¿Nos conocimos antes?
by Tikislona
Summary: TRADUCCION. Elizabeth esta decidida a ser leal a Will y esperarlo pero pierde la memoria en un accidente. Por suerte cierto capitan va al rescate. ¿Le dira la verdad? o ¿Tratara de ganar su corazon fingiendo ser un extraño? JE
1. Chapter 1

**FIC ¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

Hola chicos, les traigo mi fic favorito de la genial **Florencia**, llamado **Have We Met Before?** La autora me permitió traducirlo y yo estoy feliz por eso.

Ambas nos dimos cuenta de que hay muy pocos fics en español que sigan a la pareja de Jack y Elizabeth, la cual es nuestra favorita, no con esto queremos cambiar gustos ni preferencias, solo quiero darles a conocer este bello escrito y que sea de su agrado.

Los primeros capítulos son cortos pero dicen mucho en pocas palabras. En la actualidad lleva escritos 86 capítulos y ya casi lo termina y yo llevo ya adelantado algo de la traducción así que publicare un capitulo por semana.

El fic en su idioma original lo pueden encontrar aquí mismo en en ingles para quien guste leerlo y dejarles algún review a ella, de todas formas yo le haré llegar todos los comentarios que ustedes tengan y aumentar la cantidad de mensajes que ya llegan a los 3000 si los 3000 no me he equivocado.

De verdad, de verdad que les guste tanto como a mi y que dejen sus reviews que no les cuesta nada hacerlo.

Y ahora si el primer capitulo.

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

No podía verlo. Y era real.

Era más real que él, porque lo sentía todo el tiempo. Aunque a veces no era así, tenía que admitirlo, pero sentía su ausencia. Como si la ausencia se pudiera sentir. Pero sentía que no estaba con ella. Y duele. Y ese dolor era real. Más real que él.

Todo era más real que él.

Excepto ella, se sentía mucho menos real que él, a pesar de que estaba consigo misma todo el tiempo. Pero sin embargo ella estaba sola y lo estaba más cuando pensaba en él.

Su "no ser" esta en todas partes. Todos los días carecen de él, cada lugar. Su ausencia era constante e irremediablemente lo extrañaba.

Se fue por los siguientes diez años. Quedaban nueve años, seis meses y veintiocho días, para ser exactos. Su presencia era importante en ese momento. Todo lo que le quedaba era extrañarlo. Anotó todos los días que faltaban y tachaba cada día que pasaba solo para sentirlo mas cerca.

Al poco tiempo dejo de hacerlo, pues no la hacia sentir mejor. Era inútil. Agotador. No tenia sentido. Y no cambiaba nada.

No podía verlo y era lo que importaba y eso si era real.

Elizabeth se estableció en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Port Royal. No podía mantener la casa de su padre. De hecho apenas podía mantener la casita en que vivía. Tenía que trabajar pero no sabía en que o que podía hacer. No pensaba quedarse en ese pueblo para siempre, pero necesitaba tiempo para calmarse, para organizar sus pensamientos, para pensar en el futuro.

De algún modo sentía que estando en el mar le hacia sentir mas la ausencia de su padre y la de Will, todavía mas. Y fue por esa razón que había renunciado a todo a lo referente al mar. Y no lamentaba su decisión.

El mar que le dio todo ahora, se lo cobraba. El mar le quito todo lo que le importaba, se llevo a sus padres, a Will, a James Norrington y… si incluso se llevo a Jack, de alguna manera. Lo llevo lejos, lejos de ella, lo que probablemente era bueno. Considerando el papel que ella había jugado en su vida.

Se le ocurrió que nunca habían hablado de lo que realmente había sucedido en el _Perla Negra_. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de _decirle que lo sentía_. Nunca le pidió disculpas, aunque probablemente él tampoco las esperaba. _Pirata_. Los piratas no se disculpan ¿no es verdad?

Caminaba alrededor de la pequeña casa que había comprado. Consistía en tres pequeñas habitaciones y una cocina. La casa tenía pequeñas ventana y casi siempre el interior estaba oscuro. Por las noches estando en su cama pensaba en su vida, en todo lo que había pasado. A veces tenía la impresión de que no tenía una vida del todo, que ella solo tenia el derecho de _existir_, pero las palabras eran vacías y perdían su significado antes incluso de si quiera haberlas pronunciado. No hace mucho tiempo había sido una niña que no conocía nada de el mundo y ahora se sentía vieja, agotada y que había visto muchas cosas que prefería no haber visto.

Sentía como si una parte de su vida hubiera desaparecido. Pero ni siquiera sabia que parte era esa. ¿Cómo se suponía que era? Y ¿Cómo la obtendría de nuevo? En caso de que fuera posible obtenerla de nuevo.

* * *

Jack se sentó en la mesa de una de las tabernas llenas de gente de Tortuga, agitando su brújula y murmurando algunas palabras incoherentes en un jadeo. Han trascurrido cinco meses desde que Barbosa se llevara el _Perla Negra_. El hecho en sí le molestaba, incluso sin mencionar que este desafortunado incidente sucediera por tercera vez.

Jack miro a Gibbs acercándose a la mesa, cargando unos vasos de ron. Al menos el ron no se acababa.

"¿Tenemos por fin un curso Jack?" pregunto Gibbs echándole un vistazo a la brújula.

Jack lo miro con triste aspecto.

"Respóndeme una pregunta amigo" respondió Jack irritado "¿Crees probable que si tuviera un curso para encontrar mi nave, estaría aquí sentado feliz de la vida mientras me trae el ron alguien cuya negligencia contribuyo a que perdiera mi barco, en primer lugar?

Gibbs tocio, aferrándose a su vaso con ron, evitando la mirada de Jack.

"Lo tomare con un no" dijo Gibbs con cautela, después de un momento de vacilación.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron un ratito de su tiempo y leyeron esta historia asi como a los que muy amablemente nos dejaron un review. Espero que este capitulo lo disfruten y que tambien nos dejen un pequeño comentario.

**CAPITULO 2**

¿Cómo sería tener una vida nueva? Completamente nueva, una hoja de papel en blanco, en la que pudiera esscribir lo que quisiera, pero esta vez con más cuidado, con más cautela, más inteligentemente, más deliberadamente... O tal vez no. Quizas seguir los mismos caminos. Sin cambiar nada.

Pero al mismo tiempo, hay unas cosas que si cambiaria, si solo tuviera una oportunidad.

Jack giro y se tumbo en su cama, en una de las mejores posadas de Tortuga. Entonces ¿Qué pasaría si cambiara¿En qué sería diferente? Por alguna razón no podia concentrarse y eso lo molesto, casi tanto como el hecho de no poder dormir. 

Era su tercera noche sin dormir en fila y estaba cansado de ser el causante. Estaba cansado de pensar. Se quito una almohada de debajo de la cabeza y la presionó en su rostro. ¿Por qué no podía dormir? Arrojo la almohada al piso y se sentó en la cama, descansando la cabeza en la pared. 

En las cosas que hubiera querido cambiar podía incluir: 1) Patear la espinilla de su padre por haberle dicho (cuando tenia ocho años) que... Bueno en realidad no podía recordar lo que su padre le había dicho. Pero no importaba. Si pudiera cambiar eso, él no lo hubiera pateado sin importar lo que hubiera dicho. 2) El haberle dado los mapas con el curso a la Isla de la Muerte a Barbosa. Bien ciertamente eso. 3) (Si después de todo le hubiese dado las rubricasy después la historia hubiese seguido el mismo poceso) beber tanto ron en la pequeña isla en la que...

Jack observó la oscuridad desde la ventana de su cuarto.

Sí en lugar de haber hecho lo que hizo la hubiese acercado a él y la hubiese besado hasta volverla loca...

Es propable, sin embargo, que lo hubiera abofeteado antes de volverla loca.. Sí y luego...

¿Por qué de todas las personas en la tierra tenía que estar pensando en _ella_? Se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, decidido a dormirse, se tapó con la sabana hasta la cabeza. Ella lo había matado, lo había besado, lo había rescatado, lo había matado, le había dicho que era un buen hombre, ella se había casado, lo había besado, lo había matado... Arrojó la sabana al suelo.

Ahora... Si él pidíera cambiar eso, pero realmente cambiarlo y hacerlo difereste desde la primera vez. ¿Qué hubíerahecho diferente¿Cómo sería ahora¿Qué le hubiera dicho?

_No es posible_. Murmuro.

_No era probable_. Pensó, es momento de domir.

* * *

Elizabeth se sentó en un sillón, mirando el cofre. Cada vez que lo veía se sentía sola y culpable. Sola porque, en efecto lo estaba: Y culpable porque se sentía sola.

Vagamente imaginaba que no se sentía así. Que el cofre la hacía sentir bien. Esa era la razón por la cual no lo habia enterrado en algúl lugar alejado, pero decidió mantenerlo a salvo junto a ella. El cofre debería darle fuerza. Pero de alguna manera entre más lejos estaba el cofre, más rápido se evaporaba la fuerza. Tenía miedo de que algún día pudiera desapaarecer por completo. Junto con ella.

Necesitaba un cambio. Necesitaba un día libre de su triste existencia, de su espera, de extrañarlo tanto, de estar amándolo... Pensó que si pudiera perderse en una locura temporal, en medio de una multitud, entre la gente, se animaría, que le ayudaría a recuperarse, a volver a la vida, a empezar a sentirse viva de nuevo. Solo un día... Y entonces volvería de nuevo aquí y quizás incluso, podría apreciar la paz y la tranquilidad de su presente vida.

Colocó el cofre en un escondite especial debajo de una madera rota del piso, lo cubrió con la alfombra, se cambió de ropa por algo más cómodo, tomó algo de dinero y salió de la casa apresuradamente. 

_Solo un día, estare de regreso en un día Will._

* * *

"Jack, Jack despierta." Gritó Gibbs entrando a la habitación.

Jack no se movio.

"Jack." Gibbs comenzó a sacudirlo desconsideradamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Jack despertó de repente, golpendo a Gibbs con el codo en la frente accidentalmente.

"Ay." Protesto Gibbs sobándose la frente.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó Jack enojado.

"El _Perla Negra."_ Carraspeo Gibbs. "El _Perla Negra_ está aquí."

"No, no lo está." Contestó Jack resueltamente, hechando un vistazo alrededor, viendo sospechosamente a Gibbs, como si Gibbs estuviera tratando de engañarlo.

Gibbs tuvo un momento de confusión y luego volvió a hablar.

"En los muelles,el _Perla_, lo ví." continuó apasionadamente. 

"¿Cuánto bebiste ayer, compañero?" dijo Jack levantando una ceja y saliendo de la cama de mala gana.

"No Jack." Gibbs sacudió la cabeza ligeramente herido. "Esto es en serio."

"Lo se." Concordó Jack, poniéndose las botas. "Eso es lo que me preocupa."

"No." Gibbs estaba nervioso. "En realidad ví al _Perla_, porque el _Perla Negra_ esta aquí." Dijo sin saber como transmitir el mensaje con mayor claridad. "Navegó hasta aquí y yo lo ví."

"Muy bien." Dijo Jack tomando su abrigo y sombrero. "Vamos entonces. Pero sin en lugar del _Perla_, no hay _Perla_, entonces, no habrá mas ron para ti¿Savyn?"

Jack caminó fuera de la habitación seguido por Gibbs, quien no entendió la última frase de Jack hasta haber llegado a la mitad de la escalera.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

FIC ¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES

**¿N0S C0NOCIMOS ANTES?**

Muchas pero muchas gracias a todos los que nos dejaron su comentario, eso significa mucho para mi, pues se que no hay muchos lectores de la pareja Jack/Elizabeth, y por ello cada uno de los reviwes al menos para mi valen oro.

**Roguelion**Hace unos días respondí a tu pregunta de el ¿Por qué de solo un día Will? No se si recibiste mi respuesta, si no fue así, házmelo saber y en el próximo capitulo te lo aclaro de nuevo con mucho gusto.

**Miss Killer**: Te aseguro que lo continuare, hasta hoy ya llevo 35 capítulos y aunque son mas de 80 te aseguro que lo terminare.

**Annasak2**Desgraciadamente así, es, los capítulos son algo cortos, pero según avanza el fic se va haciendo mas largos y mas emocionantes, ¡te lo aseguro!

**Danny: **De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero que nos sigas leyendo y dejando tus comentarios.

**Lina Snape: **Gracias por tu comentario.

**EnnairaSkywalker**Gracias por tu comentario y te respondo a tu pregunta del primer capitulo, no es que Will lleve ya nueve años en el mar, sino mas bien es el tiempo que le falta por volver.

Y bueno sin mas que decir, les dejo el siguiente capitulo, esperando que sea de su agrado también.

**CAPITULO 3**

Para la visible sorpresa de Jack, aunque supo disimularlo, el _Perla Negra_ estaba atracado en Tortuga. Caminando por el muelle Gibbs y Jack se encontraron ni nada mas ni nada menos que con Barbosa, seguido por Pintel y Ragetti, quienes al ver a Jack aparentaron ser los seres mas inocentes del mundo.

"Un comité de recepción" observo Barbosa con una amplia sonrisa. "Que amables son."

"Bienvenido a Tortuga" sonrió burlonamente Jack, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Como estuvo el viaje? Sin pretender ser tan burdo por la pregunta."

"No. No" dijo Barbosa tranquilizadoramente. "Muy bien, gracias a ti Jack."

"Y uno podría pensar que no se puede tener un viaje agradable en un barco robado." Mirando a Gibbs, como si hubiera sido a él a quien le hablaba.

Gibbs sonrió vacilante.

"Un barco prestado." corrigió Barbosa con una sonrisa.

"Oh" Jack lo miro, después dirigiendo una mirada fría a Pintel y Ragetti. "Eso es interesante. Y me pregunto ¿A quien se lo pediste prestado?" con un sincero interés en su voz.

Barbosa rió brevemente.

"A él" dijo señalando con el dedo a Gibbs.

Jack, Pintel y Ragetti lo miraron con asombro. Gibbs sonrió. Pero cuando entendió lo que se le estaba achacando, exclamo con indignación.

"Eso no es verdad"

"No quise decir directamente." Corrigió Barbosa. "Le pregunte, pero él no estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para responder, así que tome la falta de respuesta como una permiso." dijo con una sonrisa, muy contento de su propia explicación.

"Oh ya veo" dijo Jack con una sonrisa forzada. "Y ¿que te trae de nuevo por acá, si no es un secreto?"

"Conciencia" respondió Barbosa en un tono de voz que sugería que la respuesta a esa pregunta debería ser obvia.

"Oh" exclamo Jack como si estuviera profundamente conmovido por esa declaración. "Yo pensé…" comenzó después de una pausa. "Que habías regresado, porque inevitablemente te diste cuenta de un pequeño inconveniente. La ausencia irreparable e inextricable de una pequeña parte de un mapa."

Barbosa arrugo la frente y después de un momento de silencio comenzó a reír y todo el mundo empezó a reír también.

"No puedo imaginar que te hizo pensar tal sospecha Jack." Dijo Barbosa cuando finalmente dejo de reír.

* * *

Elizabeth llego a Tortuga y entro a un taberna iluminada tenuemente, se sentó en una pequeña mesa de una esquina y ordeno algo que no podía incluso beber. Tenía un aspecto horrible y olía aun peor.

Suspiro tratando de averiguar porque había ido ahí, en primer lugar. Podía haber ido a cualquier parte. Había muchos lugares maravillosos: igualmente ruidosos, alegres, llenos de gente y colorido pero no necesariamente tenían que ser tan odiosos y extraños como Tortuga. Sin embargo había sido Tortuga su elección para su día de descanso.

O mas bien tres días… porque no lograría estar de vuelta en un día. Estaba muy lejos de casa, de su… casa. De alguna manera no había tomado en consideración la distancia.

Tortuga. Cerró los ojos. Era una mentira. Era una mentira que no supiera porque había elegido a Tortuga de entre todos los lugares del Caribe para pasar un día… bueno tres días de descanso.

Recostó la cabeza contra la parte de atrás de la silla y miraba a la gente de la taberna. Sin preocupaciones. Sin nada. Eran libres, tenían la libertad que ella nunca tendría. Ahora estaba encadenada al pasado. Encadenada. Se torturaba. Encadenada a ese lugar donde vivía ahora, encadenada al lugar donde estuviera el cofre… estaba encadenada a la espera.

Esperando. Debía esperar a Will en su casa.

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que estaba esperando aquí y ahora?

_Él podría estar a kilómetros de distancia._ _En medio del océano_. _En Singapore. O en África. En cualquier lugar. En cualquier parte._

Pero ¿Qué importaba? Ella solo había ido a Tortuga para cambiar de ambiente y ver otro paisaje por un rato.

Mordió su labio inferior, enojada consigo misma. Otra mentira más. No tenía nada que ver con el ambiente ni el paisaje, o sobre las personas y el ruido o cualquier otra cosa. Solo quería verlo. Solo una vez. Solo esta vez. Solo una vez más.

Para decirle que lo sentía.

_Deja de mentir Elizabeth._ Por supuesto que lo sentía. Y quería decirle que siempre lo había sentido. Pero no era esa la razón por la cual había llegado hasta ahí. Estaba ahí porque quería verlo. Subconscientemente, desesperadamente, ansiosamente, con urgencia… solo verlo, ver sus penetrantes ojos, esos ojos que siempre pudieron ver a través de ella, los ojos en los que podía verse a si misma, aquellos ojos que la conocían, que sabían quien era ella, incluso en los raros momentos en los que ella no sabia quien era en realidad.

* * *

"Tengo una propuesta para ti Jack" dijo Barbosa tomando un sorbo de ron.

La taberna era mas bien oscura, se sentaron en una gran mesa, solo él y Jack, mientras que a Pintel y Ragetti se les asigno la tarea de abastecer el Perla de alimentos y Jack había enviado a Gibbs (si este se mantenía lo suficientemente sobrio por un rato) a vigilar que el barco no se fuera a navegar de nuevo misteriosamente dirigido por otro auto-nombrado capitán

Jack bebía lentamente su ron. Buscando parecer aburrido, o por lo menos hacer su mejor actuación de parecer aburrido. Podría decirle cualquier cosa a Barbosa, pero en ese momento no se sentía con ánimos de responder nada ni de descifrar de que se trataba. Se sentía realmente cansado.

"Déjame adivinar" dijo Jack burlonamente. "Quieres ser de nuevo mi primer contramaestre. Es una propuesta muy interesante pero tu sabes ya cuento con Gibbs que ha sido el único que no ha intentado matarme en el pasado."

"Jack" dijo Barbosa quitando su sonrisa. "Escucha."

Pero Jack no escuchaba. Él solo noto algo totalmente extraño, parpadeo y forzó su vista, tratando de ver por la habitación oscura. ¿Una alucinación? Extraño. Muy extraño. Pero podía jurar haberla visto… caminando hacia fuera de la taberna. Seria ella entonces… una alucinación. O tal vez no. O si. O no. O si, o no.

"Y ¿Qué piensas Jack?" pregunto Barbosa habiendo terminado de hacer su proposición. Mirando a Jack interrogativamente.

Jack lo miro en blanco. Como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

"Ahora regreso." Le dijo apresuradamente, poniéndose de pie, guiando sus pasos rápidamente hacia la salida de la taberna.

Barbosa rodó los ojos y lo siguió con la mirada estupefacto.

"Debí de haberlo dejado en el armario de Jones" murmuro irritado mientras mordía una manzana.

* * *

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

**¿N0S C0NOCIMOS ANTES?**

Muchas pero muchas gracias a todos los que nos dejaron su comentario, eso significa mucho para mi, pues se que no hay muchos lectores de la pareja Jack/Elizabeth, y por ello cada uno de los reviwes al menos para mi valen oro.

**Miss Killer**: Me alegro que estés enganchada y según avancen los capítulos te aseguro que te engancharas mas.

**Annasak2 **No, gracias a ti por tomarte tu tiempo y dejar un review, me hacen muy faliz de verdad, ¿quieres ver a Jack desesperado? Te aconsejo que leas los proximos capítulos te aseguro que te encantaran.

**Danny:** Hola Danny, gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad es un placer que te guste y que te emociones. Sobre el otro fic llamado Vulnerat Omnes, Ultima Necat, estoy un poquito atrasada, y no quiero alcanzar a la autora, por eso empezare de nuevo a publicar este viernes y te digo que no te lo pierdas pues esta genial ese segundo capitulo, se que te dejara con la boca abierta.

**EnnairaSkywalker **Te prometo que tratare de actualizar mas a menudo, y creo que si lo haré hasta que los capítulos sean un poco mas largos y por lo tanto serán mas tardios en su traducción, así ustedes podrán comprenderme un poquito.

Y bueno sin mas preámbulos, les dejo el capitulo 4, esperando que sea de su agrado y no olviden dejar un pequeño comentario, solo necesitan darle clic donde dice **GO **y es todo. Besos y de verdad muchas gracias.

**CAPITULO 4**

Jack salio corriendo de la taberna y busco ansiosamente alrededor. No podía haber sido solo una alucinación, una ilusión… ¿Podría ser? Él la habría reconocido donde quiera, en cualquier momento, siempre. Por supuesto era muy poco probable que ella estuviera aquí… ¿Por qué tendría que estar aquí? ¿Por qué habría venido?...

_Lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado._ Fueron sus últimas palabras. Y ni siquiera eran exactamente de ella, era una frase ya hecha. Él las dijo primero. ¿Por qué las había dicho? Él nunca las diría otra vez... ¿Y ella?

Jack caminaba alrededor, echando un vistazo a las caras de la gente, realmente no esperaba encontrar la cara que estaba buscando… estaba tan seguro de haberla visto. Era ella. Podía recordar su figura de memoria. Podía cerrar sus ojos y ver su rostro tan vívido que a veces casi lo asustaba. Hace casi medio año… y ella esta casada. Sin embargo no esta realmente casada. De repente empezó a preguntarse que estaba haciendo y donde estaba. Sola. Porque ella estaba sola. La soledad en un buen motivo para venir a Tortuga, después de todo…

Y ¿Si no era Elizabeth? Ya era de noche... Podría ser que su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Su imaginación se ha estado haciendo presente demasiado frecuente últimamente…

Entonces cuando casi se había convencido de que solo había sido su imaginación, que solo era una ilusión. La vio. Estaba de pie al otro lado de la cera, parecía confundida. Como dudando a donde tenia que ir ahora o lo que debía hacer. Sus ojos voltearon hacia él con naturalidad y volvió la cara, pero en una fracción de segundo regreso su mirada a él llena de asombro.

Aunque estaba bastante lejos de él, estaba seguro que una sonrisa cruzo a través de su rostro.

Así que si era ella. Era ella después de todo. Jack miraba a Elizabeth, incapaz de moverse, de repente se sintió alejado de la realidad, abrumado por una extraña sensación que prefiere dejar sin nombre.

Él sonrió débilmente, tan débilmente que no creyó que ella lo hubiera notado. Pero ella la había notado. Y volvió a sonreír. Ella sonrió de nuevo, con esa sonrisa que él había extrañado, esa sonrisa que a veces lo obsesionaba cuando no podía dormir, la sonrisa que era la causante de su insomnio. La sonrisa de Elizabeth. Su sonrisa. La sonrisa de Lizzie.

Elizabeth sonrió, apenas creyendo lo que veían sus ojos. Aunque ella seguía diciéndose así misma que no había ido ahí a verlo, estaba prácticamente preparada para verlo. Comenzó a cruzar la calle tratando de calmar sus pensamientos y los latidos de su corazón. Estaba aturdida, llevándose una fuerte impresión al verlo en frente de ella. El ruido de la gente se detuvo a su alrededor, el mundo dejo de existir. Solo podía ver su silueta que se hacia mas clara y mas clara a cada paso que daba hacia él.

Tenía la incontrolable sensación de que había encontrado algo que se le había perdido, no sabia lo que era, pero de alguna manera sentía como si se la estuvieran regresando justo ahora.

Lo vio sonriéndole y comenzando a caminar hacia ella. Pero de repente, la expresión facial de Jack cambio, su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se ampliaron en consternación. Él le gritaba algo, pero no pudo escucharlo. Lo único que podía escuchar era el latido de su corazón y un extraño sonido se hacia presente en sus desorganizados pensamientos. Lo vio correr hacia ella. Pero todo pasó en un segundo y antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y antes de que Jack la alcanzara, sintió un dolor sordo en ella y algo la golpeo.

Sin embargo todavía era conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, un transporte la había arroyado, vio a Jack apresurarse finalmente hasta ella, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

En realidad ya no sentía dolor, algo extraño la estaba tomando, algo con lo que no podía luchar. Las imágenes antes de la caída se apartaban, el rostro de Jack se disolvía en el aire.

Elizabeth apretó la mano de Jack y le murmuró algo, ni siquiera estaba conciente de lo que estaba diciendo exactamente, pero era como si las palabras solo volaran directamente de su mente, de su corazón. Un pensamiento destello en su mente, haciéndola creer que estaba muriendo. No lo sabía… No estaba segura… solo se sintió débil y desvalida y extrañamente agotada, como si nunca hubiese dormido antes y no dejaba de caer.

"Desearía que nos hubiéramos conocido antes…" era lo que había logrado decir en un susurro.

Y entonces el mundo se torno blanco.

* * *

Ella esta respirando, a pesar de que esta inconciente esta respirando. Jack se puso de pie, llevando en brazos a Elizabeth, asegurándose que su cabeza descansara en su hombro. Tenía una hemorragia, el golpe en la cabeza no había sido muy fuerte, pero le preocupaba que se hubiera desmayado.

Corrió al edificio mas cercano pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo un medico, pidiendo que alguien llevara agua caliente y toallas. El edificio era una pequeña posada y Elizabeth fue llevada a una de las habitaciones.

Jack se sentó en la cama cuidándola, limpiando la herida y hablándole. Palmeando suavemente sus mejillas y murmurando algunas palabras conteniendo la respiración, tratando de despertarla. Jack sabía que no era buena señal, que estuviera inconciente. Físicamente su lesión en la cabeza no parecía alarmante. Pero mentalmente…

"Vamos Lizzie, abre los ojos, anda abre los ojos, amor"

Jack fue interrumpido por un medico que entraba a la habitación.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto acercándose rápidamente.

"Fue arrollada por un transporte" dijo Jack con un tono de voz hueca, con su frente arrugada y la vista fija en Elizabeth. "Estaba conciente aun después de ser arrollada, pero depuse…" trato de tranquilizarse, viendo como el doctor la examinaba. "¿Qué tiene?" pregunto, sintiendo mucho frió de repente.

"La herida es pequeña." Dijo el medico. "El pulso es constante, la respiración… bueno"

"Bueno ¿Qué?" Pregunto Jack enojado. No estando satisfecho con el diagnostico pues ya sabia gran parte de este.

"Bueno tenemos que esperar." Dijo el hombre con calma.

"¿Esperar a qué?" Jack se acerco a la cama y se paro al lado del doctor viendo a Elizabeth vacilante. Se veía tranquila y pacifica, como si solo estuviera durmiendo.

"A que despierte" dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

Jack estaba desconcertado.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto después de una pausa.

"Me temo que no hay nada que hacer por el momento."

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Notas: Si les gusta el fic, recomiéndelo, se que nadie se arrepentirá.

Y yo les recomiendo: **Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat. **


	5. Chapter 5

FIC ¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**D****anny**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, se que a Florencia, le dará mucho gusto saber que te impacta.

**Silvia:** De verdad, muchas pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios, estoy muy agradecida. Espero que este capitulo también te guste.

**Annasak2**: Solo te digo que según avancen los capítulos te iras enganchando mas y mas. Y si a mi también me hubiese encantado una continuación parecida a este fic, pero no creo que sea posible.

**Roguelion**: De nada, y no te preocupes, lo importante es que no dejes de leer y por eso miles de gracias.

**Lina Snape:** Pues bienvenida de nuevo, y gracias espero que no dejes de leer pues se que no te arrepentirás. Se que los primeros capítulos son cortos pero te aseguro que itan creciendo en cantidad y aun mas calidad. Solo no desesperes, que mientras estén los capítulos así de cortos actualizare dos veces por semana.

**Pero no olviden dejar review.**

Y si mas preámbulos, les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

**NO OLVIDEN LEERSE VULNERANT OMNES ULTIMA NECAT**

**CAPITULO 5**

Después de esperar a Jack por mas de dos horas, Barbosa salto de su silla, de repente dándose cuenta que la ausencia de Jack era por lo que él suponía seria el robo del _Perla_. Murmurando algunas palabras altisonantes, abandonó apresuradamente la taberna y camino a los muelles lo mas rápido que pudo. En su mente se regaño a si mismo por su propia estupidez imperdonable. Debería de haber esperado que ese idiota haría lago así y sin embargo se había quedado sentado en una maldita taberna, bebiendo ron brutalmente, comiendo las malditas manzana, mientras que ese hombre mono navegaba _en su barco_.

Una vez llegado al muelle, Barbosa se detuvo abruptamente perplejo. Parpadeo, entrecerró los ojos y por un momento fijo la vista a lo que había delante de él.

El _Perla Negra_ estaba tranquilamente flotando en el agua azul del mar Caribe, bien anclado en donde él lo había dejado.

_¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?_ Pensó Barbosa, por alguna razón algo molesto de que _Perla _estuviera todavía ahí.

* * *

Jack se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observo intensamente a Elizabeth. ¿Por qué no despertaba todavía…?

Acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Elizabeth, solo mitad conciente que estaba realizando algo que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de hacer. Su cabello era marrón, marrón claro: oro de cierto modo. Si oro. El dorado le gusta… oro. Eran comparables en su brillantez.

… Y muy suave. Levanto su mano.

¿Se enojaría con él por hacer esto?... deslizó su mano por su rostro, se veía mas bien pálida, a pesar de que sentía el calor de su piel bajo su mano.

Retiro su mano con un suspiro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se alejo de ella. Entonces la miro de nuevo. Ella no a cambiado ¿o si? Después de todo, no tenía muchos buenos recuerdos de ella.

En Port Royal (eres despreciable…) en la isla (el pirata del que he leído…) en el _Dauntless_ (un hombre inteligente…) en Tortuga (¿Estas diciendo la verdad?) en la isla Cruces (me engañaste…)

Elizabeth se movió en su sueño, Jack se estremeció, parecía que, en conjunto no había nada dramáticamente favorable en la opinión de ella sobre él… por lo tanto no podía hacerlo peor ¿o si?

Le acaricio la frente, las mejillas, la barbilla. Acarició con sus dedos sus labios.

El _Perla Negra_ (eres un buen hombre…)

Retiro sus manos con irritación y se puso de pie y luego se sentó de nuevo. Recargo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Ella se alejo de él. Y entonces había regresado. Él también se había alejado de ella y también había vuelto. Así que eran muy parecidos. Aunque él nunca la habría dejado atada al mástil antes de alejarse.

Jack vio todo lo que habían pasado en un flash de imágenes. Juntos eran una mezcla confusa, compleja, engañosa, de agridulces recuerdos.

Tenía la impresión de que había algún error en todos los encuentros que habían tenido. No sabia exactamente lo que era, pero de alguna manera, podía sentir que era algo que casi nunca iba de acuerdo con el plan, de acuerdo a lo que él hubiera querido. Recordó sus palabras y parecían torpes, como si algo faltara. Siempre faltaba algo, como si le costara trabajo poner sus pensamientos en palabras.

¿Había puesto sus pensamientos en palabras? No realmente. Así que… entonces si era capaz de admitir algo, después de todo. Bien. Él solo había admitido que era un mentiroso intencional.

Aunque no le gustaba la palabra "mentiroso" tenía connotaciones negativas. Y sonaba fuerte. Además, él no era un mentiroso. Solo decía la verdad a medias. Tal vez no era toda la verdad, pero no obstante era la verdad.

La verdad es circunstancial. ¿No es así? Y es circunstancial por las circunstancias y a veces, era necesario eludir la verdad dependiendo de la circunstancia, por así decirlo.

Elizabeth se movió suavemente. Jack retiro una de las hebras de cabello de su rostro. Podría jurar que vio el fantasma de una sonrisa trémula en sus labios.

La verdad es que la había extrañado, la había extrañado, con un infierno. Y hubiera querido dar todo lo que tenía y hasta más por tener la oportunidad por volver el tiempo atrás. Y no solo ligeramente. No solo para añadir algo, o cambiar algunas miradas, o una que otra sonrisa. Con lo que a ella se refería cambiaría todo, desde que se conocieron en Port Royal cuando ella casi se ahogaba.

Sin embargo ¿Qué hubiera podido hacer en ese entonces? Si al menos se hubieran conocido en diferentes circunstancias…

Lucho con el impulso de besarla. No seria justo. Ella no lo sabría…

Entonces ¿Qué es justo? ¿Era justo que la hubiera conocido demasiado tarde? ¿Había sido justo que ya hubiera otra persona en la mente de ella cuando ellos dos se conocieron? Y esta cronología era ¿accidental o predestinada? Y si era predestinada ¿Quién lo predestino? Y ¿era justo para él que lo hicieran? Y si era accidental, ¿era justo que sus vidas estuvieran gobernadas por los accidentes?

_L__o nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado. _No es cierto_. No es verdad, Lizzie. Tal vez. Realmente podría. Si solo… _

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Jack salto con el inesperado sonido, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Elizabeth había comenzado a despertar y ahora estaba totalmente despierta y estaba completamente sentada y erguida sobre la cama, sus ojos bien abiertos y brillantes, sus mejillas ya no estaban pálidas y sus labios entreabiertos.

Jack le lanzo una mirada que se podría definir como sutilmente divertida, por decir lo menos.

"Buenos días amor" dijo Jack vacilante. "O mas bien noches" se corrigió así mismo con una media sonrisa.

Elizabeth permaneció en silencio. Miraba brevemente alrededor de la habitación y de nuevo sus ojos se fijaron en ese extraño hombre sentado frente a ella.

_¿Por qué esta sentado en la cama conmigo?_

"¿Cómo te sientes, amor?" pregunto Jack en un tono de voz muy bajo. Teniendo en cuenta que la falta de respuesta era el resultado del shock.

_¿Por qué me dice "amor"?_

"Tuviste un accidente" dijo Jack preocupado.

Elizabeth guardo silencio.

"Fuiste atropellada por un transporte y estuviste inconciente por varias horas." Jack comenzó a sentirse incomodo. Había algo extraño en sus ojos. ¿Miedo? ¿Enojo? ¿Confusión? No sabía. Ciertamente no sabía como se sentía aun.

"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?" ella había hablado en un susurro apenas audible.

"Seguro, cariño" gruño Jack sintiéndose satisfecho al oírla hablar.

_¿Cariño?_

Ella vacilo por un momento, sin embargo y curiosamente lo miro por un largo rato, antes de que finalmente le hiciera la peor pregunta que podía escuchar el capitán Jack Sparrow.

"¿Quién es usted?"

Jack mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos, casi sin parpadear. Espero un momento considerable para que Elizabeth sonriera en cualquier momento, riera o se burlara, o que dijera cualquier otra cosa, pero ella solo mantuvo su mirada fija en él, esperando pacientemente a que su pregunta fuera respondida.

"Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow" dijo Jack finalmente con una voz más bien vacilante.

"Oh" respondió Elizabeth rotundamente.

"Oh" repitió Jack mecánicamente. Parpadeando incrédulo.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Chapter 6

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

Solo muchas gracias, a quienes nos dejaron review, como prometí, dejare dos capítulos por semana así que aquí esta.

**Pero no olviden dejar review.**

Y si mas preámbulos, les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

**NO OLVIDEN LEERSE VULNERANT OMNES ULTIMA NECAT**

**CAPITULO 6**

_Ella está__ halando en…_

Jack la miraba con suspicacia. Pero no con tanta suspicacia con la que ella lo veía a él. Se vieron uno a otro por largo tiempo, extrañamente, cada uno reacios a hablar primero.

Elizabeth tenía sueño, pero trato de reprimir esa sensación. Deseaba averiguar donde estaba y lo que estaba sucediendo. La habitación le era desconocida y ese hombre extraño… tenía un aspecto muy peculiar… Tenia objetos brillantes colgados en su cabello (o mas bien en sus bucles…) una banda roja, una desgastada chaqueta y una camisa blanca a la que claramente le hacían falta unos botones.

Había algo aterrador en él y sin embargo algo en él le hacia no apartar su mirada. Así que tal vez no había nada de aterrador después de todo. Tal vez era el hecho de que nunca lo había visto antes.

Pasó por la mente de ella que él la veía con algún tipo de desconfianza. O irritación. O se trataba tal vez de algo de preocupación… ¿Ansiedad? ¿Qué es lo que hacia ahí de todos modos? ¿La conocía? ¿Habría hecho ella algo malo? ¿Él haría algo malo?

Y sus ojos, negro intenso, misterioso, luminosos ojos… aparte de todo lo demás… esos ojos no eran aterradores. Curiosamente, mirarlo a los ojos la reconfortaba. Había paz en sus ojos. Una seguridad inexplicable. Algo familiar, algo salvaje también.

Antes de que Elizabeth preguntara algo Jack se le adelanto.

"Así que… ¿Tú no sabes quien soy amor?" Pregunto Jack vacilante, en busca de más información, tratando de descifrar sus intenciones. Si es que tenía alguna.

"Es el capitán Jack Sparrow." Respondió tranquilamente. "¿No fue lo que me dijo hace un rato?"

Jack se limpio la garganta.

"Si, así es. Te lo dije." Jack arrugo la frente y se inclino ligeramente hacia Elizabeth. Ella instintivamente inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, observando que la mano izquierda de él casi tocaba la suya, que estaba descansando en la sobrecama, por lo que le llamo la atención, así que las retiro suavemente y las puso detrás en su espalda, pero tratando de no ser muy obvia en sus reacciones.

Ella miro a Jack y sus ojos se encontraron y se dio cuenta de que él estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Se sonrojo, pero no sabia porque.

Jack palideció. Y sabia porque.

_Ella no esta__ jugando conmigo._

"¿Y quien eres tu?" pregunto, por si acaso, como una prueba. Aunque realmente no sabía el resultado de esa prueba.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos. De repente se puso muy pálida. La pregunta enviaba escalofríos hasta su columna vertebral. Su respiración se acelero.

Jack la miro con preocupación. Y pensó en tomar sus manos, pero luego recordó que ella las había retirado de las suyas.

De repente llego a ella. La realidad. La razón de su somnolencia. Ahora sabía lo que estaba mal. Antes sentía que algo estaba mal, solo que no sabia de que se trataba. Y ahora lo sabía. La verdad la golpeo, le pego con toda su fuerza. Estaba aterrorizada. Completamente frustrada.

Jack no sabia que hacer. Al ver todas las posibles emociones que cruzaban por el rostro de ella, que brillaba en sus ojos. Quería ayudarla de alguna manera, pero no sabia exactamente que era lo que estaba pasando y que podía hacer. No sabia lo que estaba pasando por ahora, pero se dio cuenta por la mirada aterrorizada de Elizabeth que no era nada agradable. Nada bueno.

Ella lo miraba con desaliento, y vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Muy calladamente, rompiendo en un llanto amargo contesto:

"No se" y sonaba como si ni ella misma pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo. "No se" repitió agitando al cabeza. "No se"

Olvidándose de sus anteriores restricciones, Jack la tomo de las manos y trato de calmarla.

"Todo estará bien" dijo tranquilizadoramente.

"No se" poniendo sus manos alrededor de él y luego repitió la misma frase una y otra vez, las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Cada vez que repetía la frase su voz se iba alzando cada vez mas y mas llena de ansiedad y desesperación, "¡No se! ¡Yo no se! ¡NO SE!"

"Hush, shh." Jack acariciaba su cabello suavemente. "Eres Elizabeth" dijo en un esfuerzo por calmarla, pensando que al decirle su nombre le traería algo de paz, dándole un lugar en el mundo, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella pareció tranquila y lo miro expectante.

Estaba apunto de decir: eres Elizabeth Swann. Y luego de repente se dio cuenta de que ella no era ella. Mas bien él no sabia si esta situación, le causaba un extraña punzada de dolor, de resentimiento, de… incluso, tal vez de… ¿celos? O más bien solo compasión. O solo el miedo a la necesidad inevitable de decirle todo lo que había ocurrido. Y ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo decirle que toda su familia estaba muerta? ¿Cómo decirle que todos se habían ido?

Ella lo miro esperando, apretando las manos de él. ¿Qué esperaba? No lo sabía. Tal vez solo esperaba que él le explicara… ¿explicarle que?

"¿Elizabeth?" pregunto suavemente, dejando de llorar, aunque sus últimas lagrimas todavía bajaban por su rostro.

"Si" respondió Jack aun luchando consigo mismo.

Debería de decirle su nombre, su nombre completo. Su vida. ¿Qué derecho tenia él de mantenerlo en secreto? Él no tenía derecho. No tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. ¿Por qué aun lo estaba pensando…?

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" le susurro. Las lágrimas corrían hasta su barbilla y cayeron en las manos de Jack. "¿Me conoce?"

Y entonces él recordó. Recordó su idea de conocerla de nuevo. Una vez mas y por primera vez simultáneamente. Y aquí estaba. Su deseo se hacia realidad. Allí estaban. Una vez más y no de nuevo.

De nuevo.

"Dijiste tu nombre antes de perder la conciencia" dijo Jack muy lentamente, cuidadosamente, temiendo que su propia voz lo traicionara. Era como si no se lo estuviera diciendo. Por un momento pensó que su nombre le regresaría la memoria y lo recordaría… y todo terminaría.

"Elizabeth" dijo con un murmullo apenas audible.

Se alejo, como si pensara en ello por un momento.

"¿Así que no me conoce?" pregunto mirando a Jack.

Jack se inclino hacia ella y le limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y de los ojos con la palma de su mano.

Ella no opuso resistencia. Simplemente lo miro, esperando.

"Te conozco ahora" Dijo con una sonrisa apenas perceptible. Se sentía culpable. Sin embargo la sensación era terriblemente intoxicante. No, no el sentimiento de culpa. Era la sensación de estar con ella solos en el mundo. La sensación de cuando ella lo viera solo lo viera a él. Sin razones, ni exigencias, deseos o falsas expectativas. Solo su mirada en la de ella.

"Pero… antes…" pregunto ella, una extraña sensación de pesar la recorrió cuando él alejo su mano de su rostro.

Tal vez él no tenia derecho. Tal vez se equivoco. Tal vez estaba cometiendo un error. Pero la actual condición de Elizabeth era tan… frágil. No era el momento para hacerla sentir mucho peor. Además, no tenia noticias nuevas que darle. Y por lo tanto no podía decirle la verdad, porque la verdad era sombría y triste. Y ella no estaba lo suficientemente bien como para entenderlo. Pensó.

Jack no se sentía capaz de hacerla enfrentar la verdad. O tal vez…simplemente el no quería decirle… no ahora. No todavía.

Se lo diría después. Mañana, tal vez. Si. Mañana.

Jack le sonrió y ella correspondió a su sonrisa, aunque no estaba segura porque había algo tan sorprendente en su mirada.

Jack tomo su mano. Ella tembló, realmente sin saber porque le agradaba la sensación de sus manos con las de él.

"No hay un antes" susurro el, viéndola con una gran intensidad.

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**CONTESTO REVIEWS EN PROXIMO CAPITULO. PERO GRACIAS.**

**CAPITULO 7**

"¿Y ustedes no saben donde esta? Pregunto Barbosa con un tono de voz molesto.

"¿Cómo puedo saber?" Gibbs se encogió de hombros. "Lo vi hace rato. Cuando lo deje contigo."

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos. Y se tumbo en una silla.

"Tal vez se perdió" propuso tímidamente Ragetti, recibió una mirada impaciente de todos los presentes en el Perla Negra.

"Tendría algo importante que hacer" señalo Gibbs, tomando un vaso con ron.

"Algo importante" se movió Barbosa en su asiento.

"O podría haber tenido un accidente… "continuo Ragetti siguiendo la línea de sus pensamientos, su ojo fijo en el piso.

"Estoy seguro de que volverá pronto" concordó Gibbs, echando una mirada alrededor.

… "Podría haber sido atropellado por un caballo y paso…" Ragetti había olvidado que al parecer nadie estaba prestándole atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

"Creo que es hora de comer, estoy hambriento" dijo Pintel arrugando la frente.

"Aye, estoy con eso" concordó Gibbs.

", y entonces el pudo haber perdido la memoria y ¡ahora no sabe como volver al _Perla_!..." Ragetti llegando a esa conclusión en un tono de voz solemne, viendo bastante sorprendido como Barbosa sacaba su pistola y lo apuntaba directamente a él.

"Deja de decir tonterías o me veré obligado a dejarte sin tu otro ojo" dijo Barbosa en un tono extrañamente calmado.

"Él lo entendió" dijo Pintel con una sonrisa artificial.

"Bien" murmuro Barbosa bajando su pistola.

* * *

Elizabeth. La palabra era extraña. Pero al parecer, era su nombre. No obstante, carecía de sentido. Era solo una palabra y ni siquiera una bella o interesante. Carecía de significado. No había nada en ella, no había nada detrás de ella, nada des… _no hay un antes_. Eso es lo que él había dicho, antes de irse. Había dicho que regresaría en una hora, que tenia que hacer algo… ella no protesto, aunque no sabia porque él no había regresado. Era bastante tarde. Era casi de noche. ¿Pasaría la noche entera en este cuarto con ella?

Sin embargo se encontró esperándolo. Lo esperaba con impaciencia. Era, de cierto modo, la única parte del mundo que conocía. La única persona que recordaba…

Elizabeth presiono su cara contra la almohada y de pronto irrumpió en llanto. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada? Cualquier cosa, ¡incluso su nombre no significaba nada! Como si no fuera su nombre… pero era su nombre. Él le había dicho que era su nombre, así que tenia que ser cierto…

Estaba temblando, sin tragarse de nuevo las lágrimas, sintiéndose mas sola, de manera vacía, irreal. ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Tenia familia? ¿Alguien la esperaba? ¿La buscarían? ¿Se preocuparían?

¿Y quien es ella? ¿Quién fue ella? Elizabeth. ¿Qué significaba ser Elizabeth? ¿Era bueno o malo ser Elizabeth?

Estaba asustada, no recordaba nada. Tenía miedo de no tener recuerdos. Era como si no existiera.

Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, hasta la almohada. Miro por la ventana. El cielo estaba negro, sin estrellas como su memoria. Tembló cuando un triste pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza.

¿Y si no había nada que valiera la pena recordar?

* * *

"Buenas noches, gente" dijo Jack en un tono cada vez mas casual, caminando con gracia hacia la mesa.

Todo el mundo lo vio y de pronto el lugar se volvió muy silencioso y tranquilo. Barbosa empujo su plato y se puso de pie.

"Me gustaría saber ¿a quien debemos agradecer por tu aparición?" se mofo Barbosa.

Jack camino hasta donde estaba el ron, tomo una botella, la examino de cerca, la aparto y tomo otra diferente.

"¿Qué fue eso, compañeros?" pregunto refiriéndose a Barbosa y al resto de la tripulación.

Barbosa entre cerro los ojos. "¿No te olvidas de algo?" Pregunto enojado.

Gibbs levanto una ceja, estaba preparado. Esperando cualquier mirada de Jack, ahora podían entenderse con una sola mirada.

Jack guardo silencio pareciendo pensativo. "No" anuncio felizmente, después de un tiempo y abriendo una botella de ron.

"Yo creo que si" gruño Barbosa, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia. "¿Dónde has estado? ¿Piensas que puedo esperarte por siempre? ¿Me tomas por tonto? Tienes muy mala memoria entonces, porque como tu puedes recordar yo no soy ese tipo de persona." Se detuvo a mitad de la oración. "¿Qué es lo que están haciendo ahora?"

Jack miro alrededor de la habitación pacientemente, entonces se giro hacia Barbosa y le dio la botella de ron que había estado bebiendo.

"Quisiera quedarme a que termines, pero tengo algo que hacer aun, pero tengo toda la intención de regresar pronto... O más tarde que eso. Pero regresare, no obstante." Y con esto (comida y dos botellas de ron) Jack se retiro del lugar.

Gibbs estaba mas divertido por la mirada de Barbosa que por el comportamiento de Jack. Los miembros de la tripulación se veían unos a otros confundidos.

"Es bueno que no halla tenido ningún accidente" observo Ragetti para romper el silencio.

"Deja de decir tonterías" le grito ostentosamente Pintel. "¿correcto?" añadió tímidamente dándole una mirada a Barbosa.

* * *

Jack llamo a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Llamo de nuevo y abrió la puerta y poco a poco entro.

La habitación estaba casi en penumbras, excepto por la tenue luz emitida por un pequeña lámpara sobre la mesa. Elizabeth dormía.

Jack puso la comida que había traído en un cajón y camino hacia la cama sigilosamente. Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo darse cuenta del rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de Elizabeth. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró con ternura.

Debió de haberle dicho, ella había estado llorando porque él no le había dicho. Le diría mañana… se lo dirá mañana. Si, sin duda. De hecho, si por algún motivo despertara en este momento, él le diría todo de inmediato.

Acariciaba su pelo suavemente, pensando exactamente la razón por la cual estaba haciendo esto… ¿Por qué le acariciaba el cabello?... ¿Por qué no le dijo la verdad? … ¿Qué es lo que quería lograr con todo esto? Ahora ya no tenia sentido. Casi lamentaba no habérselo dicho.

"Estas aquí" dijo Elizabeth vagamente. Una vez más sorprendido por lo repentino de su despertar. Y por la familiaridad en la que le hablaba.

"Lo siento no quise despertarte, vuelve a dormir." Dijo Jack confundido.

_Dile_.

Elizabeth se apoyo en sus codos para ayudarse a sentarse en la cama.

"¿Te vas a quedar aquí sentado toda la noche?" pregunto con recelo.

_Dile ahora_.

"Si tienes razón." Dijo de repente, sorprendido por una idea. "Debería irme. Lo siento. Voy a venir mañana."

_No puedo decirle ahora, porque ya me voy_, pensó para si mismo injustificadamente. Casi con impaciencia se puso de pie.

Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando la escucho llamándolo.

"Jack"

La miro temerosamente. Sus ojos iluminaron el cuarto oscuro. Él no estaba seguro si había o no lágrimas en los ojos de ella que los iluminaban, o más bien era una especie de emoción, de alarma, tal vez, o de algo más. Lo miraba exhausta. Debía de estar cansada de tanto llorar. Se sintió terriblemente culpable de nuevo y sabía que tenía que decirle. Sabía exactamente lo que tenia que decirle. Las palabras se formaron a si mismas en su mente, tan claramente que podía escucharlas en sus oídos. Las sentía tan real, materializándose, saliendo de su mente inevitablemente. Abrió su boca para hablar, solo para descubrir que las palabras se habían ido.

"¿Si Elizabeth?" logro decir después de un tiempo, aunque siendo sinceros era lo único que era capaz de decir en ese momento.

"No te vayas" dijo calladamente, casi en un susurro.

Jack automáticamente regreso al lugar donde había estado sentado antes y la miro en silencio. Sin una sola palabra, ni una sonrisa, ella se alejo de él, apoyo la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerro los ojos. Quedándose dormida en segundos.

_Tiene poco sentido decírselo ahora. Creo. _

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion: **Jack tiene muchas dudas y a pesar de que quiere decirle todo a Elizabeth, también no quiere hacerlo, eso es lo que en el séptimo capitulo duda mucho en hacer. ¿Decirle que? La verdad, de su pasado. Pero él sabe que al decirle su sueño de estar con ella un tiempo, como lo había imaginado se vendría abajo, así que solo te recomiendo que sigas leyendo. Gracias por leer, de verdad muchas gracias.

**Silvia: **Comparto tu opinión, esa frase es bellísima y sobre que se va a arrepentir de no decirle, pues como dicen por ahí, ¿lo bailado quien se lo quita? Y más vale pedir perdón a pedir permiso. ¿Tu que crees?

**Miss Killer: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, son muy importantes para mí, me animan a seguir con este trabajo que no es nada fácil.

**Danny: **Pues tienes razón cada capitulo supera al otro y todavía lo que falta, no te pierdas ningún capitulo pues cada vez están mejor.

**Annasak2: **Te prometo que tratare de seguir actualizando dos veces por semana, pero también espero me entiendas cuando no pueda. Yo también pienso que es un excelente comienzo para estos dos, pero también es un riesgo muy grande, todos conocemos a Elizabeth y sabemos de su carácter, así que ¿crees que pase cuando recuerdo todo?

**Mónica: **Pues es un placer que estés por estos rumbos y mas sabiendo que no te gusta la pareja y que te tomes el tiempo en dejar un review es maravilloso. De verdad muchas gracias.

**CAPITULO 8**

Elizabeth despertó aterrorizada, respirando agitadamente. Se sentó en la cama bruscamente y miro alrededor de la habitación frustrada. Había tratado de concentrarse, con el fin de recordar lo que había soñado. Había tenido un sueño. Y ese sueño era una pesadilla. No recordaba muy bien, aunque sabia que era demasiada abstracta y demasiada confusa como para poder darle algún sentido.

Aun así recordaba algunas imágenes del sueño: estaba de pie en la niebla. La niebla era espesa y gris. No podía ver nada, a pesar de que podía escuchar todas las voces a su alrededor. Entonces sintió como algo la tomaba fuertemente de su muñeca y alguien comenzaba a arrastrarla. A pesar de la niebla y a pesar de que no sabia donde estaba tenía la sensación de que era arrastrada a la dirección equivocada.

Trato de liberarse de las garras, pero era en vano. Miro hacia su mano esperando ver la mano de la persona que la arrastraba, pero no había mano. En lugar de ello, solo había un brazalete de oro, o mas bien un anillo… lo miro curiosamente por un minuto, hasta que noto que estaban ajustándole el brazalete en torno de su muñeca. Trato de quitárselo, pero no podía. El brazalete se mantenía apretado, hasta que su mano empezó a sangrar. Grito sintiendo un enorme ola de dolor apoderándose de ella y entonces… despertó.

El sol ya había despuntado y su luz ya estaba en todas partes de la habitación.

_¿Dónde estará?_ Pensó de repente, echo un vistazo alrededor, pero parecía que no había nadie en la habitación. Sintió un extraño dolor, pero entonces lo alejo de si misma. Él debía de haberse ido, hacia rato. Quizás después de que se quedase dormida. ¡No podía seriamente esperar que él permaneciera allí con ella toda la noche!... porque él seguramente tenia su propia vida por la cual preocuparse y no de una niña la cual no podía ni recordar su propio nombre.

Cautelosamente, se deslizo fuera de la cama. Se puso de pie y a continuación abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, cuando vio a Jack en el piso, durmiendo boca abajo.

Era un espectáculo bastante gracioso, pero ella misma reprimió la sonrisa. Era por su culpa después de todo. Debió haberse quedado dormido mientras estaba sentado en la cama y entonces probablemente se cayó de la cama.

Se hinco junto a él y le sacudió suavemente el hombro. Él murmuro algo que no entendió y alejo su mano. Claramente no tenía la intención de despertar.

Elizabeth suspiro y lo miro intensamente. ¿Por qué él hacia esto? ¿Por qué la cuidaba? ¿Por qué había vuelto a verla en la noche? ¿Tendría una familia? Era muy poco probable que él hubiera preferido quedarse con ella toda la noche si tuviera una familia.

Esto le recordó algo. Acerco sus manos a sus ojos y las examino de cerca. No. No tenía ningún anillo en sus dedos. No era que se tratara de una prueba de algo, pero todavía…

Miro de nuevo a Jack, tenía una mejilla recargada en el piso de madera, justo frente a ella, rozo uno de sus bucles y lo alejo de su cara. Pero ni siquiera se movió un milímetro.

Sus ojos, que le gustaban tanto, estaban cerrados, pero su cara le atraía. No obstante, había algo encantador en su apariencia. Algo… hermoso. Titubeante, extendió la mano, pero la aparto inmediatamente. Después de un rato, lo intento de nuevo y dirigió su mano por el rostro de Jack. Él roncó y ella se aparto rápidamente. Sonrió, suspiro suavemente con alivio a ver que él no despertó. Habría sido muy vergonzoso. ¿Cómo le explicaría? Cuando ni ella misma podía estar seguro de porque sintió esa extraña necesidad de tocarlo.

Sus piernas le empezaron a doler por estar hincada, así que se sentó a un lado de él en el piso. Después de estarlo mirando por varios minutos, decidió que lo que estaba haciendo era ridículo así que se puso de pie y volvió a la cama.

Sin embargo, se sintió terriblemente incomoda, por estar en una suave y cómoda cama, mientras él, él estaba en el duro y frió suelo. Se puso en la orilla de la cama y se inclino hacia abajo, de modo que su cabeza estaba solo a unos centímetros de él.

"Jack" dijo en un bajo, pero firme tono de voz. "Jack" repitió mas fuerte.

"Toma el timón" murmuro con un suspiro en su sueño.

_¿El timón?... oh si. Él mencionó que era un capitán. _

"¡Jack!" lo zarandeo por el hombro y para su sorpresa abrió los ojos despertando finalmente.

Elizabeth sonrió, pero entonces como estaba demasiado inclinada hacia delante, perdió el equilibrio y cayo directamente en los brazos de Jack.

"Yo sabia que dormir en el piso tiene sus ventajas" dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth se sonrojo, poniéndose de pie lo más rápido que puso.

"Lo siento" dijo en un murmullo, evitando los ojos de él. Nerviosamente acomodo el camisón que le había prestado la esposa del dueño de la posada.

Jack la miro pensativamente, con una sonrisa ausente. Él estaba aquí y ella también estaba aquí. Temprano en la mañana. En un día cualquiera. Y todo lo que ella estaba pensando en este momento, era que nada estaba pasando entre ellos.

Se pregunto si había algo diferente en ella. Si algo había cambiado o si más bien algo había desaparecido junto con su pasado. _Su pasado no ha desaparecido_, se recordó así mimo bruscamente. (Era peligroso ceder ante esa idea…)

Jack se acerco a ella y tomando su barbilla en su mano, la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Cómo te sientes Elizabeth?" pregunto casual.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, aun un poco avergonzada, extrañada, como si él le hubiera hecho una pregunta difícil de responder.

"Muy bien" dijo lentamente. _Algo en sus ojos_… "Mejor." Se corrigió a si misma. _Algo en sus ojos…_ "No se…"

Se le ocurrió que tal vez no era muy apropiado andar en camisón delante de un hombre al que apenas conocía. _Sus ojos_… tenía la extraña sensación de que ya había visto sus ojos antes. _Por supuesto que los he visto antes_. Se corrigió así misma. _Ayer_.

Jack sonrió así mismo. Sabía lo que era diferente. Era Lizzie. Solo Lizzie. Sin una fachada, sin mascara, sin palabras ni gestos destinados a ocultar sus verdaderas emociones. Ella acababa de ser ella misma, liberada de la necesidad de ocultar sus pensamientos, de liberar sus sentimientos. No tenía objeto. Ella era la misma niña que había sido siempre, pero sin la carga de satisfacer su propia imagen de si misma, de satisfacer sus propias ideas acerca de lo que su vida deber ser. Sin presunciones, sin predisponerse a nada. Sin presumir nada.

No tenía recuerdos.

Era libre.

"Me preguntaba" empezó Jack, aun sin dejar su barbilla. Pero pretendiendo que él apenas notaba ese hecho. "¿Te importaría si te llamara… Lizzie?"

Lo miro desconcertada. "¿Y porque así?" pregunto curiosa,

"Digamos que es… menos formal" dijo Jack con una sonrisa, que ella aprendió a adorar y a odiar al mismo tiempo. La adoraba porque la hacia sentirse desamparada y la odiaba porque la hacia sentir… muy desamparada. "Y los amigos no deben de ser tan formales, ¿no lo crees?"

Ella espero, como si lo considerara por un momento. Lizzie… Elizabeth… Lizzie.

La sonrisa de Jack se desvaneció lentamente. Pensó que quizás había ido demasiado lejos. En realidad, ni siquiera había previsto hacerle esa pregunta. Simplemente vino a él de repente y lo preguntó sin pensar mucho. El dejo su barbilla y le sugirió en un tono bajo de voz que podía estudiar la petición.

"No" dijo con una sonrisa pequeña. "Yo creo que realmente… me gusta, incluso mas que Elizabeth."

Jack esta sorprendido. "¿De verdad?" pregunto, parpadeando.

Elizabeth asintió y sonrió.

Jack le sonrió de vuelta, pero en su mente no dejaba de pensar que se le había concedido un deseo. No solo le había dicho su nombre, el nombre de su pasado, ahora también le había puesto un nombre nuevo. _Bien hecho, compañero_. Se dijo así mismo sarcástico, una parte de él estaba muy enojado consigo mismo. _Bien hecho_. Pero solo una parte.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy… Lizzie?" pregunto viéndola fijamente. Le hubiera gustado saber que era exactamente lo que ella pensaba de él. Tenía la sensación que le agradaba. Sin embargo… bueno… no podía pretender más después de un solo día de conocerlo.

Entonces, se acordó que no tenía ningún plan, de verdad. Su resumen de las reflexiones de que hubiera cambiado, que hubiera hecho diferentes, ahora no le servía, eran casi inútiles. La situación era muy singular, única, diferente. Y al parecer, él se sentía diferente también… sin embargo, no sabía como se suponía que tenía que actuar exactamente con esta chica, si tenía que actuar como si no la conociera… Al menos por el momento.

"Realmente, estaba pensando en dar un paseo por la cuidad, para ver si alguien me conoce o sabe que me sucedió…" dijo Elizabeth con un suspiro. "Tal vez ¿vivo en algún lugar de por aquí?" le susurro preguntándole, miro a Jack dudosa, como si esperara que Jack diera su opinión sobre la materia.

Jack arrugo la frente, pensando en esa idea por un momento. Veía el plan de Elizabeth bastante ilógico y… muy conveniente. Las posibilidades de ser reconocido en Tortuga son remotas, por no decir imposible.

Aprobó con amabilidad la idea.

"Ahora" dijo Jack con voz misteriosa. "Tenemos que comprar algunos vestidos"

"Creo que estoy vestida" dijo Elizabeth sorprendida. Dándose una mirada rápida así misma para tranquilizarse.

"Quiero decir, realmente vestida" apunto Jack.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERNT OMNES ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, para mi también es un capitulo gracioso y lleno de matices, espero que te guste este capitulo y te aseguro que para mi es mas un placer recibir tus comentarios.

**Danny:**Uy si Danny Elizabeth se veía súper tierna pero si vieras todo lo que falta. Sobre tu pregunta te recomiendo que leas, es lo único que te digo. No te pierdas nada.

**Mónica****: **una pregunta para ti Mónica ¿Ya leíste el fic en Ingles? Te lo pregunto porque me impresiono tu forma de captar las cosas. Muchas gracias por tus palabras me emocionaron muchísimo. Y tienes razón quien no este leyendo este fic se esta perdiendo de mucho. Pero es un gran placer tenerte como lectora, y Florencia también lo agradece.

**Silvia**: Gracias por tus palabras, porque es un gran estimulo para continuar.

**Annasak2:** es una alegría enorme tener tus reviews, muchísimas gracias de verdad. Alimentas mi espíritu, y mas que nada veo que sabes muy bien de lo que hablas, el amor no solo son peleas ni gritos ni retos, es algo mas, mas profundo. Gracias por seguirnos leyendo. Y muchos besos.

Y también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen este fic y que no dejan reviews, yo se que no siempre se puede así que de todos modos muchas gracias por leerlo. Y muchos, muchos besos y abrazos.

Y ya sin mas preámbulos, les dejo el siguiente capitulo

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

Jack se sentía sombrío.

Después de haber ordenado entregar la ropa a Elizabeth en la posada, se retiro de la tienda de vestidos y dirigió sus pasos al _Perla_.

No estaba haciendo lo correcto. Nunca había estado interesado en hacer lo correcto. Sin embargo… ahora sentía que estaba haciendo algo no muy bien.

Con su mente ausente camino a lo largo de las calles en dirección al mar. El mar estaba tranquilo. Pacifico. Recordó los tiempos que su tranquilidad dependía solo de la paz del mar. Cuando el clima era su alegría.

Y ahora se sentía pesimista, a pesar de que el tiempo era hermoso.

A pesar de que no era tan bello como Elizabeth…

Jack suspiró, enojado consigo mismo. Hoy ¿no era esa gloriosa "mañana" cuando había previsto decirle todo sobre el pasado? Si, lo era. Sin duda lo era. Debió haberle dicho todo a primera hora de la mañana.

Si debería haberlo hecho.

Sin embargo no lo hizo.

Sabía que si cambiaba hoy por otro mañana, lo llevaría irremediablemente a otro mañana y así a una interminable cadena de mañanas, que no tendría fin, porque así seria.

_Jack. _Su dulce voz hizo eco en su cabeza. Lo había detenido. Le había permitido quedarse a su lado, le había pedido que se quedara con ella. Se veía tan bella durmiendo. Su pelo marrón oro, esparcido por toda la almohada, tranquila, con una expresión encantadora en su rostro, delicada, labios suaves, su cuerpo con ritmo ascendente y descendente por su respiración… la había observado durante mucho tiempo la noche anterior.

Luego, cuando amaneció: ¿Cómo darle sentido a su pasado, si ella no lo recordaba? (repitió la frase dos veces en su cabeza, para asegurarse que no había dejado nada atrás) ahora. ¿Como reaccionaria? Por que si ella no lo recordaba, entonces si incluso le dijera algo sobre el pasado, como una historia, como una especie de leyenda, un cuento, un recuerdo de segunda mano. Y el único resultado sería que ella se alejaría. Lo trataría con confianza limitada, mantendría un ojo vigilante en sus sentimientos hacia él.

Sin mencionar el problema inicial, seleccionando la información… ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Por donde tendría que comenzar? ¿Decirle que era la hija del gobernador? (su padre estaba muerto por cierto… y su madre) ¿Qué tenia un esposo…? (bueno tu sabes… él vendrá a verla cada diez años) ¿Qué ella es el Pirata Rey? (No, no lo voy a hacer, cariño)

Por otra parte, si quería ser al menos un poco honesto. Diciéndole todo. Decirle seria honesto. Honestidad. Hon-esty. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la miel? Gracioso que algunas palabras son similares entre si. Y algunas palabras son incluso disimilares y son todavía similares… o al revés. Si. ¿En donde estaba? Ah si. Miel. Tal vez debería compra un poco.

* * *

Elizabeth sonrió al recibir la caja. Sonrió aun más cuando recibió la segunda caja. Al ver la tercera caja levanto una ceja. Al ver la cuarta, pregunto si no había un error y que por accidente le daban a ella tantas cajas. Tomando el quinto paquete empezó a sentir bastante vergüenza, sobre todo porque por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a la esposa del dueño de la posada mirando las cajas que se entregaban en su habitación. Y la mujer daba una risita por alguna razón.

Elizabeth azoto la puerta al cerrarla, felizmente. Después de poner la ultima caja encima de una silla. Se apoyo contra la puerta y suspiro. Su mirada viajo alrededor de la habitación deliberadamente. ¿Está loco?

Pero por supuesto que él era muy agradable también. Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior, al pensarlo. _Supongo que debería empezar a abrir todo esto_.

Con esta firme actitud, comenzó a desempaquetar la primera de las treinta y siete cajas.

* * *

"Jack" lo llamo Gibbs, cuando este llego a cubierta.

"Aye" Jack dijo sin entusiasmo. Aun con su mente en otro lado.

"Barbosa es…" comenzó a decir Gibbs, pero Jack lo interrumpió.

"Se donde esta. La inquietante y encantadora tía Dalma lo trajo de nuevo a la vida, pero nunca se toma la molestia de regresarlo al infierno después. "dijo molesto.

"Aye" asintió Gibbs tratando de averiguar que era lo que le estaba pasando a Jack. "¿Ha ocurrido algún problema?"

Jack lo miro con suspicacia.

"Y ¿A que viene esa pregunta, maestre Gibbs?" Pregunto curioso.

Gibbs parpadeo varias veces antes de responder. "Bueno… es solo que creo que tienes algo en mente Capitán."

"Prefiero que te preocupes por lo que no esta en mi mente." Murmuro Jack con las cejas levantadas y se alejo, dejando a Gibbs con la conversación a medias y confundido, como siempre.

* * *

"Mió, mió." Dijo la esposa del propietario de la posada, viendo por todo el cuarto.

La señora había llamado a la puerta justo cuando Elizabeth había terminado de desempacar todas las cosas que le habían llevado.

Había por lo menos, diez vestidos, algo de ropa interior, enaguas, una bata, unos corsés, fajas, zapatos, cintas para el pelo, toallas, un perfume y hasta de lo que no.

La mujer caminaba por la habitación, teniendo una mirada más atenta a cada fondo, cada pieza de ropa, tocando las telas y haciendo comentarios sobre ellas.

Elizabeth prefería estar sola en ese momento. Quería refrescarse y vestirse para estar lista para cuando Jack llegara. La mujer era del tipo que a Elizabeth le desagradaba y podía decir que el sentimiento era reciproco pues la mujer la veía con una mirada extraña y una sonrisa falsa.

"Hermoso… ¿no lo crees?" pregunto la mujer girando hacia Elizabeth. Quien tímidamente se sentó al borde de la cama esperando a que la mujer la dejara sola.

"Si" respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

"Si... Cariño creo que debes tener mucho cuidado." Dijo la mujer mirando a Elizabeth maliciosamente. Como tratando de comprobar si ella entendía.

"¿Cuidado?" Elizabeth pregunto alzando las cejas.

La mujer sonrió burlonamente.

"¿No crees que él a tenido demasiados atenciones contigo?" la mujer dejo de pasearse por la habitación y la miro fijamente, "¿Cómo piensas agradecerle?" Dijo la mujer con un ligero desprecio. "No me mal interpretes querida" viendo a Elizabeth con una mirada mas bien desconcertada. "Veo que no eres de aquí. Y por eso te daré un consejo amistoso. Conozco a los hombres y sobre todo a los hombres de aquí. Entonces." Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. "Solo se inteligente. Esta cuidad esta llena de perdedores que no fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes cuando debieron… pero tómalo solo como un consejo amistoso" le sonrió y salio de la habitación, cerrando de golpe la puerta tras de ella.

Elizabeth miro la puerta por un momento, desconcertada.

Sentía un dolor punzante de decepción. No era de allí… y realmente tenia la esperanza de ser de allí y que vivía en algún lugar de por ahí. Pero si la mujer tenía razón… entonces ¿Cómo averiguaría quien es ella? Eso era lo que mas le preocupaba. En cuanto al resto… no creía que fuera cierto… sin embargo… tal vez había sido… curiosa la preocupación de un extraño.

Elizabeth suspiró. Sin embargo, le agradaba Jack. Pero eso era aun peor, por supuesto. Esa mañana cuando estúpidamente había caído en sus brazos, había sentido que algo extraño en su mente y en su corazón la inquietaba, pero había sido muy agradable. Las manos de Jack sobre sus hombros, solo por algunos segundos, antes de que ella se pusiera de pie lo más rápido que pudo, aunque en algún lugar de su mente inconciente una voz apenas audible le había susurrado… pero no la había escuchado.

¿Y si realmente él estaba planeando aprovecharse de ella?

Se asusto.

Se asusto mucho por no haber tenido cuidado.

* * *

"Ah, Jack" dijo Barbosa cuando entro en la cabina del Capitán. "Me pregunto ¿si todavía estarás aquí cuando termine esta frase?"

"Como ves, todavía estoy aquí" contesto Jack felizmente, mirando alrededor de la cabina.

Jack noto algo y camino hasta la enorme mesa e hizo a un lado el plato de manzanas.

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos y se acerco una silla.

"No vas a preguntarme donde estuvimos." dijo impaciente.

"Oh" exclamó Jack examinado los libreros. "Bien, odiaría mentirte."

Jack arrugo la frente, tomo uno de los libros de la plataforma, lo miro de cerca y tiro el libro sobre su hombro, golpeando directamente en la cara a Barbosa. El libro cayo al suelo. Barbosa cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de permanecer lo mas tranquilo posible. Tenía sus prioridades estrictamente ordenadas. Y matar a Jack Sparrow no era la primera en su lista… por le momento.

"¿No estas interesado en lo que te tengo que decir?" mirando con indignación a Jack, que aun no lo enfrentaba, pero miraba los libros intensamente.

Jack tomo un libro mas, miro curiosamente la cubierta y lo tiro. Esta vez, sin embargo, Barbosa se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado de nuevo. Jack finalmente se volvió y apuntando con su dedo a dos libros en el suelo, dijo algo disgustado:

"Creo que estos son tuyos"

Barbosa suspiro fuertemente. _¿Por qué no podía morir? Por lo menos en su sueño_.

"Así que ¿No estas interesado en buscar la Fuente de la Juventud?" pregunto con una mueca.

Jack lo miro por un instante pensativo. "Si, me interesa." comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al escritorio. . "No veo la razón de discutir mis intereses contigo."

Jack abrió un cajón y busco algo adentro.

"Quiero encontrarla también." dijo Barbosa, por alguna razón de repente se sintió estúpido.

Jack lo miro. "Que tengas suerte entonces." Dijo con una sonrisa. "No se te olviden tus libros" añadió buscando de nuevo en el cajón.

Sintiéndose aun más estúpido y muy enojado en ese momento, Barbosa dijo entre dientes.

"Pensé que deberíamos buscarla juntos."

Jack lo miro con sincero asombro en sus ojos. "Me siento alagado. Pero, llega un momento en la vida de todos, cuando hay que madurar, salir de casa y empezar una vida por su cuenta. En su propio barco." Añadió con firmeza, encarando a Barbosa.

Barbosa miro Jack intensamente. "¿Dónde esta el mapa Jack?" pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

Jack levanto las cejas y sonrió. Barbosa le regreso la sonrisa. Y ambos rieron en ese momento.

"Casi pensé que hablabas en serio, compañero" dijo Jack con una sonrisa y cerro el cajón, abriendo uno nuevo.

Barbosa sonreía falsamente. _Hablar en serio, maldito idiota._

Jack tomo una pequeña caja de una gaveta, la giro en su mano y la lanzo a Barbosa que instintivamente la atrapo.

"Dime" dijo Jack en voz alta, cerrando el cajón. "Tengo el mapa. Tengo el barco. ¿Por qué te necesito?" le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

Barbosa le dio una amplia sonrisa. "Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías"

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNER****ANT OMNES ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion****: **Me da mucho gusto que te halla agradado este capitulo, ¿Que si Jack y Barbosa algún día se llevaran bien? Francamente lo dudo han pasado miles de cosas malas entre ellos como para que de la noche a la mañana poder entablar un amistad como si nada hubiera pasado, hay desconfianza y eso es lo peor. ¿No crees? ¿Qué si de donde saco el dinero Jack para comprarle tantas cosas a Elizabeth? Fíjate que esa también es mi duda se lo preguntare a Florencia a ver que me contesta. Pero supongo que pobre no es, así que en algún lugar a de haber guardado su dinerito. Gracias por seguir leyéndonos.

**Danny:**Jaja, concuerdo contigo, estoy segura que a su manera tanto Gibbs como Jack seguían haciendo honesta piratería. Y también estoy de acuerdo con que los personajes siguen siendo los mismos, con su esencia. Tienes razón cualquier mujer si sentiría alagada con tantos regalos. ¡Que bueno que no te perderás ningún capitulo! Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Mónica****: **Pues solo decirte que tienes muy buen ojo, solo eso. Y sobre el capitulo sí tienes razón, veremos mucho sobre la Fuente de la Juventud, así que no te pierdas nada. Ah y no te considero perezosa, me da mucho gusto que prefieras leer en español el fic.

**Silvia**: Me has puesto colorada con tus palabras, muchas gracias Silvia.

**Cande: **Pues bienvenida, y gracias por tus palabras, espero que no te decepcione mi traducción, y que puedas gozarla como lo hiciste en ingles.

Y también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen este fic y que no dejan reviews, yo se que no siempre se puede así que de todos modos muchas gracias por leerlo. Y muchos, muchos besos y abrazos.

Y ya sin mas preámbulos, les dejo el siguiente capitulo

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

_Lo sabe. Lo recordó. Se acabo._

Los pensamientos destellaban a través de la mente de Jack tan pronto como abrió la puerta. Elizabeth estaba viendo por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba puesto un ligero vestido rosa. Lo había escogido porque era del mismo color del que llevaba cuando la conoció y pensó que quizás podría gustarle ese color. Quizás si le gustaba.

Pero no obstante estaba enojada. Había algo en su rostro, algo de disgusto, irritación, ansiedad. Ella lo miró cuando llegó y él podría decir que estaba algo alterada.

Sin embargo lo único que podía pensar era en lo bella que se veía. Y no lo lamentó… si es que había algo que lamentar. Por lo menos nada de lo que había ocurrido. Fácilmente podría explicarle porque no le dijo todo desde el principio… había pasado apenas un día, después de todo. Una noche. Al parecer sin incidentes. No podría estar demasiado enojada con él…

Elizabeth llego hasta Jack rápidamente, con una expresión decidía en su rostro.

… ¿Podría ella?...

¿Lo va a abofetear? Tal vez. No seria nada nuevo. Podría vivir con ello.

Elizabeth estaba ante él, en silencio y sin embargo parecía que estaba a punto de decirle algo.

¿Le va a gritar? Es posible. Siempre le gritaba. Estaba acostumbrado.

Elizabeth mordió su labio inferior, mirándolo, no realmente esperando a que él hablara, pero en realidad no lo vio muy dispuesto a hablar. Estaba consternada.

Jack le regresaba la mirada. No sabía por donde empezar… ¿valdría una disculpa? Aunque no lo sentía. Bueno, no demasiado. De hecho, considero que una disculpa saldría sobrando. Tenia que explicarle lo que había sucedido, y después ya vería que le decía por haberle mentido.

El silencio los engullo. Se miraban uno al otro. Con una mirada tan profunda, sin darse cuenta de que el otro estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo su mirada era intensa… muy intensa.

"¿Por qué lo haces Jack?" le pregunto en un tono de voz muy bajo.

Jack alejo la mirada, perdiendo el habla por un momento. Entonces la miro de nuevo. Con cierta sorpresa noto que ella temblaba cuando él la miraba. Tal vez no estaba enojada. Bueno tal vez no muy enojada.

"No se, Lizzie. No se." Murmuro tristemente.

Elizabeth de repente se sintió culpable. Quizás él solo le había dado todos los regalos por compasión y no por tener malas intensiones… él debió haberse sentido tratado injustamente. Lo lastimo. De repente se veía sombrío. No quería verlo triste y menos por su culpa.

Elizabeth dio un paso hacia delante. Con cierto alivio Jack se dio cuenta de que no iba a abofetearlo. Evidentemente tampoco iba gritarle. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer entonces?

"Solo pensaba, que con uno es suficiente." Dijo Elizabeth tímidamente, con una sonrisa ligera.

Elizabeth vislumbro una emoción irreconocible en los ojos asustados de Jack. No sabía lo que era, pero de alguna manera lo vio aun más triste que antes.

Eso no lo hirió. Era obvio que era una referencia directa a sus propias palabras. El las había pronunciado, así que ella tenía el derecho a repetirlas. Para él, esas palabras no significaron nada aquella vez. De hecho, esas palabras nunca significaron nada para él. Ese beso no fue suficiente. Él sintió (inconscientemente, ya que nunca se atrevería a admitirlo abiertamente), que por mas que se besaran, eso nunca seria suficiente.

"Elizabeth… Lo siento" dijo con un rastro de cansancio en su voz. Jack no sabía porque se disculpaba, si era por lo que había dicho o por haberle mentido.

"¡No!" ella exclamo. "Lo siento… no quise decir eso."

Jack parpadeo y la miro con desconcierto.

"Yo…yo" tartamudeo Elizabeth, tomando la mano de Jack. "Lo que quería decir era que con un vestido era suficiente. Yo… estaba algo confundida por todas estas…y sin embargo, esa mujer… no importa." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento. Sé…"

Ella seguía hablando, pero Jack no la escucho. Lo único que entendió en ese momento es que ella aun no sabía, que aun no recordaba. Y que había estado hablando de la ropa todo este tiempo mientras que él estaba pensando…

Jack apretó inconcientemente la mano de Elizabeth, haciéndola callar.

Por una parte todo era un desastre. Podía continuar con este engaño, esta ilusión; este sueño… por otra parte, nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz.

Elizabeth lo veía y él aparto sus ojos, el cambio en su rostro la dejo perpleja. Ella vio un rastro de una sonrisa trémula en su rostro y de repente antes de que ella pudiera decir nada al respecto Jack la encerró en sus brazos y la acerco a él, viéndola profundamente a los ojos.

Ella instintivamente, aun inconcientemente apoyo sus manos en los hombros de él, tratando de averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía alejar sus ojos de él y en cuanto mas tiempo lo miraba, mas desesperanzada se sentía. ¿Desesperanzada? No, no era desesperanza. Tranquila, en paz, feliz. Irremediablemente feliz.

Tal vez sus intenciones eran después de todo honorables.

"Esa mujer" comenzó Elizabeth, desesperadamente, buscando un pretexto para decir algo, para terminar con este peligroso e intoxicante silencio, para apartarse de su olor, de su presencia, de su tacto…sentir los brazo de Jack a su alrededor la distraía, pero no obstante siguió hablando. "Ella me dijo que tu…tal vez… estabas haciendo esto… por razones equivocadas. "

Jack le sonrió, su buen humor regresando una vez más. Controlando la situación. La tenía en sus brazos y ella temblaba.

"Quizás estoy haciendo esto por razones equivocadas" él se burló inclinándose hacia ella.

Elizabeth agacho la mirada. "No creo que lo hagas" dijo bruscamente. Era bastante obvio que su apreciación podía estar errónea. Pero se negaba a creerlo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no, amor?" pregunto en un susurro que le envió escalofríos a todo su columna vertebral. La miro profundamente. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa torcida. Independientemente de lo que estuviera pensando ella en ese momento, lo importante para Jack era que no lo había empujado de inmediato cuando la abrazo.

"Confió en ti" dijo con movimientos casi imperceptibles en sus labios. La mirada de ella viajo de los ojos de Jack a su boca y de regreso a sus ojos, con ansiedad. ¿Qué pasaría si la besaba? ¿Qué haría? Sabía lo que tenia que hacer pero… ¿Qué haría? Estaba aterrorizada. Ni siquiera podía moverse, por no decir nada de alejarlo, de poner su distancia con él.

Su cadena de pensamientos se vio interrumpida por una mirada triste, que una vez mas apareció en el rostro de Jack. ¿Qué había dicho?_ ¿Dije algo mal?_

Jack la miro tristemente. Se sentía culpable. Se sentía. Sucio. _Confía en mí. Ella confía en mí. Oh Lizzie. ¡Que error, no deberías, no lo hagas!_

"Talvez… No deberías hacerlo, Elizabeth." Dijo Jack con dificultad, sus ojos oscuros e indescifrables.

Ella lo miro impresionada. Sentía como si él fuera un hombre totalmente diferente, como si hubiera un mundo misterioso detrás de sus ojos. No dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. Respiro superficialmente para no sofocarse, pero le resultaba difícil respirar. Los labios de Jack se acerca a los de ella y en lugar de alejarse, se inclinó hacia delate, sin romper contacto visual en ningún momento con él.

"¿Por qué no?" Le susurro ella, consiguiendo ruborizarse, temblando sin consuelo.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto él con una sonrisa. Sus ojos luminosos, con sus brazos alrededor de ella apretándola. Trato de olvidar sus pensamientos. Trato de olvidar la verdad.

Si es que había algo de verdad incluso mas allá de este momento.

"Dime" dijo nerviosa. Solo por hablar, por decir algo, por centrar la atención en otro cosa….

Sentía como si lo conocía, como si siempre hubiera existido en su mente, en su imaginación. Sus ojos… había algo en sus ojos. Algo que ella sabia, algo que anhelaba. Algo que la mantenía junto a él.

_Solo estoy haciendo… buscando una explicación… alguna justificación…esto no es cierto… esta mal… no debo…_

Jack llevo sus dedos al rostro de ella y sus dedos recorrieron suavemente su mejilla. Elizabeth lo miraba con incredulidad. Ellos apenas tenían un día de conocerse, él no deberían de estar tratando de hacer ni siquiera un fragmento de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ese era un problema por una parte… pero ¿Por qué ella lo estaba permitiendo? Ese era otro problema.

"¿Decirte que Lizzie?" pregunto con una mueca, trazando una línea con sus dedos. Ella parecía estar muy aterrada. Pero sabía que no era por miedo a él. En todo caso era miedo de si misma.

"Dime..." comenzó pero se detuvo casi de inmediato.

Jack la miro, solo vagamente conciente de que era la primera vez desde que se encontraron de nuevo, que realmente la abrazaba, que la tenia en sus brazos, que su cercanía no era ni un juego, ni una ilusión. Ni siquiera sabía porque le gustaba tanto. Le gustaba estar con ella y verla.

¿Qué diferencia habría si le robaba este momento, este día, este ayer, este mañana?... ¿Habría un mañana?

Y entonces ella hizo algo que él jamás pensó que haría. Ella solo se inclino hacia él y recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

Estaba preocupado. Ella realmente confiaba en el. Lo necesitaba. Le agradaba. Estaba pasando. Podía tenerla. Era posible. Los pensamientos inconcebibles corrían a través de su mente, encantándolo, saciándolo, embriagándolo, excitándolo… excitándolo. Tal vez si se lo decía… si se lo decía ahora mismo, ella lo entendería… le diría que no le importaba… ¿Le importaba? No lo recordaba…no le puede importar si no lo recuerda.

La abrazo mas fuerte, asustado por lo mucho que le gustaba la sensación de su cuerpo presionando con el de ella. No en ese sentido… Bueno no solo en ese sentido. En un sentido diferente. En un sentido temeroso. En un sentimiento que él desconocía. De un sentimiento del que no quería deshacerse.

Jack descaso su cabeza sobre la de ella y cerro los ojos. Estuvieron de pie en el mismo lugar por un largo rato, sin moverse, sin decir nada, sin explicaciones…

Elizabeth escuchaba el latido de un corazón, mientras se preguntaba si era el de ella o el de él. Su cabeza subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración de Jack. Se sentía absolutamente segura y feliz. Sentía como si no necesitaba nada más, nada más. ¿Sus recuerdos? Ya no importaba. ¿Su pasado? De repente no le interesaba más el tema. No podía explicarlo. Sabía que eran muy extraños sus pensamientos en estas circunstancias. Sabia lo extraño que era que dos personas que apenas se conocían se abrazaran de esa forma.

Sin embargo no quería separarse, sabía que había algo mágico en este momento. Y no quería que terminara.

Se sentía libre. Era libre. Era libre en los brazos de él. Y ese pensamiento, la asombro.

"Debemos irnos" le susurro él en la cabeza.

"Lo se" respondió ella sin ganas,

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

_Dile ahora… debes decirle ahora… ahor__a no es demasiado tarde…y no es demasiado pronto… _

"Creo que estoy sola." Dijo de pronto.

Jack inclino de nuevo la cabeza y la miro vacilante. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó desconcertado.

Elizabeth suspiro suavemente. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos. Jack la vio, pensando en lo hermosa que se veía apoyada en su pecho.

"Que estaba haciendo aquí sola, si no vivo aquí…" explico en silencio, sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban bajo sus párpados.

"Estamos a punto de descubrir si vives aquí o no amor." Dijo disgustado consigo mismo, por la naturalidad con la que lo había dicho.

"Lo se" murmuro Elizabeth. "Pero tengo la sensación de que no vivo aquí" abrió los ojos y lo miro.

"Bueno, averigüémoslo" dijo Jack forzando una sonrisa.

_La verdad… debo decirle la verdad…_ ello lo miró… no quería perder la manera en la que ella lo veía ahora.

Elizabeth se alejo de él tímidamente, llevándose su cabello hacia atrás en un gesto de nerviosismo.

"Vamos entonces" dijo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

"Vamos" repitió él, con su mente en otro lado, dio la vuelta y al intentar abrir la puerta. _Quizás ahora…_

"Jack…"

Él dio la vuelta de inmediato. Ella se paro justo enfrente de él.

"Gracias" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y antes de que él tuviera tiempo de responderle, se inclino hacia él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Jack le dio una sonrisa maliciosa y ella se sonrojo.

"Yo, solo…" comenzó.

"Tu solo querías darme un beso, Lizzie. Sin duda puedo comprenderlo." La interrumpió.

Elizabeth parpadeo, conmocionada. "No, no lo quería" le aseguro con firmeza.

Él sonrió de nuevo.

"¡No!" respondió irritada.

"Muy bien, entonces. Tu no querías besarme" concordó Jack tratando de sonar serio.

Elizabeth se calmo, satisfecha con su respuesta. Pero entonces, noto una chispa maliciosa en los ojos de Jack y de repente se vio siendo arrastrada a los brazos de Jack una vez más.

_Al infierno con la verdad_.

"Pienso, que yo sí, quiero besarte" sonrió y se inclino hacia ella, pero por un sonido en la puerta, se vieron frustrados sus planes cruelmente.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	11. Chapter 11

FIC ¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDADN VULNERANT OLMNES ULTIMA NECAT.**

Antes que nada quiero decirles que comparto la opinión de todos, ese capitulo diez es uno de los mejores pero les aseguro que hay mucho mas que eso y cuando llegue el momento se quedaran realmente impresionados. Y contestarle a cada uno seria muy repetitivo pero tienen mucha razón, todos tienen mucha razón, el capitulo es perfecto, Florencia es una excelente escritora, yo solo traduzco lo que ella escribió.

Danny: Gracias por tus palabras.

Roguelion: Para mi es un gran placer ver que sigues aquí, d verdad gracias.

Mónica: Si, recuerdo que dijiste que nunca viste como pareja a Jack y Elizabeth, y ver que ahora eres fan me da mucho gusto. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte cambiar de opinión, porque solo me conformaba con que disfrutaran el fic tanto como yo así que muchas gracias.

Silvia: Gracias de verdad.

Cande: Logras hacer que me sonroje, de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras.

Besos.

**CAPITULO 11**

Jack que nunca fue muy amante de los médicos, ahora los odiaba. La aparición superflua del medico había arruinado el momento, arruinado el momento que Jack no esperaba que llegara tan pronto y sin embargo ya se había ido. No obstante la conducta de Elizabeth era sospechosa, debería de tomar precauciones especiales en el futuro con la finalidad de mantener la conciencia clara.

Ella camino a su lado con una clara expresión de culpa en su cara.

Dieron un largo paseo por las calles de Tortuga en total silencio. El día estaba brillante y húmedo.

Jack se preguntaba si ella estaba pensando sobre ellos, o simplemente reflexionaba sobre las palabras dichas por el doctor.

El medico había dicho, que Elizabeth quizás nunca podría recobrar la memoria. Pero por supuesto, sus recuerdos podrían volver en cualquier momento. Pero era imposible determinar cual de estas dos posibilidades seria la que ocurriría.

En caso de que ella nunca recobrara la memoria… eso era un pensamiento peligroso. Y demasiado fascinante. Jack se sintió incomodo. Ayer realmente había planeado decirle todo la verdad… Algún día. Hoy sin embargo, comenzó a darse cuenta que su definición de "algún día" era mas que ambigua.

Por la esquina de su ojo, podía ver a Elizabeth que volteaba a verlo. Una sonrisa apenas visible atravesaba su rostro. En un rápido movimiento agarro su mano y la coloco alrededor de su brazo.

"No quiero perderte." Explico brevemente, con aspecto casual.

Elizabeth lo vio por un momento y continuaron caminando. No sabia que decir. Por una lado quería dejar claro que lo que había sucedido (o mas bien lo que casi había sucedido) en la mañana fue accidental, no intencional, impropio… pero por el otro…

"Tampoco yo" dijo Elizabeth muy despacio.

"¿Qué dijiste amor?" pregunto Jack mirándola curiosamente, a pesar de que la había escuchado perfectamente.

Elizabeth estaba considerando en dejar su pregunta sin contestar, pero finalmente decidió decir algo.

"Dije" comenzó despacio, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. "Que yo tampoco quiero perderte" concluyo. Sus últimas palabras apenas audibles. ¿_Por qué dije eso? Él va a pensar… Dios sabe que es lo que va a pensar. _

Elizabeth tenía miedo de mirarlo, por lo que solo mantuvo su mirada fija en sus zapatos. No obstante, se preguntaba que expresión tenía Jack en su rostro en ese momento. ¿Asombrado? ¿Sonreía? ¿Despectiva? Quería saber pero no se animaba a verlo.

Jack la miro intensamente. Ella podía sentir los ojos de él en ella y la ponía nerviosa. Paradójicamente (o no), reforzó su mano alrededor del brazo de Jack. Simplemente no quería caerse. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa como para caminar.

Jack sonrió, mas a si mismo que a ella, ya que ella no lo estaba viendo en ese momento. Nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan agradable. Siempre había considerado que caminar era un proceso para trasladarse de un lugar a otro. Y ahora no se preocupaba donde estaba, ni a donde iba.

"¿No deberíamos empezar a preguntar?" pregunto Elizabeth en un tono de voz bajo y por ultimo miro a Jack.

"¿Preguntar?" Repitió, de repente sacudido de sus pensamientos.

"Si alguien me conoce" Indico Elizabeth, notando que lo veía intensamente. Aparto la mirada rápidamente con la esperanza de que él no lo hubiera notado.

"Yo puedo ocuparme de todo lo que quieras, Lizzie." Sonriendo para su consternación, después de un momento de silencio, durante el cual ella tenia la esperanza de que su mirada hubiera cambiado por la petición.

"Yo no…" lo miro y se acobardo. Sus ojos fijos en él. Olvido lo que iba a decir.

Ella no sabia exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Debería concentrase _exclusivamente_ en meditar sobre su vida, sobre su pasado. Tal vez recordar era un trabajo sumamente difícil… pero de alguna manera mantenía su mirada fija en él. Se sentía culpable y estaba enojada consigo misma. Y no comprendía porque solo pensaba en él.

Curiosamente, ella esperaba que él también estuviera pensando en… _¿Por qué quiero que Jack piense en mi?_

"Vamos a preguntar, entonces." Dijo Jack mirando alrededor.

"¿Preguntar?" dijo Elizabeth, distraída.

"Si alguien te conoce, amor" sonrió Jack, inclinándose hacia a ella, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ella se aparto apresuradamente.

Jack deseaba desesperadamente besarla en los labios. En su memoria, había un beso que lo torturaba. Lo torturaba, porque solo había pasado una vez. Necesitaba besarla de nuevo, pero no quería asustarla. No quería que pensara que la estaba seduciendo, poco confiable, lujurioso pirata… eso es lo que era… y justo ahora… estaba tratando de no serlo…

Cruzaron millones de pensamientos en la mente de Elizabeth. Quería empujarlo, quería lanzar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, quería abofetearlo, quería besarlo, besarlo, besarlo, besarlo…

"¿Lizzie?"

Se volvió abruptamente. "¿Si?"

"¿En que piensas?" pregunto Jack, mirándola temblar intensamente a la luz de sus ojos.

"Nada" sacudió la cabeza y evito su mirada, furtivamente respirando fuertemente.

Parecía que en toda la isla de Tortuga Elizabeth era invisible y sin precedentes. Nadie la reconoció. Nadie dijo haberla visto antes. Nadie siquiera había escuchado la noticia de que alguien hubiese desaparecido. La mayor parte de personas eran extrañas aquí. De hecho ella era una extraña para si misma.

Curiosamente, resulto que casi todas las personas con las que se habían cruzado, conocían al Capitán Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth se pregunto porque todas las personas lo saludaban, agitaban su mano en su dirección, le ofrecían bebidas. También había una cantidad considerable de mujeres que le sonreían o le fruncían el ceño, pero no se acercaban, tal vez debido a la presencia de Elizabeth.

"Si hubieras perdido la memoria" dijo Elizabeth ya que se acercaban al final de la cuidad. "No habrías tenido problema en averiguar quien eres"

Ella vio hacia el suelo y aunque Jack podía escuchar un rastro de broma en su voz, también pudo percibir algo de dolor.

Y él se culpo por ello. Simplemente había pasado cuatro horas caminando por toda la isla sin ningún sentido y observando la cara de esperanza de ella cada vez que le preguntaban o se cruzaban con alguien en la calle. Solo para luego resignarse y darse cuanta que no la conocían.

Estaba impresionado por su propia astucia. Sin embargo había dicho mentiras triviales en su vida, cosas sin importancia o por razones sumamente importantes. No era tan malo mentir, después de todo… por encima de todo…

¡Por supuesto que estaba mal!... lo era… se detuvo a la mitad de pensamientos, cuando Elizabeth inclino su cabeza sobre su hombro. La miro. Ella caminaba a su lado, aun colgada de su brazo. De hecho, no había soltado su brazo ni por un segundo desde que comenzaron su infructuosa búsqueda.

El viento movía suavemente los rizos sueltos, dorados del pelo, brillantes por el sol. Ella parecía triste y se veía hermosa. Y estaba aquí, con él. Y lo abrazaba como si él fuera la única persona en el mundo. Como si él fuera su mundo.

Y seria más que una mentira decir que no le gustaba la idea.

De hecho, era lo que mas deseaba.

_Un buen hombre_, se burlo de si mismo. _Lo_ _que es una idea, Lizzie. Lo que es una idea_.

"Ya se lo que vamos hacer." Le susurro Jack al oído.

Elizabeth tembló al sentir el aliento de Jack sobre su piel. Lo miro. Sus miradas se encontraron. Comenzó a sentirse extraña en su presencia.

Lo miro interrogante.

"Te mostrare algo, amor." Dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

_Haz lo que quieras_… Elizabeth se alejo, con los ojos bien abiertos, aterrorizaba de que él pudiera leer sus pensamientos, mientras se miraban.

Salieron de la ciudad a lo largo de un pequeño camino que conducía hacia un bosque. Al final de bosque había un claro, mas allá a solos unos pasos había un alto risco. Al llegar a la orilla des risco, Elizabeth no pudo controlar que saliera de su boca un suave gemido, cuando vio la espectacular vista que se extendía ante ellos. Era inmenso, interminable. Un hermoso océano brillando en todos sus tonos azules.

"Es impresionante" dijo con una sonrisa, dando unos pasos hacia delante, pero Jack rápidamente envolvió uno de sus brazos al rededor de su cintura, haciéndola para atrás.

"Ten cuidado Lizzie." Le susurro. "No querrás caer. Es demasiado peligroso."

Ella quería responderle, pero sus palabras de escaparon de su mente, cuando sintió los labios de Jack en contacto con su piel. Besándole el rostro, las mejillas, la barbilla…

"¿Qué estas haciendo Jack?" demando, luchando por que la voz le saliera correctamente, sin demostrar miedo.

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" pregunto de buen humor, acariciando con sus labios el cuello de ella.

"Eh, ni idea." Mintió con voz vacilante. "Es por eso que te estoy preguntando."

Jack se detuvo y ella abrió los ojos con reprobable pesar. Él la giro, la vio en sus brazos y busco su mirada.

"¿Qué pensarías, cariño, si supieras que has estado paseando con un pirata?" le dijo entrecerrando los ojos, y afianzando su abrazo.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos, ya que de repente se dio cuenta… Pirata. En realidad nunca lo había pensado. Nunca había pensado que él fuera un pirata. Si, ahora tiene sentido. Parecía un pirata… era un capitán… nunca le había pasado por la mente esa idea antes…

Sin embargo también sabia otra cosa… pirata…la palabra sonaba extraña… significaba algo… solo que no sabia lo que significaba…

Sacudió sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta de que debería empujarlo, en lugar de estar haciendo conjeturas sin importancia en su mente.

"Te dije que ya confió en ti." Dijo a la defensiva.

Jack entrecerró los ojos, exasperado. "No, no, se suponía que dirías eso. Se suponía que empezarías a decirme que me aleje de tu vida." Explico paciente en un suspiro.

Elizabeth tuvo un ataque de risa. Jack la miro con un repentino pavor. ¿Nunca la había escuchado reírse? Rápidamente examino todos los recuerdos que tenia de ella en su mente. Había sonreído, se había burlado. Pero nunca había reído.

Jack tomo entre sus manos la barbilla de ella, la miro a los ojos, con una media sonrisa. Elizabeth dejo de reír, pero aun había un dejo de risa en sus ojos.

"Me subestimas, amor" le susurro.

Para su sorpresa, ella se recargo en él y le susurro. "Y tu me subestimas a mi"

Jack estaba pensativo acariciando uno de los mechones del cabello de ella y lo coloco detrás de una de sus orejas, la miraba de una manera constante. Elizabeth lo miro a los ojos con curiosidad acercándose más a su rostro.

Después de un momento de silencio, dijo en un extraño tono de voz hueco.

"Tengo algo que decirte, Elizabeth."

CONTINUARA…


	12. Chapter 12

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDADN VULNERANT OLMNES ULTIMA NECAT.**

Bueno, solo decirles que muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos revió, me llenan de alegría, y de ánimo para seguir con este trabajo.

**Roguelion: **Me da mucho gusto que sigas aquí, de verdad muchas gracias.

**Cande **tienes razón, lo estoy disfrutando muchísimo.

**Danny:** No te preocupes, yo entiendo que a veces es imposible escribir un revió inmediatamente, pero el hecho que lo hagas me hace muy feliz.

**Silvia:** Muchas gracias.

**Mónica:** es el mismo detalle que yo también note. Gracias por seguir aquí.

**CAPITULO 12**

Elizabeth miro a Jack expectante.

¿Qué es lo que quiere decirle? Le paso por la mente que quizás él quería decirle que… reprimió ese pensamiento frenéticamente. Era una idea abstracta. ¡Que tontería! No podía entender porque tenía todas esas ideas completamente ridículas corriendo a través de su mente. Se habían conocido apenas ayer. Y ella esperaba que él o por lo menos deseaba (lo que realmente era peor) que le dijera que… ¿La amaba? ¿Por qué? Tal vez era por que tenia ese semblante en su rostro… o tal vez su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas... Gritaba por dentro se sentía una estúpida. A pesar de que (eran unos absolutos extraños) él quería decirle algo, sabia incluso que si el se lo decía, ella lo consideraría un mentira. No podía simplemente… no tan pronto… ¡por supuesto que no! Rápidamente se regaño a si misma_. Supongo que he perdido mi memoria junto con mi sentido común,_ se sentía bastante molesta consigo misma.

Jack miro a Elizabeth inquisitivamente.

Por un breve, fugaz y transitorio momento tuvo la intención de decirle todo lo que se llama verdad. (Últimamente descubrió que la palabra "verdad" sonaba mejor que decir culpabilidad, si podía llamarlo así) No creyó jamás pensar en no decirle la verdad. ¿No seria mejor y más simple dejar que las cosas ocurrieran? Si ella tenía que recuperar su pasado, lo recobraría. (Su hipótesis era lógica) después de todo ella no parecía que tratara _de recordar_. Él no iba a impedir que _recordara._ Simplemente no iba a _interrumpir_ el flujo natural de los acontecimientos. Por otra parte, tal vez, no seria mejor que ella recordara todo naturalmente y no siendo _forzada_… decirle seria muy artificial…seria _imponerle_ los recuerdos y no le ayudaría a organizar sus recuerdos…

En tan solo siete segundos Jack estaba absolutamente convencido que decirle la verdad seria, cruel, superfluo y nocivo.

Él tomo la mano de Elizabeth y la hizo mirar al mar. "¿Ves ese barco ahí, Lizzie? Pregunto señalando al _Perla Negra_ entre otros buques atracados en la isla por debajo del acantilado.

"¿El de la velas negras?" ella lo miro para confirmar, pero pronto giro su cabeza, y regreso su mirada al mar. _Él está demasiado cerca_. Estaban tan cerca que Jack desinteresadamente envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Jack se pregunto si el ver el _Perla Negra_ haría que se desencadenaran los recuerdos… si algo podría hacer que se desencadenaran y reaparecieran…de más esta decir, que cuando le hizo estas preguntas al doctor no le había dado ninguna respuesta.

"Si." él asintió viéndola felizmente. Ella lo miro casi involuntariamente, como si los ojos de Jack tuvieran un magnetismo extraño.

¿Podría él desarrollar todas estas… emociones por ella de la noche a la mañana? Tenían que ya haber estado ahí. Debió haber sentido algo por ella antes de… el pensamiento lo preocupo. Y entonces recordó que justo después del accidente y antes de que ella perdiera la conciencia, le había dicho… ella le había dicho algo así como _"Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes"_… ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Y… ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Por qué estaba ella en Tortuga?...

Perdido en la reflexión de sus nuevos descubrimientos mentales. Su subconsciente le aviso que se había acercado demasiado a ella y que ella había suspirado ante su toque.

"Si, ese es mi barco, amor" dijo tratando de concentrarse.

"Es hermoso" dijo Elizabeth decididamente, agudizando la vista para ver mejor la nave.

Ambos se perdieron viendo el océano y los buques por un momento. Hasta que Jack suavemente la giro hacia a él y la abrazo.

Jack se sentía extraño. Ese abstracto sentimiento, constantemente estaba en su cabeza. Si el pudiera abrazarla fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella no se desvaneciera. Dejándolo solo con el mundo.

Porque en su definición del mundo había cambiado radicalmente, y ya era tarde.

"Voy a zarpar pronto." Dijo muy quedamente, mirándola ansiosamente.

Elizabeth lo vio por un momento, así que esto era. Esto era lo que tenía que decirle. Se iba.

Su primera reacción fue de un abrumador pánico. Ella se estremeció, de repente sintió mucho frió, muy vacía; horrorizada. Trato de calmarse, su reacción distaba mucho de ser la apropiada.

Desde luego que se iría. Jack tenía su propia vida, una vida que tenia que continuar. Y no iba a dejar esa vida por ella… _¿por mi?_ Ese no es el caso…era solo una tonta expresión…

Jack observo con fascinación como tímidos rastros de tristeza destellaban en el rostro de Elizabeth.

"Oh" dijo nerviosamente, con una, cortes sonrisa. "Ya veo" alejo su mirada, pero entonces sus ojos volvieron a verlo cuando él recorrió con su mano su mejilla.

"Y por eso tengo una pregunta para ti" le susurro muy quedamente.

Elizabeth parecía desconcertada. Tanto por sus palabras, por sus gestos, como cuando lentamente él comenzó a trazar con sus dedos ásperos, una línea imaginaria en sus labios. Intentó no temblar, pero no lo consiguió. Estaba pensando en las manos de él acariciándola. Y mientras pensaba en ello, Jack se acerco a ella y enterró su cabeza en el cabello de ella. Sintió como él besaba su cabello y su cuello, con total abandono. Sus parpados cayeron pesadamente, saliéndose de la realidad.

_Debería poner fin a esto_.

En lugar de eso, levanto su mano y delicadamente acaricio el cabello de Jack. Se sentía perdida. Las voces de alerta en su cabeza sonaban amortiguadas. Envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de él y como si ese gesto tuviera peso sobre su mente. De repente se sintió serena y sin preocupaciones.

No lo podía decir con seguridad, pero estaba bastantemente segura de que nunca se había sentido así antes.

Jack dijo algo. Ella no lo escucho, así que le pidió que repitiera lo que había dicho. Él besaba su oído antes de susurrarle:

"¿Quieres ir a navegar conmigo, Lizzie?"

Ella lo miro por un rato. Jack descanso su cabeza en la frente de ella y con los ojos cerrados le repitió.

"¿Quieres ir a navegar conmigo, Lizzie?"

Él sonaba derrotado. Derrotado fue la primera palabra que llego a la mente de Elizabeth. No tenia idea de la razón de por que él sonaba derrotado, pero era su impresión.

"¿Qué dices Jack?" pregunto tranquilamente, mirando los parpados pintados de negro con carbón, esperando que abriera los ojos.

Él suspiro, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, y la miro. "Quiero llevarte a mi barco, y navegar contigo" dijo de la manera mas sencilla posible, acariciando con sus manos el cabello de ella.

"No creo que pueda" comenzó dudosa, a pesar del latido acelerado de su corazón y de la abrumadora ola de calor que atravesaba todo su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto con un tono de voz temeroso, que hizo sonreír a Elizabeth.

"Bueno yo…" pensó sobre eso por un momento. "Tengo que buscar…Tengo que encontrar… ¿Y si alguien me esta buscando?" pregunto viendo en él la incertidumbre.

"¿Quién?" pregunto Jack arrugando la frente. Casi sonaba molesto, su tono de voz la sorprendió.

"No se" murmuro, desconcertada. "Mis padres, tal vez…"

_Bravo. Ahora atrévete a mencionarle que sus padres no están. Genial_.

"Lo siento. Por supuesto. Lo se" murmuro Jack culpablemente. "yo solo pensaba" inicio después de una pausa. "Tal vez, ya que debido a algunas indeseables y totalmente inoportunas circunstancias que ocurren debido a alguien aun mas indeseable e inoportuna aparición de alguien que-debería-estar-muerto-pero-que-no-lo-esta. Tengo que hacer un viaje en este determinado momento, así que si quieres podrías ir conmigo y después podríamos volver aquí y reanudar la búsqueda o hacer lo que tu quieras hacer aquí." Concluyo Jack. En su mirada casi una desesperada intensidad.

Elizabeth parpadeaba, lejos de comprender lo que realmente había dicho él. Mientras estaba pensando en una respuesta, Jack la acerco una vez mas a él.

"Tu respuesta, amor" Jack sonrió, su boca muy cerca de la de ella.

"No se nada acerca de ti Jack" dijo en un susurro, alegre de encontrar algo razonable que decir, en lugar de preguntarle si saldrían en este momento o en una hora.

"¿Y que quieres saber Lizzie?" pregunto Jack con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al ver en sus ojos ese flash que le decía que ella ya sabia lo que estaba pensando.

Elizabeth lo miro meditando. Tratando de pensar en una pregunta. Y él no la ayudaba a concentrarse, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Qué sientes…" comenzó por fin en un tono serio. "… cuando estas de pie en el timón en medio de una tormenta, en una noche estrellada?" pregunto tranquila, viendo como él bajaba la guardia ante su pregunta.

La miro sorprendido.

La verdad. ¿Como la había perdido? La única verdad es aquí y ahora.

De todos los momentos felices que él había tenido a lo largo de su vida, este era el mas importante, el mas bello y sin embargo, ¡casi la había alejado!... ¿Y por qué razón? ¿Por tratar de ser un buen hombre? Ridículo, de hecho. ¿Por tratar de ser honesto? ¿Para que? ¿Para tratar de jugar limpio? Nunca habría funcionado, de todos modos. Y aun si hubiera funcionado, no valía la pena mencionarlo.

Él había pasado tantas noches soñando con ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo lamentándose, contemplando, imaginando con regresar el tiempo. Y ahora el tiempo había regresado. El mapa estaba en blanco. Podía dibujarlo de nuevo. Podía hacer todo otra vez. Podía hacerlo mejor. Podía hacer todo en absoluto.

Una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, la miro a los ojos. _Pirata. Mi pirata_.

_La verdad. No es más que un disparate… sin sentido… sin importancia, de todos modos. La verdad era un bajo precio p__or pagar por obtener lo que mas has deseado tener en el mundo._

Jack puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

"Si fueras a navegar conmigo, amor, te mostraría lo que se siente. Te lo prometo." Añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

CONTINUARA…


	13. Chapter 13

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion: **Gracias pero muchas gracias, por seguir aquí y por darme todo tu apoyo y todas esas muestras de afecto. Te lo agradezco mucho.

**Mónica: **Gracias Mónica es que de verdad ya no se que mas decir, mas que agradecer el que sigan aquí.

**Silvia:** No te preocupes, de hecho tengo que agradecerte que sin tiempo me dejes unas palabras y eso es muy importante. Gracias.

**Danny:** Pues es exactamente lo mismo que yo digo, ya no hallo que mas decirles mas que gracias, y siento que puedo sonar muy repetitiva, pero es que ya no se que mas decir.

**Cande:** No sabes lo que significan tus palabras para mi, pues tu ya leíste este fic y sin embargo sigues aquí, y no sabes que bien se siente que lo estés disfrutando. Gracias.

Este capitulo es un poco mas corto así que por favor no se desesperen, luego serán mas largos y mas intensos.

Besos.

Tengo que agradecer a aquellos que leen pero no dejan review. Muchas gracias y anímense a dejar algo para poder agradecerles mas personalmente.

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

Por supuesto que fue solo después de que la hermosa tarde de excursión terminara, para que Jack comprendiera lo difícil que seria llevar a cabo su plan.

Sus opciones eran muy limitadas: o bien podía encerrar a Elizabeth en su cabina para asegurarse de que nadie se diera cuenta de que era ella, o pedir a todo el mundo abordo pretendiera que la veían por primera vez en su vida.

Si. Ya podía ver a todos lo miembros de la tripulación, mas a Barbosa (genial) dócilmente asintiendo con la cabeza sin ni siquiera hacerle algunas preguntas, podía ver la imagen de una Elizabeth impaciente debajo de la cubierta por un mes mas o menos.

Por supuesto siempre existe una tercera opción, es decir, dispararles a todos los que pudieran reconocerla, y quedarse solo con la tripulación que nunca la había visto. Genial.

"Genial." Murmuro, tomando un sorbo de ron.

"Jack." Dijo Gibbs felizmente, entrando a la cabina del capitán. "Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo"

"Cierra la puerta." Ordeno tristemente.

La sonrisa de Gibbs se desvaneció, obedientemente cerró la puerta tras él.

"Sabia que algo te esta pasando Jack" Gibbs se sentó frente a Jack en la mesa. Jack movía una botella de ron en su mano y luego se la dio a Gibbs.

"Elizabeth esta en Tortuga." Dijo arrugando la frente, sin mirar a Gibbs.

Gibbs arqueo las cejas, bajó la botella incluso antes de beber.

"Ella esta ahora" Dijo con seriedad. "Eso es…" Trato de deducir la expresión facial de Jack, viendo si demostraba cierto entusiasmo, o preocupación.

Jack lo miro. "Esto es el infierno del infierno." Dijo bruscamente.

"Si." Asintió rápidamente Gibbs. "Eso es terrible."

"¿Qué es terrible?" Jack le dio una mirada dura.

Gibbs parpadeo. "Pensé." Comenzó, pero estaba demasiado confundido.

"Eso es un milagro." Susurro Jack inesperadamente, causando que Gibbs riera silenciosamente y una vez mas dejo la botella antes de darle un sorbo.

"Si, eso es maravilloso" Concordó Gibbs, con la esperanza de que no lo confundiera mas.

"¿Qué es maravilloso?" Preguntó Jack sospechosamente, levantando las cejas.

Gibbs cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de concentrarse. "¿Cómo esta?" Decidió probar, cambiando el tema ligeramente, para continuar con la conversación.

"Tuvo un accidente." Dijo Jack tranquilo, mirando el suelo.

"¿Un accidente?" Exclamó consternado Gibbs. "¿Está bien?"

"Ella está bien." Asintió Jack vacilante.

"¿Pero pasó algo malo?" Preguntó Gibbs a sabiendas.

"Si." Contesto Jack poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa. "En realidad, seria incorrecto decir que no es malo cuando es malo."

"Suena bastante mal" Señaló Gibbs perplejo.

Jack miró a Gibbs intensamente por un momento. "Perdió la memoria." Dijo en un tono de voz tranquilo.

Gibbs se paralizo con la botella de ron en la mano. "¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó, no estando seguro si había escuchado bien.

Jack tenía un aspecto agotado. "Quiero decir que ella no recuerda ni una maldita cosa" Salto enojado.

"Oh" Reconoció Gibbs pareciendo pensativo. Después de un momento de silencio, su cara se ilumino. "Pero afortunadamente, tu estabas ahí para decirle todo, por lo que no…"

Gibbs se quedo en silencio. El único sonido eran los dedos de Jack tocando la mesa, rápido y mas rápido.

"Porque tu le dijiste todo, todo lo que ha pasado ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Gibbs con cautela, de repente sorprendido por una idea.

Jack desplazo su mirada hacia Gibbs. "Todo es mucho." Señaló con una pequeña sonrisa amarga.

"¿No le dijiste quien eres?" Preguntó Gibbs vacilante.

"Lo hice." Murmuro Jack, arrugando la frente.

"¿Le dijiste quien es ella?" Dijo Gibbs tímidamente.

"No del todo." Admitió Jack después de una pausa.

"No del todo" Repitió Gibbs parpadeando. "¿Y porque lo hiciste Jack?"

"Bueno…" Jack se enderezo en su silla.

"Ah" Lo interrumpió Gibbs, viendo una expresión en su rostro. "No querías decirle nada acerca de Will"

Jack vio a Gibbs por un momento con los ojos muy abiertos, muy conmovido por el hecho de que Gibbs le ponía voz a una hipótesis con una fácil arrogancia y también por el sonido de ese nombre. Ni una sola vez había dicho ese nombre desde…

"¿No quisiste contarle la triste realidad, después de su lamentable accidente?" Llego a esa conclusión, y para sorpresa de Jack lo vio asintiendo con la cabeza en plena comprensión.

Jack parpadeo. "Si no quería ser yo quien le contara tan triste acontecimiento después del accidente." Repitió apresuradamente, casi mecánicamente.

Gibbs suspiro y alcanzo su botella de ron. Jack lo miro para asegurarse de que no había sido irónico. No es que Gibbs fuera irónico. Pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que un hombre que nunca ha sido irónico empiece a serlo.

Pero por supuesto Gibbs no estaba siendo irónico. _Solo porque tu eres, sarcástico, cruel, doble cara, un maldito mentiros. No significa que todo el mundo lo sea._

"Entonces." Comenzó Jack casi en un tono alegre. "Si traemos a Elizabeth a bordo, tenemos que asegurarnos que nadie le diga nada hasta que se sienta lo suficientemente bien para escucharlo."

"Si." Gibbs consintió sin ninguna duda. "Pero Jack hay una cosa que me molesta… ¿Qué con Barbosa? ¿Realmente necesitamos que venga con nosotros?"

"Ah" Suspiro Jack, dándose cuenta que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso. "Me temo que debemos. Él tiene el grafico." Viendo a Gibbs resignado.

"Pensé que teníamos el mapa" Señalo Gibbs viéndolo un poco confundido.

Jack entre cerro los ojos. "Si tenemos el mapa, pero el tiene el grafico. ¿Savyn?"

"¿Necesitamos el mapa, y el grafico?" Preguntó Gibbs después de una pausa.

"No" Contestó Jack, poniéndose de pie. "Pensé que tener a un traidor amotinado, seria una excelente idea."

Gibbs sonrió en manera de disculpa.

* * *

Elizabeth hacia mucho ruido en su habitación.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Yo no debería estar haciendo esto…Ni siquiera lo conozco… No__, en realidad… Él es la única persona que conozco._

Elizabeth se sentó al borde de la cama. "_Si vas a navegar conmigo, amor, te mostrare lo que se siente. Te lo prometo." _Cuando dijo eso pensó que iba a besarla, pero él no la beso. Solo la abrazo y ella acurruco la cabeza en su pecho. Estuvieron allí, de pie, en silencio durante un tiempo, antes de regresar a la cuidad.

"_Amor"_ sentía que su corazón flotaba cada vez que lo decía. _"Lizzie"_ era como si la regresara a la vida… como si fuera invisible y solo cuando decía su nombre podía materializarse, aparecer, existir. Ser. Ella estaba con él. Era ella cuando él estaba.

Elizabeth reposo su cabeza contra la almohada y cerró los ojos. Se sentía extraña. Se sentía extraña, porque de repente sentía como si no hubiera perdido la memoria… como si no hubiera nada mas que el aquí y ahora. Como si (Se estremeció) ella no necesitaba mas que el aquí y ahora.

Se sentía culpable. Debía sentirse así. Tal vez había algunas personas buscándola, que la extrañaban, que la amaban…

Elizabeth abrió los ojos con cautela. _Lo extraño_. _Extraño sus ojos. Extraño su voz. Extraño sus caricias. _Sonrió. _Jack_. Era bueno que su nombre fuera fácil de recordar. _Jack_. El nombre le enviaba escalofríos a su columna vertebral. _Jack_. Era solo un nombre, pero la hacia temblar, la hacia sonreír, la hacia sentirse importante… pensó por un momento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué _su _nombre la hacia sentirse importante? No estaba segura. Tal vez era porque era la única persona que conocía, la única persona que tenia…

… o tal vez era porque _él_ se comportaba como si ella fuera la única persona que él tenia…

Elizabeth se recargo en la pared pensativa, ausente, cuando de repente noto algo en la silla. Se trataba de un vestido. Su vestido. Era todo lo que quedaba de su pasado. Se deslizo fuera de la cama, tomo el vestido y le sacudió el polvo.

En la tranquilidad, un sonido rasgo la habitación. Una pequeña cosa cayo al suelo. Se encorvo para recogerla y vio con curiosidad un objeto de metal.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	14. Chapter 14

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion: **Con mucho gusto leeré tu fic, ¿será de piratas?, o ¿de otra película, libro o anime? Me di cuenta en tu perfil que escribes un fic de Harry Potter y es un Harry-Hermione, no tienes idea lo que me gusta esa pareja. Me pasare por ahí y te dejare un review con mucho gusto. Gracias por seguir aquí, de verdad lo valoro.

**Mónica:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras Mónica, me hacen muy feliz..

**Silvia:** Gracias, es todo lo que puedo decir.

**Danny:** Ay si desgraciadamente ese capitulo fue muy corto, pero no tanto como los tres primeros, pero te aseguro que cuando leas este nuevo capitulo quedaras recompensada.

**Cande:** Si Cande, tu ya sabes de que se trata este nuevo capitulo, espero que no te decepcione mi traducción. Si sucede eso avísame por favor..

Se que este capitulo les va a gustar y bueno de aquí en adelante el fic se pondrá mas y mas emocionante, se los prometo así como también los capítulos serán un poco mas extensos en cantidad y calidad.

Besos.

Tengo que agradecer a aquellos que leen pero no dejan review. Muchas gracias y anímense a dejar algo para poder agradecerles mas personalmente.

**CAPITULO 14**

"¡Mira Jack! ¡Mira lo que encontré!" Exclamó Elizabeth con emoción cuando Jack llego en la noche a la posada.

Ella corrió hacia él tan pronto como abrió la puerta. Jack cerro la puerta y cuando se giro la miro a la cara y vio el objeto que ella sostenía en su mano. Sus ojos se ampliaron. El objeto parecía terriblemente familiar.

"Es extraño ¿No?" Dijo Elizabeth viendo la pieza en su mano. "Realmente no parece la llave de una puerta… ¿Tú que crees?"

"¿Dónde la encontraste, amor?" Preguntó, tratando de parecer normal. La miro a la cara, buscando alguna señal de reconocimiento, de actuación, de sospecha.

Pero él no pudo ver ninguno de esos sentimientos. Solo un inocente interés, de pura alegría, aunque indescifrable, por el descubrimiento.

"Estaba en la bolsa de mi vestido." Señaló la vestimenta, sus ojos todavía fijos en la llave que una vez perteneció a David Jones. "Y…" Continuo. "Tengo otra" Dijo con una pequeña risa infantil, mostrando la otra, pero esta era una llave normal. "Pero esta si es normal de alguna puerta. Tal vez es la llave de mi casa." Jack la miro expectante, como si pudiera responder a esa pregunta mejor que ella. "Pero esta otra" Se centro de nuevo en la sombría llave. "Es algo inusual. ¿Qué crees tú, Jack?"

Que ¿Qué le parece? ¿Qué piensa de esas cosas que convenientemente acaban de aparecer? Estaba algo decepcionado después de todo. Porque había tenido ilusiones, aunque esa ilusiones eran una mentira egoísta.

"¿Jack?" Dio un paso hacia él, viéndolo pensativo. Se veía triste. Ella no quería que estuviera triste.

Subconscientemente noto que cuando hablaban sobre su pasado, de alguna manera el parecía pensativo. Pero ¿Por qué? Era ¿porque creía que recordaría? O más bien por que… tenia miedo que hubiera algo en su pasado, algo que pudiera separarlos… ¿Separarlos? ¿Nosotros? ¿Nosotros?

"¿Jack?"

Él la miro, abruptamente advirtiendo que no miraba la llave. Con cierta sorpresa se dio cuenta de que ella ahuecaba su cara en sus manos.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó acercándose aun mas.

"Si, lo estoy." Comenzó pero se detuvo. "Lizzie…"

"¿Si?" Le susurro ella. Los dedos de Elizabeth acariciaban la mejilla de Jack. Le gusto la sensación de su piel contra su mano… a ella le agrada envolverse en el aroma de él, le gusto mirarse en sus ojos, le gustaba…

"Lizzie…" _Quizás debería_

Ella olvido todo sobre las llaves. Sus dedos se desplazaron a través del rostro de él, trazando la línea de su mandíbula y el contorno de sus labios. Ella tembló, asombrada por la sensación que se suscitó por lo que ella estaba haciendo, lo que sea que estaba haciendo. No estaba segura de lo que hacia, en realidad. Simplemente no quería que él estuviera triste… quería tocarlo… quería estar cerca de él… decididamente mas cerca de lo que debería de estar…

Él le tomo la mano suavemente y la beso con ternura. _Tal vez debería… pero no voy a adivinar"_

"¿Estas segura de que quieres ponerme una idea divertida en mi cabeza, cariño?" Sonrió. Parecía alegrarse un poco.

"¿Qué idea divertida?" Murmuro, de repente avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo hacia un momento, a pesar de que no era nada particularmente significativo. No tenia nada de particular importancia.

El sonrió de nuevo, todavía sosteniendo su mano y jugando con sus dedos.

"¿Qué idea divertida?" Repitió ella en un tono molesto de voz, esperando ocultar la molestia tanto como la ansiedad y la vergüenza.

Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

"¿Por qué estas temblando Lizzie?" Preguntó sin reparo, haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de ella.

Ella se sorprendió, por la franqueza de su pregunta. "Yo no estoy…" Le dio la espalda, alejándose un poco, de repente dándose cuenta de que estaba temblando. "Hace frió" Dio la explicación mas ridícula, ya que la noche era especialmente calida y húmeda.

"Ah" Jack sonrió a sabiendas. "Pero aquí, donde estoy parado es mucho mas calido, así…" Deslizo su mano alrededor de la cintura de Elizabeth y con rapidez la acerco a él. Ella grito por la sorpresa, dejando caer las llaves. "Así que deberías estar aquí también" Dijo sonriendo y hablando quedamente.

Elizabeth lo vio, se quedo sin palabras y no podía moverse. Podía sentir el pecho de Jack presionado contra el suyo, su respiración aumentaba y disminuía. ¿Estaba respirando?... no sabría decirlo. Estaba enojada con él. Quería decirle que estaba enojada con él y que no sabía nada de propiedad…

Elizabeth arrugo su frente_. Sabia de propiedad, sabia de propiedad… el chico sabe lo que es propio… por lo menos… por lo menos… el chico… Al menos el chico sabe de propiedad… _

Jack la miraba atento, cuando noto que ella se extraviaba en sus pensamientos, como sus ojos comenzaron a deambular ausentes.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Jack vacilante, apretando su agarre en su cintura sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Al sonido de su voz ella lo miro automáticamente, pero después se extravió de nuevo.

_¿Estas bien?... ¿Estas bien?... Elizabeth… Elizabeth… ¿Estas bien?_ La misma voz. Es la misma voz la que dice esas palabras en su cabeza. _"Por lo menos el chico sabe de propiedad"_ "Elizabeth ¿Estas bien?"

Y entonces la frase flotó como un río. _¿Elizabeth estas ahí? ¿Elizabet estas ahí? ¿Elizabeth me estas escuchando? Elizabeth… _

"Es mi nombre." Le susurro, un fantasma de una sonrisa trémula cruzo por sus labios.

Jack la miro con atención.

"Es mi nombre." Lo miro y le sonrió. "Lo he escuchado en mi cabeza, alguien me llamaba así… Elizabeth. Es mi nombre. Yo lo recordé." Exclamo con alegría esperando que él estuviera tan entusiasmado con ella. Puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo miro expectante.

"Me alegro de oírlo." Dijo con dificultad, sin sonar nada alegre. Se obligo a sonreír.

La sonrisa de Elizabeth se desvaneció. Lo miro preocupada. Él se alejo, pero ella lo detuvo tomando su brazo, aunque fue inconcientemente.

Reuniendo toda su valentía, le pregunto directamente. "¿Por qué crees que una vez que recuerde todo mi pasado, inmediatamente voy a desaparecer, sin siquiera despedirme?"

Él la miro absolutamente sorprendido.

"Porque es eso lo que piensas. ¿No es así Jack?" Preguntó suavemente.

_Porque es eso lo que harás, querida Lizzie, porque es lo que harás…_

"Porque si es eso lo que piensas" Lo miro, pensando que tal vez él diría algo, pero se mantuvo extrañamente callado, así que ella continuo. "Bueno, entonces, déjame informarte que no lo haré…"

"Si lo harás." Él murmuro con firmeza, levantando las cejas.

"¿Qué dijiste Jack?" Ella pregunto, inconscientemente registrando que hacia una pregunta que a él le molestaba.

La miro, sintiéndose muy desgraciado. "Es lo que harás, Lizzie" Dijo tranquilamente.

Elizabeth lo miro desconcertada. Desconcertada por la seguridad absoluta en su voz. Sin duda. Sin dar tiempo a negarlo.

"No, no lo haré" Dijo resueltamente.

"Si, lo harás" Insistió él.

"No, no lo haré" Elizabeth contesto con impaciencia.

"Si, lo harás."

Elizabeth estaba visiblemente alterada. El desacuerdo le molestaba. Simplemente no podía soportarlo. Especialmente cuando ella tenía razón. Porque ella sabía que tenía razón. Que no estaba equivocada. Y él no sabía eso. Él no parecía considerar que podía equivocarse. Como si pudiera saber mejor que ella lo que haría…

Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior. Quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión y no sabia como hacerlo, pues él estaba haciendo caso omiso de todo lo que ella decía.

Las palabras simplemente no funcionaban.

Jack la miro, pensando una vez en decirle la verdad. Tal vez lo entendería. Pero incluso si lo entendiera… pero si no lo entendía ¿que pasaría? Tenia que hacerla entender. Hacerla entender que la necesitaba junto a él. ¿Podría ella entender eso? ¿Podría?...

Pero tal vez vivía de una ilusión y no había nada más que hacer más que decirle la verdad.

Entonces tendría que decirle la verdad. Realmente tendría que decirle toda la verdad. Estaba a punto de hacerlo. Cuando de repente ella se inclino hacia él y presiono sus labios contra los de él.

Ella no lo besaba. Simplemente presionaba fuertemente sus labios contra los suyos, no sabia que hacer a continuación. Pensó que seria algo especialmente significativo, solo un gesto… pero para su sorpresa, se asombro al sentir los labios de Jack, dulces, calidos, ásperos, secos sobre los de ella. Le recordaban algo… sus labios le llevaron imágenes a su mente, le llevaban sonidos… se sentía emocionada. Se sentía libre. Se sentía viva. En su mente vio una tormenta en el mar, las olas chocando unas con otras, la lluvia cayendo torrencialmente…

Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. No obstante, Jack comenzó a besarla. Lentamente, con ternura al principio, medio expectante, con temor de que ella diera marcha atrás en cualquier momento. Pero cuando sintió que ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que el beso fuera más ardiente, la acercó a él de una forma casi arrogante.

Pero no era arrogancia. Era desesperación. Y miedo. Miedo a la verdad, que colgaba del aire como una espada invisible a punto de terminar con el momento y atravesando su alma.

Ella le devolvió el beso apasionadamente y él profundizando el beso, besándola con impaciencia, exhaustivamente, hambriento.

Ella termino el beso, para poder respirar. Jack abrió sus ojos y la vio sonriente, con los ojos todavía cerrados. Él se inclino hacia abajo y le beso los parpados. Ella se río y abrió los ojos.

Se vieron a los ojos con una deslumbrante mirada. Sin decir nada.

Jack recargo su frente sobre la de ella, acariciándole suavemente el cabello con el dorso de su mano.

* * *

"Así que es cierto…" Susurro Bootstrap Bill Turner, recorriendo con el dedo las líneas de la caligrafía del escrito.

Se inclino más hacia el libro antiguo, viendo las páginas amarillas y leyendo un renglón, murmuro para si mismo.

"… Beber… de la fuente de la juventud…libera… cualquier maldición… regresa a la vida…"

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	15. Chapter 15

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion:** Pues si, es verdad, esos dos siempre han discutido como dos niños, pero lo mejor es que a pesar de eso, se quieren y eso lo veras de aquí en adelante. Jeje, espero lo disfrutes. Y gracias por seguir aquí.

**Mónica:** Que bueno que no te fíes de Will, a mi siempre me ha gustado ese personaje, pero nunca estuve de acuerdo que fuera quien se quedara con Elizabeth, así que solo hay que estar pendientes.

**Silvia:** Pues felicidades, por el día del niño, niñota, y gracias por seguir por aquí dejándome palabras de aliento.

**Danny:** Jaja, me a causado mucha risa tu review, y no tienes idea como lo disfrute. Perdón por todo lo que te causamos en este capitulo, pero si te sirve de consuelo yo estaba casi igual cuando lo leí, jeje. Besos.

**Cande****.** Si gracias por estar aquí. pues aquí estoy yo creo que no tarde tanto. Solo deja que se me acaben los capítulos que ya tengo listos y entonces si, van a tener que esperar. Lo bueno es que ya tengo 43 capítulos completos y voy empezando el 44, así que no se preocupen. Pero como también tengo el otro fic, pues imagina mi trabajo.

**Anne Van DUberville:** Pues no sabes que gusto me da que esta historia te regresara el amor por Piratas del Caribe. Sobre que no te gusta mucho la pareja, no te preocupes, mi intención nunca fue hacer cambiar de ideas y de gustos, solo fue mostrar lo bello de este fic, por cierto por si te interesa también estoy traduciendo otro que se llama **Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat y es de la misma autora. **Se que también te va a gustar. Ah por cierto cuando publiques tu fic estare pendiente. Y sobre que tus felicitaciones no valgan déjame decirte que te equivocas, para mi son muy importantes y valoro mucho que alguien que no le gusta la pareja Jack – Elizabeth, este aquí y diciéndome cosas tan bonitas. De verdad gracias, espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

Tengo que agradecer a aquellos que leen pero no dejan review. Muchas gracias y anímense a dejar algo para poder agradecerles mas personalmente.

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

"Y ¿Qué sucedió después?" Elizabeth miró a Jack expectante.

Estaban sentados en la cama, Jack tenía su brazo alrededor de Elizabeth, con la cabeza de ella inclinada en su pecho.

"Eso." Dijo con una voz firme. "Te lo diré mañana, amor, o… mas tarde hoy, ya que al parecer, es pasada la media noche."

"¡Jack!" Arrugando su camisa. Mirándolo con un ceño fruncido.

La miro y ella sonrió.

Pasaron las últimas horas hablando, (o más bien Jack era el que hablaba y Elizabeth solo escuchaba) ella quería saber todo sobre él, sobre su buque, su tripulación, sobre su vida. Deseaba saber del pasado de Jack, como si fuera el suyo. Como si pudiera convertirlo en propio. Como si fuera suyo ya.

"Jack" Dijo en un tono de voz bajo, mirándolo seria. "No puedes detenerte ahora. Debes decirme ¿Cómo escapaste de la isla?"

La miro de una manera extraña. De forma que le envió escalofríos por toda su columna. De forma que la hizo sentir desamparada. No la veía. Él veía a través de ella. Asustándola y fascinándola. Pero lo mas importante es que la hacia sentirse real.

Jack la miro y pensó que estaban sentados de igual manera que aquella vez en la isla, donde habían sido abandonados. De hecho había sido la única vez que habían estado así de cerca y ahora él podía abrazarla una vez más.

Excepto que ahora ella no quemaría el ron y no tenia intenciones ocultas. Ahora era casi perfecto.

Casi.

La verdad estaba a la deriva. Podía verla lejos, desapareciendo, poco a poco. A pesar de que seguía allí en alguna parte. Solo que no sabia exactamente donde. ¿Estaba en él? ¿En ella? ¿En todas partes? Si, en todas partes.

Porque incluso si no le decía la verdad, ella podría recordar su pasado… algún día. Algún día podía volver. Algún día podría recordar… a él… a ellos. A ellos. _A nosotros_…

"Jack." Elizabeth acariciaba suavemente su camisa. "¿Cómo es…?"

Jack la abrazo fuertemente y la beso, tratando de deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos que lo obsesionaban innecesariamente. Innecesariamente… no podía afrontarlos. No podía permitirse perderla de nuevo. La había perdido tantas veces, demasiadas veces. La había perdido para siempre.

Y ahora estaba en sus brazos y ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él, le sonreía, reía y parecía feliz… ella estaba siendo engañada. Por él. Aunque probablemente ella era la única persona a la que no le hubiera gustado engañar. Y ahí estaba. Engañándola de la forma más cruel imaginable. Convirtiendo su propia libertad en su contra.

Jack profundizo el beso, enredo sus dedos en el cabello de ella, cuando de repente ella se alejo bruscamente.

_Recordó._La palabra automáticamente resonó en su cabeza. Le atormentaba. Esa sola palabra podría destruir todo.

"Tu… piensas mal de mi." Le susurro quedamente, bajando la mirada.

Jack levanto las cejas, ligeramente desconcertado. "¿Qué dices, amor?" Levantado la barbilla de ella para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

"Te acabo de conocer y yo ya te permití… besarme." Dijo en un susurro apenas audible y sonrojándose.

Jack la miro por un momento, tratando de comprender exactamente cual era el problema. Así que esa era la parte que se había saltado la ultima vez, (_la ultima vez, cuando ella vivía en el mundo real, no en el mundo que tú le has creado_, se enojo consigo mismo) una chica. La hija del gobernador. Una chica bien y educada, que el único lugar donde pudo haber visto sangre y sufrimiento era en un libro. Una delicada e inocente criatura.

"No pienso mal de ti" Le aseguro con voz solemne. Abrazándola de nuevo.

No solo era la Lizzie que él nunca había visto, sino que era la Lizzie que ella nunca se había permitido ser. Ahora que perdió su memoria algo faltaba, sin embargo algo se restableció. Pensó que había perdido el tiempo que ella merecía tener. Había perdido días sin preocupaciones y sin carencias. Pero también había olvidado extraños encuentros, traicioneras propuestas, violentas peleas, sangre y lagrimas mezcladas, que llego a verlas casi comunes.

Tal vez lo menos que podía hacer, de hecho, la única forma que tenia para justificar (de cierta forma) lo que estaba haciendo (si vamos a jugar con la idea del hombre noble) seria que le permitió vivir su vida, ya que hubiera sido diferente si él nunca hubiera llegado a Port Royal.

"¿No?" Lo miró desconfiada y avergonzada, Jack deseo que no se estuviera arrepintiendo.

"No." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa en los labios. "De hecho." Dijo, acariciando el cabello de ella y guardado detrás de su oreja un mechón rebelde, notando que ella temblaba ligeramente ante su contacto. "Tu no me permitiste besarte."

Elizabeth levanto las cejas, intentando parecer seria. Aunque ella no pudo mas que sonreírle… ¿Por sus palabras? ¿Su sonrisa? ¿Sus gestos? No, no realmente. Ella sonreía por el solo hecho de verlo sonreír a él. No, no era por lo que él hacia. Era simplemente por ser él mismo. Reflexiono sobre sus pensamientos por un momento.

"Te bese, porque quería y porque no necesito permiso para hacer lo que quiero." Deslizo sus dedos por el cuello de ella, descansando su mano en su hombro.

Ella lo miro por un momento maravillada. Permaneciendo muy callada, cuando de repente dijo: "Siento como si te conociera desde siempre."

"¿Es así?" Contesto Jack con una media sonrisa. No estando muy seguro de cómo sentirse con esa declaración.

"Si." Dijo con cautela, sintiendo que algo había pasando por su mente en ese momento.

"Ah." Una chispa de malicia en sus ojos capturo la atención de Elizabeth. "Entonces." Se inclino hacia ella. "¿Qué te pareces si nos saltamos todas esas limitaciones iniciales?"

"¡Jack!" Dijo suavemente, acercando sus labios a los de él.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?" Le dijo asustado, mirándola casi con impaciencia.

"¿Cómo escapaste de la isla?" Preguntó tan tranquilamente, como pudo. Tratando de concentrarse adecuadamente en lo que decía en vez de centrarse en el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Jack.

Jack amplio los ojos, en parte sorprendido y en parte divertido por la insistencia de ella. _Ah Lizzie_. Debió de haber recordado ese rasgo en su personalidad.

"Bien. Te lo diré, amor." Dijo con un suspiro y ella sonrió triunfante. "Pero te iras a dormir justo después de que termine de lo contrario no te llevare mañana abordo." Amenazo. "O mas bien hoy, por así decirlo." Acomodándose en la cama, recargando la espalda sobre la pared.

Elizabeth río y se acomodo en los brazos de él, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Jack.

Jack tuvo una breve y aterradora impresión de que todo era un sueño. Que realmente nada había pasado. Lizzie. Elizabeth. Hablaba con él. Le sonreía, se apretaba junto a él. Colocando su mano sobre su corazón.

Su corazón.

Sus ojos involuntariamente se desplazaron a un lugar cerca de la ventana, donde las llaves seguían en el suelo, donde Elizabeth las había dejado caer accidentalmente. Una llave pequeña, probablemente de una puerta. Y la otra llave. _Esa_ llave.

_Así que ella salio sin el cofre. Tomo la llave y se dirigió a Tortuga… interesante…_ entrecerró los ojos, pero luego se regaño a si mismo rápidamente por ese astuto orden de los acontecimientos.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos esperando a que Jack continuara con su historia. Se sentía tan maravillosamente bien estar cerca de él, pero era un poco aterrorizador, el gran poder que tiene él sobre ella. No sabia porque, pero sentía como si le debiera algo… tal vez era porque él la había cuidado después de sufrir el accidente… o quizás era porque la había invitado a ir con él en su barco y…

Se estremeció, porque de repente comprendió lo que había venido haciendo este par de días. En primer lugar, ella lo había besado después de haber pasado apenas un día de conocerlo… bueno… casi dos… En segundo lugar, se iba a ir a navegar con él, en su barco y tan solo a dos días de conocerlo… bueno tres. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Si me meto en problemas mía será la culpa y no de él_.

Sin embargo encontró un enorme consuelo en los brazos de él. Secretamente, inhalaba su esencia, salvaje, dulce, embriagador, intoxicante mente… ¿familiar? La intrigo. ¿Por qué le parecía familiar? Comenzó a pensar en ello, pero mientras pensaba, de repente se sintió somnolienta y en algún momento, suavemente se quedo a la deriva y se quedo dormida.

Él estaba totalmente perdido en su pensamiento. Jack por fin llego a la realidad, recordando que prometió terminar la historia. Acerco mas Elizabeth, la vio y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida.

Con la frente arrugada, la vio dormir. Tan tranquila, tan inocente, desconociendo… ya no estaba seguro si estaba haciendo bien o mal. Llego a pensar que no estaba del todo mal. Sin embargo, no podía estar de todo bien. ¿O si?

Jack recorrió con su mano el rostro de Elizabeth. Todo se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más complicado. Dudaba si tendría la intención de decirle toda la verdad. Tal vez lo mejor era esperar. Simplemente esperar hasta que recuerde… con la esperanza de que no recordara.

Se inclino hacia abajo y rozo sus labios con los de ella. Ella se movió ligeramente en su sueño, pero regreso a ocupar su lugar en el pecho de Jack. No cabía duda de que se sentía segura con él. Si ella solo supiera… se sintió enojado consigo mismo. Jack había sido literalmente seducido por ella y él se había aprovechado del estado de animo de ella, de su… atracción por él. ¿Qué sentía ella por él? ¿Qué sintió antes por él? ¿Por qué había ido a Tortuga? ¿Podría posiblemente…?

Jack acariciaba el cabello de ella. Casi ausentemente tomaba los mechones marrones entre sus dedos. Y ¿Si ella realmente había ido a buscarlo? ¿Si había querido encontrarlo? ¿Seria suficiente justificación para sus actos?

La justificación. La justificación para ocultar el pasado de alguien, por mentir, por… le hecho un vistazo a la llave… por condenar a alguien al mas sombrío destino, teniendo la posibilidad de terminar con ese destino. La justificación por cada palabra en sus mentiras. Y simultáneamente, siendo verdad. Justificación…

Jack besaba muy ligeramente los labios de Elizabeth, tocando su rostro y cabello.

… susurro unas palabras, atenuadas, inaudibles…

En su sueño Elizabeth escucho que alguien le decía que la amaba. Y lamentaría por la mañana que solo fuera un sueño.

* * *

"Es una hermosa noche ¿no?" Preguntó Bootstrap Bill Turner, subiendo al timón.

"Como siempre." Fue la respuesta del hombre que estaba al timón en el _Holandés Errante_. "O mas bien… como nunca."

"¿Has pensando en lo que te dije William?" Preguntó Bill Turner viéndolo a través de la oscuridad.

"Si." El capitán del _Holandés Errante_ sonrió amargamente. "La Fuente de la Juventud, suena prometedor. Salvo que, sin un mapa, incluso una leyenda sin sentido no puede resultar ni bien ni mal."

"No es, sin sentido." Dijo Bootstrap en un serio tono de voz. "Es cierto y…" Dudo que sus siguientes palabras hicieran efecto. "Tenemos el mapa."

Will finalmente lo miro a la cara. "¿Tenemos el mapa?" Preguntó incrédulo.

"Bueno." Bill Turner sonrió ligeramente. "Casi… lo tenemos."

"¿Casi?" Levanto su ceja. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Significa que yo se quien lo tiene" Dijo Bootstrap con una sonrisa.

Will le dio una mirada interrogativa.

"Jack." Dijo Bill Turner. "Jack Sparrow. Tan solo hay que encontrarlo. Estoy seguro de que nos ayudara a encontrar la fuente y traerte de nuevo a la vida."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	16. Chapter 16

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion:** Uff pues no creo que a Will le agrade naditita ver a su esposa, con Jack en ningún sentido. Recordemos que bien o mal Will siempre ha sentido celos o desconfianza de Jack, así que solo te diré que leas y esperes. Y claro gracias por seguir aquí, espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Mónica:** Pues si, comparto tu opinión hay que temer a la reacción de Elizabeth, la conocemos y sabemos lo orgullosa e irreflexiva que es a veces y cuando se trata de Jack, uff… Pues vas a decir que soy muy llorona pero cada vez que leo ciertas palabras en el fic, sinceramente lloro, y esas que a ti te dolieron a mi me hicieron llorara. Jaja, me encanto tu frase. ESE SI QUE ES UN HOMBRE. Estamos de acuerdo. Gracias de verdad por seguir aquí.

**Silvia:** muchas gracias Silvia.

**Danny:** Pues muchas gracias por tus palabras, haces que me sonroje, pero la verdad yo no me quejo, estoy muy contenta de las personas que se ha mantenido fieles al fic, para mi eso ya es ganancia, pues hay muy pocos fans de este pareja en Latinoamérica, así que estoy contenta. Y los que antes dejaban review y ahora no, los justifico porque quizás tienen muchas cosas que hacer y no les da tiempo de dejar una opinión, pero quiero pensar que no han dejado de leer. Ese es mi consuelo y por eso también estoy contenta.

**Cande****. **Ay Cande tu también haces que me sonroje, y mas porque se que ya leíste el fic. De verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hacen sentir muy bien y con mas ganas de seguir traduciendo y hacerlo mejor cada día.

**Pauliz.Sparrow: **Que lastima que te quedaras sin Internet por tanto tiempo, la verdad yo me volvería loca, pero cuando regreses se que estarás mas que contenta con los siguientes capítulos, pues de aquí en adelante serán mas intensos, y se que te gustaran.

Vuelve pronto y muchas gracias por leernos.

Tengo que agradecer a aquellos que leen pero no dejan review. Muchas gracias y anímense a dejar algo para poder agradecerles mas personalmente.

**CAPITULO 16**

"Maestre Gibbs." Grito Jack exigente, cuando por fin piso la cubierta del Perla Negra a primeras horas de la tarde.

Finalmente.

Porque realmente no pudo dejar a Elizabeth esa mañana. Cuando despertó, ella ya estaba despierta. Estaba mirándolo y sonriendo ligeramente. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de él y sus rostros estaban a meras pulgadas de distancia. Cuando él abrió los ojos, ella inmediatamente miro los de él. .

Esa mañana, no habían intercambiado ningún saludo, ni preguntaron si habían dormido bien. Solo se miraron el uno al otro y por ese momento nada más importaba.

Había pensado en todos esos días y noches en las que ella había pasado sola, en la oscuridad, en algún lugar solitario, con nadie, con nada, nadie que la abrazara, que la amara, nadie que la odiara. Vacía. Fría. Apática.

Oh si, la vida sombría que ella llevaba, al parecer era la mejor. _Solo imaginas su vida lo suficiente sombría, la mas horrible posible, terriblemente solitaria para luego simplemente llegar tu para poner algo de color, libertad en la historia. Hablas de ti mismo. Te burlas de ti. Hablas de tu historia, de tu vida miserable, de tu actitud libre. Mentiras. No olvides de que a tu alrededor hay solo una mentira…_

_No,__ no olvides esa. Olvídala. Inmediatamente. ¿Estas listo? ¿Ya? Si ya. Ya casi. Es pronto. Muy pronto. Nunca. Ahora_.

_Ahora._

"Si., Capitán." Dijo alegremente Gibbs, sacando de sus pensamientos a Jack.

"Se te a ocurrido pensar en…" Comenzó Jack, pero fue inconsiderablemente interrumpido.

"Tome precauciones Capitán." Le dijo Gibbs con vos solemne.

Jack lo miro con sospechoso aspecto, con la frente arrugada. "¿Qué medidas…?"

"Tome precauciones." Gibbs lo interrumpió de nuevo, claramente estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo en ese momento.

"Ah" Murmuro Jack mirando a su compañero vacilante. "Y ¿Qué hiciste al respecto?" Pregunto con cautela con los ojos entrecerrados.

Gibbs miro alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo escuchara. Se acerco más a Jack y le dijo en voz baja:

"Puedes traer a bordo a Elizabeth, nadie dirá una palabra." Añadió con un guiño de complicidad.

Jack miro al cielo, miro la cubierta y de nuevo vio a Gibbs.

"¿Y que hiciste?" Preguntó con dudas.

"Tome precauciones, capitán." Repitió Gibbs.

Jack entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué les dijiste?" Preguntó con algo de impaciencia.

"Si." Gibbs asintió acercándose más a Jack. "Les dije una historia para mantenerlos tranquilos."

"¿Qué historia?" Pregunto Jack claramente, no estando seguro de que esperar.

"Si.." Gibbs sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos y echando una mirada de cautela a su alrededor. "Hem, les dije hem." poniendo en sus palabras algo de gestos. "Que Elizabeth tiene el poder para llevarnos a la Fuente de la Juventud, pero que su mente fue borrada." Gibbs hizo un movimiento brusco con la mano. "De todos sus recuerdos. Y todo aquel que le recuerde algo, será golpeado por un rápido rayo procedente del impecable cielo azul." Bajando su tono de voz, sospechosamente miro el cielo. "Y morirá en un instante." Los ojos de Gibbs estaban brillantes de orgullo por su gran imaginación. "Un plus." Añadió en un susurro apasionado. "Y que si esto llegara ocurrir seriamos incapaces de encontrar la Fuente de la Juventud." Concluyo y miro a Jack expectante.

"¿Debo entender que todos se creyeron lo que les dijiste sin dudar ni siquiera un momento?" Preguntó Jack algo escéptico.

Gibbs parecía ofendido. "Ciertamente, ellos no quieren ni tocar el tema."

Jack suspiro. "Bien. Vamos a seguir con esa… predicción." Añadió en voz baja.

"Hay una cosa." Dijo Gibbs, vacilante.

"Ah." Reconoció Jack triunfante.

"Temo que no sea suficiente para..."

"Ah." Jack lo interrumpió con una media sonrisa. "Tengo que preocuparme solo de uno ¿no?"

* * *

Elizabeth se dejo caer en la cama con un suspiro. No le gustaba estar sin hacer nada. Algo alarmada, se dio cuenta que lo único que tenia que hacer era, esperar a que Jack regresara.

Y era bastante ridículo.

Del mismo modo ridículo a lo que había hecho en la mañana. Cuando despertó tuvo una agradable sensación pero desconcertante sensación de cosquillas en su cuello. Abrió los ojos y vio a Jack, o más bien la cara de Jack que estaba enterrada en su cuello. Era su constante respiración y su aliento calido contra su cuello. Calido e… inquietante. Irresponsablemente, se quedo quieta, escuchando la respiración de Jack. La escucho durante mucho tiempo, como si estuviera escuchando música. Pero era más que la música. Era más intoxicante, indescriptiblemente más fascinante…

Elizabeth rodó los ojos ante su propio pensamiento. En realidad encontraba… ¿fascinante? El proceso de respiración. No, no era la respiración en si.

Había sacado una de sus manos de debajo de la sabana y toco uno de los brazos de Jack. La tela de la camisa eran delgada que casi podía sentir la piel de él a través de ella… quito la mano rápidamente. Su mano temblaba. Temblaba ridículamente.

Injustamente.

Cuando él abrió los ojos, se pregunto si le diría algo. Pero él no dijo nada y tal vez, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que esperaba que él dijera?... se habían observado uno al otro en silencio y después de un rato Jack había comenzado a acariciarle el cabello con el dorso de su mano. Ella había cerrado los ojos temiendo que ellos la delataran. Que delataran el efecto que él tiene sobre ella.

Ella, mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sintiendo su corazón latir mas rápido, demasiado rápido, esperando un beso… estaban tan cerca… Pero él no la había besado.

Al poco tiempo, abrió los ojos, solo para encontrar los ojos de Jack fijos en ella, como antes. Pero había algo de tristeza en ellos.

Curiosamente, tenía la extraña impresión de que ella recordaba la tristeza de sus ojos. Pero ¿Cómo podía ella?

Quería preguntarle… pero ¿Qué podía preguntarle? ¿_Por qué tus ojos están tristes?_ _él no le respondería de ninguna manera_, por primera vez desde que lo conoció le cruzo por la mente que él no le estaba diciendo todo… no estaba segura. No tenía idea de lo que era. Pero era algo desconcertante.

Se había inclinado hacia él y con una pequeña sonrisa le había besado en la mejilla. Alegremente había notado una visión familiar de astucia destellando en sus ojos. Y la tristeza se había ido.

"Crees tu, amor…" Había susurrado con un sonrisa que atravesó por sus labios. "… ¿Que soy el tipo de hombre que queda satisfecho con ese tipo de beso?"

"Probablemente no." Había dicho con una sonrisa. Pero antes de que los labios de Jack tocaran los suyos, se había deslizado fuera de la cama riendo.

* * *

Jack estaba en la cubierta, perdido en sus pensamientos, perdidos en los recuerdos de la mañana. _(¿Te apetece tener recuerdos eh?)_

"Oi" Murmuro, como no veía por donde caminaba, se golpeo la cabeza con el eje de luz. Mientras se encaminaba a la cabina del capitán.

Curiosamente se sentía, indecentemente feliz, solo de recordar que tuvo a Elizabeth entre sus brazos toda la noche, le había robado algunos inocentes besos mientras ella estaba durmiendo (inocentes, indecentes, de hecho) la acaricio, acariciaba su cabello…

Se sentía infantil. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Era como un remolino, arrastrándolo con cierta frustración. Se dio cuenta de que ya no le importaba nada más. Era aterrador. Y maravilloso. Aterrador. Maravilloso. Aterrador. Mara…

"Jack, bienvenido de nuevo. Una vez mas." Dijo Barbosa con una amplia sonrisa.

Jack lo miro y vio alrededor con dificultad. "Creo que esta es mi cabina" Dijo viendo a Barbosa con disgusto.

Barbosa reía sin ganas. "Yo llegue a pensar que te quedarías en tierra." Lo observo con un dejo de desprecio en su mirada.

"Ah. Debí de haberte decepcionando, entonces Héctor." Dijo Jack tomando un lugar en la mesa, y esparciendo algunos papeles que saco de su escritorio.

"Si, lo se" Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa.

Fingiendo no ponerle atención a Barbosa, Jack comenzó a estudiar los papeles que había sacado de se escritorio.

Barbosa miro a Jack durante un rato, antes de decidirse a seguir.

"Entonces tendremos un invitado a bordo." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

"Si." contesto Jack desinteresadamente, ni siquiera viendo a su interlocutor.

Los ojos de Barbosa brillaron con sarcasmo. "La señorita Swann."

"Gibbs les informo a todos, entonces creo que lo hizo." Contesto Jack impasible. Mirando intensamente algunos gráficos y haciendo algunos dibujos.

"Si." Asintió Barbosa. "Pero no." Se interrumpió a si mismo. "Espera." Dijo como si intensamente intentara recordar algo. "No es la señorita Swann, es… la señora Turner, ¿no es verdad?" miro a Jack expectante.

Jack no dijo nada.

"No me contestes Jack." Dijo Barbosa, con una sonrisa malvada. "Solo quiero asegurarme que nuestro acuerdo sobre la Fuente no se halla modificado."

"No recuerdo ningún cambio." Declaro Jack sin interés, sosteniendo uno de los papeles en la mano, mirándolo como si lo estuviera leyendo.

"Bien." Sonrió Barbosa. "Y yo te puedo asegurar, que siempre que nuestro acuerdo se mantenga intacto, no voy a poner atención en empañar la reputación de la esposa de otro y que por cierto se quedara en tu cabina." Dijo sonriendo.

Jack dejo el documento de inmediato y por fin miro a Barbosa.

"Espero que recuerdes." Dijo Jack bruscamente mirándolo intensamente. "Que ese maldito grafico no te llevara a la Fuente de la Juventud, ni al tesoro si no llegas primero al Mar Fantasma. Y no puedes llegar al maldito Mar Fantasma sin el maldito mapa, que si lo olvidaste esta en mi poder."

"Lo se." Respondió Barbosa a la defensiva. "No hay razón para enojarse conmigo Jack." Añadió con una sonrisa.

"No hay razones para hacerme enojar, tampoco." Contesto Jack seriamente.

* * *

Elizabeth estaba casi lista. Había doblado toda su ropa, y guardado todos sus adornos del cabello y otros pequeños objetos en una caja que Jack le había dado el día anterior.

Con un suspiro levanto las dos llaves del piso. Las miro expectante, como si pudieran darle alguna respuesta. Aunque no les hacia ninguna pregunta. No estaba interesada ya en el pasado…

Puso la extraña llave dentro de la caja. No había nada de inusual en ello… sin embargo cuando la observo de cerca, noto que no era un simple llavero… era otra cosa… dos llaveros … uno de metal y el otro… el otro…

Era de oro y bastante grueso y tenia grabadas unas letras… las letras… E…. y…. W…

Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos. "Es un anillo de bodas." Susurro incrédula.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	17. Chapter 17

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN ****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion:** Por eso es que Gibbs me encanta porque tiene mucha imaginación. Espero que este capitulo te guste y muchísimas gracias por tus maravillosos reviews, estoy feliz de tenerte entre los seguidores de este fic. De verdad muchas gracias.

**Mónica:** Muchas, pero muchas gracias, por tus palabras. Es muy importante para mi que sigas leyendo.

**Silvia:** No se que mas que decir, solo gracias.

**Cande.** Pues ya llevo mas de 45 capítulos completamente traducidos, y como voy creo que podré seguir como hasta ahora, así que no te preocupes. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Danny:** Creo que no eres la única que cree que Jack es el hombre perfecto, bueno al menos para mi lo es. Gracias de verdad por seguir aquí. Muchos besos y abrazos para todos.

Tengo que agradecer a aquellos que leen pero no dejan review. Muchas gracias y anímense a dejar algo para poder agradecerles mas personalmente.

**CAPITULO 17.**

_Casada… casada… ¿Cómo puedo estar casada?... ¿Qué estab__a haciendo aquí?... sola… si… no… No, no puede ser… ¿y si?... _Elizabeth se paseaba alrededor de la habitación, apretando en su mano el anillo. No sabia que pensar. Por una parte parecía evidente. Pero por otra parte…

_¿Esta__ba usando el anillo como llavero? ¿Porque lo llevaba de esta manera? ¿Tenia alguna razón?_... _Debo…_ se sentó en la orilla de la cama, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. Había descubierto por fin algo tangible de su pasado. Y no estaba feliz. Solo no estaba feliz.

Abrió su mano y vio el anillo de nuevo. La "E" era para Elizabeth. ¿Qué paso con "W"? ¿Dónde esta "W"? ¿Por qué "W" no la busco? ¿Por qué ella viajo sin "W"?

Y ¿Por qué tenia su anillo de bodas en una llave, en lugar de llevarlo en el dedo?

Y ¿Por qué se sentía… tan enojada con ese anillo?

¿Enojada? Para su propia sorpresa, tuvo que admitir que, curiosamente, era cierto. Estaba enojada con el anillo. Estaba enojada con él.

Se sentía engañada.

Trato de pensar muy fuerte. ¿Cuántos nombres empiezan con "W?" seguramente no muchos, o al menos no demasiados. Tal vez si se concentraba, el nombre vendría a ella… y recordaría el nombre…

Ella vio el anillo y de repente cerro la mano.

El problema era… ¿quería recordar?

_¡Por supuesto que quiero recordar! ¡Por supuesto que quiero! Por supuesto…_

Escucho voces que venían de la ventana que estaba abierta. Sintió el viento en su cara. El día era ventoso y soleado. Un día perfecto para navegar…

Elizabeth abrió mucho los ojos. _Él llegara en cualquier momento._

Salto de la cama y nerviosamente camino alrededor. No sabia que hacer. Estaba asustada. Aunque probablemente sin una razón. Trato de averiguar porque tenía miedo sin motivo y entonces llego a ella.

_Él no estaba conmigo ya. _Se sorprendió, de la gran sospecha_. _Esto… la lastimo.

"_¿Quién envía a una mujer casada de viaje sola?... Nadie. A menos que tengan problemas, o por respeto… o por falta de respeto._

"_W… ¿me hab__ría dejado? O ¿yo lo deje a él? ¿Moriría?..._ si estaba muerto porque llevaba su anillo de bodas en un llavero, eso parecía inadecuado. Si ella lo había dejado. ¿Por qué mantener el anillo? Si él la dejo… de alguna manera consideraba esta posibilidad como más posible. Pero seguía siendo confusa y no podía organizar sus pensamientos correctamente. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en buscar el nombre. Los pensamientos que dominaban su mente, eran exclusivamente los referentes a Jack, en no estar con él en su barco.

_¿Por qué me importa tanto? ¿Por qué me importa? Debo ocuparme en buscar la veda__d de mi pasado… estoy tan cerca. _Apretó en su puño el anillo una vez más y luego lo vio. _Estoy tan cerca… tan cerca y… cuanto mas cerca estoy menos me importa… que extraño… ¡estoy equivocada!... ¿Cómo_…"

_Jack dirá que me quede y busque a mi esposo. Él dirá eso, porque es una buena persona, un buen hombre_…

De repente Elizabeth se sorprendió. _Un buen hombre_. Curiosamente esa expresión la hacia recordar a los ojos de Jack… en esa triste mirada… tal vez fue accidentalmente. Intento de nuevo. _Un buen hombre. _La misma imagen. Eso era muy raro. Una desconcertante asociación.

Un golpe en la puerta sacudió a Elizabeth de sus pensamientos. Vio la puerta horrorizada. ¿Qué es lo que hará? ¿Qué le va a decir? ¿Cómo se lo va a decir?

La perilla de la puerta se movió.

Y entonces algo se quebró en su mente. _Pero ¿ tengo que decirle?_

Jack camino dentro del cuarto, con los ojos deslumbrantes. "¿Lista Lizzie? Preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¡Si!" Exclamó alegremente. _No tengo que decirle. Tan simple como eso._

Camino dos pasos, llego al gabinete e instintivamente tiro el anillo dentro de la caja. Cuidando de que Jack no lo viera, apresuradamente cerró la caja y se giro hacia Jack quien ya se acercaba a ella.

Su sonrisa se veía un poco forzada.

"¿Estas bien, amor?" Preguntó Jack estudiando su cara.

"Si, por supuesto." Asintió como si se sorprendiera por la pregunta.

La miro con atención. Sus ojos estaban brillantes. _¿Podría ser que…?_

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados, al sentir los labios de ella sobre los suyos. Pero ella se retiro rápidamente. "Lo olvide en la mañana." Explico con una chispa de misterio en sus ojos, que decía que lo había recordado muy bien. Quería pasar por delante de él pero ingenuo seria pensar que él dejaría de lado lo sucedido.

"Yo olvide algo también." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. Atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo.

"Oh, ¿En serio?" Ella pregunto levantando las cejas.

"En serio." Le susurro Jack con una sonrisa. Acariciando con sus labios los de ella dejándola con un ligera frustración.

Elizabeth quería convertir la caricia en un beso, pero Jack alejo la cabeza.

"Mi sombrero." Dijo apuntando a algo que ella no podía ver.

Ella lo vio desconcertada, hasta que su mirada siguió a la de él y finalmente vio el sombrero en una silla cerca de la ventana.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miro a él con indignación, pero Jack le impidió hacer cualquier comentario, añadiendo en voz baja:

"Y a mi chica."

Una fantasma de una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Elizabeth. Jack se inclino hacia ella sonriente, pero ella coloco una mano contra sus labios.

"Oh. ¿Y donde esta ella?" Preguntó ella con un claro juego reflejado en sus ojos.

Jack beso la mano de Elizabeth antes de retirarla de sus labios. "Justo aquí." Sonrió y la atrajo hacia él.

"¿Por qué me llevas contigo Jack?" Preguntó de repente muy seria, mirando intensamente los ojos oscuros de él.

Jack parpadeo, un poco sorprendido por el cambio de tema. _Nunca fuiste predicable_. Sonriendo por dentro.

"Y ¿Por qué vienes conmigo, corazón?" Pregunto Jack, jugando con un mechón de pelo de ella y mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

Elizabeth fue sorprendida ante la pregunta. Muy buena pregunta por cierto. Una muy buena pregunta. Especialmente ahora que encontró…

Ella se quedo pensativa, recordando el anillo de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que en lugar de quedarse a encontrar su pasado (y también a ella en cierto modo) prefiriera irse con él? Tenia la oportunidad de descubrir quien era. Tenía la posibilidad de saber…

Jack se inclino hacia ella y descanso su mejilla contra la de ella. "¿Por qué vienes conmigo Lizzie?" Le susurro al oído. Había algo de exigencia en su voz, como si de repente, quisiera saber la respuesta. Como si la respuesta era verdaderamente importante.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack. Tembló, al sentir el calor que el cuerpo de él le transmitía, llenándola de una extraña tranquilidad, que la hacia sentirse segura, completa y…

"Creo que he estado esperando por ti..." Murmuro ella, acariciando con sus labios la oreja de él.

La respuesta lo sorprendió. Con cautela Jack busco de nuevo los ojos de ella, pero los mantuvo cerrados.

_Lizzie_… sin una advertencia, tomo el rostro de Elizabeth entre sus manos y le beso febrilmente la boca.

El beso los dejo sin aliento. "Supongo… que esa… fue tu respuesta…" Dijo Elizabeth en un susurro vacilante.

"No." Jack sonrió maliciosamente. "Fue solo una pequeña parte de ella."

Elizabeth lo miro y se río.

* * *

_Ella debe de sentirse muy triste en este momento. Muy sola. Debe de ser muy duro para ella… como lo es para mí_. Will suspiro.

Era increíble como todo había ido tan mal. ¿Cómo había fracasado? Se inclino en la barandilla, mirando impasible las olas.

Si realmente era posible levantar la maldición… no quería reconocer ante su padre lo mucho que había crecido su esperanza, de cuanto deseaba que fuera cierto. Parecía tan ingenuo.

No obstante deseaba ardientemente que fuera verdad. Soñaba con volver a ella. Con volver a la vida.

Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Elizabeth en ese momento. ¿Dónde estaría? Dijo que se quedaría en Port Royal. ¿Podría mantener la casa de su padre? ¿Tendría dinero? ¿Tendría que trabajar?

De repente se le ocurrió que ella debía de estar enfrentado muchos problemas sola. Pero tal vez tendría algunos amigos que la ayudaran. Tal vez su padre le dejo un poco de dinero. Y probablemente podría mantener la casa.

A diferencia de él. Ella podía disfrutar de la vida cotidiana que él siempre había deseado y que le hubiera gustado compartir con ella… si no hubiera pasado lo que paso…

Solo esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido muy rápido.

* * *

Elizabeth vio el _Perla Negra_ con profunda admiración. Estaba sinceramente sorprendida por la belleza del barco, su grandeza, su dignidad, y de cierto modo, de su monotonía, también. El barco parecía ser sacado de un sueño al mundo real, hecho de casi tangible magia. Sentía que le atraía desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Jack observaba a Elizabeth con intensidad desde el rabillo del ojo, por temor a que su memoria regresara al ver el _Perla Negra_. Para su alivio rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía ningún recuerdo peligroso. Evidentemente ella parecía estar viendo la nave por primera vez.

Caminaron por la cubierta, cuando se acerco brevemente el señor Gibbs, que los esperaba con impaciencia, bastante curioso por atender a Elizabeth.

"Bienvenida a bordo, señorita." Dijo Gibbs con una cortes sonrisa.

"Gracias." Elizabeth le sonrió. Furtivamente busco una mano de Jack, como asegurándose de que no estaba sola.

"Gracias señor Gibbs." Dijo Jack, viéndolo de manera significativa, tratando de hacerle ver a Gibbs que miraba a Elizabeth de manera exagerada.

Gibbs miraba muy intensamente a Elizabeth, interesado y muy sorprendido por el fenómeno de su amnesia. Parecía increíble que ella no recordara nada ni a nadie y que incluso ni su entorno ni la gente le parecieran familiares.

Sin embargo, le sorprendió, que ella no parecía triste o deprimida. No había sufrido ninguna lesión grave, a consecuencia del accidente. Ella parecía estar muy bien y feliz. En realidad, curiosamente, parecía mas feliz de lo él nunca la había visto antes.

Y le dio mucho gusto verla en ese estado. Eso significaba que pronto podrían decirle la verdad. Parecía perfectamente capaz de aceptar su pasado y su presente y la triste realidad de su esposo. Se pregunto brevemente porque Jack no se lo había dicho aun. Pero tal vez tenia razones para no hacerlo.

"¿Le gusta el _Perla Negra_? Señorita." Preguntó Gibbs señalando con una mano la nave.

"Oh, me gusta mucho." Respondió Elizabeth.

Gibbs asintió la cabeza con aprobación. "Y ¿le gusto Tortuga? Señorita." Preguntó con cortes interés.

Jack lo miro enojado.

"Me gusto bastante" Respondió Elizabeth vacilante. "Es una ciudad única... pero parece mas bien amistosa." Dijo amablemente.

"Si." Concordó con una sonrisa Gibbs. "Y ¿Le gusto…?

"Nos gustaría darle las gracias Maestre Gibbs." Lo interrumpió Jack fácilmente. "Y ahora si serias tan amable en llevar estas cosas." Comenzó a darle a Gibbs las pertenecías de Elizabeth "Debajo de la cubierta."

Gibbs tuvo algunas dificultades para llevar la totalidad de los paquetes, pero trato de mantener el equilibrio. Lamentablemente debido al movimiento del barco que comenzaba a andar sobre las olas dejo caer una de las cajas más pequeñas.

La caja al caer sobre la cubierta se rompió, varios objetos pequeños salieron fuera de ella. Entre los listones para el cabello y las toallas, salieron las dos llaves… y también algo mas, algo de oro que llego rodando justo a los pies de Jack.

Jack de agacho para levantarlo.

"¡No!" Exclamó Elizabeth agachándose para levantar ella el objeto.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Jack ya lo tenía en su mano. Miro a Elizabeth curiosamente. Ella evito sus ojos. Jack abrió su mano.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	18. Chapter 18

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN ****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion:** Ay, no sabes como te agradezco que te tomes un momentito de tu importantísimo tiempo para dejarme un review, y mas ahora sabiendo que estas en temporada de exámenes, yo a mis hijos no les permito jamás hace nada cuando hay examen, pues es primordial su educación, pero el hecho de que este aquí a pesar de eso, es muy pero muy significativo para mi. No se como agradecértelo.

**Mónica:** Por amor de Dios Mónica, haces que tus análisis me dejen pensando, me fascina la forma en que ves cada detalle, cada párrafo, cada palabra, me asustas porque tienes muy buen ojo para adivinar lo que sigue en la historia. Gracias por seguir por aquí.

**Silvia:** No se que mas que decir, solo gracias.

**Cande.** Jaja, no digas tanto que les podrás arruinar la historia a los demás, no es cierto, estoy encantada con tus bellos reviews, no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir.

**Danny:** Bueno, realmente el merito no es mió, sino de Florencia, así que ella es la que tiene esa gran imaginación para llevarnos a estos extremos. Así que le dejare llevar tus comentarios. Gracias por seguir aquí.

**Wiii:** Bienvenido y gracias por tomarte un tiempo y dejar un comentario, me da mucho gusto tenerte, por aquí y espero verte mas seguido.

Tengo que agradecer a aquellos que leen pero no dejan review. Muchas gracias y anímense a dejar algo para poder agradecerles mas personalmente.

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

Jack miro el anillo en su mano y luego miro a Elizabeth. Ella lo miro como si esperara que él dijera o hiciera algo, especialmente violento. El miedo en los ojos de ella lo desconcertó.

"¿Qué es esto, amor?" Preguntó inocentemente, sabiendo perfectamente lo que era la maldita cosa.

Ella lo miro por un momento. Como si juzgara la sinceridad de su pregunta.

"Nada" Dijo rápidamente. Decidida a seguir con el juego. Si es que se trataba de un juego. E incluso si no lo era.

Se vieron el uno al otro sin pestañar por un momento que pareció mas largo de lo que debía, probablemente haciendo esto no se vería sospechosa.

"Bueno, es un anillo." Contesto amablemente Gibbs.

Tanto Jack como Elizabeth giraron sus cabezas para ver a Gibbs.

Gibbs parpadeo desconcertado.

"¡Señor Cotton!" Grito Jack al detectar al anciano marinero que pasaba inocentemente por ahí. "Ayuda al señor Gibbs a llevar estas cosas."

Cotton se acerco y le dio la bienvenida a Elizabeth entre gestos. Ella solo sonreía forzadamente, pensando profundamente, preocupada por encontrar una solución a la situación.

_Jack ya lo vio… debe saber lo que es… debe saber que yo ya lo había visto… y que aun no se…_

Un colorido loro aterrizo en le hombro de Cotton, capturando la atención de Elizabeth. El loro inclino la cabeza, parecía estar viendo muy intensamente a Elizabeth. Elizabeth vio al loro. El loro. Un loro. Ese loro.

"_No puedo respirar_." La frase resonó en la cabeza de Elizabeth y entonces ella vio el loro volando desde el cielo hasta la multitud de personas y… pero solo lo vio con el ojo de se mente, porque en realidad el loro seguía sentado en el hombro de su dueño.

De repente el loro comenzó a gritar. "¡No me maten! ¡No me maten!"

Elizabeth abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Jack los abrió por consternación.

"¡Vamos, levántate, vamos!" Jack apuro a Gibbs y Cotton. "Váyanse."

Después de haber levantado el ultimo paquete, (a excepción de la pequeña caja y su contenido seguía disperso sobre la cubierta) Gibbs apresuradamente guió a Cotton debajo de la cubierta.

Jack se acerco mas a Elizabeth, que parecía hipnotizada por Gibbs, Cotton y el loro. La miro desconcertado.

"Lizzie…" Comenzó Jack despacio. Ella lo miro de inmediato.

"Un loro que habla." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack parpadeo _¿eso era todo?_

"Si." Le respondió. "Un loro que habla." Repitió con voz hueca, aliviado. "Lizzie…" mantenía el puño cerrado, como si quisiera que ella le dijera algo.

Comenzó a abrir la mano, cuando de repente ella puso su mano sobre la de él, deteniéndolo a mitad de la acción.

Jack la miro vacilante.

"Es una parte del llavero." Dijo en voz baja pero firme, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

"¿Estas segura, amor?" Preguntó después de una pausa.

Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Con un parpadeo, Jack pudo ver como los ojos de ella se cristalizaban por las lágrimas, pero había logrado detenerlas.

Puso sus manos alrededor de ella y la abrazó. Jack empezó a sentir un dolor de cabeza, una extraña presión en su cuerpo. _Esta comenzando. Sus lágrimas. Su llanto. Sus sentimientos de culpabilidad. Y era culpa de él. era solo culpa de él._

Elizabeth acurruco su cabeza en el cuello de él y dijo en un débil susurro. "Es una parte del llavero, Jack."

"Lo se." Dijo apretando el abrazo. "Lo se."

Jack se estremeció cuando Elizabeth le dio un ligero beso en el cuello para después descansar su cabeza en su hombro. Tenía el anillo en la mano. Lo apretaba tan fuerte que casi le cortaba la piel. Tal vez debería. Tal vez eso lo traería de vuelta a la realidad.

Pero ¿Cuál era la realidad? La única realidad es que podía pensar (que podía desear pensar y por lo tanto lo único que tenía era la intención de pensar) era en la valiente, hermosa, invencible, vulnerable chica en sus brazos, con su cabello acariciando su piel, sus manos alrededor de él y algo que no se atrevía a nombrar. (¿Hasta el momento?...) un sentimiento que expresan sus ojos cada vez que ella lo ve, su voz, cada vez que ella le hablaba, con su tacto…

_Ah. Sueños tontos._ Sea lo que sea que ella este pensando, o sintiendo en ese momento se iría y seria remplazado por odio, convirtiéndose en un desastre.

Sin embargo ahora ella…

Elizabeth trazo un camino de besos desde el cuello de Jack, la mandíbula hasta llegar a los labios y lo beso dudosa, desesperada y tiernamente.

Él atrapo los labios de ella muy posesivamente.

_Solo un día más. Solo un día más_. Era un nuevo plazo. "Voy a decirle mañana." Era algo similar a lo de ayer pero era menos amenazador.

Ella le mintió, había encontrado el anillo y no le había dicho, no quería decirle, no quería que él supiera. La idea era tan dulce… o más bien ¿era el beso? No sabría decirlo. _Solo un día más._ Jack profundizo el beso. Sus labios eran dulces, igual que algunas frutas tropicales, como el ron embriagador, dulce y delicado como el agua del arroyo de una montaña. _Solo un día…_

"Odio interrumpir" Se burlo Barbosa, de repente apareciendo junto a ellos.

El beso termino. Elizabeth brinco ante el sonido. "¿Cómo se llama señorita?" Ella creyó que ya había escuchado esa voz, quizás en su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que ese fenómeno venia pasando muy frecuentemente. Escuchaba palabras, frases, pedazos del pasado que circulaban intensamente en su cabeza, voces a su alrededor que le parecían conocidas. La de Jack obviamente, pero también la de señor Gibbs, ese perico y ahora… ese hombre. Parecía como si ella pudiera recordar algunas palabras, pero no las voces y por lo tanto las asociaba con su realidad actual, relacionándolas, manteniéndolas en sus pensamientos, en los escombros de sus recuerdos, que la hacían estar más confundida.

Finalmente giro la cabeza y lo vio. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Jack pudo adivinar quien era. Jack le había hablado del motín. Sobre el mapa. Y el grafico. Al parecer él le había dicho todo.

"Solo quería darle la bienvenido a bordo a nuestro nuevo huésped." Dijo Barbosa, dándole a Elizabeth algo que podría considerarse una sonrisa.

Jack estaba enojado. No quería que lo viera… quería al menos pretender… pero eso no importaba ahora. Gibbs al menos no se dio cuenta de nada. Sin embargo…

"Gracias." Respondió fríamente Elizabeth. No iba a ser agradable con alguien que había perjudicado a Jack.

"Oh, ya veo." Se burlo Barbosa, deliberadamente viendo a Elizabeth lo más intensamente posible y por el rabillo de sus ojos viendo como Jack lo veía con ira silenciosa. "Te quejaste de mi."

"No veo como decir la verdad pueda clasificarse de denuncia." Dijo Elizabeth con voz firme.

"De hecho." Barbosa sonrió." Pero por lo general, la verdad, a veces no es tan clara."

"Vamos Lizzie te enseñare tu cabina." Interrumpió Jack encontrando el tema de lo más desagradable.

Barbosa los siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaban, dio la vuelta, pero observo las llaves esparcidas por la cubierta. Se agacho con los ojos entrecerrados, examino el llavero. La llave pequeña era de una puerta. Pero entonces noto la otra llave. La tomo entre sus manos. Se enderezo y la vio con interés, pero también confundido, como si tratara de recordar algo. Y de repente lo recordó y sus ojos se iluminaron ligeramente. _La llave_… se burlo de si mismo. _Siempre es bueno tener una segunda opción_. La guardo en su bolsillo y se alejo.

* * *

Después de acomodar a Elizabeth en el camarote al lado del de él, Jack fue a regañadientes hasta el timón. El _Perla Negra_ zarpo del puerto de Tortuga ya tarde casi de noche.

A regañadientes… no podía crees que fuera a tomar el timón con tanta renuencia. Pero la verdad es que él prefería quedarse con ella… un poco mas… si tuviera solo un día mas… trato de convencerse de que en realidad ese el caso, de que realmente su intención era terminar, terminar con esa comedia y decirle…

Miro el anillo impasible. Todavía lo tenía en su mano. No sabia que hacer con él. No sabía lo que debía hacer. Aparte de tirarlo por la borda, que era su mejor idea. Tal vez solo tenia que ponerlo en algún lugar… un cajón… una caja… un cofre… se enojo. _El cofre. La llave. _

Le dejo el timón a Cotton y fue apresuradamente a cubierta, donde estaba la caja con las llaves y los otros artículos. Vio las pinzas para el pelo, la pequeña llave, una sola llave en el llavero, (no la real…) pero no la llave… ¿Dónde esta la llave? Él no la tomo… Elizabeth tampoco…

Jack suspiro. _Genial._

* * *

"¿Te aburriste de estar en el timón?" Preguntó Barbosa cuando vio a Jack entrando a su camarote.

Jack lo miro tristemente y azoto la puerta al cerrarla.

Barbosa brinco por el ruido. "Si vas a romper mi puerta, te advierto que tendré que tomar la cabina del capitán."

Barbosa se sentó en una gran mesa de trabajo, leyendo una pila de viejos mapas y otros viejos documentos.

Jack se le acerco y dijo en voz baja pero firme, "La llave,"

Barbosa lo miro, poniendo una cara de sorpresa. "¿Qué llave Jack?" Preguntó, parpadeando.

"La llave." Repitió Jack, mirándolo de manera constante.

Barbosa guardo silencio por un momento, mirando a su interlocutor con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Para que la necesitas?" Preguntó finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

Jack arrugo la frente. "No es tuya."

Barbosa río sin ganas. "Oh si. Hablemos de propiedad, Jack. Derechos legales." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué la tomaste?" Preguntó Jack con paciencia, tratando de sonar tranquilo. Pero había algo en esta situación que no le gustaba. No le gustaba en absoluto.

"¿Por qué la quieres de vuelta?" Replico Barbosa.

"Si no me la regresas, entonces puedes tomar tu maldito grafico e irte con el al infierno, no me importa. Voy a manejarme sin él." Dijo Jack serio, una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro.

Barbosa sonrió. "Sigues desarrollando ese maldito habito de hablar Jack." Dijo con algo de disgusto. "Solo espero que no olvides decírselo a tu querida olvidadiza" Le sonrió en respuesta a la mirada peligrosa que Jack lo miraba. "Sin embargo, tener la llave por si de alguna manera lo de la Fuente de la Juventud falla, es algo bueno." Dudo por un momento como si pensara en sus palabras. "Tal vez, menos atractivo."

"No sabes donde esta el cofre." Dijo Jack fríamente, en su opinión mas frió de lo que pretendía.

"Aye." Asintió Barbosa, estando de acuerdo. "Es por eso que estoy resignado a nuestro viaje." Dijo con una breve risa. "Sin embargo. Estoy tratando de mostrarte que tus dudas son irrazonables." Se acerco a pocos pasos de Jack, redujo su voz a un susurro. "Además creo que tu reacción es mas bien… exagerada. Innecesariamente exagerada." Añadió con una mueca. "Solo olvídalo, olvidar algunas cosas es bueno ¿no crees?" Sonrió.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	19. Chapter 19

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN ****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion:** Pues de nada, como siempre he prometido aquí estaré mientras tenga un capitulo que darles. Y una vez más muchas gracias, por seguir aquí dándome todo tu apoyo. Por cierto tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Has leído el otro fic que estoy traduciendo? Es de la misma autora, de este, y si puedo sugerirte es un fin muy bueno y te lo estas perdiendo. Ojala y te des una vuelta por ahí.

**Mónica:** Pues comparto tu opinión Jack es hermoso y yo lo amo también. No tienes nada que agradecer, me gusta mucho que analices los capítulos. Y te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

**Silvia:** No te preocupes seguiré actualizando lo mas que pueda y gracias por seguir aquí.

**Cande: **Ay tu con tus comentarios, puedes tocar las mas intimas fibras de mi corazoncito, de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras. Y sobre lo otro tienes razón, Jack puede decir todo con tan solo una palabra y eso es algo que admiro en él.

**Danny:** Pues muchas gracias por estar aquí, a pesar de los exámenes, eso hace que te tenga que agradecer el doble. Muchas pero muchas gracias.

**Wiiixx:** Primero que nada, gracias porque nos dejaste otro review, y contestando a tu pregunta, puedo traducir según el largo del capitulo, por ejemplo los primeros tres los actualice en un día, pero los mas largos me tardo un día entero. Pero actualizo solo los miércoles y domingos, así que ojala te siga viendo por aquí, y el fic siga siendo de tu completo agrado. Por cierto también te recomiendo el otro fic que estoy traduciendo se llama **Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat**. Te aseguro que te gustara y no te arrepentirás.

**Pauliz.Sparrow:** Pues gracias por el tip, me pasare por ahí y te dejare algún comentario, si es que logro entender como. Jeje, es que soy medio lenta para la computadora. Por otro lado espero que te mejores y que te guste este capitulo, y también gracias por dejarme dos reviews seguidos. Una pregunta ¿De verdad se casa Johnny? Es que todavía no lo puedo creer, me niego a creerlo, aunque mas comprometido no puede estar con dos hijos realmente ya se había tardado.

Muchos besos a todos.

Tengo que agradecer a aquellos que leen pero no dejan review. Muchas gracias y anímense a dejar algo para poder agradecerles mas personalmente.

* * *

**CAPITULO 19.**

Elizabeth había desempacado todas las cajas y se sentó en la orilla de la cama con un suspiro. Veía alrededor de la cabina. Era más bien cómoda y acogedora. Una cama, una mesa, dos sillas, un sillón, dos lámparas y hasta un pequeño librero con algunos libros viejos. Pero algo faltaba.

Vio la puerta. Sabia que él tenía que estar en el timón, pero pensó que tal vez vendría en un rato… pero ya habían pasado más de dos horas y él no llegaba aun. Quería buscarlo, pero no estaba segura si podría encontrar el camino hasta él y también pensaba que no debía interrumpir sus deberes de capitán.

O quizás ella no debió ir, porque no quería preocuparse de que él la hubiera dejado a propósito. Por el anillo…. El anillo… ¿Dónde?... oh si, él debe de tenerlo. Bien. Ella no lo quería después de todo.

Llamaron a la puerta de su camarote. Sonrió subconscientemente y salto fuera de la cama a abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible.

"¡Jack!" Lanzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y se aferro a él con todo su cuerpo.

"Lizbeth." El la abrazo, sorprendido por la ferviente reacción de ella: contenta: culpable.

"Lo siento." Le susurro.

Jack cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido. _Ella lo sentía_. Increíble.

Y él debería de haber dicho algo. Debería de decirle que era _él_ quien lo sentía (¿lo sentía entonces?...) era su culpa, él tenia la culpa, él le había mentido, le había mentido en todo, todo a excepción de cuando le hablaba sobre ella y cuando la veía. No le mentía entonces. A pesar que en el fondo siempre había una mentira presente en todo momento, pero a pesar de que todo era una interminable mentira, nunca había sido tan veraz en su vida. Y a pesar de que en cada palabra había una mentira, todas esas mentiras eran ciertas, había más verdad en esas mentiras que en todas las palabras que había dicho en toda su vida.

Porque cuando hablaba con ella, siempre decía la verdad. Porque solo habia una verdad. Porque cada una de las palabras que decía tenía algo de verdad, cada mentira estaba llena de verdad, cada mentira se debía a una verdad.

Y ya no había manera de decirle todo en este momento. Estaba demasiado cansado.

Pensando que siempre se había sentido cansado.

"No tienes nada que lamentar, Lizzie." Dijo tranquilamente, entre su pelo.

Él la miro, sonriendo ligeramente, entrando a la cabina, sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

"Te traje esto… de regreso." Murmuro dejando la caja en su regazo.

"Muchas gracias." Asintió con indiferencia.

"Hay una cosa…" Jack la miro vacilante.

Elizabeth lo miro con clamado interés, con tal ternura en sus ojos que lo lastimo… o más bien… no, no lo lastimo. ¿Tal vez lo lastimaría si no lo lastimara?

"La llave… la extraña… llave…"

"¿Qué con ella?" Preguntó Elizabeth inclinándose hacia él, simplemente porque quería escucharlo mejor, ya que la voz de Jack era cada vez mas baja.

"Ah… bueno… Cotton…"

"¿El marino con el perico?" Lo interrumpió Elizabeth.

"Aye." Jack asintió. "Entonces él… colecciona llaves viejas, ¿sabes? Y él solo me pregunto si podía quedarse con ella" Jack sonrió ligeramente, antes de atreverse a ver a Elizabeth. La historia era lamentable, pero al menos Cotton no podía negarlo.

"Esta bien." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un movimiento en los hombros. "De todos modos ni siquiera se que es lo que abre." Elizabeth suspiro, viendo cuidadosamente a distancia. "Y él podría regresármela si por casualidad llego a recordar que es lo que abre." Jack asintió con dificultad la cabeza. "Así que supongo que esta bien." Ella sonrió.

_Eres un bastardo, compañero_.

"Me alegro que vinieras." Dijo ella quedamente, poniendo una mano sobre él.

Quería sonreír, pero entonces recordó algo. Abrió su mano y puso el anillo de bodas en la parte superior de la caja que estaba en el regazo de Elizabeth.

Ella miro el anillo impasible.

"Pensé que debería regresártelo." Dijo con un suspiro involuntario.

Elizabeth vio el anillo en silencio y justo cuando Jack casi le dice que quizás debería pensar en quien le dio el anillo, ella se volvió a él abruptamente y le pregunto casi juguetonamente.

"¿Hacemos un trato?"

Él parpadeo, desconcertado. "¿Un trato?" Preguntó Jack sorprendido por la pregunta. Sorprendido por el hecho de que realmente no entendía la pregunta y eso era algo que no le sucedía muy a menudo.

"Si un trato." Elizabeth tomo el anillo de bodas en su mano, quito la caja de su regazo y se acerco a Jack. La miro, con atención. "Te daré este anillo si tu… me das uno de los tuyos."

Jack la miro sorprendido. "Esa es… una interesante… propuesta" murmuro parpadeando. _Un día voy a pagar por todo. Pero hasta entonces_…

"Si no…" Elizabeth comenzó a decir lentamente. Pero Jack la interrumpió.

"¿Cuál quieres, amor?" Preguntó levantando sus manos y extendiendo los dedos, para que ella pudiera ver todos los anillos.

Ella se río y examino los anillos. Había muchos. Algunos gruesos, otros delgados, de oro y plata, con piedras preciosas de color, azul, verde, rojo, con joyas… era difícil decidir.

"No quiero tomar uno de tus favoritos." Dijo Elizabeth con una tímida sonrisa, levantando los ojos hacia él.

"Puedes tomar el que quieras, corazón." Sonrió Jack, inclinando la cabeza para un lado, viendo a Elizabeth con sus ojos oscuros intensamente.

Elizabeth sentía la mirada de Jack fija en ella, pero curiosamente no sentía vergüenza o enojo. Por lo contrario, la hacia sentirse visible, importante y… hermosa… Si. La hacia sentirse bella cuando él la veía. No sabia exactamente porque, pero había algo en sus ojos, una especie de misteriosa admiración, algún tipo de calor, como si realmente se preocupara por ella. Por supuesto que era obvio que lo hacia para captar su atención, sin embargo… lo que vio era un tipo diferente de atención. No solo referentes a la compasión, o a algún sentimiento de amistad… O ¿solo se lo estaba imaginando? Cuando él la beso, pudo sentir que no solo era un beso, por la forma en la que se lo dio, como si él tuviera miedo de que ella escapara… como si ella fuera la única cosa que el cuidaba, que tenia, que quería tener…

Y no era la primera vez que sentía que él estaba enamorado de ella. Era un absurda esperanza después de solo tres días de conocerse, sin embargo… si ella podía ¿por que él no?...

¿Si ella podía?... ¿Qué esta diciendo?... ¿Ella?...

"Me gusta este." Dijo Elizabeth sin aliento, tratando de deshacerse de sus pensamientos. Se refería a un anillo de oro con una piedra verde, suavemente rodeado por diamantes.

Y ¿si solo la había elegido al azar? Llevar a una linda chica por un largo viaje por el mar…

"Es una esmeralda. Buena elección." Dijo Jack, quitándose el anillo. Sonriendo por dentro pensando que en realidad había escogido su favorito.

El anillo dejo una pálida huella en su dedo y ella comenzó a preocuparse por la absurda razón, de haberlo lastimado, por lo que sin siquiera haber registrado plenamente lo que estaba haciendo, alcanzo la mano de él y rozo sus dedos suavemente sobre la marca.

Ella noto que él se quedo congelado, viendo como lo cuidaba, pero de alguna manera no quiso dejar la mano, debió haber comprendido que eso no le sucedía muy a menudo, porque el sonrió y se inclino hacia ella y con su rostro muy cerca de ella, le susurro medio serio:

"Me temo amor, que puede ser bastante difícil para mi ponerte este anillo si sigues tomando mi mano de es manera."

Elizabeth parpadeo, como si de pronto volviera a la realidad, del extraño mundo de sus pensamientos dedicados a él. Ella miro su mano y noto que sostenía (y muy firmemente) las dos manos de él entre las de ella. Casi se sorprendió. Volvió a la realidad. No podía pensar claramente. Tal vez estaba cansada, por alguna razón o tal vez la humedad de la cabina… no sabia. Lo que sabía era que él todavía estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella, y cuando paso su mirada hacia las manos de ambos, y finalmente a él, Jack la miraba con suspicaz solemnidad. Se encontró a si misma viéndolo sin esperanza, incapaz de moverse o de hablar, con una abrumadora sensación de… éxtasis.

Y ella sintió como si nunca su hubiera sentido así antes. ¿Lo sentiría? O ¿ella nunca lo sintió? ¿Incluso en el pasado? En cualquier caso, el pasado era un mundo que no podía alcanzar. Olvidado. ¿Olvidado? Irreparable… por ahora.

En lugar de eso, ahora estaba él. Y sus ojos. Oscuros y fascinantes. Ella sonrió ligeramente y dejo ir las manos de Jack, pero él tomo las de ella entre las suyas y acaricio con sus dedos las palmas de su mano, acercándose a ella. Por un momento solo se vieron el uno al otro.

"De acuerdo a las escrituras Indias" Dijo Jack en voz baja, mirando las manos de ella. "Las esmeraldas prometen buena suerte y mejorar el bienestar," Trato de encajar el anillo en cada uno de los dedos de ella. Pero era demasiado grande para ella y el único dedo en donde le quedo fue en el pulgar.

"Es hermoso." Dijo Elizabeth mirando el anillo de cerca. "Al igual que tu barco" Añadió con una sonrisa.

Jack sacudió la cabeza y sonrió perspicazmente. "No es tan hermoso como tu." Dijo estudiando su rostro cuidadosamente.

Elizabeth lo miro y quería decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Jack se levanto dejando sus manos y cuando lo hizo, sintió que una parte de ella desaparecía. Suspiro perpleja.

No supo quien estaba en la puerta, solo escucho algo sobre el viento. Jack cerro la puerta y ella se puso de pie, caminando hasta él

"Tengo que…" Comenzó.

"Lo se." Elizabeth lo interrumpió con una sonrisa. Entonces ella tomo la mano de él, puso el anillo de bodas en su palma y cerro su mano sobre el anillo.

"Trato hecho." Dijo en un susurro ligeramente vacilante.

"Yo…" Jack tomo un profundo respiro. "¿Tengo que ponérmelo?" Preguntó titubeante.

"Es tuyo ahora. Puedes hacer con él lo que quieras." Respondió Elizabeth con una sonrisa rota.

Jack se pregunto en que estaría pensando ella en ese momento.

"Bueno." Jack la miro pero ella estaba mirando para otro lado en ese momento. "Entonces ya que yo no soy muy aficionado a los llaveros…"

Ella lo miro inmediatamente y vio una pequeña sonrisa parpadeando en su rostro.

* * *

Jack estaba en el timón, sintiéndose absolutamente terrible. Tal vez se sentiría menos mal si no fuera por la conmoción de Barbosa y la llave. _¡Conmoción!... ¡Conmoción!, de hecho escribiría sus habilidades. Perfecto para la conmemoración. Genial_.

O quizás estaba exagerando. Barbosa no tenia el cofre, tampoco sabia donde estaba. De hecho nadie sabía. Bueno Elizabeth, debe saberlo, pero no lo recuerda… conmoción de hecho.

_No todo estaba mal_. Apretó la mano en el timón. _Bien. Definitivamente es malo, sin embargo… no totalmente desesperado. Él tenía la llave, pero no podía hacer nada. Solo hay que olvidarlo._

"¡Jack!" La voz de Gibbs lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Aye." Contesto Jack con una mueca.

"Elizabeth se ve bien. ¿Lo esta?" Señalo Gibbs alegremente.

Jack lo miro sospechoso. "¿Qué ella se ve bien?" Preguntó enojado,

"No, me refiero a que se ve muy bien, es decir, lo suficientemente fuerte. Entonces ¿Cuándo le vas a decir?" La sincera preocupación de Gibbs era irritante.

"¿Decir que?" Jack entrecerró los ojos, viendo el océano, negándose a ver a Gibbs.

Gibbs parpadeo. "Todo." Respondió confundido.

"Ah" Respondió Jack indiferente.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, viendo como Jack dirigía la nave y se mantenía en silencio por mucho tiempo. Gibbs fue sorprendió por una idea.

"¿Jack?" Comenzó con cautela.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Jack aparentemente desinteresado. Le disgustaba la insistencia de Gibbs tanto como sus momentos de estupefacción.

"Jack" Gibbs camino rodeando el timón y se detuvo justo en frente de Jack.

"¿Qué?" Jack arrugo la frente, mirando a Gibbs.

"Jack…" Susurro resignado Gibbs.

"¿Qué?" Jack le dedico una mirada enojada.

"Jack" Gibbs lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa. "No puedes…" Dijo casi en un susurro.

"Maestre Gibbs." Jack comenzó enojado, pero fue interrumpido por Ragetti, que de repente apareció de la nada, con una expresión muy ansiosa en su rostro.

"Ca-Capitán." Tartamudeo. "Creo que algo anda mal con..."

Incluso antes de que Ragetti terminara la frase, Jack ya corría desesperado hacia abajo de la cubierta.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	20. Chapter 20

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN ****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Sinceramente nunca creí llegar a los 100 reviews y menos tan pronto, mas porque se que esta pareja no tiene muy buena acogida en le gremio, pero estoy segura de que las pocas o muchas personas que han leído el fic no se han arrepentido. Pero estoy muy contenta con todos sus reviews y con los análisis de otras, de verdad a veces me dejan patinando porque no se como pueden adivinar tanto. Pero recuerden que si ustedes no siguieran la historia nunca hubiera acumulado tantos comentario así que el merito es de ustedes por seguir aquí. De verdad les tengo mucho cariño y una enorme gratitud para todos.

**Roguelion:** Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, el fic es buenísimo y si tengo que recomendar alguno definitivamente es ese. Y gracias por tu comentario, siempre tan halagador.

**Mónica:** Pues déjame decirte Mónica, que precisamente esas son mis partes favoritas de este capitulo, así que compartimos un gusto más. Gracias por seguir por aquí y también gracias por las felicitaciones de los 100.

**Silvia:** También a ti gracias y tranquila tenemos que respirar para poder vivir, y si no lo haces no podrás terminar de leer esta historia así que tranquila.

**Cande****: **Gracias de verdad Cande, agradezco mucho tus comentarios y mas porque se que tu ya lo leíste. No se que mas decir solo muchas pero muchas gracias.

**Danny:** Definitivamente tienes razón, aun hay muchos, pero muchos momentos hermosos y perfectos que se las dejara sin habla, y suspirando por buen rato, así que solo hay que tener un poquito de paciencia. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí..

**Pauliz.Sparrow:** Florencia se pasa seguido por aquí a ver los reviews y esta muy contenta por la gran cantidad de reviews que tenemos creo que entre las dos con este fic casi alcanzamos los 4000 y eso nunca lo había visto yo antes. Bueno en realidad son de ella porque los comentarios a la historia son para ella no para mi. Gracias por seguir por aquí.

**Wiiixx:** Que gusto me da verte por aquí, así que muchas, pero muchas gracias.

Muchos besos a todos.

Tengo que agradecer a aquellos que leen pero no dejan review. Muchas gracias y anímense a dejar algo para poder agradecerles mas personalmente.

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

Cuando Jack se acerco a la cabina de Elizabeth, escucho gritos y llanto, que le enviaban escalofríos hasta sus entrañas. Fuera de la cabina mirando la puerta estaba Pintel y algunos otros miembros de la tripulación, todos se veían más bien desconcertados, por decir lo menos. Jack camino hasta ellos, sin prestar atención a las miradas interrogantes de todos. Abrió la puerta y se congelo.

Elizabeth estaba sentada en el suelo, reducida en sollozos, temblando y llorando, presionando sus manos contra sus orejas, gritando palabras que en su mayoría eran irreconocibles amortiguadas por las lágrimas y las espasmódicas convulsiones.

Jack entro a la cabina y cerro la puerta tras de él, dejando a la tripulación fuera de vista. Se arrodillo en el piso al lado de Elizabeth y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella, tratando de que lo mirara.

"Lizzie, Lizzie." Repitió muy preocupado, sin saber realmente que decir. Sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Ella pareció reconocer su presencia, pero solo sacudió la cabeza en respuesta y siguió llorando, con sus manos presionando contra sus orejas lo más fuerte que pudo.

_Recordó algo_. Pensó en fría consternación.

"Elizabeth, mírame. Dime ¿Qué pasa? Lizzie por favor." Trato de quitar las manos de ella de sus orejas, pero ella estaba decidida a mantenerlas donde estaban.

"¡No va a desaparecer!" Ella grito, al fin pudo decir algo que él pudo entender.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron, ahueco el rostro de Elizabeth en sus manos. "¿Qué no desaparece? Lizzie ¿Qué no acaba?" Le susurro, tratando de mantener la voz lo mas tranquila posible, con la esperanza de que le ayudara a calmarse.

Ella lo miro por primera vez desde que había llegado y le murmuro: "Ese sonido…"

Jack la miro con impaciencia. Estaba aterrorizada, sus ojos estaban rojos del llanto, las huellas de las lágrimas por todo su rostro.

Al ver que ella se calmó, aunque fuera ligeramente, Jack la tomó suavemente de sus manos y las alejo de sus orejas y esta vez ella si se lo permitió. Sin embargo tenía una expresión de desaliento en su rostro. Ella lo miro pero su mente parecía estar en otra parte.

"¿Puedes oírlo?" Preguntó en un susurro apenas audible.

Jack miro por la habitación, escucho, pero no escucho nada.

"No, creo que no lo hago." Dijo titubeante. Alejando con una caricia las lagrimas del rostro de ella.

Por un rato ella permaneció quieta, hasta que de repente su cara se contorsionó, cerró los ojos y grito como si la hubieran apuñalado con un cuchillo. Jack se estremeció.

"Está en mi cabeza… es tan fuerte… no se acaba… duele… esta en mi cabeza…" Le murmuro en un susurro vacilante.

Jack la abrazó y ella se recargo en él, encerrándola en sus brazos, meciéndola de atrás para delante y nerviosamente acariciaba su cabello.

"Todo va a estar bien, estoy aquí, no es nada, se ira." Jack ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo. No tenia idea de lo que ella estaba hablando. Un sonido. ¿Qué sonido? Trato de imaginar lo que estaba ella escuchando en su mente.

"Duele." Dijo ella enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de él.

"Shhh." Le beso la frente y la abrazo lo mas fuerte posible. Parecía que ella se estaba calmando, pero no sabia si duraría por mucho tiempo.

Tal vez era algo puramente físico. ¿Algunas secuelas del accidente? ¿De la lesión en la cabeza?

"Comenzó…" Le susurro. "Y pensé… que era el mió…pero luego… creció… fuerte y mas fuerte… en mi cabeza… y duele…duele…" Se estremeció, gimió y comenzó a llorar de nuevo

"Lizbeth." La miro a la cara, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, las lágrimas en sus mejillas lo estremecieron. El corazón de Jack se rompió en mil pedazos al verla.

"Haz que desaparezca Jack." Le susurro medio inconciente. "Has que desaparezca…" Ella se derrumbo en los brazos de él y apretaba su camisa.

¿Cómo podía hacer para que el dolor desapareciera? Si pudiera hacer algo…

"Lizzie…" Murmuro acariciando su cabello, frotando su espalda. Jack habría dado lo que fuese por que se sintiera mejor, pero no sabia que hacer.

Jack ahueco en sus manos el rostro de ella. Jack podía ver que estaba cansada, agotada de tanto llorar.

Jack se inclino hacia ella y la beso suavemente en los labios. Ella le devolvió el beso suavemente, pero con impaciencia. Estaba cansada. Jack movió sus labios de su boca a su mejilla. Beso sus lágrimas, beso sus parpados, dejando un rastro de besos por todo su rostro. Elizabeth se aferraba a él desesperadamente, todavía tiritando pero sin sollozar.

Ella aun escuchaba el ruido en algún lugar de su cabeza. El sonido. Los latidos. Un sonido de latidos. Abrumadores. Crueles. Viniendo de la nada. Viniendo de su cabeza. No sabía. Y seguían ahí. El ritmo, fuerte, estremeciéndole el alma con los latidos. Pero los besos de Jack al menos le hacían poner su atención en otra cosa.

Ella se aferro a él y él la abrazo fuertemente. Ella abrió los ojos y fue ella ahora quien ahueco el rostro de él en sus manos, poniéndole fin a sus besos. Elizabeth estudio el rostro de él por un momento. Jack la hacia sentirse mejor, mas segura, a salvo, a salvo del sonido… lo beso y profundizo el beso, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, abruptamente presionándose contra él. Gimió bajando la guardia. Pero no quería alejarse de él. No quería alejarse en lo absoluto. Necesitaba estar cerca muy cerca en ese tan apretado abrazo que casi le dolía. Y había la posibilidad que le hiciera daño, pero no era el tipo de dolor que lastimaba, como el dolor causado por el sonido de los latidos. De hecho, entre mas fuerte presionaba su cuerpo contra el de él, Jack la besaba más fuerte y el dolor por el sonido cesaba poco a poco.

Ella enredo sus dedos en el cabello de él, besándolo lo mas apasionadamente posible, el sonido se desvaneció… desapareció… desapareció…

"Se fue." Dijo Elizabeth, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

"Eso es bueno." Susurro Jack, dejando que sus dedos corrieran por el cabello de ella, recuperando el aliento. "¿Qué fue, amor?" Preguntó titubeante, cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

"No se." Dijo tranquilamente. "Un sonido… algún sonido… un sonido de latidos…"

Jack la vio con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Un sonido de latidos?" Dijo con la voz hueca, arrugando la frente.

"Si." Susurro Elizabeth situando su cabeza en el cuello de Jack. "Pero ahora, ya paso."

Jack descanso su cabeza contra la de ella y cerro los ojos, apretando su brazo alrededor de ella.

_No se ha ido Elizabeth, no se ha ido del todo_.

* * *

"¿Qué escándalo es este? ¿Alguien que esta de vacaciones me ignora? O ¿han decidido comprobar si este barco puede navegar por si mismo?" Barbosa grito a lo miembros de la tripulación que se habían quedado tras la puerta de la cabina de Elizabeth.

Para asombro de Barbosa, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue:

"Shhhh" Que al unisón susurraron. Y esa era absolutamente una inaceptable tipo de respuesta.

"No se atrevan a callarme, malditos perros sarnosos" Salto con enojo, pero fue silenciado una vez mas con arrogancia.

"Shhh, algo no esta bien con la muñeca." Dijo en un grotesco pero fuerte susurro Pintel.

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos y lo miro en silencio por un momento. "¡Maravilloso!" Exclamó finalmente. "Ahora todo el barco estará al pendiente de lo que haga Jack."

"No se trata de Jack, es la chica." Presto atención Ragetti, en voz baja, mientras todos lo veían como limpiaba su ojo con su camisa. "Y el Pirata Rey."

"Shhh" Lo cayo Pintel enojado. "Idiota ¿Quieres ser golpeado por la luz? "Dijo febrilmente señalando con el dedo.

Ragetti lo miro y asustado parpadeo. "¿Del paraíso?

"¡Del cielo!" Exclamo Pintel con las cejas levantadas en señal de enfado.

"No es el cielo, es el paraíso." Dijo Ragetti en un tono muy tranquilo de voz.

Barbosa los miro enojado. "¡Basta ya!" Grito. "¡Vuelvan a trabajar perros sarnosos!" Les grito.

Al principio todo mundo se alejo. Barbosa sacudió con enojo la cabeza, viendo desaparecer a los piratas por las escaleras.

"Pirata Rey." Río para si mismo, irónico. "Solo porque ese maldito idiota voto a su favor."

* * *

Jack llevo a la cama a Elizabeth, ella ya estaba medio dormida y agotada. La bajo suavemente, asegurándose que su cabeza quedara cómodamente recostada en la almohada. Busco alrededor una manta, pero Elizabeth lo detuvo atrapando su mano.

"No te vayas." Le susurro ella, como la primera noche cuando se encontraron, después del accidente.

"No me voy, solo…" Él explico, pero lo dejo, y olvido lo de la manta por un momento.

Jack se recostó junto a ella, apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Ella se acostó de lado, girando la cabeza hacia él, con los ojos cerrados. Jack acaricio algunos mechones de su pelo y los alejo de su cara. Elizabeth atrapo la mano de Jack y la puso sobre su mejilla.

Todo era su culpa. Jack no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo que estaba pasando era por su culpa., la estaba haciendo sufrir. Y tenia que detenerlo. Tenia que decirle. Aun no era demasiado tarde.

"Tal ves yo quería que sucediera, Jack" Dijo suavemente.

Si no es que ya era demasiado tarde.

"¿Qué Lizzie?" Preguntó en un murmullo, inclinándose mas a ella.

Ella suspiro, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. "Tal vez yo quería olvidar, Jack. ¿Crees que sea posible, que haya perdido la memoria porque así lo quería? Tal vez había algo que yo quería olvidar." Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro por fin, con lágrimas aun entre sus pestañas.

La expresión en la cara de Jack era de ansiosa solemnidad. La miro con sus ojos marrones, un océano profundo y oscuro, mezclado con preocupación, ternura, ansiedad… y había algo más, pero ella aun no lo podía descifrar.

"No se, amor." Dijo él en un suspiro. Tratando de no razonar que eso seria demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Elizabeth se acerco a él. Sus rostros estaban muy cera. "No creo que quiera recordar nunca." Dijo titubeante, mirándolo a los ojos como si quisiera ver a través de ellos, ver lo que él estaba pensando.

La miro intensamente, pero no dijo nada. Ella dejo ir su mano de la mejilla de él, y él aprovecho para besársela. Ella parpadeo y tembló.

"¿Y que es lo que quieres, Lizzie?" Murmuro. _¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?..._

Ella sonrió tímidamente, recargándose en su pecho. "A ti." Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Ella tuvo la impresión de que sus palabras lo habían congelado. Pero sus palabras eran ciertas. ¿Lo sorprendió? ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Incomodo? No tenia idea ¿Por qué tendría que estar enojado? Sin embargo…

Jack levanto suavemente la barbilla de Elizabeth y la beso suavemente en los labios.

"Ya me tienes." Con una sonrisa tenue que ilumino toda su cara. _¡Vamos sigue adelante, buen hombre, sigue adelante!_

Ella sonrió y se apoyo en él, pero entonces ambos saltaron al sonido de una voz enojada, que gritaba en el pasillo.

" ¡Basta! ¡A trabajar perro sarnosos!"

Jack entrecerró los ojos. _Maldito usurpador_.

* * *

Will se encontraba en la cubierta del Holandés Errante, descansando sus codos en la barandilla y viendo el océano. A veces le gustaba dejar el timón a alguien y tener un tiempo a solas, para pensar, para recordar.

Examino sus manos, se quito el anillo de bodas y lo vio sonriendo tristemente.

Era todo lo que les había quedado. Sus anillos de bodas. ¿Qué significaría ahora? Los votos aparentemente eran algo importante. Para bien, para mal, en la riqueza, en la pobreza, en la salud en la enfermedad…

Pero algún día… o incluso antes, si esa leyenda… si la Fuente de la Juventud…

El buque se balanceo violentamente. Alguien debió de haber soltado el timón por un momento.

"¡No!" Grito, cuando el anillo se deslizo de sus dedos y cayo al agua, desapareciendo entre las olas.

"¿Qué paso?" Preguntó Bootstrap Bill Turner acercándose con ansiedad a su hijo.

"El anillo de bodas. Lo he dejado caer." Buscándolo sin esperanza, incapaz de ver nada, pero las olas golpeado la nave.

Bill Turner suspiro. "No te preocupes." Le dijo a Will tocando su hombro. "Es solo un anillo, hijo." Sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Era solo un anillo."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	21. Chapter 21

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN ****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

.

**Roguelion: **Espero que estés bien, hoy definitivamente extrañe tu review.

**Mónica:** Eres sorprendente, tus comentarios me dejan helada. Degustan mucho. Gracias por seguir aquí y por dejarme los reviews mas largos, Haces que me quede una sonrisa en el rostro por días.

**Cande:** me haces reír mucho con tus comentarios, pero en una parte tienes razón, es más doloroso los dolores del alma que los físicos y Jack los tiene y si también por eso lo admiro y los quiero más. Bueno tratare de buscar a Jack para que te quite ese dolor de cabeza.

**Silvia:** Gracias por dejar review eso es lo importante y te lo agradezco con el alma.

**Danny:** Pues déjame decirte que ignoro si Jack pudo haber calmado sus "instintos" por así decirlo, de hombre. Creo que estaba tan asustado que eso paso a segundo termino. Y aun mas preocupado para dejarse levar por la naturaleza humana. Pero me gusto mucho tus comentarios. Me hiciste reír por buen rato.

**Pauliz.Sparrow:** Creo que esos latidos la dejan así, porque son un recordatorio de su pasado que de cuenta manera ella se niega a recordar porque en este estilo de vida se encuentra en paz y feliz. Y a de ser un gran tormento para ella y al menos yo la compadezco. Gracias por tu review.

Wiiixx: Muchas, pero muchas gracias por dejar review. No importa si estas creativa o no, lo importante es que leas la historia y que la disfrutes. Y bueno uno que otro comentario alimenta mi espíritu. Gracias.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

Jack espero a que Elizabeth se durmiera. La miro acariciando con su mano el cabello de ella. Se pregunto ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo exactamente? ¿A dónde lo llevaría todo esto? ¿A dónde quería él que llegar con su mentira?

Y ¿Por qué quería llegar a donde quería llegar?

Sin embargo dejo que las palabras de ella inundaran su mente placenteramente. Le dijo que lo quería… le dijo que tal vez ella quería olvidar… y él quería creer en el "quizás." Quería creer que ella en eso no estaba confundida. Quería olvidar _que toda acción tiene su consecuencia_. Cada acción y también algunas palabras.

No obstante era muy tentador pensar que ella todavía tenía su libre albedrío (_¿la dejaste elegir? oh, genial, tu no eres la persona mas amable. Compañero.)_ Y todo lo que ella estaba haciendo era. _(Ahora, se creativo)_… ¿Conciente? ¿Deliberado? ¿Intencionado? ¿Decidido? ¿Por ella? Por su puesto, "por ella." _Ahora ¿todo era culpa de ella? por ser tan malditamente hermosa. Tan malditamente fascinante. Tan malditamente… Lizzie. Y por ser tan malditamente… malditamente…_

Se levanto para marcharse. Ella dormía. Podía dejarla ahora. Ella suspiro en su sueño.

No podía imaginar diciéndoselo… ¿Qué le diría ella? ¿Le creería? quizás al principio.

¿Y si… y si despierta recordando todo? Sabía que era posible. Un día simplemente podría abrir los ojos y saber todo… ¿Qué es lo que diría ella entonces? ¿Ella creerá que de verdad él quiso decirle? Pero… ¿Ella creerá, porque no él no quiso decirle? ¿Creería en él? ¿En todo? ¿En nada?

Se acostó en la cama junto a ella una vez mas, acaricio su cabello y lo quito de su cuello. Si él le decía, nunca podría hacer esto de nuevo. Si le decía ella nunca lo besaría otra vez. Si le decía, todo desaparecería…

Pero ha comenzado. Sabía que había comenzado. Y lo que acababa de ocurrir era el resultado. Ella empezaba a recordar, o mas bien el pasado llegaba hacia ella…

La acechaba, su pasado le daba pistas. Y él no tenia derecho de hacerla sentir culpable, porque ella no tenia la culpa, que… que hubiera pasado…que estuviera pasando… algo entre ellos… tal vez…

Jack puso la cabeza entre sus manos, suspirando. Estaba equivocado. Muy equivocado. Incluso sabía que era un error.

Levanto la cabeza y la miro. _Y no quiero dar un maldito… si esta bien o mal… ahora ¿qué hago?_

Se inclino hacia abajo, como si fuera a besarla, pero entonces después de un momento de vacilación, se retiro de nuevo bruscamente y salio de la cabina. Estuvo cerca de cerrar la puerta con un golpe fuerte,pero en último momento la cerró silenciosamente. Reposo su cabeza contra la puerta y se quedo así, con los ojos cerrados, por un tiempo, antes de que una voz lo sacudiera de su mundo.

"Sabes Jack no hay una manera fácil de conseguir a una mujer." Dijo Barbosa con saña.

"Me preguntaba si hay una manera de sacarte de este barco." Dijo Jack indiferente pasando por un lado de él.

* * *

_Se suponía que lo mantuvieras a salvo_.

Elizabeth despertó agitada. Viendo alrededor aterrorizada. La cabina estaba oscura y estaba sola. Se sentó en la cama en posición vertical y cerro los ojos, tratando de respirara constantemente.

Otra pesadilla. Pero diferente, esta vez, al sueño que había tenido en Tortuga. Acerca de un brazalete de oro que rodeaba su muñeca fuertemente, ahora parecía más evidente… el anillo de boda… esa era la razón por la cual quería deshacerse de él… pero una parte tenía miedo, quizás irracional, pero aun así, sentía que podía hacerle daño, ese anillo. Por otra parte no lo quería porque no sentía conexión con él.

Abrió los ojos y lentamente movió su mano para ver el anillo que Jack le había dado. A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, sintió que la luz que emanaba el anillo la rodeaba, no lo podía ver, pero lo sentía.

Su mano cayó sobre la manta que la cubría. Cerró los ojos una vez mas, recordando su reciente sueño. Estaba en la niebla y escuchaba una voz llamándola. _"Se suponía que lo mantendrías a salvo" _la voz era desesperada, desquebrajada, familiar, pero aterradora. No sabia que pensar… Mantenerlo a salvo… ¿mantenerlo a salvo?... ¿Qué se supone que tenia que cuidar? ¿Qué podría ser? Mantenerlo a salvo. Así que no se trataba de una persona. Por lo menos eso. Haber descuidado a una persona habría sido terrible. Se suponía que lo mantendrías a salvo… se suponía… ¿tenia? ¿Una obligación? ¿Una promesa? ¿Tenia que ver con el anillo?

Elizabeth recostó su cabeza en la almohada. No quería pensar en el anillo. Se había ido. Olvidarlo. De muchas maneras…

Se pregunto que momento del día o de la noche seria. La pequeña ventana de la cabina estaba completamente oscura, por lo que probablemente era de noche…

Se quedo quieta por un momento, escuchando. El sonido de latidos. Lo recordó de repente. Escucho para asegurarse que no los seguía escuchando. Suspiro con alivio. El sonido se había ido. Ese sonido… Que… abrió los ojos muy grandes, repentinamente haciendo conciencia de que le enviaba escalofríos. El sonido era… un latido de un corazón.

Subconscientemente, sabía que desde el principio lo había sabido, pero de alguna manera se negó a pensar el ello. Pero ahora le acababa de golpear con toda su fuerza. Los golpes era el sonido de un corazón latiendo. ¿Qué corazón? ¿Su corazón? ¿Por qué seria tan doloroso si era el de ella? no podía ser. No podía ser… o ¿podría?

Se deslizo fuera de la cama, se levanto. Todavía se sentía un poco mareada. Fue a la puerta con vacilación. Quería ver a Jack, pero ¿Dónde estaría? Se preguntó ¿Cómo encontrarlo?

Se estremeció de repente. Arrugo su frente. ¿Qué fue eso? Solo había sentido algo extraño por un momento. Había sentido algo cuando pensó en buscarlo… era como si… verlo… buscarlo… era como si… como si lo hubiera buscado antes… extraño.

Elizabeth suspiro y camino lentamente hasta la puerta. Tal vez podría comprobar si estaba en su camarote… no quería caminar por ahí sola, pero su cabina estaba ahí, muy cerca, por lo que podía ir ahí…

Presiono la perilla y salio de su cabina. Camino directamente a la cabina de él y golpeo suavemente la puerta. No respondió. Golpeo de nuevo. Nada. Al parecer él no estaba ahí.

* * *

Por cierto, no esta aquí. Después de dejar a Elizabeth dormida, Jack se dirigió al timón. Había dirigido al _Perla_ por varias horas, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Él había estado solo ahí, indiferente, ausente… y no podía decidir que hacer con ella.

Antes de que llegara el amanecer, dejo el timón a Cotton y se dirigió a su camarote, cuando caminaba por las escaleras, la vio. Se detuvo a distancia. Ella… estaba llamando a su puerta. La vio tocar un momento y luego él se giro y se fue. Camino lo más rápido posible a la seguridad de la cubierta y se quedo lo más quieto posible. Olvidando…

… olvidando el hecho de que ella se había dado cuenta.

Elizabeth vio las escaleras, con la mano todavía en alto, a punto de golpear de nuevo. Pero después de un momento bajo la mano dejándola a un lado involuntariamente.

Ella de repente sintió frió. _¿Por qué se fue?_ _Él me había visto… debió verme… pero se alejo… ¿Por qué me había visto?..._

Miro alrededor confundida, medio desconcertada, medio triste, perdida.

Era ridículamente infantil, pensar que evitarla resolvería el problema, o lo cambiaria.

Aun si resolvería el problema si decidía decírselo todo…

¿Simple? Jack sonrió. No. No era simple. No era sencillo en lo absoluto.

Su mente estaba ausente, recorría con la mano toda la barandilla del _Perla Negra_. Se sentía inanimado. Extrañamente. Después de tantos años de ser el hombre mas animoso del mundo. Tenia que haberla tocado.

Alejo su mano de la barandilla, vio su mano inerte en el aire. Miro el negro océano. Seguía ahí… cuando estaba pensando en él… podía sentirlo todavía… podía sentir todavía como se sentía la piel de ella bajo su toque… podía sentir su cabello entre sus dedos…

Apretó con impaciencia de nuevo la barandilla. _No_.

¿_No? Una_ _parte de él se reía de su otra parte. ¿No que? ¿No le seguirás mintiendo o no le dirás? _

Y por supuesto, sabía la respuesta. Y con el paso del tiempo un nuevo _mañana_ se había ido.

* * *

La mejor parte del día siguiente, Elizabeth paso paseando por el barco con el señor Gibbs. Ella lo encontró muy agradable, trato de ser lo más agradable con él, pero se le dificulto, ya que mucho tiempo sus pensamientos se alejaban a la deriva, y no escucho muchos de los comentarios o preguntas del señor Gibbs.

No podía dejar de pensar en Jack. En la forma tan maravillosa que había sentido al estar junto a él, de estar en sus brazos… y en la forma en que la había besado… tan abrumadoramente, intoxicante… no podía respirar de tan solo recordarlo. "_Ya me tienes._" No podía entender porque ahora la eludía.

Tenía la esperanza de tal vez estar equivocada y que la noche anterior no era él, el de la escalera… Pero… cuando el señor Gibbs había tocado a su puerta esa mañana, con el alegre anuncio de que la llevaría a conocer el _Perla Negra_. Supo que algo estaba mal. Sabía que, por alguna razón, Jack no quería verla. Y no tenía ni la más tenue idea de la razón de esa actitud. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Elizabeth trato de sacudirse esos malos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que le decía el señor Gibbs.

"De la proa a la popa va la quilla." Prosiguió Gibbs, apoyando sus palabras con gestos vivos. "y el casco del barco construido en torno a él…" se detuvo a media oración, observando una peculiar expresión en el rostro de Elizabeth.

Ella dejo de caminar y miraba pensativamente a la distancia, levantando las cejas.

… _No es solo una quilla y un caso_…

"¿Esta todo bien, señorita Elizabeth?" Preguntó con cautela, viéndola preocupado.

_Un barco no es solo un casco y una quilla_… "Si." Respondió Elizabeth mecánicamente. "Un barco…" Ella dudo.

"¿Si?" Gibbs se acerco a ella. "¿Hay algo que quiera saber sobre la nave?" Preguntó amablemente.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos, su mente buscando algo intensamente en ese momento.

"Un barco." Comenzó de nuevo, lentamente, cuidadosamente. Como si fuera a decir cada palabra que saliera de su boca con dificultad. Gibbs la miro expectante. "Un barco no solo es una quilla y un casco…"

"Bueno, por supuesto." La interrumpió Gibbs. "Hay también…"

"… Una cubierta y las velas…" Susurro ella con los ojos fijos en la nada.

"¡Si!" Sonrió con entusiasmo Gibbs. "Una cubierta, la mayoría definitivamente…"

"… Eso es lo que necesita un barco…" Elizabeth mordió su labio inferior y miro intensamente a la distancia.

"Así es." Sonrió Gibbs. "Eso es lo que necesita un barco. Así como de…"

"Un barco no solo es una quilla y un caso, y unas velas y una cubierta, eso es lo que necesita un barco." Repitió Elizabeth toda la secuencia de palabras muy rápidamente, para asegurarse de que no las olvidaría: de nuevo.

"Aye." Dijo Gibbs un poco confundido, empezando a darse cuenta de que Elizabeth no estaba prestándole atención a lo que él decía.

"Pero ¿Qué es un barco…?" Intentaba recordar, nerviosamente se arrugo la nariz. "Lo que un barco es…" Murmuro ella, un poco molesta por alguna razón.

Gibbs la miro preocupado. Hecho un vistazo alrededor, vio a Jack dejando el timón, buscándolos, pero claramente no tenía la intención de acercarse más. Gibbs le hizo una señal con la mano, sugiriéndole que debería ver algo.

Jack lo miro indeciso. Él se había prometido a si mismo… la miro, Elizabeth. La expresión en su cara le intrigo. Miro hacia Gibbs. Tal vez en efecto, algo estaba sucediendo.

Camino apresuradamente hacia ellos. Elizabeth ni siquiera parecía notar que se él se acercaba, perdida en sus pensamientos. Gibbs se inclino hacia él y le susurro:

"Creo que esta recordando algo."

Jack lo miro por un momento, estupefacto y luego dio algunos pasos hacia Elizabeth, de pie junto a ella. Pero ella parecía aun no reconocer su presencia.

Y entonces ella dijo algo que lo sorprendió.

"Un barco no solo es una quilla, un caso, velas y una cubierta, eso es lo que un barco necesita" Ella murmuro algo obstinadamente, desesperada por recordar la frase completa en ese momento. "Pero lo que es un barco…lo que es… lo que…" Sus ojos bien abiertos, como si no creyera las siguientes palabras. "¿Lo que el _Perla Negra_ realmente es…?" ¿El _Perla Negra_? El _Perla Negra_. No sabia nada acerca del _Perla Negra_… yo… el _Perla Negra_… como…

Jack se dio cuenta que de pronto ella se quedo en silencio. ¿Qué podría estar pensando ella ahora? Miles de pensamientos cruzaron en la mente de él. Ella estaba recordando… pero, ¿Por qué recordaba ese momento?...

Le hizo gestos a Gibbs para que se fuera. Gibbs parecía desconcertado y curioso, pero él siguió la orden, sin embargo se fue lentamente, echándoles de vez en cuando una mirada por encima del hombro.

"La libertad." Dijo Jack firmemente, pero con la voz hueca.

Elizabeth brinco y rápidamente volteo. Lo miro desconcertada. La sacudió, la mirada en la cara del él, la tristeza de los ojos de Jack. Pero en algún lugar de su mente ella había notado que él se acercaba, que lo había visto, que… pero un momento. ¿Qué dijo?

"¿Qué dijiste Jack?" Preguntó en voz baja, dando un paso hacia él. De repente lo único que quería era lanzarse a los brazos de él, pero algo la hizo detenerse.

"Libertad." Repitió Jack en un susurro, sus ojos perdidos en el rostro de ella, en sus ojos, sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, como si quisiera ver todas esas partes simultáneamente. "Lo que el _Perla Negra_ es en realidad, es la libertad." Dijo viendo el rostro de ella intensamente.

_Se acabo_. Él pensó, con amargo pesar. _Se acabo_.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	22. Chapter 22

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN ****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

.

**Mónica:** Cuando leí tu review, me fui inmediatamente a verlo, y tengo que admitir que tienes razón, es la primera vez que no hago la revisión antes de actualizar, y mira que al leerlo me he arrepentido de haberlo hecho, pero espero que sea la ultima y si llegase a volver a ocurrir, mil perdones de adelanto. Gracias por decírmelo y por dejar review.

**Cande:** Gracias por tu comentario, siempre me halagas. Gracias.

**Silvia:** Gracias por dejar review eso es lo importante y te lo agradezco con el alma.

**Danny:** No desesperes, tendrás lo que quieres a su debido tiempo, solo no desesperes. No se quizás tal vez al final del fic, no se, quizás mañana o dentro de 20 días. No se. Tu solo sigue aquí y tendrás todo lo que quieras. Esto es lo que hace maravilloso este fic. Besos.

**Wiiixx:** Contestando a tu pregunta, creo que Elizabeth esta empezando a recordar, y llegan a ella flashes de recuerdos de cosas que la impactaron, le asustaron o definitivamente le gustaron, y creo que de esto ultimo es de lo que estamos hablando. A Elizabeth le gusto mucho ese día en la isla en compañía de Jack y creo que es mas o menos lo que la autora del fic nos esta diciendo para poder justificar sentimientos profundos de ella hacia Jack. No se si me explique, pero es mas o menos lo que esta pasando.

**Roguelion:** Espero estes bien. Se extrañan tus comentarios.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

Era el momento oportuno. Indudablemente era el momento oportuno para confesar la verdad. De hecho, la confesión en ese momento era inevitable. No había manera de escapar.

Aparentemente.

"¿Cómo sabes eso, Jack?" Preguntó Elizabeth confundida. "¿Cómo sabes esa… oración?" Lo miro expectante, pero sin dejar rastro de sospecha en su rostro, ni en sus ojos, ni es su voz.

Estaba muy sorprendida por esa… ¿Coincidencia? No sabía lo que era exactamente. Recordaba una oración y curiosamente en esa frase no solo figuraba el nombre del barco que había conocido apenas hacia solo dos días, sino que también esa misma frase era conocida por Jack. Era… intrigante.

"Debido a que fui yo quien te la dijo Lizzie." Le susurro mirándola intensamente, muy intensamente, casi desesperadamente.

Elizabeth parpadeo estupefacta. "¿Tu me la dijiste?" Preguntó con una tímida sonrisa, tratando de entender.

Jack asintió a regañadientes.

"No entiendo, Jack." Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo es posible? Quiero decir…" Lo miró, sin saber como explicar su confusión. ¿Por qué habría de recordar el _Perla Negra_? ¿Cómo pudo recordar esa frase? Y… ¿Cómo podía ser él la persona quien en realidad había dicho esa frase?...

Estaban a unos solas pulgadas de distancia el uno del otro y tal vez era esa proximidad, o tal vez era algo en los ojos de ella… y el _Perla Negra_ meciéndose bajo sus pies, el cielo azul, el sonido de las olas, el viento, el sol… todo era tan perfecto, ella era tan perfecta y lo miraba y quería creerle. Sí, tenía una irracional impresión de que ella quería creerle, que estaba dispuesta a creer a todo lo que él hubiera decidido decir… su corazón corría apresurado dentro de su pecho. _¿Era realmente posible? ¿Cómo funcionaria? No, no. Este es el momento adecuado y es demasiado tarde y no puedo y se acabo y esta mal…_ _"Qué es lo que quieres, Lizzie?..."…"A ti"…_

"Te lo dije cuando dormías Lizzie. No pensé que escucharas." ¿_Que dije, que hice? Maldito infierno._

Elizabeth lo miro desconcertada y en silencio por un momento. "¿Cuándo?" Preguntó después de un tiempo con una sonrisa dulce.

Jack la miro, asombrado. _¿Cuándo? Solo eso_. "Anoche." Contestó casi ahogándose con sus palabras.

"¿Qué otra cosa me dijiste mientras estaba dormida?" Preguntó ella. Jack estaba casi aterrado. Tomando la mano de ella.

Ella le creyó. Él le dijo que se lo había dicho cuando estaba dormida y que su mente inconcientemente había registrado sus palabras y ahora al recordar esas palabras pensó que eran parte de su pasado… simple. Plausible. Obvio.

"Bueno." Él trato de pensar lógicamente apartando todo tipo de maldiciones de su mente que se diría así mismo. "Te mencioné eso…" Apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de ella.

_Y yo que pensé que estaba evitándome deliberadamente_.

"… Que… somos… semillas en una vaina…" Él contesto. _Pura desfachatez. Pura brillantez. Sigue._

Elizabeth sonrió con incertidumbre. "Y ¿Por qué eso Jack?" Preguntó interesada, apretando la mano de él, pero no podía decir si había sido a propósito o accidental.

"Porque…" Empezó, vitoreando por primera vez desde el comienzo de la conversación. "Somos muy parecidos." Dijo con una sonrisa, brillante. "Yo y tu. Tu y yo."

"Nosotros." Elizabeth lo interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Jack brinco y la miro con cierta ansiedad, pero ella parecía no haberlo notado. Tampoco parecía reconocer las palabras, aunque en realidad termino la frase correctamente… Pero tal vez lo había dicho tan espontáneamente… tan extraño como pueda parecer… tan natural como podía ser…

"Nosotros." Él repitió con una sonrisa. _Nada más fácil como decir la verdad. ¿Aye?_

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Estuvieron así por un tiempo solo sonriéndose el uno al otro, viéndose quizás un poco tontos…

Escucharon que alguien se limpiaba la garganta y decía en voz alta.

"Capitán." Gibbs los miró algo confundido.

"Si, señor Gibbs." Jack entrecerró los ojos con impaciencia.

"Bueno." Gibbs choqueado. "Puedo seguir… continuar enseñándole a la señorita el _Perla Negra_…"

"No." Jack lo interrumpió abruptamente. "Toma el timón, yo acabare de mostrarle el barco." Gibbs abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la expresión en el rostro de Jack lo detuvo. "Gracias." Jack lo miró un poco triste, alejándose de él.

Elizabeth se aferro a la mano de Jack, sonriendo ligeramente.

Pero Jack subestimó a la determinación de Gibbs. "Bueno, si pudiera sugerir…"

"Si, Maestre Gibbs." Interrumpió Jack en un no muy alentador tono de voz.

"Tal vez…"

"Tal vez, debería empezar a tomar nota de las ordenes que doy, en lugar de debatirlas, ya que las ordenes que yo doy deben ser obedecidas y espero que no empiecen ahora a desobedecerme. ¿Aye?" Con esto y sin esperar una respuesta, se alejo con Elizabeth, dejando a Gibbs con la palabra en la boca y mas sorprendido que nunca.

Gibbs no quería ser impertinente. Solo quería que todo el mundo fuera feliz y que no se lastimaran y en la medida que podía juzgar esta situación… tenia miedo de que todos salieran muy lastimados, de alguna manera.

* * *

"¿Dónde vamos?" Preguntó Elizabeth sonriendo.

"Veras, amor." Contestó Jack tranquilamente, exprimiendo la mano de ella fuertemente.

Ella río, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo. De repente un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza. Una noche en la posada de Tortuga… ella había tenido un sueño, en el que escuchaba a alguien diciéndole que la amaba… un sueño. Pero… ¿Era posible… que no fuera solo un sueño?… si…

"Ahora, Lizzie." Jack dejo de caminar y vio a Elizabeth. "Envuelve tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, realmente muy fuerte."

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth sonrió, ligeramente desconcertada, pero viéndolo con ingenuidad y constante admiración.

Jack noto esto y cada vez que lo notaba, todo lo demás perdía su importancia. El sentimiento de culpabilidad se evaporó. Y ya no importaba que estuviera en un callejón sin salida, que este camino no lo llevara a ninguna parte, que salvaba cada mentira con otra mentira, mezclado mentiras con verdades, al mismo tiempo, torciendo la vedad de alguna manera. Y en ocasiones incluso, enderezaba la verdad, agregando otra mentira, expresando un poco de verdad, pero, no obstante, mintiendo.

Porque a veces la única manera de saber la verdad era mintiendo. Una paradoja. Una gozo. Una miseria.

"No te estoy proponiendo…" Él sonrió cínicamente, echo un vistazo a los labios de ella. "… algo impropio. Todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es que te sostengas fuertemente para que puedas subir a mi espalda. ¿Savvy?" Explicó Jack señalando el mástil principal.

Elizabeth lo vio consternada, ruborizándose, de cómo su mente involuntariamente comenzó a imaginar las cosas impropias que él _no había_ querido sugerir. "Esta… muy alto." Dijo con dudas después de un momento.

Jack se acerco aun mas a ella y le susurro con sus labios a tan solo unas pequeñas pulgadas a los de ella: "Ese es el punto, amor."

"Bien pero… yo puedo… subir sola." Sugirió valientemente con voz frágil, mirándolo a los ojos con probablemente la mas _impropia fascinación._

"Aye." Jack dijo con una sonrisa. "Todo depende de ti, Lizzie, amor. Si es lo que prefieres…"

"Y ¿Qué es lo que tu prefieres?" Preguntó y solo después de haber preguntado se dio cuenta de lo incomodo que debió de haber sonado.

Jack sonrió. "Bueno." Limpiando su garganta. "Yo prefiero definitivamente tener tus hermosos brazos y piernas alrededor de mi." Dijo con voz agradable.

Elizabeth lo miro con los ojos tan grandes como siempre. "Oh." Fue la única respuesta que pudo salir de su boca.

Jack la miro expectante, disfrutando de la vergüenza de ella. Disfrutando del hecho de que ella pensaba que era un error decir que "si" pero que no quería decir que "no" y por lo tanto.

"Entonces, de acuerdo." Murmuró nerviosamente, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras de la oreja.

"De acuerdo ¿Qué?" Preguntó Jack viéndola con inocencia.

"De acuerdo… a lo que tu dijiste." Respondió Elizabeth con impaciencia.

"Bueno." Contesto Jack, pretendiendo indiferencia en su voz, ayudando a Elizabeth a subir en su espalda.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y a regañadientes sus piernas las envolvió en las caderas de Jack y dando una mirada ansiosa alrededor. De alguna manera prefería que no la vieran en estos momentos.

Cuando Jack comenzó a escalar, los ojos de Elizabeth se posaron un momento en el mástil principal… tenia miedo de algo… algo… amargo… Pero no podía identificar de qué se trataba. Presiono su mejilla en la cabeza de Jack, cerró los ojos y se concentro en sostenerse de él.

"Ahora sostente." Dijo Jack poniendo sus piernas en la barandilla, cuando llegaron a la pequeña plataforma en la parte superior. Entonces él le ayudo con cautela a bajarla y giro su rostro al de ella. Deseaba que no todo fuera tan fácil, ya que el espacio era tan limitado que prácticamente estaban muy pegados. "Vamos a sentarnos." Ordenó Jack sentándose y tirando a Elizabeth a un lado de él.

Incluso antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo, Jack le envolvió un brazo alrededor de ella y la abrazo.

"No queremos caernos, ¿Verdad?" Le susurró como un modo de explicación, pero que sonaba a una declaración mas bien fundamental, ya que la barandilla alrededor de la plataforma no parecía fiable.

Elizabeth lo miro tranquila.

"Mira Lizzie" Dijo Jack con voz baja, una sonrisa apareció iluminando todo su rostro. Él nunca había cumplido, hasta ahora, el deseo de solo ver el horizonte y sentirse tan intoxicado.

"Te estoy viendo." Le susurro ella, viéndolo interesada.

Jack amplio su sonrisa. Inclino su cabeza hacia ella y dijo mirando en lo mas profundo de sus ojos: "No a mi, amor. Mira a tu alrededor."

Elizabeth parpadeo. "Oh." Murmuro con una tímida sonrisa y con cierta dificultad aparto los ojos de él.

Jack no siguió la mirada de ella, en lugar de eso mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ella, viendo cada movimiento, cada cambio y detalle de sus expresiones faciales, cada etapa en su sonrisa, cada mechón de cabello que brillaba por la luz y que volaba por el viento. Y no podía dejar de pensar que ella pertenecía aquí. Ella pertenecía al mar y no a algún lugar en tierra… cualquiera que fuera el lugar…independientemente de lo bueno que fuera ese lugar…

"Jack." Dijo ella, mirando alrededor con asombro casi infantil. "Es impresionante." Se inclino ligeramente hacia delante, girando la cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Ella sonrió, rió, miraba a Jack y luego veía de nuevo alrededor.

Era como si incluso el barco no estuviera allí, como si ella estuviera arriba de una alfombra mágica como de las que había leído en algunos cuentos. Por encima del océano, bajo el cielo, atrapada entre… No, no atrapada. Libre. Capaz de ver todo el mundo a su alrededor, todo el océano…

… _Todo el océano_… la frase, por alguna razón, se repetía en su cabeza.

La vista era espectacular. Nada, pero el mar en calma, azul interminable, fascinante, hermoso, inmenso océano quieto ante ella, a su alrededor, en todas partes… Y sentía como si no hubiera nada que se pudiera imaginar, que no pudiera logar, que pudiera ansiar y no conseguir. Todo era posible y sin embargo no había nada que le pareciera necesario, mas allá de ese momento, de este océano, de este… hombre.

Ella dejo de ver el mar y miro a Jack. Él tenia solo una sonrisa, una sonrisa reflexiva en su rostro, viéndola muy interesado.

"¿Como lo sabes siempre, Jack?" Preguntó tranquilamente, estudiando su rostro con una sonrisa.

Jack suavemente la acerco a él. Y ella descanso su cabeza en el hombro de él.

"¿Saber que, amor?" Preguntó en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza para mirarla.

"Lo que me gusta… donde me gustaría estar… lo que me gusta hacer…" Suspiro. "Aun, cuando ni yo se lo que es." Añadió mirándolo.

"Ya te lo dije Lizzie." Acariciando sus labios contra los de ella. "Somos iguales..."

"Y" Comenzó Elizabeth acariciando con su mano la mejilla de él. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Ah" Dijo sonriendo. "Te dije además, cariño. Que soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, ya veo." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Entonces dime." Entrecerrando los ojos coquetamente. "Capitán Sparrow, ¿Qué quieres ahora?"

Jack reforzó el abrazo y le susurro al oído. "Yo, te lo pregunte ayer amor. Y yo estaba muy satisfecho con tu respuesta. ¿Nada a cambiado desde el día de ayer?"

Elizabeth razonó sus palabras por un momento, hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho, ayer. Ella contuvo el aliento.

"N-no." Balbuceo.

"Bien." Jack sonrió, trazando una línea en los labios de ella con sus dedos, viéndola a los ojos.

Ella parpadeo y luego por el rabillo del ojo vio algo.

"¡Jack, mira!" Apuntando en dirección de lo que había visto.

Algo decepcionado, Jack a regañadientes voltio hacia donde ella le señalaba.

Y decididamente no le gusto lo que vio.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	23. Chapter 23

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN ****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny:** Gracias por tu review y solo te diré que para el amor nunca es tarde.

**Pauliz.Sparrow:** Te aseguro que yo siempre digo lo mismo con Florencia, deberías ver donde dejo las ultimas semanas el fic de Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat, en todos con una angustia enorme, pero ya lo veras después.

**Silvia:** Muchas gracias, sus comentarios el de todos alimentan mi espíritu. De verdad gracias.

**Cande:** Pues déjame decirte que eso mismo me he preguntado yo muchas veces, pero creo que eso es la consecuencia de ser una excelente escritora. Florencia lo es, así que no creo que necesite mucho esfuerzo. Gracias por el review.

**Wiiixx:** Ay perdón, pero si los capítulos no terminan emocionante, entonces la gente no tendrá deseos de leer el siguiente, así que para mi esta muy bien, pero también te comprendo. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Mónica**: Muchas gracias, por tus comentarios, tu crítica contractiva de la vez pasado me hizo ser mas cuidadosa con mis traducciones, y no hacer que me confíe. Así que muchas gracias. Sabes que me gustan mucho tus comentarios, pues siempre me dejan helada, y siempre estoy ansiosa por recibirlos. Gracias de verdad.

**Indira de Snape:** Primero que nada bienvenida a este fic, y por otro lado te aseguro que seguiré, voy a terminarlo cuente lo que cueste. No soy de las personas que abandonan después de haber comenzado algo, y te puedo asegurar que este fic lo terminare. Te informo que actualizo los miércoles y domingos, así que espero verte mas seguido. Y por supuesto que muchas pero muchas gracias por tus reviews.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 23**

"Señor Gibbs" Gritó Jack cuando él y Elizabeth bajaron del nido de cuervo.

"Aye. Capitán." Gibbs se acerco rápidamente, viendo a Elizabeth firmemente sosteniendo el brazo de Jack.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Jack bruscamente, viendo una mirada extraña en Gibbs que de alguna manera le molesto.

"Bueno." Gibbs ingirió. "Hay un barco a la vista." Dijo resueltamente.

"Si nos hemos dado cuenta de eso." Murmuro Jack. ¿Qué barco?"

"¿Qué barco?" Gibbs parpadeo. ¿Cómo podía saber? Él no estaba en el nido de cuervo…

Jack entrecerró los ojos.

"Es difícil saber que barco es. Aun esta muy lejos." Dijo inesperadamente Barbosa.

"Ah." Dijo Jack con el seño fruncido, notando la dirección de la que venia la voz de Barbosa: el timón.

"Y no parece ninguna vela de color." Añadió Barbosa con desprecio.

Jack entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada.

"Me parece un poco familiar." Gibbs dijo alzando la cabeza.

"Si." Barbosa lo vio cuidadosamente. "No puede ser ingles."

"Señor Gibbs." Lo interrumpió Jack con impaciencia. "Voy a tomar el timón, solo..."

"… Puede ser escocés…" Continuo con sus reflexiones Barbosa, una sonrisa maligna apareció en sus labios.

Jack lo vio enojado. "… solamente." Continuó Jack hablándole a Gibbs, haciendo caso omiso de Barbosa. "Necesito un momento y regreso."

Elizabeth observó todo intensamente, pero guardo silencio, de vez en cuando se sentía tentada a decir algo, aunque ella no sabía lo que posiblemente podía decir. Había algo inquietantemente familiar en toda la situación. Pero no tenía idea de lo que podía ser. Quizás comenzó a sentirse en este barco como en su hogar y que era la razón por la que se sentía tan ¿familiar?

"… o puede ser…" Barbosa dudaba teatralmente. "¿Español?"

"Voy a llevarte abajo Lizzie." Dijo Jack en voz baja, disparando severas miradas a Barbosa.

Jack y Elizabeth se dirigieron a las escaleras que llevaban a las cabinas bajo la cubierta, pero antes de que se fueran del todo, Barbosa burlonamente grito.

"O tal vez…. ¡Holandés!" Exclamó algo divertido.

Elizabeth lo miro sobre su hombro, realmente no entendía el porque de su sonrisa.

"Maldito traidor." Murmuro Jack, caminando por las escaleras.

"Debe de ser terrible para ti verte obligado a navegar con él después de lo que te hizo." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, mirando a Jack desconcertada.

Algo se encendió en su mente cuando dijo eso. _Debe haber sido terrible… debe de haber sido terrible para ti… debe de haber sido…_

"Aye." Jack asintió, pero entonces se detuvo, mirándola a los ojos. "Pero pasa, que tengo una gran distracción que me hace olvidar que ese hombre existe, la mayor parte del tiempo."

Elizabeth sonrió. "Eso es muy conveniente, entonces. Sin embargo me pregunto ¿Cuál es esa distracción?"

Jack sonrió y la rodeo con sus brazos, tomándola con la guardia baja y acercándola hacia él.

Ella dejo descansar sus manos en los hombros de él y lo miro curiosamente.

"Distráeme." Le susurro, estudiando su rostro intensamente. _Que originales somos_.

Elizabeth pestaño sus ojos nerviosamente. "Me temo que no puedo contarte ninguna historia como las que tu me contaste a mi. No recuerdo ninguna." Dijo con cautela.

"No es una historia del tipo de distracción de la que estoy hablando, amor." Jack le sonrió misteriosamente. "Como he dicho. Distráeme."

Ella lo miro dudosa. Tenia una vaga suposición de que ella no sabia lo que estaba diciendo, pero de alguna manera lo sabia y la hacia sentir mas bien avergonzada. Pero el magnetismo de sus ojos era más fuerte.

Ella se acerco a él, besándolo suavemente en la boca, lo miro, viendo su mirada oscura. Ni siquiera se movió.

"No estoy distraído." Le susurro, sus ojos brillando en el pasillo poco iluminado, un rastro de una sonrisa trémula apareció en sus labios.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. ¿Qué juego estaba él jugando? ¿Era un juego? Tenía la impresión de que la estaba arrastrando a un mundo del cual no podría salir. Revolviendo sus emociones. No era como si exactamente se estuviera aprovechando de ella… pero sentía como si se estuviera vinculando con él de alguna manera, forzándola a confesar, sin palabras, todos sus sentimientos, haciéndola aceptar lo mucho que lo necesitaba, lo mucho que lo quería cerca de ella, lo mucho que quería alejarlo… y sabia que cada hora, cada día podía hacerlo peor… ¿Peor? Mejor…

Jack la atrajo una vez mas a sus labios y ella lo beso mas fuerte, sin embargo algo vacilante. Él cerró los ojos, luchando con el impulso de regresar el beso. Ella termino el beso y lo miro, desconcertada, perpleja, decepcionada.

"No me distraes, en lo absoluto." Dijo en un susurro ronco. Sonriéndole cínicamente, sus ojos casi tan negros como el carbón que los rodeaban.

Elizabeth lo miro, respirando con dificultad, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de él. Su mente estaba en blanco. En blanco… nublada… y solo la miraba. Ella sabia que él se burlaba de ella, tratando de demostrarle algo… quizás estaba tratando de demostrarle que al momento en que ella había subido a este barco… había tomado una decisión y que tendría consecuencias.

Respiraba agitada, sin embargo, era ella quien no se preocupaba por las consecuencias.

O mas bien… peor (¿mejor?...) todavía quería que esas consecuencias la tomaran. Tomaran toda su voluntad. Tomaran su voluntad y la convirtieran en cenizas.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, lo acerco a ella y llevo sus labios a los de él. Besándolo desesperadamente, besándolo con toda la pasión que podía encontrar dentro de ella en ese momento. Y esta vez él le regreso el beso. La acerco mas a él, muy cerca, alejándola de todo lo demás, lejos del mundo. Él profundizo el beso ansiosamente y un pensamiento destello en la mente de ella. La besaba como si estuviera huyendo de algo, como si estuviera por terminarse un plazo.

Ella tembló cuando sintió los dedos de Jack acariciando su cabello. Pero se sintió muy bien en sus brazos. Y el sabor de sus labios… _Lo se… Lo se_…Una voz abstracta susurraba en su cabeza. Pero ella no le puso atención.

"Eso fue… demasiada distracción." Él sonrió, sosteniendola aun muy cerca, cuando por fin pudo respirar.

* * *

"Pensamos que te habías perdido allá abajo." Dijo Barbosa, viendo a Jack por encima del hombro.

"Muévete." Jack sacudió las manos con disgusto, acercándose al timón.

Barbosa arrugo la frente, pero mantuvo sus manos sobre el timón. "Un buque necesita de un capitán, lo sabes."

"Este barco tiene un capitán." Dijo Jack, viendo con enojo las manos de ese maldito traidor que aun seguían sosteniendo el timón.

"Pensé que estabas ocupado." Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa.

"Pensé que estabas muerto." Replico Jack con irritación.

"Pensé que ella te había matado." Respondió Barbosa, viéndolo con interés.

"Pensé que yo te había matado." Contesto Jack casi de inmediato. Casi.

Barbosa sonrió burlonamente, dejando el timón. Jack lo atrapo firmemente, antes de que incluso Barbosa lo dejara.

"No subestimes la suerte Jack." Dijo Barbosa. "La suerte es caprichosa."

"Me he dado cuenta" Murmuro Jack, tomando un trozo de tela de su pantalón y escupiendo en él.

Barbosa levanto sus cejas, pero continuo: "Vivir de la suerte para la suerte es…" Barbosa entrecerró los ojos cuando Jack comenzó a mover el timón. "es tonto."

"¿Vas a enseñarme de nuevo como disparar?"

Barbosa río divertido. "No."

"Ah." Jack puso de nuevo el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

"Estoy tratando de ayudarme, ayudándote." Dijo Barbosa en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos.

Jack lanzo sus ojos sobre él. "Ve y pregúntale a Ragetti." Respondió Jack aparentando seriedad.

Barbosa parpadeo y lo miro desconcertado.

"Él puede decirte lo que son las escobas, paños." Añadió Jack desinteresadamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

Barbosa lo miro impaciente. "Estoy hablando en serio" dijo en un silbido.

"Yo también." Jack le disparo una mirada severa.

Barbosa se mofo. "Cambiaras de manera de pensar. A su debido tiempo" Agrego con confianza y dio media vuelta.

Jack lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento y luego cambio su mirada al horizonte. Un buque de buen tamaño, muy dañado, con oscuras velas desgastadas que izaban colores y navegaba hasta el _Perla Negra_.

_Una falsa alarma. Esta vez._ Añadió tristemente.

* * *

"Capitán Jack Sparrow y Capitán Héctor Barbosa, navegando juntos me impresionan." Grito un hombre desde la nave, que se acercaba al Perla por estribor.

"Capitán Eduardo Villanueva, ¡Que encuentro!" Exclamó Barbosa saludando al capitán del buque español.

"¿Que le ha pasado a tu barco?" Preguntó Jack con curiosidad.

Villanueva alzo las cejas y lo miro airadamente, su humor deteriorado al escuchar la mención del estado del su nave. "No preguntes."

"Es intransitable." Concluyo (después de terminar una larga historia que según él no quería que le preguntaran) su historia Villanueva con el ceño fruncido, mirando ausentemente alrededor del comedor del _Perla Negra_. "Necesitan cambiar de rumbo."

"Bueno, no podemos." Dijo Jack sin cuidado.

Villanueva lo miro tristemente. "Es una idea temeraria." Dijo serio.

"Tal ves podríamos encontrar otro camino." Interrumpió Barbosa con una sonrisa. "Jack, ¿Podrías mostrarme el mapa, por favor?"

Jack giro su cabeza y lo miro con diversión. "Buen intento, Héctor."

Barbosa le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

"Y por encima de todo." Interrumpió Villanueva con un tono de voz solemne. "Hay una tormenta acercándose."

"Eso es inusual." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

"No quiero decir una tormenta normal." Dijo Villanueva con ligera molestia. "Es el infierno, No serás capaz de sortearla."

"Entonces no vamos a tratar de sortearla." Jack se encogió de hombros. "Vamos a navegar a través de ella."

Barbosa levanto sus cejas cuidadosamente.

Villanueva río. "Haz lo que quieras." Dijo irritado, poniéndose de pie. "Regreso a mi barco y a navegar de nuevo."

"Y ¿Por qué navegaste en esa dirección?" Preguntó Barbosa mirándolo interesadamente.

Villanueva miro a Jack y a Barbosa por un momento en silencio, antes de responder.

"La Fuente de la Juventud" Dijo por fin. "Pero no vale la pena." Agrego después de una pausa, en dirección a la puerta y negándose a responder cualquier otra pregunta.

* * *

"Suena prometedor." Dijo Jack mirando al barco español navegando lejos del _Perla Negra._

"¿Qué puede él saber de la Fuente? de todos modos" Dijo condescendiente. "Él no llego."

Jack suspiro con indiferencia y camino de regreso al timón. _O eso dijo_.

* * *

Elizabeth se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, viendo el anillo que Jack le regalo. Sonreía a si misma pensando en… ¿El anillo? No, en él… _somos muy parecidos. _En realidad… ella también lo sentía. Aunque no sabia como era él, o era posible que lo supiera después de unos días juntos. _Juntos_. Vio a la puerta y suspiro. Era casi irritante lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Irritante y también ridículo. Siempre lo extrañaba en cuanto él ponía un pie fuera de la cabina, tan pronto como lo perdía de vista. No, tenia que decir la verdad. Lo extrañaba en cuanto… lo extrañaba incluso cuando estaba con ella. extrañaba los momentos que ya habían pasado porque eso significaba que estaban desapareciendo y cada momento junto a él era un momento que perdía, porque se desplazaba al pasado y después lo que sucede en el presente vuelve a ser pasado y…

Elizabeth descanso su cabeza en sus manos y se río de si misma. Se estaba volviendo loca. Pero era una dulce locura. Era…

Se enderezo y se sentó muy quieta. Dejo de sonreír. Tembló. _No por favor… no otra vez._ Salto de la cama. Se puso rápidamente su pijama, regreso a la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas. Cerró los ojos y trato de dormir. Trato de quedarse dormida lo mas rápidamente, pensó que si conseguía dormirse pronto, podría escapar, podría engañar al sonido y dormirse antes de que llegara.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	24. Chapter 24

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN ****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny:** Gracias por el review. A veces ya no se que responder.

**Silvia:** Caray Silvia creo que todas queremos lo mismo. Jaja. Gracias por el review.

**Cande:** Pues solo gracias y aquí esta el capitulo espero y sea de tu agrado.

**Wiiixx:** Me da mucho gusto que estés de acuerdo que lo mejor es dejar en suspenso para que las personas que leen sigan pendientes. El sonido que escucha Elizabeth es exactamente el que supones, el de los latidos. Gracias por seguir dejando review.

**Mónica**: Te digo que de verdad tu me asustas con tus comentarios, y otras veces me haces recapacitar con lo que yo no capte cuando lo leí, y a veces que ni siquiera he captado cuando lo estoy traduciendo y tienes mucha razón al decir que si Villanueva no hubiese encontrado la Fuente no hablaría tanto de ella y quisiera persuadirlos para que desistan del viaje. De verdad me impresionas, pero hay tantas posibilidades de que la encontrara como que no, así que seguiremos con la duda. Gracias por el review y por abrirme los ojos.

.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 24.**

Jack entro en la cabina de Elizabeth en la noche. Estaba dormida, a pesar de que no era muy tarde aun. Silenciosamente, se sentó al borde de la cama y la vio ansiosamente. Quizás no se sentía muy bien, o quizás algunos recuerdos borrosos la habían atormentado de nuevo… se inclino hacia abajo para ver si no había llorado. Pero no. No había rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Acaricio su mejilla y la beso suavemente en los labios.

Jack volvió a fruncir el ceño. No solo le mentía de día sino que también la besaba furtivamente por las noches. Bueno, ella lo besaba en el día, pero ese no era el punto. La cuestión era que él era un manipulador. Era un gran manipulador. No. Era un mani…

"¿Jack?" Elizabeth levanto la cabeza ligeramente por encima de la almohada y lo vio vagamente.

"Lizzie." Parpadeo, sorprendido y se levanto.

"¿Estas hablándome de nuevo?" Preguntó curiosa, con una pequeña sonrisa, apoyándose en sus codos.

Jack le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. "Tal vez." Dijo mirándola con atención.

El cabello de Elizabeth, caía sobre sus hombros en ligero desorden. Se sentó en la cama y le sonrió.

"¿Y que me dices esta vez?" Preguntó con voz suave, jugando con el anillo en su dedo, algo que no dejo de notar Jack.

"Puedo repetirlo." Le ofreció, viéndola con total malicia en los ojos.

Elizabeth sonrió una vez mas y se inclino ligeramente hacia él: "No es necesario. _Te escuche_." Mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

A Jack se le desvaneció la sonrisa. Sin embargo regreso pronto. Ella no parecía enojada. No parecía estar alterada en lo absoluto.

"¿Disculpa?" Jack preguntó vacilante, con una tímida sonrisa burlona.

Ella se rió.

El sonrió, quizás demasiado serio, cuando ella sonrió. Ella se rió. Al escuchar su risa sentía que el peso sobre sus hombros desaparecía. Era la única cosa por la que se sentía realmente orgulloso. Hacerla reír. Porque desde aquel día cuando ella había visto a su padre… el alma de su padre irse lejos, no volvió a reír. Aun podía ver esa expresión en su rostro, cuando ella estaba tratando de tirar una cuerda a su padre, aun podía oír su voz gritando pidiendo a su padre tomar la cuerda… y aun recordaba lo mucho que deseo consolarla, pero no lo había hecho. Ese no era su lugar…

"¿Jack?" Ella tomo el rostro de Jack entre sus manos viendo desconcertada la repentina expresión sombría que apareció en su cara. "¿Estas bien?" Murmuro acercándose mas a él.

"Si, estoy bien." Dijo él, forzando una sonrisa. "¿Qué decías, amor?" Pregunto, temblando ante sus pensamientos y solo entonces noto la calida mano en su mejilla.

Pero ella retiro la mano. "Tu dijiste ¿disculpa? Y yo dije disculpas… no explicaciones… si" Ella explicó con paciencia infantil. Causando en el una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Elizabeth confundida y con el ceño fruncido.

Jack sacudió la cabeza sin decir palabra, llevo la mano de ella a sus labios y se la beso. "Nada, Lizzie, yo solo…" Dudo al ver la intensa mirada en los ojos de ella. "Adoro las cosas que dices y la forma en que la dices y…" Se detuvo a mitad de la oración al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, algo que sonaba completamente extraño. Y algo que era totalmente… cierto. Y tal vez la razón por la que sonaba extraño era porque era cierto: y era él quien lo decía.

Jack miro a otro lado y después la miro a ella de nuevo. Y ella lo estaba mirando con la más peculiar expresión en su rostro. Medio desconcertada, medio asombrada. Sus ojos brillantes… sus ojos… ¿llenos de lagrimas?

"¿Lizzie?" Jack arrugo la frente y puso su brazo alrededor de ella.

Ella recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él.

"¿Qué pasa, corazón?" Preguntó, estrechándola mas cerca, pensando en los raros momentos en los que la había abrazado _antes_… y en los muchos momentos en que la había abrazado recientemente… la verdad tan solo suplicaba por decirse ¿no?

"¿Quién soy, Jack?" Preguntó en un susurro vacilante, su mejilla presionada en el pecho de él, su aliento acariciando su piel a través de su camisa abierta.

_Tú eres mi lizzie, Lizzie_…

"¿Qué tipo de persona soy?" Ella pregunto, sin realmente esperar que él le contestara.

Una involuntaria sonrisa cruzo por los labios de Jack. _Pirata_.

"¿Qué he hecho bien? ¿Qué hice mal?"

_Todo lo hiciste bien. __Lizbeth_…

"¿Qué me gusta? ¿Qué disfruto hacer?"

_Bueno… tengo mis conjeturas_.

"¿Qué he hecho mal?" Preguntó temblando, todavía con voz jadeante.

"No has hecho nada mal, amor." Contesto por fin. Ella lo miro.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo Jack?" Preguntó tristemente. "No puedes saberlo." Dijo tristemente. Mirando pensativamente a la distancia. _¿Qué si hice algo terrible?_ Ella lo miro pensativa. _¡Tú me mantienes a salvo!_

"¿Cómo puedes saber que no?" Jack inclino la cabeza de manera indignada. "Yo soy…"

"El capitán Jack Sparrow." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth con una sonrisa, viéndolo profundamente a los ojos. "Pero…"

Jack coloco sus dedos sobre los labios de ella. "No discutas con el capitán, amor." Dijo con una ligera sonrisa. "Savvy." Quitando algunos mechones de cabello de su cara. Alejando su mano de los labios de ella.

"Si." Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Discutir con él, era de hecho, lo ultimo que tenia en su mente en ese momento.

"Bien." Reconoció Jack. "Ahora." Su frente arrugada cuidadosamente. "La manera mas eficaz de olvidar lo que uno no encuentra agradable es encontrar algo realmente gratificante que nos haga olvidar todo y luego extraer de eso lo mas fascinante para solo tener recuerdo alegres ¿Entiendes?"

"Aye." Respondió Elizabeth.

"Por lo tanto." Continúo Jack, acercándola más. "Vamos a empezar mañana."

Elizabeth parpadeo. "¿Empezar, que?" Preguntó tratando de no parecer confundida.

Jack la miro intensamente, sus ojos fijos en los de ella. Y le recordó el encuentro en Tortuga… justo antes de ese accidente… ella lo había visto… ella lo había mirado de la misma manera que ahora…

_¿Por qué estaba en Tortuga?_

"Empezar a buscar algo que disfrutes, amor." Dijo, agitando las cejas.

Elizabeth rió.

Jack pensó que ella no habría reído de esto. Ella apenas había reído de cualquier cosa que él hubiera hecho antes, a pesar de que debió haber reído muy a menudo. Sin embargo ella nunca había reído. Ella lo miraba impaciente, o con aspecto aburrido, pretendiendo que no le importaba. Pero al parecer, le importaba. Le importaba ahora. Y ahora se reía abiertamente.

"¿Por qué no podemos empezar ahora?" Preguntó ansiosa.

Jack sonrió por eso, pero luego suspiro decepcionado. "Lamentablemente ahora estoy forzado a encontrarme con cierto resentido y amotinado pirata." Dijo Jack con una mueca.

Elizabeth rió de nuevo, llevando sus manos atrás del cuello de Jack. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?" Preguntó ella, acariciando con sus labios la mejilla de él. Jack envolvió su otra mano alrededor de la cintura de ella en un apretado abrazo.

"Le tiene miedo a un poco de lluvia que tendremos que cruzar." Dijo entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth presiono su mejilla contra la de él y cerro los ojos. "Yo no le temo a una llovizna." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que no." Le susurro Jack dejando caer sus parpados sobre sus ojos.

Se sentaron en silencio durante un rato, acariciándose el uno al otro.

Jack estaba empezando a creer que no tenia sentido decirle la verdad… comenzaba a creer, comenzaba a caer en el peligroso abismo de la falsa esperanza, de que tal vez, ella nunca recordaría. Era posible después de todo, ¿no era si? Y ellos solo tendría que quedarse así, igual que siempre…

Jack acaricio con su mano la espalda de Elizabeth, llevándola de abajo hacia arriba.

Nunca se le había ocurrido antes. Nunca había sentido esto antes… y ahora, sentado allí con ella en sus brazos, sentía como si estuviera al final de un largo viaje… como si hubiera encontrado algo que siempre estuvo buscando. Y ahora parecía que todas sus aventuras eran una mera excusa. Que estaba tratando de ocultar la ausencia de lo que parecía tener ahora. ¿Teniendo? Se estaba poniendo en peligro de morir, eso es lo que estaba haciendo.

Los dedos de ella jugaban con los adornos del cabello de él.

Si se lo decía ahora… ¿Qué diría ella? en este momento… los pensamientos giraban en su mente lentamente. Era hipotético. La verdad era oscura.

"¿Jack?" Su voz sonó amortiguada, ya que su mejilla todavía se mantenía presionada a la de él.

"Aye, amor." Respondió tranquilamente.

"¿Puedes regresar aquí, después de que hayas terminado con tu reunión?" Preguntó sin abrir los ojos, deslizando su mano por el cuello de el y descansándola en su pecho. "Porque creo que tengo miedo de estar sola en la noche." Agrego en un susurro tímido, jugando con la tela de la camisa.

"¿Es así?" Preguntó con un ligero tono de voz, al mismo tiempo pensó en lo triste que debió de haberse sentido ella sola… antes de ese día en Tortuga. _Siempre es mejor ser un socorrista a un manipulador ¿no?_

"Si." Ella murmuro vagamente.

Jack inclino su cabeza, beso su oreja y le susurro: "Regresare."

Elizabeth arqueo los labios en una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Deslizo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jack. Se durmió.

* * *

"Ah." Barbosa veía el mapa que estudiaba, cuando Jack entro a en la cabina. "Espero que no te moleste que te haya esperado aquí por mas de una hora." Viéndolo enojado.

Jack lo miro impasible. "No." Dijo sentándose en una silla y poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa.

Barbosa miro con molestia las botas de Jack que cubrían la mitad de la ruta que él había estado estudiando. "Espero que haya sido un romántico adulterio." Dijo Sonriendo exageradamente, como si lo que acababa de decir fuera un mero accidente, un error no deseado. "Es decir… ¿Una romántica historia de amor?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Me pregunto Héctor." Comenzó Jack con tranquilidad, mirando sus propias botas, en vez de al hombre frente a él. "¿Hasta donde piensas que puedas llegar con todo lo que estas diciendo? Porque me parece que esto no te llevara a la Fuente.

Barbosa sonrió. "Oh de alguna manera no estoy preocupado por eso." Dijo viendo a su interlocutor intensamente.

"A tu funeral." Contesto Jack con indiferencia, examinándose la uñas.

Barbosa se inclino ligeramente sobre la mesa. "Pero no es tu esposa." Le susurro con una dulce sonrisa.

Jack vio sus uñas con gran intensidad. "Pensé que querías hablar del clima" Dijo con poca paciencia.

Barbosa inhaló fuerte, su humor deteriorándose. "¿Estas seguro de que no podemos trazar un camino diferente?" Preguntó molesto.

"Tu no tienes que estar en cubierta." Dijo Jack finalmente viéndolo. "Puedes ocultarte aquí." Dijo con una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

"Muy gracioso." Respondió Barbosa indiferente.

"Siempre has envidiado mi sentido del humor ¿no?" Dijo Jack, poniéndose de pie.

"¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto Barbosa, levantando las cejas con desconcierto.

Jack lo miro con sorpresa. "Pensé que ya habíamos terminado."

Barbosa suspiro. "Entonces ¿Vamos a navegar a través de la tormenta?" Exigió airadamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Creo que ya te lo dije." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. "Si no puedes comprender lo que estoy diciendo, solo empieza a tomar notas."

Barbosa estaba a punto de responder, cuando abrieron la puerta, revelando a un consternado Ragetti, que por alguna razón, envió escalofríos a la columna vertebral de Jack.

"Creo que la tormenta esta por comenzar." Dijo titubeante.

Jack suspiro en alivio, pero luego arrugo la frente. "Se suponía que hasta mañana en la noche nos golpearía."

Ragetti se encogió de hombros.

"Veo que tiene todo en perfecto control. Capitán." Dijo Barbosa con malicia.

* * *

El mar estaba negro. Tan negro como el cielo por encima de ellos. Negro. Feroces olas se estrellaban contra los lados del Perla Negra, pero era solo el comienzo. El océano los esperaba.

Estando en el timón, Jack vio al cielo, pronto comenzaría a llover, pero por ahora, solo había una inmensa negrura y unas brillantes estrellas. Estrellas…

"… _una tormenta, la noche estrellada_…" Eso era lo que ella quería. Ella quería saber lo que se sentía. Quería saber si le gustaría. Quería saber si lo haría bien.

Ella quería saber si era una pirata, incluso sin saber, que ella quería saberlo.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, pero todavía era una leve llovizna.

"¡Maestre Gibbs! ¡El timón!"

* * *

Jack se apresuro a su camarote y abrió un viejo armario. Al abrir la puerta hizo un ruido fuerte. Se golpeo con la puerta del armario. El buque era golpeado por las fuertes olas, sacudiéndolos violentamente.

Después de una rápida búsqueda, tomo alguna ropa del armario, un par de botas negras y un sombrero. Salio de su cabina cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la cabina de Elizabeth. Ella despertó al instante, ya que la puerta hizo ruido al abrirse.

"¡Jack!" Ella se sentó en la cama, mirándolo con desconcertada somnolencia. "¿Qué…?

"¿Cómo te sientes Lizzie?" Preguntó preocupado, agachándose y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de ella.

Ella parpadeo desconcertada. "Estoy bien." Murmuro, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, tratando de descifrar…

"¿Tienes sueño?" Preguntó, viéndola de cerca.

A decir verdad, tenía un poco de sueño, o más bien era por el repentino despertar, pero la curiosidad de lo que estaba pasando prevaleció. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Bien." Dijo él poniendo algunas cosas desconocidas sobre la cama. Elizabeth abrió bien los ojos para poder ver con la tenue luz de la única lámpara en la cabina. "Ponte esto, amor y las botas." Con una suave patada alejo las zapatillas de Elizabeth para sustituirlas por unas botas negras pesadas.

"Jack, dime ¿Qué pasa?" Jack detuvo sus pasos, se inclino hacia ella y coloco un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. "Y no olvides atarte el cabello y ponerte el sombrero." Él agarro el sombrero y se lo puso graciosamente en la cabeza.

"¡Jack!..."

Él la silencio con un breve y suave beso. "Vamos a ver si puedes dirigir la nave a través de la tormenta, es una noche estrellada, amor." Le susurro con una sonrisa.

Ella parpadeo, aturdida en silencio, en realidad no sabia porque sintió escalofríos recorrerle de arriba a bajo de su columna. Le sonrió con entrañable vacilación.

"¿Es en serio Jack?" Preguntó en un susurro apenas audible, los mareos y la somnolencia se alejaron en ese momento.

"Muy serio, amor. Anda rápido."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	25. Chapter 25

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN ****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion: **¡Que gusto verte de nuevo por estos lugares! Ya te extrañaba pero te comprendo muy bien, mis hijos están en exámenes finales y se lo complicado que es, así que no te preocupes. Para mi es un honor recibir tus reviews, y aunque me extraño ver que pasaban capítulos y tu no estabas, supuse que algo así te lo impedía. Pero tenerte de regreso es un gran placer. Y me da mas gusto porque los siguientes capítulos son memorables. Espero los disfrutes y muchas pero muchas gracias por hacerte un tiempito y dejarme un comentario.

**Danny:** Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review, no tienes idea lo que significa para mi. Muchos besos y abrazos.

**Silvia**: Oh pues, pronto descubrirás que se propone Jack, así que muy atenta. Gracias por seguir aquí, te lo agradezco mucho.

**Cande:** Por favor no digas nada, si tanto tú como yo sabemos que sigue así que, discreción mujer, pero no puedo negar que yo también estoy muy emocionada, los capítulos siguientes son de mis favoritos. Gracias por tus maravillosos reviews y como siempre gracias por seguir aquí.

**Mónica:** Uff, tus comentarios, como siempre de los mejores, me dejan helada, luego me dejan pasmada, y por último feliz. No se si te he dicho lo mucho que me gustan tus reviews, pero si no le he hecho, déjame decirte que me encantan, tus análisis y tu forma de expresarte. Y ahora entiendo porque siempre me dejas con todos esos sentimientos, por lo que veo eres una gran lectora y eso te hace ser más observadora. De verdad muchas gracias por seguir aquí, dejándome tan maravillosos comentarios. Besos.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITILO 25**

Elizabeth no creía que Jack hablara en serio. Dirigir la nave… no, no podía ser _del todo serio_. Su mente procesaba la interminable cadena de pensamientos que giraban en su cabeza, mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Las botas eran demasiado grandes, pero sin embargo, le quedaban sorprendentemente bien. Agarro un cepillo y se cepillo el cabello, observando como le temblaban las manos. ¿Por qué era así? Sonrió nerviosamente así misma, atando su cabello en una cinta. Se puso el sombrero y suspiro con emoción. No sabia porque se sentía así, pero había algo abrumadoramente excitante en toda la situación. Sentía como si estuviera cerca… acercándose a…. a ella misma, reconociéndose… ¿recordando? No en realidad, de alguna manera, no creía que tuviera nada que ver con su pasado. A menos que se conectara con su memoria de si misma… ¿Quién era ella? la pregunta la molestaba, la cansaba. A excepción de los momentos en los que no le importaba… los momentos en los brazos de él… solo entonces, no le importaba, no le importaba absolutamente nada. O mas bien… en esos momentos sabia quien era ella… aun sin saberlo… si es que eso tiene sentido… No… ¿o si?

Cuando se ponía el abrigo, el barco se sacudió violentamente y ella cayó al suelo. ¿Esta era la llovizna de la que él estaba hablando?

Termino de ponerse el abrigo y salio de la cabina. Jack la estaba esperando, apoyado contra la pared en frente de su cabina. La vio de arriba abajo y sonrió.

"¿Cómo me…?" Comenzó, pero de repente el barco se sacudió violentamente y ella cayó directamente en los brazos de Jack.

"Te ves hermosa Lizbeth." Dijo él, con una sonrisa enderezándole el sombrero.

Ella entrecerró los ojos juguetonamente e hizo lo mismo con el sombrero de él.

"Vamos, amor." Dijo sonriéndole y tomándola de la mano.

Se apresuraron hasta las escaleras y cuando finalmente llegaron a la cubierta, Elizabeth brinco asombrada. No era lo que ella había esperado. La noche era negra y el rugido de las olas negras del océano se estrellaban contra el barco, salpicando la cubierta. La lluvia caía en torrentes brillantes, nublándole la visión. El cielo estaba oscuro y la tormenta era real. Se estremeció de miedo de repente, al sentir el viento helado.

"Gracias." Grito Jack, su voz apenas audible, cubierta por el ruido de las olas.

Gibbs libero el timón con un guiño y Jack tomo el mando, arrastrando con él a Elizabeth. La puso delante de él y atrás del timón. Ella veía alrededor en shock. Estaba segura que no hubiera podido mantener el equilibrio, si no fuera porque Jack estaba detrás de ella y el timón por delante. Jack puso las manos de ella sobre el timón. Después retiro una mano de él y la puso en la cintura de ella.

Había pasado tan solo un minuto y ya estaban completamente mojados. Elizabeth podía sentir el aliento de Jack cerca de su oído, enviándole escalofríos por su espina dorsal, no sabia si era por la tormenta o más bien lo que sentía estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Estaba aterrorizada. Veía alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, respirando pesadamente, su aliento era dulce y salado, intoxicando el aire. El viento movía su ropa y le sorprendía que su sobrero no saliera volando aun.

"¿Estas bien, amor?" Jack le susurro en su oído. Ella tembló. Los labios húmedos de Jack, rozaban contra su oído. Jack tomo firmemente la rueda con una mano. Solo entonces noto que seguía manteniendo una mano en el timón y la otra seguía descansando en su cintura. No podía imaginar como Jack lograría dirigir el barco con una sola mano. El barco se tambaleo, al golpear un muro de agua, parecía que por un momento el mar superaría al barco. El agua negra golpeaba fuertemente la cubierta, derribando a varias personas que luchaban por mantener a flote las velas.

Elizabeth no respondió a su pregunta y él comenzó a preocuparse y a pensar que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. Tal vez todavía estaba débil después de ese accidente, o tal vez estaba cansada, como él la había despertado sin piedad a media noche. Tal vez, era simple miedo, tal vez ella…

"Estoy bien." Dijo girando levemente la cabeza, para ver al menos una parte del rostro de Jack.

"No tienes que estar aquí si no…" Le susurro con febril preocupación, sus labios rozando la mejilla de ella.

"Quiero estar aquí." Ella grito y él se inclino hacia delante para verla, viendo con asombro que ella estaba sonriendo.

"Sostenlo." Dijo en su oído, las gotas de lluvia bajaban del sombrero de Jack hasta el rostro de Elizabeth. Con cada minuto la lluvia era más fuerte, un rayo cruzo el cielo, iluminando la cubierta del _Perla Negra_ por un momento. Elizabeth sintió una súbita frialdad en su corazón. La lluvia, la noche, el relámpago… Sus ojos inconcientemente vagaron hasta el mástil principal y por un minuto pensó que había visto algunas siluetas ahí, pero cuando parpadeo y vio de nuevo no había nada. Debió habérselo imaginado… Imaginado… o ¿recordado?

Jack quito la mano de su cintura por un momento, girando el barco decididamente. Elizabeth sintió los brazos de Jack que la abrazaban fuertemente. Él no dejo de mirarla ni por un minuto.

Pero extrañamente, de repente sintió que ella podía dirigir el barco bastante bien. De la nada le llego la impresión de que de repente la hacia sentirse fuerte. Pero la impresión fue breve y se olvido del sonido de los truenos.

Instintivamente, Elizabeth se recargo en el pecho de Jack y cuando se inclino para atrás puedo ver las estrellas en el impecable cielo negro. Sonrió para si misma. Jack había recordado.

Sintió los labios de Jack en su oído una vez más. "Tu puedes hacer esto, Lizzie. Tu puedes." Le susurro y ella no estaba segura si eran las gotas de lluvia o eran los besos de Jack salpicando su cuello.

¿Qué? Se pregunto ella, apenas registrando las palabras de Jack en su mente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundida gritando a través de la lluvia, que caía sobre ellos, sobre el barco, sobre el mar, sobre todo el mundo…

"Guía el barco a través de ella." Fue la respuesta y sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, ya que de repente se encontró envuelta en el aroma del océano enfurecido, lluvia molesta y la piel de él. Él. Él tan cerca de ella.

Jack coloco sus manos sobre los radios y solo entonces comprendió lo que él hacia.

"Jack no, no puedo, no se como Jack." Intentó retirar sus manos pero las manos de él fueron más fuertes y no le permitió que las alejara.

"Si, si puedes Lizbeth, si puedes." Le murmuró. Y esta vez Elizabeth estaba segura de que no era la lluvia, sino los labios de Jack que le besaban la oreja.

Se aferro con dudas a los radios. Las manos de Jack acercándola más. Las manos de Jack… Involuntariamente en algún lugar de su mente, imagino que esas manos paseaban por todo su cuerpo… Elizabeth alejo ese pensamiento, tratando de pensar con claridad, tratando de concentrarse.

"Ahora." Le susurró él, capturando toda la atención de ella. "Mantenlo tan firme como puedas, cuando te lo deje, amor."

_¿Dejármelo?_ Sus ojos vieron el negro horizonte. Jack ¿retiraba las manos?...

"¡No!" Gritó Elizabeth asustada. Tratando de detenerlo, pero él solo presiono las manos de ella en los radios. Ella se paralizo.

"Se que puedes hacerlo." Dijo él, en un susurro, inclinando su frente en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella. "Eres hermosa, valiente, invencible…" y él retiro lentamente una de sus manos. De repente vio su sola mano en la rueda, viendo su mano y el timón con temor y asombro, lo difícil era mantenerlo constante, lo difícil era mantenerse ella de pie ante la tormenta.

Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, de repente la sensación de las gotas frías de lluvia sobre su rostro.

"… eres indomable…" la voz de Jack era queda, un zumbido calmado, temblaba, sin poder decir una sola palabra, la otra mano de Jack se alejaba de ella. "… indestructible..." Antes de retirar por completo la mano, Jack apretó la de ella.

Elizabeth brinco, petrificada por el miedo y el terror, cuando la mano de Jack se retiro por completo del timón.

Pero él seguía con ella, no se alejo, envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cintura y descanso su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Elizabeth veía constantemente el timón, pudo olvidar las lágrimas y las gotas de lluvia que le picaban los ojos, el dolor que cruzaba por todo su cuerpo, mientras ponía todas sus fuerzas en lo que estaba haciendo. Ella simplemente no quería dejar el timón.

Jack le susurraba las instrucciones al oído, su voz increíblemente calmada, se pregunto como podía estar tan tranquilo, pero no era capaz de preguntarle. ¿Por qué estaba haciéndole esto? Por un momento se enojo con él, estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo podía… le dolía… lastimaba sus manos… sus ojos… y ni siquiera sabia si podría mantener firme el timón por mas tiempo. La ola de agotamiento se apoderaba de todos sus sentidos.

"Relájate, Lizzie." Le susurró. "Relájate, amor. Afloja el puño."

"No puedo." Gritó frustrada.

"Vamos, un poco, Lizbeth. No luches contra las olas, solo supéralas."

¿Estaba loco? Ella no sabia nada de navegar, nada de dirigir un barco. Ella era mas débil de lo que él creía, no estaba aun segura si era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener el timón en un solo lugar y ahora él quería hacer algunas maniobras.

"¡No puedo!" Gritó con voz frenética, todos los pensamientos se fueron de su mente.

"¿Quién puede sino tu?" Sus manos viajaron hasta su cintura.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con impotencia en señal de incomprensión. Sintió una repentina ola de calor cruzando su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con asombro, tratando de averiguar de que se trataba y entonces sintió los labios de Jack en su cuello, besando la lluvia que caía sobre su piel.

"Tu eres el mar…" murmuraba entre besos. "Tu eres esta noche y este viento y estas estrellas… y el amanecer de mañana, Lizbeth."

Ella lo escucho sucumbiendo a la magia, dejo la rigidez y comenzó a relajarse, tomo con fuerza el timón pero sin desesperación.

Entonces de repente ella lo vio. La inmensidad se puso al desnudo frente a ella. Las olas gritando demandas indescifrables. Y noto que las olas no eran negras. Eran blancas y cuando rompían en los rieles de la cubierta, se disolvían en la oscuridad en millones de tonos relucientes. Azul oscuro y verde oscuro, saltando en la superficie de las olas.

Y ya no estaba tratando de evitar las olas. Las atravesaba, resistiendo su penetrante y perseverante mirada.

Miro alrededor, deslumbrada, escuchando las olas chocando unas con otras.

"Jack. Esto es… celestial." Gritó ella y sonrió. Miro las estrellas brillantes y el océano luminoso alrededor de ella.

Jack sonrió en su cuello y lentamente retiro las manos.

"¡Jack!" Gritó con dudas.

Jack rozo sus labios contra la mejilla de ella y le susurro una última vez antes de alejarse del todo:

"El _Perla Negra_ es tuyo, Lizzie."

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de protestar, de repente sintió el viento frió en su espalda, cuando él se alejo. Ella quería que regresara y ver donde estaba, pero no podía dejar el timón.

Si se giraba podía verlo, no se había alejado, solo se limito a dar tres pasos hacia atrás, vigilándola, manteniendo un ojo sobre ella. Se veía hermosa. Rebelde. Fatigada, con la piel empapada, sonriendo, riendo… ¿riendo?

Si, lo noto ahora. Ella estaba riendo. Estaba riendo a carcajadas. Él sonrió al escuchar su risa confundiéndose con el rugir de las olas, con los golpes de la lluvia.

Elizabeth estaba al frente del timón, dejaba que las olas la bañaran, alejando de ella el miedo, la tristeza. Dejándole la locura, esta tormenta, este viaje. Se sintió libre, útil y fuerte. Se sentía… _hermosa… valiente… invencible… indomable… indestructible…_

Jack brinco, de repente sintió que alguien le golpeaba en el hombro.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?" Gritó Barbosa con voz amortiguada por la lluvia, pero aun destilando veneno. "Yo no me voy ahogar en aras de enseñarle a navegar a tu amante." Gritó con enojo.

"Vuelve a tu cabina." Gritó Jack severamente, empujando la mano de Barbosa que aun se mantenía en su hombro.

"Yo solo sigo mis ordenes." Le dijo Barbosa, mientras limpiaba la lluvia de sus ojos con su camisa.

"¡Y yo decido la dirección de _mi barco_!" Replicó Jack.

"¡Jack!"

Era Elizabeth. Ella no sabia si él estaba cerca, pero como vio una enorme ola que se formaba en la parte derecha de la nave, lo llamo.

Jack se le acerco rápidamente. Barbosa lo miro furioso y se apresuro a estribor.

"Gira hacia ella, Lizzie." Dijo Jack poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Elizabeth.

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó con incredulidad. "Quieres decir que gire a ella."

"No." Jack puso una de sus manos en el timón, viendo intensamente el océano. "No, me refiero a él." Dijo solemnemente girando la rueda.

Elizabeth vio con horror la ola negra, ahora directamente en frente del _Perla Negra_.

"Puedes cruzarla." Le susurro, Elizabeth podía sentir el rostro de Jack al lado suyo.

El viento soplaba conduciendo la lluvia recta sobre ellos, limitando seriamente la visibilidad. Elizabeth miro a Jack por el rabillo del ojo. Los ojos de él estaban mirando hacia delante, su mirada brillante, como si estuviera hipnotizado por la vista ante ellos, estimulado por el riesgo, sucumbido ante la magia de la belleza de ese peligro, pero, sobre todo, tranquilo, asombrosamente tranquilo, confiado: enamorado.

Ella inclino la cabeza y rápidamente lo beso en la mejilla. El brinco, sin quitar los ojos del océano, de repente, le susurro al oído, deteniendo el timón: "Tómalo."

No podía hablar, no podía respirar, estaba conmocionada por estar al frente de nuevo sola, comprendió perfectamente al timón, pero lo agarro ligeramente, girando instintivamente a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y luego a la derecha otra vez, sorprendida por sus propias acciones. Extrañamente, ella solo sentía lo que debía hacer, como si existiera alguna enigmática relación entre ella y este barco y este mar…

La ola bajo de repente, Elizabeth contuvo el aliento, viendo con incredulidad a la ola desaparecer sin problemas bajo el _Perla Negra_. Sonrió nerviosamente y después rió.

"Elizabeth." Jack apareció junto a ella y se apoyo en ella. "Creo que los has hecho muy bien y ya es suficiente por esta noche." Le susurro, inclinándose hacia ella y Elizabeth le soltó el timón. Ella descanso su cabeza en el hombro de él y sonrió ligeramente.

"Gracias Jack." Dijo en voz baja, milagrosamente audible bajo la fuerte lluvia. "Creo que nunca he sido… tan feliz…"

Jack le beso la mejilla sobre la lluvia y sonrió.

* * *

"Acabamos de fijar la posición del _Perla Negra_." Anuncio alegremente Bootstrap Bill Turner caminando dentro de la cabina del capitán del Holandés Errante con una sonrisa.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN ****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion: **¡Me alegro mucho que terminaras el curso! Mis hijos están por hacerlo y ya casi estoy saboreando las vacaciones. Me da mucho gusto que ya tengas más tiempo y espero de verdad que te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes. Gracias por seguir por aquí. Y de verdad espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

**Danny:** Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review, no tienes idea lo que significa para mi. Muchos besos y abrazos.

**Silvia**: Me ha divertido mucho tu review, de verdad muchas gracias. Solo tengo que decirte que leas y no mas.

**Cande:** Gracias de verdad, espero que ya te hayas solidificado de nuevo, sino ¿Cómo vas a poder leer este capitulo que sé te va a derretir de nuevo? Muchas pero muchas gracias. Espero disfrutes el capitulo.

**Mónica**: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, es lindo de verdad y como de costumbre me dejas helada, en algunos puntos aciertas pero no es todos, esta vez te fallaron algunos, pero en los que le atinaste lo hiciste casi perfectamente. Una pregunta que espero no te moleste, ¿eres adivina, bruja o similares? Muchas gracias por tus palabras de verdad. Y recuerda que este maravilloso fic se lo debemos a Florencia, yo solo hago una humilde traducción de sus palabras. Besos. Disfruta mucho el capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 26**

Will se puso al frente del Holandés Errante, viendo con consternación los escombros de un buque. Los restos quemados y esparcidos.

"Siempre es una cosa terrible de ver." Dijo Bootstrap, pensativamente, apareciendo al lado de Will.

"Si." Respondió con desgano. "Es necesario llevarlos…"

"Aye." Asintió Bill Turner. "Pero el _Perla Negra_ esta muy cerca…" Añadió después de una pausa.

Will suspiro. "Es necesario llevar primero a los muertos. Llegaremos al _Perla_ mañana." Le sonrió a su padre. "Un día no puede hacer mucha diferencia, ¿no crees?"

* * *

Jack llevo a Elizabeth a su cabina poco antes del amanecer. Ella había dormido pacíficamente todo el día siguiente, hasta el anochecer, cuando al fin despertó.

Cuando despertó vio al señor Gibbs velando por ella, mientras que Jack estaba aparentemente dormido. Él no se fue a dormir después de la tormenta, había seguido dirigiendo el barco y cuidándola. Y apenas recientemente Gibbs finalmente lo había casi obligado a que tomara un descanso, haciéndole prometer que le avisaría en cuanto Elizabeth despertara.

"Oh no, por favor no lo despierte. Jack debe de dormir algo." Dijo Elizabeth decididamente.

"Eso es lo que yo estaba pensando, también." Asintió Gibbs con una sonrisa cómplice.

Para sorpresa de Elizabeth, había un baño preparado para ella, para cuando despertara. Entonces noto que todavía llevaba la ropa de ayer y su cabello parecía más bien, salvaje.

Agradecidamente, se metió en la bañera de metal que había sido colocada en su habitación. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza junto con el agua caliente.

"_Tu eres este mar_…" Sonrió para si misma con un suspiro. Era cierto. Había sentido como si en realidad ella fuera el mar. Había sentido como si tuviera todo… como si pudiera ser todo lo que ella quisiese ser. Las posibilidades eran perennes, el mundo no tenía fin, el mar era ilimitado… y ella estaba en la tormenta, por encima de ella, fuera de ella, dentro de ella y podía defenderse, defender el barco… podía hacer cualquier cosa… la sensación era indescriptible.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos. Podía sentir el viento, la lluvia, el olor del mar, el olor del aire. Podía ver los colores de la noche, pálidas estrellas, olas negras, gotas de lluvia de plata, rayos de oro, las velas negras del _Perla Negra_… "_El Perla Negra es tuyo, Lizzie_." Si, ella recordaba eso también… la voz de Jack tranquilizándola… sus besos convertidos en lluvia… sus brazos fuertes… sus anillados dedos… Él.

Elizabeth se deslizo más al fondo de la bañera. El agua estaba fría.

Desde ese día en la posada, cuando ella había visto los ojos de Jack por primera vez había sentido una cierta misteriosa conexión entre ellos. Algo que creyó seria pasajero. Como si siempre lo hubiera conocido. Como si ella siempre hubiera sabido de él. Como si ella siempre lo hubiera… amado.

_Él me cuida… se preocupa por mi… me cuida… lo hace. Se que lo hace_. Sonrió para si misma. Pero… ¿Qué _sentirá él… exactamente_?... ella suspiró y mordió su labio inferior pensando intensamente. Estaba cansada de esta intensa reflexión. Tenia que saber. Quería saber.

Elizabeth salio de la bañera, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salio de su cabina.

Tuvo muchas veces la impresión de que Jack actuaba como si algo lo perseguía, como si estuviera corriendo a plazos. Curiosamente, ahora, ella se sentía así.

Y necesitaba, al menos decirle, lo que sentía. Antes de que su valentía se evaporara. (¿Ella? ¿Él? ¿El?) El tiempo de les agotaba.

* * *

Jack no podía dormir. Por extraño que parezca no estaba, aun cansado. No estaba físicamente cansado. Pero su mente estaba agotada, su mente se estaba cayendo en pedazos. Su mente estaba cansada.

Se acostó y giro en la cama pero no podía dejar de pensar. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía escapar de los pensamientos que le obsesionaban, asechándolo, rompiendo cada frontera mental que trato de establecer y mantener.

Si al menos sus pensamientos fueran los mismos de antes… concernientes a la verdad… con huir de la verdad… con borrar la verdad… con el sentido de culpa…

Y en realidad el sentimiento de culpa se mantenía. Pero de alguna manera, no prevaleció. El sentido de culpabilidad era de renuncia.

El sentido de culpabilidad…

Jack puso sus brazos sobre la cabeza y vio el techo con impasibilidad.

Soñar con ella era más fácil cuando estaba fuera de alcance. Entonces, al menos, sabía que solo era un sueño y nada mas, nada más. Un sueño. Su único y verdadero sueño.

Un verdadero sueño. Si es que él todavía tenía el derecho a decir la palabra "verdadero"

La amaba. Y quería que ella fuera feliz. Y la relación de esos dos conceptos, no existía. ¿O si…? La vio tan feliz anoche, enfrentando al atormentado océano, al cielo negro, a la pálida luz de las estrellas, a la lluvia, en… sus brazos. Pero quizás solo había sido la tormenta la que la había hecho feliz…

Quería ir con ella, darle un último beso, un beso lejos de la verdad… un beso… solo besarla… abrazarla. Solo estar con ella.

Se sentó en la cama, en posición vertical.

Pero no podía estar con ella, pensó tristemente. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Ella nunca lo perdonara. Por mentirle, por engañarla, por aprovecharse de su estado… Por perder la llave, por tomar el anillo. Tendría demasiadas razones para odiarlo.

Debió de haberle dicho todo de inmediato, desde el primer día que había recuperado la conciencia. Y ahora era demasiado tarde… tan tarde… muy tarde…

Jack se puso de pie. No, no era demasiado tarde. No debía pensar que era demasiado tarde. Nuca era demasiado tarde. Se acabo. Ya había hecho suficiente. Y era hora de ponerle fin. Terminarlo. Terminar ahora.

Tomo con fuerza la perilla de la puerta y la abrió bruscamente.

Elizabeth brinco de asombro. Casi se caía.

Ella había llamado a la puerta, pero nadie respondió, por lo que movió la perilla y encontró que la puerta estaba abierta, entonces entro y vio que la cabina estaba vacía, entonces iba a llamar a la puerta de la habitación donde supuso dormía Jack y cuando estaba a punto de golpear, la puerta se abrió de repente.

"Lizbeth." Jack parpadeo estupefacto.

"Yo, lo siento Jack, solo quería saber si seguías durmiendo. Yo solo quería… quiero decirte algo." Dijo dudosa, de repente sintiéndose muy nerviosa, casi se ahogaba con las palabras.

Jack la miro por un momento en silencio, viendo su vacilación.

"Lizzie quiero decirte algo también." Dijo viéndola con una mezcla de desesperación y ansiedad.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, bastante intrigada, pero aun más concentrada en lo que tenia que decir.

Él la tomo de la mano y la sentó en la cama.

"Lizzie..."

"Jack, no. Déjame decirlo, primero."

"No, déjame…"

"No, no, realmente tengo que decirlo ahora, sin no lo digo ahora…"

"No, lo siento, pero yo tengo que decírtelo ahora…"

"Jack…"

"Lizzie…"

Jack iba a decírselo, realmente iba a decírselo. Y se lo hubiera dicho. Realmente se lo hubiera dicho si ella no lo hubiera interrumpido una vez más y le susurrara algo que ni siquiera se había animado a soñar:

"Te amo."

Jack parpadeo.

Elizabeth tomo las manos de Jack entre las suyas. "Te amo, Jack." Repitió con una sonrisa vacilante, tratando de descifrar el efecto que tenían sus palabras en él.

Jack la vio en silencio y ella sintió frió. Escalofríos le recorrían de arriba abajo en su columna vertebral. Así que ella estaba equivocada… Así que él no… Su sonrisa palideció.

"Lo siento." Ella murmuró, poniéndose rápidamente de pie antes de que las lágrimas escaparan de sus parpados.

_¿Por qué, por que, por que, por que, tenia__s que decir eso, Lizbeth, Lizzie, mi amor? ¿Por qué, por que, por que? Dios perdóname_.

Elizabeth tomo la perilla de la puerta temblando, pero luego, de repente, Jack la detuvo y la giro, atrapándola en sus brazos. Ella lo vio desconcertada, sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos ante la sorpresa de su comportamiento. Temía sonreír, pero no quería llorar. Espero.

Jack la miro, sabiendo bien lo que tenía que decir. A pesar de todo, o tal vez, precisamente por lo que ella acababa de decir, debía decirle. _Dile. Dile. Al infierno contigo sin no le dices ahora. ¡Dile!_

Jack tomo la cara de Elizabeth en sus manos y se inclino hacia ella.

Ella sintió como si el mundo entero…

… "Todo el océano…"

… Como si todo el mundo se hubiera detenido. Lo miro expectante. Curiosa, con miedo, con esperanza, desconcertada. Podía sentir a su corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho. Jack la miro, con sus ojos oscuros, infinitos, hipnotizantes, en llamas.

_Dile, dile, dile, dile…_

"Lizzie…" Su voz era baja, ronca, vacilante. Ella lo miro en silencio. "Lizzie…"

… _díselo… díselo… _

"Yo también te amo." Le susurro y tembló. Su corazón latiendo apresurado. _¡¡No, eso no!!_

Elizabeth parpadeo. Su rostro deleitado, iluminado, radiante. Ella sonrió. La sonrisa más bella que él había visto jamás, ella le arrojo los brazos al cuello y lo beso.

"Jack, yo…" Comenzó, pero las palabras no salieron.

Jack busco los labios de ella frenéticamente, encerrándola en sus brazos, acercándola mas a él, dándole ardientes besos por todo el rostro, el cuello, susurrándole palabras que ella no les encontraría sentido. Le pedía perdón. Luego le decía que la amaba. Luego le volvía a pedir perdón. Y le decía que la amaba demasiado.

Ella escuchaba cada palabra, bebía las palabras y los besos de los labios de Jack. Su piel ardía ante el toque de sus manos, dejando que sus manos vagaran libres por su vestido. Sin vacilación, por todo lo que ella no sabia, por todo lo que ella no quería saber. Le cruzo por la mente que estaba haciendo algo mal. Solo que no podía decidir que era lo que estaba mal. ¿Qué podría estar mal, si se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Jack? Sintiendo el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo que la envolvía. Sintiendo los labios de él reclamando lo suyos con impresionante ternura.

Elizabeth saco la camisa de Jack por su cabeza, con impaciencia trazo una línea sobre su pecho, en su espalda, convirtiéndolas _en sus líneas_. Besando cada cicatriz en su cuerpo.

La atrajo cerca de su rostro y le susurro, el aliento de Jack acariciaba su rostro con la noche anterior, pero ahora era mas calido, mas intoxicante.

"Liz-Lizzie… ¿Estas… estas segura…?" Dijo él. Acaricio con sus manos el cabello de ella. Luchando por abrir los ojos y verla, esperando porque ella le dijera que no… que no estaba… que…

"Te amo Jack." Le susurró con una sonrisa, apoyándose en él. Acariciando con sus labios el cuello de él, causándole escalofríos, sintiendo como ella misma temblaba, cuando él ahueco su rostro entre sus manos, solo que esta vez sus manos la quemaban, incendiando su piel, su mente, su corazón.

"Prométeme, Lizbeth…" murmuró entre suaves besos.

"Lo que quieras." Contesto.

"Prométeme… que no olvidaras… que te amo…" Dijo Jack en apenas un susurro audible, pero extrañamente solemne.

Elizabeth sonrió. "Te lo prometo." Dijo muy tranquilamente, hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada, cuando se acostó suavemente en la cama. Ella cerró los ojos, sus manos buscándolo en la oscuridad. "Prométemelo también." Dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

"Te lo prometo." Le susurró Jack en un suspiro. Olvidándose de todo lo demás excepto de este momento.

Jack escucho la suave voz de Elizabeth que susurraba una y otra vez su nombre, sus manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo, sorprendentemente suave contra su piel desnuda.

Ella abrió los ojos nublados y lo vio, su rostro por encima del de ella, sonriente. Jack tiernamente retiraba los mechones de su rostro y la beso con pasión, que poco a poco fue llenado cada centímetro de su piel, cada rincón de su corazón, cada cadena de pensamiento.

Jack la beso hasta que no pudo oír nada mas fascinante que la voz de ella repitiendo su nombre, hasta que ella no pudiera sentir nada mas que a él, hasta que no pudiera pensar en nada, mas que en él.

Hasta que se olvidara de todo, todo lo que ella recordaba, todo lo que no recordaba… hasta que el mundo desapareció, dejando a su alrededor las emociones emitidas por su corazón y su cuerpo. Hasta que su cercanía era todo lo que importaba. Todo lo que ella quería. Todo lo que podía comprender, antes de que ella cerrara los ojos, secuestrada ante las exquisiteces que el amor tangible puede dar. El amor que ella podía tener al alcance de su mano, memorizando cada centímetro de la piel de él, viendo lo nuevos recuerdos que estaba decidida a no perder. Aprendiéndose el tono de su voz en todas sus variedades.

Su tacto era suave, tímido, amante. Él la acariciaba, tratando de creer que realmente estaba pasando, intentando por una vez, olvidar todos los pensamientos superfluos… y por una vez… pudo hacerlo con éxito…

Y esa noche la verdad no importaba más.

Esa noche la verdad había muerto…

… Solo en secreto, esperando a resucitar.

* * *

CONTINUARA…

No me maten por dejarlo ahí, pero es donde quedo, así que por favor estén pendientes del siguiente capitulo. Nos vemos el domingo. A todos les adverti que este capitulo les iba a gustar y estoy segura que asi es...

Besos.


	27. Chapter 27

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**PIERDAN ****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

¡Hola chicos! Espero que no les desagrade que venga en sábado a actualizar, lo que pasa es que mañana es día del padre y no tendré tiempo de hacerlo, así que me dije, ¿Me espero para el lunes o lo hago el sábado? Y me puse a pensar y decidí que hoy seria el mejor día para actualizar, pues es horrible esperar por algo en un día y que no llegue, así que espero disfruten del capitulo y que dejen un review como hasta ahora.

**Roguelion: **Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capitulo, hay tantas cosas que aun van a suceder, que de verdad espero que sigas aquí. Muchas gracias por tu review, y espero verte en el próximo capitulo.

**Danny:** La envidia es muy mala, pero yo no creo que sea este tu caso, mas bien creo que es deseo de ser amada de esa manera, yo también lo siento, pero no me da coraje, al contrario lo disfruto mas, porque sueño con que soy Elizabeth, lo se muy inmaduro pero, soñar es algo muy bonito. Gracias por tus dos reviews.

**Silvia**: Muchas gracias, por tu review y espero que no te moleste haber esperado menos para tener el capitulo.

**Cande:** Muchas, pero muchas gracias por tus palabras, eres muy tierna, es verdad que leerlo en ingles es impresionante, y estoy de acuerdo que en español se siente mas, pero porque es nuestro idioma, y por ello lo sentimos mas conmovedor, pero en ingles sigue siendo hermoso…

**Mónica**: Tu review como siempre me dejo helado y no porque dijeras algo en que te adelantes a la trama, sino porque me conmoviste, fuiste escribiendo según leías y es la primera vez que recibo un comentario así, y por favor no llores, y si lo haces solo puedo decirte que tendrás tu recompensa. Besos y muchas pero muchas gracias.

Pauliz.Sparrow: Gracias por tu review es muy lindo, y si tienes razón cada vez esto se pone mejor y te aseguro que si sigues leyendo no te vas a arrepentir. Besos.

.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 27**

_Que hermoso sueño…_ Jack abrió lentamente los ojos.

"Lizzie…" Murmuró con una sonrisa, vio el cabello de ella y cerro los ojos de nuevo.

"Lizzie… Lizzie…Liz…" Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo. _Oh, genial_.

La miro, en este sueño que no era un sueño y suavemente la estrecho contra él. Elizabeth siguió dormida. Ella era real. Era real y estaba en sus brazos. Ella era real y ahora estaba en sus brazos y en su cama. Ella era real, hermosa y… suya. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior destellaron en su mente. Involuntariamente sonriendo de si mismo, acaricio con sus labios la frente de ella, enredando en uno de sus dedos un mechón de cabello.

_Lizzie… Mi Lizzie…_

No quería pensar en… sobre… ¿sobre que? No podía recordar incluso en lo que tenía que pensar. Suavemente acaricio el rostro de Elizabeth con el dorso de su mano, las palabras de Elizabeth haciendo eco en su cabeza: "_Te amo, Jack_." Jack sonrió al ver el anillo en la mano de ella. _Su anillo_. Beso la mano de Elizabeth. Ahora la mano de Jack, _mi mano. No voy a perderte esta vez, Lizzie. Mi Lizzie_.

Elizabeth despertó, viendo un par de fascinantes, misteriosos, orbes oscuras, ojos marrones mirándola soñadores. Ella sonrió cuando Jack la acerco mas a él, apretando su brazo alrededor de ella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto Jack?" Preguntó suavemente, casi tocando los labios de él al hablar.

"No lo suficiente para poder verte mientras duermes, amor." Respondió con una sonrisa, besándola suavemente en los labios.

Ella le sonrió brillando y llevo su mano al rostro de él, acariciándolo lentamente. Jack acariciaba su cabello, retirando los mechones de sus hombros, dejándolos al descubierto. Ella tembló.

"¿Frió?" Preguntó él sinceramente preocupado, apoyándose en su codo para cubrirla con la frazada, pero antes de terminar de cubrirla, le beso el hombro.

"No tengo frió." Contesto ella, infantilmente escondió su cara en el pecho de él. "Estoy avergonzada." Agregó con voz amortiguada, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de él.

"Ah." Dijo Jack a sabiendas, abrazándola mas fuerte. "Bueno." Dijo limpiando su garganta, reprimiendo una sonrisa. "Si yo fuera tu, también lo estaría..."

Elizabeth lo miro de inmediato. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó con una sonrisa vacilante, mirándolo con ansiosa diversión.

"_Si yo_ entrara a tu cabina…" Él comenzó a decir jugando.

"Solo vine a decir…" Elizabeth lo interrumpió a la defensiva sentándose en la cama en posición vertical.

Jack la siguió y se sentó junto a ella. "Que me adoras y entonces tu, sin duda, esperaste a que yo cortésmente te acompañara de regreso a tu cabina y te deseara las buenas noches." Meneo sus cejas y sonrió.

Elizabeth lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, y un poco enojada. "No…" Ella sonrió y le golpeo juguetonamente en el hombro, pero él no le permitió terminar lo que decía y tiro de ella en un ardiente beso. Ella inconcientemente dejo caer la manta que le cubría el pecho y se encontró presionada contra el cuerpo desnudo de Jack y ella misma desnuda. Y se sintió tan maravillosamente como el día anterior. Ella envolvió con sus brazos en el cuello de Jack y empujándolo a la cama quedando ella encima.

Jack rompió el beso y le sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Tal vez…" Le susurro acariciando con sus labios el cuello de ella. "Quieras avergonzarte de nuevo, amor?"

Ella río acariciando los adornos del cabello de Jack entre sus dedos. "Tu definitivamente no." Respondió Elizabeth firmemente en un divertido tono de voz.

Jack planto algunos besos más largos en su cuello y luego la miro sonriendo.

"Me temo, me temo que esa no es una respuesta." Él presiono sus labios en los de ella, dejándola profundizar el beso.

"Y ¿Por qué no lo…?" Preguntó Elizabeth rompiendo el beso, tratando de sonar indignada, pero sintiéndose terrible cuando su voz se torno irregular, cuando las manos de Jack deambularon con arrogancia por todo su cuerpo.

Jack le dio una sonrisa maliciosa y le susurro. "Pirata."

"_Pirata_." Curiosamente la palabra repercutió en la cabeza de Elizabeth pero solo hasta cuando él la beso de nuevo.

Elizabeth trazo un esquema de los labios de él sobre su cuerpo y sonrió.

* * *

"Y ¿A dónde vamos a ir después de encontrar la Fuente de la Juventud?" Preguntó Elizabeth tranquilamente. Descansando su cabeza en el cuello de Jack y haciéndose cariños mutuamente.

"A donde tu quieras, amor" Contestó Jack sonriendo, recorriendo lentamente con su mano de arriba abajo en el brazo de ella. "Vamos a ir a todas partes y yo te enseñare todo y te daré todas las cosas bellas de todo el mundo."

"¿Qué cosas?" Preguntó Elizabeth inhalando la esencia de él y sus palabras con una sonrisa.

"Perlas en China, diamantes en el Sur de África, en Madagascar rubíes, zafiros de Tailandia y las sedas de la India..."

"Quiero un loro." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth con voz amortiguada.

"¿Un loro?" Jack la miro sorprendido.

Ella lo miro y se rió. "Si un loro. Uno colorido."

Jack se apoyo en ella y la beso suavemente en los labios. "Está bien. Tendrás un loro, amor."

"Quiero que hable conmigo." Añadió Elizabeth descansando su cabeza en la de él.

"Bien, corazón." Le susurro Jack, envolviendo entre sus dedos un mecho de cabello de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth acariciaba el brazo de Jack, dejando rastros de escalofríos en él. "Y quiero que me cante." Le susurro dulcemente.

"¿¡Que te cante!?" Jack la miro con exagerada incredulidad.

"Si." Asintió Elizabeth con una sonrisa, los dedos de Elizabeth se enredaron en el cabello de Jack y lo beso profundamente en la boca.

"Un loro cantante para mi princesa pirata." Murmuro Jack con una sonrisa reflexiva, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos… _Mi pirata Rey_…el sentimiento de culpabilidad de pronto lo inundo una vez más, pero de inmediato se alejo cuando ella le susurro:

"Te amo, Jack."

Jack la miro en silencio, viendo maravillado la caída del pelo de ella en su pecho, como ella sin problemas enredaba sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, viéndolo con radiante amor, con confianza (confianza) con admiración.

"Te amo Lizzie." Le susurro ardientemente, uniendo sus labios con los de ella una vez mas buscando un, febril e imperdonable beso.

* * *

Gibbs salto de su asiento, al escuchar los ruidos de botas acemándose al comedor. Barbosa entro en la habitación con una molesta expresión en la cara. Le disparo una enojada mirada a Gibbs antes de tomar su lugar en la mesa.

"¿Puedes decirme como se llama el marinero que en lugar de lengua tiene un loro?" Preguntó de repente examinando los alimentos en la mesa.

Gibbs lo vio desconcertado. "Cotton." Contesto titubeante. "Y ¿Por qué?" Decidió preguntar después de una pausa.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, con Pintel y Ragetti entrando en el comedor con notable buen humor, al parecer, estaban en medio de una conversación muy animada. Barbosa los miro severamente, borrando la sonrisa de sus rostros.

"Solo." Dijo Barbosa dirigiéndose a Gibbs. "Quería saber el nombre del que al parecer es el nuevo capitán de este barco, porque al parecer el señor Cotton a pasado mas tiempo en el timón, que el supuesto capitán." Dijo con enojo.

Gibbs se sorprendió.

"¿Dónde esta el estúpido de Jack? Ya pasa del medio día." Barbosa preguntó enojado."

"Bueno, lo convencí para que descansara después de la tormenta, él…" Gibbs se detuvo, viendo curiosamente a Pintel y Ragetti quienes visiblemente luchaban por detener la risa.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Barbosa entre diente.

Pintel, apunto a Ragetti. "Anoche, vimos a Elizabeth entrando en la cabina del capitán."

Barbosa levanto las cejas con escepticismo. "¿Y?" Preguntó indiferente, tomando una botella de ron.

Pintel sonrió. "Pero ella nunca salio."

"Ella nunca salio." Repitió Ragetti.

Gibbs los miro molesto por un momento, después movió la cabeza resignado. Arrugo la frente y suspiro fuertemente.

Barbosa por el contrario, parecía divertido. "Eso es interesante."

"¿Qué es interesante?"

Todo el mundo miro a Jack entrando al comedor.

"Oh, nada." Barbosa movió su mano con frivolidad. "Pero si yo fuera tu, me aseguraría de no morir en el mar, tu sabes." Dijo con malicia.

Jack lo miro brevemente con los ojos entrecerrados y entonces sus ojos se posaron en Pintel y Ragetti que se mantuvieron en silencio pero sonriendo. Pintel le dedico una sonrisa dulce en respuesta a su severa mirada, tomo algunos alimentos y salio del comedor junto con Ragetti. La puerta se cerró y Jack se sentó en una silla, captando una mirada molesta de Gibbs, Jack lo miro con culpabilidad, pero luego trato de disimularla.

"¿Aun pensando sobre la muerte? Ya pasamos la tormenta, no te preocupes." Dijo Jack, mirando con exagerado interés la mesa.

Barbosa se retorció ligeramente. "Bueno, yo prefiero que el futuro buscaras una mejor manera de seducir a una mujer que dejándola chocar el barco."

Jack ostentosamente miro alrededor del comedor con una muy sorprendía expresión en su rostro. "El barco esta dañado o ¿me perdí de algo?" Preguntó curiosamente.

"Aye." Asintió Barbosa algo irritado. "Creo que estamos olvidando algo, algo que dijimos en nuestro acuerdo, es de no ponernos en peligro de muerte, antes de alcanzar la inmortalidad." Tomó un sorbo de ron y continuo. "Y debemos, de hecho, no chocar el barco, pues puedo constarnos muy caro, con tus dudosas habilidades de navegación, para cruzar una tormenta, tan peligrosa.

"Se supone que esta era la tormenta de la que nuestro amigo nos hablo." Dijo Jack, tomando una fruta púrpura y examinándola con cuidado.

Barbosa lo miro sospechosamente. "¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir?" pregunto con suspicacia.

Jack suspiro alejando la fruta. "Te dije que empezaras a tomar notas."

Barbosa estaba apunto de saltar enojado, cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando una vez mas a Pintel y Ragetti, viéndose divertidos.

Incluso Gibbs que se había perdido en sus pensamientos en los últimos minutos regreso a la realidad y los miro.

"¿De que se trata ahora?" Preguntó con impaciencia Barbosa.

Ragetti miro a Pintel, Pintel miro a Ragetti. Pero ningún de los dos hablaba.

"Dilo tu." Murmuro Pintel.

"¡No!" Exclamó Ragetti a la defensiva.

Pintel le dio un codazo a Ragetti. "Vamos." Le susurro entre dientes.

Jack levanto las cejas, Barbosa entrecerró los ojos y saco su pistola. "Esta bien, ahora voy a dispararles a uno de ustedes y entonces el otro podrá decirnos que pasa."

Pintel sacudió la cabeza. "No es necesario." Sonrió nerviosamente. "Es que…" Golpeo a Ragetti, mirándolo.

"No es justo que yo lo diga." Se encogió de hombro Ragetti. "Tu lo viste primero."

Ambos vieron como Barbosa les apuntaba con la pistola.

"Bien. Es un barco. Un barco junto a nosotros." Dijo Pintel rápidamente.

"¿Un barco?" Preguntó Barbosa con artificial impaciencia.

Pintel miro a Ragetti. "Ya dije la primera mitad." Siseo.

Ragetti asintió. "Es…" Comenzó dudoso. "Es el…" Se atraganto y luego rápidamente termino al frase. "Es el Holandés Errante."

* * *

CONTINUARA….


	28. Chapter 28

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**PIERDAN ****VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion:** Pues de verdad muchas gracias, me da un gusto tremendo que estés disfrutando tanto el fic, y sobre que me admiras, de verdad muchísimas gracias me has hecho sonrojar, gracias a este fic mi ingles esta mejorando muchísimo y claro esta se lo debemos a Florencia por escribir tan bien, y por tener la imaginación mas preciosa que he conocido.

**Danny:** Jaja, te juro que yo también lo he pensado, creo necesitaban mas tiempo de quererse de demostrarse todo ese amor que se tienen, y no sabes lo que lamente que regresara Will, y llegue a desear que alguien mas se muriera para que tuviera que irse o mas bien que no llegara a estropearles la luna de miel. Gracias por tu review.

**Silvia**: Dicen que las cosas pasan por algo, y si Will ya regreso seguro es por una razón de peso, y esa razón existe así que pronto tendrás la respuesta a tu pregunta. Así que no te preocupes, pronto la sabrás. Gracias por tu review.

**Cande:** Fíjate que yo descubrí los fics de Florencia cuando ya casi terminaba Have We Met Before y ya llevaba como el capitulo 18 de **VOUN** así que no tuve que esperar meses, pero ahora con **VOUN** si que estoy sufriendo, y solo deseo que llegue el día que actualice. Una pregunta ¿Estas siguiendo **VOUN** en ingles? Gracias por tu review.

**Mónica**: Uff me dejas helada, pero me agrada que lo hagas, sobre lo de Barbosa, solo hay que recordar que es un pirata, un pirata diferente a Jack, y no podemos esperar lo mismo de él que de Jack, así que solo te recomiendo estar preparada para todo, así como para sorprenderte también. Así que muchas gracias por el review y espero que este capitulo te guste mucho.

**Pauliz.Sparrow:** Ay, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me halagas de verdad. Pero tienes razón, estos dos fics son geniales y tu sabes muy bien que no son míos, son de Florencia, y al menos yo amo estos dos fics, los amo de verdad, hace muchísimo que no leía tan buenas historias y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy con Florencia por permitirme traducirlos.

.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 28**

Barbosa sacudió la cabeza con diversión. Gibbs parpadeo. Jack vio indiferente a Ragetti.

"¿Están… disparándonos?" Preguntó Jack con cautela después de un momento de incomodo silencio.

Pintel y Ragetti rápidamente sacudieron la cabeza al unisón.

"Bien." Reconoció Jack con voz hueca.

"Pero." Pintel comenzó titubeante. "Piden permiso para abordar."

Gibbs enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Permiso concedido." Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa., antes de que Jack diera cualquier respuesta. Jack miro a Barbosa con indiferencia.

Pintel y Ragetti rápidamente cambiaron sus ojos de Barbosa a Jack, viéndolo expectante.

"Aye, concedido." Murmuró arrugando la frente y rápidamente poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Gibbs se apresuro detrás de él.

"¡Jack!" Gibbs alcanzo a Jack en el pasillo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Jack con el ceño fruncido.

"Ella lo entenderá…" Dijo Gibbs tranquilamente.

Jack le lanzo una mirada interrogadora.

"Se lo vas a decir ahora ¿verdad?" Preguntó Gibbs en voz baja.

Jack lo miro por un momento pensativo, levantando las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Presiono la perilla y entro a su cabina, cerrando la puerta de tras de él y dejando a Gibbs solo en el pasillo, con una irritable culpabilidad que últimamente siempre tenia en su rostro.

Jack se recargo en la puerta cerrada y suspiro. Giro su cabeza y miro tristemente al cuarto donde Elizabeth estaba durmiendo y la vio por una rendija de la puerta.

_Eres un maldito bastardo. Eres un madito bastardo egoísta. Y ni siquiera lo lamentas ¿verdad?_

¿Qué es lo que quieren de todos modos? Rápidamente cambiando el enfoque, pasando de su nada confortable sentimiento de culpa y enfocándose en los no deseados visitantes en lugar de sus propias faltas. Tal vez había enviado a alguien a ver como estaba Elizabeth y luego se entero de que había desaparecido y… o quizás incluso sabia del accidente… pero ¿Cómo? O tal vez solo encontró accidentalmente al _Perla_ (Le gustaba eso) o…

Elizabeth despertó, abrió los ojos y se enderezo en la cama. Para su sorpresa notó a Jack de pie contra la puerta de la cabina. Parecía estar mirando en su dirección, pero su mirada estaba en blanco y su mente ausente. Parecía preocupado. Elizabeth rápidamente se deslizo de la cama, se envolvió en una sabana blanca y camino descalza hacia él.

Jack la vio ya que estaba muy cerca de él y le sonrió, pero ella tenía una extraña expresión de una sonrisa triste.

"¿Esta todo bien, Jack?" Preguntó consternada, tomando el rostro de Jack entre sus manos.

La miro por un momento en silencio, la acerco a él y la encerró en sus brazos, descansando su frente contra la de ella.

"Aye." Murmuró cerrando los ojos, deseando que este momento durara eternamente, para siempre.

"No tienes que mentirme Jack." Dijo suavemente. Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido. "Dime ¿Qué esta mal?" Preguntó con una dulce sonrisa, una sonrisa que él nunca había visto antes, en la otra vida que él había guardado para él celosamente, hasta que finalmente los alcanzo. Solo que ella no sabía nada al respecto. Y él no quería saber nada sobre eso tampoco. Quería que esa sonrisa, que estaba solo en su pasado, permaneciera, que nunca se fuera. Y él se aseguraría de que nunca desapareciera. Se aseguraría de que siempre tuviera razones para sonreír.

_Pero… Tal vez… Después de todo… Ahora_…

"Nada." Dijo automáticamente, acariciando con sus dedos los labios de ella.

Elizabeth sonrió, tomo la mano de Jack en la suya y beso cada uno de sus dedos. "Dime." Insistió casi en un tono de voz juguetón.

Jack estudio su cara por un momento, se pregunto frustrado. ¿Cómo podía decirle? ¿Cómo decirle ahora? Se río de si mismo. ¿Cómo decirle a ella que no?

Sin embargo, quizás todavía había una posibilidad, de que esta mala suerte fuera solo un accidente… Algo accidental… Una falsa alarma… ¿Una falsa alarma? Él solo buscaba excusas, mas excusas, como si no hubiera utilizado las suficientes ya. ¿Excusas? Difícilmente. A menos de que… Pretextos. Meros pretextos. Pretextos, salvavidas. Esenciales pretextos. Esencialmente e imperdonables pretextos.

Él presiono suavemente su boca contra la de ella, con la idea en volver a los días en Tortuga, cuando se habían encontrado por primera vez. No la había visto en un año. _"Estoy aquí para encontrar al hombre que amo."_ Oh que extrañas cosas había estado haciendo con esa frase en su imaginación. Y sin embargo, a sabiendas de que le extrañaba, por lo menos en ese momento, nunca lo hubiera aceptado. Y ahora era verdad. Todo era real. Estaba pasando y no tenia fuerzas para destruirlo, para alejarse… ¿para arreglarlo? Debería arreglarlo. Debería arreglarlo.

¿Arreglar que?

Jack la acerco mas a él y ella dio un paso hacia delante, poniendo sus pies descalzos sobre sus botas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo de manera sincera, de manera franca, de manera transparente, enviándole escalofríos a todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía estar haciéndole esto a ella? ¿Cómo podía…?

¿Cómo que?

Sus pensamientos se evaporaron cuando profundizo el beso. Ella era todo lo que él había querido. La repentina comprensión, lo preocupo, lo asusto, lo arrastro aun mas lejos de la ruta del perdón, que en realidad, ni siquiera había posibilidad de que se le concediese…

Con la respiración entre cortada y llevando un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja le pidió que no saliera de la cabina, hasta que él regresara, porque había otro barco que se aproximaba y no tenia claro aun cuales eran sus intensiones.

* * *

"Bien, bien, bien, miren quien esta aquí." Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa, dando la bienvenida a los visitantes.

"Es bueno verlos." Dijo Gibbs tratando de sonar lo mas alegre posible, dándole la mano a Bootstrap y a Will.

"Igualmente." Contesto Will con una pequeña sonrisa, desconcertado por la presencia de Barbosa en el Perla a pesar de lo que había sucedido en su último viaje, no creía que Jack volviera a viajar con Barbosa una vez más. "Hemos estado intentando encontrarlo por un buen tiempo." Dijo mirando a su padre, de pronto se dio cuenta de que Bill Turner estaba con Barbosa.

"Es bueno verte a ti también Bill." Dijo Barbosa en un tono de voz casual, extendiendo la mano hacia él.

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio, cuando Bill vio la mano extendida de Barbosa y lo miro como si fuera una especia extraña de animal de mar.

Pero entre piratas no es de utilidad guardar rencores.

"Aye" murmuro Bill Turner agitando la mano con una sonrisa distante.

"Y ¿Dónde esta Jack?" Preguntó Will cambiando el tema.

Gibbs estaba a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido por Barbosa.

"Estoy seguro de que hace algo importante." Dijo maliciosamente

Gibbs parpadeo nerviosamente.

"Estábamos a punto de comer." Añadió con una sonrisa Barbosa.

"Aye." Asintió Gibbs con entusiasmo.

* * *

Jack se detuvo abruptamente delante de la puerta del comedor. Podía escuchar las voces procedentes del interior. Ellos estaban allí.

Comenzó a abrir la puerta medio considerando si entrar, o mejor irse al timón, pretendiendo no haber sido informado de su presencia a bordo y así aplazar la reunión.

Pero era infantil y lo que es aun peor, inútil.

¿O no lo era?

No, no. No tiene sentido.

Jack probablemente hubiera seguido con su lucha interna sino fuera por algunos miembros de la tripulación que bajaba las escaleras. Presiono el botón, casi enojado por tener que presionar un botón para abrir una puerta. Perilla. ¡Que divertida palabra! Realmente ridículo. A partir de una palabra que nunca fue pronunciada. ¡Que tontería! ¡Que…!

"Oh, por fin." Dijo Barbosa con voz fingida. "Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros."

"¿Cómo podría yo hacerlo?" Contestó Jack viendo a Barbosa severamente, centrado en él su atención, a pesar de que probablemente era una de las personas que mas le disgustaban en su vida. Pero de alguna manera obstinadamente volteo al lado izquierdo de Barbosa viendo quien estaba sentado a la mesa y por el rabillo del ojo, vio del lado derecho a Gibbs y a otras dos personas.

"¿Cómo estas Jack?"

Una mano apareció delante de Jack como salida de la nada. Él levanto los ojos de mala gana de la mano de su propietario.

"_Lo planeaste desde el principio_."

"Bien… y ¿tu?" Jack sacudió la mano de Will, viéndolo sin pestañar, medio expectativo, esperando que le clavara una daga en la garganta.

Will sonrió débilmente en respuesta.

_Lo sabias_.

"Jack." Bill Turner sonrió.

"Ah." Jack alejo su mano de la de Will rápidamente y saludo al padre del chico. "Bootstrap Bill… Turner." Casi se ahogaba con el último nombre, solo subconscientemente dándose cuenta de que no había ni siquiera pensado en ese nombre en los últimos días.

Bill sacudió la mano de Jack, observando con curiosidad de que estaba frió. Recordó cuando sus propias manos estaban así, fue cuando navegaba en el Holandés Errante bajo el mando de David Jones. Miro a Jack, pero Jack evito sus ojos, pasando rápidamente a la mesa y sentándose en una silla.

Tan pronto como se sentó, lamento haberlo hecho tan rápido y no esperando mas todos los demás se sentaron también, a su lado derecho se sentó Gibbs y al izquierdo Will.

"Así que… ¿Qué los trae por aquí?" Preguntó Gibbs demasiado feliz con una sonrisa.

Will intercambio miradas con su padre. "Bueno." Comenzó Will, dio una breve mirada a Barbosa. "Me gustaría hablar contigo." Dijo girando su cabeza para mirar a Jack, que estaba recto ante él. Will continúo mirando a Jack, que parecía ignorar sus palabras y que miraba fijamente la puerta. Will siguió la mirada de Jack (Tratando de ver que era lo que veía). Limpió su garganta. "Jack"

"¿Si?" Preguntó Jack desinteresado, todavía viendo la puerta y llegando a la botella de ron.

Will vio primero a Gibbs, después su padre quien lo miro con una sonrisa ligera, mientras que Gibbs sonreía exageradamente.

Barbosa, por otro lado, parecía no prestar ninguna atención, preocupado por rellenar su plato con más comida.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo…" Repitió Will pacientemente, cuando Jack finalmente no le quedo opción más que mirarlo. "En privado." Viendo a Barbosa de manera significativa.

Barbosa lo miro desde su lugar, viéndolo con desprecio. "Oh si el capitán se queda, creo que debo quedarme yo también, ¿no es así Jack?" Dijo entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos. "¿Debería quedarme Jack?" Preguntó mirando burlonamente a Jack.

No era muy difícil descifrar que algo estaba pasando. Will vio que Jack miraba Barbosa con fría condescendencia. Will vio a su padre, que solo observaba la escena.

"¿Debería?" Repitió Barbosa con una mirada de satisfacción en sus ojos, como si ya conociera la respuesta.

Gibbs se frotaba le frente y limpiaba su garganta.

"En realidad." Jack puso ruidosamente la botella sobre la mesa, repentinamente el enojo lo invadió. "No, realmente no creo que te necesite."

Gibbs se ahogo con el ron, derramando algunas gotas sobre la mesa. Barbosa miraba a Jack bastante sombrío, pero aun así la satisfacción parecía claramente tangible. Pero solo por una fracción de segundo, después de recuperar rápidamente la compostura. Jack levanto las cejas mirándolo de manera constante.

Por mucho que Barbosa obviamente disfrutara en convertir la confusa situación en una odisea, sabia que por el momento no le traería ningún beneficio. Jack nunca le daría el mapa, así como tampoco tendría la ubicación del cofre. Y podía ver que Jack pensaba lo mismo.

"Ya veo." Dijo Barbosa entre dientes.

Jack tomo la botella de ron abandonada, viéndolo con desinterés. Barbosa se puso de pie, viendo a Jack. Gibbs abrió mucho los ojos, viendo sus propias manos en la botella de ron. Sus ojos se entrecerraron viendo la escena con leve interés.

Viendo que Barbosa seguía en la mesa, como esperando a que Jack se retractara, lo miro y le pegunto con evidente molestia en su voz.

"¿Alguna cosa que quiera añadir?"

"Jack…" Gibbs sonrió nerviosamente, viendo lo que Jack arriesgaba al enfrentar así a Barbosa.

"Tal vez." Contestó Barbosa airadamente, levantando las cejas.

"Adelante." Replicó Jack, muy molesto en ese momento, tenia suficiente de la seguridad de Barbosa y de sus extraños comentarios de los últimos días.

"Jack." Murmuró Gibbs forzando una sonrisa.

"Quizás yo." Dijo Barbosa arrugando la frente con irritación.

"Por favor, hazlo. No puedo esperar a oírlo." Dijo Jack en franco reto.

"¿Es así?" Preguntó Barbosa amenazante.

"Es así." Respondió Jack.

"Jack." Repitió Gibbs, mirando a Will y Bootstrap, que escuchaban la discusión no muy intensamente, mas bien parecían desconcertados y no sabían de lo que realmente se trataba el asunto.

"Ah." Sonrió Barbosa.

"Ah." Rió Jack.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Will suspiro cansado de escuchar la inútil discusión mientras que había un tema muy importante que tratar.

"Muy bien." Dijo Barbosa al fin y se retiro.

Jack entrecerró sus ojos algo triunfante, tomo una verde manzana de un plato y la lanzo a la puerta después de que esta se cerrara al salir Barbosa.

Will suprimió una sonrisa.

"Maestre Gibbs." Dijo Jack con firme calma, pero con un poco de impaciencia en su voz. "Podrías ir a asegurarte que ese rata amargada no quiera entrar a mi cabina a tocar mis pertenencias ahora que no puedo estar al pendiente de ellas."

Gibbs lo miro perplejo. Jack pasó su vista de la puerta a Gibbs, haciéndole señas con los ojos. Entonces el entendimiento llego a Gibbs.

"Aye." Exclamó poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa nerviosa y saliendo del comedor.

Jack entrecerró lo ojos.

"Veo que tienes tiempo difíciles, últimamente." Will lo miro con diversión en los ojos.

"No, tienes idea." Respondió Jack tristemente, mirando a la distancia con indiferencia.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion**: Hola, pues espero que este capitulo también te guste y que lo disfrutes de la misma manera. No tienes idea de lo que disfruto tus reviews, son tan importantes para mí como el de todos, y espero que algún día podamos conversar.

**Danny: **Quizás tu presentimiento es atinado, quizás no, aun no puedo revelar nada, de hecho no debo hacerlo, sino que chiste tendría. Así que solo lee y lee y lee. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Silvia**: Lastimosamente no puedo actualizar mas de lo que ya lo hago, estoy algo atrasada en las traducciones de los dos fics y de verdad que se me empieza a complicar. He andado algo ocupada pero aun me puedo mantener así durante unas semanas más, pero si llego a fallar algún día espero que me entiendan.

**Cande**: Ay pues espero que disfrutes este capitulo, como todos los demás y muchas gracias por tu review y mas gracias aun por estar aquí sin revelar nada del fic.

**Mónica**: Pues yo siempre he creido que tanto Pintel como Raguetti estiman sinceramente a Jack pero temen a Barbosa, por ello es que han estado con él todo este tiempo. Ademas recuerda que en la ultima pelicula eran ellos los que fueron a rescatar a Jack porque lo extrañaban, al igual que el mono de Barbosa. Sobre Gibbs, creo que aun queda mucho que ver sobre él y que te puedo asegurar que lo amaras tanto o mas de lo que ya lo haces. Gracias por tu review y disfruta este capitulo.

**Pauliz.Sparrow:**Bueno realmente después de leer tu comentario fui inmediatamente a corroborar el fic original, y nop, no hay ninguna como o algún punto. Creo que Jack esta ansioso y temeroso por ser descubierto, y tu y yo conocemos a Jack y sabemos como actúa bajo presión, y esta es una de esas ocasiones. Gracias por tu review.

**Elizabeth**: No sabes el gusto que me da que te animaras a dejar un comentario por aquí, dices que desde el primer capitulo has seguido el fic, y que hasta ahora dejas review, y de verdad que muchas gracias. Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, los fics de Florencia son espectaculares y tan llenos de sentimientos que a cualquiera impacta. Y por tu petición, le haré llegar tu mensaje lo mas pronto que pueda, aunque ella de vez en cuando se pasa por aquí, para ver los comentarios y esta muy agradecida y contenta por eso. Espero tenerte por aquí mas seguido.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 29**

Elizabeth volvió a la cama después de que Jack la hubiera dejado. Se tapo con la sabana y vio la almohada de Jack que aun conservaba la forma de su cabeza. Puso la mano sobre la almohada y sonrió, al mismo tiempo estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Lo extrañaba. Tan ridículo como pudiera sonar, lo extrañaba, a pesar de que la había dejado tan solo hacia unos momentos y sabía que iba a volver pronto. Considero incluso levantarse y correr tras de él, pero trato de ser razonable. Estaba casi enojada consigo misma.

Sin embargo había sido tan dulce. Extrañaba su dulzura, pero estaba segura de que regresaría.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos, perdida en los intoxicantes recuerdos de él… de ellos, llevándola suavemente al sueño.

Sin embargo después de un cuarto de hora, despertó con un presentimiento y con un punzante dolor de cabeza. Se refresco y se vistió, el dolor parecía estar irradiando desde su cabeza hasta su cuerpo.

Es el sonido de nuevo… Y esta vez no solo el sonido, sino también algunas imagines… Brillantes, borrosas, irritantes… se acerco a la pequeña ventana de la cabina y cubrió sus oídos tratando de no escuchar…

… Entonces ella vio… vio un barco. El barco parecía sombrío. Monótono y terriblemente… familiar.

Alguien grito. Elizabeth miro alrededor frenéticamente. Pero la cabina estaba vacía. Alguien grito… en su cabeza.

Alguien… ¿era ella?... ella gritaba… ¿Por qué?

Elizabeth comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación…

… tratando de seguir el ritmo de los sonidos y las imagines que de repente empezaron a precipitarse hacia ella…

* * *

"¿Por qué esta él en el _Perla_?" Preguntó Will cuando todo mundo había salido del comedor a excepción de, él, su padre y Jack.

"Es una historia bastante larga." Respondió Jack tristemente, se puso de pie y se quito el abrigo. De repente sintió mucho calor, mientras que apenas unos momentos tenia mucho frió. "Se robó el Perla por unos meses, pero luego regreso con él a Tortuga." Añadió Jack, en forma de explicación, arrojado su abrigo en una silla delante de él.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Will.

"Necesitaba cierto mapa, que esperaba encontrar en el _Perla_, pero no estaba allí." Respondió Jack extrañamente cansado de estar contestando las preguntas superfluas.

"¿Por qué no estaba?" Inquirió Will después de una pausa.

Jack entrecerró los ojos. "¿Se trata de un interrogatorio?" Miró a Will con ligera molestia, pero evito sus ojos rápidamente.

Will levanto una ceja. Y luego cruzo por su mente cual era la razón por la que Jack actuaba mas extraño que de costumbre y porque evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

"Ese mapa que has mencionado de casualidad es…" Comenzó Bill Turner, pero fue interrumpido por su hijo.

"No te tienes que sentir mal por eso Jack." Dijo Will con voz solemne, mirando a Jack intensamente.

Jack lo miro con cauteloso asombro.

"Se que te sientas mal por haberme hecho apuñalar el corazón." Dijo Will mirando cuidadosamente en la distancia. Jack lo miro incrédulo. "Pero no te guardo rencor. De no haber apuñalado el corazón, estaría muerto… por completo. Es un triste destino, pero no tan triste como debería. Especialmente ahora que tengo una esperaza." Dijo Will con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack hizo una mueca, pero no pudo convertirla en una sonrisa. "Aye." Murmuró, viendo a Bootstrap notando en sus ojos que hacia un análisis minucioso de él que no le gusto. "Entonces ¿Por qué están aquí?" Preguntó Jack cambiando el tema y tratando de sonar casual, a fin de demostrarle a Will que tenía razón con sus razonamientos. Forzándose a si mismo de ver a su interlocutor. No era difícil después de todo, pero si era desagradable. No sabia si era más desagradable la sensación de culpa y repugnancia a si mismo y a sus propias mentiras, o más bien su desconcierto era porque, no podía soportar la idea de que otro hombre hubiera tocado a su Lizzie. Incluso si fue solo una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en el mundo que ya no existe…

"Queremos encontrar la Fuente de la Juventud." Dijo Bill Turner, sonriéndole con un suspiro.

… lo golpeo la idea de que había confundido la sensación de culpa por otra que no creyó sentir jamás, lo que creyó que era culpa en realidad eran… celos. Celos. Nunca se había sentido celoso antes. Se sentía extraño. Extrañamente intenso. Amargo. Airadamente amargo. El sentimiento de culpabilidad no se sentía ni la mitad de amargo.

"¿Jack?" Jack lo miro. Bill Turner lo miró incrédulo. "Te he dicho que queremos encontrar..."

"La Fuente de la Juventud." Lo interrumpió Jack mecánicamente, como si subconsciente hubiera registrado las palabras.

Bill asintió.

"¿La Fuente de la Juventud?" Repitió Jack, de repente entendiendo el significado de las palabras.

Will involuntariamente sonrió, preguntándose si era la falta, o más bien la abundancia de ron, que esta vez causaba en Jack su errática concentración en el tema.

"Aye." Asintió Bootstrap. "¿Recuerdas…"

"Grandiosa historia, porque es a donde me dirijo justo ahora." Interrumpió Jack tratando no de sonar, indiferente, sino alegre, mientras que en realidad la idea de navegar en la misma dirección que el _Holandés Errante_ no le agradaba en ese momento.

"Oh, ¿En serio?" Bill Turner sonrió contento.

"Aye." Comenzó Jack, pero entonces miro sospechosamente a la puerta. Will y Bootstrap siguieron su mirada, vieron con desconcierto como Jack se ponía de pie y rápidamente llegaba a la puerta y la abrió en un rápido movimiento.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, revelando a un grupo de seis o siete piratas, que en gran medida cayeron al piso, sorprendidos por la repentina abertura de la puerta.

"¿Se les ofrece algo?" Preguntó Jack desagradablemente, viéndolos levantarse grotescamente.

"No, nosotros, solo…" Tartamudeó Pintel.

"Entonces ¿Son los encargados en levantar la mesa?" Preguntó Jack suavemente.

Ellos agitaron sus cabezas, caminando apresuradamente fuera del comedor. Jack cerró la puerta de un portazo detrás de ellos. "Malditos espías." Murmuro Jack para si mismo.

Will y Bootstrap intercambiaron miradas divertidas y confusas.

"Y ¿Puedo preguntar porque están interesados en la Fuente de la Juventud?" Preguntó Jack regresando a la mesa. "¿Quieres ser mas inmortal de lo que ya eres?" Añadió, dedicándoles un sonrisa, la primera desde que habían iniciado la conversación.

"No es por eso." Respondió Will pensativo.

"Entonces ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Jack interesado, arrugando su frente.

"El agua de la fuente." Respondió Bill Turner. "Puede levantar la maldición." Sonrió Bootstrap, que explico con detalle como había averiguado sobre eso y cuales eran sus razones para creer que funcionaba, que era verdad.

La palabra "verdad" hizo un eco desagradable en la cabeza de Jack, pero alejo el pensamiento. De hecho, se sentía más y más reconfortado, solo brevemente se preguntó que era lo que tanto le había preocupado de esta reunión, sobre esta conversación. Después todo no requirió mas de lo habitual de mentiras. Tal vez no requería engañarlos del todo. Solo un poco de evasión en ciertos temas, pensamientos y asociaciones mentales.

"Ah." Reconoció Jack cuidadosamente.

Levantar la maldición… Will seria libre… sin condiciones… sin hacer a nadie responsable de su regreso a la vida… un pecado menos. No estaba mal, realmente. Salvo que…

"Gran idea." Dijo Jack impasible. De repente sorprendido por la comprensión de que al levantar la maldición no seria de hecho el final de los problemas, sino más bien el comienzo de los mismos.

"Sabia que dirías eso." Sonrió Bill Turner. "¿Entonces quizás solo debemos seguir al Perla?"

Jack lo miro casi arrepentido. "¿Por debajo del mar o… por la superficie?" Preguntó después de una pausa.

Will lo miro confundido y levantando las cejas. "¿Tiene alguna diferencia?" Preguntó con escepticismo.

Jack levanto las cejas pensativo por un momento. "No." Dijo Por fin, sonando más escéptico ante sus oídos. "Es solo curiosidad"

_Curiosidad… esa no es una buena referencia compañero_. Jack pensó para si mismo, recuperando, no sin cierto alivio, los escombros de su anterior sentido del humor.

"Bueno, en realidad, no podemos permanecer en la superficie todo el tiempo." Admitió Will con un suspiro.

"Oh." Reconoció Jack con una insincera compasión en su voz, que Will a diferencia de su padre parecía no haber notado.

* * *

"Señorita Elizabeth." Gibbs había llamado a la puerta de la cabina del Capitán por tercera vez y por tercera vez no recibió respuesta.

Tal vez ella no lo escuchaba. Tal vez estaba dormida. Quizás… no estaba ahí. La última posibilidad lo puso realmente nervioso. ¿Qué pasaría si había sentido hambre y había ido al comedor? La imagen de ella entrando al comedor cruzo por su mente acompañada de un frió desaliento. Suspiro. Jack realmente debió de haberle dicho. Que situación. Llamo de nuevo. Silencio.

Después de un momento de vacilación, decidió entrar, por lo que giro la perilla y entro a la cabina.

"Señorita Elizabeth." Gibbs la llamo vacilante, mirando alrededor. La sala principal estaba vacía. Se traslado a la puerta lateral y golpeo una vez mas, la respuesta no llego. "¿Señorita?" Cuidadosamente, abrió la puerta. "¡Señorita Elizabeth!" Exclamó precipitándose hacia el cuerpo inmóvil que estaba en el suelo.

* * *

"Creo que nos vamos." Dijo Bill Turner levantándose.

"Podremos reunirnos mañana para ver el mapa y discutir el curso." Añadió Will de manera natural.

Jack hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimular su desconcierto. "Esa es una idea realmente fantástica." Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

Will camino alrededor de la mesa, entonces accidentalmente tiro la silla donde estaba la chaqueta de Jack. El abrigo cayo al suelo, Will se agacho rápidamente para levantarlo. Pero cuando lo levanto algo se deslizo desde el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Un pequeño objeto de oro rodó directo a los pies de Will. Will lo miro indiferente y simplemente lo puso sobre la mesa, cuando lo vio más de cerca… se congelo, asombrado.

Jack Parpadeo. _Genial_.

Will miro el anillo y luego a Jack.

_Genialgenialgenialgenial._

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	30. Chapter 30

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion**: No, tus reviews son encantadores, por eso trato que mis respuestas sean la mitad de buenas que las tuyas, yo solo devuelvo un poco de lo que tu me das, Gracias de verdad, muchas gracias, por todo, por seguir aquí leyendo y por todavía tomarte un tiempito y dejarme un comentario. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo. Y ya no tengo palabras para agradecerte que estés aquí.

**Danny:**Pues no se si haga falta o no, lo que si se es que muchas gracias por tus palabras, lo único que si se, es que este bello fic se lo debemos a Florencia, y a ella es a la que le debemos de estar eternamente agradecidas. Sobre si Jack va a decir la verdad, pues solo te puedo aconsejar que leas, no hay mas, si es que quieres sabes lo que pasa. Así que lee y disfruta.

**Silvia**: Pues creo que no te va a quedar remedio más que leer, porque yo no puedo revelar nada, y pues desgraciadamente tenemos que sufrir un poquito no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Así que ni modo. Gracias por seguir aquí.

**Cande**: No te preocupes por no dejar reviews largo, es lo menos importante, como le digo a otra de las chicas que me deja review, hay personas que dejan cortos comentarios pero en pocas palabras dicen mucho y tu eres una de ellas, así que no te preocupes. Gracias por seguir aquí, esto es algo que te agradezco de todo corazón.

**Mónica**: Creo que este amor supera todos los que podamos algún día llegar a conocer, para mi simplemente es hermoso y perfecto. Tengo que decirte que una vez mas le atinas a algo, y eso es el significado del sonido que escucha Elizabeth y de verdad me asombras muchísimo, porque tienes una visión increíble. Creo que no dirás lo mismo de Will en los siguiente capítulos, o la verdad no se, el personaje de Will tiene tantos matices, que al menos yo ya no supe que pensar de él mas adelante, pero tengo que decir que sus actos serán justificables. Gracias por tu maravilloso review.

**Elizabeth**: Primero que nada no molestas absolutamente nada, al contrario adoro los reviews largos, no voy a decir que no me gustan los cortos, no es así, sino que hay personas que con pocas palabras dicen mucho pero otras como tu que saben decir mucho en muchas palabras y de verdad que me gusta. Sobre tu pregunta, así es, Elizabeth recuerda los momentos más importantes de su vida, y obviamente los mas significativos que compartió con Jack pues si recuerdas los primeros capítulos antes del accidente, ella sentía que lo extrañaba, quizás en esos momentos no aceptaba amarlo, porque Will esta en medio, pero la perdida de la memoria fue el detonante para que ese amor oculto saliera a la luz, sin medida. Sobre tu otra pregunta, no creo que sea una maldición, sino más bien un recordatorio, su memoria inconciente, le dice de esta manera que ella tiene un compromiso con alguien más y que no debía entregarse de la manera que lo hace, pero eso ya es imposible. Estoy muy agradecida con tus palabras, y Florencia también, y me pidió que te diera las gracias y que tus palabras la hicieron muy feliz y que le hicieron el día. Son textuales, eh. Ah y sobre tus primera preguntas solo te puedo decir que leas y no te pierdas ningún capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 30**

_Debí __tirar ese maldito anillo por la borda, debí tirar ese maldito anillo por la borda_.

Will miraba el anillo de bodas en shok, leyó las letras inscritas en el anillo una y otra vez, a pesar de que no había mucho que leer a excepción de dos letras unidas por una "&" y por el intercambio de votos hechos en medio de una torrencial lluvia y de una batalla, en este mismo barco hacia menos de un año.

Bill Turner vio a Jack, cuya expresión era ilegible.

"¿De donde has sacado esto?" Will logró preguntar por fin, viendo a Jack con una sonrisa de asombro en lugar de ira: extrañamente.

"¿Qué cosa?" Inquirió Jack inocentemente, en realidad todavía no sabía como enfrentar la situación. En su mente involuntariamente giraba un solo pensamiento: el miedo a perderla.

"Esto." Contestó Will irritado, mostrándole el anillo que tenia en sus dedos.

"Oh, eso." Respondió Jack desinteresadamente, repitiéndose a si mismo en su mente (por centésima vez ya) porque no había tirado el maldito anillo por la borda.

"Si, esto." Repitió Will con asombrosa paciencia, ni siquiera saco la espada, eso impresiono mucho a Jack.

"En realidad no se." Contestó Jack mirando alrededor del comedor, en busca de inspiración. "Lo encontré en alguna parte."

"Lo encontraste en algún lugar." Repitió Will incrédulo.

"Aye." Asintió Jack. "Te lo puedes… digo…si te gusta… Yo realmente no lo necesito." Dijo con una sonrisa prudente. Viendo en las manos de Will el anillo brevemente.

Will lo vio en silencio por un momento. "¿Sabes lo que es esto?" Preguntó después de una pausa, casi agradable, pero todavía no enojado.

Jack lo miro ingenuamente. "No ¿Qué es?" Preguntó con interés genuino, viendo furtivamente a Bootstrap que lo miraba con seriedad, recordándole a Gibbs y su expresión de culpabilidad.

Will miró el anillo, suspirando fuertemente. "Es mi anillo de bodas." Dijo en voz baja y triste tono de voz, manteniendo sus ojos sobre el anillo.

Jack arrugo la frente, sus ojos cambiaban del anillo a la cara de Will y de vuelta al anillo.

_¿Su anillo? _

"Oh." Dijo Jack sorprendido por toda la tranquilada que pudo reunir. "Ah, ahora me acuerdo." Anunció Jack felizmente.

Will lo miro intensamente.

"Estaba flotando en el agua y…" Jack ondeo su mano caóticamente. "… El loro del señor Cotton." Levanto las cejas. "Lo encontró y lo trajo a bordo." Concluyó Jack con una sonrisa.

… _después que me abandonaste en el Holandés Errante_…

Will no dijo nada. Miro el anillo y luego de repente… sonrió. Dejando a Jack perplejo. _No te alegres demasiado_.

"_¡No soy tonto Jack!" _

"Es increíble." Dijo Will vagamente.

Jack iba a protestar, pero Bill Turner lo miró, con una mirada triste, nada menos ni nada más que triste. Eso fue suficiente para causar en Jack un gran frió, una vez más.

Así que, después de todo, tal vez había una sombra de culpabilidad en lo que él llego a considerar la posibilidad de ser solo celos.

"Lo deje caer en el océano hace unos días y ahora lo encuentro aquí…" Dijo Will mirando cuidadosamente el anillo.

"Eso es… por cierto… Interesante." Observó Jack en voz baja, aun no podía permitirse pensar que su explicación había sido aceptada. A veces la gente cree en cosas que no deberían creer tan fácil. _Tienes mucha suerte, eso es seguro_.

Will encerró el anillo en la palma de su mano, sus ojos alrededor del comedor medio ausente. "¿Has…?" Comenzó en un susurro… "¿Sabido algo de Elizabeth?"

La pregunta era simple, casual, muy natural, de hecho, la había dicho en un tono muy natural y sin embargo, Jack casi perdió el piso.

¿Por qué le hacia esa pregunta? No había rastro de sospecha en su voz, todavía. Jack encontró la pregunta extraña. Elizabeth. ¿Le pregunto por _su Lizzie_?

Will tuvo la impresión de que Jack estaba tratando de recordar quien era.

Y en realidad… él estaba tratando de recordar quien era Elizabeth. Lo había olvidado. Se olvido de que ella era Elizabeth. Se olvido de que ella era…

"¿Has oído hablar de mi esposa Jack?" Will le preguntó en un tono de voz que distaba mucho de ser irónico, aunque Jack trato de buscarle la ironía. Pero no la había. Era otra pregunta sencilla…

… Que derecho tenia de preguntar, que derecho tenia de decir la frase de esa manera; tan dolorosa.

¿Dolor? Antes, lo hacia sentir culpable. Pero no lo hizo. Simplemente lo puso triste e incluso un poco enojado. Y triste. Y doloroso.

"¿Has oído hablar de Elizabeth…?" De repente un pensamiento, destello en su cabeza, llevando la luz a sus pensamientos sombríos.

_Si he escuchado__. Lo último que escuche de Elizabeth fue: "Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes"_ fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que perdiera el conocimiento después del accidente en Tortuga.

Pero esa no era una buena respuesta en estos momentos.

Todos esos pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente entre las palabras que dijo en voz alta. "No, no he sabido nada."

* * *

Gibbs levanto a Elizabeth del suelo y la acostó en la cama. Por lo menos respiraba, pero sin embargo, estaba inconciente. Intento hablarle pero no parecía funcionar. Incluso la roció con agua fría en el rostro, pero no funcionó bien. Su idea inicial de ir a buscar a Jack era mas bien… no era buena idea, en las circunstancias actuales. Estaba muy pálida y se preocuparía. No sabia que hacer.

Y luego, para su alivio, abrió los ojos.

"Gracias a Dios." Gibbs le sonrió a Elizabeth con un suspiro.

Elizabeth lentamente se fue incorporando y miro alrededor. Gibbs le sonreía nervioso. Elizabeth parpadeo con asombro y luego miro a Gibbs.

"Solo tuve un extraño sueño…" Dijo tranquilamente, poniendo su mano en la frente y cerrando los ojos por un momento.

* * *

Jack puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta de su cabina, listo para abrirla, pero luego vacilo. Alejo la mano y decidió ir a otro lugar primero.

Ron. Necesitaba ron. Necesitaba una gran cantidad de ron.

La bodega estaba oscura y por primera vez en su vida le disgusto la oscuridad. Desagradablemente reflejaba su ánimo en esos momentos. Suspiro y tomo una botella de ron, la descorcho lenta y cuidadosamente.

"Cuidado con la otra parte de la botella ¿viejo amigo?"

Jack salto por el inesperado sonido de la voz de alguien. Jack volteo.

"Pensé que habían vuelto al _Holandés Errante_." Dijo con cautela, viendo de derecha a izquierda, como si buscara algo…

Bill Turner sonrió ligeramente. "Aye. William lo hizo." Se detuvo, viendo como Jack se apoderaba de otra botella de ron. "Pero le dije que me quedaría un poco mas para recordar viejos tiempos."

"Ah." Asintió Jack, entregándole una botella y tomando asiento junto a él. "Estamos ¿Sentimentales?" Se obligó a sonreír y tomo un sorbo de ron, con la mirada medio ausente, fija en la nada.

Bill asintió, mirando pensativamente el ron. "Ya sabes." Comenzó Bill como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. "Él esta haciendo un buen trabaja allá. Estoy orgulloso de él. No podría desear tener un mejor hijo. Ha madurado. También tiene estilo.

"Aye." Contestó Jack con indiferencia.

"Y me hace gracia que con todo esto." Se detuvo, dando algunos sorbos al ron. "Aun siga creyendo en anillos que flotan." Termino con seriedad, viendo a Jack, que estaba sentado indiferente, todavía viendo a la nada.

"No estoy sorprendido, de manera tan espectacular." Dijo Jack después de un momento de silencio, supuestamente en un tono de voz agradable. Pero las palabras salieron tan neutrales como siempre.

"Jack." Dijo en un bajo, pero ligeramente expectante, tono de voz.

"Aye." Murmuro Jack, llevando la botella de ron a sus labios con dificultad, como si fuera muy pesada.

"¿Me dirás que esta pasando en tu mente?" Preguntó Bill con cautela, viendo a Jack con sincera preocupación.

Jack giro su cabeza y lo miro con solemne tristeza. Entonces dejo de mirarlo y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento.

"¿Nunca has…?" Comenzó Jack, en tono bajo. "¿Tenido un sueño que era de todas las formas posibles, imposible y sin embargo se te hizo realidad?"

Bill parecía reflexionar sobre eso durante un tiempo. "Si lo tuve." Con una sonrisa reflexiva, casi sorprendido con su respuesta. "Quería que mi hijo, me perdonara."

Jack asintió y dejo la botella ya vacía por un lado.

"¿Qué es lo que tu quieres Jack?"

"Yo había perdido una batalla." Contesto Jack calmado, sus ojos fijos aparentemente en algún lugar de su imaginación. "En realidad nunca había luchado. Y quería ganar."

"Bastante imposible, de hecho." Observo Bill, viendo a Jack pensativamente. "¿Ganaste?" Preguntó casi con indiferencia, tomando el último sorbo de ron.

Jack posó sus ojos en el piso, miro a Bill con una mueca, pero no demasiada clara. "Solo que no se trata de una lucha justa." Murmuró arrugando la frente.

Bill suspiro. "No es justo pelear, Jack."

"Podría ser." Dijo Jack decididamente.

"Y entonces ¿vas a ganar?" Bill le dio una mirada interrogativa.

"No se." Respondió después de una pausa.

"¿Lo harías de nuevo?" Preguntó Bill inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Jack suspiro, sus ojos vagaron alrededor de la cabina de ron. "Sin dudarlo." Contestó resignado.

"¿Por qué era injusto?" Preguntó Bill después de un largo momento de silencio.

"Es injusto." Lo corrigió Jack. "Aun lo es." Añadió en un tono de voz consoladora. "Pero…"

"¿Por qué es desleal entonces?" Preguntó Bill, descansando la espalda contra la pared.

"Porque intento ganar sin decir que ya había perdido antes." Contestó Jack tristemente, parpadeo, como si la oscuridad fuera a herir sus ojos.

"Nadie cuenta historias de batallas perdidas Jack. Eso no es hacer trampa: es ser humano." Comentó Bill.

"¿Dónde esta la diferencia?" Jack miró a Bill levantando las cejas.

"En la motivación. Y en lo bueno que sea." Replicó Bill firmemente.

"¿Es buena motivación la codicia?" Preguntó Jack sarcástico.

Bootstrap le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "No creo que ese sea el caso."

"Bueno, entonces." Salto Jack irritado. "¿Es una buena motivación la envidia?"

Bill sacudió la cabeza, un fantasma de una sonrisa aun parpadeaba en todo su rostro. "No creo que esa sea la historia."

"¿La lujuria?" Preguntó Jack impaciente.

"No." Replico Bill firmemente. "Pero acusarse uno mismo de pecados en lugar de admitir las virtudes, con el fin de mostrar una autoestima baja, para que de este modo se te pueda dar crédito por pecados mortales, sin que realmente quieras cometer uno de esos." Dijo Bill en un tono serio de voz.

Jack lo miró sorprendido. "Bueno puedo asegurarte que he dominado a todos ellos." Dijo Jack con una leve mueca.

"No te muestres a ti mismo esa cara." Respondió Bill con una débil sonrisa.

Jack entrecerró los ojos y estaba a punto de responder, cuando la puerta de la bodega se abrió tempestivamente.

"Aquí estas." Dijo con alivio Gibbs, viendo a Jack. "¡Rápido!"

"¿Qué paso?" Preguntó Jack, poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Gibbs suspiro. "En realidad… no lo se…" Dijo preocupado.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**


	31. Chapter 31

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Una ves mas un capitulo en sábado porque mañana, me será imposible actualizar, así que se los dejo y espero que lo disfruten.

**Roguelion**: Muchas gracias por dejarme tu blog, solo que no pude ingresar, quizás hay algo mal o yo hice algo mal. Sobre tu pregunta son muchísimos capítulos, puedo decirte que no vamos ni a la mitad, y cada uno de ellos es tan bueno como todos los que has leído hasta ahora, así que espero que no dejes de leer por ser una historia realmente larga. En total son 88 capítulos pero ninguno pierde su emoción ni el contenido. Se que si sigues leyendo no te vas a arrepentir. Y una vez mas gracias por seguir leyendo. Este capitulo te va a gustar mucho.

**Danny:**Pues ya es domingo y aquí esta el capitulo que estas esperando, espero que lo disfrutes y muchas pero muchas gracias por seguir aquí. No tengo palabras para agradecerles a todos.

**Silvia**: Ay Silvia solo me queda decirte que tienes que estar lista para todo, porque la verdad siempre estuvo ahí, solo que se ocultaba tras el amor y la pasión, pero todo l que empieza mal termina mal, así que debes estar lista para todo. Gracias por tu review.

**Cande**: La cantidad de reviews se debe a ustedes y solamente a ustedes que tan amablemente me han dejado. Sobre si es una gran proeza traducir pues creo que si tienes razón, y mas últimamente se me ha complicado muchísimo traducir pues no he tenido tiempo, espero que ahora que mis hijos ya están de vacaciones tenga mas tiempo, pues las actualizaciones casi me alcanzan y quiero segur actualizando dos veces por semana. Gracias por seguir aquí.

**Mónica**: Pues gracias por tu reviews, sabes muy bien que adoro tus comentarios, y también tengo que aceptar que les temo pues eres demasiado observadora y muy seguido me haces temblar porque te acercas o mas bien te adelantas a los acontecimientos y otras veces me haces comprender cosas que yo no entendí y que tu me iluminas con tus conocimientos. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí, por no enfadarte de analizar y de dejar tus maravillosos comentarios.

.

**Elizabeth**: Hola, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me halagas y de verdad me haces sonrojar. No se como agradecerte tan bellas palabras, pero quizás siga tu consejo y valla al diccionario para buscar algunas y si no encuentro las suficientes pues ni modo hay que inventarlas. Jeje. Sobre el fic, la verdad yo no creo que Will sea idiota mas bien creo que es ingenuo y lo peor confía un poco en Jack y mucho en Elizabeth así que no creo que se imagine nada de lo que esta pasando. Se que este capitulo te va a gustar mucho y espero de verdad lo disfrutes. Sobre que me tomo mi tiempo en contestar reviews pues es lo único que puedo hacer humildemente para agradecerles que ustedes se tomen algo de su valioso tiempo para leer una historia, que aunque vale la pena, es un historia. Ahora sobre tu encargo de tu recado a Florencia se lo diré en cuanto actualice el otro fic.

**Pauliz.Sparrow**: Pues muchas gracias por tu review, se siente muy bonito cuando se reciben y tu lo sabes, me alegra que también de vez en cuando vayas a leer el fic original así puedes comparar si las traducciones están bien, y si ves algún fallo me lo digas. Eso te lo agradecería mucho.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 31**

Cuando Jack entro a su camarote, Elizabeth estaba sentada al borde de la cama, viéndose frustrada y mirando con obstinación ausente la pared.

"Lizzie…" La llamo suavemente, de pie en el umbral. Ella voltio la cabeza inmediatamente y lo vio.

_Así que finalmente llego. Ese momento. Cuando ella recuerda. Y ahora se_…

Los pensamientos sombríos de Jack fueron interrumpidos, cuando Elizabeth salto de la cama y tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack.

Oh dulce. _Todavía no_. Destello a través de su mente.

"Oh, Jack. Yo tenia razón." Murmuró. Presionando su cuerpo lo más cerca posible del de él.

Jack la rodeo con sus brazos protectoramente. "¿Tenias razón? ¿Sobre que, amor?", preguntó, acariciando su cabello.

"He hecho algo terrible." Le susurró, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él. Podía sentir las lágrimas de ella en su piel.

"Lizzie…" Él inclino la cabeza y tomo la barbilla de ella en su mano.

Ella lo miro tristemente, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Jack se inclino hacia abajo y limpio con sus labios las lágrimas, paradójicamente ese acto la hizo llorar más.

"Yo no merezco esto." Sollozó.

Jack casi se estremeció. Él ahueco el rostro de ella en sus manos. "Lizzie, ni siquiera…"

Ella apretó la camisa de Jack con una expresión de dolor en su cara. "He matado a alguien Jack." Dijo en un susurro vacilante.

Jack sacudió la cabeza y arrugo la frente. "Lizzie…"

"Tuve un sueño." Ella lo interrumpió. "Creo que he matado a alguien… Sentí que había hecho algo terrible… Y tenia razón…" Cerró los ojos, hablo con rapidez, como si tratara de captar las palabras, como si destellaran en su mente. "Había sangre en ese sueño" Sollozó. "Y un cuchillo… unas esposas… me vi a mi misma con una espada… y puse esposas alrededor de las manos de alguien… golpee a alguien con una botella en la cabeza… tal vez incluso he matado a mas de una persona" Abrió los ojos y vio a Jack con desesperación en los ojos.

Jack la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, en silencio aturdido. Solo quería lanzar todo. Quería acabar en su totalidad con todos esos recuerdos entrelazados y decirle que todo estaba bien.

"Lizzie, no es nada… tu no has hecho nada malo." Dijo tranquilizadoramente, acariciando su rostro y abrazándola mas fuerte.

"¡No hagas eso!" Exclamó Elizabeth de repente, empujándolo. "No me consueles, no lo merezco." Le susurró reventando en llanto. "He matado a alguien. Lo se. Lo siento." Se derrumbo en la cama llorando.

Jack se sentó en la cama junto a ella y dudoso acariciaba su cabello. "Por favor escúchame, Lizzie. No has hecho nada malo. Lo juro."

Ella inclino la cabeza a un lado y lo miro con un fantasma de una sonrisa trémula a través de sus labios. "¿No crees que lo hice Jack?" Preguntó suavemente, mientras él recorría con sus dedos el rostro de ella, quitando las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos. "Realmente no crees que halla matado a alguien." Le susurró y su boca hizo una mueca como si fuera a llorar de nuevo.

"Lizzie." Murmuró Jack acercando su rostro al de ella. "No has matado a nadie." Dijo decididamente, viéndola con intensidad a los ojos. "Además." Añadió después de una pausa. "Incluso si lo hiciste, eso no importa. No importa incluso si me hubieras matado." Le sonrió con extraña intensidad, viéndola profundamente a los ojos.

Elizabeth evito sus ojos con un suspiro y con la mente ausente se cubrió la cara con la sabana y lo miro impasible. "Soy mala." Dijo claramente.

Jack entrecerró los ojos y retuvo a Elizabeth por la cintura, empujándola sobre la cama quedando él arriba de ella, apoyando sus manos en la cama. Ella lo miro asombrada, todavía con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, una pequeña y confusa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Ahora amor, repite después de mi." Dijo Jack en una decidida y amenazante tono de voz, mirándola hacia abajo.

Elizabeth alzo la cabeza y lo miro con curiosidad expectante.

"Yo soy…" Comenzó Jack.

"Yo soy…" Repitió parpadeando.

"… La mas maravillosa…"

"Jack." Elizabeth lo interrumpió en un tímido tono de voz.

"La mas maravillosa…" Insistió Jack en un susurro, descendiendo su rostro al de ella, sus labios posándose en los de ella.

"La mas maravillosa…" Repitió Elizabeth tranquilamente, mirándolo con intensidad.

"… Noble, hermosa, valiente…" Enumero en un tono serio de voz.

"Noble." Sonrió débilmente.

"Lizzie." Jack sacudió la cabeza amenazante,

"Noble, hermosa, valiente." Dijo vacilante, sus ojos perdidos en el rostro de él, a pulgadas de distancia del de ella.

"… Fascinante, impecable, virtuosa…"

Elizabeth soltó una carcajada. "Jack no te burles de mi." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Al contrario." Dijo Jack con voz solemne.

Ella lo miro cuidadosamente en silencio por un momento y luego deslizo una de sus manos fuera de su agarre, y la llevo al rostro de él y con la punta de sus dedos acaricio la mejilla de él. "Jack." Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

"¿Qué pasa Elizabeth?" Preguntó enredando sus dedos en el cabello marrón oro de ella, acordándose de cuando lo había tocado por primera vez allá en Tortuga, cuando ella todavía estaba inconciente, cuando él tenia miedo de que ella se enojara con él, si sabia que le estaba haciendo eso.

"Hazme olvidar… hazme olvidar todas estas cosas que no recuerdo." Dijo con voz tranquila, viéndolo tristemente.

Jack le sonrió ligeramente y rozo sus labios con los de ella. Ella cerró los ojos. "Es tarde." Le susurro besando sus parpados. "Estoy haciendo todo para lograrlo amor."

* * *

"Esta es un buena bodega." Dijo Gibbs decididamente, cuando Jack corrió hacia arriba, dejándolos a él a Bill Turner en un torpe silencio.

"Aye. Es una buena bodega de ron." Asintió Bootstrap con una expresión de ausencia en su cara.

"Así es. Es una bodega de ron." Concordó Gibbs con una media sonrisa.

"Por lo tanto es…" Susurró mecánicamente Bill Turner, pensando en otra cosa. "Es toda mi culpa." Añadió casi inaudible.

Gibbs se extraño. "¿Perdón?"

Bill lo miro y suspiro. "Si él no me lo hubiera prometido… no hubiera ido a buscarme… tal vez no estaría al mando del _holandés_, tal vez todo seria diferente a lo que sucedió…" Dijo lamentándose. "No me tomé un tiempo para estar con él cuando era un niño y en su lugar, incluso tomé su vida y no tenia derecho a hacerlo." Dijo agotado. "Todo es mi culpa." Aseguró en un susurro, viéndose los pies.

"Me temo que es algo mas complicado." Observó Gibbs con un suspiro.

Bill Turner lo miro impasible. "¿Esta enamorada de él?" Preguntó pensativo después de un momento sombrío de silencio.

Gibbs arrugo su frente nerviosamente. "Ella tuvo un accidente." Comenzó mirando el piso. "Perdió la memoria a causa del mismo accidente, no recuerda nada ni a nadie." Miro a Bill que lo miraba con atención. "Nosotros no le dijimos la verdad… toda… acerca de su pasado."

"Puedes olvidar a la persona, pero no puedes olvidar el sentimiento." Dijo Bill con una triste sonrisa.

Gibbs lo miro con escepticismo.

"A menos que no halla habido algo bueno con el sentimiento desde el principio." Añadió tranquilo y se dirigió a la puerta de la bodega.

* * *

Jack miro a Elizabeth culpable, pero ella no lo pudo ver, porque estaba en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza descansando en su hombro, su piel blanca era muy notoria al contraste de su piel bronceada.

Quizás ya no le preocupaba nada. Quizás no se iría cuando recobrara la memoria, tal vez…

Pero una cosa era decirle la verdad. Y otra recordar. Era imposible seguir adelante con esto, con… _él_ viniendo al Perla cada vez que subiera a la superficie o lo que sea que se llamara a la maldita maniobra esa, quizás, ¿todos los días hasta encontrar la Fuente? Él no podía simplemente mantener a Elizabeth encerrada en la cabina, por no hablar de Gibbs que actuaba como su maldita conciencia, las miradas divertidas de la tripulación, Bill Turner viéndolo con sospecha, y si bien es cierto que no pensaba decirle nada, seria fácil para él descubrir la verdad. Y para rematar el bonito panorama, estaba Barbosa, obsesionado con la inmortalidad, con el grafico, con la llave y sus malditos planes.

"¿Y que es lo que realmente quieren?" Preguntó Elizabeth con suave voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Le sonrió ligeramente y ella le sonrió a él también, lo miro profundamente a los ojos.

"¿Quiénes amor?" Preguntó, sabiendo a lo que se refería, pero prolongando darle una respuesta, ni siquiera una falsa respuesta, por ninguna razón en particular.

"La gente de ese buque." Murmuró, besándole el hombro.

"Ah." Sonrió disgustado, viendo a otro lado.

"Ah, ¿Qué?" Elizabeth ahueco la cara de Jack en sus manos y lo hizo mirarla. Ella lo miro, apretando su rostro y rió ligeramente.

Jack afianzo su abrazo. "¿Hay algo en particular que te parece divertido en mi rostro amor?" Preguntó, su voz ligeramente amortiguada, a causa de las manos de Elizabeth apretando sus mejillas.

Ella sonrió, se apoyo en él y le planto un beso en su mejilla.

"Eso es divertido." Murmuró él con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y viéndose a si mismo en la oscuridad. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y fijo su vista en ella. Ella lo miro consternada. Se veía asustado, pero no era un miedo obvio, ordinario. Se veía realmente asustado, profundamente aterrado por algo que no podía descifrar. Ella se inclino en su pecho, descansando su barbilla en sus brazos cruzados y lo miro cuidadosamente.

* * *

"William." Bill Turner parpadeo asombrado al ver a su hijo en la cubierta del Perla. "Pensé que…"

"Traje esto" Will lo interrumpió, mostrándole un antiguo libro a su padre, donde había leído sobre la Fuente de la Juventud y sus maravillas. "Pensé que Jack podría leerlo." Dijo en voz casual.

"Oh." Dijo Bill, frotándose nerviosamente la frente. "Bueno." Dijo extendiendo la mano para tomar el libro. "Voy a dárselo."

Will sacudió la cabeza. "No, no. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo. Quiero preguntarle algo también. ¿Esta en el timón?"

"No, pero…" Parándose frente a él, bajando la guardia por la incomoda y repentina coincidencia, no pudo decidir rápidamente lo que tenia que hacer.

"Esta en la cabina del capitán, entonces." Will sonrió casualmente y se dirigió por las escaleras.

Bill Turner lo siguió con la mirada, realmente no sabia que hacer. Pensó que todo se resolvería mañana, cuando se reunieran por la mañana, a la luz del sol, con mejor animo y ahora… "William, espera." Dijo en voz tan tranquila para llegar a su destinatario.

Suspiro. Tal vez era mejor así. Tal vez era mejor que las cosas pasaran, para que la vida fluyera a placer, dejar que el destino tome su camino…

* * *

"No me estas diciendo algo Jack." Dijo Elizabeth tranquila, viéndolo sospechosamente, como si creyera que estaba escondiendo su regalo de cumpleaños.

Jack le sonrió débilmente, acariciando su cabello entre sus dedos. ¿Estaba listo para terminar con todo? Parecía improbable. Parecía imposible terminar justo ahora, cuando había pasado lo que antes era imposible y sin embargo había pasado… por lo tanto…

"Te he dicho todo lo importante, Lizzie." En un extraño tono de voz solemne.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Entonces ¿Por qué estas pensando en cosas que no importan?" Preguntó poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de él y descansando una parte de su rostro en el pecho de Jack.

"Debido a que importa." Le susurró exhausto. Recorriendo con una mano de arriba a debajo de su espalda, mientras que la otra la enredo en su cabello.

"¿Por qué te importan?" Preguntó Elizabeth con toda seriedad, reteniendo su respiración un momento cuando noto que Jack lo hacia y luego exhaló cuando el también lo hizo.

"Me gustaría saberlo, amor." Murmuró, enredando sus dedos en los mechones de cabello de ella, aspirando su esencia, el aroma de su presencia, de su ser con él, de pertenecerle a él, de ella. De Lizzie su Lizzie.

Ella cerró los ojos, escuchando los latidos del corazón de él. Era rápido, tranquilo y calmado.

"Lizzie..." Su nombre escapo de sus labios casi involuntariamente.

Ella giro la cabeza, beso su pecho y lo miro con una sonrisa expectante.

"Nos conocimos antes." Le susurró honestamente. Viendo en su rostro una expresión de dolor.

Ella parpadeo y arrugo ligeramente la frente. "¿Qué?" Preguntó sonriente.

"Nos conocimos antes al accidente en Tortuga." Dijo poniendo uno de sus mechones de cabello tras de su oreja, viéndola constantemente.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza confundida. "Yo no… entiendo." Dijo tranquilamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Jack suavemente se alejo de ella y se sentó en la cama y ahueco el rostro de ella en sus manos. Ella lo miro con desconcierto, al momento de comprender las palabras que él le había dicho, comenzó a darse cuenta de que era serio y que era abrumadoramente, escandalosamente serio.

"Quería un día contigo sin nada y sin nadie mas." Dijo en voz baja, en un tono que ella no le había escuchado antes. Era firme y vacilante al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo, desesperado, apresurado e increíblemente triste. "Un día. Solo para verte, escuchar tu voz, hablar contigo, mirarte, de estar contigo sin el mundo, sin pasado, ni presente, ni futuro, sin contexto. Solo tu y yo." Vio los labios de ella temblar. "Quería que estuvieras conmigo un día. Era lo que había soñado y de alguna manera paso y yo no podía dejar ir la posibilidad de tener un día, un día solo contigo." Ella lo miró, tratando de entender, tratando de seguir el flujo febril de sus palabras. "Quería decírtelo, Lizzie, decírtelo al día siguiente, pero luego al día siguiente… era todo igual… eras tan hermosa… eres tan hermosa… y tu… me gustabas… y pensé que tal vez podrías…sentir algo por mi… y yo simplemente no podía decirte sobre…_él _porque entonces nunca habrías venido a navegar conmigo." Jack apoyo su frente en la de ella, respirando pesadamente, aun frustrado y todavía teniendo el rostro de ella en sus manos. "Te amo Elizabeth." Le susurró con una fascinante determinación en su voz. "Solo te amo, siempre te he amado y ya te había perdido una vez… No, no una vez." Jack miró alrededor. "Muchas veces." Regreso su mirada a ella, viendo que sus ojos cada vez estaban mas helados, aterrados con cada momento que pasaba. "Y en ese tiempo, en este tiempo, decidí no volver a perderte. No podía perderte de nuevo. Así que te mentí. Cree otra vida, otro mundo para ti, para nosotros, por una vez traté de ser lo mas veras posible con mis sentimientos, nunca te dije lo mucho que me importabas antes… y no podía decirte la verdad sin mentir, mentir porque era la única manera de decirte la verdad." Elizabeth lo miro aturdida en silencio incapaz de hablar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, nublando su visión, desdibujando el contorno del rostro de él. "Lizzie." Susurró Jack con una mirada de disculpa, tratando de borrar las lágrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

Y ella no sabia exactamente por que estaba llorando. No podía comprender todavía perfectamente las razones de su llanto, pero tenia la sensación de que algo horrible, algo irremediablemente terrible acababa de suceder… que estaba sucediendo, que algo se había terminado, o perdido, o no seria lo mismo, no sabia, pero sabia que le dolería, podía sentir el dolor y la falta de respiración, torciendo todos sus pensamientos, cuestionando todos sus sentimientos. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué estaba donde estaba? ¿Por qué no debería estar ahí? Ya no sabia lo que era cierto o lo que era solo su imaginación. Se perdió en su propia mente y del resto del mundo. Estaba completamente perdida. Y no sabia que hacer.

"Necesito, necesito… pensar." Dijo Elizabeth con la mente ausente, mecánicamente se libro de los brazos de Jack y se deslizo fuera de la cama, subconscientemente se envolvió en la sabana, sintió frió, de repente sintió mucho frió: de nuevo. Difícilmente pudo mantener su equilibrio y no sabia realmente si era debido a que el barco estaba en movimiento o porque iba a desmayarse, un dolor lancinante circulaba por todo su cuerpo.

Jack trato de detenerla, tímida y vacilantemente le tomo las manos, pero ella con la misma vacilación y timidez, pero no obstante, decididamente lo rechazo, alcanzo la perilla y caminó fuera de la cabina con los pies descalzos, ni siquiera lo noto. No noto que no traía zapatos, no podía notar nada, salvo tal vez esa extraña sensación de tristeza pesada que caía sobre ella, una familiar amarga sensación de vació, inmensamente agotada y la soledad que la envolvía tan aterradora como la fría niebla.

Ella presiono el botón de la puerta principal y quería salir de la cabina, pero no pudo, porque había alguien de pie en la puerta, con la mano levantada como si estuviera a punto de llamar a la puerta, que de repente, inesperadamente se quedo inmóvil. Tenía un desgastado y gran libro en la mano, que cayo al suelo con un fuerte sonido.

Ella vio al hombre sin reconocerlo, no estaba segura, pero cuando camino a su lado cuando iba a su cabina creyó escuchar que el hombre susurraba en una voz incrédula y tranquila:

"¿Elizabeth…?"

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**


	32. Chapter 32

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion**: Espero que estés bien y disfrutando de tus vacaciones.

**Danny****: **Yo creo que tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para aceptar su amor, que quizás les falto algo de tiempo para seguir juntos, en eso tienes razón, pero para mi lo principal era que Jack aceptara su amor por ella, pues lo conocemos y sabemos lo terco que puede ser, y ahora el temor a perderla lo hace mas humano, y menos un pirata. Gracias por tu review. Disfruta el capitulo.

**Silvia**: Pues ya es miércoles y ojala disfrutes de este capitulo tanto como con los demás. Muchas pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios y por favor ya no llores.

**Cande**: Comparto tu opinión de que cuando uno sabe ingles la mente trabaja el doble, pero en mi caso con los fics de Florencia, fue diferente. El hecho de sentirlos tanto me hizo pedirle de favor que me permitiera traducir sus fics, para que el mundo hispano los conociera. No se me hacia justo que personas como ustedes no lo disfrutaran y no sabes el gusto que me da que lo hagan tanto como si lo leyeran en ingles, pro esto trato de no cambiar nada, y hasta ahora lo he logrado, y espero seguir así. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Mónica**: Primero que nada, gracias por tu review y luego por supuesto que entiendo todo lo que me dices y ya me había dado cuenta de la forma en que me estabas dejando comentarios, pero una pregunta ¿Lo disfrutas igual? Es que a mi se me complica, pero si así te gusta a ti no hay ningún problema. Si dices que lloraste seguro es porque si lo disfrutas, así que no hay nada más que agregar. Solo gracias.

**Elizabeth: **Es que si Will no estuviera las cosas no serian tan difíciles y toda historia tiene que tener su lado negativo y su lado positivo y en este caso el lado negativo es Will por ser el tercero en discordia, ¿o es Jack? Jaja no lo se, pero te aseguro que esto hace que la trama se vuelva mas y mas emocionante. Espero disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo y gracias por seguir dejando reviews.

**Pauliz.Sparrow**: Yo creo igual que tu, y que Florencia se lucio con este capitulo, en la manera en que Jack expreso su dolor y su angustia fue hermoso. Y pues lo que resta es leer y leer no nos queda otra opción. Pero puedo garantizar que nadie se va a arrepentir.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 32**

Will respiraba agitadamente viendo a Elizabeth desaparecer dentro de la cabina situada al lado de la cabina del Capitán. Por un momento no pudo ni siquiera moverse, o cualquier forma coherente de pensar. ¿Era realmente ella? o ¿era solo una alucinación? No, era ella, pero… ¿Por qué se alejo como si no lo conociera?

Se apoyo contra la pared, sus ojos vagando alrededor del pasillo, viendo la puerta de la cabina del capitán aun abierta y la puerta de la cabina donde Elizabeth había entrado. La cabina del capitán… no vio el libro que había caído. Will parpadeo. La cabina de Jack. Ella estaba en la cabina de Jack. Ella había salido de la cabina de Jack. Levanto las cejas en desconcierto, la imagen exacta de ella emergiendo desde su mente, y apareció de repente ante sus ojos. Sintió una repentina ola de calor desagradable cayendo sobre él, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza y solo envuelta en algún tipo de tela blanca. Y ella caminaba fuera des… No, quizás era solo una alucinación. Quería desesperadamente verla y era la razón por la cual su mente le estaba jugando sucios trucos.

A menos que su mente no estuviera jugando sucios turcos con él… miro alrededor confundido, sin saber que hacer primero. Ir a la cabina del capitán o a esa cabina… Por fin decidió comprobar primero si era ella a quien había visto. Vacilante llamo a la puerta de la cabina, no estaba seguro de porque exactamente estaba incluso golpeando, pero definitivamente se sentía demasiado aturdido para pensar en detalles superfluos.

No recibió respuesta, sin embargo abrió cautelosamente la puerta y entro en la cabina.

La cabina estaba tenuemente iluminada, pero no era demasiado oscura. Al final de la puerta con la espalda hacia la puerta, estaba sentada un chica envuelta en una sabana blanca, su pelo rubio oscuro caía suavemente sobre su espalda y hombros, la cabeza escondida en sus manos y su cuerpo se agitaba por los sollozos que eran casi inaudibles, pero podía oírlos, sin embargo podría reconocerlos en cualquier parte, rompería su corazón al sonido de esos sollozos, no importaba lo lejos y lo profundo que su corazón fuera enterrado y oculto.

"Elizabeth." Le susurro, con la mitad de esperanza de que fuera ella, la otra mitad, extrañamente, esperaba que no fuera ella, sin saber cual de las dos prefería que sea…

Ella brinco y giro poco a poco.

Un vértigo. Una involuntaria sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Will. Era ella. Era ella. Por un momento se sintió contento, pero el momento fue breve y paso tan rápido como llego.

"Elizabeth." Repitió, esta vez con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con una pregunta en su voz, con un rastro de decepción.

Ella lo miro indiferente y de repente recordó que no estaba vestida, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella como protección. "Esta es mi cabina y quiero estar sola." Dijo en voz decidida pero todavía inestable tono de voz.

Will arrugo la frente y dio un paso hacia delante. "Elizabeth… soy yo."

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" pregunto con el ceño fruncido, saltando de la cama y viendo como él se acercaba a ella.

Will la miro con confusión. "Elizabeth…"

"¿Quién es usted?" ella dio un paso apresurado hacia atrás y se dio un golpe doloroso en la espalda con la pared que estaba tras ella. Ella se quejo.

"¿Estas bien?" trato de tocarla, pero ella evadió su mano, viéndolo asustada. Will estaba medio desconcertado, medio aterrado tratando de olvidar algunas ideas que estaban llegado a su cabeza en ese momento. "Elizabeth" volvió a repetir, mirándola con intensidad enviándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

Ella se aferro a la manta apretándola fuerte a si misma y trato de alejarse, pero él la agarro por las manos inesperadamente, evidentemente eso no le hacia daño, pero, no obstante ella grito.

"¡Ayuda!" ella grito, realmente no sabia porque, no estaba atemorizada por la situación, sino mas bien por la convicción de que algo palpitaba en su cabeza, casi como el sonido que tantas veces había escuchado antes… ese sonido… si ese sonido también…

La miro en shock cuando la escucho gritar. "¿Ayuda?" le susurro incrédulo. "Elizabeth, soy yo." Él trato de acercarse a ella, tomando de nuevo sus manos, solo con el mero esfuerzo de mantener su atención, pero ella lo freno, la expresión en la cara de ella le dijo que temía ser atacada por él. "¿Qué te pasa?" pegunto tranquilo, no sabiendo realmente que decir, la vio con desgarradora preocupación, en la que paradójicamente la vio hacer miles de esfuerzos por alejarse de él.

"¡Déjeme ir!" su voz agrietada cuando sus lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

"Elizabeth" Will la vio con consternación, completamente sorprendido por su comportamiento, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar.

"¡Jack!" grito lo único que en su mente representaba la seguridad.

Will parpadeo de inmediato, dejando ir sus manos de inmediato. Demasiado desconcertado para hablar, simplemente la vio con triste desilusión, tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando y porque ella actuaba como si le tuviera miedo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?

Alarmado por los gritos de Elizabeth, Jack apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Se congelo ante la vista, sintió que el mundo entero se derrumbaba a su alrededor, su alma se estremeció brevemente por un momento.

Will siguió a Elizabeth con la mirada desconcertada, cuando ella corrió hacia Jack, lanzándose en sus brazos. Jack instintivamente la encerró en sus brazos, solo un momento después noto los ojos de Will fijos en incomprensible asombro en la escena ante él.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Will se escucho así mismo preguntar, su mente luchando para conectar entre si todos los pensamientos desorganizados que se estrellaban en su mente en ese momento. "¿Qué lees has hecho Jack?" Dio unos rápidos pasos hacia Jack, quien todavía sostenía a Elizabeth en sus brazos. Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, sus lágrimas mojaban la camisa de Jack llegando hasta su piel, extrañamente frías, como el sentimiento de culpabilidad en si.

"¿Puedes esperar afuera?" dijo Jack tranquilamente, en una decidida pero exigente tono de voz.

Will lo miro como si no pudiera entender lo que escucharon sus oídos. "¿Qué es…?" Iba a repetir su pregunta anterior, pero Jack lo interrumpió.

"¿Puedes esperar afuera, por favor?" dijo Jack entre dientes, viéndolo intensamente y abriendo la puerta con su mano libre, porque la otra todavía sostenía a Elizabeth apretadamente. "¿Puedes hacer por una vez en tu vida exactamente lo que te digo?" hubo una extraña e indiscutible seriedad en la voz de Jack, algo demasiado raro como para ser ignorado y sin embargo Will vacilo. ¿Vacilación? No, no era vacilación. Era furia, creciendo lentamente dentro de él. Explotando… pero, para su propia sorpresa, por razones que no pudo entender en ese mismo momento, o quizás simplemente a causa de la conmoción causada por toda la situación, que en realidad obedeció y de mala gana, sin apartar sus ojos ni un solo momento de Jack y de Elizabeth. Camino lentamente fuera de la cabina.

Jack pateo la puerta, después de cerrarla con un golpe. Will se había ido.

"Lizzie." Ahueco su rostro entre sus manos. Ella lo miro, no lo podía ver claramente por el velo de las lágrimas. "Lo siento." Le susurro. Ella puedo ver el dolor en el rostro de Jack.

Ella cerró los ojos, lloro y tembló. Jack la cargo y la llevo a la cama, donde suavemente la bajo. "Duerme ahora Lizzie, solo duerme." Él quito unos mechones de su cara. "cierra los ojos y duerme. Descansa porque estas muy cansada. Y luego cuando despiertes…" se detuvo a mitad de la oración, dándose cuenta que no sabia que decir_. Y todo va a estar bien. Seria una buena mentira._ Nada volverá a estar bien. Nada volverá a estar bien nunca.

Jack puso una sabana alrededor de ella y se sentó al borde de la cama. Ella se acostó de lado, viendo por la ventana de la cabina, dándole la espalda a él. El llanto ceso, casi de repente. Ella miraba descuidadamente el azul océano, por la pequeña ventana de la cabina.

Tenía la sensación de que alguna fuerza perversa había regresado el tiempo, arrastrándola de regreso a la situación que vivió cuando despertó después del accidente. Perdida, triste, aterrorizada. Alguna perversa fuerza… se río de si mismo enojado. _Eso fue por mí. _

"Tu sabias quien era yo, todo este tiempo." le susurro ella y sonaba casi como una pregunta, pero no exactamente.

"Si." Le susurro casi inaudible, la vio con esfuerzo. Ella no lo miro, sus ojos aun fijos en la ventana.

"Todo este tiempo." Repitió ella con un suspiro. Jack cerró los ojos. De todas estas preguntas era de lo que quería escapar, todas esas palabras que había tratado de evitar, todo ese pasado que ahora lo golpeaba con doble fuerza. Cruelmente. Merecidamente. Quizás ella quisiera preguntarle porque le había mentido. ¿Cómo era posible que la engañara así? Quizás quería preguntarle sobre su vida, sobre su pasado, sobre… el anillo, la llave, sobre… Si, ciertamente sobre…

Jack abrió los ojos cuando ella dijo algo. Ella todavía estaba acostada sobre su lado, pero volvió su cabeza hacia él. Ella lo miro, sus ojos rojos a causa del llanto, su voz vacilante, cuando ella repitió la pregunta que aparentemente él no había alcanzado a escuchar.

"¿Cómo nos conocimos?"

La miro con cautela, sorprendido. De todas las preguntas posibles…

Elizabeth se incorporo y se sentó en la cama en posición vertical, puso sus manos encima de las de él. "¿Cómo nos conocimos Jack?" ella lo miro con triste y agotada expresión en su cara.

Jack parpadeo, sorprendido por la pregunta, pero más por el gesto: sorprendido de que ella todavía quería, tocarlo. "¿quieres saber como nos conocimos Lizzie?" pregunta bastante estúpida, sus ojos vagaron por el rostro de ella y se encontró con una mirada llena de incredulidad, esperanzada, dudosa.

Ella asintió cansada.

"Caíste… del fuerte… de Port Royal y yo… te vi y… te saque del agua." Dijo lentamente, casi sin aliento, furtivamente centrando su atención en las manos de ella que aun seguían sobre las de él. Deseba que no las alejara y por un momento deseo atraparlas entre las suyas y no dejarlas ir, no dejarlas ir nunca, pero tenia miedo de que si lo hacia, podría irse todo a la basura.

Elizabeth lo miro en silencio por un momento y cuando él pensó que ya no diría nada…

"¿Me rescataste de morir ahogada?" su voz sonaba ligeramente sorprendida.

Jack la miro por un momento antes de responder. No quería que sonora como una especie de historia heroica, al igual que una mentira.

"Técnicamente…"

"¿Cuál fue el error?" lo interrumpió en voz baja, sin dejar que él terminara la frase.

Jack arrugo la frente como si considerara esto por un momento. "Tu no podías respirar, porque tu… corsé estaba demasiado apretado y…" Se detuvo, sorprendido por la sonrisa de Elizabeth. Pero solo fue una breve, involuntaria, inocente sonrisa y en un segundo su rostro volvía a ser triste y solemne.

"Lo que quería decir es… ¿Cual fue… el error entre nosotros… antes?" Pregunto mirándolo intensamente.

Jack la miro reflexivamente, un fantasma de una sonrisa distante, trémula a través de sus labios, cuando él cuidadosamente llevo su mano hacia el rostro de ella y delicadamente quito con sus dedos las lagrimas de sus mejillas. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento y luego por fin Jack se puso de pie, sus manos a regañadientes se alejaron de su suave rostro.

"Antes." La miro con resignado arrepentimiento. "No había nosotros, amor."

* * *

Jack salio de la cabina de Elizabeth y lentamente cerro la puerta detrás de él. Apoyo la espalda en la puerta cerrada y suspiro. Y no giro la cabeza al sonido de una pistola que se amartillo. Se movió de la puerta y dirigió sus pasos sin prisa a la cabina del capitán,

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no te voy a disparar?" pregunto Will fríamente.

"¿Aparte del hecho que no estas listo?" replico Jack, volteando lentamente para verlo a la cara.

"Tal vez porque no soy el tipo de persona que dispara por la espalda." Dijo Will aun apuntándole con la pistola. "Pero ahora que ya he visto todo…" una amarga sonrisa apareció por toda su cara.

"El sonido la va a asustar." Dijo Jack con voz calmada, tranquila y casi indiferente, con una extraña mirada de seriedad.

Will río.

Y disparó.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**Pauliz gracias por avisarme, estos son los detalles que de verdad se agradecen y que valoro mucho pues eso significa lo atenta que estas. Mil gracias. **


	33. Chapter 33

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Roguelion**: Ay me emociona saber que superó tus expectativas, me da mucho gusto, porque eso significa que el fic te gusta y que continuaras leyéndolo. De verdad te agradezco mucho que sigas aquí regalándome un ratito de tu tiempo y que todavía te tomes la molestia de escribir un comentario. Eres genial. Gracias.

**Danny****: **Los celos y la soledad son muy malos consejeros y si a eso le agregamos que Will acaba de ver salir de una cabina a su esposa medio desnuda, y dicha cabina es que el capitán Jack, bueno cualquier hombre debería sentirse temeroso con respecto a ese hombre, por mi Dios que para mi Jack es un dios, así que es normal, y solo puedo decir eso. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Silvia**: Si yo también amo este fic, para mi es el mejor que he leído en mucho tiempo y es hermoso recibir tantos comentarios. Gracias por seguir aquí.

**Cande**: Bueno hay que ponernos en el lugar de Will, yo lo he pensado varias veces y siempre llego a la misma conclusión, debemos ponernos en los zapatos de los demás, y aunque yo amo a Jack, él no jugó limpio y tiene que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos y también saber enfrentarlos. Los errores a veces cuestan muy caros, pero en fin, solo que seguir leyendo para saber que pasa, aunque tu ya lo sabes. Por esa razón te agradezco tanto tus comentarios porque nunca me has fallado. Gracias.

**Mónica****: **Me fascinan tus comentarios ¿te lo había dicho? Es en serio, y ahora me agrada que no sepas que sigue, a veces me asustabas por ser tan atinada en tus observaciones pero ahora estoy mas tranquila porque se que nadie que no halla leído el fic en ingles sabe lo que sigue y eso me gusta porque aumenta la tensión. Gracias por tus comentarios. Me haces muy feliz.

**Elizabeth:**Bueno creo que en situaciones como está todos tendemos a sacar lo peor de nosotros y realmente tenemos que comprender a Will. Tus comentarios me gustan mucho porque me hacen reír como lo del comentario de los piratas compartiendo su motín o lo de las moscas en tu boca. Por Dios cierra la boca las moscas causan infecciones jeje. La pregunta de Elizabeth es tremenda tienes razón, pero es que ella preguntó lo que a ella le interesaba realmente y obviamente lo que mas le interesa es Jack. Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Pauliz.Sparrow**: Primero que nada muchas gracias por tu observación ya que eso me ayuda a fijarme mas y a tener mas cuidado cuando actualizo, de verdad que gracias. Y yo también ame la parte donde Jack le pide a Will que salga de la cabina, pero en si el capitulo es muy bueno. Gracias por tus comentarios. Y mas aun por tus observaciones, si encuentras algo mas solo dimelo.

**Nallely mcr:** Pues primero que nada ¡BIENVENIDA! Y gracias por animarte a dejar un comentario, no tienes idea del gusto que me da que siga habiendo personas nuevas leyendo tan maravilloso fic, esto hará feliz a la autora del fic. Pues si lo que quieres es que Jack y Elizabeth terminen juntos, solo te recomiendo que sigas leyendo la historia y pase lo que pase te aseguro que no te arrepentirás pues, en ella encontraras de todo. Una vez mas gracias.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 33**

"Oi." Jack parpadeo. Para decir verdad, estaba un poco sorprendido. No por el hecho de que Will hubiera disparado, sino más bien por el hecho de que había fallado, en realidad. Y más precisamente por el hecho que no había fallado deliberadamente, sino porque Jack había inclinado la cabeza. Un poco.

Elizabeth saltó de la cama sin aliento. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y casi se desmayo en el pasillo.

"¡Jack!" Exclamó ella corriendo hacia él, ni siquiera dedicándole una mirada a Will, quien la veía con los ojos entrecerrados, una vez más contrariado con su apariencia y su comportamiento.

"Todo está bien." Anunció Jack tranquilizadoramente, viendo con disgusto el agujero en la pared por la bala que había fallado por pulgadas de darle en la cabeza. "Ahora vuelve a dormir, amor." Rápidamente acompaño a una desconcertada Elizabeth a su cabina, antes de que ella lograra lanzar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, o antes de que lograra decir o hacer cualquier cosa. Jack cerró la puerta tras Elizabeth y miro a Will enojado. "¿Ves? La asustaste. Espero que estés malditamente feliz ahora." Dijo sorprendiendo incluso a si mismo por la enorme arrogancia en su voz. _Bello discurso compañero. Y ahora él te dispara de nuevo. _

Pero Will no le disparó de nuevo. Sino que en lugar de eso, Will lo empujo contra la pared, presionando una daga contra su cuello, cosa que en ningún momento se le ocurrió a Jack,

"Muy indeciso tu método para matarme ¿no crees?"Murmuró Jack arrugando la frente, cuando el cuchillo casi corta su piel.

"Tengo algunas ideas mas." Dijo entre dientes, con indudable odio hacia Jack.

"Vamos a escucharlo. Tal vez aprenda algo." Jack entrecerró los ojos fingiendo interés, con cautela, para furtivamente llegar a su espada.

"Bueno lamentablemente, no vivirás lo suficiente para usar ese conocimiento." Will se mofó impaciente y estaba apunto de clavar la daga en su piel cuando Jack lo golpeo en el tobillo, mandándolo al piso. Will pronto se puso de pie, y vio una espada apuntándole. "¿Es un broma?" Preguntó irritado, agachándose para levantar su daga, que había caído a su lado.

"Si, una broma para por fin atraer tu _imperfecta_ atención." Contestó Jack con una agria sonrisa, guardando su espada de nuevo en su vaina.

Will de lo contrario saco su espada, caminando hacia Jack. "Oh, puedo asegurarte cuentas con toda mi atención desde el momento que vi a mi esposa salir de tu dormitorio y actuando como si nunca me hubiera visto." Recitó rápidamente con voz venenosa.

"En toda esa serie de observaciones de esa frase parece estar la explicación para tus dudas." Señaló Jack, entrecerrando los ojos y con una media sonrisa.

"De hecho." Will siseo, apuntando la espada a Jack, quien inclino de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás, evitando el dudoso placer de tener su cabeza partida por la mitad.

"Dudo que una persona muerta pueda dar un explicación." Observó Jack con escepticismo, levantando las cejas.

"Y no me cabe deuda que escuchar tu explicación pueda coincidir con la alegría de verte muerto." Respondió Will severamente, golpeándolo de nuevo.

"Nunca sabremos si empezar con esa opción, sea de hecho la mas recomendable." Contestó Jack, sacando su espada para bloquear el próximo movimiento.

"Puedo a asegurarte que es realmente recomendable en este momento." Dijo Will decididamente con el seño fruncido.

"Hablando de recuperar las cosas." Comenzó Jack, entrecerrando los ojos de manera significativa, su voz sonó amortiguada por el sonido del metal acercándose. "No creo que matarme ayude a que Elizabeth recupere la memoria…"

Will se detuvo a mitad de la acción.

_Eso_.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Will con una mueca.

Jack suspiro con ostentación. "Ella tuvo un accidente. Y perdió la memoria. No recuerda nada." Dijo en voz baja y seria, mirando a Will con ligera molestia.

Will arrugo la frente, confundido y asombrado. "¿Qué quieres decir con "nada"?" Preguntó medio preocupado, medio enojado, mirando a Jack intensamente.

Jack entrecerró los ojos. "Me refiero a cualquier maldita cosa, incluyéndote a ti." Sonrió brevemente.

"¿Ella no me recuerda?" Preguntó Will incrédulo, lanzándole a Jack una mirada interrogativa.

Jack levanto una ceja. "Gran shock, ¿no?" Dijo con la esperanza de que no sonara demasiado sarcástico. Pero Will no parecía prestar atención a su tono de voz.

"¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo?..." Will inconscientemente bajo la espada, sus ojos vagaron por todo el pasillo en completo desconcierto. "¿Qué accidente?" Preguntó bruscamente, en flagrante acusación a Jack.

"Hace varios días. Fue atropellada por un trasporte." Contestó Jack tristemente, de repente sintiéndose muy sombrío, con los recuerdos de ese día que volvían fluyendo a él, con la aterradora sensación de peligro… con la posibilidad de perderla… al igual que ahora… la posibilidad de perderla…

_No_.

"Pero…" Will sacudió la cabeza, sin saber realmente lo que quería preguntarle a Jack.

Jack lo interrumpió de repente, sorprendido por una idea. "El doctor dijo que seria mejor no decirle nada y dejar que recordara todo por si misma… cuando llegara el momento." Miró a Will para ver su expresión y si su explicación había funcionado. Y estaba funcionando muy bien. Y se escucho decir con calma. "Así que yo, nosotros no pudimos decirle nada. Y entonces." Continúo con increíble confianza, incluso adicionando una nota de ligera irritación. "Tu apareciste de repente y no te lo dijimos de inmediato, porque no quisimos que te presentaras como de hecho lo hiciste, provocándole a ella un tremendo susto…"

"Yo no sabia." Will interrumpió casi culpablemente.

Jack se atraganto. Mentiras. Y más mentiras. Y otra persona que no era culpable se sentía culpable, mientras él… bueno, también se sentía culpable. De alguna manera. Y de todos modos, ¿Qué iba a lograr? Otra vez: ¿Qué va a hacer?

_Te amo Jack_.

"Por supuesto que no lo sabias, pero no es excusa." Dijo Jack acusadoramente. "En primer lugar la asustas, y luego tratas de córtame la garganta en mi propia barco."

Eso le recordó a Will algo.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo en tu cabina?" Preguntó bruscamente, mirando a Jack expectante.

Jack levanto las cejas, parpadeo, evidentemente molesto por la interrupción de su monologo inteligente.

"Acupuntura." Soltó, vaciando su mente.

Will lo miro sospechosamente. "¿Qué?" Preguntó con impaciencia y el ceño fruncido.

"Agujas." Contestó Jack con dificultad.

Will arrugo la frente y parpadeo confundido.

"Una técnica medica china." Explicó Jack. "La inserción y manipulación de agujas en puntos especiales del cuerpo con el fin de curar todo tipo de problemas, es decir enfermedades, dolencias, si así lo deseas. Muy inteligente, de verdad. El medico lo prescribe para los dolores de cabeza, causado por heridas en la cabeza. Lo aprendí… en Singapur." Añadió Jack con modestia, mirando a su interlocutor.

_De hecho, muy inte__ligente_.

Will lo miró con escepticismo. Acupuntura. Eso era… pero al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo podía sospechar de Elizabeth?... ella, sin duda, nunca… a pesar de que haya perdido la memoria… o mas bien sobre todo, porque había perdido la memoria, ya que si ella no recuerda nada y Jack no es mas que un extraño para ella, ¿Cómo podría ella…? no podía. ¿Cómo fue que tuvo esa idea?

… _¿o no?_...

"Ya veo." Reconoció Will, después su mirada se perdió en su espada, reflexionando las palabras de Jack por un momento. Por fin alejo la espada.

…_¿o si?_...

Jack parpadeo. _Y ahora solo tiene que pedir disculpas_. Río con enojo a si mismo.

"Lo siento." Dijo Will.

Jack lo miro, con un sentimiento absolutamente terrible. _Maldito seas compañero. Cerraste el círculo_.

"Esta bien." Dijo Jack evitando sus ojos.

* * *

Después de que Jack la dejo en su cabina, Elizabeth permaneció en la puerta, desconcertada, aterrada y absolutamente confundida con lo que estaba pasando. El disparo la asusto. No se había atrevido a moverse, intento escuchar algún sonido procedente del pasillo. Escuchaba las voces amortiguadas, pero no podía entender las palabras exactas. Pensó en salir de nuevo pero algo la detuvo… algo que no quería ver… la forma en que ese hombre la miró… sentía como si hubiera hecho algo terrible y por alguna razón su mirada le recordó ese sentimiento… tal vez, su mirada era el sentimiento en si… pero ella sabia quien era él. No era solo una persona mas. Esa era la razón por la que conocía su nombre. Por eso Jack le dijo la verdad. Porque él había aparecido…

Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había presentado? ¿Porque hasta ahora? Y ¿Dónde había estado él cuando ella estaba inconciente en esa extraña cuidad, sola y sin que nadie la buscara? Suspiró, mirando el piso. Con Jack al cuidado de ella…

Apoyo la frente contra la pared y cerro los ojos. Él la conocía… ella lo conocía… nunca se lo dijo… ahora recordaba la mirada de él cuando le pregunto quien era ella… y sin embargo él se había repuesto tan rápidamente que pretendió que era un extraño accidente… y ella nunca tuvo dudas… salvo a lo referente a la sensación de familiaridad… como si lo conociera… porque ella lo conocía..

_Antes no había nosotros, amor_.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos e hizo una mala cara. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que lo conociera y…?

Sus ojos viajaron al verde anillo en su dedo. Mordió su labio inferior dolorosamente. Ese anillo de boda… estaba casada. Ese anillo de boda… E&W. W…

Se retiro de la puerta y se tumbo sobre la cama llorando.

* * *

"¿Dónde vas?" Preguntó Jack con cautela haciendo una mueca.

"Con Elizabeth." Respondió Will simplemente, llegando hasta la puerta.

"Oi, oi. Espera." Jack ondeo las manos grotescamente frete a Will. "Te dije que ella… no te recuerda. La vas a asustar de nuevo. Tengo que decirle primero quien eres y…"

"Puedo decirle yo mismo." Will lo interrumpió con decisión, tratando de hacer a un lado a Jack.

"No creo que esa sea una buena idea. Por no hablar de que ella este probablemente dormida." Jack levantó las cejas defensivamente cuando Will le dio una mirada impaciente.

"Te agradezco tu ayuda." Dijo Will causando que Jack se estremeciera. "Pero puedo resolverlo yo mismo."

"Bueno, la ultima vez que lo intentaste, ella comenzó a gritar por ayuda, si mal no recuerdo." Observó Jack acertadamente, luchando con la ridícula sensación de enojo e irritación por la necedad de Will se hablar con ella, de ver a _su Lizzie_.

Will lo miro tristemente. "Entonces ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Preguntó enojado, con una mirada de triste desesperación en sus ojos.

_Que bien que preguntas_.

"Bueno." Dijo Jack dando un paso hacia atrás, provocando que Will lo hiciera también y por lo tanto convenientemente alejándolo de la puerta de la cabina de Elizabeth. "Creo que lo mejor seria que regresaras a tu sombrío barco y vuelvas aquí mañana como lo habíamos planeado originalmente." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa complaciente.

Will arrugo la frente, viéndolo severamente, tomando en cuenta sus palabras por un momento. Jack entrecerró sus ojos expectantes.

"¿Y tu le dirás a Elizabeth quien soy y que voy a venir mañana?" Le preguntó en voz baja, después de una pausa.

"Por supuesto." Contestó Jack con calma, apenas controlando las ganas de reír.

Will asintió a regañadientes. "Está bien." Dijo con un suspiro viendo la puerta tristemente.

Jack no sin esfuerzo se limito a darle una palmada en el hombro a Will. _Cerrando, cerrando por completo el círculo… por supuesto. _

* * *

"Esa maldita mirada de decepción." Le dijo Jack a Gibbs airadamente, cuando el _Holandés Errante_ desapareció de la superficie del mar con Will y Bill Turner a bordo.

"¿Decepcionado?" Gibbs parpadeo. "Por el amor de mi madre Jack, solo…" se detuvo buscando una buena palabra. "Estoy sorprendido de la forma en que esto funcionó." Corriendo el riesgo de esbozar un pequeña sonrisa.

"Nada funciono." Dijo Jack solemnemente, dándole una triste mirada.

"Aye, pero…" comenzó Gibbs en un intento por señalar los aspectos positivos de la situación, que en su opinión, de hecho, todos estaban vivos, todavía.

"Toma el mando." Jack lo interrumpió con una expresión sombría en el rostro y se alejo rápidamente.

* * *

Jack abrió la puerta casi con temor, no estaba seguro de que esperar. Pensaba que tal ves, por el momento, ella realmente estuviera durmiendo. Le daría tiempo… tiempo ¿para que? No había nada que hacer, excepto decirle exactamente la verdad, hablarle del pasado, de los encuentros, de Will, de la maldición del oro Azteca, de Will, de la isla y la quema del ron, de Will, de Tortuga, de Will, de la persecución, de Will, de la curiosidad, de Will, de… ¿el Kraken? No, podía saltarse esa parte. Ella no necesitaba saber eso. Era innecesario, sin importancia, sin validez y…

Entro a la cabina de Elizabeth y vio ansiosamente alrededor.

La cabina estaba vacía.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**


	34. Chapter 34

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Gracias a todos los que dejaron un review, no tienen idea de lo importante que es para mi, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, al menos a mi me gusto mucho.

Gracias, Danny, Silvia, Monica y Cande, por sus increibles, reviews. A los demas que no tuvieron tiempo de dejar nada, ¡¡LOS EXTRAÑO!! Pero si eso significa que estan disfrutando de sus vacasiones, adelante continues, que no todos tenemos esa oportunidad.

Besos y espero les guste mucho este capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 34**

"¿Puede alguien explicarme que esta pasando?" Preguntó Barbosa, con una muy poco disimulada impaciencia en su voz, saliendo de su cabina, viendo a los miembros de la tripulación corriendo de adelante hacia atrás del pasillo. Salio al corredor y miró alrededor irritado.

"Lo mas extraño que he visto últimamente." Alguien que paso por su lado le respondió rápidamente y corrió.

Barbosa rodó los ojos. "¿Cómo no adivine eso?" Gritó. "¡Pido algo de silencio!" Gritó molesto. "¡Todavía hay algunos capitanes que solo quieren dormir!" Murmuró con enojo. "¡Solo un maldito silencio!" Añadió en voz alta y enojada, estaba apunto de regresar a su cabina, cuando noto algo en el suelo. Entrecerró los ojos. Se trataba de un libro. Uno viejo y polvoriento. Barbosa se agacho, y levanto el libro, sacudió el polvo de la cubierta. Leyó el titulo y levanto sus cejas. _Que graciosas cosas encuentro dispersas en el piso de este barco últimamente,_ pensó para si mismo con media sonrisa y camino lentamente de regreso a su cabina, cerro de golpe la puerta de tras de él.

* * *

Su nombre. Probablemente debió haberle preguntado a Jack el nombre de W, en lugar de haber preguntado como se habían conocido… pero ella solo había preguntado lo que honestamente era lo único que le importaba en ese momento…

Elizabeth se inclino el la barandilla, mirando el océano oscuro. La noche era estrellada y extrañamente fría. El viento movía la delgada tela de su vestido verde. Todavía no había tenido la posibilidad de estrenar todos los vestidos que él le había regalado. Un vestido verde… un anillo verde… cerró los ojos dejando que las lágrimas corrieran lentamente sobre su rostro, mientras el viento parecía querer alejarlas, seguramente las confundía con gotas de agua de mar y al parecer con la intención de regresarlas al mar.

Pero lo que, paradójicamente, le preocupaba mas era el hecho que W no le dijera nada. Y que la veía sinceramente preocupado, parecía realmente preocupado. Y eso no era bueno. No era bueno del todo. Hubiera sido mejor que entrara en la cabina gritándole y no solo repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez en voz suave. Y por alguna razón había sido su tono de voz la que la había hecho sentirse terrible. Y, evidentemente había una razón (razones) para sentirse horrible.

¿O no?...

¿Qué había sucedido en el pasado? ¿Quién era ella en el pasado? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?... ¿Quién era el culpable? ¿Quién era el responsable? ¿Quién resulto herido?

Y ¿si todo era culpa de ella? todo lo que paso… y ¿si realmente era una terri…?

… _Maravillosa… Noble…Hermosa… Valiente_…

Abrió los ojos y lloró, tratando de mantener sus sollozos lo mas silenciosos posible.

… y si él solo estaba expresando su manera de verla… y si él solo dijo eso porque…

"¡Señorita Elizabeth!" Exclamó casi alegre el señor Gibbs. "¡Todo el mundo la esta buscando!" Dijo acercándose.

Rápidamente se quito las lágrimas del rostro y voltio. "Lo siento, no quise… solo…"

"No hay razones para llorar." La interrumpió Gibbs con simpatía, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno, creo que si las hay." Dijo Elizabeth resueltamente en una frágil voz. "¿Usted…" Comenzó de repente sorprendida por una idea. "¿Me conoce? Me refiero... ¿Sabia usted de mi?" Preguntó tranquila.

Gibbs parpadeo incómodamente. "Bueno…" Vio que Elizabeth lo miraba expectante. Dudo por un momento. "Si." Dijo por fin, con un suspiro. "Creo que iré a buscar a Jack y decirle que ya la encontré." Añadió rápidamente para evitar sus preguntas.

"No." Detuvo a Gibbs. "¿Dónde esta?" Preguntó suavemente después de una pausa.

* * *

Jack veía alrededor de proa, sosteniendo una linterna cerca de su rostro. Buscando en la oscuridad. Nada nuevo. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Dónde iría? Todo era su culpa. (Que descubrimiento, de hecho). Casi lamentaba haberle dicho… quizás si ella no… ¿entonces que? Suspiro con resignación. Todo era completamente, absolutamente, desesperadamente, irresoluble. Y ¿Qué iba a ocurrir mañana? ¿Cuál era el plan? _Vamos, tú para eso eres muy bueno. Planes, ideas, mentiras. Más mentira. Más mentiras. ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? ¿Pretender que no ha pasado nada? Si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie con la maldita idea de no verla, de no hablar con ella, sin mencionar…_

_Te amo Jack._

_A mí, a mí. A ¿mi?... tal vez no a mi. Quizás si, todo el maldito problema, quizás era solo un sentimiento erróneo asociado a mi, en tanto que…_

…_te quiere a ti, no al barco…_

Jack tembló, casi tropezó con un amarre. ¿Por qué de repente todos olvidan estas cosas? ¿Por qué…?

"El señor Gibbs me dijo que estabas buscándome." Dijo Elizabeth con voz tranquila pero un poco distante.

Ella no sabia que decir, no sabia que pensar. Pero solo quería verlo. Tal vez debería estar enojada con él. Quizás estaba enfadada con él. Pero aun tenia que estar cerca de él. Independientemente de cualquier cosa, independientemente de todo. Independientemente…

Jack se dio la vuelta de inmediato, la vio por un momento en silencio, sintiéndose aliviado de que estuviera bien: sintiendo frialdad en el tono de su voz.

"Aye." Murmuró por fin arrugando la frente. "Yo… no sabia donde te encontrabas… Lizzie." Dijo sin aliento, diciendo su nombre con algo de dificultad, como si de repente sonara extraño, como si de repente él no tuviera derecho de usarlo más.

Jack se giro y alejo la linterna, temeroso de verla a los ojos en ese momento. Cuando se giro de nuevo para verla, ella ya había dados algunos pasos hacia él y ahora estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión triste en su rostro.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste Jack?" Preguntó en un susurro. "¿Por qué solo no me lo dijiste?"

Jack estudio su rostro intensamente, estaba seria, con la fría impresión de grabarse su rostro en la memoria, como si no la fuera ver nunca mas después de esta conversación. Ella lo miró y la expresión en su rostro hizo que su corazón se ahogara. Se veía tan profundamente triste, tan devastado, que ella en ese momento no pudo ni siquiera recordar su habitual sonrisa o su gran sonrisa maliciosa. Quería ver ese atisbo de alegría, su encantadora arrogancia, el ardiente amor en sus ojos. Pero la única mirada que ella podía ver ahora era la sombría visión de la resignación y sus ojos parecían el cielo de la anoche, probablemente ese seria su aspecto si todas las estrella se cayeran de él, dejando al mundo en la absoluta, aterradora, intolerable, oscuridad.

"Porque te quería para mi." Dijo por fin, en un bajo pero acusador tono de voz. "Toda tu." Añadió con firmeza, arrugando la frente y se detuvo, como si estuviera esperando que pasara algo… pero nada paso. "Todos tus pensamientos y todos tus sentimientos." Le susurro, viéndola pensativo. "Todos y cada uno de ellos." Terminó y evito los ojos de ella por un momento. Ella tuvo la impresión de que había dicho algo más, algo que él quería decir, como si sus palabras fluyeran directamente de su corazón, al suyo, aunque él no tuviera la intención de decirlas.

Ella lo miró pensando en todas esas mentiras, ni siquiera podía imaginárselas todas, sin embargo, seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, aun sin saber casi nada, aparte de la existencia de la verdad, la verdad que él siempre conoció y que no le había dicho. La verdad que no quería decirle, la verdad que él le dijo no porque así lo hubiera decidido, sino porque la verdad lo acorralo, dejándolo sin opción, para revelar al menos, una parte de ella. Una parte, porque ella casi no sabía nada… no sabía… y no estaba segura si quería saberla… si eso significa verlo triste… si eso significaba que sus sonrisas desaparecieran… prefería que le sonriera a que le dijera la verdad… curiosamente, le parecía que conocer la verdad era menos importante que verlo sonreír…

"Sonríeme." Le susurró casi inaudible, haciendo que él la mirara. Jack parpadeo no estaba seguro si había escuchado correctamente. "Sonríeme Jack." Repitió en un susurro vacilante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, descansado su frente en la de él.

"Lizzie…" Acarició nerviosamente su cabello, asombrado. Se sorprendió aun mas cuando ella no lo alejo, de modo que él pudo acercarla más, tan cerca como le fue posible, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo.

_Pero ella aun no sabe nada, __realmente todavía no sabe nada de la verdad, _una voz en su cabeza se mantenía recordándoselo. Y era cierto. Existe una diferencia entre decirle un resumen de la mentira y la plena conciencia de que le había mentido y mucho. Sabía que si ella recordara todo, su reacción seria muy diferente y había un algo que estaba antes que ella, antes de ellos, antes de él. Y era a ese algo a lo que le temía.

Pero hasta entonces (hasta que algo misterioso de nuevo pasara) aun tenia la posibilidad de salvar su sueño.

"Jack." Dijo Elizabeth con suavidad, pero con cierta impaciencia apretando su camisa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Sonríeme."

"Nunca te das por vencida, amor." Trató de sonreír pero su sonrisa estaba rota.

Ella le sonrió, una sonrisa que se supone debía ser alegre, pero parecía más bien pálida. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó con voz seria.

"Bueno, si mañana te refieres a nosotros como 'nosotros' amor, entonces tendrás que decidir sobre que medidas tomar tu sola, ya que probablemente sea considerablemente picado en pequeños trozos y sirviendo de alimento a los tiburones." Se detuvo cuando Elizabeth río. "Yo no estoy seguro de que eso sea gracioso, corazón." Observó Jack poniendo una expresión herida en su rostro.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca, y ahueco el rostro de él en sus manos. "No voy a dejar que nadie te corte en pedazos, no." Le susurró sonriendo.

"Me temo que no tendrás demasiado poder de decisión en el asunto, pero agradezco tu desaprobación en esa despreciable idea." Contestó Jack, con su casi habitual sonrisa.

Elizabeth sonrió y recargo su cabeza en su hombro. "Creo que me gustaría saber algunas cosas." Dijo con seriedad después de un momento de silencio.

Jack tembló involuntariamente, cerro los ojos e inclino la cabeza sobre la de ella. "Hay muchas cosas…" Comenzó.

"Cinco." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth, levantando la mano y extendiendo cinco dedos delante de la cara de Jack.

El inclino la cabeza, ligeramente desconcertado. "¿Cinco?" Preguntó con cautela.

Elizabeth lo miró, con una sonrisa misteriosa. "Me gustaría saber cinco cosas." Explicó, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

"Oh." Reconoció Jack, apretando su brazo alrededor de ella, no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse con esa idea todavía.

"Uno: Mis padres." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

Jack suspiró e hizo que la sonrisa de Elizabeth desapareciera. Ella lo miró expectante.

"Me temo que no…quiero decir que… están en otro lugar mas grande que este, en este momento." Él susurró en su cabello, estrechándola mas fuerte.

Elizabeth no dijo nada, pero él pudo sentir los dedos de ella apretando su camisa más fuerte.

"¿Hace mucho tiempo?" Preguntó tranquila.

"Tu madre si, creo y tu padre… hace menos de un año." Respondió acariciando la espalda de ella en movimientos rítmicos de arriba hacia abajo. Jack en realidad no sabía como habían pasado estos acontecimientos y no sabia como decir tales cosas. Nunca lo había hecho antes y era especialmente difícil, porque se trataba de ella y deseaba poder decirle historias felices con finales estimulantes y no este tipo de historias irremediablemente tristes.

"¿Los conociste?" Ella lo miró, buscando en sus ojos la oscuridad imperfecta.

"Conocí a tu padre." Dijo Jack vacilante.

"¿Le agradabas?" Preguntó Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

_¡Al paredón__!_

"Bueno." Jack se limpio la garganta. "Me gustaría pensar que si… si hubiéramos tenido mas tiempo."

Ella sonrió ligeramente y puso su cabeza en su hombro. "Dos: Yo." Le susurró.

"¿Tu amor?" pregunto Jack interesado.

"Si, yo." Respondió Elizabeth jugando con los adornos de su pelo.

"Tú. Eres mía." Dijo Jack en tono cada vez más casual.

"Si, pero aparte de eso." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

"¿Aparte de eso?" Preguntó Jack incrédulo, viéndola ofendido.

Elizabeth sonrió y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él. "Si, aparte de eso." Repitió con voz amortiguada.

"Aparte de eso…" Repitió Jack cuidadosamente, ostentosamente pensando sobre eso por largo tiempo.

"¡Jack!" Exclamó Elizabeth al fin con impaciencia.

"Pienso, Elizabeth." Contestó Jack en tono serio.

Ella le lanzo una molesta mirada y suspiro resignada.

"¡Ya se!" Anunció triunfalmente Jack, viéndola con una mirada de diversión en sus ojos.

Elizabeth levanto sus cejas expectante, con rastro de una sonrisa trémula en su rostro.

"Creo que puedes responder a esa pregunta tu misma, Lizzie." Dijo con una muy sospechosa y misteriosa sonrisa.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos, pero antes de que lograra hacer mas preguntas, Jack estrello sus labios contra los de ella, terminando en un apasionado, exigente y ardiente beso.

"Y… ¿Quién eres, amor?" Preguntó Jack, finalmente recordando la maldita necesidad de respirar.

"Soy tuya." Murmuró Elizabeth en una vacilante y poco audible tono de voz, presionando suavemente sus labios temblorosos contra los de Jack, que sonrió.

* * *

Will se sentó en su escritorio de la cabina del capitán del _Holandés Errante_, con la cabeza entre sus manos, ni siquiera conciente de la presencia de su padre, que estaba en la puerta por varios minutos ya, vacilando entre entrar o irse.

Bill Turner no sabía exactamente que había sucedido, pero había algo en el comportamiento de su hijo que le hizo dudar si sabia exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Y no sabia que había hecho él, pero de alguna manera parecía que Jack había conseguido revolver la verdad de nuevo, de tal manera que fuera menos amarga, menos agria y menos… cierta. Y no era feliz con ello, no solo por el bien de su hijo, sino también por el bien de Elizabeth y Jack. Pero a la vez, tampoco sentía que era la persona adecuada para revelar la verdad.

Y quizás después de todo mañana… Bill sacudió la cabeza y suspiró para si mismo. No. En situaciones como estas la solución no se da en una mesa con desayuno. Eran ellos los que le darían solución a la lluvia. En la lluvia de lagrimas… o de sangre.

"Lo siento, no te escuche." Dijo Will con un suspiro, sacando a su padre de sus pensamientos, viéndolo vagamente.

"Si, yo solo…Y… ¿Cómo… te sientes? ¿Qué paso?" Preguntó Bill, dirigiéndose lentamente a la mesa.

"Elizabeth tuvo un accidente." Dijo Will tristemente, pensativamente viendo a la nada.

"Si, me he enterado." Bill se sentó en una silla, viendo a Will consternado. "Gibbs me dijo que ella… perdió la memoria."

"Si." Respondió Will, cansado.

"¿Te ha…?" Comenzó Bill, pero Will lo interrumpió.

"Ella ni siquiera me reconoce." Le susurro.

"Bueno."

"Ella no tenia ni idea de quien soy. Ni la idea más tenue. Ella me miró…y fue como si nunca me hubiera visto." Bill quería decirle algo, pero Will continuo. "Por un momento sentí que en realidad no estaba ahí… como si yo no existiera en lo absoluto. O tal vez ella no estaba allí." Will desplazo lentamente sus ojos hacia su padre.

Bill lo vio tristemente. "No es que no te recuerde a ti solamente. No recuerda nada." Dijo en voz baja, realmente no sabia que decir, trato de pensar en algo para hacerlo sentir mejor. Aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

"Voy a verla mañana, quizás entonces…" Will se detuvo y tembló y de repente la expresión en su rostro cambio poniéndose en alerta. Llevo su mano a su bolsillo y saco algo de ahí. El anillo de bodas. Lo examinó por un momento. "No es el mió." Dijo cuidadosamente con un ligero ceño fruncido. "Es el de Elizabeth."

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**


	35. Chapter 35

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, les debo la contestacion, pero es que hoy salgo por unos dias y ya me esperan en el auto, asi que, perdon y espero disfruten este capitulo. No se preocupen habra capitulo el miercoles. Espero jeje.**

**CAPITULO 35**

Jack presionó una almohada contra su boca, preguntándose si era posible morir debido la auto-asfixia inducida. Realmente pensaba que era lo que se merecía en ese momento, morir _irremediablemente_. Por una vez se escucho decir algo que realmente tenia sentido, Jack pensó sarcásticamente de si mismo, rápidamente se sacudió por ser sarcástico consigo mismo. Por lo contrario era inapropiado. Que quería decir ser sarcástico. Ser sarcástico sobre… Oh si. Su tema favorito estaba volviendo. Y trato de hacerlo desaparecer, desaparecer, volar. Que era más bien sarcástico. Una vez más.

Y también era realmente impresionante tener la osadía de seguir siendo sarcástico. En tales circunstancias. ¿Cómo era posible?

Oh.

La razón posible de su fino y sarcástico humor, era por ver el rostro de Elizabeth recargado en su pecho, respirando suavemente. Ella dormía y se veía increíblemente hermosa.

Aventó la almohada, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Era casi increíble que siguiera aquí. Con él. Después de ver a…

Por supuesto, era absolutamente, perfectamente, indiscutiblemente lógico que ella no _lo recordara_. Entonces si no lo recuerda _¿Cómo es posible que lo recuerde?_ Sin embargo tenía miedo de que pudiera… pero era momento de dejar de pensar en eso y comenzar a pensar que hacer.

Jack le acaricio el cabello, pensando de nuevo en todos esos momentos del pasado cuando sus vidas se separaron en diferentes direcciones. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora, ella no trataba de huir de sus sentimientos. Ah. Teniendo la esperanza de que ella hubiera tenido sentimientos por él desde antes. ¿Entonces?... se río de si mismo, con delicadeza aparto algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro y luego los coloco detrás de su oreja.

Oh, él seria hombre muerto. Él estaría _muy_ muerto. Él seria hombre muerto mañana, casi consideraba dar la vuelta y dirigir las velas a Tortuga, o a cualquier lugar que pudiera imaginar. Y no porque él estaría literalmente muerto (aunque sin duda seria una buena motivación) sino porque podría perderla… mañana podría comenzar a perderla… y eso seria muy similar a morir… él realmente moriría…

Elizabeth se movió en su sueño y Jack podía escuchar su respiración, podía sentir su aliento acariciando suavemente su piel, como la luz del viento en una noche de verano.

… Había habido momentos en los que se había sentido completamente feliz con el viento y las noches de verano en el mar abierto…

… Y ahora necesitaba mucho más que eso… mucho más que el viento de verano… mucho más que las noches del Caribe… mucho más que todo el océano…

… Ahora la necesitaba a ella.

_Deja de pensar en ella. Y empieza a pensar. P-e-n-s-a-r_.

* * *

Por la mañana, después de que por accidente haber aprendido algo, después que por accidente hubiera escuchado las conversaciones de la tripulación que por accidente ellos decían, Barbosa entro al comedor de muy buen humor, a pesar de no haber dormido en casi toda la noche, pues había pasado la mayor parte de ella leyendo (Por cierto muy interesante) libro viejo.

Camino dentro del comedor y alzo las cejas. "¿Se quedaron aquí? Eso es interesante." Dijo con una mueca viendo a Will y a Bootstrap.

"No." Respondió Will severamente.

"Estamos discutiendo algunas cosas." Dijo Gibbs apresuradamente con tono preocupado.

"Aye." Concordó Barbosa con una sonrisa. "Esto podría ser interesante."

* * *

Jack despertó con una acuciante sensación de haber olvidado algo. Se quedo pensativo por un momento, sus ojos se abrieron por la luz de la mañana.

La luz de la mañana… mañana… desayuno… oh. _Oh si. El Holandés Errante_. Ahora recordaba. Había olvidado mencionarle el nombre de cierto capitán a cierta rey que actualmente dormía entre sus brazos. El nombre, así como ciertos detalles en que había metido, de hecho, lo que había omitido…

Miro a Elizabeth y sonrió. Entonces miro por la ventana y dejo de sonreír. El sol estaba arriba. El solo estaba muy arriba. Genial.

"Lizzie, amor, despierta." Susurró acariciando su cabello, inconforme con el hecho de tener que despertarla. Se veía tan pacíficamente y maravillosa al dormir.

Ella murmuró algo, frunciendo el seño ligeramente, aun sin abrir los ojos.

"Corazón, lo siento mucho, pero…"

"Quiero dormir." Murmuró Elizabeth, enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

"Lizzie." Dijo Jack en un estricto tono de voz.

"… ni… lle… al… tr…" Dijo Elizabeth con el rostro cubierto.

Jack se inclino hacia ella. "¿Qué?" Preguntó con una confusa y divertida sonrisa, acariciando su cabello y alejándolo de su rostro.

Elizabeth levanto la cabeza de la almohada. "Ni siquiera llegamos al numero tres." Dijo con una pequeña risa somnolienta. "Yo quería saber cinco cosas." Le recordó, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Jack.

Jack cerró los ojos y sonrió. "Eso es cierto." Abrió los ojos. "Fue mi culpa, lo siento." En un sorprendente tono de voz serio, viéndola profundamente a los ojos, considerando por un momento el quedarse así, y verla a los ojos por los próximos años. "Pero hay que darse prisa ahora." Añadió casi disculpándose, volviendo de mala gana a la realidad.

Elizabeth se tornó sombría en ese instante. "No quiero ir." Dijo. "Y no se que decir." Dijo tratando de cubrirse el rostro con la sábana.

Jack la destapó, alejando la sabana de su rostro. "Me temo que es inevitable, Lizzie." Dijo en voz baja.

"Ya veremos." Dijo Elizabeth, arrebatándole la sabana de las manos a Jack y desapareciendo bajo ella.

"Esto es infantil." Dijo Jack, entrecerrando los ojos, esperando que su voz enojada la hiciera salir.

Y lo hizo, pero no exactamente.

"Oh, ¿en serio?" Dijo ella, descubriendo su rostro por un momento. "¿Y estas pretendiendo hacer que madure?... quizás… si… ¡seduciéndome!"

"¿Seduciéndote, Amor?" Jack parpadeo con ostentación. "Bueno, creo que no deberíamos entrar en debata, sobre quien sedujo a quien." Dijo moviendo sus cejas de manera significativa.

Elizabeth lo miró por un momento y luego se sentó recta en la cama, agarrando una almohada y golpeándolo con ella en la cabeza.

"Ah." Jack le quitó la almohada, a pesar de los esfuerzos desesperados de Elizabeth de recobrarla. "Ahora, amor, hay un muy severo castigo, por faltarle al respeto al capitán." Dijo serio.

Elizabeth se río. "¿Qué castigo?" Preguntó con escepticismo desafiante.

"El castigo es…" Se detuvo, ella se alejo de él rápidamente, pero Jack fue mas rápido y la acorralo en la cama quedando él arriba de ella. "Por abusar del capitán, el castigo es caminar por la plancha." Le susurró sonriendo.

Ella sonrió y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de él. "Solo un beso y ya." Dijo caprichosa.

Jack sonrió y obedientemente se inclino hacia abajo, pero luego se retiro rápidamente, antes de que sus labios tocaran los de ella. "No. Tenemos que irnos." Con voz profundamente dolorida.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño. Jack la miro vacilante y con mala cara. Se miraron seriamente por un instante.

Por fin, Jack entrecerró los ojos. "Creo que ya tengo una habitación de lujo reservada en el infierno." Murmuró, inclinándose hacia abajo y besándola frenéticamente.

* * *

Gibbs miraba la puerta expectante, preguntándose que haría Jack en este peculiar desayuno.

"Lamento que mi mono halla huido." Dijo Barbosa, tomando una barra de pan. "Podría dirigir el barco cuando el loro se cansara."

"Bueno, la ultima vez que vi era Cotton quien dirigía." Señalo Gibbs dedicándole a Barbosa una ligera mirada, pero después regreso sus ojos hacia la puerta.

"Eso es lo que quiero decir." Dijo Barbosa, con una mueca y una media sonrisa.

Will se sentó en una silla, en realidad no escuchaba nada de lo que decían, permaneció callando viendo hacia la nada, apretando algo en la mano. El anillo de bodas. El anillo de bodas… El anillo de bodas de ella. ¿Por qué ella no lo tenia? Por supuesto ella no lo recuerda, pero el anillo por lo menos le diría que estaba casada. ¿Por qué no lo tenia?

"Entonces." Dijo Barbosa después de un momento de silencio. "Es el mismo destino quien los trajo hasta aquí."

Bill lo miro indiferente. "¿Lo crees?" Preguntó desinteresado.

Barbosa río un poco. "Nunca supe que el agua de la Fuente hicieras esas cosas." Dijo viendo a Will que parecía que no estaba escuchando. "¿No tendrán un libro que me presten para poder leer por la noches?" Preguntó con una sonrisa amable y burlona.

"¿De que?" Preguntó Bill viéndolo de manera constante.

"Pienso que…" Respondió Barbosa. "Que no debe haber secretos entre amigos, en caso de que existiera algo ¿no?" Dijo con una sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos.

* * *

"Ni idea de que decir por el retraso, amor." Sonrió Jack, rompiendo el beso.

Elizabeth sonrió y tiro de él hacia abajo. Jack recargo su rostro en el cuello de ella y él suspiró cerrando los ojos por un momento cuando ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lentamente acariciaba con su mano de arriba para abajo en la espalda de él, la sonrisa de Elizabeth fue desapareciendo gradualmente a medida que sentía todas las cicatrices bajo su palma. Las cicatrices siempre le causaban tristeza, pero las de él le dolían mas al pensar que había sufrido por ellas.

"Jack." Le susurró casi inaudiblemente y sonrió ligeramente. "Si amor." Respondió por él. "¿Por qué no había un nosotros?" Preguntó suavemente.

Jack abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza, apoyándose en un codo. "Porque nunca te dije claramente que yo quería que hubiera un nosotros y tu… y tu en mi opinión no querías que hubiera un nosotros, Lizzie, tu querías un nosotros diferente donde no me incluía a mi." Dijo mirándola con cuidado.

Elizabeth lo miró tristemente, frunció el ceño. "¿Quieres decidir que te mande al infierno o algo así?" Preguntó incrédula, acariciando los labios de él con sus yemas.

Jack sonrió maliciosamente. "Si algo así." Contestó Jack, dándole besos ligeros en cada uno de sus dedos.

Elizabeth ahueco el rostro de Jack en sus manos y lo beso profundamente en la boca.

"Vamos amor." Dijo con un rastro de tristeza en su sonrisa y ayudo a Elizabeth a salir de la cama.

* * *

"Levantaras la maldición, pero perderás la inmortalidad." Dijo Barbosa mirando a Will intensamente. "Te aseguro que es un buen negocio, señor, perdón, ¿Capitán Turner?" Entrecerró los ojos en una media sonrisa.

Bill Turner lo miro intensamente. Había algo en la mente de Barbosa, no había duda sobre eso. Y lo que era, no le gustaba.

"No necesito la inmortalidad. Solo necesito volver a mi mortalidad. Nunca he pedido mas que eso." Respondió Will con algo de impaciencia.

Barbosa abrió su boca para hablar, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y Gibbs sintió un inmenso alivio, Jack entró armando tremendo lío, y sin embargo gritaba órdenes a algunos marineros que _aparentemente_ estaban en el pasillo. Jack azotó la puerta detrás de él con una mueca.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esta gente?" Dijo Jack, enojado. "Años en el mar y ni siquiera saben de sus propias obligaciones y luego uno tiene que despertarse antes de la salida del sol, para revisar todo desde la quilla." Murmuró Jack enojado.

Barbosa levanto las cejas y se giro, mirando ostentosamente por la ventana. "Podría jurar que el sol se levanto desde hace cinco horas." Dijo volviendo a la mesa.

Jack hizo caso omiso de él, sentándose en una silla.

"¡Bueno vamos a comer!" Exclamó alegremente Gibbs.

"¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?" La voz de Will sonó clara a través del ruido de los platos que pasaban alrededor.

Jack lo miró sorprendido y luego inclino su cabeza hacia delante, mirando en torno a la mesa interesadamente. "Aquí no." Manifestó decididamente.

"Pude notar eso." Respondió Will con dificultad. "¿Bien?"

"Bien ¿Qué?" Preguntó Jack mirándolo desconcertado.

"¿Dónde esta ella?" Preguntó Will seriamente.

"¿Cómo puedo saberlo?" Contestó Jack impaciente. "Dormida, me imagino. Todo el mundo esta durmiendo o comiendo, o descansando, mientras el capitán tiene que hacerse cargo de todo, de hacer todo, sin tener ninguna maldita posibilidad de tomarse siquiera una hora de descanso."

Barbosa sacudió la cabeza y suspiro pero no dijo nada.

Will miró a Jack severamente y después de un momento de silencio se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Jack parpadeo cuando Will cerró la puerta tras de él.

"Desearía que la gente dejara de hacer eso. Un día de estos esa puerta se va a caer." Dijo Jack disgustado, mirando ostentosamente alrededor de la mesa, con una extraña sensación de ansiedad al pensar en la conversación que se llevaría a cabo en un momento.

* * *

Elizabeth caminaba alrededor de la cabina, torciendo los dedos y medio considerando seriamente tirarse por la borda. Bueno realmente no saltaría por la borda por eso… cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? Sentía un pinchazo de culpabilidad al pensarlo… un pinchazo de culpabilidad. No es que se sintiera culpable por estar enamorada… sonrió así misma involuntariamente, pero luego se puso seria de nuevo, tratando de concentrarse. Se sentía algo incomoda con la idea de hacer trampa… de engañar a alguien… ¿estaba engañando a alguien?... detuvo sus pasos. ¡Por supuesto que si!... se enojo consigo misma. Lo sabía. Lo había sabido todo este tiempo, incluso antes de haber subido a bordo del _Perla Negra_. Tenía un anillo. Tenia un anillo de boda y había decidido hacer caso omiso de el… lo había ignorado por completo… y ni siquiera le había importado…

Elizabeth enterró su cabeza en sus manos. Tan fuerte como pudo, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Tampoco lo lamentaba. Tal vez no conocía su pasado, pero conocía el presente. Y su presente era Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack. Lo veía por todas partes, cada vez que cerraba o abría los ojo lo veía… Nada iba a cambiar eso, si es que se podía. No sabia nada… bueno no sabia mucho… quizás había algo sobre su pasado que…

Detuvo sus pensamientos al escuchar el llamado a la puerta.

"¿Elizabeth?" Conocía esa voz, ahora. Esa voz… ¿Qué es lo que él había hecho? ¿Y si no hizo nada? ¿Y si la dejo? Quizás ¿ella lo había dejado a él?

Viejas y casi olvidadas preguntas comenzaron de nuevo a irritarla. Debió de haberle preguntado a Jack, pero de alguna manera, no quería peguntarle. Una de las razones era porque no quería herirlo… la otra… porque no sabia si él le diría… ¿la verdad? Tal vez. Incluso pensó que él no le dijo la verdad porque temía que ella se enojara con él. Ella había sido tan absolutamente feliz los últimos días. Y… lo amaba. Lo amaba de manera indescriptible, injustificadamente, firmemente… sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Enojada consigo misma, por esos pensamientos tan poéticos.

"¡voy!" exclamó, sintiéndose ridícula, de repente comportándose como si fuera normal tener visitas. Camino hacia la puerta, tomo la cerradura y luego recordó que en realidad ni siquiera sabia… el nombre de W… pero era demasiado tarde ahora.

Ella suspiro y abrió la puerta, poniendo en su rostro la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**


	36. Chapter 36

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Silvia: **No, gracias a ti por siempre dejar un comentario, aunque sea de una linea, porque eso es muy importante para mi, mil gracias.

**Danny: **Ay, muchas gracias, es lindisimo de tu parte que vengas solo a leer este fic y que lo hagas continuamente, eres de verdad un encanto. Mil gracias.

**Cande: **¿Tu crees que es el final? mmm yo creo que aun falta mucho mas, este fic esta lleno de aventras, de amor, traicion, pasion, comicidad, creo que nunca habia leido un fic tan lleno de todo, tan completo, asi que creo que aun falta mucho. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Monica: **Pues no se que decirte, porque una vez mas me dejas helada, pero muy contenta con tu comentario. No sabes el gusto que me da que te siga agradando el fic, es muy bueno, eso porque creo que despues de 35 capitulos la aceptacion ha bajado un poco, pero que sigan aqui es muy lindo, y por eso una vez ams gracias. Sobre que te duele ver sufrir asi a Jack dejame decirte que, tienes razon, es muy doloroso y lo pero es que todavia hay mas, mucho mas. Pero no te asustes, todo lo veras a su debido tiempo. Gracias una vez mas.

**Elizabeth: **Gracias por las felicitaciones, pero recuerda que eso se debe a ustedes, que siempre estan leyendo y dejando su comentario, claro que tambien se lo debemos a Florencia por ser tan buena escritora, de hecho puedo decir que es la mejor de todas las que conosco. Ay que bonitas palabras dices, me emocionaste muchisimo, ¿metafisco?, fjate que tienes razon, es una muy buena palabra paa definir estos capitulos, que son al menos para mi simplemente, hermosos e increibles. Creo que enocontraste la palabra justa para describir no solo estos dos capitulos sino todo el fic completo. Te aseguro que aun quedan mas capitulos de estos y que si sigues leyendo quedaras impactada, puedo asegurarlo. Besos y mil gracias por tu review.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 36**

Elizabeth abrió la puerta al azar y con la ridícula sensación de ser la anfitriona de una fiesta. No tenia idea si alguna vez había formado parte de una reunión de té, pero si así era, estaba segura de que debía haberse sentido así. Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y extrañamente agotada. Trataba fuertemente de mantener una sonrisa en el rostro y aparentar amabilidad. Amistosa. ¿Se suponía que debería mostrarse amistosa? Si él había hecho algo malo debería de mostrarse menos amistosa… por otra parte, si él no había hecho nada malo, probablemente debería ser mas amistosa… entonces mejor amistosa. Así se sentiría mas adecuada y justa.

"Buenos días Elizabeth." Dijo Will, dando su mejor saludo, ligeramente sorprendido por su propio tono de voz que parecía extrañamente tranquila.

La había extrañado mucho. Cada día, cada noche, que hacia lo que se suponía que tenia que hacer, cumpliendo con todo sus deberes, cumpliendo con todas sus tareas, la única cosa, la única persona que estaba en su mente constantemente, de manera inexorable, de forma permanente durante todo ese tiempo era ella. Su bella esposa. Y ahora ella esta de pie frente a él, tan hermosa como siempre, sus ojos brillantes, sus labios sonrientes, su cabello cayendo suavemente sobre sus hombros y lo único que quería hacer, lo único que quería hacer era atraerla hacia él y abrazarla, besarla y decirle que la amaba, que cada día que pasaba la extrañaba mas y mas, que la única tranquilidad que pudo encontrar mientras navegaba en las aguas oscuras del otro lado del mundo era pensar en ella, soñar con ella, imaginando su vida juntos cuando esta carga tan pesada estuviera fuera de él.

Y, sin embargo, con todas esas ideas circulando por su mente, no pudo moverse, asfixiado por algo en los ojos de ella, algo que él no podía entender, algún tipo de distancia que de repente apareció entre ellos. Se dijo así mismo que era porque ella no lo recordaba. Debía ser porque simplemente no lo recordaba…

"Buenos días." Dijo Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa, viéndolo indiferentemente y tratando de decir un nombre. Por supuesto, preguntarle su nombre no era una muy buena idea después de todo. Podría sentirse ofendido…_oh Jack, podrías, al menos haberme dicho su nombre._ Era muy vergonzoso no saber ni el nombre de su propio espo…

Esto la tomó por sorpresa, la idea súbita, de que había seguido haciendo caso omiso en repetidas veces, día tras día… noche tras noche… Y pensar que apenas hace unos días en Tortuga le había parecido impropio haber pasado la noche entera con Jack… y ahora estaba hablando con su… esposo, incluso sin el sentimientos de culpabilidad por estar engañándolo … saltándose las impecables normas morales.

"¿Cómo estas?" Preguntó Will con una sonrisa apenas perceptible que se asomó de sus labios.

Elizabeth estaba apunto de exclamar ¡Maravilloso! O algo igual de entusiasta, pero luego lo pensó mejor y sonrió amablemente y dijo con voz calmada:

"Muy bien gracias. ¿Y tú?" Preguntó casi mecánicamente.

Había algo en la actitud de ella que lo irritaba, algo en su voz que lo preocupaba, algo en ella que lo sorprendió, pero todos estos elementos eran imposibles de captar ahora mismo. ¿O tal vez solo se negaba a darles un lugar? Su comportamiento le llamaba especialmente la atención, era una extraña mezcla de alegría infantil, madurez y confianza en si misma y ninguna de esas cosas las podía entender (Considerando el hecho de que había perdido la memoria y debía sentirse confundida y perdida en el mundo) todas estas cosas no estaban antes, él nunca la había visto tan feliz antes y no podía imaginar realmente las razones de estar tan alegre en determinada circunstancias.

Entonces pensó que tal vez era la ausencia de los recuerdos tristes y su desconocimiento de todos los graves sucesos ocurridos en el pasado, por los que era posible que ella no estuviera tan radiante, antes.

Radiante… pero todavía estaba bastante desconcertado, a pesar de su auto explicación y no cruzo por su mente que quizás lo que a él le parecía jubilo era, de hecho, mas bien nerviosismo.

La miro, y de repente se olvido de todo, sus ideas habían desaparecido, el mundo había desaparecido y en lugar de dar una respuesta cortes a su pregunta y de continuar su conversación normal, dio un paso hacia ella y ardientemente le susurro:

"Te he extrañado mucho."

Y no se dio cuenta de su error inmediatamente. En primer lugar, acababa de ver como la sonrisa de ella se desvaneció dejando una expresión más bien de pánico y miedo. Y cuando trato de tomarla entre sus brazos, él palideció notablemente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, cerró los ojos… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? … si… abrió los ojos y la vio visiblemente alterada.

"Elizabeth." Dijo con la voz quebrada y al sonido del nombre ella tembló, pero Will no sabia si era porque la había tocado o porque se había enojado.

Y ella estaba molesta. Y temerosa también. Y triste. Evidentemente. Él se comportaba como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido entre ellos. Como si ninguno de ellos hubiera hecho nada malo. Como si, de alguna manera extraña, siguieran juntos, como si fuera lógico que la tocara, como si tuviera derecho sobre ella…

Ella se movió rápidamente hacia atrás y la mano extendida de él quedo suspendida en el aire, sintiendo solo el frío vació del aire transparente.

"Elizabeth…"

Una vez más. Él había dicho su nombre en ese extraño y desgarrador tono de voz. Desgarrador… ella tembló. Y el sonido de nuevo. Sintió pánico ante la idea volver a escuchar el sonido de latidos, en ese momento, cuando no estaba Jack a la vista para hacerlos desaparecer.

"Vamos a dar un paseo." Le ordeno ella inesperadamente con voz firme.

Will la vio sorprendido y asintió, mientras ella apresuradamente salía de la cabina, dejándolo sin oportunidad de capturar la mano de ella entre las de él, para ayudarla a subir las escaleras como él lo hubiese deseado.

* * *

Jack no pudo permanecer sentado a la mesa, termino de comer y beber, aunque su mente le estaba jugando bromas pesadas, reproduciéndole algunas imagines horribles, imágenes abstractas que lo hacían sentirse enfermo. Miro alrededor de la mesa con disgusto. Vio una botella de ron y frunció el ceño, comprobando tristemente que por primera vez en su vida, no tenia absolutamente nada de ganas de beber. Miro indiferente el ron por un momento, ajeno a las conversaciones alrededor de él (Si es que había alguna, no podía decirlo, pues no estaba poniendo atención a su entorno). Luego murmuro algo que, probablemente nadie podría comprender, se levanto y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para tomar el timón.

Reemplazo a Cotton, quien en realidad parecía muy sorprendido de ser liberado (algo que no le molesto a Jack, pero quizás solo era porque nada podría molestarlo en ese momento) y se puso al frente del timón, teniendo la impresión de que hacia mucho que no había estado ahí.

En parte, era cierto, en parte no era cierto… trato de pensar en el curso, sobre el clima, sobre el tiempo… pero su mente rápidamente se quedaba a la deriva olvidándose de las velas y centrándose en cuestiones mas importantes…

¿¡Asuntos más importantes!? ¿¡Mas importare que navegar!? Se aferro a los radios del timón casi medio ausente, no sentía nada, nada especialmente profundo… ¿desde cuando? desde cuando no sentía esa emoción, esa brillante alegría en el pecho mientras dirigía su nave, mientras estaba a la cabeza del _Perla Negra_. Había negociado su alma por este buque. Y ahora, se sentía tan distante, tan poco importante, extrañamente indiferente… pero la dimensión espiritual casi se había ido, o mas bien estaba incompleta… algo le faltaba. Algo que le ayudaría a disfrutar en la magia del momento, la brisa del mar, el olor del buque, la tranquilidad de las velas altas, navegando por el azul oscuro, verdes olas.

Ahora había una excepción. Un requisito, que no le permitía disfrutar de todo y que incluso le daba la tranquilidad a su mente.

Jack frunció el ceño, tratando de concentrarse en el horizonte, tratando de ver en la distancia el futuro de esa aparente calma, todos esos peligros desconocidos, todas las esperanzas de lo más grandes tesoros…

Sus ojos pasaron del océano a la cubierta y, allí estaba, el requisito… ¿No se veía hermosa ante la luz del sol? ¿No se veía siempre bella? Siguió sus pasos con la mirada, esperando a que ella girara y pensando…

La visión de Will lo devolvió a la cruda realidad. Casi lo había olvidado. La _conversación_. Pero de alguna manera no le gustó que salieran de la cabina y que ahora se estuvieran dirigiendo a la cubierta. Ahora por lo menos podía verlos. Podía verla y era más fácil de soportar ese encuentro ineludible.

Jack miraba a Elizabeth que ascendía por la barandilla, mirando el océano. Will se mantenía cerca de ella, viéndola con intensidad, con preocupación, con alerta, con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

Por un momento, Jack considero acercarse hasta él y decirse que se mantuviera lejos de _su Lizzie_. Había algo irritante con la forma que Will veía a Elizabeth, como si estuviera tratando de arrastrarla a la realidad, a su presente, que con solo mirarla a los ojos, tuviera la ingenua certeza (o mas bien la incertidumbre…) de que ella quería ser arrastrada hacia donde él quería… que él sabia lo que quería… que ella quería lo que él quería…

"_Te quiero Jack."_

Quizás su corazón estaba marcado con el pasado y era la razón por la que tenia miedo del futuro. El futuro. Su futuro estaba unido al de ella. Entre él mas la veía, mas le irritaba la distancia, porque comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no podría vivir sin ella nunca mas, la necesitaba cerca para poder respirar, para poder ver el mar con alegría. Necesitaba las manos de ella envueltas en su cuello, necesitaba la mirada de ella fija en la de él, necesitaba presionar sus labios en los de ella, cada mañana, cada noche, incluso para poder pensar en cualquier cosa.

Para vivir necesitaba ser amado por ella. De lo contrario…

Se endureció, mirando hacia un Will sonriente.

* * *

Will miraba a Elizabeth confundido, cuando ella (por fin) giro su cabeza hacia él, sonriente, a pesar de que realmente no sabia la razón. ¿Qué podría tener de divertido el hecho de que cuando se conocieron por primera vez, él estaba casi ahogado?...

Pero Elizabeth no estaba sonriendo, porque le resultara divertido escuchar que Will había sido encontrado medio muerto a mitad del océano. Ella sonrió (bastante involuntariamente) al pensar, que era bastante interesante, de que algún modo, ella había rescatado a Will de ahogarse y que mas tarde ella fue rescatada de ahogarse… por Jack.

_Jack_… ella trató de concentrarse y centrarse en… sea cual sea su nombre. (Realmente se sentía incomoda por no saber si quiera su nombre). Lo miro y de repente se sintió verdaderamente arrepentida por su actitud. Si le decía la verdad, no se sentiría tan alegre como ella parecía estar, pero de alguna manera le resultaba mas fácil comportarse de esta manera, porque así se protegía (o por lo menos así lo creía) de la gravedad a donde podría dirigirse la conversación. Y ella no quería que la conversación se tornara seria, y tener que discutir por algunos asuntos graves, aunque no sabia cuando querría entablar esa conversación, ya sea…

W (Tal vez debería, al menos saber su nombre para que la conversación sea un poco mas personal) parecía ser del tipo calmado y buena persona. Sin embargo, lamentablemente, tenia la sensación de que algo estaba mal en sus apreciaciones de él, que estaba limitada a dos oraciones… estaban casados…

"Elizabeth." Su voz la sacudió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que ella no había estado escuchando nada de lo que él había dicho durante los últimos minutos.

"Me estaba preguntando…" Dijo ella solo por decir algo. "¿Nuestro… matrimonio… fue… arreglado?" Preguntó e inmediatamente lamento haberlo hecho al ver la palidez en el rostro de W.

"Arreglado." Repitió Will incrédulo, claramente afectado.

"Yo… lo siento, yo solo… como dijiste... que nos conocemos desde la infancia… yo solo pensé… lo siento." Decidió terminar con su vaga explicación, pues parecía empeorar las cosas y hacia que la mirada de W fuera más triste cada vez.

Will la miro sorprendido, sin saber que decir. ¿Ella había sugerido lo que él creyó que sugirió?

"¿Qué fue exactamente lo que él te dijo Elizabeth?" Preguntó Will con cautela, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, mirando a Elizabeth interrogantemente.

Elizabeth parpadeo, pensando en la pregunta. ¿Se refería a Jack?

"¿Te refieres a Jack?" Decidió preguntar medio extrañada.

"Si me refiero a Jack." Respondió Will con cierta dificultad, sorprendido por la forma en que Elizabeth decía el nombre de Jack. Recordó que antes solía decirlo con un ligero ceño fruncido, o con un constante rastro de impaciencia o impaciencia en la voz. Y ahora ella lo decía de una manera suave, que para variar, casi le molesto.

"No, mucho realmente." Murmuró débilmente, con una media sonrisa nerviosa. _Ni siquiera tu nombre, en realidad._

"Él no te dijo la razón por la cual… tenemos… que vamos a estar separados por algún tiempo." Will preguntó en voz baja, de repente cambiando el tema.

Elizabeth lo miró desconcertada.

Will río un poco. "¿No te dijo nada? ¿Nada en absoluto acerca de nosotros?"

_Nosotros._ Elizabeth parpadeo, destello en su mente una imagen, el rostro de Jack, sus oscuros ojos iluminando el espacio, mirándola con hipnotízate intensidad, cuando sus labios descienden lentamente sobre los de ella y el mundo dejaba de existir…

"Elizabeth."

Ella parpadeo de nuevo y miro a Will como si él acabara de aparecer de la nada. Él repetía su nombre todo el tiempo como si quisiera hacerla sentir culpable porque ella no supiera nada, y por no recordarlo. .

Will se acercó mas a ella, viéndolo desconcertado. Tal vez estaba cansada, tal vez la herida en la cabeza le había afectado en su capacidad de concentración y una larga conversación podría resultarle ¿extenuante?

"¡Estoy bien!" Exclamó Elizabeth con ligero pánico en su tono de voz, una vez mas se alejo de él. Cuando Will solo había intentado tomar su mano.

A Will le lastimó que de alguna extraña manera ella tuviera miedo de él, pero trato de explicarse a si mismo que ahora él, no era mas que un extraño para ella y toda su confianza se ocultaba en algún lugar de su mente junto con su memoria. Y no podía esperar que ella supiera todo sobre el pasado… Y, en realidad, no podía esperar a que Jack le dijera mucho sobre el pasado. ¿Cuándo se suponía que él le diría? Una noche no podía ser suficiente.

"Lo siento Elizabeth." Dijo Will tranquilamente, mirando tristemente a Elizabeth, quien luchaba por sonreír. "Solo que no se que decir… yo solo… estuve pensando en ti todo este tiempo." Él la miró con una mirada increíblemente cargada de una emoción enorme. Ella lo miró aterrorizada, extrañamente, no estaba segura si quería escuchar lo que él quería decirle. "Y tu no sabes… no recuerdas porque." Hizo una pausa y otra vez intento tomar la mano de ella y esta vez ya sea porque él parecía tan desesperado, o porque lo estaba escuchando interesada, que no se dio cuenta del pequeño gesto, que le permitió tomar su mano. "Y es posible que te preguntes porque no estuve cuando mas me necesitaste." La voz de Will sonaba firme ahora, él atrapo con impaciencia la mano de ella. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de alejarla de nuevo. "Que yo no hubiera estado ahí, cuando el accidente ocurrió… yo hubiera querido estar contigo, pero… no pude…" Se detuvo agotado.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó en un susurro, abrumada por la solemnidad y la tristeza en la voz de él, solo inconcientemente notando que Will sostenía su mano entre las de él.

Will la miro y dio un paso hacia ella. "Estoy obligado a ese buque por los siguientes diez años." Dijo con una mueca, mirando al _Holandés Errante_. Elizabeth siguió su mirada. "Diez años, sin poder pisar tierra. Ni poderte llevar conmigo… pero después de esos diez años podremos estar juntos." Dijo sonriendo por fin, aunque solo ligeramente.

Ella lo miró con desconcierto, no parecía entender una sola de las palabras que había dicho.

"Quieres decir." Comenzó, retirando su mano de las de él, sus ojos vagaron alrededor de la cubierta descuidadamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por comprender las palabras de él "Que tu no me dejaste, o yo a ti, quieres decir que algo… externo, paso…"

"¿Dejarte?" Will la interrumpió con incredulidad. "Elizabeth. ¿Cómo podría dejarte?" Casi grito, tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos, los ojos de ella se ampliaron en extraño y disgustado asombro, "Te amo." Susurró tiernamente, viéndola profundamente a los ojos, sonriéndole débilmente.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y él de repente notó como ella palidecía. Elizabeth lentamente levantó su mano y Will llego a pensar, por un momento que ella iba a tocarle el rostro, o su mano, pero en lugar de eso, lo único que hizo, fue alejar la mano de él de su rostro.

"Tu también me querías." Le susurró resueltamente, mirándola a la expectativa, sintiendo un pinchazo de dolor frío, cuando el silencio sacudió su cabeza grotescamente.

Will quería tomar la mano de ella una vez mas, él miro su mano y frunció el ceño. Sabía lo del anillo. Lo había visto antes. Era…

Así que de eso se trataba, entonces. De repente millones de pensamientos comenzaron a invadir su mente. El medico dijo que era mejor no hablarle del pasado… se río de si mismo amargamente. Al parecer solo era otra famosa mentira infame del Capitán Jack Sparrow. Y muy probablemente él nunca tuvo la intención de decirle que Elizabeth estaba a bordo del _Perla Negra_. ¿Probablemente? _Ciertamente_. De alguna manera Jack debió de haber encontrado a Elizabeth en el accidente y decidió aprovechar los beneficios de la situación… era tan evidente. Era su plan, pero lamentablemente había sido interrumpido por la aparición de él… sin duda… había tomado el anillo de bodas… tal vez ella aun no sabia…

"Vamos." Dijo Will de repente, tomando la mano de Elizabeth desprevenidamente, que estaba de pie en silencio completamente perdida en sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

"¿Dónde?" Casi grito, tratando de detenerlo, pero el amarre de él en su mano era sorprendentemente fuerte.

"Al _Holandés Errante_. Quiero mostrártelo… que des un paseo alrededor de la nave." Dijo tan calmado como le fue posible, su mente estaba encendida, su corazón latía desfrenado. Él solo quería llevarla lejos de aquí, lejos de este barco, lejos de él, lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**


	37. Chapter 37

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny: **Es increible lo que el amor puede hacer en las personas ¿no crees? y esto solo en un fic, pero estoy sgura de que si Jack y Elizabeth se hubieran quedado juntos hubiera sido muy similar a este fic. Asi que muchas gracias por siempre recordar dejar un review.

**Silvia**: Pues gracias por lo que me toca, y no uede negar que aveces me quedo atorada con algunas cosas, pero no descanso hasa que lo traduzco correctamente. Asi que muchas gracias.

**Cande**: Por favor no digas nada, que vienen partes muy importantes en el fic, y no puedes ser reveladas, al menos no aun, todo tiene su tiempo y el de este fic, va llegar, y quiero que todos lo vean con asombro en su momento. Te agradesco mucho el review.

**Mónica: **Pues muchas gracias por tu review, y dejame decirte que tienes razon, tanto Will como Jack inspiran termura y compasion, pero a la larga quien me duele es Jack, él es quien puede perder al unico amor de su vida, uno verdadero, uno tangible, y es ovbio que nosotros los fans de Jack nos inclinamos a que él sea feliz, y verlo asi nos pone mal a todos. Gracias por tu review.

**Elizabeth: **Pues si te soy sincera Eiizabeth, no se si me agrada que llores o lamentarlo, por una parte es bueno porque podemos ver que puedes llegar a ser sensibe y porque el fic esta teniendo buen efecto en ti, y lo lamento porque si con estos capitulos dejaste que tu icberg interior se derritiera, entonces no se que va a sudecer con los que vienen, aun queda mucho camino por recorrer en este fic, demasiado, no vamos ni a la mitad del fic, y hay tantas emociones en juego, que al menos a mi en su momento me hicieron parecer una verdadera Magdalena, pero claro esta, que yo no tenia ningun hielito por dentro. Te aviso con anticipacion para que no te tome por sorpresa. Muchas gracias por tus reviews, no tienes idea de lo que me animan, te lo agradesco muchisimo. Besos.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 37.**

"Pero…" Elizabeth trató de protestar, sin realmente gustarle la idea de dejar el _Perla Negra_, para abordar otro buque, con alguien que apenas conocía… bueno, técnicamente.

"¿Hay… algún problema?"

Elizabeth sonrió involuntariamente al ver a Jack, que apareció de repente. Sirviendo de distracción su aparición, ella deslizó su mano rápidamente de las de Will. Will la miró con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción en los ojos, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

"No." Contestó Will con moderado enojo. "Solo quiero mostrarle a Elizabeth _el Holandés Errante_."

Jack le dio una mirada al _Holandés_ y luego miró de nuevo a Will. "Se ve muy claro desde aquí." Dijo Jack con una media sonrisa, viendo a Will intensamente.

"Si no te importa, nos gustaría estar solos." Dijo Will fríamente, alejándose de él, queriendo evitar una discusión en ese momento y solo deseando llevarse a Elizabeth lejos de aquí, solo llevarla lejos…

"Pues, si me importa." Lo interrumpió Jack con un bajo pero firme tono de voz.

Elizabeth le sonrió ligeramente. Will se dio la vuelta y encaró a Jack. "¿Qué se supone que significa?" Preguntó Will bruscamente.

"Significa que el desayuno esta esperando." Contestó Jack simplemente, con una sonrisa divertida, pero sus ojos seguían siendo solemnes. "¿Tienes hambre, amor?" posando sus ojos en Elizabeth.

"Si." Contestó ella con entusiasmo, pero de nuevo se quedo callada ante la mirada de Will.

"Entonces, adelante amor, ve al comedor." Dijo Jack con un tono de voz bajo y había algo en su voz que le impidió a Elizabeth preguntarle si iría con ella.

Elizabeth miró a Will con una mirada intensa y consternada y se alejo de él bruscamente, miró a Jack a los ojos por un momento, tratando de decirle sin palabras que todo estaba bien.

… Aunque ella no estaba segura que todo estaba bien. Algo estaba mal, solo que no sabia de que se trataba. Por primera vez se le ocurrió que tal vez era una situación mas grave y confusa de lo que ella pensaba… _obligado al buque_… ¿Qué quería decir con eso ¿Por qué él le dijo… De que se trataba? Se sintió mareada de solo pensarlo… camino lentamente por las escaleras, sintiéndose cada vez más confundida con cada paso que daba. Obligado al buque… obligado… al barco… parte de ellos… parte de la nave…

"_Parte de ellos, parte de la nave, parte de ellos parte de la nave, parte de ellos, parte de la nave…" _

Elizabeth se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras.

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que crees que estas haciendo?" Jack miró a Will interrogativamente, sin tener éxito en su intento de sonar indiferente.

Will siguió a Elizabeth con la mirada, mientras ella desperecía justo debajo de la cubierta y luego miró a Jack con una expresión sombría en el rostro.

"¿Yo?" Will sonrió irónico. "Curiosamente, yo quería hacerte esa misma pregunta." Dijo fríamente.

Jack levantó las cejas. "Entonces no tiene sentido buscarle significado, o yo no lo veo, pero mas tarde decidiremos quien contesta primero." Dijo sonriendo, pero la sonrisa fue casi artificial.

"¿Cómo es, que a pesar de mentir todo el tiempo, la gente todavía te cree? Cuando no eres mas que un cruel mentiroso que, no dudo en tomar ventaja de una persona enferma." Contestó Will entre dientes mirando a Jack constantemente.

"No sabia que fuera malo. En realidad es bastante bueno." Observó Jack con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Will se acerco más a él y siseo. "¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer? ¿Sorprenderla con una aventura en alta mar? Pensando que nunca recordaría quien era y entonces tu solo podías…"

"Quizás deberías de pensar dos veces antes de decir, lo que ibas a decir porque quizás puedas arrepentirte después de decirlo." Lo interrumpió Jack, sintiendo como la culpabilidad, se evaporaba milagrosamente, al calor de los celos mezclados con ira.

"Voy a llevarme a Elizabeth al _Holandés_. Puedo quedarme en la superficie el tiempo suficiente para llevarla a Inglaterra. Estoy seguro de que allá encontraremos a mas personas dignas de confianza para cuidar de ella que aquí." Dijo Will decididamente, tratando de pasar por delante de Jack.

"Tu no te la vas a llevar a ningún lado." Dijo Jack, su voz sonó tan firme que Will se detuvo y giro hacia él.

"Creo que estas olvidando algo. Ella es mi _esposa_." Dijo Will mirando a Jack.

"Eso no significa que tu puedas elegir por ella, ¿o si?" Replicó Jack en un serio y constante tono de voz.

"Tenemos las mismas opciones." Respondió Will resueltamente.

Un rastro de una sonrisa destello en el rostro de Jack. "Ella no va ir contigo, así que, a menos que estés planeando algo sobre un secuestro, que no te recomiendo intentarlo, entonces no puedo realmente ver como poner en acción tus egocéntricas palabras." Dijo con una leve sonrisa, asomándose en algún lugar detrás de sus ojos.

"¿Y que te hace pensar que no va ir conmigo?" Preguntó Will retadoramente, sus ojos inusualmente oscuros.

Jack lo miró en silencio por un momento, como si considerara las respuestas a esa pregunta, con la tentación de decirle algo más, pero finalmente decidiendo solo decir:

"Ella no parecía como si le encantara la idea."

* * *

"_Parte de ellos, parte de la nave…" _

Elizabeth estaba a mitad de las escaleras con la cabeza descansando en sus manos y con el ceño fruncido. No podía dejar de escuchar esa frase. Era casi tan doloroso como el sonido de los latidos. El sonido de los latidos… tenían conexión con…

"¿Te encuentras bien, jovencita?" Una áspera voz la sacudió de sus pensamientos extraños. Ella levantó la cabeza y miró a Barbosa viéndola con una mirada curiosa.

"Estoy bien." Le susurró, viéndolo brevemente y tratando de continuar parada.

"Por suerte, este buque jamás será llevado por el Kraken de nuevo." Dijo Barbosa con voz baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo y camino subiendo las escaleras pasando a un lado de Elizabeth.

_El Kraken._ Recordaba la palabra. Recordaba y sentía algo terrible palpando en su cabeza, en su mente, algo que no sabia que era, pero se sentía amargo y lo suficientemente feo para hacer que su corazón latiera apresurado y sus pensamientos giraran en torno a esa palabra en su cabeza, provocando que de pronto se sintiera enferma y débil.

"_¡No es un arrecife!" _

"¿Qué es el Kraken?" Preguntó sin aliento, sin siquiera voltear, vagamente esperando que todavía Barbosa estuviera en las escaleras y hubiera escuchado su pregunta y posiblemente le diera una respuesta.

Barbosa sonrió ligeramente, simulando que no había visto a Elizabeth y luego se volvió y miró la figura inmóvil de ella, aferrada a la barandilla.

"Oh ¿tu no recuerdas eso?" Preguntó con falsa preocupación, levantando las cejas teatralmente. "No estoy seguro de que deba decírtelo entonces." Dijo, viendo la reacción intensa de ella y lentamente se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que la diera por completo Elizabeth se giro y lo encaro.

"¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?" Preguntó titubeante, en realidad no sabia porque estaba hablando con él, era un traidor que se había amotinado contra Jack. Pero, de alguna manera, no podía dejar de hacerle la pregunta.

Barbosa le dio una extraña media sonrisa. "Bueno no creo que realmente quieras escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta." Dijo tristemente.

* * *

"No le encantó la idea." Repitió Will sarcásticamente viendo a Jack constantemente. "Pero supongo que si le encantó tu anillo, entonces ¿tu tomaste el de ella y lo suplantaste por otro que no tiene ningún valor sentimental para ella?" Preguntó y sacando el anillo de bodas de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Jack.

"Por lo menos el de ella todavía esta aquí, mientras que el tuyo esta en el fondo del océano ¿no?" Jack sonrió después de un momento de consideración.

Will parpadeo, ligeramente tomado fuera de guardia ante la observación. "Lo deje caer accidentalmente y no tiene nada que ver…" Comenzó pero Jack lo interrumpió.

"Ella necesita tranquilidad." Dijo Jack, de repente, su tono de voz casi molesto, sin estar enojado ya. "Y tu no. Tu solo quieres decirle indiscriminadamente todos esos recuerdos dolorosos, lamentables tragedias que pasaron juntos." Añadió Jack.

"Yo solo estaría diciendo la verdad." Replicó Will.

"Ah." Dijo Jack tranquilamente, frunciendo el ceño. "Entonces ¿Qué es mas importante para ti? ¿Ella o la verdad?, ¿quieres decirle todo lo que a ti te enoja, o te molesta, o te duele y todas esa tragedias por las que estas pensando, o decirle todo lo bueno que pasaron?"

"Eso seria simplemente, mentirle." Contestó Will severamente.

"Entonces le llamas verdad a ser un egoísta." Dijo Jack firmemente, aunque una parte de él se estremeció.

"Mentir es egoísta." Respondió Will disgustado. "Tu no quieres protegerla. ¿A quien estas tratando de engañar?" Will entrecerró los ojos interesado e hizo una pausa. "Tu le mentiste para tomar ventaja de ella. Es lo que tú haces. Tú mientes para conseguir lo que quieres. ¿Crees que eso es desinteresado?" Preguntó con una mueca.

"Estoy seguro de que no se puede igualar al acto de dejar a alguien solo y recluido por diez años." Dijo Jack tristemente.

Will lo miró en silencio, evitando sus ojos por un momento, pero pronto recupero la compostura. "Fue una decisión conciente." Dijo con convicción, viendo a Jack miserablemente.

"Y ¿Quién lo decidió?" Preguntó Jack con una sonrisa que de nuevo no llego a sus ojos.

"Mi esposa y yo." Contestó Will con creciente irritación.

"Las palabras por si solas no proporcionan ni justifican ni perdón." Dijo Jack con una extraña media sonrisa.

* * *

"Quiero saber si tiene algo que ver conmigo." Dijo Elizabeth, subiendo unos cuantos pasos en la escalera, quedando cara a cara con Barbosa.

"Hay un montón de historias que aun no te han contado y yo no soy un narrador de historias señorita Swann, o mas bien." hizo una pausa con ostentación. "Señora Turner." Entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth amplio los ojos, las palabras eran desconocidas, pero al mismo tiempo familiares, esas palabras se estrellaban en su cabeza como las olas contra un barco en medio de una tormenta.

"… _Por lo menos una vez mas __señorita Swann. Como siempre."_

"…_. Por lo menos el chico sabe de propiedad." _

"Quiero saber." Susurró ella, sin saber en realidad que era lo que quería preguntar, solo quería oír la respuesta, una respuesta, una especie de respuesta. Solo quería escuchar algo, algo más que el sonido que una vez más se apoderaba de sus sentidos.

Barbosa puso una reflexiva expresión en su rostro y lentamente subió las escaleras, Elizabeth lo vio encaminarse hacia la proa del barco. Lo dejo ir, asfixiada en esos momentos por sus propios pensamientos, considerando solo brevemente escapar de tanta suciedad, correr hacia a Jack y decirle que la haga olvidar de todo, de todo lo que tenia que saber… pero una parte de ella, esa parte curiosa en ella, que extrañamente la aterrorizaba a veces, la incitó a seguir a ese hombre y escuchar todas las respuestas que pudiera decirle.

"¡Espera!" Elizabeth detuvo a Barbosa, bloqueándole el camino. Y él pretendió darle una mirada sorprendida. "Dime."

"Es muy probable que lo lamentes." Advirtió Barbosa casi en un indiferente tono de voz.

"¿Qué es el Kraken?" Preguntó, sintiendo la palabra amarga en su boca.

Barbosa se giró hacia ella, escondiendo una sonrisa y caminó a la barandilla, apoyándose en ella en gran medida y mirando al océano. "Yo estaba realmente sorprendido cuando Jack te trajo a bordo." Aparentemente comenzó con un tono de voz desinteresado.

Elizabeth se le acercó rápidamente y se puso junto a él viéndolo intensamente, tratando de escuchar las palabras que luchaban por llegar a ella a través del velo pulsante del sonido de los latidos en su cabeza. Le dolía, pero no le puso atención. De algún modo tenía la sensación de que había algo más importante que escuchar ese sonido justo ahora.

"Tu sabes." Continúo Barbosa pensativamente, viendo a la distancia. "No es una practica común, ir a navegar con la persona que te mató, aunque probablemente yo no sea el mas indicado de decir eso." Dijo con una mueca.

Por el rabillo del ojo Elizabeth vio en Barbosa una expresión confusa en su rostro.

"A menudo me preguntó." Continúo Barbosa. "¿Por qué te trajo a bordo?" Hizo una pausa sintiendo que Elizabeth lo miraba intensamente. "¿seria por compasión?" planeo dudoso levantando las cejas. "¿Por buscar venganza?" Entrecerró los ojos. "¿Para satisfacer su lujuria?" Él la miro para ver la reacción en su rostro.

Ella lo miró con una mezcla de confusión, irritación, miedo y asco. Esa mezcla era lo que exactamente él le provocaba.

Elizabeth quería decir algo, pero no pudo decir lo que quería decir… si había algo que quería decir… no podía concentrarse mas… el sonido penetrante golpeaba atravesando su mente como la hoja de una espada atravesando el cuerpo del enemigo.

"Estoy curioso." De repente alejo su vista del mar y la miró. "¿Qué se siente darle a alguien un beso mortal, para después dejarlo atado a su querido barco y luego verlo morir, dejándolo caer al abismo infernal del armario de Davy Jones?" Preguntó, viéndola con interés hiriente, con una visión de cruel satisfacción destellando en sus ojos.

Elizabeth lo miró desconcertada, aterrorizada y muy pálida.

_Bien. He esperado suficiente señorita. Tal vez un poco de shock te ayude a recuperar la memoria y entonces puedas decirme en donde esta el maldito cofre. _

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	38. Chapter 38

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Perdón les debo una vez mas las contestaciones a los reviews, pero voy de salida y no creo que quieran que me espere otro dia mas para que actualice ¿o si? Bueno como creo adivinar la respuesta, pues mejor les dejo, el nuevo capitulo, pero no antes de agradecerles a todos por dejarnos los reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Muchos besos.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 38**

"¿De que hablas? Eso no es cierto." Le susurró Elizabeth incrédula mirando a Barbosa. Su declaración parecía contradecir a su pregunta, aunque ella no parecía haberlo notado.

Barbosa sacudió la cabeza y suspiró con tristeza. "Me temo que lo es. Es muy conveniente no recordar tales cosas." Agregó después de una pausa. "Pero si yo fuera tu, mantendría un ojo vigilante sobre Jack, por si acaso. Yo simplemente lo deje abandonado en una inofensiva isla y él no a podido olvidar eso." Miró al mar y de nuevo volteo a ver a Elizabeth. "Yo no creo que pueda olvidar nunca a quien lo traicionó y lo mató. ¿Tu podrías?" Entrecerró los ojos mirándola con expectativa.

Elizabeth lo miró y él la vio mas pálida de lo que nunca la había visto antes, pálida, mas pálida que cuando fue testigo de los efectos de la maldición del oro azteca, mas pálida que cuando escucho las ultimas palabras de él, tan pálida que parecía un fantasma. Ella se vio as si misma como si fuera un fantasma ahora mismo.

Ella quería preguntar… quería objetar… pero no podía ni siquiera hablar… no podía pensar, pensar ni siquiera el sonido de los latidos que estaba en su mente porque poco a poco fue sustituido por un sonido distinto, el sonido de algo que se quebraba, un sonido rugiente.

"_Después de ti_…"

Ella tembló, aterrorizada por su propia voz. ¿Era su voz? ¿Podría ser…? ¿Podría ella…? ¿Cómo podría ella…? no podía… pero lo hizo…

"No es cierto." Repetía obstinadamente, un rastro de molestia era apenas audible en su voz vacilante, sus ojos vagando entre la proa y el mar, como si buscara algún tipo de explicación, como esperando que alguien le dijera diferentes palabras, quizás incluso esperando que Barbosa se contradijera.

Pero Barbosa no iba a retractarse en sus palabras. Esperó para ver el efecto, para ver las secuelas, con la esperanza de que con el shock diera como resultado el regreso de su memoria lo más rápido posible.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que es estar en el armario." Continúo viendo a Elizabeth intensamente. "Que puede convertirte en alguien especialmente vulnerable." Vio a Elizabeth que daba unos pasos hacia atrás y que seguía mirándolo con forzada incredulidad, que le provocó una sonrisa. "Las imágenes, los sonidos, las voces." Camino lentamente hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos. "Tu deseabas conocerlo todo, pero no todo puede ser escuchado. El dolor, que no podrá lastimar más, o así parece, pero antes de darte cuenta ese dolor nunca deja de lastimar, porque nunca se detuvo, nunca se fue, porque no fue causado por una espada o una bala, pero esta aquí." Puso su mano sobre el pecho. "Y aquí." Dijo señalando brevemente su cabeza. "Enraizada permanentemente, creciendo como una espina plantada por un jardinero traicionero, que espera que se alimenten de ella." Hizo una pausa y sonrió. "Para envenenar."

Elizabeth se estremeció por sus últimas palabras, por todo lo que él había dicho. "No es cierto." Las palabras escapaban de su boca casi involuntariamente, mecánicamente, caminando hacia atrás, aferrándose a la barandilla, las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, ni siquiera sabia que estaba llorando. No podía sentir ni oír nada a su alrededor, solo voces y casi tangibles, hablando, gritando, vociferando, susurrando… murmurando…

"_Pirata."_

* * *

"¡Sostenlo estable en su lugar, maldita sea!" Gritó Pintel, viendo salvajemente hacia Ragetti, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la cuerda fija, aunque la tarea era más difícil de lo que parecía.

"¡Deberíamos lanzarlo por la borda para ver si flota!" Gritó otro miembro de la tripulación desde el otro lado del mástil.

Ragetti movió su ojo de madera parpadeando con consternación. "No es posible sostenerlo firme todo el tiempo." Dijo quejándose un poco.

"¡Es por eso que dijeron que deberíamos lanzarte por la borda!" Gritó Pintel, molesto por las palabras del otro marinero.

"Pero él dijo…" Ragetti trató de argumentar, pero de repente el buque se meneo, por la fuerza de una gran ola y la cuerda resbalo de sus manos, incluso antes de que él pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando.

"¡¡Cuidado!!" La voz de Marty llego del fuerte del nido de cuervo.

* * *

"Y entonces te casaste con el valiente señor Turner, que para terminar la lamentable historia de amor, fue asesinado por Jones y tuvo que decidir entre morir o navegar por los mares por siempre, ya viste cual fue su elección." Barbosa estaba junto a Elizabeth, su voz era un susurro ahora, amenazador por supuesto, pero baja e insinuadora.

Elizabeth no lo veía, estaba apoyada contra la barandilla, con los ojos fijos en el mar, la vista oscurecida por las lágrimas y los pensamientos mezclados, extrañas voces llenado su cabeza, las palabras y las oraciones iban y venían, las imágenes fluían de la nada, de su mente, de la memoria que aun no estaba ahí, pero podía sentir como si lo intentara, por primera vez como si realmente estuviera naufragando y para regresar, tenia que terminar… ahogándose.

"Y entonces." Continúo Barbosa a pesar de las lágrimas que fluían sobre las mejillas de Elizabeth. "Su corazón esta enterrado…"

Ella repentinamente lo miró, con los ojos muy rojos y muy abiertos. Así que era eso… el sonido venia de ahí… el sonido de latidos… latidos de corazón…

Apenas había escuchado lo próximo que dijo Barbosa, sobre un cofre donde el corazón esta encerrado… las palabras de Barbosa veladas por la voz en su cabeza, esa voz que sonaba suave pero que no era suave en los sueños que había tenido noches atrás, esa voz que gritaba. _"¡Se suponía que lo mantendrías a salvo!"_

Barbosa estaba todavía hablando, cuando de pronto ella se alejo de la conversación y corrió y corrió sin saber porque, solo quería correr, huir de las voces que se hacían cada vez más familiares con cada momento que pasaba.

"_¡Se suponía que lo mantendrías a salvo!"_

"_Pirata."_

Dos voces, dos voces dividiendo su corazón en dos. Dos voces que le hablaban, que la llamaban, la llamaban, después ella…

Y ella sabia eso, lo sentía. Sentía que había hecho algo terrible… y ella lo hizo… solo una vez. Pero al mismo tiempo… a cada momento.

"_Esta es la única manera ¿no ves?" _

Se tropezó y cayó al suelo, se limpió las lágrimas, y tomó aire, se estaba ahogando con las lágrimas, sintiendo que no podía respirar, medio deseando no respirar en lo absoluto.

¿Lloraba en voz alta? ¿Tranquilamente? No podía decirlo. Enterró su rostro entre sus manos y gemía entre lágrimas.

Ella lo mató… sabía que lo había hecho… pero nunca había pensado…

"… _incluso si me mataras…"_ Las palabras pronunciadas por Jack en tono serio regresaron a ella. ¿Podría perdonarla? ¿Realmente podría perdonarla? ¿Podría perdonarla…?

"… _fuera por compasión… o buscando venganza… para satisfacer su lujuria…_" La voz de Barbosa repercutió en su cabeza, repitiendo incansablemente las tres frases.

Elizabeth se puso de pie, sus ojos le ardían de tanto llorar, las lágrimas se hacían camino hasta sus labios, dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca.

Levanto la vista y ahí estaba, el mástil principal y sintió que algo la golpeaba, el viento, la espada, el rayo, no podía decir lo que era, pero de repente cambio de proporción, aunque solo ligeramente. Parpadeo y aunque la vista era la misma, había algo diferente en él, algo…

Y entonces ella lo vio. Vio a una chica… y la chica era… ella. Se vio así misma, con una extraña expresión en el rostro, con una extraña expresión de desconfianza, era evidente que la chica veía algo. La chica con el pelo húmedo y temblando ligeramente…

Elizabeth se movió ligeramente hacia la imagen, la ilusión, la alucinación…

El recuerdo…

Cuando dio unos pasos hacia la chica, vio que había alguien junto a ella… la chica se inclinaba hacia él y besaba a un hombre… un hombre… Jack. La chica besaba a Jack. Ella beso a Jack…

No estaba segura si realmente podía ver algo o si solo estaba en su imaginación todas esas escenas no deseadas, valía la pena olvidar sus pecados, esos recuerdos que no podían simplemente caer en el olvido, todos esos actos que ella no quería recordar, pero que lamentablemente los recordaba ahora…

Recordar, recordar…

Elizabeth gritó, el sonido de los grilletes resonaban como un millar de truenos en la cabeza. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y corrió, corrió, corrió…

"¡Cuidado!"

La voz hubiera sonado irreal para ella, incluso si la hubiera escuchado.

No sintió ser golpeada por nada… solo sintió el dolor… el dolor… el dolor…

Al igual que cuando el trasporte… las palabras abstractas destellaron a través de su mente, cuando ella se derrumbo en el suelo…

"_Lo sie__nto… en verdad lo siento… yo…"_ Susurró así misma y sus parpados cayeron sobre sus ojos, ocultando las lágrimas frescas que se formaban tras de ellos, apagando la luz, apagando al mundo…

Volviendo al pasado…

* * *

"¿Palabras?" Will levantó la ceja. "No se el significado, pero probablemente no lo sepa, ya que tus palabras no tienen significado."

"Ah. Lamentablemente tus palabras solo tienen sentido ilusorio." Contestó Jack en voz baja.

Will se quedo pensando en la palabra "ilusorio." Miro a Jack seriamente, listo para hablar, cuando de repente fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido y los gritos de varios miembros de la tripulación.

"Y ahora ¿Qué?" Murmuró Jack, dirigiéndose a donde venían los gritos.

Will dudo por un momento, pero finalmente decidió seguir a Jack.

Había cierta conmoción, en torno a uno de los mástiles, que aparentemente estaba roto. Jack hizo una mueca, saltando sobre un pedazo de madera y levanto su vista hacia el mástil roto con ligera irritación.

"¿Qué…?" Comenzó mas bien en un tono duro, con la intención de investigar las razones por la que su buque estaba siendo dañado, cuando de pronto se detuvo a mitad de camino, sus ojos se ampliaron en shock.

En la cubierta, en un charco de sangre, estaba… Elizabeth.

"El mástil debió de haber estado roto desde la tormenta." Comenzó alguien, tratando de explicar lo ocurrido.

Pero Jack no escuchaba. Él cayó de rodillas al lado de Elizabeth y rápidamente apartó el cabello de su rostro. Sintió, como si hubieran regresado en el tiempo y estaba de nuevo en ese horrible día en Tortuga.

¿Horrible?... Hermoso de alguna manera…

Ella estaba respirando y medio conciente, sacudiendo su cabeza, sin aliento y murmurando palabras ininteligibles. Al menos no estaba totalmente inconciente.

Tenía una herida en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, era pequeña, pero lo suficientemente grande para que la sangre fluyera alarmantemente por ella. En su brazo también había una hemorragia. Jack rompió la manga de su vestido. El brazo no estaba roto, pero estaba torcido. La tomó con cautela entre sus brazos y un pensamiento destelló a través de su mente, que todo a su alrededor estaba excepcionalmente silencioso.

Pero, por el contrario, era cualquier cosa, menos tranquilo. Los miembros de la tripulación formaron un circulo alrededor de la escena, estaba hablando en voz alta, gritando, incluso, contaban lo que sucedía, argumentado las causas, en respuesta a las febriles preguntas de Will.

Jack no se dio cuenta de que Will estaba al lado de él de rodillas, Will realmente no sabia que hacer, estaba en shock, preocupación, mezclada con desesperación e ira, cuando Jack tomó a Elizabeth en sus brazos y la llevaba bajo la cubierta. Era él quien debería de llevarla, no Jack. Will los siguió aterrado por verla en tal estado. ¿Habría sido igual cunado ese accidente ocurrió? Pero en ese entonces él no había estado ahí y ahora lo estaba, pero ahora que podía realmente hacer algo, estaba impedido de hacer cualquier cosa por _él_ y porque _él _aparentaba tener derecho a cuidarla, de hecho _él_ la estaba cuidando.

Will siguió a Jack hasta la cabina del capitán, donde Jack recostó a Elizabeth sobre la cama, asegurándose de no lastimarle el brazo. Varios miembros de la tripulación también aparecieron en la cabina, llevando agua caliente, paños limpios, vendas y ron, aun si habérselos pedido. Dejaron todo en un gabinete y salieron.

Will, sin dejar de mirar a Elizabeth, tomó las vendas y accidentalmente golpeo una botella de ron, que cayo al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos ruidosamente.

Jack dio una rápida mirada a la botella rota y luego a Will. "Con un infierno, vete de aquí." Dijo severamente, tomando el agua caliente y una toalla. Puso el recipiente en el suelo. Cuando se sentó de nuevo al borde de la cama junto a Elizabeth, noto las huellas de lágrimas en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Will mirándolo enojado. "Yo puedo hacer esto, tu vete." Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Jack dejo la toalla empapada en el recipiente, haciendo caso omiso de Will. Se inclinó más hacia Elizabeth y le levanto la cabeza con cuidado, haciéndola descansar contra su pecho y comenzó a limpiar la herida de detrás de su cabeza.

"¡Déjala sola!" Ordenó Will, molesto por el hecho de que no había nada que él pudiera hacer, mas que solo ver lo que Jack estaba haciendo, si bien era el quien debía… Su ansiedad por Elizabeth y su enojo contra Jack, pero no estaba seguro porque sentía esto, pero parecía como si hubiera algo íntimamente arrogante en la forma en que él la trataba, la forma en que la tocaba, la manera en que regresaba la cabeza de Elizabeth de nuevo hacia la almohada, la forma en que le tomaba los mechones sueltos de su cabello y los ponía tras su oreja. (¿Por qué aun hacia eso?), la manera en que rasgo la manga de su vestido y la arrojo al suelo…

"Esa es tu especialidad." Murmuró Jack, arrugando la frente y examinaba el brazo de Elizabeth cuidadosamente.

"¿Cómo te atre…?" Comenzó Will, pero se detuvo, cuando Elizabeth se movió y gimió.

"Shhh, amor, esta bien." Jack colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Elizabeth y la acaricio con el pulgar.

De repente, una mano lo empujo y tuvo que levantarse de la cama, para no caer al piso.

"¡Dije que la dejaras en paz!" Repitió airadamente Will, tomando el asiento al lado de Elizabeth y viéndola preocupado, pero en realidad fue lo único que pudo hacer, porque dos sorprendentemente fuertes manos se aferraron al tejido de su camisa y lo arrastraron lejos de ella, arrojándolo fuera de la cabina, todo eso en una fracción de segundo, por lo que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar adecuadamente.

Jack azotó la puerta y la bloqueo, justo a tiempo, ya que casi de inmediato Will comenzó a mover el picaporte con furia, pero la puerta ni siquiera se movió.

Jack ignoró los fuertes gritos de Will y sus ingenuas órdenes y continúo limpiando el brazo herido de Elizabeth. Ella se movió y dijo algo que él no pudo entender.

Jack pensó que era una buena señal que al parecer estuviera medio conciente en esta ocasión. Odiaba la idea de tener que volver esperar para que recuperara la conciencia. Recordó como tuvo que reprimir ese sentimientos, cuando no estaba seguro si volvería a escuchar su voz, ni a mirar sus ojos de nuevo viéndolo.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la beso suavemente en los labios. Retrocedió y vio con asombro, que los ojos de Elizabeth se abrían en realidad y lo veían.

"Lizzie…" Dijo, acariciando tiernamente su rostro.

"Jack." Dijo ella, cerrando por un momento los ojos al sentir el contacto de la mano de él.

Poco a poco, Elizabeth trato de sentarse apoyándose en sus codos, pero un fuerte dolor

se lo impidió.

"No, no, Lizzie no lo hagas, te doblaste el brazo, amor." Jack colocó una nueva almohada bajo la espalda de ella y una mas en su cabeza, ayudándola a sentarse.

Todo ese tiempo ella lo miró con extraña curiosidad. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó con una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

Jack la miró extrañado. "¿Por qué lo hago?" Preguntó con una vacilante sonrisa.

"¿Por qué me besaste?" Preguntó Elizabeth tranquilamente, después de una pausa.

Jack parpadeo confundido, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de contestar, la nave se sacudió y eso atrajo la atención de Elizabeth. Miró alrededor y entonces miró a Jack sorprendida.

"¿No estamos en Tortuga?" Se inclino hacia delante y miró alrededor de la cabina. "¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué paso?" Preguntó mirando a Jack expectante.

Por alguna razón y quizás incluso por primera vez en su vida, Jack no pudo hacer uso de la palabra. _Esto… no puede… ser…_

"Yo recuerdo…" Elizabeth tembló un poco y sus labios también. "… que te vi y luego… algo… un trasporte… creo que era un carruaje, ¿no?" Preguntó viendo a Jack buscando que él le confirmara, pero Jack la miro absolutamente sin palabras. "Y luego caí, y…" hizo una pausa y miró a la nada pensativamente por un momento. "Jack." Ella lo miró con algo de molestia. "No recuerdo lo que paso después. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconciente? No recuerdo… me caí… y…" Suspiró y agito la cabeza. "Jack ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió después de que me atropellara el trasporte?" Preguntó mirándolo con interés.

Jack la miró en shock, golpeado por la pregunta.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	39. Chapter 39

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny: **Te aseguró que yo pensé exactamente lo mismo que tu, porque si es injusto, pero luego comprendí que era necesario y se que tu tambien lo entenderas en su momento. Solo te aconsejo seguir leyendo y gracias por tu review.

**Silvia**: Jaja, no creo que sea inmoral, pero si injusto. Me has hecho reir con tu comentario, asi que muchas gracias.

**Cande**: Jaja. Pues gracias por no decir nada y mujer por Dios controlate, no es necesario temblar, pero muchas gracias por tu review.

**Mónica: **Me alegro que ya tengas cuenta en Fanfiction, es muy importate porque hay personas que escriben y que sin saberlo no dejan que los no suscritos les dejen reviews. Y estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, Jack en cierta forma tiene que pagar las que debe, pero aun asi es injusto, y eso no se vale, cuando yo lo lei en ingles casi me estrello con la PC, del berrinche que hice. Pero era necesario. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Elizabeth: **Te aseguro que tendras tu recompensa, es verdad, Elizabeth olvido los dias maravillosos que paso con Jack, pero solo te digo algo ¿Te imaginas que pasara cuando lo recuerde? ¿Se ira a enojar? ¿Se lo negara asi misma? ¿Lo recordara o ya de plano Jack tendra que volver a reconquistarla? De verdad que te aseguro que los capitulos que siguen seran cruciales en la historia y sé que la amaras mas. Y pues ahora me retrase un poquito en horas de actualizacion, pero al menos llego el nuevo capitulo. Disfrutalo mucho, es todo lo que te puedo decir. Besos.

**Nallely mcr:** Estas completamente disculpada, ademas de que no tienes que pedir ninguna disculpa. Yo se que cuando no se puede leer, pues no se puede, pero ver que te hallas puesto al corriente y que digas esto es muy importante para mi, muchas gracias, te lo agradesco de corazon. Y sobre lo que dices, desgraciadamente no puedo garantizar el No sufrimiento de Jack, dicen que cuando entre mas sufres por el ser amado, mas lo valoras, y creo que eso puede pasar con estos dos. Gracias de nuevo por el review.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 39**

Debió de haber sido un efecto del destino, una fuerza muy poderosa, pero para Jack, aunque pasaran muchos años pensando en eso, probablemente, nunca hubiera sido capaz de buscar el perfecto castigo, como el que se le estaba otorgando actualmente.

Miró a Elizabeth con desconcierto, sacando todas aquellas terribles, improbables (aunque no era posible sacar esa molesta voz en su cabeza), frustrante hipótesis que parecía ser mas real con cada momento que pasaba.

"Jack ¿estas bien?" Preguntó Elizabeth consternada, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia Jack.

"Tu… ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso después del accidente en Tortuga, Lizbeth?" Jack la miró casi con temor, su voz ligeramente hueca.

Elizabeth arrugó la frente. "¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente?" Preguntó con suspicacia, tratando de averiguar porque él actuaba tan extraño. Nunca lo había visto tan confundido. La confusión no era algo que se pudiese encontrar en el Capitán Jack Sparrow, al menos no muy a menudo.

_Ella no pudo olvidar… no pudo olvidar esto…_

Por alguna razón, le parecía absolutamente razonable, que hubiese olvidado completamente toda su vida, pero que hubiera olvidado estos últimos días, le parecía inimaginable. Debía ser algún tipo de broma increíblemente cruel. Solo una broma. Ella estaba bromeando. Tenia que estar bromeando.

Y sin embargo, Jack sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba bromeando.

"¿Jack?" Elizabeth palmeo ligeramente el hombro de Jack, tratando con esto de que él le contestara. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Nada." Respondió mecánicamente, tratando de pensar que hacer. ¿Qué se supone que diría? ¿Cómo se supone que le diría?… porque tenia que decirle. ¿Cómo es que ella no recuerda? Tal vez solo era un momento transitorio… tal vez era cuestión de minutos…

Miró alrededor de la habitación y después la miró. Elizabeth lo miró y encontró algo curioso escrito en los ojos de él y… otra cosa también, algo… o quizás eran solo sus ojos… pero había algo diferente en ellos, bueno… siempre fueron cautivadores, tenía que admitirlo, pero ahora, se veían extrañamente familiares… ¿familiares? Por supuesto que eran familiares. Eran los ojos de Jack, se burló de si misma. Pero… era que ahora sentía una inexplicable relación con su mirada, como si fuera una parte de ella… como si sus ojos fueran una parte de ella… _Oh, creo que realmente fue un golpe muy duro el que me dio el trasporte en la cabeza._

"¿Cómo… como te sientes, amor?" Tartamudeo por fin, tratando de recuperar la compostura, inconcientemente, automáticamente, coloco uno de los mechones de cabello de Elizabeth tras de su oreja y acaricio suavemente su cabello.

Elizabeth parpadeo, medio sorprendida, medio sonriendo. _¿Qué es lo que él… no debe… ¡yo no debo!_

"Jack." Elizabeth movió ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado para evitar el contacto. Jack se paralizo, de repente dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y también sorprendido por la reacción de ella. Retiró lentamente la mano.

Jack había esperado que sucedieran muchas cosas. Había incluso, medio inconcientemente, esperado que repentinamente ella obtuviera de nuevo su memoria y luego, probablemente, todo el infierno se desataría. Pero lo que ciertamente, no había esperado, era que ella olvidara todo lo referente a lo sucedido entre ellos. Seria demasiado irónico. Tan cruelmente, perfectamente, justicia irónica.

"Ha sido… han pasado varios días desde el accidente." Dijo por fin, en voz baja, sus ojos lentamente fueron perdiendo su brillante y constante calidez, ante el hecho de que Elizabeth no recordara nada.

"¿Varios días?" Repitió ella, de repente sintiendo una urgencia absurda por abrazarlo. Y tuvo miedo. Ella había llegado a Tortuga a verlo, pero solo quería verlo… no quería mas que verlo por un momento, intercambiar algunas palabras y a continuación, volver a…

Mordió su labio inferior, su estado de ánimo decayendo, sumida en su vida de nuevo…

¿De nuevo?... que extraño… tenía la sensación de que había estado en un lugar alejado… alejado de todo… y haber estado lejos se había sentido tan bien… tan bien… tan maravillosamente sin preocupaciones… casi podía sentir la alegría bañándola, pero estaba desapareciendo… se escapaba de ella… y ya no podía sentir ese lugar mas…

"¿Estamos en el Perla Negra?" Preguntó mirando alrededor, tratando de sonar indiferente, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, tratando de concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

_Yo no debí de haber llegado ahí… no debí de haber llegado a Tortuga… ¡que terrible idea!... _

"Aye." Murmuró Jack, nerviosamente frotando su frente. Tal vez ¿debería decirle de inmediato? No podía crees que tuviera que pasar por todo esto de nuevo. Diciéndole la verdad… pero ahora era diferente. Era esa verdad que él quería decirle, era esa verdad que fue maravillosa, pero…

"_Así que, ¿Qué es mas importante para ti, entonces? ¿Ella o la verdad? ¿Decirle todo lo desagradable entre ustedes, los enojos, el dolor, o mantenerlo solo para ti, dejarlo aparte, dejarle saber solo lo bueno?" _

Sus propias palabras regresaron a él. ¿Y cual era lado bueno, ahora?

"¿Estuve inconciente por varios días?" Preguntó Elizabeth vacilante, de pronto dándose cuenta de lo que realmente estaban hablando. Cuando ella había llegado a Tortuga, y había llegado a aquella taberna, solo quería dejar su casa un tiempo, pero había renunciado a la esperanza de verlo de nuevo, pero entonces lo vio… y entonces pasó el accidente y había dejado de verlo de nuevo… y ahora… lo estaba viendo… Y se sentía terriblemente extraño… tan… dulce…

Dolorosamente mordió el interior de su mejilla, sintiendo una ola de culpabilidad que apresuradamente atravesó su cuerpo. _¿Cómo puede incluso… no debí de haber ido… no debí de haber ido…_

"No." La voz de Jack la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Su voz. Si eso también, había extrañado eso también…

_¡Detente!..._

"No estuviste inconciente mucho tiempo." Jack comenzó titubeante, luchando por no acariciar la piel de ella de nuevo. Ella se veía triste y él solo no podía soportarlo. "Pero cuando despertaste." Hizo una pausa, vacilante, mirándolo con intensidad.

¿Seria egoísta decírselo? ¿Seria egoísta no decírselo? ¿Y como debía decírselo?

Y aun había un sonido en algún lugar detrás de la puerta…

"¿Qué paso?" Preguntó Elizabeth apenas por encima de un susurro. La manera en la que él la miraba… y también sintió que ella misma lo miraba de otro modo, aunque realmente no sabia porque.

La miró, con intensidad por un momento, la variedad de emociones que atravesaban por su rostro. La miró… y entonces pensó que no importaba lo que había hecho y lo que no recordaba, ella seguía siendo la misma persona, la misma Lizzie. _Su Lizzie_.

Ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de ella. Él llevó su mano hacia el rostro de ella y la dejo en su mejilla, sus labios a tan solo una pulgada de los de ella, le susurró con una sonrisa atravesando en sus labios, en un extraño tono de voz solemne.

"Todo."

Elizabeth parpadeo y tembló bajo el roce de la mano de él. O más bien por la palabra que dijo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, preguntándose brevemente cuando él se había acercado tanto…

Se encontró apoyándose en la caricia de él y ni siquiera tratando de evadir los labios de él que descendían en los suyos. Jack miraba su rostro intensamente y ella solo lo miró en respuesta, la palabras "todo" empezó a adquirir un significado en su mente, en su imaginación y cuando ella cerró sus ojos, Jack atrapo los labios de ella entre los suyos, besándola dulcemente, sin prisa, con ternura.

Estaba besándola, estaba besando a la Lizzie del pasado, como había estado besando a Lizzie sin pasado, absoluto.

Jack solo deseaba algún día, poder besar a ambas al mismo tiempo…

Elizabeth trato de hacer caso omiso a todas las voces en su cabeza que la regañaban, pero no podía. Se alejó de mala gana. Jack la miró con una mirada triste de comprensión en sus ojos. Ella deseaba decirle algo, pero entonces, una repentina voz fuerte, detrás de la puerta la hizo saltar de su asiento.

"¡Abre la puerta!" Dijo una voz bastante enojada desde el otro lado.

Elizabeth amplio los ojos. Miró hacia la puerta y de nuevo a Jack, quien miraba hacia al piso, alejando su mano del su rostro y dejándola sobre la cama,

"¿Es?..." Susurró Elizabeth desconcertada. Sintió como si acabara de regresar de un largo viaje y ahora la realidad, el mundo que había dejado atrás regresaba a ella, corriendo hacia ella y sintió que era demasiado pronto para tenerlo de regreso; al momento, en este momento, cuando aun podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Jack en los suyos… "¿Es Will?" Preguntó incrédula, medio sorprendida por estar preguntando en lugar de correr hacia la puerta…

Jack asintió y murmuró algo que sonaba "aye", pero no estaba segura. Los ojos de Jack seguían fijos en el suelo. Y al parecer no tenía ninguna intención de responder al llamado de la puerta.

"¿Vas a abrir la puerta?" Preguntó en un susurro, aun sin saber porque estaba haciendo esa pregunta, en lugar de…

Jack pasó rápidamente sus ojos del suelo a Elizabeth, viéndola preocupado. "¿Y si no lo hago?" Preguntó medio vacilante, medio amenazando, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡Abre la puerta, ahora!" La voz de Will, que provenía del otro lado de la puerta, repercutió en la cabina.

Elizabeth miró hacia la puerta y luego regreso su mirada a Jack de nuevo. _Simplemente ve y abre la puerta,_ una parte de ella le aconsejo, la otra parte no escuchaba los consejos.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Elizabeth miró a Jack, su voz era vacilante.

"Dime Lizzie." De repente se inclino hacia ella de nuevo, su mano viajó rápidamente de la cama hacia la mano de ella y luego a su brazo, hasta que descanso en la nuca de Elizabeth, sus dedos se enredaron en la maraña de su cabello. "Dime ¿Por qué fuiste a Tortuga?" Preguntó en un susurro urgente.

Elizabeth estudió el rostro de Jack en silencio, atrapada fuera de guardia frente a la pregunta. ¿Por qué había ido a Tortuga? ¿Para que había ido?... para descansar… para olvidar… para salir… para verlo…

Para verlo. _Para verlo_, pero no podía decirle eso, ¿o si?

"¡Abre la puerta de una vez!"

"No, no lo se." Le mintió, alarmada por el sonido detrás de la puerta, alarmada por el comportamiento de Jack… Y ¿Qué significaba eso de "todo"?

Jack parecía más bien satisfecho por la respuesta. O tal vez simplemente ¿no le creía?

"¿No sabes?" Preguntó en voz baja, apenas audible y en contra de los fuertes golpes.

Ella lo miró en blanco, clavando las uñas en la sabana. Jack no había notado que sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro de ella y que los ojos de ella esperaban que dijera algo, que corrigiera algo, pero ella no decía nada, así que después de otro momento, Jack se puso de pie lentamente y camino hacia la puerta.

Ella sintió que debía llamarlo… pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué incluso, estaba pensando eso, justo ahora? Will estaba aquí. ¡Will esta aquí! Eso era en lo que tenía que pensar ahora. Algo maravilloso también.

Maravilloso… ¿Por qué tenia que decírselo así misma? … hizo una mueca. Algo estaba mal. Algo en su mente estaba equivocado. _En mi mente… ¿en mi mente?… en mi…_

"¡Elizabeth!" Will irrumpió en la cabina, amplio los ojos antes la vista de ella despierta y viéndose bastante bien. Una inicialmente mirada de enojo en su rostro rápidamente fue sustituida por una alegría completa y absoluto tranquilidad. "¡Estas despierta!"

Elizabeth sonrió y quería decir algo, pero entonces una imagen destello en su mente, atrapándola.

"_Prométeme…" _

Pero la imagen era borrosa.

A diferencia de la voz.

Ella volteo a ver a Jack que estaba en la puerta, apoyado contra la pared, viéndola.

"Will." Dijo con una sonrisa feliz, tratando de concentrarse, tratando de entender porque no estaba contenta… se suponía que tenía que estarlo. Era Will. Will estaba aquí. Debía de estar sin aliento por la felicidad.

Will amplio los ojos por la sorpresa. Se arrodillo al lado de la cama y tomó la mano de Elizabeth. "Elizabeth ¿te acuerdas de mi?" Preguntó incrédulo, con una sonrisa aun incierta.

"¿Recordarte?" Sacudió la cabeza perpleja.

"Muévete." Jack ondeo las manos en el aire, para que Will se moviera hacia atrás.

Will lo miró severamente, pero entonces decidió no entrar en controversia en presencia de Elizabeth, en especial, cuando al parecer, todo estaba de nuevo en perfecto orden.

Jack se sentó al borde de la cama y con un paño nuevo empapado en agua, continuo casualmente limpiando la herida en el brazo de Elizabeth.

Will suspiró ostentosamente con fastidio, pero no dijo nada.

Elizabeth miró a Will y a Jack con curiosidad, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Jack tomó su mano, cuidando de no mover su brazo demasiado y procedió a limpiárselo. Ella tembló.

"Lo siento." Jack murmuró, pensando que quizás debió de haber presionado demasiado fuerte la tela sobre su piel.

Pero no era por eso.

Elizabeth le sonrió a Will, que le sonrió también y luego continuo viendo a Jack de mal modo. Elizabeth miró de nuevo a Jack, que parecía exclusivamente concentrado en la herida, levantando las cejas en concentración. Ella pretendió estar muy interesada en el proceso de limpieza, mientras la suma de incontables pensamientos navegaba salvajemente a través de su mente, así como trato de comprender porque tenía la sensación de abrumadora alegría, solo porque Jack tomaba su mano entre las de él.

… Y porque no sintió casi nada cuando Will había tocado su mano hace un momento.

Jack debió de haber notado que algo no estaba bien, porque cuando él retiro su mano, ella tembló de nuevo y no podía decir que fuera por la herida. Pero él la miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

"Ve por mas agua caliente, esta ya se enfrió." Dijo Jack, pasándole a Will el recipiente, quien lo tomó automáticamente. Él miró el recipiente con molestia y quería protestar, pero luego vio que Elizabeth le sonrió dulcemente. Pensó que realmente era innecesario en ese momento, ponerla en posición de escuchar los mismos argumentos, por lo que redujo su mirada hostil hacia Jack y se encamino fuera de la cabina diciendo: "Volveré pronto." Dijo mas como una amenaza que como una promesa.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de Will, la sonrisa dulce de Elizabeth desapareció. Rápidamente se inclino hacia Jack, casi causando que él se cayera de la cama por la sorpresa.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Preguntó irritada.

"Nada." Respondió sorprendido, parpadeando inocentemente,

"¡Jack!" Ella retiró su mano fuera del alcance de las de él, pero lamento el gesto de inmediato, sintiendo un agudo dolor.

"Ten cuidado, Lizzie, esta torcida." Jack tomó delicadamente el brazo en su mano, viéndola consternado.

Ella frunció el ceño y tomó aire, dejándolo sin palabras.

"En un momento tendremos que hacer un vendaje." Murmuró, recorriendo sus oscuros y anillados dedos de arriba hacia abajo en el brazo de ella y ella no estaba totalmente segura que si esto se trataba de una parte necesaria del proceso de curación.

Ella temblaba, Jack la miró y sonrió juguetonamente.

Y una idea la golpeo, la realización de lo mucho que había extrañado esa sonrisa.

"¿De que estaba hablando Will?" Preguntó, medio afectada, tratando de pasar por alto los escalofríos que le enviaba el roce de los dedos de él hasta la columna vertebral.

Jack frunció el ceño ligeramente. Hacia mucho tiempo que ella no decía ese nombre.

"Aye." Dijo Jack con un suspiro. "A veces es bastante difícil seguir sus conversaciones…"

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth lo interrumpió con impaciencia.

Jack rodó los ojos y retiro su mano del brazo de ella y decididamente a ella no le gusto el hecho de que él hiciera eso.

"Después del accidente en Tortuga, Lizzie." Hizo una pausa y la miró pensativamente. "Perdiste la memoria. No recordabas nada de lo que había ocurrido antes del accidente, al igual que en este momento no recuerdas lo que paso después." Concluyó tristemente.

"¿Y que paso después?" Preguntó de repente, haciendo caso omiso de la primera parte de la explicación, alcanzada por una repentina y aterradora sospecha.

Jack se frotó la frente y la miro dudoso.

"Jack." Dijo ella tranquila, pero con un alarmado tono de voz.

"Bueno." Inclinó la cabeza, no estaba seguro de cómo decirle, sea lo que sea que le iba decir, como decirle…

"Nos…" Susurro ella, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. "¿Besamos?"

Jack entrecerró los ojos con temor y asintió.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y suspiro. "¿Varias veces?" Tomó aire y abrió los ojos.

Jack trató difícilmente de no reír y asintió de nuevo.

Elizabeth escondió su rostro en su mano ilesa y suspiró nuevamente.

Jack se dio cuenta de que a ella no le había pasado por la mente que él no le había dicho la verdad sobre el pasado… y eso lo hizo sentir incomodo.

Elizabeth se sentía terrible. ¿Cómo pudo?... realmente, realmente, realmente, ella no debió de haber ido a Tortuga. Debió de haber sabido que no era buena idea ir a ver a Jack… debió de haberse quedando en su casa y tratar de no pensar en… él. Tratar de luchar con… la emoción, que comenzó a irritarle desde el día cuando… cuando se sentó en aquel bote y sintió como si acabara de morir. Esa emoción… ese sentimiento…

_No. Yo quiero a Will. Quiero a Will. Quiero…_

Ella lo miró abruptamente y notó que los ojos oscuros de Jack la miraban dócilmente. "Nosotros." Comenzó, casi ahogándose que las palabras que aun ni siquiera había pronunciado. "No hemos hecho… nada mas… ¿verdad?" Ella lo miró dudosa, estudiando su rostro con ansiedad.

"Regrese." Anunció Will, abriendo la puerta y entrando a la cabina con el recipiente de agua caliente en una mano y en la otra algo de comida. "Te traje algo de comida Elizabeth, por si tienes hambre." Dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose a un gabinete y dejando todos los alimentos ahí.

"Gracias." Murmuró Elizabeth vacilante, sus ojos miraron los de Jack, esperando que le diera algún tipo de respuesta, espero por algún movimiento, una sonrisa silenciosa, un movimiento de su cabeza en negación, algo. Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que ella pudiera interpretar con una tranquilizador "no."

Pero él simplemente estaba sentado ahí, con una mirada ilegible en sus ojos.

"¿Jack?" Gibbs tímidamente entro en la cabina. "Señorita Elizabeth." Le sonrió, notando que Elizabeth estaba sentada en la cama.

Elizabeth le sonrió, preguntándose brevemente ¿Por qué Gibbs le había llamado señorita Elizabeth?

"Jack, ¿Puedes venir a cubierta un momento?" Preguntó Gibbs.

"Supongo que es algo importante." Dijo Jack mirándolo tristemente.

* * *

Will cerró la puerta muy contento detrás de Jack y se giró a Elizabeth con una sonrisa, pero esta vez ella no le sonrió a él, estaba mirando a la nada, pensativamente.

"¿Elizabeth?" Will preguntó consternado, sentándose a su lado.

Ella lo miró medio ausente.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó tomando sus manos en las de él.

"Si, si, por supuesto que estoy bien." Ella asintió, tratando de sacudirse así misma de sus pensamientos. _¿En que estoy pensando? Me estoy volviendo loca… completamente. Completamente loca_.

_Me gustaría recordar eso_… pensó de repente e inmediatamente se regaño a si misma por tan indignantes pensamientos.

_Tal vez solo esta bromeando… si. Debe ser eso. Debe ser precisamente eso. Probablemente él pensó que era divertido. Oh voy a matarte. Maldito pirata. _

"… lo feliz que estoy de que recuperaras la memoria."

Elizabeth por fin regreso a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que todo el tiempo que Will estuvo hablando, ella no había estado escuchando.

"Si, estoy muy feliz." Dijo rápidamente, forzando una sonrisa. _¿Qué pasaría con Will?, si… No, no. Nada paso. No pudo haber pasado nada. Yo no lo hubiera hecho_…

"… Ni siquiera te haya dicho mi nombre..." La voz de Will interrumpió sus pensamientos una vez más.

"¿Qué?" Ella de repente miro a Will intensamente. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que no me sorprendería que ni siquiera te haya dicho mi nombre." Repitió Will con un suspiro.

Elizabeth lo miró desconcertada. Will suspiro, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ella no sabia de lo que…

"Cuando perdiste la memoria en ese accidente, Jack no te dijo quien eres y pretendió que no te conocía. Me dijo que el medico había dicho que era lo mejor para ti ¡Elizabeth!" Exclamó Will, cuando de repente Elizabeth salio de la cama y en un momento estuvo fuera de la cabina. "¡Elizabeth! ¡Tu brazo! ¡Espera! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Tus zapatos!" Will rápidamente se puso de pie y la siguió.

* * *

"Así que ¿Qué vamos hacer sobre esto?" Preguntó Gibbs, señalando algo en el mapa que Jack sostenía en sus manos.

Jack estaba a punto de responder, cuando de repente el mapa fue arrebatado de sus manos.

Jack parpadeo. Gibbs dio unos pasos hacia atrás, diplomáticamente alejándose de la zona de fuego.

"Tu… tu… tu… ¡Mentiroso!" Elizabeth estaba de pie delante de él, sosteniendo su brazo lesionado con la otra mano.

"Lizzie-amor." Comenzó Jack con cautela.

"Tenemos que hablar." Lo interrumpió bruscamente, respirando agitadamente.

"Por supuesto. Solo que estoy bastante ocupado justo ahora." Miró a Gibbs, quien asintió tímidamente ante la declaración de Jack.

"¡¡Tenemos que hablar ahora!!" Gritó Elizabeth tan fuerte, que parecía que todos los movimientos a bordo del _Perla Negra_ habían cesado en ese momento.

"Oh." Jack sonrió ligeramente, echando un vistazo a la cubierta, ya que varios miembros de la tripulación de detuvieron a mitad de cualquier acción que estaban haciendo en ese momento, observando la escena con curiosidad. "Bien, como he dicho estoy muy ocupado ahora, pero ya que lo estás pidiendo tan amablemente…"

Elizabeth tenía un aspecto muy enojado y sin esperar a que él terminara de hablar, camino esperando que él la siguiera.

"Maestre Gibbs." Llamó Jack en un ligero tono de voz vacilante.

"Capitán." Gibbs se acercó rápidamente.

"En caso de que no vuelva, asegúrate de que el mástil quede fijo." Dijo Jack tranquilamente con una mueca, siguiendo de mala gana a Elizabeth.

"Aye." Asintió Gibbs, su voz llena de profunda compasión y solo un poco mas de diversión.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	40. Chapter 40

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny: **Lo siento de verdad, de hecho creo que en este momento estoy una vez mas atrasada, a como normalmente actualizo, es que esoy muy ocupada y pues me es un poco dificil actualizar como lo hacia siempre, pero voy a intentar seguir haciendolo. Y es que me quedan mas que 8 capitulos traducidos de este fic y como veras estoy bien atrasada, casi me alcanzo, y es que el otro fic me quede picada traduciendo porque son los de los mejores capitulos, pero intentare seguir como hasta ahora. Gracias por tu review.

**Silvia**: Muchas gracias, es que si, tienes razon yo tambien me quede impactada cuando leí este capitulo, sobre si va a sufrir mucho, pues... solo lee, es todo lo que te puedo decir.

**Cande**: Hola, te entiendo perfectamente a mi me ha pasado varias veces, asi que como no me gusta quedarme con la duda, vuelvo a leer hasta que cae bien en mi cerebro. Y contestando a tu pregunta, la verdad en este momento mi fic favortio de entre los dos que estoy traduciendo es VOUN, creo que es porque con cada capitulo que se actualzia me quedo mas y mas ansiosa y si a eso le agregas que en la traduccion estoy en una parte importantisima que lo he convertido en mi favorito, pero **Have We Met Beofore?** tiene un lugar muy importante en mi corazon pues fue el primero que leí de Florencia y pues nunca lo voy a olvidar.

**Mónica: **Por Dios, me dejas wow, con tus comentarios, muchas veces te he dicho que haces que comprenda cosas que no comprendi en un principio cuando lei el fic, y me asombra porque me ilumnas el entendiemiento. De verdad muchas gracias, por siempre dejarme un comentario.

**Elizabeth: **No tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo que me gustan tus comentarios, lo que me hacen reir y lo que me animan. La verdad nunca ha sido mi intension que te de algo, bueno a mi si me dio cuando leí por primera vez este capitulo, jeje me quede sin hablar por varias horas y te juro que eso si es raro en mi. jaja. Muchas gracias por seguir aqui y si ya vamos por el capitulo 40 pero aun no es la mitad de todo el fic, aun queda tanto, que uff de pensarlo me canso. Por cierto si necitas ayuda para subir tu fic, solo dilo yo te ayudo con muchisimo gusto.

**Pauliz.Sparrow**: ¡Hola! ¡que gusto tenerte de regreso! ¡Ya te extrañaba! Ojala no te vuelvas a perder por tanto tiempo. Mil gracais por tu review, me deajste sorprendida cuando me dijsite que nunca habias leido esa parte en la version original y pues me quede con la duda si no la leiste o no la viste o no la entendiste y como mas abajito dices que el otro fic para ti seria nuevo a partir del proximo viernes estoy algo confunida por eso. Besos y que bien que volviste. Gracias.

**Nallely mcr: **Pues si es cierto, Wil aveces cae muy mal, pero hay que enrederlo. Yo siempre he pensado que Will le tiene celos a Jack porque Elizabeth confia mucho en él, de hehco mas que en Will, y como dicen por ahi, todos sabemos quien es nuestro rival, y en este caso Jack es el rival de Will, luego la reaccion de Elizabeth para mi es la normal, pues ella esta tratando de sacarse ese sentimiento que siempre ha estado ahi, pero que hasta ahora se ha negado a aceptar, y su actitud es su manera de revelarse a esos sentimientos. Y como tambien dicen por ahi, hay que sufrir por amor para valorarlo, ser fiel y amar para toda la vida. ¿No crees? Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Jessica. **Una mas a la cuasa, mil gracias por estar leyendo y como a todas las que van llegando ¡BIENVENIDA! espero que te sigas animando y dejes reviews. Actualizo todos los miercoles y todos los domingos. Espero seguir viendote por aqui.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 40**

"Olvidadiza esposa, la que se olvida de si misma y del Capitán Turner, por su puesto." Sonrió Barbosa, al enterarse de los recientes acontecimientos, estando parado cerca del timón junto a Gibbs, Will y Bill Turner.

Will lo ignoró.

"Así que… ella ahora recuerda todo lo que sucedió antes del accidente en Tortuga, pero no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió posteriormente. Curioso ¿no?" Dijo Gibbs con un suspiro, agitando su cabeza en asombro.

"Si." Asintió Will con una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego de repente, frunció el ceño y miró confundido a Gibbs. "¿Tortuga?" Preguntó incrédulo. "¿Ese accidente ocurrió en Tortuga?"

Gibbs parpadeo. "Aye." Murmuró con una mueca, conciente de que había dicho algo que probablemente no debió de haber dicho.

Barbosa miró a Will interesado. Bootstrap Bill Turner miró intensamente a Barbosa.

_¿Que es lo que hacia Elizabeth en Tortuga?_ Pensó Will tristemente.

* * *

Elizabeth abrió la puerta de la cabina del capitán y esperó a que Jack entrara para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Jack entró a su cabina con la misma sensación, que lo acompañó en su camino a la horca. Solo que esta vez era peor, ya que no había esperanza a un milagroso escape.

Cuando entró, Elizabeth azotó la puerta cerrándola con enojo, haciendo saltar a Jack.

"Ten cuidado amor. Esa puerta es mi favorita, tu sabes…" Él trató de aparentar indiferencia, cuando ella lo miró con los ojos mas furiosos que él nunca había visto antes.

Todavía hermosa. Pero furiosa, no obstante.

"¿Es verdad?" Preguntó, mirándolo intensamente.

"Si." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. "Realmente es mi favorita…"

"¡Es verdad!"Gritó interrumpiéndolo. "¿Es verdad que no me dijiste que nos conocíamos? ¿Es cierto que fingiste ser un extraño?" Ella se acercaba cada vez más a él. "¿Es cierto que tu… me mentiste?" Ella casi había dudado antes de terminar su última pregunta. Después de todo ¿Por qué estaba tan sorprendida?

La miró, de repente serio. Estaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Ahora, por fin, realmente se había acabado.

* * *

Bill Turner regresó al _Holandés Errante_, para checar el barco. Will se había quedado en el _Perla Negra_ esperando a Elizabeth. Quería llevarla a Port Royal, o a Inglaterra, lo que ella eligiera. La Fuente de la Juventud no tenía ni la mitad de importancia como salir de aquí. Además, la Fuente podía esperar. Y ahora, cuando ella ya había recuperado su memoria (o al menos, la mejor parte de ella) de nuevo, tomar su distancia no le seria difícil. Sin duda, ella misma querría irse y sobre todo después de enterarse de que Jack le había mentido y que trato de sacar provecho de ella…

Will caminó por la proa del buque y se apoyo en la barandilla, mirando hacia el mar.

_Tortuga. Estaba en Tortuga… ¿Por qué ella estaba en Tortuga?_

* * *

"¡Di algo!" Exclamó Elizabeth, después de esperar unos minutos para que Jack contestara, pero él solo estaba ahí, mirándola miserablemente, tan inusualmente, tan lamentablemente callado..

Por una fracción de segundo Elizabeth se sintió terrible al hacerlo sentir así, porque a juzgar por la mirada en los ojos de él, estaba realmente triste en ese momento. Pero ella rápidamente sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Era su culpa, después de todo. Había sido él quien le había mentido. Y seria ridículo que se sintiera triste, porque se sentía triste, porque se senita…

"Si, no te dije que nos conocíamos, Lizbeth." Habló por fin y no apresuradamente. "Y no, yo no lo lamento." Añadió, tristemente y por la falta de una mejor idea, viéndola con arrogancia de manera constante y entonces paso a un lado de ella, fue hacia su escritorio, tomó su sombrero y se quito su abrigo y la lanzo sobre una silla.

Elizabeth se quedo sin aliento por un momento, antes de girar, empuño las manos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo lamentas? ¡Me engañaste!" Gritó en la espalda de Jack, cuando él se giro en su escritorio viendo algunos papeles atentamente.

"¡No te engañe! Solo… no te dije la verdad." Le dijo con el ceño fruncido, viéndola a la cara. "Y no lo lamento porque…" hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos, quienes lo miraban con enojo, pero también con algo mas, algo que él sabia que estaba ahí, algo que él había visto y que sintió en la ultima semana, pero ahora estaba velada por la realidad oscura, que sin advertencia cayo sobre ellos. "Debido a que fue la semana mas hermosa de mi vida, ¿esta bien?" Gruño de repente enfadado consigo mismo, enojado porque lo que tenia que decir, porque lo que deseba decir, era verdad y en ese momento, probablemente ella no le encontraría mucho sentido. La miró por un momento y luego camino en dirección de su librero.

Elizabeth lo siguió con la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos, transitoriamente sin palabras. ¿Qué es lo que él acababa de decir? ¿Qué es lo que el famoso y temible capitán Sparrow acaba de decir?

"Pero… ¡me mentiste!" Repitió obstinadamente, tratando de acercarse a él, tratando de ser coherente. _Yo. Amo. A Will_. "Y ¿Qué sobre mi vida? ¿Qué derecho tenias tu de alejarme de ella?" Caminó rápidamente hacia él.

Jack estaba mirando los libros evitando los ojos de ella. "No tengo derecho." Dijo en voz baja. "No tengo ningún derecho en absoluto, excepto de…"

"Excepto ¿Qué?" Preguntó entre dientes, mirando el perfil de Jack intensamente.

Ella no debía notarlo. (Internamente se maldecía por estarlo notando) la forma en que sus atractivos oscuros, fascinantes ojos, se cerraban, esos labios atractivos y cuando la miró…

"Excepto el derecho de actuar bajo un impulso egoísta." Dijo con una pequeña, forzada y sarcástica sonrisa.

… Cuando él la miro se sintió frívola… Importante. ¡Que combinación! De hecho.

"Pensé que eras un buen hombre." Dijo Elizabeth tristemente.

Jack río. "Como te dije antes. Todas las pruebas dicen lo contrario, amor." Respondió pensativamente.

Ambos cerraron los ojos por un momento. Él pensando, en la noche en que ella había ido a él y le dijo que lo amaba. Ella, tratando de imaginar todos esos momentos que no recordaba, todos esos momentos… En sus brazos. Ella tembló. Él sonrió. Lo miró con enojo.

"¿Pensaste en Will?..." Comenzó, pero fue interrumpida de inmediato, la sonrisa de Jack había desaparecido.

"¡Ah!" Exclamó, acercándose a ella de nuevo. "En efecto. ¿Cómo fue que no me atreví a pensar ni un maldito minuto en el bienestar ¡del querido Will!? Eso es verdaderamente sorprendente, imperdonable, realmente ¿Qué hay con Will?" se burlo de ella. "¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo mucho que extrañe ese pregunta?!" Gritó y se detuvo para respirar profundamente, viéndola por un momento y luego evito sus ojos.

No quería gritarle. Pero él realmente no sabía como enfrentar esta situación. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que le dijera? ¿Qué le había dicho que lo amaba? Como lamentaría eso.

Elizabeth lo miró, sorprendida por ese arrebato. Realmente ella nunca lo había escuchado gritar tan fuerte. Lo miró indignada, pero preocupada. _¿Y si en realidad…?_

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Dijo ella al fin logrando una frase coherente. Ella se acercó a él tratando de mirarlo a los ojos. "Sabes lo que pudo…" Dijo tranquilamente. "Lo que pudiera suceder si él…"

"En realidad tengo que admitir que no pensé en nada." La interrumpió Jack viéndola intensamente. "Increíble ¿no? Toda una semana sin un solo pensamiento dedicado a Turner." Dijo con una desagradable sonrisa. "Increíblemente inimaginable ¿no?"

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Ella pregunto fríamente, remontándose al inicio de la conversación, al ver que este tema era desesperante y en lugar de decir algo cruel, algo lo suficientemente cruel para que realmente él se enojara, para que así dejara de mirarla, esa hipnotizante mirada que la molestaba, su sonrisa le molestaba, le molestaba su encanto, mientras que ella estaba casada y ella amaba a Will, amaba a Will y amaba…(su concentración de desvió por un momento) Will. WillWillWill. "¿Por qué Jack? Para… ¿aprovecharte de mí?

Y el corazón de Elizabeth se hundió. Nunca supo que una persona pudiera palidecer tan rápido.

Jack la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, viéndola como si una espada lo hubiera atravesado.

"¿Eso es lo que piensas?" Preguntó vacilante, era casi obvio, que ella estaba tratando de protegerse, solo trataba de salir ilesa de esta situación, huir hacia la vida tranquila y cómoda, huir hacia la ilusión de vivir con la conciencia tranquila.

Ella se mordió el labio, mirándolo con irritación, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. "Si." Dijo enojada, sus dedos encerrados en un puño, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano: sin piedad.

"Ah. No puedo decir que haya sido particularmente difícil." Él replico, pero lo lamento, incluso antes de terminar la primera silaba.

Elizabeth se congelo y luego dio un paso rápido hacia él y lo abofeteo tan fuerte como pudo y gritó, de repente recordando su brazo torcido, el que imprudentemente, había utilizado para golpearlo, enviándole olas de dolor a todo el cuerpo. Ella se derrumbó en el suelo, pero antes de caer en la dura madera, dos brazos fuertes la atraparon y acercándola a él.

"Lo siento." Le susurró en su cabello, cayendo al suelo junto con ella, sentándola en su regazo. "Lo siento, Lizzie, lo siento…" La beso en la mejilla y el beso le dejo un extraño sabor amargo en la boca. La miró. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y ella se sacudía al llorar.

Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, reposó la cabeza de ella contra su pecho, acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

Elizabeth escondió su rostro en el pecho de él, aspirando su olor, solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había obsesionado, que este era el aroma inquietante que había sentido en las noches solitarias en su casa. Y muchas veces, demasiadas veces se había quedado a la deriva imaginando ese salvaje aroma de libertad, de peligrosa aventura, del indomable mar y de ron quemado.

Solo que ahora no se lo imaginaba, era real.

Sintió los labios de Jack dejando un rastro ardiente, dejando suaves besos a lo largo se su rostro. Ella debería de abofetearlo de nuevo. Pero en lugar de ello, cerró los ojos y se relajo en sus brazos e inclinó la cabeza, para que él limpiara las lágrimas con sus labios.

"_¿Vas a mantenerlo a salvo?" _

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y con un estallido de enojo se alejo de los brazos de Jack y se puso de pie.

"Lizzie…" susurró, tratando de tomarle la mano.

"¡No me toques!" Gritó alejando la mano y grotescamente apoyo su brazo lastimado en él.

"Déjame ver eso… déjame…" Continuo, su voz extrañamente insistente, que casi le rompió el corazón a Elizabeth, porque ella sabia que él no era del tipo de persona que insistía. Pero se encontró alejándose de él y sin embargo sollozaba.

"¡No!" Gritó con ira infantil, paseándose alrededor de la cabina, sosteniendo su brazo y llorando.

Jack la vio por un momento desesperado, sin saber que hacer, sintiendo que una vez mas todas sus acciones estaban de alguna manera mal, que todas sus palabras salían torpes, que todos sus gestos estaban resultando ser superfluos e insuficientes. Y el mundo se ensombreció una vez más.

Jack caminó hasta ella, bloqueándole el camino, tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos. "Lizzie, por favor, escúchame…" Comenzó en voz baja pero urgente.

"¿Para que?" Se río, apartándose del roce de Jack. "¿Tienes mas mentiras que decirme? ¡Ya he tenido suficiente! ¡Gracias!" Dijo tragándose las lágrimas, tratando de dejar de llorar. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué incluso estaba llorando?

"Hay una verdad detrás de cada mentira, Lizbeth." Dijo con voz solemne, mirándola con intensidad, medio deseando que todo fuera un sueño y que despertaría con la hermosa vista de ella entre sus brazos con una sonrisa en su rostro adormilado.

Elizabeth fijo su vista en el suelo, su respiración desigual casi podía oírla en la cabina, lucho por calmarse, por organizar sus pensamientos, por recordar lo que se suponía que tenia que hacer.

Y ella tenia que decirle que era un maldito mentiroso y Lugo salir de la cabina inmediatamente para decirle a Will que la llevara a tierra y luego volver a ese pueblo, cerca de Port Royal, sentarse en un sillón y esperar mas de nueve años para que su vida comience… sonaba terrible, pero no era terrible. Era como tenia que ser. Amaba a Will. Y era todo lo que importaba. El amor…

… Pero si ella no recordaba nada… si él no le dijo nada… si ella había pensado que no lo conocía… Entonces ¿Cómo fue que le permitió besarla?... apenas lo conocía… lo conoció por tan solo unos días… le había permitido besarla… y no solo besarla…

Ella tembló y lo miró. Él estaba muy cerca, sosteniendo su barbilla en su mano, viéndola a los ojos con esa oscura, diabólica intensidad, como si él se estuviera apoderando de su alma.

Pero él no podía. No podía hacer eso.

"Creo que no hice nada en contra tuya, o en contra de tu voluntad, Lizzie." Dijo con un decidido, pero tranquilo tono de voz. "No te dije que te conocía… no te dije quien eras… pero tal vez no se trataba de una mentira, después de todo." Dejo ir su barbilla y le limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. "¿Crees que realmente nos conocíamos?" Preguntó, observando su rostro de cerca. "Nunca nos hemos dicho nada, ni hablado de nada, aparte de algo deliberadamente confuso, amenazas etéreas, escondiéndonos detrás de las palabras con determinación, reservándonos las mejores partes." Jack entrecerró los ojos y descanso su mano en el hombro de ella, sus dedos medio ausente acariciaban la clavícula de ella. "¿Nos conocimos, sin contexto, sin un curso o sin decir cual seria la siguiente misión de rescate? Sí, podría decirte que te conocía y que en alguna parte allá afuera tenias un afortunado y por desgracia un maldito esposo, o yo podría decirte que no había nada desastroso antes entre nosotros, ninguna falla. Y si no hubiera sido porque fuiste atropellada por ese transporte en Tortuga… no hubiera podido decirte, mostraste… que las cosas entre nosotros funcionaron, Lizbeth." Ella le dio una sonrisa reflexiva y los ojos de Jack se iluminaron ligeramente.

Ella lo miró con obstinada molestia, con una tristeza que trato de superar, con su corazón golpeando furiosamente en su pecho y sus ojos llenos de furia silenciosa por hacer que se sintiera así, por hacer que la mirada de Jack la quemara como si la tocara. Y también por hacerla sentir lo que estaba prohibido sentir. Estaba prohibido sentir esto por él. Sin embargo, lo sentía. Sentía eso por él, y por nadie más. Y se odiaba por eso. Y lo odiaba por hacerla sentir eso tan bueno que trataba de no sentir.

"Eres un mentiroso egoísta." Le susurró bruscamente, temblando de ira. O por lo menos creía que era de ira… "Tu sabes que yo nunca… yo no soy esa clase de persona. Yo nunca lo haría concientemente…"

"¿Debo entender que estas inconciente ahora, amor?" Preguntó con un rastro de una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

Elizabeth parpadeo, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier aclaración, los labios de Jack reclamaron los suyos y la encerró en sus brazos. Ella intentó apartarse, empujarlo, incluso con su mano lastimada, aunque era bastante difícil cuando su cuerpo estaba presionado al de él y sus manos estaban atrapadas entre las de él.

Ella intentó morderlo e incluso tuvo éxito, atrapo los labios de Jack entre sus dientes por un momento, pero solo consiguió que él sonriera y la abrazara más fuerte y la besara mas frenéticamente, con ferviente pasión casi desgarrando la mente de Elizabeth en pedazos. Ella dejo de luchar, atrapada en el beso, sintiendo culpabilidad, sin embargo, el sentimiento de culpa no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para equilibrar la salvaje, intoxicante dulzura en su boca, que podía hacer que evocara estrellas y fuegos artificiales bajo sus parpados cerrados. Se entrego y profundizo el beso, flashes de imágenes cruzaban por su imaginación, en su… ¿Memoria?... una tormenta… hubo una tormenta… y llovía muy fuerte… y ya era de noche… y ella… estaba en el ¿timón?... sintiéndose mas que feliz… o ¿esa felicidad era momentánea?...

Pero había otra tormenta… repleta de muerte y sangre y algo que el destino estaba deparándole para su vida…

… Y una boda…

"_¿Vas a mantenerlo a salvo?" _

Elizabeth rompió el beso y lo empujó, tratando de respirar, intentando de encontrar su sentido común.

"¿Por qué estas haciéndome esto?" Suspiro, viéndolo con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

Jack la miró en silencio, con la respiración irregular, el fuego de sus ojos se desvanecía.

"Es demasiado tarde." Dijo ella de manera tranquila, su voz era apenas audible, las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir una vez más.

Jack hizo una mueca. "Siempre ha sido demasiado tarde." Dijo con una breve sonrisa. "¿Puedo… vendarte el brazo?" Preguntó después de una pausa, mirándola vacilante, aunque en una parte de su mente la tristeza y el dolor eran lentamente derrotados por la perseverancia y la esperanza. Después de todo. Era el capitán Jack Sparrow. _Esto no se ha acabado, es solo el principio._

Ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos y asintió.

* * *

"¿Algo en particular en tu mente capitán Turner?"

Will giró la cabeza, la voz ronca lo sacudió de sus pensamientos. Miró a Barbosa desinteresadamente y cambio su mirada de nuevo al mar.

Barbosa hizo una mueca. "Supongo que como siempre se trata de la señorita Swann."

"Es señora Turner." Respondió Will indiferente, frotando la negra madera de la barandilla, medio ausente.

Barbosa sonrió. "En efecto. Perdóname. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar, ya ves."

Will lo miró sospechosamente.

"Así que… ¿Dónde esta ahora tu adorable esposa?" Comenzó Barbosa y sin esperar respuesta de Will continuo. "Hablando con nuestro inolvidable capitán, ¿me imagino?"

"Precisamente." Respondió Will con dificultad, considerando alejarse. Necesitaba estar solo con sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

"Te daré un consejo." Dijo Barbosa, descansando sus manos sobre la barandilla y viendo el océano. Will levantó las cejas, dudoso, no recordaba haber pedido un consejo. "No formes alianzas con aquellos que comparten tus deseos. Mejor intenta tratar con aquellos que quieren cosas diferentes a ti. De esta manera no puedes perder, incluso si tu no ganas."

"Gracias. Creo que iré a anotarlo ahora." Respondió Will con una pequeña sonrisa artificial, dándose la vuelta y con la intención de irse.

"Cuando una mujer grita siempre significa que a ella le importa. Cuando lo dice sonriendo puede no significar nada en lo absoluto." Dijo Barbosa en un bajo pero calmado tono de voz. Will se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta. "En caso que halla disminuido la confianza en ti mismo, sabes donde encontrarme." Añadió Barbosa con un rasgo de una sonrisa en sus facciones, se giró y lentamente se alejo, dejando a un Will triste mirando hacia el mar.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	41. Chapter 41

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Gracias por todos sus increibles reviews, de verdad muchas gracia, **Danny, Monica, Silvia, Cande, Elizabeth **(te voy a extrañar, que te vaya bien y disfruta tus vacaciones, supongo que son vacaciones) **manfariel** (Bienvenida y gracias por tu review, espero sigas leyendo) **Cecilia** (Una mas, a ti tambien Bienvenida y mil gracias.)

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 41**

"¿Y entonces?..." Elizabeth miraba a Jack con las pestañas abajo, viendo que los ojos de él se centraban en el brazo de ella, y en las manos de él que tenían casi listo el vendaje.

"Entonces dijiste que querías saber lo que se siente estar en el timón en medio de una tormenta, con la noche estrellada." Murmuró Jack, sintiéndose cada vez más y mas incomodo, por verse forzado a ser el narrador de esa historia, ya que inevitablemente avanzaba más y más hacia los complicados sucesos, que no tenia idea de como relatar.

Elizabeth río. "Supongo que estaba bastante… poética." Dijo arqueando una ceja escéptica y a continuación su frente se arrugo al recordar otra cosa. "¿Así que estuviste paseándome alrededor de esa sucia ciudad preguntando si alguien sabia algo a cerca de mi?" Preguntó irritada.

Jack terminó el vendaje y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "En realidad, fue tu idea, en primer lugar. Amor."

Elizabeth frunció los labios. "Esta es una explicación, bastante ridícula." Dijo resueltamente.

"Pero es una verdadera." Replicó Jack con una leve sonrisa. "Solo que a veces una verdadera explicación, no explica nada, aye." Añadió con voz baja,

Elizabeth observó por un momento el rostro de Jack y luego miró hacia abajo viendo como él aun sostenía la suya entre las de él. Ella no sabía que ese simple contacto podría enviarle olas de calor a todo el cuerpo.

"Las mentiras ciertamente se explican por si solas. Ella muestran la falta de respeto y la falta de confianza." Dijo Elizabeth severamente, aun mirando las manos de él y tratando de analizar ese absurdo pensamiento; analizar y eliminar.

"¿Confianza?" Jack levantó la ceja. "La confianza no tiene nada que ver con esto, Lizzie. Tu no hubieras ido conmigo si yo te hubiera dicho la verdad, eso es todo."

"¿Eso es todo?" Elizabeth lo miró, sus ojos se iluminaron con furia una vez más. "Tú solo..." Ella dudo, buscando la palabra adecuada. "Borraste…" Escupió. "Mi vida por la tuya, por sucias…" Jack hizo una mueca. "Egoístas, razones piratas y todo lo que tienes que decir es que lo hiciste solo por mi." Jack levantó las cejas. "Me llevaste a navegar contigo, para así poder… poder… ¡poder vengarte de mi!" Terminó en voz alta, aunque ella no estaba muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Vengarme?" Repitió Jack sintiéndose verdaderamente desconcertado.

Elizabeth por fin apartó su mano de las de él y se levantó. ¿Por qué de repente se sintió tan mal al no sentir la piel de él junto a la suya? Se mordió el labio, tratando de sacudirse esa sensación.

"Sí, venganza." Contesto con amargura. "Debió ser muy divertido para ti, escucharme especular sobre mi pasado, sobre mi vida, ¡convirtiéndose en el hazme reír de toda la gente a bordo!"

Jack se puso de pie y la miro intensamente, su corazón golpeando en forma desigual, al recordar aquellos momentos en los que ella había llorado, cuando ella había gritado y sufrido, atormentada por el pasado. Se odiaba así mismo en esos momentos, por no decirle nada, por no aliviar su tormento, si le revelaba la verdad solo ligeramente. Pero él no podía decirle, no podía correr el riesgo de perderla.

"¿Por vengarme de ti?" Repitió, todavía no muy seguro de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

Todos eso momentos alegres, admirables sonrisas, gestos dulces, divertidos intercambios, ardientes besos, los resumía en una… ¿venganza?

Elizabeth lo miró y entonces dio unos pasos hacia él y dijo en un muy tranquilo pero distinto tono de voz.

"Te traicioné y en represalia me hiciste traicionar a Will." Dijo con pretendida confianza, las palabras le dejaron un sabor amargo en la boca, al igual que un frío por la mentira.

El suave zumbido de las olas golpeando contra el buque era el único sonido audible que se escuchaba en la cabina en ese momento.

Jack veía a Elizabeth se manera constante, sus ojos inescrutables. Ella no se atrevía a respirar, esperando que él dijera algo. Prefería que le dijera algo a que no le dijera nada, o que hiciera cualquier cosa, a ver esa mirada en él.

Jack parpadeo, como si de repente volviera a la realidad y luego medio ausente, miró alrededor de la cabina y…

… se alejo de ella y salió del dormitorio. Sin decir una sola palabra.

Elizabeth estaba conmocionada, escuchando intensamente, como si esperar algo… tal vez él…

Ella tembló, al escuchar la puerta de la cabina del capitán cerrarse.

Él realmente se había ido.

Y en lugar de seguir los susurros de su corazón y salir corriendo detrás de él, simplemente se apoyo contra la pared, cerró los ojos y se deslizo hasta el suelo y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran bajando hasta sus mejillas, esas lágrimas que contradecían todo lo que había deseado creer… y no podía decirle la verdad. No podía decirle que ella había llegado a Tortuga, buscándolo, para decirle que se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho, que se sentía mal por muchas otras cosas que no había hecho y que ella… pero era demasiado tarde. Era demasiado tarde entonces y ya era demasiado tarde ahora… _"siempre ha sido demasiado tarde."_

"_¿vas a mantenerlo seguro?" _

"_Si." Murmuro. Lo haría._

Elizabeth cerró los ojos, y se derrumbo en el piso dando gemidos de dolor.

* * *

Barbosa se encuclilló y quitó una parte de madera del suelo de su camarote. Ahí había una pequeña rendija, donde guardaba un pedazo de papel grueso, le quitó el polvo y lo desplegó, para después sentarse cómodamente en el sillón cercano a su escritorio.

Tomó un libro y lo puso boca debajo de la mesa y lo abrió. La mitad de la última página amarillenta había desaparecido. Cuidadosamente abrió la grafica y la guardo en el libro y sonrió para si mismo satisfecho.

"Y ahora veremos si no vale la pena." Se mofó de Villanueva y entrecerró los ojos.

* * *

Elizabeth se limpió los ojos con la manga y se puso de pie. Ocultó tras de su oreja algunos mechones de cabello y se acercó a un pequeño espejo que estaba en el gabinete. Se veía exhausta y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Bajo el espejo con su mano lastimada, casi lo había caído al suelo pero solo cayó en su vestido. Dudo por un momento, no quería que Will la viera así. Se sentó en una silla y miró hacia la nada indiferente.

_Will_. Bajo su mirada hacia sus manos para ver… y amplió los ojos en asombro cuando en vez de su anillo de boda, había un bastante pesado, anillo de oro con una hermosa, piedra verde brillante. Y no sabia de quien era ese anillo. Rozo con su pulgar la gema con timidez preguntándose como había llegado ese anillo a su dedo. ¿Con que palabras?... ¿Con que gestos?... ¿En que circunstancias?... ¿Para que?...

Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta. No quería irse. Sentía una absurda urgencia por no irse. Y, sin embargo, sabía que tenía que irse.

Recargó su frente contra la pared y golpeo la pared con su puño, mordiéndose los labios para no llorar. Nunca le había lastimado así antes. Le había dolido como nunca antes. Siempre le había dolido poco. Así que casi siempre podía convencerse de que no tenia importancia, que no significaba nada, solo una pequeña atracción, algo de nostalgia, de alguna forma irritante, ese fuego que él siempre lograba encender en ella de alguna manera. Con una simple mirada de sus ojos, con un roce de su mano contra la de ella, con el simple sonido de su voz, haciendo eco en su cabeza, en su mente, en su corazón…

Pero ahora era diferente, era más fuerte, era como si algo se hubiera despertado dentro de ella, distorsionando sus pensamientos, cuestionándose cada excusa, causando sentirse de esta manera drástica, ese incomprensible vació cuando él no estaba cerca… y él no estaba cerca… y no iba a estarlo… y la idea era sofocante…

Inhaló y exhalo profundamente, se acicalo y corrió fuera de la cabina para ir a recuperar su vida.

Aunque en ese momento sintió que no podía, ni quería vivir más.

* * *

Jack irrumpió en la bodega del ron, cerró la puerta detrás de él con un fuerte golpe, agarró una botella de ron al azar (encontrándose con que estaba vacía, por lo que la tiró contra la pared, rompiéndola en mil pedazos y entonces tomó otra botella). Se sentó en el suelo, recargando su espalda sobre la pared y descorcho la botella… O mas bien trato de descorcharla, pero el corcho se pego y lucho con el durante un rato, solo para que finalmente cediera y arrojara la botella contra la pared como la anterior, golpeando casi exactamente en el mismo lugar. La botella se rompió y vertió todo el ron sobre el piso.

"Maldito ron, siempre se acaba." Murmuró, sitiándose con muchos ánimos de romper cosas. Miró alrededor buscando algo que pudiera golpear, patear, romper o disparar. (Lamentablemente el maldito mono se había ido también), pero no podía encontrar nada interesante para destruir. Se sentó por un momento inmóvil, con excepción de los ojos que caóticamente vagaban alrededor de la bodega oscura.

Venganza. ¿Como pude ella incluso llegar a tener esa idea? ¿Qué había hecho para que ella recordara de nuevo esa historia? No la necesitaban. No era necesario recordar eso. Estaba en el pasado.

Y entonces ella tenia que mencionárselo… sorprendentemente ella había puesto todas las piezas de los mas atroces acontecimientos de sus vida en una solo frase.

Jack cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho y arrugo la frente. ¿Qué sucedería si ella todavía…?

Sin embargo, cuando se besaron, sintió lo mismo… hizo una mueca y se levantó de un salto.

"Maldita mala suerte." Murmuró para si mismo y salio de la bodega.

* * *

"Elizabeth" Will corrió hacia ella en cuanto notó que se acercaba. Él sonrió con alivio. Ella ni siquiera se había ido mucho tiempo. Ella solo debió decirle a Jack lo que pensaba acerca de todo lo que había hecho y eso era todo. Eso fue todo. ¿Cómo pudo incluso…"¡Elizabeth!" Will hizo una mueca al ver los restos de lágrimas en el rostro de ella.

"Estoy bien." Dijo con in ligero tono de voz vacilante, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"_Cuando ella sonríe…" _

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele?" Colocando las manos sobre los hombros de ella y la miró con intensidad, su voz sonaba enojada y preocupada.

"No." Elizabeth hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza, de repente se puso pálida, cuando sintió…

"Estas pálida." Dijo tranquilamente con una profunda preocupación en su voz, tirando de ella para encerrarla en un abrazo.

Elizabeth se tenso, mirando fijamente la tela negra de la camisa de Will con los ojos bien abiertos, ya que él estaba muy cerca, frotándole la espalda en un gesto que se suponía tenia que ser tranquilizador.

Intentó abrir aun más los ojos, para que las lágrimas no comenzaran a fluir de nuevo. Ella atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes para no gritar. Por un momento pensó que estaba perdiendo la razón. Trato de calmarse. Nada estaba pasando. Nada estaba pasando a excepción de Will, su esposo que la estaba abrazando. Sin embargo, ella sentía como si fuera a morir. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía. No podía soportarlo. No podía estar con los brazos de Will a su alrededor. Pero ¿Por qué? Era Will. Y ella lo amaba. Ella lo amaba… Era Will, solo Will, su Will, Will y sin embargo, su contacto le causaba dolor casi físico. Ella quería gritar. Se sintió tan mal. ¿Por qué se sentía mal? Estaba confundida y enojada. Enojada consigo misma por sentirse de esa manera. Trató de reprimir ese sentimiento ridículo de dolor que cada movimiento de la mano de Will que le recorría la espalda de arriba abajo le evocaba. Se odiaba así misma. Pero le dolía. Simplemente la lastimaba. Sus dientes mordían su labio sin siquiera darse cuenta, hasta que sintió que algo goteaba desde su barbilla. ¿Lágrimas? Pero ella había intentado muy fuertemente no llorar, así que ¿Cómo…?

Will se retiró suavemente, para mirarla con una sonrisa, pero entonces su rostro de contorsiono. "Elizabeth." Dijo aterrorizado.

Ella lo miró con confusión su mente estaba ausente, hasta que ella notó que Will sacaba apresuradamente un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo presionaba contra su boca, estaba empapado con… con sangre.

"Lo siento, creo… que me mordí el labio." Dijo ella con una sonrisa y con un amortiguado tono de voz.

"Esta bien." Dijo Will tranquilizadoramente, limpiando su barbilla. "Vamos lejos de aquí," Dijo con molestia, deseando salir del _Perla_ lo mas rápido posible.

Will bajo su pañuelo, Elizabeth secretamente mordió su labio una vez más.

Pudo haber dejado de sangrar, pero no podía dejar de querer gritar.

* * *

Jack se había apresurado a su cabina, solo para encontrarla vacía. ¿Qué esperaba? Después de haberla dejado sola y sin haberle dicho ni una sola palabra. ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto por ese inocente comentario? Ella realmente no había dicho nada…

Corrió hasta las escaleras, hacia la plataforma y miró alrededor. El _Holandés Errante_ seguía ahí, cerca del _Perla_ y tan solo eso, irónicamente había sido lo suficiente como para calmarlo, aunque solo ligeramente. Por lo menos…

Detuvo sus pasos, estupefacto. Allí estaba ella. Allí estaba ella… y _no_ en _sus_ brazos, miró la escena por un momento, casi sintiendo como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. Era como si despertara de un sueño y la realidad parecía aun mas dura que antes. Más dura y menos comprensible. Solo que no era un sueño. Ese sueño… era la realidad, hecha por él, predestinada por la suerte, pero era realidad, sin embargo. Y aunque ahora la suerte decidió cambiar de curso, la vida era un barco y el es el capitán y tenia la opción de aceptar o rechazar dicho curso.

Así que, tenía la intención de rechazarla. Había un horizonte que tenia que alcanzar y no iba a llegar solo. Ahora que la amaba… ahora que ella lo amaba… ella le dijo que lo amaba…

_Deja las incoherencias y solo ve antes de que él intente hacer algo más estúpido y luego tengas que matarlo, cosa que es imposible, así que no es tan buena idea… _

Antes de acercarse el abrazo se rompió y ahora Will colocaba un pedazo de tela en la boca de Elizabeth.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Preguntó Jack en tal vez un tono bastante hostil.

Elizabeth saltó y amplió los ojos cuando lo vio. Ella tomó el pañuelo de Will y lo mantuvo presionando contra su boca ella misma, mirando a Jack con una mezcla de cierto asombro y de incierto descanso.

"Nada que exija tu presencia." Respondió severamente Will, mirando a Jack severamente.

"Me mordí el labio." Dijo Elizabeth con voz amortiguada.

Will la miró y ella miraba a Jack con una extraña expresión en sus ojos… Jack también veía a Elizabeth bastante extraño. Will miró de Elizabeth a Jack con el ceño fruncido, desconociendo todos los mudos "lo siento" y "perdóname" que volaron en silencio del uno al otro en el aire entre ellos.

Elizabeth limpió su boca una vez mas como antes y doblo el pañuelo y Will tuvo la ligera impresión de que cuando ella estaba mirando el pañuelo mientras lo doblaba, apareció el fantasma de un sonrisa en sus labios y que se quedo ahí a la sombra de sus facciones y los mechones de su cabello caían sobre su rostro, de repente escondiendo su perfil de él.

Will estaba un poco sorprendido y tal vez, incluso decepcionado de que ella no viera a Jack con enojo o disgusto, o que girara hacia él con indignación cuando llego.

Elizabeth alejo su cabello de su rostro, mantuvo el pañuelo doblando suavemente contra su boca, pensando como era que extrañamente su mente se encontraba tan pacifica en ese momento, como si con solo la aparición de Jack, se alejaran todos esos sentimientos negativos al instante. Y él vino… y después todo… quizás después de todo el no estaba intentando volverla lo…

De repente ella se tensó, al darse cuenta en lo que estaba pensando. ¡Esta loca! ¡Él esta loco! Debía pensar en estar enojada. Él tenia la culpa de todo. Maldito pirata. Maldito mentiroso. Se había burlado de ella. Que entretenido debió de haber sido para toda la tripulación, cuando ella… cuando ellos… en dado caso que no fuera un truco, bueno, en realidad todavía había una posibilidad de que fuera un truco. Si solo pudiera recordar… pero había algo en el comportamiento de Jack, algo en la forma en que la miraba, en la forma en que… sus besos eran diferentes, casi arrogantes, como si ella le perteneciera.

Le perteneciera… tembló involuntariamente ante el pensamiento y luego apretó los dientes con molestia. La idea de pertenecerle, tenia que ser firmemente intolerable. Y le dio escalofríos. Se enojó, porque le causaba sentirse mitad ardiendo, mitad congelada. Pensó de nuevo en su último beso y se sintió excitada. _¿Qué has hecho de mi Jack?_ Pensó viéndose asimismo al borde de las lágrimas, de nuevo.

"… Inglaterra." La palabra la sacudió de sus pensamientos, notando que había dejado de poner atención a todo lo que sucedía en su entorno.

Jack veía a Will tristemente y Will se veía bastante contento.

"¿Qué pasa con Inglaterra?" Elizabeth miró a Will interrogativamente.

Jack entrecerró los ojos. No había momento que desperdiciar. Y esta era una buena oportunidad para decir algunas verdades también (aunque esta última era una razón justificada y forzada)

"Bueno." Jack se limpio la garganta, interrumpiendo a Will, incluso antes de que él comenzara a responder. "Él quiere llevarte a Inglaterra, amor ya que yo." Jack dudo. "¿Cómo era?" Puso su dedo en la barbilla, entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente. "¡Ah!" Exclamó alegremente, recordando. "Desde que al parecer soy el tipo de persona que se aprovecha de las personas enfermas, por lo tanto mi barco no es digno de confianza." Sonrió. Will rodó los ojos. Elizabeth miró a Jack intensamente. "Y lo que es mas." Continúo, sonando como enojado y con humor acostumbrado, aunque en el subconsciente de Jack no había más que puro temor. "Me atrevo a decir, a que él esta considerando equivocadamente, a abandonar o a renunciar a encontrar la Fuente de la Juventud." Entrecerró los ojos, miró a Elizabeth quien tenia el ceño fruncido, miró a Will, quien lo veía notablemente molesto. "Quien, podría de hecho, levantar la maldición que cierne sobre sus malditos hombros." Elizabeth quería decir algo, pero Jack continuo. "Y desde que comenzamos a ser muy buenos para decirle sus verdades a la gente." Sonrió con cierta seriedad en sus ojos, sin dejar de mirar a Will. "Pensé que ya que estamos en eso, debemos aclarar esa parte de la vengan…" Elizabeth clavó los ojos en el piso. "Es decir, en apreciación para decir mi verdad, ¿aye?"

"¿Qué sobre esa historia de la Fuente de la Juventud." Preguntó Elizabeth, mirando a Will con curiosidad, enfocándose exclusivamente en esa parte y no en lo demás.

Jack miró alrededor desinteresadamente, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada intensa de Will.

"Creo que podemos hablar de eso en nuestro barco." Dijo Will con dificultad, seguía viendo a Jack con silenciosa furia. Will suavemente, pero decididamente tomó la mano de Elizabeth y se alejaron.

Jack entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Medio inconcientemente esperando a que ella girara, pero ella no se giro.

Y él ni siquiera sabia lo mucho que le costo a ella no girarse…

Jack la vio subir a bordo del _Holandés Errante_. Y a pesar de saber que no navegarían lejos por ahora, no pudo luchar contra el dolor lancinante que cruzaba a través de todo su cuerpo, dejando a su mente atormentada en una caótica desesperación y su corazón latiendo apresuradamente lleno de envidia y ardiente fuego.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	42. Chapter 42

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Nallely mcr: **Lo unico que tengo que decirte ese que sigas leyendo, no puedo decir mas, porque eso seria revelar mas de la cuenta. Pero te acercas, te acercas en varias cosas. Mil gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

**Silvia: **Mil gracias, te agradesco por todos tus reviews porque siemrpe han sido muy constantes. Mil gracias.

**Cande:** Suele suceder, que solo nos quedemos con lo mas importante de la trama del fic, pero hay cosas que se olvidan y por eso es bueno volverlo a leer y lo mejor es que tu lo estas hacuendo en español. Muchas gracias.

**Danny: **Te aseguro que si habra capitulos mas calmados, pero quizas un poco mas intensos, pero si habra momentos de relajacion. Por dios casi llegamos a la mitad de fci, estoy realmente emocionada. Gracias por tus reviews.

**Elizabeth: **Pues aqui lo tienes y de verdad que tus reviews me divierte, eso de "muerde el polvo" me hizo reir bastante. Gracais por seguir aqui y principalmente felicidades por tu exelente trabajo en tu fic.

**Monica: **Por Dios no te preocupes, disfruta tus vacaciones, para mi es un honor tener tus reviews y robarte algo de tu tiempo de descanso. De verdad te lo agradesco.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 42**

Con cada paso que daba Elizabeth sentía como un frío entraba gradualmente en su cuerpo, como si estuviera pisando en la nada helada y medio esperaba que en algún momento no fuese haber ningún bote y luego terminaría por caer… ¿Dónde? No sabía. Tal vez en el océano. Tal vez si caía en el océano tal vez daría marcha atrás y…

"¿Elizabeth?" La voz de Will sonaba extrañamente distante, como si proviniera de otro mundo. El mundo que ya no existía. Sin embargo, era el mundo en el que estaba obligada a vivir para siempre.

Ella lo miró y sonrió y él sonrió de nuevo, tratando de no pensar en la ridícula observación que Barbosa había hecho, que por alguna razón lo mantenía obsesionado.

Y había algo en la sonrisa de ella… Algo que él ya había visto antes…

"Nosotros realmente ni siquiera." Comenzó en voz baja, levantado su mano hacia el rostro de ella. "No hemos dicho un adecuado hola." El sonrió pero antes de que su mano tocara la mejilla de ella, Elizabeth se giró.

"Se ve muy impresionante." Dijo ella con una sonrisa, que a él le pareció extrañamente familiar, viendo la cubierta del _Holandés Errante_ con gran interés.

"Si." Respondió Will lacónicamente, viendo como ella caminaba alrededor de la cubierta, curiosamente observaba la barandilla, las velas, los mástiles. Incluso los botes. Todo menos a él.

Elizabeth no sabia que hacer. No podía concentrarse. Se sentía culpable porque sabía que debería comportarse de manera diferente con él, que debería expresar una especie de alegría, una especie de entusiasmo. Que quizás él estaba esperando más de ella, después de no verse por casi medio año y ahora que se reunían de manera tan inesperada, ella debía estar contenta. Ella debería abrazarlo y besarlo. Debería… pero no podía.

"Ha sido medio año." Dijo Will, acercándose a ella. Ella estaba apoyada en la barandilla y Will nerviosamente acerco su mano hacia la de ella.

Elizabeth lo miró, sonrió ligeramente y asintió. "Lo se." Dijo tranquilamente, mirando a otro lado, el pasado caía sobre ella como una sombra oscura y de repente estaba de nuevo en ese cuarto oscuro, en esa oscura casa, tratando de quedarse dormida, tratando de no pensar en todos esos terribles recuerdos de sangre y muerte, tratando de dormir, tratando se separarse de todos sus pecados y los pecados de los otros, pero el sueño no llegaba, el sueño no era su salvamento en las noches de tormentoso insomnio. Y ella era reducida y condenada a la húmeda oscuridad, al frío silencio, al caliente fluir de sus lágrimas sobre la almohada.

"Te he extrañado Elizabeth, te he extrañado mucho." Dijo Will mirándola con amor y Elizabeth temía que seria muy difícil alejarse de él, una vez más, pero sabía que no podía seguir haciendo eso. No podía seguir huyendo de él. No había ningún punto de fuga… no había a donde correr.

Él se inclino hacia ella…

"¿De que se trata la historia de la Fuente de la Juventud?" Preguntó de repente y de manera frenética, que hizo casi saltar a Will ante el sonido de su voz.

Elizabeth sentía un pinchado de culpabilidad y se sintió débil. Will la miro ligeramente desconcertado y decepcionado. Pero ella no podía dejar que él la besara ahora. Era superior a ella, ese extraño temor ante la idea… se enojó consigo misma. Se enojó, pero no tenía nada que hacer al respecto en ese momento.

Will suspiró y recargo sus codos sobre la barandilla, mirando hacia el mar. Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado viéndolo con intensidad. Ella se recargó en la barandilla y apoyo su brazo lastimado en su otro brazo. Casi inconcientemente recorrió con sus dedos a lo largo de la venda, de repente sintió los dedos de Jack a través de su piel. Ella posó sus ojos sobre su brazo, medio esperando ver la mano de Jack… se sintió tan real… pero obviamente no había nada. Solo el vendaje que estaba atado alrededor de su brazo. Involuntariamente sus ojos se posaron en el anillo, pero rápidamente dejo de hacerlo y miró de nuevo a Will, que parecía pensativo viendo a la distancia. Se preguntó brevemente lo que le pudo haber pasado a su anillo de bodas…

"Mi padre encontró un cuento que dice que el agua de la Fuente de la Juventud puede levantar cualquier maldición." Dijo en un extraño tono de voz entusiasta. "Así que él decidió que debíamos tratar de…"

"¡Eso es maravilloso!" Exclamó Elizabeth, sus ojos se iluminaron con sincera alegría. Ella puso su mano sobre la de Will en la barandilla. Will la miró y le sonrió.

"¿Tu también lo crees?" Preguntó contento, observando el rostro de Elizabeth con admiración, los recuerdos y los sueños de ella lo envolvieron y ahora eran realidad. ¿Estaba realmente sucediendo? ¿Realmente ella estaba aquí? Y por primera vez realmente sintió que quería encontrar la Fuente: por primera vez creyó en que podría encontrarla y cambiar ese destino… "Yo… no sabia si decirte sobre esto, porque… no quería crear falsas esperanzas, es preferible no esperar nada… y si no…"

"Shhh." Elizabeth lo interrumpió con una sonrisa. "No digas eso. No pienses eso. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien."

Will la miró felizmente. "Te extrañe." Le susurró delicadamente.

Elizabeth sonrió una vez más y trato de ignorar el sentimiento de irritación que la repetición de la frase le provocaba. "Dime lo que has estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo." Dijo en el tono más alegre que pudo logar, dando algunos pasos hacia él.

"Ya te lo dije." Dijo Will con una sonrisa, siguiendo la de ella. "Te he estado extrañando señora T…" Él alcanzó la mano de ella y la acercó a él, pero la sonrisa desapareció de sus ojos y solo pudo notar… miedo. Se veía asustada. ¿Miedo de que?

Ella sonrió, para ocultar la mirada que inconcientemente apareció en sus ojos, pero no ayudaba mucho. Y lo que era peor, de repente Will recordó donde le había visto esa extraña sonrisa que le parecía familiar. Él la había visto sonreír así. La había visto con esa sonrisa cuando ella hablaba con la gente en Port Royal, cuando hablaba con extraños… y ella también le sonreía igual a… James Norrington.

* * *

"¡Tengo que estar soñando!" Exclamó Barbosa con voz ronca y poco a poco se aproximo al timón. "A menos que el loro halla adoptado una forma humana." Añadió entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

"En caso de que finalmente hallas encontrado alguien tan brillante para hablar contigo." Replicó Jack con indiferencia, sin girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Barbosa dio una sonrisa oscura. "Estas de buen humor, por lo que veo." Dijo Barbosa caminando delante del timón. "¿Y la razón seria?" Hizo una pausa, no realmente esperando por una respuesta. "Ah ya se. Bienvenido de nuevo a la realidad." Dijo con condescendencia, dando una mirada al _Holandés Errante_. Jack no dijo nada. Barbosa lo miró y después de un momento de silencio añadió en voz baja. "A pesar de que la realidad siempre esta sujeta a cambios."

Jack entrecerró los ojos y suspiro. "Tengo la desagradable sensación de que ya tuvimos esta conversación antes." Dijo resignado. "Y terminaste lavando la cubierta, si mal no recuerdo."

"La situación a cambiado." Dijo Barbosa, entrecerrando los ojos. "Ahora la información que necesito esta al alcance de la mano y puedo fácilmente tomarla."

"Ve por ella y luego." Jack indiferentemente lo saludo con la mano. "Que tengas buena suerte. Incluso puedo darte una pistola con un solo disparo. O dos disparos." Se corrigió así mismo rápidamente. "Conoces mi buen corazón." Sonrió.

"Ya ves Jack." Barbosa se acerco a él. "Todavía no ves lo que esta debajo de la propuesta que te estoy haciendo." Dijo arrugando la frente y mirando a Jack con solemne intensidad.

Jack inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. "Algo feo, estoy seguro." Dijo con disgusto.

"Mi bienestar." Dijo Barbosa en voz baja.

"Lo sabia." Asintió Jack con una mueca. "¿Se supone que eso seria tentador para mi?" Preguntó dudoso.

"Y tu bienestar." Añadió Barbosa con una media sonrisa.

"Eso es interesante, pero yo aun no veo la relación." Le dijo Jack tocándole el hombro y lo empujo hacia un lado. "Estas bloqueando la vista."

Barbosa hizo una mueca molesta, pero se restringió así mismo de que aparecieran signos de irritación. "Mira Jack." Continuo tan calmado como siempre. "¿De que me serviría ser inmortal, si no voy a ser el capitán de un barco?"

"Podrías construir tu propio barco. Tendrás mucho tiempo. Tu sabes." Ofreció Jack con una breve sonrisa.

"… A menos que quieras robarme el _Perla_ de nuevo." Barbosa entrecerró los ojos haciendo caso omiso del último comentario de Jack.

"¿Robar?" Jack lo miró con exagerado asombro. "Tu sabes, eso podría todavía ser para ti una esperanza, y ya deberías llamar a las cosas por su nombre…"

"Lo único que hace falta…" Lo interrumpió Barbosa con un toque de impaciencia en su tono de voz, "Es preguntarle a tu amada- no- esposa, sobre algo que ahora sin duda debe de recordar."

"Ve y pregúntaselo tu mismo. Estoy seguro que estará encantada de decírtelo." Jack se quito el sombrero, lo observo por un momento y luego se lo volvió a poner.

Barbosa frunció el ceño. "Aye, solo que entonces me temo que tendré que mencionarle que tu me diste cierta llave."

Jack miró a los ojos a Barbosa. "Yo no te di la llave." Dijo en un bajo, pero firme tono de voz y evitó sus ojos, mirando hacia el horizonte.

"Puedo decirle eso. Estoy seguro de que ella no tiene _ninguna_ razón para _no_ creerme." Observó Barbosa con una sonrisa burlesca.

Jack lo miró y dijo con una resignada y forzada sonrisa. "Lárgate."

Barbosa levantó las cejas y miró a Jack aun con la sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

"Lárgate Héctor." Repitió Jack con más decisión y mucho mas exasperado.

"Aye." Dijo Barbosa con una mueca. "Pero la próxima vez, tendremos esta conversación y vamos a terminarla. Te lo aseguro." Le dio una sonrisa oscura y luego se fue.

Jack miró al cielo y suspiro.

* * *

"¡Tu no debes de pensar siquiera en cualquier otro lugar!" Exclamó Elizabeth con absoluta certeza y hasta con un rastro de temor en su voz. "¡Tenemos que encontrar la Fuente de la Juventud! ¡Eso es lo mas importante!"

Will la observó con consternación sin saber que hacer. Quería que se quedara… ¡deseaba mucho que se quedara!... y quería encontrar la Fuente de la Juventud. Sin embargo…

"No entiendes Elizabeth." Dijo con cautela. "Puede ser peligroso. No sabemos que esperar. Y lo que es mas…"

"¡Will no me importa si es peligroso! Yo realmente…" se quebró.

_Ella realmente quiere eso_. Will resplandecía por dentro pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Ni se animaba a decirlo.

Elizabeth apartó unos hilos de cabello de su rostro. "Simplemente no importa." Dijo por último, en un tono de voz más calmado, sonriéndole a Will. _Esa sonrisa_. (O era que estaba muy susceptible)

"El _Holandés_ no puede navegar en la superficie todo el tiempo." Le dijo Will con un poco de esfuerzo y con una mirada sombría de duda en sus ojos. "Si te quedaras, entonces…"

"Entonces ¿Qué?" Preguntó Elizabeth con impaciencia. Will la miró. Al parecer, ella estaba decidida a quedarse. Para encontrar la Fuente. Él se lo había dicho. _Para levantar la maldición. Por mí. Por nosotros… por nosotros… _

"Entonces tu tendrías que pasar un tiempo, mientras el buque esta bajo el agua… en otro lugar." Dijo Will tristemente, su voz ligeramente vacilante hasta el final de la frase.

"Quieres decir que tendría que pasar parte del tiempo a bordo del _Perla Negra_." Ofreció Elizabeth en voz baja, e indiferente.

Will la observó con cuidado y asintió. "Si." Dijo mirándola suspicazmente. Pero el rostro de Elizabeth estaba casi sin expresión.

"Bueno, si ese es el único camino…" Quiso decir algo más, pero no pudo hacer uso de su palabra, sino no podía escuchar su propia voz. Y ella no podía escuchar su voz, ya que estaba perdida, amortiguada por los latidos de su corazón que resonaban en sus orejas.

Hizo lo posible para parecer miserable. Se sentía como una traidora, aunque trataba de convencerse así misma de que no estaba haciendo nada malo. ¿Era realmente tan terrible que solo sintiera, un leve, insignificante, pinchazo de gozo, ante la idea de que…?

_¡Por supuesto que era terrible!__..._

"No creo que sea una buena idea." Murmuró Will, sosteniendo la mano de ella entre las suyas y acariciándola como si ella fuera una niña pequeña a quien se le explicaba algo tan obvio, pero que la niña no entendía.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Elizabeth con sincera curiosidad, mirando a Will con los ojos bien abiertos.

Will parpadeo, de repente buscando en si mismo una muy buena respuesta para esa pregunta. "Porque no confió en Jack… ya no mas." Dijo por fin, sus ojos se volvieron fríos por un breve momento. "Porque él no te dijo la verdad. Y no se exactamente cuales eran sus intenciones…"

"Pero fue el medico el que le aconsejo que no me dijera nada." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth, casi aturdida por sus propias palabras, que sonaban como si fueran pronunciadas por alguien más.

Will la miró confundido. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo recuerdo." Elizabeth simplemente sonrió, cada vez más y más sorprendida ante su propio comportamiento.

"¿Recuerdas lo que paso después del accidente?" Will preguntó dudoso y algo desconcertado.

"Parcialmente." Le contestó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_¿Cuándo aprendiste a mentir así? _Escucho su propia voz regañándola en su cabeza. _Oh, si. Has estado aprendiendo de los mejores,. _

No sabía porque le estaba mintiendo a Will justo ahora. Y ¿para que? Era como si las palabras que acabara de decir se pronunciaron solas. Miró a Will con expectante intensidad, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de su explicación, porque incluso si el medico hubiera dicho realmente eso a Jack, ella no habría estado en condiciones para escucharlo…

Pero al parecer Will no se había dado cuenta de la incoherencia.

"Bueno, supongo que si realmente crees eso…" Comenzó resignado, pero Elizabeth lo interrumpió arrojándose en sus brazos, o más bien dándole un fuerte abrazo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Todo saldrá bien!" Elizabeth se retiró inmediatamente antes de darle tiempo a Will se encerrarla en sus brazos, para reforzar el abrazo. "Así que…" Comenzó con una radiante sonrisa, pero se detuvo abruptamente a mitad de la oración.

"¿Así que?" Will la miró con una sonrisa amorosa, arrojando lejos todos esos pensamientos sombríos, y solo disfrutando de su presencia, del sonido de su voz, de la mirada en su rostro y del pensamiento que ahora la vería todos los días.

Elizabeth lo miró avergonzada. "Así que… que… que… ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?" Había repetido la misma pregunta sintiéndose más bien estúpida, pero no había nada que le viniera a la mente en ese momento, que la rescatara para no terminar esa frase, así que, con absoluto terror, se dio cuenta que lo que realmente quería preguntar sonaba más bien así: ¿Cuándo se van a sumergir?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Will estaba riendo y, tomando la mano de ella empezó a responder a su pregunta.

Ella se mantuvo sonriente y asistente, al tiempo que muchos pensamientos navegaban a través de su mente, cuando por dentro, cuando por dentro sentía una ardiente irritación, su mente se agitaba en rabia. _¿Qué demonios has hecho conmigo? Nunca te lo voy a perdonar, maldito pirata, Jack Sparrow, oh lo siento es Capitán y debo darte el trato de un Capitán, así que eres un despreciable, maldito mentiroso, por lo que has hecho, por lo que me has hecho, por lo que yo he…_

"Así que ¿Cuándo se van a sumergir?" Ella preguntó de repente, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo.

Will parpadeo y la miró, un poco sorprendido, ya que ella acababa de interrumpirlo, mientras le contaba acerca de sus funciones.

"¡Capitán!" Will y Elizabeth se dieron la vuelta.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Will.

"El pabellón de tiro esta casi seco." Un miembro de la tripulación dijo, señalando a uno de los mástiles.

Elizabeth miró el movimiento de la bandera con el viento.

Will agradeció al marinero y suspiro. "Me temo que tengo que bajar ahora mismo." Dijo, mirando a Elizabeth con los ojos tristes.

Elizabeth sonrió, tratando de poner la mayor tristeza en su sonrisa, cuando vio los ojos de Will. Y se sentía disgustada consigo misma, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para luchar contra esa involuntaria, abrumadora, intolerable, emocionante, sensación de alegría ante la perspectiva de volver al _Perla Negra_.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	43. Chapter 43

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

Cuando actualizó los sabados me es imposible contestar a los reviews, pero es que de verdad mañana no voy a tener timepo de hacerlo. Tengo que salir hoy de la ciudad y no regreso hasta el lunes y pues no me gusta dejarlas sin su capitulo porque se siente horrible. Lo se mas que nadie. Y mas ahora que Florencia avisó que no actualizara despues del capitulo 51 hasta septiembre, ¿Sabes que es eso? pues eso es horrible. Al menos para mi. Pero creo que eso me dara un poco de tranquilidad en las traducciones.

Bueno si mas, les dejo el capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 43**

Jack estaba en el timón con los ojos fijos en el horizonte. Trató de pensar… en realidad no podía siquiera pensar en lo que podría pensar si pudiera pensar en alguna otra cosa, que en lo que estaba pensando en este momento. Y en todo lo que podía pensar era, en lo que ella estaba pensando en este momento. En que… estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

… _llegando a bordo del Perla Negra_… Una voz en su cabeza le susurró. Jack suspiró, su conciencia no registraba los murmullos de su subconsciente atento. _Llegando al Perla Negra_… Él repitió en su mente mecánicamente y de repente las palabras lo regresaron de nuevo a la realidad, con los ojos bien abiertos giro su vista.

"Lizbeth." Tomó aire, dejando el timón y gritando para que alguien o nadie tomara el relevo.

El loro de Cotton aterrizó suavemente en uno de los radios con un aleteo de sus alas. "Hombre al timón." Grito así mismo (aparentemente)

* * *

"Estaré perfectamente bien Will. No te preocupes." Dijo Elizabeth, sin creer ni una sola palabra que decía, pero tratando de convencer a Will, como así misma.

"Estaré de regreso tan pronto como sea posible." Respondió Will tranquilamente, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Elizabeth. Ella se tenso, furiosa consigo misma por hacerlo.

"Es momento de irse, William." Observo Bill Turner, tranquilamente.

Will lo miró y suspiró. Él se giro hacia Elizabeth y se inclino para besarla…

"Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que los trae de vuelta tan pronto?" La voz de Jack detuvo a Elizabeth de verse obligada a realizar otra ridícula pregunta, con el fin de evitar ese beso. Estaba agradecida por la interrupción, pero solo por una fracción de segundo, antes de concentrarse en la causa de la interrupción y después la sensación de alivio fue rápidamente sustituido por el sentimiento de ira.

Jack miraba a Elizabeth. Ella estaba mirando sus zapatos. Tenía miedo de que si lo miraba, se arrojaría en sus brazos y sobra decir, que no era una opción que debía tener en cuenta nunca y bajo ninguna circunstancia. Especialmente ahora.

"Tenemos que sumergir al _Holandés_ por un rato." Explico Bill Turner.

"Ah." Jack sonrió con entusiasmo.

Elizabeth le dio una curiosa mirada.

"¿Y?" Preguntó inocentemente, viendo de Will a Bill y a Elizabeth con una aparente expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

Will miró a Elizabeth y se enfrento a Jack. "Así que Elizabeth tiene que quedarse aquí mientras vamos a estar debajo del agua." Dijo Will con falsa paciencia, sabiendo muy bien de que Jack estaba muy conciente de ese hecho y, por lo tanto, lo irritaba por su pretendido desconocimiento.

"No creo que haya ningún espacio de almacenamiento libre disponible en el barco." Dijo Jack cuidadosamente haciendo una mueca, después de un momento de consideración.

Elizabeth amplio los ojos con indignación. "¡¿Espacio de almacenamiento?!" Exclamó ella, caminando delante de Will y frente a Jack, enfrentándolo.

Will miró a Elizabeth intensamente. Había algo extraño en la forma en que ella había reaccionado ante todas las ridiculeces que decía Jack y tenia que admitir que le preocupaba. Y no sabia lo que le preocupaba mas: verla disgustada y enojada, o mas bien ver ese extraño fuego en sus ojos, con esos argumentos sin sentido que siempre lograba encender en ella, de alguna manera…

Jack inclino de nuevo la cabeza. "No te sientas ofendida, amor. Todo lo que estoy diciendo, es que es bastante agotador tener gente entrando y saliendo todo el tiempo." Jack movió su mano de un lado a otro. "Causando conmoción. Prefiero que los miembros de mi tripulación permanezcan en sus estaciones y no paseando de un lado a otro." Explico medio serio. "Y si alguien no es miembro de mi tripulación, entonces yo difícilmente puedo pensar en el propósito para él, o ella, de hecho, por lo tanto…"

"Creo que tu estas olvidando un pequeño detalle." Elizabeth lo interrumpió hablando entre dientes, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, de repente sintiéndose incomoda de estar parada tan cerca de él.

"¿Y eso, es querida?" Jack entrecerró los ojos, interesado. Ese pequeño paso que ella dio no escapo de su atención.

Will suspiró, molesto por la discusión, molesto porque Jack molestaba a Elizabeth. Quería interrumpir, pero Elizabeth era más rápida.

"Bueno, como que yo soy _tu rey_, capitán Sparrow. Y eso significa que soy _tu Majestad_." Terminó Elizabeth con irritación y en voz alta, fuera de si y sin esperar una respuesta, o decir adiós al buen William se retiro.

"Y yo que pensé que no podría hacer enojar mas a la señorita Swann." Murmuró con una mueca maravillosa."

Bill Turner sonrió tristemente así mismo.

Will miró a Jack con una mirada dura. "Es señora Turner." Dijo en bajo, pero firme tono de voz y camino por un lado de Jack siguiendo a Elizabeth.

Jack lo miró indiferente.

"Él me pidió que me quedara en el _Perla_." Dijo Bill Turner con una no muy feliz expresión en su rostro.

"Tu siempre eres bienvenido a bordo." Contestó Jack con una sonrisa.

Bill Turner sacudió la cabeza, respirando ligeramente. "Jack tu sabes porque me pidió esto." Dijo resignado.

"Con el fin de que mantengas un ojo vigilante sobre mi, me imagino." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. "No te puso en una posición muy envidiable." Agregó serio después de una pausa.

Bill lo miró intensamente por un momento. "Me temo que podríamos decir eso." Dijo con un suspiro.

* * *

Elizabeth bajo de la cubierta. Y en el camino se encontró con Gibbs, a quien le pregunto, si ella había tenido alguna cabina asignada en ese "maldito buque". Gibbs reprimió una mueca, limpio su garganta y se ofreció en acompañar a Elizabeth a la cabina en la que se estaba alojando, cuando había dejado Tortuga. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Elizabeth le agradeció y entro, decidida a no salir de allí hasta que Will regresara. Cosa que considero muy maduro e inteligente. Por un momento pensó que realmente, que tal vez eso funcionaria.

Ella miró alrededor de la cabina desinteresadamente, pero entonces, notó muchas cosas extrañas a su alrededor. Había un hermoso vestido encima de una silla, un camisón de seda, algunas pinzas de fantasía para sujetar el cabello y cuando abrió el armario y unos cajones que colgaban de la pared, se encontró con mas y mas ropa y otros artículos y estaba positivamente segura que ninguna de esas cosas le pertenecían a ella y nada de lo que había visto antes.

Ella estaba sorprendida mirando un cepillo de plata, cuando un llamado a la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

Ella suspiró y se dirigió a abrir la puerta con una mueca, casi se sorprendió al ver a Will. Luego recordó que ni siquiera le había dicho adiós. Y se estremeció. Por dentro. Se regaño así misma.

"Will." Ella sonrió.

"Me tengo que ir, solo quería…" Hizo una pausa, mirándola preocupado. "¿Estas segura que quieres quedarte aquí, Elizabeth? Si…"

"Si, si, estoy segura." Ella lo interrumpió, dándole un sonrisa tranquilizadora, nerviosamente movía la perilla de la puerta, ya que aun se mantenía en el umbral.

"Está bien." Will asintió a regañadientes, viendo el piso, entonces el levanto los ojos y la miró con intensidad. "Te amo." Dijo simplemente.

Ella estaba apunto de contestarle lo mas obvio, lo mas natural, la mas simple respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa que contenía su declaración, cuando algo destello a través de su mente.

"_Prométeme, Lizbeth…" _

"_Cualquier cosa."_

"_Promete… que no olvidaras… que te amo…"_

"¿Elizabeth?" Will la miró con preocupación, ya que ella estaba mirando extrañamente a la nada. Ella temblaba y lo miraba ausente. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, lo siento, yo solo… acabo de… recordar algo… creo…" Dijo reflexivamente con un suspiro.

Will sonrió. "¿Qué recordaste?" Preguntó tomando su mano.

"William." Bill turner apareció en el pasillo. "Me temo…"

"Si, lo se." Dijo Will apresuradamente, viendo a su padre. "Tendrás que decirme mas tarde." Dijo acariciándole el cabello a Elizabeth con una sonrisa. "No lo olvides." Dijo tratando de sonar divertido, pero fallando de alguna manera.

Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente. Will la miró por un momento y luego sonrió recordando algo. Llevo su mano al bolsillo y tomo el anillo de bodas de ella. El rostro de Elizabeth se estremeció. Will tomó su mano y deslizó el anillo en su dedo. Elizabeth estaba con la guardia baja ante el gesto hecho tan rápidamente y también demasiado preocupada por ver el rostro de Will y por su reacción al ver el anillo verde que aun se encontraba envuelto alrededor en su dedo pulgar de la misma mano e iba a protestar. Pero ¿Por qué iba a protestar? Por otra parte no debía protestar o ¿podía? No podía y no debía. Y no lo haría. Ella solo sonrió. Will también sonrió, claramente ignorando el anillo verde. Debía de haberlo visto antes… pero… si el lo había visto antes y… ¿lo reconocería?

Ella estaba apunto de preguntarle porque él tenia su anillo, cundo él, tomándola por sorpresa, la abrazo y la beso en la boca. Ella apretó sus puños tan fuertes que casi podía oír sus nudillos romperse. Y la razón de eso, era solo en parte a que sintió una punzada de dolor causado por el hecho de su recién cortado labio herido, cuando él tocó su boca.

"Regresare pronto." Dijo en un susurro apresurado y se alejo rápidamente.

Ella se quedo inerte y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en las escaleras, seguido de su padre. Y entonces ella también notó a Jack que estaba en la parte inferior de las escaleras. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella evitó sus ojos, el giro y subió las escaleras. ¿Los vería?... Elizabeth se río de si misma, ¿Qué importaba? a ella no le importaba. No le importaba si él los había visto o lo que pensaba. Tal vez era mejor así, en caso de que los haya visto…

Ella cerró la puerta lentamente, reposo su cabeza contra ella y lloró: lloró con desesperación por lo que había pasado en el pasado y sobre el futuro. Ninguna de ellos existía ya. Y ninguno de ellos iba a permanecer sanos y salvos.

* * *

Intentar matar a un persona inmortal por besar a su propia esposa, era probablemente la cosa más estúpida que se le había ocurrido hacer en toda su vida. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. En vez de eso, espero pacientemente hasta que el _Holandés Errante_ desapareció bajo la superficie del agua y entonces dejo la cubierta y se dirigió hacia… su cabina.

Jack cerró de un portazo la puerta de la cabina del capitán, (al parecer, sin tener en cuenta el peligro de romper su supuesta puerta favorita por completo), tiró su sombrero al otro lado de la habitación (sin importarle que cayera en el suelo, pero ya nada le importaba) y se sentó en su escritorio, enterrando su cabeza en sus manos.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta esto? ¿Cuándo llego a esto? Se suponía que él no estaba maldito. Él nunca había sido… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Posesivo sobre una mujer. Ya que mientras estaba con alguna, ella también podía estar con otros. Y si incluso él no le gustaba (aunque no podía recordar algún caso similar) no le importaba mucho. Y ahora sentía como si se fuera a morir, por un beso. Podría ser incluso divertido, sino fuera tan tristemente frustrante, parecía que los besos siempre lo mataban, de alguna manera, en los últimos tiempos…

* * *

Elizabeth se sentó al borde de la cama, frotando sus ojos. Ellos la amenazaban con llorar y aunque sabia que si se los frotaba estimulaba mas las lagrimas, aun así se los frotaba con ansiedad y frustración.

No le gustaba sentir esto por Will. No podía sentir esto… No tenia sentido… y no debió de haberle mentido… ¿Por qué le había mentido? Él no lo merecía… pero ella quería regresar al _Perla Negra_. Incluso si eso significaba estar un poco mas cerca… golpeo la cama con sus puños y cerró los ojos, sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas a punto de escapar de debajo de sus parpados.

Ella debía de detenerse. Debía de dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? ¿Por qué no podía tan solo dejar de pensar…?

"_Él estará bajo tu cuidado. Cuídalo."_

Las palabras de su padre volaron a toda prisa hasta su cabeza con la frialdad del arroyo en una montaña. Aunque no entendía el sentido de sus palabras… había sido solo para distraer su atención y que no se asustara al ver el barco quemándose y escuchara las conversaciones de los marineros…

Elizabeth enterró su cabeza entre sus manos. Su padre. Una victima más._ Su_ victima. Falleció, a causa de ella. Era su culpa. Ella había marcado su suerte ese mismo día que había tomado el medallón de Will… ella lo había matado ese día. Ella había matado a James Norrington ese día. Había matado… a Jack también… y a Will. Había matado a Will justo ahora. Y se estaba matando así misma también.

Suspiró y se soltó llorando, sin poder seguir controlándose más y manteniendo sus sollozos silenciosos. Ella ni siquiera escucho el llamado a la puerta (si que había habido algún un llamado) y tampoco escucho la puerta al abrirse.

Jack caminó al interior, medio esperando que Elizabeth empezara a arrojarle varios objetos contra él, tan pronto como entró, pero en cambio lo único que vio fue como ella se sacudía por el llanto, su rostro escondida entre sus manos.

"Lizzie." Le susurró casi inaudiblemente, olvidando en un instante todo su bien planificado amargo-reclamo, con el que había llegado ahí. Jack se inclinó hacia abajo y suavemente tomó entre sus manos la cabeza de Elizabeth.

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron en asombro. Se sorprendió al verlo. Pensó que estaba enojado con ella… No. Ella estaba enojada con él. ¿No era así?... no podía recordarlo… ya no podía recordar quien era el culpable, ni quien lo sentía… se estaba volviendo loca… y por supuesto no pensaba admitirlo.

Piratas.

"Lizzie." Repitió, encuclillas en frente de ella, aun sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos y viéndola preocupado.

Ella quería empujarlo, alejar su rostro de sus manos, pero… se sintió tan segura, tan reconfortante, tan feliz de sentir la piel de Jack junto a la suya, por sentir su tacto, por observar la oscuridad de sus ojos que le daban libertad.

Y, sin embargo, quería gritarle, quería reclamarle por hacerla sentir así, por hacerla no sentir eso por Will, por mentirle a Will. Ya que era culpa de él que ella le mintiera a Will. Todo era su culpa…

Pero el la miró y comenzó a borrar sus lagrimas con sus pulgares, todavía sosteniendo su rostro y viéndola con atención, sus manos era calidas y ellas la estaban haciendo temblar y los ojos de él se llenaban de algo extraño que ella antes nunca había observado y que ella nunca lo hubiera creído antes… y en vez de hacer algo razonable, como empujarlo, abofetearlo o correrlo de la cabina, se arrojo a sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia el suelo y haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda, presiono sus labios contra los de él, presionando suavemente, besando sus labios gruesos y salados.

Esto lo tomó desprevenido, Jack necesito un momento para darse cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero solo fue un breve momento que necesito para recuperarse de la sorpresa. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Elizabeth herméticamente y rodó en el piso para que ella quedara bajo de él, atrapando los labios de ella entre los suyos y convirtiendo sus etéreos besos en uno mas profundo, infinito y ardiente beso. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, haciendo caso omiso de su brazo lastimado, ignorando el dolor de su labio, ignorando cualquier cosa que ese beso estuviera destruyendo, ignorando cualquier peligro que ese beso le acarrearía después.

Ella abrió los ojos, perpleja, cuando Jack se aparto repentinamente y la miró con una preocupada expresión facial, cuando él rozo delicadamente con sus dedos el labio inferior de ella, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a la herida. Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente. Jack frunció el ceño.

"¿Te duele?" Preguntó en un susurro que apenas ella si pudo escuchar.

"Si." Le respondió viéndolo divertida. "Porque tu dejaste de besarme." Añadió sin aliento, tocando con su mano la mejilla de él.

Al principio la miró seriamente a los ojos, pero luego su rostro de ilumino. "Voy a continuar, entonces." Dijo con una sonrisa astuta.

"Pensé que…" Comenzó alegremente Gibbs, entrando en la cabina con una jarra de agua y casi tropezando con…

Sus ojos se ampliaron en completo asombro ante la visión de Jack y Elizabeth, sentados en el piso, abrazados herméticamente.

Elizabeth miró sobre el hombro de Jack, viendo la mirada atónita de Gibbs, que de repente, en un instante la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Ella se congeló y miró a Jack y luego, después de un breve momento de pensarlo, hizo la única cosa decente que vino a su mente: lo abofeteo. Y lo empujo, se puso de pie y salio de la cabina lo más rápido que pudo.

Jack se sentó en el suelo en posición vertical con una expresión muy infeliz en su rostro y frotando su mejilla. Entonces llevó sus ojos hasta Gibbs y le lanzó una mirada oscura. Gibbs le sonrió en manera de disculpa, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció, cuando Jack se puso de pie y camino hacia él. Él lo miró y tomó la jarra entre sus manos y luego miró a Gibbs.

"Agua." Dijo Jack tristemente.

"Aye, agua." Asintió Gibbs con una sonrisa vacilante.

"Y ¿Qué es el agua Maestre Gibbs?" Preguntó Jack entrecerrando los ojos.

Gibbs parpadeo confundido. "El agua… es agua." Respondió sin mucha convicción, sin estar seguro a donde iba esta conversación,

"No." Contesto Jack, viéndolo severamente. Gibbs hizo una mueca incomodo. "A partir de ahora, el agua, Maestre Gibbs, es la única bebida que permito beber en este buque." Dijo Jack firmemente y luego se retiro de la cabina, dejando a Gibbs con un muy infeliz y profundo dolor en su rostro.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	44. Chapter 44

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Si la verdad la estoy pasando mal al saber que Florencia no actualizara hasta septiembre, todavía se me hace imposible, pero me distraeré traduciendo y adelantar todo lo que pueda en este tiempo, así que no te preocupes seguiré actualizando, mil gracias por tu review.

**Silvia**: Jaja, si lo note, eres un encanto de verdad. Gracias por tus maravillosos reviews porque siempre me animan y me hacen reír.

**Cande**: Jaja, lo mismo me lo he preguntado yo, pero todo a su tiempo, creo yo, jaja. Gracias por tu review.

**Mónica****: **Si es verdad, eres una de las lectoras que no han dejado el fic desde el principio y no sabes como te lo agradezco. Eres genial por que siempre estas aquí, y no te preocupes por no dejar los reviews de antes, cuando puedas los dejas no te presiones. Gracias.

**Elizabeth:**Si que tienes la palabra exacta para levantarle el animo a alguien, gracias de verdad, aunque así como siento que es mi responsabilidad actualizar también lo es contestar sus reviews, por Dios sin ellos no se que haría, creo que ya hubiera dejado la traducción. Pero no acostumbro a hacer eso, así que creo que seguiría haciéndolo solo por amor al fic, y pensando que alguien algún día pueda disfrutarlos. Gracias por tus reviews. Besos.

**Nallely mcr:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, hay veces, cuando queremos negarnos un sentimiento principalmente porque sabes que es indebido o prohibido que actuamos de manera distinta, pero cuando dejamos de negarlo oh, Dios, no hay quien lo pare, y creo que eso va a pasar entre estos dos, solo que Elizabeth debe dejar de ser tan necia y todo puede suceder. Mil gracias por tu review.

**Cecilia**: Nada tiene que ver la edad para apreciar lo que realmente es bueno y felizmente estos fics lo son, y estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí disfrutando de este fic, de verdad muchas gracias y no te preocupes por no haber dejado review, cuando hay vacaciones hay que disfrutarlas porque a veces es imposible hacerlo, así que aprovecha. Gracias por tu review.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 44**

Elizabeth subió las escaleras corriendo y llegó a la cubierta superior, respirando con alivio y respirando profundamente. Trato de convencerse así misma que su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado porque había estado corriendo y que estaba sin aliento por la misma razón.

Se apoyó contra la barandilla, sabiendo perfectamente que nada de eso era cierto. Dio una patada en la madera muy enojada y cubrió su rostro con la palma de su mano, tratando de recuperar la compostura. No quería que el padre de Will la viera así. No quería que empezara a sospechar algo.

Le cruzó por la cabeza que estaba cayendo en ese círculo vicioso de mantener las apariencias, en la que ella siempre había estado atrapada, primero en Inglaterra y luego mas tarde en Port Royal y ahora la rodeaba de nuevo… y por muy corto tiempo ella tuvo la esperanza de que ya había salido de ese circulo y que se había liberado de ese mundo en el que necesitaba de la opinión de los demás y de su juicio. Y ahora estaba obligada a fingir de nuevo… ¿fingir?... a mentir… de nuevo, en cierto modo. Si se le podría llamar mentir. Pero no era justo decirle a Will lo que sentía. No podía decirle que se sentía perdida y confundida… ¡que idea!... aunque… pensaba… que si Will fuera Jack, quizás pudiera entender…

¡¿Si Will fuera Jack?! Ella pateo de nuevo el suelo con furia.

Se descubrió el rostro y la luz del sol le pegó de lleno con toda su fuerza. Tan brillante. Tan hermosa. Un día tan perfecto. Como muchos otros días… y había pasado muchos días sentada, pensando y contando… y nunca podría haber contado lo suficiente. Los números nunca habían sido importantes…

Pero no debía de pensar en eso ahora. Ahora tenía una oportunidad para levantar la maldición, por lo que no debía pensar en esa vida, sobre estar tan sola que casi había dudado de que ella existía… de hecho, ¿había demostrado que podía existir sin nadie allí? Ni siquiera por un momento…

Había salido de Port Royal sin pensar. No había ni una sola persona con quien ella hubiese querido hablar. Elizabeth se río amargamente de si misma. No hubo nadie que quisiera hablar con ella. O de ella… no tenía familia, ni amigos, solo algunos extraños que vivían cerca de ella, ya que la gente se había negado a considerarla como parte deseable de la sociedad, con su reputación empañada, por todas su aventuras relacionadas con los piratas, su enigmático matrimonio que incluso mucha gente no creyó y con muy pocas expectativas de ser feliz.

Y, por supuesto que no le había importado. No le había interesado… Elizabeth descanso su cabeza en sus manos y miró hacia el mar. Esos cinco meses podía simplemente resumirlos en: soledad, desesperación, humillación y…

"Tengo que decir que creo que no me merecía eso."

… _Anhelo…_

Elizabeth miró alrededor, sorprendida.

Jack estaba junto a ella, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Tal vez no debería de haberla seguido. Pero era uno de los errores que había cometido en el pasado. Nunca la había seguido… así que esta vez iba evitar cometer ese mismo error de nuevo…

"Bueno, tu no. Quiero decir que tu no, pero…" Trató de explicar, evitando sus ojos.

"¿Estas bien Lizzie?" Preguntó de repente Jack con voz seria, percibiendo algo en los ojos de ella que no le parecía que estuviera bien.

"Si." Contestó ella sin pensar, preguntándose como es que el nunca fallaba en notar, cuando ella se sentía mal, con solo observar su manera de actuar.

"¿Si?" Jack levantó las cejas, dando un paso hacia ella. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "Entonces, ¿Por qué tus ojos dicen lo contrario?" Preguntó sonriendo ligeramente.

Ella lo miró, el rostro de Jack estaba tan cerca del de ella que casi se asusto… Pero no se alejo…

"Mis ojos no dicen nada, Jack." Dijo cuidadosamente, contemplando la profundidad de los ojos oscuros de Jack, que, curiosamente, siempre encendían una luz en su corazón. "Ellos han visto demasiado." Dijo amargamente, en un susurro vacilante, mirándolo a los ojos por un momento y luego mirando hacia otro lado.

La sonrisa de Jack se detuvo y la miró con intensidad, tomó la barbilla de ella en su mano, obligándolo a mirarlo de nuevo.

"O tal vez, no han visto lo suficiente." Dijo en un susurro, sus ojos se iluminaron por los rayos del sol. Ella nunca había sabido si los ojos se podían iluminar por los rayos del sol.

"¿Todavía hay algo que valga la pena ver?" Preguntó con una mueca, dándose cuenta que no podía apartar su vista de él, pero intentó no pensar en ello. "¿Desesperación? ¿Decepción? ¿Crueldad? ¿Alevosía? ¿Sangre? ¿Muerte?"

Ella quería continuar, pero él la silencio, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. "Estás viendo las estrellas en el lugar equivocado, Lizbeth." Le susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, apoyándose en ella, la mano de él viajo a través de su cabello, hasta que descanso en la nuca de ella, sus dedos enredados en el oro, como el oro (Jack sonrió al recordar sus pensamientos caóticos en Tortuga) cabello. Y es que ella lo sorprendió con solo verlo, él continúo observado su rostro con curiosa intensidad, como si estuviera buscando algo allí…

El rozó sus labios contra los de ella, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Ella temblaba, inconcientemente se inclinó hacia los labios de él, que acababan de dejar los suyos.

"¿Por qué quieres hacerme creer esto?" Preguntó con los ojos todavía cerrados.

"¿En que?" Murmuró ausente, besando suavemente sus labios.

"En que sientes algo por mi." Dijo tranquilamente.

Jack abrió los ojos y ella abrió los suyos. Ella estaba seria.

Y de repente él se enojo. Se enojo con ella por preguntárselo… ella no creía… ella dudaba… ella no consideraba… él aflojo su brazo y ella sintió como si se fuera a caer sin los brazos de él a su alrededor. Pero no lo admitió.

"Ya lo has adivinado." Dijo con una extraña, expresión burlesca en su rostro.

Ella lo miró con una mirada de perpleja tristeza.

"Venganza, por supuesto ¿Por qué mas?" Sonrió, pero sus ojos seguían estando fríos. Él se giró y comenzó a alejarse, enojado consigo mismo más que con ella. No debió de haber pensado que ella…

Elizabeth se quedo allí, por un momento aturdida, pero se recupero rápidamente.

"¡Jack!" Lo detuvo, tomándolo por el hombro.

"Yo podría hacerte esa misma pregunta." Dijo él bruscamente, girando su rostro hacia ella.

El rostro de Elizabeth estaba tenso. Dejo ir el brazo de Jack. "Yo, no, no se lo que hice, pero…"

"¿Cuándo?" Jack entrecerró los ojos, interesado. "¿De cuándo no sabes?" Elizabeth lo miro dudosa. "¿Ahora? ¿Hace unos minutos? ¿En la mañana?" Ella pretendía parecer impaciente, reteniendo las lágrimas y evitando sus ojos. ¿Y entonces?" Él agrego y se lamento de inmediato. Pero porque dijo lo que dijo.

Ella lo miró. "Se muy bien lo que he hecho." Dijo con firmeza, apretando sus manos en un puño y tratando de mantener su tono de voz firme. "¡Lo que no se, es lo que tu has hecho conmigo!" Ella exclamó viéndolo a los ojos.

"Ah." Su boca tembló en una oscura media sonrisa. "Así que volvemos a tu natural desprecio hacia mi." Entrecerró los ojos. "Muy bien. Aunque no puedes decir que no disfrutaste todo lo que hiciste." Elizabeth lo miró sin palabras asombrada, sorprendida tanto por las palabras de Jack como por el veneno en su tono de voz. "Por supuesto, que solo porque no recuerdas que desplazaste a uno que supuestamente era insustituible, por otro. Pero no puedes culpar a un sucio pirata por tomar ventaja de una hermosa mujer. El océano es un lugar muy solitario, Lizbeth."

Elizabeth lo abofeteó con su mano sana tan fuerte que la cabeza de Jack se giro violentamente. Él no se movió, viendo en dirección a donde su cabeza había quedado después del golpe.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Le reclamo. "No te creo." Añadió en silencio, después de una pausa, como si de repente una idea le hubiera llegado. "Tu lo hiciste. ¡Eres un falso! Yo nunca…"

Jack se volvió hacia ella, atrapándola de los hombros y tirando de ella bruscamente hacia él. "Malas noticias cariño. Pudiste y de hecho lo hiciste. Fuiste mía y estuvimos juntos te guste o no." Ella trató de alejarse, pero solo consiguió que él la apretara más, casi tocando sus labios. "Y deduzco que es la ultima." Sonrió amargamente, los ojos de Jack vagaron por el rostro de ella, con una bien escondida tristeza. Ella estaba perpleja. "Pero es poco alentador, ¿no?" Preguntó en un susurro ronco, viéndola profundamente a los ojos. "El sentido de culpabilidad, el arrepentimiento, el remordimiento, la esperanza de expiación." Ella se congeló, apretó los puños mirándolo con asombro, tratando de recordar el sentimiento de ira, pero de alguna manera la única emoción que pudo encontrar fue el dolor. Dolor y… "De hecho nada es mas fácil que eso. El querido William no se dará cuenta. Tú volverás con él… oh lo siento. ¡Nunca lo dejaste! ¿Cierto?" Jack entrecerró los ojos con una mueca. Las manos de él se deslizaron de los hombros de ella hasta su cuello. Él se apoyó en ella y ella tembló. Por supuesto él quería estrangularla o besarla en ese mismo momento. Pero él solo siguió hablando. "Así que solo tienes que olvidar que mis sucias manos te tocaron." La dejo ir y dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella casi perdió el equilibrio. "Bueno, en realidad esto es divertido ¿no lo crees?" Preguntó con una sonrisa superflua. "Tu ya lo olvidaste ¿no? Que afortunada. Era inevitable. Es maravilloso que nunca cruzara eso por mi mente…"

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó ella con un tono enojado, sus ojos miraron el rostro de Jack esperando una respuesta con extraña desesperación. Ella apretó sus puños con el fin de no tocarlo. Esperó por una respuesta.

Pero él no iba a responder. ¿Era orgullo? No podía ser. No había orgullo si con eso la atacaría, al igual, que todos los que gritaban acusaciones sin sentido, lo que solo podía significar una cosa, tan fácil de descifrar que era bastante ingenuo pensar que ella no iba a escapar. Era ira ¿entonces? Rabia pura, porque ella se negaba a recordar lo que había pasado. (Rehusado, porque ella sabia que algo había pasado, estaba desesperada pero no se oponía, ni lo ignoraba y no cambiaba los sucesos, solo lo reconocía y se esforzaba por entender…) al final eran solo ¿Celos? Y no solo por ese beso, (que ella no inicio: era toda una locura que él no había podido notar) no solo por todo el pasado, de todos esos momentos llenos y arruinados por sus pensamientos girando en torno a _él_ y a _su_ paradero. Pero sobre todo de lo obvio, indiscutible, inmutable, de la parte que él significaba en su vida. La parte que no pedía explicación, o justificación, o cualquier otro tipo de esfuerzo.

"Tienes razón." Dijo él, en vez de decirle todas esas palabras que él quería decirle, que no pudo decirle, como él hubiera querido decírselas, pero verla ahí parada con el anillo de bodas en su dedo. "Se trato de un venganza. Y muy placentera también."

Ella quería abofetearlo de nuevo, pero él atrapo su muñeca. "Basta de eso." Le susurró sobriamente. Ella tembló tratando de liberar su mano. "No es tan bueno querer escapar, después de todo. ¿Aye?"

Ella lo miró con tanta frialdad que envió escalofríos hasta las entrañas de Jack. Su falsa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver las lágrimas que rodaban por el rostro de Elizabeth. Ella estaba tan tranquila que las lágrimas se veían casi irreales, como si ella no estuviera llorando, como si las lágrimas salieran de la nada, como si no tuvieran nada que ver con ella. La miró por un momento. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

"Lo siento." Le susurró ella casi inaudible y él pensó que había entendido mal. "¡Lo siento!" Gritó y alejo su mano antes de que él pudiera tomarla. Jack la miró con ansiedad, de repente lamentando cada una de las palabras que había proferido. "¿Estas contento ahora?" Gritó sollozando. "¡Lo siento! ¡Siempre lo he sentido! ¡Lo he sentido desde ese día, cada minuto! ¡Me he odiado a mi misma! ¡He deseado matarme! ¿Es suficiente? ¿¡Es suficiente una disculpa!?"

Jack la miró perplejo, con excepción de una mueca permanente plasmada en su rostro, una expresión de ira, mezclada con consternación y preocupación. Ella llevó sus manos a su cabeza, pasando sus dedos sobre su cabello, las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos bañando su rostro y su cuello. Y Jack solo quería tomarla en sus brazos, solo quería rogarle para que lo perdonara, pero de alguna manera sentía que no seria suficiente, que no había palabras para expresar lo que había querido decirle y el porque lo había dicho. Como siempre, había dicho algo totalmente diferente, algo totalmente equivocado.

Ella nerviosamente limpió las lágrimas de su rostro con la palma de su mano y se acerco a él. "No creo que puedas destruirme. No me vas a destruir. No te lo permitiré." Dijo en un susurro vacilante, entre dientes, tratando de evitar el llanto. Ella lo miró y la expresión en los ojos de él la asusto. Se veía quebrado, se veía culpable, podía ver eso y no quería ver eso. Quería odiarlo. Quería que él la odiara. Quería terminar y olvidar, olvidar, olvidar. Aunque ella no recordaba. Pero sabía. Sentía. Y no tenia sentido, estaba mal, no solo por Will, porque no creía que Jack la perdonaría. Ella no creía que la perdonaría. ¿Cómo podría perdonarla por sacrificarlo, en especial por sacrificarlo por salvar a Will? Lo había dejado muy claro. ¿Le habría quedado claro? Había resentimiento detrás de cada una de las palabras de Jack. Y ella lo entendía. Lo aceptaba. Esa era la razón por la que no podía decirle que… "Amo a Will." Dijo ella tentativamente y aunque quería sonar convencida su voz la traiciono, por lo que se dio la vuelta y quiso correr, antes de que Jack comenzara a cuestionar la veracidad de su declaración.

Pero Jack no la dejo escapar. Él la tomó por detrás y la giro, tomándola de las muñecas y la miró. Estaba agotada. Estaba agotada incluso para mirarlo. Se preguntaba que era lo que le diría ahora. ¿Cuánto más resentimiento tenia hacia ella? Ya no le importaba. Quizás solo quería decirle lo mucho que la despreciaba. Quería que terminara para por fin olvidar…

"No voy a decir que no quería decir lo que dije, porque aunque no quería decirlo, tu lo escuchaste y no importa si me entiendes o no." Dijo severamente, aparentemente ignorando lo último que ella había dicho.

Ella levantó su mirada del piso al rostro de él, mirándolo con incertidumbre, pero escuchando intensamente. Él parecía seguir enojado como antes y sus ojos brillaban pero no estaba segura si todavía era a causa de la luz solar que se reflejaba en ellos.

"Todo lo que dije, si te lastimo, entonces yo no quería decirlo." Dijo en un tono duro de voz. El significado difícilmente coincidía con su expresión facial. La miraba, con el ceño fruncido, sus manos todavía sostenía las muñecas de ella, a pesar de que en la mente de ella cruzo que no era una manifestación de ira, sino mas bien un intento de detenerla en su escape. ¿Qué era lo que había temido y que ahora ya no le importaba? no le importaba en lo absoluto, siempre y cuando ella siguiera sintiendo el contacto de su piel contra la de él, siempre y cuando pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, incluso si lo único que fuera a recibir a cambio fuera un deslumbramiento.

"Yo no necesito tus disculpas, Lizzie." Dijo con inesperada ternura y de repente ella se dio cuenta de que había extrañado ese nombre, que había extrañado escuchar la voz de Jack llamándola así. "No quiero que lo sientas." Ella tembló cuando él dejo ir sus muñecas y deslizo su mano por debajo de su cabello y con la otra tomo su rostro. "Me alegre tanto cuando tu no recordabas, porque eso no importaba." Dijo casi irritado, la aspereza en la voz de Jack había desaparecido. Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, extrañado por lo que vio en el rostro de él. "Realmente no importa." Repitió en un susurro, agitándola ligeramente. "Pero por supuesto esto es un muy buen punto en una discusión." El fantasma de una sonrisa atravesó los labios de él. O al menos así lo creyó ella. Jack hizo una pausa, desplazando sus ojos hacia el suelo y luego la miró a ella de nuevo, su mirada oscura estaba envuelta en una ardiente niebla y ella le sostuvo la mirada como si fuera cuestión de sobre vivencia, como si sus ojos fueran un laberinto en el que perdería su vida presente. "Vamos a olvidarnos de eso." Él suspiró, viéndola con intensidad, como si realmente le estuviera pidiendo olvidar, como si él quisiera decirlo literalmente y aunque debido a eso sonaba más bien como una broma, ella asintió, desconcertada e incierta, pero, no obstante fascinada. Fascinada por el aspecto en los ojos de él, por su contacto, por su aroma, por el sonido de su voz… "Vamos a olvidar eso de una vez y para siempre." Repitió con urgencia, descansando su frente contra la de ella.

"Está bien." Murmuró completamente asombrada, torpemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

"Vamos a irnos, vamos a dejar el armario del pasado." Dijo él con una sonrisa, con los ojos cerrados. Ella miró el rostro de él, sus negros parpados, sus labios moviéndose al compás de sus palabras.

"¿De verdad puedes perdonarme?" Le susurró, esperando a que él abriera los ojos rápidamente, pero se abrieron lentamente.

"Realmente no podemos hablar de algo que no recuerdo. ¿Podemos?" Preguntó casi felizmente, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y llevo su mano al rostro de ella.

Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente. "Solo era una pregunta." Dijo débilmente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado y apoyándose sobre la mano de él, a pesar de todas las advertencias que resonaban en su cabeza.

"Con una condición." Dijo con una ligera sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla de ella con el dorso de su mano.

"¿Qué condición?" Preguntó Elizabeth mostrándose enojada, el sentimiento de desesperación y de dolor, poco a poco disminuían en proporción con la que el humor de Jack volvía a su estado habitual.

"Tu me dirás porque fuiste a Tortuga, amor." Dijo mirándola con intensidad, acariciando con sus dedos los labios de ella.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos. "Está bien." Dijo por fin, con una marca de una sonrisa divertida iluminando todo su rostro.

Jack sonrió triunfante y entrecerró los ojos con interés anticipado. Elizabeth movía sus pestañas y lo miro expectante. "Pero tu primero." Dijo ella tímidamente.

Jack suspiro. "Está bien." Dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y acercándola más. Ella sonrió con esa sonrisa que Jack recordaba bastante bien; la sonrisa que le dio después de su primera noche juntos. "Por la presente declaro, que tu has sido completamente, absolutamente, abiertamente, indiscutiblemente, indiscriminadamente, perdonada por cada acto, acción, proyecto, aventura que hallas emprendido, completado o abandonado, en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro." Recitó Jack con voz solemne. Elizabeth sonrió. "¿Satisfecha su petición Su Majestad?" Preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona, aliviado de verla sonreír después de las arduos discusiones.

"Si, si." Respondió todavía sonriendo.

"Bien. Ahora soy todo oídos." Dijo Jack, sonriendo.

Elizabeth levanto una ceja.

_Esto no es bueno._ Jack arrugo la nariz. "Lizzie." La apunto con el dedo.

Elizabeth sonreía maliciosamente. "Bueno, capitán Jack Sparrow, lamento mucho informarle que no ha especificado la hora y el día en que desea escuchar mi respuesta." Dijo resueltamente, deslizándose fuera de los brazos de él.

Jack parpadeo nerviosamente, corriendo detrás de ella. "No, no. No es justo, amor." Dijo irritado, girándola y encerrándola de nuevo en sus brazos. Ella sonrió y su sonrisa cambio el rumbo de los pensamientos de Jack y de pronto sintió que era el momento de decirle… "Lizzie…"

"Aquí están." La voz de Bill Turner provenía de las escaleras. Elizabeth se alejo nerviosamente de los brazos de Jack. "Pensé que podrías mostrarnos el mapa Jack y podríamos analizarlo juntos ¿aye?" Se acerco a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa normal, viendo a Jack y a Elizabeth aparentemente con una expresión indiferente en su rostro.

"¡Si! ¡Esa es una idea excelente!" Exclamó con entusiasmo Elizabeth.

"Estaba pensando en hacerles la misma propuesta." Dijo Jack entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa fingida, solo brevemente preguntándose cuanto tiempo habría estado Bill Turner parado en los escalones…

CONTINUARA…


	45. Chapter 45

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** En pocas palabras es verdad, Elizabeth es un pirata con toda la extensión de la palabra. Mil gracias por tu review.

**Silvia**: Pues ya no tienes que espera mas, ya es domingo y muchas gracias por sierpe dejar un review. Te lo agradezco mucho

**Cande**: La verdad hay veces que no se que responderles sin sonar repetitiva, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, mas que decir que es verdad, tienes razón, la manera que Florencia describe el amor, el perdón es fabulosa, así que solo decirte, mil gracias y sigue leyendo.

**Mónica****:** ¡Que gusto tener de nuevo tus mega reviews! Gracias por tus comentarios, me haces muy feliz, espero que sigas leyendo y que no te enfades de dejarnos un review. Besos y una vez mas gracias.

**Nallely mcr:** Me encanto tu comentario, pues tienes muchas razón en todo lo que dices, desde que tenemos que pensar mucho antes de hablar, y aunque no justifica a Jack, a veces el dolor nos hace decir cosas que no queremos y por ello él se disculpa, y se arrepiente de verdad pues sabe que la hirió. Y sobre Bill, por Dios tienes razón, y lo sabrás en este capitulo. Gracias por tu review.

**Cecilia**: Te puedo asegurar que voy a continuar, ese es algo que voy a seguir haciendo, nunca me ha gustado abandonar lo que empiezo. Así que gracias por tu comentario y sigue disfrutando de este bello fic.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 45**

"Nada a cambiado aquí." Dijo Bill Turner con una sonrisa reflexiva, entrando a la cabina del capitán del _Perla Negra_.

"No es que tuviera mucho tiempo para hacer cambios significativos." Contestó Jack algo tristemente, cerrando la puerta. Miró a Elizabeth intensamente, pero ella aparentemente no estaba dispuesta a verlo en lo absoluto. Ella caminó hasta el escritorio de él y recorrió con su mano todos los mapas que estaban ahí. _El escritorio de Jack._ Todo se sentía tan extrañamente familiar. Todo lo que él había tocado se sentía tan extrañamente familiar…

"Ese no es, amor." Dijo Jack, quitándose el abrigo y viendo a Elizabeth sobres su hombro.

Elizabeth rápidamente retiro su mano. "Lo se." Dijo, mirándolo molesta.

Jack se giró y le sonrió.

Ella hizo una mueca, suspiró y se alejo enojada. Se sentó a la mesa a un lado de Bootstrap Bill Turner y él le sonrió calidamente. Ella le sonrió también, un poco avergonzada, preguntándose si él se habría dado cuenta de lo que había pasado con Jack y ella en la cubierta, cuanto sabría sobre ella, sobre Jack, sobre ellos…

¿Ellos? _"Yo y tu. Tú y yo. Nosotros."_ Nosotros. _"Malas noticias, cariño. Fuiste mía."_ Ella sonrió así misma.

"¿Podrías amablemente explicarme lo que encontraste tan divertido en mis mapas, amor?" La voz de Jack la sacudió de sus pensamientos.

Elizabeth levantó la vista. Jack estaba en la mesa con el mapa en la mano, moviéndolo frente a ella. "Nada." Dijo mostrándose disgustada, cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, pensando en sus propios pensamientos, con la idea de que no tenia motivos del porque sonreír. ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo? ¿Estaba sonriendo por el hecho de haber engañado a Will? ¿Por haberle sido infiel? Muy divertido de hecho. Se burló de su misma.

"No pudo ser algo muy divertido." Murmuró Jack, desenrollando cuidadosamente el mapa, colocándolo sobre la mesa.

Elizabeth lo vio con impaciencia. ¿Él estaba intentado hacerla enojar de nuevo? ¿Justo después de haberle gritado y de hacer todos eso comentarios impropios? Cualquiera podría pensar que con eso era suficiente y él debería sentir lástima por ella por haberla hecho llorar. Pero al parecer, él tenía otra opinión y en cambio quería seguir discutiendo con ella. Y ellos ni siquiera estaban solos…

… _eso si que es bueno._ Se dijo a si misma con firmeza. Ella iba a mantenerlo en ese mismo camino. Era la única manera de sobrevivir, ya que era bastante seguro que si estuvieran solos no pudiera manejar la situación. _"Fuste mía, hemos estado juntos te guste o no."_ Eso la enfureció, la forma en que se lo había dicho, con esa arrogancia y frialdad, pero sin embargo no podía dejar de temblar ante el pensamiento. Pensar en las manos de Jack acariciando su cabello, el cuello y más abajo, a lo largo de sus brazos, acariciándole el pecho, y sus labios contra los de ella, el dulce sabor de sus besos llenando cada fibra de su cuerpo…

"Oh Dios." Dijo ella en voz alta.

"Bueno, realmente no es tan complicado." Objeto Jack, señalando algo en el mapa, viéndola con ligera diversión.

Ella miró los ojos de Jack y se congelo, dándose cuenta de que ella lo haba dicho en voz alta. Se sonrojó y llevó uno de sus mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja, inclinándose hacia delante como si quisiera examinar de más cerca el mapa. Y Jack rápidamente se dio cuenta que aparentemente el último comentario de ella no tenia nada que ver con la maniobras de las velas. Él sonrió por dentro, manteniendo su mirada en Bill quien ya se veía demasiado afligido.

"Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?" Preguntó ella tratando de mantenerse serena, tratando de recuperar la compostura, pero de alguna manera no poda sacar esa imagen de su cabeza. Una imagen… no estaba segura si era un sueño, una invención de su imaginación, o tal vez… un recuerdo.

"¿A dónde amor?" Preguntó Jack inocentemente, con una mirada misteriosa en sus ojos.

Elizabeth frunció los labios molesta. Él sabía que ella no estaba prestando atención y ahora él la estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo _de nuevo_.

"Al Mar Fantasma." Intercedió Bill, en voz baja. "Creo que eso es lo que esta preguntando Elizabeth." Dijo con calma.

Elizabeth le sonrió brillantemente y entonces deslumbró a Jack con su mirada. "Exactamente." Dijo entre dientes.

"Muy bien." Dijo Jack, deslizándose hacia abajo en una silla, con Elizabeth sentada a su lado derecho y Bootstrap a su lado izquierdo. "Estamos aquí." Dijo poniendo una marca en el mapa.

Elizabeth miraba intensamente la mano bronceada de Jack, con el tatuaje del gorrión y con la marca de la P, que se dejaba ver bajo la manga de la camisa blanca. Había algo fascinante sobre su mano…sobre la manera en la que sostenía la pluma… sobre la forma en que sus dedos se mueven al escribir… Elizabeth cerró los ojos con una mueca, poco a poco mas molesta con ella misma.

"Apenas si me atrevo a discutir con el Rey, sin embargo, me parece, que aunque sus ojos sean Reales, no pueden ver nada si están cerrados." Dijo Jack con un ligero tono de diversión en su voz, que hizo que Elizabeth abriera lo ojos de golpe.

"Estoy conciente del fenómeno." Ella respondió enojada, echando un vistazo a Bill Turner, quien tenía su vista fija en el mapa.

Jack le sonrió y ella quería evitar sus ojos con indignación, pero por alguna incomprensible razón, se encontró respondiendo a la sonrisa de él. _Jack tiene la sonrisa mas irresistible que yo Elizabeth Swann jamás he visto, ¡detente ya!_ Se regaño a si misma. _Elizabeth Turner_. Una voz tranquila la corrigió en su cabeza. Ella miró a la nada.

"¿Qué pasara cuando lleguemos al Mar Fantasma? El mapa acaba aquí…" Preguntó consternado Bill Turner, que extendía su dedo al borde de la ruta trazada.

"Ah." Jack hizo una mueca. "Esa es la parte fea." Dijo disgustado.

Elizabeth y Bill Turner lo miraron interrogativamente.

"Una vez que lleguemos al Mar Fantasma, tenemos que encontrar una isla…"

"Pero el mapa no abarca el Mar Fantasma." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth, inclinada sobre el mapa.

Jack la miró con una mirada burlona. "Esa es mi manera de aclarar que evidentemente falta claridad aquí, amor." Dijo pacientemente.

Elizabeth frunció los labios y suspiro. _Y cuando él habla su labio superior se mueve ligeramente hacia la esquina de su boca, en parte para cubrir su labio inferior._ Ella movió su pie por debajo de la mesa.

"Entonces." Jack limpió su garganta, tocando con sus dedos "El mapa, nos muestra la ruta más segura y conveniente para llegar al Mar Fantasma, que para responder tu pregunta hecha con anterioridad, que por cierto no he olvidado, la respuesta seria que llegaremos en dos días. Después de eso tenemos que recurrir a…" Sonrió y Elizabeth levanto una ceja. "Un grafico."

Bill Turner apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano.

"¿Un grafico?" Repitió Elizabeth sospechosamente, teniendo problemas para comprender.

"Aye." Jack la miró con una expresión muy feliz en su rostro, la que, extrañamente, casi, la hizo sonreír.

_Él es tan adorable cuando…_ Elizabeth parpadeo. _¿¡Qué es lo que pasa conmigo!?_

"¿Tenemos el grafico?" Preguntó Bill vacilante, mirando a Jack intensamente.

"Aye, si…" Respondió Jack con cautela, frunciendo el ceño.

Bill sonrió con alivio. Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos. "¿Lo tenemos?" Preguntó Elizabeth con conocimiento de causa.

Jack la miró, parpadeando. _Mi Lizzie siempre tan inteligente_. "Tenemos el grafico…" Jack alzo las manos e hizo una pausa, viendo a Bill y Elizabeth que se inclinaban hacia delante en su asiento al mismo tiempo. "… a bordo." Concluyó con una sonrisa feliz, regresando su atención y sus manos al mapa sobre la mesa.

Elizabeth y Bootstrap intercambiaron miradas.

"A bordo." Repitió Elizabeth con ese desagradable tono de voz, que Jack conocía demasiado bien.

"Aye." Él levantó la vista hacia ella y sonrió.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos. Un pensamiento destello a través de su mente, de que probablemente ella podía reconocer cada una de las sonrisas de Jack, incluso en la oscuridad… _¿incluso en la oscuridad?_ Se gritó así misma en su cabeza. Estaban hablando de un asunto serio. Estaban tratando de discutir sobre su futuro. Sobre el futuro de Will. El de Will y el de ella. Sobre la posibilidad de un milagro. Una milagrosa oportunidad de levantar la maldición, y traer de vuelta a Will de las monótonas aguas del Fin del Mundo, a las aguas turquesas del mar caribe. Y en ese momento en lo único que podía ella pensar era en el capitán Jack Sparrow… por la noche.

Bill turner suspiró y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. "Barbosa." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos pensativamente.

"Aye." Asintió Jack sin entusiasmo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Elizabeth con el ceño fruncido, cuando su mente medio registró inconcientemente la palabra. "¿No significa que él esta a bordo?" Ella miró a Jack interrogativamente.

Jack parpadeo. _Ah. Así es. Ella no recuerda eso tampoco._ "Si el grafico esta a bordo entonces la persona…" Él se encogió de hombros. "Así, que…" movió sus manos resignado. "La persona que tiene dicho grafico esta a bordo también."

Elizabeth suspiró y miró alrededor de la cabina, considerando la situación por un momento. De repente sus ojos miraron a Jack. "Tu no le mostraste el mapa ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella con voz seria, señalando el mapa sobre la mesa.

Jack amplió los ojos en asombro. "¡Por supuesto que no!" Exclamó con indignación, con una herida expresión en el rostro. "¿Cómo pudiste incluso hacerme esa pregunta?" Preguntó mirándola ofendido.

Elizabeth reprimió una sonrisa. "Solo preguntaba." Ella murmuró en forma de disculpa. Miró a Bill quien sonrió ligeramente, frotando su frente. "¿Viste el grafico?" Preguntó Elizabeth después de una pausa.

Jack la miró perplejo por un momento. "Pero él no ha visto el mapa." Declaró a la defensiva, viendo a Elizabeth con ligera aprensión.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró medio enojada y con una mirada de diversión. "Entonces ¿Cómo sabes que él todavía tiene el grafico?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Jack miró a Bill, quien levanto las cejas de manera expectante, con un rastro de una sonrisa trémula en su rostro. "Pero él no ha visto el mapa tampoco."Dijo mostrándose irritado.

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

"¡Lizziebeth!" Replicó Jack, burlándose de ella.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos con exasperación.

"Él no estaría aquí, si no supiera que tú tienes el mapa, ¿no es así?" Propuso Bill tranquilamente, mirándolos con vacilación, apenas disfrutando de las bromas, aunque en diferentes circunstancias, sin duda, resultaría divertido. Ellos eran una encantadora pareja, tenia que admitirlo, aun cuando le lastimaba hacerlo. Le dolía, porque sabía lo que significaba. Y el dolor que la causaría a alguien a quien él amaba.

Incluso Bill no sabia si Elizabeth podía ver la diferencia en su comportamiento, en su cambio de actitud. Él había notado que cuando ella hablaba con Will, ella examinaba el rostro de él muy de cerca, intentado coincidir con su humor, tratando de predecir lo que iba a decir, en tanto que ahora, aquí, con Jack, ella solo era ella. Ella decía lo que quería. Acababa de ser ella misma.

"Por supuesto que no." Dijo Jack firmemente, viéndola triunfalmente, pero entonces rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la observación de Bill no era tan útil como parecía. Elizabeth río nerviosamente. "Pero él no estaría aquí sin el grafico, porque yo no le permitiría estar a bordo." Explicó Jack con dificultad.

"En realidad, si no viste el grafico, es casi igual como si lo hubieras dejado a bordar sin el. En teoría, por supuesto." Señaló Elizabeth, intentando fuertemente en contener la risa.

"No veo ninguna lógica en ese razonamiento, su _Majestad_." Dijo Jack tranquilamente con una ligera mueca.

"Veo menos lógicos los suyos, _capitán_ Sparrow." Replicó Elizabeth bruscamente, aunque sus ojos seguían sonriendo.

Ella quería besarlo. De repente deseo besarlo. No tenia ni idea de donde venían esas molestas sensaciones, pero estaba casi segura de que si no fuera porque el padre de Will estaba presente, se habría arrojado a los brazos de Jack, en ese instante.

"Él también necesita el grafico, así que podemos asumir que si lo tiene." Dijo Bill en voz baja.

Elizabeth apartó sus ojos de los de Jack temiendo que muy probablemente lo estuviera mirando intensamente. Jack la miró curiosamente. _Esta ruborizada_. _¿Qué estas pensando Lizzie?_

Bill miraba a Jack y Elizabeth esperando algún tipo de reacción ante sus palabras. Pero parecía bastante obvio que ellos no habían notado que el hubiera dicho algo.

Jack miraba a Elizabeth con una extraña expresión en su rostro, con una mezcla de alegría y ansiedad, mientras ella se sentaba en silencio, mirando sus manos vacilantemente, mirando los anillos… la forma en que Will le había puesto el anillo de bodas en su dedo… la sentía como una amenaza… o una advertencia… o un recordatorio…

Ella levanto la visto, solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Jack, viéndola con impotente abandono. _"Prométeme, Lizbeth."_ Él le había dicho eso. Ella ya no poda fingir que no lo había dicho. Podía escuchar la voz de él en su cabeza. Él le había dicho… realmente se lo había dicho… él realmente le había dicho que la amaba. Podía recordar gran parte de eso ahora.

Esa parte que ella no quería olvidar; de nuevo.

Bill Turner estaba seriamente considerando salir de la cabina y dejarlos solos, para que pudiera hablar libremente, pero entonces de nuevo recordó que había prometido no dejarlos solos… todo era tan absurdo. Toda la situación era ridícula. La cabina estaba silenciosa y sabía que ni Elizabeth ni Jack, estaban haciendo que el silencio prevaleciera deliberadamente, porque ese silencio los única, porque él estaba ahí para escuchar el silencio. Pero ellos estaban tan perdidos el uno en el otro que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta. Bill miró con desconcierto al hombre con quien había navegado siete mares (de agua) y bebido otros siete mares (de ron), un pirata, un deshonesto, un filibustero, un villano, un amigo, un buen amigo, un buen hombre con mirada de oscura fascinación, enamorado de una sola chica, de la cual no debía estar enamorado. Y él estaba conciente de eso. Y sin embargo, era la única mujer a la que ha amado y Bill estaba feliz por eso.

Y sin embargo, ella era la única mujer que su hijo ama…

Y ella… ella quiere a Will… de alguna manera. Pero la chica también esta perdida y confundida. Y enamorada. Incluso si ella no quiere reconocerlo. Aun.

"¿Alguien quiere algo de ron?" Preguntó Bill tristemente, con una débil y triste sonrisa.

Jack y Elizabeth lo miraron, de repente dándose cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, ellos había estado, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, mirándose el uno al otro intensamente frente al padre de Will.

"Aye. Todos." Dijo Jack pensativamente frunciendo el ceño. Se sentía extrañamente aturdido.

Elizabeth quería protestar, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Podía beber un poco de ron también. Tal vez le ayudaría a alejar todos esos pensamientos…

"Aye. Entonces voy por el." Dijo Bill Turner, lentamente poniéndose de pie. Jack lo miró con asombro. "Iré por algo de ron y regresare inmediatamente." Dijo Bootstrap, mirando a Jack con una aparente mirada de indiferencia y salio por la puerta.

La puerta se cerró con un sonido sordo.

Elizabeth miró sus manos. Jack miraba el mapa.

Había algo que decir y él lo sabía. Solo que no sabia que era lo que tenía que decir. O tal vez sabía lo que tenia que decir, pero no sabia como decirlo. De alguna manera…

"Tengo que saber exactamente lo que ocurrió." La voz de Elizabeth interrumpió el tren de pensamientos de Jack. Él levantó su mirada hacia ella con cautela.

"Lo se." Dijo tranquilamente, con una mueca.

"Después de la puesta del sol." Dijo con una extraña voz vacilante y suspiró.

Jack entrecerró los ojos y observó el rostro de ella por un momento. Los ojos de ella aun estaban fijos en sus manos. En sus… manos temblorosas.

"Después… ¿de la puesta del sol?" Repitió Jack vacilante, una sombra de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Si. Ven en la noche, por favor. Necesito saber lo que paso." Dijo en un tranquilo y casi ordinario tono de voz.

"Oh." Acepto Jack ligeramente. "Muy bien, Lizzie. Después de la puesta de sol, entonces." Suspiró. "Te diré todo." Añadió pensativamente, sin aliento, bajó su mirada y miró al mapa de nuevo.

Elizabeth lentamente desplazo su mirada hacia a él. Lo miró en silencio durante un momento ya que él hacia algunos señalamientos en el mapa. De repente se acerco y tocó la mano de él y él levantó sus ojos, mirándola interrogativamente.

"¿Qué pasa Lizzie?" Preguntó en un susurro, con cuidado movió su mano bajo la de ella y encerró con sus dedos la mano de ella.

Ella lo miró en silencio por otro momento, tratando de calmarse… tratando de pensar si debería decir_… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... esto esta mal. No. Está bien_. Curiosamente sentía que estaba bien, como si realmente estuviera bien. E incluso si no lo estaba…

"Yo no quiero que me digas lo que paso." Dijo viéndolo intensamente.

Jack parpadeo, confundido, pero solo momentáneamente, hasta que su confusión se convirtió en un total sentimiento de felicidad e incredulidad,

"No quiero que me digas lo que sucedió." Repitió Elizabeth en un suave susurro. "Quiero que me enseñes."

Los ojos de Jack se ampliaron y se vieron el uno al otro por un momento, hasta que la puerta se abrió y Bill Turner regreso a la cabina llevando consigo varias botellas de ron.

Elizabeth puso su mano fuera de alcance de las de Jack y las siguiente horas, hablaron, discutieron, argumentaron y planeando que hacer, ella buscaba la mirada de él. Pero él no se daba cuenta. Pues estaba mas preocupado por esperar que llegara la puesta de sol…

… Y esperando emborrachar a Bill Turner…

CONTINUARA…


	46. Chapter 46

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny: **Pues ya no puedo revlar nada, pero solo puedo decir, esto. Falta poco, es todo. asi que gracias por tu review.

**Silvia**: Gracias, de verdad, gracias. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

**Cande**: ¿Sensualidad? me facina la palabra, y si esta lleno de todo eso. Gracias por tus comentarios. Este capitulo les va a gsutar, te lo aseguro.

**Mónica: **Amén, eso es todo lo que puedo decir a tu comentario, pues es muy cierto. Asi que disfruta y gracias por tu review.

**Elizabeth: **Si que te extrañe. el capitulo pasado, pero te entiendo enormemente. Es horrible quedarse sin internet o sin PC, te lo digo por experiencia. Y no creas que pense que me abandonaste, bueno, un poquito, es que aveces es doloroso ver que a habido varias personas que seguian los fics y ahora ya no lo hacen y pues se siente feo, pero asi tambien entendí que asi como se van unos tambien llegan otras personas magnificas como tu, o algunas mas y no sabes como se los agradesco a todas por seguir aqui. Un beso y disfruta mucho este capitulo.

**Nallely mcr: **Yo siempre he opinado identico a ti, no se porque al final de la pelicula no dejaron a Will en el Holandes y a Jack y a Elizabeth viviendo en el Perla y teniendo hijos, como Dios manda. Ellos hacen una pareja extraudinaria, y siento que Elizabeth hubiera metido en cintura a Jack, ay pero creo que ya me salí del tema. Mil gracias por tu opinion y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Cecilia: **Realmente me haces sonrojar con tus palabras, pero el merito es de Florenica, ella lo escribio, la idea es de ella, yo solo soy una humilde intento de traductora. Pero la creadora la de la imaginacion es ella. Pero le dire lo que dices para que este mas contenta con su trabajo. Mil gracias por tus reviews y espero te guste mucho este capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 46**

Emborrachar a un hombre no es una tarea particularmente difícil.

A menos que ese hombre, sea un pirata que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida borracho.

Estaba casi oscuro y después de hablar mucho, cuando todos los aspectos del viaje ya habían sido examinados a fondo y después de muchas botellas de ron, Bill Turner todavía estaba en condiciones de poder sentarse en posición vertical (con un poco de ayuda de sus codos) en la mesa. Haciendo que sus interlocutores estuviera cada vez mas frustrados con el paso del tiempo.

"Buen ron, es este." Dijo Bill Turner con la voz ligeramente lenta, tomando otro sorbo de ron de su botella.

"No, pienses." Objeto Jack seco.

Elizabeth le lanzó una divertida mirada. Se sentía un poco mas relajada, aunque no había bebido mucho. No es que necesitara el ron para sentirse mas relajada… bastaba con que la mirara cierto capitán pirata y le disparo una mirada a esos ojos oscuros que la miraron misteriosamente. Mientras pasaban las últimas horas, no se había atrevido a mirarlo casi en lo absoluto, ahora, con Bill Turner, ligeramente menos atento gracias a varias botellas de ron, se encontró desplazando sus ojos hacia Jack más y más a menudo. Aunque no sabia del todo lo que estaba haciendo. _Oh. Sabes muy bien lo que estas haciendo ¿no?_ Se dijo así misma amargamente. ¿Cómo podría incluso considerar la posibilidad de…?... si estuviera completamente conciente… estando casi (sobria) siendo razonable (bastante) no debería considerar la posibilidad de…

Porque si esto no acabara bien, si su viaje fuera inútil, en caso de que la Fuente de la Juventud no exista… Entonces, la responsabilidad seguiría siendo exclusivamente suya. La responsabilidad de la vida de Will… ¿Cómo podía ella tratarlo tan a la ligera? Y no solo la vida de él, sino también su futuro y sus sentimientos. No podía traicionarlo…

_Pero podría matar a Jack, porque es más fácil que decirle, que decirle a Will, decírmelo a mi misma ¿lo que no se es una traición?_

… _eso puede hacer una traición más fácil…_

… _O más…_

La cabina estaba casi oscura, demasiado oscura.

"¿Tienes un candelabro aquí, Jack?" Preguntó Elizabeth en voz baja.

"Aye, esta oscuro." Asintió, Bill Turner, entrecerrando los ojos y viendo la botella de ron intensamente.

_Tal vez si se queda dormido._ Pensaba Jack esperanzado. "Aye, amor, tengo." Dijo poniéndose de pie. Él le lanzó una mirada a Bootstrap, quien seguía viendo su botella de ron con gran interés, al parecer, su atención estaba limitada, a su entorno. "Ayúdame, corazón." Dijo Jack rápidamente, tomando a Elizabeth de la mano y tirando de ella apartándola de la mesa.

Elizabeth casi tropezaba con sus propios pies, tomada con la guardia baja, ante las acciones de Jack.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó ella en un susurro, tratando de parecer enfadada.

"¡Están allí!" Exclamó Jack, en la voz lo suficientemente alta para que Bill Turner escuchara. Jack arrastró a Elizabeth a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ellos. "Ahí." Dijo felizmente, encerrando a Elizabeth en un abrazo.

"Jack." Susurró Elizabeth con indignación, sus ojos lo veían con mal disimulada fascinación. "Tenemos que…"

"Emborracharlo, lo se." La interrumpió Jack con una sonrisa, llevando una mano hacia el rostro de Elizabeth y acomodando un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja.

"Eso no es lo que quería decir." Dijo Elizabeth con voz seria, casi involuntariamente, levantó sus manos y las descansó en los hombros de Jack.

"Ah." Sonrió Jack, acariciando una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. "Así que, ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que…?" Hizo una pausa, alejando el cabello de Elizabeth de su cuello.

"Tenemos que volver…" Dijo con un susurro vacilante y mirando el rostro de él intensamente.

"Aye. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, amor." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Voy a volver. En el tiempo. Como tu amablemente lo solicitaste." Se inclinó hacia abajo lentamente y comenzó a colocar suaves besos a lo largo del cuello de ella.

Para decepción de Elizabeth su intento de protesta, salio como un gemido. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de recordar lo que quería decir. "Aun no es después de la puesta de sol." Le susurró débilmente, acariciando el cuello de él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de el. "Y no estamos… exactamente… solos." Le susurró, su mente estaba aterradoramente nublada.

"Tonterías." Murmuró Jack, continuando alimentándose de la piel de ella, mordiéndole la piel del cuello ligeramente, pasando sus labios desde el cuello hasta la mejilla y dándole suaves besos donde sus labios tocaban y por último, acariciando con sus labios los de ella. "¿Qué parte del pasado quieres recordar en este momento?" Preguntó tranquilamente contra sus labios.

Elizabeth lentamente abrió sus ojos. ¿Hay niebla en la cabina?... ¿o solo ante sus ojos? En la tenue luz del atardecer que se asomaba por la ventana, vio a los ojos a Jack y vio una brillante mirada, como dos estrellas negras, la luz oscura de sus orbes marrones la cegaban, la hipnotizaban, despejando su mente de todos los pensamientos… y, lo sentía familiar. Ese sentimiento de impotencia, de gozo, de temor.

Y de culpa.

"Muy tentador." Murmuró ella con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa a cambio. "Pero…"

Jack presionó sus labios contra los de ella y la beso apasionadamente, saboreando sus labios con cruel fiereza y apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella. Ella se abandonó a él, no podía alejarlo, a pesar de que una voz en su cabeza le gritaba y gritaba. Pero la voz cada vez se hacia cada vez más y más amortiguada, cuando sentía escalofríos recorrerle de arriba abajo en su columna vertebral, los escalofríos se ahogaban en las olas ardientes de su excitación. Jack tardo en romper el beso, hasta que la escucho murmurar su nombre, intentando respirar.

"No te desmayes, amor." Sonrió Jack y ella abrió sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo con dificultad, encontrándose con una oscura, ligeramente divertida, pero al mismo tiempo una muy seria mirada.

Ella lo miró cuidadosamente, deteniendo su aliento y escuchando como él detenía el suyo. "Dime…" Ella respiró. Jack la miró con incertidumbre. "Yo recuerdo… Creo que recuerdo algo… pero no estoy segura… tal vez hice…" Ella lo miró a los ojos con vacilación.

Jack observó el rostro de Elizabeth por un momento, acariciando su cabello con una enigmática sonrisa sobre sus labios. "Ahora." Dijo de repente en un tono de voz ligero. "¿Dónde están los candelabros?" Puso un dedo en su barbilla en un gesto reflexivo y se alejo buscando en un armario.

Elizabeth, parpadeo estupefacta, siguiéndolo con los ojos, cuando él continuo buscando con la mayor naturalidad, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

"¡Ah!" Jack sonrió, alcanzando en el interior del armario y tirando de un candelabro de bronce, con tres divisiones para velas. "Aquí esta."

Elizabeth lo miró, desconcertada. Ni siquiera era capaz de comenzar a molestarse con él. Estaba demasiado aturdida después del beso y también sorprendida por las evasivas de Jack para responder sus preguntas.

Jack encendió las velas y le dio a la cabina un misterioso y un poco extraño, pero hermoso aspecto.

Le cruzo por la mente a Elizabeth que ella había tenido razón antes, cuando ella pensó que él solo se había aprovechado de ella. Se sintió casi a punto de llorar. Ella miró sus manos. Dos anillos brillantes ante la tenue luz… tal vez no era un recuerdo, después de todo. Quizás él nunca lo había dicho. Tal vez él no…

"Cuando estuviste inconciente, después del accidente en Tortuga…"

Elizabeth lo miró. Jack estaba dándole la espalda y viendo el gabinete. Las velas se consumían tranquilamente, ante el sonido de la voz de él.

"… Yo estuve pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos conocido… antes… estaba pensando en todas esas palabras que no dije, en todas esas palabras que no dije con razón y en todas esas palabras que dije mal y en todas las palabras que dije en un momento equivocado, y todo eso, que tu sabes…"

"Lo se." Susurró ella, colocando su mano sobre la de él. Jack la miró sorprendido, de que ella ya no estuviera parada junto a la puerta y que se hubiera acercado a él.

"Lizzie." Él se giró hacia ella. Ella sonrió, se levantó de puntillas y lo beso suavemente en los labios, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, olvidando todo lo que, por unos momentos le hizo olvidar todo su mundo, para entrar en el mundo del contacto con él, en un beso, en su aroma, que para ella en ese momento, era más importante, más necesario que un soplo de aire. El le regreso el beso febrilmente y este beso le recordó algo, le recordó otro beso… en alguna habitación desconocida… en Tortuga… ella presionó sus labios contra los de él… y él le regresaba el beso… y…

Jack interrumpió el orden de sus pensamientos, y su recuerdo, cuando rompió el beso, tomando su mano en la de él, alcanzo el candelabro y se acerco a la puerta. Puso la mano en la perilla, pero no la abrió. Después de un momento de silencio se giró hacia ella y miró sus ojos café a la luz de los candelabros parecían dos piezas de oro de asfixiante intensidad. Jack se apoyó en ella y rozo sus dedos en los labios de ella y dijo con una sonrisa que contrastaba con la solemnidad de sus ojos: "Y no, tu no hiciste nada, amor." Y antes de que Elizabeth lograra responder, la silencio con un beso y le susurro al oído: "Ahora, vamos a conseguir mas ron para Bill."

* * *

"… Y entonces, cortamos los extremos hacia abajo y corrimos a través de la selva y el… y el…" Bill Turner preocupadamente frunció el ceño, cayendo temporalmente en un estupor. Estaba tratando (por las dos ultimas horas) contar una historia, pero después de tanto ron, los detalles se mezclaban entre si y no podía recordar sus propios recuerdos.

"En la bahía." Dijo Jack tristemente, un sentimiento de desesperación se alcazaba a percibir en su voz, escondió su cabeza en sus manos, viendo indiferente hacia la nada.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca y trató de dejar una botella vacía encima de la mesa. La botella rodó sobre la superficie de la mesa y cayó al suelo, rompiéndose ruidosamente en miles de pedazos. Elizabeth rió nerviosamente. Jack la miró y parpadeo.

"Ten cuidado, amor." Dijo solemnemente, moviendo su dedo hacia ella. "No mas ron, para ti… este se… quema… no lo quemes ni rompas las botellas… no…" Jack estaba desvariando y suspiro.

"Pero no hay fuego, Jack." Murmuró Elizabeth y reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Jack.

"La bahía, aye, era la bahía." Asintió Bill Turner. "Y el _Perla_ estaba atracado…" Se froto la frente y sonrió.

"Se supone que estaba atracado." Lo interrumpió Jack, moviendo una de sus manos en el aire, mientras que la otra la envolvía alrededor del cuello de Elizabeth.

"¿Se supone?" Bootstrap miró a Jack y parpadeo.

"Aye." Confirmó Jack. "Pero ella no estaba, porque…"

"No hay fuego Jack." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth irritada, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Jack. "¿Qué pasó con el fuego?"

"No." Bill Turner sacudió la cabeza con decisión. "Se supone que no se prendió fuego. Se supone que estaba atracada." Señalo con firmeza, tomando la botella casi vacía de ron y dándole un largo sorbo.

Elizabeth levantó la cabeza ligeramente, tocando el hombro de Jack y observando su perfil con gran intensidad. "¿Ya esta borracho?" Preguntó en un claro afectado tono de voz, debido al ron.

Jack giró la cabeza para mirarla. Parpadeo varias veces y a continuación apoyo su frente contra la de ella. "Yo no se si él esta borracho, pero tu y yo…"

"¡Nosotros!" Exclamó Elizabeth, golpeando ligeramente el hombro de Jack.

"Aye, amor. Nosotros. Estamos borrachos." Dijo Jack resignado. "Creo." Añadió con escepticismo.

"Pero ¿él esta borracho?" Preguntó Elizabeth con urgencia, tomando a Jack de la camisa.

"No, no estoy borracho." Bill Turner puso la botella vacía sobre la mesa con un sonido. "Mareado." Dijo como aclarando, ya que él podía beber el doble de ron que Jack y ocho veces mas que Elizabeth. "Mareado no borracho." Repitió sin aliento y suspiró.

"Jack." Elizabeth tomó uno de los adornos del cabello de Jack entre sus dedos. "¿Ya esta mareado?" Preguntó exhausta, su cabeza de deslizo sin fuerzas hasta el hombro de Jack.

* * *

Will estaba en el timón del _Holandés Errante_, apretando fuertemente los radios del timón y esperando impacientemente llegar a la superficie. Aun a sabiendas de que Elizabeth estaba a salvo con su padre velando por ella. Deseaba que ella regresar a su barco, con él, para pasar algún tiempo juntos, par hablar sobre el pasado y sobre el futuro. Ahora que ya recordaba…

A pesar de que todavía le molestaba de alguna manera lo que pudo haber sucedido en el _Perla Negra_… pero ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ahí? Ella solo estuvo unos pocos días… y ella había considerado que todas las personas a bordo eran extrañas… sin embargo, ella había aceptado subir a bordo, en primer lugar, se recordó tristemente así mismo. Y ahora ella no recordaba siquiera lo que había pasado… pero tal vez era mejor así. Si ella no recordaba era como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Independientemente de lo que hubiera ocurrido. Si algo había ocurrido. Pero por supuesto que nada había ocurrido.

"¡Estamos llegando!" Gritó uno de los miembros de la tripulación.

"Manténgalo en línea." Ordenó con una sonrisa.

* * *

En realidad había sido todo lo que había logrado hacer Jack en ese estado. Había logrado llevar a Elizabeth a la cabina. La recostó cuidadosamente en la cama y la beso suavemente en lo labios.

"Ya es después de la puesta de sol." Ella murmuró cansada.

"Es casi el amanecer." Dijo Jack en voz baja, acariciándole el cabello por un momento y alejándose de ella, pero ella lo retuvo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"No te vayas." Le susurró con disgusto, abriendo los ojos por un momento, antes de rápidamente cerrarlos de nuevo.

"Creo que ya he escuchado eso." Contestó Jack, sin aliento, dejo caer su cabeza sobre el cuello de Elizabeth. Se quedo dormido casi inmediatamente y así mismo ella también.

Will piso la cubierta del _Perla Negra_ poco después de la salida del sol. Rápidamente bajo hacia las cabinas. En el pasillo casi se tropezó con varias botellas vacías de ron, que estaban esparcidas en el suelo. Él las miró, curiosamente, caminando directamente a la cabina de Elizabeth, pero notó que la puerta de la cabina del capitán estaba abierta, por lo que decidió observar ahí primero… había mas botellas de ron, la mayoría de ellas vacías, algunas de ellas rotas, esparcidas por el piso y otras sobre la mesa. También su… padre estaba sentado, o mas bien dormido sobre la mesa, con la cabeza recargada sobre la mesa. Will lo miró por un momento con estupefacción, considerando brevemente despertarlo y preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, pero luego lo considero mejor y decidió ir a ver a Elizabeth primero.

La puerta de la cabina de Elizabeth estaba medio abierta, por lo que solo la empujo un poco más y entro sin llamar…

Elizabeth despertó por el sonido de… bueno, no estaba segura de que era el sonido, pero estaba segura de que era muy fuerte. O al menos sonaba muy fuerte… muy fuerte… y repercutía en su cabeza… y la cabeza le dolía… estaba absolutamente segura de que nunca había tenido un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte antes de…

"¿Es después de la puesta de sol?" Preguntó exhausta, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y en realidad no esperaba que nadie le respondiera la pregunta. Llevó su mano hacia su cabeza y gimió. Simplemente le dolía tanto…

"Es después de la salida del sol." Dijo una fría y al parecer muy enojada voz.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos rápidamente. Sabia de quien era esa voz. La voz… ella tembló y cerró los ojos de nuevo, porque la voz le hacia el dolor mas fuerte en su cabeza. Pero ella sin embargo, lucho para levantarse de la cama, pero hacer eso era algo increíblemente difícil de conseguir… extrañamente difícil… como si hubiera algo deteniéndola…

Ella abrió los ojos y vio unos bucles esparcidos en su pecho. Parpadeo varias veces, tratando de poner todas las piezas juntas y averiguar lo que había sucedido y porque estaba dormida teniendo a ¿¡Jack en sus brazos!?... recordaba vagamente que él la había llevado a su cabina después de todo lo que hablaron y bebieron y esperaran a que Bill Turner se fuera, cosa que él nunca hizo…

Luego se congelo. La voz. No era la voz de Jack, Jack, porque el estaba, al parecer, aun dormido, con su cabeza cómodamente ubicada en su seno…

Lentamente giró su cabeza y vio un par de muy enojados, fríos ojos mirándola con consternación.

Sobra decir, a quien pertenecían esos ojos.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	47. Chapter 47

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Pues aquí esta lo que esperabas y te digo un secreto, te vas a sorprender. Te lo aseguro. Besos.

**Silvia**: Gracias, Silvia, yo tampoco se que mas decir, solo un enorme gracias por seguir aquí. Besos.

**Cande**: En si el capitulo si es gracioso, por como se emborrachan esos dos en vez de emborrachar a Bill, eso si que nadie se lo esperaba, pero bueno paso. Y si estuvo muy gracioso. Gracias por tu review y por seguir aquí.

**Mónica****:** Por supuesto que te explicas, y como siempre te he dicho estoy de acuerdo contigo, es por eso que a mi me impactaron tanto estos fic, porque cada vez que leeo un capitulo es como si estuviera viendo la pelicula, mi imaginacion vuelta tanto que logro verlos haciendo gestos y escuchar sus voces, se que alucino pero asi soy yo. Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews.

**Elizabeth: **Si, si, me fascina que me digas tikis, de hecho así me llaman en casa. No me regañes lo que pasa es que me da vergüenza que me feliciten a mi, cuando la de la idea es Florencia, la que escribió esas palabras que nos han llegado hasta lo mas hondo del corazón, yo solo las pongo en español. Eso es todo, por eso no me siento merecedoras de tanto, pero aun si, muchas gracias, pues me dan ánimos para seguir adelante, mas porque son fics demasiado largos y cansados, pero ahí voy poco a poco. Hombre pues quedarte mas consternada que Will es mucho, pero después de este capitulo podrás ver lo ingenuo que puede llegar a ser alguien, disfruta mucho este capitulo. Besos.

**Cecilia**: Pues muchas pero muchas gracias por tus palabras. De verdad te agradezco que me des tanto merito, la verdad sin querer sonar muy humilde, solo estoy poniendo en español las bellas palabras de Florencia. Pero muchas gracias, de verdad haces que mi esfuerzo no sea en vano, porque tú y las demás chicas disfrutan de mi trabajo. Mil gracias.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 47**

_Era tarde en la noche. El cielo era azul oscuro y la luna de oro arrojaba una sombra de luz a la vacía cubierta del Perla Negra. Jack estaba en el timón, mirando al horizonte, el zumbido de las olas tranquilizaban su mente. _

"_Te estaba buscando Jack." Una suave voz le hablo en su oído derecho._

"_Aquí estoy…" E__lla besaba su cuello. "Entonces..." Dijo él sin aliento con una sonrisa. _

_Elizabeth se deslizo en sus brazos quedando en medio del timón y apareciendo delante de él con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Por qué fui a Tortuga?" Le susurró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y besándolo apasionadamente en la boca._

"_Porque ¿me extrañabas, amor?" Él preguntó sonriente y recorriendo con sus dedos el cabello de ella._

"_Si." Suspiro, quitándole el saco por los hombros, "Te extrañaba y fui a buscarte, porque… te amo." Dijo ella, bañada en luz, colocando besos en todo el rostro de él, las manos de ella apretaban su camisa, rasgándola y quitándosela y lanzándola lejos sin importarle donde caía._

"_Esa era, una buena camisa, Lizzie amor." Murmuró Jack, capturando los labios de ella en un largo y ardiente beso, al mismo tiempo que bajaba el vestido por sus hombros._

_Ella se rió y presionó__ su cuerpo contra el de él y…_

… _sus bucles se enredaron y ¿alguien agitaba su cabeza sin piedad?_

"Oí, no, no, no bueno, oii…"

Jack cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo, abrió los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y parpadeo varias veces. "Oí." Dijo, arrugando la frente con decepción. "Oí." Repitió con una mueca, al darse cuenta de que todo había sido solo un sueño, mientras que por otra parte, los acontecimientos de la pasada noche tampoco había resultado bien. Siguieron bebiendo el madito ron hasta después del atardecer y… "Oí." Jack repitió por tercera vez, al notar un par de botas negras, peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. Levantó la vista…

"Will, déjame…" Elizabeth saltó de la cama y paso sobre Jack (quien seguía sentado en el suelo, aun sin despertar plenamente), llegó hasta Will (el feliz propietario de las botas negras).

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Preguntó Will con un frío tono de voz.

"¡Nada!" Exclamó Elizabeth con leve irritación, poniendo una mano en su frente, un dolor palpitaba en sus sienes, a causa del excesivo ron que había tomado anoche.

"¿Nada?" Will la miró incrédulo.

"Por supuesto." Ella estaba parada enfrente de él, con una sorprendida mirada en su rostro, pareciendo ofendida. "¡No seas ridículo!"

"¿Ridículo?" Repitió Will con oscura incredulidad. "¿Yo estoy siendo ridículo?" Preguntó lentamente, haciendo largas pausas entre cada palabra.

Jack los miró por un momento desde su lugar en el piso, tratando de sacudir la sensación de somnolencia de su cabeza. Volviendo a la realidad y finalmente poniéndose de pie. "Tengo que estar de acuerdo con el Rey aquí presente." Ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa, por fin uniéndose a la conversación. Will ni siquiera lo miró, pero sus rasgos se habían endurecido.

Elizabeth le lanzó a Jack una mirada consternada, aunque pensó que en ese momento Jack se había vuelto loco. ¿Qué es lo que él estaba pensando? ¿Cómo pudo ella ponerse en esa situación? Sin embargo, lamentaba haberlo tirado de la cama y que cayera en el piso y tenia la esperanza de que no lo hubiera dolido mucho, pero ella simplemente no podía haber hecho otra cosa. Will los había descubierto y Jack estaba arriba de ella, por lo que no pudo despertarlo de buena manera. Así que lo había empujado y él había caído al suelo. Pero, para su alivio, no parecía lastimado.

"¿Qué Rey?" Preguntó Will confundido por un momento.

Elizabeth de repente lo miró con su rostro solemne. "Yo." Dijo con ligera irritación.

Jack la miraba con un dejo de diversión en sus ojos. No creía que a ella le importara tanto ese titulo.

Will entrecerró los ojos, desestimando el tema. "¿Me pueden decir porque… que…?" evidentemente tenia dificultad con su fraseo. "¿Qué hicieron?" Preguntó viendo a Elizabeth con intensidad opresiva.

"Ya te dije que ¡Nada!" Exclamó Elizabeth airadamente. Estaba cansada de la conversación y el sonido de las voces no le ayudaba en nada con su dolor de cabeza.

"¡Así es!" Interrumpió Jack. Will desplazo sus ojos a él con disgusto. "Solo dormimos juntos." Dijo Jack con negligente inocencia.

Elizabeth desplazo lentamente, sus incrédulos ojos a Jack, palideciendo en un instante. Will parpadeo.

"Quiero decir… uno junto al otro…" Jack sacudió sus manos en manera de disculpa y sonrió. "Juntos, así es." Añadió sonriente. "En compañía del otro, acompañando al otro, uno en seguida del otro…"

"Will, ¿Cómo puedes incluso…?" Lo interrumpió Elizabeth, viendo que las explicaciones de Jack eran inútiles.

"¿Cómo puedo incluso que?" Will la miró constantemente y ella se quedo en silencio, sorprendida por la frialdad que vio en sus ojos. Nunca había visto esa mirada en él, no para ella al menos.

Bueno, realmente si. Una vez.

"Jack solo me trajo a mi camarote. Estaba un poco…" Ella dudo.

"Borracha." Sugirió Jack amablemente.

"¿Borracha?" Will frunció el ceño, recordó las botellas de ron esparcidas por todos lados.

"Si, por supuesto." Confirmo ella, como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. "Estábamos viendo el mapa, analizándolo y hablando de la Fuente de la Juventud y bebiendo un poco de ron… pregúntale a tu padre." Elizabeth respiró con impaciencia.

"Me gustaría, pero esta dormido." Dijo Will, desagradablemente.

"¡¿Qué?!" Jack y Elizabeth exclamaron al unisón.

Will levantó una ceja. Ambos aparentaba desinterés, pero extrañamente la expresión en sus rostro era de enojo.

"Así que la trajiste a su cabina pero ¿no pudiste encontrar la puerta para salir?" Preguntó Will irónicamente, después de un momento de silencio, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Ese punto estaba aparentemente aclarado, nada había pasado, pero seguía sin gustarle los argumentos. Elizabeth estaba demasiado tranquila (o de hecho, arrogante) para estar mintiendo, las botellas de ron estaban por todos lados, la puerta estaba abierta y también estaban totalmente vestidos… Y después de todo, la idea misma, era, de hecho, ridícula. Y realmente no se veían sospechosos. Por lo menos Elizabeth no. Pero la idea de que Jack la hubiera tocado era suficiente para enfurecerlo. Incluso si solo había sido accidental y sin significado; dudo por un momento, de pronto recordó la manera de actuar de Elizabeth cuando no lo recordaba a él. Como había corrido hacia a Jack buscando protección.

"¡Eso es todo!" Agregó Jack felizmente, pero dejo de sonreír ante la mirada de enojo de Will y la de alarma de Elizabeth.

"Jack debió de haberse quedado dormido…" Dijo Elizabeth, encogiéndose de hombros. "Accidentalmente… en… en la cama conmigo… había bebido demasiado…" Añadió, mirando a Will directamente a los ojos.

"Él siempre esta borracho." Acepto Will tristemente.

"Todavía estoy aquí." Dijo Jack, señalándose así mimo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Will lo miró severamente. "Pero no estamos." Dijo él entrecerrando los ojos y de repente, atrapo la mano de Elizabeth y la condujo hasta la puerta. No tenía sentido discutir lo que había sucedido. Él no iba a ser engañado esta vez. Todo lo que Jack había hecho era mentir y hacer cosas por su propio beneficio, provocando que él y Elizabeth tuvieran problemas. Y ahora también había como una especie de intriga. Solo que ahora Will no sabia a que tipo de intriga era con el que se estaba enfrentando.

Era probable que Jack hubiera emborrachado a Elizabeth deliberadamente. Pero entonces ¿Por qué también se había emborrachado él?

"Will espera, ¿A dónde me llevas?" Preguntó Elizabeth con una sonrisa nerviosa, deteniéndose y obligando a Will que lo hiciera también.

"Al _Holandés_." Respondió Will como si le sorprendiera la pregunta. "¿A dónde mas?"

Elizabeth lo miró sorprendida, parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero la mirada penetrante de Will se lo impidió.

"Si me permiten sugerir algo." Dijo Jack acercándose a ellos.

"No, no te permito." Respondió Will, tirando de Elizabeth hacia él y poniéndola de tras de él y de repente sacó su pistola y la puso contra el pecho de Jack. Jack levantó una ceja.

"¡Will!" Exclamó Elizabeth con asombro, tirando de la manga de la camisa de Will. "¡Detente! ¡Esto es ridículo!"

"Aléjate de ella." Dijo entre dientes. "Si alguna vez la tocas, te juro que te voy a matar." Dijo Will con veneno en su voz y en un bajo pero firme tono de voz, mirando a Jack constantemente y haciendo caso omiso de las exclamaciones de Elizabeth.

Jack miró a los ojos a Will con una extraña solemnidad. Esa manera de mirar le recordó a Elizabeth cuando Jack había disparado a Barbosa. Y, sin embargo, también había una huella de diversión…

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Dijo una voz medio somnolienta desde atrás.

Will miró sobre el hombro de Jack y encontró a su padre interrogante y con la mirada desconcertada. "Nada." Dijo Will con el ceño fruncido y bajando la pistola.

"Creo que es mas que nada, por sus miradas." Murmuró Bill Turner acercándose a ellos y cambiando sus ojos desconcertados entre los tres.

"Will hizo unas exageradas conclusiones de un incidente sin importancia." Dijo Elizabeth con indiferencia, retrasando una sonrisa al ver una mueca en el rostro de Jack ante la frase _"Sin importancia."_

Will rió, y guardo su pistola con un suspiro. "No creo que hubiera mucho que exagerar. Creo que el incidente en si fue una exageración." Señaló Will, mirando a Elizabeth tristemente.

Bill Turner parecía desconcertado.

"Creo que tu eres un exagerado, no vale la pena discutir sobre la ocurrencia de dos borrachos que durmieron juntos en la misma cama." Replicó Elizabeth irritada.

Jack tosió, tratando de no reír, Will miró a Elizabeth con incredulidad, pero ella lo miraba con impresionante calma, haciendo que sus palabras fueran o parecieran razonables, incluso a pesar de su aparente irracionalidad.

Bill Turner parpadeo y se frotó la frente, tratando de recordar en detalle los acontecimientos de la pasada noche. "Nosotros solo estudiamos el mapa." Comenzó para atraer la atención de Will. "Hablamos y bebimos… ron." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Will lo miró asombrado y algo decepcionado. "Deje a mi esposa bajo tu cargo." Dijo en voz baja, refiriéndose a su padre. "¿Por qué permitiste que él la emborrachara?" Preguntó pensativamente.

Jack levantó la mano, dispuesto a protestar contra esa injusta acusación, pero Elizabeth le dio una fuerte y silencios mirada, por lo que él solo sonrió y movió sus dedos brevemente en el aire y dejo su mano caer en su lugar. Ella rodó los ojos y alejó su mirada, temblando repentinamente ante el recuerdo de los besos ilícitos que se habían dado en la noche… miró a Jack una vez más y encontró en su mirada una sonrisa. Él no podía leer su mente, ¿o si?

"Bueno en realidad." Bill Turner dudaba, viendo la expresión de decepción en el rostro de Will. Y eso lo lastimó. Le lastimaba haber decepcionado a su hijo. Una vez más. "En realidad yo…"

"Nadie me emborrachó." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth. "Soy perfectamente capaz de emborracharme yo sola. Quería beber un poco de ron, así que lo bebí." Declaró con firmeza, pero todavía notando una mirada severa en los ojos de Will, añadió con voz suave. "Pensé que así podría disminuir… el dolor de cabeza."

"¿Qué dolor de cabeza?" Preguntó Will, girando hacia ella con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, que hizo que Elizabeth se sintiera horrible. Mentirle a Will era como mentirle a un niño.

"No se." Respondió ella con incertidumbre, la actitud de Will cambio, pero ella no estaba preparada para sus investigaciones. "Simplemente… me duele." Se encogió de hombros y miró a Will con un simple movimiento de pestañas. "Todavía me duele." Añadió en un tono de voz bajo, colocando una mano sobre su rostro.

Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron por una idea. "Te lo dije." Dijo viendo a Will con una mueca.

Elizabeth vio a Jack con inquietud. _¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo ahora?_

Will miró a Jack con irritación. "¿Qué?" Preguntó con impaciencia.

"La acupuntura." Le recordó Jack con una sonrisa conocedora.

Elizabeth levantó una ceja y miró a Jack interrogativamente. Will entrecerró los ojos.

"La falta de ella, en realidad." Continúo Jack, ignorando los rostros perplejos de Elizabeth y Bootstrap. "Ya han pasado dos días, creo." Dijo Jack cuidadosamente.

Elizabeth miró a Will esperando que él estuviera tan desconcertado como ella y en lugar de eso vio a un Will tranquilo y al parecer absolutamente nada sorprendido. "¿Es muy fuerte?" Preguntó tranquilamente, mirándola con una expresión preocupada.

Elizabeth lo miró, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. "Hablas del… ¿dolor de cabeza?" Preguntó desconcertada. Will asintió. Ella miró por encima del hombro de él y miró a Jack que la miraba intensamente, con un misterioso brillo en sus ojos. "Si es muy fuerte." Dijo con profunda convicción, Will le sonrió tristemente, todavía no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Jack, pensó que probablemente, le había dado una respuesta correcta a Will, o por lo menos correcta según Jack… lo que significaba probablemente que era todo lo contrario.

Will suspiró y miró el piso.

"¿Puede alguien explicarme?" Comenzó Elizabeth con cautela, pero fue interrumpida por Jack, quien con gracia se colocaba en medio de ella y Will, gesticulando.

"Permíteme, amor." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. Elizabeth miró a Will, que miraba severamente a Jack, pero no dijo nada, como si analizara algo. "Entonces." Comenzó. "Desde que sucedió el lamentable accidente, has tenido violentos y repetitivos, o repetitivos y violentos, dolores de cabeza." Dijo Jack entrecerrando los ojos.

Elizabeth parpadeo. Obviamente, el dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo en ese momento, era causado por haber bebido tanto ron la noche anterior… el dolor de cabeza de anoche, por otra parte había sido causado por sus más bien inquietantes pensamientos acerca de cierta persona quien le estaba hablando de unos dolores de cabeza de lo cuales ella no tenia ni idea.

"Siguiendo las prescripciones del medico, que habían sido fortuitamente seguidas gracias a mi vasta experiencia en el siguiente ramo y estuve dándote el tratamiento para tus dolores de cabeza, para que ellos desaparecieran." Dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos. "Sin embargo es inquietante que tengas que soportar el dolor, aunque claro no se puede comparar un dolor de cabeza con morir, y morir es lo que me espera si llego a ponerte un dedo encima." Dijo girándose para enfrentar a Will. "Y me temo que son ineludibles incluso para un practicante de acupuntura tan experto como yo, así que si me permites." Dijo con una sonrisa, girando sobre sus talones y saliendo de la cabina.

Elizabeth lo siguió con los ojos con una confusión total, apenas comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir, excepto que al parecer era una de los discursos del capitán Jack Sparrow y que tenía que ver con los dolores de cabeza y agujas. Pero, curiosamente, Will parecía captar las palabras de Jack mejor que ella esta vez.

"Espera." Will lo llamó después de analizarlo un momento, pero con un urgente tono de voz. Jack se detuvo y se giro. "¿Te duele mucho?" Preguntó Will provisionalmente, en voz baja, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Elizabeth y observando su rostro consternado.

La confusión de Elizabeth aumento. Pero tenía la vaga impresión de que más bien, le gustaba a donde se dirigía la conversación, ya que le daba alguna esperanza de permanecer más tiempo a bordo del _Perla Negra_. "No puedo si quiera pensar." Dijo con voz vacilante, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza y haciendo una ligera mueca de dolor, una ola caliente de culpabilidad de estrello en su interior. ¿Cómo podía tratar así a Will? Era Will. Preocupado, amoroso, Will siempre sincero, y ella solo lo estaba engañando, mintiéndole de forma cruel…

Bueno, en realidad tenía un dolor de cabeza. Y era el dolor de cabeza una razón importante después de todo… le _duele_ y ese dolor no es una mentira.

Para su sorpresa, Will ahueco su rostro entre sus manos, y la miró preocupado. "No quiero perjudicarte. Si realmente te ayuda." Él suspiró y asintió.

En lugar de seguir diciendo más mentiras, Elizabeth sintió que el sentido de culpabilidad se redujo y suspiró.

Y después sabía, que sin saber realmente como había ocurrido, estaba sola con Jack en la cabina del capitán.

Jack cerró la puerta detrás de ellos con una complaciente sonrisa en su rostro. Indiferentemente cerró la puerta y miro a Elizabeth. "Ahora… ¿En que nos quedamos?" dijo en voz baja, caminando hacia a ella.

"Y ¿Qué clase de tontería es esta vez?" Preguntó en un tono bastante fuerte de voz, medio concientemente percibiendo como sus latidos en su corazón se aceleraban de repente. Ella realmente no sabía como él lo había conseguido. Después de los desastres de la mañana ¿Cómo Will le había permitido quedarse a solas con Jack, mientras él iba a esperarla arriba en la cubierta?

"La acupuntura, amor, no es una tontería." Dijo Jack con un movimiento en su mano. "Algunos médicos chinos con estas habilidades, podrían sentirse realmente ofendidos por tu comentario." Le sonrió, atrapándola en sus brazos.

"¿Entonces tuve fuertes dolores de cabeza?" Preguntó Elizabeth arqueando una ceja, en un intento por seguir siendo seria.

Jack sonrió. "No se, amor. Nunca tuviste uno." Respondió simplemente, deslizando perezosamente su mano por el rostro de ella, y entonces apartó su mano y se inclino hacia ella, y le susurró con una sonrisa divertida. "Ni tampoco lo tienes ahora."

"Me imagine que si lo tenia." Respondió Elizabeth, en un susurro, entrecerrando los ojos.

Jack le sonrió abiertamente. "No esperaba menos." Dijo, acercándola más y apretando su brazo al rededor de ella.

"Y ¿A dónde se conduce esta historia?" Ella preguntó, observando el rostro de Jack intensamente. Por un momento no podía creer que estuvieran frente a frente, juntos, realmente solos. Habían hecho un largo viaje imaginario como los descritos en los libros y que renacen en la imaginación de un niño, desde ese primer encuentro ya marcado por la atracción, y marcado por el engaño, desde el momento que ella había tratado de olvidar, aunque no había mucho que olvidar. ¿Un baile? ¿Una canción? ¿Una botella de ron? Algunas palabras una caricia una despedida… aunque todo venia ahora a estrellarse contra ella de nuevo. Y ella solo quería navegar… sin puerto y sin fin y un hombre que había tratado de olvidar de nuevo. Así de fácil, como una mentira a la alcance de la mano. Una cadena de mentiras.

Y todo se había ido. Y no había entendido cuanto le había costado obtenerlo de nuevo. Era mentira y era cierto. Pero entonces, hubo una guerra y una promesa que mantener… y que cumplir… y por lo que… había tenido que gritar unas palabras sin futuro… aparentemente… y que no conocía…

Había un futuro, solo que sin futuro. Tiempo sin días. Días sin vida. Vida sin…

Y solo en sueños, o más bien dentro de sus sueños, ya que el sueño era un extraño visitante, cuando pensaba en lo que pudo haber sido, pero nunca será…

El pensamiento voló de su mente, ya que Jack le daba una explicación relativa a lo referente a la acupuntura.

"No creo que nadie fuera capaz de creer eso." Dijo Elizabeth con escepticismo.

"Bueno." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. "Creo que hay alguien que sí lo hizo." Dijo, Jack escondió detrás de la oreja de Elizabeth algunos de sus mechones y luego los regreso a su rostro y de nuevo los dejo detrás de su oreja.

Elizabeth se quedo enmudecida por un tiempo viendo el rostro de Jack cuando hacia esto. De repente parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. "Jack ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó en un suave tono de voz, sonriendo con cautela.

Jack se detuvo, aun sosteniendo un mecho del cabello de Elizabeth entre sus dedos. Miro el mechón por un momento antes de pasar sus ojos hacia ella. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Lizzie?" Dijo en un suave y bajo tono de voz.

Elizabeth lo miró aprensiva. Pensando que eso no podría de ser de buen augurio. "Por supuesto." Le susurró.

"¿Lo amas?"

Elizabeth miró a Jack con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida por la pregunta. Él la miró en silencio por un momento, antes de tomar una de las manos de ella y haciendo que ella mirara su mano. ""Porque si puedes ver, uno de estos anillos tiene que irse." Dijo casi inaudiblemente, con su pulgar acariciaba ausentemente la palma de la mano de ella.

Y había tantas cosas que ella debería decir y tantos obstáculos, tantas razones, tantas obligaciones, tantas dudas que ella debía decir, enumerar y tener en cuenta, pero de alguna manera… todo se había ido en el preciso momento en que él la miró.

Ella se recargo en él y lo beso suavemente en los labios. Él no se alejo pero tampoco respondió el beso. Ella abrió los ojos y él seguía viéndola de la misma manera seria, esperando su respuesta. Elizabeth ahueco el rostro de él en sus manos y lo miró profundamente a los ojos, sus labios casi tocando lo de él y le susurró:

"Te amo."

Y en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios de repente comprendió que realmente eran ciertas, que estaban plagadas de verdad, en la medida que pudo recordar… y sentía dulce y aterrador al mismo tiempo, finalmente lo había dicho, lo reconoció ante él y así misma. Lo que era mas importante era reconocérselo a si misma. De repente todo era simple.

Sin embargo Jack no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

"No es exactamente la respuesta a mi pregunta." Dijo con una mueca en su boca que podría ser interpretado como una sonrisa, a pesar de que todo era menos alegre. Su voz era tranquila y calmada, y él continuaba viéndola de una extraña manera solemne.

Elizabeth lo miró, con los ojos entrecerrados, un poco desconcertada, esperaba algo mas de él después de su confesión. Era casi como si no le estuviera prestando atención, o como si no hubiera escuchado en lo absoluto lo que había dicho.

"Jack…" Ella lo enfrentó, sin saber realmente lo que tenia que decir, mirando sus ojos oscuros.

Jack dejo ir la mano de ella y se alejó lentamente, con dirección a la puerta. Elizabeth lo miró, el aire de repente se sintió muy frío cuando lo inhalo. Abrió la puerta y salio.

¿Cómo puede caminar? Ella le había dicho… ella no sabia lo que sentía por Will ahora… exactamente… pero sabia lo que sentía por Jack. Y se lo había dicho… y él la había ignorado. O no le había creído… o tal vez…

Ella parpadeo y corrió hacia la puerta, alcanzando a Jack en el pasillo, bloqueando su camino. Jack se detuvo abruptamente y la miró casi indiferente, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos ilegibles.

"Jack, yo…" Comenzó entrecortadamente.

"No, Lizzie. Entiendo. Vete. Solo vete." Dijo en un educado e indiferente tono de voz, aun mirándola medio indiferente y medio enojado.

¿Irse? Ella lo miró incrédula. ¿Quería que se fuera? ¿Después de todo esto? ¿Después de todo lo que no recuerda y de todo lo que hizo? ¿Irse? ¿Después de haberle dicho que lo ama? ¿Irse?

Jack perdió el equilibrio por un momento cuando ella lo abofeteo, viéndola, en esta ocasión, sinceramente sorprendido.

"¡Tu no solo eres un tonto, sino también un sordo!" Dijo temblando de ira, su rostro estaba rojo, brillante por las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Jack se volvió sobre sus talones, pero incluso antes de que ella comenzara a alejarse, la atrapó por las muñecas y la atrapo entre sus brazos y capturó los labios de ella en un ardiente y voraz beso. Elizabeth intentó torpemente liberarse, pero casi inmediatamente se dio por vencida, devolviendo el beso con ferviente pasión y aforrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Will estaba en la cubierta del _Perla Negra_ medio ausente tocando su barandilla. No le gustaba la idea de que Elizabeth estuviera a solas con Jack, pero no podía dejar que ella sufriera solo porque estaba… celoso. Celoso. ¿Por qué estaba celoso? El interés de Jack por Elizabeth era evidentemente medio serio. Y ella estaba, sin duda conciente de ello. A ella le agrada él… quizás, incluso le agrada demasiado, pero también podía sentir un sentimiento medio serio por parte de ella, aparentemente.

No obstante, todavía tenía ese recuerdo molesto. _Ese beso_. Aunque él sabia porque ella lo había hecho, pero aun de vez en cuando cruzaba por su mente destellos de esa ocasión con destellos destructivos. Ese beso había sido una mentira, un truco, una herramienta, pero el modo en que ella lo había besado…

¿Cuánto periodo de tiempo puede tomar la acupuntura? Tal vez era mejor si él esperaba por ella detrás de la puerta, y así poder llamar y preguntar si todo estaba bien.

Will se alejó de la barandilla y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban bajo la cubierta. Había dado quizás dos pasos hacia abajo, cuando de pronto se detuvo, quedando congelado en el lugar y asfixiado ante la visión.

Una visión que no podía ser real. Simplemente no podía ser real. No puede ser…

La mujer que él amaba en todo el mundo, su esposa, su bella esposa, estaba en los brazos de ese mentiroso, de ese traidor, de ese bastardo, de ese pirata, que…

Y como si su mano tuviera mente propia… llego hasta su pistola… su mano apunto… y…

De repente alguien lo haló por detrás, arrastrándolo fuera de las escaleras y lo azotó contra la pared. Sucedió tan rápido y de manera inesperada, que ni siquiera hicieron ningún sonido. La pistola se deslizo fuera de su mano. Sus ojos ardían, ¿o su mente? ¿O su corazón? cualquiera que fuese…

"¿Qué haces?" Comenzó con furia, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse, cuando se detuvo de repente sorprendido al encontrarse con los ojos de Barbosa, mirándolo de manera constante.

De todas las personas que no esperaba que protegiera la vida de Jack.

… Y quizás tenía razón…

Barbosa lo dejo ir, y dio un paso hacia atrás, entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa maligna. "Hay mejores maneras de hacer frente a los problemas, Maestre Turner. Y puedo adivinar que finalmente estas de animo de discutir el tema."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	48. Chapter 48

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** jaja, gracias por seguir dejando reviews, me gusto mucho tu reviews. No se como agradecerte que sigas aquí, muchas gracias.

**Silvia**: La respuesta a tu duda creo que la tendrás en este capitulo, así que lee bien y pon mucha atención. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Cande**: Pero por favor no vayas a decir nada. Tienes razón en lo que dices, pero por favor no reveles nada que alguien puede leerlo y se le arruine la historia. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Mónica****:** Muchas gracias por tu review, Mónica. Y te digo los mismo que le dije a Elizabeth, no confíes en Barbosa, no lo hagas, pues nos dará varias sorpresas, así que no confíes. Te agradezco muchísimo que sigas aquí. Besos.

**Elizabeth:**Sí, cuando leí por primera vez este capitulo también sentí ganas de matar a Jack, pero también entendí que era porque él no podía creerle a Elizabeth después de todo lo que había dicho, aunque al final la besa porque la ama y solo por eso. Otra cosa, haces muy bien en no confiar en Barbosa y es todo lo que te puede decir, no confíes en él. Gracias por tu comentario y espero disfrutes este capitulo. Besos.

**Pauliz.Sparrow**: Hola, pues espero que tus expectativas se hallan cumplido en el capitulo pasado, ahora bien, también espero que te guste este capitulo, pues es muy importante para los acontecimientos de los siguientes capítulos así que, espero lo disfrutes aunque tu ya sepas lo que pasa. Besos. Y mil gracias por tu review.

**Nallely mcr:** Primero que nada la escuela, aunque me gustan mucho recibir reviews, y si puedes sigue pasándote por aquí, las dos historias están en sus partes más emocionantes así que espero seguir viéndote. Sinceramente a mi Barbosa siempre me ha caído bien, a pesar de las cosas que ha hecho, siempre lo he justificado pues es un pirata, y los piratas así actúan, pero entiendo que en este fic, es muy desagradable y aun veremos mucho mas de él así que intenta pasarte mas por aquí, aunque sea a leer y si no puedes dejar review, no importa solo lee porque te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Gracias por tu review.

**Cecilia**: Hola Cecilia, por supuesto que te puedo decir lo que significa "oí", es solo una expresión, como "ay", porque realmente no me imagino a Jack quejándose diciendo "ay" como que no seria muy masculino, aunque Jack no sea precisamente masculino, pero no importa. Espero que tus dudas hallan sido despejada. Otra cosa no me pareces tonta, para nada, así que no lo vuelvas a decir. Gracias por tus dos reviews y ya te deje tu review en tu fic así que muchas felicidades.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 48**

Elizabeth se separo. "¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo rompiendo el beso y mirando con aprensión a su alrededor.

"Eso fueron mis labios." Murmuró Jack acariciando el rostro de ella, haciéndole girar la cabeza suavemente hacia él. "Y los tuyos amor." Le sonrió y la beso de nuevo.

"No, no, me refiero a ese sonido…" Elizabeth trató de argumentar, pero, sin embargo, devolvió el beso.

"Esa fuiste tu, haciendo el hecho mencionado." Contestó Jack sonriendo.

"No, Jack, es en ser…" Le hizo frente y cayó en la mirada oscura de él, que parecía que la acercaba más y más a él en todos los posibles sentidos. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y apretó sus labios contra los de él con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Déjame en paz." Murmuró Will airadamente, caminando hacia las escaleras, su humor empeorando a cada momento y su corazón… su corazón acelerado… si lo tuviera estaría acelerado… herido… si lo tuviera. Estaba seguro de que realmente estaría lastimado.

"Y dime ¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces?" Preguntó Barbosa con una mueca. "¿Dispararle a él? ese seria un digno disturbio de recordar, aunque no se acepte fácilmente o mas bien nunca se perdone."

Will se detuvo, de espaldas a Barbosa, con un pie en le primer escalón y su mano en la barandilla.

"_¿_Dispararlea_ ella_? esa seria una solución, si es que te importa escuchar mi opinión. Pero no me inclino a pensar que en realidad vallas a hacer eso."

Will se movió abruptamente, como si fuera a seguir su camino hacia las escaleras.

"¿Dispararte a ti mismo? Oh lo siento." Sonrió burlonamente. "Eso no lo puedes hacer, ¿o si puedes?"

Will se dio la vuelta. "Pero si puedo disparar."

Barbosa se rió y levantó las cejas. "Aye. Si puedes, pero nadie te dirá de las serenatas a la luz de la luna que sonaron en este barco durante todo la semana pasada. Y nadie te ayudara a dispersar a la orquesta sin perder al primer violín." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa dulzona.

Will lo miró prácticamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, a excepción del silencio y de la sombría furia que brillaba en sus ojos. No quería escuchar. Él solo quería ir allá, y destruir esta pesadilla, de alguna manera.

"Es solo un beso, muchacho." Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa. Will encerró sus manos en un puño. Fulmino a su interlocutor. "Un beso o dos, no han matado a nadie, aun. Bien." Barbosa hizo una pausa y continúo. "En realidad no puedo recordar alguna ocasión en que halla pasado." Dijo mordaz. "Pero." Miró a Will intensamente. "No es nada que no halla pasado antes, ¿no? Y no será la ultima vez que suceda."

"¿Nada paso entonces?" Preguntó Will bruscamente, pero rápidamente decidió sonar indiferente.

Barbosa se burlo se si mismo.

"Aparentemente tu amada esposa guarda una preferencia especial por los besos de nuestro querido capitán." Dijo Barbosa en voz baja, observando interesado todas las posibles emociones que atravesaban el alma y el rostro de Will. "Pero eso esta ahí." Añadió después de una pausa, mirándolo, con una media sonrisa, un leve parpadeo de ayuda atravesó por el rostro de Will. _Eso es todo. Muy bien. Está enojado, pero no muy enojado. Asustado, pero esperanzado. Desesperado_.

Will miró a Barbosa preguntándose porque incluso lo estaba escuchando ¿Por qué simplemente no se alejaba?... la imagen parpadeaba a través de su mente, ante sus ojos; cegándolo… debía de correr allá y matarlo… o al menos llevársela… ¿Por qué no se la llevaba en este mismo instante? ¿Por qué estaba hablando con Barbosa? ¿Por qué estaba hablando con el asesino de su padre en vez de ir a rescatar a su esposa, su esposa?... ¿Salvarla?... ¿Por qué, porque estaba haciendo esto ella? ¿Por qué hacia esto? _¡No seas ridículo!_ La voz de ella repercutió en su cabeza, la voz de ella, su hermosa voz, sonando segura, clara, de manera… sincera. Ella lo había visto indiferente, lo había visto directo a los ojos… No, no. No es posible. Se trataba de algún tipo de un malentendido. Un juego, quizás. No es que _ellos_ siempre estuvieran jugando de esa manera, tal vez no significaba nada…

…Tal vez no ha pasado todo…

"Pero él hizo una serie de movimientos inteligentes." Continúo Barbosa, interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos de Will. Will lo miró de arriba a abajo con involuntario interés. "Palabras, regalos, gestos." Enumero lentamente, dando un paso hacia Will, quien no se movió de su lugar, casi sin escucharlo. Casi. "Y…" Barbosa hizo una pausa y se rió. "Él incluso le permitió a ella dirigir el barco a través de una fuerte tormenta." Dijo en un susurro sarcástico. Will giro su cabeza y lo miró con fastidio, pero viéndolo intensamente. "Él se quedo siempre detrás de ella, de manera que la hizo pensar que ella realmente estaba al frente del timón." Dijo con una sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos. Will evito sus ojos, mirando hacia las escaleras, tratando de subir e ir allá y de resolverlo de la manera regular, de manera honesta. "Algunos los vieron besándose." Dijo apenas por encima de un susurro, las palabras fluyeron directamente de la mente de Will, como si no las escuchara, sino que más bien flotaban en el aire. "Sus manos empapadas estuvieron entrelazadas sobre los radios…" Will comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero su brazo fue atrapado una vez más por una mano fuerte. "La venganza es como el vino. Necesita tiempo." Siseo una voz en su oído.

Will alejo la mano de Barbosa de su hombro y lo miró con enojo y subió un escalón más. Barbosa entrecerró los ojos, pero pronto sus labios se extendieron en una ligera sonrisa cínica, cuando vio la pistola de Will apuntándolo y después se giro. Barbosa rió y se alejo. Después de haber dado algunos pasos miró por encima de su hombro. Will seguía parado en el mimo lugar cerca de las escaleras absorto, con la mirada en blanco, irritada e interrogativa al mismo tiempo.

"Por las otras escaleras." Dijo Barbosa con un tono dulzon en su voz. "A menos que quieras cambiar el pasado." Añadió con una sonrisa.

* * *

"Creo que puedo ver por que hemos estado haciendo esto mucho." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa traviesa, rompiendo el beso de mala gana.

Jack sonrió abiertamente y llevó su mano hasta el cabello de ella. "Hay otras cosas que también hemos estado haciendo mucho." Le susurró acercándose al oído de ella, Elizabeth sentía el aliento caliente de Jack en su piel.

Ella se sonrojo, de repente se sintió muy incomoda. Y mareada. Una parte de ella aun no reconocía los hechos que habían ocurrido y que no podía recordar. Sentía una extraña conexión, un vínculo, un poder que él tenia sobre ella, y era la prueba suficiente para saber que todo era verdad. Sabia que era así, aunque a veces había tratado de convencerse así misma que era otra cosa. Pero todavía era tan extraño, en su conciente, en su mente, todavía, estaban en otro nivel en su relación.

"Recuerdo ese sonrojo." Murmuró Jack con una sonrisa, levantando con su mano la barbilla de ella para darle ligeros besos en los labios. Elizabeth le dio una mirada tímida e interrogante. "En nuestra primera noche." Le susurró contra los labios, y la simple oración casi la hace caer al suelo, pero los brazos de Jack que estaban a su alrededor lo impidieron, por lo que solo lo miró con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro y sin embargo, sus ojos estaban tan radiantes que iluminaban el corredor.

Elizabeth llevo su mano al rostro de él y trazo una línea en la barbilla de él con las yemas de sus dedos. "Creo que tengo que irme ahora." Dijo casi inaudible, tratando de calmarse y de pensar con claridad. De repente ya nada era tan simple. Y sintió escalofríos que le recorrían la columna vertebral, al pensar que Will estaba en algún lugar de la cubierta principal, esperándola, probablemente pensando en ella en ese mismo momento mientras ella…

"¿Es lo que piensas o lo que quieres?" Peguntó Jack no muy satisfecho con el cambio de tema, lentamente se le formaba en su rostro un ceño fruncido.

Elizabeth suspiro. Él no estaba ayudando. Él sabia que ella tenia que irse, sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo innecesariamente difícil para ella, haciéndola sentir culpable, no solo por Will, sino también por él. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Preguntó amargamente, tratando de alejarse, pero los brazos de él aun la sostenían fuertemente y realmente no poda moverse. No es que ella realmente quisiera alejarse…

"Lo siento." Dijo Jack casi de inmediato, sorprendiéndola gratamente. Él la miró con una infantil mueca.

Ella se mordió los labios para no sonreír y siseo, al sentir un dolor intenso e irritante en su labio lastimado.

Jack hizo una mueca simpática y ahueco en su mano el rostro de ella, delicadamente acaricio con su pulgar el labio inferior de ella. "Debió de haberte dolido cuando tomaste el ron." Dijo examinando la herida y viéndola interrogativamente.

"Bueno, no me acuerdo del dolor…" _… estaba muy borracha… con solo verte…_

"Aye." Murmuró cambiando sus ojos de la herida a los ojos de ella; sus ojos estaban muy oscuros.

"Prometiste enseñarme." Dijo de repente, casi perversamente, en un tono de voz baja, mirándolo con diversión, sus labios temblaban bajo las yemas de los dedos de él.

Jack sonrió y rozó sus labios con los de ella. "Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow, amor. Y el capitán Jack Sparrow mantiene sus promesas." Dijo con una sonrisa complaciente, que lamentablemente desapareció cunado Elizabeth hizo una mueca. La nariz de Jack se movió nerviosamente. "Y ¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar esa reacción?" Preguntó mostrándose indignado.

"Oh nada demasiado alarmante." Dijo ella sonriendo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

"Eso suena lo suficientemente alarmante." Dijo Jack amargamente.

"Así como, la idea de que el capitán Jack Sparrow mantiene sus promesas." Replicó Elizabeth, presionando sus labios contra los de él por un momento y dando una rápida risita. Y cruzo por su mente que no podía recordar realmente desde cuando no había reído así… últimamente. No se sorprendió de que ahora riera, había pensado que nunca reiría así. Había pensado que nunca más reiría…

"Realmente tu no me crees ¿Verdad Lizzie, corazón?" Jack la miró de cerca con una expresión seria en el rostro y un atisbo de malicia en sus ojos, alejando el cabello de Elizabeth que estaba en sus hombros.

Ella le sonrió brillantemente, pero luego lo miró seria y suspiro. "Bueno, no es que este muy segura…"

Jack la interrumpió con un beso, y ella respondió de forma inmediata, inconcientemente entreabrió los labios para que él pudiera profundizar el beso, y convertir un simple beso en uno mas apasionado. Y ella ya no pudo sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, el suelo desapareció, ella se sentía por encima de la realidad, por encima de ella misma, sintiendo los brazos de él, que le prometían seguridad, sus labios que le prometían felicidad, y sus ojos que le prometían la libertad hace mucho ya recibida, en esa noche iluminada por una hoguera y por las estrellas y por las llamas de sus ojos que se ocultaban bajo sus parpados, cuando él por fin se durmió en las calidas y blancas arenas y siendo inconciente de que su ron seria quemado… y cuando ella lo beso por primera vez cuando él estaba inconciente.

"Te bese." Le susurró ella, respirando sofocadamente, y descansando su frente contra la de él.

"Sí… lo hiciste." Sonrió Jack, respirando entrecortadamente.

"No." Dijo Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa. "No ahora… En la isla… Cunado perdiste el conocimiento… Te bese…" Dijo ella, respirando profundamente, entre cada oración y cerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué?" Jack parpadeo, una sonrisa incrédula apareciendo en sus labios.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y sonrió abiertamente. "Finalmente algo que tú no recuerdas." Dijo ella triunfalmente, acercándolo para besarlo de nuevo.

* * *

En su cabina, Barbosa se sentaba en una silla detrás de una gran mesa cubierta por libros y papeles. "Puedes sentarte." Dijo viendo a Will, quien todavía tenía la mano en la perilla.

"No voy a hacer ningún trato contigo." Dijo Will con calma, mirando severamente a la distancia.

Debería irse. Realmente debería irse de aquí. ¿Cómo podía estar solo aquí parado?...

Barbosa sonrió exageradamente. "¿Viejos rencores aye? muy inmaduro." Dijo sonriendo con desprecio, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado. "Y muy estúpido." Añadió después de una pausa en voz baja pero serio tono de voz.

Will pasó sus ojos a regañadientes hacia Barbosa. "Eso lo decido yo." Respondió Will con dificultad.

Barbosa hizo una mueca. "Aye. Decisiones." Dijo como pretendiendo reflexionar, sentado en su silla. "Las decisiones son como promesas, señor Turner. Fácil de hacer, fácil de romper, fácil de olvidar."

"Quizás, las promesas piratas." Dijo Will con condescendencia.

"¿Esto es un intento para oponerte a mi punto?" Preguntó con una sonrisa Barbosa. "Si, es así, tal vez tengas que recordar tu unión en sagrado matrimonio con el Pirata Rey."

"El titulo no hace…" Comenzó Will arrogantemente.

"No es el titulo." Lo interrumpió Barbosa, levantando las cejas. "Son las decisiones quien te hacen lo que eres. Las decisiones, una mentira, una promesa rota. Especialmente las promesas rotas, porque como puedes ver, una promesa es fácilmente de romper. Así que no debes hacer promesas que no puedas cumplir. Y sin embargo las haces."

"Yo no rompo mis promesas." Dijo Will firmemente.

Barbosa suspiró. "Yo no estoy hablando de ti." Dijo resignadamente. "Estoy hablando sobre piratas."

"Elizabeth no es un pirata." Declaró Will tranquilamente, tomando airadamente la perilla de la puerta y abriéndola un poco.

"Elizabeth." Repitió Barbosa, entrecerrando los ojos cuidadosamente. "Casi había olvidado su nombre." Miró a Will y sonrió. "En los últimos días, solo he escuchado que la llaman, "Lizzie" o "amor" tu sabes."

Will azotó la puerta cerrándola. "¿Qué quieres de mi?" Gritó con indignación, evidente en él.

"Y ¿Qué quieres tú?" Preguntó Barbosa, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar violentamente. Will lo miró en silencio. "Te diré lo que quieres." Dijo poniéndose de pie. "La quieres a ella, quieres que ella te quiera, o aun mas." Moviendo su mano frívolamente. Will lo miraba oscuramente. "Eso realmente no te importa ¿no es cierto? Entonces quieres levantar la maldición. Encontrar el Agua de Vida y recuperar la mortalidad y vivir felizmente en tierra con tu amada. ¿Estoy equivocado?" Preguntó con una mueca.

"Sigo sin ver donde nuestros camino se cruzan." Dijo Will, de repente notando algo y acercándose lentamente hacia la mesa.

"Y." Continuo Barbosa, "No quieres que él este cerca de ella." Hizo una pausa. Iba a continuar pero cambio de idea. Así que termino buscando la mirada oscura de Will.

Will miró con curiosidad a uno de los libros abiertos encima de la mesa, frunció el ceño, de repente recordando… él había traído ese libro para mostrárselo a él, pero entonces apareció Elizabeth y había dejado caer el libro y olvido todo sobre él…

"Entonces." Barbosa se sentó de nuevo y cerró el libo abruptamente, causando que los ojos de Will se fijaran de nuevo en él. "Entonces quieres sentarte y escuchar."

Elizabeth… la imagen apareció a través de su mente tan rápido que apenas si pudo atraparla… ese día, cuando él había comprobado que ella ya estaba a bordo… ella se había ido…

Lentamente se sentó, siguiendo preguntándose porque estaba aquí en lugar de en otro lugar.

"La Fuente de la Juventud." Dijo Barbosa cuidadosamente, tomando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesa con un fuerte sonido. "Todo el mundo lo desea." Él sonrió enigmáticamente, tocando la cubierta del libro con los dedos. Will suspiró, aparentemente desinteresado. "Tu sabes, capitán Turner ¿Cuál es el problema mas grande para tener tus deseos?" Preguntó Barbosa, empujando el libro más cerca de Will.

Will levantó las cejas. "Estoy deseando que tu me lo digas." Dijo con una agria sonrisa.

"El problema es que nunca podremos cumplir nuestros deseos… por nosotros mismos." Dijo Barbosa con un susurro ronco, volteando el libro al revés.

"¿Existe algún problema… con la Fuente de la Juventud?" Preguntó Will con leve interés, viendo el libro, dándose cuenta de que Barbosa leía el libro.

Barbosa sonrió. "Oh si. Hay un problema con la Fuente de la Juventud. Y el problema es que no solo se puede ir beber del Agua de la Vida." Dijo en voz baja.

Will frunció el ceño. "¿Qué hay que hacer con ella, entonces? ¿Inhalarla?" Preguntó aburrido.

La sonrisa de Barbosa se convirtió en una mueca. "No, puedes beberla pero no puedes tomarla con tus propias manos. Otra persona debe darte la bebida."

Will lo miró en silencio por un momento, sin expresión en su rostro. "No recuerdo haber leído eso." Dijo, viendo el libro.

"Pero no creo que puedas recordar una pagina desaparecida ¿o si?" Dijo Barbosa, tomando la pesada cubierta del libro y abriéndola. "O mas bien medio desaparecida."

Will miró hacia el libro, a una pagina amarilla, dos trozos de papel amarillo unidos, perfectamente.

"No quiero sonar arrogante, pero creo que puedo encontrar una persona que con gusto me daría la bebida." Dijo Will irónicamente, cerrando el libro

"Aye." Sonrió Barbosa. "Estoy seguro de que no tendrás problema para encontrarla, pero… la pregunta seria si estas seguro de que persona va a darte el agua y si realmente quieres que te la de.

"¿Y por qué?" Will miró a Barbosa interrogativamente.

Barbosa tomó una manzana verde, la observó por un momento y la dejo. "Porque esa persona." Miró a Will con una sonrisa. "Va a morir."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	49. Chapter 49

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Antes que nada mil disculpas por no haber actualizado el domingo, desgraciadamente, el momento que tanto me temia llego y ya no podré seguir actualizando dos veces por semana, voy muy pegada en mis traducciones a las actualizaciones, y como no quiero darles traducciones de mala calidad, es por eso que decidí actualizar una vez por semana. Espero me comprendan y recuerden que son dos fics los que estoy traduciendo y por ello es que se me complica tanto. Ojala y me comprendan y que me tengan paciencia. Desde hoy actualizare ¿nos conocimos antes? Lo miércoles y Vulnerant Omnes, Ultima Necat, los viernes como lo he venido haciendo. Una vez mas mil disculpas y un millón de gracias por sus reviews.**

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, **Silvia, Cande, Elizabeth, anyie, (bienvenida, espero seguir viéndote por aquí) Danny y Mónica. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 49**

"_¿Qué te hace pensar que él va actuar como un cam__arero voluntariamente y sin sospecha?" _

"_Camarero en una palabra equivocada, señor Turner. La primera persona que toma el agua debe dársela a otro, pero esa primera persona no puede dárselo a los demás, es decir solo pueda darla una sola vez. Una muerte. Una vida. Para la eternidad…" _

"¿Dónde estabas?" Bill Turner se acercó a Will quien estaba en la popa del _Perla Negra_, inclinado sobre la barandilla y mirando fijamente el océano.

"_Así que él solo puede dársela a una sola persona. Y ese seria…"_

"_A ti señor Turner. Eso seria más fácil de hacer, que si me la diera a mi. Entonces antes de que tú pierdas tu inmortalidad debes de dársela a alguien mas así tu no morirías y darías la oportunidad a que alguien mas sea inmortal." _

Will lentamente giró su cabeza y miró a su padre impasible. "Aquí." Respondió con indiferente voz baja, evitando sus ojos.

"_¿Alguien mas?… ¿ese serias tu?" _

"_Después de recuperar tu mortalidad, no creo que tengas algún deseo de que la señora Turner sea inmortal supongo." _

"_¿Y el resto de la tripulación?" _

"Estaba aquí hace un momento." Respondió Bill Turner con una pequeña sonrisa, confundido. Después del lamentable incidente de la mañana, él había regresado al _Holandés Errante_, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Pero cuando regreso al _Holandés_ no vio a Will ahí. Lo buscó por toda la nave en vano, también reviso la popa.

"_Puedes decirles la verdad en este momento. Si quieres. O… pretender que solo sales de aquí. O solo puedes divertirte volviendo a la vida y viéndolo a él muerto."_

"Daba un vuelta por ahí." Respondió Will, siguiendo viendo el mar, medio ausente, apretando con las uñas la barandilla.

"_Aun no hay trato. No he dicho que haré alguno."_

"_Por supuesto. Y tampoco esta conversación se dio."_

"Ah." Bill Turner observó detenidamente a su hijo por un momento. "Ya veo."

* * *

"¡Jack!" Susurró Elizabeth, sorprendida. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó desconcertada, cuando Jack la conducía de espaldas del corredor a la cabina del capitán.

Elizabeth realmente pensaba que era hora de irse, antes de que tuvieran problemas de nuevo. Will podría sospechar… de nuevo. Sintió un frío pinchazo de culpabilidad al sonido del nombre, incluso si el sonido era imaginario, incluso si solo era un hueco repitiéndose en su mente… Su nombre y su rostro y la imagen de él esperándola; creyéndole, confiando en ella. Era casi cínico, pensar en levantar sospechas ahora. Como si fuera lo único que importaba. Como si él fuera más que un simple obstáculo. Como si ella no hubiera dedicado la mayor parte de su vida pensando en él, desde que regresaron Port Royal, imaginando su vida en común… trato de recordar como había comenzado todo… fue ese día ¿Cuándo lo rescataron? Y ¿Por qué comenzó? No podía ser solo porque había encontrado el medallón… un medallón pirata… quizás al principio… quizás al principio fue eso, porque de repente todos sus sueños aparecieron justo enfrente de ella, cuando él fue llevado a bordo. Él era la personificación de sus sueños. Llevando un misterio junto a él, (un misterio pirata) y había sido milagrosamente rescatado de un barco en llamas en medio del océano… ese día había sentido como si hubiera entrado a un libro. Una de sus novelas de aventura. Y allí estaba. Atrapada entre la realidad y la aventura. Y así había sucedido que la conexión entre esos dos mundo era el rostro de William Turner.

"Jack." Comenzó ella, pero tanto sus palabras como sus pensamientos se estrellaron contra los labios de Jack, chocando contra los suyos.

Jack la abrazo más fuerte, sus manos vagaban por todo el cuerpo de ella, dejando un rastro de escalofríos por cada parte que tocaba, quemando su piel, aunque todavía había algo de tela en el medio… y por una vez estuvo agradecida por eso, porque no podía ser capaz de pensar con racionalidad y decirle que se detuviera…

… No es que estuviera tratando de detenerlo… pero por lo menos pensaba en ello… tenia la intención de pensar en ello… querer tener la intención de pensar en ello…

Las manos de Jack viajaron hacia la espalda de ella, hasta que sus dedos se enredaron en la maraña de su cabello, la orilla filosa de sus anillos, accidentalmente se enredaban en su cabello, tirando de él casi dolorosamente, pero no le importaba. Temía que el dolor que él pudiera infligirle, nunca la hiriera, aunque lo hacia… tal vez porque confiaba en él totalmente… y sabia que él nunca la perjudicaría de ningún modo…

"Jack." Jadeo, deslizando su mano bajo la camisa de él. "Tengo que… irme." Le susurró casi inaudiblemente, deslizando su mano temblorosa sobre la piel de él. Elizabeth se agito ante el sonido de su propio nombre, murmurado en un susurro ronco. Su nombre y…

Elizabeth se aparto y lo miró con una sonrisa vacilante con los ojos oscuros y brumosos. "¿Qué dijiste Jack?" Preguntó tomando con su mano una de las mejillas de él.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron lentamente y le dio una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa. "Dije… Lizzie." Se inclinó hacia abajo y la beso suavemente en los labios. Un tenue ceño fruncido apareció en el rostro de Elizabeth y Jack la miró por un momento con diversión, antes de inclinarse hacia bajo de nuevo y rozar con la palma de su mano la mejilla de ella. "Lizzie… te amo." Le susurró, viéndola profundamente a los ojos.

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de ella desapareció al instante. Ella sonrió y se acurrucó contra de su pecho y le susurró. "Yo también te amo."

Y el mundo fue impecable.

Por un momento.

* * *

"Lo siento." Dijo Bill Turner tranquilamente después de una pausa. Will todavía estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, dándole una mirada interrogativa.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó confundido. Arrugando ligeramente la frente.

"Por lo de ayer." Bootstrap sonrió débilmente. "No debí de haber bebido, yo solo…"

"Tienes todo el derecho." Lo interrumpió Will en un tono de voz despectivo, mirando a su padre por un momento intensamente y luego evitando sus ojos.

La extraña mirada de tristeza y de resignación en los ojos de Will golpeo a Bill. Y no solo de tristeza, sino también de algo más, algo que no podía descifrar, algo inusual, extraño, como si…

"Regrese."

Will tembló al sonido de la voz de Elizabeth. Casi temía girarse y verla.

¿Cuánto se habrá ido? ¿Un cuarto de hora? ¿Una hora? No sabía. No quería saber. No quería saber cuanto tiempo ella había estado allá con él.

Sin embargo, rápidamente recordó su conversación con Barbosa, tratando de calcular cuanto tiempo pudo haber durado. Cuanto tiempo ella…

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Will interrumpió su propio tren de pensamientos y giro su rostro, su voz extrañamente hueca, con solo un indicio tenue de rabia y tristeza.

"Estoy bien." Respondió Elizabeth, con una pequeña sonrisa y solo después de responder la pregunta, recordó porque él lo preguntaba. El dolor de cabeza. Se suponía que tenía un dolor de cabeza. Y realmente había tenido un dolor de cabeza, pero ahora se había ido… incluso sin la acupuntura…

Will no dijo nada. Él solo la miraba. La miraba con intensidad y había algo en su mirada que la preocupaba. ¿Estaba sospechando después de todo?

Elizabeth no quería pensar en le futuro en este momento. O más bien, su pensamiento del futuro estaba limitado a llegar a la Fuente de la Juventud antes, y que Will fuera liberado de su maldición y entonces serian capaces de hablar y ella ya no tendría que sentirse responsable de la vida de él nunca mas, también seria liberada, liberada de esa carga que pesaba mucho sobre sus hombros.

Will la miró, e intento estar enojado con ella, tratando de enloquecer por ella, imaginándose así mismo furioso, pero el único pensamiento que vino a su mente fue lo hermosa que se veía en ese vestido verde y en la forma de la caída de su cabello suelto ligeramente desordenado sobre sus hombro…

Su esposa. _Mi esposa_. La frase lo reconfortó un poco. Ella era su esposa. Ella estaba con él. Le pertenecía a él. Le pertenecía. Will siguió, repitiéndose frases similares, cada repetición gradualmente causaba que el dolor disminuyera, hasta que se había ido casi por completo. Su mente se tranquilizó y sus pensamientos se alejaron, al menos durante cierto tiempo, para que pudieran estar juntos y tal vez averiguar (de alguna manera) si algo pasa entre ella y… y con cada momento que pasaba, la escena que había visto parecía meno y menos real. Y si ahora alguien le dijera que no había sucedido, probablemente él lo creería fácilmente. Fácilmente y con mucho gusto. Y desesperadamente.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora al _Holandés Errante_?" Preguntó Will casi casual, pero con cierta impaciencia y cansancio en su voz que no paso desapercibido para Elizabeth.

Pero quizás aun seguía molesto por el incidente de la mañana…

Elizabeth asintió y quería sonreír, pero luego de repente un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Sus ojos se ampliaron y sintió escalofríos recorrerle por toda su columna vertebral. Preguntándose ¿como había olvidado eso? ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¿Cómo pude ser que no hubiera pensado en eso antes?

El _Holandés Errante_. Will. La vida de Will. El corazón de Will. El cofre.

La llave.

¿Donde esta la llave?

* * *

Jack cubrió con su capa sus hombros, se puso el sombrero y se pavoneo alegremente hacia el timón. Había extrañado la emoción la excitación que, por lo general, le acompañaba cuando estaba dirigiendo el barco. Y ahora esa emoción estaba de regreso.

Bueno, no solo la emoción.

Jack tomó el timón, notando la inevitable silueta de las velas del _Holandés Errante_, muy cerca del _Perla_. No pudo ver a nadie por lo que supuso que Elizabeth y… ya se habían ido a bordo del _Holandés_.

Sobra decir que a Jack no le gustaba la situación en lo absoluto. Solo tenía una molestia final. Pensar que ella se había ido. Incluso aunque fuera por solo un rato. Sin embargo sentía que ese rato era demasiado largo, innecesario para estar alejada del _Perla Negra_, o más bien de la cabina de él, para el caso.

Se rió de si mismo, resultaba medio sorprendente y medio divertido que él realmente quisiera tenerla encerrada… esto ante su idea que todo ser humano debe ser libre. Sonrió para si mismo. Por supuesto, nunca la encerraría en cualquier lugar… si no fuera solo para mantenerla a salvo, en circunstancias extraordinarias…

¿El _Holandés Errante_ era un circunstancia extraordinaria?... Jack suspiró. No había nada de que preocuparse. Sin embargo… ella debería estar aquí. Realmente ella debería estar aquí. En el _Perla Negra_. Con él.

* * *

"¿Empacar?" Will levantó las cejas y miró a Elizabeth con escepticismo, que hizo sentir a Elizabeth mucho frío.

Y eso era algo nuevo. Esa frialdad en su mirada, aunque no era muy explicita, pero no obstante, podía sentirla. Y era su culpa. Ella era el motivo de esa frialdad que había en los ojos de él. O tal vez no era frío, quizás algún tipo de desconfianza y esa interpretación era aun peor.

"Sí. Pensé en traer algo de ropa y mis otras pertenencias, para acá, al _Holandés_." Explicó Elizabeth tan tranquilamente como pudo, con el tono más natural e indiferente que pudo. Pero dentro de su cabeza gritaba con impaciencia, solo deseaba estar en su cabina sola, para así poder buscar la llave. Tenia que estar en alguna parte. Incluso estaba segura de que había visto el abrigo que llevaba el día del accidente en algún lugar… y recordaba haber guardado la llave en el bolsillo de ese abrigo antes de llegar a Tortuga. Así que debería estar allí. No había ninguna razón para que no estuviera allí, pero solo quería ir a esa cabina y comprobarlo y dejar de preocuparse, pero no había nada de que preocuparse. Estaba allí. Y era solo cuestión de minutos para que la encontrara. Estaba segura de que estaba en el bolsillo. No debía de entrar en pánico. "Todo lo que tengo esta en el _Perla Negra,_ solo estaba pensando…"

"Está bien. Por supuesto Elizabeth." Will estuvo de acuerdo tan rápidamente que sorprendió a Elizabeth. "¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para empacar? ¿Necesitaras ayuda?" Preguntó, la frialdad por un momento se ausento de su voz.

_Ella quería empacar. Ella quería traer sus cosas aquí, al Holandés_. Will no dejaba de sonreír. Tal vez había sido una despedida… Nada, en realidad. Y ese había sido su pensamiento inicial, que era nada y así que él había tenido razón… Pero entonces había estado con Barbosa y escuchado todo lo que él había dicho… sobre… sin embargo, pudo solo haber sido una despedida. No lo había reflexionado a tiempo. Carecía de sentido. Un incidente banal. Nada más.

"No, estaré bien. Solo necesito… una hora, tal vez." Dijo, con temor de dar una excesiva cantidad de tiempo, a pesar de que lamentaba haber dicho que solo necesitaba una hora… debió de haber dicho que necesitaba tres horas y así podría buscar la llave, empacar varios vestidos para justificar su excusa y pasar el reto de tiempo con Jack… pero era demasiado tarde, ahora, tenia solo una hora.

"Iré por ti en una hora entonces." Dijo Will, con una sonrisa sincera, por primera vez desde el comienzo de la conversación.

Elizabeth no pudo más que sonreír. Por lo menos, iba a estar sola en el _Perla Negra_…

Pero eso no era lo más importante. Lo que estaba en primer lugar de importancia en estos momentos, era recuperar la llave.

* * *

Elizabeth corrió a su cabina y comenzó a buscar con febril impaciencia. Buscó en el baúl, en el armario, los cajones, en los gabinetes… finalmente encontró el abrigo en uno de los baúles. La única cosa de entre todas estas (y no debía olvidar preguntarle a Jack sobre todas esas cosas) que ella realmente recordaba. Sonrió nerviosamente al ver el abrigo, lo tomó y deslizo su mano en el bolsillo… y luego en el otro…

Nada.

Se paralizo y aventó el abrigo sobre una silla, alejando su cabello del rostro con un gesto de frustración. Rápidamente continúo con su búsqueda, buscando en todos los muebles de la cabina. Buscó en cada cajón, cada estante, cada caja. Verificó en todas partes. Por fin, decidió salir a buscar a Jack y preguntarle a él. Quizás él sabía… algo… él debe saber. No quería ni siquiera pensar en que él no supiera. Y ¿si ella la había perdido?... no, no. Alejo lo más distante todos los pensamientos sombríos. No podía haberla perdido. Pero, ¿y si se deslizó fuera de su bolsillo cuando estaba en Tortuga? No, no quería pensar en eso.

Elizabeth salio de la cabina y se dirigió a la cabina del capitán, pero Jack no estaba allí. Salio corriendo de la cabina y se dirigió a las escaleras pensando que él tenia que estar en el timón.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Dijo una voz ronca bloqueándole el paso en el corredor cuando ella caminaba a toda prisa, sin prestarle atención a su alrededor.

Se giró, aunque ya sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz. "No. Estoy bien, gracias." Le respondió rápidamente, pero incluso antes de que ella diera la vuelta, él hablo de nuevo.

"¿Quizás quieras hablar conmigo, señora Turner?" Preguntó Barbosa, entrecerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa, parado en la puerta, de su camarote.

Elizabeth lo miró con una mirada divertida. "No. No lo creo. Y de hecho, ahora tengo mucha prisa." Dijo con una media sonrisa artificial, comenzando rápidamente a caminar, pero luego se detuvo de repente, una vez más.

"¿Quizás estas buscando algo?"

Elizabeth se paralizo. Una enorme ola de temor la baño. Lentamente se giró, manteniendo su rostro indiferente y sus ojos ilegibles. Quería decirle que no estaba buscando nada…

Pero cuando se giró y lo enfrento, las palabras no salieron y sus ojos se ampliaron, atrapada con la guardia baja, ante la vista inesperada.

"¿Esto tal vez?" Preguntó Barbosa, pretendiendo vacilación en su voz, sus labios se extendieron lentamente en una sonrisa, sosteniendo la llave entre sus dedos y moviéndola en el aire, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Elizabeth solo miraba la llave, tratando de averiguar como había sucedido esto.

"Así, que después de todo, supongo que si quieres hablar conmigo." Dijo Barbosa con voz baja y sonriendo.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	50. Chapter 50

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON REVIEW. SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 50**

"Es un bello día." Dijo Gibbs en voz alta, caminando hacia el timón. Jack lo miró por encima de su hombro con indiferencia. "El mástil ya esta fijo." Continúo Gibbs ligeramente, con un tono vacilante de voz, viendo el perfil de Jack intensamente. "Parece que estamos en nuestro mejor momento." Se limpió a fondo la garganta. "Pronto llegaremos al Mar Fantasma y después la inmortalidad, estamos a tan solo unos cuantos días, aye." Dijo feliz, con un tono de voz artificial. Jack guardo silencio mirando hacia el frente. Gibbs miró alrededor en busca de más ideas. "El _Holandés Errante_ es…"

Gibbs se detuvo a mitad de la oración viendo la mirada expectante de Jack, inconcientemente una mirada de diversión destello en sus ojos. "¿Qué?" Preguntó Jack bruscamente, fijando su vista.

Gibbs sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber realmente lo que había querido decir. "Es…" Comenzó entrecerrando los ojos. "Va a…" hizo un mueca y de repente su rostro se ilumino. "Se va a sumergir en poco tiempo, de nuevo, creo." Finalizó casi alegremente, aliviado de haber encontrado un pretexto, aunque no estaba del todo correcta su elección al azar.

Jack lo miró en silencio durante un momento, antes de extraer del bolsillo de su abrigo un llavero y dándoselo a Gibbs con una sonrisa. "Careces de sentido común cuando estas sobrio, compañero."

"¡Aye!" Exclamó alegremente Gibbs, con dirección a las escaleras.

* * *

Elizabeth se quedo inmóvil por un momento, viendo a Barbosa desaparecer dentro de su cabina y dejando su puerta abierta.

La mente de Elizabeth viajaba a una velocidad descomunal, los pensamientos se arremolinaban en torno a su cabeza, tratando de darle sentido a la situación. _¿Cómo es que él tiene la llave? ¿Cómo hizo para tenerla? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?_

_¿Por qué?_

Había considerado brevemente que Jack la había encontrado primero. ¿Sabría que Barbosa tenía la llave? No, es imposible… pero… No. Él se lo habría dicho… ¿Lo haría? Ella debía ir con Jack a preguntarle primero… y pedirle que se la pidiera a Barbosa en lugar de ella… ¡No! Es una idea muy superflua. Ella no necesitaba de ninguna ayuda. Ella era el Rey Pirata, y era perfectamente capaz de afrontar a este molesto, amotinado, pirata por su cuenta.

Inhaló profundamente, entro en la cabina y caminó directamente hacia Barbosa, quien se había sentado sobre la mesa.

"Ahora me gustaría tener mi llave de regreso." Dijo rotundamente, extendiendo su mano con la palma abierta hacia él.

"Me temo, que esta es una muy mal estrategia. Sin embargo, me parece extrañamente familiar." Dijo burlonamente. "Realmente no debería perder tanto tiempo conmigo, ya sabes."

Elizabeth cerró su mano en un puño y hablo apresuradamente. "Puedo decirle que Will que tu la tienes." Dijo severamente, mirándolo intensamente.

"Aye, de hecho. Un duelo con alguien inmortal no es algo que me suene muy apetecible en este momento." Dijo Barbosa, moviendo la llave en su mano. Miró la llave y después a Elizabeth. "Ni tampoco suena muy apetecible, ser descubierto por dicho inmortal."

"Estoy segura de que él no te considera la mas fiable fuente de información." Contestó Elizabeth entre dientes, con un rastro de una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios.

Barbosa sonrió. "Puedes realmente ser sorprendida, el amor hace cosas extrañas con la gente. Los celos… son aun mas extraños."

"Ni siquiera sabes donde esta el cofre." Señaló Elizabeth firmemente.

"Pero tu si." Replicó con una sonrisa Barbosa, embolsándose la llave.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos. "¿Debo repetir lo que acabo de decir?"

"No hay necesidad de tal rudeza." Dijo Barbosa haciendo un gesto para que Elizabeth se sentara, pero ella no se movió. "Pensé que tu y yo estábamos en muy buenos términos." Dijo sentándose en una silla. "Desde el viaje, donde te ayude a buscar a tu nuevo amante…"

"Por razones, puramente altruistas, supongo." Elizabeth lo interrumpió drásticamente.

"Las razones no eran altruistas señora Turner." Dijo Barbosa oscuramente. "Oh, lo siento." Sonrió. "Parece que ya no te apetece ese nombre."

"¿Qué quieres por la llave?" Preguntó Elizabeth con calma, haciendo caso omiso del comentario.

"Directamente en el punto, entonces. Muy bien." Dijo Barbosa inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado y mirándola en silencio por un momento.

Ella es realmente hermosa. Con esos ardientes ojos miel-marrón, marrón y oro, su cabello largo cayendo en sus hombros blanco marfil, haciéndola parecer más una criatura de un cuento de hadas que una mujer real, sin embargo, era real. Y ella había pasado muchas noches con ese maldito idiota, que seguramente no sabia tratarla adecuadamente. ¡Que desperdicio!

"No veo ningún punto que tratar." Dijo Elizabeth irritada. _¿Qué hay en su mirada?_

"¿Te gustaría vivir para siempre señora Tur..?" hizo una pausa y sonrió. "¿Cómo debo llamarte? Sin faltarte al respeto, por supuesto." Él sonrió viéndola interrogativamente.

"Su pongo que, su Alteza, seria bastante adecuado." Respondió Elizabeth, con una pequeña sonrisa, no dejando de notar un atisbo de irritación en él durante un breve instante que apareció en sus ojos.

Barbosa rió un poco. "Hay un buen numero de cuestiones que deben ser discutidas, por lo cual su Alteza desee tomar asiento, después de todo." Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

"¡Jack!" Gibbs se acercó al timón, respirando con dificultad por la corrida.

Jack lo miró de arriba abajo. "No, vas a decirme que ya no hay ron." Dijo con un toque de amenaza en su voz.

Gibbs parpadeo, pero después de una breve pausa movió su mano despreocupadamente. "No es eso. Ven conmigo. Rápido."

* * *

Will estaba en la proa del _Holandés Errante_ mirando ausentemente en la distancia. No podía tomar el timón en este momento, no podía concentrarse en nada aparte de todas las cosas que lo acosaba (y lo obsesionaban…) pensando que tenia que alejarlos de su mente. No sabia que más hacer. Cuando más pensaba en eso, más confundido se sentía.

Se sentía más desvalido. Más perdido. Continuamente se torturaba con esas escenas en su cabeza. Era casi insoportable, pero necesitaba analizar todos los detalles para poder comprender, para poder decidir… aunque sino podía entender.

¿Podría decidir?

Se inclino sobre la barandilla, enterrando su cabeza sobre sus manos. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué ella le estaba haciendo esto? Después de todo lo que habían enfrentado, justo ahora que estaban a punto de dejar todos esos malos recuerdos atrás, ahora que estaban a punto de conseguir una nueva oportunidad…

¿Realmente ella lo había hecho? Tal vez no era su culpa. Tal vez había sido él quien la beso. Y, sin embargo, no podía apartar de su cabeza esa imagen. La imagen era devastadoramente clara. Él la vio. La vio aferrándose a él y besándolo y parecía tan perdida en ese beso… ¿se habría perdido así besándolo a él?

Y luego, también estaba _esa_ semana. Quizás esa escena que había visto, se había repetido en esa semana, múltiples veces, quien sabe cuantas veces… en esa tormenta… casi podía ver en su mente esas imágenes de ella en el timón, y con los brazos de _él _envolviéndola ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo? El recuerdo de la tormenta era de él y de Elizabeth. La tormenta. Su tormenta, su boda. Se aferró al la barandilla tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. _¿Qué habría hecho él con ella? incluso si no lo recordaba ahora… si es que en realidad no lo recuerda…_

Will descanso su cabeza sobre sus manos y miró el océano. Quizás solo tenia que preguntarle, solo hablar con ella, decirle lo que vio… y ver lo que ella diría. ¿Lo negaría? ¿Se disculparía? Pero tenía miedo de enfrentarla. Tenia miedo de que no lo negra y que tampoco se disculpara. Tenía miedo de que ella dijera algo que lo destruyera, que lo matara, porque no podía imaginar su vida sin ella. La amaba. Y a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no podía hacer que ese amor disminuyera. Que diminuyera. Se rió. No podía incluso estar realmente enojado con ella. Aunque no lo intentara. Lo intentó cuando el Kraken se llevó al _Perla Negra_. Y lo intentaba ahora. Pero era en vano. La imagen de ella aparecía brillante en su imaginación y todo lo que podía pensar, era que la amaba y que la amaba con cada momento que pasaba, como esperando que su amor fuera tan fuerte como el viento, como el mar, (el mar que tanto ella amaba) y que se entregara a él y se olvidara de todo, menos de sus sentimientos mutuos.

Y ella era su esposa. Era algo estable, algo seguro, algo que los uniría permanentemente. Ella se había casado con él. Porque lo amaba. ¿Por qué se había casado con él? y había matado a Jack para rescatarlo. Ella había besado a Jack para rescatarlo. Tan ridículamente doloroso como sonaba.

Pero ahora… ¿Qué es lo que ella quería?

Sin embargo, realmente todavía no significaba nada ¿verdad? Tal vez debería simplemente ignorarlo. Pretender que nunca había sucedido.

Will se alejo de la barandilla.

¿Ya paso la hora?

* * *

Elizabeth no quiso sentarse, pero entonces un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, si sentaba podría examinar desde mas cerca todos los papeles que estaban esparcidos sobre la mesa. Las posibilidades eran remotas, a pesar de que no era imposible de que entre todos los mapas y libros estuviera también el grafico. Si pudiera… _oh por supuesto,_ se enojo consigo misma, _aun no tengo la llave de regreso y ya estoy pensando en otras fantásticas adquisiciones_.

"Entonces… ¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Barbosa viéndola con intensidad. "¿Te gustaría vivir para siempre?"

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cómo me regresaras la llave?" Preguntó con calma, pero luego pensó que quizás no era tan buena idea. Tal vez ¿debería pretender que no le importaba? entonces, otra vez él pensaría que no le importa, así que…

El rastro de una sonrisa contenida apareció en el rostro de Barbosa, alertando a Elizabeth. Algo estaba pensando. _Por supuesto que algo esta pensando. Él siempre esta pensando algo. Eres tan brillante Lizzie. _

_¿Acabo de llamarme a mi misma Lizzie?_ Pensó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Cuento con que puedas adivinar, a quien se lo diste." La voz de Barbosa la sacó de sus pensamientos y rápidamente trato de concentrarse.

A pesar de que le divertía mucho simplemente no poder dejar de pensar en Jack… debía molestarle, pero tal vez era algo que no podía controlar y generalmente no le gustaba lo que no podía controlar (además del mar, por supuesto) sin embargo, este sentimiento era diferente. Era un dulce tormento recordar sus oscuros ojos, el sabor de sus labios, el sonido de su voz…

"Me temo que no puedo." Contestó Elizabeth indiferente.

"Has conjeturas." Barbosa se sentó en una silla y sonrió dulcemente.

Elizabeth miró alrededor de la mesa desinteresadamente, medio ausente, como si pensara antes de levantar la vista y mirarlo. "No es cierto." Dijo simplemente en voz baja pero firme tono, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El rostro de Barbosa se contorsiono, atrapado con la guardia baja, pero él, sin embargo, logró sobreponerse y levantar sus cejas inmediatamente. "Me temo que lo es." Objetó lacónicamente, decidiendo que una simple objeción era más fácil que un urgente consuelo.

"Él no lo hizo." Dijo Elizabeth con un toque de molestia en su voz. No podía creer que Jack le hubiera dado la llave a Barbosa. ¿Por qué haría eso? Él no lo hizo. Él nunca pondría la vida de Will en peligro no lo hizo. Él era un buen hombre…

Pero al mismo tiempo, había habido varios casos en que sí lo había hecho, de hecho, sí había puesto la vida de Will en peligro…

Barbosa frunció el ceño, pero no por estar enojado consigo mismo, estaba enojado con la actitud romántica de ella y la confianza que parecía tener en Jack. Y lo que mas le molestaba no era el hecho de que estuviera enamorada de Jack Sparrow. No envidiaba el amor. El amor para él era una perdida de tiempo y energía mental. El amor era una distracción y destrucción. El amor causaba que la gente perdiera batallas y guerras, que perdieran sus mentes, que perdieran oportunidades, o que renunciaran a grandes oportunidades, renunciaran a premios, que se retiraran, que cedieran, que murieran. Por lo tanto, no era el amor lo que lo enojaba más en la mirada de ella. Lo que realmente le enojaba era su confianza en ese hombre, su inquebrantable fe en él, su absoluta, su enfurecida convicción de que Jack Sparrow era un mejor hombre y lo mas importante un mejor capitán de lo que él jamás podrá ser, eso era lo que ella pensaba, y Dios sabe porque lo pensaba, como si Jack fuera mas inteligente, mas hábil, mas sabio, mas en todo lo demás.

Y él veía todas esas convicciones brillando en los ojos de ella en esos momentos.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro." Dijo con una sonrisa de desprecio.

"Bueno, lo estoy." Replicó Elizabeth solo para molestarlo. Porque ella no estaba tan segura…

"¿Tal ves estas muy segura de todo lo que él te dijo, sobre la Fuente de la Juventud?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

"Tal vez." Respondió Elizabeth sonriendo con desprecio.

"Tal vez te mencionó cierto…" Hizo una pausa. "Limite de bebedores del Agua de Vida..."

"¿Limite?" repitió Elizabeth, inconcientemente mostrando su desconocimiento. Mordió su labio, enojada consigo misma, lastimando su labio herido, que le molesto aun más.

Barbosa le sonrió dulcemente. "Aye. Un límite. Solo tres personas cada cien años pueden beber el agua de la fuente." Explicó, viéndola pensativamente. Elizabeth frunció el ceño. "Así que como puedes ver." Hizo una mueca. "Simplemente habemos muchos."

Elizabeth lo miró, perpleja. Nunca antes había cruzado por su mente que pudieran tener algún problema, una vez que llegasen a la fuente. Había creído, que seria entonces, cuando todos sus problemas realmente terminarían. Pero, al parecer, solo estaban a punto de comenzar…

"En cuanto a la llave." Continúo Barbosa satisfecho por la reacción de ella y el desconcierto que apareció en su rostro. "Mi precio es muy bajo." Dijo tímidamente. Elizabeth le dio una mirada triste. Él sonrió. "Su Alteza."

Elizabeth levantó una ceja, esperando que él continuara, pero él guardo silencio y solo la miraba. Ella parpadeo, de repente sorprendida por una idea.

"¿Mi titulo?" Preguntó incrédula con un irritado tono de voz.

Barbosa sonrió. "Como he dicho antes, decididamente pasaras mas tiempo conmigo." Sonrió brevemente. "No es tu titulo, Señora Turner. Es un titulo general y las personas que lo tienen, están siempre sujetas a cambios."

"El rey es elegidos por la hermandad." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, viéndolo. "Puedo renunciar al titulo, pero no puedo cedérselo a nadie."

"No hay necesidad de cederlo." Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa. "Si tu llamas a una reunión y dimites el cargo, aun seguirías siendo un Señor pirata, que puede emitir un voto ¿aye?"

Elizabeth rió. "¿Y si digo que no?" Peguntó, pronunciando la palabra no, muy claramente. Le cruzó por la mente que tal vez debería discutir ese punto. Después de todo, el precio no era muy alto, sobre todo tendiendo en cuenta lo que había en juego. La vida de Will estaba en juego, y eso sin duda, era más importante que cualquier titulo (mi titulo). De repente se sintió muy culpable por dudar. ¿Cómo podía dudar? La elección era obvia y simple y no había nada que pensar. Casi nada…

"Entonces me quedare con la llave." Respondió con una sonrisa Barbosa. Elizabeth sonrió agriamente y se puso de pie. "Piensa cual será tu siguiente paso." Añadió mirándola con intensidad.

Elizabeth lo miró de manera constante por un momento y luego se retiro de la cabina, cerrando de un solo golpe la puerta detrás de ella.

"Maldito, traidor, amotinado, idiota." Susurró entre diente enojada.

"Estoy de acuerdo."

Elizabeth se giro sorprendida, pero rápidamente su miada sorprendida cambio a una furiosa. Jack estaba recargado sobre la pared, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó irritada.

"Misma pregunta." Sonrió Jack, pero viendo que la expresión en el rostro de Elizabeth no era especialmente amable, decidió continuar. "Gibbs te vio llegar, amor. Y pensé que tal vez podías necesitar que te salvara..."

Jack se detuvo, cuando de repente ella lo tomó de la manga de su abrigo y lo halo hasta su cabina. "Me gusta hacia donde vamos." Una sonrisa brillante y maliciosa apareció en le rostro de Jack, cuando ella cerró la puerta de su cabina y lo presionó contra la pared.

"¿Cómo es que él tiene la llave?" Preguntó Elizabeth con un tono de voz enojada. La sonrisa de Jack desapareció e hizo una mueca infantil con herida expresión en su rostro. "¡¿Cómo es que él tiene la llave?!" Gritó Elizabeth, zarandeándolo un poco, con las manos apretándole las solapas del abrigo.

"Es un historia realmente divertida." Comenzó gesticulando.

"¡Jack!" Lo interrumpió, sus ojos ardiendo. Él parpadeo e hizo una mueca. "¿Se la diste?" Preguntó tranquilamente mirándolo pensativamente.

Los ojos de Jack se ampliaron. "¡No!" dijo muy serio, casi enojado con el tono de voz de ella, levantando las cejas con indignación,

Elizabeth tembló ligeramente. Por supuesto no lo había hecho. Ella realmente no lo había creído, solo quería que él le confirmara que no lo había hecho. La manera en que él le había contestado con algo de enojo hizo que ella también se molestar un poco. También había algo atractivo en la manera en la que él se enojaba… _oh detente_, se burlo de ella misma y se enojo.

Pero él debió de haber notado ese momento de debilidad, porque sonrió y tomó ventaja de su breve distracción. Se inclino hacia delante y la beso suavemente en los labios. El beso logro que sacudiera sus pensamientos. Ella sonrió irritada. "¿Cómo es que él tiene la llave?" Repitió tratando de mantener su voz lo mas fría posible.

Jack suspiró. "La encontró." Dijo cansado. "Por un lamentable e impredecible accidente."

"Oh." Reconoció Elizabeth con una sonrisa burlona. Jack la miró con tristeza infantil. "¿Eso es todo entonces?" Preguntó ella impaciente. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme sobre eso?"

Jack hizo una mueca y asintió. Elizabeth lo miró sin saber que mas decir. El hombre estaba enfurecido y sus ojos lo estaban más. Y entrañables y encantadores y…

De repente él la encerró en sus brazos y la giró, dejándola ahora a ella apoyada contra la pared, cambiando de situaciones. "Mucho mejor." Susurró con una sonrisa, inclinándose para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo colocando una mano sobre su boca.

"¿Es cierto que solo tres personas podrán beber de la fuente?" Preguntó Elizabeth medio desconcentrada, manteniendo su mano sobre los labios de él y tratando de ignorar los calidos escalofríos que le recorrían de arriba hacia abajo por todo su cuerpo.

Jack entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. Elizabeth dio un grito ahogado e incrédulo. "¡Y no me lo dijiste!" Exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

Jack abrió los ojos y estaba a punto de decirle que ella no se lo había preguntado, pero viendo la expresión en el rostro de ella, decidió saltarse las excusas. "Tres es un numero perfecto, amor." Aseguró con una sonrisa complaciente.

"¿Lo es?" Dijo con enojo, aunque era muy difícil para ella estar enojada con él cuando lo tenia tan cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración de él en su rostro y cada palabra que él había pronunciado la hacia sentir débil.

"Tu, yo y…" Hizo una pausa y sonrió disgustadamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Elizabeth lo golpeo suavemente sobre su hombro. Jack se limpio la garganta. "Aye. Así que eso hace tres ¿no?"

"¿Y tu tripulación lo sabe?" Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos.

"Mas o menos." Respondió después de un momento de consideración, acariciando la mejilla de ella con su mano, pero ella alejo la mano. Jack hizo una mueca de tristeza.

"¿Y estas seguro de que Barbosa esta totalmente de acuerdo con la elección de esas afortunadas personas?" Preguntó Elizabeth con una suave sonrisa artificial.

Jack inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. "Él es un cartero. El capitán no consulta sus decisiones con los carteros, amor." Enredando en su dedo un mechón de cabello de ella, pero ella retiró su mano con irritación.

"Esto es una locura." Dijo Elizabeth en voz baja, mirando a otro lado. "¿Que pasara si intenta…?" Ella miró de nuevo a Jack. "Estoy segura de que podría hacer un complot para matarte…"

Jack sonrió acercándose más a ella. "¿Estas preocupada por el querido Jack, amor?" Le susurró dándole suaves besos en los labios.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se cerraron. "Jack detente." Hizo pucheros, llevando sus manos hasta apoyarlas en los hombros de él. "Esto es serio." Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró tan seria como pudo. "¿Sabes lo que quiere a cambio de la llave?"

La pregunta llevo una sonrisa al rostro de Jack. "Aye. Esa es sin duda la más absurda y estúpida condición que jamás he escuchado." Dijo con un destello de diversión en sus ojos.

Elizabeth parpadeo. "¿Escuchaste detrás de la puerta?" Preguntó, esta vez pasando por alto el hecho de que él estaba una vez mas jugando con uno de sus mechones de cabello, envolviéndolo en su dedo.

"Un capitán de su propio barco no escucha detrás de las puertas, Lizzie. Un capitán de su propio barco escucha." Explicó con paciencia, rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

"Entonces ¿Qué escuchaste?" Preguntó tranquilamente, con los ojos fijos en los labios de él.

"Todo." Le susurró, descansando sus manos en las caderas de ella.

"¿Y?" Preguntó sin aliento.

"Y creo que no se puede hacer eso. No puedes hacer eso con tu voto, su Majestad."

Elizabeth podía sentirlo sonriendo contra su cabello y ella misma también sonrió, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado. "Prefiero no hacerlo." Admitió desgraciada, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él fuertemente.

"Tienes mi comprensión, corazón." Le susurró al oído, encerrándola en sus brazos.

"¿Cómo podremos recuperarlo?" Preguntó Elizabeth, girando su cabeza para mirarlo.

"Amor." La miró y le sonrió misteriosamente. "Yo soy el capitán Jack…"

"¿Elizabeth?" Una voz la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta, acompañada por un golpe.

Jack y Elizabeth llevaron sus ojos hacia la puerta.

"No he empacado." Susurró Elizabeth, ampliando sus ojos.

"¿Empacado?" Murmuró Jack, parpadeando.

Elizabeth se deslizo fuera de los brazos de él y lo llevo hacia el armario. Abrió la puerta y empujo a Jack hacia dentro.

"Esto no es muy original, amor." Se quejó Jack tranquilamente con una sonrisa, pero la única respuesta que tuvo de Elizabeth, fue ver como ella cerraba la puerta del armario justo enfrente de su rostro. "Oí." Murmuro Jack, no muy satisfecho con el cambio de paisaje y la repentina oscuridad a su alrededor.

Elizabeth rápidamente se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa.

"¿Estas lista Elizabeth?" Preguntó Will, entrando.

"Si, si." Dijo Elizabeth, mirando inconcientemente el armario.

Will miró alrededor de la cabina, un poco desconcertado por su condición. Había algo de ropa y otros artículos dispersos en el suelo (resultado de la búsqueda de la llave) "¿Cuál es?" Preguntó Will mirando los baúles.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Elizabeth con indiferencia.

"¿Qué baúl?" Dijo Will con una sonrisa.

"Oh." Ella sonrió, viendo los baúles con vacilación. Realmente no recordaba cual de todos los baúles era, pero… "Es ese." Dijo señalando un baúl al azar.

Will se inclino hacia abajo y tomó el baúl y se dirigió a la puerta. Elizabeth lo siguió pero, cuando estaban en el pasillo, ella dijo que quería llevar una cosa más y rápidamente corrió hacia la cabina, llego al armario, abrió la puerta y le dio a Jack un largo beso. Luego cerró el armario, tomó el cepillo de plata y salio fuera de la cabina.

"Eso es bastante original." Dijo Jack, sonriendo así mismo y empujando la puerta del armario, o más bien tratando de empujarla para abrirla… sin éxito… "La puerta se atoro." Murmuró pateando la puerta… tratando de romperla… todo sin éxito. Esto era aun más original, él pensó con una ausente sonrisa. Bugger.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	51. Chapter 51

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 51**

"Cierra los ojos." Dijo Will con una sonrisa, dejando el baúl en el pasillo y tomando la mano de Elizabeth entre las de él.

Los corredores del _Holandés Errante_ estaba mas oscuros que los del _Perla Negra_, fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Elizabeth en cuento ella bajo de la cubierta. Y ahora estaban parados frente a la puerta de la cabina del capitán y ella simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que había algo oscuro en toda la situación. Se sentía extrañamente ansiosa. Se sentía triste. Y tener su mano encerrada entre las de Will no hacia que se sintiese mejor. Había habido un tiempo en el que con ese gesto se había sentido segura y… feliz. Y trató de recordar ese sentimiento, pero sin éxito. Se había ido. Todo lo que quedaba era un mero recuerdo, privado de emociones, una imagen, una pintura, tal vez incluso una hermosa pintura, pero nada mas, nada… vivo. Todas las escenas del pasado que podía recrear en su imaginación estaban muertas, sin sentimientos, sin emociones, sin sensaciones, sin nada. Se sentía asfixiada y aterrada como si estuviera cayendo en un abismo y sin contar con nada para poder sostenerse. Y la mano de Will… no le ayudaba, porque de alguna manera era la mano de él la que la arrastraba hacia ese abismo, y a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, él estaba tratando de ayudarla, de rescatarla, de salvarla… y ahora él estaba muerto y él ni siquiera sabia que…

Pero no iba a decirle. Él no merecía sentirse destrozado, solo porque ella ya no sentía… nada.

"Está bien." Dijo Elizabeth forzando una sonrisa.

Will suavemente paso por un lado de ella y luego abrió la puerta de su camarote y llevó a Elizabeth dentro del cuarto del capitán del _Holandés Errante_. Will regresó al pasillo y se agacho para levantar el baúl y dejarlo recargado en una pared de la cabina. Entonces él cerró la puerta y miró que Elizabeth estaba inmóvil parada en el centro de la habitación. Ella se veía impresionante. Se veía ligeramente despeinada, su cabello estaba revuelto, pero para él se veía perfecta, tan hermosa, como siempre. ¿Por qué había estado preocupado? Ella estaba allí, con él, ella quería estar allí, ella había llevado ese baúl para sentirse como en su casa. A pesar de que un barco no era para nada un hogar… pero, por el momento, era su lugar para vivir, para estar juntos hasta que… aun tenia miedo de pensar en a Fuente de la Juventud, a pesar de que con cada minuto era mas real, Barbosa y su revelación sobre la Fuente la hacia mas real… pero no quería pensar en eso demasiado. En este momento podían estar juntos y este momento era lo único que importaba.

"Ahora abre los ojos Elizabeth." Le susurró al oído y ella tembló, y él sonrió, malinterpretando su reacción.

Una pequeña y nerviosa arruga se formó en la frente de ella. No quería herirlo. Él no merecía sufrir después de todo lo que él había hecho (y perdido…) por ella. Pero aunque ella no podía soportar estar cerca de Will en ese momento (¿en ese momento?:..) quería evitar todo lo posible que él sufriera y alejarlo, sin duda lo heriría, así que esperaría y rezaría para que él no intentara nada… estúpido. El recordar esas palabras la hizo sentirse ligeramente contenta. Casi sonrió para si misma. _Jack_. El nombre, el sonido de su nombre, incluso siendo un silencioso sonido suave… y por un breve minuto tuvo la impresión de que ella ya había tenido pensamientos similares antes… ¿Cuándo habría sido? Debió de haber sido durante esos días que ella no recordaba…

"_No hay un antes."_

Esos días…

"_Tu eres este mar… tu eres esta noche, y este viento y las estrellas… y el amanecer de mañana__, Lizbeth."_

Al mantener los parpados cerrados, sentía como si las imágenes y los sonidos llegaban hasta ella, regresando a ella… y de repente vio destellos, escenas cortadas, momentos rotos que rápidamente pasaban por su cabeza y desesperadamente trataba de atrapar los pedazos del pasado, los pedazos de su memoria…

"_Prométeme… que no olvidaras… que te amo…"_

Sus recuerdos.

"_Vamos a ir a todas partes y yo te enseñare todo y te daré todas las cosas bellas de todo el mundo"_

Sus recuerdos.

"_Te amo Lizbeth. Te amo. Siempre te he amado, y yo te había perdido una vez… No, no una vez… muchas veces… y esta vez, esta vez decidí no perderte, yo…"_

"Elizabeth puedes abrir los ojos, ahora." Repitió Will con una pequeña sonrisa, mirándola curiosamente. Ella parecía estar soñando, parecía como si estuviera dormida, pero no podía estar dormida estando parada. ¿Podría?

Elizabeth a regañadientes abrió los ojos. Consiguió mirarlo y hasta sonreírle, a pesar de que estaba muy enojada con él por haber interrumpido su… ¿Qué era? ¿Un sueño? ¿Un recuerdo? ¿Era real? ¿Podría ser real? ¿Algo tan hermoso podría ser real? Ese sentimiento… tan luminoso… No, tan fuerte. Tan fuerte, pero… que la hacia sentirse iluminada y sin preocupaciones e… inocente.

"Will." Dijo sorprendida por el tono tranquilo de su voz, de repente observando a su alrededor.

La cabina estaba decorada con… quizás no eran exactamente flores, pero no obstante eran unas plantas coloridas. En el centro de la cabina había una pequeña mesa redonda, cubierta con un mantel blanco y en la mesa había comida. En medio de los platos había un candelabro de oro. Tres velas encendidas, llenando la cabina con un extraño tipo de luz.

Velas…

"_Cuando estuviste inconciente después de tu accidente en Tortuga… yo estuve pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos conocido antes… antes…"_

"Es muy… hermoso." Dijo Elizabeth sonriéndole a Will lo más brillantemente posible, sus pensamientos giraban alrededor de esas imágenes que aparecían en su mente, dejándola sin aliento. Era casi como si esos pensamientos no fueran suyos… no porque no creyera que fueran suyos. Sabía, sentía que lo eran… pero porque en esos recuerdos… porque tenía la impresión de que en esos recuerdos no era ella… que era otra persona. _Era una persona diferente. No recordaba quien era… o más bien… olvide quien era…_

Y por primera vez, por primera vez, desde que todo había iniciado, desde que había recuperado su pasado y que al parecer, los momentos que no recordaba ahora, había sido la experiencia mas maravillosa de su vida. Había estado obsesionada por nada. Se había estado preocupando por nada. Ella no necesitaba sentirse culpable, triste, responsable, sola… sola. _"Te amo Lizzie."_ Sola, no del todo. Y ella había sido libre. Por varios días realmente había sido libre. Y repentinamente extrañó todo eso. Un sentimiento asfixiante de pesar la abrumo, tomándola por sorpresa. ¿_Me mentiste? Oh Jack. Me hiciste sentir transparente, mis hiciste sentir libre, me hiciste sentirme… yo, pero sin la carga de ser yo…_

"No debiste." Dijo Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa, caminando alrededor de la cabina, tratando de apreciar los esfuerzos de Will, tratando de mostrarle que le gustaban las flores, que le gustaban las flores, que le gustaban las velas y que le gustaba… él. _Oh, que te guste tu esposo. Genial, Lizzie, esto es genial._

_Lizzie._ Elizabeth sonrió para si misma, jugando con las extrañas hojas verdes de una de las plantas. _Aunque suena mejor cuando él lo dice._

"Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth se giró, tal vez demasiado abruptamente. "¿Sí?" Ella sonrió, (pensando que tal vez estaba sonriendo demasiado, pero de alguna manera el sonreír le ayudaba cuando estaba nerviosa)

Will la miró un momento en silencio y la tomó de la mano. "Te amo." Dijo tranquilamente, con su mirada extrañamente fija, expectante, incluso, tal vez, suplicante.

El sentimiento de culpabilidad golpeo a Elizabeth con inesperada fuerza. De repente fue dolorosamente evidente que todo había sido su culpa. Era su culpa que él estuviera atrapado en esta nave, que su vida se hubiera roto, que hubiese dado un increíble giro dramático. Si él nunca la hubiera conocido, nada de esto le hubiera pasado. Y ya fuera por el sentimiento de culpabilidad, o simplemente por compasión, que se encontró diciendo: "Yo también, te amo."

Pero, en contra de todo lo que ella había esperado, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Will, no haciéndola sentir bien.

Que la hacia sentir terriblemente fría.

* * *

"¡Gran Señor!" Gibbs entró corriendo a la cabina de Elizabeth, desconcertado por el sonido de varios disparos saliendo de allí.

Cuando llegó, fue recibido por una peculiar visión de Jack pavoneándose saliendo del armario, empujando ligeramente la puerta rota del armario. Entrecerró los ojos dando un vistazo a su pistola.

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó, poniendo su pistola de nuevo en su cinturón, sin siquiera mirar a Gibbs.

"Nada." Respondió rápidamente el señor Gibbs, viendo por la habitación curiosamente. "Pero… ¿Qué sucedió aquí Jack?" Preguntó con incertidumbre.

Jack frunció el ceño, y miró pensativamente alrededor de la cabina. Las piezas de madera de la puerta del armario estaban esparcidas por todo el piso, también había ropa, almohadas y objetos mas pequeños situados o mas bien esparcidos caóticamente en diferentes lugares.

"No se ve nada bien." Jack hizo una pausa moviendo los dedos en el aire, algo avergonzado.

"Aye, así es." Asintió Gibbs.

"Bueno, entonces, maestre Gibbs. Quiero que levantes este… desorden. Y lleves todo a mi cabina y después limpias un poco aquí." Dijo Jack observando la puerta.

"¿Quieres decir que lleve las cosas a la cabina del capitán?" Preguntó Gibbs con vacilación, sin estar seguro de que fuera una buena idea, brevemente se imaginó la reacción de Elizabeth al ver todas sus pertenencias en otro lugar… por no hablar de la reacción de Will…

Jack giró y miró a Gibbs, entrecerrando los ojos. "Creo que es lo que he dicho, maestre Gibbs, a menos que consideres que la cabina del capitán no es mi cabina, o que mi cabina no es la cabina del capitán y para cualquiera de los dos casos tu no serias mi primer contramaestre."

Gibbs parpadeo. "Creo que empezare de inmediato." Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Elizabeth sostenía nerviosamente el pequeño vaso con vino tinto en su mano. No le gustaba el vino. Le gustaba más el ron. Aunque probablemente, la única razón por la que pensaba que le gustaba mas el ron, era porque el ron era parte del mundo al que ella deseaba correr en este momento. El aroma del ron era más familiar. El sabor del ron… tomó un pequeño sorbo de vino y trató de imaginar que era ron. El sabor del ron… el sabor… dulce… salvaje… ardiente… ¿podría el sabor quemar? No, tal vez no era el sabor… o tal vez no era el sabor del ron… involuntariamente cerró los ojos por un momento. _"Eso fueron mis labios en los tuyos, amor." _

"¿Elizabeth?" La voz de Will la sacudió de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y parpadeo. "¿Estas bien?" Will la miró consternado desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa. El rostro de él se veía extraño a la luz de las velas.

"Sí." Elizabeth dejo el vaso sobre la mesa. "Solo estaba pensando…" _Concéntrate Lizzie, concéntrate._ Pensó que tal vez debería decirle sobre su conversación con Barbosa. Tal vez debería decirle que solo tres personas podrían beber de la Fuente…

"¿Sí?" Will la miró expectante, observando su rostro en la débil luz.

… Pero si le decía, tal vez querría hablar con Barbosa y entonces Barbosa podría decirle algo sobre la llave y entonces…

"¿Quién se convertirá en el capitán del _Holandés Errante_, después de levantar la maldición?" Su propia pregunta la sorprendió. En realidad no lo había pensado antes, pero ahora, cuando lo preguntó, de hecho parecía razonable. ¿Cómo lo resolverían?

Will frunció el ceño, mirando ausentemente las velas. "Mi padre." Dijo apenado después de un momento de silencio.

Elizabeth apartó la mirada. Así que él ya había hecho su elección de nuevo… pero a pesar de que la elección era la misma, la decisión, o más bien las circunstancias eran diferentes. Él iba a dejar a su padre por ella, solo para descubrir que ella iba a dejarlo a él…

Si es que ella realmente iba hacer eso… se preguntaba ¿como iba a hacer eso, después de todo lo que él había sacrificado por ella?…

Perdida en sus pensamientos, ella no se dio cuenta cuando él cambio sus ojos hacia ella y ahora veía su rostro intensamente.

"Debiste haberte sentido muy mal, Elizabeth." Dijo suavemente.

Ella cambio sus ojos a él. "¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó con un rastro de nerviosismo en su voz, auque había tratado de que sonara, lo mas normal posible.

"Sola, triste y luego perdiste la memoria." Dijo, viéndola intensamente. Pero no había ninguna acusación en sus ojos, solo preguntas ansiosas, aunque ella no estaba segura si prefería lo segundo.

"Sí." Respondió Elizabeth con un pequeño suspiro. _¿Cuál es tu punto Will? ¿Cuál es tu punto?_

"No recordabas a… nosotros." Dijo sin aliento. Y Elizabeth luchaba para seguirlo mirando constantemente a los ojos. ¿De eso se trataba la honestidad que no? Ver a tu interlocutor directamente a los ojos. Ella casi se rió de si misma con amargura. "Y entiendo esto…" Will hizo una pausa

"¿Esto qué?" Elizabeth lo interrumpió con un toque de indiferente irritación en la voz.

Will la miró con incertidumbre, no estaba seguro si debería de continuar. "Que hubieras hecho algo que nunca hubieras hecho… concientemente." Dijo por fin en un tono de voz vacilante, pero su mirada se mantuvo fija en Elizabeth, quien se puso pálida, aunque probablemente se lo había imaginado porque la habitación estaba oscura solo iluminada por la luz de las velas. "Puedo entenderlo, solo dímelo."

Elizabeth miró a Will con desconcierto, sorprendida por la súbita franqueza de él. Básicamente no se lo estaba preguntando… lo estaba asegurando.

"No se lo que quieres decir." Elizabeth lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Por qué siempre era más fácil mentir? A pesar de que mentir solo acarreaba más problemas…

Will suspiró. "¿Qué paso durante esa semana, Elizabeth?" Preguntó en un tono de voz baja, mirando la mesa, como si la pregunta no fuera dirigida a ella.

Elizabeth levantó las cejas, clavando ausentemente las uñas en el mantel. "Sabes que no recuerdo." Dijo después de un momento de consideración. Sorprendentemente, en realidad era cierto. Al menos en cierto sentido…

Él la miró y las llamas de las velas se reflejaron en sus ojos, de repente haciéndola sentir muy incomoda. Ella casi sintió miedo, pero ¿miedo de que? De Will, no. ¿Cómo podría temerle a Will? … pero sin embargo…

"Te vi besándolo." Dijo con voz hueca.

Elizabeth lo miró en silencio, sorprendida, Will la había tomado completamente fuera de guardia con su declaración. Realmente nunca había esperado que él lo expresara en voz alta.

"Creo que ya pasamos por eso." Respondió Elizabeth con indiferencia.

La expresión facial de Will se endureció ligeramente. "No estoy hablando de aquella vez. Me refiero al día de ayer."

Elizabeth se congeló, mirando a Will muy sorprendida. No estaba totalmente preparada para este tipo de conversación.

"¿Ayer?" Repitió ella, sin saber que decir.

Will no dijo nada, solo siguió mirándola. Él no estaba enojado. Parecía mas bien decepcionado que enojado, pero quizás era su manera de expresar su ira… esto la sorprendió pues realmente no sabia lo que significaba los diferentes expresiones en el rostro de él. Ella realmente no lo conocía, no lo entendía, no lo comprendía.

Elizabeth no podía seguir mirando sus ojos tristes. Rápidamente se puso de pie. "Will no entiendes." Comenzó, alejándose de él.

"Entonces ayúdame a entender, Elizabeth." Dejo la mesa y de inmediato se acercó a ella. "Ayúdame entender porque él siempre esta entre nosotros, ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?" Él la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo. Elizabeth amplió los ojos por la sorpresa, ella evitó sus ojos de nuevo, pero él gentilmente la obligó a mirarlo, pero el gesto que vio en él, no obstante no la sorprendió. "¿Por qué lo besaste? ¿Por qué?" La sacudió ligeramente. "Acabas de decirme que me amas." Añadió tranquilamente, el rastro de una sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios.

"Te amo Will." Dijo Elizabeth en un tono de voz nervioso. _Solo que no como tú a mí… no románticamente… _

_No con ese tipo de amor romántico… ya no… si es que alguna vez lo fue… lo siento Will, lo siento tanto._

"Entonces ¿Por qué?" Él la miró interrogativamente, pero al mismo tiempo rogándole. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella le diría? "¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué era la mejor otra vez? O ¿porque querías salvarme?" Se mofó un poco, la desesperada mirada de Will la asusto.

Sin embargo ella se enojó se enojó porque él le estaba recordando eso. Will debería saber que ese recuerdo la lastimaba, que la hacia sentirse terriblemente, e indignada y culpable, y eso que había hecho, siempre estaría con ella, en algún lugar dentro de ella, oculto en algún lugar profundo de su mente, en su corazón. Y Will no tenía ningún derecho. Si había alguien en este mundo que tenía derecho de recordárselo ese era solo Jack. Y Jack la había perdonado. Y ella estaba segura de que él jamás hablaría de ese tema de nuevo. Y ahora de repente Will (_¡Will!_) sacaba el tema y la acusaba…

"Tal vez lo hice." Dejo escapar, solo porque estaba enojada, solo porque pensaba que Will no tenia derecho a burlarse de lo que había sucedido en ese entonces.

Will la tomó de los hombros. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó con voz tranquila, pero muy fría.

Elizabeth lo miró con las cejas levantadas y mirada intensa. La pregunta de Will la había desconcertado. Le desconcertaba la gravedad implícita en la pregunta. Ella guardó silencio, dudando que tanto pudiera decir. _¿Que es lo que quieres decir Will?_

Will miró a Elizabeth con vacilación. Pero de pronto le pareció que tal vez ella sabia… no sabía como era posible, pero…tampoco era imposible que supiera… seria… hermoso. Quizás hermoso no era la palabra correcta… ¿era posible? ¿Podría ser realmente?

"¿Lo harías?" Él preguntó, obviamente siguiendo su tren de pensamientos. "¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Por mi? ¿Por nosotros? Elizabeth…" él la miró de frente, con el rostro sereno.

Elizabeth amplió los ojos aun más, si es que todavía era posible_. ¿Qué es lo que quiero hacer? ¿Una vez más? ¿De que esta hablando?_

"No puedo creerlo." dijo Will tranquilamente y Elizabeth no podía adivinar en el rostro de Will lo que estaba pensando. ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Asustado? ¿Feliz? ¿Sorprendido? ¿Furioso? ¿Aliviado?

"No puedo creerlo ni yo misma." Dijo Elizabeth apenas en un susurro audible, perdida en la oscuridad, mas su curiosidad la guiaba a ciegas en la enigmática conversación.

"No sabia que tu sabias." Dijo Will evitando los ojos de ella por un momento.

Elizabeth movió nerviosamente su boca. _Que es lo que él…_ de repente, fue golpeada por una idea. Tal vez estaba hablado de… ¿pero como sabia? ¿Cómo sabia él que solo tres personas podían beber de la fuente? Tal vez Will pensaba que el beso tenía que ver con eso. Que ella se estaba tratando de asegurarse de que Jack le diera la bebía a Will. Pero ¿Qué sabia él sobre eso?

"No sabia que tu sabias." Susurró Elizabeth con cautela, observando intensamente el rostro de Will.

Will suspiró. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a decirle? Él simplemente no podía decirle lo que había hablado con Barbosa… ahora ella quería saber todo lo que había hablado con él… sin embargo, tenia que explicarle de alguna manera ¿Cómo pudo ella saber que no se puede beber el agua de la Fuente, que para beberla era necesario que otra persona se la diera y la persona que entregara la bebida iba a morir?... también le molestaba que ella no le dijera que sabia y ¿Cómo era posible que ella quería que Jack le diera la bebida?... porque era lo que ella estaba haciendo ¿Qué no? _"¿Por que quieres salvarme?" "Tal vez lo hice."_ Y él acusándola… no podía creer en su propio egoísmo. Ella iba a sacrificar a Jack. Por él. Una vez más. Eso era un error. Ella no debería… pero lo había besado. Al igual que en ese tiempo en el _Perla Negra_… para garantizar la seguridad de Will.

"Elizabeth, no puedes." Dijo tomando el rostro de ella en sus manos.

Elizabeth luchaba fuertemente para mantener su rostro ilegible. Ya no estaba segura de que su hipótesis fuera la correcta. Había algo extraño en la reacción de Will…

"Si puedo." Contestó con elegancia, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Will.

"Elizabeth…" Susurró. "No…"

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó ella, apenas percibiendo las manos de Will tomando su rostro. Estaba demasiado intrigada por lo que estaba pasando. Sentía como si estuviera cayendo en una cascada. _Una cascada…_

Will suspiró y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. "No se… quizás hay otro camino..."

Elizabeth se acerco a él poco a poco, su mente girando, su voz tranquila y calmada. "¿Qué camino Will?" Preguntó poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Will.

"Tu no podrías vivir con eso ¿o si?" Will se rió de su desgracia. "No podrías vivir sabiendo que lo mataste, de nuevo."

Elizabeth sintió escalofríos recorrerle la columna vertebral, pero trató de ignorarlos. Trató de hacer caso omiso de los escalofríos e ignorar los furiosos golpes de su corazón… tenia que estar calmada. Debía estar atenta y tenia que ser prudente, necesitaba pensar con claridad. _Querer. A él. Matarlo. Otra vez_.

"¿No es irónico?" Will la miró tristemente, con voz amarga. "La Fuente de la Juventud, la promesa de la vida eterna. Y el precio de la vida eterna es la muerte."

Elizabeth parpadeo y mordió su labio. "Es irónico." Logró susurrar.

Will evitó sus ojos y miró por una pequeña ventana de la cabina por un momento. "¿Lo besaste para que me de la bebida, Elizabeth? ¿El beso tiene algo que ver con la Fuente?"

Por un breve momento el corazón de Elizabeth dejo de latir_. ¿Beber? ¿Beber el agua de la Fuente?... Dársela a él… ¿Darle a Jack el agua?_ _"No podrás vivir con la muerte de Jack en tu memoria."_ _Por Dios Will, ¿de que estas hablando? ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?_

Elizabeth fijó sus ojos en el piso, ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de decir "sí". No estaba en condiciones de decir absolutamente nada. Una imagen borrosa de eso comenzó a formarse en su mente, pero no tenía mucho sentido decirlo. Aun. Todo lo que sabia era que Will estaba hablando de las tres personas que iban a poder beber de la Fuente… Podía ser que ni siquiera supiera de eso. Pero él sabia algo mas, algo peor, algo… ¿Cómo podía él sospechar de ella?

"Elizabeth." Will la abrazó por la espalada y la giro. "No quiero que hagas algo… así. No quiero que hagas una elección tú sola… nunca más. Tu no tienes que… no quiero que te sientas culpable." Le susurró besando su cabello.

"No." Dijo Elizabeth de repente. "Está bien." Dijo con voz tranquila, pero firme, mirando indiferente a la nada sobre el hombro de Will. "De verdad. Si no tenemos otra opción… ¿Tenemos otro opción Will?" Preguntó, tratando con todas sus fuerzas, para mantener su voz firme.

Will guardó silencio por un momento. "Justo ahora." Hizo una pausa. "No veo otra forma de salir de esto… pero tal vez…"

"Simplemente no te preocupes por eso Will." Dijo Elizabeth inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado para mirarlo. "Y… dime ¿Cómo supiste eso? sobre la Fuente… y la bebida… no creo que supieras." Dijo tratando difícilmente de sonar normal, pero era casi imposible, seguir la conversación en este momento.

Estaba confundida y aterrorizada, no podía poner todas las piezas jutas… sus pensamientos estaban girando caóticamente. Y no podía creer lo que estaba comenzando a entender. Pero era evidente que había más misterios en la Fuente de la Juventud de lo que ella había esperado.

También era evidente que las personas no podían beber de la Fuente de la Juventud por su propia cuenta. Que tenían que darle el agua. Y todo aquel que diera el agua iba a morir… así que, aunque Will probablemente no sabía, iban a ser tres bebidas y tres muertes…

Y, por alguna razón, Will pensaba que ella iba a engañar a Jack para que él le diera la bebía a Will… que iba a sacrificar a Jack… de nuevo…

¿Cómo pudo llegar a esa idea?

Así que había algo mas con la Fuente..

… y aparentemente había algo más que Will sabia…

Y tampoco iba a rogarle para que le dijera.

Pero ella iba a participar en el juego e iba a encontrar todas las piezas que faltaban en ese inesperado misterio.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	52. Chapter 52

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Careo que acabas de dar en el clavo en la palabra correcta para describir a Will, muy conveniente, aunque hay que comprenderlo también. Gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir aquí.

**Silvia**: Hay muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y por que a pesar que últimamente no he podido contestar a los reviews sigues dejándolos. Mil gracias.

**Cande**: Una vez mas aquí y también muchas gracias por tus palabras y por seguir dejando comentarios, sobre Will, solo estoy de acuerdo.

**Mónica****:** Tus reviews siguen gustándome mucho, mas porque creo que lees mi pensamiento, y sí conozco el dicho gay y también lo llegue a pensar. Me gustan mucho tus comentarios te lo vuelvo a repetir porque me haces ver muchas cosas que antes no noté del fic, por eso gracias y por seguir aquí, mil gracias.

**Elizabeth:** En ingles tiene casi 3000 reviews, o sea muchos, muchos mas de los que yo tengo en español, pero realmente es un gran logro tener los que tengo, pues hay pocos seguidores de esta pareja latinos de hecho creo que tome un riesgo muy grande al traducirlos pues casi temía no recibir ni siquiera uno solo, pero ver que ha funcionado tanto es un gran logro y una enorme satisfacción. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes lo que me animas con tus palabras. Un beso.

**Cecilia**: Hola Cecilia, te doy razón en muchas cosas recuerdo cuando fui estudiante y es horrible, pero como mamá también lo es, ahora estoy estudiando mas de lo que nunca lo hice, imagínate tengo tres hijos, así que estoy recordando todo lo de primaria. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y felicidades por tu fic, me tiene muy picada.

**Megumisakura:** Hola ¡BIENVENIDA! Me alegro mucho de que te gustara tanto el fic, espero que sigas leyendo y cuando puedas deja uno que otro review. Gracias.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 52**

Jack sonrió para si mismo al ver los baúles de Elizabeth en su camarote. Haciendo una nota mental de decirle a Gibbs que después de todo no lleve de regreso las pertenencias de Elizabeth al otro camarote.

Se puso el sombrero y se retiró de la cabina del capitán, para tomar el turno nocturno.

En camino al timón, se detuvo frente a una de las puertas en el pasillo y la miró con disgusto. Suspiró, entrecerró los ojos, hizo una mueca y por fin entro.

"Has escuchado sobre llamar a la puerta…" Comenzó Barbosa airadamente, pero entonces solo sonrió al ver a Jack.

Jack cerró la puerta de un golpe. "Sí, lo he hecho. He escuchado de personas que llaman a las puertas de quienes se portan mal." Dijo Jack deslizándose en una silla y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de Barbosa.

"Así, que ya corrió a quejarse." Dijo burlonamente Barbosa. "Que conmovedor." Dijo con una sonrisa dulce. "Solo estaba probando mi punto de vista, ya que dudo que funcione con la hermandad. Sabes que es indispensable que todo el consejo opine."

"No te preocupes, tal vez ni siquiera puedas vivir lo suficiente para ver el día, de la próxima reunión." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, mirando a Barbosa, pero por el rabillo del ojo escaneaba la mesa.

"Bueno, no te preocupes por eso." Replicó Barbosa. "Y si hay alguien culpable de tan desagradable situación ese eres tu." Jack levanto las cejas, claramente sorprendido. "Si tu hubieras averiguado donde esta el cofre, no me hubiera visto obligado a sacar el tema con tu adorada jefe. Pero no me dejaste otra opción Jack." Dijo Barbosa sentándose en su silla, y desplegando los brazos con fingida impotencia.

Jack entrecerró los ojos. "Quiero señalar los puntos débiles de tu grandioso plan." Dijo Jack levantando un trozo de papel de la mesa con los dedos. "Pero realmente no tengo mucho tiempo ahora." Estudio el documento, y luego lo tiro el papel.

"Quizás sea mas fácil enumerar tus puntos débiles." Respondió Barbosa, con una sonrisa de desprecio. Jack lo miró de una manera constante. "Y no pienses que no se porque estas aquí." Agregó en voz baja. "Y que no tiene nada que ver con la despreciable llave."

Jack frunció el ceño, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y descansándola en sus manos entrelazadas detrás de él.

"¿No sabias que yo sabia que solo tres personas pueden salvarse?" Preguntó con una sonrisa Barbosa.

"Y por supuesto que quieres ser incluido, ¿no es así?" Jack sonrió.

"En realidad… no." Respondió Barbosa, después de un momento de simulado consideración.

"Discute contigo mismo." Dijo Jack alegremente. "No me atrevo a tratar de cambiar tu lamentable e increíble decisión."

"No he cambiado de opinión Jack."

"Lo se." Dijo Jack con una mueca. "Seria demasiado bueno para ser verdad."

"Es aun mejor." Dijo con una sonrisa Barbosa, acercándose al plato de manzanas.

Jack siguió los pasos de Barbosa con una expresión facial aparentando aburrimiento.

Barbosa tomó una de las manzanas del plato y la puso sobre la mesa, "Tu." Dijo señalando a una de las manzanas.

Jack levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, dando a Barbosa una mirada indulgente.

"Futuro ex pirata rey." Barbosa tomó otra manzana y la coloco sobre la mesa. ""Y el futuro, ex capitán del _Holandés Errante_." Sumando una tercera manzana a las otras dos.

Jack entrecerró los ojos, mirando cuidadosamente las manzanas. Entonces rápidamente se inclinó hacia delante y señalo una de las manzanas. "¿Puedo tomas una? Esta se ve mejor."

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos. "Realmente no sabes lo que es mejor para ti. ¿Verdad?" Preguntó irritado.

Jack se sentó en su silla de nuevo. "En realidad pienso que si." Declaro con sonriente complacencia.

Barbosa llevó su mano a su bolsillo y puso la llave sobre la mesa junto con las manzanas. "Yo."

"Ah." Jack sonrió, Barbosa jadeo, inclinándose hacia delante y abriendo la boca para hablar. "Algún día te cansaras de todas esas manzanas."

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos con exasperación. _Maldito idiota, solo tenia que estar serio, por un momento._

"¿No crees que pudiera ser sospechoso que yo no beba de la Fuente?" Preguntó de repente en un tono serio de voz, acercándose para tomar una manzana y girándola en su mano.

Barbosa lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. "Se puede arreglar."

Jack rió un poco, con los ojos fijos en la manzana. "Oh, estoy seguro. "Dijo con una sonrisa dejando la manzana sobre la mesa de nuevo.

"¿Tenemos un acuerdo?" Preguntó Barbosa con una media sonrisa, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado.

"¿Y sobre lo de la Hermandad." Jack aprovecho par dejar sus dedos sobre la mesa, mirando intensamente a su interlocutor.

Barbosa sonrió. "Sin prejuzgar las negociaciones." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

Jack movió sus pies lentamente y se puso de pie. "Y quieres mi palabra de que te daré la ubicación del…"

"No mas bien, aprovechándome un poco de tu hospitalidad, vayamos a cerciorarnos de la ubicación. No es un delito. Solo mera prudencia." Sonrió cínicamente Barbosa.

Jack sonrió, inclinándose sobre la mesa, su mano recargándola sobre una manzana. "Por mera cautela, quieres decir." Dijo sin aliento y moviendo la mano sobre la manzana desinteresadamente, y tomando la llave antes de que Barbosa tuviera tiempo de protestar.

"¿Qué…?" Comenzó Barbosa enojado, poniéndose de pie.

"Voy a dártela de nuevo cuando lleguemos a la Fuente." Explico Jack tranquilamente, caminando lentamente hacia atrás, hacia la puerta. "Y cuando tu no bebas de ella." dijo con una sonrisa, apuntando con su dedo a Barbosa.

"Eso no fue parte del acuerdo." Dijo Barbosa irritado, su mano casi inconcientemente viajo a su pistola.

Jack parpadeo sinceramente sorprendido. "Aun no ha habido acuerdo. Y aparte de eso ¿Qué razón tienes para pensar que no voy a ser _razonable_." Preguntó, entrecerrando lo_s _ojos de manera significativa. "Porque cualquiera que sea el acuerdo, va a ser razonable ¿no es así?"

"Bueno tu no has probado ser lo suficientemente razonable a menudo, así que no estoy seguro si yo debo cumplir tus términos." Dijo Barbosa en un tono de voz bajo.

"Ten fe en algunos de mis sentidos Héctor." Sonrió Jack, poniendo su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta detrás de él.

"Tengo fe en el sentido común." Dijo Barbosa apuntándolo con su pistola.

Jack miró con una mueca la pistola y suspiró. "Sin la ubicación del cofre, no tiene sentido que tengas la llave, sin la ubicación es simplemente inservible en este momento. Mi propósito, por lo tanto es, encontrar el propósito de la llave, sin tener localizada la ubicación, que, solo será útil cuando hallemos el cofre, añadiéndole esto un propósito a la llave. Y tú podrás tener la llave junto con la ubicación. ¿Qué dices a eso?" Preguntó Jack felizmente.

Barbosa miró a Jack con una mueca, su pistola a unos cuantos centímetros del pecho de Jack. Después de un momento de silencio, Barbosa se giró y disparó a una de las manzanas, que estallo en mil pedazos. Luego Barbosa disparo a la segunda manzana y después preparo la pistola una vez mas, apuntándola a la tercera manzana, pero no disparo. En vez de eso, tomó la manzana la miró un momento y después la lanzo al otro lado de la habitación.

"Espero que estemos de acuerdo Jack." Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa agria, alejando la pistola.

"Medio acordado." Respondió Jack con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos del todo.

Barbosa gruño y siseó. "Aye."

* * *

Elizabeth se acostó a la orilla de la cama, fingiendo dormir. Había estado hablando con Will la mayor parte de la noche y al final le dijo que estaba terriblemente cansada y que quería irse a dormir. Y había tratado de no verse demasiado incomoda cuando él la había llevado a "nuestro camarote". Will le había dicho que regresaría en seguida, que daría algunas indicaciones a su tripulación, por lo que Elizabeth aprovecho la oportunidad para calmarse y rápidamente se acostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y trató de parecer estar muy dormida.

Tenia miedo de que sus parpados la traicionaran… recordó a su madre quien le dijo una vez que cuando fingía estar dormida los parpados temblaban ligeramente, mientras que cuando se estaba realmente dormido los parpados se mantenían inmóviles. Y desde entonces había estado practicando un truco. Una tarde cuando su madre llego, como siempre a cobijarla, cerró los ojos y le preguntó a su madre su sus parpados se movían y para su alegre satisfacción su madre le confirmo que efectivamente sus parpados no se movían.

Elizabeth contuvo el aliento cuando escucho la puerta abrirse con un crack y pudo escuchar a Will entrando a la cabina.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, los enfoco bajo sus parpados, e imagino que miraba su nariz. Ese era el secreto. Ese era el truco. Solo esperaba que funcionara…

Sintió y escucho a Will sentarse al otro lado de la cama.

"¿Elizabeth?" Preguntó tranquilamente inclinándose hacia ella.

_Estoy durmiendo. Estoy durmiendo._ Repetía Elizabeth en su cabeza, como si eso pudiera ayudarla. Pero al parecer Will no sospechaba. Al menos por el momento… por lo que llevo de regreso a sus pensamientos, el tema de su discusión…

La Fuente de la Juventud había dejado de ser un destino feliz. Casi deseo dar la vuelta y dejar todo atrás, abandonar la búsqueda. ¿Y que diría Jack? ¿Qué diría cuando le dijera que la persona que entrega el agua de vida va a morir?... _si es que no sabe sobre esto ya_, pensó con ligera molestia. Siempre era una posibilidad… que él supiera todo… _bueno, si él sabe esto, entonces voy a… entonces esta vez pensaras antes de no decirme algo…_

Una mano acaricio su cabello, sacudiendo a Elizabeth de sus pensamientos. Casi se había olvidado que pretendía estar dormida… sus parpados seguramente estaban tiritando, pensó y el pánico se apodero de ella, pero luego sintió como Will besaba su cabello y le susurraba. "Buenas noches Elizabeth." Y al parecer se quedo dormido.

Elizabeth suspiró con alivio por dentro y volvió a sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo era posible que Will pensara que ella iba a… (No podía pronunciar la palabra en ese contexto…) matar a Jack una vez mas? ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella? de hecho, él debió de estar muy desesperado. Muy desesperado para encontrar alguna excusa para ella, cualquier excusa para anular la posibilidad de que ella tuviera sentimientos por Jack… y se sentía mal por Will, se sentía realmente mal con él. Will no merecía pasar por todo esto… pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella?

Y ahora, como si ese problema no fuera suficiente, se metía en mas problemas… le había hecho creer a Will (o por lo menos no había dicho nada que indicara que estaba equivocado) de que ella realmente iba a hacerlo y dejar que Jack le diera el agua a Will…

Sonrió involuntariamente para si misma, al pensar en la expresión facial de Jack al saber todo esto. Aun tenia que pensar en la mejor manera de decirle. Podía ser muy divertido.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño y se regaño así misma en sus pensamientos. No había nada de divertido con la situación. ¿Era divertido que básicamente Will no hubiera puesto ninguna objeción en matar a Jack? Bueno, dijo que tenían que buscar otra manera, pero… ¿de que otra manera podía ser?

Otra cuestión que le molestaba más era que Will sabía todo sobre el extraño misterio de la Fuente y que no se lo hubiera dicho. Ella le había preguntado y él le había contestado que todo estaba en un libro, pero no le creía. Había visto algo en sus ojos… y ella solo sabia que él no le estaba diciendo la verdad (_lo que significa que Will era un mentiroso… y eso era… culpa mía._) sobre todo, porque Bill Turner no había mencionado tal cosa la noche que habían estado discutiendo la búsqueda. Él se lo hubiera dicho a Jack ¿no? Si es que lo sabía… había sido él quien había leído el libro a fondo…

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y miró la oscuridad. Ahora estaba recordando que Bill Turner incluso había dicho que en realidad Will no había leído el libro completo. Él solo había leído algunos fragmentos que su padre le había dicho que leyera. Por lo tanto…

¿Cómo podía Will saber lo de la Fuente si no lo había leído?...

Se alegró de que Will, inadvertidamente, no le preguntara como es que ella sabía sobre eso. No tenía la respuesta para eso.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos. Realmente estaba cansada. _Por supuesto que estoy cansada. Estuve bebiendo ron la noche anterior y luego solo dormí poco tiempo_… Sonrió al recordar la conmoción de la mañana. Y luego los besos…

Levanto las cejas. Will los vio… como… y luego recordó que había escuchado algo en el pasillo. _Así que después de todo no solo habían sido mis labios sobre los tuyos Jack_. Pensó ella medio irritada y medio divertida. Había sido Will.

Elizabeth acurrucó su cabeza en la almohada. ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no solo podía decirle la verdad a Will? A pesar de todo, probablemente él preferiría la verdad… a pesar de que él estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para no escucharla para no reconocer la verdad. Will prefería pensar en ella como una asesina que como una adultera. Y de alguna manera eso la lastimaba.

Solo deseaba poder estar en el _Perla Negra_ en este momento.

* * *

Jack pasó toda noche en el timón. No creía que pudiera dormir de todos modos. Seguía pensando en lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo en el _Holandés Errante_… era bastante molesto, porque había tomado la decisión de no pensar en absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban constantemente traicionando a sus deseos. A pesar de que probablemente tenia cosas mas inquietantes en que pensar, ahora mismo.

Como por ejemplo…

Jack tomó la llave de su bolsillo y la miró con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, aunque su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente. Puso la llave de vuelta en su bolsillo. ¿Por qué Barbosa había estado de acuerdo con sus condiciones? ¿Por qué no había insistido en que le regresara la llave inmediatamente? Por supuesto, podría haber creído que Jack iba a seguir su plan… pero, por alguna razón, él no creía que ese fuera realmente el caso. Había otra cosa…

Barbosa había dejado ir la llave con demasiada tranquilidad…

* * *

Barbosa se quedo en su cabina de muy mal humor. No estaba muy seguro del cambio en los acontecimientos. Seguía su juego, pero las piezas se estaban cayendo en pedazos. _Se suponía que yo mantendría en mi poder la llave_, pensó con enojo, pero luego de repente sonrió para si mismo.

No necesitaba la llave.

Pero estaba enojado porque Jack se había llevado la llave, simplemente por que no había esperado que sucediera.

Cuando llegaran a la Fuente… le daría la bebida a Turner, él la bebería, a pesar del acuerdo, le quitaría la llave. Barbosa se mofó. _No te necesito, eres un tonto._ Cuando Jack le de a Turner (_tengo que hablar con ese mozalbete_) el agua, y el señor Turner tenga de regreso a su corazón, el agua curaría la maldición. Completamente. Algo, que solamente él sabia, gracias a su querida grafica. Ya no habría más cofre, ni llave que importe. Solo el corazón. El cofre quedaría atrás literalmente. _Era aquí donde seria apuñalado_, pensando con una sonrisa.

Así que se quedaría con los mortales señor y señora Turner, Jack ya estaría muerto para después de beber el agua.

Entonces él apuñalaría el corazón y se iría lejos con sus dos recién adquiridos barcos. Y con la Rey Pirata. Sonrió. Entonces iría a la Cueva del Naufragio para elegir un Rey mas adecuado, mientras pensaba que hacer con la que pronto seria la ex Rey.

Y con dos barcos en dos mundos, ya que, ni siquiera le molestaba demasiado el no poder pisar tierra una sola vez cada diez años.

Barbosa se puso de pie y se quito el abrigo, y se fue a la cama. Necesitaba descansar antes de llegar al Mar Fantasma, que podría resultar la parte más difícil del viaje.

Se durmió pensando en el inmortal Rey Pirata, capitán Héctor Barbosa, dueño del _Holandés Errante_ y del _Perla Negra_, seguramente tendría sueños muy agradables.

* * *

"_Vamos a ver si puedes dirigir la nave a través de la tormenta, es una noche estrellada, amor."_

Elizabeth se despertó de un golpe y se sentó en la cama. Mirando en la oscuridad, con la respiración irregular. Había tenido un sueño…

No. No había sido un sueño…

¿Lo había sonado?

Sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad y luego, de repente, entendió. Sus ojos se ampliaron y puso su mano sobre su boca para evitar un gemido.

Los sueños eran reales.

Por un momento, no estaba segura de donde estaba. Miró alrededor confundida y entonces notó a Will. Estaba dormido, su rostro presionado en la almohada, una mano bajo su cabeza y la otra colgaba en la orilla de la cama.

Elizabeth alejo su cabello de su rostro y miró la ventana. Aun estaba muy oscuro.

Silenciosamente, se deslizó fuera de la cama y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta. Puso su mano sobre la perilla y la presiono suavemente. La puerta se abrió haciendo un ligero rechinido. Miró sobre su hombro a Will, pero él ni siquiera se movió y pudo escuchar su respiración constante en el silencio de la habitación.

Cautelosamente, salio de la cabina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Dando un paso a la vez, poco a poco se encamino hacia el corredor y luego hacia las escaleras de la cubierta principal.

Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba aire fresco y el sonido de las olas zumbando en la semi-oscuridad de una mañana temprana.

En la cubierta había tranquilidad. No había visto a nadie, se dirigió hacia la popa del _Holandés Errante_, viendo a lo lejos a Bill Turner en el timón.

En la popa, descanso sus codos sobre la barandilla, se inclino sobre ella y miró a lo lejos al _Perla Negra_, casi invisible contra el turbio mar y el cielo oscuro.

Pero el cielo era mas alegre. Clandestinamente, lentamente, cada momento que pasaba la luz iba conquistando a la oscuridad cada vez más, cambiando el patrón de colores oscuros, que se iban perdiendo gradualmente sus tonos sombríos.

El océano estaba tranquilo y pacifico y el aire tibio la hacia sentir calmada y a salvo.

¿O quizás esa sensación se debía a que podía ver el _Perla Negra_?

"… _Siempre que queremos irnos, nos vamos. Eso es lo que un buque es, tú sabes. No solo es una quilla y un casco y una cubierta y unas velas, eso es lo que necesita un barco, pero lo que realmente es un buque… lo que el Perla Negra es… lo que realmente es… es la libertad."_

Elizabeth sonrió de si misma, las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y caían en el océano, silenciosamente, perdiéndose en el eterno sonido de las olas, del mar chocando sin cesar contra el barco.

"_Anhelas la libertad. Anhelas hacer lo quieres, solo porque quieres hacerlo."_

Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, mirando el buque a lo lejos, ese buque que le traía tantos recuerdos, donde había pasado los momentos más maravillosos de su vida… y los mas dolorosos también.

"_Es por ti."_

No podía siquiera recordar lo que estaba pensando… ¿Podía incluso argumentar? La había perdonado… sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

"_Elizabeth… no estamos de regreso." _

Pero había recuerdos que el perdón jamás podría curar…

Con los ojos fijos en las velas negras, intentó recrear algunas escenas del pasado. Su madre… su padre… nunca había tenido oportunidad de decirles adiós a ninguno de ellos. Ellos se habían ido antes de que incluso hubiera podido asimilarlo. Había querido nunca haberse separado de ninguno de ellos. Eran sus padres. Ellos iban a vivir eternamente.

Y lo harían. Mientras ella los recordara.

Recordar…

Recordaba su casa, cerca de Port Royal, recordaba sus pensamientos, el corazón, la penetrante soledad… y su decisión por abandonarlo por un día.

_Solo un día_. Elizabeth sonrió así misa, pero su sonrisa se rompió en un sollozo y lloró cuando las palabras flotaron hacia ella como la luz de la mañana, rompiendo el cielo oscuro.

"_Quería tener un día contigo sin nada, y nadie mas. "Un día. Solo para verte, escuchar tu voz, hablar contigo, mirarte, de estar contigo sin el mundo, sin pasado, ni presente, ni futuro, sin contexto. Solo tu y yo."_

_Yo también._ ¿Qué no? Había ido a Tortuga por un día y eso dio por resulto todo al revés.

"_Arriba es abajo."_ Sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas, que estaban fluyendo de sus ojos hacia su rostro.

Pero no había pensado en eso. Estaba muy lejos de limpiar sus dudas y temores, ellos llegaban con la luz, el amanecer se estaba acercando poco a poco, hasta que la luz atrapo a Elizabeth fuera de guardia y ella casi se sorprendió que ya era de día.

Le sonrió al sol y cerró los ojos, le dio la bienvenida al nuevo día, saludando a la milagrosa mañana a la que había despertado… recordando.

Recordando…

Recordando todo.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y se rió, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro. "Por fin." Susurró para si misma con voz vacilante, mirando el _Perla Negra_ con una exhausta y brillante sonrisa.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	53. Chapter 53

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Pues si, sé muy bien que es muy injusto pero desgraciadamente no puedo actualizar como antes, de verdad lo siento muchísimo, pero no puedo, pero te aseguro que a partir de este capitulo, todo se pondrá mejor. Gracias por tu review.

**Silvia**: Una vez mas gracias por seguir aquí y estoy de acuerdo contigo, Florencia tiene el don, y por ello es fantástica. Una vez mas gracias por tu review.

**Cande**: No tienes idea de lo importante que es para mi que leas este fic, porque tu ya lo leíste en ingles y que todavía te molestes en dejar review es, simplemente lindo de tu parte. Muchas gracias.

**Mónica****: **A pesar de tu poco tiempo lo usas para dejarme review y te lo agradezco. Ahora dices ir a leer el otro fic, mhmm creo que no me podrás dejar review. Jeje se lo que digo. Gracias y cuando leas este capitulo, disfrútalo mucho. Un besote.

**Elizabeth:** Extrañé tu comentario.

**Nallely mcr:** Como siempre digo la escuela es primero, así que no te preocupes y me da mucho gusto que cuando encuentras tiempo te pasas por aquí a leer. En lo que dices de Barbosa tienes razón, Barbosa de cierta manera siempre ha envidiado la suerte de Jack, la inteligencia, su audacia, en realidad todo, por eso siempre ha actuado mal con él, y el robarle el barco es una manera de decir que es mas inteligente que él pero al final Jack siempre termina recuperando su barco así que Barbosa siempre terminara perdiendo al lado de Jack. Te agradezco muchísimo tu review y si, date un tiempo y síguete pasando por aquí para dejarme un review. Un beso.

**Cecilia**: Hola Cecilia, muchas gracias por tu aviso y estuve pendiente y no actualizaste el viernes, hoy voy a pasarme de nuevo por tu fic a ver si ya lo hiciste. Chica me tines toda ansiosa. Gracias por tu review.

**Megumisakura:** Pues muchas gracias, por tu comentario y espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

**Anyie**: Hola, realmente no recuerdo haberte dado la bienvenida, así que ¡BIENVENIDA! Y espero seguir viéndote pro aquí, me da muchísima alegría que te gusten los dos fics y te agradezco mucho los comentarios. Y sobre lo que dices, efectivamente Elizabeth ya recordó, así que espero que te guste este capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 53**

Después de pasar toda la noche en el timón, Jack fue a su cabina para tratar de descansar algo, pero en lugar de conseguir unas horas de sueño, termino por dar algunos pasos alrededor de la cabina del capitán, sintiéndose decididamente infeliz.

¿No era ya hora de que ese maldito buque se sumergiera? No, por supuesto que no lo era. _Solo ha pasado una noche._ Le recordó una voz amarga en su cabeza.

Jack se sentó en su escritorio resultándole absolutamente molesto hacerlo ya que estaba absolutamente molesto con toda la situación. Le hacia sentir vulnerable, y odiaba sentirse vulnerable. De hecho odiaba la maldita palabra en si, porque sonaba frágil. _Ah otra mas. Frágil._ Esa tampoco le gustaba. Salvo… cuando hacia referencia a _ella_… a pesar de odiar la palabra tanto. Ser frágil la hacia a ella vulnerable.

Jack entrecerró los ojos y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos. Probablemente ella lo regañaría por llamarla (Lizzie ¿la pirata Rey? Él sonrió) frágil. Se enojaría, o tal vez no… No estaba seguro. Había más de una Elizabeth Sw. Sí. Swann. Ella podría ser sorprendentemente fuerte y perseverante. Y también podía ser tímida y delicada. Como el mar. Era una metáfora muy repetida, pero no obstante, era cierto. Salvo que el mar no tenía esos voluptuosos labios…

Gimió por dentro con frustración. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué demonios era eso?... por supuesto que sabia perfectamente lo que era. Era amargura desgarrante por estar separado de la mujer que ama. Esa era la razón por la cual nunca había considerado buena idea enamorarse. Se rió. Como si le importara ahora. Sus motivaciones. Todas sus motivaciones se habían roto en pedazos, cuando se había sumergido en el océano, un día soleado en Port Royal.

Un día soleado… soleado, cabello dorado… cerró los ojos y casi podía sentir el cabello de ella acariciando su piel… suave… delicado… _de ella_…

Jack abrió los ojos de mala gana y con un gesto de enojo. Esto simplemente, no estaba funcionando bien. Ella lo amaba, y prefería estar aquí, en el _Perla Negra_ con él, por lo que era totalmente absurdo que estuviera allá.

Tenia que… No, ella no tenia que. Pero era mejor así. Hasta que llegaran a la Fuente era mejor así. _Mejor_. Rió. Más _fácil_. Era cobardía. Para que el mozalbete no se enojara, ya que el mozalbete es inmortal. (_Por cierto, gracias a ti, compañero_)

… Pero él de todos modos debería ir allá. Debería ir al _Holandés Errante_ y alejarla de ahí, regresarla, donde debería, y quería y necesitaba estar. En el _Perla_. Y decirle a él que se mantuviera alejado de _su _Lizzie, y golpearlo…

Bueno. Eso podría estar fuera de lugar. Pero él se merecía eso. Pero de hecho, existían inconveniencias. (¿Había sido culpa de él por no haberla cuidado?)

Un llamado a la puerta, sacó a Jack de sus pensamientos. "¡Pasa!" Gritó con dificultad. Mitad infeliz y mitad contento por la interrupción

"¡Aye.!" Gibbs entró rápidamente a la cabina. "¡Ya limpiamos la cabina!" Anunció feliz. "Todo esta brillante y pulido, el armario esta arreglado, cambiamos las cortinas, sacudimos las alfombras."

"No hay alfombras en la cabina Maestre Gibbs." Lo interrumpió Jack severamente, mirando indiferente hacia la nada.

Gibbs dudo. "Aye, no hay. Pero si hubiera las habríamos sacudido." Dijo sonriente, pero su sonrisa se tambaleo ligeramente al ver el rostro frío de Jack. "Ella no esta corriendo ningún peligro." Añadió a sabiendas, en voz baja, después de una pausa.

Jack posó sus ojos en Gibbs, frunció el ceño, pero luego se sentó en su silla y suspiró. "Lo se." Murmuró, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

"Si me permites preguntar Jack… ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Gibbs consternado, no del todo seguro de haber echo bien al preguntar.

"¿Sobre que?" Jack lo miró con una mirada interrogativa, frunciendo el ceño.

"Sobre." Gibbs hizo una mueca, cambiando de expresión. "La casa de tu vecino y todo." Dijo con una media sonrisa nerviosa.

Jack parpadeó. "Creo que comienzo a lamentar haberte dado la llave de la bodega de ron." Dijo Jack tristemente. "¿De que demonios estas hablando?" Preguntó irritado, poniéndose de pie.

Gibbs suspiró. "Estoy hablando sobre, no codiciar la casa de tu vecino, o a…" Tomó aire y cambio sus palabras. "A la esposa de tu vecino."

"Fue suficiente." Jack lo interrumpió enojado. "¿Estas dándome lecciones sobre los diez mandamientos? Si es así, odio informarte que ese fue el ultimo en romperse." Hizo una pausa y reflexionando y viéndolo por un momento. "Nueve ya los he roto. Y algunos de ellos más de una vez." Dijo apuntando con su dedo a Gibbs y con un rastro de una sonrisa amarga surco su rostro.

Gibbs se encogió de hombros forzadamente, pero reconoció mansamente. "Jack solo estoy precupa…"

"Entonces deja de preocuparte. Si quieres preocuparte, puedes regresar a cualquier puerto que quieras, siéntate en los muelles y preocúpate de todo lo que quieras. Prefiero tener un contramaestre que no este preocupado todo el tiempo. Los que menos se preocupan, tienen menos necesidad de beber, por lo tanto, este giro de los acontecimientos puede incluso traer algunos beneficios, como un gran ahorro de ron." Dijo Jack tristemente.

Gibbs sonrió. "Prefiero quedarme donde estoy." Dijo con firmeza. "Pero…"

"Si llegase a necesitar un consejero, puedo asegurarte que tu estas en el número uno en mi lista." Lo interrumpió Jack lacónicamente.

"Aye." Gibbs asintió con un suspiro. "Creo que entonces me iré." Dijo resignado.

"Voy a tomar el timón." Dijo Jack regresando de nuevo a su escritorio.

Gibbs lo miró con vacilación. "Pero tu acabas…" Comenzó. (Pensando que Jack había estado toda la noche en el timón) pero entonces se dio cuenta de una vez mas… se estaba preocupando.

"¿Hay algún problema con que el capitán este en el timón de su propio barco, Maestre Gibbs?" Preguntó Jack irritado, mirando a Gibbs por encima de su hombro.

Gibbs quería hacer un comentario, pero lo pensó mejor y sacudió su cabeza, abrió la puerta y se inclino hacia abajo para tomar un de los baúles de Elizabeth, para llevarlo de regreso a la cabina de ella.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" La voz urgente de Jack lo detuvo en el umbral.

Gibbs se giró, para explicar, pero en los ojos de Jack estaba la explicación que necesitaba para dejar el baúl de nuevo en el piso. "¿Los dejos aquí?" Dijo medio preguntando, medio afirmando (ya que era obvio al parecer)

"Aye, así es." Contestó Jack, evitando los ojos de Gibbs.

Gibbs le dio una pequeña sonrisa, se rascó la frente y estaba apunto de salir, pero se detuvo antes de salir de la cabina. "Casi llegamos al Mar Fantasma, ¿verdad?"

"Aye." Asintió Jack ausente. _Lizzie, Lizzie…_

Gibbs se detuvo, al ver que no había manera de hablar cualquier cosa con Jack en este momento.

Jack se sentó en su escritorio una vez mas, descansando su cabeza en sus manos. _Quiero que vuelvas, amor._ Hizo un puchero antes sus pensamientos. _Solo quiero que regreses_.

* * *

"Estaba preocupado."

Elizabeth saltó al sonido de la voz de Will justo detrás de ella. Ella se volvió, cambiando sus ojos del mar a él. "Me desperté temprano." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Muy temprano." Respondió Will con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, Elizabeth no pudo descifrar el humor de Will en ese momento.

Will dio un paso hacia delante y se recargo contra la barandilla junto a ella, mirando el mar. Elizabeth se medio giro, para mirar el perfil del Will. Estaba tentada a decirle… todo en la mañana, desde el momento que recordó pensó que lo mejor simplemente era decirle… él era una buena persona… él no haría nada… malo, ¿o si? Iba a enojarse, pero no había nadie alrededor de ellos, así que habría pocas posibilidades de que blandiera la espada amenazándola o apuntarla con la pistola… y antes de que regresaran al _Perla Negra_, su coraje habría disminuido… o ¿era que ella estaba subestimando los sentimientos de Will? O sobreestimaba su razonabilidad…

Y, si embargo, él podría sentirse tan destrozado que podría abandonar la búsqueda y eso era algo que no quería que ocurriera. Ella quería que él fuera libre. Ella quería ser libre también. Y si la maldición se levantaba, Will tendría su vida y los dos serian libres…

… Y entonces, ella podría pasar el resto de su vida en el _Perla Negra_, pensó con inocente descuido, con una traviesa sonrisa interna, de repente sintiéndose muy mareada ante el pensamiento. Luchó para no cerrar los ojos. Tratando de quitar los pensamientos desleales con fuerza, pero no pudo evitar sentir los brazos de Jack envolviéndola, su piel desnuda contra la de él también desnuda, sus calidos labios presionando los de ella, su calor, la frialdad de sus adornos contra su cuerpo, sus labios deslizándose de su boca hacia debajo de su cuello, mordiéndole la piel, sus manos apretando…

"El único camino que veo, es olvidar este viaje por completo." Dijo Will vacilante.

Elizabeth volvió de golpe a la realidad, regañándose a si misma por su incapacidad de concentrarse. No era difícil enfocarse en una conversación, ¿o si? Tenía el suficiente autocontrol para mantener su mente en blanco por unos minutos ¿o no? Podía mantener su mente alejada por un momento de Jack Sparrow desnudo. ¿Podía?

¿Podía? Si. Seguramente si podría… No.

"¡No! ¡No debes incluso sugerir eso!" Exclamó Elizabeth apresuradamente, tratando de recuperar su compostura (y desoír sus pensamientos)

Will parpadeo y alejo su mirada del mar para verla a ella, un poco sorprendido por la fuerza de su voz. _Ella esta preocupada… por mí._

"Elizabeth." Dijo Will con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de ella en la suya. "Yo solo creo que no es correcto… sacrificar a alguien… a nadie por satisfacer nuestras necesidades."

Elizabeth lo miró cuidadosamente por un momento. Eso es lo que estaba haciendo ahora, de cierto modo. Estaba sacrificando a Will. Bueno, tal vez, no exactamente, no directamente, no así. Podía no estarlo sacrificando… pero si dejándolo, abandonándolo, destruyéndolo…

"Tengo una idea." dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Will la miró expectante. Esa mirada… Esa mirada tan llena de confianza y…

Y de repente la golpeo, un pensamiento tan frío que envió escalofríos hasta su columna vertebral. El pensamiento, de que ya no le importaba… no es que no se sintiera culpable… no es que no sintiera lastimarlo… no es que no le doliera… le dolía… pero no solo le dolía por él, de hecho le afectaría igual si fuera cualquier otro ser humano que sufriera…

"¿Qué idea?" Preguntó Will después de un momento de silencio

Elizabeth parpadeo, tratando de calmarse y odiando el sentimiento de consternación que la envolvió. "Yo solo." Comenzó tratando de concentrase. "Solo pienso que no debemos de preocuparnos de eso ahora." Will levantó las cejas confundido. "Tenemos tiempo, aun no hay que adelantar decisiones, por lo que pienso que debemos aplazar las decisiones definitivas, hasta llegar a la Fuente." Explicó Elizabeth tranquila, pero con su tono de voz firme.

Will la miró pensativo, analizando las palabras por un momento. "Creo que tienes razón." Dijo con un no muy convencido tono de voz.

Elizabeth le dio una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le hacia recordar a James Norrigton. Pero intentó una vez mas, ignorar esa absurda asociación. Al igual que trataba de ignorar muchas otras asociaciones absurdas… que tenia últimamente.

Aun así hablaron durante un tiempo, pero Elizabeth no podía sacarse de la mente el sentimiento de consternación. Consternación ante el pensamiento, ante el descubrimiento, ante la comprensión de que ella ya no… lo amaba… ni siquiera un poco. Lo quería, lo quería mucho, mucho, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Pero ya no importaba lo mucho que lo quisiera, pero amor, amor profundo ya se había acabado. Y, por alguna razón, se sentía tanto culpable como… aliviada.

Todo lo que quedaba era decirle eso y terminar…

Pero no aun, no ahora, no hoy. _Soy una cobarde._

Decirle ahora seria poco sensible. No seria inteligente_. No era cobardía entonces. Un pirata. Un pirata espera hasta el momento oportuno…_

* * *

Jack miró el sol con disgusto. Estaba moviéndose. Avanzando. Y estaba alineándose. Y otra vez, era casi de noche y el _Holandés Errante_ navegaba felizmente en la superficie del mar. Jack estaba al pie del timón, aferrándose a los radios y considerando seriamente la posibilidad de hacer algo estúpido.

Pero entonces, mirando los mástiles del _Perla_, notó que se estaban flexionando, doblando, moviéndose…

… Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que después de todo necesitaba algo de descanso, antes de que los mástiles comenzaran a hablarle…

* * *

Elizabeth sobrevivió a tres comidas familiares, cuatro conversaciones extensísimas con Will, dos largos paseos alrededor de la nave con el brazo de Will a su alrededor, un debate sobre el tiempo con la tripulación y un juego de ajedrez con Bill Turner.

Y si no hubiera sido por el juego de ajedrez, no hubiera disfrutado nada del día en lo absoluto. El resto del día fue insípido y bastante molesto.

Cada vez que cruzaba la cubierta, daba furtivas miradas al pabellón de tiro y otras veces se tuvo que reprimir para no preguntarle a algún miembro de la tripulación en que momento se iban a sumergir. No conocía a nadie de la tripulación y no quería que alguien fuera a decirle a Will lo que ella estaba preguntando. No quería parecer como si ella no pudiera esperar para regresar al _Perla Negra_.

… Por supuesto que efectivamente ese era el caso, pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta.

Al estar viendo la puesta del sol, sintió una amarga decepción remolcando en su mente preocupada con sus recién recuperados recuerdos, cuando de repente escuchó al alguien gritar esas palabras que había estado esperando escuchar durante todo el día. Puso en su rostro un expresión triste (_soy una persona horrible_) y rápidamente fue a buscar a Will.

* * *

"Bienvenida a bor…" Comenzó Gibbs alegremente, pero fue interrumpido por Elizabeth casi de inmediato.

"¿Dónde esta Jack?" Preguntó con impaciencia indomable, que hizo sonreír a Gibbs, aunque intento reprimirla.

"En la Cabina del Capitán, por fin." Gibbs respondió con una sonrisa. "Él estuvo frente al timón toda la noche y todo el día."

Elizabeth le sonrió brillantemente y miró sobre su hombro al _Holandés Errante_ que estaba desapareciendo bajo el mar, rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras y bajo de la cubierta. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que Will no hubiera hecho que su padre fuera con ella al _Perla_, pero pensó que tal vez se debía a su falsa convicción que estaba dispuesta a persuadir (_persuadir_) a Jack para que le diera a Will el agua de la Fuente… fueran cual fueran las razones, estaba encantada con el resultado de haber llegado al _Perla_ ella sola.

Llego a la Cabina del Capitán, se detuvo abruptamente frente a la puerta y poco a poco fue posando su mano sobre la puerta. No quería despertar a Jack si es que él estaba dormido, lo cual era muy probable. Empujo cuidadosamente la puerta para abrirla y entro.

La cabina estaba más bien oscura, el anochecer deslizándose a través de la pequeña y redonda ventana. Cuidadosamente Elizabeth cerró la puerta detrás de ella, caminó hasta el dormitorio y casi tropezó con unos extraños objetos en el piso. Dio una curiosa mirada a su alrededor y para su sorpresa reconoció sus baúles. La sorpresa fue rápidamente sustituida por el recuerdo de aquel día en Tortuga, cuando todos los baúles y las cajas había llegado a ella… sonrió y miró a su derecha, hacia la puerta que estaba abierta…

El dormitorio estaba casi completamente oscuro, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas cortinas y una lámpara de aceite ardía levemente en el gabinete. Elizabeth escondió algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja y caminó de puntillas hacia la cama con una sonrisa juguetona alrededor de sus labios.

Jack yacía en su cama con el rostro presionado contra la almohada, sin su camisa, su cuerpo ascendía y descendía rítmicamente, su respiración era constante, apenas audible. Elizabeth se sentó al borde de la cama y colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Jack, sonriendo así misma ante la suave sensación de su calida piel bajo su palma. Jack se movió ligeramente en su sueño, girando la cabeza y entonces ella pudo ver su rostro cubierto por algunos cabellos y adornos y todos los temas vinculados con ellos estaban en su rostro y acaricio su mejilla con la palma de su mano.

Elizabeth sonrió pensando que Jack se veía gracioso al dormir. O tal vez no era gracioso la palabra correcta… ¿Dulce? ¿Adorable? ¿Inocente? Sí, definitivamente, parecía la encarnación de la inocencia cuando estaba dormido. Elizabeth recargó su mejilla en el hombro de él y lo miró por un momento solo escuchando su respiración, pensando una vez más en Tortuga, recordó que una vez había encontrado su respiración fascinante. Cerró los ojos, contemplando el momento. El silencio. La tranquilidad. El gozo. La emoción de estar cerca de él, inhalando su aroma, (levantó la cabeza y colocó un beso suave en su hombro) besarlo…

Jack murmuró algo, y ella retrocedió un poco, tratando de reconocer las palabras. Sonaba como a "cubrirse los ojos" pero no estaba segura. Ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él y presionó su mejilla sobre su espalda, se quito los zapatos y subió las piernas a la cama. Los zapatos hicieron ruido al golpear contra el piso y Elizabeth gimió ante su descuido, mirando a Jack aprensivamente. No quería despertarlo, estaba cansado y él debía dormir. Y probablemente debería dejarlo solo e irse a su cabina, pero simplemente no podía alejarse de él. De hecho, estaba pasando un mal rato, tratando de convencerse de que no debería despertarlo… había tantas cosas importantes que decirle. Sobre la Fuente… sobre las hipótesis de Will… sobre sus recuerdos… pero a pesar de que todos eran asuntos urgentes, podían esperar. Lo que no podía esperar era la insoportable necesidad de estar con él, de verse en sus oscuros ojos negros, de…

De repente, la cabeza de Elizabeth saltó involuntariamente, cuando Jack se giró sobre su espalda, murmurando la palabra "vuelve" por lo menos dos veces, lo que hizo a Elizabeth sonreír. Ella se congeló cuando él levantó la cabeza solo ligeramente por encima de la almohada, como si escuchara intensamente aun con los ojos cerrados, pero pronto su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada, de modo que el gesto fue aparentemente inconciente.

Tomando ventaja del brazo extendido de Jack, se acostó junto a él, inclinando su cabeza sobre su hombro y poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de él, sobre su corazón… miró hacia abajo hacia sus pies sobre los de él, sonrió y lo miró de nuevo, justo a tiempo para verlo murmurar el nombre de ella. Elizabeth sonrió felizmente y recargó su cabeza sobre su codo, para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Jack movió su boca y repitió tranquilamente: "Lizzie" ella se inclinó hacia abajo de nuevo y lo beso una vez mas y cuando retrocedió de repente notó algo. Sus parpados. Sus parpados estaban tiritando. Muy, muy, ligeramente, pero sin embargo, estaban temblando. Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo así misma por el conocimiento de causa. ¡Él no estaba dormido! _Mentiroso_, pensó con una intima sonrisa, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos el pecho de él, mirando intensamente el rostro de él como una sonrisa cruzando por sus labios. Y cuando ella beso las cicatrices de bala, él doblo el brazo, como si lo hiciera inconcientemente, encerrándola en su brazo. Ella miró la mano de él sobre su hombro y sonrió ante el recuerdo de cuando él había hecho lo mismo por primera vez, en la isla del Caribe, bajo el cielo oscuro del Caribe… años atrás… a pesar que sentía como si hubiera sido ayer.

Acercó su rostro al de él y le susurró, sus labios a tan solo una pulgada de los de él. "No me parece del todo imposible que puedas resistir que queme el ron. Creo que si yo no hubiera quemado el ron, me inclino a pensar que nunca hubiera salido de esa isla."

Los labios de Jack se ampliaron en una sonrisa y después de un momento abrió los ojos y la miró y aun, a sabiendas de cómo sus ojos siempre la afectaban, estaba sorprendida de la ola de calor que la bañó cuando lo miró directamente a los ojos. Pero ella no tuvo mucho tiempo para contemplar la abrumadora sensación, debido a que él la envolvió en sus brazos y puso su mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, empujándola suavemente hacia abajo, atrapando sus labios en un apasionado beso. Y sin soltarla nunca, ni nunca rompiendo el beso, rodó por encima de ella, atrapando a Elizabeth bajo su cuerpo y entre sus brazos.

"¿Tomando ventaja de un hombre dormido de nuevo, corazón?" Susurró tocando los labios de ella con los de él.

"Yo mas bien creo que es el hombre dormido el que se aprovecha…" Replicó Elizabeth tranquilamente, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

"Ah." Jack ahueco la mejilla de ella en su mano, y ella cerró los ojos, apoyándose en el contacto con un suspiro. "Estamos empatados, entonces." Dijo con una sonrisa, besándola ferozmente, profundizando el beso cada vez que ella intentaba romper el beso, hasta que finalmente la liberó, para que pudiera respirar.

"Jack." Gimió temblorosa.

"¿Qué es amor?" Preguntó Jack sonriente, acariciando sus labios con los de ella, y acariciando su cabello con su mano.

"Tengo… tengo muchas cosas… que decirte..." Susurró ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Jack frunció el ceño. "Aye." Dijo infeliz. "Entonces ¿Qué tenemos que hacer ahora? ¿Leer mapas? ¿Emborrachar a algún amigo? ¿Contar historias…?"

Elizabeth lo silencio poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. "Estamos solos Jack." Dijo tranquilamente, tomando su mandíbula con su mano.

Jack pasó sus ojos rápidamente de derecha a izquierda y luego la miró de nuevo. "Solos." Repitió incrédulo.

Elizabeth asintió, tirando de él hacia abajo para besarlo. "Muy solos." Dijo sin aliento, deslizando sus manos hacia los brazos de él. Pudo sentir los músculos de Jack tensarse ligeramente bajo su tacto.

"¿Y como lo hiciste amor?" Preguntó con el rastro de una sonrisa en todo su rostro.

"Persuasión." Sonrió, inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado y levantando su mano hacia el rostro de él, pero Jack atrapó su mano antes de que tocara su piel.

"¿Qué tipo de persuasión?" Preguntó tranquilamente, acariciando delicadamente la mano de ella con la suya y viéndola intensamente.

Tal vez incluso demasiado intenso, porque había algo en su mirada que la hizo enojar.

Iba a decir: "Persuasión indirecta." Había previsto todas las palabras, sabia que quería decir y como decirlo (Se había divertido mucho pensándolas), pero ahora, de repente, sintió como el buen humos se alejaba. Lo miró en silencio por un momento, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Atrapando a Jack completamente fuera de guardia, Elizabeth lo empujó y salio de la cama, con dirección a la puerta. Jack parpadeo y frunció el ceño con frustración, con rapidez asombrosa, se puso de pie y la atrapó por la cintura, antes incluso de que ella llegara a la puerta.

"¿Lizzie, que haces amor?" Preguntó confundido.

"¡Déjame!" Gritó, retorciéndose furiosamente en los brazos de él. "¡Y si quieres saber, no me acosté con él, ni siquiera lo bese! Yo no soy…" Hizo una pausa y gimió. "¡si es eso es lo que piensas de mi!" Añadió en voz alta y con la voz quebrada, las lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos.

"¡Lizzie, por Dios nunca he dicho ni pensado tal cosa!" Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella para evitar que ella se alejara. "¿Cómo puedes incluso…?"

"¿Cómo?" Lo interrumpió, empujándolo pero fue en vano. "¿¡Cómo pregunto eso!?" Exclamó Elizabeth con voz vacilante.

"¡No te pregunté eso!" Dijo Jack defensivamente.

"¿Qué querías decir con eso? ¿Qué?" Preguntó Elizabeth encolerizada.

"¿Qué eso?" Jack parpadeo. Elizabeth lo miró, encontrándose más enojada de lo que estaba por estar atrapada en los brazos de él; en sus brazos d_esnudos_. "Lizzie…"

"¡Déjame ir!" Exclamó Elizabeth interrumpiéndolo y golpeando su pecho con los puños.

"Lizzie, amor." Empezó, aun sosteniéndola firmemente con una de sus manos, y con la otra atrapando (o mas bien tratando de atrapar) su barbilla. "Mírame, escúchame."

Pero ella no iba a escuchar. En un movimiento brusco se soltó de los brazos de él y salio de la cabina, cerrando de un portazo la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	54. Chapter 54

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Gracias por tu comentario, creo que Will solo esta dando patadas de ahogado, y prefiere creer lo que sea antes de aceptar que Elizabeth ya no lo quiere así que slo hay que compadecerlo por ahora. Eso es todo. Un beso y muchas gracias.

**Silvia**: Creo que así es el carácter de Elizabeth y es por eso mismo por lo que Jack se enamoro de ella, por hacer tanta bilis como tu dices. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Cande**: Ay no tienes idea de lo que agradezco que a pesar de todo sigas leyendo y como dices recordando. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Mónica****:** Tremendo review Mónica, me dejaste con la boca abierta con tu comentario, pero no te voy a decir en que porque entonces sabrás que te adelantaste en algo y no quiero que sepas en que, no todavía, todo tiene su tiempo y hay que llegar hasta el final para saberlo. Gracias de verdad por tus comentarios. .

**Elizabeth:** Eres un amor, de verdad muchas gracias por lo que me dices yo también te siento como alguien muy cercano a mi, y si tengo tres hijos, uff a veces hasta a mi se me hace imposible, y no te creas que soy tan grande bueno yo tengo un espíritu muy joven, aunque tengo 31 años recién cumplidos, no me da vergüenza decir mi edad. Uy si ya me entere de lo de Piratas, eso es genial, lastima que Keira no halla querido seguir en lo suyo. Aun así Jack es el importante y Deep quien es único con la magia para representar tan bello personaje. Y no me das lata no lo vuelvas a decir. Ay aun me están llegando las zanahorias. Jeje. Un beso y espero que te guste este capitulo, que ¿sabes que? Se que brincaras.

**Cecilia**: Hola Cecilia, pues es una lastimas que te hallas apresurado en terminar el fic, pero lo bueno es que dices estar escribiendo un Jack-Lizzie y eso si me agrada muchísimo, ya me muero por verlo. Ojala y no te tardes mucho en subirlo. Gracias por tu review.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 54**

Barbosa se puso su chaqueta, tomó su sombrero y se dirigió a la puerta de su camarote.

Pronto llegarían al Mar Fantasma y ya que era él quien tenía la grafica, pensaba que finalmente tendría derecho indiscutible de estar más tiempo en el timón. Esperaba poder dirigir la nave, sobre todo ahora que tenia tantas cosas en que pensar y no había un mejor lugar para pensar que el timón de un barco.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando alguien llamó. Barbosa levantó las cejas, dio unos pasos hacia atrás gritando "adelante". La puerta se abrió y Will entro en la cabina.

"¡Que sorpresa!" Se burlo Barbosa. "Me dijeron que el _Holandés Errante_ acababa de sumergirse." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

"No tiene que significar que yo también tenga que sumergirme ¿o si?" Preguntó Will bruscamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Te quedas con tu amada, entonces señor Turner?" Preguntó Barbosa en voz baja, torciendo los labios en una sonrisa.

Will hizo caso omiso de su comentario. Mirando alrededor de la cabina desinteresadamente después paso sus ojos a Barbosa, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "En realidad lo único que vine a decirte es. No." Dijo Will indiferente, con el rastro de una mueca atravesando sus labios.

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos, pero su rostro seguía siendo ilegible. "Viniste a decir. No." Repitió con un toque de ironía en su voz.

Will levantó las cejas y asintió. Quizás debería irse ahora. No tenia nada más que decir. Había ido solo a decir, "no" al complot de Barbosa, que no iba a complotar con nadie. Sin embargo, todavía seguía allí, sin saber realmente porque.

"¿Te pidió perdón?" Preguntó Barbosa dando un paso hacia Will. "Tengo curiosidad." Dijo con una mueca. "Estoy seguro de que tu amada esposa puede haberte hecho creer en algún cuento de hadas." Se burló, con un destello de ira apareciendo en sus ojos.

Will entrecerró los ojos con enojo. "Dame una razón por la que debo confiar mas en el asesino de mi padre que en mi esposa." Dijo Will severamente en un firme tono de voz, mirando a Barbosa.

"Una razón." Barbosa rió. "Una razón, podría ser que yo sí estoy en mi cabina ahora." Dijo irritado. "Aunque dudo que tu esposa este en la suya."

* * *

Elizabeth había logrado quizás dar unos tres pasos en el pasillo, antes de que Jack la atrapara (tomándola desprevenida por la cintura) y a pesar de sus gritos, de las lágrimas y de las histéricas protestas, Jack la tomó en sus brazos y se la hecho al hombro y la llevó de nuevo a la Cabina del Capitán y la lanzó sobre la cama.

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" Gritó Elizabeth, echando para atrás su cabello, enojada y mirando a Jack, aunque era muy difícil verlo, cuando estaba enfrente de ella, usando solo sus pantalones. Respiró fuertemente cuando la miró directamente a los ojos con sus ojos entrecerrados y las cejas levantadas. Y la frustración de Elizabeth ante su apariencia de criminal, no le ayudaba a seguir enojada con él. Pensaba que si él la besaba ahora podría realmente…

Lamentablemente, su tren de pensamientos fue brutalmente interrumpido, cuando Jack hizo exactamente eso, empujándola gentilmente pero decididamente contra su espalda, y la besó febrilmente, tomando sus manos de las muñecas y poniéndolas a ambos lados de su cabeza, para evitar que lo empujara.

"Yo nunca… ¿dije algo como eso?" Preguntó Jack, en un bajo y bastante enojado tono de voz, rompiendo el beso y respirando con dificultad.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y sacudió su cabeza sin palabras, aturdida por el beso, aturdida por su cercanía, casi sin saber de lo que él estaba hablando.

"Por supuesto que no." Concordó Jack, mas consigo mismo que con ella. "Y creo que no debes enojarte por algo que no he dicho, eso es mas que injusto. ¿No crees amor?" Continuo todavía en un tono molesto de voz. A pesar de que encontró que enojarse con ella era realmente imposible en ese momento. Podía sentir su respiración desigual en su rostro, cuando ella lo miró con sus ojos marrones, brillantes, que contenían todos los misterios que había querido y que aun quiere descubrir. Ella era todo lo que a él le importaba. _Todo lo que me molesta._ Sonrió por dentro.

_Solos_. Estaban solos ¿no? Así que podía hacerla enojar, por lo menos un rato. Ya que tenían tiempo… Y ella siempre se veía tan bonita cuando estaba enojada…

Elizabeth miró con los ojos ampliados a Jack, paralizada por sus oscuros, ilegibles ojos, brillando sobre ella, bajo la tenue luz que iluminaba la cabina. Ella no hizo ningún intento para liberar sus muñecas. Realmente no le importaba. Pensando en mentirle para poder verlo por toda la eternidad. _Estoy enojada con él._ Se recordó así misma, sintiéndose mejor porque por lo menos podía recordar que tenía que estar enojada.

"Yo debería estar enojado por los irrazonables pensamientos de alguien." Dijo Jack en el tono de voz mas serio que pudo reunir, mirando a Elizabeth intensamente, con incrédula diversión.

Por un largo rato, ella mantuvo su mirada, respirando ligeramente con los labios entreabiertos, hasta que algo en la oración dicha por él la golpeo, entrando lentamente en su conciencia. "¿Qué?" Preguntó, parpadeando, su mirada soñadora cambio lentamente a una de furia.

"Nunca lo pensé." Respondió Jack con un suspiro y con un rastro de indiferente irreflexiva en su voz. "Cosa que no cambia el hecho de que quería preguntarte…" Hizo una pausa cuando Elizabeth trató de alejar sus manos de las de él. "Ah, ah, ah, no." Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo maliciosamente que hizo que ella se enfureciera más.

"¡Así que realmente nunca lo pensaste!" Exclamó casi en tono triunfal, levantando la cabeza y accidentalmente golpeo su frente contra la de él. Ella siseó, dejando caer de nuevo su cabeza en la cama.

"¿Estas bien, corazón?" Preguntó Jack divertido, acariciando con sus labios los de ella, pero ella giró su cabeza abruptamente como respuesta, frunciendo los labios. Jack sonrió, sus ojos la miraron con admiración, porque había quedado su cuello expuesto y su cabello esparcido caóticamente sobre la cama. "Aye. Como dije." Comenzó, mientras sus labios lentamente descendían sobre la piel de ella expuesta. "No me paso por la mente, pero, no confió, amor." Le susurró acercándose a su cuello. Elizabeth tembló, de repente muy conciente del pecho desnudo de Jack presionado contra su cuerpo, y de su boca haciendo cosas extrañas en su cuello.

"Yo nunca." Ella trató de respirar, y él con cuidado dejo ir sus muñecas, deslizando su mano hacia la cintura de ella, mientras ella rápidamente arrojo sus brazos sobre el cuello de él, acercándolo mas a ella. "Lo siento." Murmuró, girando la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Una frase muy inusual, para seguir escuchada por ti, amor." Murmuró Jack, sonriendo y muy lentamente, presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Elizabeth se aferró a él, apresuradamente profundizando el beso, sus manos deambulando por la espalda y el pecho de él… Jack retrocedió y sonrió abiertamente, bajando con mucha prisa el vestido por sus hombros. Elizabeth parpadeo y sonrió. "Odio los botones." Murmuró Jack contra el cabello de ella y despojándola de la tela verde del vestido.

"Vestido o nada." Ella señaló sonriendo, antes de que él reclamara sus labios de nuevo.

"Aye. Mejor sin ropa…" Dedicándole una de sus arrogantes sonrisas, y con algo de ayuda de parte de ella, se deshizo del vestido completamente.

Elizabeth quería decirle que recordaba… de todas las cosas que tenía que decirle, esa era una de las más importantes. Y realmente quería decirle eso, aunque su capacidad de concentración era muy limitada en estos momentos, su mente medio conciente pudo registrar que los pantalones de él, le hacían compañía a su vestido en el piso…

"Lizbeth…" Su voz baja y ronca, la hacia temblar, no es que no hubiera estado temblando desde antes. Jack suavemente cambio su posición para que quedaran sentados, y la atrapó en sus brazos. Ella entrelazó sus dedos detrás del cuello de él y presionó sus labios contra los de él, besándolo hambrienta. Había extrañado ese sentimiento de total entrega que siempre la acompañaba cuando estaba con él, cuando estaban solos, juntos, encerrados en un abrazo. Ella rompió el beso, dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre el hombro de él, cuando Jack recorría con sus manos su espalda de arriba hacia abajo con un ritmo tentadoramente lento, presionando su gruesa palma contra su suave piel y enterrando su cabeza en el cabello de ella, susurrando su nombre en total abandono.

Elizabeth sonrió, dejando suaves besos sobre el cuello de él, mientras sus manos descansaban sobre sus hombros. Retrocedió vacilantemente, buscando los labios de él en la penumbra de la cabina. Las manos de Jack viajaron hacia sus senos, y sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella con tanta pasión que causo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre la cama, tirando de él con ella, entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello. Un sonido de tintineo era casi irreal, y ella no estaba segura si era el sonido de los adornos del cabello de él o más bien era un sonido de campanas, resonando en su cabeza.

Jack la beso apasionadamente, demandante, y ella quería sonreír, pero sus labios eran irremediablemente atrapados entre los de él, sus manos la tomaban casi de manera injusta, los ojos de ella se abrieron, cuando él por fin rompió el beso para dejarla respirar, pero nunca dejando de tocar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y estaba segura de que no había ninguna parte de su cuerpo que él no conociera ya. Jack abrió los ojos, negros como la misma noche y le sonrió, aun picara y arrogante, pero al mismo tiempo sincera, como si fuera una sonrisa espontánea de Jack Sparrow con solo una sombra del capitán cerniéndose sobre ella.

Jack se inclinó hacia abajo, y la miró en silencio, sus rostros a meras pulgadas, sus respiraciones entrecortadas mezclándose, los ojos fijos. Jack trazó una línea sobre el rostro de ella con sus yemas y ella lo miró por un momento, después tomó sus manos entre las de ella y beso ligeramente cada uno de sus dedos.

"Tu lo hiciste una vez… antes." Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, acariciando el brazo de ella con el dorso de su mano.

"Lo se." Respondió colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de él, sonriendo y viéndolo intensamente.

Jack sonrió, y la beso suavemente en los labios, pero entonces cayó en cuenta. Retrocedió y la miró inquisitivamente. "Tú sabes." Repitió vaciante.

Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado juguetonamente, sonriendo abiertamente. Acariciando con sus dedos los labios de él. "Y quiero saber si hay algo de verdad en…"

"… ¿Historias?" La interrumpió Jack, besándole los dedos y pensando de nuevo en esa noche en la isla, cuando ella le había hecho esa pregunta, pero no estaba seguro de lo que ella quería saber en este momento.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo misteriosamente. "No." Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos, con diversión. "En los recuerdos." Le susurró envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Jack parpadeo, sus ojos vagando por el rostro de ella, el fantasma de una sonrisa trémula apareció en sus labios. "¿Por casualidad, quieres decir lo que creo que quieres decir, amor?" Preguntó sin aliento, tocando los labios de ella con los suyos mientras hablaba.

Elizabeth ahueco el rostro de él en sus manos, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos y asintió. "Recuerdo todo, Jack." Ella susurró, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Ah." Dijo él casi inaudiblemente y para sorpresa de Elizabeth vio una mirada de preocupación en los ojos de él.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo beso. Cuando lo miró de nuevo, la mirada de preocupación en los ojos de él, desapareció, aunque aun quedaba un rastro de visible incertidumbre en su rostro. "¿Crees que estoy enojada contigo?" Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack hizo una mueca, como si lo considerara intensamente por un momento y luego asintió muy decididamente.

Elizabeth rió. "¿Por qué debería estar enojada contigo?" Preguntó tirando de él hacia abajo, de modo que su frente descansara sobre la de ella.

"Bueno…" Comenzó Jack no muy contento, percibiendo que no había enojo en la voz de ella, pero Elizabeth lo interrumpió.

"No es que me hayas arrastrado alrededor de Tortuga preguntándole a los ciudadanos si me conocían." Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos. Jack retrocedió un poco y abrió su boca, pero Elizabeth rápidamente continuo, no dándole oportunidad para hablar. "Por ejemplo, tampoco me dijiste que el señor Cotton, coleccionaba llaves, desde hace años." Dijo levantando una ceja. Jack hizo una mueca. "Por no hablar de que me sedujiste perversamente en esta misma cabina."

"No, no, no." Esta vez Jack logró interrumpirla. "Estas equivocada Lizzie. En ese entonces, realmente estaba tratando de decirte la verdad." Dijo Jack a la defensiva, deslizando su mano por el cabello de ella y despeinándola aun más.

"Oh ¿Realmente?" Preguntó Elizabeth, reteniendo la risa. Jack asintió. "Entonces ¿Qué paso?"

Los ojos de Jack brillaron y sonrió traviesamente. "¿Debo recordártelo amor?" Preguntó en un susurro, besando su clavícula y pensando, bastante sorprendido, que estaban juntos en la cama y estaban solos y sus ropas estaban esparcidas en el suelo y estaban hablando. _Hablando_.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño y suspiró. "No." Dijo pensativamente, causando que Jack parpadeara y apareciera un aspecto triste en su rostro. "No creo que sea necesario. Te dije que ya recuerdo."

Jack deslizó sus manos debajo de ella, la acercó, besando sus labios, haciendo que todo rastro de juego y broma de su rostro desapareciera, sustituyéndolo por oscura, brillante niebla, de amor y deseo cerniéndose sobre ellos. Ella lo miró, y le cruzó por su mente que los ojos de Jack parecían dos perlas negras ardiente.

"Recuerdo la tormenta." Le susurró, cerrando los ojos. "Fue hermoso."

"Tú eres hermosa." Dijo Jack besando sus parpados.

"El primer beso." Elizabeth sonrió dulcemente. "Lo hiciste después de que yo te besara por primera…" Se detuvo a mitad de la oración y se quedo tiesa.

"Fue nuestro primer beso, Lizzie." Dijo en voz baja, acariciando su cabello y alejándolo de su rostro.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió ligeramente. "¿Cómo es posible?" Susurró.

"Porque no había..."

"… un antes." Terminaron al unísono y Elizabeth sonrió. "Y ¿Ahora?" Preguntó apretando sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Ahora." Él susurró y ella volvió a sonreír por la pura alegría de escuchar su voz, por sentir su aliento acariciando su rostro y mirando sus ojos brillando con la tenue luz. "Ahora te voy a mostrar lo que fue antes." Gimió y se inclino a besarla.

"No tiene sentido." Murmuró Elizabeth con pretendido capricho, mirando los labios de él que se cernían sobre ella.

"Depende de la perspectiva, amor." Susurró, sonriendo traviesamente y silenciándola con un beso. Ella susurró su nombre, y el mundo se disipó junto con la tenue luz de la lámpara de aceite, dejándolos en la brillante oscuridad gozando de su enorme pasión.

* * *

Will tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió. Se sintió incomodo. ¿Qué pensaría Elizabeth cuando lo viera? ¿Qué él quizás estaba haciendo espionaje contra de ella? cosa que no era. Simplemente no podía decirle que había ido al bordo del _Perla Negra_, porque necesitaba hablar con Barbosa, no quería que ella supiera eso… realmente no quería que ella supiera que había considerado conspirar contra _él_… pero eso no era importante ahora. Había mandado a Barbosa al infierno (aunque él pudo haber entendido otra cosa) sin embargo, el hombre había logrado sembrar veneno en su corazón. _Mi corazón._ Will rió. Si, en el corazón. El veneno de la duda.

O tal vez… siempre había estado allí, de alguna manera. Una duda. La duda. Esa duda. Desde _ese beso_… y entonces otro… ¿Cuánto mas?... gimió al pensar que podía haber sido mas… ¿había mas? Pero ella hacia dicho… Bueno, no había dicho nada. Aparte de hacerle creer que estaba haciendo eso por él.

"_Cuentos de hadas." _

… Haciéndole creer que se iba a sacrificar…

Will cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podría ella? recordó que durante su viaje al fin del mundo. Había estado ausente, quebrada, devastada, sin existir, sus ojos… estaban vacíos… No, no vacíos. Tristes. Increíblemente tristes. ¿Cómo podría ella? ¿Cómo podría ella pensar en hacerlo de nuevo?

A menos que… ella no…

Will sacudió sus pensamientos y miró la puerta ante él, tratando de recordar lo que estaba haciendo. Ah, si. Tocando. Tocando la puerta de la cabina de Elizabeth. Así, que toco de nuevo. No había ruido. Presionó la perilla con cautela y abrió la puerta, escudriñando la habitación. La habitación estaba vacía. Suspiró. Pero entonces algo lo golpeo.

La habitación estaba muy vacía.

Entro y miró alrededor desconcertado. Solo había muebles y olía a limpio, olía a jabón y a agua perfumada. Pero eso era todo. Todas las pertenencias de Elizabeth no estaban. La cabina parecía que nadie había vivido antes en ella.

_¿Dónde estas Elizabeth?_ Una voz casi inconciente en la cabeza preguntó, curiosamente ya no pensaba en la cabina vacía.

* * *

La cabina estaba oscura y tranquila, pero como ella estaba descansando en sus brazos, su rostro presionado contra su pecho, parecía como si el aire fuera brillante y el silencio eran dulces canciones tarareadas en el oído de ella.

Jack la sostenía en una apretado abrazo, una mano apoyada contra su cadera, la otra acariciando su cabello, mientras su cabeza la apoyaba sobre la de ella, sus ojos estaban cerrados, con una pequeña sonrisa complaciente en su rostro.

"Te amo, Jack." Susurró Elizabeth, presionándose más cerca de él, a pesar de que ya estaban muy cerca, con las extremidades entrelazadas y sin espacios entre ellos.

"Diecinueve." Dijo Jack, deslizando suavemente sus uñas por la espalda de ella.

Elizabeth movió sus brazos. "¿Diecinueve que?" Preguntó confundida.

"En el ultimo cuarto de hora, es la decimonovena vez que lo dices, amor." Contestó Jack con un mal disimulado toque de diversión en su voz.

"¡Jack!" Lo golpeó en el hombro con algo de enojo.

Jack inclinó de nuevo su cabeza, y ella lo miró. "Te amo, Lizbeth." Dijo con voz seria, rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y sonrió. "Veintisiete." Dijo triunfalmente, presionando sus labios contra los de él.

"Oí. Estas contando." Señaló complacido.

"Como tu." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de él.

"Soy el capitán, amor. Puedo hacer todo lo que quiera." Dijo Jack decididamente, mirándola pacíficamente, ella sonrió en contra de su pecho. Él gimió por dentro, memorizando el momento, apenas creyendo que estaba de regreso. Todo lo que le había costado, dolor, mentiras, era un gozo robado. Y ella estaba de nuevo en sus brazos y recordaba todo y él no podía siquiera recordar ya porque él había pensado que ella lo odiaría cuando supiera la verdad… ahora ya lo sabia y era todo perfecto. Casi…

"Soy el Rey." Replicó Elizabeth con indiferente autoridad, acercándose a su cuello.

Jack rodó los ojos. "Técnicamente, yo también. Ya que voté a tu favor y tu voto es a favor de la misma persona que te dio el voto, entonces tenemos que suponer que si yo hubiera votado por mi mismo, entonces tu votarías por la misma persona que yo y eso hace un voto para mi, lo que me hace el Rey." Hizo una pausa, Elizabeth frunció el ceño y lo miró incrédula. "Hipotéticamente." Añadió con una sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos.

"Eres insoportable." Dijo somnolienta, acercándose más a él. "Te amo." Añadió casual, como si las dos frases fueran juntas.

"Veinte." Anunció Jack contento y beso la parte superior de su cabeza.

Elizabeth gimió con exasperación, sonriendo furtivamente en su pecho.

* * *

Will lentamente salio de la cabina de Elizabeth, cerrando silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él. Se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, en realidad no sabia porque se sentía tan extrañamente cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en años. Agotado y preocupado. ¿Preocupado?...

Temeroso.

Llevó su mano a su frente y suspiró. Ella debía de estar en algún lugar de la cubierta, en la popa, o en la proa, o en la cocina, o…

Will miró la puerta opuesta al corredor y sintió un pinchazo de algo oscuro en su… Si, en su corazón_. Estoy imaginando cosas… _

_Efectivamente,_ susurró una extraña voz en su cabeza.

Will se alejó de la pared y lentamente se acercó a la puerta. Levantó la mano como si fuera a tocar, pero luego se rió de si mismo y bajo su mano a la perilla. _No tocar más._

* * *

"¿Recuperaste la llave?" Elizabeth se sentó en la cama en posición vertical, mirando a Jack con incredulidad. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

Jack sonrió con complacencia, tomando su rostro y llevando algunos mechones detrás de su oreja. "Amor, pensé que ya deberías saber esto ahora." Dijo Jack con un deliberado rastro de decepción en su voz. "Soy…"

Elizabeth se inclinó hacia abajo y la beso fuertemente. "El Capitán Jack Sparrow." Le susurró, alejándose. "Entonces, ¿Dónde esta?"

Él ahueco su rostro entre sus manos y le dio otro beso. "En algún lugar de mi escritorio." Dijo indiferente, deslizando sus manos por el cuello de ella y brazos, disfrutando la sensación de la suave piel de ella bajo la palma de su mano.

"¿En algún lugar de tu escritorio?" Elizabeth parpadeo. "¿En algún lugar?" Dio un grito sofocado, saliendo de sus brazos.

"¿Lizzie, donde vas?" Preguntó Jack poniendo una herida expresión facial.

"A buscar la llave, no voy a perderla de nuevo." Explicó, deslizándose fuera de la cama, pero después de detuvo a mitad de acción, viendo a Jack por encima de su hombro quien estaba descansando sobre su costado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, mirándola con una sonrisa. Elizabeth se aferró a la sabana, presionándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo y alcanzando la camisa de Jack que estaba cerca de una silla, ya que era la única pieza de ropa a su alcance. Se puso la camisa y se puso de pie, disparándole a Jack una mirada triunfal. Él la miró desilusionado, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Pensé que había establecido que no había nada mejor que te convenga, amor."

"No es mejor." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, caminando de puntillas hacia fuera de la habitación. "Mejor. Mejor que un vestido. Pero esto no es un vestido."

"Aye. Esa es _mi_ camisa." Dijo Jack innecesariamente.

Elizabeth gimió y se dirigió al escritorio de Jack, buscando la llave. La habitación estaba extrañamente brillante, a pesar de que casi era media noche. Varias lámparas ardían en diferentes partes de la cabina, Elizabeth miró alrededor de la cabina con una sonrisa, pensando que en verdad era un lugar acogedor, un lugar donde verdaderamente se sentía como en su casa.

"¿La encontraste amor?" La voz de Jack llegó desde el dormitorio y Elizabeth estaba a punto de decir que no lo había hecho, cuando finalmente encontró la llave bajo unos papeles.

"Sí, si la…" Comenzó felizmente, alejándose del escritorio de Jack con la llave en la mano…

Ella se paralizó y la llave se deslizó fuera de su mano golpeando el suelo con un extraño tranquilo, y casi mudo sonido. Ella de pronto sintió mucho frío y solo la camisa de Jack cubría su cuerpo y ni siquiera le llegaba a las rodillas. Pero no era la falta de ropa la que la hizo sentir escalofríos helados llegando a su columna vertebral… ella palideció en un instante, sus mejillas se tornaron blancas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podía moverse, ni hablar, no poda pronunciar ni siquiera una sola palabra, no podía desviar sus ojos de esa mirada triste.

Will estaba inmóvil, mirándola en silencio.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	55. Chapter 55

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Tengo que pedir disculpas por el retraso, ayer tuve un viaje relampago a la ciudad de Hermosillo Sonora para poder sacar las visas de mis hijos y me llevo todo el dia y cuando llegue estaba tan cansada que ya no pude hacer nada mas que dar cena y dormirme, estaba de verdad muerta de cansancio. Pero tenia que dejarles el capitulo hoy asi que aqui esta y espero que lo disfruten muchisimo.

**Danny****:** Perdón por llegar hasta el jueves, pero ayer me fue imposible, aun así en cuento me desperté hoy y después de dejar ir a mis hijos a la escuela, lo primero que hice fue prender mi compu para terminar lo que empecé ayer en la noche, pero me gano el cansancio y no pude actualizar. Gracias por la paciencia y el review, y una vez mas perdón.

**Silvia**: Se que no es miércoles, pero aun así aquí esta el capitulo, espero me perdonen por no haber actualizado ayer. Gracias por seguir leyendo y perdón.

**Cande**: Si tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que viene en este fic, así que imagínate lo que van a sentir las personas que no lo saben. Te agradezco mucho tu review, pues me da mucho gusto que sigas por aquí, a pesar de saber lo que viene.

**Mónica****:** No te preocupes, lo importante es que te tomes el poco tiempo que tienes y me dejes un comentario, gracias de verdad eso es muy importante para mi. Un beso..

**Elizabeth:** ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo que me gustan tus reviews? Creo que si, pero no me canso de decírtelo. No tienes idea de lo que me alegran el día, y como siempre leo los reviews dos veces, una cuando recién llegan y la otra cuando contesto reviews, así que me alegras el día dos veces, así que muchas gracias. Un conejo de amiga a amiga, dices tener 17 años, y lo único que te puedo decir es que disfruta de la edad que tienes no te compliques buscando amor, porque a veces se sufre mucho y no lo digo por mi, sino por otras personas que conozco, eres demasiado joven y aunque yo a tu edad estaba perdidamente enamorada, ahora de grande entendí que me complique demasiado la vida. Así que cada que puedo doy este mismo consejo, vive tu juventud, disfrútala que cuando se va puedes quedarte con ganas de haber vivido mas. Muchas gracias por tu review, y perdón por haberme alargado tanto. Creo que hoy ando un poco sensible.

**Nallely mcr:** ¿Will inocente o ciego? Mhmmm, la verdad no lo creo mas bien creo que se trata de ego y orgullo, y eso lo podremos comprobar después, te lo aseguro. Sobre que Elizabeth debió de haberle dicho desde el principio, si hubiera sido así, creo que ni siquiera se hubieran llegado a casar, Elizabeth siente cosas por Jack desde sierpe, desde que lo vio por primera vez, creo incluso que desde antes de conocerlo, a ella siempre le gustaron las historias de piratas y ella ya lo conocía por ellas, y conocer de cierta manera a tu "ídolo" es deslumbrante, pero al conocerlo mejor estoy segura que se enamora de él y eso lo podemos ver en la segunda película, pero bueno ya sabemos lo que pasa. Creo que me alargué demasiado con la respuesta, así que mejor lo dejo ahí y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Un beso y muchas gracias de verdad.

**Cecilia**: Hola Cecilia, antes que nada gracias por tu review y me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto el capitulo, pero te pudo asegurar que los que sigue te gustaran mas. Ahora estoy ansiosa por leer el fic del que me platicas, por favor apúrate a publicarlo. Gracias y un beso.

**Anyie**: Pues muchas gracias, por tu review, si ahora el fic comenzara de nuevo a subir en intensidad y ni se imaginan lo que viene, les aseguro que las sorprenderá. No te pierdas los siguientes capítulos. Gracias una vez mas.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 55**

Barbosa subía las escaleras enojado. Todo le estaba yendo mal. Maldito noble mozalbete estúpido. Y debido a la estupidez del mozalbete _("no hagas nada estúpido"_ repercutió en su cabeza, haciéndolo enojar más) quizás había dicho algunas palabras innecesarias. Y ahora el mozalbete sabía toda la verdad. Era maravilloso que no hubiera estado listo. Barbosa gruñó y se detuvo en medio de las escaleras. Tenia que reconstruir sus planes, un poco. Pero independientemente de los cambios que se vería obligado a hacer, no era el mejor momento para que unos idiotas se maten el uno al otro. Y después de rodar sus ojos se dio la vuelta. _Ángel Guardián, maldito infierno_.

* * *

Él solo la miraba…

Tal vez si le dijera algo o le gritaba, seria capaz de hablar, pero de alguna manera, ese silencio horrible le estaba haciendo imposible pronunciar siquiera una palabra. Ella estaba paralizada en el mismo lugar, consternada, sintiendo frío y agobio, que la envolvían y ni siquiera parpadeaba, no podía sacarle la vuelta a todas esas emociones que había estado guardando y que ahora se estrellaban todas juntas en un instante.

Lo había traicionado. Y aunque podía ser que ya lo hubiera traicionado antes, ahora se trataba de una mayor traición. Ahora lo había hecho concientemente, plenamente conciente en lo que estaba haciendo, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, no tenia la excusa de que no recordaba… recordaba todo. (Tal vez mas de lo que ella desearía recordar…) y ahora era culpa de ella y ya no podía esconderse detrás de mas mentiras… ahora era su mentira y su traición. Y ni siquiera lo lamentaba…

Pero de todas maneras estaba aterrorizada y se sentía culpable, demasiado culpable, casi tan culpable como cuando… _casi._

Lo miró a los ojos… sus ojos… tan distantes, de un modo tan frío… tan tristes. Will la miraba, sin parpadear y por un momento ella pensó que él no era real, que solo era un fantasma frente a ella y no él. _¿Cuánto tiempo había estado él ahí?..._

Pero incluso él no habría podido responder esa pregunta. Parecía como si fuera una eternidad, sin embargo, probablemente, solo había pasado más que algunos minutos, solo unos minutos en los que el mundo entero de él se derrumbo en pedazos con un ensordecedor e inaudible ruido.

Él la miró, pero era como si no estuviera allí. Todo parecía tan irreal… tan inimaginable… ¿Seria realmente él?... ¿Seria realmente ella?...

… Y ella solo estaba allí temblando, usando solo una camisa de _él_… con el cabello despeinado, los ojos ardiendo, las mejillas… pálidas, demasiado pálidas, pero no pudo dejar de notar que hace un momento estaban sonrojadas. Y él casi, casi podía… oler ese extraño aroma… el aroma de _él_. A mar… ron… sudor…

Will se sintió enfermo. Le dolía la cabeza. Elizabeth. _Su hermosa Elizabeth, Elizabeth Turner. Su esposa…_

"¿Lizzie, amor?"

Elizabeth tembló al escuchar la voz de Jack que venia de la otra cabina, cortando el silencio y regresándola de su aturdimiento. Parpadeo e instintivamente miró hacia la puerta.

Y entonces, sin saber realmente porque, corrió, volviendo allí y alejándose de los ojos de Will.

Jack estaba sentado al borde de la cama, poniéndose los pantalones, cuando ella entro pálida, con los ojos ampliados y llenos de lágrimas que fluían a sus mejillas. Él rápidamente se puso de pie y ahueco su rostro entre sus manos, frunciendo el ceño y mirándola consternado.

"¿Lizzie que pasa?" Preguntó sin aliento, sorprendido por la expresión consternada en su rostro.

"Es… Will." Dijo ella con voz débil.

Jack la miró por un momento, entonces miró la puerta. "Está bien." Dijo llevándola a la cama y sentándola ahí. "Quédate aquí amor." Dijo limpiándole las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. "Los reyes no lloran." Dijo suavemente en un intento vano de hacerlo reír aunque sea un poco. Pero ella no sonrió del todo. "Tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir." Dijo Jack con voz tranquila.

"Tengo que hablar con él." Le susurró vacilante, abrazándose a si misma, sus ojos vagaban por la habitación medio ausente.

Jack se inclinó hacia abajo, tomando la barbilla de Elizabeth con su mano y la beso suavemente en los labios. "Mas tarde." Dijo, acariciando con su pulgar el contorno de sus labios. "Ahora déjame a mi." Se apartó de ella, sacando una camisa de uno de los cajones, poniéndosela rápidamente y salio de la cabina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

"Debiste de haber sido informado con anterioridad. Lo siento." Dijo Jack, no muy satisfecho con la forma en la que había sonado. Algo duro, aunque había sido involuntariamente, pero las intenciones no hacían mucha diferencia, ¿verdad?

Will estaba en el centro de la cabina, viéndose ausente, después levanto del suelo, la llave. No quería escuchar a Jack.

"¿Y que es eso? ¿Una disculpa?" Preguntó Will de repente, en un fuerte, irónico pero tranquilo tono de voz, mirando todavía la llave.

"No." Contestó Jack, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo intensamente. "No te estoy pidiendo disculpas, te estoy diciendo que lo siento."

"¿De verdad?" Will encerró la llave en su mano y se giró, la iría surgiendo en sus ojos. "¿Porqué lo sientes?" Levantó las cejas y dio unos pasos hacia Jack.

"No lo tomes tan literalmente. Lo siento por la situación o mas bien, por el lugar de dicha situación, eso es todo." Jack se alejó de la puerta, acercándose a su escritorio.

"¿Eso es todo?" Will frunció el ceño con exagerada incredulidad. "No creo que sepas ni lo que estas diciendo." Dijo mirando a Jack desdeñoso.

Jack suspiró y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio. "Siéntate." Dijo indiferente, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que acercara una silla.

Will rió, y se giró, llevando una mano a través de su cabello. "Siéntate." ¡_Me esta diciendo que me siente!_

"No voy a hablar contigo." Will siseo, todavía estando de pie de espaldas a Jack.

"Me temo que es tu única opción." Contestó Jack con calma, acomodándose en su silla, mirando su escritorio.

Will se giró hacia él, y miró alrededor de la habitación, como si estuviera considerando algo por un momento y entonces en un instante se acercó al escritorio empujándolo. El escritorio cayó hacia un lado, todos los mapas y documentos cayeron al suelo, formando una caótica alfombra de documentos, blancos y amarillos.

Jack frunció el ceño brevemente, pero no se movió. Mirando el escritorio desinteresadamente y luego miró a Will sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"Te dije que te iba a matar." Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

"¿Y?" Jack se levantó, y pateo la silla en la que había estado sentado. "¿Qué estas esperando?"

Will lo miró indiferente. "Ella estaba…" Comenzó curiosamente, con voz baja y reflexiva, sus ojos vagaban alrededor de la cabina. "… Herida, había perdido la memoria, estaba… sola. Y tú te aprovechaste de ella, de su desamparo y de que estaba indefensa… ¿Por qué? ¿Para que? ¿Nunca pensaste que eso significaría su ruina?" Paso sus ojos a Jack, su expresión facial era dura. "¿Su ruina mental? ¿Emocional? ¿En cada sentido posible? O tal vez no se trataba de un precio lo suficientemente alto para…" Se ahogó con las palabras, cerró los ojos. "Algunas noches. Sabias que ella nunca lo habría hecho concientemente…"

"Yo la amo." Lo interrumpió Jack con voz metálica, mirándolo intensamente. Will abrió bruscamente los ojos. "Y si." Continúo en un tono diferente de voz. "Tomé ventaja de ese accidente y de todas aquellas circunstancias que mencionaste, pero… en ruinas como tu lo dices, estaba antes de esa accidente y no después."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó Will con una mueca, mirándolo enojado.

"Que ella estaba muriendo." Dijo Jack enfrentándolo bruscamente. "Oh, lo siento." Se burló ligeramente. "Esperando en completo aislamiento, sin poder vivir la vida que quería, y tu, sabias eso." Jack entrecerró los ojos y lo señalo con su dedo. "Tu sabias que ella quería estar en el mar, que quería navegar sobre el océano, mas que solo ver la costa de vez en cuando, y, sin embargo te fuiste con la firme convicción de que la espera la haría feliz, que te esperaría con paciencia y pasar esos diez años sin hacer nada, sin que nada valiera la pena, pensando que para ella nada valía la pena." Hizo una pausa. "Y diez años en un tiempo terriblemente largo, compañero. Es un infierno de tiempo."

Will se mantuvo en silencio, su mente reproducía, las escenas del pasado ante sus ojos, mezclando los recuerdos de todos aquellos momentos hermosos junto a ella… ahora llenos de cicatrices, interrumpidos, invadidos por los pedazos de miseria que había visto… ese beso y luego otro y entonces ella estaba ahí, en frente de él usando esa camisa… sus ojos accidentalmente vagaron a las manos de Jack y sintió una ola de furia abrumándolo, cuando una idea de repente lo asalto, la comprensión de lo que realmente estaba pasando, de todo lo que había ocurrido realmente. Hasta ahora lo había sentido irreal, que no podía creerlo… pero ahora, lentamente, poco a poco, estaba haciéndose mas conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. La había perdido, realmente la había perdido. Y esas manos… esas sucias, feas, manos de pirata… la habían tocado… él había tocado a su esposa con esas manos… él…

"Vamos a encontrar la Fuente y después cada quien tomara su camino." Dijo Jack quizás descuidando demasiado su tono de voz. "Eso es lo mas sabio por hacer." Añadió mas serio, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos que corrían en la cabeza de Will ahora, quien se mantuvo en un extraño silencio. _Hay algo estúpido en su mente, sin duda._

"¡No me importa nada sobre la Fuente!" Will gritó de repente. Jack amplió los ojos, inconforme con el súbito ruido. "¡No quiero que me des el agua con tus repugnantes manos, incluso si esa es mi única oportunidad para levantar la maldición y de deshacerme de ti! ¡Prefiero matarte ahora mismo!" Añadió en un tono de voz venenosa, sacando su pistola.

La puerta lateral de abrió y Elizabeth entró rápidamente a la cabina. "¡Will detente!" Gritó con voz vacilante, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. Ella había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, rezando para que de alguna manera la conversación se llevara en paz (un deseo inútil, pero no obstante había deseado creerlo) pero, obviamente no iba a ser sencillo. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo pudo haber esperado que él solo entendiera?

La mano de Will que sostenía la pistola involuntariamente se hizo a un lado, cuando Elizabeth se paró delante de Jack.

A pesar de que ver la pistola era algo definitivamente preocupante, por ahora, la atención de Jack, de repente estaba en las palabras de Will y no en sus acciones.

"¿Darte el agua?" Repitió Jack con una mueca desconcertada, tratando de llevar el hilo de conversación, mientras que tomaba a Elizabeth por los hombros y la ponía detrás de él, sirviéndole de escudo. Will se movió nerviosamente. "¿No puedes beber por ti mismo?" Preguntó Jack con un toque de diversión en su voz, de inmediato regañándose así mismo por no poder ser tan serio como la situación lo requería. Pero, por alguna razón, no se sentía aliviado de que por fin, todo estaba aclarado, que ya no había más secretos y de que Elizabeth ahora ya no tendría que volver a bordo del _Holandés Errante._

Will lo miró con una mirada divertida. "¿No… sabes?" Preguntó, de repente sintiendo fríos escalofríos subiendo por su columna vertebral. Algo estaba mal, algo…

Elizabeth estaba detrás de Jack, aferrándose a su brazo, llorando silenciosamente y solo deseando que todo terminara ya, Will solo los dejaría en paz o nuca se iría, o…

Y entonces, de repente, su mente registró las últimas palabras dichas… algo sobre la Fuente…

"¿Saber que?" Jack frunció el ceño, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado y mirando a Will interrogativamente.

Will miró a Elizabeth, cuyo rostro estaba blanco, a excepción de los rastros de lágrimas y por los brillantes, preocupados, y ansiosos ojos. Parpadeo. ¿No le dijo nada a Jack? ¿No le dijo sobre la Fuente? ¿Sobre la entrega de las bebidas? ¿Sobre morir? Sobre… parpadeo de nuevo, levantando las cejas con incredulidad. No, no era posible. No… pero… que pasa si… No, no es… pero… Si realmente ella… ¿podría ser? Realmente ella quería llevar a cabo el plan, después de todo. No le había dicho a Jack nada… ¿Eso significaba que realmente quería que Jack le diera la bebida?... Pero… ¿Cómo pudo ella llegar tan lejos?... o tal vez… esto estaba pasando desde antes, desde antes que perdiera la memoria y ahora esta pretendiendo que nada había cambiado… y ella quería que le diera el agua a él, y lo que estaba haciendo era solo poner su plan en acción… pero ella le había dicho que había que esperar a llegar a la Fuente. _Es mi pena, no la tuya._ ¿La había hecho de nuevo? _Solo que antes no sabia que era_. ¿Por él?... ¿Qué si…? ¿Qué si realmente ella?... pero no podía leer en el rostro de ella las respuestas a sus preguntas.

"Algo sobre la Fuente." Dijo Will lentamente, tratando de dar sentido a la situación.

Jack entrecerró los ojos. "¿Y?" Preguntó con un rastro de molestia en su voz.

"No le dijiste." Medio preguntó, medio aseguró, mirando entre Jack y Elizabeth.

Elizabeth parpadeo e hizo una mueca confundida. Se sentía agotada y harta de tanto llorar, de pensar, de sentirse culpable, de sentirse… _¿De que estaba hablando Will?_

Jack entrecerró los ojos, no estando seguro si le gustaba hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo la discusión.

Will miró a Elizabeth obstinadamente, como si buscara cualquier señal en su expresión facial. ¿Cuál era el significado de todo esto? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? O ¿era que la situación era tan confusa y complicada que no había posibilidad de entenderla algún día? ¿Ella era una victima o un victimario? ¿Le estaba mintiendo a él o a Jack? ¿A quien traicionaba? ¿A quien amaba?

"¿Realmente querías hacer esto, entonces?" Se escuchó preguntar, con un rastro de sincera incredulidad en su voz. Y tan pronto como lo dijo, supo que no era lo mas adecuado por decir, que no estaba diciendo lo que realmente había querido decir, pero no obstante, lo estaba diciendo, inconcientemente anticipando que eso podría ayudarlo, siguiendo el tren de pensamientos de que ella quería salvarlo.

_Quería salvarlo… para ella. _

Elizabeth probablemente ni siquiera sabía a lo que él se refería, si no fuera porque sus ojos estaban fijos en ella en ese momento.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella en un tono aun quebrado de voz, mirando a Will con desconcierto.

Will paso saliva. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que pensar? No sabia ni él mismo lo que pensaba. ¿Realmente pensaba eso? ¿Realmente pensaba que ella quería matar a Jack otra vez? ¿O lo que ella estaba haciendo era deliberadamente hacerle creer que era lo que quería hacer…? Que ese era su verdadero motivo… que ella estaba jugando su parte… de cierto modo y de una manera que ella solo podía hacer lo que quería… en el momento. _¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?_

_No lo hagas_.

"Pensé que había dicho, que yo había dicho que teníamos que buscar otra forma y tu dijiste que teníamos que esperar…" Dijo arrastrando las palabras, sin ni siquiera reconociendo su propia voz.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca, tratando de concentrarse y de entender. Y entonces de repente destelló en su mente a lo que posiblemente se refería Will.

"Entonces ella no te dijo que es necesario que alguien mas te de el agua de la Fuente y que ese alguien va a morir como consecuencia." Dijo Will en un tono indiferente de voz, mirando a Jack constantemente.

Una parte de él quería creer que ella no le había dicho nada a Jack sobre la bebida, porque ella había previsto engañarlo para que le diera la bebida…

Pero la otra parte de él le decía que ella no se sacrificaría así misma, solo por llevar a cabo su plan… entregándose a alguien. Y ese alguien precisamente era Jack Sparrow. Y a ella le gustaba él. Siempre le había gustado por su manera de ser y por los peligros por los que él había pasado. Él la fascinaba. Y entonces podía ser que (y solo podía ser) quiso matar dos pájaros con un solo tiro…

Will sintió un pinchazo de frialdad, un sentimiento amargo en lo más profundo de su pecho. De repente temiendo a sus propios pensamientos, ¿Cómo podía tener tales pensamientos? ¿Cómo podía sospechar de ella? Will se rió por dentro. ¿Cómo podía? Ella estaba aquí, delante de él medio desnuda, sosteniéndose del brazo de Jack, en medio de la cabina de Jack, con la camisa de Jack puesta_. ¿Qué mas necesitas para ver que eres un tonto?_ Gritó en sus pensamientos, casi sorprendido, por esos gritos que no había escuchado antes.

Elizabeth gimió, un extraño y aterrador sentimiento de asombro penetro en su mente, cuando por fin Will habló de nuevo.

"Tú ibas a darme la bebida."

Jack levantó las cejas, por primera vez, sin poder seguir el razonamiento de otra persona. ¿Darle la bebida? ¿Pasar la bebida de mano en mano? Después morir como consecuencia… _"Tu ibas a darme la bebida."_ Sus ojos se ampliaron, pero entonces parpadeo y entrecerró los ojos. _No._

"Solo que nunca creí que tu llegarías tan lejos para conseguirlo…" Will desplazó sus ojos lentamente hacia Elizabeth, casi temeroso de lo que podía ver allí. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo esto? ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? No sabía, estaba a ciegas tratando de comprender sus pensamientos, para poder convertirlos en palabras, medio sabiendo lo que significaban. La miró, deseando dejar de amarla. ¿Cómo podía aun amarla? Después de… esto. ¿Cómo?

De alguna manera… aun podía. Sonrió así mismo con una triste, débil e invisible sonrisa. Se acobardo ante la idea de dejarla, ante la idea de que ella no lo amara… más. Y ese pensamiento, de alguna manera, lo desalentó más que la expresión en el rostro de ella, en este momento. Ella lo miraba con desconcierto, confundida, incrédula.

Incrédula… no podía ni siquiera creer en sus propias palabras.

Elizabeth dio unos pasos hacia adelante. "¿Qué estas tratando de decir?" Preguntó sin aliento, lanzándole una mirada de enojo. Ella ya no quería llorar más. Pero estaba aterrorizada.

"Nada que no hallas dicho tu antes." Respondió Will indiferente.

Elizabeth lo miró y casi no pudo soportar la mirada de horror (¿desilusión?) en los ojos de ella, pero no pudo evitar sus ojos, y lo miró de manera constante, como si creyera cada palabra que había dicho.

"No es cierto." Le susurró ella casi inaudiblemente, por la esquina de su ojo miró a Jack, quien escuchaba todo lo que se decía, en absoluto silencio, mirándola, por lo que ella giro su cabeza y lo miró y se congeló al notar un leve atisbo de incertidumbre en sus ojos. Muy débil… pero no obstante, claro.

"Es verdad." Contrarrestó Will sin piedad y ella cambio sus ojos a él asombrada. ¿Realmente creyó eso? O solo ¿Fingía que pensaba eso? ¿Por qué estaba diciéndolo? ¿Qué estaba tratando de sugerir? ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer?

"¿No es cierto?" Esta vez era la voz de Jack. Sin frialdad, simplemente… preguntando. Preguntándole a ella.

Elizabeth llevó sus ojos una vez más a él y sintió un pinchazo de dolor al notar en él una extraña tristeza. ¿Tristeza? No… reflexión en sus ojos.

"Por supuesto." Dijo rápidamente, pero luego… "Quiero decir." Tembló por la creciente intensidad en la mirada de él. "La información es cierta, pero… solo no tuve tiempo de decirte, iba a decírtelo, yo…" Se quedo sin aliento, conmocionada. ¿Por qué tenia que explicarle? Él no podía estar pensando eso… no podía pensar… ¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella no iba a decirle? ¿Cómo podía él contemplar…?

"Pirata."

"Jack." Jadeo, horrorizada.

* * *

Barbosa rió para si mismo y se alejo de la puerta de la Cabina del Capitán. No esta mal.

Sacó una manzana del bolsillo de su abrigo y le dio una mordida_. Y no es estúpido, después de todo_. Pensó sonriendo felizmente.

* * *

No había habido muchos momentos en su vida en los cuales él no hubiera sabido que pensar… Si es que había existido alguno de esos momentos…

Pero de alguna manera ahora estaba un poco sorprendido por esa extraña revelación… no creía eso… nunca lo hubiera considero como verdad, pero había algo que le molestaba. Esa ridícula pregunta punzando en su mente. ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho? Pudo habérselo dicho… ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué solo no se lo había dicho?... ¿Por qué?

"Jack." Elizabeth casi clavaba sus uñas en la piel de él, de lo fuerte con lo que sostenía su brazo. "Acabo de saberlo, justo ahora, hace solo unas horas, él acaba de decírmelo, iba, quería decirte, si hubiera… recuerda, te dije que tenia muchas cosas que decirte." Se detuvo, para respirar, de repente dejando de estar segura si le había dicho que tenia muchas cosas que decirle… quizás solo lo había pensado. No podía recordar… Pero no era importante. Lo importante era que…

Jack abrió su boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Solo la miró. ¡Solo la miraba!

Elizabeth lo miró de nuevo con asombro. "Tú no." Susurró preocupada, agitando su cabeza lentamente con incredulidad. "No puedes pensar…" Se quedo sin aliento, apenas pudiendo escuchar su propia voz, porque los latidos de su corazón le martillaban en sus oídos.

Will miraba la escena en silencio, sintiendo como si hubieran pasado muchos años desde que entro en la cabina… aun, estaba agotado y confundido. O quizás, simplemente, trataba de confundirse así mismo.

"Jack." Susurró, moviendo los labios muy ligeramente al hablar.

"¡Capitán!"

Todo el mundo saltó, cuando de repente Gibbs entro en la cabina del capitán, deteniéndose abruptamente al ver la escena. A Elizabeth llorando medio desnuda y a Jack con una sombría mirada en su rostro. Y a Will… aparentemente no era un ambiente muy feliz. "Siento… interrumpir." Murmuró Gibbs apenado con una media sonrisa. "Pero me temo, que tenemos un poco de problemas allá arriba."

"El Espíritu del Mar." Interrumpió Jack con pesimismo, pasando sus ojos a él.

"Aye." Asintió Gibbs. "Parece, que finalmente llegamos."

Jack caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, tomó su abrigo que estaba colgando de una silla, y se lo puso.

Elizabeth lo siguió con la mirada conmocionada, aun con la mano ligeramente extendida, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que el brazo de Jack ya no estaba a su alcance. "Jack." Le susurró, acercándose a él, y alcanzado su mano justo en el umbral de la puerta. "Realmente no debes pensar eso…"

"Vístete, Lizzie. Tendremos un mar muy embravecido delante de nosotros." Dijo en un tono extrañamente lejano, sin dejar entrever ni siquiera un rastro de una sonrisa en su rostro. La miró por un momento, pero luego se giró y salió al pasillo, seguido por Gibbs quien disparó a Elizabeth una mirada de interés, preguntándole con la mirada que había sucedido.

Elizabeth estaba en la puerta, con la respiración entrecortada, tratando desesperadamente de entender lo que había sucedido. Sintió frío, un terrible frío, pero al mismo tiempo sintió sus mejillas arder… lágrimas calientes fluían hacia sus mejillas, haciendo su vista borrosa, aun mirando el largo pasillo por donde Jack desapareció al subir las escaleras.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	56. Chapter 56

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** A ti también te pido tranquilidad, todo tiene una razón de ser, así que calmada y mejor disfruta este capitulo. Sé de que hablo y sé que te gustara mucho. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Silvia**: Ay si es magnifico este capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Cande**: Ay estoy tan contenta de que sigas aquí, no tienes idea. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Mónica****:** Te vas a sorprender y es todo lo que te puedo decir, vienen unos capítulos increíbles así que solo. Te vas a sorprender. Jaja. Que mala soy. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Elizabeth:** Tranquila, todo tiene un porque y también todo tiene su solución. Este capitulo te aseguro que te va a gustar tanto que va a compensar el anterior. Te lo aseguro, aunque no te garantizo nada para un futuro. Jeje. Perdón creo que me pase con este último comentario. Uy pues hay muchas cosas más que no te imaginas aunque de poco se va a ver así que muy atenta. Ah y otra cosa más hay que recordar otras cosas que pasaron el los primeros capítulos y que se volverán a ver en los próximos capítulos. No recuerdo cuando me preguntaste cuando es mi cumpleaños, y pues acaba de ser mi cumpleaños, en agosto 25. Así que falta un buen para que cumpla los 32. Y antes de que se me olvide muchas gracias por tu review, adoro que siempre te acuerdes de dejar uno. Un beso y gracias.

**Nallely mcr:** Sobre que Will tiene una disculpa, hasta ahora es cierto, la verdad me pongo en su lugar y no se que seria capaz de hacer. Yo creo que me sentiría muy mal. Pero como lo que se refiere a Elizabeth, ¿sabes? la comprendo En cierta manera ella al no ser clara con Will cuando se da cuenta que ama a Jack, lo hace para "proteger" a Jack y también a Will y también hay que aceparlo para tranquilizar su conciencia al llevar a Will a la Fuente y liberarlo de la maldición logra poder de alguna manera liberarlo para que continúe con su vida y encuentre a alguien mas que lo ame. Y liberarse a si misma del cargo de conciencia de que Will este muerto por culpa de ella, porque desde el momento en que decidió seguir a Jack ella lo arrastro hasta ese punto. Hay creo que ya me revolví toda espero que me hayas entendido. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Angie**: Pues muchísimas gracias por dejar el review a pesar de que no tenías mucho tiempo, no tienes idea de lo importante que es para mí. Y como tu misma dices, no te pierdas los siguientes capítulos porque estarán muy buenos y no te vas a arrepentir. Gracias una vez mas.

**Mariiel:** Hola, antes que nada ¡BIENVENIDA! Me da mucho gusto que te hayas animado a dejar review por estos lugares y más porque ya leíste el fic en ingles. Te lo agradezco mucho, pues para mi tiene mucho valor que a pesar de saber que sigue en la historia la estés leyendo en español, eso es muy gratificante para mi. Ahora te necesito pedir un favor. Te lo ruego no vayas a decir nada de lo que pasa porque entonces las personas que no lo han leído se enteraran y se les arruinaría la emoción. Por supuesto que aun quiero tus comentarios pues necesito que me digas como ves la traducción y si esta fiel a el original. Así que si te voy a seguir pidiendo reviews. Jeje. Muchas gracias y por favor discreción. Y una vez mas bienvenida.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 56**

Jack subió a la cubierta a toda prisa, pero luego se detuvo abruptamente, miró alrededor y gimió.

"Esto era lo que quería decirte." Dijo Gibbs alargando su brazo, en un tono muy poco feliz.

"Ya veo." Dijo Jack ausentemente, levantando las cejas.

El cielo estaba oscuro, pero al mismo tiempo estaba extrañamente brillante, como si las nubes estuvieran brillando, lanzando misteriosas, luces verdes. El mar era de color verde oscuro, extrañamente tranquilo, las olas golpeaban contra el buque fuertemente, pero silenciosas. Las olas… en realidad, apenas parecían olas. El agua parecía una especie de denso líquido más bien verde, que una sustancia transparente. Se veía terriblemente sombrío y lúgubre.

Jack caminó hacia el timón, saltando apresuradamente una cuerda.

"Tendremos… ¿problemas?" Preguntó Gibbs titubeante, mirando alrededor con cierta inquietud.

Jack entrecerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en el timón, tratando de centrarse en…

Sin embargo, en todo lo que podía pensar era en Elizabeth. No debió solo dejarla ahí… especialmente con… hizo una mueca. No debió de haber escuchado esas tonterías. No era cierto. No podía ser. Cerró los ojos brevemente recordando los besos suaves de ella sobre su piel… Ella no estaba mintiendo. Y antes él le había dicho que tenían que olvidarse de ese incidente y ahora, por comportase como lo había hecho, solo le había demostrado que él no lo había olvidado… a pesar de que realmente lo había olvidado… o al menos no pensaba en eso en lo absoluto.

"Problemas son aquellos que llegan cuando has mirado demasiado alrededor, señor Gibbs." Dijo Jack, sin aliento, después de una pausa, cuando Gibbs ya había perdido la esperanza de obtener una respuesta a su pregunta.

"Aye." Asintió Gibbs dejando de mirar alrededor y tratando de mirar directamente hacia el mar.

"O cuando no miras alrededor lo suficiente." Añadió Jack tristemente, mirando alrededor, recibiendo una confusa mirada de su primer contramaestre.

* * *

"_Está bien. Mi nombre es Elizabeth Swann… yo voy a cuidar de ti Will."_

Will miraba a Elizabeth con indiferencia… Esto no podía ser más que una pesadilla… alguna misteriosa ilusión… producida por su agotada mente… el resultado de muchos días, muchas semanas, muchos meses en el mar… en ese muerto, místico, sobrio mar del fin del mundo…

Porque esta no era Elizabeth. No era la chica de la cual él se había enamorado… una pequeña niña con una sonrisa brillante… una hermosa chica con ojos tentadores… la joven mujer que se había casado con él… esta chica vestida con la camisa de otro hombre, parada en el umbral de la puerta mirando fijamente la figura de un hombre que no valía un solo cabello de ella…

Ella estaba llorando. Estaba llorando y por alguna razón no podía consolarla… ya sea porque se veía tan distante, o simplemente porque no quería consolarla… No ahora… no cuando lo había mirado a _él_ con tal desgarradora desesperación en los ojos…

Por su mente pasó vagamente que era culpa de él… que había dicho todas esa ¿mentiras? ¿Medias verdades? ¿Sus verdades? ¿Realmente las había dicho deliberadamente? Quizás había medio creído en ellas… Pero no estaba seguro… en cuanto a ella, su desolada mirada, la fragilidad de su figura, sus lágrimas, era dolorosamente claro que ella no había querido engañar a nadie intencionalmente…

_¿A nadie?_

_No a Jack, por lo menos. No a Jack…_

"¿Qué has hecho?" La voz de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él parpadeo y sonrió burlonamente.

Ella seguía parada en el umbral de la puerta. Todavía sin verlo.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Will repitió incrédulo, su voz sonó más dura de lo que pretendida.

Elizabeth giró su cabeza y luego entro a la cabina, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos. "Sí, tu. ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿De verdad pensaste que, o simplemente…?" Respiró profundamente y parpadeo varias veces para detener las lágrimas, que sin embargo, fluían hacia sus mejillas.

"¿Cómo pudiste tú hacer… todo esto Elizabeth? ¿Cómo pudiste?" Preguntó Will con amargura, medio conciente que estaba evadiendo responder a las preguntas de ella.

Ella lo miró indiferente, como si realmente no supiera de lo que él estaba hablando.

Will dio unos pasos hacia ella y se detuvo, pero notó que ella no se alejaba de él, dio unos pasos más y alcanzó la mano de ella. Elizabeth gimió, y retrocedió, solo entonces él se dio cuenta de que los pensamientos de ella estaban muy lejos y por ello no se dio cuenta cuando él se acerco y que había sido la razón por la cual no se había alejado antes.

"Tengo que hablar con él." Susurró mas para si misma que para él y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta.

Will amplio los ojos y necesito solo un momento para darse cuenta de que ella, de hecho, iba hacia la cubierta descalza, usando solo una camisa. Y parecía no impórtale que él estuviera aquí, a ella no le importaba que el mundo de él se estuviera derrumbando, sin ni siquiera pensando en como se sentía él en ese momento. En cambio, ella iba tras _él_…

"¡Elizabeth!" Exclamó y corrió tras ella, atrapándola por los hombros en el pasillo y girándola para que lo enfrentara. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" La sacudió con ligereza, mirándola con incredulidad.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacer tu esto?" Ella murmuró en un tono de voz vacilante. "¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar que yo haría tal cosa?!" Gritó.

Will la miró con asombro, sin realmente entender como era posible que a ella siguiera preocupándose solo por ese sujeto. Ella lo miró, pero a pesar de que su mirada seguía siendo… hermosa. Ella seguía siendo Elizabeth Turner, seguía siendo su esposa y… ella solo era una victima, ¿Qué no? La miró largamente a los ojos, lo más importante era que él no la culpaba, no podía culpársele por lo ocurrido… no podía ser culpada…

"Elizabeth yo…" Comenzó, tratando de pensar en algo que decir, algo que la hiciera ver la verdad, la verdadera imagen de la situación, la verdad detrás de todas esas mentiras con las que _él_ la había embaucado. "Lo sé, lo entiendo… tu no eras tu misma, puedo entender eso y puedo… olvidarlo, sé que no es… tu culpa… tú…" Se detuvo cuando ella se alejó más de él, agitando su cabeza.

"Lo siento Will." Dijo con frágil voz, abrazándose así misma nerviosamente. "Pero no es así… yo…" Miró hacia otro lado, respiró y luego reunió toda la valentía que pudo y miró de nuevo hacia Will, esta vez mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. "Era yo." Dijo con hiriente sencillez. "Nunca había sido yo misma… antes…" Miró el rostro ilegible de Will por un momento y luego se giró, pero de repente Will corrió enfrente de ella bloqueándole el camino.

"¡Elizabeth! ¡Detente!" Gritó tirando de ella hacia él.

Elizabeth amplio los ojos, ya que de repente sus pensamientos se centraron nuevamente, en como explicarle todo a Jack.

"Déjame ir." Murmuró tratando de liberarse, y dándose cuenta con asombro de que Will la apretaba sorprendentemente fuerte y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía alejarse de él. "Will por favor…"

"No se lo que él te ha hecho, pero sé que no eres tu, no es tu culpa." Repitió obstinadamente, empezando a creer en sus palabras. Cuando las decía en voz alta, sonaban todavía más creíbles de lo que sonaban en su cabeza… "Elizabeth." Hizo una pausa, y había algo extraño en su voz, que la congeló, dejando de forcejear, mirándolo expectante. "Te amo." Le susurró.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos por un momento y haciendo una mueca. "Will."

"Tú dijiste que me amabas, hace algunas horas, en el _Holandés Errante_." Dijo apresuradamente, como si quisiera recordarle eso, antes de que tuviera tiempo para negarlo.

"Sí." Dijo tranquilamente, abriendo los ojos y mirando tristemente a la sonrisa que cruzó por los labios de él. "Pero… yo no." Ella susurró dando un suspiro, realmente no sabia como explicárselo.

Las manos de Will se deslizaron hacia los brazos de ella débilmente, mirándola con sombrío desconcierto. Ella no quería hablar, no quería hablar con él ahora… y quizás nunca querría… pero de alguna manera sentía que le debía una explicación.

"No se porque, pero después de ese accidente…Yo perdí." Posó su mirada en el suelo, incapaz de mirarlo, no quería ver la mirada de él ahora. "Y entonces." Tomó aire y continúo en un susurro apresurado. "Incluso cuando recupere mi memoria, con todos los recuerdos de nuestro pasado juntos, pero esos sentimientos no volvieron… solo… no pude recordar esos… sentimientos… mas. Lo siento, pero… no puedo recordar como amarte… quiero decir, recuerdo que te quería, pero no recuerdo lo que sentía, yo no… lo siento. Perdón, pero solo te quiero como… a un amigo. Un muy querido amigo." Agregó con voz quebrada, y de mala gana levantó los ojos para encontrase con los de él, que estaba asombrosamente sin ninguna emoción, mirándola fijamente con indiferente intensidad.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca, reteniendo las lágrimas, y una vez mas rodeo a Will para irse, pero él una vez más la detuvo. _¿Siempre va a estar haciendo esto?_

"¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Dónde vas?" La miró con intensidad, con una extraña intensidad artificial. Parecía que solo no podía dejar de engañarse así mismo. "¿Qué paso contigo?"

"Déjame en paz." Respondió Elizabeth cansada, parpadeando, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, siendo cada vez más difícil contenerlas. "Déjame ir." Dijo claramente, cerrando los ojos por un momento, su mirada de repente siendo inesperadamente solemne.

"No puedo, no voy a hacerlo." Will sacudió la cabeza, dudoso al principio, pero decidido después. "Estamos casados, eres mi esposa." Dijo él, de repente asustado por lo ingenuo y lo abstracto que sonaban esas palabras.

Elizabeth libero su brazo de las manos de Will con enojo. "¿Crees que eso significa algo? ¿Qué voy a sacrificar mi vida entera solo por haber dicho algunas… palabras inconcientes… en medio de una frenética batalla?" Dijo en voz alta e impaciente, pero luego se tranquilizo, medio sorprendida, medio aterrorizada ante sus propias palabras.

"Algunas palabras… inconcientes." Repitió Will, sus ojos vagaban alrededor del pasillo, hasta que los fijo de nuevo en el rostro de ella.

Por un impulso Elizabeth quiso decir que lo sentía pero… ¿realmente lo sentía?

"¿Y que tan conciente estuviste después del accidente?" Él preguntó después de una pausa, con algo de sarcasmo en la voz.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño. "No entiendo lo que quieres decir." Dijo a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Perdiste la memoria." Dando un paso hacia ella, y Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos, tratando de adelantarse a la pregunta de Will. Si es que iba a preguntarle algo. "No recordabas a nadie, él también era un extraño para ti… ¿Es correcto?" Preguntó bruscamente, y Elizabeth tembló, no por la nitidez en la voz de él, sino más bien por el toque de desconocida ironía en la misma. Él nunca le había hablado así antes. La miró, pero no dijo nada. Will asintió, como si supiera la respuesta que ella no había dado. "Me preguntó… ¿Cuánto tiempo fue necesario para que un extraño te metiera a su cama?"

Ella lo abofeteo sin siquiera pensar en si lo había hecho muy fuerte o sin mucha intensidad. Will volteo su cabeza, pero rápidamente la miró de nuevo, con la mano en la mejilla.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Le susurró Elizabeth, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos.

"¿Cómo me atrevo?" Repitió enojado, sorprendiéndola tomándola por las muñecas y acercándola a él.

"Esto duele." Siseo ella, sorprendida por el comportamiento de él. Ella nunca había pensado que él fuera capaz de tratarla de esta forma y sin embargo se sentía responsable por eso. Era su culpa, después de todo. Por lo menos de alguna manera…

"¿Sabes lo que es dolor, Elizabeth?" Dijo, sin aliento, mirándola con desesperación, pero también mirándola con una extraña furia. "Dolor es cuando la persona que amas mas que nada en el mundo, por la que harías cualquier cosa, por lo que has hecho todo, te engaña, te traiciona y te dice que se va ir, que se va ir, porque no recuerda como amarte." Susurró entre dientes, apretando, tal vez inconcientemente sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de ella.

Elizabeth gimió. "Eso realmente es dolor." Dijo ella casi inaudible, retorciéndose por el dolor causado en sus muñecas, y mirándolo a través de las lágrimas que comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos de nuevo.

"Sí, es verdad, eso es dolor." Respondió Will severamente, mirándola expectante, esperando que ella dijera algo, solo que no estaba seguro de lo que quería, o al menos deseaba escuchar.

Elizabeth lo miró afligida, tratando de mover sus manos, pero siendo en vano. Se sentía mal por él, pero quería que la dejara en paz… por fin. ¿Qué era lo que él estaba haciendo? ¿No podía solo dejarla ir? _Tengo que hablar con Jack_, pensó exhausta, como si fuera la única cosa importante en ese momento. Curiosamente, con solo pensar en el nombre de él, su nombre en si la hacia sentir mejor y muy segura y amada… como si todos los hermosos sentimientos estuvieran encerrados en esas cuatro letras…

"¿Quieres saber cuanto tiempo le llevó meterme a su cama?" Preguntó con enojo, con la esperanza que Will la dejara ir, después de escuchar lo que iba a decirle. "¡Infinitamente mas tiempo de lo que hubiera tardado si me hubiera acordado de él!" Gritó ella y al mismo tiempo tratando de zafarse de las manos de Will, esta vez teniendo éxito pero antes de tener tiempo de alejarse, sintió la mano de Will haciendo contacto con su rostro… ella jadeo sorprendida y lo miró con los ojos ampliados y busco los ojos de Will quien la miraba aterrorizado y consternado.

"Elizabeth, lo siento, no quería…" Susurró con la voz muy quebrada, acercándose a ella, pero ella rápidamente retrocedió, con una mano en la mejilla, y la otra extendida indicándole que se mantuviera lejos de ella.

"No me vuelvas a hablar nunca mas." Dijo lentamente, mirándolo con fría intensidad, antes de rodearlo y correr por el pasillo, y subir rápidamente y silenciosamente a la cubierta, sus pies estaban descalzos, así que prácticamente no hizo ningún ruido en la escalera de madera.

Will se quedo haciendo muecas, gimiendo y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, agitando su cabeza con desesperación y tristeza, una parte de él había sido destrozada sin piedad, quedándose solo con sus sombríos pensamientos.

* * *

Elizabeth llegó a la cubierta y respiro profundamente, de pronto su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta, al mirar a su alrededor. Una delgada, verde (_¿Cómo podía ser verde?_) niebla pendía del aire acompañado con el zumbido de las olas, que parecía que estaban hechas de grasa verde en lugar de agua. El cielo estaba oscuro y había un extraño brillo de color verde oscuro en todo el horizonte.

Elizabeth se abrazo a si misma, protegiéndose del viento que golpeaba su camisa y sus pies descalzos, haciéndole difícil caminar. Dependiendo de su memoria y no se su vista en ese momento, pudo llegar hasta el timón, aliviada cuando divisó la silueta de Jack.

"¡Jack!" Lo llamó subiendo las escaleras para llegar al timón.

Jack la miró brevemente con aparente indiferencia, levantando las cejas y alejando rápidamente su vista de ella, pero entonces sus ojos volvieron a ella, esta vez con consternación.

"¡El timón!" Jack gritó a nadie en particular, dejando de dirigir la rueda sin comprobar si alguien había logrado atrapar el timón a tiempo, aunque afortunadamente Gibbs, de hecho, logró atraparlo antes de que comenzara a girar si control.

"¡Lizzie, por todos los cielos! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí así?!" Le gritó, sacando apresuradamente su abrigo de sus hombros, y colocándolo alrededor de los de ella, apretadamente. "Puedes congelarte, maldición." Murmuró enojado.

"Jack, tienes que creerme." Le susurró con voz vacilante, poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de él tratando de hacer que la mirara a los ojos, pero él estaba bastante mas preocupado porque el abrigo quedara firmemente envuelto alrededor de ella.

"Si quieres estar aquí, ve a vestirte. Debe de haber algo de ropa en alguna parte de mi cabina, como la que te pusiste el día de la tormenta." Continuo con brusquedad, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"¡Jack!" Ella se aferró a la tela de los hombros de la camisa de él. "Escucha, por favor, no puedes pensar que yo…"

"¡Y sin zapatos!" Jack casi gritó, notando los pies descalzos de ella y al parecer sin poner ninguna atención a lo que ella estaba diciendo.

"¡Jack!" Sollozó frustrada, pero se quedo sin aliento, cando de repente Jack la levantó en sus brazos, y llevándola hacia abajo.

Su mente medio conciente registro que Will ya no estaba en el pasillo.

Jack abrió de una patada la puerta de la cabina del capitán, y la llevo a la habitación, donde la dejo caer sobre la cama sin ninguna contemplación.

"Puedes quedarte aquí o…"

Elizabeth se movió tan rápido que casi se caía de la cama, haciendo que él la sostuviera con sus brazos y lo obligó a que los envolviera alrededor de ella para no caerse. La espalda de él golpeo contra la pared, y gruñó, pero entonces los labios de ella se presionaron sobre los de él, los pensamientos de Jack se reubicaron y en lugar de sentir dolor, sintió emociones completamente diferentes.

Por un breve momento intentó no responder al beso, pero cedió mas rápido de lo que ella pensó, apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella y besándola con ardiente ferocidad, y con tanta pasión que la hizo sentir como si estuviera volando con inimaginable velocidad, cruzando la noche y el cielo estrellado, en una alfombra mágica como la de los cuentos que su madre le leía.

Sin embargo, se obligó así misma a romper (con la audible decepción de Jack) el beso, e inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, aunque solo ligeramente, para poder mirarlo intensamente. Jack abrió los ojos de mala gana, y ella sintió ardientes escalofríos recorrerle la columna vertebral cuando la calida mirada oscura de él se centro en su rostro, con su aliento acariciando su piel, haciendo que todos y cada unos de sus pensamientos se derritiera y desaparecieran, dejando solo una imagen y solamente una palabra en su mente: Jack.

Pero entonces, él frunció el ceño y la soñadora decepción de su expresión se convirtió en una de enojo. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó con una mueca, tiernamente acariciando con sus dedos a lo largo de un punto rojo en una de las mejillas de ella.

Ella no respondió, en lugar de eso lo beso muy ligeramente y sonrió vagamente. "¿Me crees?" Ella susurró.

Jack entrecerró los ojos, de repente sorprendido por una idea. "Voy a aplastar su maldita cara." Murmuró alejando a Elizabeth suavemente y caminando hacia la puerta, pero ella corrió hasta quedar enfrente de él y cerró la puerta, recargándose en ella.

"Jack, no." Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jack, besando la esquina de su boca y mirando como sus ojos se cerraban.

"Voy a…" Insistió Jack, deslizando sus manos bajo el abrigo y rodeando la cintura de Elizabeth y luego mas abajo, donde no había más que la camisa de él cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Elizabeth gimió, acercándolo más a ella, y dejando un rastro de besos en el cuello de él. Jack enterró su cabeza en el cabello de ella, moviendo sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella, llevándolas hacia los hombros, deslizando el abrigo por sus brazos, dejándolo caer en el piso.

"Lo se." Le susurró al odio, besándoselo. "Sé que no tuviste tiempo para decírmelo… se que tú no… que tú no… que no querías…" Hizo una pausa, deslizando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Elizabeth (_mi camisa_) y acariciando la suave piel con su mano. "Lo siento… todo fue tan… inesperado."

"Sí." Fue la única respuesta de Elizabeth, dando un tranquilo gemido, en lugar de palabras, que le decía que aceptaba sus explicaciones, o tal vez mostrándole… algo más.

Jack sonrió, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Elizabeth abrió lentamente los ojos. "¿Qué?" Haciendo un puchero silencioso y llevando su mano hacia el cabello de él.

"Eres hermosa, amor." Dijo en voz baja, presionando sus labios en los de ella.

"Pensé que tenias algo nuevo por decir." Replicó Elizabeth con una sonrisa. Jack abrió los ojos y la miró, ofendido.

"Te aconsejo, Lizzie corazón, que no discutamos sobre quien es el que dice mas palabras, con poca originalidad." Dijo Jack con una mirada divertida, clavando ligeramente sus uñas en la espalda de ella.

"¿Oh?" Elizabeth sonrió, trazando la línea de la boca de él con u yemas. "Y ¿Por qué eso?" Preguntó, retirando su mano, antes de que él lograra besarla.

Jack hizo una mueca pero luego jadeo, al presionarla contra la puerta, provocando que ella casi no pudiera respirar, al sentir su pecho presionado al de ella estrechamente. "Porque." Comenzó en un susurró ronco, tomando la tela de la camisa que cubría el muslo de ella, subiéndolo lentamente. "Entonces, tengo que decir que es insoportablemente aburrido para mi, estar escuchando todo el tiempo la misma frase una y otra vez."

"¿Y cual es esa frase, capitán Sparrow?" Preguntó Elizabeth, su voz bajando gradualmente, cuando él se inclinó hacia abajo, besando su mejilla y luego deslizando sus labios mas abajo, succionando su cuello, y ella escuchaba consternada como su respiración se agitaba. Él sonrió y la beso furiosamente, desplazando sus manos hacia sus senos.

Jack rompió el beso solo por un momento lo suficientemente largo como para permitirle respirar, y poder susurrarle. "Oh Dios Jack." Sonrió abiertamente contra la boca de ella, antes de reclamarla de nuevo. "Eso, amor." Le informó divertido.

Elizabeth rompió el beso y entrecerró los ojos con simulada molestia, cuando de repente el buque se movió bruscamente, enviándolos a ambos al suelo.

"Bugger." Murmuró Jack irritado, regresando a la realidad, las palabras Mar Fantasmas surgieron en su mente. No debería haber dejado el timón. "¿Estas bien Lizbeth?" Preguntó ayudándola a ponerse de pie, tomando su abrigo y poniéndoselo.

"Sí." Respondió Elizabeth, con una sonrisa vacilante. "¿Qué fue eso, Jack?"

"No puedo decirlo con certeza." Respondió enigmáticamente, frunciendo el ceño. "Lizzie." Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. "Creo que debes quedarte aquí." Dijo con autoridad, recibiendo como respuesta una encantadora sonrisa. Y después de rodar sus ojos y suspirar resignado. "Vístete y luego ven a cubierta." Murmuró frunciendo su nariz.

Elizabeth le sonrió dulcemente. "Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo y en todas partes." Susurró envolviendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de él.

"¿Y porque eso?" Preguntó en voz baja, enterrando sus manos en el cabello de ella, una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios.

"No se." Dijo Elizabeth inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado y rozando sus labios contra los de él.

"Ah." Sonrió Jack. "Entonces creo que mas tarde, tendré que ayudarte a averiguar ¿porque? Amor." Murmuró Jack, atrapando los labios de Elizabeth en un beso apasionado, antes de alejarse con un puchero.

Elizabeth rió, mirándolo salir de la cabina y sonrió para si misma pensando… No, se regaño rápidamente. No había tiempo para pensar. Miró alrededor y luego corrió a la otra parte de la cabina, donde estaban los baúles, para buscar ropa. La tormenta… en unos de esos baúles tenia que estar la ropa que Jack le había dado cuando navegó a través de la tormenta.

Se inclinó hacia abajo para abrir uno de los baúles, y miró a través de él. Vestidos. Sonrió al recordar ese día cuando los baúles habían sido entregados en su habitación… y la esposa del propietario de la posada… bueno, en realidad, ella había estado en lo correcto. Jack definitivamente no había tenido las más transparentes intenciones. Sonrió abiertamente cerrando el baúl, y abriendo el siguiente.

Estando de espaldas a la puerta, escuchó que alguien entraba interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos. "¿Quieres ayudarme a vestirme?" Y entonces inmediatamente lo lamentó, ya que le cruzó por la mente que quizás no era Jack el que entraba sino Will.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se giró con aprensión.

"Ciertamente, no es el tipo de oferta que se pueda rechazar."

Elizabeth parpadeo.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	57. Chapter 57

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review, en el capitulo pasado. **Cecilia, Danny, Cande, Mónica,** (no puedo decirte nada, no puedo decirte nada) **Silvia, angie, Nallely mcr,** (cuando tengo un poco mas de tiempo te contesto correctamente.)

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 57**

"¡Maestre Gibss!" Jack se acercó al timón, ajustándose el sombrero… Bugger. O más bien tratando de _ajustarlo_, ya que no estaba allí. _Tal vez Lizzie me lo traiga_… Parpadeo y sonrió. Eso había sonado como…

"¡Capitán!" Gibbs lo llamó en voz alta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jack.

… _Sonaba a un esposo, pensando en su esposa…_

… _Señora Sparrow…_

… _Ma-tri-mo-nio. Tenemos que hablar sobre eso, amor, ¿aye?..._

"¿Qué fue ese… movimiento?" Preguntó Jack tomando el timón suprimiendo una sonrisa.

Gibbs hizo una mueca. "Parece ser que algo golpeo a estribor." Afirmó con incertidumbre.

"Oh, algo golpeo a estribor." Jack le dio una severa mirada.

"Aye. Hay demasiada…." Gibbs miró alrededor dudoso. "Niebla." Terminó, no muy convencido si era la mejor palabra para describir ese extraño, verde, denso aire, que estaba encima del barco y del mar.

"No es niebla, señor Gibbs." Contestó Jack mirando hacia delante.

"¿Qué es?" Gibbs parpadeo, no estando muy satisfecho con ese tipo de aclaraciones. "¿De que se trata entonces?" Preguntó, con una expresión facial que indicaba claramente que no quería escuchar la respuesta.

"Son espíritus, señor Gibbs." Respondió Jack. Gibbs lo miró pasmado. "Es el Mar Fantasma. No se llama así por nada."

Gibbs suspiró. "Sabia que era de mala suerte traer…" Dejo escapar insensatamente, pero luego hizo una pausa, al encontrarse con los ojos de Jack. "Traer a… Barbosa ¿aye?" Terminó casi alegremente, feliz de haber encontrado rápidamente la respuesta adecuada.

"Aye." Concordó Jack, dedicándole una larga y significativa mirada. Gibbs sonrió ligeramente dándole una mirada de disculpa. "Y hablando de… eso." Comenzó Jack disgustado después de una pausa. "Envíale a alguien para que le pida… la gráfica. Es ahora cuando finalmente necesitaremos de la maldita gráfica."

* * *

"Si quieres hablar con Jack, esta en el timón." Dijo Elizabeth con indiferencia. "Y ahora me gustaría estar sola, de modo que…"

"No hay necesidad de ser mal educada." La interrumpió Barbosa, cerrando la puerta de la cabina con un sonoro portazo.

Elizabeth saltó por el ruido. "¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó bruscamente, dando un paso hacia atrás.

"Tu sabes." Continúo Barbosa caminando hacia el escritorio sin mirarla. "Fue un muy inteligente movimiento hacer que el joven Turner pensara que sabias sobre las mortales condiciones."

Elizabeth se inclinó hacia abajo y tomó un vestido de uno de los baúles que estaba abierto, y rápidamente se lo puso encima de la camisa de Jack y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de si misma, para mantenerlo en su lugar. "No se lo que quieres decir." Dijo con enojo. _¿Qué demonios quiere? ¿La llave?_ Miró alrededor del piso, pero no pudo ver la llave en ningún lugar, para después recordar que la había visto en las manos de Will. Así que él la había recuperado y se la había llevado. Inconcientemente miró su mano. Casi se había olvidado… todavía llevaba los dos anillos. Él ya tenia de regreso la llave… así que también tenia que regresarle el anillo de bodas… y entonces se acabaría… todo por fin… al menos en un sentido…

_Señora Sparrow._

Por alguna razón sintió un pinchazo de pesar al pensar que nunca podría ser capaz de llevar ese titulo… si tan solo no estuviera casada… pero… incluso si ella no estuviera casada, Jack le propondría?…

_"Ma-tri- mo-nio..."_

_¿Realmente querría casarse con ella? casarse… casarse…siendo un pirata…_rió. _Siendo el capitán Jack Sparrow. _

"Pero hay un problema, como puedes ver."

Elizabeth volvió a la realidad, al escuchar el sonido desagradable y siniestro de la voz de Barbosa. _¡Demonios Jack! Me distraes incluso cuando no estas aquí. _Reprimió una sonrisa y frunció el ceño enojada.

Barbosa tiró algunos mapas y documentos que estaban en el escritorio y los dispersó sobre el suelo, por un momento, Elizabeth pensó que lo había hecho accidentalmente, pero pronto notó que él caminó a través de la cabina pisando con mala intención los papeles dejando la huella de sus botas sucias en los mapas y gráficos. "Porque esto es obra tuya, ya que accidentalmente hiciste que tuviera que descartar una de mis dos oportunidades, por las que me inclino a pensar que tu adultero compañero siga transitoriamente vivo."

Elizabeth lo miró observadoramente. "Me temo que no te estoy siguiendo." Dijo entre diente.

Barbosa sonrió. "Yo iba a tomar la bebida de la mano de tu esposo, a cambio de que él la tomara de la de tu… marido, pero a causa de la estupidez del señor Turner y tu superflua astucia, este plan por desgracia… esta arruinado." Dijo ampliando los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Siento mucho escuchar eso." Respondió Elizabeth irónicamente, tratando de ocultar su confusión. _¡¿Will había… conspirado con él?!_ Tan ridículo como sonaba, aunque de hecho tenía sentido... ¿Cómo había sabido Will de esa otra condición? Si. Incluso tenia demasiado sentido, en realidad… _¿Qué has hecho Will?_

"Oh, estoy seguro de que así es. Sobre todo porque la segunda oportunidad, también, he tenido que descartarla."

"¿Y esa era?" Preguntó con disgusto, mirando alrededor de la habitación en busca de algún arma. Un pirata sierpe debe tener un arma a la mano. Por no hablar de un Pirata Rey. Incluso si es una descalza Pirata Rey, en un azul, vestido de seda. Pensó con ironía.

"El mapa." Respondió con una sonrisa Barbosa, mirándola de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados, que de repente la hizo sentirse extrañamente asustada. Y ella no era fácil de asustar. Elizabeth ignoró la incomodidad, tratando de no pensar en la ridícula sensación de peligro. "Era necesario llegar al Mar Fantasma, pero como ahora ya estamos en el Mar Fantasma, solo necesitamos de mi grafica para llegar al la Fuente de la Juventud. Así que el mapa es insignificante. Y también su propietario."

Elizabeth levantó las cejas, rápidamente procesando lo que le había dicho, llegando a la conclusión de que no le estaba quedando nada claro… "¿Se trata de una advertencia amistosa o de una amenaza amistosa?" Preguntó arrogante, mirándolo.

Los labios de Barbosa se estiraron en una sonrisa. "Podrían ser las dos." Después de un momento de fingido análisis. "O tal vez ninguna." Añadió, dando unos pasos hacia ella.

Elizabeth levantó una ceja tratando de parecer enojada. Y aunque ella realmente estaba enojada, también había algo más… Algo que le hacia pensar en salir corriendo de la cabina de una buena vez. _Cobarde_, pensó de mal humor. Y al mismo tiempo pensaba que ser valiente era lo mas sabio que tenia que hacer.

"Entonces ¿Qué es?" Preguntó enojada.

Él sonrió de nuevo, sacando una manzana verde de su bolsillo. La miró por un momento, antes de extender su mano hacia Elizabeth. "Un súbito cambio en las negociaciones." Dijo en voz baja.

Elizabeth miró la manzana y luego cambio sus ojos de nuevo hacia Barbosa, y enojada golpeo la mano de Barbosa haciendo que la manzana se cayera, Elizabeth aprovechó la distracción y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que llegara, Barbosa la atrapó y la lanzo contra la pared. "No es propio dejar una conversación a medias." Dijo en voz baja y sonriendo.

* * *

Gibbs suspiró. "Y ¿Cuántos días faltan Jack?" Preguntó, con relación al entorno y le resultaba extraño que a pesar de que por lo general, había visto muchas cosas espeluznantes en estos momentos prefería no estar aquí, en lo absoluto, había algo bello, tal vez incluso fascinante en la verdosa penumbra que navegaba a su alrededor.

"Dos o tres días." Contestó Jack, tocando los radios cuidadosamente.

"Y… ¿estando allí?" Preguntó Gibbs casi alegremente.

"Aye. Estaremos." Contestó Jack sin sonreír. ¿Qué caso tendría llegar a la Fuente si no podrían beber de ella? técnicamente… "No vale la pena." Villanueva tenía razón. Maldito bastardo, ¿no pudo solo haberles dicho que no sabia nada? Aun así, debía de haber una manera de superar este obstáculo. En cada esquema hay un error, en cada maldición… Y ahora estaba a dos o tres días para llegar a una solución.

"Tres días no es mucho." Observó Gibbs con una cautelosa sonrisa. "Especialmente con la inmortalidad en el horizonte."

"No hay inmortalidad en el horizonte, a menos que estés dispuesto a matar por ello."

Jack y Gibbs giraron simultáneamente sus cabezas. Will estaba parado en la escalera que llevaba al timón, Jack entrecerró los ojos. Gibbs frunció el ceño confundido. "¿Matar?" Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡No pudimos encontrarlo Capitán!" Gritó Pintel interrumpiendo a Will de darle una respuesta a Gibbs.

"¿De que hablan?" Preguntó Jack pasando sus ojos a Pintel y Ragetti que surgieron de debajo de la cubierta y que rápidamente se acercaban al timón.

Pintel se encogió de hombros. "Buscamos en su cabina, en la bodega, en las celdas, en los sótanos en el…"

"Buscamos en el nido de cuervo." Interrumpió Ragetti en tono orgulloso de voz.

Pintel entrecerró los ojos. "¡No había terminado de decir donde mas busque!" Dijo irritado entre dientes.

"¡Silencio!" Interrumpió Jack con impaciencia, antes de que Ragetti consiguiera hablar de nuevo. Pintel y Ragetti saltaron. "No me importa donde demonios buscaron, les dije que lo encontraran." Dijo con un rastro de molestia en su voz.

"Mejor voy con ellos." Dijo Gibbs y los tres se dirigieron a las escaleras.

Jack los miró y luego ignoró a Will que aun seguía parado en las escaleras, quien se paró recto una vez más. Will estaba inmóvil, sin saber que hacer. Hace un momento solo quería dispararle, luego quería golpearlo hasta matarlo, luego… no le importaba, de repente abrumado por su fría indiferencia. Pero entonces de nuevo… la imagen de una medio desnuda Elizabeth paseándose confiada por toda la cabina… su voz… melódica y alegre… fue suficiente. Y sintió que una vez más solo quería dispararle sin darle un segundo pensamiento. Y entonces una vez más… él se habría ido, para siempre. Y podía ser que entonces ella. _No. Ella no._ ¿Se lo había dicho claramente? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo aceptaba? Will cerró los ojos por un momento y apretó los puños. No podía aceptarlo. No importaba que, no podía aceptarlo… era un error. Solo un cruel error… Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… ella no sabia…

"Por si llegas a hacerlo." La voz de Jack irrumpió en los pensamientos de Will, sacándolo de su ensueño. "Seria infinitamente interesante saber como supiste que el Agua de la Fuente cura cualquier Maldición."

Jack mantuvo su mirada fija en el horizonte. Probablemente, incluso si hubiera querido ver a Will, hubiera sido imposible hacerlo debido a la neblina verde que lentamente se había estado engrosando envolviendo al _Perla Negra_ y zigzagueando perfectamente en un no transparente velo de niebla. Era una buena idea hacerle preguntas, no solo por que podría ser, de hecho, útil conocer la respuesta, sino porque era una buena manera de cambiarle la dirección en la que se dirigían los pensamientos de Will en estos momentos.

Will miraba la silueta de Jack, que cada vez era menos visible, por la extraña neblina que rápidamente oscurecía su vista. La voz de Jack parecía salir de la nada.

"No quiero hacerlo." Respondió Will en un tono casi neutral, en realidad no sabía a que se refería Jack en lo absoluto. No quería hablar con él, no quería verlo, (lo bueno era que en este momento no podía verlo muy claramente) pues solo quería matarlo.

Sin embargo la palabra "matar" parecía tan lejana, tan indiferente, como si no tuviera significado. Se sentía casi obligado a pensarlo, pero no había nada abstracto detrás de ese pensamiento. De hecho, no le importaba. No le importaba si este hombre vivía o moría. No se preocupaba por él.

Pero si debía preocuparse por ella. La amaba. Aun. Con frustrante coherencia. A diferencia de ella, él si recordaba muy bien como se sentía ese sentimiento, porque todavía lo sentía. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. No ahora, no aun, ni nunca…

"Entonces me preguntó ¿Quién te lo dijo?" Preguntó Jack con casi un tono aburrido de voz, con un rastro de ironía en el mismo, fluyendo a través de la bruma verde. La pregunta parecía que ya había sido contestada por la misma persona que la había hecho.

Estaba a punto de decir Elizabeth pero ya estaba cansado de todos esos juegos. ¿Sabría ella realmente de las consecuencias? Él había pensado que ella sabia pero… tal vez solo había fingido.

"Estoy seguro de que puedes imaginarlo." Respondió Will secamente, una vez mas, abrumado por una extraña sensación, como si todo no fuera real, como si todo no estuviera realmente sucediendo.

Pero estaba sucediendo.

Aunque todavía no podía entender porque le pasaba a él.

Casi podía ver con el ojo de su mente, una leve sonrisa atravesando en el rostro de Jack. Y no había nada que odiara más como eso en ese momento. Porque, por alguna razón, sabía que _ella_ amaba esa sonrisa y el pensamiento lo estaba haciendo sentir enfermo.

"Estoy seguro de que todavía no sabes juzgar bien a las personas, eligiendo a tales aliados."

Will levantó la vista y estaba casi seguro de que Jack estaba mirando hacia él. Aunque ahora no podía distinguir su figura.

"No he contado a todas las personas que no he podido juzgar bien." Respondió Will irónico, entre dientes. De repente, sin pensarlo dos veces, sacó su pistola y la preparó. El sonido hizo un extraño eco en la densidad del aire. "¿Tu ultimo deseo?" Will preguntó, su voz había temblado involuntariamente. Sintiendo la pistola sorprendentemente pesada, mientras trataba de mantenerla fija en su mano.

Hubo un momento de silencio, solo perturbado por el zumbido de las olas rompiendo a través de la cubierta casi silenciosa.

"Apunta para otro lado." Dijo ligeramente como respuesta.

Will entrecerró los ojos, a pesar de que eso no ayudaba a mejor su visibilidad. "¿Qué?" Preguntó irritado.

"Apunta para otro lado. Ese es tu último deseo. No puedo negar que tu si sabes."

Will suspiró con impaciencia, manteniendo su pistola apuntando hacia la niebla verde.

* * *

"¡Déjame en paz!" Gritó Elizabeth, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de las manos de Barbosa, pero, para su sorpresa, todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que sus manos se mantenían inmovilizadas contra la pared sin siquiera moverse una pulgada. Ella había pensado que era fuerte, de que ella realmente podía enfrentar a cualquiera y enfrentar todas las trampas. Pero en este momento, y no sin algún tipo de traumase obligó a reconocer la verdad, que a veces ella estaba completamente indefensa. Y no le gustaba esa sensación. No le gustaba esa sensación en lo absoluto.

"No he terminado todavía." Siseo Barbosa, con una chispa de pura rabia en sus ojos.

"¡Vete!" Le gritó en la cara, y él tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un momento, ante el súbito estruendo en su voz.

Pero cuando él abrió los ojos una vez más, su enojo parecía haber llegado a un nivel más alto y la sarcástica y fría mirada en sus ojos entrecerrados le enviada escalofríos subiendo por su columna vertebral.

"¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!" Gritó Elizabeth tratando de que su voz no sonara asustada. Sentía a su corazón golpeando furiosamente en su pecho y con consternación de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. Realmente tenía miedo.

"Aye." Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa de desprecio y una mueca. "Esa no es la manera correcta de hablar para una dama."

Elizabeth lo miró con soberbia, tratando de liberar sus manos, una vez más si poder hacerlo. Él dio un gruñido, moviendo su rostro más cerca del de ella y esto la alerto, así que lo miró con una mirada llena de furia, destellando no solo en sus ojos sino en todo su rostro. Pero había también otra cosa a un lado de la furia en su mirada, y él no dejo de notarla. Era miedo. Ella tenía miedo, en la superficie de los ojos de ella había miedo, que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no podía ocultar.

"Pensé que estabas interesada en la manera para salvar a tu amante. Pero supongo que no te interesa, por lo tanto soy libre de matarlo, creo." Dijo Barbosa en voz baja y sarcástica, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Elizabeth hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos ante la repugnante sensación del aliento de él acariciando su rostro mientras hablaba. "Realmente puedo decidir que hacer con su miserable vida, y son solo dos simples condiciones. Creo que vale la pena que te preocupes por escucharlas."

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y sorprendiéndolo lo pateo, logrando que él le liberara las manos. Tomando la oportunidad cuando él perdió el balance por un momento, lo empujó con facilidad, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de que saliera de la cabina, gritó cuando sintió que él la jalaba del cabello, arrastrándola de nuevo hacia adentro.

"¡Jack!" Gritó antes de que él cerrara la puerta, pero el nombre casi quedo atrapado en su garganta cuando la abofeteo, casi haciéndola caer. Elizabeth gimió entrando en shock, aterrorizada, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?

Elizabeth trató de calmarse, tratando de pensar que Jack la estaba esperando el la cubierta y en algún momento él se comenzaría a preocupar de que ella estuviera tardando tanto tiempo, y entonces él ciertamente vendría a ver que pasaba con ella y entonces todo iba a estar bien, todo estaría…

"Te daré una oportunidad mas, y esta será la ultima oportunidad para que pienses muy bien las cosas antes de hacer algo estúpido, una vez mas." Susurró roncamente, una mirada fría y seria brillaba en sus ojos. Elizabeth hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando sintió las uñas de él casi atravesando su piel, cuando Barbosa apretó mas fuertemente sus muñecas. "La vida de tu maldito capitán, a cambio de que tu maldito esposo me de el agua de la Fuente a mi, ya que todo iba bien hasta que él decidió imprudentemente romper nuestro pequeño acuerdo. La más benévola condición inimaginable, cuando él sí es inmortal, así que no podré herir ni siquiera un solo cabello de su estúpida cabeza." Elizabeth lo miró considerando gritar de nuevo. O patearlo de nuevo y luego gritar. Alguien debió de haberla escuchado. No estaba lloviendo. Había gente alrededor de todo el buque. "La segunda condición." Barbosa comenzó después de una pausa. "Es aun mas simple." Dijo sonriendo abiertamente, inclinándose hacia delante y le tomó un momento a Elizabeth descifrar las intenciones absolutamente incomprensibles de él, ya que nunca había cruzado por su mente que algo así podría pasar. Sabiendo que era imposible interrumpirlo, hizo la única cosa que le vino a la cabeza en ese momento: escupirle la cara antes de que él lograra besarla.

Él cerró los ojos y hubo un breve momento de silencio que la asusto aun mas que antes de que él abriera los ojos. "Realmente no debiste de haber hecho eso." Dijo en voz baja y hueca, entrecerrando los ojos.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	58. Chapter 58

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Una vez mas estoy sin tiempo y la verdad no tuve ni tiempo de hacerle correcciones al capitulo así que les pido mil disculpas si hay muchas faltas de ortografía o errores en la traducción, como enunciados sin coherencia o palabras repetidas. Espero que no haya muchas y también espero su comprensión.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review, en el capitulo pasado. **Cecilia, Danny, Cande, Mónica,** **Elizabeth**. **Mallely** **mcr** y **Silvia**.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 58**

"Voy a dispararte." Dio Will en un decidido tono de voz después de un largo momento de silencio, a pesar de que en esa niebla verde ya no podía ver ni su mano, sin mencionar a su blanco. Dio unos pasos hacia donde sabía que debería estar en timón. Una vaga silueta apareció en frente de él, e inmediatamente apuntó su pistola a la cabeza de la figura.

Cotton muy cuidadosamente giró su cabeza hacia Will y lo miró interrogativamente, con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro.

Will bajo su pistola y miró a los ojos del viejo marinero que sostenía el timón. Parpadeo y entonces suspiró irritado. "¿Dónde fue?" Preguntó con fuerte voz.

Cotton se encogió de hombros, apuntando hacia ninguna dirección en concreto… sino más bien alrededor de ellos. Will puso su pistola de nuevo atrás de su cinturón y se alejo, tratando de encontrar las escaleras que lo llevaran debajo de la cubierta.

**

* * *

**

"¡Ya llegamos!" observó Ragetti siguiendo a Pintel en la cocina.

¡Cállate!" Pintel ondeo sus manos delante de él con molestia. "Tengo hambre, yo corro como un idiota, cuando tengo hambre." Afirmó decididamente, tomando algunos pedazos de carne que habían quedado sobre la mesa. "¡Es el código!" Gritó, provocando que Ragetti saltara. "O al menos debería serlo." Añadió encogiendo los hombros.

"¿Qué pasa con el código?" Preguntó Ragetti con interés, mordiendo una fruta amarilla y luego escupiendo un pedazo con una mueca.

Pintel levantó las cejas, enojado y le mostró a Ragetti el cuchillo. "¡No te comas la maldita piel de la fruta o te hará daño!"

Ragetti tomó el cuchillo y parpadeo. "No creo que ellos usen las palabras coloquiales para un código." Dijo con duda en voz baja.

Pintel entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, con la intención de tomar un bocado de carne, pero se detuvo a mitad de acción al ver de repente a Gibbs. Pintel sonrió y busco debajo de la mesa. "No esta aquí." Dijo en un tono de voz vacilante. Ragetti escondió la fruta que estaba comiendo detrás de su espalada.

"Busquen en las celdas." Ordeno Gibbs mirándolos correr fuera de la cocina, para buscar en otras cabinas a lo largo del pasillo.

**

* * *

**

Jack se sintió un poco incomodo de dejar a Cotton en el timón en este momento, pero no creía que Will fuera a disparar después de todo… había hablado demasiado. _Y los que hablan mucho, raramente disparan_. Pensó tranquilizadoramente, dirigiéndose a su cabina.

Trataría de decirle (o tratar de decirle...) a Elizabeth que después de todo se quedara en la cabina. Ahora, no estaría segura en la cubierta. La visibilidad era nula y había demasiadas cosas extrañas que podían suceder. Nunca había navegado a través del Mar Fantasma antes, pero él había escuchado infinidad de historias no muy bellas…

Hizo una pausa antes de poner su mano en la perilla de la puerta. La puerta estaba abierta. Jack frunció el ceño, y empujo la puerta para abrirla más.

Entró. La sala principal, así como la lateral de la cabina, estaban vacías. ¿Ya se habría ido a la cubierta? ¿Quizás se había perdido en la niebla? Quiso salir rápidamente de la cabina, pero luego notó los zapatos de Elizabeth en el suelo. ¿Ella no se habría ido a la cubierta sin sus zapatos otra vez?

Algo estaba mal.

Jack volvió a la cabina principal y miró alrededor. Nada parecía fuera de lugar, con excepción de un baúl abierto y algo de ropa tirada en el suelo, pero no era de extrañar, ella debió de haberla tirando mientras buscaba su ropa. Miró alrededor otra vez, frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de salir, cuando su mente registró algo. Rápidamente dio unos pasos hacia su escritorio, que había sido lanzado por Will, y que aun estaba en el suelo. Pero no había sido el escritorio lo que le había llamado la atención.

Jack miró hacia el suelo… y notó las huellas de botas en los documentos dispersos

* * *

.

Elizabeth cayó en el suelo, haciendo muecas de dolor, ya que se había lastimado otra vez el brazo que había tenido vendado (después del incidente con el mástil) ya casi estaba curado, pero ahora estaba lastimado de nuevo. Barbosa la había lanzado contra el suelo y contra algunos muebles.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Por qué ella no había notado nada? Siempre se había considero muy observadora y sin embargo, nunca lo había visto venir. Y cuando había estado en el _Perla_ _Negra_, por primera vez, nunca había notado que él… pero en ese entonces existía la maldición…

"_No siento nada… ni el viento en mi rostro, ni la brisa del mar, ni el calor de una mujer."_

Elizabeth sintió nauseas al pensar que hubiera pasado si en aquel entonces no hubiera existido la maldición.

Él la levantó, tomándola de las muñecas.

… _Y ahora no existe ninguna maldición_, pensó medio concientemente.

"Llegue a pensar que en realidad eras buena." Dijo él, empujándola contera la pared. Elizabeth logró alejar una de sus muñecas de las manos de él y lo golpeo, empujándolo con su puño, pero él atrapo la mano de ella y se la estrello contra la pared. Elizabeth gritó, su voz salió agrietada y tuvo la impresión de que extrañamente se escuchaba tranquila, aunque sentía que estaba gritando a todo pulmón por dentro. "Todos los tratos y los acuerdos." Continúo con una sonrisa de desprecio, sus ojos vagando alrededor del rostro de ella. "Al final nada funciono. Reconozco que se trataban de ideas mal concebidas."

Elizabeth se retorcía poniendo toda la fuerza en cada uno de sus movimientos, en cada intento de liberarse. Pronto, comenzó a sentirse completamente agotada y aun respirar parecía una tarea muy difícil de realizar. Respiró profundamente y reunió todas sus fuerzas, gritó en busca de ayuda y esta vez pensó que su voz era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada fuera de la cabina. Y quizás si había sido muy fuerte, ya que Barbosa la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y cuándo quiso gritar de nuevo sintió algo frío contra su garganta.

"Un grito mas y será el ultimo, de modo que debes considerar en mantener tu hermosa boca cerrada. A menos que quieras abrirla para usarla en cosas distintas." Añadió en voz baja.

"Él va a matarte." Susurró Elizabeth entre dientes, sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. No quería llorar. No quería demostrar que tenía miedo. Miedo… estaba petrificada más de lo que nunca había estado. Después de tantos desastres por los que había pasado, de tantas muertes de las que había sido testigo, llego a pensar que ya nada podría asustarla, nada que pudiera quitarle el valor. No le temía a la muerte. Había pensado que era lo más importante. ¿Qué podría ser peor que la muerte? Había pensado que no había nada peor que la muerte…

Pero si había.

Barbosa se rió. "No lo creo." Dijo ampliando lo ojos y poco a poco enterrando el cuchillo en su garganta y luego lo rozo sobre su rostro. "Yo mas bien creo que yo lo voy a matar a él y a ti." Dijo con una sonrisa, dejando el frío cuchillo sobre los labios de ella, Elizabeth jadeo y lo miró con todo el desprecio y odio que pudo reunir. Si las miradas pudiera matar…

Pero no podían.

"Entonces." Continúo Barbosa, girándola repentinamente, y solo por casualidad y a pesar de haber sido sorprendida, había logrado girar la cabeza para que su rostro no se estrellara contra la pared. Con movimientos rápidos él ató sus muñecas con algo y antes de que Elizabeth se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo la giró de nuevo, aplastándola contra la pared, con las manos atadas ahora atrás de ella. "Entonces." Él deslizó su mano sobre el cabello de ella, acercado su rostro al de él. "El señor Turner me dará el Agua de Vida bajo la amenaza de que te matare." Elizabeth comenzó a agitar la cabeza, tratando de alejar la mano de él de su rostro, pero sin éxito. Barbosa rió, poniendo el cuchillo de nuevo en la garganta de ella, pero a ella no le importo. Elizabeth movió su cabeza violentamente, pero luego jadeo, aterrada, al sentir el cuchillo cortando su piel. "¿Ves? No es inteligente hacer eso."

Elizabeth sintió una fina corriente de sangre corriendo por su cuello y él siguió el recorrido de la sangre con el cuchillo. "Entonces." Continuando su anterior tren de pensamientos. "Y cuando él recupere su preciada mortalidad, muy conveniente para todos, voy a matarlo y después voy a llevar mis dos buques con el botín, a la Cueva del Naufragio." Hizo una pausa, deslizando el pesado cuchillo por la clavícula de ella. "Y luego voy a tenerte conmigo hasta que me canses. Este plan suena mejor ¿no crees?" se inclinó hacia abajo y ella trató de alejarse, pero él llevo su mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella, haciéndole imposible a Elizabeth inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Barbosa sonrió cínicamente al ver los esfuerzos de ella y la llevó hacia su boca, besándola con fuerza.

Elizabeth sintió una ola de dolor bañándola y no sabia si venia de su corazón, de su cabeza, o del… beso, o del devastador sentimiento de impotencia, porque en realidad no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse, no podía gritar. Apretaba los dientes, tratando de mantenerlos sellados, sentía como si se estuviera cayendo en pedazos, como si se estuviera muriendo, el miedo cruzaba a través de su cuerpo como el negro y frío mar.

Barbosa se alejo y ella irrumpió en lágrimas, temblando espasmódicamente, su rostro se contorsionaba y estaba pálida. Sollozaba incontroladamente, queriendo superar la sensación de de absoluta repugnancia. Trató de liberar sus manos, tirando de la soga en sus muñecas hasta lastimar su piel. Pero era en vano.

Barbosa abrió los ojos y se lamió los labios. "Él siempre a sabido escoger bien en cuanto a mujeres se trata." Dijo en un susurro irónico, sonriendo abiertamente.

Elizabeth quería gritar, pero cuando abrió la boca, ningún sonido llego y no podía dejar de temblar, superada por una extraña especie de pánico y consternación por su incapacidad para gritar muy fuerte, mientras que era lo único que había en su mente. Gritos. Sin embargo, era como si su voz se hubiera ido de ella, al fin apagando las flamas de esperanza que titilaba a través de su mente.

Pero entonces de repente una sola llama destelló ante sus ojos entre el velo de sus lagrimas… o mas bien tuvo la impresión de que algo estaba brillando… nada estaba brillando… ¿o si?...

Pero no era una imagen, era un sonido.

Y le tomó otro momento para darse cuenta de que ese sonido era un disparo de una pistola.

_Jack._

Barbosa murmuró algo sin aliento y la alejo de la pared poniéndola delante de él y apretando el cuchillo contra su garganta, exactamente en el momento en que la puerta fue abierta bruscamente, la cerradura de la puerta cayó al suelo junto con la bala que la había roto.

"Estoy impresionado… no te _esperábamos_ tan pronto." Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa seca.

Jack irrumpió en la cabina, pero la ira en sus ojos rápidamente fue eclipsada por el desaliento al ver a Elizabeth temblando y con un cuchillo presionado contra su garganta, con sangre corriendo en su cuello, las lagrimas bajando por su pálido rostro y reflejando desesperación en sus ojos.

"Déjala ir. Ahora." Jack extendió su mano y apunto con su pistola a la cabeza de Barbosa, ya que era la única parte que involuntariamente no estaba protegido por el cuerpo de Elizabeth.

Barbosa jadeo, y sacudió la cabeza con una mueca a manera de decepción. "Jack realmente me esperaba mas de ti. Me temo que debiste llegar con peticiones mas estimulantes."

Elizabeth miró a Jack con evidente consuelo por el hecho de su sola presencia. Trató de sonreír, aunque fuera solo para hacerlo sentir mejor, ya que él la miraba visiblemente claro dolor y culpabilidad en los ojos, y ella no quería que él se sintiera culpable. No era su culpa, aunque seguramente él se sentía culpable por no haber previsto que algo así podría pasar.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?" Jack miró a Barbosa con furia, con voz fría y baja.

"Llegas en un muy mal momento. Apenas estábamos comenzando a disfrutar el uno del otro. Debes saber que nos interrumpiste…" Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa irónica, con una mano aun sostenía el cuchillo en el cuello de Elizabeth y la otra la mantenía envuelta alrededor de su cintura, presionándola más cerca de él.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca, frescas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos y estaba enojada consigo misma. Enojada y decepcionada. ¿Por qué no solo podía pretender que era fuerte y valiente? Sus sollozos ciertamente no iban a ayudar a que Jack pensara con claridad, pero de alguna manera, temía que sus pensamientos caóticos fueran mas fuertes que los razonables.

Y de hecho Jack no era capaz de pensar con claridad. No con el rostro de ella absolutamente consternado. Nunca la había visto tan aterrorizada.

"No voy a decirlo de nuevo." Dijo Jack con un susurró, con el dedo en el gatillo. No había otra manera. Se dijo así mismo que él no estaba demasiado lejos, no podía fallar. Incluso con la cabeza de Elizabeth tan cerca de la de Barbosa, podía disparar. Apretó la mandíbula en concentración.

"En caso de que decidas disparar." Comenzó Barbosa con un irónico tono de voz. "Es posible que primero quieras responderte algunas preguntas: si yo le disparo, ¿él dispondrá del tiempo suficiente, antes de caer al suelo y morir para hacer un rápido movimiento lineal con la mano, y cortar el cuello de ella?" Dijo con simulada reflexión y luego levantó con expectativa una de sus cejas y sonrió.

Jack quería replicar, pero su respuesta fue interrumpida por Gibbs que de repente entro en la cabina, notando que las puertas estaban abiertas y entrando a revisar…

Se congeló ante la vista y amplio los ojos.

"Ah, el publico." Barbosa sonrió.

Gibbs miró de Jack a Barbosa y a Elizabeth. En realidad no estaba mirando a Barbosa en este momento. Había dejado a Pintel y Ragetti con su tarea y había ido a buscar a Jack para decirle que lo necesitaban en el timón. Las olas parecían ser cada vez más grandes y parecía que se aproximaba una tormenta. Ya estaba lloviznando y el mar se veía peligrosamente extraño (en la medida de lo posible, incluso de lo poco que se podía ver el mar a través de lo gruesa de la niebla verde) y el viento había aumentado. Pero ¿Cómo se suponía que le diría a Jack ahora que debía ir a tomar el timón?

El barco se sacudió ligeramente, haciendo que todos perdieran el equilibrio por un momento. Jack le lanzó una mirada interrogativa a Gibbs.

Gibbs paso saliva. "Comenzó a llover." Dijo en voz baja, arrugando la frente.

Barbosa sonrió abiertamente, inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado. "Parece que vas a tener que irte." Se burló. "Pero no te preocupes, no vamos a ir a ningún lugar. Te vamos a esperar aquí. Y no te preocupes por esto demasiado." Añadió burlonamente en un tono de voz conciliador. "Encontraremos en que ocuparnos, mientras llegas."

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza y trató de empujar todos los pensamientos de su mente. Tratando de no pensar en nada. Intentó en no pensar que Jack dejaría de lado ir a tomar el timón, y no conducir el buque a través de la tormenta. Bajo su mirada al suelo, temiendo que si lo miraba él podría ver el absoluto terror en sus ojos y ella no quería que él viera eso…

Volvieron a sentir bajo sus pies como el barco se sacudía, y ahora podían escuchar el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra las pequeñas ventanas de la cabina.

"Señor Gibbs." Llamó Jack, sin quitar sus ojos de Elizabeth.

"Aye." Respondió Gibbs casi inaudible.

"Lleva a un capitán al timón."

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos. Elizabeth levantó su mirada. Gibbs parpadeo, sin entender inmediatamente el significado de las palabras de Jack, por lo menos no hasta que él le disparara una impaciente, mirada penetrante. Gibbs amplio los ojos ante la idea repentina y después de una fracción de segundo y un largo momento de asombro él murmuró. "Aye." Y se apresuró fuera de la cabina.

Barbosa rió. "Una idea arriesgada."

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó Jack en voz baja, miró a Elizabeth…

Y disparó.

**

* * *

**

Caminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras, Gibbs corrió directamente hacia donde estaba Will, quien venia bajando, finalmente habiendo encontrado la escalera que llevaba hacia debajo de la cubierta, a pesar de la niebla.

"¡Will!" Dijo Gibbs con una media sonrisa nerviosa, sosteniéndose de la barandilla para no caer, ya que el buque se sacudió de nuevo.

"¡Vamos a volcarnos!" Exclamó Will, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Donde esta…?"

"Vamos, Will, vamos." Lo interrumpió Gibbs, tirando de Will hacia las escaleras.

Will miró las escaleras, dudando, pero decidiendo que quizás no era momento para discutir o tratar de resolver otros asuntos, cuándo estaban a punto de perder sus vidas.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" Preguntó Will, cuando estaban llegando casi a la cubierta. "Las velas…"

"Toma el timón." Lo interrumpió Gibbs, murmurando maldiciones en voz baja, cuando las torrentes de lluvia caían sobre él, tan pronto como salieron de debajo de la cubierta.

Will se detuvo. "¿Qué?" Parpadeo, mirando después a Gibbs incrédulo. Dio unos pasos mas, entrando en la lluvia y en la niebla, que ya no parecía tan espesa, pero sin embargo seguía en todas partes, oscureciendo notablemente la visibilidad. "¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntó en voz alta, amortiguada por el ruido de la tormenta despertando a su alrededor.

"¡Toma el timón!" Gritó Gibbs, dándole a Will un tranquilizador golpe en el hombro.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Will con suspicacia, levantando las cejas.

"Nada. Simplemente has lo que te digo." Dijo Gibbs con urgencia, girando su cabeza y gritando algunas ordenes a los miembros de la tripulación que estaban en la cubierta.

"No creo que Jack este muy contento con lo que me estas pidiendo." Dijo Will, con el rastro de una sonrisa irónica a través de sus labios.

Gibbs pasó sus ojos a él y suspiró. "Esas son las ordenes de Jack." Dijo en un tono de voz serio y luego se apresuró hacia estribor, gritando algunas ordenes.

Will entrecerró los ojos con desconcierto. _¿Jack quería que yo dirigiera el Perla Negra…?" _

Algo estaba mal.

Pero como el barco se sacudió fuertemente y una gran ola verde cayó sobre la cubierta, decidió que quizás no era el mejor momento de tratar de entender las ideas de Jack.

De todos modos no tenía _ninguna_ esperaza.

* * *

Elizabeth jadeo cuando el cuchillo cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente se alejo de Barbosa y Jack la encontró a medio camino tirando de ella hacia él.

Barbosa examinó el agujero de la bala en su brazo, mas irritado que enojado. Tendría que haber adivinado eso.

Jack envolvió su brazo perfectamente alrededor de Elizabeth y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras que él preparaba su pistola y disparaba, pero esta vez la bala fue en un camino equivocado, debido a que el barco se sacudió de nuevo repentinamente.

Barbosa sacó su pistola, pero no pudo disparar, porque otra fuerte sacudida los hizo caer al suelo. Los gritos de la tripulación se mezclaban con el sonido de lluvia que caía del cielo oscuro en grandes torrentes y la altura de las turbias olas que chocaban contra las paredes de la nave.

Barbosa tomó el cuchillo que se le había caído, lanzándolo a través de la cabina. Jack rápidamente empujo a Elizabeth fuera del camino del cuchillo, y este quedo clavado en la pared, al mismo tiempo Jack le disparó a Barbosa en una pierna. Barbosa siseó airadamente y le apuntó con la pistola a Elizabeth, mientras que Jack preparaba su pistola por cuarta vez.

**

* * *

**

Gibbs corrió hacia debajo de la cubierta para saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Atravesó corriendo el pasillo cuando escuchó una serie de disparos, por lo que aceleró sus pasos e irrumpió en la cabina.

"Gran Señor." Gimió. "Casi muero." Dijo en un suspiró de alivio.

"¿Tú casi mueres?" Jack lo miró de mal humor.

Gibbs sonrió.

Jack sentía los sollozos de Elizabeth contra su pecho, y acariciaba su cabello mientras que liberaba sus manos. Jack hizo una mueca llena de indignación al ver marcas oscuras y ensangrentadas que le dejaron las cuerdas.

"¿Qué hacemos con… eso?" Preguntó Gibbs con incertidumbre, mirando al inmóvil cadáver de Barbosa, que estaba tendido en el suelo. "¿Lo tiramos por la borda?"

"No." Jack sacudió la cabeza con un poco de pesar. "No podemos. No aquí. No en estas aguas."

"Ah." Gibbs asintió. "Voy a traer a alguien para que lo lleve a las celda, entonces."

"¿Y el timón?" Preguntó Jack lentamente tomando el rostro de Elizabeth y levantándolo para que lo mirara.

"Esta bien, él lo esta haciendo bien." Dijo tranquilizadoramente. "¡Volveré en seguida!" añadió con una sonrisa, saliendo rápidamente de la cabina.

"Lizzie…" Susurró Jack con cautela, mirando a Elizabeth consternado.

Ella trató de sonreír, pero la sonrisa salió rota y terminó por reventar en llanto de nuevo lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

"Shhh…" Jack le beso la mejilla, apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella, cerrando los ojos, pero entonces de repente los abrió otra vez. Apoyó la cabeza de ella sobre sus manos y la miró penetrantemente. "No te hizo nada ¿verdad?" Preguntó con ansiedad, arrugando la frente.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca y ese tipo de respuesta no hizo que Jack se tranquilizara. Ella puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jack y sollozo. "Él, él."

Jack ahuecó su rostro y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Él que?"

"Me beso." Dijo Elizabeth con la voz quebrada, haciendo muecas de asco, y nerviosamente comenzó a limpiarse la boca con la manga de su vestido.

Jack suspiró y le limpio las lágrimas de su rostro con los pulgares. "Esta bien Lizzie. Se acabo." Le beso la mano, que ella tenía sobre su boca, y suavemente la beso en los labios. "¿Mejor?" Preguntó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza, una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Jack amplio los ojos. "¿No?" Preguntó incrédulo.

Elizabeth frunció los labios y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, reprimiendo una sonrisa, las lágrimas de sus ojos se secaron al ver la mirada oscura de Jack fija en ella.

Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, mirándola astutamente por un momento, antes de enredar sus manos en el cabello de ella y besarla febrilmente y presionándola mas cerca de él. "Lo siento." Le susurro él tocando los labios de ella mientras hablaba.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Elizabeth colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de él y él se apoyó en su mano, cerrando los ojos.

"Por dejarte sola. Vas a tener que estar preparada, pues a partir de este momento no te voy a dejar sola un solo momento, incluso en la fracción de un abrir y cerrar de ojos." Dijo Jack decididamente, abriendo los ojos y acercándose a ella para besarla de nuevo. Ella profundizo el beso, y después lo rompió sonriéndole dulcemente.

"¿Incluso en la fracción de un abrir y cerrar de ojos?" Preguntó ella recargando su frente sobre la de él.

"Incluso en la fracción de una abrir y cerrar de ojos." Le susurró Jack, acariciando la mejilla de ella con el dorso de su mano.

"Eso va ser difícil de hacer." Dijo Elizabeth quedamente, tomando la mano de él en la suya y dándole un calido beso en la palma.

"Amor." Comenzó Jack con una sonrisa sincera y Elizabeth rió pues ya sabia el resto de la oración. "Yo soy…"

"¡Capitán!" Gibbs regreso a la cabina, seguido de Pintel y Ragetti quienes rápidamente procedieron a sacar el cuerpo de Barbosa de la cabina.

"Sí, señor Gibbs." Respondió Jack formalmente, rodando los ojos haciendo que Elizabeth sonriera de nuevo.

Jack se levantó tirando con él a Elizabeth.

"Estaba pensando…" Comenzó Gibbs titubeante. "Debido a los bruscos cambios en los acontecimientos recientes, parece que…"

"Sí, señor Gibbs." Repitió Jack con ligera impaciencia, estando de pie de espaldas a Gibbs, frente a Elizabeth, concentrado en acomodar los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Hay ciertas cosas en nuestra situación actual que me molestan…" Gibbs hizo una pausa, entrecerrando los ojos con una mueca.

Jack puso su brazo alrededor de Elizabeth y se giró para mirar a Gibbs. "No vamos a morir, señor Gibbs." Jack miró a Pintel y Ragetti que rápidamente salían de la cabina, llevando con ellos el cuerpo de Barbosa.

"Al parecer." Gibbs comenzó con una sonrisa vacilante. "Estamos en el Mar Fantasma… y no tenemos el grafico." Concluyó con un suspiro.

Elizabeth miró a Jack quien miró tristemente a Gibbs. "Corrección." Dijo después de un momento de reflexión, apuntando a Gibbs con el dedo. "Tenemos el grafico." Jack sonrió con seguridad.

Gibbs levantó las cejas, pero entonces sonrió y asintió.

"Simplemente no sabemos donde esta." añadió Jack, con voz baja moviendo sus dedos en el aire y echando un vistazo alrededor de la cabina.

La sonrisa de Gibbs se tambaleo ligeramente, pero decidió no manifestar sus dudas sobre lo que significaba la diferencia entre no tener algo y no saber donde podría estar...

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	59. Chapter 59

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Una vez mas estoy sin tiempo y es que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hija mayor, por Dios, a esta hora hace doce años tenia unos dolores terribles lo bueno es que nacido una hora después. Dios doce años como pasa el tiempo y crecen los niños, se hacen viejos muy pronto, jaja, no aprenden a una que ya dejo de cumplir años, jaja.

Bueno mil gracias a todas las que dejaron review, se los agradezco mucho y espero les guste mucho este capitulo algo de lo que estoy segura.

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review, en el capitulo pasado. **Cecilia, Danny, Cande, Mónica,** **Elizabeth**, y **Silvia**.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 59**

"¿Cómo esta la tormenta, Will?" Gritó Gibbs, tratando hacer audible su voz, entre el fuerte ruido de la tormenta.

"¡Se esta calmando!" Respondió Will, limpiándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

"¿Así es?" Dijo Gibbs dudoso, viendo el movimiento de las olas verde oscuro, golpeando sobre la cubierta. "¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?" Preguntó, mirando a la oscuridad, el cielo estrellado, apenas visible a través del velo de la niebla verde.

"La niebla se esta juntando alrededor de las velas." Respondió Will, rodando los ojos y girando el timón a la derecha. Gibbs lo miró pasmado. "Aquí en el mar." Continuo Will sin mirar a Gibbs, como si presintiera las dudas de Gibbs. "Cuando la niebla espesa se junta alrededor de las velas por lo general indica que el final de la tormenta esta cerca.

"Ya veo." Dijo Gibbs sin mucha convicción y entonces le dio un rápido vistazo al cielo y se fue de regreso a buscar la grafica. Había abandonado temporalmente la búsqueda, ya que Jack se había ido (dándole una severa mirada a Gibbs, cuando le sonrió ante la idea) a ayudar a Elizabeth a vestirse.

**

* * *

**

"¡Jack, no!" Elizabeth trató de protestar, pero antes de que ella pudiera construir un argumento coherente en contra de tomar un baño relajante mientras al mismo tiempo había una tormenta bastante frenética golpeando al _Perla_ _Negra_ sin piedad, Jack la levantaba en sus brazos y sin contemplaciones, la sentó, aun vestida, en la bañera de metal llevada al Cuarto del Capitán por Pintel y Ragetti, quienes habían estado murmurando comentarios desfavorables sobre tener una mujer a bordo.

La tina estaba bien fija sobre el piso, aunque el balanceo del buque hacia que la bañera también se moviera, derramando inevitablemente agua fuera de ella de vez en cuando.

"En primer lugar, te sentirás mucho mejor después de esto amor, que con todas esas lagrimas." Jack llevó sus manos a través del rostro de ella. "En segundo lugar la tripulación del barco de esta haciendo cargo… de alguna manera." Añadió con una mueca y moviendo su mano en el aire. Elizabeth reprimió una sonrisa. "En tercer lugar, dependiendo del tiempo que una persona este a cargo del timón, podemos decir que esa persona, sin duda tiene buenos conocimientos de cómo llevar una nave. En cuarto lugar, esta tormenta no es tan grave. En quinto lugar, aun no hemos encontrado la grafica por lo que no importa la manera en que naveguemos… en este momento. En sexto lugar, las heridas de tus manos de todos modos tienen que ser lavadas." Dijo algo tristemente. "Y en séptimo lugar…" Jack se detuvo a mitad de la oración, mirando como ella se quitaba la túnica de seda azul y la camisa lanzándolas al piso.

"Y ¿en séptimo?" Preguntó Elizabeth con un toque de diversión en su voz, levantando una ceja, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y deslizándose mas adentro de la tina. Ella realmente acogió con satisfacción la sensación del agua caliente sobre su cuerpo, tenia que admitir que sí era una buena idea. Aunque no creía que fuera muy justo para todos lo que ahora estaban en la cubierta, enfrentándose a la torrencial lluvia… _¡oh que bien!_ Pensó Elizabeth rápidamente alejando el sentimiento de culpabilidad. _Pirata._

"En séptimo lugar." Jack se limpió la garganta y se arrodillo al lado de ella en el piso. "Es una orden del capitán, por lo que todas las demás razones son superfluas ante esta." concluyó Jack con una traviesa sonrisa, mirando a lo largo de la bañera.

Elizabeth siguió su mirada y sus ojos se entrecerraron con indignación, y le salpicó el rostro con un poco de agua.

"Oí." Jack se limpio el rostro con la mano.

Elizabeth sonrió y se aseguró de cubrir su cuerpo con sus manos, mejor que antes.

"Bien." Dijo Jack parpadeando el agua de sus ojos. "Tú lo pediste, amor." Dijo amenazadoramente, poniéndose de pie.

Elizabeth mordió su labio inferior, sonriendo, pero luego su sonrisa desapareció. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó incrédula, viendo como Jack se quitaba la chaqueta, dejándola sobre el piso. "¡Jack!" Exclamó en forma de advertencia, pero él solo movió sus cejas, en respuesta, y quitándose una de sus botas. "¡Jack!" Elizabeth trató de que su voz sonara molesta, pero tenía la sospecha de que sus ojos, que se quedaban fijos en él, la estaban traicionando. "¡Jack, no…!"

Jack se quitó la camisa sobre su cabeza y deslumbro a Elizabeth con una sonrisa traviesa. "Hay una llamativa discrepancia entre tus palabras y la mirada en tus ojos, amor." Dijo con un divertido tono de voz, desabrochándose su cinturón.

Elizabeth parpadeo y cerró los ojos, rápidamente deslizándose mas al fondo de la bañera, sosteniendo su respiración unos segundos mientras permanecía debajo del agua, hasta que sintió un inconfundible movimiento peligroso aproximándose, informándole que alguien había entrado en la tina con ella. Elizabeth resurgió del agua con un grito sofocado, encontrándose frente a frente con Jack, quien estaba sentado frente a ella, dando un suspiro de satisfacción. "Ah. Esto es agradable." Dijo entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Elizabeth miró el rostro de él, paralizada por la sensación de las piernas desnudas de él junto a las de ella, con sus pies haciéndole cosquillas involuntariamente sobre los lados de su cuerpo. Ella lo miró en silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de afuera, el de la lluvia azotando sobre las ventanas, pero no tan fuerte como antes. Parecía estar disminuyendo lentamente, gradualmente. Elizabeth parpadeo, al sentir un pie de Jack deslizarse debajo de ella. "¡Jack!" Le susurró airadamente, alejando el pie con una de sus manos, cosa que no era muy prudente de hacer, ya que eso causo que descubriera todo lo que había tratado de cubrir. Empujo el pie de él y lo miró triunfante, solo para encontrarse con una mirada no menos triunfante que la de ella. Ella gimió ante la súbita realización, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Jack se inclinó hacia delante, encerrándola dentro de sus brazos. Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos y quiso regañarlo… pero él la interrumpió con un suave y tierno beso, ahuecando tiernamente el rostro de ella en sus manos. Ella cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso, sintiendo tibias lágrimas en sus ojos. Elizabeth rompió el beso y reposó su frente sobre la de él.

"Estaba asustada Jack." Le susurró casi inaudible, mirando hacia abajo. "Yo no debí de estarlo. Fue estúpido de mi parte. ¿Qué tipo de Pirata Rey soy?" Dijo haciendo pucheros.

"No fuiste estúpida, Lizbeth." La interrumpió Jack, colocando varios mechones sueltos del cabello de ella detrás de su oreja. "En lo absoluto."

Elizabeth levantó su vista para mirarlo y sonrió ligeramente. "Sabia que llegarías, solo que no sabia..." Ella dudo, acariciando ausentemente el hombro de él. "Cuando…"

"Lizzie." Jack la abrazó más fuerte y ella presionó su húmeda mejilla contra el pecho de él.

"Pensé en matarme." Ella susurró con voz hueca, tratando de enredar juguetonamente uno de de los cabello de Jack en uno de sus dedos.

Jack inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró, frunciendo la frente. "Ni siquiera lo digas, Lizbeth." Dijo un poco molesto.

Elizabeth frunció los labios, acurrucándose en el cuello de Jack, murmurando algo que él no pudo entender.

"¿Qué dijiste amor?" Preguntó en voz baja, inclinándose hacia atrás y jalándola con él. y reposando su cabeza en la parte trasera de la tina y Elizabeth colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jack, levantando la vista para mirarlo intensamente.

"Dije que no me importaría ahora." Dijo tranquilamente, poniendo su brazo sobre el pecho de él, sonriendo ante la sensación de sentirse cerca de él, de sentir su piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos, por sentir las yemas de los dedos de él sobre su piel…

"Si es posible voy a pedirte que no tengas ese tipo de pensamientos." Respondió Jack decididamente, desplazando su mano de arriba abajo en el brazo de ella, su mente inconciente registró el delicado temblor en le cuerpo de ella bajo sus manos.

"Oh." Elizabeth levanto la cabeza ligeramente. "¿Vas a controlar mis pensamientos, también?" Preguntó con pretendida molestia.

"¿También?" Jack levantó una ceja, y tiernamente ahueco la mejilla de ella en su mano. "¿Qué mas controlo?" Preguntó lentamente en un susurro, el fantasma de una sonrisa maliciosa filtrándose sobre sus labios.

Elizabeth tomó la mano de él que aun estaba en su barbilla, y lo puso sobre su pecho."A mi corazón." Le susurró con una dulce sonrisa, dejando una línea de besos sobre su clavícula. "Y mi alma. Y…"

Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y atrapó con sus labios los de ella, besándola ardientemente, salpicando por los bordes de la bañera el agua que caía al suelo, cuando se rodó por encima de ella y la atrapo debajo de él.

"¿Y?" Le susurró roncamente con una sonrisa, moviendo sus labios hacia el cuello de ella mordisqueándoselo y besándoselo.

Elizabeth sonrió. "Tu sabes que." Le susurró, cerrando los ojos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda, acariciándolo y clavándole las uñas ligeramente.

Jack deslizó su mano por el muslo de ella; haciéndola temblar; escuchándola decir su nombre, mientras él la besaba con ternura al principio y luego más ferozmente, hambriento, deslizo su otra mano debajo de su cabeza, enredándola en su cabello mojado, que parecía mas oscuro que de costumbre.

"Te quiero." Le susurró entre besos, abriendo los ojos por un momento para verla, y ella abrió los ojos al sentir su mirada sobre ella y le sonrió con amor, sus ojos oscuros mirándolo con amor y confianza. Los dos sentimientos que había pensando nunca tener derecho de ver.

"Supongo que es así." Respondió tranquilamente con una sonrisa, tomando un poco de agua en sus manos y esparciéndola a lo largo de su espalda.

"No, Lizzie." Sonrió, acariciando su cuello con sus labios y trazando un camino de besos hasta sus labios. "Lo que quiero decir es que… te quiero… permanentemente. Te quiero por siempre y para siempre. Yo…" Dijo con voz desvanecida, respirando profundamente. Elizabeth inclino su cabeza hacia a un lado y lo miró intensamente. "Quiero casarme contigo." Dijo en un serio y casi solemne tono de voz, con un toque de impaciencia (o era… ¿nerviosismo…?) Elizabeth lo miró con los ojos ampliados, sus palabras caían sobre ella como agua hirviendo. "¿Te quieres… casar conmigo Lizbeth?" Preguntó en un susurro, mirándola penetrantemente y divirtiéndose mucho con la verdadera inquietud que leyó en el rostro de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tuvo la tentación de tomar ventaja de esto y burlarse de él, pero algo en los ojos de él la detuvo. "¿Cómo?" Preguntó simplemente en un susurro apenas audible, sabiendo que eso era imposible, pues estaba casada con Will, pero queriendo olvidar eso al menos por un momento, atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y trazando una línea en los labios de él con las yemas de sus dedos.

Jack le sonrió divertido. "Primero tu respuesta y después mi solución, amor."

Elizabeth parpadeo, con una inconfundible mirada de curiosidad que destellaba en sus ojos. Ella ahueco el rostro de él en sus manos y lo acercó para besarlo. "¿Por qué yo… querría casarme contigo?" Preguntó sin aliento, con cierta indiferencia en su voz, rompiendo el beso y enredando sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Jack parpadeo mirándola ofendido. Elizabeth abrió los ojos y ocultó una sonrisa, mirándolo expectante.

"¿Están no son las circunstancias mas adecuadas para que te estés haciendo esa pregunta, amor?" Preguntó Jack incrédulo, su boca cerniéndose sobre la de ella.

Elizabeth se atragantó, en realidad ya no sentía que fuera una broma, cuando él lentamente presionó su pecho contra el de ella y presionó sus labios sobre la herida en la garganta de ella, hecha por el cuchillo de Barbosa.

"Jack…" Gimió ella, aferrándose a él e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando él siguió dándole ligeros besos sobre el cuello y la barbilla… Ella esperaba que los labios de él descendieran sobre los suyos, pero por alguna razón el beso no llego. Ella abrió los ojos, y lo miró de una manera que debió de haber sido muy divertida, porque él se rió de ella, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. "Jack." Le susurró con un toque de molestia en su voz.

La miró por un momento sin embargo, y luego se inclino hacia abajo y con sus labios tocó ligeramente los de ella, susurrando febrilmente, haciendo que el sonido de su voz le enviara escalofríos hasta su columna vertebral, sus ojos nunca salieron de los de ella mientras hablaba:

"Cásate conmigo, Lizbeth, amor, corazón. Cásate conmigo. Cásate conmigo y yo te daré el cielo. Te daré el infierno muy probablemente también, pero… te amo, quiero casarme contigo, cásate conmigo, Lizzie. Cásate conmigo." Las dos últimas palabras las murmuró cerca de los labios de ella, mirándola con una oscura y brillante mirada.

Elizabeth parpadeo, aturdida en silencio. Lo miró, Paralizada, hipnotizada, sus palabras repitiéndose en su mente, enviándole imágenes a su imaginación, a través de su corazón y llegando a cada parte de su cuerpo y a cada parte de su alma… Él… ¿acaba de decir lo que dijo?...

"¿Podrías…?" dijo casi sin aliento, mirándolo con asombro. "¿Podrías…?" Él la miró con intensidad. "¿Podrías decirlo de nuevo?" le susurró al fin.

Jack parpadeo, ligeramente desconcertado. "Cásate conmigo." Comenzó una vez más. "Lizz…"

Elizabeth empujó la cabeza de Jack hacia abajo, chocando sus labios contra los de ella, besándolo apasionadamente. Jack profundizo el beso, dejando vagar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de ella con febril impaciencia, salpicando agua por todo el piso, haciendo que la tina se meciera peligrosamente, estando a punto de caerse, pero ninguno de los dos estaba ni siquiera remotamente cerca de notarlo.

"Acepto." Susurró Elizabeth ardientemente y sin aliento. "Si quiero, lo haré, lo deseo, acepto, acepto. Acepto."

Jack le sonrió abiertamente, presionando sus labios contra los de ella, sellando en los labios de ella las palabras que ella seguía repitiendo.

"Dilo otra vez." Dijo ella, sonriendo. Jack la miró con una mirada de diversión, destellando en sus ahora si, completamente ojos negros. "Quiero aprendérmelo de memoria." Añadió tranquilamente, mirándolo seria.

La diversión en los ojos de Jack se convirtió en una de reflexión, rozando sus labios contra lo de ella, le susurró: "Si quiere te lo anoto, amor." Una huella de una maliciosa sonrisa parpadeo en todo su rostro. "Pero no ahora." Añadió en voz baja, presionando sus labios en los de ella.

"Te amo." Susurró ella brillando extrañamente en la oscuridad y sonrió al escuchar las palabras siendo repetidas en esa hermosa, cautivadora y quería voz, que sonaba a la libertad misma.

**

* * *

**

Gibbs examinó con atención a través de todos los libros y papeles sobre el escritorio de la cabina de Barbosa. Encontró el libro que Will había llevado a bordo del _Perla_ _Negra_ hace mucho tiempo, pero que no había sido leído por ninguno de ellos (Excepto por Bill Turner y Will tal vez) porque lo tenia Barbosa.

Gibbs verificó en los cajones, buscó en el piso (ya que buscando encontró una pequeño escondite en el piso, pero el escondite, resulto estar vació). Suspiró y se dirigió al armario, cuando la puerta de la cabina que estaba abierta, se abrió más y Bill Turner entro.

"Que buen momento elegiste." Dijo Gibbs con una sonrisa. "Te perdiste la tormenta que acabamos de tener."

"No fue con intención." Respondió Bootstrap con una sonrisa, entrando a la cabina. "Resurgimos tan pronto como pudimos."

"Aye." Asintió Gibbs. "Y Will esta…"

"Ya lo vi." Bill Turner lo interrumpió con una pequeña y agradable sonrisa. "Y quisiera saber que paso."

Gibbs suspiró y sonrió rascándose la frente, pensando por donde comenzar su explicación.

* * *

"Aquí." Jack llevó a Elizabeth sobre la cama y la cubrió con una sabana mientras ella le sonreía. "Duerme, amor, casi esta amaneciendo." La beso en los labios y ella sonrió, manteniendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor del cuello de él.

"¿Y que harás si no te dejo ir?" Preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ah." Se inclino hacia abajo y de nuevo la beso, deslizando sus manos por debajo de ella, y tirando de ella suavemente hacia él. "Entonces tendremos a Gibbs rompiendo la puerta para saber si no nos hemos ahogado."

Elizabeth sin mover sus manos, sonrió tontamente. "Entonces creo que debo dejarte ir." Dijo tranquilamente, frunciendo los labios y alejó el cabello húmedo de Jack de su rostro, las gotas de agua caían sobre su clavícula. "Aunque dijiste que no me ibas a dejar, ni siquiera por un abrir y cerrar de ojos y…" Comenzó juguetona, pero él la interrumpió con otro beso.

"Y no lo haré. Voy a enviar a Gibbs para que se quede contigo en la cabina. Él pude ir arreglando el escritorio, mientras tanto y tú solo te quedas dormida aquí…"

"Jack no era en serio." Elizabeth lo interrumpió con una sonrisa.

"Pero yo si." Contestó Jack, cubriéndola con la sabana hasta la barbilla.

Elizabeth quería replicar, pero otra cosa cruzó por su mente. "¿Sobre eso también?" Preguntó titubeante, posando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Jack entrecerró los ojos y se sentó al borde de la cama, dándole una larga y considerada mirada. "¿Cómo puedes hacer esa pregunta Lizzie?" Dijo sonando sinceramente ofendido. "Yo nunca…" hizo una pausa inclinándose hacia ella, arrugando la frente y mirándola muy serio. "Te he mentido."

Elizabeth parpadeo y lo miró en silencio por un momento, sus palabras se hundieron lentamente en su cabeza, él le regresaba la mirada de manera constante, esperando que ella pensara lo que le había dicho.

Ella se rió y sacó la almohada debajo de su cabeza y golpeo a Jack con ella tan fuerte como pudo. "¡Muy gracioso!" Exclamó riendo.

Jack atrapó la almohada y la aventó al otro lado de la cama y envolvió a Elizabeth entre sus brazos. Ella dejo de reír, y lentamente se recargó en él y lo beso suavemente en los labios.

"¿Has pensado en eso Jack?" Preguntó ella con seriedad, abriendo los ojos.

"¿Qué cosa, amor?" Preguntó, envolviendo la sabana alrededor de ella, para mantenerla tibia y para compensar la falta de ropa.

"Sobre…" Ella tomo las manos de él en las suyas. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si el trasporte no me hubiera arroyado, aquella noche?" dijo mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

"No muy a menudo." Respondió con una prudente sonrisa, tomando la mano de ella en la suya y levantándola a sus labios.

Elizabeth sonrió. "Si, pero… simplemente he pensado… que yo habría… huido." Ella lo miró intensamente, mientras él lentamente deslizaba el anillo de bodas de su dedo y lo guardaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, ya que era la única pieza de ropa que llevaba en ese momento.

"No habrá mas huida, amor." Él la miró, no buscando su aprobación, sino más bien para ver su reacción.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros. "Es tuyo." Ella sonrió. "Lo intercambiamos ¿lo recuerdas?" Ella levantó su mano y le mostró el anillo verde que él le había dado.

"Aye." Jack sonrió y le beso la mano, cuando ella ahueco su mejilla en su mano. "Lo recuerdo."

"Hablando de eso." Elizabeth retiro su mano y se enderezo, poniendo una mirada seria.

Jack amplio su mirada en expectante diversión. "Un momento, amor." Dijo de repente y se marcho hacia la otra cabina.

Elizabeth lo siguió con una mirada desconcertada, pero luego sonrió, cuando el volvió y se sentó de nuevo en la cama y tomó ambas manos entre las de él y dejándolas en su muslo y comenzó a ponerle suaves compresas sobre las muñecas lesionadas.

**

* * *

**

"No sé exactamente que fue lo que paso." Dijo Gibbs mirando a Bill Turner vacilantemente. Bill asintió, escuchando intensamente. "Pero cuando entre a la cabina él tenia un cuchillo en la garganta de Elizabeth…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Will irrumpió en la cabina, mirando a Gibbs interrogativamente. La tormenta se había calmado, por lo que dejo el timón a Cotton, no solo porque estaba cansado sino porque quería saber que estaba pasando.

Gibbs hizo una mueca y comenzó el recuento de la lamentable historia una vez más.

**

* * *

**

"Entonces." Elizabeth comenzó después de una pausa. "Te di la respuesta pero nunca me diste la solución." Dijo haciendo pucheros, mirando las manos de Jack que seguían curando sus heridas. Después de aplicar las compresas, tomó una pelotita de lazo blanco (y ella trató de adivinar ¿de donde provenían?) cortó el lazo en dos con unas pequeñas tijeras para que le sirvieran de vendas y las envolvió alrededor de cada una de sus muñecas. Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente y miró a Jack con curiosidad, preguntándose si el lazo seria para sostener la parte superior de algún vestido o si más bien solo era un adorno.

"Aye." Él asintió dejando las tijeras y el resto de lazo y levantando la vista hacia ella. "Eso es cierto."

Elizabeth lo miró expectante, sentándose completamente en la cama y recargándose en la cabecera, Elizabeth atrajo a Jack hacia ella y envolvió su brazo alrededor de él. Elizabeth puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra él. La miró y sonrió para si mismo, apretando su protector abrazo. Nada iba a pasarle a ella. No quería que nada malo le sucediera. Quería que ella se sintiera segura con él, que se sintiera protegida. Quería que ella sintiera que no debía preocuparse por nada, que no había nada que temer, que nunca tendría nada de que temer. Nunca.

Jack limpió su garganta y muy tranquilamente comenzó a explicarle con gestos y movimientos muy vividos de su mano. "Solo el capitán de un buque puede realizar matrimonios, amor. Y este barco solo tiene un capitán, y este capitán no realizo ese… _evento_." Dijo moviendo su mano con indiferencia. "Por lo tanto…"

Elizabeth se movió abruptamente y levanto su mirada hacia Jack con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Quieres decir que es invalida?" Preguntó asombrada, pero la mirada en sus ojos estaba más cerca de la pura realidad que al asombro.

Jack rozo con su pulgar a través de la sonrisa de ella que crecía sobre sus labios. "No solo es invalida, amor. Ineludiblemente ilegal." Dijo en un susurro, sonriente y girándose hacia ella, quedando lo dos de lado, uno frente al otro.

Ella lo miró sin palabras, sonriendo pensativamente, sin saber si esto era bueno o…

_Aye. Es bueno. Sin duda_, pensó sonriendo por dentro, cuando Elizabeth presionó sus labios sobre los de él y lo beso ardientemente.

"Entonces." Comenzó, rompiendo el beso y respirando profundamente. "¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?" Preguntó titubeante, con los ojos brillantes y mirándolo con una emoción en sus ojos. Jack entrecerró los ojos, mirándola interesantemente. "Justo aquí… ahora…" Ella sonrió. "En esta cama… aquí."

"Ahora." Terminó Jack por ella, enredando un mechón de su cabello todavía húmedo, alrededor de su dedo.

Elizabeth sonrió y sus labios rozaron con lo de él. "Ahora."

"¿Te parece que estamos vestidos con la decencia suficiente para tal ocasión, amor? Viendo que uno de nosotros no esta del todo vestido." Dijo juguetonamente, deslizando su mano debajo de la sabana acercándola más a él.

Ella sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de él. "Viendo que la propuesta tuvo lugar, cuando _ninguno_ de nosotros estaba vestido, creo que hemos hecho un importante progreso hacia la decencia, de todos modos."

"Aye. Eso lo hicimos." Murmuró Jack sonriendo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos, olvidándose de todo cuando la toco. Pero inesperadamente Jack se alejó de ella recargando su cabeza sobre su codo y mirándola con intensidad. Ella abrió sus ojos, y busco la mirada de él y se miraron uno al otro en silencio por un momento y ella pensó en la paz que sentía de solo estar así con él, envuelta por sus brazos. Ella comenzó a sentir somnolencia, abrumada por la extraña especie de somnolencia que viene solo cuando se siente seguridad, y estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, cuando de repente Jack tomó su mano y le susurro: "Yo…" y ella abrió sus ojos muy grandes. "Capitán Jack Sparrow." Continúo él con cautela, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Elizabeth mordió su labio y sonrió dudosa, no muy convencida de lo que realmente estaba haciendo él… Pero él continuo y ella seguía sonriendo mientras él hablaba. "Te tomó a ti Elizabeth Swann, como mi amada esposa." Llevo su mano hacia el rostro de ella y ella se apoyo sobre su mano con una sonrisa. "Y prometo, cuidarte, apoyarte, honrarte, atesorarte, amarte…"

Elizabeth gimió ante el sonido fuerte del llamado a la puerta. Jack rodó los ojos y reposo su frente contra el hombro de ella con un suspiro. "Solo voy a disparar a quien sea y regreso." Murmuró besándola brevemente en los labios y deslizándose fuera de la cama.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos, puso la almohada sobre su rostro y se rió.

Jack fue a la puerta, y la abrió apresuradamente, dispuesto a dispararle a la persona que había tocado, tarea que resultó ser imposible ya que era imposible determinar quien, de las tres personas de pie frente a la puerta, había golpeado.

"¿Dónde esta? ¿Cómo esta?" Will entro furiosamente a la cabina, seguido por su padre y por Gibbs, casi golpeando a Jack. Jack le lanzó una mirada significativa a Gibbs, pero Gibbs solo sacudió la cabeza en una muda indicación de que él no era el responsable.

"Ah. El _Holandés_ _Errante_ esta de regreso, por lo que veo." Dijo Jack con una leve sonrisa, dejando que el resto de los invitados entraran.

"Aye." Respondió Bill. "Así parece…" Comenzó, pero Will lo interrumpió.

"¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?" Will casi gritó, haciendo un gesto como si quisiera sacudir a Jack de sus adornos o de su camisa, pero viendo que él no tenía su camisa, tuvo que renunciar a la idea.

"No te ves bien, compañero ¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó Jack con una mueca, mirando a Will despeinado y muy húmedo, aun goteando agua.

Gibbs reprimió una sonrisa.

"Acabo de pasar a tu buque por una tormenta." Contestó Will entre dientes. "Te pregunte, donde…"Comenzó de nuevo en un tono de voz enojado.

"Debes de ponerte un sombrero, para la próxima, tu sabes." Lo interrumpió Jack en un tono serio y de advertencia, pero Jack solo se acercó al armario, y por un momento Will llego a pensar que Jack iba a darle un sombrero, pero Jack solo sacó una camisa para él.

"¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?" Preguntó Will oscuramente, a punto de perder la paciencia, con sus manos empuñadas.

Jack miró su camisa sospechosamente antes de ponérsela y entonces se giró y miró a Will intensamente. "Y tu ¿Dónde crees que esta?" Preguntó en tono molesto de voz, desviando sus ojos de él, y caminando hacia Gibbs y Bill Turner. "¿Encontraste la grafica?" Preguntó, pero la respuesta de Gibbs fue interrumpida por Gibbs.

"Quiero hablar con ella." Dijo Will bruscamente, irritado por le hecho de que sonaba casi como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, permiso par hablar con su esposa.

"Esta dormida." Contestó Jack mirando a Gibbs, y agitando su mano indicándole que todavía estaba esperando su respuesta, independientemente de las interrupciones.

Gibbs abrió la boca, pero las palabras que iba a decir, fueron una vez mas interrumpidas por Will.

"No te creo." Dijo Will, arrugando la frente.

"Tal vez tengas razón. Los muertos están obligados a despertar debido a tus gritos, por no hablar de las personas que en verdad están dormidas." Contestó Jack enojado.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que pudo haberle sucedido?" Gritó Will, evidentemente ignorando el último comentario de Jack.

Jack entrecerró los ojos, enojado, y se giró hacia Will mirándolo severamente. "Por todos los cielos, ilumíname, por favor. Estoy seguro que tus conocimientos en la materia son infinitamente más ricos, desde que tienes misteriosas relaciones, o más bien que planeas misteriosas cosas con cierta persona que a muerto dos veces."

Gibbs amplio los ojos. Bill Turner cambio sus ojos a Will, dándole una desconcertada mirada. Will miró a su padre ansiosamente, pero luego cambio sus ojos de nuevo a Jack.

Y entonces de repente un pensamiento pasó por su mente. "Quiero hablar contigo." Dijo mas tranquilo, mirando a Jack fríamente. Jack levantó una ceja. "En privado."

"Si recuerdo bien." Contestó Jack con una sonrisa. "Dijiste hace muy poco que no quería hablar…"

"Cambie de idea." Will lo interrumpió drásticamente y mirando a la nada.

Jack lo miró intensamente por un momento, antes de consentir. Gibbs (no estaba seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea) y Bill (aun desconcertado por lo que había escuchado) salieron a regañadientes de la cabina del capitán.

Will miraba pensativamente a la distancia, ordenando sus pensamientos.

… _Y mi estrategia._

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	60. Chapter 60

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review, en el capitulo pasado. **Danny, Cande, Nallely mcr, megumisakura **y **Silvia**.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 60**

"_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Se veía tan hermosa… en la lluvia… ese día… en esas terribles circunstancias… aun se veía impresionante y hermosa. Y por un momento había llegado a pensar que no habría sido tan malo morir, si tan solo pudiera morir viéndola… y entonces… había muerto.

Casi. Estaría muerto por diez años. Pero incluso antes de que esos diez años terminaran, ahora, justo ahora, estaba muriendo de nuevo.

¿Por qué ella había dejado de amarlo? ¿Dejo de hacerlo?... Y, sin embargo, curiosamente, sospechaba (incluso tal vez ¿sabia?... sí… sabia…) que ella seguía amándolo, él no podía verse alejándose por voluntad propia… sin embargo lo que mas quería era olvidar, alejarse, pero sentía que no podía hacer eso, aunque le parecía que debería… a veces…Y en otras ocasiones, le parecía que no debía.

Pero era ridículo ¿no? Pensar que todavía tenía otra oportunidad… ¿Por qué quería darle a ella otra oportunidad?... _No parecía que ella quisiese otra oportunidad, en primer lugar, _Will pensó amargamente, mirando el piso.

"¿Hay algo particularmente mal en mi piso?" Preguntó Jack, mirando a Will, y caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, se detuvo y miró a su escritorio severamente dañado.

Will gimió y levantó la vista, tratando de sacudir sus pensamientos sombríos. "No." Respondió mecánicamente y se giró, sus ojos se detuvieron en la pequeña pila de ropa en el suelo. Blanco y azul… blanco… reconoció la camisa… estaba muy húmeda, y miró alrededor, solo entonces notando agua alrededor de una bañera y no solo alrededor de ella sino en todas partes.

"Bien." Contestó Jack desinteresadamente, tomando el escritorio y levantándolo para que volviera de nuevo a su posición original. Sacudió el polvo de la superficie con sus manos, después limpio sus manos en sus pantalones y movió el escritorio a donde comúnmente estaba.

Will lentamente alejo su vista de la tina y miró a Jack, notando brevemente que estaba ocupado en levantar sus mapas, cartas de navegación, y otros artículos esparcidos por el piso y haciendo muecas de vez en cuando, ya que algunas cosas estaban sobre la ropa, antes de regresarlas de nuevo al escritorio.

"¿Cómo esta ella?" Will preguntó en voz baja, tratando de mantener la calma, diciéndose así mismo que si se auto-controlaba podría llegar mas lejos que si se desesperaba. Por lo menos en este momento.

"Ella esta conmigo." Respondió Jack levantando un libro del piso y mirándolo curiosamente. Will respiró profundamente y miró a Jack, apenas manteniendo el control, pues sus instintos le decían que desenvainara la espada y lo atacara de inmediato. "Eso significa…" Añadió Jack con firmeza en voz baja, puso el libro sobre el escritorio y se encogió de hombros. "Que ella esta bien."

"Oh, ¿realmente?" Will logró hablar fríamente, manteniendo su voz constante, aunque por dentro estaba temblando. "De hecho, el haber sido amenazada con un cuchillo por un bastardo sin escrúpulos, suena bastante bien."

Jack lo miró intensamente. "No cabe duda que ser intrigante es mucho mas fino." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y puso un montón de mapas que había levantado del suelo, de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

"Estas cambiando el tema." Will siseo, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Jack, mirándolo sorprendido. "Bueno." Se inclinó hacia abajo y levanto una silla. "Quizás los dos temas se entrelazan de alguna manera, por así decirlo." Colocó la silla atrás del escritorio y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado.

"¿Qué estas tratando de implicar?" Will preguntó bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos, enojado.

"Nada." Respondió Jack con indiferencia, revisando la silla para asegurarse de que no estuviera rota, mirándola satisfecho.

Will rió. "No creo tu seas la persona mas indicada para juzgar a otras personas por su deslealtad. Pero sí, hablé con él y quizás la idea de matarte no parecía particularmente repulsiva para mi tampoco." Jack lo miró ligeramente divertido. "Aunque eso no significa que pueda considerarse deshonesto." Terminó, se paró recto y se giró dando unos pasos hacia la bañera.

"Ah." Jack sonrió con cautela. "Eso es impresionante. Pero no debes tomar todo tan en serio. "Will se giró y lo miró fríamente. "En realidad yo no estaba sugiriendo nada mas de lo que tus has dicho y no lo que has hecho." Jack se acercó a la tina y levantó la ropa y la lanzó dentro de la bañera.

Will lo estaba mirando en silencio, tratando de bloquear los pensamientos e imágenes que invadían su mente. Sin embargo no podía detenerlos. Aunque había una forma de acabarlos. Esperaba poder hacerlo. La amaba aun… Y aunque a veces deseaba nunca haberla conocido, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, sobre su vida, juntos, sobre la manera tranquila, maravillosa y pacifica que podría ser… Vivirían cerca de Port Royal, pero no en Port Royal. En una ciudad más pequeña. Con no demasiadas casas, una iglesia… un barrio tranquilo. Tendrían un gran jardín… y una terraza… había planeado construir él mismo la terraza… incluso la había dibujado… una noche, en el _Holandés Errante_…

"¿Nuca te ha cruzado por la mente lo que le ocurriría si tienes que participar en una batalla, que pierdas y que todos los de abordo fueran tomados como rehenes?" Preguntó Will de repente, rompiendo con un bastante largo momento de silencio. Su voz sonaba con desprecio, como si hubiera preparado esas palabras de antemano.

… Que hacia. Hace unos minutos había pensado en varias frases para decirle… y esperaba que el resto le llegaran a la mente, cuando comenzara a hablar.

Jack lanzó un poco mas de ropa dentro de la bañera y miró a Will intensamente, tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pensando.

"¿Qué pasaría con Elizabeth?" Will preguntó en un tono de voz mas tranquilo. Jack entrecerró los ojos y Will sostuvo el aliento _¿Va a funcionar…?_ "¿Cómo la vas a rescatar entonces?" Caminó lentamente hacia Jack. "Si es llevada a una celda sucia de un barco." Will hizo una pausa, con una pequeña y amarga mueca cerniéndose en sus labios. "¿Crees que pueda escapar? O ¿Qué tu puedas escuchar sus gritos?"

"Me temo que no estoy viendo tu punto." Lo interrumpió Jack impaciente, apretando sus manos en un puño tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos en un instante, y no escapando de la vista de Will, así como tampoco dejo de notar la mirada de furia brillando en los ojos de Jack, que lo miraba con enojo.

_¿Y si él realmente se preocupa por ella?..._ una voz tranquila dentro de la cabeza de Will le preguntó. Will rió por dentro. La idea de que _solo_ iba a funcionar si Jack realmente se preocupaba por Elizabeth, no era algo que realmente le causara culpabilidad… pero entonces… si lo hacia… y si ella… tal vez no debería… no tenia derecho… tal vez. Pero tal vez tenia derecho… después de todo había creído en todas en cada una de las palabras que había dicho. Cada palabra era verdad. _Verdad_. Podía estar totalmente de acuerdo con cada frase. Sin embargo…

"O simplemente si tu eres capturado…" Will continúo como si Jack nunca hubiera interrumpido su tren de pensamientos. "Si ve cuando eres llevado a la horca." Jack hizo una mueca con la boca, y frunció el ceño mirando a Will con creciente impaciencia. "¿Eso es lo que quieres para ella? porque no puedo ver otra cosa que pueda sucederle tarde o temprano, si ella se queda contigo." Mirando a Jack sin emoción, mirándolo atentamente, entumecido y con la satisfacción de notar la ira destellando en sus ojos. Pero no solo era ira… quizás, incluso, no era solo ira… sino también… ansiedad, intolerable y sincera ansiedad.

_Entonces… ¿Él realmente… la ama? ¿Podría realmente hacerlo?..._

"Tu preocupación es realmente conmovedora." Contestó Jack rígido, forzando una leve sonrisa y se acercó hacia su escritorio. "Pero me temo que no estoy necesitado en buscar tus consejos sobre cualquier tema, y este casualmente es uno de las que no necesito escuchar tu opinión." Dijo Jack mirándolo severamente. Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a leer los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio.

"Y tu fuiste el que me llamo egoísta." Dijo Will, ignorando el pretendido desinterés de Jack. Pues podía ver en la forma en que sus cejas estaba levantándose, que lo escuchaba, que lo escuchaba intensamente. "Por pretender que ella me esperara por diez años en Por Royal." Will hizo una pausa y caminó lentamente hacia el escritorio. "Y tenias razón." Dijo sin ninguna emoción, mirando a Jack sobre el escritorio. Jack levantó la vista para mirarlo con sombría irritación en los ojos "Pero ¿Cómo se llama para ti, el que pretendas que ella arriesgue su vida y su honor por el resto de su vida? Sé lo que vas a decir." Dijo Will después de una pausa y mirando hacia otro lado. "Estamos a punto de llegar a la Fuente de la Juventud." Dijo casi burlonamente y trasladando sus ojos de nuevo a Jack. "Voy a darle la bebida a Elizabeth, y luego ella te dará la bebida a ti, y ella a mi…"

"Todo eso es muy interesante." Lo interrumpió Jack, de nuevo sentándose en su silla. "Pero podrías expresar lo que quieres con menos palabras. No tengo todo el día para seguir con esta conversación. Y en caso de que no lo sepas. Esa tormenta por la que pasamos, aun no termina."

"Aun hay cosas terribles que pueden suceder, a pesar que no sean causa de muerte." Dijo Will en voz baja y reflexiva, como si Jack no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada. "Y sin embargo ¿Qué pasaría si no encontramos la Fuente?" Jack cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, su enojo siendo lentamente sustituido por algo que Will no podía definir aun. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Ansiedad? ¿Temor? Miedo… "¿Entonces que?" Will apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio y miró a Jack constantemente. "¿No crees que es un peso muy pesado para ella? ¿No crees que ya a sufrido bastante? Tu la quieres pero no te importa lo que ella quiere." Will hizo una pausa, deteniéndose para ver una sonrisa atravesando los labios de Jack, que le envió escalofríos hasta su columna vertebral. "Quizás ella." comenzó de nuevo, tratando de calmarse y continuar como antes, en una casi monótona, pero decida y razonable voz. "Quizás ella quiere estar contigo ahora." Dijo parpadeando, las palabras escaparon de su boca involuntariamente. Jack inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado, preguntándose hacia donde iba realmente esta conversación, o mas bien… Qué era lo que Will estaba tratando de lograr con esa fingida sinceridad. "Ella es solo una chica de veintidós años, con la cabeza llena de historias, poco rotas por la realidad." Cerró los ojos por un momento. "Pero esas historias todavía están en ella." Miró a Jack intensamente, tratando de descifrar la expresión en su rostro. "Las historias y su inusual valentía. Sin embargo, aun con su valentía, ella sigue siendo solo una niña, que no, que no puede saber lo que quiere, porque ella no puede juzgar al mundo adecuadamente."

"Quieres decir que ella no es capaz de juzgarme correctamente a mi." Replico Jack con una media sonrisa, media sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos del todo.

"Tu la hostigaste." Respondió Will bruscamente. "Tu tejiste una red alrededor de ella. Al principio con tu leyenda, llegando a Port Royal como de la nada, siendo su héroe de la infancia, un pirata, un…"

"Tengo una idea." Dijo Jack interrumpiéndolo con un movimiento en su mano. Will entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué no mejor, me das tu discurso por escrito? Prometo leerlo tan pronto como pueda…" Jack se puso de pie. "Pero ahora, por favor, si no…"

"Te divertiste seduciéndola." Lo interrumpió Will, su voz cada vez más alta y más agitada y por primera vez le cruzó por la cabeza a Jack que Elizabeth podría realmente estar escuchando detrás de la puerta y que había escuchado la conversación entera. "Tal vez no creías que funcionaria, quizás por eso lo hiciste. Pero entonces ocurrió algo, y sea cual sean hayan sido tus planes, todo fue mal." Jack tomó su abrigo del piso y le sacudió el polvo. "Pero ella fue a rescatarte y tu la perdonaste porque…" Will respiró, teniendo la impresión de que estaba perdiendo el control de sus propias palabras. Sintiendo que ellas estaban saliendo sin que él pudiera controlarlas. "Porque tal vez cuando estuviste en el Armario entendiste que sentías algo por ella. Y cuando ella te rescató, creíste que ella podía estar enamorada de ti…"

"¿Podría?" Jack se giró y miró a Will con curiosidad, con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Will frunció los labios pero no se movió. "¿Sabes?..." Jack se puso su abrigo y acomodo las mangas. "Creo que deberías revisar tu gramática, porque me parece que tienes algunos problemas con el sentido de creerte algunas cosas. O mas bien." Jack miró alrededor de la habitación como si buscara algo. "Ciertas maneras de darle significado a tus ideas."

"Pero las cosas no te funcionaron una vez mas ¿no Jack?" Will continúo con obstinación, comenzado a hacer enojar realmente a Jack. Él suspiró y miró severamente a Will. "Se caso conmigo." Declaró Will decididamente, inesperadamente solo recibiendo una extraña sonrisa de parte de Jack, como respuesta a su declaración, pero no obstante, no le importó. "Y tú… sabias que la perderías, porque tu aun querías cumplir tu sueño de la inmortalidad, pero también lo perdiste, salvaste mi vida para que ella no me perdiera a mi, porque quizás sabias… yo sabia… ella sabia… que me amaba a mi."

"Por mucho que me impresione toda tu palabrería, tengo que pedirte que salgas de mi cabina." Dijo Jack mirando a Will de manera significativa.

Will se giró y por un breve momento Jack pensó que realmente se iba a ir, pero… no lo hizo. "Y entonces, un día ella llegó a Tortuga." Dijo Will en un tono de voz hueca. Jack suspiró levantando los ojos al techo. Tenía problemas para entender porque Will le estaba haciendo un recuento de toda la historia de sus vidas, como si… ¿seria su forma de despedirse? _Improbable_. "Fue a buscarte." Dijo Will, casi ahogándose con las palabras, Jack arrugó la frente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "No se lo que ella quería de ti en ese momento." Will se giró y miró a Jack con indiferencia. "Estoy seguro que no lo sabias ni tu, y me sorprendería que ella lo supiera. Pero ella te busco y… todo estuvo mal de nuevo." Se detuvo y miró hacia otro lado. "¿O no todo estuvo mal?" Preguntó llevando sus ojos de nuevo a Jack, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "O fue todo lo contrario. Y todo fue muy bien. ¿No Jack? Ampliaste tu red de mentiras y la envolviste fuertemente a ella. Era un oportunidad que no podías dejar escapar. La llevaste al mar. La dejaste dirigir tu barco, le diste un anillo, le dijiste ¿que la amas?" Las palabras sonaban casi como si fueran una pregunta, pero no lo suficiente. "Por supuesto." Will rió, como si hubiera dicho la respuesta que esperaba. Jack entrecerró los ojos, decidido por fin a dejarlo hablar para ver hasta que punto iba a llegar su largo monologo. "Y entonces no la dejaste ir, hiciste que cruzara todas las fronteras, hiciste que rompiera todas las promesas que no recordaba que tenia que mantener. Pero tu si lo sabia y no te importó."

"En realidad…"

"Debiste haberme matado." Lo interrumpió Will, de repente su voz monótona sonó calida. "Debiste dejarme morir, pero no." Sonrió irónicamente. "Preferiste ser un buen hombre… porque eres un buen hombre ¿no Jack?" Will frunció el ceño, su voz siendo ahora fría e irónica. "Ella piensa que lo eres. Ella te ama por eso. Así que no perdiste." Jack lo miró con intensidad, pero el enojo fue dejando sus ojos temporalmente. Él solo escuchaba, escuchaba, y quizás, incluso, de verdad pensaba que lo estaba escuchando… "Sabias que dejarme morir no hubiera sido tan ventajoso como salvarme. Pero tú no lo hiciste por mí, por supuesto que no. Y tampoco lo hiciste por el bien de ella. Tú lo hiciste por ti mismo, sabiendo que ganarías tiempo. Que tendrías diez años a tu disposición."

"¿Estas diciendo que esta conmigo solo porque esta agradecida porque te salve?" Preguntó Jack pretendiendo ser bromista, sabiendo muy bien que ese no era significado de lo que Will estaba diciendo, pero no obstante también lo implicaba. Will abrió la boca para continuar, pero esta vez Jack lo interrumpió. "Reconozco que estoy perdiendo las ideas." Jack encogió los hombros con fingido desamparo. "No sé que mas necesitas escuchar o ver para entender." Miró a Will con inusual seriedad. "La viste besándome." Dijo causando que Will parpadeara, realmente sorprendido por escuchar mas desprecio de lo que recordaba. "Hablaste con ella." Jack hizo una pausa, realmente no estaba seguro si debía decir lo que estaba apunto de decir, pero de todas maneras estaba bastante enojado, así que… "La viste caminando alrededor de mi cabina, con solo mi camisa puesta, después de hacer el amor conmigo ¿Qué mas quieres ver?" Preguntó con verdadero interés, pensando que si Elizabeth estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, no le gustaría oírlo hablar así, y ella, sin duda saldría como un huracán de la cabina… pero ella no salio, así que tal vez ella se había dormido, después de todo.

El rostro de Will se torno pálido, a pesar de que ya sabía todo eso. Pero nunca lo había puesto en palabras, nunca lo había ni siquiera pensado. Eran solo, un vago, y deforme conjunto de hechos almacenados, escondidos en algún lugar muy profundo de su mente, así que no había pensado en eso, era como si nunca hubiera pasado.

_Y cuando se trata de disparar, compañero_, las palabras de Jack llegaron a su mente de repente, haciendo que lo mirara con unos ojos furiosos.

Pero Will no disparo. Ni siquiera saco su espada. Él solo estaba allí, mirando a Jack.

_Ahora, eso si que era inusual._ Jack entrecerró los ojos. _Muy inusual._

**

* * *

**

"¿Qué es eso?" Pintel entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo en ceño.

"Es el _Holandés Errante_." Respondió Ragetti con una sonrisa, viendo en la dirección equivocada.

Pintel lo golpeo en la cabeza, irritado. "¡Eso!" Gritó, apuntando a algo que por cierto no era el _Holandés_ _Errante_.

Ragetti se giró y parpadeo. "¡Ah, eso!" gimió y se quedo sin aire.

**

* * *

**

"No has respondido a mi pregunta." Dijo Will después de una pausa, como si nada mas se hubiera dicho. Jack levanto las cejas y su cabeza se inclinó hacia a un lado. _¿Qué demonios era lo que quería?_ Will miró alrededor de la cabina y luego traslado sus ojos a Jack de nuevo. "¿Ha cruzado por tu mente que pasaría con Elizabeth si tienes que participar en una batalla, que pierdas y que todos sean capturados y llevados a la horca?"

Jack rodó los ojos, pero entonces…

"_Pensé en matarme."_ Jack parpadeo, ante el sonido de la voz de Elizabeth, diciendo estas palabras en su cabeza.

"O quizás no te importa." Will lo miró penetrantemente, comenzando a sentirse exhausto. Esto era demasiado para él. Por un momento no le importó si funcionaba o no… solo quería irse… salir de aquí… de esta cabina… salir de esta situación…

… salir de esta situación… pero _con_ Elizabeth…

"Ella siempre ha dicho que eres un buen hombre." Dijo Will con un extraño y distante tono de voz. "Así, que me dirijo a ti en este momento como tal. Déjala ir. Haz que se vaya. Por ella. Por su seguridad, por su felicidad. Ella no pertenece aquí. Ella no merece vivir una vida como fugitiva, no merecer ser llevada a la horca, o que le disparen, o a que la humillen. Déjala ir. Déjala ir." Hizo una pausa y entonces terminó, pronunciando las últimas palabras muy claramente. "Déjala ser libre."

Jack no dijo nada. Pero en sus ojos, había un huracán de pensamientos girando a toda prisa.

Y Will no necesitó decir nada más. Se quedo inmóvil por un momento, y entonces se giró y salio de la cabina, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

Will se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Las emociones buenas o malas se mezclaban en su mente y no sabía cual de ellas era las más adecuada para describir lo que había hecho…

Había dicho la verdad. No había dicho más que la verdad y sin embargo… no sabía si había hecho lo correcto. Porque incluso si sus palabras habían sido claras y trasparentes, sus intenciones no lo eran. Por lo menos no del todo… pero no importaba. Tenía derecho a luchar por ella. La amaba. Era su esposo. Quería que ella fuera feliz. Y ¿Cómo podría ser ella verdaderamente feliz viviendo una vida al borde del peligro, al borde de la muerte y la inseguridad? En cambio él si podía mantenerla a salvo, segura y protegida. Él podría darle felicidad constante y predecible y principalmente estabilidad. Y amor. Amor…

_Solo… no pude recordar esos… sentimientos… más. Lo siento, pero… no puedo recordar como amarte… quiero decir, recuerdo que te quería, pero no recuerdo lo que sentía, yo no… lo siento. Perdón, pero solo te quiero como… a un amigo. Un muy querido amigo."_

Will sintió un pinchazo de dolor al recordar esas palabras. Sin embargo ella no había dicho que no lo amaba… ella lo amaba… tal vez… ella podría amarlo de nuevo… no solo como un amigo… un _amigo_. Will rió amargamente, ocultando su rostro en sus manos. ¿Por qué ella le había hecho esto? Sabía que no era culpa de ella, pero… la amaba y creía firmemente que tenían una oportunidad.

Si solo _él_… no la amara también…

La irónica era tan abstracta que casi la consideraba cruel.

"_La vida es cruel."_ Pensó con cautela, alejándose y tratando de recordar, donde había escuchado esa frase ante…

**

* * *

**

Jack cautelosamente abrió la puerta de su recamara y miró hacia adentro. Elizabeth estaba sobre la cama, con la mejilla apoyada sobre la almohada. Estaba dormida y se veía hermosa. _Como siempre_. Jack sonrió ligeramente así mismo, entro y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama al lado de ella y reposó sus manos a cada lado de ella se inclinó hacia abajo y la beso suavemente en la mejilla. Ella se movió ligeramente y Jack llevo su mano hacia su rostro y muy suavemente quito el cabello que había caído en su rostro.

_Pirata Rey_, pensó y sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente.

Una frágil chica. Jack delineo el rostro de ella con su mano y la miró con aprensión. ¿Sabría ella lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Sabría ella _realmente_ lo que estaba haciendo? ¡Por supuesto que si! …

¿Sabría?...

Jack enredo el cabello de ella alrededor de sus dedos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde ese día en Port Royal… y después en Tortuga… había sido tan fácil recobrarse de los sentimientos de culpabilidad y después se había obsesionado en mentirle… bueno no se había obsesionado del todo… sin embargo…

"_Pensé en matarme."_ Cerró los ojos con una mueca. Por alguna razón esa frase se mantenía regresando a su cabeza.

Pero ella quería estar aquí. Ella amaba el mar, ella amaba… _"una vida pirata para mi…"_ sin embargo…

Jack sonrió pensativamente, inclinándose hacia abajo y enterrando su rostro en el cabello de ella, la primera vez lo había sentido tan literal, la dolorosa diferencia de entre lo que quería y lo que pensaba que tenia que querer…

"No puedo creer que me quedara dormida." La voz tranquila de Elizabeth lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Jack levantó su cabeza y alejo el cabello de ella de su rostro. Elizabeth medio abrió los ojos y sonrió. "Quería escuchar detrás de la puerta." Ella susurró con una sonrisa traviesa, cerrando los ojos. "Pero…"

"Duerme, Lizzie. Estas cansada." Dijo Jack en un distante y extraño tono de voz, acariciando el cabello de ella suavemente.

"No lo estoy." Dijo haciendo pucheros y sonriendo. Luego abrió los ojos y lo miró juguetonamente.

"Deberías dormir algo, Lizzie." Dijo Jack casi inaudible.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos y empujándose un poco se sentó en posición vertical. "Lo haré." Dijo envolviendo la sabana a su alrededor. "Pero creo que hemos sido interrumpidos…" Susurró llevando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jack y reposando su frente sobre la de él. "Y me niego a volver a dormir como Elizabeth Swann." Ella susurró con una dulce sonrisa. Jack le regreso la sonrisa, pero su sonrisa fue más bien débil. Si es que eso era una sonrisa. "¿Jack?" Preguntó Elizabeth con una sonrisa. "¿Me escuchaste?" Le susurró juguetona, rozando sus labios contra los de él.

Jack la miró intensamente y ahueco su rostro en sus manos. "Lizzie…" Ella inclino su cabeza hacia a un lado y sonrió. "Estas…"

"Estoy ¿Qué?" Preguntó con impaciencia, girando su cabeza un poco y besando una de las palmas de la mano de Jack.

"Estas…" Suspiró. "Estas… Estas…"

Elizabeth rió y presionó un calido y breve beso sobre los labios de Jack. "Olvidaste que sigue." Dijo llevando sus manos a través del rostro de él, y él sintió una urgente necesidad de acercarla a él, de abrazarla, de besarla, pero…

"Lizzie ¿Sabes que no habrá un día de calma una vez que decidas ser parte de este barco y de esta vida?" Él preguntó en voz baja, mirándola impaciente y con una extraña solemnidad.

Elizabeth arrugo la nariz y parpadeo. "Sí…" Susurró y la mirada de diversión que había en sus ojos poco a poco fue desapareciendo, hasta que desapareció completamente.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio por un momento largo. Jack buscaba algo en el rostro de ella, mirándola intensamente, sin saber lo que ella estaba pensando, o…

"Oh." Dijo ella por fin con voz temblorosa, alejándose de él lentamente. "Ya veo." Dijo con una débil sonrisa y con un toque de ironía en su voz. Jack levantó las cejas y abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella lo detuvo con su mano. "No, no. Lo entiendo. Tenias que pensar en una excusa sofisticada." Dijo tranquilamente y los ojos de Jack se ampliaron al ver las lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos de ella. "No debí de tomarme esa proposición en serio, de todos modos." Dijo casi ahogándose con las palabras y en un rápido movimiento salio de la cama, sosteniendo la sabana envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Lizbeth." Jack parpadeo, sorprendido y rápidamente la siguió hasta la otra cabina.

Ella estaba inclinaba sobre uno de los baúles, buscando algo de ropa.

"Lizzie, eso no es lo que yo…"

La puerta de la Cabina del Capitán se abrió de repente, revelando una muy afligida mirada en el rostro del señor Gibbs.

"Jack, ven rápido, hay algo… que tenemos frente a nosotros…"

Jack lo miró con una impaciente mirada, y después miró a Elizabeth quien parecía ignorar todo lo que pasaba alrededor de ella, aparentemente concentrada, con exagerado interés, en buscar ropa. "Creo que eres capaz de tratar con cualquier tormenta por un momento mas…"

"Esto no es una tormenta, Jack." Lo interrumpió Gibbs en un serio tono de voz. "Es algo mas…"

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	61. Chapter 61

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****: **¡Ay y lo vas a odiar mas! Es todo lo que te puedo decir, muchas gracias por seguir aquí, después de tantos meses. Un beso..

**Silvia**: Gracias de verdad, muchas gracias.

**Cande**: Si Cande ya me di cuenta y la verdad siento un poquito feo porque se esta terminando la historia. ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando termine la historia? Hay aun no lo se. Gracias por tu review.

**Mónica****:** Uff has confirmado tus sospechas y aun tienes que seguir confirmando mas. Así que solo lee. Lee. Lee. Lee. Un beso.

**Elizabeth:** ¡Elizabeth te extraño!

**Cecilia**: Te aseguro Ceci que dentro de poco Will no te va a caer tan bien, así que no te aceleres en compadecerlo. Mejor sigue leyendo y por favor dime que a pasado con tu fic, que no has actualizado. Tendré paciencia, soy paciente, pero no mucho ¿eh? Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Megumisakura:** No tienes idea de lo que te agradezco que dejes estas pequeñas palabras, y me atrevo a recomendarte el otro fic que también estoy traduciendo de la misma autora de este fic. Puedo decirte que para mi el otro fic es mi favorito y que si este es maravilloso imagínate el otro. Gracias por tu review,

**Miss Killer y Ponky:** Muchas gracias por estar aquí, y molestarse en dejar un review. Gracias por avisar del nuevo capitulo. Lo leeré en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo. Espero seguir viéndolas por aquí.

**Lina:** Muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras, y por tus maravillosos dos reviews. Por Dios si que lees rápido, este fic es uno muy largo y te lo leíste muy rápido. Muchas gracias. Así mismo también me atrevo a recomendarte la otra historia que estoy traduciendo de la misma autora. Ojala te pases por ahí, te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir. Sobre tus preguntas, actualizo esta todos los miércoles sin falta, y el otro fic todos los viernes. Antes catalizaba dos veces por semana pero ahora me es imposible pues voy algo atrasada en las traducciones y no quiero dejarlas sin ningún capitulo en alguna semana o hacer malas traducciones por llevar prisa. Por otro lado pues, sí, estoy muy interesada en la educación y en que cumplan con sus obligaciones, tengo tres hijos en edad escolar y que por cierto esta semana están de exámenes y hay que estar pendientes con sus estudios. Y me da mucho gusto que estés libre ya para seguir con la lectura. Ya quedan pocos capítulos por subir, bueno pocos en comparación de la cantidad total de capítulos del fic, son 88 capítulos. Así que estamos cerca del fina. Creo que ya me excedí contigo. Espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews. Por cierto no te he dado la bienvenida. ¡BIENVENIDA! Sigue aquí por favor.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 61**

"Jack." Gibbs le dio una mirada a Jack muy significativa, que significaba que por una vez, era muy, muy serio la necesidad que fuera a la cubierta.

Jack desplazaba sus ojos de Elizabeth a Gibbs, por primera vez siendo muy difícil para él determinar cual era su principal prioridad (en ese momento).

Elizabeth eligió algo de ropa, la junto en sus brazos y sin mirar a nadie salio de la cabina y entro al dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo detrás de ella, causando que Gibbs y Jack saltaran.

"Jack." Repitió Gibbs casi suplicantemente.

Jack lo miró y luego, por fin murmuró. "Aye." Saliendo de la cabina del Capitán. Gibbs quería seguirlo, pero Jack lo detuvo. "Espera a Elizabeth." Dijo Jack en voz baja. Gibbs quería decir algo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y solo asintió. "Y asegúrate que se ponga un abrigo." Gibbs parpadeo, pero asintió de nuevo. Jack dio un paso, pero luego se giró de nuevo a Gibbs. "Y que se ponga unos zapatos adecuados."

"Aye, aye." Asintió Gibbs, conteniendo una sonrisa.

"Y un sombrero." Añadió Jack frunciendo el ceño. "Y…"

"Jack." Gibbs lo interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack suspiró y asintió y por fin se fue.

Elizabeth tiró la ropa sobre la cama y se acostó sobre ella, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos. No debería comportarse así. Después de todo, él no había hecho nada malo… Se preguntó como podía culparlo… después de todo era un pirata… el Capitán Jack Sparrow, pensó forzadamente, con un sofocado grito mental. Era obvio que él no quería casarse. Él solo se lo había propuesto por un impulso, movido por el hechizo del momento… pero entonces, cuándo lo pensó mejor... Además ¿realmente era tan importante?

Se puso de pie y arrojó la sabana que la ennovia sobre la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Suspirando suavemente, lentamente se puso el vestido rosa ceniza. El vestido rosa ceniza…

"_Quería besarte. Sin embargo."_

Elizabeth sonrió y se miró al espejo. Ese era el primer vestido que se estrenó después de ese accidente…

Tal vez no quería casarse con ella, pero eso no significaba… bueno, eso la hacia sentirse extrañamente triste. Realmente, muy triste. Incluso estaba ligeramente sorprendida de lo triste que estaba. Sin embargo, tal vez solo necesitaba darle tiempo_… con el tiempo estará conmigo_, pensó con una sonrisa, animándose un poco. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado dura con él… después de todo, él le acababa de preguntar si ella estaba conciente de la peligrosidad de la vida de un pirata… algo que es muy divertido preguntarle al Pirata Rey, pensó Elizabeth con una mueca. Pero todavía…

Se abrochó el vestido y se sentó al borde de la cama. Técnicamente hablando, él ni siquiera había dicho nada sobre no querer casarse con ella… Respiró profundamente. _"te daré el infierno también." _Pensó Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

**

* * *

**

En su camino hacia la cubierta, Will notó una de las puertas del pasillo que estaba ampliamente abierta y casi ausentemente miró hacia adentro, encontrándose con su padre.

"¿Qué estas buscando?" Preguntó mirando alrededor de la cabina de Barbosa.

"Will." Bill Turner sonrió, dándose la vuelta hacia él. "La grafica." Respondió con un suspiro. "Todavía no lo encontramos."

Will asintió, pero luego, de repente llevo sus ojos a la mesa y hacia el libro, el libro que había llevado al _Perla_ _Negra_… entrecerró los ojos cuidadosamente, lentamente se acercó a la mesa y tomó el libro en sus manos.

"Aye, por lo menos tenemos que tenerla." Dijo Bill con una leve sonrisa, reanudando su búsqueda y dándole la espalda a Will por un momento.

Will miró por encima de su hombro a su padre y luego puso de nuevo el libro sobre la mesa y lo abrió. Recordando lo que Barbosa le dijo…

Y sonrió aunque fue solo ligeramente, al encontrar lo que buscaba. Había una hoja rasgada, complementando al grafico de Barbosa que había puesto en el libro para poder leer todas las inscripciones. Seguía ahí. La grafica y toda la información necesaria que había causado tantos problemas. Asegurándose que su padre no lo estuviera viendo, exploró los escritos rápidamente. Efectivamente, se trataba del curso exacta a la Fuente, con la explicación de la entregas de las bebidas… y también había un pasaje que parecía, particularmente interesante, pero no tenia tiempo de leerlo en ese momento. Con mucho cuidado, no solo arrancó la grafica, sino también la pagina del libro y dando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, lo doblo silenciosamente y lo guardo bajo su abrigo justo a tiempo, antes de que Bill Turner se girara.

No estaba seguro de porque estaba haciendo eso… porque estaba tomando la grafica a escondidas… quizás podía utilizarla de alguna manera…

"Creo que deberíamos volver al _Holandés_ _Errante_." Dijo Will cuidadosamente, casi involuntariamente evitando los ojos de su padre. Sintió que estaba siendo poco sincero con él, a pesar que lo que estaba haciendo, nada tenia que ver con él.

**

* * *

**

Después de haber llegado a la cubierta, Jack miró alrededor, parpadeo y luego miró de nuevo alrededor. "Que demonios." Murmuró, frunció el ceño.

Se acercó a la barandilla y miró al océano.

… O por lo menos lo que parecía al océano…

"¿Vamos a… navegar por allí… Capitán?"

Jack miró a Ragetti, pues era él quien hizo la pregunta, en un tono de voz vacilante.

"Aye, lo haremos. Apenas que planees volar sobre eso." Contestó Jack con un gruñido, enderezándose y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el timón.

Porque demonios tenia que haber escuchado al maldito eunuco. Tenía que haber aplazado esa conversación… y ahora ella estaba pensando que… gruño por dentro y tomó el timón, liberando a Cotton y enviándolo por algunas linternas.

Pronto todo iba a estar muy oscuro a su alrededor… incluso pensó que solo era el final del día…

Jack entrecerró los ojos y miró el océano pensativamente. Miró el agua que estaba a punto de navegar… aguas negras, olas negras y mar negro. Nunca había visto algo como esto antes. El agua no solo estaba oscura. Era insondable, enigmáticamente, negra. Y el único sonido audible en la oscuridad era el canturreo del agua.

Y el cielo no estaba mucho mejor. Suavemente el tono azul de la mañana del horizonte, fue lentamente convirtiéndose en un color negro, solo que el cielo no tenia estrella ni luna. La luna es la que sirve de… guía… No había estrellas para orientarlos, ningún mapa, ninguna grafica. Solo una brújula que no apuntaba al norte o a cualquier otro lado, con excepción de una momentáneamente, muy molesta, pero no obstante, hermosa, Pirata Rey… Suspiró y controló una sonrisa. ¿Por qué ella tenia que disgustarse? Y, lo que es más importante… ¿Por qué él tenia que haberle hecho esa estúpida pregunta? Bueno, tal vez no era del, todo estúpida, pero aun así…

Jack miró el ennegrecimiento del cielo y la extraña neblina que comenzaba a descender, justo encima de los mástiles. La niebla se veía… fría. Aunque no estaba haciendo frío. Pero había una sensación de frialdad sobrecogedora cada vez que veía el cielo negro.

Los miembros de la tripulación comenzaron a encender linternas y a colocarlas en diferentes puntos del barco, tal como él lo había ordenado. No tenían muchas linternas, pero quizás, serian suficientes para ayudarlos en la oscuridad. Estaban a punto de llegar a la Fuente, de modo que el viaje no les tomaría más de dos días. Dos días y dos noches de oscuridad, no era algo que hubiera esperado, pero al mismo tiempo no era algo que no pudiese soportar.

Jack llevo su mano hacia su cabeza para enderezar su sombrero…

Su sombrero… él llevaba su sombrero. Su sombrero que no había sacado de su cabina… Jack rápidamente se dio la vuelta y trató de no sonreír al ver Elizabeth, parada tímidamente atrás de él.

"Pensé que tal vez lo necesitarías." Dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, tratando de no sonreír.

Jack le dio una rápida mirad de arriba abajo, asegurándose de que ella llevara un abrigo, zapatos, sombrero y todo lo necesario para mantenerla caliente, en caso se que los golpeara otra tormenta, cosa que era mas bien inevitable.

"Aye, lo necesito." Dijo, mirándola intensamente por un momento y después girándose dándole la espalda, sonriendo solo cuando ella ya no podía verle el rostro. Pudo escuchar su gruñido detrás de él.

"Jack." Ella se paró a un lado de él, y él la miró ausentemente, pero rápidamente cambio sus ojos de nuevo hacia el horizonte. "Jack."

"¿Qué amor?" Preguntó con la mayor indiferencia que pudo reunir, mirando hacia adelante.

"No he venido a pedirte disculpas." Dijo resueltamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Ah." Reconoció Jack sin comprender. "No lo pensé."

Elizabeth suspiró en frustración. En realidad… había ido a pedirle disculpas, pero la forma en que se comportaba, la molesto y simplemente no se sentía lista para admitir que lo sentía… por lo menos no en este momento… lo miró obstinadamente, esperando a que le dijeran algo, pero él se mantuvo en irritado silencio, por lo que ella lo miró y se giró…

"¿Qué es eso?" Jadeo, ampliando los ojos, mientras ella lentamente miraba a su alrededor. ¿Cómo era que no lo había notado antes? Era de mañana, pero estaban navegando sobre aguas más oscuras de lo que jamás había visto. El cielo estaba negro brea, y también apenas lo había notado. También notó las linternas atadas en la proa y a lo largo de la barandilla, como si abrazaran al _Perla Negra_ en su calida luz.

Elizabeth se quedo inmóvil, mirando la aterradora oscuridad a su alrededor e inconcientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, que resulto ser un paso hacia Jack, quien aprovechando la oportunidad para apartar una de sus manos de los radios del timón y atraparla por la espalda, tirando de ella hacia él. Elizabeth dio un grito sofocado por la sorpresa y levanto la vista hacia él cuando la encerró en sus brazos, atrapándola entre el timón y su cuerpo.

"¿Qué…?" Comenzó irritada, pero el le quito las palabras de sus labios con un beso. Elizabeth deslizó sus brazos dócilmente alrededor de su cuello y suspiró cuando él rompió el beso.

"Disculpa aceptada." Murmuró Jack, sonriéndole juguetonamente.

Elizabeth parpadeo, reprimiendo una sonrisa. "No…"

Jack se inclinó hacia abajo y la interrumpió una vez mas, sosteniendo el timón con una mano y con la otra acercándola más a él.

"Yo no estaba, ni me estoy retractando de _nada_ de lo que dije." Dijo Jack con voz baja, mirando intensamente a Elizabeth. Ella lo miró desde debajo de sus pestañas. "Todo lo que _trataba_ de decir, y lo que _quiero_ decir, si no me hubieras interrum…." Elizabeth presionó sus labios sobre los de él en un breve beso. Jack suspiró, aparentemente impasible, con una notable diversión destellando en sus ojos. Elizabeth sonrió juguetonamente. "Lo que quise decir." Jack continúo frunciendo la nariz. "Era preguntarte si sabias lo que estarías dejando atrás, Lizzie. Que tendrás que dejar para siempre y lo que tendrás que enfrentar…"

"No me importa." Dijo haciendo pucheros de impaciencia, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

Jack levantó las cejas. "No estoy seguro si esa era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar, amor." Murmuró Jack.

Elizabeth lo miró, y por un momento él pensó que ella le daría una satisfactoria y razonable respuesta, que le asegurará a él, que ella sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. "Te amo." Dijo suavemente y sonrió.

Jack casi gruñó y reposó su frente contra la de ella. "Lo sé." Él murmuró. Ella lo miró esperando a que él abriera los ojos. "Debes prometerme algo, Lizbeth." Dijo con seria voz, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Elizabeth sonrió. "Que me vas a escuchar a veces."

"A veces." Ella repitió con una sonrisa.

Jack rodó los ojos. "La mayoría de las veces." Dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué quieres decir con escuchar?" Preguntó inocentemente, ocupándose en sacudir el imaginario polvo de las solapas del abrigo de él.

"Quiero decir, que si te pido, por ejemplo, que te quedes debajo de la cubierta, no salgas, y no que al momento siguiente, estés en la cubierta, blandiendo la espada, a todo el mundo a tu alrededor." Explicó Jack mirándola con intensidad.

Elizabeth mantuvo sus ojos fijos en las solapas, reteniendo la risa.

"¿Amor?" dijo Jack burlonamente en un tono de voz amenazante.

"Pero…" Elizabeth inicio después de un momento de consideración.

"Pero nada." La interrumpió mirándola y sobre el hombro de ella giró el timón un poco hacia la derecha.

"¡Pero yo soy el Rey Pirata!" Insistió Elizabeth, dando una patada.

Jack la miró con los ojos ampliados, y ella retrocedió un poco, con la sombra de una sonrisa trémula a través de su rostro. "Necesito saber si vas a obedecer mis ordenes, amor." Dijo en voz baja, tomando entre sus dedos un mechón que caía suelto del sombrero de ella. "Por lo menos eso. Es lo menos que te pido." Elizabeth suspiró y él le levanto su barbilla con su mano. "No puedo mantenerte a salvo, si no puedo seguir el ritmo de tu ideas, ¿aye? Necesito un poco de orden en esta nave." Elizabeth suspiró de nuevo y miró hacia otro lado. "Esa es la condición." Añadió con pretendida solemnidad y ella paso sus ojos de nuevo a él.

"¿Una condición? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó con incredulidad ligeramente divertida.

Jack se apoyó en ella y le susurró. "Que tendremos a la _señora Sparrow_, que sigue las ordenes del capitán y la vida en el _Perla_ _Negra_, o tendremos a la _señorita Swann_ que sigue sus propias ordenes y en Port Roya."

Elizabeth abrió los ojos muy sorprendía y miró a Jack con una exagerada incredulidad. "¡Tu no quieres eso!..." Exclamó con una sonrisa.

"Oh, si quiero." Contestó Jack dándole una sonrisa sesgada.

Elizabeth se paró de puntillas, sonriéndole juguetonamente y le susurró: "Yo sé que tu no puedes vivir sin mi."

Jack la miró, claramente sorprendido. "Y ¿Quién puso esa idea en tu graciosa cabeza, amor?"

"Cierto pirata." Respondió Elizabeth, besándole la esquina de su boca.

Jack levanto as ceja. "¿Quién fue?" Preguntó, mirando a Elizabeth interrogativamente. "Para mandarlo a la plancha, por mentirte, amor."

"¿Mentir?" Repitió Elizabeth, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Aye." Jack la miró, manteniendo el rostro ilegible.

"Muy bien." Contestó Elizabeth arrogantemente, deslizando hacia abajo el brazo de Jack y rompiendo el abrazo. "Entonces voy a estar lista para cuando me lleves a Port Royal." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y dirigiéndose hacia debajo de la cubierta, sonriendo para si misma.

"Puede que no sea muy pronto." Gritó Jack después de un momento, sonriendo para si mismo. "Pero si quieres, puedes comenzar a empacar desde ahora, por supuesto, _señorita Swann_."

"¡Lo haré!" Gritó Elizabeth sobre su hombro, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Jack la miró irse, sonriendo divertido, pero el barco se balanceo ligeramente y su atención volvió al horizonte, que estaba realmente negro.

Al parecer, tenía que añadir a su difícil situación, la tormenta que estaba despertando.

* * *

Elizabeth entró a la Cabina del Capitán y después de un momento de buscar en los baúles, sacó un chal de uno de ellos. Era de color verde oscuro y no muy largo. Lo examinó y sonrió. Era perfecto. No estaba segura si seria la fantasía de Jack ponérselo en el cuello, ya que era aterciopelado y lisa, pero era mejor que nada, y le mantendría el cuello calido y ella iba a obligarlo a que la usara. Estaba haciendo un poco de frío, pero sabía que podía empeorar.

Se ató el cabello mas cuidadosamente y se puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza y luego salio de la cabina.

"Elizabeth."

Levantó la vista mientras subía las escaleras, encontrándose con la reflexiva mirada de Will.

"Pensé que habías regresado al _Holandés_ _Errante_." Dijo Elizabeth casi indiferentemente, intentando pasar por un lado de él

"Voy a volver ahora, pero… ¿Elizabeth?" La llamó de nuevo y Elizabeth suspiró y se detuvo, mirándolo con expectante impaciencia. "Creo que tienes que venir conmigo."

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos. "Will."

"No, Elizabeth." La interrumpió, su mano apretando nerviosamente la barandilla. "No quiero decir… yo solo…" Respiró profundamente y la miró directamente a los ojos. "Jack me pidió que te llevara al _Holandés Errante_. Allá estarás más segura. Solo mientras navegamos por este mar negro." Dijo indiferente pero con voz firme.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño. "Bueno él no me ha dicho na…"

"Él me lo dijo justo ahora." La interrumpió Will apresuradamente, mirándola con intensidad.

Elizabeth miró hacia otro lado y suspiró. _Maravillosa idea, Jack. ¿No pudiste pensar en otra mejor prueba? Siguiendo órdenes, maldito, malhumorado…_

"Elizabeth no hay tiempo." Dijo Will interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Hay que irnos." La tomo de la mano y la guió hacia las escaleras, esperando que ella tratara de alejarse en cualquier momento, pero de alguna manera ella no lo hizo… parecía que ella le había creído…

"Pero..." Elizabeth trató de protestar. "¿Por qué…?"

"Vamos a irnos por otras escaleras. Será mas fácil y estaremos mas cerca para abordar." Explicó Will con una pálida sonrisa.

Elizabeth gruño irritada. ¿Por qué Jack quería que ella se fuera al _Holandés Errante_? No era como si realmente fuera mas seguro allá ¿o si? Tal vez él solo quería ver si ella lo obedecía… aunque esta era una manera muy extraña de comprobarlo.

"Vamos Elizabeth." Will la jalo suavemente, pero decididamente hacia la barandilla.

"Espera. Solo necesito darle esto a…" sosteniendo todavía el chal.

"No hay tiempo para eso, Elizabeth. La tormenta esta comenzando."

Elizabeth miró alrededor, de pronto dándose cuenta de que el mar se estaba moviendo fuertemente, aunque era difícil ver las olas, de hecho eran más fuertes con cada momento que pasaba.

"¡Sostente!" Le dijo Will atrapando la cuerda que le lanzaron desde el _Holandés_ _Errante_ y luego tomó a Elizabeth por la cintura. "Sostente Elizabeth." Repitió en voz baja y suave, mirando amorosamente su rostro, porque al menos por un momento la tendría muy cerca de él.

Elizabeth le dio una mirada indiferente, de repente un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, pero antes de tener tiempo de expresar claramente su sospecha, fue lanzada junto a Will por el aire y llegando a bordo del _Holandés Errante_.

* * *

Jack estaba en el timón mirando el cielo, comenzando a convertirse en un perfecto, y casi hermoso negro frente a sus ojos. La tormenta parecía estar empezando a sentirse mas rápido de lo previsto, por lo que ordeno apagaran las linternas y llevarlas lejos de la lluvia y el viento antes de entrar al campo de batalla entre la naturaleza y ellos, por lo que lo ultimo con lo que quería batallar era con alguno que otro incendio.

Todavía estaban en el Mar Fantasma, solo los colores estaban cambiando, pero no el animo. La niebla era gris platinada en lugar de verde y el agua era tan negra como el carbón. Pero la extrañeza se mantenía en el aire.

Si tan solo tuvieran la grafica… al menos, sabrían si se dirigían a la dirección correcta. Jack miró alrededor viendo como se llevaban las linternas.

Preguntándose ¿Dónde había ido Elizabeth? Estaba seguro de que ella solo había fingido estar enojada, entonces donde estaría…

Jack parpadeo. Mirando hacia la popa del barco, con la tenue luz de las linternas del cobertizo que no habían sido apagadas todavía, vio una escena muy peculiar; Elizabeth balanceándose de una cuerda hacia el _Holandés Errante_. Bueno en realidad más que eso. Elizabeth en los _brazos de Will_ balanceándose juntos en una cuerda hacia el _Holandés Errante_. Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando. O ¿era que después de todo ella si se había enojado con él y estaba haciendo todo esto para molestarlo? Eso realmente era algo extraño, pero ella no parecía ser llevada a la fuerza al _Holandé_s. Por lo tanto, el eunuco no la estaba secuestrando, siendo esto una buena explicación. De lo contrario, no tenia idea de porque ella estaba haciendo esto.

Quería llamar a alguien para que tomara el timón, para así poder ir tras de ella y ver lo que estaba pasando, pero en ese preciso momento, un rayo golpeo el mástil principal, afortunadamente cayendo sobre el por el momento vacío nido de cuervo, como si con eso anunciaba el comienzo de la tormenta. La lluvia comenzó a fluir desde el cielo negro en enormes torrentes. Y la lluvia parecía demasiado negra. ¿O era negra?

Todas las linternas estaban apagadas y ahora estaban atrapados por el rugido negro del mar con nada mas que su sentido de orientación natural, con la esperanza de que algunas estrellas fueran visibles y los guiaran a su destino.

E incluso podría encontrar el desafío entretenido, si no fuera porque Elizabeth se había ido. Trató de concentrarse en el timón, pero no pudo.

_¡¿Por qué demonios se había ido al Holandés Errante?!_

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	62. Chapter 62

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

Siento mucho no poder responder los reviews, pero como mi esposo esta de vacaciones, y no me deja estar en la compu mas que unos minutos, asi que prefiero hacerlo rapido pero dejarles la actualizacioon. Si hay aluna falta de ortografia o algun error mil disculpas, y espero me comprendan.

Un beso a todos y ojala les guste este capitulo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 62**

Tan pronto como sus pies tocaron la cubierta del _Holandés Errante_, Elizabeth comenzó a sentirse extrañamente ansiosa. Y sola. Y no solo por la oscuridad que la rodeaba. También le interesaba mucho saber como era que ella iba a estar (probablemente) más segura en el _Holandés_ que en el _Perla_. ¿El _Holandés_ tendría habilidades especiales para navegar en aguas oscuras? Tal vez. Sin embargo, prefería quedarse en el _Perla_ y también se preguntaba porque Jack quería que se fuera, (a cualquier lugar) con Will. Quizás todavía confiaba en él, de cierto modo. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido. Después de todo le había permitido dirigir el _Perla Negra_…

Antes de bajar las escaleras, Elizabeth dio un último vistazo, al _Perla_, o más bien al lugar donde se suponía tenia que estar el barco.

"¿Cómo vamos a navegar si no podemos ver nada?" Preguntó Elizabeth, con voz tranquila, pero un poco molesta, como si estuviera hablando con ella misma y no con Will. Caminaban por un pasillo poco iluminado, sintiendo una extraña y desagradable sensación de estar en el lugar equivocado.

"Estaremos bien, tenemos la grafica." Respondió Will sin mirarla. Rápidamente abriendo la puerta de la Cabina del Capitán y haciéndole una seña a Elizabeth para que entrara. "Por favor." Continúo antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de preguntarle como le había hecho para finalmente encontrar la grafica. "Elizabeth, por favor, quédate aquí. Si sales puedes ser golpeada por la tormenta y caer al mar y nadie se daría cuenta. Esta muy oscuro."

Elizabeth se mordió el labio y miró a Will severamente. Tenia razón, pero… "¿Por cuento tiempo?" Ella preguntó mirando alrededor de la cabina y sitiándose totalmente fuera de lugar. Por primera vez se le ocurrió que realmente sabia lo que significaba pertenecer a un lugar, lo que significaba pertenecerle a alguien. Y ella pertenecía al _Perla_ _Negra_. A Jack. ¿Por qué tenia que haber tenido esa ridícula idea de enviarla al _Holandés Errante_?

En realidad… entre más pensaba en eso, le parecía más improbable que él realmente…

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Repitió Will con incertidumbre.

Elizabeth suspiró. "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que estar aquí? ¿Canto tiempo dijo él que tenia que estar aquí? ¿Cuanto tiempo necesitamos para atravesar este… océano negro? ¿Y porque el _Holandés_ es un lugar mas seguro?" Mas preguntas probablemente hubieran salido inconcientemente de su mente si Will no la hubiera interrumpido.

"Elizabeth." Will puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. "Solo quédate aquí." Dijo en voz baja forzando una sonrisa.

Algo en la sonrisa fingida de Will golpeo a Elizabeth, pero tal vez solo estaba preocupado…

"Lo siento." Dijo ella por impulso, al ver una sombra de ese muchacho al que ella había rescatado, pasar por los ojos de Will.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Will vacilante.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros. "Por todo." Suspiró. "Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte daño."

Will la miró por un momento pensativamente, y ella tuvo la impresión de que estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero que todo lo que iba a decirle, al final decidió no hacerlo y solo sonrió tranquilizadoramente y la dejo sola en la cabina del Capitán del _Holandés_ _Errante_.

Will cerró la puerta detrás de él, pensando brevemente sobre cerrar la puerta con seguro. Pero si ella se daba cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada, podía sospechar algo… Así que decidió tomar el riesgo y dejar la puerta sin seguro, con la esperaza de que ella se quedara allí.

Después de todo lo que había escuchado, podía sacar la conclusión de que se quedaría adentro… _por Jack_, pensó amargamente. Porque al parecer él le había pedido que lo escuchara y ella pensaba que él quería que ella se quedara allí…

Rápidamente se sacudió ese pensamiento de culpabilidad que se diluía en su mente y se dirigió a una de las cabinas desocupadas para estudiar la grafica y fijar el rumbo. Ahora que tenia la grafica y a Elizabeth, lo único que podía hacer era navegar lo mas rápido posible hacia la Fuente. Aunque no sabia que hacer una vez que llegara allí… ahora lo único que quería era poner la mayor distancia que pudiera entre el _Holandés_ y el _Perla Negra_.

… Y esperando que entre la oscuridad, la tormenta y sin la grafica, el _Perla Negra_ perdiera el curso y no fueran capaces de seguirlos.

Después de examinar la grafica, se fue hacia la cubierta, para revelar a su padre y hacerse cargo del timón.

"¡Tenemos que ir a toda velocidad!" Gritó, tomando los húmedos radios del timón, gritando a todos los que podían escucharlo las ordenes a través de la lluvia y el rugido de las olas negras.

"¿A toda maquina?" Escucho la voz de su padre un poco sorprendida. "No creo que eso…"

"Es una orden." Will lo interrumpió con una voz tan fría que a Bill Turner le pareció mas fría que la lluvia, que el aire nocturno, mas fría incluso que el miedo a la muerte…

"Entonces, creo que lo mejor será sumergirnos." Contestó Bootstrap, deseando poder mirar el rostro de su hijo para poder descifrar o por lo menos tratar de descifrar sus pensamientos.

"¡No!" Respondió Will apresuradamente. "No podemos." Añadió en un sereno pero firme tono de voz.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Bill, a pesar de que probablemente no era el momento más adecuado para continuar con una conversación y que tenía otras cosas que hacer alrededor del barco en ese momento. Pero algo le preocupaba a su hijo y quería saber lo que era…

Will no respondió de inmediato y Bill pensó que quizás no había escuchado su pregunta. "¿Will?" Preguntó interrogativamente, aferrándose a una cuerda, cuando el buque se zarandeo.

"No podemos sumergirnos." La voz de Will por fin llego a él y había un toque de renuncia en él mismo, como si realmente no quisiera decir lo que iba a decir. "Elizabeth esta a bordo." Añadió en un susurro, preguntándose si su padre lo había escuchado.

**

* * *

**

Navegar de noche no era algo inusual de hacer. Había pasado innumerables noches en el mar y sin embargo esta noche era diferente de las demás. No había ni siquiera una brillante estrella en el horizonte, ni siquiera el tenue resplandor de la luna. La oscuridad era completa y perfecta, casi espesa. Y se peguntó brevemente que habría pasado con la niebla plateada que habían visto antes. Si tuviera algo de luz… pero en ese momento no había luz, no había nada de luz, incluso llego a sentir, extrañamente, como si la luz se hubiera ido para siempre.

La luz y Elizabeth. ¿Por qué ella…? Jack gruño, se apodero de los radios del timón más fuertemente. No podía sacar esa pregunta de su cabeza. ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué demonios se había ido? Si ella lo había hecho simplemente para molestarlo, entonces lo había logrado. Aunque ella no pudo haber elegido un peor momento. Y ella sabía eso. Por lo tanto, parecía casi improbable que ella lo hubiera hecho por un motivo tan trivial.

Por lo tanto si el motivo no era trivial… ¿Cuál era el motivo? Ni siquiera tenia argumento. Bueno… técnicamente ella lo tenia, pero…

Jack sacudió la lluvia de su rostro, de sus ojos, aunque se trataba más bien de un gesto superfluo. También podía cerrar los ojos y así navegar. Su visión no podía ser mucho peor.

Escuchó un bajo y extraño sonido. Que por extraño que parezca le dio una esperanza. Un trueno. Si había truenos, iban a tener algo de luz, y…

Pero pronto comprobó que estaba equivocado. Los truenos y relámpagos (relámpagos, pensó con un gemido) eran negros, como las olas y el cielo y probablemente también su mente. Por lo menos en este momento. ¿Por lo menos estaría a salvo en el _Holandés Errante_?

Jack parpadeo y gruñó con frustración. ¿Por qué tenia…?

Jack detuvo sus pensamientos a medias y parpadeo de nuevo. Por un momento se quedo tan inmóvil como pudo, pensando en el extraño fenómeno… Luego, con mucha cautela, parpadeo una vez mas. Y cuando lo hizo, vio por un muy breve momento, un barco, el _Holandés_…

Pasó saliva, sin poder creer en lo que acababa de descubrir y entonces muy lentamente, cerró los ojos, y…

"¡Señor Gibbs!" Gritó Jack, con la esperanza de que su voz no se perdiera a través del mar. "¡Señor Gibbs!"

"¡Capitán!" Lo llamó Gibbs, ligeramente sorprendido por el toque de alegría en la voz de Jack.

"¡Cierra los ojos!" Ordenó Jack, echando un vistazo alrededor y observando que el _Holandés_ _Errante_ se hacia extrañamente mas y mas pequeño, ya que navegaba rápidamente hacia el sombrío horizonte.

"¿Capitán?" Gibbs miró directamente hacia donde creía que estaba el timón, tratando de darle sentido a la orden de su capitán.

"¡Cierra los ojos y dile a todo el mundo que hagan lo mismo!" Repitió firmemente, dirigiendo la nave hacia la izquierda y rompiendo a través de una ola, negra y alta. "¡Y cambia esa expresión de tu rostro!" Añadió y por ultimo el comentario de Gibbs se quedo sin ser emitido.

Gibbs no sabia que uso podría tener el cerrar los ojos… pero por otro parte, no podía ver nada de todos modos, por lo que no le dolió y después, cuando cerró los ojos… "¿De verdad estoy viendo lo que estoy viendo?" Preguntó Gibbs mirando a Jack con asombro.

"Aye. Pasa la orden. Y levanta las velas. Tenemos que ir a toda velocidad." Dijo Jack frunciendo el ceño.

Se sentía muy extraño y antinatural poder ver con los ojos cerrados… pero de alguna manera esa era exactamente el caso. Cuando trataba de ver con los ojos abiertos no veía nada, lo único que veía completamente, era una oscuridad inmensa. Pero cuando cerro los ojos, el mundo a su alrededor fue visible otra vez. Incluso aunque los colores eran oscuros y lúgubres, aunque la imagen era casi perfecta.

Aunque lo que vio no era absolutamente claro. Primero, la absurda huida de Elizabeth con él a su barco. Segundo, dicho barco estaba navegando extrañamente rápido, como si estuviera huyendo del _Perla_ _Negra_. Sin embargo, si iban tan rápido, por lo menos sugería (si no que era obvio) que sabían perfectamente a donde iban. Ahora ¿Cómo es posible que lo supiera? Si todavía no encontraban la grafica… Ah. La grafica. Jack entrecerró los ojos, sujetando más el timón y observando con una sonrisa como las velas estaban desplegadas.

Quizás ella no se había ido por su propia voluntad, después de todo. Y si ella no lo había hecho, entonces a él solo le quedaba matar al maldito, estúpido eunuco. Esto seria… tan pronto como estuviera en condiciones de ser asesinado… Y ¿si se hubiera ido porque ella quería? Bueno, entonces… entonces, aun tenía que pensar en eso.

Aunque ya lo había pensado mucho, lo mas probable era que, parecía que posiblemente ella se había ido, porque ella quería.

* * *

Elizabeth paseaba alrededor de la cabina con inquietud, se sentía muy incomoda e infeliz, por estar sin hacer nada. Solo podía escuchar el viento, la lluvia y el rugido de las olas en todo el barco. Y eso simplemente no bastaba. No quería escuchar la tormenta. Quería estar en la tormenta.

"_Eres, hermosa, valiente e invencible… eres indomable… indestructible…_

Reposó su cabeza contra la pared cerca de la ventana y sonrió. Prefería estar en el _Perla_ _Negra_, justo ahora. Cerca de él. Con él. Para poder verlo, tocarlo, saberlo cerca. Suspiró y se abrazo a si misma. Ya conocía ese dolor. Lo había sentido antes. Lo extrañaba. Cada parte de su cuerpo, cada parte de su mente, lo extrañaba.

Miró alrededor de la cabina, tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa. Y notó un baúl. _Su_ baúl, el único baúl que había llevado al _Holandés_ _Errante_. Lentamente se acercó a él y cuidadosamente levantó la tapadera para abrirlo.

"_Tu eres el mar…Tu eres esta noche y este viento y estas estrellas… y el amanecer de mañana, Lizbeth."_

Sonrió cuidadosamente al ver la ropa… los vestidos que había usado durante la tormenta, cuando Jack la había dejado dirigir el _Perla_. Así que era por esto que no había encontrado esta ropa en los baúles que tenia en el _Perla_ _Negra_. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, recordando la sensación, la sensación de la tormenta arremolinándose alrededor de ella, las gotas frías de lluvia estrellándose en su rostro y… los labios de Jack dándole suaves besos en el cuello, y su voz murmurándole al oído…

"_El Perla Negra es tuyo, Lizzie." _

Elizabeth arrugó la frente. No podía quedarse aquí y esperar a que la tormenta pasara. Jack podía castigarla por no seguir sus órdenes, si quería. (Sonrió al pensar en el tipo de castigo que pudiera aplicarle). Pero no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada.

Tomó la ropa y se la puso por las piernas. Esa ropa era mejor era mas adecuada que la llevaba puesta.

El Rey Pirata no acata ninguna orden_. Y tu Capitán Sparrow, tendrás que vivir con eso._ Pensó con una divertida sonrisa, poniéndose los pantalones.

* * *

No había sido difícil llegar a la cubierta sin ser vista. E incluso no era mas difícil permanecer en la cubierta sin ser vista.

Elizabeth miró (o más bien imaginó que miraba) alrededor con incredulidad. Al negro, interminable, casi omnipresente horizonte, dejándola sin aliento. No podía ver nada. La situación era peor de lo que esperaba. Podía sentía la lluvia en el rostro y se sintió agradecida con esa pizca de realidad, que la mantenía conciente y alerta, mientras que la oscuridad a su alrededor, la hacia sentirse extrañamente indefensa e incluso con somnolencia. Aferrándose a cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance, caminó hacia la barandilla y se apoyó sobre ella. Preguntándose ¿como le haría para regresar al _Perla Negra_ cuando ni siquiera podía verlo? Miró desolada a la oscuridad, con la esperanza que un rayo, o una estrella, o cualquier otra cosa le brindara un poco de luz… pero la luz parecía estar fuera de su alcance. Al igual que el _Perla Negra_. Al igual que Jack, por el momento.

El barco se sacudió violentamente y Elizabeth cayó sobre el suelo de la cubierta dando un grito amortiguado. Debió de haberse herido el brazo, porque comenzaba a dolerle, pero había conseguido ponerse de pie de nuevo, aferrándose de la barandilla. Tan pronto como lo hizo, vio un parpadeo de luz, una leve sombra de brillo, no muy lejos de ella. Miró alrededor y notó a un miembro de la tripulación que salía de debajo de la cubierta, con una linterna en la mano. Sin demorarse, se acercó a él casi tirándole la linterna de la mano. El hombre la miró desconcertado, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de protestar, ella ya se había ido de su vista.

Apretando el mango de la linterna en a mano, Elizabeth tropezó en algún lugar del barco, levantó la linterna y miró en la oscuridad, que se disperso ligeramente gracias a la tenue luz que desprendía de la lámpara.

Para sorpresa de Elizabeth, notó que el _Perla_ estaba muy, muy rezagado, pero después de otro momento, notó que estaba ganando velocidad muy rápidamente, por lo que al parecer, todo lo que tenia que hacer era esperar hasta que el _Perla_ diera alcance al _Holandés_ _Errante_.

"¡Elizabeth!" Ella se giró.

"¡Te pedí que te quedaras abajo!" Gritó Will, sosteniendo una linterna y tratando de tomar la mano de Elizabeth.

Ella apartó su mano del alcance de la de Will, disgustada por su propia negligencia. Debió de haber notado lo cerca que estaba del timón, haciendo que Will viera la luz. "¡Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir!" Dijo en voz alta, pero amortiguada por la lluvia, mirándolo intensamente.

"¿Irte? ¿A dónde?" Will se sostuvo de la barandilla, ya que una ola golpeo el barco por el otro lado, causando que perdieran el equilibrio por un momento.

"Tengo que." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, casi tan tranquila que Will casi no la pudo escuchar.

Will la miró fijamente, viéndola más claramente en esa oscuridad, con la ropa mojada, con ese sombrero (un diferente sombrero, al que traía cuando había llegado al _Holandés_ _Errante_. Tristemente notó que ese sombrero era muy parecido al sombrero que Jack usaba. O tal vez era su imaginación que lo estaba abandonando…) algunos mechones de su cabellos estaban sueltos y se deslizaban fuera del sombrero y aun a la tenue luz de las dos lámparas podía ver el fuego en sus ojos, ese fuego al que él siempre había temido un poco, haciéndolo pensar que ella no era la persona que él conocía… como si hubiera algo en ella que él no podía entender. Algo, tan exageradamente irónico, que parecía que solo Jack Sparrow podía siempre darle, como si él supiera exactamente de lo que se trataba.

"Elizabeth." Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, como si quisiera impedirle que huyera.

"Tengo que estar ahí. Quiero estar allí. Yo…"

"Quieres estar allí, con él." la interrumpió Will melancólicamente y la miró pero ella no dijo nada, solo lo miró, e incluso en la lluvia pudo ver que los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Si." Dijo por fin asintiendo lentamente.

Y quizás él podía decirle una mentira mas, quizás podía decirle una vez más que Jack quería que se quedara en el _Holandés_ _Errante_. Pero de alguna manera sintió que era inútil. Ella estaba decidida a irse y la extraña luz en sus ojos le decía que no podría detenerla. Preguntándose si alguna vez ella lo había extrañado así, o si ella había sentido algo, como esa urgente necesidad de estar con él. Probablemente no. Pero ¿Eso era amor?¿Era realmente amor? Él pensaba que el amor era otra cosa, que era certeza, estabilidad, seguridad y la inmensa sensación de tranquilidad y no esa febril y extraña atracción, ese enorme deseo que lleva a la locura. ¿Amor? Más bien era. Adicción. La palabra lo golpeo. Si, eso era todo. Ella era adicta a él. Lo que sentía era una especie de adicción y no amor. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Ella quería irse y tenia que dejarla ir, sino lo hacia perdería su confianza por completo. Tendría que pensar en otra forma… ahora tenia claro que no era amor, sino una especie de enfermedad, o de adicción, algo de lo que podía ser curada…

Miró alrededor y vio con asombro como el _Perla_ _Negra_ se acercaba a ellos. ¿Cómo era posible? Tal vez vieron las linternas…

"¡Voy a buscar una cuerda!" Gritó a través de la torrencial lluvia, yéndose rápidamente sin ver la sonrisa en el rostro de ella; y no queriendo que ella viera su mueca en su rostro.

**

* * *

**

Jack estaba en el timón, mirando al mar con tristeza. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, podría haber disfrutado de la tempestad. Pero los pensamientos inquietantes sobre Elizabeth le hacían imposible concentrarse en la hermosa tarea de ver a su barco atravesar la tormenta. El único consuelo que tenía era que estaban alcanzando al _Holandés_ _Errante_. Incluso podía correr mas rápido que él, pero no quería hacerlo. Quería ver si el _Holandés_ solo estaba navegando, o si se estaba dirigiendo a una dirección elegida concientemente, en vez de navegar a ciegas hacia delante, algo que seria menos razonable…

"¡Jack!"

… más estúpido realmente, lo que sabia era poco probable, aunque se inclinaba a pensar que el _Holandés_ estaba navegando a una dirección especifica…

"¡Jack!"

… ese decir a la Fuente de la Juventud. No dudaba que tuvieran la grafica. Quizás…

"¡Jack! ¿Dónde estas?"

Jack levantó las cejas, de repente su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido. Por un momento había pensado que solo era una ilusión, pero al escuchar su nombre ser llamado varias veces, acepto la voz como real. Miró alrededor con los ojos cerrados, hasta que divisó a alguien parado en la cubierta y tratando de mantenerse de pie y no lográndolo, debido a las enormes olas que sacudían el barco sin piedad, las olas llegaban hasta la barandilla, salpicando la cubierta. Sus ojos se ampliaron (tanto como le permitieron sus ojos cerrados)

"¡Cierra los ojos!" Gritó, mirando alrededor para que alguien tomar el timón por un momento, pero nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, teniendo que quedarse en el timón, sin poder ir a buscarla él mismo. "¡Cierra los ojos Lizzie!" Le gritó sin saber si estaba más enfadado con ella por su ex desaparición, o más feliz porque estaba de regreso, o mas preocupado, viendo como trataba de mantenerse en pie sobre la cubierta resbaladiza, viéndose algo desconcertada.

Se preguntaba si ella lo había escuchado, ya que por un momento se quedo casi inmóvil, hasta que escucho una breve risa amortiguada por la lluvia, cayendo desde el cielo negro.

"¡Puedo ver!" Exclamó y Jack entrecerró los ojos, reprimiendo una sonrisa, cuando ella lo encontró, y haciendo su camino hacia el timón lo más rápido que podía. "¡Jack!" Gritó con alegría, tomándolo del brazo y rápidamente besándole la mejilla mojada por la lluvia. "¡Podemos ver con los ojos cerrados! ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó dulcemente tratando de enfocar la atención de él en otra cosa y no en le hecho de que aparentemente ella había ignorado sus ordenes y que había regresado al _Perla_.

Jack giró la cabeza y la miró un poco severamente, tan severamente como era posible, cuando sentía una gran alegría bañándolo tan solo de verla y por sentir sus labios sobre su piel. Por un momento quiso olvidar completamente porque estaba enojado, y besarla, pero…

"Ah. ¿Y que te hizo volver tan rápido, amor?" Preguntó casi en un tono de voz amenazante.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y parpadeo, encontrándose con la repentina oscuridad que lo había rodeado, que no había notado cuando tenía los ojos cerrados. Así que rápidamente los cerró de nuevo y lo miró intensamente. "Fue la orden mas ridícula en la que pudiste pensar." Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño. "Y aun si no lo era, ya no voy a seguir ninguna orden, sea cual sea."

"¿Una orden?" La interrumpió Jack mirándola intensamente. El barco se zarandeo y Elizabeth perdió el equilibrio, pero Jack logró atraparla antes de cayera al suelo. "Estas diciendo ¿que _yo te ordene_ que te fueras con él?" Preguntó, girando el timón, y por un momento cambio sus ojos de ella hacia al mar.

Elizabeth se sostuvo del abrigo de Jack, levantando loa vista mirándolo con desconcierto. "¿Irme con él?" Gritó incrédula. "¿Qué quieres decir con irme con él?" Preguntó con una nerviosa sonrisa.

"Quiero decir que te tiraste en sus brazos para que te llevara a su barco." Respondió Jack oscuramente, echadote un vistazo, tirando de ella más acerca de él con su mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el timón.

Elizabeth dio un grito sofocado y por un momento no pudo hablar y solo presionó su rostro contra el empapado abrigo, y él la sostuvo muy cerca de él por un tiempo mas largo de lo estrictamente necesario, antes de aflojar su abrazo después de superar otra ola negra,

"¿De que hablas, Jack?" Preguntó por fin, recuperando su capacidad de hablar y levantando la vista para mirarlo interrogativamente. Las gotas frías de agua cayendo sobre su rostro y por un momento se sintieron como en aquel día, en aquella tormenta, cuando la había dejado dirigir el _Perla_…

Jack la miró y le sorprendió que, a pesar de que ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, todavía podía ver los ojos de él con tanta claridad como si los tuviera abiertos. Aunque la expresión en sus ojos no era una particularmente agradable. Jack la miró enojado, y ella trataba de entender porque, una vaga sospecha lentamente se formó en su mente…

"¿Por qué demonios te fuiste con él?" Preguntó roncamente y en voz baja, por un momento la soltó y tomó el timón con las dos manos.

Elizabeth hizo una mueca. "Pensé…" Dijo sin aliento, de repente sorprendida por una idea. "¿Estas diciendo que nunca ordenaste que me fuera para allá?" Preguntó con incertidumbre, mirándolo con vacilación.

Jack alejó una mano del timón y envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella una vez más. "¿Qué yo quería que fueras allá?" Repitió con un toque de ironía y enojo en su voz. "Por supuesto. Seguramente yo quería que te fueras con él." rió sarcásticamente.

"¡Yo no me fui con nadie!" Protestó Elizabeth, comenzando a enojarse un poco con ella misma. "En primer lugar, estoy aquí ahora, por lo que se me hace a mi prácticamente imposible irme." Dijo entre dientes, limpiándose la lluvia del rostro con el dorso de la mano. "En segundo lugar, pensé que después de esa ridícula conversación que tuvimos, yo pensé que era un orden tuya. ¡Que querías que yo fuera para allá, para ver si yo podía seguir tus ordenes, sin importar lo estúpidas que fueran dichas ordenes!" Gritó irritada y realmente tratando de liberarse de los brazos de él, pero su brazo no se movió ni un centímetro.

Jack la sostuvo firmemente en sus brazos, las palabras de ella lentamente bajando de intensidad. "¿Por qué pensaste que era una orden mía?" Preguntó él en una voz calmada. Mirándola intensamente.

Elizabeth suspiró, no estando segura si era buena idea decírselo. "Will me lo dijo." Contestó por fin.

"¡Ah!" Jack la interrumpió triunfal. "Entonces, esas fueron sus ultimas palabras. Eso es seguro." Dijo oscuramente, aunque se sintió agradablemente aliviado, de que fueran algunos estúpidos intentos del eunuco por intrigar en contra de ellos y no acciones concientes de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth lo miró por un momento y luego sonrió para si misma, levantándose de puntillas y acercando sus labios a los de él. "Alguien esta celoso." Dijo con voz suave, sonriendo ligeramente.

Jack mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el mar por un momento antes de mirarla, cambiando sus ojos a ella. "En lo absoluto." Dijo decididamente, dando un vistazo a los labios de ella y luego desinteresadamente cambiando de nuevo sus ojos la horizonte.

Elizabeth sonrió. "¿Estas seguro?" Preguntó deslizando sus manos alrededor del cuello del él y lentamente acercando sus labios a los de él. "Tal vez deberías." Dijo mordiéndose el labio y moviendo su boca en una sonrisa.

"Y ¿Por qué eso?" Preguntó indiferente, pero Elizabeth pudo sentir como Jack afianzaba sus brazos a su alrededor.

Elizabeth suspiró audiblemente. "No se." Dijo con una mueca. "Creo que me fui por bastante tiempo." Dijo con seriedad, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado.

No lo miró a los ojos, pero pudo sentir que él la estaba mirando con intensidad, su mirada fija ardía en su mente, llenando su cuerpo de una calidez extraña, que contrastaba escandalosamente con la frialdad de la lluvia y viento. Ella esperaba que él le respondiera con algún comentario burlón, pero el guardó silencio, por lo que por fin, cautelosamente levantó su vista hacia él, solo para encontrarse los labios de él estrellándose sobre los suyos. Ella jadeo, envolviendo sus brazos mas fuertemente alrededor de su cuello, besándolo hambrienta. Jack la acercó mas a él, rompiendo el beso, dirigiendo el barco a través de otra serie de turbulentas olas.

"No juegues con eso, Lizbeth." Dijo en voz baja, sosteniendo el aliento. "_Eso_ es algo que no te perdonaría." Dijo en un tono serio, mirando el horizonte, y las oscuras olas que lentamente se estaban calmando.

Elizabeth miró el rostro de él por un momento en silencio, escuchando la lluvia en sus oídos, con los ojos cerrados fijos en los de él. Lentamente llevo su mano hacia el rostro de él y la coloco suavemente en su mejilla. Jack cambios sus ojos a ella y la miró con los ojos cerrados brillantes en la oscuridad de la noche a su alrededor. "Lo sé." Le susurró ella en su oído y acomodó su rostro en el cuello de él.

Se mantuvieron sin decir nada por un largo periodo de tiempo, abrazados el uno al otro, Jack dirigiendo el barco con una mano a través de la tormenta que iba disminuyendo. Los truenos sonaban mas calladamente, las olas mas calmadas, la fuerte lluvia se convertía en una llovizna. Sin embargo, la oscuridad seguía siendo, tan perfecta y completa como antes.

Elizabeth se movió en sus brazos, y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos ligeros sobre su cuello.

"Si sigues haciendo eso, amor, me acostumbraras a ello y entonces tendrás que hacerlo cada vez que este en el timón." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa divertida.

Elizabeth soltó una risita contra su cuello. "Ojala." Dijo y lo beso de nuevo.

"Aye. Pero, ¿será adecuado que esto lo haga el Pirata Rey? La tripulación lo vera, tu sabes." Dijo él haciendo girar un mechón del cabello de ella alrededor de su dedo, mirando hacia la calma del horizonte, y al oscuro océano con una sonrisa.

"Oh, estoy segura de que te encantaría." Respondió Elizabeth con una sonrisa. "Tu en el timón y el Pirata Rey a tus pies."

"Cuello." Corrigió Jack alegremente. Elizabeth escondió su rostro en el recoveco del cuello de él y sonrió. "Pero entonces, podrían comenzar a sospechar que tuve intenciones ocultas cuando vote a su favor, amor." Dijo Jack cuidadosamente.

Elizabeth rió y levanto sus ojos hacia él. "Pero tu no tenias intensiones ocultas ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella en el tono de voz mas serio que pudo reunir

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Exclamó Jack, expresando claramente su indignación por tal pensamiento. "Simplemente vote por el mejor candidato." Dijo, dando un vistazo a Elizabeth, quien le dio una sonrisa radiante como respuesta.

"Por supuesto." Dijo ella sonriendo, lentamente presionando sus labios contra los de él. "¿Jack?" Elizabeth retrocedió un poco y lo miró intensamente.

"¿Qué pasa, amor?" Preguntó Jack en voz baja, enderezando su sombrero.

"Casémonos." Le susurró ardientemente.

Jack cambio sus ojos del horizonte hacia ella y sonrió.

… Solo entonces, dándose cuenta repentinamente que sus ojos estaban abiertos. Y podía ver. "Lizzie, abre los ojos." Dijo con cautela, dando una mirada a su alrededor y tratando de localizar la fuete de luz.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, siguiendo la mirad de Jack. "Jack podemos…" se detuvo a mitad de oración, quedándose sin palabras ante la vista frente a ellos. "Jack." Jadeo, ampliando los ojos, asombrada.

"Aye." Contestó Jack satisfechamente, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios_. ¿Así que después de tanto navegar, aquí termina mi mapa, aye?_ Pensó con un resoplido interno.

El cielo estaba tan oscuro como antes, el océano igual de negro que cuando atravesaban la tormenta, pero no muy lejos de ellos, en medio de la negrura perfecta estaba la fuente de luz brillante, su bella y dorada figura, brillando contra el tono negro de la oscuridad sobre ellos. La fuente de luz… su tan esperado destino…

La Fuente de la Juventud.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	63. Chapter 63

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Mil, no mil, un millón de disculpas por no haber actualizado en dos largas semanas, como ya les había comentado antes mi esposo salio de vacaciones y me impidió seguir actualizando. También nos tomamos unos días fuera de la cuidad y pues eso hizo las actualizaciones peor.

Pero aun así aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que se les gustara mucho y espero lo disfruten.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y a todos los que dejaron review en el capitulo pasado. Estoy en deuda con las contestaciones. Un beso a todos y una vez mas un millón de disculpas.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 63**

"Esto es hermoso." Susurró Elizabeth, apoyada contra Jack, mirando la brillante silueta de la Fuente de la Juventud, en una pequeña isla en medio de la oscuridad y del mar negro.

"Aye." Sonrió Jack, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura de Elizabeth. "Pero no es que no haya visto algo mas hermoso, antes."

Elizabeth sonrió pero no dijo nada. Se quedaron inmóviles ante la vista por un momento, antes de darse cuenta, de que todo en la cubierta estaba extrañamente calmado. No había gritos de júbilo, ni aclamaciones, ni personas haciendo preguntas…

"Creo que debemos decirles que ya pueden abrir los ojos." Dijo Elizabeth con cautela viendo como Pintel corría en la cubierta, y chocaba contra uno de los mástiles, cayendo al suelo con un fuerte sonido.

"Aye. Creo que todo tiene que volver a la normalidad." Estuvo de acuerdo Jack, viendo a Ragetti haciendo muecas de dolor cuando Pintel tropezaba contra él. "Toma el timón Lizzie." Le susurró, besándole la mejilla y dirigiéndose a la tripulación, dejando a Elizabeth sola en el timón.

Elizabeth se aferró a los radios con las manos y después lo miró, sonriendo para si misma.

* * *

"Llegamos." Dijo Bill Turner cuidadosamente, mirando hacia la pequeña isla brillante frente a ellos.

"Sí." Will concordó en una voz hueca y cansada y le dio un vistazo al _Perla_ _Negra_, que, navegando justo detrás del _Holandés_ _Errante_. Había tenido la grafica, y había tenido a Elizabeth y ahora ya no tenia a Elizabeth y la grafica carecía de valor ahora.

Bueno, casi de ningún valor, ya que aun había un pequeño pasaje en la parte de atrás… el pasaje hablaba sobre regresarle algo al espíritu de la Fuente de la Juventud y a cambio otorgaría un regalo o un premio…

"¿Soltamos el ancla?" Preguntó Bill Turner con cautela, dándole a su hijo una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Will lo miró ausentemente, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar, pero después de un momento, asintió y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la isla frente a ellos.

* * *

"¡Jack, lo logramos!" Exclamó alegremente Gibbs, cuando Jack finalmente lo convenció de abrir los ojos.

"Aye." Asintió Jack forzando una sonrisa, ya que de repente se dio cuenta que no había tenido tiempo para informar a su tripulación con exactitud, que no todos ellos podrían beber de la Fuente de la Juventud… Y de hecho las palabras no todos ellos, estaban limitabas a solo tres personas… solo tres personas podría beber… y para hacer las cosas peor, una de esas personas era el capitán de la otra nave… lo que significaba que solo dos personas de la tripulación del _Perla_ _Negra_ podría beber… la tripulación… bueno, técnicamente, una bebida seria para el capitán… y su… ¡Ah! Un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Jack, ya que de repente recordó algo más alegre que el problemático objeto de la inmortalidad. "¡Maestre Gibbs!" Lo llamó Jack, a pesar de que Gibbs estaba a un lado de él.

"Aye, capitán." Respondió Gibbs con entusiasmo.

"Regresa el ancla, atrácala al barco, tu sabes que hacer." Dijo Jack, agitando las manos en el aire.

Gibbs lo miró con ligera confusión. "¿No vamos a atracar el barco?" Preguntó incrédulo. Habían llegado por fin al destino más deseado y parecía un poco extraño que Jack no quisiera dirigirse inmediatamente hacia la isla, separada del barco por unas cuantas millas.

"No. Tengo algo… mas urgente que atender." Dijo Jack en un ocasional tono de voz, entrecerró los ojos y mirando la brillante forma de la Fuente de la Juventud. "Sin embargo, no me tomara mucho tiempo. Yo solo… voy a casarme y regreso." Añadió dándose la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente para evitar más preguntas por el momento.

"Aye." Asintió Gibbs con una sonrisa, con sus ojos fijos admirados en la Fuente. "Claro, yo…" se detuvo a mitad de la oración, ampliando los ojos y su sonrisa desapareció y se convirtió en una expresión de asombro, cuando finalmente el sentido de las palabras de Jack fueron registradas en su mente. Giró su rostro a Jack, pero Jack ya se había ido. Gibbs parpadeo y después de necesitar varios minutos se recupero de la impresión, aun preguntándose si había escuchado bien.

* * *

"Jack ¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Preguntó Elizabeth, tratando de argumentar que deberían quedarse en el timón. Esto no pasaba todos los días, y tendrían que estar acercándose hacia donde se encontraba la Fuente de la Juventud.

Jack tomó la mano de Elizabeth entre la suya y la llevo por debajo de la cubierta, sin proporcionarle ninguna información. Ella suspiró y esperó, hasta que él abrió la puerta de la Cabina del Capitán y entraron.

"Jack…" Trato de hablar, cuando él la empujó contra la pared, notando una mirada divertida en los ojos de él.

"Y yo que pensé que querías exactamente eso, amor." Dijo en voz baja, mirándolo con diversión.

Elizabeth sonrió y deslizo lentamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. "Realmente no creo que sea el mejor momento." dijo felizmente, recargándose en él y acariciando sus labios contra los de él.

Jack sonrió. "No puedo decir que me desagrade tu línea de razonamiento, Lizzie, amor." Él sonrió. "Pero lo que quería decir…" Jack se acercó a un gabinete, jalando a Elizabeth con él.

Jack comenzó a revolver las cosas dentro de los cajones y Elizabeth miraba con curiosidad todos los artículos que estaban ahí. Desde las balas, y los documentos, los cinturones y las bandas, y… ¿Eso era un colmillo?...

"¿Qué buscas Jack?" Preguntó Elizabeth tomando un collar con formas extrañas y examinándolo con interés.

"Lo tengo en algún…" Murmuró Jack, tirando accidentalmente un par de herraduras en el suelo.

"¡Ten cuidado!" Exclamó Elizabeth, inclinándose hacia abajo para levantarlas. "Las herraduras traen buena suerte." Dijo tranquilamente, sosteniendo las herraduras en su mano.

"Eres un poco supersticiosa, ¿no amor?" Dijo Jack mirándola con una sonrisa. Elizabeth le dio una mirada medio seria y medio molesta. "¡Ah!" Exclamó alegremente, tomando un pergamino amarillo de un cajón de arriba. "Aquí esta."

Elizabeth puso las herraduras en otro lugar y fue con Jack a su escritorio. Él se sentó en una silla, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo. Elizabeth se quitó su sombrero, soltándose el cabello y reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Jack, mirando intensamente el pergamino. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó ella, quitándole también a Jack su sombrero y dejándolo al lado del de ella.

Jack sonrió y desplegó el pergamino, extendiéndolo sobre el escritorio, asegurando los lados con unos libros, de manera que se quedara bien extendido sobre el escritorio. "Esto es algo, para prevenir que te vallas, corazón." dijo en un fingido tono de voz serio, abriendo una pequeña botella de tinta.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos y lo golpeo juguetonamente en el hombro. "¿Vas a seguir?" Frunciendo el ceño divertida, inclinándose sobre el escritorio, pero Jack la atrajo hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella perfectamente, antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de leer lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

"Todavía no, amor." Dijo él moviendo su dedo frente a ella. Elizabeth hizo pucheros. "En primer lugar tienes que decirme algo." Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa, mojando su pluma en la tinta y cuidadosamente escribiendo algo sobre el pergamino.

Elizabeth suspiró y presiono sus labios en su mejilla. "¿Qué?" Preguntó con voz amortiguada.

Por un momento Jack se quedo en silencio y ella solo podía escuchar el sonido de la pluma contra el papel. Cuando Jack termino de escribir, puso la pluma al lado del pergamino, se acomodo en la silla y miró a Elizabeth intensamente. Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y lo miró expectante y sonrió cuando él también sonrió. Había algo inusualmente serio en la sonrisa de él, sus ojos brillaban en la cabina tenuemente iluminada. Jack ocultó algunos mechones de ella mojados detrás de su oreja, trazó el contorno de sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, aclaró su garganta y le preguntó en voz baja.

"Lizbeth ¿Me aceptas como tu esposo legal, amarme y soportarme a partir desde este día y… para siempre?"

Elizabeth lo miró en silencio y durante una fracción de segundo Jack pensó que ella realmente lo estaba pensando… Pero ella no estaba pensándolo, sino que solo grababa el momento en su memoria. Elizabeth ahueco el rostro de él en sus manos y dijo discretamente, con una sonrisa radiante: "Acepto." Jack sonrió y la beso. "Y yo te amare durante los buenos y malos momentos." Continuo. "Durante la alegría y el dolor, en la salud y en la enfermedad, durante la calma y la tormenta." Hizo una pausa para respirar. "¿Y tu?" Ella sonrió. "¿Me aceptas como tu esposa legal para amarme y soportarme a partir desde este día y para siempre?"

"Déjame pensar…" dijo Jack cuidadosamente.

"¡Jack!" Exclamó Elizabeth en fingida consternación, sonriendo.

Jack sonrió y presionó sus labios sobre los de ella. "Acepto." Dijo en un murmullo ardiente. "Y yo te amare durante lo bueno y lo malo, durante la luz y la oscuridad, durante la calma y la tempestad, durante la alegría y el dolor, en la enfermedad y la salud, tanto con un vestido como sin él." Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos pero sonrió. "Sin importar la enorme cantidad de ron que quemes." Hizo una pausa. "A menos que quemes todo." Añadió pensativamente, mirando hacia otro lado. Elizabeth soltó una risita y lo beso en la mejilla.

"No voy a quemar todo el ron, te lo prometo." Le susurró sonriendo.

Jack la miró, sonriendo y atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él fuertemente, el mundo giraba en un frenético ritmo, cuando el rompió el beso, dejándola sin aliento, pero con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Jack tomó la mano de ella en la suya y sonrió. "Con este anillo estamos casados." Dijo señalando el anillo verde en el dedo de la mano de Elizabeth.

"¡No!" Elizabeth alejo su mano frunciendo la nariz.

"¡No!" Jack amplio los ojos en sorpresa.

"Este es un anillo de compromiso." Hizo un puchero. "Ahora tienes que darme uno nuevo." Dijo en un tono de voz altanero, mirando a Jack con un divertido ceño fruncido.

Jack suspiró. "Amor." Comenzó en un tono de voz solemne, tomando una vez más la mano de ella en la suya. "Es verdad, tengo que darte un anillo de bodas adecuado, pero eso en este momento puede ser un poco difícil. A menos que quieres que demos la vuelta y regresemos a buscar el anillo adecuado y luego volvamos aquí."

Elizabeth miró alrededor de la habitación, como si realmente estuviera considerándolo. "Oh bien." Dijo por fin con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero ¿Qué hay de un anillo temporal?" Preguntó, mirando su anillo.

"Bueno." Jack sonrió, levantando una de sus manos. "Solo, elige uno de estos. Amor."

Elizabeth inclino su cabeza hacia a un lado y suspiró. "Quizás…" Ella señaló un anillo con una brillante piedra roja. "Con este anillo estamos casados."

"Por el poder envestido en mi, yo nos declaro, marido y mujer." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa satisfecha, mirando a Elizabeth a los ojos con tal intensidad que le envió escalofríos hasta su columna vertebral. "Ahora, me permito besar a la novia." Añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa, acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Elizabeth levantó las cejas. "Ya lo hiciste cuatro veces durante la ceremonia." Dijo sonriendo, colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de él.

"Aye." Concordó Jack y le beso el dedo. "Pero ahora tengo que hacerlo oficialmente. Señora Sparrow."

Elizabeth recargó su frente sobre la de él, cerró los ojos y sonrió. "Me gusta como suena." Le susurró soñadora.

Jack gimió. "A mi también, amor." Dijo enredando sus dedos en el cabello de ella. "Pero creo que me gusta mas, a que sabes." Añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa, chocando sus labios contra los de ella.

* * *

El _Perla_ _Negra_ fue anclado sin percances al lado del _Holandés_ _Errante_, cerca de la isla, pero no demasiado cerca, debido a que temían no ser vistos debido a la oscuridad del agua. Los miembros de la tripulación de ambas embarcaciones estaban corriendo alrededor de las cubiertas emocionados, admirando la vista, ver la Fuente era gratificante, por si sola.

Will guardó la grafica en el bolsillo de su abrigo y salio de la cabina, sus ojos se detuvieron por un momento en el vestido que Elizabeth había dejado en el baúl medio abierto.

Se fue a la cubierta principal y ordeno que prepararan un bote para aquellos que irían a tierra.

A tierra…

Parpadeo, de repente recordando que él no podía pisar tierra.

"Parece que hay un rió que lleva al interior de la isla, por lo que bastara con que te quedes arriba del bote y luego veremos." Dijo Bill Turner, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de su hijo.

Will sonrió débilmente. "Bien." Asintió y evito los ojos de su padre.

"Hiciste lo correcto." Dijo Bill cuidadosamente, después de un momento de silencio. Will pasó sus ojos a él y lo miró indiferentemente. "Dejarla ir…"

"No la deje ir." Lo interrumpió Will en voz baja. "Ella se fue." Añadió con voz hueca y se alejo.

_No la deje irse… y no voy a dejarla ir… nunca la dejare ir…_

**

* * *

**

"¿Donde tengo que firmar?" Preguntó Elizabeth con emoción, presionando la mejilla en un lado del rostro de Jack. Le gustaba incluso solo ver el pergamino, por no hablar de la escritura en él. Nunca había visto un documento de matrimonio. Jamás, hasta ahora, estaba notando, que de hecho, no había firmado nada con Will… no había tenido tiempo, por supuesto, no habían tenido ocasión… pero aun así… esta era un prueba mas, que ese matrimonio no había sido valido y esa convicción la hacia sentirse mucho mejor. Le gustaba la idea de no haber estado casada antes… no quería pensar sobre el antes. Quería solo pensar en el presente y en el futuro. Tendría mucho tiempo par pensar en el pasado. Pensaba que algún día seria capaz de reflexionar sobre el pasado, sin todos esos dolorosos y amargos sentimientos punzando en su mente. Pero ahora no, aun no. No hasta que el pasado quedara realmente atrás.

"Aquí, amor." Dijo Jack entregándole la pluma, justo después de que él hubiera firmado el acta de matrimonio.

Elizabeth presionó la pluma en el pergamino, y puso su firma donde Jack le había indicado.

Elizabeth miró por un momento el papel y lo leyó todo, una vez más y Jack la miró con una sonrisa divertida, muy sorprendido de cómo ella disfrutaba de todo esto, lo mucho que le importaba. Jack suavemente ahueco la mejilla de ella en su mano y la hizo voltear hacia él. Ella sonrió y lo beso suavemente en la barbilla, la nariz, los ojos y después los labios.

"Entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora?" Preguntó Elizabeth, viendo a Jack expectante.

"Ahora tu eres toda mía, y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo." Anuncio Jack engreído, esperando una bofetada, aunque fuera una de juego. Pero afortunadamente la bofetada nunca llego.

"¿Y que quieres hacer conmigo Capitán Sparrow?" Ella preguntó sonriente, acercando lentamente sus labios a los de él.

"No puedo decírtelo amor." Contestó Jack con un susurró. "Eres demasiado joven." Rozó sus labios contra los de ella y sonrió.

"Bueno, ahora soy una mujer casada, por lo que mi edad deja de importar, de alguna manera." Argumento, mirándolo a los ojos intensamente y sintiéndose mareada, solo por la manera en la que la miraba.

"Eso es cierto." Estuvo de acuerdo Jack con una sonrisa. "¿Que propones que hagamos, mi casada, amor?" Preguntó acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

Elizabeth trato de pensar en una respuesta, pero los besos ligeros que él comenzó a trazar por su cuello, no eran exactamente ayuda para concentrarse. "Jack…"

"Aquí estoy, amor." Contestó Jack sonriendo contra la piel de ella.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos. "Eso ya lo noté." Dijo con pretendida molestia.

Jack la miró y sonrió. "Esperaba que lo hicieras. Seria terriblemente malo para nuestro futuro matrimonio si no lo hubieras hecho."

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. "Tenemos que irnos." Dijo tranquilamente y lo beso.

"Aye." Concordó Jack, pero no hizo ningún intento por avanzar, se quedo en el mismo lugar, simplemente, continuo observándola de manera sobrecogedora.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza con resignación y lo beso de nuevo.

* * *

"Nuestro bote esta listo ¿y el suyo?" Preguntó Will acercándose a Gibbs en la cubierta principal del _Perla_ _Negra_.

"Aye, aye. Lo esta." Gibbs respondió alegremente, sonriéndoles a Will y Bill Turner.

"¿Estamos listos para irnos, entonces?" Will preguntó mirando expectante a Gibbs.

"Aye." Gibbs asintió, pero no se movió, mirando alrededor con incertidumbre.

"¿Qué estamos esperando?" Preguntó Will después de una pausa, con ligera impaciencia.

Gibbs hizo una mueca, tratando de construir rápidamente una respuesta conciliadora, pero de alguna manera no podía pensar en nada mejor que decir más que decir que estaban esperando a Jack.

"¿Qué?..." Will comenzó, pero se detuvo a mitad de la oración, siendo distraído por Pintel y Ragetti que corrían a través de la cubierta gritándose el uno al otro.

"¡Se supone que no lo tiraríamos por la borda!" Gritó airadamente Pintel.

"¡Yo no lo tiré al mar!" Trató de argumentar Ragetti. "¡Tu lo hiciste!" Añadió triunfalmente, de repente sorprendido por la idea.

"¡¿Yo?!" Chillo Pintel, golpeando a Ragetti en la cabeza. "¡No!"

"Entonces… entonces no fui yo." Declaró Ragetti en el tono de voz más decidido que pudo reunir.

Todo el mundo veía la escena por un momento, pero después Will cambio sus ojos de la escena sin sentido y volvió a mirar a Gibbs… quien sin embargo, tomó esa oportunidad, para huir y evitar mas preguntas y desapareció de ahí.

**

* * *

**

"Entonces, mientras él siga siendo inmortal, podrá darle el agua a uno de nosotros, a mi por ejemplo, y entonces yo te la daré a ti y tu a él." Resumió ella su _pequeño_ _plan_ de _bebidas_, mientras Elizabeth jugaba con uno de los adornos del cabello de Jack, y descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Aye." Contestó Jack con entusiasmo, sintiéndose un poco incomodo con Gibbs, por no haberle dicho que el número de bebidas estaba limitado.

"¿Has pensado en eso, Jack?" Preguntó Elizabeth tranquilamente, entrecerrando los ojos pensativamente, mirando para otro lado. "¿Realmente has pensado en eso?"

"¿Sobre que amor?" Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado.

"Sobre la inmortalidad." Respondió Elizabeth con un suspiro. "De cómo va a hacer..."

Jack presionó su mejilla en la frente de ella, mirando al otro lado de la cabina hacia la ventana, donde entre las negras y silenciosas olas, y debajo del cielo oscuro, estaba la extraña fuente de luz brillando tenuemente, no muy lejos de ahí. "No." Respondió por fin, sinceramente, sorprendiéndola.

"¿No? Porque yo solo pensaba… es solo que cruzo por mi mente…" Comenzó Elizabeth provisionalmente.

"Es sobre tener que ver a nuestros hijos morir." Ofreció Jack melancólicamente.

Elizabeth amplio los ojos y levantó la cabeza bruscamente. "¿Hijos?" Ella repitió discretamente y parpadeo.

Jack la miró y a pesar de los extraños y sombríos pensamientos que corrían a través de su mente en ese momento, no pudo más que sonreír al ver la expresión en el rostro de ella. "No era eso a lo que tu…"

"N-no." Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza, ruborizándose, y enojándose con ella misma por hacerlo, realmente no sabía porque se estaba ruborizando en primer lugar. "Solo pensaba… que podría ser difícil ver morir a todos." Explicó apresuradamente. "En general…" miró a Jack y frunció los labios al ver en él una sonrisa maligna que le molesto de alguna manera. "¿Qué?" Preguntó con leve irritación, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Nada." Contestó Jack aun sonriendo con malicia. "Solo que… uno podría pensar." Continúo después de una pausa, tomando el cabello de ella entre sus dedos. "Que nunca cruzó por tu mente, amor, que un día." Se inclino hacia delante. "Que podríamos tener un par de pequeños corsarios." Dijo moviendo las cejas.

Elizabeth lo miró con una expresión ilegible en el rostro. Jack sonrió y escondió su rostro en el cabello de ella. "No quería asustarte, amor." Le susurro con una sonrisa.

"No lo hiciste." Dijo ella por fin, deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

"Entonces ¿puedes ver que eso podría pasar?" Preguntó mirándola con una mirada de diversión en sus ojos.

Elizabeth pasó sus ojos a él, con el rastro de un sonrisa titilando en sus labios. "Yo solo no creí que tu… No pensé que tú quisieras… que lo pensaras… no se…" trató de decir con un indefenso suspiro.

"No pensaba en ello… antes." Dijo Jack jugando con el cabello de ella. "Pero ahora…" Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado. "Pero contigo…" La miró. "Quiero tener un hijo contigo, Lizzie." Dijo en un susurro resuelto.

"Oh." Elizabeth se mordió el labio y sonrió traviesa.

"Y quiero que él tenga tus ojos." Añadió rozando con sus labios los de ella.

Elizabeth retrocedió. "Ella." Lo corrigió, Jack parpadeo. "Será una niña, con tus ojos." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"A ver, a ver, amor. No puedes saber eso todavía." Argumentó Jack, ahuecando en su mano el rostro de Elizabeth y acariciando suavemente con su pulgar su mejilla.

"Ni tu tampoco." Replico Elizabeth fingiendo soberbia.

"Aye. Pero tu sabes que tengo una tremenda intuición, amor, así que…" respondió Jack complaciente.

Elizabeth puso su dedo sobre los labios de él y lentamente acercó su rostro al de él. "Una niña." Dijo claramente.

Jack entrecerró los ojos, con juguetona irritación, dándole un beso feroz. "Un niño." Le susurró desafiante, rompiendo el beso y Elizabeth soltó una risita, de repente su risa se mezcló con el fuerte llamado a la puerta.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta y después el uno al otro, como si el llamado a la puerta fuera la cosa más increíble.

"Abre la puerta." Exigió la voz del otro lado.

Jack rodó los ojos. "No puedo recordar haberlo invitado a nuestra boda." Murmuró moviendo ligeramente la nariz.

Elizabeth sonrió y beso a Jack en los labios. "Supongo que de todos modos es el momento de irnos." Observó discretamente, deslizándose fuera del regazo de Jack.

Jack doblo el acta de matrimonio, la guardó en un cajón y se puso de pie. "En realidad, tengo algunas palabras que decirle…" Comenzó acercándose a la puerta con una sonrisa.

"¡No!" Elizabeth susurró con urgencia, deteniendo a Jack por la manga de la camisa. "Jack, no, no le digas."

"¿Por qué no?" La miró con una infantil desilusión, haciendo que ella hiciera esfuerzos para no reírse.

"Porque." Dijo ella tranquilamente recargándose en él, para que su voz saliera quedamente y no se escuchara fuera de la cabina. "No necesitamos una pelea, o incluso una discusión en este momento."

"¿Por qué no?" Repitió Jack afligido.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos. "¿No podemos simplemente terminar con esta búsqueda y centrarnos en nuestro problemas personales mas tarde?"

"No tenemos problemas personales." Replicó Jack levantando las cejas. "Él si." Dijo señalando la puerta.

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de desaprobación, pero luego tomó a Jack por las solapas del abrigo, lo beso y sonrió.

**

* * *

**

"Parece que el río conduce a la Fuente." Observó Bill Turner, sonriendo ligeramente.

Will miraba fijamente hacia delante, remando en silencio. Jack también estaba remando en silencio, con los ojos fijos en el espacio delante de él. Elizabeth lo miraba con ligera exasperación y suspiró inaudiblemente. Sabía que él no estaba contento por la prohibición de 1) No decirle a Will sobre su matrimonio. 2) No poder golpear a Will, por haberla abofeteado hace unos días. 3) No golpear de nuevo a Will por haberse llevado al _Holandés_ _Errante_, a Elizabeth engañándola, diciendo que ese era un deseo de Jack para que ella se fuera.

Y porque ella le había dicho: "Oh sí. Mentir es lo más imperdonable que hay." Haciendo que Jack pusiera una expresión herida en su rostro y no había vuelto hablarle desde que habían ido a tomar uno de los botes, remando lejos del _Perla_ _Negra_. Y aunque sabia que él solo estaba medio seriamente disgustado, ella lo había mirado durante todo el camino con una mirada de irritación.

"Sí, si, parece que el río es la conexión entre el mar y la Fuente." Respondió Elizabeth desde su… desde el bote de Jack con una sonrisa, dándole una mirada a Jack que parecía no haberla notado.

Parecía de lo más absurdo haber tomado dos botes en lugar de haber salido en un solo bote los cuatro juntos, pero Jack no había querido ni si quiera escuchar sobre remar en el mismo bote brazo con brazo con Will y probablemente Will tampoco hubiera estado muy contento con la idea tampoco. Tanto Jack como Will estaban remando sus botes separados en total silencio, mientras que ella y Bill Turner trataban de mejorar la atmósfera entablando una conversación amable de bote a bote.

"Es tan extraño encontrar una isla como esta en medio de la oscuridad." Dijo Bootstrap cuidadosamente.

"En medio de ninguna parte." Respondió Elizabeth con un suspiro, mirando alrededor. La luz de la Fuente iluminaba la isla entera, aunque era muy pequeña y también iluminaba el río de alguna manera, tenían la impresión de que navegaban a través de un rayo de luz deslumbrante.

"No es de extrañar que fuera tan difícil de encontrar." Suspiró Bill con una calida sonrisa.

"Sí." Elizabeth de nuevo le sonrió. "Pero entonces la encontramos cuando menos lo esperábamos."

"Aye." Bill asintió con aprobación. "Muy cierto. A menudo sucede eso." Sonrió.

Elizabeth le sonrió también y entonces miró a Jack de manera seria, pero notando una familiar mirada traviesa en sus ojos y ella no pudo más que sonreír de nuevo; esta vez a él; a su esposo.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos por un momento, de repente recordando su primer beso. Su _real_ primer beso, cuando él no estaba ni inconciente, ni ella estaba tratando de engañarlo. Ese beso en Tortuga. Recordó esa extraña desesperación en el beso, la impaciencia, la arrogancia y era ahora que sabía que no era más que simplemente, el miedo a que el momento despareciera, o a que recuperara la memoria y que volviera a apartarse de él.

Y justo ahora parecía que ella había estado equivocada con respecto a él siempre, que aun cando él le había dicho la verdad, incluso si ella hubiera recuperado la memoria mucho antes, el destino hubiera encontrado la manera de intervenir, porque ellos estaban destinados el uno al otro. Elizabeth sonrió para si misma, haciendo una nota mental de decirle a Jack sobre sus pensamientos mas tarde.

"¡Aquí esta!" Se escucho la voz de Bill Turner, sacudiéndola de sus pensamientos.

Elizabeth levantó la vista y miró la Fuente que estaba en frente de ellos, que estaba en medio o más bien al final del río. No era tan grande como se veía desde la nave, había sido la brillante luz que emanaba que la hacia parecer mas grande.

"Bienvenidos."

Todos se sobresaltaron ante el inesperado sonido. Elizabeth amplio los ojos y miró alrededor con aprensión. Bill y Jack vigilaban la Fuente y sus alrededores con curiosidad. Will entrecerró los ojos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Este es, un año completo." Dijo la voz, haciendo hincapié de manera extraña. "Otros visitantes, tan pronto."

Ellos intercambiaron miradas entre si.

"¿Otros?" Susurró Elizabeth inaudiblemente.

"Entonces." Continúo la voz. "¿Quiénes serán las dos personas que van a beber?"

Jack parpadeo y Will frunció el ceño.

"¿Dos?" Preguntó Jack con indecisión en voz alta, pero en el más agradable tono de voz.

Todos lo miraron, antes de volver a ver a la Fuente.

"Si. ¿Quien de ustedes dos?" Repitió la voz con calma.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	64. Chapter 64

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, se los agradesco mucho, y en realidad no se que mas decir hoy. Tengo un poco de migraña pero tengo que volver a actualizar como lo hacia el año pasado. Asi que ya no se perocupen cumplire con las actualizaciones.

Un beso a todos una vez mas muchas gracias y Elizabeth, me encanta que estes aqui de nuevo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 64**

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio en el que solo el tranquilo sonido del río oscuro que corría por debajo y alrededor de ellos, podía ser escuchado.

"Supongo que este es el final mas apropiado para este gran plan. Bueno entonces solo demos la vuelta y regresemos." Dijo Will con un bufido, dirigiéndose a su padre, pero también era dirigido a otro destinatario y aparentemente había olvidado, que de hecho había sido Bill Turner el que había tenido la idea de levantar la maldición de Will, bebiendo el agua de la Fuente de la Juventud, en primer lugar…

"A menos que hayas considerado convertir tu barco en uno pesquero." Observó Jack con una sonrisa amistosa, recibiendo un pellizco en su mano como reprimenda de parte de Elizabeth.

"O puedes ser simplemente el buen hombre que todos conocemos, y me das el agua de tu propia mano." Replicó Will sin ni siquiera mirar a Jack.

Elizabeth giró su cabeza y miró a Will enojada.

"Ese fue tu brillante plan original ¿no?" Contestó Jack, causando que Elizabeth lo mirara con una clara impaciencia en el rostro. "Tuyo y de tu desaparecido amigo." Añadió entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa.

"No tan brillante como tu plan original de intercambiarme por el _Perla_ _Negra_." Respondió Will, mirando hacia otro lado.

Jack parpadeo confundido temporalmente, tras tener algunos problemas con identificar inmediatamente a lo que Will se refería. "Tienes una endemoniada buena memoria, compañero." Dijo Jack por fin, honestamente sorprendido, porque Will recordara algo que había pasado hace tanto tiempo. "Y al mismo tiempo errónea, porque fuiste tu mismo quien se intercambió." Señaló Jack sin importancia, pero luego una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios. "No es que me queje, puesto que gracias a tu genial intercambio, mi esposa y yo tuvimos una hermosa noche en una isla desierta." Añadió como una idea de último momento.

Elizabeth amplio los ojos y miró a Jack y cruzo los brazos en su pecho, pareciendo muy enojada.

Pero ni siquiera la mitad de enojada como Will, quien asombrosamente rápido se puso de pie, pero fue detenido por Bill Turner, quien lo tomó de los hombros y lo sentó de nuevo. "¿Qué dices?" Preguntó Will entre dientes.

"Pueden detenerse los dos." Exigió Elizabeth en voz alta, que sonaba aun más fuerte en la extraña atmósfera silenciosa que los rodeaba. "Tenemos que decidir que hacer." Agregó decididamente.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Repitió Will, ignorando la petición de Elizabeth.

"Dije…" Comenzó Elizabeth con la esperanza de salvar la situación, pero Jack la interrumpió, recibiendo una mirada de enojo de ella, que, sin embargo, no impidió que él educadamente repitiera su comentario.

"Yo y mi esposa."

Elizabeth suspiró y puso su cabeza en sus manos. ¡_Obstinados, malditos… piratas!..._

De repente, se le ocurrió a Elizabeth que era extraño, que no estuviera haciendo nada, no estaba gritándole, ni regañándolo, o por menos haciendo el intento de interrumpirlo… y se sorprendió aun más cuando se dio cuenta de la razón por lo que no estaba haciendo ninguna de esas cosas…

"_Una mujer no debe discutir con su esposo delante de otras personas."_ Recordó que había escuchado esa oración de su institutriz, aunque nunca le había dedicado un segundo pensamiento, no era que estuviera de acuerdo con eso. Sino que simplemente ahora surgió en su mente y al principio se enojo, pero luego sonrió… era divertido ceder y permitirle a Jack hacer lo que quisiera… incluso si lo que quería hacer era irritante, e irracional en ese momento…

Le cruzó por la mente que él no la _escucharía_ en este momento, y ahora parecía feliz. Aunque más tarde él tendría que escucharla, pensó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó Will bruscamente, viendo a Elizabeth quien se sentó con la cabeza escondida en sus manos, como si quisiera alejarse de esa discusión.

"Eso significa que un _matrimonio_ en el mar solo es _valido_ si quien lo oficia en un _legitimo_ capitán y también solo si ciertos _documentos_ _legales_ son firmados." Explicó Jack con calma, pero con una extraña mirada de seriedad en los ojos. "Por lo tanto, veras que fuiste lo suficientemente descuidado como para observar estas dos condiciones…"

"¿Estas diciendo que Elizabeth y yo _no_ estamos casados?" Lo interrumpió Will, el enojo en su voz fue velado temporalmente por sincero asombro e incredulidad.

Jack sonrió. "Sí, muy al contrario, somos Elizabeth y _yo_ quienes si estamos casados."

Will parpadeo, Bill Turner se frotó la frente, y miró hacia la Fuente de la Juventud, preguntándose si la voz los estaba escuchando, y si iba a interrumpirlos en algún momento, o simplemente iba a decirle que se fueran…

La actitud medio divertida de Elizabeth se desvaneció, ya que incluso sin verlo, podía sentir la mirada de Will sobre ella.

"¿Te… casaste con él?" Preguntó Will con voz hueca, todavía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Ellos estaban casados. Tenían que estar casados. Barbosa había… Barbosa. _"Legitimo Capitán."_ Will frunció el ceño. No, no había firmado nada, pero fue solo porque no pudieron… no habían tenido tiempo… ellos simplemente no pudieron…

Elizabeth lentamente levantó su cabeza de sus manos y desplazó su mirada a regañadientes hacia Will. "Sí." Le susurró.

"¿Tú _firmaste_… documentos de matrimonio con él?" Preguntó casi inconcientemente, apenas registrando sus propias palabras, mirándola en la penumbra que los rodeaba, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de esperanza en el rostro de ella, en sus ojos, pero no encontró nada. Ella lo miró tristemente, pero no era una mirada de pesar o de culpabilidad, sino que simplemente era una mirada de simpatía. _Simpatía_.

"Sí." Asintió y el rostro de Will se desfiguró y por alguna razón la pequeña reacción de ella le dolió más que si le hubiera gritado.

"Bueno." Dijo Jack después de un largo momento intenso de silencio. "Creo que debemos continuar con lo que venimos aquí." Propuso casual, incluso con un toque de alegría en su voz.

Elizabeth lo miró furiosa, y Jack amplio los ojos, como si se sorprendiera por la mirada de ella, pero Elizabeth pudo ver una sonrisa cerniéndose en sus labios y ella casi estaba molesta consigo misma, porque casi le regresaba la sonrisa, pero afortunadamente había conseguido mantenerse seria y la expresión en su rostro y su mirada tan asombrado como antes.

"Volvamos a nuestra discusión…" Comenzó Jack, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un remo golpeando la superficie del agua.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó Elizabeth, alarmada, desplazando sus ojos a Will, quien sostenía el remo y aparentemente estaba yéndose.

"Voy a volver al _Holandés_ _Errante_." Explicó claramente.

Bill Turner trató de protestar, pero Will lo ignoró completamente.

"¡No puedes!" Exclamó Elizabeth, dándole una mirada a Jack de enojo, y en la que le decía: _¿ves? Te-lo-dije_.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Will tan bruscamente que Elizabeth bufo.

"Porque…"

"¿Para tener tu conciencia limpia?" Will interrumpió a Elizabeth decididamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó provisionalmente, después de una pausa, sintiendo un pinchazo de culpabilidad por la suposición de Will.

"¿Hay algo malo en eso?" Interrumpió Jack de repente muy seriamente y en un extraño tono de voz de consideración.

Will rió, considerando la pregunta ridícula, pero la verdad es que no tenía una respuesta. Porque realmente no tenia nada de malo que Elizabeth no quisiese sentirse culpable por él. ¿Era justo que ella se sintiera responsable con su destino? ¿Qué derecho tenia él de hacerla cargar con la responsabilidad de ayudarlo a levantar la maldición en diez años?

"¿Y que si ni quiero que la maldición sea levantada?" Preguntó con ligera impaciencia, girando su cabeza para mirar a Elizabeth. "¿Qué mas puedo hacer ahora? Quizás esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Quedarme en el mar y encargarme de lo muertos." Se río. "Esa es una vida tan buena como cualquiera otra que pueda tener en este mundo… Ahora."

"No es verdad." Protestó Elizabeth. "Eso no es vida y tu lo sabes. Y tu nunca lo quisiste, solo paso y ahora tenemos la oportunidad de corregirlo."

"¿Tenemos?" Will repitió con una voz rota.

Elizabeth suspiró audiblemente. "Si. Quiero que seas feliz, tal vez no… te amo, pero todavía me preocupo por ti y…"

"No lo necesito." Will la interrumpió fríamente, mirándola tristemente. "No quiero que te preocupes por mi. No necesito tu amistad." Añadió en voz baja y evitó sus ojos.

"Siento escuchar eso." Respondió Elizabeth. "Tal vez algún día comprendas que la amistad es importante."

"Pero no tan importante." La contradijo rápidamente y ella se mordió el labio.

"Es impórtate que dejes de pensar solo en ti por un momento." Observó Jack seriamente, causando que Will desplazara sus ojos a él y quería contestarle y decir algo sobre la actitud altruista de Jack, pero entonces recordó una conversación que ellos habían tenido hacia algún tiempo a bordo el _Perla_ _Negra_.

"… _Estoy seguro__ de que no se puede igualar al enorme desinterés de dejar a alguien solo por diez años en total aislamiento."_

"¿Quiénes serán las dos personas que van a beber?" De repente la voz resonó de nuevo, con la misma calma y paciencia que antes.

Todo el mundo miró a la Fuente.

Will cerró los ojos, no quería quedarse en el _Holandés_ _Errante_. Realmente no quería quedarse en el mundo de los muertos… "Bien." Susurró y abrió los ojos. ¿A quien voy a darle el agua entonces?" Preguntó viendo para otro lado, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Bill Turner sonrió ligeramente, Elizabeth suspiró con alivio y sonrió y Jack también sonrió y luego miró a Elizabeth y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Elizabeth parpadeo y luego también su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente, cuando de repente quedo impresionada con la realización. Pero rápidamente evaluó la situación y afirmó decididamente: "A Jack."

Will miró a Elizabeth perplejo.

"¡No!" Exclamó Jack, frunciendo el ceño. Elizabeth lo miró curiosamente. "A Lizbeth."

Will desplazó sus ojos a Jack y levantó las cejas.

"¡No!" Protesto Elizabeth, cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Jack incrédulo.

"¡¿Por qué no?!" Casi gritó Elizabeth. "Y ¿Por qué tu no quieres beber?"

Jack miró alrededor como si buscara una respuesta. "Porque… no quiero beber." Declaró triunfalmente, como si hubiera dado la explicación más exhaustiva.

"¿Es esta una discusión de quien o quienes no va a beber?" La misteriosa voz interrumpió de forma inesperada, causando cierta confusión.

"No habría discusión, si hubiera habido las bebidas que se suponía que debería haber." Respondió Jack.

"Jack." Siseó Elizabeth entre dientes, considerando que no era buena idea ser grosero con ningún espíritu enigmático, que al parecer, era quien vigilaba la Fuente de la Juventud.

"Hay tantas bebidas como debe haber." Respondió la voz con asombrosa tranquilidad y por un momento Elizabeth tuvo la impresión de que incluso escucho un toque de diversión en ella. "Hay tres bebidas cada cien años y en este siglo ya hubo un visitante."

"¿Seria tal vez posible saber su nombre?" Preguntó Jack con una sonrisa artificial.

"¿Para que?" Preguntó la voz después de una pausa.

"Curiosidad." Jack y Elizabeth respondieron simultáneamente y se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa.

"Yo no pregunto nombres." Anuncio la voz, causando que todo el mundo se pusiera en alerta. "Tenia un acento diferente al que ustedes tienen, pero hablaba el mismo idioma." La voz continúo después de un momento de consideración. "Y ahora me gustaría saber ¿Quiénes serán las dos personas que van a beber?" Preguntó la voz, esta vez con cierta impaciencia.

"Maldito bribón." Murmuró Jack incrédulo, levantando las cejas.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Elizabeth interesada.

"Villanueva." Contestó Jack y los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron. Ella se puso de pie en el bote y se acercó a Jack y se sentó en frente de él.

"¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Elizabeth incrédula.

"Nos lo encontramos dos días después de salir de Tortuga. Nos advirtió que teníamos que dar marcha atrás, porque no íbamos a sobrevivir a la tormenta y que no valía la pena buscarla." Dijo Jack burlándose del capitán español.

"¿Después de salir de Tortuga? ¿Cómo puede ser que yo no sepa nada al respecto?" Preguntó Elizabeth entrecerrando los ojos.

"Ahora lo sabes." Contestó Jack con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y frunció los labios. "¡Soy el Rey Pirata!" dijo desafiante.

Bill Turner reprimió una sonrisa a lo extrañamente familiar que sonaba esa oración.

Jack rodó los ojos. "Lizzie, amor. No creo que eso sea importante en este momento." dijo en voz baja inclinándose hacia ella y luchando por no usar un método mas eficaz para tranquilizarla.

"Creo que no debemos demorarnos mas tiempo." Sugirió con cautela Bill Turner, dando un vistazo a la Fuente. Will solo estaba sentado en el bote tristemente, mirando sus manos.

"Sí." Suspiró Elizabeth. "Como ya dije." Dijo mirando a Jack intensamente. "Tú beberás el agua."

"No tú." Dijo Jack firmemente.

Se miraron intensamente el uno al otro por un momento. Por fin Elizabeth inclino su rostro unas pulgadas mas cerca de la de Jack y con un tono de voz muy suave le preguntó: "Pero ¿Por qué Jack? Tú querías. La buscabas. La quería encontrar incluso antes de…" sonrió. "Encontrarnos en Tortuga. ¿Por qué ahora?..."

"¿No lo sabes?" Preguntó Jack con una sonrisa trémula cruzando por sus labios.

Elizabeth lo miró pensativamente, acomodando algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrió. "Pero me gustaría que tu vivieras para siempre." Dijo tranquilamente haciendo pucheros.

Jack ahueco el rostro de ella en sus manos y sonrió. "Y a mi, me gustaría que _tu_ vivieras para siempre, Lizzie. Pero no quiero vivir para siempre… sin ti…"

"Entonces al parecer, los dos vamos a seguir viviendo nuestras misma vidas ordinarias, limitadas a la existencia terrenal." Elizabeth lo interrumpió con una sonrisa.

"Aye, pero yo no la llamaría exactamente _ordinaria_." Sonrió Jack y por un momento se olvidaron de donde estaban y con quien y la beso suavemente en los labios.

"Pero…" Elizabeth hizo una mueca, preocupada. "Que sobre…" Miró a Will.

"Ah." Reconoció Jack frunciendo la nariz. En efecto, un problema. ¿Qué pasaría con la bebida que sobrara? Si ninguno de ellos iba a convertirse en inmortal.

"Estamos listos." Dijo Bill Turner, de repente atrayendo la atención general. "Mi hijo va a beber. Y yo le dará la bebida." Dijo frente a la Fuente.

"No puedes." Comenzó Will, tomando del brazo a su padre.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Bill Turner, con una mirada de diversión en sus ojos. "Ya estoy bastante muerto." Will lo miró con incertidumbre. "Aquí." Bill Turner sacó algo de su abrigo y se lo dio a Will encerrándolo en su mano.

Will abrió su mano y sus ojos se ampliaron al ver un puñal, ese puñal, el mismo que su padre le había dado y con el que después Bill Turner le había sacado el corazón…

"No es tan horrible." Dijo Bootstrap con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ya lo hemos discutido."

"Lo se." Asintió Will, aun mirando el puñal. "Es que yo… yo solo… no se." Trató de decir y suspiró.

"Miren." La voz de Elizabeth interrumpió su conversación.

Will giró su cabeza, sorprendido por la luz que apareció cerca de ellos y entonces vio una pequeña copa de oro flotando en el aire hacia ellos. Bill Turner alcanzó la copa y cuando la encerró en su mano, la luz brillo fuertemente por un momento y luego se tambaleó ligeramente, enviando solo un rayo que lo rodeo, como una delgada bruma dorada…

Él extendió su mano y Will vacilantemente tomó la copa de las manos de su padre y tan pronto como la toco, el dorado brillo se disperso y parecía que sostenía el agua de una copa invisible. Pero cuando se la acerco a los labios, pudo sentir la copa tocando sus labios al igual que el misterioso líquido, la copa estaba tan delgada y transparente que era imposible verla.

Jack apretó la mano de Elizabeth de manera tranquilizadora y ella le sonrió ligeramente, pasando de nuevo sus ojos a Will, quien la miró cuidadosamente, antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de la copa y entonces, después de intercambiar una larga mirada con su padre, quien sonrió y asintió, bebió el resto del agua de la Fuente.

La copa desapareció tan pronto como dejo de beber y por un momento, el espacio que los rodeaba a todos se ilumino, cegándolos, haciendo que cerraran los ojos y solo cuando la luz finalmente se desvaneció los abrieron.

Will jadeo al ver que de repente el cofre apareció en el bote entre él y su padre. Elizabeth llevó su mano a su boca, sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, cuando recordó como había escondido el cofre en aquella casa que ahora ni si siquiera podía recordar y que se había prometido así misma y a Will que estaría de regreso en un día. Un día. Un día que se había prolongado hasta la eternidad… Jack puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la acercó más a él.

Will miró el cofre, mil pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, cuando recordó todos esos momentos relacionados con él, como la primera vez que lo vio… cuando Elizabeth corrió hacia él, feliz de volverlo a ver…

Sacó la llave que había levantado del piso del _Perla_ _Negra_, en la cabina del Capitán, ese día, cuando por fin descubrió lo equivocado que estaba…

Abrió el seguro y levanto la tapadera… Will parpadeo.

El cofre estaba vacío. No estaba allí. Su corazón no estaba allí. Sintió escalofríos de pánico recorrerle la columna vertebral al pensar, que vería a su corazón latiendo apresuradamente, si lo hubiera visto…

Parpadeo de nuevo. El… latido de su corazón… estaba acelerado… frunció el ceño y lentamente se llevo su mano al pecho… y sonrió. Bill puso su mano sobre el hombro de Will y le sonrió tan brillantemente como pudo, tratando de detener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Elizabeth limpio las lágrimas de su rostro con la palma de su mano y apoyó su rostro sonriente contra Jack.

Se acabo. La maldición estaba rota. Estaba vivo. Él era libre.

Ella era libre.

"Will tienes que hacerlo, ahora." Dijo Bill Turner en voz baja, mirando a su hijo intensamente.

Will abrió la mano que sostenía la daga, suspiró y asintió. Elizabeth escondió el rostro en el pecho de Jack y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, intercambiando una mirada reflexiva con Bill Turner a través de la distancia de los botes.

* * *

Estaban a punto de irse de la Fuente, cuando de repente Jack detuvo a todo mundo con un movimiento en su mano y dijo en voz alta:

"Tengo una idea." Elizabeth levantó una ceja. "Debido a que hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo por llegar a este lugar ¿no seria razonable recibir todo lo que queremos recibir y que no estamos recibiendo solo porque hemos optado no recibirlo… por el momento, pero que quizás lo queramos después y entonces seria muy superfluo tener que hacer de nuevo el camino hasta aquí, solo por recibir, lo que ya nos ganamos por haber venido ahora y que de hecho podemos recibirlo, aquí y ahora…?" Termino Jack con una sonrisa satisfecha

Will intercambio una mirada con Bill Turner. Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos preguntándose si la voz que vigilaba la Fuente de la Juventud era capaz de darle sentido a las palabras de Jack, ya que ella no lo hacia.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?" Preguntó la voz con cierto interés (o perplejidad…)

"Sugiero que podamos tomar el agua restante… y nos las llevemos… por si queremos usarla… en un futuro." Propuso Jack casi alegremente. Elizabeth amplio los ojos, pero él le tomó la mano tranquilizadoramente. "Si eso es posible." Añadió Jack educadamente. Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos, pero para su sorpresa, la voz respondió:

"Sí. Lo es. Si realmente puedes manejar esa responsabilidad. Las normas que se aplican para beber el agua aquí, también se aplican en el resto del mundo."

"¡Por supuesto!" Exclamó Jack con un aire satisfecho y antes de que Elizabeth tuviera tiempo de expresar su opinión, un pequeño frasco de oro floto hacia ellos y aterrizo en el bote.

Jack sonrió, pero cuando Elizabeth lo miró con exasperación, su sonrisa se volvió de disculpa. "Muchas gracias. Ahora si todos estamos listos para irnos." Dijo Jack, dirigiéndose a la Fuente y tomando los remos.

"No veo para que la necesitamos si nunca la podremos beber." Observó Elizabeth malhumorada, tomando la botella y mirándola interesadamente.

"Amor." Jack sonrió con benevolencia. "Nunca hay demasiadas cosas que podamos tener, aunque no podamos usarlas en este momento, exactamente, pero eso no significa que no podamos usarla después. ¿Aye?"

"Aye." Respondió Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa, poniendo la botella en otro lado.

"¡Lo olvide!"

Ellos giraron sus cabezas al escuchar la voz de Will llegando desde el otro bote.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó Jack.

"Olvide regresar la grafica." Respondió Will, sacando la grafica de su bolsillo y mirándola pensativamente. "En la parte de atrás dice que se debe regresar al Espíritu de la Fuente de la Juventud." Añadió viendo en todos la interrogación en sus rostros fijos en él. Esperaba que nadie quisiera comprobar si sus palabras eran ciertas y que no quisieran leer lo que estaba escrito en la grafica. Si lo leían, se enterarían de que si devolvía la grafica al Espíritu de la Fuente de la Juventud, este daría un premio. _Un_ _premio_. Will no tenia idea de lo que se trataba ese premio y realmente no le importaba demasiado, pero pensaba que no tenia nada de malo, averiguar de que se trataba y cual seria el premio.

De alguna manera, consiguió convencer a su padre de que se trasladara al bote de Jack y Elizabeth y así el podría regresar rápidamente a la Fuente y regresar cuanto antes. Quizás él estaba demasiado aturdido por la experiencia vivida, o tal vez sonaba lo suficientemente convincente, que le permitió irse sin más preguntas y sin ningún tipo de aparente sospecha. Bueno tal vez, casi sin ningún tipo de miradas sospechosas, porque sin duda Jack sospechaba…

Pero no obstante, lo dejo ir, por lo que regreso a la Fuente lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

"Es sorprendente que nadie lo hubiera regresado antes." Dijo el Espíritu en respuesta a la afirmación de Will de regresarle la grafica y no podía decidir si había una huella de burla o de risa en la voz. "Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu precio?"

"Premio." Corrigió Will, entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente.

"Por supuesto. Premio."

"¿Entonces hay un precio por el premio?" Preguntó mirando a la Fuente intensamente, aunque aparte de la brillante luz, no podía ver nada, ni adivinaba de donde venia la voz.

"Siempre hay un precio por cada premio, pero yo no soy quien lo fija. Tú serás quien establece su propio precio, por elegir el premio que desees. Ahora." Continuo la voz, ante de que Will tuviera la oportunidad de interrumpir. "La grafica…"

Will ni siquiera levantó la mano, cuando la grafica de repente se convirtió en cenizas de oro que cayeron de su mano derecha es el espejo negro de la oscuridad del río.

"Y ahora." La voz hablo de nuevo. "¿Cuál es tu deseo?"

"¿Mi deseo?" Will entrecerró los ojos, perplejo.

"Sí. Tu deseo. Pide un deseo y ese deseo se convertirá en realidad. Ese es tu precio."

Will miró a la penumbra con desconcierto. "Mi deseo…" Susurró.

"¿Y?" Preguntó el Espíritu de la Fuente de la Juventud con calma. "¿Cuál es tu deseo?"

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	65. Chapter 65

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE DEJAN REVIEW, EN VERDAD SE LOS AGRADESCO DE TODO CORAZON. UN BESO A TODOS Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 65**

"Estabas decidido a decirle desde el principio, e incluso aunque yo te pedí que no lo hicieras, y estuviste de acuerdo de no decirle nada, ¡sin embargo lo hiciste!" Elizabeth frunció el ceño cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Jack calmadamente cerró la puerta de la Cabina del Capitán detrás de ellos, se quito el sombrero y lo colgó en un gancho cerca de la puerta. Elizabeth lo miró intensamente, pero no parecía que la estuviera escuchando en lo absoluto.

"¡Estoy hablando contigo!" Exclamó molesta por fin, viendo como él deslizaba lentamente su abrigo por los hombros, pero aparentemente no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que ella había dicho.

A decir verdad, no estaba molesta por que le dijera a Will sobre su matrimonio (aunque podría estarlo, ya que casi había causado, que Will renunciara a beber el agua y entonces él se habría quedado en el _Holandés Errante_ y eso habría arruinado su paz mental para siempre… aunque tenia que admitir que esa era una razón egoísta, aunque no la única para desear que la maldición fuera levantada). Y aunque toda había terminado bien, decidió que la cuestión no podía pasarla por alto. Después de todo Jack había hecho algo que ella le había pedido expresamente que no hiciera. Y eso era totalmente inaceptable.

"Jack." Dijo en un medio enojado y medio desesperado tono de voz, pero una vez mas él no se movió y ni pronuncio palabra, cosa que le indico que él no estaba poniéndole nada de atención.

Sin ninguna prisa Jack se dirigió a la cabina de al lado, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó lentamente las botas. Elizabeth lo siguió y se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo penetrantemente.

Elizabeth estaba a punto de gritarle de nuevo, cuando con un rápido movimiento, Jack se quito la camisa. Y si bien es cierto (gimió furtivamente) que no era la primera vez que lo veía sin camisa, aun la hacia sentirse extrañamente indefensa y se encontró mirándolo penetrantemente y mas… suplicante. Como si fuera la primera vez.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó bruscamente, sin saber que más decir.

Él le dio una mirada de sorpresa. "Voy a ir a dormir a mi cama, veras no vamos a zarpar en este momento, la tripulación esta cansada, necesitan descansar. Así que vamos a descansar unas cuantas horas y luego emprenderemos nuestro camino de regreso a nuestro bello mundo, ¿aye?" Jack fijo sus ojos en ella por un momento aparentando leve interés, se levantó y se acercó a un gabinete.

"Nadie podría pensar que nos acabamos de casar." Dijo Elizabeth entre dientes, sin estar realmente segura si se estaba quejando o simplemente estaba dolida por la actitud de él.

"¡Ah!" Jack se giró y ella parpadeo pensando que tal vez, Jack iba a disculparse. "Hablando de estar casados." Entrecerró los ojos, escudriñando su camisa. "¿Podrías… ser tan amable de remendarla, amor?" Preguntó en un normal tono de voz. "Tiene un agujero en la manga." Añadió, entregándole su camisa.

Elizabeth lo miró pasmada. Jack le sostuvo la mirada tan tranquilo como siempre, una pequeña sonrisa cerniéndose sobre sus labios, pero probablemente ella estaba tan enojada que no lo notó en ese momento.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos airadamente, se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de dar un solo paso lejos de él, sintió dos brazos alrededor de su cintura rodeándola por la espalda y tirando de ella.

"No le veo ningún sentido, que estés enojada conmigo en nuestra noche de bodas." Murmuró Jack en su cabello y ella sintió como toda la ira involuntariamente se evaporaba de su mente en un instante. "¿No lo crees, corazón?"

Elizabeth respiro profundamente y él sonrió girándola en sus brazos.

"Vas a remendar la maldita camisa tu mismo." Dijo con un bufido, entrecerrando los ojos, manteniendo su posición tan recta como pudo, tratando de retrasar su rendición (si es que ya no estaba totalmente rendida) por un momento mas, aunque solo fuera, por su ridículo orgullo de mujer pirata, y por su dignidad de Rey.

"Aye." Jack sonrió misteriosamente, arrojando su camisa. "Eso lo puedo hacer yo, pero ahora prefiero centrarme en las cosas que no puedo hacer por mi mismo, ¿aye?" dijo acercándola mas a él, inclinándose hacia ella, pero ella giró la cabeza bruscamente, y los labios de Jack se estrellaron en la mejilla de ella en lugar de sus labios.

"Estoy enojada contigo." Comenzó Elizabeth decididamente, tratando, sin mucho éxito, de controlar el temblor (y la sonrisa).

"¿Es así?" Preguntó él con gran diversión, deslizando los labios del rostro de ella a su cuello. Elizabeth gimió. "Yo diría que estas enojada amor, pero no exactamente conmigo." Colocando besos boquiabiertos en su cuello.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y casi involuntariamente enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. "Jack." Susurró. "Suéltame." Dijo ella con voz vacilante.

Jack sonrió. "Eso me volvería loco." Dijo sin aliento, bajando el abrigo de ella por sus hombros.

"¿Por qué… nunca me escuchas?" le susurró y él no estaba seguro si la pregunta estaba dirigida a él o a ella misma.

"Yo." Él susurró, deslizando sus manos bajo la camisa de ella, y él sonrió divertido cuando ella gimió, presionándose más cerca de él. "Te estoy escuchando." Murmuró reclamando los labios de ella en un ardiente y exigente beso. Elizabeth profundizo el beso, deleitándose en la dulce, sobrecogedora sensación de estar cerca de él, de sentirse segura en sus brazos. "Quítatelo." Susurró sin aliento, rompiendo el beso y ella abrió los ojos trabajosamente. "Todo." Dijo quitándole la blusa. "Quítatelo. Ahora."

"Bueno." Gimió Elizabeth con una sonrisa. "Si quieres eso, tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo." Susurró ella juguetonamente, y él se deslizo de sus brazos.

"Eso puede ser fácil de arreglar, Señora Sparrow." Contestó Jack con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta para que ella no se fuera.

"Parece muy seguro capitán." Dijo Elizabeth mirándolo con diversión en los ojos, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Aye" Dijo Jack acercándose lentamente a ella. "Ciertamente lo estoy."

* * *

Will se sentó en su… _en el escritorio de su padre_ en el _Holandés_ _Errante_, en la cabina del capitán y miró sus manos. Al objeto en sus manos…

Parecía como si fuera de oro, pero no creía que lo fuera… o quizás lo era, después de todo… ¿Por qué no? Giró el objeto en su mano, deslizando sus dedos a lo largo de la superficie lisa.

Quizás solo era dorado. El brazalete no era demasiado grueso y tampoco demasiado pesado. Pero brillaba bellamente en la penumbra de la habitación.

"_Extraño deseo, el tuyo."_

"_¿Extraño? ¿El amor no es lo mas importante del mundo?"_

"_Sí, quizás. Y sin embargo, no estas pidiendo amor, ¿o si?" _

"_Sí, pero no quiero un__ amor que venga de un hechizo."_

"_Y sin embargo, es de un hechizo de donde viene."_

"_No. El hechizo solo… quiero luchar para que realmente pase."_

"_Es tu deseo y tu elección. Y tu razonamiento. Así que… me limitare a preguntarte una vez más. ¿Ese es tu deseo? ¿Esto es lo que quieres?" _

"_Sí."_

"¿Estas seguro?"

Will brinco, instintivamente encerró el brazalete en su mano. Giró la cabeza y suspiró al ver a su padre. "Eres tu." Dijo tranquilamente, en realidad no sabia a quien mas esperaba (o temía) ver.

"Sí." Respondió Bill Turner con una pequeña sonrisa. "Entonces ¿estas seguro?"

"¿Seguro?" Will se levanto de la silla, apretando la pulsera, en la mano y preguntándose si su padre la había notado.

"De no querer navegar en el _Perla Negra_. Sabes que no tendremos tiempo suficiente para pasar todo el camino de regreso al Caribe sobre la superficie. Muy pronto tendremos que sumergirnos. Tendremos que dejarte en el puerto mas cercano."

Will asintió. "Eso esta bien. Ni siquiera sé si quiero volver al Caribe." Añadió tristemente.

"Aye. Bien." Bill Turner se acerco más a su hijo y sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Puedes ir donde quieras y hacer lo que quieras."

Will lo miró, alerta. ¿Por qué de repente sospechaba que cada una de las palabras que su padre pronunciaba tenían doble significado?... ya sentía como si hubiera hecho algo… malo, aunque no había hecho… nada.

Aun.

* * *

Elizabeth deslizo su mano a través del pecho de Jack y sonrió contra su piel desnuda.

Estaban acostados en la cama abrazándose el uno al otro, apenas hablando, solo intercambiando miradas y sonrisas. Jack deslizaba su mano perezosamente de arriba hacia abajo en el brazo de Elizabeth y con su rostro perdido en el cabello de ella. Era tan raro, sentir esa sensación de paz y seguridad, esa dulce tranquilidad, de estar el uno con el otro sin la presencia de la incertidumbre, sin dudas, sin tener miedo de que algo los amenazara. Por primera vez todo estaba dicho y explicado. Los caminos estaban ya hechos. Y los habían elegido. El futuro no estaba dividido en dos callejones oscuros que nunca podrían cruzar, sino que estaba vez era un camino compartido, en uno que era muy largo pero que ahora siempre atravesarían juntos.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden. La tripulación había aceptado que de alguna manera el agua de la Fuente de la Juventud se había secado (siendo una idea inteligente para explicarle a Gibbs y no tener que decirle sobre los verdaderos acontecimientos), aunque no les dio tiempo de explayarse sobre el triste descubrimiento, debido a que fueron informados inmediatamente sobre la feliz noticia del casamiento del capitán y (ya que el matrimonio en si mismo no era algo que lo pondría muy felices) que la celebración se llevaría a cabo en cuanto llegaran a Tortuga. La perspectiva de varios días de ron gratis, (a pesar de las tímidas protestas de que si podían permitírselo…) de buena comida, y música, fueron recibidos por gritos de jubilo y vítores, que duraron por mucho tiempo incluso después de que Jack y Elizabeth se retiraran de la cubierta.

Elizabeth levantó la mano y presionó su palma abierta sobre el pecho de Jack y sonrió al sentir su corazón golpeando bajo su mano. Jack le beso la parte superior de la cabeza y murmuró su nombre. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y estudio su rostro por un momento. Jack no abrió los ojos, pero después de que ella siguiera jugando con los adornos de su cabello y que trazara el contorno de su rostro y de sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, atrapo su muñeca, le beso la mano y luego la empujo suavemente sobre su espalda, colocando sus manos a los lados de su cabeza. Ella sonrió y lo miró, esperando que él abriera los ojos y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos oscuros brillaron con malicia. Jack se inclino hacia abajo y rozo sus labios con los de ella con una sonrisa, iluminándole el rostro.

"Sabes…" Susurró, besándola tiernamente en los labios. "La cantidad de… por cuanto tiempo he soñado con esto…" Elizabeth deslizo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo más. "Sobre ti en…"

"¿En tu cama?" Adivino Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

Jack sonrió y la beso ardientemente, ahuecando su rostro en sus manos. "No." Suspiró. Elizabeth levantó una ceja en incredulidad divertida. "Bueno, no solo." Modifico Jack con una sonrisa traviesa y Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, mirándolo sonriente. "Soñaba con tenerte en mi vida, de que fueras parte de ella." Dijo en voz baja, trazando la clavícula de ella con su mano. Elizabeth sonrió sin palabras, apoyándose en la mano de él. "Todavía estoy soñando." Agregó pensativamente, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de ella.

Elizabeth deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Jack y cerro los ojos. "Pero estoy aquí Jack. ¿Por qué soñar con algo que ya tienes?" Preguntó suavemente, abrazándolo firmemente y ella sonrió cuando ella lo hizo, y él se quejo como si lo estuviera ahorcando.

"Nunca dejare de sonar, Lizbeth." Le susurró al oído. "Porque eres mi sueño, ese sueño que voy a sonar por siempre." Levantó la cabeza, la miró y tocó su rostro ligeramente con su mano. "Hubo un tiempo en que tuve miedo que no te gustaría que te tocara así."

"Oh Jack." Elizabeth mordió su labio e hizo una mueca. "Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo." Dijo con voz dulce, dándole suaves besos en todo su rostro.

Jack sonrió. "Sabes Lizzie, tal vez, deberías pensar dos veces antes de sugerir eso." Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Elizabeth río. "Solo hazlo." Dijo con un destello de diversión en sus ojos.

Jack levantó una ceja. "Bueno." Él sonrió. "En ese caso…" Se inclino hacia abajo y presionó sus labios en un ferviente y apasionado beso.

**

* * *

**

Will subió a la cubierta, esperando que el aire fresco le ayudara a organizar sus pensamientos. Pero afuera estaba muy húmedo y la humedad solo deterioraba su dolor de cabeza, que ya era demasiado fuerte.

Se recargó en la barandilla y miró a la oscuridad y la brillante y hermosa luz de la Fuente de la Juventud brillando a lo lejos.

La maldición estaba rota. Tenía una nueva vida. Su destino estaba en sus manos. Si es que era su destino… ¿Qué era el destino? ¿Existía tal cosa como el destino? ¿O solo era una cadena de accidentes, de oportunidades tomadas o perdidas, de opciones ignoradas, bien o mal hechas, eventos sin sentido, o incidentes sin importancia, sobre los que se intentaba desesperadamente de controlar… incluso no era tonto considerar la posibilidad de que no podía tener ningún control… abrió su mano y miró el brazalete.

Y sin embargo estaba aquí, sosteniendo un pedazo de control en su mano.

Pero ¿Tenia derecho?...

Suspiró y cerró la mano, sus pensamientos navegaron en el pasado, en esos pequeños momentos de verdadera felicidad. Y aunque incluso eran mas que pocos… una vez ella lo había amado… ella lo había amado… lo había mirado, le había sonreído… y había querido casarse con él… ella quería…

Las palabras de Jack interrumpieron su tren de pensamientos, recordándole otro matrimonio. Todavía no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que ella se hubiera casado con alguien mas, ignorando su matrimonio con él, todo lo que habían pasado juntos… incluso si… incluso si su matrimonio no era como debía ser… había sido frenético, caótico, pero sin embargo real. Incluso sin papeles y a pesar de que lo había realizado alguien que no tenía derecho a realizarlo… todavía era importante. Al menos para él…

Recordó el rostro de ella durante la tormenta y cuando había dicho "acepto"… cuando había aceptado, cuando se había casado con él… había sido el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Aunque había sido por poco tiempo, antes de su muerte. De su casi muerte…

Y todavía había otro momento feliz… una noche… su única noche juntos.

Se preguntaba si ella se arrepintió…

Se río por dentro. Por supuesto que estaba arrepentida.

Abrió la mano y levanto la pulsera para verla en la tenue luz procedente de la Fuente de la Juventud.

Aun podía irse… tratar de olvidar… dejar atrás… tener una nueva vida. Se había muerto, ido, perdido, casi convertido en un fantasma y ahora estaba vivo de nuevo. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Podía conseguir una casa, una casa pequeña que siempre había querido tener y establecerse en una pequeña aldea y convertirse en parte de alguna comunidad de un pueblo acogedor. Encontrar una esposa, tener hijos, llevar una vida ordinaria, tranquila y maravillosa… y su conciencia estaría limpia… todavía…

Aun… sin embargo, no podía metérselo en la cabeza. Simplemente no podía. Era una maldición peor que estar atado al _Holandés Errante_, era una maldición que le dolería todos los días y aunque deseara encontrar la manera de librarse de ella, ahora mismo no sabía como hacerlo. Ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en recuperarla, en tratar de recuperarla.

La amaba. Verdaderamente, profundamente. ¿Tenia importancia? ¿Hacia sus acciones más justificadas? O simplemente era lo contrario. ¿Demostraba con eso ser egoísta?

Sin embargo, no iba a obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiese hacer o a obligarla a sentir… pero ¿no merecía él otra oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba? ¿Podría ella ser feliz con él? ¿Podrían ser felices juntos? Porque realmente podían. Sabía que podían. Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para demostrárselo.

Tal vez ella podría enamorarse de él… de nuevo.

Will cerró los ojos y suspiró. Quería intentarlo. Quería intentar y ver si ella podría enamorarse de él.

Solo quería una oportunidad… pudo haber pedido que ella se enamorara de él… pudo haber pedido que Jack muriera… podía haber pedido que ellos dejaran de amarse… podía haber pedido muchas otras soluciones instantáneas y sin embargo, solo había pedido ayuda, un rayo de esperanza, una oportunidad, una oportunidad…

Will se recargó en la barandilla y miró para otro lado, medio ausentemente jugaba con la pulsera dorada en la mano y pensó en el futuro, pensó si seria igual para Elizabeth, si su proyecto de vida seria el mismo que de hace mucho tiempo…

* * *

"¡Una luna de miel!" Exclamó Elizabeth con emoción, sentándose en la cama.

"Aye. Es lo que se supone que tienes que hacer después de casarte ¿no?" Jack se recargo en su codo y le sonrió. "Entonces ¿Dónde te gustaría navegar para nuestra luna de miel, corazón, amor? ¿Cualquier exigencia especial?"

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos, esforzándose para dar una respuesta rápida.

Jack la miró con una sonrisa, deslizando su mano por debajo de la sabana de la cama, envuelta fuertemente alrededor del cuerpo de ella.

"Yo no ¡Jack!" Lo miró con una mirada de indignación y él sonrió tirando de ella hacia abajo, de modo que ambos estuvieran acostados de lado, uno frente al otro.

"Entonces." Jack acerco su rostro lentamente al de ella.

"Entones." Elizabeth respondió, acercándose más a él, colocando una pierna sobre las de él.

"¿A dónde mi hermosa bucanero y real esposa quiere navegar?" Preguntó Jack, enredando el cabello de ella entre sus dedos, con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

Elizabeth sonrió tranquilamente, rozando los labios de él con las yemas de sus dedos. "¿Y a ti? ¿A dónde te gustaría ir de luna de miel?"

Jack entrecerró los ojos pensativamente. "Creo que a mi gustaría mucho…" Comenzó medio serio. "Encerrarme contigo en esta misma cabina, por treinta días."

Se miraron el uno al otro intensamente por un momento, antes de que Elizabeth se soltara riendo.

"Solo estoy tratando de ser honesto." Dijo Jack a la defensiva, haciendo ligeros pucheros.

Elizabeth sonrió brillantemente y lo beso. "De acuerdo." Susurró dulcemente con un suspiró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Jack parpadeo. "¿De acuerdo?" Repitió incrédulo.

"Aye, aye." Murmuró Elizabeth caprichosamente. "Eso es lo que he dicho Jack: de acuerdo." Dijo con una sonrisa y lo beso suavemente en los labios. "A menos que ¿hayas cambiado de idea?" Preguntó retrocediendo un poco.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Exclamó Jack, acercándola de nuevo a él y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella.

"Bien." Susurró Elizabeth con una sonrisa y presionó sus labios contra los de él. "Y ahora." Le susurró con sus labios aun pegados a los de él. "Podrías ser tan amable de…" le sonrió con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Avergonzarme de nuevo."

Jack entrecerró los ojos sonriendo tontamente. "Veo que tu memoria a mejorado, amor."

"Sí funciona muy bien…" hizo una pausa y Jack se detuvo a mitad de acción, mirándola con expectante alegría, con sus labios a pulgadas por encima de los de ella. "Esta tan bien como antes." Termino Elizabeth y levantó ligeramente la cabeza para alcanzar los labios sonrientes de él.

"Te amare hasta la muerte Lizbeth." Le susurró con vehemencia, la miró y le acaricio el rostro con su mano.

Elizabeth le sonrió pensativamente e hizo una mueca ligera y ahueco el rostro de él en sus manos. "No digas eso. Suena triste." Dijo tranquilamente.

"Pero es verdad." Contestó Jack, rozando con sus labios la clavícula de ella.

"Y yo te amere hasta… la locura." Dijo Elizabeth después de un momento de consideración.

"¿Hasta que?" Preguntó Jack con una amortiguada sonrisa, trazando con sus labios febriles besos en el cuello de ella.

"La locura." Gimió cuando sintió las manos de él deslizándose a su cadera. "La demencia, frenéticamente, locamente…"

"Amnesia." Ofreció Jack simpáticamente.

Elizabeth sonrió tontamente, inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado para mirarlo. "Hasta todo." Le susurró y Jack sonrió.

"Y para siempre." Agregó él en voz baja, cortando la posibilidad de cualquier otra discusión descendiendo sus labios sobre los de ella y no soltándolos hasta que ella ya no tuviera ganas de seguir hablando.

* * *

La cubierta estaba extrañamente tranquila, y por un momento Will pensó que era el único despierto. La mayor parte de la tripulación se había ido a descansar y a dormir un poco y solo había dos o tres personas haciendo la guardia del barco.

Lentamente cruzó la cubierta y caminó hacia la proa del _Holandés Errante_. Casi no sentía la pulsera en su mano. El metal ya no era frío, ahora había adquirido el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Y recargó sus codos sobre la barandilla, mirando hacia el _Perla Negra_ que parecía tan silencioso como el _Holandés Errante_.

"_¿Qué es esto?" _

"_Al ponerle este brazalete alrededor de su muñeca, ella se dormirá por siete días y luego cuando despierte, no recordara nada." _

"_Ni a nadie…"_

"_Y a nadie. Sí. Y después de que se la pongas, la llave desaparecerá, se derretirá, por lo que no abra vuelta atrás y no tendrás manera de desactivarlo. Mantén eso en cuenta_._"_

Puso su cabeza en sus manos y cerró los ojos. Tenia que encontrar la manera de hablar con Elizabeth con algún pretexto. Incluso, aunque fuera difícil, no seria suficiente. Tenia que elaborar un plan. Un buen plan y detallado. Y elaborar ese plan con rapidez.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	66. Chapter 66

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny: **Gracias por lo de no haber perdido el toque, hace mucho que no te veia y en verdad se te extrañaba. Gracias de verdad.

**Silvia**: Comparto tu oinion, gracias por seguir aqui.

**Cande**: Gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy.

**Elizabeth:** ¿Tienes idea de lo que llegue a extrñarte? La verdad no lo creo, en un momento llegue a pensar que por fin te habias hartado de tanta tension y de tanta miel que preferias vivir tu vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos. Ver que tu desercion fue involuntaria me dio mucha pena porque sé lo que se siente no poder conectar asi que de verdad lo senti por ti. Pero al mismo tiempo es un gusto saber que ya tienes PC en tu habitacion, eso es genial, bien por ti y felicidades.Y que como premio te tenga de nuevo aqui, de verdad es el mayor de mis gustos. No tienes idea de lo que significas para mi. Me dejas preocupada con lo de tus problemas de salud, espero que te mejores y sobre el insomio sé lo que se siente, yo ya me he habituado a vivr asi. Bien ahora vere tu revew. Dices odiar a Will, lo maldices y de mas, entonces me temo que despues de este capitulo o de tanto odio nos condenamos al infierno o de plano aventamos la computadora por la ventana. (que por cierto no lo recomiendo) Pero que estoy conciente que los insultos estaran a la orden del dia, asi que me tengo que preparar, mas por lo que sé va a pasar en los proximos capitulos. Sobre la luna de miel, copletamente de acuerdo contigo. No mas palabras para eso. Y sobre tu fic, estoy realmente ansiosa por ver que mas sigue, intenta seguirlo pronto por favor. Un besote y mil gracias por seguir aqui.

**Nallely mcr: **Si haces la campaña contra Will ¿puedo unirme a ella? porque aunque muchas veces disculpé su actitud en capitulos anteriores, realmente llegue a odiarlo y sé que mas de una persona lo va a odiar despues de los siguientes capitulos, tanto como lo odie yo o quizas hasta mas. Creo que todos hemos sentido pena por él pero todo tiene limites y su egoismo sobre paso todos los limites. Me da muchisimo gusto qe sigas aqui, espero que este capitulo te guste y muchas gracias por seguir dejando tus grandiosos comentarios. s de verdad un gusto tenerte aqui aun.v

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 66**

"Deberías dormir, amor." Dijo Jack en un susurro apenas audible, acariciando el cabello de Elizabeth y mirándola a los ojos, con una calida sonrisa cerniéndose en sus labios.

"Tú debes dormir." Susurró Elizabeth, sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente por un momento, antes de que los abriera de nuevo y se encontrara con la mirada intensa de Jack.

Estaban abrazados, acariciándose el uno al otro, las manos y brazos entrelazados, haciendo del abrazo lo mas estrecho posible, sus ojos mirándose, y sus labios casi tocándose.

"No quiero dormir. Quiero ver a mi esposa dormir." Susurró Jack, escondiendo mechones del cabello de Elizabeth detrás de su oreja.

Elizabeth sonrió dulcemente. "De la misma manera." Respiró. "Yo también quiero ver a mi esposo."

"Entonces… vamos a no dormir." Dijo Jack con una pequeña sonrisa, alcanzando su mano y besándosela.

"Vamos a no dormir." Repitió Elizabeth tranquilamente, inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia delante y presionando sus labios contra los de él.

Se sonrieron y continuaron mirándose el uno al otro, con los ojos brillantes, rodeados del acogedor silencio, entrelazado con el zumbido del mar tranquilo, hasta que clandestinamente cayeron en un apacible sueño.

**

* * *

**

Will subió furtivamente a bordo del _Perla Negra_, sintiéndose incomodo, tan pronto como aterrizó en la cubierta. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Que estaba haciendo… que ya casi no sentía el brazalete en su mano. La había tenido en su mano por tantas horas que ya la consideraba natural sentirla contra la palma de su mano. Sin embargo, no era natural. Era densa y pesada, pero no tanto en un sentido literal. Sensato… ¿Estaba haciendo algo sensato? ¿Era sensato hacer esto?

De alguna manera sentía como si no le importara las verdaderas respuestas a esas preguntas. _Deseaba_ que su deseo se hiciera realidad, mas de lo que le importaba si ese deseo era razonable, o honesto, o bueno…

Y sin embargo, aun no tenía un plan, no sabia que hacer. No podía, simplemente bajar de la cubierta e ir pedirle a Elizabeth que hablara con él… y aun si podía hacerlo. ¿Qué haría después? ¿Darle el brazalete como un buen regalo de despedida? Esa era una buena idea. Esa era la parte que ya tenía planeada y era muy probable que tuviera éxito con esa parte… Elizabeth probablemente aceptara el regalo. Y podría arreglárselas para que se la pusiera de inmediato y sin muchos problemas, probablemente. Pero ¿y después? Ella se derrumbaría en el suelo y perdería el conocimiento por siete días, pero… ¿Cómo podría eso ayudarle? Tendría que secuestrarla, escapar con ella en el _Holandés Errante_ y hacer todo eso pasando inadvertido, algo que era inimaginable. Jack no los dejaría hablar mucho tiempo, e incluso el comenzaría a sospechar rápidamente, y entonces, por supuesto que pronto averiguaría a donde se había ido… (Sin mencionar el problema de explicarle a Bill Turner porque Elizabeth estaba inconciente, y ¿Por qué ella estaba en el _Holandés_? Y ¿Por qué él quería zarpar inmediatamente?... era desesperante. Su padre sabría de inmediato que algo no marcharía bien y de que seguramente no iba a participar en su plan, incluso si optaba por revelarle todo...)

Otra idea era convencer a todos que Elizabeth murió… que estaba muerta y entonces era natural que tuviera que llevarla al _Holandés Errante_…

Will respiró profundamente y se inclinó sobre la barandilla del _Pela Negra_. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué tipo de pensamientos eran esos? ¿Cuándo había aprendido a tramar esos ridículos y despreciables planes? ¿Cómo podía?...

"_Soñé contigo anoche. Sobre el día que nos conocimos. ¿Lo recuerdas?"_

Puso su cabeza sobre sus manos y suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

… Podría hacerle creer a la tripulación que estaba muerta… ellos no podrían verificar si era cierto… ellos solo tenían que creer en su palabra… Gibbs… probablemente, él también iba a creerle… pero…

Jack. Él no _solo_ no iba a creerle. Él la tomaría en sus brazos (Will apretó los dientes) comprobaría el pulso, comprobaría la respiración, escucharía su corazón… Y el Espíritu de la Fuente de la Juventud, no había dicho nada, de que Elizabeth parecería muerta. Dijo ella se quedaría dormida, por lo tanto, su respiración se mantendría normal y su latido de corazón…

Su latido del corazón.

Su latido del corazón también estaría presente. Entonces Jack sabría que Elizabeth no estaría realmente muerta. Y lo que es mas, muy probablemente él notaria el brazalete… y comenzaría a sospechar algo.

Y entonces el sueño terminaría. Y ya no habría manera de…

"Mas vale decirle al Capitán."

Will parpadeo y se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de alguien. La cubierta estaba vacía y tenuemente iluminada, la única luz venia de la Fuente de la Juventud, que brillaba en la distancia.

"Si no le decimos a nadie, creo que nos culparan a nosotros." Respondió otra voz gruñona.

Will frunció el ceño y sin hacer el menor ruido posible se encaminó al otro extremo de donde venían las voces. Dio la vuelta en la esquina donde están las escaleras que llevaban debajo de la cubierta y descubrió que los que hablaban eran Pintel y Ragetti que estaban sentados en la cubierta con botellas de ron en las manos y con más bien una inquietante expresión facial.

"Pero es culpa nuestra." Dijo Ragetti tranquilo, después de un momento de silenciosa consideración. Pintel bufó de manera amenazante dándole un codazo a Ragetti, dándole una aguda mirada. "De alguna manera." Modifico Ragetti.

"No toda nuestra culpa." Susurró Pintel airadamente, entre dientes. "Lo dejamos en la celdas, pero no lo encerramos porque se supone que las personas muertas, no pueden huir." Concluyó tristemente. Ragetti suspiró. "Las personas mortalmente muertas no huyen." Dijo Pintel con una pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, pero Ragetti le dio otro codazo. "Mortalmente muerta." Repitió con una mueca. Ragetti pensó en eso por un momento, antes de sonreír incrédulo.

"Mortalmente muerta." Murmuró con una risita,

Pintel sacudió su cabeza, aparentemente encantado con su propia broma, levantó la botella hacia sus labios, pero luego Ragetti hablo de nuevo.

"Pero… si él huyo, quiere decir que no esta muerto." Razonó sin aliento.

Pintel bajo la botella de ron y suspiró exasperado. "Ese es todo el problema." Siseó.

"Así que mas vale decirle al Capitán." Sugirió Ragetti, supuestamente no era la primera vez que lo discutían, porque su comentario causo que Pintel lo mirara con sumo odio.

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth se sentó en la cama con un grito ahogado. El abrupto y repentino movimiento despertó a Jack casi inmediatamente y rápidamente encerró a Elizabeth en sus brazos. Ella estaba temblando.

"¿Qué pasa, Lizzie?" Preguntó con ansiedad, ahuecando el rostro de ella en sus manos.

Elizabeth lo miró, respirando entrecortadamente e incluso en la cabina tenuemente iluminada Jack pudo ver que estaba muy pálida.

"Nada." Ella murmuró por fin, obligándose a darle una débil sonrisa. "Solo un… mal sueño." Dijo tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible de lo que realmente se sentía.

Nunca le había tenido miedo a las pesadillas. Después de todo, no eran reales y sabía que tener miedo era algo engañoso. Pero había algo aterrador en este sueño en particular. Como si lo hubiera tenido antes. Y como si… fuera más que un sueño.

Jack movió la cabeza de ella para que la descansara en su hombro, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella de manera protectora. "¿Qué era amor?" Preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

"No." Hizo una pausa, algo extraño destellaba a través de su mente. "Recuerdo." Dijo tranquilamente, al darse cuenta de eso, le hizo sentir escalofríos, aunque no era inusual que no recordara un sueño después de haber despertado. Incontables veces, incontables mañanas, no había recordado sus sueños de la noche anterior. Era algo perfectamente natural y normal y, sin embargo…

"¿Qué habría pasado si no nos hubiéramos encontrado en Tortuga Jack?" Preguntó tentativamente, cerrando los ojos y lentamente se fue calmado bajo las caricias de Jack. Jack respiró profundamente, estando a punto de responder, pero ella continúo. "O… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido ese accidente, pero tu no hubieras estado ahí… conmigo?"

"Debe de haber sido un mal sueño, si te hizo pensar en esas cosas, amor." Dijo, medio en broma, pero también había un rastro de seriedad en su voz.

Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente, acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de Jack. "No se, solo… solo pensé que nunca hubiera podido recuperar mi memoria si… si tu no hubieras estado ahí, tal vez me hubiera convertido en una persona totalmente diferente, si hubiera estado completamente sola, solo conmigo misma…"

"Lizzie." Jack beso su cabello y reposo su cabeza en la parte superior de la de ella. "No te hubieras convertido en otra persona. Siempre fuiste tú, aun cuando no recordabas quien eras. En algún lugar de tu corazón, en tu mente, todos los recuerdos estaban guardados a salvo, ocultos, dormidos… Pero de alguna manera, nunca olvidaste nada. No me olvidaste a mí, me atrevo a decir, porque de otra manera no te habrías mantenido todo el tiempo, intentando besarme."

Elizabeth escuchaba intensamente a Jack, sonriendo ligeramente, pero sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente con el último comentario y levantó la cabeza del hombro de él y lo miró. Jack la miró, mal disimulando una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Elizabeth sonrió y lo golpeo en el hombro juguetonamente.

"No estaba intentando besarte todo el tiempo, arrogante… ¡pirata!" Exclamó con fingida indignación. "Fuiste tu." Añadió desafiante.

"¿Yo?" Dijo Jack señalándose así mismo, poniendo una mirada herida. "¿Cómo eso, amor? ¿Fui yo quien cayó sobre ti al día siguiente de habernos conocido?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Elizabeth frunció los labios y contuvo una sonrisa. "Fue un accidente." Señaló secamente.

"Oh." Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. "¿Debo recordarte quien me beso primero, quien, quien fue la que llego a mi cabina primero, quien…?" Se detuvo cuando Elizabeth presionó sus labios sobre los de él y lo besó ardientemente. Jack gimió y profundizó el beso, empujando a Elizabeth sobre su espalda.

"Entonces… ¿fui yo… quien te sedujo?… ¿Ese… es el punto… al que quieres llegas?" Preguntó sin aliento, rompiendo el beso de mala gana.

"Aye. Ese seria mi punto." Sonrió Jack, deslizando lentamente sus manos hacia sus senos, mirando su rostro intensamente y notando con alivio y no sin satisfacción que ella ya no estaba pálida.

Elizabeth recargó su cabeza sobre la almohada y gimió. "A veces… siento como si… nada de eso… hubiera sucedido." Susurró ella, luchando por tomar un poco de aire, que él le había robado con sus dedos y sus labios.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, amor?" Preguntó roncamente, atrapando los labios de ella entre los suyos por un momento más, antes de deslizar sus labios por debajo de su rostro, dejando un rastro de besos ardientes a lo largo de su cuello, de su clavícula, antes de llegar a sus senos.

"Jack…" Gimió, retorciéndose bajo de él, sintiendo como sus manos sujetaban firmemente sus caderas para estabilizarla.

"Vamos, amor." Susurró él, sonriendo traviesamente, contra la suave piel de su vientre.

"Eso solo… que cada vez que te beso… es como… es como… la primera vez… como si no… Ja!-ck… hubiera ocurrido antes… Jack… como si… nuca fuera… Jack… suficiente… de ti… Jack…" Susurró débilmente, el calor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, alcanzando su mente y limpiando todos los pensamientos sensatos por un momento, destellos de luces rojas, bajo sus parpados cerrados, la cegaban y sentía como si estuviera cayendo en un abismo de luz, como si ella fuera luz, ligera, libre y hermosa.

Elizabeth se quedo casi inmóvil, tratando de recuperar el control de sus pensamientos y su respiración. Sin sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte como para pronunciar una frase coherente y preguntarle que era lo que estaba haciéndole…

"Se de lo que estas hablando amor." La voz baja de Jack ronroneo cerca de su oído, cuando él por fin, suavemente la rodeo casi completamente con sus brazos y se cubrieran con la frazada. Elizabeth murmuró algo contra el pecho de él. "Supongo que ahora estas algo somnolienta, amor." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, pero para su sorpresa, después de un momento de silencio, los ojos de ella se abrieron y lo miró con clara, conciente y ardiente intensidad.

"Bueno, supones mal." Le susurró engreída, presionando sus labios contra los de él.

Jack deslizo sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus manos abiertas sobre la delicada y suave piel.

"No me importa estar equivocado." Le susurró Jack subiéndose sobre ella. "Esta vez." Añadió con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia abajo y rozando sus labios con los de ella.

"Te amo incontrolablemente." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, deslizando sus manos a través del pecho y los hombros de Jack.

Jack se río y la miró con una mirada de diversión en sus oscuros ojos. "Deja de decir eso amor, o de lo contrario me echarás a perder y después no serás capaz de controlarme."

Elizabeth inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado y sonrió. "Creo que ya estas demasiado echado a perder." Susurró sonriendo.

"Aye." Jack la besó en los labios y sonrió pensativamente. "Pero creo que tu no estas tan echada a perder amor." Él susurró, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de ella.

Elizabeth estaba a punto de preguntarle de que hablaba, pero entonces él la silencio con un beso. Ella le regreso el beso, sintiéndose de repente muy triste, como si todo fuera demasiado hermoso para ser realidad. _Pero realmente esta pasando_. Pensó con una sonrisa interna.

Jack rompió el beso y la miró con esos enigmáticos ojos negros suyos, quienes, estaba segura que podrían leer su alma. "Lizzie…" dijo él en apenas un audible susurro, acariciando su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.

Elizabeth sonrió. "No me has dicho que me amas." Ella susurró tímidamente, apoyándose en su tacto. Jack sonrió y la miró por un momento en silencio y ella estaba a punto de fingir enojo ante su duda, cuando él se inclinó hacia abajo y susurró:

"Duda que las estrella son de fuego." Elizabeth parpadeo y él la besó suavemente en los labios. "Duda de si el sol volverá." Ella mordió su labio y cerró los ojos, mientras que Jack le daba varios besos sobre el rostro. "Duda que la verdad es mentira." Le beso los parpados y ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su ardiente mirada. "Pero nunca dudes que te amo."

Elizabeth sonrió y él aplastó sus labios sobre los de ella, alejándola de la transitoria realidad que los rodeaba y por un momento parecía que ese momento entre sus brazos era tan interminable con la eternidad misma, elevándola sobre el mar, sobre el mundo, sobre todo, aforrándose a él como si navegaran a través de una tormenta, a través del fuego, y de cascadas, que se apoderaban de su mente, hasta que su único pensamiento coherente era su nombre, en un grito, en un susurro, en la única verdad.

**

* * *

**

Will estaba inmóvil en el mismo lugar, mucho tiempo después de que Pintel y Ragetti se habían alejado sin haber llegado a ninguna conclusión significativa,

Le dolía la cabeza y parecía que cada pensamiento lo hacia sentir mucho peor, el persistente dolor irradiaba desde hasta todo su ser abrumadoramente. Por un momento dudó de que fuera realmente un ordinario dolor de cabeza. Quizás era su subconsciente que estaba tratando de detenerlo… o ¿quizás era el miedo? O incertidumbre.

¿Cómo era posible?... Gibbs y su padre le habían dicho lo que había sucedido y era aun mas sorprendente que un hombres después de haber recibido tres o cuatro disparos no hubiera muerto. Sin embargo…

Will miró alrededor y suspiró. Entonces Barbosa estaba en algún lugar del _Perla_ _Negra_; escondido, esperando… ¿Por qué? ¿Planearía hacer algo? O más bien, se ocultaría hasta navegar de regreso a algún puerto y luego… fueran cuales fueran sus planes, esta era otra (¿otra?... ¿Había realmente mas que esta?...) razón para sacar a Elizabeth de _este_ buque. Simplemente no era seguro.

Si solo pudiera encontrar la manera de hablar con ella… ahora, que por lo menos tenia una vaga idea de cómo llevar a cabo su confuso plan…

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth no podía dormir. Se sentía un poco cansada (sonrió por dentro), pero no lo suficientemente casada como para dormir, aparentemente. Abrió los ojos y cautelosamente deslizo su mano a través del rostro dormido de Jack. Se veía tan tranquilo cuando estaba dormido, casi vulnerable. Y dulce. Reprimió el impulso de besarlo, no quería despertarlo, otra vez. Aun quedaba un largo viaje por delante.

Por un momento, se hundió en los fascinantes pensamientos sobre el futuro, sobre su futuro, juntos. No tenían planes definitivos aparte de la celebración de su boda en Tortuga (idea que no estaba segura de que le gustara) Había olvidado advertirle, en caso de que no estuviera enterado ya, de que si él miraba a otra mujer, tendría que estar preparado para volver al Armario inmediatamente.

Sonrió para si misma, pero luego pensó, que quizás no era una broma muy divertida después de todo… Le gustaría pensar en algo más divertido para decirle.

"Te amo Jack." Murmuró las palabras y sonrió, mirando a Jack, grabando cada detalle de su rostro.

Pensó sobre lo que le había dicho. Sobre nunca olvidar nada… era cierto. Debía ser cierto. De alguna manera, en su corazón, siempre lo había amado, y por eso se había enamorado de él tan rápido, otra vez.

Había estado tan ciega durante tanto tiempo, negándoselo así misma, negándole la verdad a él, una simple confesión los hubiera unido antes, y tal vez les hubiera evitado tanto sufrimiento…

Pero eso no importa ahora. Ahora estaban juntos, juntos, en cada sentido posible de la palabra. Y era hermoso. Era hermoso estar cerca de él, sentir su presencia en todos y cada uno de los momentos, para poder verlo todo el tiempo. Besarlo cuando quisiera, envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y sentirse amada, segura, feliz y completa.

Elizabeth se movió y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué no podía dormir? Quizás había mucha humedad en la cabina, o quizás era que estaba pensando demasiado. Suspiró silenciosamente, tomó un mechón de cabello de Jack en su mano y lo beso. Se sentía raro contra su boca y sonrió. Entonces suspiró de nuevo. Si seguía moviéndose y tocado y removiendo su cabello, sin dudas, lo despertaría y entonces al día siguiente estaría cansado.

Silenciosamente, se deslizó fuera de los brazos de él y de la cama. Caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta y la abrió silenciosamente. Pero antes de salir, miró a Jack sobre su hombro, bufó por dentro, rápidamente se subió a la cama una vez mas, se acercó a él y lo besó en la boca. Por suerte, no se despertó. Así que lo besó suavemente una vez mas, y luego se deslizó otra vez de la cama y salio del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con cautela detrás de ella.

Se acercó a los baúles que aun estaban en la cabina principal, y sacó un camisón blanco de uno de ellos. Se lo puso y también un par de zapatos verde oscuro, y luego miró alrededor de la cabina, sonriendo cuando encontró el abrigo de Jack.

Caminó perezosamente, tomó el abrigo, se lo puso, y estaba a punto de irse, pero entonces antes de salir por la puerta, se sentó en la silla de Jack y abrió el cajón del escritorio. Sonrió infantilmente, tomó su acta de matrimonio, los desplegó, y lo leyó.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho eso antes, cuando era una niña pequeña, fascinada con las historias de piratas, que algún día se casaría con el capitán Jack Sparrow, se hubiera reído a carcajadas de la persona que le hubiera dicho tal cosa.

"Elizabeth Sparrow." Susurró sonriente, doblando el documento, y regresándolo de nuevo al cajón "Señora, Capitán Elizabeth Sparrow." Sonrió, se puso de pie y salio de la Cabina del Capitán a respirar un poco de aire fresco, que ojala la ayudara a poder dormir.

Tan pronto como cerro la puerta detrás de ella, comenzó a extrañar el calor del cuerpo de Jack al lado de ella.

"Solo voy a dar una rápida caminata por la cubierta." Pensó riéndose de ella, ante su propia estupidez y por pensar, que de hecho, se sentía muy ansiosa por realizar su luna de miel en su cabina.

En su cabina, en su barco.

Elizabeth se rió de si misma, caminando rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

**

* * *

**

El aire estaba extraño, no era caliente, ni frío y para sorpresa de Elizabeth no se sentía mejor, sino que al contrario, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Un molesto dolor de cabeza, haciéndola abandonar la idea de caminar alrededor de la cabina tan pronto como llego a ella. Con un suspiro se dio la vuelta y regreso a las escaleras, pensando felizmente en acurrucarse en los brazos de su esposo…

"¿Elizabeth?"

La voz la detuvo y ella se giró, desconcertada. Entrecerró los ojos en la semi oscuridad, notando que una persona se aproximaba.

"¿Will?" Preguntó con incredulidad cuando él se acercó. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Elizabeth." Ella sonrió débilmente y tuvo la impresión de que él estaba extrañamente nervioso.

Y ciertamente, estaba, nervioso, apenas pudiendo mantener su voz firma cuando la vio, tan inesperadamente, tan desesperadamente deseada…

Él había estado paseando alrededor del _Perla_ _Negra_ por mucho tiempo, preguntándose ¿Cómo podría conseguir hablar con ella?... y de repente ella había llegado. Había llegado a él por si sola. _Milagrosamente_, pensó con culpabilidad. _¿Destino?_...

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Repitió Elizabeth un poco mas severamente, mirándolo con suspicacia.

"Yo…" Will comenzó sin saber realmente que decir, no sabia como decirlo. "Solo… quería… no se..." Evitó sus ojos por un momento.

Elizabeth se abrazo así misma, de repente sintiendo frío. "Creo que deberías irte a descansar. Pronto vamos a zarpar." Observó alegremente.

"Sí." Acordó él en un extraño apresurado tono de voz.

"Entonces, buenas noches." Respondió indiferente y se dio la vuelta.

"Elizabeth." La llamo él una vez más y ella una vez mas se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Una mirada de impaciencia cruzo por los ojos de Elizabeth.

Una voz tranquila en la mente de Will le decía que se detuviera, que se fuera, que se rindiera… _ella no me ama… ya no_…

Pero también había otra voz, susurrándole promesas dentro de su mente exhausta y esa voz era tentadora, cautivadora… y mas fuerte.

"Tengo algo para ti." Dijo Will claramente, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Elizabeth con suave, educado interés, mirando el brazalete en la mano abierta de Will.

"Solo es… un regalo." Explicó casi sin aliento, casi ahogándose con las palabras. "Realmente no es nada." Dijo con una débil sonrisa, pero Elizabeth no le respondió la sonrisa. "Solo quería que tu tuvieras esto… como un regalo de… despedida."

La miró expectante y ella lo miró con sus ojos inexpresivos. "No es necesario." Dijo ella después de una pausa y Will sintió escalofríos recorrerle por la columna vertebral, por el rastro de frialdad en su voz.

"Por favor." Él susurró. "Solo es un insignificante regalo, para que me recuerdes…" La miró con una mirada que ella interpretó como desesperación.

Pero no era desesperación. Era miedo. _¿Qué si ella no lo acepta?..._ su mente se quedo en blanco por un momento.

Elizabeth le dio una mirada al sencillo brazalete de oro y luego miró de nuevo a Will. Quizás eso era exactamente lo que quería decir… tal vez era su forma de pedirle disculpas… después de todo ella tenia mas razones para disculparse que él… y, sin embargo, era él quien estaba tratando de pedir disculpas, de hacer las paces… tal vez. Y no quería lastimarlo solo por no aceptar, su insignificante, como él le dijo, regalo.

"Gracias." Dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida, intentando tomar la pulsera, pero él hizo para atrás su mano.

"Permíteme." Dijo él, abriendo el pequeño candado del brazalete, sus ojos buscando los de ella y había algo en su mirada que ella no podía identificar. ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Tristeza?

_Su manera de pedirle disculpas… _Elizabeth suspiró. A Jack no le gustaría ni un poco, estaba segura de eso. Pero podría quitarse el brazalete tan pronto como bajara de la cubierta.

"Esta bien." Dijo ella, levantando la mano con reticencia y cuando la mano de Will rozó la suya, sintió que estaba inusualmente fría y que estaba rígido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero entonces él le puso el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca y cerró el pequeño candado y… desapareció, fundiéndose en el metal. Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron y Elizabeth miró a Will con ansiedad destellando en sus ojos, pero antes de poder exigir una explicación, de repente ella sintió que el mundo alrededor de ella se caía en pedazos, los colores desaparecieron, las formas comenzaban a ser amorfas, su mente se ennegreció.

Y esta noche cayó otra vez en un abismo. Solo que esta vez no era un abismo hecho de luz, sino de una terrible oscuridad arrastrándola fuera de su propio pensamiento, de su corazón, fuera de si misma.

Quería gritar el nombre de Jack, pero entonces el nombre también se fundió en la oscuridad a su alrededor y cayó, solo caía, seguía cayendo, hasta que el frío, superó a la silenciosa oscuridad y de repente el mundo se fue.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	67. Chapter 67

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Antes de contestar los reviews, quiero hacer notar algo de lo que hasta ahorita nadie se ha percatado. En varias ocasiones les dije que estuvieran pendientes, pues cosas que sucedieron en el principio se están viendo reflejadas ahora, como el brazalete que Will le da a Elizabeth, ¿alguien notó que ella tuvo un sueño con un brazalete que la ataba? Eso paso muy al principio en una de las pesadillas cuando perdió la memoria. Espero que alguien se acuerde.

Otra cosa, una seguidora de este fic, tuvo la idea de hacer campaña contra Will Turner, y me pregunto ¿Quién se une? Esta idea de de **Nallely mcr**, pero me gusto tanto que yo ya me apunte y se me ocurrió hacer un club con este nombre. ¿Qué les parece? Si les gusta digan ¡Siiii!

Gracias a todas y ahora si, a contestar reviews.

**Danny****: **Ay Danny se lo que sientes, creo que todos los que hemos leído este fic, lo sentimos en su momento. Así que puedo comprenderte a la perfección. Espero que disfrutes este capitulo y muchas gracias por tu maravilloso review.

**Silvia**: Nadie hubiera creído que Will fuera capaz de tanto, pero ahora podemos ver que el "amor" puede transformar a las personas. Por favor no llores, guarda tus lagrimas para después. Sé de lo que estoy hablando.

**Cande**: No sé cual capitulo estas esperando ver traducido por mi, pero si es el que estoy pensando, creo que es el siguiente después de este. Pero no estoy segura de que estemos hablando del mismo. Así que no se. Muchas gracias por dejar review, y mas por que ya leste el fic y aun así sigues aquí.

**Elizabeth:** Ay amiga no tienes nada que agradecer, mis largas respuestas solo son un modo de agradecerte que siempre estés pendiente de los fics y que no nos hayas abandonado en esta larga travesía. Me encantan tus comentarios y lo sabes, es algo que desde el principio me impacto y me sigue impactando pues me haces reír mucho y en otras ocasiones, me has hecho sonrojar, y tengo que aceptarlo en otras hasta me has hecho llorar de la emoción, pues tus palabras son muy conmovedoras. Al menos a mi me llegan al alma. Gracias por la información de Jhonny y Keira no lo sabia, y si se hace realidad seria una gran recompensa para todos nosotros. Ya lo estoy imaginando y me fascina la idea. uff si que encontraste palabras para demostrarle a Will lo que lo quieres, jaja, pero sinceramente siento lo mismo que tu y los siguientes capítulos, perdón por adelantarme un poco, pero harán que todos esos sentimientos crezcan y crezcan y crezcan. Una vez mas muchas gracias por seguir dejando reviews, te los agradezco muchísimo. Te mando un beso y un abrazo, por cierto una pregunta ¿Cuándo cumples años? Es solo curiosidad.

**Nallely mcr:** Pues yo estoy más que apuntada en tu campaña, soy la primera de tu lista. Y sobre que Will pasó de la lastima al odio, te doy toda la razón, por Dios no se que tiene ese hombre en la cabeza. Y mira que yo ya leí el fic y sé de lo que estoy hablando, pero recuerda que todas las malas acciones se pagan en esta vida y Will te aseguro tendrá su recompensa tarde o temprano. Ahora tu teoría es interesante, pronto sabrás mas, pero es my bueno es todo lo que te puedo decir. Un beso y mil gracias por seguir por estos lugares.

**Miss Killer:** Bueno pues muchas gracias por dejar reviews, desgraciadamente en tu petición solo puedo decirte que actualizo una vez por semana, estoy traduciendo dos fics y de verdad que a veces se me complica y mas en días de exámenes. Pero aun así tendrán sus capítulos, cada semana. Gracias una vez más.

**Lina:** Todo mundo supuso que Barbosa estaba muerto, por Dios yo también lo supuse en su momento, pero este es el tipo de sorpresas que nos da Florencia a sus lectores. Es completamente imaginativa y sorprendente. Y aun hay mucho mas, espero que este capitulo también te guste. Y muchas gracias por tu reviews.

**Chiquislau**: Hola chisquislau, como todas las personas que son nuevas por aquí, siempre se les da una cálida bienvenida y tú no serás la excepción. Así que ¡BIENVENIDA! Espero que sigas dejando reviews y que la historia te siga atrayendo. Sobre el permiso que pides, pues tengo que yo pedir autorización a la autora, pues como sabes es un fic traducido, así que en cuanto me comunique con Florencia te hago saber su respuesta y claro esta, si me indicas en que pagina web lo subirás, yo con mucho gusto te dejo la traducción pero como te dije antes necesito el consentimiento de Florencia. Casi no conozco páginas de piratas así que seria interesante. Ah y muchas gracias por tener esa intención y por el review.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 67**

"_¿Lizzie?" Jack podía distinguir su figura de pie en la proa de un barco a través de la niebla. "¿Lizzie?" La llamó de nuevo, acercándose. Ella tenía que haberlo escuchado, pero no se dio la vuelta. "Lizzie." Repitió por tercera vez, ligeramente desconcertado. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y ella tembló y se giró. "Lizzie." Jack sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando ella se quedo inmóvil mirándolo sin expresión, sin ninguna emoción en los ojos. "Liz…" su nombre se congelo en sus labios, cuando para su desconcierto, ella alejo la mano de él de su hombro, evito sus ojos y lentamente se alejo. _

Jack despertó abruptamente, con el humor triste y con dolor de cabeza. La cabina estaba casi completamente oscura, sin saber cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormido. Le era imposible saber si era de noche o de día y realmente deseaba poder zarpar tan pronto como fuera posible. Aunque se sentía extrañamente agotado.

Dejo caer sus parpados sobre sus ojos otra vez, pero su mano extendida buscaba a ciegas la reconfortante presencia a su lado…

Pero no pudo sentir nada mas que las sabanas y la almohada, por lo que abrió los ojos y apoyándose sobre su codo miró al otro lado de la cama…

Que estaba vacía…

* * *

¿Qué he hecho?...

Will se arrodillo contra la madera de la cubierta, sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Elizabeth entre sus brazos y mirándola con consternación. No podía hacer nada más. No podía hacer nada más, pero tenia su mirada fija en ella, apenas si podía pensar. Sus acciones, sus decisiones lo paralizaban y se congeló en un extraño aturdimiento, solo mirándola, y tratando de entender que estaba pasando, tratando de entender que era lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Le había dado el brazalete. Estaba hecho. Lo había hecho. Lo había logrado. Lo había logrado… las palabras se sentían amargas en su boca, incluso a pesar de que ni siquiera lo había dicho en voz alta… solo lo había pensado… pero incluso parecía que escuchaba sus pensamientos… como si todo el mundo pudiera escucharlos, descifrar sus intenciones, averiguar sobre sus planes…

Sus planes. ¿Qué planes? Casi no podía recordarlos… casi.

Miró el rostro de Elizabeth, la mirada, esa última mirada que ella le había dado antes de que cayera, la mirada de inconsciente comprensión, de acusación, de desconcierto. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a ella? ¿Cómo pudo?... Y ¿Cómo era posible que?...

¿Cómo era posible que ella no entendiera?...

Que este era un nuevo comienzo… su nuevo comienzo… su nueva oportunidad…

Si había podido enamorarse de Jack siendo un extraño ¿Por qué no podría enamorare ahora de él? de él a quien ella había conocido desde que tenia doce años, con quien ella quería casarse, con quien _se había casado_… de alguna manera.

Parpadeo, sorprendido por el nuevo aspecto de su razonamiento. ¿Realmente estaba esperando eso? ¿Qué podía lograr lo que había logrado Jack? Borrar todos sus recuerdos y hacer que se enamorara de él… de nuevo.

"¿Lizbeth?"

Will saltó por la sorpresa y miró hacia las escaleras de donde venia la voz. Jadeo aterrado y deslizó sus ojos de nuevo a Elizabeth. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué iba a hacer?...

* * *

Jack subió las escaleras, bufando ligeramente de si mismo. El simple hecho de no haber encontrado a Elizabeth en su cama cuando había despertado (que por cierto, era la cosa mas impensable que sucediera hace unas semanas atrás) le molestaba tanto hasta el punto de parecerle bastante ridículo incluso así mismo. No se lo diría. Elizabeth seguramente se reiría de él cuando la encontrara.

Cuando la encontrara… ya había verificado en la cocina, en su antigua cabina, e incluso en la bodega de ron, pero no estaba ahí. Entonces, debía encontrarse en algún lugar de la cubierta, disfrutando de la deslumbrante vista de la Fuente de la Juventud y del aire frío. Elizabeth se había llevado su abrigo, cosa que había notado con una sonrisa. Por alguna razón a ella le gustaba vestirse con la ropa de él. Le gustaba pensar en ella como _su_ Lizbeth, _su_ Lizzie, _su_ esposa, con _su_ ropa, en _su_ cabina, en _su_ barco… hizo una pausa ante sus posesivos pensamientos. Bueno. En la cabina de los dos, en el barco de los dos. Incluso tal vez en el abrigo de los dos, considerando que las personas casadas, comparten todo ¿no?

Sonrió, gritando su nombre otra vez cuando llego a la cubierta, escuchando un poco de movimiento…

Se paralizo.

"Lizbeth." Dijo dando un grito ahogado. Ella estaba tendida en la cubierta, aparentemente, inconsciente. "Lizzie ¿Qué…?"

Jack cayó al suelo antes de poder llegar a ella. Un enorme dolor de cabeza era la única sensación que sintió durante un breve momento antes de que su mirada se tornara borrosa y desapareciera, dejándolo en la oscuridad.

* * *

Will tiró su pistola en la cubierta, sus manos estaban secas y frías y tembló. Miró a Jack un momento en desconcierto, preguntándose y no por primera vez en esa noche, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y aunque tampoco era la primera vez que lo dejaba inconsciente, todavía se sentía extraño y despreciable en esas circunstancias particulares…

Pasó saliva, se inclinó hacia abajo y desplazó sus ojos hacia Jack para asegurarse de que realmente estuviera inconsciente y que no solo estuviera pretendiendo.

Pero él no estaba pretendiendo. Will tomo de repente su pistola y miró sus manos al sentir una extraña sustancia entre sus dedos. Llevo sus manos a su rostro y sus ojos se ampliaron ante la vista. Sangre. Era sangre. Tenia sangre en las manos. Miró de nuevo a Jack con preocupación y giró su cabeza para comprobar que no estuviera lastimado… obviamente, si lo estaba. Tenía una hemorragia. ¿Lo había golpeado tan fuerte con la pistola? Al parecer lo había hecho…

Se puso de pie abruptamente, Will miró con aprensión a los dos cuerpos tendidos en la cubierta, deseando, por un momento que esto fuera solo un mal sueño. No quería matar a nadie y todavía esperaba que la herida de Jack no fuera grave y que no muriera. No quería matarlo… no quería matar a nadie… él solo quería una vida, su vida, la vida que había soñado…

Y de repente todo parecía tan sombrío para él. Sus sueños y sus deseos. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y respiró profundamente.

Luego, rápidamente cayó de rodillas y verificó si Jack aun tenia pulso. Si tenía. Y estaba respirando. Estaba vivo. Al menos eso. Entonces no era un asesino.

¿O lo era?...

Apresuradamente, corrió hacia Elizabeth y suavemente la levantó de la cubierta, asegurándose de que su cabeza descansara suavemente contra su hombro. Su respiración era profunda y solo podía sentirla cuando acercaba mucho su rostro al de ella. Sus parpados no se movían, parecía estar muy dormida. Y se veía tan tranquila, tan bella, tan inocente…

Todo era su culpa, todo era culpa de Jack, todo lo que había ocurrido con ellos, desde el principio y ahora, sobre todo ahora. Él había destruido todo sin piedad, sus vidas, su felicidad, su alegría, sus sueños…

Sus deseos.

Y Elizabeth… Elizabeth no era culpable de nada de eso. Jack la había manipulado, la había perseguido, la había engañado, la había confundido, y ella no sabia lo que estaba haciendo…

No es que él supiera muy bien lo que estaba haciendo ahora…

Dando una última y rápida mirada a Jack sobre su hombro, llevó a Elizabeth a otro lado del barco. Sosteniéndola muy fuertemente con una sola mano, tomando una cuerda con su otra mano y rápidamente estuvieron de regreso en el _Holandés Errante_.

Miró alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera alrededor mirándolos, y entonces muy cautelosamente, bajo de la cubierta.

Su corazón latía apresurado y brevemente se preguntó ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera logrado hacer todo?... haberle dado el brazalete a Elizabeth… dejar a Jack inconsciente… y haber llegado al _Holandés_ sin ser visto… tenia la impresión de que no era él quien lo estaba haciendo, que de alguna manera solo estaba sucediendo, pero que él no tenia nada que ver con eso… que era solo un sueño, un sueño muy extraño y que entonces él despertaría… despertaría…

Despertar ¿para que?...

Así que después de todo no quería que solo fuera un sueño.

Will abrió la puerta de una de las cabinas y la cerró silenciosamente detrás de ellos. No podía llevar a Elizabeth a la Cabina del Capitán. Ya no era su cabina y aparte de eso su padre estaba dormido allí en ese momento.

Acostó a Elizabeth suavemente sobre la cama, Will se sentó en la orilla y respiró profundamente, medio creyendo que ella estaba realmente ahí, con él, ahora. Llevo sus manos a través de su rostro, pero las retiro rápidamente con aprensión. En algún lugar de su inconsciente tenia miedo de que ella abriera los ojos en cualquier momento y…

Ella nunca iba a perdonarlo. Si se llegaba a enterar… si de alguna manera llegaba a recuperar su memoria, nunca lo iba a perdonar por secuestrarla…

Will parpadeo sorprendido. ¿Así se había sentido Jack? ¿Habría tenido los mismos pensamientos? Probablemente no. Probablemente a él no le importaba. ¿O si?... en esa conversación que había tenido hace tiempo… parecía que le importaba…

Will bufó airadamente. Ahora que lo había hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás y era el peor momento para pensar si había hecho lo correcto. Bien o mal ya lo había hecho. Las cartas habían sido repartidas. Y tenia que mirar hacia el futuro y solo en el futuro. El pasado se había terminado.

Miró a Elizabeth y escondió algunos mechones de su cabello tras de su oreja. Él no era Jack. Él no le mentiría, le diría quien era ella, le diría todo…

Titubeante, retiró su mano y suspiró. ¿Lo haría? ¿Cómo iba a decirle todo si no podía decirle esto?

Entonces tal vez no le diría todo, pero, sí casi todo, la mayor parte de la verdad… No. Toda la verdad. Solo la verdad. Quizás solo… no todo. Quizás… solo quería asegurarse de que le diría toda la verdad y nada más. Podía… dejar algunos fragmentos fuera, algunos detalles… le diría todo, solo que omitiría ciertos aspectos del pasado…

Como los detalles de Jack Sparrow.

Omitiría hablarle de él. Y eso no era mentir, solo era… omitir. Él no era Jack, él no quería engañarla, ni mentirle, para ganar su corazón de manera injusta y desleal. Él era honesto, completamente honesto y sincero…

… aparte que tampoco le diría que él era el responsable de que ella perdiera la memoria en primer lugar…

Pero no decir ¿era igual a mentir? Había pensado que no era igual, pero ahora no estaba seguro…

Suspiró y miró alrededor de la cabina medio ausente, de repente teniendo la impresión de que había olvidado algo.

Oh si. Había olvidado algo. Aun no terminaba. Elizabeth estaba en el _Holandés Errante_, pero tenia que asegurarse de que nadie se enterara de lo que realmente había pasado. Jack no había visto quien lo había golpeado, de modo que ahora solo tenía que llevar a cabo su plan… hasta el final.

Con reticencia se levantó, miró a Elizabeth y trato de sonreír, pero de alguna manera no pudo hacerlo… al menos no aun. Salió de la cabina, cerró la puerta con llave. Se guardó la llave y se dirigió de nuevo al _Perla Negra_.

* * *

"¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!"

Los gritos resonaban en el espacio vacío, en la semi oscuridad, terminando con el silencio miserablemente, con dureza, abruptamente.

Gibbs dejo caer su linterna, en sus esfuerzos por levantarse rápidamente. "Ángeles y demonios ¿Qué pasa?" Murmuró buscando a ciegas sus botas, corriendo hacia la cubierta como todos los demás.

Cuando llegó a la cubierta principal, varios miembros de la tripulación ya estaban ahí reunidos. Dos de ellos estaban levantando un cuerpo de la cubierta y cuando Gibbs se acerco a ellos, pudo notar que era Jack, vivo o muerto aun no podía decirlo.

"Por Dios ¿Qué paso?" Exclamó con consternación.

"Barbosa." Y todo los ojos de desplazaron a la persona que lo había dicho. A Will.

"¿Barbosa?" Gibbs miró a Will con una mirada desconcertada. "Pero él esta…" dijo sin aliento, mirando de nuevo a Jack.

"Él esta vivo." Anuncio Marty, después de comprobar el pulso de Jack.

"¿Barbosa?" Preguntó alguien.

Marty sacudió la cabeza. "¡El capitán esta vivo!" Dijo con impaciencia. Gibbs suspiró con alivio.

"Barbosa esta vivo también." Interrumpió Will.

"¿Lo viste?" Preguntó Gibbs y todos los ojos de fijaron en Will de nuevo, quien solo asintió. "¿Cómo es eso…?" Comenzó Gibbs pero se interrumpió y se acercó a Pintel y Ragetti entre toda la multitud. "Las celdas. Ustedes lo dejaron en las celdas."

"Lo hicimos." Pintel respondió con una mirada de culpabilidad y consternación en el rostro. "Lo hicimos." Dándole un codazo a Ragetti para que dijera algo.

"Aye, lo hicimos, solo que…" Se atragantó.

"¿Solo que?" Exigió Gibbs.

"Solo que no lo encerramos…" Dijo Ragetti en un susurro, lanzando su mirada a la cubierta.

"Pensamos que estaba muerto." Exclamó Pintel a la defensiva, pero Gibbs dejo de escucharlos.

"Hay que llevar a Jack debajo de la cubierta." Ordenó a los hombres que ya lo habían levantado de la cubierta. "Y…"

"¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?" Interrumpió Will con voz metálica, casi sorprendido de estar en condiciones de decir algo. Su boca estaba seca y su garganta cerrada.

"Debajo de la cubierta, creo." Respondió Gibbs, su voz tan pálida como su expresión facial.

"Voy a buscarla." Dijo Will y Gibbs asintió tristemente, con la esperanza que los oscuros escenarios de su imaginación comenzaran a reproducirse demostrando que era un mentiroso.

**

* * *

**

Will corrió a la Cabina del Capitán, seguido de los hombres que llevaban a Jack. Quería llegar antes que ellos, para tener tiempo de calmarse, para poder respirar y ralentizar el frenético ritmo al que sus pensamientos estaban corriendo a través de su mente.

Hasta el momento todo estaba funcionando bien. Tan bien como era posible… aun mejor de lo que había esperado. Que Barbosa no estaba muerto (aparentemente) le había ayudado mucho, aunque el pensamiento de que Barbosa estuviera vivo, era de alguna manera, bastante inquietante.

Y, sin embargo, la parte más difícil estaba todavía por llegar…

Will pretendió comprobar en la Cabina del Capitán y luego irrumpió en el corredor, encontrándose con los miembros de la tripulación quienes solo estaban llevando a Jack Les dijo que Elizabeth estaba desaparecida y corrió por el pasillo presumiblemente buscándola.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia las celdas, para comprobar por si mismo que Barbosa no estuviera realmente ahí. Tal vez él solo había logrado dirigirse a otra celda y después había muerto en alguna esquina oscura y que Pintel y Ragetti no lo habían notado. Eso arruinaría su plan.

Pero, para su alivio, mezclado con miedo él no estaba ahí. Ni vivo ni muerto. Debía estar escondido en algún lugar pero ¿donde? Will tenia la esperanza de encontrar a Barbosa en algún lugar (cosa que ere inevitable, ya que no tenía a donde huir) solo necesitaba un poco mas de tiempo… un poco mas de tiempo para zarpar con Elizabeth, entonces ellos encontrarían a Barbosa y aunque él negara todas las acciones que Will había planeado achacarle a él, aun había una posibilidad de que no le creyeran y por lo tanto jamás descubrirían lo que realmente sucedió…

Will vagó por las celdas y por la bodega de ron por algún tiempo, después disimuladamente regreso al _Holandés_ _Errante_.

Se sentó en la cubierta, esperando que el tiempo pasara, tratando de imaginar el tiempo que le llevaría, decirle a Gibbs lo que había planeado y a los demás.

Y esperaba que Jack todavía siguiera inconsciente. Prefería no decírselo a él… A pesar de que la culpa por supuesto caería en Barbosa, tenia miedo de que algo en su rostro, algo en sus ojos, algo en su voz, hiciera notar a Jack que estaba mintiendo… esperaba que para cuando Jack despertara él y Elizabeth estuvieran muy lejos.

**

* * *

**

"Registren el barco, cada cabina, cada esquina, cada… Will." Gibbs ordenaba a los miembros de la tripulación, quienes rápidamente se dispersaban en todas direcciones buscando a Barbosa, mientras él se acercaba a Will. "¿Dónde estabas? Nosotros…" Se detuvo, mirando la mirada silenciosa en los ojos de Will. "¿Encontraste a Elizabeth?" Preguntó en voz baja, sin gustarle absolutamente nada la expresión facial de Will.

"Si." Respondió Will en un tono hueco de voz, después de un momento de silencio.

Trató de imaginar que lo que estaba diciendo era la verdad, aunque sin embargo, no tenia muchos problemas haciendo que su voz sonara sombría y hueca y que su rostro pareciera pálido… estaba pálido al darse cuenta de cuanto se estaba hundiendo en las mentiras y en la seguridad de que estaba haciendo algo horrible.

Si es que luchar por su felicidad era algo horrible de hacer.

_Por supuesto que podía… por supuesto. _

"¿Dónde esta?" Preguntó Gibbs con impaciencia, sintiéndose lo suficientemente angustiado porque Jack estaba herido e inconsciente y que Barbosa estuviera escondido en algún lugar del barco. Estaba harto de escuchar malas noticias. O de decirlas, para el caso…

"Ella esta… en el _Holandés Errante_…" Dijo Will lentamente, evitando sus ojos por un momento. Su cabeza estaba girando.

"_¿Hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar?..." _

… _hasta ella…_

"En el…" Comenzó Gibbs, sin aliento, con los ojos ampliados.

"La encontré." Dijo Will tranquilamente, su voz apenas audible, no era mucho más fuerte que el zumbido de las olas negras que se estrellaban suavemente a los lados del barco.

Gibbs miró a Will expectante, detectando algo que estaba mal, que algo estaba muy mal, y medio deseo saber inmediatamente que era lo que estaba mal y también medio deseo no saberlo.

Will miró a Gibbs y después miró hacia otro lado, fijando sus ojos en cualquier punto de la nada.

Era el último paso, la última oración, los últimos minutos y si continuaba siguiendo su plan, todo acabaría y seria libre, seria libre para zarpar y comenzar una nueva vida.

Con Elizabeth.

Will deslizo sus ojos a Gibbs, y en una voz que involuntariamente tembló, pero que era la apropiada, dijo tranquilamente.

"Esta muerta."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	68. Chapter 68

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Bueno aquí esta este capitulo, tengo que advertir que en mi punto de vista fue muy difícil de traducir, pronto sabrán porque, los siguientes capítulos han sido muy difíciles. La verdad no sé cuantos capítulos llevo de este fic adelantados, pero son pocos, pues me ha costado realmente horas de concentración. Pronto lo sabrán, pero por favor tengan compasión de mi. Un beso a todas y disfruten de la lectura.

**La campaña contra Will va muy bien, espero que mas gente se una, y no lo dudo después de este capitulo y de los siguientes.**

**Danny****: **La verdad ya ni se cuantas personas han dicho que odian a Will, aso que no estoy segura si lo dijiste antes, pero la verdad creo que si lo hiciste. Lo peor del caso es que después de este capitulo no se en que se convierta ese odio generalizado. Bueno muchas gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes mucho.

**Silvia**: Pues muchas gracias por tus palabras, lamento que estés sintiendo tanto odio, el odio no es bueno, pero mejor me callo porque yo también lo siento por Will, gracias por tu review.

**Cande**: creo que si, hoy es el día que tanto has estado esperando, pero creo que los dos capítulos siguientes son los que mas trabajo me han costado traducir. Espero que la traducción este a la altura y disfrútalo mucho. Un beso.

**Elizabeth:** primero que nada respondo a tu pregunta, ¿he visto Titanic? Claro que si es una de mis películas favoritas, y sé muy bien lo que estas sintiendo amiga, pero después de este capitulo no se que vayas a sentir y realmente eso me preocupa mucho, estoy alarmada por el efecto que puede tener estos siguientes capítulos en ustedes. Me temo que queden traumadas o que ya no puedan seguir leyendo, porque realmente viene unos capítulos muy difíciles, muy pesados, muy fuertes, al menos a mi me costo muchísimo traducirlos, fue… muy fuerte, no se que otra palabra usar para describirlo, como los traduje hace muy poco aun recuerdo las sensaciones y me da escalofríos. Pero no quiero decir mas de la cuenta, pero al hacer la revisión del capitulo, volví a sentir todo eso que sentí cuando lo traduje. De verdad, de verdad espero que te sea leve, que puedas seguir leyendo después del final que Florencia le dio a este capitulo. Yo estuve traumada por varios días. Ay pero mejor me callo y te dejo leer a gusto. Un beso y tú sabes que ya no tengo palabras para decirte lo agradecida que estoy contigo o lo que te quiero. Un besote y disfruta todo lo que puedas.

**Nallely mcr:** Pues yo estoy más que apuntada en tu campaña, soy la primera de tu lista. Y sobre que Will pasó de la lastima al odio, te doy toda la razón, por Dios no se que tiene ese hombre en la cabeza. Y mira que yo ya leí el fic y sé de lo que estoy hablando, pero recuerda que todas las malas acciones se pagan en esta vida y Will te aseguro tendrá su recompensa tarde o temprano. Ahora tu teoría es interesante, pronto sabrás mas, pero es my bueno es todo lo que te puedo decir. Un beso y mil gracias por seguir por estos lugares.

**Lina:** Te entiendo perfectamente, sé que Will tiene mucha gente que lo quiere, lo respeta y lo admira, pero el Will de este fic, realmente es odioso, y después de este capitulo si tenias dudas, muy probablemente se despejen completamente. Espero de verdad de todo corazón que disfrutes de este capitulo y mil gracias por tu grandioso review.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 68**

"Por Dios." Gibbs murmuró las palabras en vez de decirlas mas fuerte. Dejo de mirar a Will y miró al oscuro horizonte, tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido en el curso de una hora. ¡Apenas una hora!... pero era demasiado incomprensible.

Elizabeth estaba muerta. Asesinada por Barbosa. No podía creer que esto fuera realmente cierto, pero el rostro de Will estaba pálido, parecía como si tuviera una mascara de fortaleza y que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar y esa era la mejor prueba de que era cierto… el chico estaba claramente conmocionado, demasiado conmovido incluso como para poder llorar o gritar.

Gibbs y Will se quedaron en un silencio pesado por largo rato.

Will miraba la cubierta, deseando alejarse del _Perla Negra_ lo antes posible. Sin embargo, sabia que no podía simplemente darse la vuelta y huir, no importaba lo mucho que desease hacer exactamente eso. Pero necesitaba mas tiempo para hacerlo creíble, convincente, realidad...

Es cierto… se había jurado a si mismo no mentir…

Que no iba mentir… pero a Elizabeth. Y Gibbs no era Elizabeth. Y tenia que convencer a las personas que Elizabeth estaba muerta, de manera que jamás la buscaran.

_Pero aun así es una mentira…_

Pero este tipo de mentiras no cuentan… bufo contra si mismo, ligeramente.

"Creo que…" Comenzó Gibbs con incertidumbre, cuando por fin fue capaz de alejar sus pensamientos por un momento y hablar en voz alta. "Creo que a él le gustaría verla… cuando recupere la conciencia, eso es…"

Ni siquiera podía imaginar como iba a decirle a Jack la noticia. Y cual iba ser su reacción… pero pensó, que por encima de todo, Jack desearía ver a su esposa por última vez antes de que el _Holandés_ _Errante_ se llevara su alma hacia el otro lado del mundo…

"No creo que sea una buena idea." Respondió Will hoscamente, sus manos se apretaron en n puño, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Gibbs.

… cual era el propósito principal en esto.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Gibbs vacilante.

"Me la llevare en el _Holandés Errante_ en este momento… solo… no quiero que nadie la vea." Dijo sin aliento y cerró los ojos, por un momento consideró retractarse de todo y admitir la verdad. Se sentía pesado, su corazón y su mente se sentían insoportablemente pesados, se sentía casi incapaz de hablar… no podía seguir…

"_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

… Pero no obstante, continúo. "Ella… yo no la hubiera reconocido no hubiera sabido que era ella..." Susurró y miró como sus ojos entrecerrados a Gibbs como si estuviera agotado, como si cada una de las palabras le causara dolor físico. Cosa que sentía. Realmente lo sentía.

Y se odio así mismo. Se odiaba así mismo ahora y sin embargo ya… odiaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Y, sin embargo, se hubiera odiado más si no lo hubiera hecho.

Gibbs miró a Will con los ojos ampliados, con una expresión de absoluta consternación en su rostro. Paso saliva. "Mutilada." Susurró, buscando en el rostro de Will la respuesta que aparentemente era evidente.

Will cerró los ojos y asintió.

**

* * *

**

No estaba soñando. Cuando abrió los ojos no tenía ningún recuerdo de los sueños que había tenido anoche. Si es que había sido noche… y si es que ahora era de día… si… existían tales cosas como los sueños.

Repentinamente, se sentó de un brinco, recordando lo que había ocurrido. Miró alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba en su cabina.

Lizzie.

La imagen de ella tendida sobre la cubierta surgió en su mente, sintiendo una ola de pavor sobre él, apartó enojado la frazada y salió rápidamente de su recamara, encontrándose con Ragetti.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Jack, mirándolo de arriba abajo, sorprendido de verlo en su cabina.

Ragetti parpadeo nerviosamente, sin estar seguro cual era la respuesta correcta para darle. Era su turno de cuidar al Capitán quien había estado inconsciente por varias horas.

"Yo…" Comenzó Ragetti tentativamente.

"¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?" Lo interrumpió Jack mirando alrededor de la cabina, millones de pensamientos corrían a través de su mente. Quizás los habían encontrado a él y a Elizabeth en la cubierta y por alguna razón había decidido dejar a Elizabeth en su antigua cabina. O quizás ella estaba bien, y había recuperado la conciencia antes que él… pero… ¿Por qué él había perdido la conciencia en primer lugar? ¿Y porque ella también? Recordó un dolor… alguien debió haberlo golpeado con algo.

Su tren de pensamientos y la búsqueda interna de Ragetti por una respuesta fueron interrumpidas, por la entrada de Gibbs en la cabina, pero luego dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás, sorprendido por ver a Jack despierto. Extrañamente, había tenido la esperanza de que pudiera tomarle más tiempo recuperar la conciencia… para haber tenido más tiempo para pensar en la manera de decirle…

Jack miró a Gibbs, y tan pronto como él atrapó la mirada de inconfundible pánico en los ojos de su primer contramaestre, supo que algo estaba mal. "¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?" Repitió, apenas moviendo los labios mientras hablaba. Mirando a Gibbs intensamente, casi enojado, odiando el silencio, odiando el sonido del silencio, cuando él solo había hecho una pregunta, una pregunta muy sencilla y solo esperaba una sencilla, una muy sencilla respuesta a su sencilla pregunta.

Gibbs suspiró, limpiándose el sudor de la frente y luego hizo una señal con su mano a Ragetti para que los dejara solos. Ragetti casi corrió hacia la puerta, indescriptiblemente aliviado de no estar en la cabina durante la inevitable conversación que estaba a punto de comenzar.

"¿Maestre Gibbs?" Dijo Jack con un casi amenazante tono de voz, cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe tras de Ragetti.

"Jack…" Gibbs se atragantó, deseando continuar, pero las palabras estaban atrapadas en el fondo de su garganta y se detuvo, demorándose involuntariamente.

Jack dio unos pasos hacia Gibbs. "¿Qué esta pasando?" Preguntó Jack en un extrañamente tranquilo, o más bien débil tono de voz, estudiando el rostro de Gibbs intensamente.

Gibbs respiró profundamente, obligándose así mismo a mirara a los ojos a Jack. "Jack…" Intentó de nuevo. "Escucha…"

"Estoy escuchando." Lo interrumpió Jack. "Pero como veo que tienes algunos problemas para expresarte, voy a tener que ir a buscar a mi esposa yo mismo." Dijo severamente tratando de pasar por un lado de Gibbs.

"Jack espera." Gibbs dio unos pasos hacia atrás, bloqueado la puerta, sin ni siquiera haberlo pensado. "Ella no esta aquí…"

Jack le dio una impaciente mirada, frunciendo el ceño en enojada confusión, que rápidamente se convirtió en fría ansiedad. Y estaba a punto de hacer a un lado a Gibbs y salir, cuando Gibbs finalmente logró dejar escapar, lo que estaba tratando de decir, con frustración, y compasión visible en su rostro pálido, y lleno de dolor y en apenas un audible susurró.

"Jack Elizabeth… Elizabeth esta muerta…"

* * *

Will se puso al frente del timón del _Holandés Errante_, apretando los radios, tan fuerte como pudo. Pero no importaba lo fuerte que sostuviera el timón, sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Estaban frías y temblorosas y no podía dejar de pensar que estaban frías y temblorosas. Frías y temblorosas… las palabras se repetían en su cabeza, tomando cada vez mas sentido.

Había zarpado sin despertar a su padre. Todavía no sabia como iba a decirle (lo que sea que fuera a decirle…). Si es que iba a decirle… algo. Pero parecía inevitable, ya que no había manera de salir del barco con Elizabeth sin que Bill Turner la viera. Y tarde o temprano él iba a despertar e iba a preguntar porque habían zarpado ¿Por qué el _Perla Negra_ no estaba adelante o detrás de ellos? Y ¿Por qué una Elizabeth… inconsciente… estaba a bordo?

Y no tenía respuestas para todas esas preguntas. Aun. Pero tenia que decir algo. Todo iba tan bien.

Entonces… bien…

Gibbs había estado de acuerdo que ver a Elizabeth mutilada habría sido mucho peor para Jack, que el solo hecho de verla muerta… como no planeo eso…

Will miró a la oscuridad, preguntándose como había llegado a ese plan… no podía recordarlo. Sus pensamientos y recuerdos, sus sueños y esperanzas, sus creencias e ideas, estaban todos revueltos, todos mezclados, una mezcla incolora que no podía analizar ni comprender. Apretó los puños alrededor de los radios hasta que los sintió entumecidos por el dolor. Pero el dolor también era borroso e indefinido…

Fría y agitación indefinida…

Tan indefinida como sus acciones… sus acciones… no podía recordar… no podía recordar. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Para que?

¿Por qué no?

¿Por qué no? No estaba bien…

Sacudió la cabeza, como si alguien hubiera dicho las palabras en voz alta.

¿Era realmente tan malo? Solo quería tener una oportunidad… y quería hacerla feliz… y sobre todo la quería…

Hacer feliz.

Recorrió su rostro con su mano. Estaba frío y sin embargo estaba sudando. O tal vez solo era agua de mar… gotas de agua de mar… frío y tembloroso…

Necesitaba llegar a un puerto rápidamente. Antes de que el pabellón de tiro se secara… Pero tenían que navegar a través de ese oscuro océano. Había escuchado el ruido del _Perla Negra_ muy cerca y tuvo que cerrar los ojos… y entonces pudo ver con los ojos cerrados, con los ojos cerrados… con los ojos cerrados podía ver a través de la oscuridad… nunca habría pensado en eso…

Tal vez… con su memoria cerrada, Elizabeth podría ver la verdad, podría ver la verdad de su amor… y podrían ser verdaderamente felices juntos…

Cerró los ojos y dirigió el barco a través de las turbias, e inquietantes aguas tranquilas, esperando que no hubiera tormenta en su camino de regreso.

El camino de regreso a sus vidas, antes de que Jack Sparrow llegara a destruirlo todo.

Will endureció su control sobre el timón y apretó los dientes, una imagen surgió en su mente involuntariamente…

Elizabeth… en la camisa de él, en la cabina de él, sonrojada, sonriendo, hablando con dulce voz. Sonriendo…

… Hasta que notó que él estaba ahí.

Will bufó. No importaba… ahora todo había acabado. Ahora iban a comenzar de nuevo.

Como si esa parte de su vida nunca hubiera existido.

Como si Jack Sparrow, nunca hubiera existido.

**

* * *

**

Jack miró a Gibbs en un perfecto silencio por un largo rato, mientras que su rostro seguía estando perfectamente tranquilo. En blanco. Inexpresivo.

Negándolo.

Y entonces de repente bufó, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y Gibbs parpadeo, desconcertado, mirando a su capitán con asombrosa ansiedad.

"Ahora. Esto no es divertido." Comenzó Jack en una voz que sonaba bastante normal, si no fuera por un rastro, un muy leve rastro de algo extraño en eso. Moviendo su mano en un gesto severo y se giró. "Lizzie salió." Dijo señalando a ningún lugar en particular, mirando alrededor de la cabina.

Gibbs palideció aun más y tragó con dificultad. "Jack…" Comenzó con prudencia, la humedad en la cabina, llego a punto en que casi era imposible respirar.

"Ah." Jack se giró y se acercó a la puerta. "Yo sé donde esta." Indiferentemente hizo a un lado a Gibbs y abrió la puerta.

"Jack." Gibbs lo siguió, el miedo cayendo sobre él, cuando después de que Jack revisara la antigua cabina de Elizabeth, apareció en el pasillo otra vez, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"¿Dónde estas Lizbeth?" Jack exigió con firme voz, pero Gibbs tuvo la impresión de que vacilaba. "Me atrapaste." Casi sonrió, pero la sonrisa era extraña y medio descorazonada. "Ya te vengaste, ya sal."

Gibbs se detuvo, indeciso en cuanto lo que tenia que hacer. Inmóvil, Gibbs miraba a Jack abriendo y cerrando puertas en el pasillo y parecía que empujaba la siguiente puerta con más violencia, hasta que dejo de abrirla con la mano y en lugar de usar el picaporte las abría a patadas. Las puertas chirriaban, algunas de ella se cerraban por si solas y otras se quedaban abiertas. La última puerta que Jack abrió, se zafo del marco cayendo al suelo, causando que Gibbs brincara. Y él brincó de nuevo cuando Jack ignoro completamente la puerta rota y caminó a un lado de él sin mover un solo músculo de su rostro.

"¿Dónde esta?" Preguntó, alzando sus manos en el aire, con falsa exasperación y se acercó a Gibbs, con esa extraña media sonrisa inquietante todavía en sus labios.

Gibbs dio un inconsciente paso hacia atrás, sorprendido por la reacción de Jack. Había esperado que estuviera afligido, enojado, angustiado, furioso… esperaba algún tipo de reacción ante la noticia. Pero esto, era definitivamente peor que todo lo que había previsto. Esto era espantoso e impredecible, estaba perdido, no sabía que más decir o hacer. ¿Creería que estaba jugando? ¿Tendría que decirle la horrible verdad otra vez? ¿Seria bueno dejarlo solo? No sabía, entonces solo se quedaría aquí, mirándolo, preocupación mezclada con pánico reflejándose en sus ojos.

"Maestre Gibbs." Dijo Jack, entre dientes, sus manos apretadas en un puño y Gibbs se preguntó brevemente si Jack iría golpearlo. Y por un momento realmente deseo que lo hiciera, porque entonces él no estaría obligado a seguir con esta extraña conversación.

"Jack por favor." Dijo casi temeroso, por el destello de molestia en los ojos de Jack.

"Muy bien. Voy a buscarla yo mismo." Dijo en blanco y de repente se alejó de Gibbs y se encamino a la bodega de ron.

Gibbs puso su mano en su frente suspirando fuertemente, entonces después de un momento de vacilación siguió a Jack, haciendo un esfuerzo ingenuo por medio esperar que Jack solamente hubiera ido por algo de ron, pero cuando llego abajo, lo escucho llamando el nombre de Elizabeth otra vez. Y se congeló en medio de las escaleras, sosteniéndose de la barandilla. Iba ser más difícil de lo que había esperado, aunque sabia que iba a ser infinitamente duro.

Gibbs parpadeo nerviosamente, cuando Jack salió de la bodega y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

"¿Dónde se escondió?" Murmuró pasando a un lado de Gibbs y dejando a un Gibbs mas consternado cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado a él, sino más bien que se preguntaba así mismo.

"Jack." Dijo Gibbs con un poco mas de urgencia, de repente aturdido por ver hacia donde se dirigían las cosas. Era un mal presagio, sintió un temor frío oprimiéndole el corazón al pensar en los malos augurios. "¡Jack!"

Pero Jack ya estaba sobre la cubierta, gritando órdenes a varios miembros de la tripulación que se encontraban allí en ese momento. Ellos cambiaban sus desconcertadas miradas de su Capitán a Gibbs, como si esperaran que él les explicara porque su capitán les ordenaba que buscaran a alguien que, evidentemente, no estaba allí… ellos estaban en medio de la búsqueda de Barbosa que había resultado hasta ahora infructuosa.

Gibbs recorría con su mano su frente, cada vez más y más frustrado. La tripulación estaba inmóvil, como si la confusión y la tristeza que afectaba al barco que seguía flotando en las olas negras junto la luz brillante de la Fuente de la Juventud los inmovilizara.

Jack desapareció de su vista por un momento, probablemente comprobando otro lugar que le había llegado a la mente y luego volvió y se detuvo abruptamente, apuntando con enojo a los miembros de la tripulación, que al parecer no habían seguido sus ordenes y se quedaron como antes, mirándolo tristemente y con un poco de temor.

"¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes? ¿Qué están mirando? ¿Están sordos? ¡Vayan a buscarla por el barco!" Gritó, pero nadie se movió. Algunos de los hombres miraban a Gibbs y algunos otros bajaban sus miradas al suelo, todo el mundo, a pesar de todas las atrocidades de las que habían sido testigos y de que incluso algunas de ellas las habían hecho ellos mismos, se sintieron inesperadamente, extraños por la muerte de alguien y de sus efectos.

"Jack." Gibbs se acercó a Jack lentamente, con cautela puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Jack se quedo un momento sin moverse, como si no hubiera notado el gesto, pero luego se dio la vuelta bruscamente, empujando la mano de Gibbs de su hombro.

"¿Dónde esta?" Preguntó en una fuerte y aguda voz, sus ojos oscuros penetrando los de Gibbs. Las palabras resonaron en la penumbra.

"Te lo dije Jack, lo… siento." Susurró Gibbs haciendo una mueca de dolor. "Lo siento mucho."

Jack lo miró, y luego abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero cambio de opinión. Se giró y miró a la tripulación quienes miraban la escena en un severo silencio. Sus ojos lentamente adquirieron un extraño, hosco, resplandor oscuro, su expresión facial se endureció, su cuerpo se endureció.

Apresuradamente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, bajando de la cubierta. Gibbs ordeno a la tripulación que siguieran con sus funciones y luego con reticencia siguió una vez más a Jack.

**

* * *

**

Bill Turner se despertó con un extraño sensación de que el barco se movía, a través de las olas, rompiéndolas con excepcional velocidad. Se sentó en posición vertical, se frotó los ojos y sin entusiasmo, se puso de pie, preguntándose si era solo su imaginación, o tal vez en realidad habían zarpado.

Subió las escaleras y miró alrededor, dándose cuenta rápidamente que Will dirigía el barco. Se dirigió hacia el timón, dando un vistazo mas, un poco sorprendido por no ver al _Perla Negra_ cerca. Se suponía que zarparían juntos. A menos que…

"¿Tenemos que sumergirnos?" Preguntó Bill Turner, sorprendiendo a Will por el repentino sonido de su voz.

"No, todavía no." Respondió Will, sosteniendo los radios, mientras su mente trabaja a marchas forzadas, buscando que explicación dar…

"¿Estamos transportando almas?" Preguntó Bootstrap, curiosamente, sonriéndole a su hijo, un tanto preocupado por la extraña rigidez en su rostro.

"No." Will sacudió la cabeza, evitando los ojos de su padre y centrándose en sus propias manos.

Frías y temblorosas…

"Entonces ¿Por qué zarpamos? Y..."

"Barbosa esta vivo." Lo interrumpió Will, una idea de repente surgió en su mente agotada.

"¿Qué?" Bill Turner dio unos pasos hacia delante, para poder ver por lo menos el perfil de su hijo, dirigiendo el _Holandés Errante_, con sus ojos fijos en el horizonte. El océano negro, ya estaba detrás de ellos y ahora estaban de nuevo en el Mar Fantasma. La niebla verde se espesó alrededor de ellos.

"No lo encontramos. La celda en lo que lo habían encerrado estaba vacía. Al parecer no esta muerto, de alguna manera logro escapar." Will miró seriamente hacia delante, tratando de que su voz sonara animada, porque sonaba un poco desapasionada.

Bill Turner suspiró, sorprendido desagradablemente por la noticia. "¿Buscaron en los dos barcos?" Preguntó después de una pausa.

Will parpadeo. En realidad no se le había ocurrido revisar el _Holandés_. Había asumido que Barbosa estaba, como siempre, detrás del _Perla_ y de vengarse de Jack, pero no estaba seguro ya. ¿Que si Barbosa estaba planeando apuñalar el corazón?

"No… yo, nosotros no lo hicimos." Dijo desplazando sus ojos hacia su padre con incertidumbre.

"Voy a ordenarle a la tripulación que lo hagan." Dijo Bill Turner con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro de manera tranquilizadora, y dándose la vuelta.

"Espera yo…" lo detuvo con un breve, urgente, repentino sentimiento de querer terminar todo, justo aquí, pero entonces una ola de de seguridad lo baño, haciéndolo cambiar de idea de nuevo.

"¿Si?" Bootstrap se detuvo y miró expectante a su hijo.

"Elizabeth esta a bordo." Respondió Will apresuradamente, antes de que las palabras se escaparan de él.

Bill Turner levanto las cejas sorprendido. "El…"

"Ella… nosotros… yo…" Will respiró profundamente, los pensamientos se arremolinaban dentro de su cabeza, sin poder ser pronunciables. "Pensamos que no seria seguro para ella si se quedaba en el _Perla_ después de lo que sucedió, así que propuse llevarla a tierra lo mas rápido posible y el _Perla_ nos seguirá tan pronto como registren en barco a fondo." Will deslizo sus ojos hacia su padre. Buscando en su rostro furtivamente si podía detectar cualquier signo de duda, desconfianza, vacilación… estaba bastante sorprendido de que pudiera decir esa larga oración. Pero sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y no pudo decir nada más.

Y solo después de haber dicho lo que dijo (y al mismo tiempo medio conscientemente registro con sincero asombro que acababa decir otra mentira y que ahora era a su padre al que le había mentido) recordó que apenas hace unos momentos estaba dispuesto a admitir toda la verdad… pero de alguna manera la idea se había ido, tan lejos y tan incompresible como si ni siquiera hubiera pasado por su mente.

Bill Turner parecía estar pesando en las palabras de su hijo por un momento. "¿Dónde esta?" Preguntó por fin, y Will no estaba seguro si había un rastro de sospecha o solo (lo malinterpretaba) era preocupación, en la voz de su padre.

"Abajo." Respondió Will, mirando directamente a los ojos de su padre. Quería agregar que ella estaba dormida, pero luego decidió omitirlo. Porque en caso de que supiera que estaba dormida, le extrañaría mucho que siguiera dormida después de dormir durante todo el viaje.

"Bien." Dijo Bill Turner con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y el corazón de Will se sintió de repente muy ligero.

Antes de que se sintiera aun mas pesado, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el motivo de su alegría era, en realidad, un éxito engañoso.

"Supongo que es bastante razonable." Dijo Bill cuidadosamente. "Voy asegurarme que el barco este despejado y a ver si podemos navegar mas rápido." Añadió sonriente y se alejo. Will asintió, forzando una sonrisa. "Y no te preocupes." Bill dijo sobre su hombro, antes de bajar las escaleras y salir de vista.

La sonrisa artificial se congelo en los labios de Will.

Solo quería estar en tierra de nuevo. Bajar del barco y llevar a Elizabeth a un hermoso lugar, una pequeña y encantadora villa, en el que pudieran comenzar su nueva vida, maravillosa, tranquila y feliz vida. Estaba enfermo del mar, de la sensación de la brisa en su rostro, del aroma del ron, del olor del mar.

Del aroma del pasado.

Quería dejar todo atrás, desaparecer y luego desaparecer en otro lugar y empezar todo de nuevo.

Cerró sus manos alrededor de los radios herméticamente, inconscientemente cayendo en el abismo propio, de sus enredados, febriles pensamientos.

* * *

Con precaución, Gibbs empujo la puerta de la Cabina del Capitán y lentamente entro.

Jack estaba parado en la ventana negra, de espaldas hacia la puerta.

"Jack…" Comenzó Gibbs por centésima vez, cuando después de una hora frenética de búsqueda sin sentido, alrededor de todo el barco, gritando a todo mundo y empujando a todos los miembros de la tripulación que accidentalmente se habían atravesado en su camino, Jack por fin regreso a su cabina, con la respiración entrecortada, misteriosamente audible en el silencio de la cabina.

Jack estaba inmóvil, sin palabras, de modo que Gibbs cerró la puerta y decidió que era el mejor momento para explicarle rápidamente lo que había sucedido. Reunió todo su valor y con indecisión al principio, pero después tan constante y tan tranquilo como pudo le dijo a Jack (quien parecía no estarlo escuchando) sobre que Barbosa no estaba muerto… que Will lo había visto y que después encontró a Elizabeth… Y que habían decidido que era mejor dejar que el _Holandés_ llevara su alma, a pesar de que sabía que Jack habría querido verla… pero que al mismo tiempo pensaron que era mejor… que era mejor que la recordara… que la recordara como era antes… y no como había quedado ahora… y que él había pensado… ellos había pensado… habían decidido… que incluso Elizabeth no hubiera querido que la viera así…

"Sobre que estas hablando." La voz metálica de Jack interrumpió el monologo de Gibbs, justo cuando Gibbs comenzaba a pensar que Jack se había calmado…

Y ni siquiera era una pregunta. No sonaba como una pregunta. Y Jack no se dio la vuelta.

"Yo…" Gibbs suspiró y se lamió los labios. No sabia que más decir.

"Sobre que estas hablando." Repitió Jack, extrañamente subrayando las palabras y pronunciándolas muy claramente, dándose la vuelta muy lentamente. Y cuando le dio la cara a Gibbs, su rostro estaba pálido, tan pálido, incluso mas pálido que cuando lo habían encontrado en el Armario. Sus ojos estaban abiertos e inmóviles, como dos piedras negras.

Gibbs no respondió. Jack dio algunos pasos hacia él, repitiendo una vez más su oración. Se detuvo justo en frente de Gibbs, quien lo miraba con incertidumbre, preocupado, sus ojos bajaron a las manos de Jack, quien las levantó lentamente y después las apoyó pesadamente sobre sus hombros. Gibbs paso saliva.

"Solo." Jack comenzó con un tono de voz calmado y artificial, como si estuviera hablando con un niño. "Solo dime donde esta Lizzie."

Gibbs suspiró. La mirada de pena regreso a sus ojos. "Jack te lo dije." Susurró casi miserablemente, sintiendo que Jack apretaba más sus hombros.

"Solo dime donde esta. Por favor."

Gibbs gimió, sintiendo escalofríos recorriéndole la columna vertebral, por la ultima palabra. Y entonces notó la desesperada, inconsciente, exhausta mirada en los ojos de Jack. Una mirada expectante. Una mirada exigente. Una mirada suplicante…

"Ah, ya sé." Susurró Jack de pronto, liberando a Gibbs y dando un paso hacia atrás. "Es el Armario." Dijo en voz baja, mirando alrededor. Gibbs parpadeo. "Otra vez es el Armario." Poniendo un dedo en su barbilla es un gesto reflexivo. "No es real." Dijo un poco más alto, mirando a Gibbs, aunque parecía que no lo estaba mirando de verdad.

"Jack." Gibbs frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza. "Es…"

"Shhh." Jack lo calló con un impaciente movimiento de su mano. "Lo es." Dijo con su voz sonando tranquila de nuevo. "No esta sucediendo realmente." Susurró como si de pronto estuviera revelando un gran secreto.

Gibbs lo miró sin saber que hacer.

"Es solo una alucinación." Susurró Jack con confianza, mirando alrededor de la cabina y Gibbs tuvo la impresión de que Jack estaba temblando. "Voy a demostrártelo." Dijo Jack de repente y Gibbs entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver…

Y luego amplio sus ojos al ver el destello de una pistola en la mano de Jack, pero antes de que pudiera gritar ahogadamente un asombrado y desesperado _¡no!_, un disparo repercutió en la cabina y Jack cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	69. Chapter 69

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**¡SORPRESA!**

**DISFRUTENLO**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 69**

Seis días después

"Hubo un incendio, hace tres meses, pero el edificio aun se ve bien." Un hombre mayor, abrió la puerta y entro.

"No." Dijo Will y lo siguió.

La habitación era espaciosa y más bien vacía, a excepción de una gran mesa, muchas sillas, algunas rotas. El suelo de madera estaba lleno de polvo, cubierto por fragmentos de vidrio, ah y la suciedad.

"Antes era una taberna, pero el propietario murió en el incendio, así que varias semanas después del terrible evento, el señor Hummings abrió una nueva taberna en otra parte de la aldea." El hombre se acercó a una de las sucias y grasientas ventanas y la empujo para abrirla. Dulce y cálido aire entro a la habitación junto con la luz del sol. "Así que." Comenzó girándose hacia Will. "¿Dónde vivía antes Señor Turner?" Preguntó el hombre, limpiando el polvo de la lámpara de aceite que estaba sobre la mesa.

"En Port Royal." Respondió Will después de un momento de vacilación, mirando alrededor de la antigua taberna.

"¿En Port Royal?" El hombre levantó las cejas. "Ese es un pueblo muy grande, ¿Por qué decidiste venir a vivir aquí? Este es un lugar alejado de la mano de Dios." Dijo el hombre con una mueca, que se convirtió en un absceso de tos, porque el polvo se arremolinaba en el aire.

"Mi esposa esta… enferma. Y los doctores dijeron que era mejor para ella que viviera en un lugar mas tranquilo y pacifico." Respondió Will caminando alrededor de la habitación y mirando el abandono de las piezas de la vajilla con curiosidad.

"Oh, ya veo. Lo siento mucho." Respondió el anciano, asintiendo con su cabeza en modo de comprensión. "Espero que ¿de nada grave?"

"Ella tuvo un accidente y desde entonces… esta muy débil y también…" Se giró para ver al hombre. "Perdió la memoria."

El hombre suspiró, mirando a Will con compasión. "No te preocupes, chico." Le dijo el hombre sonriendo amigablemente, dándole un amistoso golpe sobre su hombro. "Estoy seguro de que estará bien. Hubo una vez en nuestro pueblo un hombre que perdió la memoria después de haber caído desde el techo que estaba arreglando. Pero tres meses después, llego repentinamente a nuestra iglesia gritando como loco." El anciano sacudió la cabeza y se rió brevemente ante el recuerdo. "¡Y el ya recordaba todo!" Will sonrió pero no dijo nada. "Y en cuanto a este lugar. No cabe duda que necesitaras un poco de ayuda para poder tener algo de orden aquí. ¿Verdad?" Pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Voy a intentar hacerlo yo solo…" comenzó Will cautelosamente.

"Oh, no." El hombre sacudió la cabeza. "Nosotros no te permitiremos hacer eso." Dijo sonriendo. "No quiero que vayas a pensar mal de nuestro pueblo y de tus nuevos vecinos. Las personas son muy amables aquí. Encontraras más de un par de manos deseosas de ayudar. Tal vez necesites algunos aprendices. En realidad es una muy afortunada coincidencia. El herrero mas cercano esta en Rió Negro, que es la ciudad mas cercana, pero aun así es bastante lejos."

"No digo que no quiera ayuda. Solo que no quiero causar ninguna conmoción innecesaria." Dijo Will con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nah." El hombre movió su mano en el aire y sonrió. "Entonces, vámonos. No hay nada mas que hacer aquí, por ahora. Ya viste como es aquí, así que yo me doy por enterado de que si lo vas a querer ¿eh?" Preguntó el hombre, encaminándose hacia la puerta, seguido por Will.

"Si. Me gustaría abrir la tienda lo mas pronto posible." Dijo Will llegando al exterior.

El hombre saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y se las entrego a Will. "Toma esto entonces, aunque es muy posible que también quieras cambiar la cerradura de la puerta. La cerradura ya es muy vieja." Sonrió y el brillo de su sonrisa coincidía con el brillo de sus ojos verde claro, su pelo blanco casi brillaba con la tenue luz del sol de la tarde.

"Gracias señor, Roggson." Dijo Will con sincera gratitud. "Muchas gracias por su ayuda para encontrar una casa para mi esposa y para mi y ahora por esto."

"Oh, no es nada." El anciano sacudió la cabeza y dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro a Will. "Siempre nos da mucho gusto ver que llega gente nueva a vivir aquí. No sucede muy a menudo."

Ambos sonrieron y se estrecharon la mano.

"Y espero verlos a usted y a su esposa este domingo en nuestra iglesia. Nos encantaría conocerla. A mi esposa y a mí. También nos gustaría presentarlos con la gente del pueblo. Y el domingo es el mejor día para eso."

"Si, por supuesto." Will sonrió educadamente y guardo la llave en su bolsillo. "Ahí estaremos."

"Entonces, nos vemos mañana." Dijo el señor Roggson alegremente.

Will recorrió un estrecho camino rápidamente. No le gustaba dejar sola a Elizabeth durante mucho tiempo. Aunque ella todavía estaba inconsciente… pero el plazo de siete días estaba a punto de terminar y esperaba que despertara en el curso de las próximas horas. Y desde luego, quería estar ahí con ella cuando eso pasara.

Atravesó un campo tranquilo lleno de pasto, apenas si podía creer que se las hubiera arreglado para tener todo lo necesario para antes de que Elizabeth despertara. Todo estaba yendo de la manera que él quería. Cuando el _Holandés_ _Errante_ lo dejo en el puerto, aun no había tenido dificultades para convencer a su padre de que no tenia sentido despertar a Elizabeth. Le dijo que seguramente el _Perla Negra_ estaba cerca y que se encontrarían en el puerto más cercano, por lo que iban a tener ningún problema en encontrarlos. Afortunadamente el _Holandés Errante_ tenía que sumergirse, así que ellos se habían ido, antes de que Bill Turner, hubiera podido sugerir que esperarían a que llegara el _Perla Negra_.

Will suspiró. Lamentaba que la despedida de su padre hubiera sido tan apresurada, ya que la próxima vez que lo viera estaba a diez años de distancia.

Miró alrededor. El paisaje era realmente hermoso. El cielo era de un azul perfecto y el verdor de los árboles y del pasto lo hacia sentir mejor, aunque solo ligeramente.

Apenas si podía recordar el nombre de la ciudad donde habían bajado del _Holandés_… habían estado ahí por muy poco tiempo, porque, para su increíble suerte, había un barco mercante en el puerto y había conseguido comprar boletos para dejar la ciudad, apenas si podía creer su suerte, cuando se entero que había un buque mercante que se dirigía a Jamaica.

El viaje había durado cuatro días y luego por fin llegaron al Caribe. Le había dicho al capitán del barco que su esposa estaba enferma y que por ese motiva ella no dejaría la cabina durante todo el viaje. Él mismo apenas si había dejado la cabina… había pasado horas solo contemplándola y pensando en el futuro. Había querido abrazarla y besarla, pero de alguna manera había sentido que eso era un error, porque ella estaba inconsciente. Por lo que en esos cuatro días, se había limitado incluso hasta tocarla. Su sueño era pacifico y no había despertado, y si no fuera por su respiración constante, habría estado completamente seguro de que estaba muerta… así que se había dedicado a acomodarle las almohadas y a cubrirla con las sabanas. Y a mirarla. Era tan hermosa y la tenía para él.

En la pequeña ciudad del Caribe donde habían bajado del barco mercante, tomaron un transporte. Había pasado la mitad del viaje solo mirando por la ventana y mirando a Elizabeth y al cofre donde estaba el corazón de su padre que había llevado con ellos. Quería mantener el corazón de su padre a salvo y de alguna manera no creía que hubiera estado a salvo a bordo del _Holandés Errante_. A pesar de que habían registrado el barco, y de que aparentemente Barbosa no esta ahí. Después de todo él siempre había ido tras del _Perla negra_, así que no había realmente una razón para que ahora tratara de tomar al _Holandés Errante_. Especialmente ahora que Jack tenia la ultima porción del Agua de Vida… A menos de que Barbosa no lo supiera… Pero de alguna manera él siempre parecía saber todo, así que quizás también sabia esto.

El viaje en el transporte había sido sin complicaciones. Pero cuando hicieron una parada para cenar y beber algo, se encontró con algunas personas amigables, con los que por casualidad entabló una conversación y habían sido ellos quienes le mencionaron sobre el hermoso y pequeño pueblo cercano a la ciudad de Rio Negro. Y aunque el nombre del lugar había asustado a Will al principio todo lo demás que había escuchado no le desagradaba.

Después de cenar habían vuelto al trasporte y habían viajado a Rio Negro sin detenerse. Pero cuando llegaron ahí, ya no supo que mas hacer. Era casi imposible caminar con Elizabeth en sus brazos, su abrigo, el cofre en su espalda (había hecho una correa especial y con ella había atado el cofre para poder llevarlo de esa manera).

Alquiló una habitación en una pequeña posada y dejo a Elizabeth sola (aunque se había odiado por dejarla sola) para poder buscar a algunas personas que lo pudieran orientar para tomar la ruta correcta hacia la pequeña aldea.

Y había sido en Rio Negro, donde había conocido al señor Roggson, accidentalmente había chocado con él cuando salía de un bar donde había estado preguntando por la dirección. El anciano le ofreció su ayuda y también había sido él quien le informó a Will sobre una casa que había estado vacía por un año, pero que estaba en muy buenas condiciones. También había estado muy entusiasmado con la idea de que Will fuera herrero. Le había informado que tenía que encontrar un transporte que lo llevaran a él y a su esposa hacia Maldream (que era el nombre de la pequeña aldea) y sobre la dirección de la casa y había quedado con Will de encontrarse ahí. La casa resulto pertenecer al primo del señor Roggson, quien había fallecido hace más de un año.

Will había hecho tal y como le aconsejo el señor Roggson y al llegar se sorprendió en encontrar la casa en mejor estado de lo que había esperado. Se trataba por cierto de una casa muy confortable, con tres dormitorios en la planta alta, y en la planta baja dos habitaciones y una cocina.

Y estaba prácticamente en medio de la nada, casi al final de Maldream.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Will llegó a la casa y abrió la puerta que estaba sin seguro. Todavía era temprano y la luz del sol fluía a través de las ventanas transparentes, iluminando el interior. Le gustó la casa, y tuvo el presentimiento de que iba a ser un lugar feliz, sobre todo cuando Elizabeth despertara… y que iban a vivir felices para siempre ahí. Como en un cuento de hadas…

Hasta ahora todo iba tan bien, casi demasiado bien… había encontrado una casa, había encontrado un lugar donde podría abrir una tienda de herrería y mañana iba a conocer a sus nuevos vida no podría ser mas perfecta. Se había olvidado casi completamente de todos los aterradores momentos de miedo e incertidumbre, después de…

No, nunca más iba a volver a pensar en eso. Se había terminado. Estaba en el pasado. Se había ido.

"Lo siento…"

Will jadeo y saltó sobre sus pies, el vaso casi caía de sus manos. "Elizabeth." Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa cerniéndose sobre sus labios, sus ojos casi involuntariamente viajaron a la mano de ella, como si quisiera asegurarse de que aun llevaba el brazalete…

Y estaba al mismo tiempo aliviado y aterrorizado. Aliviado, porque el algún momento había temido que no despertara… nunca. Y aterrado porque… porque había despertado.

Elizabeth estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta. Todavía llevaba puesta su ropa blanca de dormir. Él le había quitado el abrigo, ese _abrigo_, que le quitó tan pronto como habían entrado a la casa. Por alguna extraña razón había temido que ese abrigo le hiciera recordar…

Aunque sabia que no había manera de que recordara nada ahora. Ella no solo tenía amnesia. No se trataba de una enfermedad que pudiera ser curada. Se trataba de un hechizo. Un encantamiento. Un deseo. Y su memoria no podría volver simplemente por que viera algunos objetos. Y, sin embargo, prefería mantener lo más lejos posible de ella todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Jack Sparrow. Había guardado el abrigo en unos de los armarios de arriba. Y, para su sorpresa, mientras estaba en ello, descubrió el anillo de bodas en uno de los bolsillos. Su anillo de bodas. El anillo de bodas de Elizabeth. E & W. Así que solo tomo el anillo y lo puso en la mano de Elizabeth en lugar del anillo verde y el cual guardo en el bolsillo de ese abrigo.

"Elizabeth." Will caminó lentamente hacia ella. Su cabello estaba en gran desorden y se veía muy pálida, casi como un fantasma. Un hermoso fantasma. Will extendió su mano para tocarle el rostro, pero ella retrocedió para evitar el contacto.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó nerviosamente, dando otro paso hacia atrás.

Will parpadeo. Por supuesto eso era algo que él había esperado. Él había esperado que ella se sintiera extraña, que se sintiera perdida, especialmente al principio. Pero tenia la esperanza, sabia que eso pasaría y entonces ella vería…

Elizabeth hizo una mueca y puso su mano sobre su cabeza.

"¿Elizabeth estas bien?" Will preguntó con ansiedad, tratando de tomarla en sus brazos y consolarla, pero ella retrocedió abruptamente, alejándose de sus manos.

"He perdido algo." Susurró, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, con el ceño fruncido y las cejas levantadas.

"Si." Will asintió, mirándola tristemente. "Perdiste la memoria…" dijo con cautela.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y lo miró con indiferencia. "No." Ella susurró por fin, agitando la cabeza ligeramente. "Eso no es lo que quise decir." Dijo tranquilamente, se giró y se alejo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano, mientras caminaba.

Will la miró después de su momento de confusión, la culpabilidad y la ansiedad regresaron y lo golpearon con toda su fuerza, hasta que por fin recupero la compostura y la siguió.

La encontró sentada sobre la cama del dormitorio en la que él la había dejado antes, con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Su corazón se encogió ante la vista. Ella se veía tan triste, se veía tan abrumadoramente triste, que por un momento considero retroceder… en sus acciones… Nunca se le habría cruzado por la mente que lo que había hecho la haría sentirse tan triste. Si no tenía sus recuerdos, ¿Cómo podría estar ella tan triste? Era obvio que quizás iba sentirse incomoda y fuera de lugar. Que necesitaría algo de tiempo para que lo conociera, para que confiara en él, para que… lo amara. Pero de alguna manera nunca había considerado que podría despertar sintiéndose triste… sin tener ninguna razón, aparente.

Sin embargo, cuando la miró, apenas si había otra cosa en su rostro, aparte de la tristeza.

* * *

"Bueno." El medico suspiró y cerró la puerta después de salir de la cabina lateral. "Me temo que no hay mucho mas que pueda hacer." Dijo, con las cejas levantadas y frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Va a morir?" Preguntó Gibbs después de una pausa con un tono de voz hueca.

El medico volvió a levantar las cejas y sacudió la cabeza. "No he dicho eso." Señaló con una pequeña sonrisa. "A pesar de que la fiebre no ha bajado, por alguna razón." Añadió con un toque de irritación en la voz.

Gibbs suspiró. "A sido una terrible semana." Susurró cansadamente, frotándose la frente con la mano.

"¿¡Terrible!?" Exclamó el medico casi malhumoradamente, acercándose al escritorio y tomando al azar un trozo de papel de él. "Yo diría que fue una milagrosa semana. Una pulgada mas a la izquierda y estaría regresando de su funeral, justo ahora."

"Lo sé." Dijo Gibbs rápidamente. "No quería decir… solo… que han sido una pesadilla los últimos días."

"Sí." Asintió el medico y no mecánicamente y le dio el pedazo de papel a Gibbs donde había escrito algo. "Este es el lugar donde pueden encontrarme. Vendré mañana a ver como sigue… bueno. Solo en caso de que algo inesperado suceda."

Gibbs tomo el papel y asintió tristemente. "Gracias."

"Ah, no se preocupe." Dijo el medico palmeando el hombro de Gibbs. "He visto casos peores. Estará bien. Uno podría pensar que lo hizo a propósito." Dijo el medico de manera amistosa. "Pero cuando recupere la conciencia hay que decirle que tres agujeros de bala en el pecho son suficientes."

Gibbs trató de sonreír, pero fracaso. El doctor miró su mano. "Me despido de usted y que tenga buenas noches." Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y salió de la cabina del capitán del _Perla Negra_.

* * *

"Elizabeth." Will se acercó lentamente a la cama y sentó a un lado de ella. Elizabeth ni siquiera se movió ni lo miró. "Tuviste un accidente…" Se detuvo, de repente recordando la promesa que se había hecho así mismo. La promesa de no mentirle.

Pero eso no era una mentira. Fue… un accidente, al menos desde su punto de vista… debe serlo.

"Perdiste la memoria." Continuo, decidiendo no especificar que tipo de accidente había tenido, especialmente porque ella no había pedido ninguna explicación. Al menos no aun. "Y estuviste inconsciente por algunos días." Concluyó con voz suave, preguntándose si era buena idea haberle dicho que había perdido la memoria… quizás ella debió de haberlo descubierto por si misma, porque así… porque ahora era como si él lo hubiera sabido siempre, incluso antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

"¿Ese es mi nombre?" Su voz suave lo sacudió de sus pensamientos. Will movió sus ojos hacia ella, su rostro aun seguía fijo en el piso de madera.

"Si. Tu nombre es Elizabeth. Elizabeth Turner." Dijo con un apretado nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué se había sentido tan extraño al decir eso? Era cierto. Era la verdad. Ella era su esposa. Se habían casado. Y, sin embargo se había sentido extraño diciéndoselo… "Y yo soy Will." Añadió aunque ella no había preguntado. "Will Turner."

Lentamente, ella movió sus ojos hacia él. Will sonrió y trató de tomar su mano, pero ella la retiró antes de que pudiera tocarla. "No te conozco." Dijo claramente y aunque no había nada de dureza en su voz, sus palabras lo golpearon como una ola fría, congelándole la sangre.

"No te acuerdas de mi." La corrigió, tratando de mantener la sonrisa.

Ella lo miró intensamente. "¿Eres mi hermano?" Preguntó ella después de una pausa.

Will parpadeo. "No ¿Por qué?" Preguntó sintiendo frío.

"Turner. Will Turner y Elizabeth Turner, eso fue lo que tu dijiste."

"Soy tu esposo." La interrumpió con un toque de impaciencia en su voz. Aunque sabia que no era culpa de ella. Sabia que ella no lo estaba haciendo deliberadamente, sin embargo, le hirió que su primer pensamiento fuera que eran hermanos.

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo con indiferencia y evitó sus ojos.

Él la miró en silencio por un momento, ella tenía que ordenar sus pensamientos. Ahora era diferente. Tranquila y vulnerable. Y triste. La tristeza predominaba. Y a él le dolía verla tan triste, tan desecha.

Sin embargo… era increíble. Y aunque el inicio, era al parecer difícil, no podía ocultar la alegría de poder verla, ante la idea de verla con él, de que ellos iban a vivir juntos, juntos como ellos siempre habían querido.

Tal vez ella no estaba triste, tal vez ella solo estaba cansada, después de esos días de inconsciencia e inmovilidad. Pero lo importante era el hecho de que al parecer ella le creía. Ella no dudaba de lo que le decía y ese era un comienzo muy bueno, era más de lo que él había esperado.

"Estaba preocupado por ti Elizabeth." Dijo mirando su perfil, esperando que ella lo mirara. Ella miraba hacia el frente, y no giró su cabeza para encontrar su mirada. "Me alegro de que estés bien."

No hubo reacción. Elizabeth doblo sus manos en su regazo y comenzó a jugar con el anillo de bodas, girándolo y girándolo en su dedo.

"Antes vivíamos en Port Royal, pero nos mudamos aquí hace muy poco. Este pueblo se llama Maldream. El aire es muy fresco aquí y estoy seguro de que eso te ayudara a que te recuperes mas rápidamente." Sonrió. "Y la gente aquí es muy amigable. Un hombre, el señor Roggson, fue él que realmente me habló de esta casa y nos la va a vender, también nos ayudara a que abramos una herrería…"

Will continúo y no se desanimo ante la apatía de Elizabeth. Él siguió hablando sobre su profesión y entonces, de alguna manera, retrocedió en el tiempo y le contó sobre Port Royal. Relató su primer encuentro y le contó brevemente sobre los años que siguieron. Mencionó a sus padres, incluso mencionó a James Norrigton y como era que ella no se había querido casar con él, porque… tuvo algunos problemas aquí, pero de alguna manera pudo salir sin dificultad al mencionar el ataque de piratas a Port Royal y sobre que había sido secuestrada y como él había ido en su rescate. Intentó fuertemente en sonar lo mas verídico posible, solo con una excepción, que ni siquiera era un excepción de verdad. Dado que no se trataba de una mentira. Era simplemente una omisión. Una muy cuidadosa y diligente omisión de Jack Sparrow.

Estaba incluso un poco sorprendido de si mismo, por la coherencia que la historia tenia, incluso sin su principal protagonista.

Will hizo una pausa, de repente inseguro de si ella lo estaba escuchando. Elizabeth estaba sentada en silencio y mirando sus manos con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Pensativa y triste.

Will levanto su mano, toco la cabeza de ella con la intención de acariciar su cabello por un momento, pero ella sacudió su cabeza bruscamente y le dio una mirada sombría.

Él lentamente retiró su mano y murmuró una disculpa a la que ella respondió con otra disculpa. Él sonrió y le dijo que entendía como se sentía y que no era necesario que se preocupara por eso. Ella asintió pero aun así se alejo aun más de él. Ella acababa de despertar. No recuerda nada. Debía sentirse terrible al no recordar nada. Él ni siquiera podía tratar de imaginar lo que se sentía.

Elizabeth necesitaba tiempo. Él sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo. Y tenían tiempo. Así que no iba a presionarla. Quería que ella viera por si misma lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella y que ella era la persona mas importante en su mundo.

"… Y tu padre finalmente estuvo de acuerdo y nos dio su bendición." Dijo sonriente, continuando contando su historia, viendo el perfil de Elizabeth y con la esperanza de ver algo de emoción. Pero su rostro era inexpresivo, con excepción de la brillante tristeza en sus ojos que se fijaban indiferentemente en sus manos.

"Perdí algo." Dijo ella lentamente sin levantar la vista hacia él.

Will parpadeo, preguntándose si ella había escuchado algo de lo que le había dicho, o quizás era que ella estaba explorando en sus propios pensamientos a través de su largo monologo, en el que había tratado de acercar lo mas posible su pasado a ella. Pensó que diciéndole sobre su pasado, sobre su vida, sus padres, sus gustos, haría que se sintiera más segura y menos confundida. Ella ya sabía exactamente quien era ella y quien era él. Ella conocía su vida incluso sin recordar. Y eso, era algo que Jack Sparrow no había hecho. Jack Sparrow había eliminado por completo su pasado, dejándola en el vacío, en peligro de extinción por la sensación de inseguridad y sin el sentido de pertenencia.

Mientras que él quería que se sintiera segura, quería que supiera sobre su pasado, que pertenecía a este mundo.

Que le pertenecía a él…

"Quizás algún día…" se detuvo y se regaño por dentro. Tan cerca. Había estado tan cerca. Casi le había dicho que algún día podría recuperar su memoria y eso, seria una mentira. Tan cerca. Había estado tan cerca de haberle mentido. Tenia que ser más precavido en el futuro.

"No, te dije que no es eso." Dijo Elizabeth con un rastro de impaciencia en su voz. Will la miró curiosamente. "He perdido algo…" Ella dudo y él la miró con creciente temor cuando su mano casi inconscientemente se deslizó hacia arriba, hasta que se apoyó contra su pecho, sobre su… corazón. "No se, yo solo…" Respiró profundamente y entrecerró los ojos pensativamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

Will la miró sin palabras, una fuerte sensación, un palpitante dolor de cabeza inicio, cuando ella de repente volvió a hablar.

"O quizás tienes razón…" Le susurró vacilantemente, su mano volvió a deslizarse a su regazo. "Y es mi memoria, eso que siento. Mi memoria que la perdí."

"Por supuesto." Dijo Will un poco rápido, el dolor de cabeza desapareció.

"Es que se siente tan hueco…" Dijo levantándose lentamente y abrazándose así misma.

"¿Qué se siento hueco?" Preguntó Will confundido, poniéndose de pie.

"Todo." Respondió Elizabeth casi inaudiblemente. "Cada lugar… todo…" Ella hizo una mueca y agachó la cabeza.

"Elizabeth." Will se le acercó por la espalda y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

Ella se dio la vuelta, haciendo que él bajara su mano. "No recuerdo nada." Dijo ella entre dientes y él puedo ver las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, amenazando con correr sobre sus mejillas en cualquier momento.

"Lo sé. Lo siento." Le susurró con voz vacilante, el sentimiento de culpa hacia que las palabras le salieran ahogadas. "Todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes. Ya lo veras. Todo va a estar bien." Él sonrió tranquilizadoramente y extendió su mano, pero ella se alejó una vez más de su contacto.

Will se dijo así mismo que tenia que ser paciente. Ella acababa de despertar. Necesitaba tiempo. Debía sentirse hostigada. Debía de dejarla en paz, hasta que empezara a sentirse a gusto a su alrededor.

_¿Cuánto tiempo habrá tardado él?_ Will pensó, muy en contra de su voluntad, provocando que su mente formulara mas preguntas. _¿Cómo pudo hacer para ganar su confianza tan rápidamente? ¿Cuánto días… (¡Días!...) le llevo besarla? ¿Cuando había despertado se habría alejado de él cuando intentaba tocarla? ¿Habría tratado tocarla? Tal vez había sido mas inteligente y espero… ¿espero? ¿Cuánto tiempo? Cuando el Holandés encontró al Perla, acababan de dejar Tortuga y en Tortuga habían pasado juntos algunos días, tal vez… ¿siete? ¿Cinco? Tal vez menos… ¿Cómo le hizo?_

"Te amo Elizabeth." Dijo Will sinceramente, acabando con sus molestos pensamientos, terminando de hacer esas molestas comparaciones, que temía, iban a cernirse en su mente durante mucho tiempo más.

Ella lo miró indiferente, como si sus palabras no hubieran causado ninguna impresión en ella.

"No te conozco." Dijo casi en un tono de disculpa, apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella más fuertemente.

"No te acuerdas de mi." La corrigió Will con paciencia, tratando de sonreír.

Ella asintió ausentemente. "Tengo sed." Dijo ella después de una pausa.

"Por supuesto." Will casi salto ante esa declaración. Se le tenía que haber ocurrido a él. Ella no había comido y bebido nada durante siete días. "Siéntate o recuéstate y descansa, Elizabeth. Yo te traeré algo de comer y de tomar de inmediato." Dijo suavemente, mientras ella se dirigía a la cama y se sentaba.

"¿Quieres algo de agua o mejor té?" Preguntó, pero después lo pensó mejor. "Te traeré ambas." Dijo con una sonrisa y se giró para salir.

"No quiero nada de agua." Dijo Elizabeth cansadamente, levantando sus piernas y dejándolas sobre la cama.

"Bien. Entonces solo té." Will consistió, acercándose a la puerta.

"Tampoco quiero té." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, pero con voz firme, acomodándose en la cama, cubriéndose con la sabana y recargando su mejilla en la almohada.

Will se detuvo en la puerta y la miró ligeramente desconcertado. "Entonces ¿Qué te gustaría tomar Elizabeth?" Preguntó con cautela, con una sonrisa incierta. "Me temo que no…"

"Ron." Lo interrumpió ella, dando la respuesta con voz somnolienta.

Los ojos de Will se ampliaron. "¿Ron?" repitió mecánicamente, mirándola fijamente con incredulidad.

"Sí, ron." repitió ella con los ojos ya cerrados. "No recuerdo cual es su sabor, pero fue lo primero que vino a mi mente cuando preguntaste que quería tomar, así que creo que me gusta." Explicó tranquilamente, cubriendo su rostro con la almohada.

Sin embargo, Will la miró sin emitir palabra por un momento, sin estar seguro de que hacer. En el perfecto silencio de la habitación, él pudo escuchar la respiración constante de Elizabeth y se preguntó si se había quedado dormida. Después de pasar siete días dormida, pareciéndole muy extraño, pero…

"No tenemos ron." dijo en un susurro, para no despertarla si es que ya se había dormido, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara si es que todavía no lo estaba. Se giró y dejo la habitación, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

Pero sin embargo Elizabeth lo había escuchado y tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, abrió los ojos y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran por su rostro, aunque realmente no sabía porque estaba llorando.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	70. Chapter 70

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****: **Por supuesto que no Danny, el capitulo esta aquí, y el anterior fue un regalo eso es todo. Pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Espero de verdad que lo disfrutes. Un beso y muchas gracias.

**Silvia**: Silvia me encanto tu review tan efusivo, me da gusto que sirviera para algo haber actualizado un capitulo de sorpresa. Gracias por seguir aquí.

**Cande**: Ya, aquí esta, deja de esperar, que ya llego el nuevo capitulo, disfrútalo niña. Muchas gracias por tus reviews.

**Elizabeth:** Si por actualizar un capitulo sorpresa me voy a ganar 500 besos de Jack, estoy tentada a actualizar mas capítulos sorpresas, en una de esas y hasta me pide que me case con él, jajaja, si que estoy loca, pero soñar no cuesta nada. En fin. Mil gracias por tu review, me alegras el día y no tienes idea de cuanto. Mhmm sobre la casa, nop puedo decir nada y mejor me callo boca, dicen que calladita me veo mas bonita. Maldream, lo captaste, bien hecho, amiga, muy bien hecho, es todo lo que puedo decirte. Lo siento, tu review esta vez me saco una y mil sonrisas, muchas gracias, las necesitaba hoy que esta haciendo un frío de los mil demonios y estoy temblando frente a la pc, para poder actualizarles el capitulo. Espero de verdad que lo disfrutes y que no sientas lo mismo que yo cuando lo traduje. Un beso y perdón por mi corta contestación.

**Nallely mcr:** Llevas mucha razón en lo que dices, Elizabeth siempre sintió mucho por Jack, llámalo atracción, admiración, simpatía o simplemente amor, y eso fue lo que la llevo a confiar en él cuando perdió su memoria y también antes. Te agradezco mucho que sigas aquí, escribiendo comentarios de este bello fic. Muchas gracia y un beso para ti.

**Megumisakura:** Me da mucho gusto tenerte de regreso. Es tan bonito saber que utilizas un poquito de tu tiempo para dejarme tu comentario, para hacerme saber que sigues leyendo, uff no sabes lo que te lo agradezco. Muchas gracias.

**Lina:** Ay pues me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la sorpresa, la verdad actualice antes porque no podía permitir que tuvieras esas caritas de tristeza al pensar a Jack muerto, para mi fue horrible cuando lo leí la primera vez y sé lo que se siente y por ello no quiero que pasen por la misma situación que yo. Muchas gracias por seguir dejando comentarios, se te agradecen de todo corazón.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPI****TULO 70**

Sonidos. Leves… distintos… repetitivos… retumbando claramente… ligeramente… en la cabeza… alrededor de él… Los sonidos… leves… repetitivos… leves…

Molestos. Predominantemente molestos en realidad.

Jack abrió los ojos, su mirada se encontró con la oscuridad a su alrededor, el techo muy arriba de él, su mente estaba nublada. Se movió, pero la música no se detuvo. Entonces era real. La música era real.

¿Música? Difícilmente. Los sonidos. Sonidos molestos, pero no obstante, sonidos molestamente familiares.

Pensó en levantarse y sentarse, pero cuando doblo los codos para apoyarse en ellos y hacer precisamente eso, sus brazos se doblaron y cayó de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron de par en par, la voz lo había atrapado fuera de guardia. Se quedo inmóvil, no necesitaba girar la cabeza para saber de quien era esa voz.

De todos los lugares del mundo, la Cueva del Naufragio, era el último lugar en el que quería estar en este momento.

Pero tal vez era porque en el único lugar en el que le gustaría estar en este momento era un lugar inexistente.

Porque él no quería estar en ningún lugar. No quería ser nada.

No quería ser nada.

"Quizás, podrías detenerte." Dijo con una voz tan ronca y hueca que no estuvo seguro de que fuera su voz.

Los sonidos se detuvieron, perdiéndose en el silencio. Jack cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo extrañamente pesado, la cabeza le palpitaba, un calor, un entumecimiento, la acuciante sensación atravesaba por todo su cuerpo, como lava ardiente cayendo sobre él.

Y ella estaba ahí. Dentro de su cabeza, dentro de _él_. Su rostro, su sonrisa, sus caricias, su voz… el sonido de su voz, sonaba en sus oídos, rompiendo el silencio, que fluía desde dentro de él, que fluía contra el dolor, luchado por superarlo y…

Fallando.

Jack abrió los ojos y se sentó abruptamente, girándose hacia donde había venido la música. Miró la pared sin parpadear, la expresión en su rostro se congelo en un ceño fruncido, su respiración desigual siendo irritantemente audible.

"Pasamos nuestras vidas deseando vivir para siempre, solo para darnos cuenta un día que la vida que tenemos ha sido demasiado larga." La voz tranquila flotó hasta Jack desde el otro lado de la cabina, seguida de un sonido apenas perceptible, siendo rápidamente silenciado, casi por accidente.

"¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí?" Preguntó Jack bruscamente, pero su voz tembló involuntariamente al final de la frase.

"Si no quieres estar en ningún lugar, hay una oportunidad para hacer exactamente eso, cuando el viento deja de soplar." Respondió Teague, acariciando silenciosamente las cuerdas de su guitarra.

"Espero que todos alrededor lo encuentren entretenido." Dijo Jack con voz ronca, tosiendo entre palabras, sintiendo su garganta anudada, seca y amarga.

Teague inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado, casi apoyándola contra la parte trasera de la silla. "Te dispararon en una batalla en el Mar Fantasma." Dijo en voz baja, con sus ojos fijos en Jack, quien seguía sentado en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a su padre.

"Esa historia no lo ayudara, tiene que pagar por haber interceptado el disparo." Contestó Jack tristemente después de una pausa.

"Eso fue muy estúpido." Observó Teague después de una pausa tranquila, pero con distinto tono de voz.

"Y ahora si pudieras dejarme con mi estupidez." Contestó Jack con una mueca y mirando las vendas en su pecho, comenzando a quitárselas.

"¿Para hacer lo mismo?" Lo interrumpió Teague sin prisa, con casi indiferencia pero, con un leve interés.

Jack entrecerró los ojos con agotada molestia. "¿Para hacer que?" jadeo. "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?" Preguntó severamente.

Teague puso sus manos abiertas sobre las cuerdas, pero no las hizo sonar. "Lo que te he dicho."

"Ah." Reconoció Jack con una agria medio sonrisa. "No es mucho."

"No estoy tratando de imaginarme el resto." Replicó Teague, cambiando su mirada a la guitarra en sus manos.

"Me gusta como suena." Replico Jack con voz ronca, que fue rota por tos.

"Las persona viven tanto como…" Comenzó Teague, golpeando suavemente una de las cuerdas.

"¿Tanto como los recordemos? ¿Tanto como los amemos? ¿Tanto como los extrañemos?" Lo interrumpió Jack irritado más que eso furioso. "¿Qué mas? He olvidado muchas versiones."

Teague se levantó y camino lentamente hacia la puerta. Puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y la giró. "Tanto como creamos en ellos." Termino su oración, lo miró sobre su hombro y entonces dejo la habitación.

Jack movió sus ojos hacia la puerta cuando esta se cerró detrás de su padre y entrecerró los ojos.

* * *

"No quiero ir." Dijo Elizabeth con indiferencia, tomando un vaso con leche caliente y bebiendo cautelosamente.

Will parpadeo y miró a Elizabeth un poco sorprendido. No podía, por mas que lo intentaba, entender su estado de animo… a veces ella estaba triste, al minuto siguiente estaba enojada, otra veces estaba al borde de las lagrimas y después otra vez enojada…

Cuando el día anterior le había llevado la comida, estaba dormida y no despertó hasta que ya era muy tarde por la noche. Y cuando por fin había abierto los ojos, parecía enojada por encontrarlo en la misma habitación que ella. No dijo nada, pero se veía alterada. Después comió un poco de queso, un pedazo de fruta, había tomado un vaso con agua (después de volverle a pedir ron y después de que él le hubiera respondido con toda la paciencia posible que no había ron) y después se había ido a dormir de nuevo. La había visto por un par de minutos y después salió de la habitación, repentinamente sintiéndose extrañamente desalentado. Ella parecía tan lejana, tan desinteresada en todo en general, que apenas si se parecía a la chica que él había conocido… o que creía que había conocido…

Y ahora estaban sentados juntos en la mesa desayunando y eso le hizo sentir una punzada de esperanza encendiéndose en su imaginación, cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras esa mañana, vistiendo un vestido color beige que le había comprado en Rió Negro, no tenia mas ropa, aparte de su ropa para dormir vieja y del vestido rosa que había dejado en el _Holandés Errante,_ tiempo atrás, cuando él había tratado de alejarla de… la tormenta y ella se había cambiado el vestido por una camisa y unos pantalones, dejando el vestido en la cabina.

Una punzada de esperanza… que de alguna manera se había desvanecido cuando él le había informado que irían a la iglesia hoy y que iban a conocer a sus nuevos vecinos y que ella respondió que no. Bruscamente y simplemente no.

"Pero…" Comenzó Will tentativamente.

"No quiero ir." Repitió Elizabeth con indiferencia, dejando el vaso con leche sobre la mesa. No le había gustado el sabor. O tal vez era que estaba demasiado caliente.

"Pero tenemos que ir." Declaró Will con cautela, mirando a Elizabeth vacilante.

Ella cambio sus ojos hacia él y lo miró con indiferencia. "Pero no quiero." Dijo obstinadamente y Will no estaba seguro, pero tenia la impresión de que el significado implícito de su constante mirada era mas o menos _"y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto." _

Él respiró profundamente y extendió su mano, cubriendo la mano de ella que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa con la suya y lo hizo con tanta rapidez, que ella no tubo tiempo de notar su intención y retirar la de ella. "Elizabeth…"

Ella trato de retirar su mano pero él no se lo permitió. Pero en cambio lo miró con enojo y con una mueca pero no dijo nada.

"Por favor. Tenemos que ir. Si queremos vivir aquí, tenemos que conocer a las personas, hacer amigos. De lo contrario seremos considerados como intrusos y no como parte de esta comunidad."

Ella quería afianzar su posición, pero él la miró tan suplicante que ella se sintió repentinamente culpable por su comportamiento.

Comportamiento… cada palabra parecía perder su significado. ¿Considerar? ¿Comportamiento? ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Se sentía tan vacía, tan rota. Cuando despertó había sentido como si nunca hubiera existido… su mente estaba en blanco y no podía encontrar ningún pensamiento que no mantuviera… su mente vacía… y había necesitado de un momento para darse cuenta que no era su mente la que estaba vacía, sino su memoria. ¡No tenia memoria!... cada rato se repetía esa frase, o simplemente se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba fría, tan terriblemente fría y solitaria. Sentía como si no tuviera corazón, ni mente… como si no fuera su memoria la que faltaba, sino todo su ser, toda su autonomía.

Y ahí estaba él. Will Turner. Alguien a quien se suponía que amaba. Y su nombre no le decía nada. Su rostro no significaba nada. Él tampoco existía. No sentía nada cuando lo miraba.

Aunque tampoco sentía nada cuando se miraba al espejo…

Como si… no tuviera sentimientos. Como si no sintiera nada. Solo una nebulosa, muda, extraña sensación de vacío, de tristeza y… anhelo.

Anhelo…

"¿Elizabeth?" La voz calmada de Will la saco de sus pensamientos.

Él estaba tratando de ser amable, sin duda. Trataba de que ella estuviera cómoda y sin embargo no encontraba nada incluso la pretensión de sentir algo por él… debía sentir algo ¿debía? Se casaron y eran muy felices, al parecer. Y probablemente… él estaba esperando que se comportara de otra manera, que se comportara como su esposa que era…

"¿Cómo puede ser que no recuerde nada?" Susurró, buscando en le rostro de Will la repuesta, incluso antes de que él comenzara a decirla.

Will parpadeo y suspiró. "Sé que es difícil para ti." Dijo con ternura apretando su mano ligeramente, deseando que no la alejara. "Es difícil para mi también, pero simplemente trata de no pensar en ello…"

"¿No pensar en eso?" Lo interrumpió, retirando su mano de la de él. "¿Cómo? ¡Es en todo lo que puedo pensar!" Exclamó poniéndose rápidamente de pie y se alejo de la mesa.

Will la siguió con la mirada y abrió su boca para hablar, pero no pudo pensar en ninguna respuesta.

"Elizabeth…" Will se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Estaba mirando por la ventana con las manos dobladas en su pecho. "Elizabeth…"

"No voy a ir a ninguna parte." Repitió enojada y paso a un lado de él saliendo rápidamente de la cocina.

* * *

Una pesadilla. Solo era una pesadilla.

Jack puso su cabeza en sus manos y cerró los ojos.

¿Cómo podría ser algo más, que una pesadilla?

_¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no duermes Jack? _

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente y miró las palmas de sus manos en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, la oscuridad que estaba en todas partes.

Solo que no era real, no podía ser real. Ella estaba aquí. Ella estaba justo aquí. Había estado aquí hace un momento, hace unos minutos había estado aquí. Aun podía sentirla, podía sentir su presencia, su tacto, su aliento rozando contra su piel, sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad, iluminándola, iluminando todo y esa luz estaba en todos lados, iluminando todo lo que ella miraba. Y esa era la luz que lo iluminaba interiormente cuando lo miraba.

"_No tengo frío, estoy avergonzada."_

Hizo un incoherente y gutural sonido y aplastó su rostro contra sus manos. No estaba pasando. No era cierto.

Trató de recordar lo que Gibbs le había dicho, sus palabras no llegaron hasta él… y ahora tampoco le llegaban. No recordaba las palabras… las palabras. Los sonidos. Pero no tenían ningún significado. No las comprendía.

"_Quiero un loro."_

Lentamente se levantó y sintió que su cabeza giraba y se quedo inmóvil por un momento, antes de colapsarse de nuevo sobre la cama. De alguna manera no podía estar de pie. Sus piernas se sentían débiles, su mente corría, sus pensamientos crujían y ardían y no tenían sentido, no tenían ningún sentido.

"_Sí, un loro. Uno colorido."_

Llevo su mano a su frente, solo notando inconscientemente que su frente estaba ardiendo. Pero ¿Qué significaba eso? Quizás que había un ¿incendio? En algún lugar… por todas partes… llamas rojas giraban alrededor de él… acercándose a él… se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero las llamas seguían ahí… dentro de su cabeza… o fuera… o…

"_Quiero que hable conmigo."_

Se estremeció y apretó los dientes.

Pero era solo una pesadilla. Una pesadilla. Y solo necesitaba despertar. Despertar y la vería…

"_Y quiero que me cante."_

Sus manos se deslizaron de su rostro casi involuntariamente y descansaron débilmente a sus costados. Abrió los ojos y miró al oscuro techo, respirando con dificultad.

"_Te amo Jack." _

Sus parpados cayeron sobre sus ojos y se quedo inmóvil, superado por la fiebre, por la oscuridad, y por su voz, su voz, su voz ¡su voz!

* * *

La voz de Will la detuvo en medio de las escaleras.

"Elizabeth, por favor, espera." Will subió rápidamente, saltando de dos en dos los escalones, hasta que alcanzó el mismo escalón en donde ella estaba parada.

Ella se giró y lo miró retadoramente. Will parpadeo, un poco sorprendido por ese tipo de mirada. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Tal vez una vez… cuando él le había preguntado donde estaba Jack, después de que llegara al bote… pero incluso esa vez no lo había visto con tanta frialdad como ahora.

"Sé que acabas de… despertar." Dijo lentamente, evitando sus ojos. "Y que… no recuerdas nada y que te sientes… perdida, pero…" hizo una pausa y la miró de nuevo, ella lo miró de manera constante. "Pero… es realmente importante. Realmente deberíamos ir." Dijo en voz baja y suave y con un toque de ruego, mirándola intensamente.

Elizabeth se apoyó contra la barandilla y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y Will pensó que ella estaba haciendo eso demasiado a menudo, en los últimos tiempos, como si estuviera tratando de protegerse de si misma. U ocultándose.

"Todo es nuevo para ti, pero también lo es para mi." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Tampoco conozco a esas personas. Me siento como un extraño conmigo mismo." Dijo pensativamente, dando un paso hacia ella. "Pero tu no estas sola." Dijo suavemente, lentamente extendiendo una mano y tomando la de ella. Ella cambio sus ojos a sus manos unidas y las miró con indiferencia. "Me tienes a mi." Dijo después de una pausa, sonriéndole ligeramente.

Elizabeth levantó su mirada al rostro de él y lo miró pero Will no supo interpretar correctamente su expresión facial. ¿Qué es lo que ella estaba pensando? ¿Qué es lo que sentía? ¿No sentía nada? ¿Nada en lo absoluto? Su rostro parecía drenado de toda emoción, como si ya no le importara nada más. Y le dolía verla en ese estado. Y le dolía saber que todo era su culpa. Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede deshacer. El pasado estaba cerrado y lo habían dejado atrás. Y solo le quedaba esperar que dentro de unos días, o que dentro de unas pocas semanas, dejara de tratarlo como extraño y superara ese dolor y fuera capaz de llegar a ella, a su mundo, a su mente y a… su corazón.

"Solo es que no me siento muy bien." Dijo Elizabeth, intentando ser lo más educadamente posible, apartando su mano de la de él. Realmente se sentía mal por él. Él parecía ser una buena persona. _Un buen esposo_, se recordó así misma, inesperadamente, sintiéndose extrañamente emocionada ante la palabra.

Elizabeth parpadeo desconcertada. Era la primera palabra que había despertado una emoción en ella. _Esposo_, volvió a intentarlo y la palabra a pesar de no haberla dicho en voz alta, le envió un agradable escalofrío hasta su columna vertebral. Le resulto incluso divertido, si no fuera porque en general, su estado de ánimo era sombrío. Aunque… _Will_, dijo el nombre para si misma, pero el nombre, extrañamente, no le evocaba ningún sentimiento. Era bastante extraño. Era su esposo (tembló de nuevo). Will era su esposo. Y sin embargo Will era una palabra que no hacia efecto en ella, mientras que esposo si lo hacia. Elizabeth arrugo la frente.

"¿Tienes frio?" La voz de Will la saco de sus pensamientos. Él la miraba ansiosamente.

"No." Contesto Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de centrar su atención en él otra vez.

"Bien." Will suspiró sintiéndose derrotado."Voy a ir yo solo."

Ella lo miró intensamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Voy a decirles que aun no te sientes muy bien, pero…"

"¿Pero que?" Lo interrumpió entrecerrando los ojos.

Will le sonrió débilmente. "Pero, me haría muy feliz si tu prometes que iras conmigo la próxima semana." Dijo mirándola esperanzadamente.

"Oh." La expresión facial de Elizabeth se suavizo. Temía que él siguiera insistiendo en que fuera y estaba bastante aliviada de que no lo hizo. "Bueno, supongo…" Dijo titubeante.

Will sonrió brillantemente. "Gracias." Dijo casi alegremente y ella estuvo a punto de abrir su boca para decirle que no estaba exactamente prometiendo nada, pero entonces los labios de él buscaron los de ella y la beso.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y lo empujo y Will tropezó hacia atrás casi cayendo de las escaleras, viéndose triste pero no muy sorprendido. "Lo siento." Murmuro culpable, evitando sus ojos, que estaban, o al menos él pensaba que lo estaba acribillando con la mirada.

Elizabeth lo miró con enojo, con las manos apretadas en un puño y por un momento estaba realmente considerando aventarlo por las escaleras pero al final se retracto y se alejo de él huyendo de nuevo hacia la habitación de arriba.

Ella furiosamente cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe detrás de ella y cayó sobre la cama, reventando en llanto, con su rostro aplastado contra la almohada.

* * *

"Supuse que el mejor lugar para venir seria la Cueva del Naufragio…" Dijo Gibbs titubeante, mirando el piso. "Lo siento."

Jack se sentó al borde de la cama, mirando sus botas, y reposo su frente en la palma de su mano, tratando de entender lo que estaba diciendo Gibbs.

No debió de haber enviado por él. Pero había pensado que quería, que necesitaba, volver a escuchar todo lo que había pasado, una vez más. Para poder creerlo.

No, no para creer. Sino para… no creer.

"Quiero verla." Susurró frotándose la frente con su mano, olvidándose de la antigua pregunta. Si es que había hecho alguna. No estaba seguro, quizás Gibbs solo había estado hablando. Sin que él le hubiera hecho alguna pregunta. O si había enviado por él. Pero no, no había enviado a nadie por él. O quizás sí. O…

Gibbs respiró profundamente. "Lo sé, lo siento mucho Jack." Le susurró con un sincero pesar en la voz. Ahora que pensaba en eso, no estaba seguro si Will había acertado después de todo. Tal vez habría sido mejor esperar y que Jack la viera. "Yo simplemente… yo pensé… que era lo mejor…" Frunció el ceño y suspiró.

Jack levantó la cabeza con visible dificultad, como si su cabeza fuera muy pesada, tan pesada que casi era difícil levantarla… sus labios estaba ligeramente partidos y su respiración era agitada, sus ojos oscuros y febriles brillaban con desesperación, inducida por la imprevisibilidad. "Necesito verla." Dijo con voz hueca, pero sorprendentemente tranquila, que contrastaba escandalosamente con el salvaje fuego en sus ojos.

Gibbs se movió incómodamente. Odiaba ver a Jack así. De hecho, nunca lo había visto en tal estado. Ni una sola vez. Y solo deseaba poder decirle que nada era cierto, que nunca había ocurrido de verdad, que todo era nada más que un horrible sueño…

Porque realmente se sentía como un horrible sueño. Un extraño mal sueño… Primero, la noticia de que Barbosa no estaba muerto, entonces… encontraron a Jack inconsciente, entonces Will encontró a Elizabeth… y también era extraño que nunca habían encontrado a Barbosa, aunque él no había tenido a donde escapar. Pero eso no era la única cosa que no le cuadraba a Gibbs… en realidad, había muchas mas preguntas… Por ejemplo ¿Por qué no había matado Barbosa a Jack? ¿O porque no había secuestrado a Elizabeth? O, al menos la razón del porque había desaparecido después de matar a Elizabeth y no se quedo a disfrutar de la desesperación de Jack, que debió de haber sido su motivación para mantener a Jack con vida, en primer lugar. Para verlo sufrir. Y, sin embargo, él solo había desaparecido. Quizás se había escondido en el _Holandés Errante_, tal vez había previsto apuñalar el corazón y quedarse con el barco.

Y, de hecho, entre mas pensaba en ello, mas incoherente se le hacia la cadena de acontecimientos que sucedieron…

"Maestre Gibbs." La voz de Jack sonó extrañamente vacía y solo vagamente parecía la vos que Jack usaba para dirigirse a él y sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Aye?" Preguntó Gibbs rápidamente.

"Ordene algo." Dijo Jack exhausto, dejando su cabeza en sus manos.

"Lo siento que fue lo que…" Comenzó Gibbs sintiéndose absolutamente estúpido, por haber dejado que su mente divagara.

Jack respiró. "Despliega las velas." Dijo en voz baja y amortiguada.

Gibbs parpadeo. "Jack no creo…"

"Despliega las velas." Dijo Jack mas decididamente, levantando lentamente la cabeza y moviendo sus ojos hacia Gibbs.

"Bien." Dijo Gibbs después de una pausa, pues no tuvo corazón para discutir con Jack en ese momento. "Y… nuestro curso. Quiero decir, donde vamos a..."

"Al fin del mundo." Lo interrumpió y cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos dobladas.

Los ojos de Gibbs se ampliaron y por un momento solo miró a Jack, tratando de dar sentido a la orden emitida. Y quería preguntar si había escuchado bien, pero luego miró a Jack otra vez y el corazón se le desgarro de dolor al contemplar la mirada en sus ojos, que silencio sus preguntas y asintió sin decir una sola palabra y dejando la cabina.

Jack suspiró y cerró los ojos. Tenia que verla de nuevo. Solo tenia que verla otra vez. Debía ser capaz de verla de nuevo. Bill Turner tenia que permitírselo, debía de haber algo que lo dejara verla de nuevo, por ultima vez, tenia que verla, tenia que ver… tenia que ver a su Lizzie, ver a su esposa una vez mas, por ultima vez…

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	71. Chapter 71

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Antes que nada tengo que dar un enorme agradecimiento a todas las personas que han dejado sus reviews a lo largo de todos estos meses. Estoy tan agradecida que ya no tengo palabras para decirles lo feliz que me hacen y la emocion que siento cada vez que abro el fic y veo tantos comentarios. Creo que la unica manera de agradecerles es cumpliendo con mis actualizaciones semanalmente y tratando de contestar a sus comentarios.

Ahora quiero hacer un pequeño parentesis antes de comenzar a contestar a sus reviews. Quiero de todo corazon, recomendar el fic de una gran amiga y lectora de mis traducciones. Les puedo asegurar que no se van a arrepetir. Es original, simpatico y lleno de Sparrabeth. El fic se llama: **Lo Que Nunca Debio Ser, No Será.** de mi gran amiga **LizzieSwannS. **Pasense por ahi, les aseguro que es un gran fic, y de pasada, dejenle un review. Los reviews son el oxigeno de todos los escritores aficionados.

Otra nota es para decirles que este capitulo me costo muchisimo trabajo traducirlo, sabran de que hablo cuando lo terminen de leer, incluso puedo decirles que la correccion me costo trabajo.

**Lina:** Tienes toda la razon Will no sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando se le vino a la cabeza la idea tonta de raptar a Elizabeth, asi que te recomiendo que sigas leyendo los proximos capitulos para saber la recompensa que el tonto e ingenuo Will tendra. Lo que dices sobre que Elizabeth ama a Jack estoy completamente de acuerdo, y tus palabras me hicieron recordar lo que dijo Bill Turner capitulos atras, que mas o menos dicen asi: Se puede perder la memoria, pero no puedes olvidar el sentimiento, y creo que ahi esta la clave. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Nallely mcr:** Por supuesto mas vale tarde que nunca. Y te lo agradesco mucho. Sabes, entiendo tu punto de vista, sobre tu comprencion hacia Will, pero aunque digan que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, no siempre es el momento, Jack aprovecho los momentos y solo conquisto o ¿reconquisto? a la mujer que ama, mientras que Will, sabiendo que ya perdio a su amor, aun asi se empeña en tenerlo, y es ahi cuando para mi es pasarse de la raya. Los cambios de humor de Elizabeth son normales y pronto sabras a que me refiero. Me da como desesperacion no poder revelar nada, y mira que aqui contigo estuve a punto de revelar mas de la cuenta, pero no quiero arruinarte el fic. No es justo. Asi que creo que va a ser mejor que me calle mi boquita y me despida, Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Danny:** Te entiendo y no sabes cuanto, y despues de leer este capitulo quizas me entiendas un poco. Ojala y tengas razon con lo que dices. Muchas gracias por tu review.

**Silvia:** Amén. Solo puedo decir eso. GRACIAS.

**Cande:** Te entiendo y comparto tu opinion. GRACIAS.

**ELIZABETH:** ¿Cuando empieza tu verano? Asi podre responderte para el proximo capitulo. Sobre si me gusta la manera en que me llamas, mhmm, pues si me gusta, pero me da mucha, pero mucha verguenza, es tan halagador que me pone colorada. Pero te lo agradesco mucho. Gracias tambien por lo que me dices de las migrañas, pero no puedo permitirme que arañes las paredes, te puedes lastimasr y no, no, despues con tus dedos lastimados no podras dejar un review y eso tambien me doleria. Sobre compartir a Jack woow, la idea me gusta y mucho, jaja. Sobre tu peticion, mision cumplida, deseo cimplido, espero que las demas personas se anime a leer tu fic. Pero amiga tienes que darte un tiempo y actualizar mas seguido que si no lo haces se olvida la trama y tienes que comenzar otra vez, y aunque a mi no pesa, hay personas a las que se les hace muy cansado. Uff me encanta que hayas notado a Teague, eso es bueno, es todo lo que te puedo decir, lo siento. Te voy a comentar algo que ya dije mas ariba en una contestacion de review y es que hay unas palabras dichas por Bill Turner capitulos atras que marcan en si la historia que son mas o menos porque no me lo sé textualmente: Se puede perder la memoria, pero no puedes olvidar el sentimiento, esto se lo dijo a Jack, en la bodega del ron del Perla, asi que ve y checalo. Bueno me voy despidiendo y te quiero amiga.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 71**

Elizabeth se sintió extrañamente aliviada, cuando cerró la puerta detrás de Will y se quedo sola en la casa. Aunque realmente no quería estar sola, pero de alguna manera, no quería estar con él mas de lo que quería estar sola. Con un suspiro, camino lentamente hacia la cocina y dio una mirada alrededor. Sus ojos se fijaron en la mesa desinteresadamente y si bien la idea de que quizás tenía que limpiar la mesa y lavar los trastes había pasado por su mente, simplemente no se sentía con humor para hacerlo, ahora mismo.

Abandonó la cocina y caminó alrededor de la casa, escudriñando en todas las habitaciones, abrió cajones y armarios, pero no encontró nada interesante allí. Recordó que su esposo, que Will (hizo una mueca, por una extraña y aun no identificada razón simplemente no parecían ser sinónimas) le dijo que se habían mudado aquí. Pero no le explico la ausencia de tantas cosas. La falta de ropa. ¿No tenían ninguna? Parecía como si se hubieran venido sin nada, como si nunca hubieran vivido antes en algún lugar.

Elizabeth subió las escaleras, no sin dificultad. Era extraño que el simple hecho de subir las escaleras la agotara. Respiró profundamente y lentamente se dirigió a la habitación que consideraba como su dormitorio.

Aunque no le gustaba la habitación. De hecho tampoco le gustaba la casa… se sentía como si no hubiera el suficiente aire para respirar en esta casa.

Dando otra profunda respiración, Elizabeth se sentó en la cama y suspiró. Unió sus manos en su regazo y las miró, tuvo la impresión de que estaba temblando, aunque solo fuera ligeramente. Casi inconscientemente, comenzó a examinar sus manos. Eran pálidas y suaves y había un anillo de bodas en su dedo. Se lo quitó y se lo puso cerca del rostro, murmuró las letras grabadas en el anillo. W & E. Will y Elizabeth. Suspiró de nuevo y se puso el anillo otra vez en el dedo. No tenía más anillos. Solo un brazalete de oro en la muñeca. Se trataba de un simple y nada llamativo brazalete. Tiró del brazalete, pero era demasiado pequeño y no podía deslizarlo fuera de su mano, por lo que la levanto, buscando un candado. Frunció el ceño en perplejidad y desconcertada reconoció que… no había ningún candado. No estaba cerrada y sin embargo, la pulsera le quedaba muy ajustada para poder deslizarla de su muñeca… la miró fijamente medio ausente, medio extrañada, girando el brazalete en su muñeca, su mente gradualmente vago fuera del brazalete hacia diferentes temas.

¿Cómo no podía recordar nada? ¿Cómo era que no podía ni recordar ni siquiera, sentir sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que amaba a su esposo? Su esposo… ¿lo había amado?

Una vez mas la discrepancia de su actitud hacia las palabras la atemorizaba. _Amo a Will_, sonaba indiferente, mientras, _amo a mi esposo_, sonaba diferente, en realidad sonaba verídica.

Elizabeth se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Apoyó las uñas contra el cristal y suspiró. Algo estaba mal, algo estaba muy mal, aunque incluso no tenia ni siquiera una vaga sospecha de lo que pudiera ser el error y, sin embargo, tenia la impresión de que algo no estaba bien, que ese algo, simplemente no funcionaba del todo bien.

* * *

Dejaron la Cueva del Naufragio a toda prisa sin ser especialmente justificada. Y solo cando el _Perla Negra_ ya estaba en mar abierto Gibbs se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se habían abastecido de ningún suministro y que no solo se estaba agotando todo el ron, sino también los alimentos y el agua potable. Por lo tanto, tendría que hacer una parada rápida en uno de los puertos mas cercanos y como Tortuga era uno de ellos, convenía llegar ahí.

* * *

"Y ¿Cómo lo a tratado Maldream, señor Turner?" Preguntó sonriente un hombre de mediana edad, mirando a Will interesadamente.

"Se nos a recibido muy calurosamente. No podemos olvidar eso, señor Grant." Respondió Will con amabilidad y una poco tensa sonrisa, ya que era la decima vez en el día que se veía obligado a responder mas o menos el mismo conjunto de preguntas amistosas.

"Estoy seguro de que se sentirá muy a gusto aquí." Añadió la esposa del señor Grant, sonriendo agradablemente. "Y yo espero poder conocer pronto a su esposa."

"Por supuesto, tan pronto como se sienta mejor." Respondió Will tranquilizadoramente.

"Ah, aquí esta." un anciano se acerco a la pequeña reunión y palmeo a Will en el hombro. "Espero que no halla encontrado a nuestro ministro totalmente aburrido." Dijo el señor Roggson, riendo brevemente.

"¡Señor Roggson!" Exclamó la señora Grant con tibia indignación, sonriendo divertidamente.

"No." Respondió Will con una sonrisa. "Supongo que estaba demasiado entretenido admirando el interior de la capilla." Añadió, provocando risas generales.

"Siempre soy muy feliz al ver a las persona con altos y alegres espíritus, especialmente justo después de misa." La voz del ministro de repente se mezclo en la conversación.

El señor Roggson carraspeo, mientras que el señor Grant y Will que seguían riendo, redujeron sus risas rápidamente a simples sonrisas mientras que la señora Grant parecía incapaz de recuperar la compostura tan rápido y se mantuvo riendo tranquilamente detrás del hombro de su esposo.

"Sí, nuestros espíritus están de muy buen humor." Dijo el señor Roggson alegremente. "Y acabamos de invitar al señor Turner para que se nos una en la cena en el _Brave Bravado._" Añadió con una sonrisa.

"Así, por supuesto." Asintió el ministro. "Es una pequeña tradición local que el señor Roggson a impuesto ante mis dudas y reservas." Observó el ministro, mirando al señor Roggson con una mirada medio seria en desaprobación.

"Y ¿Porque eso?" Preguntó Will con una sonrisa.

"Bueno." El ministro suspiró exageradamente. "Van de la iglesia directamente a la taberna todos los domingos, me parece un poco extraño." Explicó con una sonrisa.

"Ya veo." Dijo Will con una sonrisa.

"Nah." El señor Grant movió su mano desinteresadamente. "Nada vicioso sucederá ahí. Es solo una cena y algo de conversación."

"Y algunas bebidas." Lo interrumpió la señora Grant con voz divertida.

"Exactamente." Estuvo de acuerdo el señor ministro con un guiño. "Eso es a lo que me refería. Gracias señora Grant, veo que por lo menos tengo un aliado aquí." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro." El señor Grant sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa. "Porque si no nos fuéramos a _Brave Bravado_, las señoras no tendrían sus reuniones secretas todos los domingos."

"No hay nada secreto en nuestras reuniones." Dijo la señora Grant a la defensiva con una pequeña mueca. "Pero hablamos de eso." Añadió rápidamente, cambiando sus ojos a Will. "Espero que la señora Turner se nos una el próximo domingo."

Will le aseguro que la señora Turner estaría más que encantada de reunirse con ellas tan pronto como su estado de salud se lo permita.

* * *

Ir hasta Tortuga era una imprudente idea, y Jack se dio cuenta tan pronto como pisaron tierra, y sobre todo mas tarde, cuando de repente se encontró en medio de las calles, _esa_ calle, donde por un momento creyó ver realmente el rostro de ella entre la multitud y que ella también lo veía como aquella vez, cuando ella había ido a Tortuga, antes de ese accidente.

Jack se congeló y se quedo inmóvil por un momento, ausentemente mirando a la distancia, acumulando los escombros de sus pensamientos, e incluso preguntándose si lo que recordaba realmente había sucedido. Tal vez solo lo había imaginado. Tal vez ella nunca había ido a Tortuga, tal vez nunca había querido encontrarlo, tal vez nunca había…

_"Te amo, Jack."_

Cerró los ojos, los cerró abruptamente, presionando fuertemente sus parpados, tratando de apartarse del mundo que lo rodeaba… sus ojos le ardían, algo tibio se acumulaba bajo sus parpados, quemándole los ojos, obligándolo a abrirlos y dejara que el fuego fluyera, que el rió ardiente de su dolor bajara por su rostro. Pero se resistió. Estaba ahí solo, el tibio viento, movía su cabello y su abrigo que no le quedaba muy bien, porque era viejo y no de su talla.

Ella aun tenía su abrigo.

¿Se había llevado su abrigo?

¿Dónde estaba ella ahora?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, el viento limpio las gotas de fuego de su rostro.

¿Dónde esta ella ahora?

La extraña pregunta lo sorprendió. Sonaba extraña… Sin embargo, sonaba real… su mirada ausente vagaba entre la multitud. Rostros de personas, diferentes rostros y en cada una de ellas, veía una sombra de una, de ese mismo rostro, de ese único rostro…

_¿Dónde estas Lizzie?"_

"¡Jack Sparrow!" Un agudo tono de voz sacudió a Jack de sus pensamientos. Gruñó y se giró con el rostro inmóvil.

Una chica con el cabello largo de color rojo le sonrió. "¡No has venido aquí en años!"

"Todavía no estoy aquí, Scarlett." Respondió indiferente, tratando de pasar a un lado de ella.

La chica parpadeo y entrecerró los ojos y entonces, después de un momento de consideración lo siguió.

"Te ves triste." Señaló, apareciendo a un lado de él.

"Me siento mucho mas que triste, te lo aseguro." Respondió Jack en un susurró sin mirarla.

"Así parece." Estuvo de acuerdo y enredo su mano a través del brazo de él.

"Es así." Respondió mirándola con una larga y significativa mirada y empujando suavemente la mano de ella de brazo.

Ella dio un rápido paso hacia delante bloqueándole el camino. Jack se detuvo abruptamente y levantó sus ojos hacia ella. Ella iba a decir algo, algo que le pareciera gracioso, pero después su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido en consternación.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó analizando el rostro de él con consternación y asombro. Se veía pálido y cansado y también había algo de una especie de solemne y morosa emoción congelada en su rostro y las arrugas de su frente parecían formar un ceño fruncido permanente. Sus ojos miraban ausentemente, como si realmente no estuviera ahí y sin embargo extrañamente brillosos, dándole la apariencia de un fantasma. Un fantasma aterrador. Un fantasma terriblemente adolorido.

"Nada." Respondió secamente, se giró y se alejó. Gibbs le había prometido que llevaría todos los suministros, por lo que no había ninguna razón para que él estuviera ahí. Por un momento había pensado que conseguir un trago era una buena idea, pero entonces se dio cuenta que podía ir a emborracharse al _Perla Negra_, solo, sin ninguna persona a su alrededor. De todas esas persona vivas a su alrededor. Porque él ya ni siquiera encajaba aquí. Estaba muerto. No debía caminar entre los vivos. Él ya no vivía. Tal vez Gibbs no lo había dejado matar su cuerpo, pero él no había podido impedir que su alma muriera. Se había muerto. Estaba muerto. El mundo estaba muerto. Al menos para él, el mundo estaba muerto y él ya no pertenecía a ningún lugar.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos, que casi no se dio cuenta, cuando alguien lo comenzó a arrastrar en la dirección opuesta. Pero antes de que lograra protestar, una mano cubrió su boca, silenciándolo.

"Necesitas un trago." Dijo Scarlett decididamente y sonrió.

* * *

_Brave Bravado_era una buena taberna, a diferencia de las tabernas que Will había visto brevemente en Tortuga. Era especial, no muy llena de gente y sorprendentemente limpia. Algunas personas fumaba, otras bebían, pero el único sonido resonante en la habitación bien iluminada, eran los sonidos de las personas al hablar, o de persona riendo. Nadie gritaba o discutía y no había ninguna pelea a punto de comenzar estropeando el momento.

Will se sentó en una mesa grande entre varios hombres y trató de disfrutar de la hermosa, tarde de domingo, con la agradable compañía y de la comprensión que de hecho, el sueño mas grande de su vida se hacia realidad. Tenia a Elizabeth como su esposa, vivían en un tranquilo y encantador pueblo, una casa cómoda. Iba a abrir una herrería y ella iba a quedarse en casa para cuidarla. Iban a tener una vida perfecta e iba a asegurarse de que Elizabeth fuera muy, pero muy feliz, incluso sin… incluso sin el mar y de un barco bajo sus pies…

"¿Y para usted señor Turner?" Preguntó el señor Roggson, mirando a Will con una sonrisa. Will levantó la vista haciendo que su tren de pensamientos se viera repentinamente interrumpido. "¿Qué va a comer y beber?" Indicó el señor Roggson, ligeramente irritado por la distraída mirada en el rostro de Will.

"Oh." Will sonrió y siguió la dirección de la mirada del señor Roggson, que se movió de él hacia alguien que estaba parado a un lado de la mesa. Will giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos mas azules de su vida_. La mayoría_ _de los ojos azules_ tenían una expresión torpe que se repetía en su cabeza.

La muchacha sonrió y acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio, detrás de su oreja y sosteniendo una charola vacía en su otra mano.

Will ordeno algo, sin preocuparse ni sabiendo realmente lo que estaba ordenando. Aun seguía preocupado por sus reflexiones, y sin embargo había algo en el rostro de la mesera que le parecía familiar. Estaba casi seguro de que la había visto en algún lugar, solo que no recordaba cuando y donde.

La chica asintió y sonrió tomando su orden, pero la mirada larga que él le dedico, logró que su pálida sonrisa, desapareciera del todo, convirtiéndola en un mueca y Will notó, no sin desconcierto, que ella había palidecido de repente. Cuando él hizo su pedido ella se alejo rápidamente casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Will parpadeo y siguió con su mirada el recorrido de la chica, aun preguntándose donde la había visto antes…

* * *

"Me burle de ella." Dijo Scarlett con una pequeña e irónica sonrisa, dando un sorbo a su vaso. "Le dije que no había manera de comenzar una nueva vida, como la que ella quería." Levantó la mano y trono los dedos para acentuar su punto. "Pero ella dijo que se iría, que eso era lo que siempre había querido hacer, que quería cambiar todo." Scarlett rió. "Ni siquiera sé si tenia dinero." Agregó después de una pausa, levantando las cejas. "No pudo haber ahorrado mucho."

Jack levantó su vista de su vaso por un momento, pero no dijo nada. Estaba sentado con su cabeza apoyada en su mano, sosteniendo sus codos sobre la mesa, con los ojos fijos en el ron. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si estaba pensando en algo. Medio escuchaba el sentido monologo de Scarlett y medio estaba dormido, su mente silenciosa estaba repitiendo algunas escenas en su imaginación, de desconcertantes trozos de ciertos días y ciertas noches, de algunas imágenes inacabadas y silenciosas oraciones. Jack flotaba entre todos esos pensamientos, deseando ahogarse en ellos. Pero de alguna manera no se podía ahogar, no importaba lo mucho que quisiera, simplemente no podía, así que solo miró a todos esos sueños destrozados y pensamientos que lo envolvían, tratando de dividir cada uno de ellos en los recuerdos de su corazón. Que no era necesario. Porque todos ellos ya estaban allí.

"Le dije que no aguantaría, que no viviría mucho en ese tipo de vida y entonces ella realmente se enojo conmigo." Continuo Scarlett, no parecía muy interesada en si Jack estaba escuchando o no. En parte porque ella solo quería hablar con alguien, que al menos pareciera que la estaba escuchando y en parte porque creía que escuchar a alguien, aunque no estuviera muy interesado, era la medicina para cualquier dolor. "Me preguntó que si que pensaba de ella." Scarlett se encogió de hombros. "Y si yo no creía que ella quería una vida como la de todos los demás, solo una vida normal. Dijo que nadie podía elegir tener una vida como esta." hizo una pausa y mordió la orilla de su vaso, entrecerrando los ojos y por un momento se quedo pensativamente mirando a la distancia. "Así que se fue." Scarlett comenzó otra vez. "Me ha estado escribiendo cartas." Dijo con un toque de orgullo en su voz. "Las persona en realidad no reciben cartas aquí. Claro exceptuándome a mi." Sonrió para si misma. "Ella va con una anciana de otro pueblo para que le ayude a escribir las cartas y luego va a otra ciudad a enviarlas, no puedo enviarlas en donde vive, porque no quiere que nadie sepa que envía cartas a Tortuga." Explicó con un suspiro, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado, su cabello rojo caía en su hombro desnudo. "Trabaja en una taberna, pero no es un lugar sucio como este." Movió su mano en el aire y se mordió el labio como considerándolo. "Es una especie de taberna decente, donde la gente es agradable y la llaman señorita Giselle." Scarlett se rió y tomo un sorbo de su bebida. "Solo el nombre de la aldea es estúpido." Dijo Scarlett después de una pausa, con una mueca. "Maldream."

Jack empujo lentamente su vaso de ron hacia a un lado. No sentía ganas de beber. Quería emborracharse y, sin embargo, no quería beber nada.

"_Maldream_. ¿No es estúpido? ¿Vivir en un _mal_ sueño?" Preguntó Scarlett sin dirigir su pregunta a nadie en particular.

"No del todo." Susurró Jack, tomando su sombrero que había dejado sobre la mesa y poniéndoselo. Scarlett lo miró dudosa. "¿No vivimos todos en un mal sueño?" la miró con indiferencia y se puso de pie.

"Mas que en un cuento de hadas." Dijo ella con una amarga sonrisa y también poniéndose de pie.

Jack levantó sus cejas cansadamente, mirándola con una mirada interrogativa. Scarlett rió. "Mi abuela decía que todos vivimos en un cuento de hadas y que todo nos llega cuando es el momento adecuado para que ciertas cosas nos lleguen. Todo lo que necesitamos, todo lo que necesitamos saber, siempre se nos dijo, solo que estamos muy ciegos para verlo de inmediato."

"¿Tu abuela esta muerta?" Preguntó Jack en voz baja.

"No." Respondió Scarlett con el ceño fruncido.

"Entonces no la hagas sentir mal. No le digas que eso, es una mentira." Dijo hoscamente, moviendo la cabeza en forma de despedida y alejándose.

"Así es." Susurró Scarlett con incertidumbre, mirándolo mientras se iba. Después de un momento, se encogió de hombros y se termino su bebida y también salió de la taberna.

* * *

"Me temo que tengo que irme." Dijo Will con una sonrisa de disculpa, interrumpiendo el flujo de una divertida conversación. "No quiero dejar a Elizabeth, a mi esposa por mucho tiempo sola."

"Oh, por supuesto." Estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente el señor Roggson, otras voces también se le unieron.

"Dele nuestros deseos de pronta recuperación a su esposa, señor Turner." Dijo Grant en una cálida sonrisa.

"Lo haré. Gracias." Dijo Will con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Y mañana vamos a reunirnos en la tienda del señor Hummings?" Preguntó uno de los hombres mas joven sentado en la mesa.

"Ya no es la tienda del señor Hummings." Lo interrumpió el señor Roggson. "Ahora será la herrería del señor Turner." Dijo sonriente, guiñándole un ojo a Will.

"Eso es lo que quise decir." Dijo el hombre joven con una sonrisa defensiva.

"Sí, mañana." Will asintió.

"Hasta entonces, chico." Sonrió el señor Roggson a Will, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

Will le dijo adiós a todo el mundo y salió de _Brave Bravado_, con un humor mas bien optimista. Mañana iniciaría la renovación de la antigua taberna y esperaba que dentro de una semana quedara lista y quizás, incluso, el próximo domingo, seria capaz de colgar el cartel de herrero en la puerta. Sonrió para si mismo. Todo iba a estar bien. Si solo Elizabeth comenzara a sentirse mejor, que comenzara a sentirse feliz…

"¡Señor!" el grito de una voz femenina lo detuvo, en medio de la calle que lo llevaba de la taberna a su casa. Se giró y para su sorpresa vio a la mesera, la chica de pelo rubio corriendo hacia él. Por fin, lo alcanzo, las hebras de su cabello largo escapaban del lazo que lo mantenían en su lugar. "Lo siento, solo quería…" tartamudeo, su respiración irregular a causa de la carrera.

"¿Si?" Will la miró desconcertado, su asombro aumento cuando la chica saco una bolsa pequeña de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y empezó a ponerla en sus manos. "¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó un poco sorprendido por la situación.

"Eso es todo lo que tengo." Dijo la chica con voz quebrada, mirándolo con sus ojos azules, vidriosos. "Por favor no les diga, por favor, simplemente, no les diga, por favor."

Will parpadeo, frunció el ceño y miró a la chica con desconcierto, tratando de entender de lo que estaba hablando. "Lo siento… pero no entiendo." Dijo dudoso, devolviéndole el pequeño bolso de nuevo en sus manos.

"Por favor." Respiró y las lagrimas salían de sus ojos, cuando ella intento poner la bolsa una vez mas en las manos de él. Algo sonó dentro y Will medio conscientemente, reconoció que probablemente eran monedas las que hacían el ruido. "Simplemente no se los diga. Le juro… que realmente… yo… solo llevo tres meses aquí… y nunca había sido tan feliz antes… por favor…" accidentalmente enterró las uñas en la palma de la mano de Will, tratando de vaciar el contenido de la bolsa en sus manos.

Will la miró boquiabierto, notando con asombro que sus manos estaban temblando y que ella realmente estaba llorando.

"No tengo ni las fuerzas ni el dinero suficiente para comenzar de nuevo en otra parte. Si me voy de aquí, tendría que volver." Dijo ella, haciendo una mueca, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. "Por favor no les diga."

"Lo siento mucho." Dijo Will finalmente interrumpiéndola. "Pero realmente no sé de lo que me esta hablando. ¿Qué no les diga que? ¿Qué no le diga a quien? No entiendo." Le dio la bolsa de regreso, encerrándola en su mano decididamente y luego llevo su mano a su bolsillo para sacar un pañuelo y ofrecérselo. "Tenga." Le ofreció el pañuelo, pero ella no lo acepto y solo lo miró con los ojos ampliados, sus ojos azules brillaban por las lágrimas. Will observó su incertidumbre por un momento y finalmente limpio las lagrimas de su rostro con el pañuelo, por si mismo.

"Pensé que me había reconocido." Susurró la chica de pelo rubio, frunciendo el ceño y observando el rostro de Will intensamente.

"¿Reconocerla?" Will alejo el pañuelo y levantó las cejas. "Sí yo pensé… pensé… que nos habíamos conocido antes, pero…" hizo una pausa, sin estar seguro si seria educado decirlo. "Realmente no me acuerdo ni donde ni cuando."

La chica parpadeo. y entonces la cabeza de Will se ilumino y repentinamente recordó donde la había visto antes. Tortuga. La había visto en Tortuga, pero ella se veía diferente en ese entonces. Ahora, vestía un vestido verde pálido, y sin ningún tipo de pintura en el rostro, se veía distinta. Pero su cabello y sus ojos eran los mismos y tenia que admitir que aunque en sus recuerdos la veía bonita, en esas dos ocasiones en Tortuga, ahora sin todos los adornos artificiales, era realmente hermosa.

"Oh." Susurró ella evitando sus ojos.

"Espere yo…" Will comenzó dudoso. "Creo que en realidad, ya me acuerdo…"

Ella cambio sus ojos a él y Will notó que ya no estaba llorando, aunque sus ojos aun seguían vidriosos.

"Tortuga ¿verdad?" Preguntó tranquilamente, como si supusiera que las palabras la asustaran. Y supuso bien.

Ella dio un grito apagado e hizo una mueca de enojo destellando en sus ojos, como si se regañara así misma por su indiscreción, por recordarle algo que ella no quería recordar. "Sí." Susurró ella. "Pero por favor." Renovando su intento de darle a Will la pequeño bolsa. "No…"

Will empujo suavemente la bolsa de regreso a las manos de ella y la miró seriamente. "Yo no." Suspiró. "No voy a decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a cruzado por mi mente. Por favor, deténgase." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero ella seguía resistiéndose a tomar su bolsa. "Soy un herrero, no un chantajista." Le dijo, sonriendo ligeramente.

Ella lentamente retrocedió sus manos con la bolsa, mirándolo sospechosamente.

"Yo también estoy comenzando una nueva vida." Dijo pensativamente, mirando hacia otro lado. "Solo vamos a olvidar el pasado." Añadió cambiando sus ojos de nuevo a ella y dedicándole una cautelosa sonrisa.

Ella la miró en silencio por un momento, como si tratara de evaluar su sinceridad, por fin alejo la bolsa y asintió.

Will sonrió. "Soy Will." Dijo extendiendo su mano. "Will Turner,"

Ella miró su mano y luego su rostro. "Giselle." Le susurró, levantando la mano lentamente. "Giselle Esperanza."

"Tienes un nombre maravilloso." Dijo Will con una sonrisa, cuando se estrecharon las manos.

"¿De verdad? Nunca me gusto." Dijo Giselle encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Will levantando las cejas.

"No sé. Simplemente no me gusta. Siempre creí que sonaba my… irónico." Dijo ella con voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado y escondiendo un mechón detrás de su oreja.

"Ahora no lo es." Observó Will y ella cambio su mirada a él. él sonrió y después de un momento ella le regreso la sonrisa.

"Me temo que sí." Le susurró "Y lo siento por…" Rodó los ojos y sonrió.

"Está bien." Will sonrió tranquilizadoramente,

"Gracias." Dijo Giselle en un serio tono de voz. "Que tengas unas buenas noches. Adiós"

"Y tu también. Adiós." Dijo Will son una sonrisa.

Giselle asintió, se giró y corrió de nuevo hacia la Brave Bravado.

* * *

Jack se sentó en su escritorio de la cabina del capitán del _Perla Negra_, con la cabeza en las manos, mirando fijamente el mapa ante él. En el mapa y en la brújula cerrada que sostenía el mapa. Ni siquiera había pensado en abrirla. Incluso ahora, no se sentía en condiciones para abrirla. ¿Qué era lo que iba a ver ahí? ¿Dónde apuntaría? ¿Apuntaría al Fin del Mundo al lugar a donde iban a ir de todos modos? O giraría salvajemente señalando a todas partes, apuntando a ninguna parte… porque era donde ella estaba. Ella no estaba en ningún lugar y, sin embargo, ella estaba en todas partes. En todas partes, alrededor de él, en todas partes dentro de él. En todas partes.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia los baúles que aun estaban a la derecha de la cabina, donde había estado antes. Los baúles con la ropa de ella, con la ropa que él le había comprado y la mayoría de ella ni siquiera estaba usada, no se la había puesto ni siquiera una vez.

La recordó en Tortuga, recordó cada momento, cada gesto, recordó cuando ella había despertado, recordó cuando habían paseado alrededor de Tortuga, cuando le había mostrado el _Perla Negra_ por primera vez, cuando ella lo beso… cuando zarparon, cuando intercambiaron los anillos, cuando la había llevado hasta el nido de cuervo, cuando ella le había dicho que lo amaba…

Su visión se hizo borrosa, cerró los ojos y apretó dos dientes. ¿Finalmente este era el castigo? ¿Su castigo? ¿Por qué? Por esas mentiras que ya habían sido perdonadas. Ella era feliz. Los dos eran felices, eran muy felices juntos.

Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó el acta de matrimonio y la desenrollo lentamente. Movió la brújula hacia una esquina del escritorio y puso el acta de matrimonio sobre la mesa y miró fijamente las letras escritas, sus firmas… Pensativamente, rozó con las yemas de sus dedos la caligrafía de ella, sintiendo como si una mano fría apretaba su corazón en su pecho, y quería gritar y sin embargo no podía gritar, no sabia como gritar, ya no sabia nada…

Lentamente, se inclinó hacia abajo y tocó la superficie plana del papel con sus labios. Besando su nombre y cerró los ojos, antes de que el océano de llamas que se acumulaban detrás de sus parpados se escaparan y arruinaran el documento. Se estremeció, sintiendo que algo se rompía dentro de él, devastadoramente, sus pensamientos le dolían, cada pensamiento que destellaba a través de su mente, cada recuerdo le enviaba olas de entumecido dolor a través de su cuerpo.

_"Prepárate, porque a partir de hoy no te dejare sola ni en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."_

Sus palabras flotaron hacia él, desgarrando su corazón con puñales de hielo y su cabeza se deslizó mas abajo hacia el escritorio, su frente apoyándola contra el acta de matrimonio.

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento, antes de finalmente levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, tomó la manga de su abrigo y accidentalmente golpeo la brújula que yacía en la esquina del escritorio, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Pero salió de la cabina sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Sin percatarse de que se había abierto la brújula y que la aguja después de haber girado, señalo claramente en una dirección especifica.

* * *

"¿Elizabeth?" La llamó Will con indecisión, entrando a la casa. La cocina estaba vacía, como todas las habitaciones de abajo. Subió las escaleras y se detuvo justo en la habitación de Elizabeth. Llamó a la puerta pero nadie contesto, por lo que cautelosamente, empujo la puerta para abrirla. "Elizabeth." Sonrió ligeramente, notando que ella estaba sentada al borde de la cama. Ella movió sus ojos hacia él. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó tranquilamente.

"¿Me puedes ayudar?" Preguntó Elizabeth sin ganas, con un tono de voz cansado, sin mirarlo.

"Por supuesto." Will rápidamente se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama. "¿En que necesitas que te ayude Eliz..?" Se detuvo, cuando ella levantó su mano y lo miró.

"¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? Quiero quitármelo." Dijo Elizabeth apuntando el brazalete. "¿Puedes ayudarme a quitármelo?"

Will parpadeo.

* * *

CONTINUARA...

Como comprenderan, estuve llorando mucho al traducir este capitulo, por eso es que les digo que m costo muho trabajo, normalmente tardo un dia y medio en traducir capitulos largos y este me costo dos dias y medio y miren que no es tan largo, pero no se quizas ando muy sensible, pero ver a Jack tan mal me conmovio hasta la medula, cada rato tenia que respirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos porque se me llenaban de lagrimas y las letras me bailaban en la pantalla. Fueron dos dias y medio bastante largos.

Bueno, los dejo y espero que no hallan sufrido tanto como yo.

Un beso.


	72. Chapter 72

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****: **Danny ¿Qué te digo a ti? Es que si te contesto algo temo que hablaría de mas, así que solo me voy a limitar a decirte que en tu frase de que lo hombres son sinónimo de egoísmo, llevas mucho de verdad, es exactamente como yo pienso y no solo eso lo he comprobado. Bueno y es todo lo que te puedo decir, solo eso. De verdad no puedo decir más. Mas que solo que el se nota que el fic esta llegando a su fin. Gracias por tu comentario maravilloso y un beso.

**Silvia**: Hola Silvia, lo entiendo y te acompaño en tu dolor. Solo muchas gracias por no olvidarte de dejar un review.

**Cande**: Acabas de hacerme notar algo que definitivamente no había notado, es verdad ya voy a tener un año traduciendo este fic, y no lo puedo creer. Pues fue en estas fechas que comencé a seguir los fics de Florencia e inmediatamente me enamore de ellos y hasta hoy no me podido dejarlos. Así que era este el capitulo del cual tanto hablabas, bueno por fin llego y me supongo que ya sabes en que termina este capitulo, así que disfrútalo mucho. Un beso y muchas gracias por tus palabras.

**Elizabeth:** Primero me quede esperando la actualización de tu fic, espero que lo hagas prontito, que me tienes super picada. Muero por ver que pasa después de que Elizabeth encontrara a Jack…. Mejor ya no digo mas…. Ok. Te doy toda la razón, Florencia sabe lo que hace, es toda una escritora con todas sus letras, no se como no se dedica a esto profesionalmente. Sin exagerar la considero tan buena como JK Rowling, o hasta mas, porque en lo personal a mi esta escritora me decepciono completamente. Pero en fin ese es otro asunto. Otra cosa, nos guste o no Will quiere a Elizabeth, un amor mal encausado pero la quiere a su manera, y pirateándome una frase de Danny en su review, que por cierto tiene la boca llena de verdad, los hombres son sinónimos de la palabra egoísmo, y Will es hombre y él solo esta buscando su felicidad, su comodidad sin impórtale a quien se lleve entre las patas, en este caso se esta llevando tanto a Elizabeth como a Jack, pero su egoísmo no lo deja ver eso. Pero como dice el refrán en el pecado llevara la penitencia. Y pronto sabrás de qué te hablo. Te quedaras con la boca abierta y de verdad daría todo por ver tu cara cuando termines de leer este capitulo, es mas, ojala y puedas describirme como quedaste. Si, de verdad que sí sufrí mucho traduciendo el capitulo anterior, porque, cada vez que veía a Jack mal, los ojos se me llenaban de lagrimas y las letras bailaban y las veía doble, así que no tienes idea de lo que sufrí. Otra cosa, estoy muy satisfecha con mi trabajo, en serio, estoy feliz de que aun haya personas leyendo este fic tan largo y que aun se molesten en dejar comentarios. Pero siempre he sido medio tímida para algunas cosas, pero aun así te lo agradezco y te quiero amiga. El poema es precioso Elizabeth, gracias por ponerlo, mira como tengo cosas que agradecerte. Creo que terminare debiéndote. Bien ya me extendí demasiado, así que mejor te dejo para que disfrutes de este capitulo, ah y por favor no olvides describirme tu cara al final del capitulo y si puedes maten un espejo cerca para que te la veas. Un beso.

**Nallely mcr:** Ay Dios, se nota que el final de la historia esta cerca, ¿Por qué lo digo? Porque le atinaste a una de las opciones que dijiste solo que no te voy a decir cual, pero estate contenta y tranquila, de lo que dijiste hay muy buenas posibilidades de que pase y eso de verdad me emociona, porque sé que tú también vas a estar contenta cuando te des cuenta a que le atinaste. Ay pero no quiero abrir la boca de mas. Así que calladita me veo mas bonita. Tu duda, mhmm no te lo puedo decir, seria revelarte demasiado, lo siento mucho de verdad. Me alagas mucho con lo que me dices, espero que disfrutes mucho este capitulo. Un beso.

**Megumisakura:** Estuve apunto de no traerles la actualización, pero lo logre, aquí esta. Así que a disfrutar y muchas gracias por seguir aquí.

**Lina:** Ay pues en realidad tengo sentimientos encontrados, porque de alguna manera quiero terminar el fic para que ustedes salgan de la duda y por otro lado, no quiero porque voy a extrañar a Jack a Elizabeth pero sobre todo voy a extrañar mucho sus comentarios, lo he dicho pocas veces pero es la verdad completa, ustedes son mi oxigeno y mi motor o mi timón, que me dirigen para no abandonar lo ya empezado. Además también no se que voy a hacer después de terminarlos. Siento que me va a hacer falta algo. Espero inventarme algo para entonces. Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero disfrutes mucho este capitulo que por cierto, creo que gustara mucho. Gracias y un beso.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 72**

La habitación estaba oscura, pero por la ventana abierta se filtraba la brisa y la luz fluorescente de la luna hacia extrañas sombras en las paredes. La luz de la luna parecía brillar, como si el viento realmente pudiera controlarla, como si la luz le perteneciera al viento.

Elizabeth no podía dormir. Estaba acostada de lado, mirando pensativamente el brazalete y girándolo alrededor de su muñeca con su otra mano.

"_¿Por qué quieres quitártelo Elizabeth?" _

"_Solo para ver como puedo quitármelo. ¡No tiene ningún seguro! ¿Sabes como...?"_

"_No se."_

"_¿Cómo es posible?"_

"_No se, siempre la has tenido… creo que era de tu madre…"_

* * *

Will se sentó en la cama de su habitación, con su cabeza en sus manos, tratando de no pensar en nada, al menos por un momento. Solo quería un momento de descanso, un breve momento, el tiempo suficiente para dejar que su mente se recuperara. No podía siquiera recordar cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una noche tranquila. Una noche de sueños pacíficos… cuando no tenia frío… cuando no estaba temblando.

Jadeo y lentamente abrió los ojos, miró sus manos ausentemente. ¿Cuándo había llegado a esta situación? ¿Cuándo había empezado? ¿Cuál había sido el primer paso que lo había llevado a esto?

¿Cuál fue su primer mentira?...

¿Cuál había sido la primera mentira que había fallado? ¿Era todo una mentira? No solo estaba tratando de encontrar otro nombre para las diferentes mentiras, sino que ya las llamaba casi verdades, para su beneficio.

Beneficio. Se rió amargamente. ¿Dónde estaba el beneficio? ¿Había algún beneficio? Estaban aquí, juntos y aun así, estaban mas lejos el uno del otro que nunca. Y a pesar de que sabía que era su esposo, ella lo trataba con obstinada frialdad, incluso con molestia. Tenía la sensación de que la molestaba. Y eso era algo nuevo. Era algo que nunca había existido antes. Y le dolía.

Pero quizás se lo merecía. Especialmente ahora. Después de esa mentira, la primera mentira que en realidad había notado. Cuando le había dicho que el brazalete que llevaba era de su madre y que no sabia como quitárselo…

Y no sabía. Porque no había manera de quitárselo.

Respiró profundamente y después suspiro.

Tenía miedo a ser un mentiroso. Pero a lo que más le temía era a lo fácil que era mentir. A lo fácil que era mentirle a ella, cuando lo que estaba en juego era… ella.

"¿Puedo entrar?"

Will brinco de la cama, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies en el proceso. "Por supuesto." Le susurró después de un momento de solo mirarla fijamente, como si verla fuera el más asombroso fenómeno.

Y lo era, de cierto modo.

Elizabeth entro y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Will la miró acercarse con gran expectación, casi hipnotizado con su repentina aparición. La habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras, excepto por una vela que estaba en la mesita cercana a la cama. Elizabeth se sentó al borde de la cama. "Lo siento." Le susurró con un suspiro.

Lentamente se sentó a su lado. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó casi inaudiblemente.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros, con los ojos fijos en sus manos. "No es culpa tuya que me sienta así… No es tu culpa que yo halla perdido la memoria…" Will enterró las uñas en la cama, lentamente su mano formo un puño. "Y, sin embargo, me he comportado como si fuera tu culpa…" Elizabeth suspiró de nuevo, aun sin verlo. "Lo siento."

Will la miró con intensidad, veía claramente su perfil a la luz de la luna, su cabello brillaba ligeramente ante la extraña mezcla de luz plateada de la luna y de la dorada luz de la vela. Quería aceptar sus disculpas (_¡sus disculpas!..._), pero de alguna manera no podía ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra. Ya había dicho demasiado. Ya había dicho demasiado.

"Esto duele." Dijo Elizabeth después de una pausa, o lo ignoraba o ni siquiera se había percatado de que se había mantenido en silencio. Will movió su boca ligeramente. "Solo duele mucho no recordar nada." Dijo, levantando la mirada, sus ojos deambulaban alrededor de la oscura habitación. "No se porque, pero duele."

"Lo siento tanto Elizabeth." Dijo Will en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ella mordió su labio inferior y sonrió rotamente. "Eso no ayuda." Dijo afligida. "Pero voy a intentar poner de mi parte."

Will cerró los ojos por un momento, el sentimiento de culpabilidad lentamente caía sobre su cuerpo, casi dejándolo sin aliento. "No te preocupes por eso." Dijo cautelosamente, abrió los ojos y de repente sus ojos se encontraron, porque por fin ella había girado su cabeza para verlo. "Lleva su tiempo." Añadió con una pequeña y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Elizabeth asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Entonces, nos vemos mañana." Dijo, poniéndose de pie.

"Quizás…" Will también se puso de pie, las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca en un impulso. "Quizás puedas quedarte." Le pidió sin aliento, el latido de su corazón era acelerado. "Lo siento." Añadió rápidamente, notando como ella se alejaba mirándolo medio sorprendida, medio asustada. "No, quise decir-yo-no-solo…" Guardó silencio, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. "Yo solo quería decir que podías quedarte… conmigo… y que podemos solo… dormir…"

"No puedo dormir." Elizabeth lo interrumpió con una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa. "Probablemente me este moviendo de un lado para otro en toda la noche y no podrás dormir y dijiste que mañana seria un largo día y por lo tanto…"

"Elizabeth." La interrumpió dando un paso hacia ella y tomando sus manos. "Está bien. Lo entiendo."

Lo miró inexpresiva, pero con algo de advertencia en su mirada. _"Es lo mismo si lo entiendes o no."_ "Buenas noches." Dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente artificial y deslizo sus manos fuera del alcance de él.

"Buenas noches Elizabeth." Le susurró, luchando contra el impulso de detenerla y peguntarle de nuevo si quería quedarse, si quería quedarse con él, solo estar ceca… Elizabeth sonrió de nuevo y se giró. "Te amo." Dijo tranquilamente, cuando ella estaba a medio camino de la puerta.

Ella se detuvo, mirándolo sobre su hombro y… sonrió.

Y dejo la habitación, dejándolo solo, con los ojos fijos en la puerta, hasta que varios minutos después, por fin se sentó sobre la cama de nuevo y escondió su rostro en sus manos con un suspiro.

* * *

Jack abrió la puerta de su cabina, se quito el abrigo mojado, las gotas de lluvia bajaban de su cabello. Se limpio los ojos con el dorso de su mano, tratando de encontrar lo que había ido a buscar… su sombrero. La tormenta estaba arreciando y por primera vez, realmente no la disfrutaba. ¡No la disfrutaba!... no le importaba. Ni el sol, ni la lluvia, podían hacer ninguna diferencia en su humor. Si es que aun había algo que se llamara humor en él… cada día se sentía igual de vacío que los anteriores… todas las horas igual de frías y carecían de sentido y eran dolorosas. No tenia animo. Sentía como si le costara caminar y se sorprendía cada vez que alguien se dirigía a él. ¿Cómo era posible que todavía lo notaran? ¿Cómo podían verlo? Él no existía.

Sus ojos recorrieron su escritorio y notó su sombrero en la parte superior de uno de los libros que estaban amontonados en la esquina de la mesa. Rápidamente se inclinó sobre el escritorio y tomó el sombrero, pero de repentes escucho un sonido crujiente bajo sus pies.

Miró hacia abajo y con cautela levantó uno de sus pies, descubriendo lo que había aplastado accidentalmente. Se quedo un momento inmóvil, mirando fijamente el destrozado objeto, sin sentir nada a excepción de una brisa breve de frialdad que flotó a través de su mente y de su corazón, que no era muy evidente contra la abrumadora, constante, permanente, frialdad con la que su cuerpo y su alma se habían llenado desde…

Jack se inclino hacia abajo y levantó la brújula, la tapadera ya estaba separada del resto del aparato, la tapadera estaba aplastada, la aguja estaba rota por en medio. La miró con indiferencia, su rostro inmóvil, sus ojos sin vida.

Así que por fin _realmente_ estaba _rota_. Como su vida, como su corazón, como todo lo demás.

Y ni siquiera le importaba, porque ya no la necesitaba más. No quería nada más. Él lo único que quería era verla una vez mas y luego morir, con la esperanza de encontrarse con ella en otra vida. Improbable… y si no, entonces solo quería verla por ultima vez.

Cuidadosamente colocó la brújula sobre el escritorio, levantó su mano y lentamente recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de la aguja inmóvil, moviéndola para que apuntara el acta de matrimonio, que aun estaba extendida sobre el escritorio.

_Siempre te señala a ti, Lizbeth._

Se puso el sombrero y salió de la Cabina del Capitán cerrando de un fuerte golpe la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Tres semanas después.

Will estaba sentado a la mesa de la soleada cocina, esperando por Elizabeth y siguiendo la costumbre ya establecida por si mismo de que nunca debían de discutir. Había preparado el desayuno para los dos y la esperaba para poder comer juntos antes de que él se fuera a trabajar.

La herrería de Will abrió dos semanas atrás. El edificio que había sido arreglado con ayuda de varios hombres de la villa que eran supervisados por el señor Roggson, quien se aseguraba que todo se hiciera correctamente y con rapidez. Un poco más de una semana y todo estaba listo, así que el siguiente domingo después de su llegada a Maldream, durante la tradicional reunión en Brave Bravado, Will anuncio que la apertura de su taller de herrería, seria al día siguiente.

Durante la semana de renovación de su nuevo lugar de trabajo, Will salía de casa temprano por la mañana y regresaba cuando ya era noche, hacia una comida durante el día en Brave Bravado. Sin embargo, Elizabeth no había dicho ni una sola palabra y estaba preocupado de que estuviera enferma y no quería molestarla con sus quejas… pero tenia la sospecha de que a ella no le importaba nada de lo que él hiciera y quizás aun peor, de que se alegraba de que no estuviera en casa la mayor parte del día. Y aunque había empezando a comportarse de una manera mucho más amigable, todavía seguía siendo una actitud amistosa y nada más que solo amistad. Había estado sonriente y lo escuchaba e incluso (rara vez, pero aun así) había hablado con él y le hacia preguntas de su pasado. Y trataba de decirle todo con la mayor veracidad posible. Había hecho un recuento de los años y del muy hermoso año en el que habían estado comprometidos. Y mientras le contaba sobre sus citas, sus paseos y sus practicas de espada, se preguntó brevemente el porque no se habían casado antes, cual había sido el motivo por el que habían esperado todo un largo año, solo para que su boda fuera arruinada por Beckett… por… Jack, de hecho había sido culpa de él, de que se hubieran enredado en todo lo que sucedió después.

Jack. Había evitado pensar en su nombre y en su persona con rotundo éxito, incluso en su mente. No había pensado absolutamente nada en él, excepto por un breve momento en que le cruzó por la mente que debía haberse sentido destrozado al enterarse que Elizabeth estaba muerta.

Pero solo fue un solo momento, en toda una semana, que sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Jack Sparrow.

La segunda semana trajo mas días soleados a Maldream, a si mismo y a su mente. Elizabeth había cumplido su promesa pactada y lo había acompañado a la iglesia el siguiente domingo, "siendo un éxito instantáneo" como lo había señalado el señor Roggson, todo el mundo estaba "muy contento de conocerla" "encantados de verla de mejor salud" y "esperando que de ahora en adelante los acompañara mas seguido" Will se había sentido aliviado al notar como ella se había ocupado excelentemente bien de todas las abrumadoramente alegres bienvenidas. Después de todo, tenia experiencia en la vida social y sus fingimientos y no parecía tener ningún problema de encontrarse rodead de personas. Tal vez, incluso, a pesar de su pérdida de memoria, tenía menos problemas con esto que con él.

Había pasado el segundo domingo en Maldream por separado. Él en Brave Bravado en la tradicional reunión de hombres y ella en la casa del señor y señora Roggson, que era el lugar donde las mujeres se reunían los domingos por la tarde.

Lamentablemente. A diferencia de Will quien había pensado que no disfrutaría de las reuniones dominicales lo había hecho, mientras que Elizabeth las había detestado, desde el primer domingo. Por la noche ella le había avisado que ya no iba a asistir a esas reuniones. Nunca más. Y aunque Will no tenía intención de obligarle a hacer algo que ella no quisiese, de alguna manera aun le incomodaba la idea. ¿Cómo iba a explicarlo? No podía decir que las reuniones eran aburridas, que los temas de conversación eran triviales, que el chismorreo le irritaba y que los nuevos folletos de bordado no le interesaban a Elizabeth, porque estaban pasados de moda. Así que después de un breve debate, se habían puesto de acuerdo en culpar a la salud de Elizabeth por su ausencia en las reuniones.

Durante la segunda semana cuando el taller de herrería se abrió, Will regresaba a casa antes, para tener oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con Elizabeth. Sin embargo, aun existía esa extraña distancia entre ellos, que lo había mantenido alejado de cualquier intento de besarla, incluso de ese desafortunado beso en las escaleras, al principio de su estancia en Maldream.

Will trataba de disfrutar lo que tenia. Will gozaba con el simple hecho de poder verla y de saber que ella era su esposa, de que _ella sabía_ que era su esposa, de vivir juntos en _su_ _casa_ y de que no dudaba que tarde o temprano ella iba a tratarlo más cálidamente. Durante la segunda semana, incluso había tenido la impresión de que ella ya no parecía tan enojada y de que incluso había expresado su sincera alegría por las tardes cuando él llegaba del trabajo.

Al final de la semana, reunió todo su valor y rozó sus labios contra los de ella mientras le deseaba buenas noches. Y aunque ella se tensó ante el roce, no se aparto y había pasado la noche entera pensando que la besaba y planeando pedirle por la mañana que ya no durmieran en habitaciones separadas.

Pero por la mañana había abandonado la idea, considerando repentinamente que la decisión era inverosímil. Ella solo había permitido que la besara brevemente. Y no le había regresado el beso… ella no había…

Una vez más, se dijo así mismo que tenia que ser paciente.

El tercer domingo había llegado y sentía como si hubiera vivido en Maldream por mucho tiempo ya. Conocía a todo el mundo y había hablado con todos. El ambiente era realmente maravilloso y nunca se había sentido mas feliz que cuando habían ido a iglesia juntos, y pensaba que todas las personas a su alrededor, sabían que ellos eran el señor y la señora Turner y que les agradaban. Y que ya los reconocían como parte de la aldea, como una parte legitima de la comunidad.

Había sostenido la mano de Elizabeth entre las suyas, disfrutando de su presencia, disfrutando que estuviera con él. Y cuando ella lo había mirado y le había sonreído de vez en cuando, su corazón latía apresurado y de pronto todos sus actos se perdieron en la oscuridad y ya no se arrepentía de ninguna de las cosas que había hecho.

Poco a poco, se fue olvidando que una persona llamada Jack Sparrow había existido y hasta el rostro del hombre poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo de su memoria también.

La tercera semana trajo consigo una nueva esperanza. Una mañana Elizabeth había llegado a la cocina y después de decir su saludo, se acercó a él y le beso la mejilla. La miró fijamente, asombrado de que se sentara a la mesa y que se riera brevemente por su expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

Pero lo que Will no notó fue la quietud en los ojos de ella mientras se reía. Era solo una risa fingida, una risa que había ensayado, era la risa que pensaba él merecía escuchar.

Durante las dos últimas semanas él no había hecho ninguna cosa mal y había observado con asombro lo paciente que había sido con ella, como nunca le había contestado bruscamente, cuando ella si le hablaba así, como él nunca la había mirado con enojo. Realmente él era una persona maravillosa, era un hombre maravilloso que la amaba de verdad.

La amaba… la palabra amor, desencadenaba tantas extrañas emociones en ella. No tenia duda de que la palabra tenia sentido. Hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido y él realmente sentía amor. Estaba segura que ella había sentido amor antes, aunque no podía decirle a él que lo amaba. Er muy extraño y había tenido muchos problemas tratando de analizar todos esos extraños sentimientos que la confundían, revolviendo su mente y su corazón. Sentía que había amado, estaba segura que había amado y sin embargo aun no sabia si había sido a él a quien había amado… bueno. Por supuesto que lo había amado a él, eso era evidente y lo sabía. Pero de alguna manera, en su mente, en su alma, no podía conectar ese sentimiento a él, culpaba a su memoria, o la falta de ella… quizás solo eran algunos trucos de su mente, sin embargo otro truco, el mayor truco de todos era haber perdido su memoria.

A menudo se preguntaba ¿como era posible que perdiera su memoria? ¿Cómo era eso posible? La memoria no podía solo irse, desaparecer o huir.

Quizás… seguía ahí… en alguna parte de su cabeza… oculta en algún lugar. Quizás, solo tenia que concentrarse… tratar de concentrarse realmente fuerte y entonces… y entonces ella recordaría.

Y lo había intentado. Se había concentrado, había pasado horas y horas pensado en ello, pero sin éxito. Era como si su pasado hubiera sido borrado, como si no tuviera conexión entre el presente y el pasado. Y solo deseaba, cuando estaba acostada en sus noches de insomnio, encontrar la conexión, encontrar alguna relación entre el "ahora" y el "después" alguna señal de que realmente hubo un "entonces" que de alguna manera hubo un pasado…

Sin embargo, nunca le había contado a Will sus ideas, nunca le había dicho lo mucho que le molestaba, la manera en la que le causaba dolor físico, por no poder recordar absolutamente nada.

Y cuando él la miraba, solo podía ver cada día que pasaba la más perfecta de las fachadas, había sido rápido y hábil fabricar la fachada de alegría y aceptación, la fachada de falsas expresiones faciales, falsos gestos y miradas vacías. Para él, era una fachada de un sueño hecho realidad.

Will se sentó en la cocina pensando en las tres ultimas semanas y pensando en lo bien que iba todo y no pudo mas que sonreír al recordar que en los últimos días, cada mañana, cando Elizabeth lo veía, se acercaba a él y le besaba la mejilla, al entrar a la cocina. Y sonrió al escuchar sus pasos bajando la escalera, esperando el quinto beso.

Pero el quinto beso no sucedió.

Elizabeth entro rápidamente a la cocina, y se sentó en su silla, sin decir una sola palabra. Se veía cansada al sentarse e hizo una mueca.

"Buenos días Elizabeth." Dijo Will con una cautelosa sonrisa, tratando de atraer su atención.

Ella lo miró, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Will trago saliva, preguntándose que era lo que había hecho mal esta vez. Últimamente…

"Buenos días, Will." Respondió ella después de una pausa y suspiró, como si pronunciar esas palabras fuera una tarea particularmente molesta.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Will vacilante, vertiendo café caliente en una taza para ella.

Elizabeth lo miró mientras llenaba la taza, el ceño fruncido aun era visible en su rostro.

"No." Dijo lentamente, todavía mirando la taza severamente. "Sí…" Le susurró después de un momento con los ojos fijos aun en el humeante café.

"¿Estas segura?" Will la observó con curiosidad, ligeramente aliviado de que parecía no estar enojada con él, tal vez era que solo estaba cansada. "¿Dormiste bien?" Preguntó, ofreciéndole un plato con queso y carne.

Elizabeth miró el plato y levantó las cejas. Entonces miró de nuevo el café e hizo una mueca. Will la miró desconcertado.

"El…" Comenzó, pero entonces Elizabeth repentinamente se puso de pie y llevo una de sus manos hacia su boca, corrió hacia fuera de la cocina y juzgando por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, se dio cuenta que ella había salido de la casa.

* * *

"Pónganse ropa abrigadora." Señalo Gibbs en voz alta, caminando a través de la cubierta.

Pintel y Ragetti saltaron al escuchar la voz detrás de ellos. "¿Por qué?" Preguntaron al unisón.

Gibbs se detuvo y rodó los ojos con desesperación. "Nos acercamos al Mar Congelado." Explicó y se alejo.

"No otra vez." Murmuró Pintel con una mueca.

Ragetti se saco el ojo y lo limpio con su camisa. "A mi no me gusta la cascada…" Susurró tentativamente.

Pintel amplio los ojos. "¡Había olvidado eso!" Exclamó pensativamente y entonces gimió y se fue murmurando maldiciones.

* * *

"¿Elizabeth?" Will se detuvo abruptamente en su camino fuera de la casa, de donde venia Elizabeth, viéndose mas pálida que nunca. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estas bien?"

Ella asintió sin hablar, pasando a un lado de él y encaminándose a las escaleras. Will la siguió aun desconcertado y aun más ansioso.

Elizabeth abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió directamente a la vasija de agua dulce que estaba en gabinete. Lavó su rostro y se secó con una toalla que Will le ofreció.

"Gracias." Dijo ella casi inaudiblemente, girándose y subiéndose a la cama, con la aparente intención de volverse a dormir, a pesar que era de mañana y acababa de despertar.

Will tomó la toalla, inseguro de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que debía hacer.

"Que tengas un buen día de trabajo Will." La voz tranquila pero cálida de Elizabeth llego hasta él, causando que la mirara de nuevo. Ella reposó la cabeza sobre la almohada cómodamente y se recostó sobre su costado con los ojos cerrados. "Me siento un poco enferma hoy. Creo que solo tengo que…" ella medio suspiró, medio bostezo. "… Dormir."

"Por supuesto." Respondió Will rápidamente. "Pero… tal vez deberíamos llamar a un medico." Ofreció vacilante.

"No." Ella susurró, sus labios apenas si se movieron al hablar. "No te preocupes estoy bien, debe ser algo que comí… no se… pero no es nada… solo estoy un poco, solo un poco enferma… hoy."

"¿Estas segura Elizabeth? No es ningún problema si llamamos a un medico. En realidad el señor Grant es medico y no vive lejos." Will frunció el ceño al notar que Elizabeth se había quedado dormida. Tal vez no había podido dormir anoche. Así que tal vez era bueno que descansara un poco.

Se acercó a la cama y acaricio suavemente su cabello. "Te amo." Le susurró y abandono la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible.

* * *

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Ragetti, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Parece un barco en llamas." Dijo Pintel con una mueca, mirando intensamente a la forma borrosa ante ellos.

"¿Fuego? ¿En el Mar Congelado?" sonrió Ragetti, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Pintel. Ragetti se froto su costado, poniendo una cara herida.

"Aun no estamos en el Mar Congelado." Dijo Pintel rodando los ojos a Ragetti.

"Oh." Reconoció Ragetti, poniendo una gruesa frazada sobre sus hombros.

"Pero seria divertido si lo estuviéramos." Observó Pintel con una sonrisa, después de un momento de consideración, por alguna razón envolvió más fuertemente la frazada sobre si mismo.

Habiendo notado eso, Ragetti miró su propia manta con vacilación y luego también la envolvió a su alrededor. "Aye." Asintió reapareciendo la sonrisa en su rostro. "Entonces el mar se derretiría."

Pintel lo miró con las cejas levantadas, pero luego sonrió, cuando su mente registro las palabras. "Entonces el mar se derretiría." Repitió con una sonrisa.

Ragetti sonrió alegremente, pero, una vez mas, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, cuando Pintel lo golpeo otra vez, pero esta vez mas fuerte que antes.

"¡Espera!" Gritó Pintel, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ragetti infeliz, sobándose su costado.

"Debe haber algunas persona muertas en ese buque." Dijo Pintel, cambiando su mirada de Ragetti al barco en llamas.

Ragetti seguía frotándose el costado y giró su cabeza para mirar a Pintel. Intercambiaron significativas sonrisas y miradas complacientes y entonces corrieron a informar la posibilidad de encontrarse con el _Holandés Err_ante antes de lo que habían esperado, es decir, antes de llegar al fin del mundo.

* * *

Will pasó el día entero en la herrería pensando en Elizabeth y preocupándose por ella, después de lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Quizás Elizabeth estaba enferma. Realmente enferma. Había notado que no estaba comiendo mucho, pero no había pensado que la falta de apetito fuera un signo lo suficiente alarmante como para comenzar a preocuparse. Pero quizás estaba equivocado. Quizás era algo serio.

Cerró la herrería tan pronto como pudo y casi corrió a su casa, suspiró de alivio al encontrar a Elizabeth sentada en la sala, se veía tranquila y ya no estaba pálida. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio.

"Llegaste temprano." Dijo alejando el libro que estaba leyendo.

"Estaba preocupado por ti." Dijo Will con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a ella en el sofá verde.

Elizabeth sonrió. "No hay nada de que preocuparse, te lo dije."

"Lo sé." La interrumpió con una sonrisa avergonzada, levantando una mano para ahuecar su mejilla. "Pero de todos modos estoy preocupado."

Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza, probablemente para indicar que era realmente ridículo estar preocupado por eso, aunque tuvo la impresión que había hecho eso para que alejara su mano de su rostro. Pero quizás solo estaba muy sensible.

"Simplemente no quiero que nada malo te pase." Dijo suavemente, con el rostro mas cerca del de ella.

"Lo sé." Respondió Elizabeth con una sonrisa forzada, endureciéndose cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, acercándola más a él.

"_Lizbeth..."_

La voz vino de la nada, destellando a través de su mente inesperadamente. Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron y se congelo. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué era esa voz que repentinamente repercutió en su cabeza? Sintió escalofríos ardientes recorrer su columna vertebral y no pudo mas que sonreír ante la increíble conclusión de que… había recordado algo. Bueno, quizás realmente no lo había recordado, pero… era una voz y no recordaba esa voz, pero no era su voz, tampoco era la voz de Will, era una voz diferente, así que tenia que haber venido del pasado, así que tenia que ser un recuerdo, incluso, a pesar de que solo era una voz, solo su nombre, solo una palabra…

"_Lizbeth…" _

Sumida en sus pensamientos, reflexionó sobre la palabra una y otra vez, estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, cuando una sonrisa apareció lentamente en los labios de Will, sus ojos se suavizaron al verla sonreírle. O es lo que él pensaba. Ella estaba sonriendo y estaban solos, así que, obviamente, él creía que le sonreía a él.

Cuidadosamente, Will se inclino hacia adelante y la beso.

"_Lizbeth..."_

Y a penas si podía creer cuando a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, vio como ella cerraba los ojos y entonces su mente se quedo casi completamente en blanco, cuando ella realmente comenzó a regresarle el beso. Su corazón floto y apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Elizabeth…" susurró, rompiendo el beso por un momento, el tiempo suficiente para poder respirar. Pero entonces, antes de que sus labios descendieran sobre los de ella, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, la mirada en sus ojos reflejaba algún tipo de extraño temor, audible también en su voz, cuando habló.

"Dijiste que era un error…" Susurró pensativamente, en una sincera sorpresa en su tono de voz.

Will parpadeo, la magia del momento, la magia del beso que habían compartido, lentamente fue dispersándose, desvaneciéndose. "¿Error?" Pregunto provisionalmente.

Elizabeth enarco las cejas, mirando pensativamente hacia otro lado. Pero entonces su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando de repente ella llevó una de sus manos hacia su frente e hizo una mueca.

"¿Elizabeth?" Will la miró ansioso.

"Will podrías…" Ella jadeo. "Podrías traerme un poco de agua, me siento…" se detuvo y cerró los ojos.

"Por supuesto." Susurró, poniéndose rápidamente de pie y corrió hacia la cocina.

Lleno de agua un vaso pequeño y regreso a la sala, pero el vaso con agua se deslizo de su mano ante la vista.

"¡Elizabeth!" Exclamó, aterrorizado, cayendo sobre sus rodillas al lado de ella.

Elizabeth estaba sobre el piso, inconsciente y muy pálida. "Elizabeth." Susurró, levantándola y recostándola sobre el sofá. "¡Elizabeth!"

* * *

"Siéntate muchacho." Dijo el señor Roggson amablemente, palmeando el hombro de Will.

La señora Roggson le sonreía a Will. "Va estar bien, no te preocupes." Dijo la señora mayor con un tono de voz tranquilizador.

Cuando Will corrió a buscar ayuda a la casa del señor Grant, el señor y la señora Roggson estaba con él en ese momento y por supuesto, escucharon las alarmantes noticias, ellos siguieron a Will y al doctor, de regreso a la casa de Will y Elizabeth.

Will le dijo al señor Grant que Elizabeth estaba en su habitación y ya llevaba examinándola por quince minutos, mientras que el señor y la señora Roggson estaban esperando con Will en la sala, tratando de animarlo.

"Se esta tardando mucho." Dijo Will, lanzado miradas preocupadas hacia las escaleras.

"Bueno, eso es bueno." Comenzó el señor Roggson decididamente. "Conoces a los doctores. Nunca tardan mucho en los casos sin esperanza." Dijo permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa.

"George, por todos los cielos." La señora Roggson sacudió la cabeza.

El señor Roggson sonrió avergonzado. "Y solo…" Comenzó, pero se detuvo al ver al señor Grant bajando las escaleras.

"¿Cómo esta?" Preguntó Will impaciente, corriendo hacia el doctor.

El señor Grant sonrió amablemente y le palmeo el hombro. "Ahora, ahora, cálmese señor Turner. Usted nos dio un buen susto." Dijo sonriendo, sacudiendo la cabeza y guiñándole en ojo al señor y a la señora Roggson.

Will miraba fijamente al doctor con desconcierto. "¿Yo los asuste?" Repitió incrédulo.

"Si. Usted." Dijo el señor Grant con una sonrisa.

"¿Quiere decir que Elizabeth esta bien?" Preguntó Will esperanzado, lentamente recuperando la compostura.

"Oh si." Asintió el doctor. "Ella esta perfectamente bien. Solo necesita descanso y comer un poco mas."

Will llevo sus manos a su cabeza y suspiró, abrumado por la alegría y el alivio. "Gracias señor Grant, yo…" Comenzó Will, pero se detuvo al notar una extraña y divertida sonrisa en el rostro del doctor. "¿Pasa… algo malo?" Preguntó con incertidumbre, no estaba seguro si el doctor se estaba burlando de él, por alguna razón, o quizás era algo que él aun no le encontraba la gracia en ese momento.

"¿Malo? No." El señor Grant sonrió y miró al señor y a la señora Roggson, quienes los miraban interrogativamente. "Permítame…" hizo una pausa y sonrió otra vez. "Permítame felicitarlo."

El rostro de Will se trasformo en un mueca. "¿Felicitarme?" Repitió confundido.

"¡Oh por Dios!" Gritó la señora Roggson alegremente, aparentemente comprendió las palabras del doctor mejor que Will, quien solo continuaba mirando al señor Grant con confusión.

"Sí." Confirmo el doctor con una sonrisa. "Felicitarlo. Estoy muy feliz de informarle que va a ser padre, señor Turner."

Will miró al doctor en silencio, el rostro sonriente del doctor, así como los rostros sonrientes del señor y señora Roggson, que parecían casi extraños en ese momento. Ellos seguían diciendo algunas cosas, reían y palmeaban amistosamente el hombro de Will, pero él no escuchaba ninguna palabra. No escuchaba nada. Él solo se quedo ahí, mirándolos, su mente giraba mientras trataba de comprender lo que estaba pasando, como había pasado…

Y ya casi podía ver el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros del niño burlándose de él.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	73. Chapter 73

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Cuidado Danny, no apuestas tan alto que de verdad puedes perder la cabeza. Me ecanto tu review y no tienes idea de cuanto. Te lo agradesco mucho y solo te puedo decir ue disfrutes de este capitul. Un beso enorme.

**Silvia**: ¡Me alegro muco que te gustara tanto el capitulo! Es maravilloso ver que te emocioonas tanto. Mil gracias por tu review espero que disfrutes de este capitulo. Un beso y otra vez gracias.

**Cande**: Te perdono pero no lo vuevas a hacer Cande, de plano casi metes la pata, como dices tu. Y tambien comparto tu sentimiento de contradiccion. Es triste y bonito al mimo tiempo. Pero muchas gracias. Un beso y un abrazo.

**Elizabeth:** Sí, te debo mucho y eso es agradecimiento por siempre estar aqui. Y no me importa lo que digas te debo muchisimo. ¿Eres fan de HP? Yo tambien lo fui, despues del sexto libro se me acabo el amor por él. Asi como soy Sparrabeth de cuerpo, corazon y mente, asi tambien lo soy del Harry-Hermione. Si eres partidaria de otra pareja, siento lo que voy a deci, pero hoy en dia es obvio que JK, prefirio el dinero a hacer lo correcto. Pero eso es otro asunto. Con lo de Will, comparto tu opnion y me hace gracia lo ue dices, pero es completamente cierto. APLAUSOS PARA DANNY, tambien me uno a eso. En realidad ya va mas de un año, porque empece a publicar el fic casi dos meses despues de estar traduciendo cuando empece a publicar este creo que ya llevaba como treinta capitulos, por ello subia dos capitulos por semana. Pero como VOUN, lo tenia muy desuidado, deje este y me dedique al otro, por ello me atrase con este. ¿En verdad soy la que tiene mas reviews en español? No lo sabia, pero si es asi, que gran honor. Aunque seguro Florecia tiene el record en ingles en un slo fic, con este rebaso los dos mil y eso si que es mucho. Me encanto tu review y dejame decirte que me rei como loca largo rato, porque mi mente se fue muy lejos de mi, cuando mencionaste que elizabeth se habia comido a Jack, me sigo riendo por eso. ¡Porque es verda! Ay Dios mejor me callo. ay muhcas gracias por tu review, y ¿adivia? pude imaginarme todas tus caras. Me alegre mucho al hacerlo. Un enorme beso y te quiero un monton.

**Nallely mcr:** Sí le atinaste a algo, pero no puedo decirte nada, porque entonces ¿que chiste seguir leyendo? mejor te dejo con las ganas hasta que tu misma lo descubras. Sé que necesitas leer mas, por eso aqui esta muy puntual el siguiente capitulo y solo puedo decirte que de lo que le atinaste hoy sabras que es, lo bueno es que no vas a esprar tanto para averiguarlo. Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review, no tienes idea de lo que significan para mi cada una de utedes. Un enorme beso y muchas gracias de nuevo.

**Lina:** Hola Lina, te contesto primero a tus preguntas. Tanto Maldream, como Brave Bravado estan identicos al fic en ingles, hay palabras, lugares y nombres, que preferí dejarlos tal cual para que se sientieran mas identificados con el fic en ingles o porque en realidad no tienen una gran traduccion. Espero haber resuelto tu pregunta. Por otro lado me alegra mucho que estes tan pendiente de Giselle, eso es bueno y es todo lo que te puedo decir. Sobre escribir yo un fic, mhmm, no se, no soy tan buena como crees. Un beso y muchas gracias por tus reviews, espero de todo corazon que estes mucho mejor.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 73**

"Es posible que les tome un poco mas de tiempo el venir a recoger las almas." Dijo Gibbs, inclinándose sobre la barandilla y mirando al barco en llamas intensamente. "Especialmente si están ocupados en algún otro lugar en este momento."

Finalmente Jack estaba dormido, después de muchas noches con insomnio y Gibbs había decidido no despertarlo. Al menos no, hasta que el _Holandés Errante_, realmente apareciera.

"Así que hay muchas personas muertas." Observo Pintel tristemente.

"Ni siquiera un solo sobreviviente." Añadió Ragetti en voz baja.

"Aye. Debió de haber explotado la pólvora. No es fácil sobrevivir a un incendio de esta magnitud." Dijo Gibbs y por un momento los tres se quedaron mirando las llamas naranjas que consumían rápidamente el barco. "Bien." Dijo Gibbs después de una pausa. "Mantengan un ojo vigilante sobre él, y si aparece el _Holandés_, me avisan en seguida." Dijo con un suspiro y se alejo.

* * *

En algún momento Will llego a pensar que nunca terminaría, y que el señor y la señora Roggson junto con el señor Grant nunca dejarían de felicitarlo, haciendo amistosos, simpáticos comentarios, sobre lo sorprendido que lo tenia la noticia, también le ofrecían ayuda y le daban consejos sobre lo que tenia que comer Elizabeth y decían otras muchas cosas mas que no escuchaba, su propia mente producía muchos pensamientos e imágenes que no lo dejaban concentrarse en nada mas.

Afortunadamente, al fin, después de lo que le pareció a Will una eternidad, se fueron. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y apoyó su frente sobre el marco de la puerta y la sonrisa artificial desapareció de su rostro. Suspiró y lentamente camino hacia la sala, deteniéndose en el último escalón, mirando las escaleras con dudas.

Sabía que debía ir con ella. Grant le dijo que estaba consiente y que él ya le había dicho la noticia. Lo que no le dijo fue como era que había reaccionado y se preguntaba ¿Cuál habría sido su reacción?

Se regaño así mismo por dentro, aun tenia que admitir que esperaba que ella no se sintiera muy feliz por eso. Lo cierto es que eso no cambiaría nada. O le ayudaría. Pero al menos, no tendría que verse obligado a coincidir con su entusiasmo, a pesar de que las posibilidades de que le entusiasmaran eran remotas, aunque solo fuera por el hecho de que estaba débil y se sentiría mal.

Con reticencia subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la recamara de Elizabeth, entro lentamente… y suspiró aliviado por encontrarla dormida.

Tomo un pedazo de papel y escribió una nota que dejo sobre la mesita cercana a la cama. La miró una vez mas y abandonó la recamara.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Elizabeth abrió los ojos y tomo la nota.

_Quería Elizabeth._

_Tuve que ir a la herrería. Voy a regresar tarde. Lo siento._

_Estoy muy feliz con la noticia._

_Will._

Elizabeth arqueo una ceja, dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones y sostuvo la nota entre sus manos y la miró intensamente. Había pensado que entre los dos, él seria el más feliz. Pero, al parecer, estaba equivocada.

Dejo la nota y se recostó sobre su costado, mirando intensamente la ventana. Lo único que podía ver era el cielo, el cielo azul, azul…

Como el océano. Azul como el mar.

Respiró profundamente y acomodo la almohada bajo su cabeza para estar más cómoda. El doctor Grant le había dicho que necesitaba aire fresco, y le había aconsejado que diera largos paseos y también que visitara la playa que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Y en realidad, tan pronto como él lo había sugerido, sintió que eso le agradaría mucho. Y de hecho, no podía esperar. El mar. El mar. Repitió las palabras en su cabeza muchas veces, solo para asegurarse de que realmente evocaba algunas intensas emociones en ella.

Estaba feliz con su progreso. En el mes pasado, había reunido una colección de palabras que la emocionaban mucho, que le causaban escalofríos, o que, sencillamente, la hacían sentir muy feliz: ron, esposo, Lizbeth, negro, hoguera, sombrero, baño, mar y…

_Bebe_. Sí, bebe también. Sonrió y apoyó su rostro en la almohada y lentamente vagó hacia el sueño, haciendo una nota mental de agregar "bebe" a su lista de palabras significativas, que tenia escritas, a salvo y escondidas en un cajón de su escritorio.

* * *

"¡Capitán!"

Bill Turner se apartó de varios hombres que habían sido llevados a bordo del _Holandés Errante_, desde el barco mercante en llamas y que ahora estaban tratando de comprender el hecho de que estaban muertos, él siempre lamentaba tener que ver eso. Ni una sola vez Bootstrap se había encontrado con alguien que lo hubiera creído inmediatamente.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Bill Turner, mirando a su primer contramaestre interrogativamente.

"Es un barco a estribor, capitán. Hacen señales de querer venir a bordo." Explicó el marinero con un divertido encogimiento de hombros, indicando lo ridículo que seria que alguien quisiera venir a bordo del _Holandés_ por voluntad propia.

Bill Turner se giró a estribor y entrecerró los ojos, pero entonces su rostro se relajo. "Es el _Perla Negra_." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Diles que están autorizados para abordar."

* * *

Will escudriñaba dentro de Brave Bravado y notó que a excepción de dos hombres sentados en una esquina y que participaban en una acalorada discusión, la taberna estaría vacía, entro y se encamino al lugar mas alejado y se medio oculto detrás de un pilar, se sentó y puso su cabeza en sus manos con una suspiro.

Al principio, realmente había querido ir a la herrería, pero luego decidió lo contrario. El taller estaba demasiado lejos y no se sentía con ánimos para caminar en ese momento. Brave Bravado era el lugar más cercano a su casa y había tenido la esperanza de que a esa hora y a mitad de semana, no hubiera mucha gente. Y afortunadamente, tenía razón.

"Buenas noches Will, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?"

Will lentamente levantó los ojos. Giselle sonrió, sosteniendo una bandeja vacía bajo su brazo. Ella lo había visto ahora casi todos los días, porque él había estado comiendo en Brave Bravado, y por alguna razón, frecuentemente se encontraba esperándolo.

"Cualquier cosa horrible que bebe la gente." Dijo Will cansado y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Giselle enarco las cejas interrogativamente. "¿Lo que sea que la gente beba para ser horrible o lo que sea que la gente beba para dejar de ser horrible?" Preguntó con un toque de diversión en su voz.

Will desplazo sus ojos hacia ella y la miró con indiferencia. "La primera de ellas no es necesario y la segunda no existe, así que creo que voy a pedir… agua." Respondió Will melancólicamente, después de un momento de silencio.

"Agua." Repitió Giselle con una pequeña sonrisa, reprimiendo reírse. "Si todos los que si sienten horribles bebieran solo agua, el mundo de hecho seria un lugar maravilloso." Dijo resueltamente y luego se giró y se alejo.

Will la siguió con su mirada ausente, las imágenes que surgían en su mente lo distraían, poniéndolo de mal humor. Se había criado sin un padre y durante toda su infancia había soñado con tener un padre y ahora iba a hacer la misma cosa detestable que le hicieron a él: iba a alejar a un niño de su padre, o al revés… no importaba… se sentía horrible de todos modos.

Y, sin embargo, no era eso lo que lo hacia sentirse tan horrible. De hecho, no era ni la mitad de horrible, como el hecho de que su vida se estuviera cayendo en pedazos, de que su sueño se caía en pedazos, de que ambos se ahogaban entre la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento. Mas en el arrepentimiento… y en la furia… y en la decepción y… en la tristeza. Y los recuerdos, esos recuerdos que solo recientemente habían dejado de lastimarlo, ahora volvían a él con el doble de fuerza. Esos recuerdos que había pensado estaban olvidados, o que por fin ya no importaban, repentinamente volvían hasta él, su mente estaba repitiendo todos esos besos que había visto por casualidad, todas esas sonrisas, la manera en la que _ella_ había corrido tras _él_ ese día en el _Perla Negra_, cuando había descubierto que ella estaba ahí y cuando no lo recordaba. Pero ella si había recordado a Jack. Bueno, no realmente. Pero en ese entonces lo conocía y ella había corrido tras _él_ para mantenerse a salvo.

Y ¡lo estúpido que había sido!... Acupuntura, de hecho. Will bufó amargamente. ¿Cómo pudo haber creído eso? Incluso si quiera por un momento. Él debió de haberlo sabido desde el principio, debió de haberla alejado de inmediato. _Él nunca lo hubiera permitido…_ Sí, probablemente no… probablemente él… la había amado, la amó… realmente… todavía… ¿todavía? ¿Lo sigue haciendo? ¿Incluso si cree que esta muerta?

Will se estremeció por dentro y apretó los dientes ante el recuerdo. Hace dos años, esa horrible idea jamás habría pasado por su mente y si alguien le hubiera dicho tal cosa… hubiera contestado que era una mentira…

¿Y cuanto bien le estaba haciendo? Habían vivido en Maldream un mes. ¡Un mes! Cuatro semanas. Treinta largos días y ella simplemente apenas comenzaba a _tolerarlo_.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ella en Tortuga con Jack? ¿Siete días? ¿Cinco días? Y después ¿Cuántos días en el _Perla Negra_ antes de que se topara con ellos? ¿Una semana? ¿Menos que eso? Probablemente menos. Así que habían pasado menos de dos semanas juntos y dentro de ese tiempo, ella se había entregado a alguien que sabía que no solo no era su esposo, sino que también era un total desconocido. Mientras que ahora, que sabia que ella era la señora Elizabeth Turner, se había limitado a solo besarlo en la mejilla cinco-cuatro veces y lo había dejado besarla dos-una (ya que en el primer beso casi lo había empujado por las escaleras, lo había visto en sus ojos) vez.

Will doblo sus brazos sobre la mesa y reposo su cabeza sobre ellos. Debía de dejar de analizar todo eso, de recordarlo. Eso no ayudaba en nada.

"_Me preguntó… ¿Cuánto tiempo fue necesario para que un extraño te metiera a su cama?"_

Su pregunta volvió a él y cerró los ojos sintiendo una punzada de dolor ante el recuerdo. Ante el recuerdo de la respuesta de ella.

"_¿Quieres saber cuanto tiempo le llevó meterme a su cama? ¡Infinitamente mas tiempo de lo que hubiera tardado si me hubiera acordado de él!"_

… Y el recuerdo de su reacción. Cerró los ojos aun mas fuertemente, una ola de fría culpa paso a través de su mente, cuando recordó lo que siguió después de esa respuesta. Aun no podía perdonarse por haber hecho _eso_, por haberla abofeteado… si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo nunca lo habría hecho… pero esa respuesta solo lo había hecho enojar mas… lo había hecho enojar tanto que por un momento había perdido el control sobre si mismo.

A pesar de que había tenido mucho control de si mismo. Ahora cuando pensaba sobre… cuando la vio en el _Perla Negra_ por primera vez, cuando había salido de la cabina de _él_, sin nada de ropa a excepción de una manta… y luego cuando la dejo al cuidado de su padre… y que al regresar por la mañana la encontrara dormida con _él_ en la cama… borracha o no, y sin haber hecho nada en particular ese noche, realmente no importaba… y entonces cuando él había entrado a la Cabina del Capitán y la vio con _su_ camisa puesta… y entonces…

"Aquí esta el agua." Will abrió los ojos y levanto la vista abruptamente. Giselle sonrió y bajo el vaso. "Y tu pastel de queso." Añadió, colocando un pequeño plato delante de él.

Will parpadeo y frunció el ceño agotado. "Yo no…"

"Siempre me ayuda." Giselle lo interrumpió. "Como cuando me siento triste."

Will sonrió rotamente. "Me temo que no me ayudara. Y me temo que estoy mas que triste." Añadió oscuramente, después de una pausa.

Giselle inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado y lo miró curiosamente por un momento. Entonces. Después miró alrededor del lugar y viendo solo a dos hombres a quienes ya les había servido y se sentó a la mesa enfrente de Will.

"No quiero sonar ruda." Comenzó apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y colocando su cabeza sobre sus dedos entrelazados. "Pero creo que estas exagerando."

Will encerró el vaso en su mano y miró el agua intensamente. "¿Cómo puedes saber si estoy exagerando?" Preguntó con un toque de impaciencia en su voz.

Giselle entrecerró los ojos y lo miró por un momento, mientras él tomaba un sorbo de agua. "¿Has trabajado en un campo durante doce horas, solo para poder beber agua y comer un pedazo de carne dura y seca que ni siquiera puedes realmente masticarla?" Preguntó en un tono extrañamente frío, pero que aun mantenía la tranquilidad. Una pequeña, irónica, triste sonrisa se asomó sobre sus labios. Will lentamente levanto sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de ella. "O ¿alguna vez te has sentido tan sucio que al bañarte te has restregado la piel tan fuertemente que te la has herido y después al enjuagarla no sientes absolutamente nada, cuando tendría que arderte después de que la sangre corriera por ella?" Will hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño, mirándola con repentina preocupación, su mente lentamente cambio la dirección de sus pensamientos y las severas palabras de ella atrajeron su atención. Ella le dio una rápida y amarga sonrisa. "Solo porque has tenido un mal día, no significa que sepas lo que es estar mas que triste." Dijo rápidamente y rápidamente se puso de pie.

"Lo siento." Dijo él rápidamente, antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y se alejara.

"No." sacudió la cabeza. "Yo lo siento." Dijo Giselle, bajando su mirada al suelo. "Yo, no debí." Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, mirándolo de entre sus pestañas y evito sus ojos rápidamente, pero no tan rápido como para que él no notara las lagrimas que centellaban en sus ojos.

"No." La interrumpió Will. "Por favor siéntate. Soy yo quien no debí." Dijo mirándola intensamente. Ella dudo por un momento, pero después se sentó lentamente, otra vez. "Tienes razón." Will continúo. "Probablemente tienes razón. Pero todos juzgan sus problemas, contra su propia historia, supongo." Añadió, apartando sus ojos y mirando hacia otro lado ausentemente. "Y de alguna manera, la mía acaba de terminar." Dijo en voz baja.

"Unas historias terminan y otras empiezan." Dijo Giselle, intentando sonreír solo un poco.

Will rió un poco y sacudió la cabeza. "Un nuevo comienzo. Si. Una vez pensé que eso era posible. Pero parece que el pasado siempre puede encontrarte para atormentarnos."

"No es el pasado quien atormenta a las personas." Dijo Giselle descansando su cabeza sobre sus manos. "Es la culpabilidad."

Will cambio sus ojos a ella y la miró en silencio por un momento. "En realidad eso explica mucho." Dijo pensativamente.

Giselle sonrió con tristeza. "Pero a veces no es solo culpa."

"Si, a veces no lo es." Will concordó con un suspiro. "Pero en mi caso, sí es mi culpa. Y es muy tarde para cambiarlo. Ya es muy tarde para solucionar el problema."

"Nunca es demasiado tarde para solucionar los problemas." Dijo Giselle con cautela y con una pequeña sonrisa. "A menos que tu realmente no quieres solucionarlos."

Will desplazo su mirada a algunos puntos no identificados de su alrededor y después la miró de nuevo a ella.

¿Quería solucionar las cosas? ¿Realmente quería solucionarlos? ¿Quería decirle la verdad a Elizabeth? ¿Quería ir a buscar a Jack y decirle la verdad? ¿Quería que su deseo nunca se cumpliera?

No. A pesar de todo… no.

Giselle sonrió para si misma y suspiro. "Aquí tienes. Esa es tu respuesta." Dijo después de un largo momento de silencio.

"¿Por qué has venido aquí?" Preguntó Will tratando de cambiar de tema. "¿Por qué elegiste este pueblo? ¿Por qué decidiste cambiar todo lo que tenias en ese momento, y que decidiste cambiar?"

Giselle cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. "No. Simplemente sucedió. Un día solo paso." Dijo entrecerrando lo ojos y sonriendo pensativamente.

"Cosas que surgen de la nada." Señalo Will, pensando en lo mucho que le había costado su nueva vida y en lo que aun le seguía costando.

"Oh, si, así sucede." Replico Giselle con una mueca. "Bueno." Escondió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. "Por lo menos a veces así sucede. Siempre quise cambiar todo, pero nunca me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte, o lo suficientemente valiente, o simplemente nunca había tenido el dinero suficiente para hacerlo." Sonrió con una sonrisa un poco tensa. "Y un día me enferme." Dijo después de una pausa, mirando hacia otro lado. "No era nada grave." Miró de nuevo a Will y sonrió. "Solo tenia un poco de fiebre y un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero me sentía muy, pero muy, muy mal." Dijo y se rió brevemente. Will recargó su cabeza en sus manos y la miro, tratando de concentrarse exclusivamente en la historia, para dejar de pensar, por lo menos por un momento, en su propia vida. "Y un amigo fue a visitarme. Yo no quería ver a nadie, pero por alguna razón, él llego y no se porque, porque nunca me había comportado así, pero ese día, quizás por la fiebre, comencé a gritarle sin ninguna razón especial." Will levantó las cejas, en ligera diversión. Giselle se rió y asintió. "Sí, fue mas bien ridículo. ni siquiera sé porque no se fue. Pero no lo hizo. Solo se quedo. Y yo gritaba y lloraba. Gritaba que odiaba mi vida, que me odiaba a mi misma y a todos los demás, que me sentía como una esclava atrapada en ese mundo sucio y sin poder escapar. Que yo solo quería un hermosa y pequeña casa y…" Se detuvo y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió y se giró un poco avergonzada. "Como sea." Prosiguió, levantando la cabeza. "Estaba tan cansada de gritar todas cosas que al final me quede dormida." Ausentemente limpio algo de polvo de la mesa y dejo sus dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa. "Y cuando desperté, sobre la mesa había una pequeña cartera y una nota: _empaca y vete ahora mismo. Las buenas decisiones cambian si no se hacen rápidamente._ Giselle recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos y entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa. "Así que empaque, tome la cartera, tome mi abrigo y cerré la puerta. Le dije a una amiga mía que me iba y me dijo que estaba loca." Miró a Will y se rió. "Y me fui."

"¿Solo… así?" Will sonrió vacilante.

"Sí." Giselle asintió y lo miró con seriedad. "Había una enorme cantidad de dinero en la cartera." Dijo, sonriendo brillantemente.

Will sonrió. "Bien, eso es…"

"¡Felicidades señor Turner!"

Will casi se cayó de la silla cuando alguien lo golpeo fuertemente en el hombro. Giselle se puso de pie rápidamente dándole a Will una mirada interrogativa, pero él no lo notó, porque parecía que sus oscuros pensamientos lo abrumaban una vez más, al escuchar la palabra felicidades.

"Muchas gracias señor Stevenson." Dijo Will forzando una sonrisa y se puso de pie para poder estrechar la mano del señor Stevenson.

Giselle quería preguntar la razón de la felicitación, pero entonces notó que varias personas habían entrado a Brave Bravado, mientras ella había estado hablando con Will y que ahora estaban esperando para que los atendiera. Así que solo se excuso y se fue, dejando a Will en compañía del señor Stevenson, notando con interés que a pesar de que el señor Stevenson lo estaba felicitando, Will de repente parecía muy deprimido y cruzó por su mente, que después de todo, que realmente Will podría estar mas que triste.

* * *

"¡Que gusto verlos!" dijo Bill Turner con una amplia sonrisa, estrechando la mano de Gibbs, quien le sonrió tímidamente.

Pintel arrugo la frente, mientras Ragetti parpadeo, ambos sorprendidos por la extraña alegría y entusiasmo con los que Bootstrap les daba la bienvenida, haciéndolos sentir torpes, por decir lo menos…

"Aye." Gibbs asintió con un suspiro y después se quedo callado.

Bill miraba entre los rostros huraños de Gibbs, Pintel y Ragetti, ligeramente desconcertado, por la seriedad pintada en sus rostros.

"¿Paso algo malo?" Decidió preguntar por fin, aun manteniendo la sonrisa brillante en su rostro. Él tenía casi todos los motivos para ser feliz por fin. Era el capitán del _Holandés Errante,_ era inmortal, su hijo había sido liberado de la maldición, y todavía podía verlo una vez cada diez años.

Los ojos de Gibbs se ampliaron y veía la sonrisa en el rostro de Bill Turner con desconcierto. Pintel y Ragetti intercambiaban miradas de confusión.

"Bueno." Comenzó Gibbs dudoso. "Nosotros, realmente, queríamos encontrarlos." Explico en voz baja.

"¿De verdad?" Bill Turner sonrió de nuevo.

Pintel se inclino un poco hacia Ragetti. "Creo que esta un poco…" Susurró, haciendo un movimiento con la mano, girándola cerca de la cabeza, que no escapo en la atención de Bill, lo que hizo que finalmente su sonrisa terminara.

"Espero que no haya pasado nada malo." Dijo Bootstrap con cautela, entrecerrando lo ojos. "¿Will esta bien?" Preguntó rápidamente, de repente sorprendido por la aterradora idea de que algo pudiera haberle sucedido a su hijo en tierra y que habían ido a anunciarle las terribles noticias.

Gibbs parpadeo. "Supongo que si." Susurró después de una pausa. "No lo hemos visto desde que..." suspiró. "Pero suponemos que esta bien." Añadió casi sin aliento, resultaba un poco desconsiderado de parte de Bill estar preguntando por Will (quien aparentemente estaba bien) justo ahora.

Bill Turner suspiró con alivio. "Bien, entonces." Sonrió. "¿Y Jack? ¿Cómo esta?" Gibbs suspiró y estaba a punto de responder, cuando Bill añadió. "¿Y Elizabeth? ¿Cómo están?"

Gibbs, Pintel y Ragetti parpadearon casi al mismo tiempo, mirando a Bill Turner como si de repente le hubieran crecido tres cabezas.

Bill desplazaba su mirada entre los tres, pero viendo que ninguno de ellos hablaba, decidió hablar él. "Espero que se vean mejor de lo que ustedes se ven ahora." Dijo con ligera diversión y teniendo como repuesta otra vez un mirada inexpresiva.

* * *

Will dejo al señor Stevenson en Brave Bravado tan pronto como pudo, pretextando que tenía que volver con Elizabeth y que solo se había detenido en la taberna para tomar un rápido vaso con agua.

Se fue y casi corrió de regreso a su casa, esperando, sin embargo, que Elizabeth siguiera durmiendo. No estaba listo para enfrentarla aun. Necesitaba mas tiempo para pensar, necesitaba más tiempo para enfrentar sus pensamientos y acostumbrarse a ellos y a toda la situación.

No tenia dudas de que su mente iba a aceptar al niño como suyo y que trataría de no pensar o al menos no concentrarse en la idea que no…

Aun así, eso era difícil y su corazón se sentía tan pesado cada vez que pensaba en eso. Y ese sabor amargo en su boca, esa amargura recorría a través de todo su cuerpo y a través de su mente, llevando sus sueños en un oscuro y despiadado rió…

Había estado tan cerca, había estado tan cerca de que sus vida se convirtiera en un cuento de hadas… todo era tan perfecto… todo iba tan bien… Elizabeth comenzaba a tratarlo mejor… Y ahora, todo parecía una cruel broma. Sus esperanzas se veían ridículas y estaban destrozadas. Y se veía así mismo como un tonto por haber creído que podría comprar su felicidad a tan bajo precio: por una serie de mentiras y un poco de insomnio.

_El precio de un premio_. Vagamente recordaba que el Espíritu de la Fuente de la Juventud había mencionado algo así… un alto precio de hecho. Un caro precio por una vida. El eterno, personificado sentimiento de culpa.

Cerró la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo, subió las escaleras lentamente y silenciosamente llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Elizabeth.

"Regresaste."

Will se paralizo repentinamente, al escuchar la voz detrás de él. "Elizabeth." Susurró girándose abruptamente.

"Estaba en la cocina. No te escuche entrar." Explico, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de si misma y mirándolo con los ojos ligeramente iluminados y él tuvo la impresión de que había un rastro de desafío en la mirada de ella, como si supiera algo… como si sospechara algo no estaba bien…

"Yo… pensé que estabas durmiendo, no quería… ¿Cómo estas?" Preguntó de repente, olvidándose de sus turbias explicaciones.

Había un atisbo de desconfianza en los ojos de Elizabeth, que no paso desapercibida para Will. "Estoy bien." Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa y él no estaba seguro si realmente lo había escuchado, o si solo había imaginado la ironía en su voz.

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio por un momento. "Buenas noches, entonces." Dijo Elizabeth, al fin rompiendo el silencio, manteniendo en sus labios, esa pequeña y entraña sonrisa de triunfo.

Will parpadeo, sentía que tenia que decir algo, que debía decir algo rápidamente, pero para su total frustración, su mente estaba en blanco. "Elizabeth." Logro por fin decir, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

"¿Si?" Preguntó ella, en un tono perfectamente amable, mirándolo interrogativamente.

"Estoy… muy feliz." Dijo un poco forzadamente, casi ahogándose con las palabras, pero haciendo esfuerzos para sonreír tan alegremente como pudo.

"Oh, puedo ver eso claramente." Replico Elizabeth con un tranquilo bufido, cerrando la puerta en su rostro.

* * *

Jack despertó con un dolor lancinante de cabeza. En su cabeza y en el resto de su cuerpo. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo le dolía, cada tren de pensamientos arrastraba una cadena interminable de dolor, dejándolo en un estado permanente de tormento mental y de dolor físico.

Lentamente se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó, solo después de un largo momento, notó que el _Perla Negra_, parecía simplemente flotando y no navegando. Antes, sin embargo, no tardaba tanto tiempo en darse cuenta, escucho un enorme ruido y un tiempo después, la puerta de la Cabina del Capitán se abrió de golpe y una docena de miembros de la tripulación, entraron repentinamente a su cabina, llenándola casi por completo.

Jack levantó lentamente su cabeza del escritorio, mirando sorprendió a la multitud reunida, entrecerró los ojos cansadamente y molesto. Sus ojos se desplazaban entre las personas casi ausentemente, un leve interés parpadeo en su indiferente mirada.

Jack no se veía así mismo. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo, su boca tenia una mueca de tristeza permanente, una distante expresión, no se había rasurado en muchos días, para no enfrentarse con el espejo que le mostraba su pálida mascara de si mismo.

"¿Si?" Dijo inexpresivo, sin ni siquiera mover un solo musculo de su rostro, mientras que lentamente desplazaba sus ojos entre los miembros de la tripulación, que por alguna razón, habían, atestado su cabina. La palabra "motín" cruzó por su mente, pero entonces pensó que si iban a amotinarse, probablemente no tendrían esas estúpidas sonrisas en sus rostros.

"¡Jack!" La voz de Gibbs resonó entre la multitud, mientras trataba de acercarse a Jack, sorteando la multitud de personas, congregadas en la cabina. "¡Jack!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Jack frunciendo el ceño y arqueando las cejas en sombría perplejidad.

"¡Jack!" Gibbs por fin logró llegar al frente del escritorio de Jack, su rostro transmitía alegría, sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Gibbs movió su mano a alguien que aun intentaba abrirse camino ente la tripulación y presionándolo a que se apresurara, fue solo entonces que Jack notó que era Bill Turner quien se abría camino hacia él.

Jack rápidamente se puso de pie, con la esperanza de que Gibbs ya le hubiera pedido a Bill Turner que le permitiera ver a Elizabeth por ultima vez y que él había aceptado, aunque… aunque aun había algo raro en la expresión de abrumadora felicidad en el rostro de Gibbs…

"¡Jack!" Repitió Gibbs con voz solemne, cuando Bootstrap no parecía ni la mitad de feliz de lo que estaba Gibbs y aun mas que eso, parecía mas bien consternado, finalmente logro pararse al lado de Gibbs, mirando fijamente a Jack, aparentemente conmocionado por su apariencia.

Jack cambiaba sus ojos de Gibbs a Bill Turner, de pronto el latido de su corazón se acelero, el dolor paso, siendo sustituido por una ferviente impaciencia, por saber lo que estaba pasando.

"Jack, en realidad no se como decirte esto, así que solo voy a decírtelo." Dijo Gibbs, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Aprecio eso." Murmuró Jack, mirando a Gibbs con casi palpable intensidad.

Gibbs miro a Bill Turner y luego regreso su mirada a Jack, respiró profundamente y sonrió y por fin, pronuncio la frase más hermosa que su capitán nunca hubiera soñado escuchar:

"Elizabeth esta viva."

Hubo un fuerte ruido provocado por la tripulación, quienes gritaban y exclamaban alegremente, lentamente los jubilosos gritos comenzaron a bajar, hasta que el silencio reino de nuevo en la cabina.

Jack se quedo inmóvil, con sus manos sobre el escritorio, con sus ojos fijos en Gibbs y por un momento Gibbs pensó en repetir su anuncio, ya que parecía que la mente de Jack aun no lo registraba.

Jack pasó sus ojos a Bill Turner, quien le sonrió débilmente y asintió, después Jack miró de nuevo a Gibbs. Gibbs abrió su boca para hablar, pero antes de que lograra repetir la noticia, Jack susurró roncamente.

"¿Por qué?" Después de pasar saliva, se aclaró la garganta y entonces comenzó de nuevo, con voz muy tranquila pero clara, lentamente pronunció una simple pregunta. "¿Por qué este maldito barco no se esta moviendo?"

Gibbs parpadeo, regresándole a Jack su mirada constante y penetrante, pero entonces, repentinamente, su mente registro el sentido de las palabras de Jack y de un brinco se giró hacia la tripulación.

"¡Vuelvan a sus puestos! ¡Ahora! ¡Vamos a zarpar!"

Todo el mundo en la cabina reacciono a sus palabras inmediatamente, y el grupo caótico de personas se disperso rápidamente, los miembros de la tripulación salieron corriendo de la Cabina del Capitán, con un entusiasmo general por el momento, dejando solo en la cabina a Jack, Gibbs y Bill Turner.

Jack puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, respirando pesadamente, sus ojos de repente no solo brillaban ligeramente, sino que estaban iluminados, ardían con fuego y durante un momento mientras solo estaba parado en el mismo lugar, su mente giraba, sus pensamientos corrían, millones de diferentes emociones flotaban sobre él, mientras trataba de mantenerse en equilibrio y no colapsarse sobre el piso, rindiéndose al remolino de alegría histérica.

Y cuando finalmente tuvo el suficiente control de si mismo, levantó su mirada y la centró en Bill Turner y le pregunto con voz ronca y quebrada:

"¿Dónde esta?"

Y al ver la luz repentina en los ojos de Jack, el cambio que se había presentado en su rostro fue instantáneo y casi aterrador, al ver como la esperanza ardía en sus ojos. Bill Turner sintió una punzada de frío dolor al saber que la única respuesta que podía ofrecerle en ese momento no era más que un llano y hueco: No lo sé.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	74. Chapter 74

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Este es el ultimo capitulo que tengo traducido de este fic, y del otro solo tengo el que voy a actualizar el viernes, así que estoy trabajando a marchas forzadas. Lo sé me atrase como nunca, pero ya estoy apresurándome. Espero me perdonen por no responder reviews hoy. Un beso a todas y las quiero mucho.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 74**

"Realmente no sé que decir, Jack." Dijo Bill Turner con un suspiro, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.

"Aye, ni siquiera paso por mi mente que algo pudiera estar mal." Dijo Gibbs moviendo su cabeza con asombro y tomando un sorbo de ron.

"No. ¿Verdad?" Bootstrap le dio una mirada abatida. "¿Como para inventar esa historia? ¿De decir que ella había sido mutilada? Y ¿asesinada? Eso es un horror." Añadió casi sin aliento, cerró los ojos y suspiró otra vez.

"Desesperado, el chico claramente lo estaba." Observó Gibbs pensativamente.

Jack estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina acompañado por Gibbs y Bill Turner, sin prestarle realmente atención a su conversación, pero mirando ausentemente hacia otro lado con insistencia. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que Elizabeth no estaba muerta, que su esposa, _su_ Lizzie estaba viva y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder verla de nuevo. Entonces, la tomaría en sus brazos y nunca la dejaría ir, ni siquiera por un momento. La sujetaría firmemente y la abrazaría y la besaría: le besaría los labios, las mejillas, la frente, la nariz, la barbilla… la sujetaría tan firmemente y tan cerca, tan cerca como le fuera posible, dándole el espacio suficiente solo para que pudiera respirar. Pero la mantendría presionada firmemente contra él, envolvería sus brazos alrededor de ella, acariciaría su cabello, y la besaría incesantemente por horas, por días, por semanas, por meses y años.

"Entonces ¿tampoco supiste nada de Barbosa, aye?" Preguntó Gibbs acercándole a Bill Turner otra botella de ron, después de haber vaciado la primera, aunque ni siquiera lo había notado, debido al sombrío ambiente causado por su hijo.

"No. Lo buscamos en el _Holandés Errante_, pero…" dijo Bootstrap encogiéndose de hombros.

Gibbs asintió. "Nosotros también lo buscamos en _Perla Negra_. ¿Es extraño no?"

"Ahora que pienso en eso." Comenzó Bill Turner arrugando la frente. "Después de todo es muy probable que haya estado en el _Holandés_. Pudo haber dejado el barco en el mismo puerto donde dejamos…" Hizo una pausa y recorrió su rostro con su mano, cansadamente. "A Will y Elizabeth." Dio una mirada hacia Jack, prediciendo correctamente que al mencionar el nombre de ella, atraería su atención.

Jack movió sus ojos hacia su interlocutor. "Eso paso solo hace cinco semanas." Dijo Jack, sacudiéndose así mismo fuera de sus pensamientos. "Eso no es mucho tiempo. Alguien puede recordar haberlos visto." Dijo Jack, arqueando las cejas, un rastro de su fingida tranquilidad se filtro en su voz.

"Aye." Asintió Gibbs tratando de mostrar mas confianza de la que sentía

Ellos se dirigían hacia le puerto donde cinco semanas atrás había dejado a Will con (una no dormida, como él había creído, pero al parecer sí inconsciente) Elizabeth. Era la única pista con la que contaban, aunque era una muy débil.

"Vamos muy despacio." Murmuró Jack, poniéndose de pie y saliendo apresurado del comedor, para tomar el timón.

"Ahora, ya se parece mas así mismo. Pero antes de decirle. Dios. Nunca lo había visto así antes." Dijo Bill Turner en voz baja, después de que Jack salió.

"Yo tampoco." Concordó Gibbs con un suspiro. "Estas cinco semanas han sido una pesadilla. Literalmente él estaba muriendo. Cada día que pasaba era menos él."

Bill escondió su rostro entre sus manos. "Y ¿si no los encontramos? ¿Qué si…?"

"Ahora, él sabe que ella esta viva y eso es lo mas importante." Lo interrumpió Gibbs. "Quizás nos lleve un poco de tiempo encontrarla, pero el mundo es tan grande como lo quieras ver ¿aye?" Sonrió ligeramente y levanto su botella de ron.

"Aye, eso es verdad." Bill sonrió débilmente. "Me pregunto… que le habrá dicho Will a Elizabeth." Dijo pensativamente, después de un momento de consideración.

"Me imagino, que lo mismo." Replicó Gibbs, frunciendo el ceño. "Que Jack esta muerto."

"Eso no le garantizaba que ella se quedara con él." Observó Bill tranquilamente.

Gibbs se encogió de hombros. "Bueno no, no lo es. Pero ¿Qué otra cosa pudo haberle dicho?"

Bootstrap movió su cabeza, sin tener ninguna respuesta posible a esa pregunta.

* * *

Will se sentó en la cocina, mirando fijamente el vapor del café que se acababa de preparar. Elizabeth no había bajado a desayunar. Y ni siquiera estaba sorprendido. Estaba preparado para que ella no fuera, no después de la manera en la que lo miró en la noche.

Sin embargo, espero unos minutos, después se puso de pie y fue a buscarla.

Tuvo que llamar a la puerta tres veces antes de que ella le dijera que pasara, en un tono de voz un poco molesto. Presionó el pomo de la puerta, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso, aunque sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir. Había estado pensando en eso, la noche entera. Quizás había dormido unas dos horas, el resto de la noche se la pasó pensando, recordando y analizando. Y no hizo ningún nuevo descubrimiento, pero simplemente se torturó un poco más con los recuerdos concernientes a Jack y Elizabeth. Pero también había tenido la esperanza de que se le ocurriera alguna explicación apropiada a su comportamiento de ayer.

"Buenos días, Elizabeth." Dijo en voz baja, entrando a la habitación.

Elizabeth estaba sentada al frente del espejo, ya vestida, ocupada cepillándose el cabello. Ella ni siquiera miró hacia donde él estaba. "Buenos días, Will." Lo saludo con indiferencia.

"Quiero explicarte…" Comenzó él, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por Elizabeth, quien se puso de pie y se acercó a él rápidamente.

"¿Explicar?" Dijo arqueando las cejas.

Will parpadeo, un poco sorprendido por el tono agresivo en su voz. "Sí." Dijo él tranquilamente. "Quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz, y que la razón de mi comportamiento de ayer fue porque estaba muy sorprendido." Dijo calmadamente, mirándola constantemente a los ojos.

Elizabeth cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Y ¿Cuál es la razón de tu comportamiento de hoy?" Preguntó estudiando su rostro intensamente.

"¿Hoy?" Will frunció el ceño, confundido. "Me temo que no entiendo que…"

"Ayer estabas sorprendido." Lo interrumpió, la voz de ella cayó sobre él como una cascada de cubos de hielo. "Y supongo, que hoy sigues sorprendido, porque tu comportamiento no ha cambiado."

Will parpadeo, sinceramente desconcertado, como es que ella podía juzgar su comportamiento de hoy, basándose solo en la única oración que había pronunciado. "No…" Comenzó, pero ella rápidamente lo interrumpió de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Elizabeth, apretando el cepillo en la palma de su mano. (¿Impaciente? ¿Enojada? ¿Nerviosa?) "¿Qué es lo que no me estas diciendo?"

Los ojos de Will se enancharon. "¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decir, Elizabeth?" Preguntó apretando su garganta.

"¿Yo?" Elizabeth bufó y aparto sus ojos por un momento. "Mas bien, ¿Qué es lo que estas _tratando_ de _no_ decir?" Lo miró intensamente.

"Estas tratando de poner todo de cabeza." Dijo Will después de un momento de consideración, tratando de mantener su voz lo mas calmada posible, aunque su mente estaba girando. Ella no sabía nada, él sabía que ella no sabía y sin embargo, ella lo estaba acorralando y estaba casi a punto de caer en la trampa, diseñada por ella inconscientemente. Casi.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos con una mueca.

Will suspiró. "Tu estas tratando de probar que yo estoy haciendo algo mal para explicar, para justificar tu actitud hacia mi." Dijo con el tono de voz más resuelto que puedo reunir, sorprendiéndose de si mismo por su capacidad de improvisación para intercambiar los papeles.

La boca de Elizabeth se movió nerviosamente, y lo miró muy enojada, manteniéndose en silencio por un momento. "Y ¿Cuál es mi actitud hacia ti?" Preguntó por fin tajantemente, apretando el cepillo en su mano.

Will respiró profundamente, inseguro de hacia donde quería llevar la conversación. Pero al menos eso era mejor que permitir que Elizabeth confirmara sus sospechas.

"Ninguna." Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y una amarga media sonrisa.

"¿Ninguna?" Elizabeth arqueo una ceja y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho de nueva cuenta.

"Ninguna." Repitió Will. "Puedo desaparecer en cualquier momento y a ti ni te importaría, es mas ni lo notarias." Dijo lentamente, mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio. "Lo notaria." Protestó ella tranquilamente después de una larga pausa.

Will sonrió casi irónicamente. "Pero no te importaría, ¿verdad?"

"No he dicho eso." Respondió ella enojada, el destello de culpabilidad se fue de sus ojos. "Pero si estas sugiriendo que no me comporto como una loca enamorada de ti, siento mucho decirte que es verdad, no lo estoy, aunque no se si eso es porque no recuerdo nada, o porque la versión del pasado que me has platicado, de nosotros siendo un feliz matrimonio y de que estamos locamente enamorados uno del otro, me parece un poco exagerada." Dijo todo esto sin respirar, su voz sonaba clara y fuerte como el acero.

Y que atravesó su corazón como un arma filosa. "Tu ni siquiera estas intentando amarme Elizabeth." Dijo en voz baja y triste, haciendo que el corazón de Elizabeth se encogiera.

Sin embargo eso le dio una razón mas para estar enojada con él. El sentimiento de culpabilidad que siempre le hacia evocar de alguna manera la hacia enojar en extremo. Todo en él, su manera de mirarla, la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre, la manera en que preparaba el desayuno, la manera en que sonreía, la manera en que llamaba a la puerta y su mera presencia hacia que se sintiera culpable. Y odiaba sentirse culpable, como si tuviera un vago presentimiento de que ella no merecía sentirse así.

"¿Tratar de amarte?" Repitió, de repente sorprendida por una idea. "O ¿recordar que lo hago?"

Los ojos de Will se ampliaron por un momento, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. "¿Vas analizar cada silaba que diga Elizabeth? Esto no nos va a conducir a ningún lado." Dijo sosteniendo la mirada intensa de ella.

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?" Preguntó ella, dando un paso hacia él. "Lo he intentado… estoy tratando de recordar, de sentir algo. ¿Es mi culpa que no pueda? ¡No perdí la memoria a propósito!" Exclamó, dando un golpe con el pie.

Will se quedo sin aliento, las palabras de Elizabeth hicieron una profunda herida en su conciencia, ahora era mas doloroso.

"¿Cómo puedes sentir algo si ni siquiera me dejas besarte?" Preguntó Will en voz baja después de una pausa.

Elizabeth movió su cabeza y dio un suspiro, guardado su cabello detrás de su oreja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Eso no ayudara. Simplemente no entiendes ¿verdad? En primer lugar, yo tengo que sentir algo y entonces…"

"Te casaste conmigo." La interrumpió, casi podía sentir la lluvia de la tormenta cuando ella había dicho, "acepto" valido o no, a él le importaba.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente. "Lo sé." Abrió los ojos y lo miró tristemente.

"Elizabeth, podrías solo…" Él dio un rápido paso hacia adelante y la encerró en sus brazos. "Podrías solo intentar…"

"¿intentar que?" ella lo interrumpió con una mueca y él notó las lagrimas en los ojos de ella, Will no estaba seguro del porque de su llanto, no estaba seguro si era una buena señal o una mala. "Te… Te amo…" Le susurró y ella movió su cabeza con impotencia.

Los ojos de Will se ampliaron y la miró con ansiedad, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. "Vamos Elizabeth, tu me am…" Will ahueco su rostro con una de sus manos, pero ella la alejó.

"Siento amor." Dijo ella lentamente, alejando su mirada de él. "Solo que… no se a que o a quien amo. Yo…" Enfocó su mirada de nuevo en él. "No se como puedo explicártelo." Will sonrió ligeramente para tranquilizarla y para que supiera que iba a tratar de entender; una punzada de frio, un mal presentimiento, atravesó su corazón. "Siento la sensación." Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos, como si esperara que eso lo ayudara a entender algo de lo que ella misma apenas si comprendía. "Pero no puedo unirlo a nada." Will se paralizo. "Es como…" Elizabeth prosiguió, entrecerró los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por poner todas esas sensaciones etéreas en palabras, que había venido experimentando. "Es como si me hubiera estado ahorcando con una cuerda y entonces esa cuerda desaparece, pero aun me sigue ahorcando. No puedo verla, no puedo recordarla, solamente sé que esta ahí, pero sé que existe que esta ahí, porque sino me caería y no estoy cayendo a pesar de…" Se detuvo a mitad de la oración y se mordió el labio. "Lo siento. No tiene sentido, lo sé."

Y quizás él debería decir que, así era, pero de alguna manera, no podía decírselo ni así mismo. Cautelosamente acercó a Elizabeth y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Triste y perdida en sus pensamientos, ella no protesto y Will enredó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y cerro los ojos, deseando que ese momento durara para siempre.

"Te amo, Elizabeth." Susurró después de un largo momento de silencio, sostuvo el aliento esperando que ella dijera algo, cualquier cosa; pero ella se mantuvo en silencio. "Te amo tanto." Retrocedió un poco, ahueco su rostro entre sus manos y apresuradamente presionó sus labios sobre los de ella, antes de que lo empujara.

Elizabeth se paralizó, pero no se movió. No quería lastimarlo. Sabia que lo lastimaría si lo empujaba, así que solamente se quedo inmóvil, deseando que el beso terminara pronto y entonces él la soltaría. Pero, aparentemente, él mal interpreto su diplomático acto de aceptación e intensificó su abrazo alrededor de ella y movió sus labios hacia su cuello y la beso con creciente fervor.

Y repentinamente Elizabeth dejo de sentirse incomoda. Ya no se sentía incomoda, no se sentía solamente incomoda, sino también miserablemente horrible, como si sus caricias le causaran dolor físico.

"Por favor detente." Dijo ella con voz tranquila, pero firme, pero ni era tan tranquila o tan firme, porque él no se detuvo.

Los labios de Will volvieron de nuevo a los de ella, pero antes de besarla otra vez, ella se inclinó hacia atrás y susurró. "No escuchaste ni una sola palabra de lo que te dije."

Will la miró con los ojos ligeramente ampliados, sinceramente confundido y Elizabeth se libero de sus brazos, bufando sarcásticamente por la expresión facial en el rostro de él.

Elizabeth corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y después se detuvo, mirando el cepillo en su mano, que después de un momento de consideración, lo lanzó detrás de ella, sin siquiera ver sobre su hombro para ver donde había caído o para asegurarse si no había golpeado a Will con él, que casi lo hacia, si Will no hubiera dado un rápido paso hacia a un lado.

Will después de un momento miró el lugar por donde ella había salido para ver si aun la veía, pero solo pudo escuchar como sus pasos se perdían en las escaleras, pero no se movió, él solo se quedo escuchando como ella abría la puerta principal y como al momento siguiente la cerraba de un sonoro golpe. Quería seguirla, pero se detuvo en la cima de las escaleras. Quizás ella necesitaba un momento a solas. Quizás él necesitaba de un momento a solas.

Bufó y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Como si ambos no estuvieran solos durante el tiempo que estaban juntos.

* * *

"Ella es… así de alta." Dijo Pintel decididamente, presionando su índice en la barbilla de Ragetti. "Y tiene el cabello marrón."

"Marrón brillante." Corrigió Ragetti más experimentado, tratando de no moverse para no afectar la señal de la estatura de Elizabeth.

"Y ella llevaba un vestido blanco y…" continuo Pintel, con su índice aun señalando la barbilla de Ragetti.

"Un camisón blanco." Corrigió Ragetti.

Pintel lo miró con una mirada de enfado. "Soy yo quien esta describiendo." Siseó entre dientes, sonriendo entre las palabras a los dos jóvenes marineros a quienes les hacían la descripción de Elizabeth.

Los marineros intercambiaban miradas dudosas entre si.

"Ella estaba con un hombre de…" Pintel movió su índice y lo presionó sin querer en el ojo de madera de Ragetti. Uno de los marineros hizo una mueca. "De esta altura y con el cabello castaño, él…" Pintel dudo y después miró a Ragetti. "¿Cómo iba vestido Turner?"

Ragetti parpadeo con su ojo real. "No sé." Dijo cautelosamente.

Pintel frunció el ceño. "El hombre estaba vestido con… ropa de hombre." Afirmó con autoridad. Uno de los marineros enarcó sus cejas y el otro frunció el ceño.

"A menos que hubiera estado disfrazado…" dijo Ragetti pensativamente.

Pintel frunció el ceño. "¿Disfrazado?" repitió un tanto disgustado, y miró a Ragetti con una mirada de enojo en sus ojos.

"Como nosotros. En la Isla de la Muerte. Cuando nos vestimos con todos esos…" detalló Ragetti, recibiendo una mirada extraña de los dos marineros.

Pintel pareció considerar eso por un momento. "Eso es posible." Dijo por fin, con un rastro de sorpresa en su voz y después regreso su atención a los marineros. "Entonces ¿han visto a _alguien_ con un vestido blanco?" Preguntó viéndolos analíticamente.

"Con un camisón blanco." Ragetti susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Los marinos los miraron dudosamente y entonces sacudieron sus cabezas en negación al mismo tiempo.

Pintel rodo los ojos y murmuró. "Entonces porque ¡nos hacen perder el tiempo!" Gritó enojado, causando que los dos marineros saltaran y corrieran lo mas rápido que podían.

* * *

Elizabeth siguió corriendo hasta que llego a Brave Bravado, que era el edificio más cercano desde su casa hasta el centro de la villa. Estaba casi sin aliento, entro a la taberna y se acercó a la mesa más cercana a la puerta, de repente se aterrorizo por su enorme esfuerzo físico, dándose cuenta de que eso no era muy buena idea en su estado. Se sentó en una silla y cerró los ojos, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared detrás de ella. Llevó sus manos hacia su vientre protectoramente e intentó que su respiración desigual fuera de nuevo constante.

Era demasiado temprano y la taberna estaba vacía. Giselle entro a la habitación por la puerta de atrás, sosteniendo una escoba en la mano y cantando discretamente. Ella comenzó a barrer el piso y solo después de unos minutos, sin querer notó que alguien estaba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta principal, parecía como si esa persona estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Preguntó Giselle consternada, aproximándose rápidamente a la mesa.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza. "Sí." Respondió casi sin aliento.

"Te ves pálida." Dijo Giselle, mirándola con incertidumbre. "Te traeré un poco de agua." Añadió y corrió de regreso a la cocina.

Elizabeth la siguió ausentemente con la mirada y después cerró los ojos otra vez, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos. Se sentía extrañamente débil y parecía que la habitación giraba y…

Giselle regreso muy pronto, llevando una bandeja no solo con agua, sino también con un plato de fruta y queso. "Puedo hacerte un poco de café si quieres." Ofreció, tomando el plato y el vaso de la bandeja y los puso, enfrente de Elizabeth sobre la mesa.

"¡No!" Elizabeth casi gritó, sorprendiendo a Giselle, quien se detuvo a mitad de acción. "Lo siento." Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza. "Es que no soporto el olor del café." Añadió en voz baja.

"Ya veo." Giselle sonrió, y dejo la bandeja en la mesa de al lado, sentándose en la silla al lado de la de Elizabeth. "Creo que nos hemos visto solo una vez." Dijo ella después de una pausa.

Elizabeth cuidadosamente tomo el vaso con agua en sus manos y miró a Giselle. "En la Reunión de Señoras de los domingos de Maldream." Susurró con un rastro de sarcasmo en su voz y tomó un sorbo de agua.

Giselle sonrió. "Si, afortunadamente no he estado ahí en un mes." Dijo sonriente.

"Yo tampoco." Respondió Elizabeth, bajando el vaso. "Yo solo he asistido una sola vez."

"Yo tampoco voy a menudo. Tengo que trabajar y esa es una buena escusa." Giselle se rio. "Creo que he estado ahí a lo sumo mas que cuatro veces en total."

Elizabeth miró a Giselle y sonrió. "Soy…"

"La señora Turner, la esposa de Will. Lo sé." Dijo Giselle con una sonrisa.

"Soy Elizabeth." Dijo Elizabeth tajantemente, un poco molesta. Y Giselle se preguntó si le molestaba que mencionara el nombre de su esposo. Algunas mujeres son tan celosas que en realidad ni se dan cuenta.

"Giselle Esperanza." Dijo Giselle con una sonrisa.

"¿Sabes que tan lejos esta el mar de aquí, Giselle?" Preguntó Elizabeth, llevando el vaso a sus labios otra vez.

"El mar." Giselle repitió lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos por un momento de consideración. "No esta muy lejos. Dos horas caminando, si es que recuerdo correcta... Lo siento." Se detuvo y miró a Elizabeth con incertidumbre.

"¿Por qué?" Elizabeth la miró divertida, el agua helada aclaraba su mente aunque sea un poco y reducía la extraña sensación de mareo.

"Por…" Giselle suspiró y rodo los ojos. "Quiero decir, que siento que hayas perdido la memoria." Dijo con voz indecisa.

"Oh." Elizabeth apartó el vaso y enredo sus manos en su regazo. "Yo también." Dijo mirando sus manos, sus ojos se detuvieron en el brazalete y en el anillo de bodas. "Pero quiero que hablemos del mar." Dijo con una sonrisa, cambiando sus ojos a Giselle.

"Sí, el mar." Giselle comenzó de nuevo más animada, arrepintiéndose de haber mencionado el tema que al parecer era un tema que entristecía a Elizabeth. "La playa es realmente hermosa. He ido solo una vez y…"

"¿Sabes como llegar?" la interrumpió Elizabeth interesadamente. Giselle asintió sonriendo. "¿Podrías decirme que camino tomar? Me gustaría ir."

Giselle la miró con incertidumbre. "¿Sola?"

Elizabeth arqueo una ceja. "¿Para caminar o admirar el mar necesitas compañía?"

Giselle sacudió la cabeza y se rio ligeramente. "Bueno no, solo…"

"Me gustaría ir ahí, ahora." Añadió Elizabeth, colocando sus dedos sobre la mesa, notando una extraña satisfacción de irse de ese lugar durante todo el día sin siquiera dejarle una nota a Will.

"¿Ahora?" Giselle miró con incertidumbre a los pies de Elizabeth y Elizabeth siguió su mirada, notando de repente que no llevaba zapatos adecuados.

_Bugger_. Pensó irritada. Y entonces sus ojos se ampliaron repentinamente. _¡¿Qué tipo de palabra era esa?!_

"Tengo una idea Elizabeth." Comenzó Giselle después de una pausa, se enderezó en su silla. "Mañana tengo un día libre, así que… podríamos ir juntas mañana, si quieres."

* * *

Jack abatido agradeció a los tres hombres que estaban sentados con los brazos cruzados en la arena y que miraban fijamente el océano. Desgraciadamente, ellos solo eran otro grupo de personas que no recordaban haber visto a Elizabeth o a Will.

El resto de la tripulación estaban buscando alrededor del pueblo, preguntando en cada bar, cada taberna, en cada posada. Sin embargo, cada vez que se encontraba con alguien de su tripulación, notaba que ninguno había tenido mejor suerte que él. No había rastro. Will y Elizabeth debieron haber dejado el pequeño puerto tan pronto como bajaron del _Holandés Errante_, posiblemente en algún otro barco que hubiera llegado al puerto en ese día en particular.

Jack había decidido buscar en los registros de todos los barcos que hubieran atracado ahí, en ese momento. Caminó rápidamente a través de la playa, levantando la arena con sus botas al caminar.

Hace un día exactamente había estado muerto, y ya no quedaba nada para él y en ese entonces habría dado todo por tener la esperanza de verla solamente por un momento, por tener la esperanza de tocar su mano… Pero ahora eso no era suficiente. Ahora tenia esperanza, y solo quería encontrarla, quería encontrarla ya, justo ahora, inmediatamente. Incluso si solo se tratase de un milagro, un milagro que temía contemplarlo demasiado, porque temía que pudiera desaparecer como un sueño, a pesar de que sabía que era real, sabía que era real, porque había interrogado a Bill Turner por horas, medio insensatamente, hacia las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Y Bill Turner había sido lo suficientemente paciente para repetir las respuestas tantas veces como él lo había exigido. De hecho, parecía como si necesitara escuchar esas respuestas muchas veces, para poder reunir los pedazos del misterio y ponerlos juntos, con el fin de convencerse de que todo era cierto y que su hijo realmente había hecho eso, que realmente le había mentido a él, le había mentido a Gibbs, le había mentido a todo el mundo, para poder secuestrar a Elizabeth.

Secuestrar a Elizabeth… esa era una parte complicada.

Jack levantó las cejas y caminó con la vista fija en la arena. ¿Que había sido lo que el idiota traicionero le había dicho a Elizabeth? ¿Qué él estaba muerto? Quizás. Pero ¿Cómo habría explicado el haberla sacado del _Perla Negra_? Quizás invento una historia sobre la participación de Barbosa (estúpido ignorante, por no saber donde estaba) para sacarla del _Perla_… Y sin embargo, no había ninguna razón para que Elizabeth se quedara con él… ella nunca se hubiera quedado con el eunuco, solo porque Jack estuviera muerto. Lo que significaba (lo que paradójicamente, no era una posibilidad muy alentadora, ya que eso complicaría mas la ya complicada búsqueda) que había dejado al eunuco y se había ido a alguna otra parte sola. Eso era algo que ella podría haber hecho. Jack sonrió. Ella era el Pirata Rey, por lo que quizás, pudo haber ido a la Cueva del Naufragio. Esa era sin duda, una posibilidad que valía la pena.

Jack detuvo sus pensamientos. Bill Turner había mencionado que ella estaba dormida o más bien inconsciente. Ahora… ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿La había golpeado dejándola inconsciente como a él? Jack gimió airadamente, imaginando como podría explicarle al mentiroso principiante, porque _no_ era una buena _idea_, incluso _pensar_ en tocar a su esposa, con uno de sus estúpidos, mentirosos dedos, por no mencionar el golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente.

Lo que mas le preocupaba era que sentía que había algo mas que aun no lograba entender. Parecía que Will había actuado bajo un plan ya acordado, y por estúpido que haya sido el plan, tenia más o menos coherencia y después de todo, tenía que admitir, que había funcionado.

Sin embargo ¿Qué podría ser esa otra cosa? Todavía tenia que pensar más en eso. Tenia que analizar todo lo que había ocurrido, para luego seguir una _única_ línea de razonamiento.

* * *

Acababa de darse cuenta de que en realidad nunca había visto mucho de Maldream, Elizabeth, después de estar un momento con Giselle y acordar de que ella iría por ella a su casa al día siguiente, decidió dar un paseo alrededor de la villa y explorar el vecindario, aunque realmente no había mucho que explorar. Se preguntó como seria Port Royal, creía haber escuchado a Will mencionarlo. Se preguntaba como seria Londres, si podía compararlos a este lugar, si se parecían. Aunque no recordaba ninguno de esos dos lugares.

Quiso compara algo de comida para llevarla a la casa, pero se dio cuenta que no tenia dinero, de hecho, acababa de tomar conciencia que ella nunca tenia dinero. Will siempre compraba todo y por supuesto él le había pedido que lo hiciera ella, pero ella se había negado hacerlo, pero sin embargo, ahora estaba interesada en hacer algunas compras y al parecer, nunca le había cruzado por la cabeza que le hubiera gustado comparar algo para ella, algo nada esencial, no necesario.

Elizabeth bufo molesta y paso a un lado de la iglesia. Entonces se detuvo, se giró y entro al edificio vacio. La iglesia se veía diferente a los días de misa. Estaba tranquila y silenciosa y agradablemente fresca. Se sentó en la última banca, después se puso de rodillas, cerró los ojos y rezó en silencio por un momento, hasta que escuchó el sonido de un tintineo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y rápidamente localizo de donde venia el sonido.

"Lo siento." Dijo el ministro, levantando un candelabro que se le había caído. "Por favor, no quería molestarla, señora Turner. Siempre es muy reconfortante ver a alguien en la iglesia cuando no hay misa." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth sonrió y fijo sus ojos en los candelabros. _Candelabros_. Repitió la palabra en su mente. _La añadiré a la lista_.

"Me gusta mas la iglesia cuando no hay misa." Dijo Elizabeth lentamente, haciendo la señal de la cruz y poniéndose de pie.

El ministro sonrió. "Aprecio su franqueza señora…"

"Mi nombre es Elizabeth." Lo interrumpió tranquilamente, por dentro se molestó que todo el mundo usara su apellido cuando se dirigían a ella. Ella tenía su propio nombre.

"Elizabeth." El ministro movió un poco la cabeza y sonrió. "Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Elizabeth?"

"¿Las personas siempre vienen a la iglesia solo cuando necesitan algo?" Preguntó Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose lentamente hacia el ministro y mirando alrededor de la iglesia, admirando los vitrales iluminados por los rayos del sol de la mañana.

"Bueno, no hay nada malo en ello. Pide y se te dará." Citó el ministro con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth correspondió a su sonrisa y movió sus ojos hacia el altar. "Pedí un milagro." Susurró pensativamente. "Necesito un milagro." Añadió casi inaudiblemente.

"Los milagros suceden." El ministro respondió con voz firme y clara, Elizabeth regreso sus ojos hacia él. "Solo espera y lo veras." Dijo con una cálida sonrisa, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Elizabeth, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y sus sueños.

* * *

"El _Trueno Silencioso_." Dijo el hombre alto, señalando con su dedo a la sucia y amarillenta pagina del libro. "Estuvieron aquí por tres días, y se fueron exactamente ese día."

"El _Trueno silencioso_." Murmuró Jack. "¿Es un barco mercante?"

"Aye, es un buque mercante." Asintió el hombre y bostezo.

"¿Algún otro barco esa semana?" Preguntó Jack, entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de leer la letra del hombre, que tenia el libro al revés.

"Ah, sí. Al día siguiente llegaron cuatro barcos." Dijo desinteresadamente.

"¡¿Cuatro barcos?!" Repitió Jack casi pensativamente.

El hombre levantó la vista. "A veces no hay barcos y a veces hay cuatro barcos." Explicó el hombre mirando Jack tediosamente.

"Aye, aye." Jack rodo los ojos. "Entonces necesito el nombre de todos esos barcos, y si es posible el rumbo hacia donde se dirigían." Dijo con un poco de impaciencia.

El hombre alto se inclino sobre el mostrador. "Y yo necesito el motivo para seguir malgastando mi tiempo contigo, compañero." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, llevo su mano hacia su bolsillo y arrojo varias monedas sobre el mostrador. "Y ahora podríamos dejar de perder _mi_ tiempo."

* * *

"¡¿Cinco barcos?!" repitió Gibbs con una mueca. "Aunque podría ser peor." Añadió con una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Jack pasó a un lado de él sumido en sus pensamientos. "Así que ¿tendremos que seguir a cinco barcos con dos naves?" Dijo después de una pausa.

"Tres barcos." Corrigió Jack, cambiando sus ojos a él. Gibbs miró a Jack interrogativamente. "Tenemos que recuperar el _Emperatriz_ de la Cueva del Naufragio." Explicó Jack con un pequeño movimiento en su nariz.

"Comandar, querrás decir." Dijo Gibbs tentativamente.

Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y miró a su primer contramaestre con desaprobación. "Y ¿Por qué tengo que _comandar_ el barco de _mi esposa_, señor Gibbs?"

Gibbs se enderezó y aclaró su garganta. "Aye, por supuesto." Sonrió a manera de disculpa.

"Pero, sí tendremos que comandar otros dos barcos." Dijo Jack como idea de último momento, en un tono de voz ligero, después comenzó a caminar y dejo a Gibbs con una expresión feliz en el rostro.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	75. Chapter 75

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Acabo de terminar este capitulo, sigo muy atrasada. Pero aqui esta, tarde pero seguro.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios un beso y disfrutenlo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 75**

"Buenos días." Dijo Giselle con una sonrisa, causando que Will tropezara por la sorpresa.

"Bueno días." Contestó ligeramente desconcertado, porque ella estuviera tan temprano en el umbral de su casa y justo ahora que estaba a punto de irse a trabajar. "Pasa." Le dijo rápidamente, antes de que ella comenzara a disculparse por su llegada repentina.

Giselle sonrió y entró llevando consigo una canasta en una de sus manos y en la otra una manta y un abrigo. Dejo la canasta en el piso de la sala, se enderezó y miró alrededor.

Will la miraba con indecisión, sin saber realmente porque ella estaba de visita a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

"¿Elizabeth esta lista?" Giselle preguntó por fin, sorprendiéndolo un poco mas.

"¿Elizabeth?" Will parpadeo y Giselle se rio de su boquiabierta expresión facial.

"Vamos a ir de día de campo." Dijo ella sonriente, pronunciando la palabra con un toque de orgullo. De hecho, ella nunca había ido de día de campo, pero cada vez que escuchaba la palabra, deseaba ver como era. Sonaba tan despreocupado, tan ligero, tan feliz y tan ordinario, que por alguna razón siempre lo asociaba con una simple y alegre vida que ella nunca había tenido. Al menos no hasta ahora.

"¿Un día de campo?" Repitió Will con un tono de voz dudoso, aunque particularmente no estaba sorprendido de que Elizabeth no le hubiera dicho ni una sola palabra sobre eso. La noche anterior ella no había hablado con él. Cuando él había llegado de la herrería ella ya estaba en su recamara y no salió, y cuando él había tocado en su puerta, ella le _contesto_ que ya _estaba dormida_.

"Sí" Giselle sonrió insegura, comenzando a entender la razón del desconcierto en el rostro de Will. Aparentemente Elizabeth había olvidado decirle sobre sus planes de excursión al mar.

"Buenos días."

Will se giró al sonido de la voz de Elizabeth. Ella venia bajando las escaleras y lo primero que atrajo la atención de Will (después de sacudirse de su mente el recuerdo de ella bajando las escaleras hace mucho tiempo, en otro mundo, en otro vida, en… Port Royal) fue el abrigo que ella llevaba sobre su brazo. El abrigo de _él_.

"Buenos días, llegué un poco temprano." Dijo Giselle sonriente.

"Está bien." Respondió Elizabeth con una tensa sonrisa, un poco disgustada, porque ella había esperado que Will se hubiera ido a la herrería antes de que Giselle llegara, así ella no tendría que verse forzada a decirle a donde iba. "Vamos a ir a pasear." Dijo dedicándole un solo vistazo a Will, mientras sacudía más o menos el polvo imaginario en el abrigo.

"¿A Rio Negro?" Preguntó Will, por alguna razón no podía apartar sus ojos del abrigo.

"No. A la playa." Respondió Elizabeth indiferente.

Giselle notó un tanto sorprendida, que Will palidecía un poco. "¿Para que?" Preguntó en voz baja, por fin moviendo sus ojos del abrigo de Jack, hacia el rostro de Elizabeth.

"A pasear." Dijo Elizabeth claramente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "Tomé tu abrigo, lo encontré en un armario." Cambiando sus zapatillas por zapatos más cómodos. "No encontré el mío." Dijo pateando las zapatillas hacia a un lado. "Supongo, que no tengo uno." Ella murmuró tan discretamente que Will tuvo que adivinar las palabras en lugar de escucharlas.

"Pero…" Comenzó Will, sin realmente saber que decir, un frio temblor recorrió su columna repentinamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría; Giselle conocía a Jack, y ella podía, por mero accidente mencionar el nombre de Jack Sparrow a Elizabeth y aunque sabia que no era posible que eso disparara los recuerdos en ella, aun era algo que prefería evitar que sucediera.

"El doctor Grant dijo que tenia que respirar algo de aire fresco del mar." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth, mirándo a Will intensamente, como si esperara que él pusiera alguna objeción, como si solo esperara a que él dijera algo contra su idea, para asi tener el pretexto para darle un fuerte replica, que sin duda, ya había preparado.

Will respiró profundamente, medio consciente, de que apenas si había podido respirar durante la conversación. "Ya veo." Dijo mirando a Giselle, un poco avergonzado por la conversación que ella estaba presenciando y porque Elizabeth le estaba hablando en una manera tan dura en presencia de otras personas.

Y ya era demasiado tarde para pedirle a Giselle que no le hablara a Elizabeth sobre Jack, o sobre Tortuga. Y aunque hubiera tenido tiempo de hacerlo, no estaba seguro de habérselo pedido… habría parecido muy sospechoso, especialmente cuando no tenia ninguna buena explicación para su pedido.

"Volveré en la noche." Dijo Elizabeth fríamente y después movió sus ojos hacia Giselle. "Vámonos." Dijo con una tenue sonrisa.

Giselle le dio a Will una mirada de comprensión, que él comprendió y eso lo avergonzó aun más. "Sí, vámonos." Dijo Giselle con una pequeña sonrisa, levantando la canasta y siguiendo a Elizabeth quien ya estaba caminando o mas bien corriendo fuera de la casa.

* * *

Después de pasar toda una noche en el timón, Jack se fue a su cabina, no tanto para descansar algo, sino para estar a solas con sus pensamientos, sin personas que lo estuvieran observando. Se desplomó en la silla de su escritorio y miró a su ahora _realmente_ rota brújula. Gustosamente habría ordenado que lo azotaran por su absoluto e imperdonable caso de torpeza que lo había llevado a hacer de su brújula una brújula inútil.

Miró todas las partes de la brújula con irritación y trató de arreglarla una vez mas, pero sin éxito. La dejo y apoyó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, mirando el acta de matrimonio que ahora, siempre tenia extendida sobre su escritorio, tratándola como una especie de sustituto para el retrato de Elizabeth que no tenia. Debería haber tenido uno, aunque realmente no necesitaba tener un retrato para verla. Él solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos y entonces podía verla tan claramente como si estuviera sentada en su regazo, en sus brazos, con su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

Sonriendo ligeramente de si mismo. Acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos el nombre de ella escrito en el acta de matrimonio. Ella estaba viva, esta en alguna parte de este mundo, donde la puedía alcanzar, donde la puedía encontrar. Estaba consciente que pasaría por lo menos un mes para encontrarla.

Un mes si tenía suerte. Y muchos meses si no la tenia.

Entrecerró los ojos y alcanzó su botella de ron, lentamente la llevo a sus labios. El ron nos se había ido y sin embargo sentía como si así fuera, simplemente porque sabia diferente, su sabor era… menor. Había algo que faltaba, algo que solía hacer que las cosas supieran mejor, algo que hacia que lo demás fuera un enorme abastecimiento de alegría… vagamente recordaba haber hecho ese descubrimiento tiempo atrás. No recordaba cuando. ¿Había sido en aquella noche de tormenta en la que habían navegado juntos? O quizás después, cuando había despertado y la vio descansando en sus brazos la primera vez, o quizás mas tarde, cuando habían compartido aquellos besos clandestinos, mientras buscaban aquellos candelabros, un buen pretexto para alejarse unos momentos de un involuntario medio borracho Bill Turner que ejercía de su cuidador.

Sonrió ligeramente ante esa mezcla de recuerdos, tomó otro sorbo de su botella, mirando ausentemente el acta de matrimonio, dando ligeros golpes en el escritorio con su mano. Aun podía recordar como se había debatido entre decirle toda la verdad o no cuando ella había perdido la memoria. Como había tenido miedo de que ella no hubiera aceptado el ir a navegar con él, de que no se hubiera enamorado… o aceptado que ya estaba enamorada de él.

Enamorada de él… aun se sentía extraño al pensar en eso, como si todavía no pudiera creer que ella realmente lo amaba. Sabía que era así, pero era algo tan raro, tan inesperado, tan sobrecogedora sensación que de vez en cuando dudaba que realmente le hubiera pasado a él, que eso le _estaba pasando_ a él, que en algún lugar de este mundo había una hermosa, maravillosa chica que lo miraba como si él fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, que se acurrucaba contra él y le susurraba palabras dulces al oído, algunas ridículamente ingenuas y dulces palabras y sin embargo, según ella, todas ellas eran verdad. Ella trazaba interminables caminos con sus labios, besos que alejaban cualquier fantasma que su mente evocara, besando todas aquellas cicatrices que ya no le dolían, besando aquellos recuerdos detrás de ellos que a veces lastimaban. Ella ahuecando su rostro en sus delicadas manos y sonriéndole, sus ojos avellana brillando a la luz de la luna y que brillaban mas a la luz del sol, brillaban porque lo miraban a él, porque ella era feliz solo mirándolo, como él era feliz solo mirándola… Y recordó esa última noche, antes de que ella desapareciera, antes de que ella _muriera_, cuando solo estaban descansando uno en los brazos del otro, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, planeando no dormir y sin embargo, de manera inconsciente se quedo dormido… debió saber que era demasiado hermoso, demasiado tranquilo como para que durara sin esfuerzo y no estaba lo suficiente enojado como para responsabilizar al universo por los obstáculos lanzados a los humanos, conduciendolos a los caminos exactos, donde y cuando menos se lo esperaban.

Sin embargo tenía que admitir que funcionaba a la inversa también. Había milagros que caían del cielo todos los días y todas las noches y que eran repartidos por el mundo, algunos se cubrían de polvo y nunca se veían, algunos brillaban tanto que se consideraban reales, algunos cambiaban sus palabras normales y las imágenes no eran lo suficiente claras. Incluso recientemente, en Tortuga había escuchado algo similar, algo sobre todo lo que la gente necesita esta al alcance de su mano, pero que no lo percibe.

Jack tomó la brújula rota y la aguja entre sus dedos y la giró. Quizás solo necesitaba pensar mas, buscar mas, tal vez había una pista por descubrir, incluso si estaba rota necesitaba una aguja nueva. Todo era simplemente un acertijo después de todo ¿no? Una serie de acertijos, una colección de juegos de palabras, un juego de cartas con reglas no escritas, así como es la vida. Y siempre le habían gustado los buenos juegos. Y este juego era el más importante de todos los juegos. Solo necesitaba unas cuantas cartas más, una ojeada a las cartas de su oponente y algo de suerte. Él creaba su suerte. Él creaba oportunidades cuando todas las oportunidades se había ido. Hacia posibilidades cuando ya no había posibilidades a la vista. Era el Capitán Jack Sparrow. Esa era la carta que siempre guardaba bajo la manga.

Y esa era la mejor cata de todas.

* * *

"Es hermoso." Susurró Elizabeth con un grito apagado, después de mirar fijamente el azul del océano por largo tiempo. Ella no sabia porque, pero ver el mar le provoco que los ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y aunque evito con éxito que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, las gotas de lágrimas nublaban su visión y muy pronto solo veía el océano a través de las lágrimas, apenas viendo algo que el brillante azul.

"Sí." Concordó Giselle, extendiendo la manta sobre la arena. "Y el clima es hermoso hoy. Y casi no hay viento. No necesitaremos ponernos los abrigos." Se arrodillo en la manta y abrió la canasta.

Elizabeth se paró sobre la arena con los pies descalzos, lanzando los zapatos a un lado. Se quedo inmóvil, a la orilla del mar, mirando fijamente el horizonte, como si estuviera esperando ver algo allí. Pero el horizonte estaba vacio, el mar se movía silenciosamente y el solo brillaba con indiferencia.

"Preferiría quedarme a vivir aquí." Dijo Elizabeth, girándose lentamente del mar. "El clima en Maldream es tan…" Cuidadosamente se sentó en sus talones y suspiró. "Seco."

Giselle se rio. "Eso es cierto. Yo viví cerca del mar por algún tiempo y tengo que decir que es la única cosa que extraño." Dijo tomando una botella con jugo de frambuesa que sacó de la canasta.

"¿Dónde vivías antes?" Preguntó Elizabeth moviendo sus ojos hacia ella con interés.

Giselle la miró con incertidumbre, de repente lamentando haber hecho la observación. "Bueno, vivía en una isla, así que el mar estaba por todos lados." Dijo forzando una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué te mudaste?" Preguntó Elizabeth, colocando el abrigo sobre sus hombros.

"Es una larga historia." Respondió Giselle incomoda. Realmente no quería hablar sobre eso. La única razón por la que había hablado algo de eso con Will, era porque él ya conocía algo de su pasado… él sabia que ella había vivido en Tortuga. Pero con Elizabeth era diferente. Quería ser amiga de ella y aunque se supone que los amigos son sinceros el uno con el otro, por otro lado, tenia miedo que si le decía la verdad de su pasado, Elizabeth ya no querría tener nada que ver con ella.

"Eres afortunada." Comenzó Elizabeth seriamente, levantando el abrigo frente a su rostro y doblándolo. Giselle la miró con una mirada interrogativa. "Desearía tener una historia larga que contar. Pero no tengo ninguna. No tengo historia. No hay ni una sola historia." Dijo, doblando el abrigo una vez más y frunció el ceño ante un pequeño objeto que salió del bolsillo del abrigo y rodo sobre la manta.

"Desearía no tener historia." Dijo Giselle con una pequeña sonrisa. "Además, tu tienes una historia, Elizabeth. Solo que no la recuerdas." Añadió, sacando la ultima pieza de comida de la canasta.

"¿Quieres saber que pienso, Giselle?" Dijo Elizabeth en voz baja, estudiando el anillo que encontró en el bolsillo del abrigo. Giselle miró a Elizabeth sonriente y asintió. "Creo que tuve un aventura y que después tuve ese accidente donde perdí la memoria y que él tomo esa oportunidad para llevarme con de regreso con él y para así comenzar de nuevo."

Giselle parpadeo casi dejando caer la botella que sostenía en su mano. Y miró a Elizabeth con los ojos ampliados por el asombro.

Elizabeth encerró el anillo en su mano y miró ausentemente a la distancia. No sabia porque estaba diciendo sus casi secretos pensamientos a alguien que apenas conocía, pero solo necesitaba compartir sus pensamientos con alguien, hablar con alguien que al menos tratara de entenderla.

"¿Por qué… porque piensas eso?" Preguntó Giselle discretamente después de una pausa y mirando a Elizabeth incrédula. "Él." Comenzó pensando que quizás ayudaría a la situación si imitaba sus expresiones. "Él te ama. Él siempre habla de ti con tanta…"

"Sí. Y eso es parte del problema." La interrumpió Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa, apretando el anillo en su mano. "Y parte de la evidencia." Añadió seriamente.

Giselle arrugó la nariz e inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado. "¿Evidencia?"

"Si él me ama debería estar feliz por lo del bebé, pero no lo esta, así que…" Abrió la mano y miró la piedra verde brillando con la luz del sol.

"¿Qué bebé?" Preguntó Giselle insegura.

Elizabeth movió sus ojos hacia ella. "Estoy embarazada." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo siento, no sabia." Giselle se enderezó, sintiéndose extraña, una abstracta punzada de frio por la noticia. "Felicidades." Dijo sinceramente, de repente, recordó al señor Stevenson quien felicitó a Will hace dos días en Brave Bravado. Debió de haber sido por eso. Y así como recordaba eso, también recordaba la mirada en el rostro de Will. De hecho, él no se veía muy feliz, por decir lo menos…

"Gracias." Elizabeth sonrió, y Giselle notó un brillo sincero de alegría en los ojos de Elizabeth por primera vez en todo el viaje. "Creo." Elizabeth encerró el anillo en su mano otra vez. "Creo que él no sabe si es su hijo y por eso se comporta de esta manera." Dijo tranquilamente, mirando su mano cerrada y sintiendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos otra vez. "Tampoco yo." Dijo casi inaudiblemente con una sonrisa rota, que se convirtió en una mueca y rápidamente levantó la cabeza y contuvo las lágrimas.

Giselle la miró con preocupación, no encontrando nada apropiado que decir. Estaba bastante sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de decirle Elizabeth. Nunca le había cruzado por la cabeza que hubiera algo malo en la relación de Will y Elizabeth. Después de haberlos visto, aunque solo haya sido un par de veces y desde lejos y por la conducta de Will y la manera en la que siempre hablaba de su esposa, sin dejar de pronunciar su nombre en la mas suave y delicada de las maneras, no había lugar a dudas para Giselle que se amaban mutuamente y que se veían felices juntos. Al menos hasta hace dos días, cuando Will se veía realmente molesto. Pero sabía que amaba a su esposa y ahora de repente que escuchaba el punto de vista de Elizabeth y que ella no (sintió como su corazón se apresuraba, pero trató de ignorarlo) amaba a Will como él a ella, la hizo sentir pena por él, aunque… sin embargo se sentía extraña cuando pensaba en eso, se sentía extraña, pero de repente recordó como siempre se encontraba así misma esperándolo diariamente a la hora de la comida en Brave Bravado y…

Sacudió rápidamente sus pensamientos con desaprobación, bufando por dentro. Quería comenzar una nueva vida y soñar con el esposo de otra mujer no era un buen punto de partida. Especialmente si la mujer es realmente agradable… y a pesar del hecho de que aparentemente ella no amaba a su espo…

_Oh, detente Giselle, eres una estúpida_, se regaño así misma enojada.

Elizabeth miraba fijamente hacia el mar, jugueteando con el anillo en su mano. La ligera brisa movía los mechones de su cabello sobre su rostro y dejaba los mechones sueltos detrás de su oreja, apretando los dientes, luchando para no llorar. Se sentía atrapada, y sin ninguna manera para escapar. Casi, _casi_ estaba segura que sus sospechas eran mas o menos correctas, aunque… las piezas que desesperadamente había tratado de unir no encajaban del todo bien, porque si ella hubiera tenido un romance, entonces ¿Por qué la palabra _esposo_, la emocionaban de manera tan curiosa?

Comenzó a tramar extraños planes de ir a Port Royal (si es que realmente habían vivido ahí…) y tratar de encontrar algo más sobre el pasado que Will no le había dicho. Quería encontrar a personas que la conocieran y que pudieran decirle algo sobre ella, sobre su vida… aunque era, bastante ridículo hacer un viaje sola a un lugar tan lejano solamente para preguntar si la conocían y tener que explicar que había perdido la memoria y…

Suspiró y se mordió el labio. Ese no era el camino. No había manera de averiguarlo. Estaba atrapada aquí. Estaba atrapada con la versión de _él_ de lo que era _su_ realidad. Pero la incapacidad de saber, de saber con seguridad, de saber con certeza si había habido alguien más, si había habido otro hombre, esa incapacidad le dolía. Y sabía que ese dolor nunca se iría, aunque encontrara la verdad.

¿Y si realmente había habido alguien más? ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Dónde vivía? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿La extrañaría? ¿Querría verla? ¿La estaría buscando? ¿Estaría preocupado? ¿La amaba?

¿Cómo seria?

¿Existiría?...

Cerró los ojos y escucho el tranquilo movimiento de las olas, su mente lentamente se tranquilizó, aliviada por el suave sonido.

Él existe. Tiene que existir. Tenia que estar… en algún lugar… y quizás algún día vendría… si es que este abstracto amor que sentía le pertenecía… él vendría.

Sonrió ligeramente y se abrazó así misma. Era maravilloso estar enamorada.

Incluso si no sabia de quien estaba enamorada.

* * *

Jack escuchaba pacientemente el largo discurso del que parecía un honesto (que era una mala señal por si solo) joven marino vistiendo ropas (otra mala señal) elegantes, con su mano apoyada sobre el mango de su espada (tampoco era buena señal). Sin mencionar que había previsto que había ido a buscar a alguien mas y que vagamente recordaba al primer contramaestre de Elizabeth antiguo guardia del capitán Sao Feng y que le había dejado una favorable impresión en el Armario.

"_¿Y donde esta tu lealtad?"_

"_Con el mejor postor." _

"_Tengo un barco."_

"_Eso te hace el mejor postor."_

Pero, aparentemente, el joven pirata chino en frente de él, tenía un enfoque más _arcaico_ en los asuntos comerciales.

"Lo siento mucho." Dijo el joven hombre para terminar y moviendo ligeramente su cabeza."Pero esas son mis órdenes. Fui dejado al mando del _Emperatriz_ y esta mas allá del alcance de mis posibilidades dejar que alguien tome la nave. Por la razón que sea." Añadió puntualmente.

Jack le dio una brillante sonrisa y aclaró su garganta. "Hijo." Comenzó, dando un paso hacia el joven pirata quien lo miraba suspicazmente. "Puedo asegurarte que tu diligente obediencia no sera in apreciada, aunque solo sea por mi personal esfuerzo de saber lo que dijo tu Capitán, sin embargo hay un gran error que sucedió y que tu estas pasando por alto en tu impresionante e impecable discurso."

El primer contramaestre de Elizabeth enarco las cejas y miró a Jack dudoso.

Jack sonrió. "Dijiste que el barco pertenece a la Capitán Swann y eso, como puedes ver es el error." Dijo complaciente, haciendo un movimiento con la mano.

El joven marinero se enderezó y entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Jack. "Si mi _error_." Dijo acentuando la palabra, aparentemente subrayando su incapacidad. "Radica en que hay usado el titulo de Capitán en lugar de Rey, por favor considere que la Rey Swann no le ofende que le llamemos Capitán y sé que ella se llama así misma Capitán." Dijo arrogantemente, y moviendo sus ojos de nuevo a Jack.

_¿Dónde demonios encontraste a este idiota, Lizzie? _Pensó Jack irritado, sonriendo brillantemente al joven hombre. "Ese no es el error que yo note. De hecho, no es el titulo lo que esta incorrecto, porque…" continuo antes de que el primer contramaestre de Elizabeth lo interrumpiera. "No es Capitán Swann o Pirata Rey Swann, porque es Capitán… Sparrow, Pirata Rey." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa, pero viendo el poco impresionado rostro del joven pirata, sacó un papel de su abrigo, lo desplego y lo movió ligeramente en frente del rostro del joven. "Estoy seguro que no deseas que tu Capitán sea informada que denegaste a su esposo el uso de su barco ¿aye?"

El primer contramaestre de Elizabeth miró a Gibbs quien estaba en silencio escuchando la conversación, con una alegre sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. El pirata chino miró el acta de matrimonio con indiferencia, con el rostro ilegible. Finalmente levanto su vista hacia Jack. "Lo siento mucho, pero tengo mis ordenes." Dijo sin sonreír.

Gibbs arrugó la frente, Jack rodo los ojos y movió su cabeza resignado. "Bien entonces." Dijo con un ronco y molesto tono de voz. "Y yo lo siento mas, pero necesito inexorablemente este barco." Dijo sonriente, sacando su pistola, apuntándole al hombre y sonriendo por dentro, en su cabeza ya casi podía escuchar a Elizabeth reclamándole (con la más adorable irritada expresión en su rostro) por comandar su barco y por encerrar a su primer contramaestre en las celdas.

* * *

"Quizás solo debería preguntarle." Sugirió Giselle insegura, después de haber comido en silencio la comida que había llevado.

"¿A quien?" Elizabeth la miró ausentemente.

"A Will." Respondió Giselle con una pequeña sonrisa. "Quizás debería hacerle la misma pregunta."

"No me va a decir." Respondió Elizabeth con oscura seguridad, sacudiendo las migas de pan de su vestido y cuando lo hizo, el anillo que incluso había olvidado que aun sostenía en su mano cayó sobre la manta, atrapando la atención de los ojos de Giselle. Elizabeth se estiró para alcanzar el anillo y después de un momento de vacilación se lo puso en el dedo. Era un anillo hermoso y la piedra verde brillaba encantadoramente bajo la luz del sol.

"Que curioso." Dijo Giselle con una pequeña sonrisa, con sus ojos fijos en el anillo. "Ese anillo se parece…" dijo en un susurró, y movió su mano de manera de rechazo, pero Elizabeth insistió en que le explicara. "Solo me parece familiar. Alguien que conozco tenia un anillo como ese. Se parece mucho."

Elizabeth arqueo las cejas. "¿Alguien importante?" Preguntó con una sonrisa amigable.

"Oh, muy importante." Respondió Giselle con una risita. "Yo no estaría aquí ahora, si no fuera por él." Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa y miró para otro lado, pero Elizabeth no lo dejo pasar. Estaba demasiado cansada con sus propios pensamientos confusos y con la constante reflexión de su olvidado pasado. Desear escuchar algo mas era un cambio, quería escuchar la historia de alguien mas para olvidar sus historias olvidadas…

Giselle arrugó la nariz y suspiró considerándolo por un momento. Quizás era tonto hablar de alguien que quería desesperadamente olvidar… y hablar sobre eso con alguien que apenas conocía… aunque encontró en la esposa de Will a una persona digna de confianza, era como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella no parecía condescendiente, o distante y quizás ella no la juzgaría severamente… especialmente si ella le estaba confiando sus secretos, sus pensamientos sobre su esposo, sobre el bebé… quizás ella le debía una confesión. Si no confiaba en ella no tendrían una verdadera amistad, solo serian conocidas, tan sin sentido y aburridas como todas las demás…

Y entonces Giselle respiró profundamente y le contó a Elizabeth su historia, le contó que había sido una niña huérfana, que había trabajado duro, sobre su llegada a un lugar al cual no quería volver jamás… y después en unas cuantas palabras le contó su vida en ese isla que no quería siquiera nombrar… en unas cuantas oraciones le contó algunas escenas lo suficiente sombrías como para imaginar el resto. Y finalmente le habló sobre el hombre, un amigo quien le había dado dinero con el que le permitió dejar esa isla y mudarse a otro lugar a comenzar una nueva vida. Y era ese hombre el que tenía un anillo similar con una brillante piedra verde.

Y mientras estaba hablando, repentinamente un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, sorprendiéndola. Era obvio que no podía ser posible que ese anillo fuera de Jack Sparrow y sin embargo… casi lo había olvidado, pero… de hecho, Will conocía a Jack. Había estado con Jack la primera vez que lo había visto en Tortuga y después había ido ahí solo, buscando a Jack. Así que era una verdadera extraña coincidencia, que este anillo se pareciera tanto al de él…

* * *

"¡Miren quien esta ahí!"

Jack rodo los ojos, considerando solo seguir caminando y pretender que no había escuchado la voz en lo absoluto. No, realmente no tenia tiempo que perder, especialmente, perder el tiempo en una conversación con un triunfal ladrón, quien era de hecho, al menos parcialmente, el culpable de su difícil situación actual. Si no fuera por él, él no seria un casi bebedor del Agua de Vida, y ahora estarían navegando los siete mares como el _inmortal_ Capitán Sparrow con su esposa _inmortal_ la señora capitán Sparrow.

"¿Sorprendido?" Jack se giró con una tensa sonrisa.

Villanueva se rio. "¿Por qué? Todos los piratas son bienvenidos en la Cueva del Naufragio." Dijo sonriente.

"Ah, sí. Afortunadamente también para los inmortales ¿aye?" Bufo Jack con ligera irritación.

El Señor Pirata Español entrecerró los ojos y después de un momento de consideración dio un paso hacia Jack. "¿La encontraste?" Preguntó, la pregunta sonaba mas como incredulidad que a una pregunta normal.

Jack miró hacia otro lado. "Por supuesto que lo hice." Dijo entre dientes.

Villanueva movió su cabeza. "No creí que lo hicieras." Dijo pensativamente.

Jack movió sus ojos hacia él con irritación. "E incluso regrese con mi barco tan nuevo como siempre." Dijo con una sonrisa, cuando Villanueva entrecerró los ojos y frunció en ceño por el comentario, recordando como estaba su barco cuando se cruzó en el camino con el _Perla Negra_ hacia la Fuente de la Juventud.

"Esa fue una circunstancia excepcional." Dijo el español seriamente, el resto de su respuesta fue interrumpida repentinamente por la aparición de una joven y hermosa mujer a su lado.

"Oh, aquí estas, mi cielo."

Jack enarcó sus cejas cuando la chica deslizó su mano a través del brazo de Villanueva, sonriéndole dulcemente. La expresión facial de Villanueva se hizo mas brillante cuando saludo a la chica con un beso. Jack levantó su vista al cielo.

"Gracioso es como unas cosas afectan a otras cosas." Observó Jack con una media sonrisa, recordando muy bien como esa misma mujer había rechazado enérgicamente a Villanueva, cuando habían estado en la Cueva del Naufragio con la Corte de la Hermandad.

Villanueva se rio un tanto misteriosamente y entonces le pidió a la mujer que lo esperara dentro de unos de los edificios y la beso y espero hasta que ella se alejó para volver a hablar. "Entonces ¿Cuál fue el tuyo?" Preguntó con una conocedora sonrisa.

Jack arrugó la frente y miró a Villanueva con inseguridad. "¿Mi que?" Preguntó desconcertado.

Villanueva suspiró. "Tu deseo." Dijo bajando la voz, en forma de conspiración.

Jack parpadeo ampliando sus ojos en desconcierto aun mas. "¿Mi deseo?" Repitió, sin preocuparle, pretender que sabia lo que el otro pirata estaba diciendo.

Villanueva se encogió de hombros. "Muy bien, no lo digas." Dijo, pareciendo casi herido.

Jack cansado por el inútil tiempo desperdiciado en esa conversación, respiró profundamente y le explico con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir, que de hecho, no tenia ni una maldita idea de lo que Villanueva estaba hablando

El capitán español lo miró de arriba abajo con asombro. "¿Quieres decir que no regresaste la grafica?" Preguntó incrédulo.

Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y levantó las cejas mientras escuchaba la explicación de Villanueva, de cómo si regresabas la grafica al Espíritu de la Fuente de la Juventud este te concedía un deseo. Y porque había dos juegos de mapas idénticos y de graficas, una había estado en su posesión y la otra aparentemente en la de Jack, era bastante obvio que no podía diferir en ese sentido, así que también la grafica de Jack podía haber sido cambiada por un deseo.

Jack escuchó la explicación con desconcierto, hasta que un pensamiento surgió en su mente y de repente recordó que Will farfullaba algo sobre devolver la grafica y como silenciosamente había regresado a la Fuente de la Juventud solo. Pero no había mencionada nada sobre el deseo. _Por supuesto_, pensó Jack con un bufido.

"Entonces ¿Cuál fue tu deseo?" Jack interrumpió a Villanueva, su curiosidad consiguió abrirse ante él, con un vago y mal presentimiento lentamente formándose en su cabeza.

Villanueva se rio brevemente. "Pensé que lo habías adivinado." Dijo con un rastro de diversión en la voz. "La chica." Dijo con una brillante sonrisa, que se convirtió en un bufido, cuando se dio cuenta de que Jack no tenia ni idea. "Amor." Dijo Villanueva en voz alta. "Deseaba que ella se enamorara de mi. Y que me amara por siempre." Explicó con una complaciente sonrisa. "Eso será… hasta que ella viva." Añadió como una idea de último momento.

"Oh." Jack sonrió ausentemente, hasta que el entendimiento llego a él, pero entonces su sonrisa desapareció completamente, una repentina punzada fría de terror lo desgarro por dentro al entender.

_Él no… ese maldito no… no pudo… ese traidor eunuco no pudo desear que mi Lizzie…_

"¿Quieres decir que funciona?" Preguntó Jack con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Villanueva intensamente.

El Señor Pirata Español se rio. "Por supuesto que funciona." Sonrió. "Ella no puede estar sin mi y ahora…" Se detuvo cuando Jack se dio la vuelta y camino precipitadamente, sin preocuparse por despedirse. (O aclarar, que de hecho, él no había bebido de la Fuente de la Juventud, que sin duda esa era la impresión con la que se quedo Villanueva.)

* * *

A pesar de las protestas de Giselle, tomando en consideración el actual estado de Elizabeth, era ella quien debía acompañar a Elizabeth a su casa y no al revés, Elizabeth insistió y acompaño a Giselle todo el camino hacia su pequeña casa de campo, donde se prometieron la una a la otra encontrarse el día siguiente.

Elizabeth estaba muy conmovida por la historia de la chica y tenia que admitir que algunas veces era ciertamente mejor no tener historia…

Lentamente caminó hasta su casa, el sol en el horizonte, hacia extrañas sombras en la tierra, sus ojos permanecieron fijos en la calle. Quizás Giselle tenía razón. Quizás tenia que preguntarle a Will. Cuando llegara, lo miraría a los ojos y le preguntaría. Y aunque no le dijera, quizás era su ultima oportunidad para notar algo en sus ojos, algo de la verdad, un brillo de mentira… algo.

Cuando llego a la casa estaba casi oscuro y notó una luz encendida en una de las habitaciones y que indicaba que Will ya había llegado del trabajo.

Con reticencia entro y dejo el abrigo en el vestíbulo y fue directamente a la habitación iluminada. Él levantó la vista cuando ella entro y se levantó del sofá lentamente.

"Estaba preocupado." Dijo Will en voz baja y sin sonreír, "Ya es tarde."

"Ya oscureció." Observó Elizabeth tranquilamente, mirándolo intensamente.

Will asintió en silencio.

"Pero nunca es demasiado tarde." Dijo ella con un tono serio de voz, con sus ojos fijos en los de él.

Y él parpadeo, sintiendo un pequeño rayo de esperanza, brillando entre sus palabras. ¿Estaba realmente diciéndolo? ¿Estaba diciendo que no era demasiado tarde para ellos? ¿Estaba diciendo que iba a darle una oportunidad? Su mente comenzó a producir un sinfín de extrañas y hermosas imágenes, pero de repente todo se desvaneció, cuando ella, una vez más, lo desilusionó con su siguiente oración.

"Nunca es demasiado tarde para decir la verdad." Continuo. "Dime la verdad, por favor Will, dime la verdad." Dijo dando un paso hacia a él y sus ojos se ampliaron al notar la casi desgarradora desesperación en sus ojos y por primera vez desde que llegaron a Maldream le cruzó por su mente que ella en _realidad_ no podía ser verdaderamente feliz ahí.

La miró tristemente, lentamente levantó su mano y ahueco su rostro en su mano. ¿Podía decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo podría decirle la verdad? ¿Cómo podría explicarle todo lo que había sucedido? Cómo podría describir ese sentimiento que lo había cambiado, que pareció ser un dulce milagro al principio, hasta que se inclinó a destruirlo, llevándolo a hacer cosas que nunca había imaginado ser capaz de hacer.

"La verdad." Él susurró, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano mientras ella se quedo inmóvil y solo lo miraba con los ojos ampliados, expectantes, con ojos esperanzados.

Cualquier cosa que le dijera, no seria suficiente, no explicaría nada. Era demasiado tarde. Ya no había vuelta atrás y ella tenia que aceptarlo.

"La verdad es." Bajo su mano de su rostro y le dio una breve sonrisa. "Que te amo Elizabeth. Esa es la verdad." Añadió casi inaudiblemente y paso a un lado de ella y salió de la habitación.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de si misma, parada sin moverse, hasta que por fin cerró los ojos y liberó las lagrimas que bajaban por su rostro. Y se quedo en medio de la habitación, temblando y llorando en silencio. La habitación comenzó a girar lentamente a su alrededor al principio y después mas y mas rápido, el cansancio por su paseo de repente cayó sobre ella como alta y oscura ola.

Y Will ni siquiera escucho como ella caía al suelo, mientras él subía las escaleras lentamente, abrumado por su propio oscuro dolor, y por sus propias oscuras olas cayendo sobre él.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	76. Chapter 76

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Bueno hoy por fin tengo más tiempo, pude traducir tres capítulos por fic, así que al menos estoy un poco mas desahogada como para contestar los reviews. Y al menos tengo seguro actualizar por las próximas tres semanas. Siento un descanso porque no me gusta fallarles.

**Danny****:** Te aseguro que Florencia sabe lo que hace, por ello evitar la mención de Jack y de Tortuga en boca de Giselle. Hay una razón en especial y llegado el momento lo podrás comprobar. Te garantizo que la falta de mención se vera reflejada en los siguientes capítulos. Por cierto este te va a gustar mucho y principalmente el final.

**Silvia**: Tus palabras no me parecen escuetas así que no lo digas, me fascinan tus reviews te lo aseguro. Te mando un beso también y gracias por siempre darme una palabra de aliento.

**Cande**: Jaja, me causa mucha gracias lo que dices, pero sabes que? Tienes razón. Las obscenidades en la cabeza de Will son demasiado irritantes, la verdad yo compadezco a Will y sé que tú también lo haces, sabes que va a pasar y por ello no se merece otra cosa más que lastima. Pobre chico ni como no hay más que hacer por él. Dicen que todo en la vida se paga y que todos tenemos lo que nos merecemos, así que, solo hay que esperar. Gracias por tu comentario y tu apoyo un beso.

**Elizabeth:** Me da mucho gusto que por fin terminaras los exámenes, yo termino mañana de estudiar con mis hijos, así que también estoy por salir de eso. Lo bueno es que tengo la mañana libre, para hacer mis cosas. Ahora hablando con la verdad por delante, no te ofendas, pero jajajajajajajajaja, esa fue mi reacción cuando dijiste que habías hecho trampa por querer leer un capitulo en ingles, me rio porque no es trampa, al contrario es un gusto tremendo que lo hagas porque, eso quiere decir que Flor te tiene toda intrigada y hacer el esfuerzo es muy importante. Jamás me enojaría que quisieras leer a Flor directamente, lastima que no hayas podido leer completamente. En lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo es que Florencia escribe de manera complicada, pero también es cierto que es la manera en que los personajes hablaban en la película, con expresiones muy diferentes a las que estamos acostumbrados. Sin embargo una vez que entiendes lo demás es muy sencillo, creo que en lo que mas he sufrido es traduciendo las partes en que hablaban Jack y Barbosa, dos piratas llenos de modismos, dobles intenciones, y palabras sobre entendidas y demás detalles. De ahí en fuera fue un poco mas sencillo. Sobre que sin soy inglesa y hablo español, perdón otra vez pero jajajajajaja, para nada, soy mas mexicana que el chile, pero vivo muy cerca de Estados Unidos y al menos para mi a sido sencillo entender el idioma. Solo es cuestión de práctica. Gracias por tus palabras me haces sonrojar de verdad. La responsabilidad es una cualidad muy arraigada. ¿sabes que? Tienes razón las he mimado demasiado, ya están igual que mis hijos, jajaja. Y sí, ¡son mis niñas! Un beso enorme y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. P.D. Espero poder leer este fin de semana los dos capítulos que actualizaste, perdón por no haberlo hecho antes, pero de verdad que estaba retrasada con las traducciones y sentía que se me venia el mundo encima.

**Megumisakura:** Te agradezco mucho que siempre me dejes unas líneas es muy importante para mi saber que me sigues leyendo. Muchas gracias.

**Lina:** A ti te tengo una sorpresa en este capitulo, lo sabrás en cuanto lo leas, bueno al menos eso espero. Pero algo en mi interior me dice que sabrás a lo que me refiero en cuanto lo leas. Aun así te dejare otro comentario al final del capitulo, por si te quedas con la duda (que lo dudo). Respecto a tu comentario, fíjate que comparto tu sentimiento, me siento triste porque pronto voy a terminar de traducir estos maravillosos fics. Después de este capitulo solo quedaran 12 capítulos mas y ya. Eso significa que las veré solo tres meses mas y ya. De pensarlo se me encoge el corazón. Pero en fin, ya era hora de terminar. No puedo decir nada sobre Giselle, la respuesta la veras en este capitulo. No te preocupes ya estoy un poco mas relajada. Así que espero que disfrutes este capitulo y nos vemos al final. Te dejare un pequeño comentario mas. Un beso y muchas gracias.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 76**

Seis meses después.

Gibbs se detuvo ante la puerta del la Cabina del Capitán del _Perla Negra_ y suspiró. Levantó su mano para tocar, pero entonces la bajo otra vez y volvió a suspirar.

Se sentía bien por volver al _Perla Negra_ después de casi cinco meses de no estar aquí, cinco meses que pasó en la _Emperatriz_ siguiendo a uno de los barcos que Will y Elizabeth pudieron haber abordado. Había seguido al barco durante tres semanas, había hablado con su gente, pero nadie recordaba haber visto a la desaparecida pareja. Después de enviarle un mensaje a Jack, quien había seguido a otro barco, ahorrándose la necesidad de comandar otro barco para que sirviera para seguir a ese otro barco, que en realidad había probado ser difícil de localizar. La persecución llevo a Gibbs hasta Madagascar, permitiéndole probar los peligros, los placeres y la emoción de estar a cargo de un barco, no como un primer contramaestre sino como el capitán. Se había convertido en el temporal capitán del _Emperatriz_ mientras duraba la búsqueda. La tripulación de Elizabeth resulto ser bastante agradable y cooperativa, especialmente con lo de aprender se trataba, de hecho, ellos también la buscaron, y por lo tanto, trataron el viaje como una misión de rescate de su capitán.

El primer contramaestre de Elizabeth pasó un mes en las celdas, ya que había sido un mes lo que le llevo creer toda la historia. Pero cuando por fin reconoció que la capitán Swann era ahora la capitán Sparrow y que ella estaba en verdadero peligro, Gibbs lo dejo salir de las celdas, permitiéndole reclamar su posición de contramaestre y muy pronto demostró ser el mas hábil, diligente e inteligente miembro de la tripulación, a pesar de su esporádica tendencia de hablar arrogantemente a todo el mundo que tuviera una opinión diferente a la suya.

Y así hicieron un largo viaje, para encontrarse con el _Holandés Errante,_ que estaba en esas aguas recogiendo almas… de la tripulación del barco que la _Emperatriz_ había estado siguiendo. A parte del trágico evento, Bill Turner no tenia ninguna buena noticia. El barco del que el _Holandés Errante_ se había hecho cargo de seguir, al parecer no había sido abordado por Will y Elizabeth. El capitán de ese barco, estando completamente aterrorizado por la repentina aparición del _Holandés Errante_, además de haber sido interrogado por el capitán del _Holandés_, ansiosamente había proporcionado toda la información posible que pudiera haber pensado, aunque ninguna de ellas estaba relacionada con Will y Elizabeth.

Después de cinco meses de búsqueda, en total, cuatro de los cinco barcos que siguieron no les proporcionaron ninguna pista.

Durante todo este tiempo Jack había estado siguiendo al _Trueno Silencioso_, el barco que había dejado el puerto el mismo día que Bill Turner dejo en tierra a Will y Elizabeth. Por alguna razón Jack sentía que ese era el barco y el _Perla Negra_ lo siguió frenéticamente, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzar al barco que le llevaba varias semanas de ventaja.

Y ahora Gibbs estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de la cabina de Jack, después de haber recibido un mensaje entregado por Bootstrap, pidiéndole que regresaran al Caribe. Al principio, pensó que eso era una buen señal, pero tomando en cuento el ambiente con el que la tripulación lo había recibido se dio cuenta que ese no era el caso.

Suspiró y levantó la mano, esta vez decidido a llamar a la puerta, pero entonces escuchó un extraño sonido, que venia desde adentro y ese sonido lo detuvo a mitad de acción. Con indecisión, presionó su oído en la puerta y escuchó. Aunque el sonido era amortiguado, pudo diferenciar dos voces, una indudablemente era de Jack, pero ¿la otra?... la otra voz no pudo reconocerla.

* * *

Ya era después de la puesta de sol, pero aun seguía trabajando el la herrería, el constante ruido hecho por el martillo estrellándose contra el acero, de alguna manera, tenia un efecto tranquilizante en él.

Prefería trabajar a volver a casa. Cada día parecía estar mas tiempo en la herrería; cada día se quedaba varios minutos mas y ausentemente pensaba que un día se quedaría ahí para siempre y que nunca volvería a casa otra vez, gastaba el resto del día haciendo espadas y herramientas y cada día que pasaba se volvía mas y mas amargado.

Casa. ¿Tenia una casa? Realmente no podía decirlo. Esa casa no se sentía del todo como un hogar. No con Elizabeth mostrando mas cariño hacia los muebles que a él. Desde ese día, hace seis meses, cuando ella regreso de su día de campo en la playa, las cosas entre ellos solo empeoraron. Y sabía que las cosas iban a estar cada vez peor, desde que vio _ese_ anillo en el dedo de ella, aunque no hizo ningún comentario y ella tampoco lo hizo.

Mas tarde, el día que ella había perdido la conciencia, y que él ni siquiera lo había notado, no hasta que, después de esperar durante una hora escuchar sus pasos en la escalera indicándole que ella estaba subiendo al segundo piso, cosa que no sucedió, finalmente se decidió a bajar de nuevo las escaleras y ver si estaba bien. Pero ella no lo estaba. La encontró en el piso. Así que una vez mas, corrió a través de la noche, a través del campo que parecía extrañamente escalofriante y solo en la silenciosa oscuridad, en busca del medico.

Había llevado a Elizabeth a su habitación y la había cuidado y se encontró a si mismo preguntando si el bebé estaba bien. No sabia porque había hecho esa pregunta. No sabia si era porque le preocupaba… o porque temía que otra culpa cayera sobre él… o tal vez era que en esa pregunta también había un pequeño parpadeo de una vil emoción… una vil esperanza… y quizás había hecho esa pregunta para ensordecer esos pensamientos…

O tal vez no era verdad, tal vez era demasiado duro consigo mismo, porque cuando el doctor Grant le dijo que los dos (_ellos eran dos_) estaban bien, sintió un sincero alivio.

Y en el curso de los próximos meses, había tratado de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que la relación entre él y Elizabeth, por lo menos fuera tolerable de nuevo, pero ella se mantuvo lo mas lejos posible de él y cada día parecía alejarse mas y mas. Elizabeth había dejado de hablarle y hasta había dejado de fingir que quería escucharlo hablar y algunas veces no sabia si era porque realmente lo odiaba, o que quizás era que simplemente se sentía mal constantemente. El señor Grant había sido optimista en cada una de sus visitas, pero un día le mencionó a Will (golpeando repetidas veces su hombro) que ella necesitaba paz y tranquilidad y dormir mucho y que no iba a pasar un embarazo muy bueno. La ultima frase la había dicho casi en un murmullo, como si fuera algo no muy serio, pero Will lo sabia mejor, y después de su muy urgente visita, el doctor admitió que, Elizabeth estaba muy débil, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, según podía apreciar él, y que su estado mental no estaba contribuyendo que su cuerpo recobrara fuerza. Y aunque todo lo dicho por el doctor lo había hecho en el tono mas tranquilizador, apacible y amistoso, Will dedujo dos cosas en esa conversación. En primer lugar, que tanto la vida de Elizabeth como la del bebé estaban en peligro y en segundo lugar que el señor Grant pensaba que Will era la razón del estado de animo de Elizabeth.

Bueno, quizás lo era. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? La conversación lo había asustado y había tratado de hacerse cargo de Elizabeth lo mejor que pudo, pero tan pronto ella se sintió un poco mejor, había comenzado a portarse mas duramente con él. No todo el tiempo, por supuesto, como cuando los días estaban llenos de silencio porque ella apenas si le dirigía una solo palabra o por los días que ni siquiera la había visto. Pero también había habido días en que no necesitaba mucho para enojarse, como cuando le gritado por poner el tenedor en el lado opuesto del plato.

Para su desconcierto, el doctor Grant se había reído mucho de eso cuando le había mencionado el incidente. Y no solo se había reído, sino que también le había dicho que eso era una cosa completamente normal y que no había nada de que preocuparse y (dándole una palmada en el hombro) que incluso era un acontecimiento feliz, porque eso significaba que Elizabeth estaba "luchando contra la naturaleza"

Will asintió con tristeza, aunque dudaba que el doctor supiera _como_ la lucha contra la naturaleza estaba a afectando a Elizabeth.

Entre todos los malos días, también había algunos buenos días, pero ya no tenia esperanza de más. Sabia que esos pocos paseos, esas pocas sonrisas, las pocas agradables conversaciones no habían significado nada. Y que las pocas veces que ella le había dado esos besos de buenos días o de buenas noches, no habían significado nada y poco a poco fue sucumbiendo a la nada que parecía devorar su presente existencia.

Quizás no solo era el comportamiento de Elizabeth, sino también su propia actitud que impedía que la situación mejorara. Al principio, solamente sabia que en ella había un bebé. Pero era algo abstracto, etéreo, prácticamente era un bebé hipotético que nacería algún día. Pero cuando eso pasara, ese bebé se convertiría por un lado en un constante recordatorio de lo que había hecho y por el otro que le había mentido a Elizabeth. Pero era algo que iba a pasar en el futuro y trataba se sacar todos esos pensamientos sombríos relacionados con el tema de su cabeza. Sin embargo el tiempo estaba pasando y un mes después ya no podía mirar a Elizabeth sin pensar en eso. Y eso solo era el principio.

Y tenía la sospecha de que Elizabeth sabía eso, porque ella podía ver que él tenía extrañas emociones, temor, consternación y arrepentimiento mezclados todos juntos en sus ojos cuando la miraba, en su mirada nunca encontró dulzura hacia su estomago, aun cuando él intentaba no mirar específicamente hacia esa dirección, porque cada vez que miraba en esa dirección veía en su mente escenas que hubiera preferido jamás ver.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un ser miserable, mientras Elizabeth cada día estaba mejor y se sentía tan bien que, comenzó a invitar a personas a cenar, invitaba a las señoras de la villa a tomar café y comer pastel. Si pastel. Cosa que lo había tomado por sorpresa que ella expresara su interés en aprender a cocinar y a hornear. La señora Roggson había sido convocada para darle lecciones de cocina, a las que mas tarde se sumo Giselle, quien también demostró ser una ansiosa aprendiz y durante un mes no hubo ni un solo día que, al regresar de la herrería Will no fuera recibido por una lujosa comida y un pastel, todo el ambiente eran alegres risas y agradables platicas.

Y por un momento Will comenzó a pensar que Elizabeth comenzaba a disfrutar de sus tranquilas vidas, que disfrutaba la compañía de sus vecinos y que incluso disfrutaba ser una ama de casa.

Pero estaba equivocado. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerraba detrás de sus invitados, ella volvía a ser fría y reservada, tratándolo con inmaculada educación, que a veces, destrozaba su corazón mas profundamente que si le gritara.

Se sentía solo. Mas solo de lo que nunca había estado en su vida, había pasado muchas noches de insomnio deseando que nunca hubiera ocurrido, que nunca hubiera pedido ese deseo, que nunca la hubiera secuestrado… había pasado muchas noches solo mirando el techo e imaginando que nunca había pasado, que después de levantada la maldición, su padre lo había dejado en ese puerto y que comenzaba una nueva vida, quizás también aquí en Maldream, pero… sin Elizabeth.

Will levantó la mirada de la espada que estaba puliendo y escaneo el tenue interior de su herrería. Estaba cansado, pero la idea de regresar a casa le disgustaba.

Lentamente, se derrumbo en una silla de madera, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

La principal razón para no volver a su casa era por el asombroso descubrimiento con el que se había despertado esa mañana.

Esta mañana, después de siete meses de establecerse en Maldream, abrió sus ojos con un extraño, vacio sentimiento pulsando en su cabeza y en su corazón.

Y era difícil entender como había pasado tan furtivamente, como se le había escapado tan clandestinamente, que incluso no podía ni siquiera saber el momento exacto en que había ocurrido. O incluso la causa exacta…

Pero ahora ya no importaba. Que importaba el resultado, ante el increíble descubrimiento, al hecho, que de alguna manera entre su asfixiante sentimiento de culpa, la tristeza y el enojo de Elizabeth, su resignado arrepentimiento, las sospechas de ella, y su insomnio, el amor, el amor por ella, ese amor que volvió su mundo al revés, que una vez fue su dulce milagro, ese amor…

… había fallecido, de alguna manera.

* * *

"… rifle y botín…" La voz de Jack venia del otro lado de la puerta. Gibbs arrugó la frente, escuchando intensamente.

"… rrrifle y bota…" Respondió una extraña voz chillona.

"¡Botín!" Repitió Jack con un rastro de molestia en su voz.

"… botín y bota, bota ¡bota!" Respondió la extraña voz. Gibbs se rascó la frente.

"No bota, tu estupi…" Jack se detuvo y suspiró audiblemente. ""Eres… una _encantadora_ criatura. Es ¡botín! ¡Nosotros pillamos, nosotros saqueamos, con nuestros rifles y botín! Y botín." Acentuó la última palabra con los dientes apretados.

"¡Nosotros pillamos, nosotros saqueamos, nuestros rrrifles y tu estúpida bota!" Respondió la voz fuertemente.

Gibbs pensó que había escuchado lo suficiente, sin siquiera haberse acercado a la respuesta de lo que estaba sucediendo en la cabina de Jack, así que reuniendo todo su valor, finalmente decidió llamar a la puerta. Adentro se quedo un momento en silencio, seguido por "pase" de Jack, pidió en una voz mas bien gruñona. Gibbs cautelosamente presionó el pomo de la puerta y abrió la puerta, mirando hacia adentro, y encontró a Jack sentado en su escritorio, pero aparte de Jack no había nadie mas en la cabina.

"Gibbs." Jack enarco las cejas en sorpresa y rápidamente se puso de pie. "No te he visto aquí en mucho tiempo." Observó con una ligera sonrisa, pero el humor que había tratado de poner en su voz, se había ido completamente de sus ojos.

"Aye. Cinco meses ¿no?" Gibbs le dio a Jack una pequeña sonrisa, mirándolo ansiosamente.

"Siete." Susurró Jack, evitando sus ojos y regresando a su escritorio.

Gibbs asintió con muda comprensión. "¿Encontraste al _Trueno_?" Preguntó después de una pausa, mirando hacia el escritorio de Jack y notando algo al lado del escritorio, oculto bajo una tela roja bastante más grande que lo que ocultaba.

"Lo hice. Esa es la razón del porque envié por ti." Respondió Jack, con mucho menos entusiasmo del que Gibbs había esperado.

"¿Lo alcanzaste?" el rostro de Gibbs se iluminó. "Y…"

"Ese era." Lo interrumpió Jack sin entusiasmo, desplomándose otra vez sobre su silla.

Gibbs amplio los ojos y tomó asiento al otro lado de Jack, mirándolo expectante.

"Estaban en ese barco y navegaron hacia el Caribe." Dijo Jack melancólicamente, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

"Eso es…" Gibbs se detuvo a mitad de la oración, indeciso si la palabra "genial" se ajustaba al contexto.

"Y eso es todo." Dijo Jack sin aliento, dándole una mirada a Gibbs y continuando después de una pausa. "Preguntamos en el puerto, pero…" Se encogió de hombros, se acomodo en la silla y puso una pierna sobre la otra. "Alguien dijo que los vio en otro barco, otro dijo que los vieron en un transporte… misma historia diferentes versiones." Dijo serio, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Pero esto no es el final." Ofreció Gibbs dudoso después de un momento de silencio.

"No, no lo es." Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás con un fuerte suspiro. "Es solo… han pasado siete meses y…"

"No puedes asumir que él deseo _eso_." Lo interrumpió Gibbs en un tranquilizador tono de voz, adivinando correctamente lo que mas le molestaba a Jack. Desde el día que escucho hablar a Villanueva sobre el deseo, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso y Gibbs lo sabia, aunque nunca habían hablado de eso, él suponía que el deseo de Will había sido que Elizabeth se enamorara de él.

Jack movió sus ojos hacia Gibbs, pero no dijo nada. "No he asumido nada, compañero. Solo quiero encontrarla." Dijo en voz baja y Gibbs hizo una mueca compasiva, ante la hosca expresión en su rostro, que con tristeza le recordaba al Jack que había visto durante aquel mes cuando pensaban que Elizabeth estaba muerta.

Gibbs abrió su boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por una voz chillona, que había oído antes, cuando escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

"Yo ho, yo ho…"

Gibbs enarcó las cejas y miró a Jack interrogativamente. Jack rodo los ojos, se inclinó hacia abajo, hacia el misterioso objeto oculto baja la tela roja sobre su escritorio y rápidamente quito la tela que ocultaba una jaula mediana. Gibbs parpadeo mirando con interés, mientras Jack abría la pequeña puerta de la jaula y sacando cuidadosamente a un loro.

"No sabia que eras tu." Explicó Jack alejando la jaula. "Tiene el horrible habito de volar alrededor como loco, cuando se enoja." Murmuró Jack viendo con severidad al perico que en realidad le regresaba la mirada, blandiendo sus alas, como si las estuviera estirando después de haber pasado mucho tiempo en la jaula.

El loro era de un rojo brillante con varias plumas azules y amarillas en la espalda. Sacudió sus alas una vez más y chilló. "¡Bebemos y saqueamos!"

Jack movió su nariz y se sentó en su silla dándole al loro una mirada de irritación. "El hombre al que se lo compre, me dijo que podía hacerlo cantar." Murmuró, aun mirando al loro. "Pero el maldito plumero, ni siquiera puede aprenderse tan solo una maldita canción."

Gibbs aclaró su garganta, reprimiendo una sonrisa. "Nunca supe que te gustaría tener un loro." Observó con una divertida expresión facial, sonriéndole al loro cuando este realmente se giró hacia él, al escuchar el sonido de su voz.

"No es mi loro." Dijo Jack tranquilamente, apoyando su cabeza en su mano. "Es de Lizzie." Dijo en respuesta a la mirada interrogativa de Gibbs. "Ella quería un loro cantante, tu sabes."

"Ah, ya veo." Dijo Gibbs con un movimiento de cabeza, y sonrió, con una sonrisa cálida.

El loro parecía inteligente porque miraba entre Jack y Gibbs, de vez en cuando movía sus alas y decía una sola palabra.

"No es que quiera que este cantando en todas partes." Observó Jack secamente, después de una pausa, mirando al loro con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Nosotros robamos, saqueamos y bebemos." Chillo el loro triunfalmente.

Gibbs se inclinó hacia adelante y sonrió. "Solo dale tiempo. Estoy seguro…"

"He estado enseñando a este volador manojo de plumas una sola maldita canción, desde hace doce semanas." Dijo Jack entre dientes, mirando amenazadoramente al loro, que empezaba a pellizcar uno de los mapas extendidos en el escritorio.

Gibbs evitó reírse. "Bueno, supongo entonces que debes de darle _mas_ tiempo."

Jack le dio una mirada de irritación y Gibbs sonrió a manera de disculpa.

"Y si ella es feliz." Dijo Jack de repente en un tono de voz medio enojado, medio hosco.

"Jack." Gibbs arrugó la frente y sacudió su cabeza. "Eso es algo que vale la pena pensar, ahora."

"¿Lo es? ¿Realmente?" Jack escondió su rostro entre sus manos y suspiró.

"Realmente." Comenzó Gibbs decididamente. "Porque ¿Qué tal si ella es infeliz?"

Jack levantó la vista abruptamente.

Gibbs suspiró. "Esto no tiene sentido Jack, hasta que la encontremos tendremos las respuestas."

"Lo sé." Jack susurró inaudiblemente moviendo sus ojos hacia el loro, quien giraba su mirada a su alrededor.

"Bebeeeemos hasta saquearnos yo ho." Dijo el loro con voz burlona, moviendo su ala derecha.

Gibbs sonrió y Jack también sonrió levemente. El loro voló dos pequeños pasos y aterrizo directamente en frente de Jack, quien levantó las cejas mirando al ave interrogativamente. El ave inclino su cabeza hacia el frente y chirrió:

"Rrron." Y Voló del escritorio.

* * *

"Oh eso esta bien, gracias." Dijo Elizabeth con débil voz, dejando caer su cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada. "Lo siento."

"¿Por qué?" Giselle preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿Por no sentirte bien al final del día? O ¿Por estar embarazada?" Se rio.

"Por dejar caer la taza de café y no solo por eso sino por derramarlo sobre ti." Elizabeth se movió sobre la cama, tratando de encontrar la posición más cómoda, algo que definitivamente era difícil de hacer. "Y por hacer que casi me trajera en brazos por toda la escalera." Añadió con un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Giselle se soltó riendo, acomodando la cubierta de la cama sobre Elizabeth. "No te traje en brazos, solo te ayude." Corrigió con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth sonrió, pero su sonrisa rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca y solo suspiró y llevo su mano hacia su estomago, la sonrisa reapareció en su rostro, cuando sintió un movimiento bajo la palma de su mano.

"¿Estas segura que estas bien, Elizabeth?" Preguntó Giselle consternada, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Puedo quedarme si quieres. Por lo menos hasta que Will regrese."

"No, estoy bien, gracias." Elizabeth abrió los ojos por un momento y sonrió. "Ya es tarde. Ve a casa Giselle. Estaré bien."

Pero a pesar de las garantías de Elizabeth, Giselle insistió en quedarse y finalmente Elizabeth lo permitió, pero no pudo dejar de sentirse avergonzada cuando le pidió que le trajera un poco de té y que Giselle con una brillante sonrisa y fingiendo un tono de voz molesto salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Pero ni siquiera pudo llegar a la mitad de las escaleras cando un fuerte grito la detuvo, causando que se diera media vuelta y regresara a la habitación de Elizabeth lo mas rápido que pudo. Abrió la puerta y entro casi corriendo, para encontrarse para su consternación, a una Elizabeth apoyada sobre sus codos, jadeando y gimiendo y Giselle ni siquiera espero un solo momento, o hizo alguna pregunta, si no que, solo salió corriendo de la habitación, y de la casa, casi volando sobre el suelo, y cuando por fin llego a la casa del doctor Grant, apenas si pudo controlar su respiración para poder susurrar:

"Ya comenzó."

* * *

Después de una sola botella de ron y una bastante larga discusión concerniente al búsqueda que ahora iba a continuar en tierra en lugar del mar, Jack se disculpo y dejo a Gibbs con el resto de los miembros de la tripulación a quienes no había vito por los cinco últimos meses por haber estado a cargo del _Emperatriz_.

Encaminándose hacia su cabina, Jack se detuvo en la cubierta principal y aunque se sentía somnoliento y agotado, por alguna razón, siguiendo un impulso, lentamente caminó hacia la proa del barco. El _Perla Negra_ se movía suavemente sobre las oscuras olas tranquilas, bajo un estrellado cielo nocturno de luna llena. Al lado del _Perla_ estaba el _Emperatriz_ y miró cautelosamente hacia el barco, apretando la barandilla y aparto sus ojos del barco como si eso lo ayudara. Como si hubiera una sola cosa, una imagen, un sonido que no le recordara a ella, como si ella estuviera en todas partes, en cada pensamiento, en cada una de sus miradas, en cada uno de sus suspiros…

Miró fijamente la noche, a las luces dispersas del pueblo del Caribe, a través de la brillante oscuridad y el canturreo del océano. Había algo extraño en esta noche, solo que no podía adivinar que era. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar su mirada del océano y de las estrellas, aunque hace solo unos minutos, había estado seguro que podría haber caminado dormido.

Lentamente, se sentó sobre la madera de la cubierta y levanto la vista hacia las estrellas que brillaban sobre él, el sonido de las olas golpeando contra su barco, tranquilizándolo…

¿Tranquilizándolo?... Solo entonces se dio cuenta de la extraña sensación de ansiedad pulsando en algún lugar de su cabeza y pudo sentir y hasta puedo escuchar a su corazón latiendo desesperado dentro de su pecho. _Extraño_, peso paralizado, apoyando su cabeza contra la parte interior de la barandilla del barco, mirando al cielo oscuro que estaba sobre él, como un océano negro amenazando con caer.

Sus ojos vagaron por las estrellas, tratando de adivinar los cambios de su destino en ese momento. Tratando de adivinar si su esposa estaba viendo estas mismas estrellas justo ahora. ¿Dónde esta ella ahora? _¿Dónde estas Lizzie?..._

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y entrecerró los ojos, la somnolencia se había ido completamente. Por alguna razón se sentía en alerta y muy despierto, aunque en realidad estaba my cansado. La imagen de ella flotaba en su mente, así que solo se quedo en la cubierta y miró ausentemente el cielo nocturno, soñando con ella.

* * *

Un grito, fuerte y desgarrador, fue el primer sonido que llego a los oídos de Will cuando entro a la casa, después de por fin haber llegado mas tarde ese día de la herrería. Sus ojos se ampliaron y sin siquiera permitirse un segundo pensamiento, corrió hacia las escaleras, casi derrumbando accidentalmente a Giselle quien salía de la cocina llevando un gran recipiente humeando por el agua caliente.

Sin palabras, tomo el recipiente de las manos de ella y corrió escaleras arriba.

"Es demasiado pronto." Murmuro discretamente, mirando a Giselle, quien subía las escaleras justo al lado de él.

"No, el doctor Grant dice que no es del todo pronto." Susurró Giselle rápidamente con una poco tensa y tranquilizadora sonrisa, presionando el pomo de la puerta y tomando el recipiente de las manos de él cuando los dos llegaron a la puerta. "Espera ahí, Will." Añadió, señalando hacia las escaleras y esperando hasta que él se movió para empujar la puerta para abrirla y dar un paso adentro.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Will miró la puerta por un momento y después se dio la vuelta, su corazón se encogía al sonido de los gritos de Elizabeth y la mezcla de voces del doctor Grant, la señora Roggson y Giselle en el fondo. No sabia que hacer, así que se sentó en el primer escalón de la escalera, puso su cabeza sobre sus manos y trató de recordar las palabras de alguna larga y olvidada oración que su madre le había enseñado años atrás.

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho."

Jack arrugó la frente y bajo su mirada. El loro había aterrizado en una de sus botas.

"¿Cómo saliste de la cabina?" Preguntó Jack, dándole al loro una severa mirada.

"Rrrifles y ¿botas?" Chillo el loro, mirando hacia Jack.

Jack rodo los ojos y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Aye, bota. Mi bota." Murmuró Jack, levantando su pierna abruptamente, causando que el loro volara hacia su otra bota.

"No es bota. No es bota. ¡Es botín!" Chilló el loro fuertemente y voló hacia otra parte.

Jack lo miró y después cantó la canción en su cabeza… con la voz de ella…

_Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, donde estas, Dios, donde esta…_

* * *

Al principio, cada grito, cada gemido, causaba que se estremeciera, pero luego él solo escuchaba el sonido de su corazón desgarrándose, con su rostro inmóvil y pálido y los ojos sin brillo, sus manos en un fuerte puño, sus uñas enterrándose en las palmas de sus manos.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?, Will no podía decirlo, pero sabía que estaba tomando mucho, demasiado tiempo, aunque por otro lado, realmente no sabía cuanto tiempo podía durar.

Alejó todos los pensamientos negativos de su mente, deseando dejar de pensar completamente. Y ¿si ella moría? ¿Qué pasaría si el bebé moría? ¿Como podría vivir con eso? ¿Seria su culpa? Por supuesto que lo seria. Como todo lo demás.

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y suspiró. Y entonces se sorprendió al escuchar lo extraño que sonaba el suspiro…

… Solo que no había sido su suspiro lo que había escuchado.

Will salto sobre sus pies y escuchó. Y ahí estaba otra vez. Ese sonido. Un llanto. El llanto de un bebé.

* * *

"Dénmelo, dénmelo." Susurraba Elizabeth fervientemente, abriendo los brazos, tratando de alcanzarlo con sus manos, Giselle la ayudo a sentarse verticalmente.

"En un momento, querida, solo un momento mas." Susurró la señora Roggson con voz alegre, envolviendo al bebé en una frazada blanca. "Primero tenemos que limpiar un poco al angelito." Dijo sonriéndole brillantemente al bebé para llevarlo a la cama y después a los brazos de Elizabeth. "Aunque me atrevo a decir que parece mas un pequeño demonio." Añadió con una risa.

"Un fuerte y saludable chico guapo." Declaró el doctor Grant con una satisfecha sonrisa, lavando sus manos en un pequeño recipiente.

Elizabeth apenas si podía escuchar sus comentarios, completamente absorta en sostener a su bebé en sus brazos por primera vez. Miró el diminuto rostro, ella estaba brillando, a pesar del agotamiento que comenzaba a caer sobre ella, casi conteniendo la respiración. Un par de grandes ojos marrón oscuro le regresaban la mirad con gran curiosidad, una diminuta mano alcanzaba su despeinado cabello. Elizabeth sostuvo al bebé muy cerca y levantó su mano para tocarlo, pero entonces vaciló, casi temiendo que si lo tocaba lastimaría al bebé, se veía tan pequeño, tan frágil. Finalmente se decidió a acariciarlo delicadamente por unos instantes, deteniendo las lágrimas, sin saber si lloraba porque estaba muy feliz, o por estar muy cansada; o quizás era por ambas cosas.

Suavemente tomó una de sus diminutas manos entre la de ella y le dio pequeños besos en su pequeñísima muñeca, mirando en el pequeño niño los ojos oscuros mas hermosos, silenciosamente haciéndole una pregunta a la cual por la menos ya tenia una respuesta parcial.

* * *

Dos meses después.

"Jack, ven con nosotros." Dijo Gibbs, casi tirando de la manga del abrigo de Jack. "Solo vamos por un trago o dos."

Jack rodo los ojos, moviendo su mano en el aire de manera de rechazo.

Él no quería ir a ningún lado ahora. Solo quería quedarse en el _Perla_, en su cabina y… continuar muriendo y contemplar los dos últimos meses de infructuosa búsqueda en tierra de Elizabeth. Habían perdido el rastro y él había perdido la esperanza. No quería darse por vencido, él nunca se daba por vencido, pero había perdido el leve parpadeo de esperanza que lo había mantenido de buen humor, los últimos nueves meses, a excepción del mes que había pensado que Elizabeth estaba muerta.

Trató de hacer que Gibbs entrara a la ciudad sin él. Después de todo. Había sido idea de Gibbs ir a Tortuga a dejar que la tripulación tuviera un par de días en tierra, antes de continuar con la búsqueda. Y por supuesto Gibbs tenía razón. La tripulación parecía contenta del plan, mientras que a él no le importaba. Dos o tres días desperdiciados no eran nada en comparación con todo el tiempo que ya había pasado.

Jack casi deslumbraba a Gibbs con la mirada, pero él mantenía el tono convincente diciéndole que tomar un trago en alguna taberna lo haría sentir mejor y no peor y aunque no quería ir, al final acepto, solo para que Gibbs dejara de hablar.

Estaba enfadado, agotado, irritado y muy enojado y cuando puso un pie en tierra arqueo sus cejas al mismo tiempo y caminó al lado de Gibbs, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

"¡Jack Sparrow!"

El agudo tono de voz lo hizo detener sus pasos, pero no levantó la vista. _Maldito Gibbs._

Debió de haberse quedado en su barco. Sabía que no quería entrar en la ciudad y encontrarse con personas, hablar con alguien. Estaba cansado.

"Ya no vienes muy a menudo." Scarlett puso sus manos en sus caderas, e inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado.

"Aye." Murmuró Jack y se dio la vuelta, listo para regresar a su barco y sin falta le dedico a Gibbs una mirada acusadora.

Gibbs sonrió avergonzado.

"¿Nos abandonas ya?" Scarlett levantó las cejas.

"Aye." Respondió Jack, mirando sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar. Quería estar solo y no quería hablar con nadie. ¡Solo quería estar malditamente solo!...

Scarlett se encogió de hombros pero de repente recordó algo.

"Giselle te manda saludos." Le gritó.

Jack se detuvo, rodo los ojos, se dio la vuelta y refunfuño un "gracias salúdamela también" y volvió a darse la vuelta.

"Oh y ¿sabes que se encontró con ese amigo tuyo? El mundo es un lugar muy pequeño." Añadió, mirando hacia Gibbs, quien movió su cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo, pero entonces arrugó la frente y miró hacia Jack quien se quedo inmóvil dándoles la espalda.

Repentinamente Jack se dio la vuelta apresurado. "Mi amigo." Repitió, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Sí." Dijo Scarlett simplemente. "Estuvo contigo aquí una vez, y después estuvo aquí él solo, buscándote."

Los ojos de Gibbs se ampliaron hasta el punto del no retorno, mientras que Jack miraba a Scarlett con tal expresión en su rostro, que ella considero seriamente huir de ahí.

"¿Se le ocurrió mencionar el nombre de él?" Preguntó en un tranquilo y dudoso tono de voz, como si temiera escuchar una respuesta a su pregunta.

Scarlett arrugó la nariz, tratando de recordar. "¡Turner!" Anuncio felizmente, después de una pausa. "Will Turner."

"Dios Santo." Susurró Gibbs en total incredulidad, moviendo sus ojos hacia Jack, quien casi brincó hacia ellos, con el rostro tan pálido como las velas blancas.

Jack puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Scarlett y la miró con los ojos ampliados. "Y ¿te dijo si sabe donde esta?" Preguntó en voz baja, su corazón golpeando fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

Scarlett asintió, mirando a Gibbs en busca de apoyo, un poco temerosa por la expresión facial de Jack en ese momento.

"¿Dónde esta?" Preguntó Jack en un tono de voz extrañamente ronco.

"Vive en la misma villa donde Giselle vive ahora." Respondió Scarlett, mirando a Jack con curiosidad.

"Donde." Jack susurró, el control sobre los hombros de Scarlett se endureció.

Scarlett bufó un poco. "Te lo dije antes. Te lo dije la ultima vez que estuviste aquí." Jack arrugo su frente e hizo una mueca de perplejidad. Scarlett sonrió. "En Maldream."

* * *

**Lina:** ¿notaste que dos de tus opciones estaban acertadas? Has sido quien mas te has acercado a la realidad. Solo que aquella vez no te podia decir que habias acertado a dos porque seria tan obvio que no queria estropearte el fic. Un beso.

CONTINUARA…


	77. Chapter 77

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Siento mucho que tu mama te haya regañado, entiendo tu emoción, a mi este capitulo se me hace genial, es uno de mis favoritos. Jaja, la verdad pensé en todas las posibilidades cuando leí por primera vez el fic y estaba igual que tu, pero desgraciadamente no te puedo dar las respuestas, porque entonces ¿Qué chiste tiene? Mejor léelo y encuentra tu misma las respuestas. No te vas a arrepentir te lo garantizo. Un beso y muchas gracias.

**Silvia**: Pues ya es miércoles y aquí esta, disfrútalo y gracias por tu hermoso review.

**Cande**: A veces tengo que admitir que me cuesta trabajo creer que ya estemos en la recta final, y te entiendo perfectamente, me siento exactamente igual, es una sensación de sentimientos encontrados, que uff no se pueden describir. Y por favor no digas que vas a estar muerta, te voy a contar un secreto, ya tengo un tema para un fic mío de piratas. No va a ser tan bueno como los de Flor, pero la lucha le voy a hacer. Quizás solo me tengas que esperar unos días para comenzar a publicar, así que, espero tenerte por ahí. Muchas gracias y te mando un beso.

**Elizabeth:** Ay amiga me fascinan tus reviews y lo sabes, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, Jack y Elizabeth están juntos quizás no en persona pero si en alma, y eso es lo que Will no comprendió al principio o su terquedad no lo dejaba ver. Jack sintió el nacimiento de su hijo porque su unión a Elizabeth es tan fuerte que nada ni nadie puede separarlo, y mas cuando la sangre esta involucrada. Ahora hay algo que los une mas que nunca, si su amor era irrompible e inseparable imagínate ahora que ese pequeño ser existe para unificar mas su amor. Y casualmente es ese ser, ese pequeño con ojos oscuros quien precisamente vive para separar a Will de Elizabeth para siempre. Porque gracias a él es que Will se dio cuenta que no ama a Elizabeth, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si el hijo de Jack no hubiera llegado, quizás seguiría con la necedad de que ella lo amara. ¿Qué si falta poco para que se encentren? Mhmm, fíjate que sí, pero hay más sorpresas, que ni siquiera te imaginas. Pero que dejare que las descubras por ti misma. No recuerdo si fue en este fic o en el otro, cuando Jack piensa que no debió dejarse llevar por la felicidad que sentía, que debió de haber esperado que algo malo pasara y ¿sabes que? Prepárate para todo. Es todo lo que te puedo decir. Sé que lo que te voy a decir, va a sonar a consolación, pero, aunque estoy consciente que no soy Flor, ya tengo un tema para mi primer fic de Piratas, claro aun ni siquiera lo comienzo, pero ya hay algo en mi cabeza rondando, que antes ni siquiera había. Ojala y te vea por ahí cuando lo publique. Un beso y muchas gracias por estar siempre presente.

**Ponki y Billy Billy:** Muchas gracias por volver, y estoy consiente de que no siempre se puede dejar review, y que eso no significa que se haya dejado la historia. Muchas gracias de verdad por tomarse su tiempo y dejar un comentario. Estare pendiente de su actualización, pero me tendrán que tener un poquito de paciencia porque estoy algo atrasada con mis traducciones, pero en cuanto termine, por supuesto que me paso por ahí. Una vez mas muchas gracias.

**Lina:** Dicen que cuando las almas están unidas, nadie las puede separar, ni la distancia, ni el olvido, ni el engaño, ni la mentira y ni todas las adversidades, porque siempre estarán conectadas por lazos invisibles que traspasan todos los problemas y que no importa que tantas cosas se interpongan entre ellas, jamás podrán ser separadas. Y eso es exactamente lo que sucedió con Jack y Elizabeth, están tan compenetrados que él pudo sentir que esa noche tenia algo especial, el llamado del amor y de la sangre estuvo presente, avisándole que algo nuevo pasaba en su vida, claro que él lo relaciono con Elizabeth pero no podía saber exactamente lo que pasaba. Ese capitulo para mi es uno de los mas fascinantes. Muchas gracias por tu review, es una pena que se te halla borrado el anterior, sé lo traumatizante que es. Pero no importa, me da gusto que siempre te acuerdes de dejar un review. Otra cosa, me di cuenta de tu fic, y tengo que disculparme por no haberme pasado aun por ahí, apenas si tengo tiempo, pero ahora que vienen las vacaciones de semana Santa me paso por ahí. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta soy de Sonora, del hermoso puerto de Guaymas pero vivo en Cd. Obregón desde hace unos años. Y pues Estados Unidos me queda a solo unas cuantas horas de distancia. En realidad leer a Florencia es un poco difícil, al principio batalle mucho, pero según fui leyendo me fui acostumbrando y ahora se me hace muy fácil, creo que es cuestión de practica. Un beso y muchas gracias de nuevo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 77**

Elizabeth despertó un momento antes de que el bebé comenzara a llorar. Siempre despertaba un momento antes, normalmente solo medio dormía durante la noche, desde esa noche hace dos meses, cuando el pequeño Blaxton Weatherby, nació.

Hizo a un lado la cubierta de la sabana y rápidamente se deslizó fuera de la cama, caminando de puntillas hacia la cuna. Le sonrió a su hijo y lo tomó en brazos, el llanto se detuvo casi inmediatamente.

"Esta bien, no llores mi vida." Susurró Elizabeth, sonriéndole al bebé, llevándolo a la cama con ella.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada, como ahora mantenía la luz encendida toda la noche, con el fin de evitar una búsqueda desesperada de una vela o una linterna en medio de la oscuridad, cuando el bebé comenzara a llorar. Pero tenia que admitir que el pequeño Blaxton afortunadamente no lloraba muy seguido.

Blaxton. Al principio, a nadie parecía gustarle el nombre, que le había puesto. (No es que le hubiera pedido a alguien su opinión, quizás solo a excepción de Giselle, quien realmente había encontrado el nombre encantador.) pero Elizabeth pensaba que era el nombre perfecto, ya que los ojos del pequeño niño, parecían dos piedras negras brillantes. Además era un decente y viejo nombre en ingles y realmente no sabia porque a las demás personas no les había gustado. Y de hecho, cuando explicó, porque ella pensaba que era el nombre adecuado, todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo que era un hermoso nombre.

Con excepción de Will que no dijo nada. Ni siquiera había sugerido un nombre diferente, de hecho ni siquiera propuso un nombre. Siempre se mantenía en silencio durante las discusiones concernientes al bebé y como Elizabeth lo había estado vigilando detenidamente, sus sospechas comenzaron a crecer y hasta fortalecerse y después de dos semanas de observar su actitud hacia el bebé, ella estuvo bastante segura de que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Él no había dicho nada, ni se comportaba de manera que indicara su aversión por el bebé. Pero ella podía ver esa extraña mirada de tristeza y resignación en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba, o que miraba al bebé. Con sus ojos… sus ojos _azules_.

Elizabeth inclinó la cabeza hacia a un lado y miró a su pequeño, los ojos felices color marrón de su hijo acostado en sus brazos. Él abría y cerraba sus ojos, como si tratara de decidir si quería comer o seguir durmiendo. Él atrapó un mechón de cabello de Elizabeth en su pequeño puño y lo sostuvo con adorable determinación.

Los ojos del niño eran más oscuros que los de ella y su cabello… suspiró, tratando de imaginar al padre de su hijo… Y aunque todavía había (a pesar de sus sospechas y de su intuición) una posibilidad de que Will fuera su padre, prefería pensar que no lo era. Que había alguien mas, alguien a quien ella amaba, quien la amaba, quien podía hacerla _sentir_, quien podía hacer que recordara; quien podía hacer que fuera _ella_.

Y sin embargo, últimamente, se sentía muy mal por Will. Su enojo de alguna manera había disminuido cuando Blaxton nació y se negaba a sentir enojo contra su esposo (_esposo…_); porque solamente ya no le importaba. Y algo, algo de lo que él la acusó hace mucho tiempo y que en el fondo no era exactamente verdad, ahora realmente era verdad… Ahora en realidad no le importaba si él existía o no. Él podía desaparecer y ella tendría algunos problemas para darse cuenta.

Ahora tenia a su bebé y era su excusa para limitar; el ya de por si, seriamente limitado tiempo dedicado a él. Cada vez que él regresaba a casa, la encontraba con su pequeño hijo en brazos, ocupada en hablarle o cantarle.

Una vez, Will había comentado con un medio triste, medio resentido tono de voz, que en un solo día ella había hablado con el bebé más, de lo que había hablado con él, en el curso de los pasados nueve meses.

El pequeño puño de Blaxton liberó el mechón de cabello de Elizabeth, sacudiéndola de su ensoñación y ella sonrió cálidamente al rostro dormido de su hijo, lentamente se inclinó hacia abajo y coloco un ligero beso en la frente del bebé.

Elizabeth cerro los ojos, soñando con un brazo envolviéndose alrededor de sus hombros y que alguien le daba un tierno beso en la frente… y otro al bebé, alguien a quien ella amaba con locura. De repente se sintió muy sola. Quizás ahora se sentía mas sola, ahora que creía rotundamente que en algún lugar de allá afuera, había alguien que podría estar soñando con ella también…

* * *

"¡Mas rápido!" Era la palabra que se escuchó con más frecuencia a bordo del _Perla_ _Negra_, durante las últimas horas y que inicialmente fue trataba con seriedad, hasta que se hizo evidente, que no importaba lo rápido que cruzaran a través de las olas, siempre se ordenaba que lo hicieran mas y mas rápido.

Las velas negras ondeaban en el viento y casi parecía como si estuvieran huyendo de la oscuridad, navegando a través de la noche a toda velocidad.

Los rayos del sol de la mañana aparecieron como de la nada, envolviendo al barco e iluminando al océano con rayos de sol brillantes, resplandeciendo en las olas azules que se estrellaban fuertemente en el casco de la nave.

Pero nadie parecía poner atención a las frenéticas órdenes porque por primera vez en muchos meses, el ambiente en el barco, era finalmente, como había sido antes.

Dejaron Tortuga con gran prisa, con la orden de ¡¡¡Vuelvan a sus puestos!!! Bajo amenaza de terminar literalmente en medio de la plancha si no obedecían inmediatamente. Pero todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo que la restauración del alegre humor merecía la pena esa salida tan rápida, así como el retraso de su tan esperado permiso para bajar a tierra.

Jack estuvo en el timón, tratando de luchar con la constante impresión de que iban demasiado lento. Y estuvo a punto de llamar a Gibbs para por milésima vez compartir con él su impresión, cuando de repente sonrió, al notar por fin, tierra por delante.

* * *

Will se dirigió lentamente a la cocina, para llevar a cabo todas sus habituales tareas sin sentido, su mente vagaba en otros lugares, su rostro congelado en una expresión de constante agotamiento y tristeza. No recordaba la última vez que había sonreído. Aunque todavía les sonreía a las personas de vez en cuando, forzando sus labios a levantarse en un gesto fingido, pero cuando estaba solo ya nunca sonreía. Antes solía sonreía cuando pensaba en Elizabeth…Ahora cuando pensaba en ella, se sentía mas abatido.

Se sentó en la mesa, mirando su desayuno, sin tener apetito para comérselo. No sabia que debía hacer. Habían pasado tres meses, desde que había comenzado a pensar en decirle la verdad a Elizabeth. Pero había pensado, que decirle la verdad mientras ella estaba embarazada, no era una buena idea, porque podía causar una gran impresión en ella y que podría causarle a ella y al bebé un enorme daño.

Suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su café tibio. Y ahora solo no había podido encontrar el momento adecuado. Quizás aun era demasiado pronto… Y ¿Qué podría hacer ella cuando se lo dijera? ¿Solo se iría? ¿Entendería? ¿Lo perdonaría?

Eran el conjunto de preguntas que habitualmente se hacia y como siempre pensó que era mejor pensar en eso al día siguiente. Otra vez…

* * *

Giselle despertó sobresaltada y se sentó en la cama abruptamente, escuchando intensamente. Pensó que quizás solo estaba soñando… pero entonces escuchó el ruido otra vez: unos fuertes golpes en su puerta.

"¿Qué pasa?" Murmuró irritada, dado un vistazo por la ventana, el sol de la mañana iluminaba su habitación.

Este era su día libre y había deseado finalmente dormir algo más, porque era el único día de la semana que no tenía que levantarse justo antes del amanecer, por el trabajo. Y por alguna razón, alguien había elegido ese día para golpear en su puerta en tan tempranas horas.

Se puso un abrigo sobre su camisón y fue a la puerta y la abrió precipitadamente.

"Que…" Comenzó con el ceño fruncido, pero entonces sus ojos se ampliaron. "¡¿Jack?!"

"Buenos días querida, siento mucho la intromisión." Dijo Jack con una pequeña sonrisa, en un tono de voz no muy arrepentido, entró a la casa seguido por Gibbs, antes siquiera de que ella los invitara a pasar.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó, mirando al inesperado invitado con asombro. "Quiero decir…" Añadió rápidamente, pensando que quizás esa no era una bienvenida muy educada. Después de todo, podía usar esta oportunidad para agradecerle, en realidad nunca había tenido la oportunidad de…

"¿Dónde esta esa repugnante, repulsiva y asquerosa rata?" Preguntó Jack entre dientes, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que ella tratara de decir.

Giselle parpadeo. "¿Quién?" Preguntó con preocupación, arrugando su frente.

"Una rata. Fea, babosa, repugnante, asquerosa…"

"También conocido como William Turner." Lo interrumpió Gibbs con una sonrisa de disculpa, decidiendo aclarar las dudas a Giselle, quien parecía bastante desconcertada por la descripción de Jack.

"Oh, Will." Reconoció Giselle con una sonrisa, feliz de finalmente comprender, pero entonces frunció el ceño. "¿Una rata?" Preguntó perpleja.

"Queremos saber donde vive." Gibbs explicó rápidamente con una sonrisa, antes de que Jack comenzara a añadir nuevos adornos a su descripción de Will.

"A las afueras." Respondió Giselle en voz baja, moviendo su mano en esa dirección. "Sobre la colina." Dijo insegura. "Pero… porque… que…"

"Gracias." Respondió Jack dándose la vuelta, abriendo la puerta y saliendo como bólido de la pequeña casa, seguido por Gibbs, quien le sonrió a Giselle a manera de disculpa.

"¡Espera!" Llamó Giselle, corriendo tras de ellos. "¿Puedes decirme de que se trata todo esto?"

Jack rodo los ojos. "Sí, pero no ahora."

"Pero…" Giselle envolvió su abrigo mas fuertemente alrededor de ella, el frio aire de la mañana le envió un desagradable escalofrió a su columna vertebral, casi tan desagradable como la vaga suposición de que Will podría no sobrevivir a esta visita (al menos no en una pieza) si es que había juzgado correctamente la mirada en los ojos de Jack cuando había hablado de él. "Por favor, que…"

"Secuestro a mi esposa, ¿esta bien?" La interrumpió Jack, esperando terminar con la discusión y la discusión ciertamente terminó, porque Giselle solo lo miró boquiabierta y se quedo en silencio, millones de pensamientos corrían a través de su mente.

"¿Tu _esposa_?" Repitió incrédula, mirando a Gibbs, quien asintió. "Oh Dios." Susurró, sonriendo nerviosamente, sin saber realmente porque estaba sonriendo. _Él no, ellos no. Oh detenten, detente…_

"Así que si nos disculpas." Jack se dio la vuelta.

"¡Espera!" Giselle corrió detrás de él, y bloqueo su camino. "Tienes que saber algo."

Jack arrugó su frente, sin gustarle en lo absoluto la frase.

"Ella no…" Giselle suspiro. "Ella perdió la memoria." Dijo tristemente.

Los ojos de Jack y Gibbs se ampliaron casi al mismo tiempo.

"¿Perdió la memoria?" Preguntó Jack incrédulo con el ceño fruncido, pero de repente su rostro, como el de Gibbs se asombraron ante la declaración de Giselle.

"Jack…" Comenzó Gibbs dudoso, comenzando a preocuparse si sonreír era una buena reacción ante las sorprendentes noticias.

_Ese asqueroso perro deseo que mi Lizzie perdiera la memoria, despreciable idiota._

"Vamos." Dijo Jack rápidamente, dándose la vuelta y rápidamente caminó hacia la dirección que Giselle le había mostrando antes.

Giselle y Gibbs intercambiaron miradas confusas, pero entonces Gibbs se encogió de hombros y se apresuró detrás de Jack

Giselle los miró con preocupación por un momento y no fue hasta que ya estaban casi fuera de vista cuando de repente recordó una cosa mas que había olvidado decirles. Había olvidado decirles sobre el bebé…

* * *

"Tu eres el bebé mas hermoso del mundo." Elizabeth sonrió brillantemente, levantando al pequeño Blaxton de su cuna. El bebé reía alegremente, mirándola con amplios, curiosos y brillantes ojos.

"¿Elizabeth?" La voz venia del otro lado de la puerta, seguida por un tranquilo golpe.

El pequeño niño se quedo quietecito, como queriendo localizar la fuente del extraño sonido. "Y el mas inteligente." Añadió Elizabeth con un susurro, besando su diminuta mano y caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Sí?" Abrió la puerta y Will dio un inconsciente paso hacia atrás.

"Solo quería decirte que ya me voy a la herrería." Murmuró, dándole un vistazo al bebé, quien sostenía un mechón de cabello de Elizabeth, tirando de él y gritando alegremente.

"Está bien." Respondió Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa, levantando su vista hacia él y después la regreso al bebé, cuyos deditos se enredaban mas y mas en su cabello.

"Te veré en la noche." Añadió Will después de un momento incomodo de silencio.

Elizabeth levantó su vista hacia él y asintió con una sonrisa, sonrisa que Will había aprendido a odiar; esa fingida, tensa e indiferente mueca que había sido lo que le había dado en los últimos meses.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó Will, mirando a Elizabeth, quien suavemente desenredaba los deditos de Blaxton de su cabello. "Puedo…"

"No, estamos bien." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth con voz educada, con los ojos fijos en el bebé. "Estamos bien ¿verdad?" Le sonrió al bebé, quien reía e intentaba tocar la nariz de su madre, pero sin poder alcanzarla.

_Están_. Will movió sus ojos entre la madre y el niño seriamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Ni siquiera se sentía vivo, ya no tenía derecho de vivir aquí. Se sentía un extraño, como un intruso y ahora no solo por las noches, sino también durante los días, a menudo deseaba que el tiempo regresara, que todo volviera atrás en algún momento del pasado cuando todo era mas sencillo, cuando tenia muchas opciones y muchas posibilidades, cuando no estaba confinado a vivir una vida vacía, excepto por una abrumador sentimiento de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento.

"Entonces, que tengas un buen día, Elizabeth." Dijo Will en voz baja, lentamente dándose la vuelta y alejándose.

"Tu también, Will." Dijo ella de manera inesperada con voz suave y amigable y él la miró en un apacible desconcierto, como si ella le hubiera sonreído _casi_ sinceramente.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y tuvo una breve y extraña impresión de que algo había terminado, solo que no podía decir que era. Él sonrió y asintió, lentamente bajo las escaleras, acercándose a la puerta.

* * *

"Ja-Jack… Jack..." Gibbs respiraba pesadamente, tratando de alcanzar a Jack quien caminar casi corría por la calle.

"¿Qué pasa?" Respondió con un tono de voz completamente desinteresado, su mente ocupada con cientos de diferentes pensamientos, todos ahogándose en la abrumadora sensación de la emoción y la ansiedad.

"Jack ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó Gibbs finalmente arreglándoselas para alcanzarlo y seguir su ritmo al lado de Jack.

"Prefiero ahorrarme los horribles detalles, compañero." Respondió Jack en voz baja, caminando rápidamente, sus ojos fijos en el horizonte.

Gibbs pareció confundido por un momento, pero entonces sonrió. "Quiero decir, aparte de eso." Dijo con una sonrisa, sin creer realmente que Jack fuera a asesinar a Will, aunque solo fuera por el bien de Bill Turner.

"No lo sé." Dijo Jack después de una pausa, deteniendo sus pasos. "Solo no lo sé." Susurró seriamente y comenzó a caminar otra vez, antes de darle oportunidad a Gibbs de decir algo.

Aun no quería pensar en eso. No quería pensar en el hecho, que una vez mas, ella no lo recordaba. En este momento, solo quería encontrarla, verla, saber si estaba bien. Podía preocuparse del resto mas tarde. Aun tenia la esperanza… porque el hecho de que no lo recordara, no significaba que no lo amaba… Y ahora tenía mas derecho que cuando se encontraron en Tortuga, cuando tuvo aquel accidente. Ahora ella era su esposa y ahora sabía que lo amaba. Que lo había amado… apretó los puños y respiró profundamente…

… Pero su respiración no salió, porque fue entonces que una casa entro en su campo de visión y aceleró el paso, casi corriendo hacia ella. Gibbs los siguió no sin dificultad, respirando pesadamente.

Una casa. Una casa normal. Quizás después de todo, ella quería tener una casa. ¿No era lo que toda mujer quería? Quizás… esperaba que no… ella era una mujer, pero también era una pirata y amaba el _Perla Negra_. ¿Lo hacia?... o ¿ya no?... ¿lo amaba a él?...

No todos sus pensamientos tenían sentido y lo sabia, pero al estar mas cerca de la casa, todo tipo de pensamientos de repente y sin descanso invadieron su mente y en el momento que llego a la puerta, no había nada mas que caos en su mente, una sensación ardiente en su corazón y un frio temblor le recorrió desde la columna vertebral en un ritmo tentadoramente lento.

"En caso de que… ¿espero afuera?" Preguntó Gibbs con voz indecisa, mirando a Jack consternado.

Y Jack estaba a punto de responder, cuando repentinamente el pomo de la puerta se movió y Jack rápidamente empujo a Gibbs contra la pared al otro lado de la puerta y cuando la puerta se abrió, por un momento se ocultaron detrás de la puerta abierta. Alguien salió de la casa sin mirar a su alrededor, sin notar a las dos personas presionadas contra la pared.

Gibbs contuvo su respiración, y las manos de Jack se envolvieron en un puño al ver a Will alejándose lentamente de la casa.

"Síguelo." Dijo Jack tranquilamente, sus ojos fijos en la figura alejándose.

"Aye." Gibbs asintió. "En caso de que…"

"Solo mantén un ojo sobre él." Lo interrumpió Jack, empujándolo hacia la calle y dando unos pasos hacia la puerta. "No tienes que dejar que te vea, solo asegúrate que no regrese pronto. Necesito…" Se detuvo, llevando sus dedos a su cabello. Gibbs puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jack. Jack lo miró y suspiro. "Tráilo en un par de horas ¿savvy?"

"Aye." Gibbs sonrió tranquilizadoramente. "Todo va a salir bien." Dijo en un firme tono de voz.

Jack le sonrió ligeramente y asintió, girando su cabeza hacia la puerta. Después de observar a Jack cuidadosamente por un momento, Gibbs se dio la vuelta y se alejo, siguiendo a Will quien ya casi se perdía de vista.

Jack se quedo en frente de la puerta, mirándola y tratando de recuperar la compostura. Sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos, todos estaban flotando hacia él, las imágenes giraban en su mente, la voz de ella repercutía en su mente, sus ojos en los de él con impresionante intensidad.

Levantó la mano para llamar y contuvo el aliento, pero después de un momento solamente apoyó la mano sobre la puerta, la superficie de madera se sentía casi demasiado real bajo la palma de su mano. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre la puerta, escuchando su corazón latiendo furiosamente dentro de su pecho. Estaba tan silencioso aquí… insoportablemente silencioso… si no fuera por los latidos apresurados de su corazón y por su respiración entrecortada, el silencio seria absolutamente perfecto… abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. ¿A que le tenia miedo? No había nada a que temer. Era Lizzie. Su Lizzie. Y la había buscado por el mundo entero. No la había visto en casi diez meses, uno de esos meses plagado de las mas horribles pesadillas, ese mes cuando pensó que estaba muerta…

Pero ella estaba viva. Lizzie esta viva y estaba aquí, justo detrás de esa puerta, tan cerca, tan a su alcance, tan cerca, aquí, para él… su Lizzie.

Su Lizzie.

* * *

Elizabeth lentamente dejo al durmiente Blaxton en la cuna de la habitación de abajo. Se apoyó en sus codos y miró a su pequeño hijo, acariciando su diminuto rostro con las puntas de sus dedos. El bebé movió su nariz y Elizabeth sonrió y retiró su mano.

"Ahora vuelvo." Le susurró al dormido bebé y sin hacer ruido salió para hacerse algo de desayunar.

El llamado a la puerta la detuvo en el vestíbulo. Suspiró y rodo los ojos. Quizás su esposo había olvidado algo.

Frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta precipitadamente, preguntándose que pudo haber olvidado Will…

Se paralizó.

El viento que venia desde fuera movía los mechones sueltos de su cabello llevándolos atrás de sus hombros y el aire fresco de la mañana rozaba sobre su piel cubierta solo por la delgada tela de su sencillo vestido verde.

Pero de alguna manera, tenia la sensación que no era el aire frio la que la hacia temblar.

Por el contrario, ese voz; esa voz que traspasaba a través de su corazón como una espada afilada y que sin embargo no la lastimaba, no la lastimaba del todo, pero en lugar de eso sentía un huracán de maravillosas y emocionantes sensaciones, apresurándose hacia ella, cuando el hombre parado en la puerta le sonrió alegremente y dijo en voz baja, solemne y fascinante:

"Te ves hermosa, Lizzie."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	78. Chapter 78

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Chicas, les traigo un par de recomendaciones de fics, uno ya un poco mas conocido de mi buena amiga **Elizabeth, llamado Lo que Nunca Debios ser, No Sera.** Y el otro es nuevo, pero de verdad que es maginifico de mi tambien amiga **Nallely**, el fic se llama **Our love will never die, **de verdad que vale la pena leerselos.

**Danny****:** Por Dios Danny tomalo con calma, que si no lo haces, el siguiente capitulo no lo sobrevivies. Me facinó tu review, estuvo genial. Muchas gracias. Estoy tan emocionada con tus palabras que no se que mas decirte, solo disfruta de este capitulo, sé que lo haras, pero por favor ten calma.

**Silvia**: Ay se que no es justo, pero ahi lo deo Flor, y pues no puedo hacer mas de lo que ella hace, pero mira, ya llegue con el nuevo capitulo y hasta llegue temprano, para que no sufran mas. Un beso y muchas gracias.

**Cande**: Muhcas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que sigas aqui, dejando reviews capiulo tras capitulo. Muchas gracias y espero te guste mi humilde traduccion.

**Elizabeth:** Perdon, perdon, perdon, Elizabeth, te juro que veo tu carita de perrito triste, pero no puedo hacer, nada, no puedo actualizar mas de lo debido porque ya tengo una programacion y aunque me gustaria hacerlo, me es imposible. Espero me comprendas. Ahora, creo que si quieres que te golpee, por sentir pena por Will, pues dejame decirte que tienes que golpearme tu a mi, porque yo de verdad siento mucha pena por él, y en los siguientes capitulo, creo que pena sera poco a lo que sentiremos, te lo aseguro. Blaxton es identico a su padre en muchas cosas, es todo lo que te puedo decir, pero lo iras notando en el progeso del fic, que por cierto ya queda tan poco. Uff no quiero pensar en eso todavia. Para mi Gibbs es un encanto de hombre, y un gran, gran amigo. De verdad que aprendes a amarlo a lo largo de los capitulos. **"Eunicida".** me facinó tu palabra, jaja, como me rei cuando la lei, de hecho la tuve que leer un par de veces y las dos veces me sorprendi riendome como loca. Te iba a decir algo, pero me arrepentí y creo que lo mejor sera que me quede callada y me despida, sino puedo caer en la tentacion de hablar de mas y no debo. _¿Sabes otra cosa? Me asusta esto, y me "acojona" (como decimos aquí, quiere decir que estás muy asustado):  
"Quizás su esposo había olvidado algo." ¿Esposo? *golpe a Elizabeth en la cabeza*. ¿Es que está loca? ¿o tiene el síndrome de Estocolmo? Nunca antes le había llamado "Esposo" al Turner (porque como es un objeto, le puedo decir "al Turner" XD). Y eso... *tiemblo* no quiero ni pensar. No pienso, no pienso... no_ pienses Liz... calma... _respira hondo..._ Te voy a platicar un hecho comprobado, cuando una mujer tiene hijos el cerbro se hace pequeño y no se recupera hasta despues de seis meses de nacido el bebé, asi que esa es la justificacion de Elizabeth. Pero no hay que preocuparse, porque cuando se recupera, todo vuelve a la normalidad. No puedo decir, nada, estoy con mi boca cellada, no puedo decir, nada. Solo lee, no te arrepentiras y Tikis sale corriendo. Un beso y gracias.

**Nallely:** Primero que nada una mega disculpa por la equivocacion que cometí, de hecho no tengo pretexto para justificarme. Quizas lo unico que tengo que decir a mi favor, es que de verdad andaba muy presionada, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y ya comienzo a relajrme, aunque apenas es miercoles y me la he pasado en el hospital, pero ya va todo mejor. Dos de mis hijos cayeron enfermos y no queria decir nada, para que no se preocuparan, pero ya estan mejor gracias a Dios. Dices que el capitulo anterior es el que estabas esperando y yo creo que este nuevo capitulo, sera mucho mas de lo que esperabas. Estoy segura que te va a gustar mucho. A mi el nombre de Blaxton me facinó porque me di cuenta que era en honor indirecta de Jack, y sus ojos oscuros. No se que mas contestarte porque seria revelarte de mas y no quiero arruinar la emocion de este capitulo. Ahora, dices que viniste a Cd, Obregon, woow, que bien, ojala y le hayas preguntado a tu papá como se llamaba la playa a la que te trajo. Un beso y muchas gracias por tu review.

**Lina:** Una personita mas a la que le tengo que pedir disculpas. De verdad que no tengo justificacion. Me resvale y muy feo. Pero me alegro mucho que ames este fic. Yo tambien lo hago y cada dia que actualizo y veo que ya se termina, siento un hueco en el estomago. Muchas gracias y espero que disfrutes mucho de este capitulo, sé que no te arrepentiras de leerlo. Un beso y una vez mas mil disculpas por mi error.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 78**

Él la miró medio sorprendido de incluso, haber podido pronunciar una oración completa. Ella lo miraba en silencio, quedándose inmóvil, como si el tiempo y el espacio se hubieran congelado, tan hermosa como siempre, tan inolvidable como él la recordaba.

No vio ningún reconocimiento en sus ojos, aunque sus ojos estaban brillando intensamente, brillaban mas con cada momento que pasaba. Y Jack solo quería atraerla a sus brazos, besarla, susurrar su nombre. No. _Gritar_ su nombre, mantenerla cerca y nunca dejarla ir.

Diez meses. Diez meses de búsqueda, de morir, de esperar, de soñar. Y ahora toda parcia mas que un mal sueño, un triste sueño que había terminado. Ella estaba aquí, estaba bien y lo miraba, probablemente sin tener idea de quien era, pero eso no importaba. Con asombro reconoció que en realidad no importaba, que eso no le preocupaba. Ella estaba aquí y era todo lo que le importaba, todo lo que necesitaba para continuar… Y ahí estaba la luz de sus ojos. Luz y… (Sonrió interiormente) ¿la curiosidad?

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó Elizabeth con voz suave, mirando al extraño con irracional fascinación.

Y Jack quería sonreír, reír, por el puro placer de escuchar su voz; de escuchar su voz no en su cabeza, no en su mente, no en su imaginación, sino _realmente_ escucharla. Era su voz, era ella y aunque ni sonrió, ni se rio, de repente no pudo mover ni un solo musculo de su rostro, no podía moverse en lo absoluto. La miraba, la miraba hambriento, como si todo el tiempo del mundo no le fuera suficiente para _realmente_ _verla_.

Elizabeth parpadeo, lentamente sacudiéndose de su ensueño. Mirando fijamente al hombre en la puerta, repentinamente notando mas detalles en su apariencia. Se veía un poco… extraño, con todos esos adornos en su cabello… que colgaban de sus _rastas_, también notó una espada y una pistola, que la hacían sentir un poco ansiosa. Y si tiene algunas intenciones cuestionables, y ella esta sola, sola con Blaxton.

Le cruzó por la mente cerrar la puerta, pero… recordó que el hombre había dicho… _"Lizzie."_

_Lizzie._

Él la había llamado Lizzie. Y la palabra sonaba… _importante_. Y sin embargo, él podría estarla confundiendo ¿con alguien más?... o quizás… quizás la conocía…

Elizabeth paso saliva, incapaz de apartar sus ojos del rostro de él, de sus ojos…

Sus ojos. Sus paralizantes e insondables ojos. Sus ojos… marrones.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron y un extraño, emocionante y vertiginoso pensamiento parpadeo a través de su mente. "Nos…" Susurró ella tentativamente, tratando de mantener su voz firme. "¿Nos conocimos antes?"

Jack no sonrió, pero su rostro de repente se ilumino, un cálido resplandor iluminó sus facciones, iluminando sus ojos. "Oh sí, Lizzie, nos conocemos definitivamente." Dijo en voz baja, en _esa_ voz, en esa voz que causaba que su sangre corriera rápidamente en sus venas y sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban sin ningún motivo.

Pero ella pronto entendió la razón, porque el hombre inesperadamente camino hacia adelante y causando que ella diera varios pasos hacia atrás entrando en la casa y él cerro la puerta detrás de él.

Elizabeth dio un grito sofocado por la sorpresa. "Lo siento pero… ¿Quién eres?" Preguntó otra vez, mirándolo con incertidumbre, sorprendiéndose porque el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró, por su respiración entrecortada, que extrañamente, tenía poco que ver con el miedo.

"Lizzie…"

Jack se inclinó hacia adelante y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, topándose con la pared detrás de ella.

"Lo siento yo…" se interrumpió, se sentía simultáneamente aterrorizada por permitir que un extraño entrara a la casa; asombrada, por el comportamiento de él; intrigada, por el nombre que había usado para llamarla y de manera superior; encantada por el sonido de su voz y por el fuego en sus ojos… ese fuego estaba, curiosamente, se estaba situando en su corazón, en su mente y encendiéndole llamas a su cuerpo.

Consumida por todos esos conflictivos pensamientos, no notó exactamente cuando las manos de él tocaron su rostro, encontrándose ahora muy cerca, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, ahuecando su rostro en sus ásperas manos y mirándola con suma preocupación e insoportable intensidad.

Ella lo miraba con desconcierto, sus ojos vagaban por todo su rostro y mientras tanto le cruzaba por la mente que ella podía levantar sus manos y alejar las manos de él de su rostro, pero en realidad no podía permitirse hacer eso. Quizás estaba demasiado asustada, o demasiado perpleja, o… o quizás sus manos se sentían demasiado bien, tan cálidas, tan _maravillosas_ sobre su piel, que la hizo desear que nunca las apartara. No es que él tuviera intenciones de hacerlo en algún momento. Él seguía manteniendo su rostro entre sus ásperas manos, sus pulgares acariciaban suavemente sus mejillas.

Y Elizabeth sabia que debía hacer algo, que era mas que extraño permitirle a un extraño que la tocara, que acariciara su rostro y…

_¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!_ Pensó Elizabeth con mudo desconcierto, cuando él deslizó una de sus manos un poco mas abajo y recorrió con su pulgar a lo largo de su labio inferior.

"No creo…" Comenzó Elizabeth, pero se detuvo a mitad de la oración, sorprendida por la sensación causada en sus labios al moverlos contra el pulgar que aun seguía tocando sus labios.

Su mente estaba suspendida y lo miró, viendo en sus ojos que él estaba estudiando su rostro intensamente, con ternura, ansiosamente… sus manos se deslizaron a su cabello y cuando él inclinó su cabeza un poco mas hacia adelante, ella contuvo la respiración, preguntándose porque no lo empujaba, porque no estaba diciendo algo que pudiera hacer que se alejara, porque ya no sentía miedo, sino simplemente fascinación, en sus hipnotizantes ojos, cautivada por su mirada, paralizada por su esencia, encantada por su tacto…

"Sabia que te encontraría." Le susurró, sus labios cerniéndose sobre los de ella y ella se atragantó, sin ni siquiera tratar de fingir que podía respirar normalmente, porque apenas si podía respirar. Él estaba tan cerca… estaba tan tentativamente cerca y de repente todo tipo de pensamientos inundaron su mente. Pensamientos, ideas, sueños, suposiciones, fantasías… pero ¿podía ser verdad? ¿Podría su imaginación solitaria al fin evocar engañosos milagros para demostrar que tenía la llave de la verdad? ¿Podría él… no ser un extraño? Podría…

"¿Encontrarme?" susurró, medio esperando que si hablaba, sus labios rozarían los de él. Involuntariamente miraba sus labios, sintiendo una ola de fuego golpeando a través de ella y borrando de su mente todos los pensamientos lúcidos. "¿Por qué?" Exhaló, sus manos temblaban y tuvo que combatir la urgente necesidad de levantarlas y tocarlo, tocar su rostro como él tocaba el de ella.

"Te he buscado por todo el mundo, amor." Dijo con una media sonrisa y una media mueca, casi una mueca de dolor y con asombro pudo ver un arcoíris de emociones cruzando por su rostro y parpadeando en sus ojos. Ahí había tristeza, dolor, esperanza y desesperación y alegría… o ¿era solo su imaginación? Quizás solo lo estaba imaginando todo, quizás él no estaba ahí, quizás él no existía, quizás estaba soñando, sí, debía estar soñando, debía estar…

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó, sintiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando él retiró una de sus manos y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura, acercándola mas, su otra mano seguía enredada en su cabello.

"Porque." Repitió con una tenue sonrisa y ella jadeo en contra de su voluntad, su sonrisa encendía algo dentro de ella, algo fuerte, algo apasionante, y finalmente no pudo mantener sus manos quietas y en su sitio y con las palmas frías las coloco a ambas lados de su rostro.

Los ojos de Jack se cerraron y tembló, apoyando su frente contra la de ella y Elizabeth apenas si pudo arreglárselas para no cerrar los ojos también. Pero no quería cerrar los ojos, quería ver, quería verlo, verlo, _sentirlo_..,

"Lizzie…" Le susurró, apretando su abrazo y ella ni siquiera hizo el mas mínimo movimiento de protesta. "Dios, como te extrañe, como te extrañé Lizzie, como te extrañé…" Abrió los ojos y la miró bajo sus parpados pintados de negro.

Elizabeth seguía mirándolo, sus manos tímidamente acariciaban su rostro o mas bien lo exploraban, como si estuviera buscando algo ahí…

Ella respiró profundamente, pues su respiración era inestable. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó, viéndolo profundamente a los ojos, ansiosamente se ahogaba en la oscuridad infinita de su mirada. "¿Quién eres?"

Jack recorrió con su mano a través del rostro de ella y sonrió ligeramente. "Jack." Respondió después de una pausa y ella mantuvo sus movimientos, deslizando sus manos hacia debajo de su rostro y apoyándolas en sus hombros, "Capitán Jack Sparrow." Añadió casi inaudiblemente, por primera vez en su vida sintiéndose incomodo al presentarse.

_Jack._

Ella lo miró en silencio y Jack no estaba seguro que tipos de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, su rostro era ilegible. Ahueco un lado de su rostro con su mano y ella tembló, pero solo lo miró sin pronunciar palabra.

"Soy tu esposo." Dijo por fin, manteniendo su mirada fija en la de ella, y viendo sus ojos avellana ampliarse y brillando aun más.

_Esposo_.

"Mi esposo." Repitió ella con un movimiento nervioso en su boca, con una mueca de desconcierto, o de incredulidad, no sabia decirlo, quizás era todo. "Pero…" Comenzó con voz quebrada, pero él la silenció, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y ella miró su dedo y luego volvió a mirar su rostro, sus ojos se nublaron mas, su visión era borrosa.

Jack soltó su cintura y se encontró deseando que no… pero él llevo su mano hacia su abrigo y sacó algo debajo de él, un pedazo de papel que desplego y lo sostuvo para que ella lo viera. Con reticencia, bajo sus manos de sus hombros y tomó el documento en sus manos y leyó tan rápido que apenas si pudo darle sentido a las palabras. Pero incluso en su actual perturbado estado de ánimo, pudo entender una sola cosa, lo mas importante.

"Tu eres…" susurró, moviendo sus ojos hacia él. No era una pregunta, aunque su voz vaciló y él rápidamente la acercó otra vez hacia él, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de ella tranquilizadoramente.

"Lizzie…" La miró con preocupación, porque ella de repente comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas destellaban en sus ojos, amenazando por fluir.

Ella sacudió su cabeza violentamente y Jack no estaba seguro de lo que significaba y cuando ella le regreso su acta de matrimonio, él aun no sabia si ella quería que la dejara sola, o…

Elizabeth cubrió su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a llorar, por lo que Jack rápidamente guardo el acta en su abrigo y la abrazó, haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza contra su pecho. Y a pesar de sus miedos, ella no lo empujo, sino que al contrario, se apretó mas contra él, aun sollozando y temblando. Y Jack le beso la coronilla de su cabeza, besó su cabello, sin realmente saber lo que estaba sucediendo, aparte de sentir su corazón palpitando con fuerza en su pecho y se preguntó brevemente si ella podría escucharlo…

Y ella podía; acomodó su rostro en su pecho, sin importarle estar actuando razonablemente. No le importaba, porque de repente las piezas del misterio, que la mayoría de las veces, dudaba que existiera en alguna parte, salvo en su imaginación; ahora esas piezas caían en su lugar, formando una imagen, formando la realidad, la realidad que la rodeaba, sus brazos alrededor de ella, él…

Esposo. Ahora tenia sentido, ahora tenia sentido que sintiera una conexión con esa palabra. Y no podía detener las lágrimas, aunque no se había sentido así de feliz en los últimos meses, no se había sentido feliz en mucho tiempo… era como si hubiera recordado y sin embargo no podía detener las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro como ríos, empapando su camisa.

Suavemente, Jack levantó su barbilla con su mano e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro. "¿Por qué lloras amor?" Preguntó con una tenue sonrisa, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con sus pulgares.

"Sabia que tu… lo sabia…" Ella se ahogaba en las lágrimas, mirándolo asombrada y Jack pudo ver un destello del pasado en sus ojos, le recordó su mirada en él, como cuando después de haber superado todos los obstáculos (o al menos eso habían creído…) cuando por fin _estuvieron_ juntos, uno junto al otro, cerca, inhalando felicidad a su alrededor, hasta que…

"Lizbeth." Le sonrió y beso las lágrimas de su mejilla.

_Lizbeth._

Elizabeth se estremeció. El nombre y sus labios en su piel, casi hacían que se derrumbara sobre sus pies. Pero regreso sus manos hacia sus hombre una vez mas. "Dilo otra vez." Exigió en una voz temblorosa.

"Lizbeth." Repitió con incertidumbre, pero entonces toda la incertidumbre se fue, por el rostro de ella resplandeciendo inmediatamente y ella arrojándose a sus brazos, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Sin un segundo pensamiento, Jack cerró los brazos alrededor de ella, aliviado y esperanzado, por un momento esperando que ella realmente recordara algo.

"Escuché ese nombre, lo escuché en mi cabeza." Le susurró al oído, respirando profundamente y sin saber si sentía mas ganas de reír o de llorar ahora. Podía sentir su olor envolviéndola y después de un momento lo reconoció al menos parcialmente: ron.

_Esposo… Lizbeth… ron…_

"Negro." Susurró, retrocedió y lo miró expectante.

"¿Negro?" Jack sonrió, acariciando su cabello y mirándola con tal intensidad, como si tuviera miedo de que ella pudiera desaparecer si no la miraba con la suficiente intensidad.

"¿Qué es negro?" Preguntó, levantando su mano para tocar una parte de su rostro, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Nunca pensó que se pudiera sentir así… había pensado que se había ido, que se había perdido, que estaba muerta… que era incapaz de sentir nada mas, que había sido privada de la capacidad de sentir… Y, sin embargo, cuando nació Blaxton, había sentido un ligero cambio, como si algo se moviera dentro de ella… pero todavía no era ese sentimiento, no era esa sobrecogedora sensación de felicidad y alegría. Y ahora sentía todo eso con solo rozar la punta de sus dedos sobre su piel…

Jack vaciló por un momento, sin estar completamente seguro de lo que ella quería saber. "¿El _Perla Negra_?" Dijo por fin, la primera cosa que le vino a la mente.

Elizabeth sonrió. "¿Qué es?" Preguntó, mirándolo con creciente fascinación.

Y Jack supo en ese momento que ella no recordaba nada, pero que aparentemente estaba tratando de darle sentido a algunos trozos de pensamientos o emociones que tenia.

"Es un barco. El _Perla Negra_ es un barco, amor. Nuestro barco." Añadió con una sonrisa picara, inclinándose hacia ella.

"Nuestro barco." Repitió con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Un barco. _El mar_.

_Esposo… Lizbeth… ron… negro… mar…_ Trató de recordar el resto de palabras en su lista, pero de repente su mente se quedo en blanco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y ella vio sus labios descendiendo lentamente sobre los de ella y jadeo silenciosamente ante el contacto, sus labios presionados contra los suyos, pero sin moverse en realidad, sin moverse del todo y se preguntó que estaba pasando, aunque simultáneamente comenzó a besarlo, solamente tratando se sentir el sabor de sus labios y cuando ella comenzó a besarlo, él la beso también y ella se presionó mas firmemente contra él, mientras Jack envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, besándola lenta y apasionadamente, saboreando sus labios, zaceándose con su boca y fue ella quien profundizo el beso, eufórica por los intoxicantes sentimientos, por el dulce, salvaje sabor de sus labios capturando los de ella, besando y mordisqueando, hasta que ninguno respiraba ni pensaba.

Elizabeth dejo de sentir la tierra bajo sus pies, ya no estaba en lo absoluto segura si seguía estando sobre la tierra, sus brazos alrededor de ella la sostenían para que no cayera en el abismo de luz que parecía haber surgido de repente, emergiendo de la realidad, arrastrándola al estado completo del abandono. Sus labios eran fervientes contra los de ella, como si tratara de decirle algo en ese beso, como si tratara de convencerla, sin siquiera saber que no tenia que hacerlo, porque ya estaba convencida, que estaba absorta en su tacto y que cada fibra de su cuerpo le pedía mas. Jack deslizó una de sus manos dentro de su cabello, e inclinó la cabeza de ella un poco, aun besándola con estimulante fiereza, sus dientes rozaban sobre su labio inferior y se lo mordisqueaba, mientras su otra mano corría de arriba abajo en su espalda, constantemente tratando de acercarla mas a él.

Y Elizabeth se encontró despreocupada de todo lo demás, solo en que ese beso jamás terminara, porque no importaba cuan fuerte lo intentara, cuan fervientemente lo besara, no podía entender todo lo que había en ese beso, todo lo que sentía besándolo, todas las promesas de sus labios que nunca dejaban los suyos… y por primera vez en la eternidad, conoció la eternidad, se sentía libre y atrapada y cuando terminaron el beso, ninguno parecía capaz de respirar otra vez. Elizabeth se aferró a él, enterrando su rostro en su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón mezclado con su respiración entrecortada. Cerró los ojos sintiendo sus manos acariciando su cabello, sintiendo su cabeza apoyada sobre la de ella y sus uñas se enterraban en la tela de su chaqueta, para no gritar, para no gritar la completa ridícula necesidad de expresar a gritos todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Después de un momento Elizabeth levantó su vista, encontrándose con su oscura y encantadora mirada, acariciando su rostro con su mano, ahuecando su mejilla y ella se apoyo en su tacto, sus ojos se cerraron y un solo momento antes de que notara que sus labios estaban otra vez en su rostro, pero no solo en sus labios, sino en todas partes. Jack espolvoreaba besos por todo su rostro y ella sonreía, sus ojos seguían cerrados cuando comenzó a hacer exactamente lo mismo que él hacia y sintiéndolo sonreír cuando ellos colocaban besos suaves y caóticos en el rostro del otro, hasta que accidentalmente sus labios se encontraron otra vez. Y otra vez… y otra vez…

"Pensé que estaba muerta…" Susurró, jadeando por aire, y él abrió los ojos abruptamente para verla. Elizabeth abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió ligeramente.

"No, no lo estas, amor." Le susurró en voz baja y seria, alejando sus propios recuerdos sombríos.

Ella se rió y las lágrimas que había estado deteniendo en sus ojos fluyeron bajando por sus mejillas. "¿Vas a llevarme de aquí?" Preguntó, mirándolo con inseguridad y el corazón de Jack se encogió de que en realidad ella estuviera preguntándole eso y con esa voz tan frágil.

"Por supuesto Lizzie." Le susurró y ella sonrió. "¿Qué otra cosa crees que vine a hacer aquí eh?" Jack metió algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello tras de su oreja, un temblor de felicidad y de incrédula tranquilidad pasó a través de él, al darse cuente de que eso no era nuevo, pero que parecía tan nuevo, cada vez que cruzaba por su mente, realmente la había encontrado, estaba aquí, en sus brazos y que incluso después de casi un año de no verlo, de no saber siquiera que existía y que aun no lo recordaba, ella quería irse con él, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, sus sentimientos seguía ahí, en su corazón, fuertes e intactos.

Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos y por mas que estuviera feliz porque ella quisiese irse con él con tan poca explicación y sin recuerdos, un oscuro pensamiento de repente surgió en su mente. Ahueco el rostro de ella en sus manos y la miró seriamente.

"¿Te lastimó?" Preguntó levantando las cejas. Tan increíble como parece, después de lo que Will Turner hizo, definitivamente había perdido el derecho de ser digno de confianza.

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza diciendo "no" y él exhaló.

"¿Quién es él de todos modos?" Preguntó con una mueca, de repente notando lo extraño de la situación entera.

Jack movió su boca nerviosamente y casi sonrió, sintiéndose muy tentando a inventar alguna historia que dejara a Will por los suelos ante los ojos de Elizabeth para siempre. No es que la verdad no sea la suficientemente triste, pero aun así…

"Es un persona muy irritante." Respondió con disgusto. "Pero hablaremos de eso mas tarde, amor." Dijo con una sonrisa, ahuecando una parte de su rostro en su mano y acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar.

Después de un momento de consideración Elizabeth asintió. En realidad tampoco quería hablar de eso ahora. Era simplemente aterrador que durante casi un año estuvo viviendo en la misma casa Dios sabe con quien.

"Mejor regresemos a nuestra discusión." Jack se inclinó hacia abajo y la beso suavemente, toda la atención de ella regreso a él inmediatamente. "¿Por qué quieres irte conmigo?" Preguntó y ella no pudo dejar de notar la burla en su tono de voz.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y colocó sus manos sobre su rostro otra vez. "Solo no quiero estar aquí." Ella susurró, dibujando alunas líneas imaginaras en su rostro con sus uñas. "Me gusta tu rostro." Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que él tuviera tiempo de comentar algo sobre su anterior declaración.

"¿Así que es eso?" Preguntó, sonriéndole con un destello de travesura en sus ojos. "En pocas palabras, quieres irte conmigo: uno, porque estas aburrida y dos porque ¿luzco bien?"

Elizabeth sonrió y acaricio su rostro con una de sus manos. "No dije que lucieras bien, solamente dije que me gusta tu rostro." Le susurró al oído y se lo besó.

Jack apretó su abrazo alrededor de ella, y la sostuvo tan estrechamente que por un momento no pudo respirar. Enterró su rostro en el su cabello y sonrió. La había encontrado, la tenia de regreso, realmente la tenia de regreso.

"Jack…" Levantó la vista, sus ojos vagaban por todo su rostro, antes de enfocarlos otra vez en sus ojos, su corazón latió con fuerza por lo bien que sonaba su nombre. "Dime…"

"Sí, Lizzie." Se inclinó hacia abajo y rozó sus labios contra los de ella.

Elizabeth se movió en sus brazos y lo abrazó para tenerlo mas cerca. "Puedes mantenerte haciendo eso." Le susurró cuando él retrocedió.

Jack sonrió. "Tengo la impresión que querías preguntarme otro cosa, amor." Le dijo en voz baja, besando la esquina de su boca.

"Puedo preguntar después…" Respondió con voz vacilante, inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado, para ayudar a sus labios que encontraran los de ella. Se había sentido tan vacía y sola por tanto tiempo y por mucho tiempo había pensado que había cierta culpa en ella, de no poder sentir, que era la responsable de encerrar sus emociones… y ahora todo eso se había ido. La frialdad, el vacio… ahora podía sentir todo, cada una de sus caricias encendían millones de emociones en ella, cada uno de sus besos la enviaba a dimensiones diferentes y se sentía eufórica por el simple hecho de estar encerrada en sus brazos. Se sentía abrigada. Después de todas esas incontables noches y días fríos, finalmente se sentía abrigada, se sentía a salvo y cuidada.

"Pregunta ahora Lizbeth." Le susurró con una cálida sonrisa, recorriendo con su mano a través de su cabello.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos. "Cuéntame sobre nosotros." Dijo con una sonrisa, trazando el contorno de sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos y entonces repentinamente Jack notó el anillo verde en su dedo. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Sí, estaba ves podría hablar sobre "_nosotros_". Esta vez, a diferencia de aquella vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuando finalmente le había dicho la verdad, la verdad sobre sus mentiras, en ese entonces no podía decirle nada sobre _ellos_, porque no había habido un _ellos_ antes. Pero ahora sí había: había días y noches llenos de recuerdos, llenos de palabras, y colores, y sonidos y podía decirle sobre eso, aunque realmente deseaba que pudiera recordar… habían tantos hermosos momentos… que quería que ella recordara, que pudiera…

Ese pensamiento trajo a él otros pensamientos relacionados con el hechizo, el deseo de Will. Pero ahora, no tenía tiempo para eso. Cuando Gibbs trajera a Will hablarían de eso. Debía de haber una manera para deshacerlo, siempre había un remedio par cada enfermedad y cada encantamiento. ¿Por qué este no?

"Nosotros." Sonrió y apoyo su frente contra la de ella. "Hemos navegado por los siete mares." Le murmuró, cerrando los ojos. "Hemos ido al infierno…" Elizabeth frunció el ceño un poco y deslizo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Y al cielo." Jack abrió los ojos y vio un destello de una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

"Me gustó la ultima parte." Le susurró, las palabras se ahogaron en los labios de él que descendieron en los de ella otra vez. Ella sonrió contra sus labios y él la beso lentamente, ardientemente, posesivamente, hasta que nada quedo en su mente y en su corazón además de un dulce, abrumador sentimiento de pertenencia, de… amor. ¡Amor!... de repente, ese sentimiento que se había escondido dentro de ella, ese sentimiento que pensaba no podía conectar con nada y nadie que era extrañamente fuerte, pero que parecía ser incapaz de encontrar el lugar que le correspondía y que fluía dentro de ella en este beso, en él y sintió como si estuviera a punto de llorar, llorar por el milagro que había aprendido a considerar como un sueño imposible.

Y escuchó un llanto… solo que no era ella la que lloraba… con reticencia rompió el beso y encontró su desconcertada y confusa oscura mirada. Y entonces ella lo escucho otra vez.

Blaxton se había despertado.

* * *

Gibbs había seguido a Will a la herrería y lo vigilaba desde la distancia ya que había entrado al edificio. Se acercó un poco mas, decidiendo esperar afuera, a que el par de horas pasara, para después regresar a la casa llevando a Will, como se suponía que tenía que hacer.

Después de una hora de espera, vio a un hombre mayor entrar a la herrería. Gibbs se movió a la ventana más cercana, para escuchar la conversación y los escucho discutir sobre viajar a Rio Negro para terminar con unos negocios de transacción. No había duda de que el viaje les llevaría más de un par de horas y Gibbs no estaba seguro si Jack querría espera a Will hasta en la noche. Hizo una mueca y se rascó la frente, al final decidió, que era el momento de hacerse ver, para evitar que Will se fuera.

Con reticencia caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, lentamente dio un paso hacia adentro. El interior estaba iluminado y muy bien organizado y la habitación era bastante espaciosa.

Will y el otro hombre no lo notaron inmediatamente, ocupados en su conversación.

De repente y al parecer accidentalmente Will levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Gibbs. Pero Gibbs se quedo asombrado al ver la apariencia de un Will agotado. Su postura, su rostro, sus ojos… parecía como si hubiera envejecido veinte años en esos diez meses.

"Buen día." Dijo Gibbs en un tono causal de voz.

"Buen día." Respondió el señor Roggson, mirando entre Will y el extraño.

"¿Cómo estas Will?" Gibbs extendió su mano hacia él y Will por un momento solo lo miró con los ojos ampliados y, solo cuando el señor Roggson le dio una mirada curiosa, se sacudió de su ensoñación, y estrechó su mano con la de Gibbs, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

"Él es…" Comenzó con voz ronca, pero Gibbs lo interrumpió.

"Joshamee Gibbs." Se presentó así mismo con alegría, estrechando su mano con el señor Roggson, quien se la estrechó con una sonrisa, dándole también su nombre. "Un viejo amigo." Añadió con perfecta alegría, mirando a Will, quien evito sus ojos.

"Eso es maravilloso." Asintió el señor Roggson. "Siempre es bueno tener de visita a los amigos."

Gibbs asintió y los dos hombres intercambiaron educados comentarios, antes de que por fin el señor Roggson dijera que en tal caso su viaje y el de Will a Rio Negro tendría que definitivamente esperar, porque Will obviamente preferiría atender a su invitado ahora.

El señor Roggson se despidió y salió de la herrería con una sonrisa, aunque un poco desconcertado al ver la mirada en el rostro de Will. Pero quizás el chico solo estaba sorprendido. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Cuando el anciano dejo la herrería, Will no se movió, sus ojos ausentemente se fijaron en la puerta. Por alguna razón no se sentía sorprendido… o quizás simplemente estaba harto de sentirse sorprendido por algo. Y también, de alguna manera, quizás siempre espero inconscientemente a que esto pasara, a pesar de que había hecho todo lo posible para que no pasara.

Gibbs lo miraba solemnemente, pero a pesar de estar bastante molesto con Will y sus acciones y por la forma en que lo había engañado, sobre todo por la cadena de terribles acontecimientos que podrían haber provocado la muerte de Jack, no podía menos que sentir un poco de compasión al ver el rostro triste de Will y su resignación.

"Jack esta con Elizabeth. Voy a llevarte de regreso en un par de horas. Parece que necesitamos algunas explicaciones." Dijo lo último en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio.

Para sorpresa de Gibbs, Will no parecía consternado o conmovido por lo que Gibbs le acaba de decir. Apenas si se veía preocupado.

Dando un paso hacia a un lado, Will lentamente se desplomó sobre una silla y susurró. "Bien." Gibbs enarcó una ceja. "Estoy cansado." Añadió Will con agotada voz y escondió su cabeza en sus manos.

* * *

Jack observó desconcertado como Elizabeth se deslizaba fuera de sus brazos y rápidamente corría al otro lado del vestíbulo hacia la sala. La miró, escuchando el sonido que se negaba a interpretar.

Lentamente, caminó en dirección a la sala.

… Pero ella no tenia la culpa ¿o si? Ella no sabia, ella pensaba… su mente comenzó a producir algunas explicaciones al azar, justificaciones, posibilidades, aunque en realidad no reconocía la fuente del sonido… la fuente del llanto…

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, se paralizó al ver la inesperada visión: Elizabeth estaba parada al lado de una cuna y ella estaba… sosteniendo a un bebé. Un _bebé_. Un niño. Un niño pequeño. Un niño. Un bebé.

Un bebé de Lizzie.

De Lizzie y…

"Tienes sus ojos…" Susurró Elizabeth con un rastro de asombro en su voz, sonriéndole al bebé en sus brazos.

Jack parpadeo y la miró intensamente, notando que aparentemente ella no tenía conocimiento de su presencia en la sala. Con cautela dio unos pasos hacia adelante y limpio su garganta, mirándola con incertidumbre.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y le sonrió tan intensamente, que de repente todos sus oscuros y confusos pensamientos se alejaron. Ella movió su cabeza señalándole que se acercara y lo hizo, aunque aun tenia en su rostro una mirada de perplejidad.

Manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Elizabeth, Jack se acercó a Elizabeth. Ella se mordió el labio y miró a Blaxton, quien movía sus ojos hacia Jack y lo miraba curiosamente, tratando de alcanzarlo (o mas bien quizás a todos esos adornos que traía en su cabello) con sus pequeñas manos.

"Míralo." Dijo con voz suave y sonriendo. Elizabeth no sabía exactamente como decir lo que quería decir…

Jack sin embargo, la miró a ella por un momento, como si esperara que se retractara de su petición, pero ella se mantuvo sonriéndole, por lo que él por fin lo hizo y lentamente movió sus ojos hacia el rostro del bebé… y parpadeo.

"_Tienes sus ojos..."_

El bebé reía, aparentemente divertido con la expresión facial de Jack. Jack movió sus ojos hacia Elizabeth y después otra vez al bebé, el pequeño niño, quien parecía estar vigilándolo con gran interés en sus parpadeantes ojos marrón. Elizabeth miraba hacia Jack debajo de sus pestañas, sonriendo al ver su rostro cambiando sus expresiones graduablemente, de una oscura confusión a una prudente incredulidad y a una alegría asombrosa.

Elizabeth se inclinó sobre el bebé y colocó un beso suave en la mejilla de Jack.

"Su nombre es Blaxton." Dijo ella tranquilamente, cuando él giró su cabeza para buscar sus ojos. "Tiene dos meses y es muy inteligente." Dijo Elizabeth sonriéndole al pequeño niño, quien rió en respuesta en aparente acuerdo. "Dale tu mano." Le dijo, mirando a Jack, quien aun no podía arreglárselas para decir una sola palabra, mirando al bebé, como hipnotizado. "Le gusta aferrarse a las cosas." Añadió con una sonrisa, al ver la mirada de Jack llena de pasmo.

Jack la miró, lentamente recuperándose de la conmoción. "Oh." Murmuró aun aturdido y levantó su mano, inseguro de lo que se suponía tenia que hacer exactamente. Pero no pudo reflexionar por mucho tiempo, porque tan pronto como sus dedos anillados aparecieron dentro del alcance de Blaxton, agarró uno de los dedos de Jack y cerró su diminuto puño alrededor de él.

Elizabeth vigilaba las expresiones de Jack con una ansiosa sonrisa. Su boca se movía nerviosamente y se atragantaba y ella no estaba segura pero le pareció que su mano tembló al contacto del bebé. Ella lo miró, cuando él miraba fijamente a su pequeño hijo, quien parecía mucho muy interesado en los anillos de Jack y pronto abandonó sus dedos y comenzó un adorable y torpe análisis de uno de los anillos, la mirada de diversión en su diminuto rostro, se convirtió en una expresión de profunda concentración.

Elizabeth desplazó sus ojos hacia Blaxton y le sonrió por la seria mirada en sus ojos marrones. Y después deslizó sus ojos hacia Jack otra vez, sintiendo sus ojos en ella, encontrándolos brillantes, solemnes y… ¿tristes? Y se miraron a los ojos por primera vez desde que él vio al bebé.

"Lo siento." Le dijo él muy tranquilamente, mirándola intensamente. Elizabeth sacudió su cabeza ligeramente en perplejidad. "Estuviste sola con todo esto, durante todo este tiempo." Añadió y ella lo miró con creciente asombro.

"Yo…" Ella comenzó, pero no pudo terminar, porque él se inclino sobre el bebé y la beso suavemente en los labios.

Y Blaxton realmente no se hubiera dado cuenta, si no hubiera sido porque Jack inconscientemente retiró su mano de su agarre para ahuecar el rostro de Elizabeth con ella. Dejándolo sin su escudriño de un particularmente interesante anillo tan groseramente interrumpido, el bebé hizo una mueca y comenzó a patear, golpeando a Jack accidentalmente en la barbilla.

"Oi." Jack rompió el beso y miró al pequeño niño dándole una mirada herida, que por alguna razón hizo que Blaxton riera.

"Alejaste tu mano." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa. "No le gusta tener las cosas alejadas de él." Se inclino hacia abajo y beso la frene del bebé.

"Ni a mi tampoco." Dijo Jack en voz baja y Elizabeth levantó su mirada hacia él y se mordió el labio. "Te amo Lizbeth." Dijo él casi sin aliento, mirándola intensamente. "A ti y a él." Añadió mirando al bebé con una cordial sonrisa. "Y a la fuerza que me permitió conocerte antes y encontrarlos hoy."

Elizabeth lo miró por un momento sin palabras y entonces se dio la vuelta y dulcemente le susurró algunas palabras al bebé, suavemente recostó a Blaxton en la cuna y después se giró hacia Jack, quien la atrajo a sus brazos tan pronto como ella se dio la vuelta.

"Sabia que existías." Dijo apenas por arriba de un susurro, ahuecando su rostro entre sus manos y antes de que él respondiera algo. "Te amaría, incluso si nunca te hubiera conocido." Añadió con solemne voz y presionó sus labios sobre los de él en un beso breve. "¿Me entiendes?" Preguntó con determinación en su voz, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos.

Jack sonrió y acaricio su cabello, correspondiendo al brillo en sus ojos. "Lo hago Lizzie, lo entiendo." Le susurró con una sonrisa y la beso otra vez.

* * *

"No lo estas haciendo bien." Dijo Ragetti en un tranquilo pero indeciso tono de voz, después de ver pacientemente como Pintel trataba de hacer un buen nudo.

"¿Qué?" Bufó Pintel, levantando su vista con molestia.

Ragetti se atragantó. "Se supone que debes engancharlo con un clavo y tu lo esta haciendo con un nudo." Pintel arrugó su frente en irritación. "Y." Continúo valientemente Ragetti. "Y ni siquiera has hecho una segunda línea de…"

"Escúchame, señor experto en nudos." Lo interrumpió Pintel, dando un paso hacia Ragetti y mirándolo maniáticamente. "Si tu…" Se detuvo a mitad de la oración y giró su cabeza abruptamente. "¿Escuchaste eso?" Preguntó mirando alrededor de la cubierta principal del _Perla Negra_.

"Escuchar ¿Qué?" Preguntó Ragetti, siguiendo la mirada de Pintel con desconcierto.

"¿Escuchar lo yo escuche?" Pintel dijo con los dientes apretados, aun mirando alrededor.

"Y ¿Qué escuchaste?" Preguntó Pintel con genuino interés.

Pintel rodo los ojos. "Escuche _algo_." Siseo con enfado. "¿También escuchaste algo?"

Ragetti parpadeo y lo consideró por un momento. "Escuche algo." Dijo por fin con una sonrisa ladina. Pintel cambio sus ojos a él expectante. "Escuche tu voz." Anuncio Ragetti con orgullo, pero entonces su expresión facial cambio, cuando se encontró con la mirada asesina de Pintel.

"¡Algo mas!" Exclamó Pintel irritado.

"Escuche _algo_." Replicó Ragetti a la defensiva.

"Pero no estoy hablando de mi voz ¡idiota!" Bramó Pintel, agitando su puño frente a Ragetti, pero entonces se quedo en silencio al ver como los ojos de Ragetti se ampliaban de verdad.

"¿Qué?" Gritó Pintel enojado y se dio la vuelta para ver lo que Ragetti estaba viendo.

Y entonces sus ojos se ampliaron también.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	79. Chapter 79

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** oh por Dios, caramba Danny, me dejaste con la boca bien abierta, primero me diste un buen susto, luego hiciste que me riera y después me volviste a asustar. Dejaste un mega review que me dejo completamente anonadada , jaja ya te copie la palabra. Estoy muy contenta de que este capitulo te gustara tanto, pero sé que este nuevo capitulo también te gustara. No puedo decirte mucho, porque seria revelar mas de la cuenta. Así que solo muchas gracias.

**Silvia**: caramba Silvia, tómalo con calma, tienes que estar tranquila. Por cierto ¿te diste cuenta que este ha sido uno de los reviews mas largos que me has dejado? De verdad muchas gracias, porque este capitulo en realidad fue super emocionante para mi. Muchas gracias por seguir aquí y un enorme beso.

**Cande**: eso es trampa, jaja, no es cierto, es una suerte que puedas leerlo en ingles y te agradezco que lo leas en español. Muchas gracias y a disfrutar. Un beso.

**Elizabeth:** Ay amiga muchas gracias por tus dos review, ¿es que se puede estar mas agradecida de lo que ya estoy contigo? No puedo decirte mucho hoy, pues la mayoría ya lo sabes porque tenemos muchas cosas en común y la verdad me da pena sonar tan repetitiva contigo. Muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias. Te advierto que este capitulo también te va a gustar mucho, tendrá de todo un poco y el final, pues el final te dejara deseando leer mas y muy probablemente se revele una incógnita, a menos que tengas que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo. Bueno amiga muchas gracias y te quiero.

**Nallely: **¿sabes que me? Me asombras muchísimo, ¿Por qué? Porque tienes muy buen ojo y es todo lo que te voy a decir, pero de verdad que te felicito por no olvidar algunas cosas y por leer de manera consciente. No vengo muy elocuente hoy, así que muchas gracias por tu review.

**Lina:** Ay gracias Lina, me encanta que me sigas dejando reviews, te lo agradezco mucho, por cierto este capitulo también te va a gustar mucho, te lo aseguro. La canción que mencionaste la conozco y me gusta mucho y ¡tienes razón! Les queda como anillo al dedo. Gracias por hacérmelo ver. Te agradezco de nuevo el review.

**Chiquislau**: si no me equivoco este fue el primer nombre que dejaste cuando escribiste tu primer review. Espero de verdad que sigas escribiendo reviews y mas porque estamos en la recta final. Ahora lo de tu petición, ya lo hable con Florencia y acepto siempre y cuando se le reconozca la autoría y obvio que se me reconozca a mi por la traducción. (es que es mucho trabajo ya llevo mas de un año traduciendo este fic) como te decía, yo también estoy de acuerdo, solo que me gustaría mucho que me dejaras la dirección, de donde quieres que este el fic, y que primero me permitas hacer ciertas correcciones. Cuando quieras podemos encontrarnos en el chat para ponernos de acuerdo. Mi msn es de Hotmail, con tikislona. Bueno espero verte pronto. Muchas gracias por el review.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 79**

"Suena precioso." Susurró Elizabeth con un suspiro, acomodando su cabeza en el cuello de Jack. Estaban sentados en el piso, con sus espaldas recargadas contra el sofá.

Jack la acercó mas a él y envolvió su brazos alrededor de sus hombros, recordándole a la noche que bebieron ron en aquella isla, aunque ahora mismo, era a plena luz del día y la chica en sus brazos no era la señorita Swann, sino la señora Sparrow y en lugar de una hoguera había una cuña con un bebé dormido, _su_ bebé.

"Una vida pirata para mi." Tarareo Jack en su cabello y ella sonrió.

"No creo recordar como navegar." Susurró Elizabeth pensativamente después de una pausa, dando ligeros golpes con sus dedos en la barbilla de Jack.

"Creo que lo haces, Lizzie." Dijo, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, y pensando en lo mucho que había extrañado hacer eso. "Pero si no lo haces, puedo estar dispuesto a enseñarte."

Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y levantó su mirada hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados juguetonamente. "¿Puedes _estar dispuesto_ a enseñarme?" Preguntó arqueando las cejas.

"Aye." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa traviesa. "Si me _persuades_." Le susurró, rozando sus labios en su oreja. "Si me convences que realmente quieres aprender."

Elizabeth acercó una pulgada su rostro al de él. "Puedo comenzar justo ahora." Le susurró y sonrió cuando él pareció claramente sorprendido por su respuesta inmediata.

Y cruzó por la mente de Jack, cuanto sufrimiento se habrían podido evitar, si ella le hubiera dado esa respuesta hace unos _años_, cuando le había pedido que lo persuadiera por primera vez…

"No podría estar mas tentado que obligado." Dijo después de un momento, acariciando su rostro con su mano. "Pero quizás tendremos que posponerlo hasta que volvamos al _Perla_."

Elizabeth se apoyó en su contacto y lo miró mientras él acariciaba su rostro con el dorso de su mano y ella notó el brillo de algo mas en sus ojos, algo que no pudo dejar pasar, un destello de tristeza, o enojo o…

Se mordió el labio y se deslizo fuera de sus brazos, rápidamente se puso de pie, solo para sentarse igualmente rápido, pero esta vez en el regazo de Jack. Él sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y quería besarla, pero ella lo detuvo, acunando su rostro en sus manos y mirándolo con suma seriedad.

"Jack." Dijo, sonriendo por dentro, ante la sensación estremecedora que sentía cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre. Pero alejó ese pensamiento por el momento, tratando de concentrarse en la razón de lo que ella creía era esa extraña sombra que acababa de pasar por su rostro. "Solo pregúntame."

Jack parpadeo, sinceramente confundido. "¿Preguntarte que, amor?" Preguntó, mirándola curiosamente.

"Sé lo que estas pensando." Dijo ella con un suspiro, rozando sus pulgares a lo largo de sus labios. "Sé que estas pensando en mi…" Él sonrió. "Y en él." Añadió tranquilamente.

La sonrisa de Jack se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. "Lizzie, prefiero no…"

"Jack…" Trató de interrumpirlo.

"Quiero decir…" La interrumpió, mirándola intensamente.

"Pero…"

"No te culpo de nada." La interrumpió, y Elizabeth rodo los ojos, aparentemente molesta, pero él la ignoró. "Lo sé. Pero no quiero hablar de eso."

"¿Puedes dejarme decir algo, por favor?" Preguntó ella cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él pareció que en realidad consideraba la petición. "Aye." Dijo él por fin, poco convencido. "Aunque…"

Elizabeth lo silencio poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios. Los ojos de Jack se fijaron en la mano de ella y después volvieron a sus ojos. Elizabeth apoyó su frente sobre la de él, aun mirándolo a los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa se cernió sobre sus labios.

"Te dije que lo sentí, en todo este tiempo, como si algo estuviera mal, que había…" Se detuvo y movió sus dedos hacia su mejilla, dándole pequeños golpecitos en ella. Jack la miraba en silencio, aunque podía decir que por la mirada en sus ojos, estaba dispuesto a interrumpirla en cualquier momento. "Que alguien, que tú." Ella sonrió. "Estabas por algún lugar por ahí."

"Lizzie..."

Elizabeth retrocedió y bufó molesta. Jack rodó los ojos y después se quedo en silencio, pero parecía bastante molesto consigo mismo.

"Lo que estoy tratando de decir." Dijo ella, conteniéndose de sonreír por el ceño fruncido tan infantil que apareció en su rostro. "Es que… es que yo nunca…" hizo una pausa, ahuecando su rostro en sus manos, dándole un apretoncito cariñoso. "Yo nunca… estuve… con él." Susurró lentamente, mirando a Jack intensamente conteniendo la risa, porque su rostro apretado entre sus manos se veía muy gracioso. Jack parpadeo. "Me besó… una o dos veces." Dijo con el ceño fruncido. "Pero nosotros nunca… ni una sola vez, te lo juro. ¿Esta claro?" Demandó con una sonrisa y entonces Jack movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa y se rió.

Jack la miró y ella dejo ir su rostro para ver su expresión facial real y no la graciosa expresión causada por sus manos apretando su rostro. Pero tan pronto como apartó sus manos, él tiró de ella en un beso. Sus ojos se cerraron y deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho y rodeo su cuello.

"Así que realmente pensaste que…" Elizabeth rompió el beso, en busca de algo de aire y miró a Jack entre sus ojos medio cerrados.

"No pensé nada Lizzie." La interrumpió Jack, recorriendo con sus manos su cabello. "Pero ahora, creo que puedo considerar la posibilidad de dispararle en lugar de reprenderlo severamente." Añadió, moviendo sus cejas de manera juguetona.

Elizabeth sonrió levemente y apoyó su frente sobre la de él. "¿Y tu?" Preguntó discretamente.

"¿Yo?" Jack cerró sus brazos alrededor de ella, un destello de diversión iluminó sus ojos. "No, no creo que vaya a dispararme o a reprenderme…"

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth lo empujó con un ligero ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué amor?" Preguntó inocentemente, poniendo una mirada desconcertada.

"Sabes lo que te estoy preguntando." Dijo Elizabeth entrecerrando los ojos.

Jack amplio los ojos al verla. "No." Sacudió su cabeza. "Me temo que estoy perdido, amor."

Elizabeth mordió su labio inferior, aun sonriendo, pero entonces su sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció. Puso sus manos en su regazo y las miró pensativamente. "Dijiste que por un tiempo, pensabas que estaba muerta." Dijo casi sin aliento. Jack frunció el ceño. "Así que supongo que no puedo realmente… ¡Jack!"

Elizabeth lo miró fijamente, asombrada, cuando él de repente la empujo sobre el suelo, atrapando sus manos en cada lado de su cabeza. Jack la miró por un momento intensamente y ella sostuvo su mirada en silencio.

Por fin, Jack respiró profundamente y se inclinó hacia ella, sus labios casi rozaban los de ella. "Lizbeth yo…" cerró los ojos y le beso ligeramente la mejilla. "Yo, ni siquiera podía respirar." Abrió los ojos, se inclinó hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro. "La pase pensando en ti, todos los días y todas las noches…" Hizo una pausa, enarcó sus cejas y evito sus ojos. "Quizás todas las noches y todos los días, es una mejor secuencia." Elizabeth sonrió y lo golpeo en el hombro juguetonamente. Jack la miró de nuevo. "Sin ti estaba muerto Lizzie." Susurró firmemente, lentamente tocó sus labios con los suyos, mientras Elizabeth mantenía los ojos abiertos, su mirada fija en él, maravillada, sorprendida y también un poco apenada…

"No digas eso..." Le susurró contra sus labios, pero él la silencio con un beso.

"Lo estaba amor." Le respondió, sus ojos oscuros brillaban al verla.

Elizabeth sonrió levemente y deslizó una de sus manos fuera de su amarre y toco su rostro. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta estúpida?" Inclinando su cabeza hacia a un lado.

Jack sonrió y deslizó sus labios a lo largo de su clavícula y de su cuello. "Aye." Le susurró al oído con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth tuvo que respirara profundamente, no por la pregunta que iba a hacer, sino mas bien por el abrumador, ardiente sentimiento de excitación que comenzaba a circular lentamente por todo su cuerpo y de repente recordó, que de hecho no recordaba como era, el estar con él…

"Tengo una…" Comenzó discretamente. "Tengo una lista de palabras que sentía que significaban algo… que sentía que eran importantes…" Jadeo, sintiendo como le plantaba besos boquiabiertos en la clavícula y _casi_ agradeció cuando él se detuvo y levantó su mirada para verla.

"Ah." Él sonrió. "Así que es de ahí de donde viene; negro ¿aye?" Jack se inclinó hacia abajo y la beso y ella no fue capaz de hacer mas allá de un movimiento débil de cabeza, medio conscientemente asintiendo.

"Y el _mar_." Añadió sin aliento entre besos.

Jack sonrió. "¿Qué mas?" Preguntó, bajando suavemente la manga de su vestido por sus hombros, aun mirando su rostro.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos. "_Esposo_…" Susurró, temblando bajo sus caricias, por sus labios sonrientes rozando contra su piel. "Y… _ron_…" Jack se rio y movió sus ojos hacia ella, claramente divertido.

"Verdaderamente increíble, amor." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth se rio. "Sí, pero… volviendo a mi pregunta… en mi lista también estaba…" Ella sonrió y dudó. "Un baño…" Buscó el rostro de Jack para ver su reacción, pero él solo la miró constantemente por un momento y ella comenzó a pensar que él no tenia ni idea por la que posiblemente podría haber alguna asociación especial con la palabra, pero después notó un destello de malicia en sus ojos. Sus labios lentamente se estiraron en una sonrisa traviesa y se sonrojo ante el pensamiento de lo que podía significar esa sonrisa, cuando él se inclinó hacia abajo y le susurró sencillamente:

"Esa fue… nuestra fiesta de compromiso."

"Compromiso." Elizabeth parpadeo perpleja. "Fiesta." Repitió incrédula, Jack asintió. "En un baño." Dijo dudosa, pero Jack asintió otra vez y ella realmente tuvo que admitir que él parecía estar hablando en serio.

"Aye, nuestra fiesta de compromiso y…" Hizo una pausa y sonrió, que luego cambio a una profunda diversión. "Y nuestra noche…" la beso suavemente. "De compromiso." La miró son una sonrisa desequilibrada, y ella lo miró con los ojos ampliados, medio indignada y medio fascinada.

"Quiere… quieres decir…" Ella tartamudeo sonriendo con timidez. "Que tu… ¿me sedujiste antes de casarnos?"

Jack parpadeo, realmente sorprendido por la pregunta, inconscientemente notando lo mucho que aun tenia que decirle, y relatar y explicar y gritar sobre…

"Amor." Le sonrió traviesamente, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. "Creo que te seduje desde el momento que te vi por primera vez." Le susurró, capturando sus labios en otro ardiente beso y ella rápidamente se entrego a la intoxicante sensación de su cercanía, a sus labios que dotaban a su cuerpo de temblores significativos, a su voz encendiendo llamas en su mente; del fuego recorriéndola, al calor insoportable, demandante… irresistible.

Elizabeth deslizó sus manos en sus rastas y quería deslizarlas hacia sus hombros, pero de alguna manera no podía moverse. Ella se movió y Jack ahogó un "oi" haciéndola abrir los ojos y notó que uno de sus adornos se había enredado en su brazalete. Riéndose, rápidamente desenredo los dos objetos y quería continuar besándolo, pero Jack suavemente tomó su mano y entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó, examinando el brazalete curiosamente.

Elizabeth miró el brazalete y se encogió de hombros. "Mi madre…" Se detuvo e hizo una mueca. Jack movió sus ojos del brazalete al rostro de ella. "Quiero decir… él dijo que era de mi madre, pero…" Se mordió el labio cuando Jack intentó quitárselo. "No he podido quitármelo." Intercambiaron una mirada silenciosa.

"Creo que sé lo que es." Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

* * *

Gibbs y Will caminaron lentamente a lo largo del camino, el sol brillaba sobre el verde prado en ambos lados de la calle. Gibbs miraba a Will por el rabillo del ojo, un poco sorprendido, de que no le hubiera hecho ninguna pregunta, todavía. Realmente había estado esperando porque Will preguntara como los habían encontrado, o que si que iba a hacer Jack… pero Will se mantenía en silencio, sin hacer ninguna de esas preguntas, ni tratando de justificar o explicar sus acciones. Realmente parecía que no le importaba, o quizás, como él ya había dicho, solamente estaba cansado de preocuparse.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Gibbs llamó, esperando que la reunión entre Jack y Elizabeth hubiera resultado bien. No dudaba que Jack fuera capaz de hacerle creer la verdad, de convencerla de quien era ella, pero aun había mucho que había ocurrido en todos esos diez meses y estaba preocupado de que Elizabeth no quisiera irse con ellos… aunque juzgando la actitud de Will, habían estado viviendo en una vida particularmente infeliz.

Gibbs llamo de nuevo, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta, así que cautelosamente empujo la puerta y la abrió y entró seguido por Will. Quería llamar a Jack, pero antes de hacerlo, escuchó voces divertidas y risas amortiguadas, y suspiró con alivio, sonriendo por dentro.

Con seguridad, caminó hacia la sala y entró antes de molestarse en anunciar su presencia, pero pronto se arrepintió, repentinamente al entrar, una escena que le evocaba mas bien una inquietante sensación de perdida, porque recordó que hace mucho, la ultima vez que había entrado en una situación como esta, había sido privado del ron y condenado a solo beber agua por dos días…

Gibbs se aclaró la garganta. "Lo-lo siento." Dijo en voz baja, apartando sus ojos y en su esfuerzo por encontrar algo que ver, su mirada se detuvo en una cuna, causando que sus ojos se ampliaran.

Jack y Elizabeth rompieron el beso y se miraron el uno al otro, antes que la mirada de Jack viajara a Gibbs quien estaba en ese momento bastante paralizado por la cuna y sin poner atención a la pareja en el piso.

Rodo los ojos en irritación, Jack se puso de pie un poco tambaleante y ayudo a Elizabeth a que hiciera lo mismo. Ella se sonrojo, mirando insegura entre Jack y el extraño y fijando su mirada en su medio abotonado vestido.

"Él es solo Gibbs. Mi primer contramaestre." Jack le susurró al oído con una tranquilizadora sonrisa, besándole la mejilla. "Señor Gibbs." Jack enarcó las cejas, mirando a Gibbs interrogativamente. "Señor Gibbs." Repitió, finalmente atrayendo la atención de Gibbs.

"Aye." Murmuró Gibbs, sus ojos se ampliaron aun mas, cuando Elizabeth se acercó a la cuna y tomó al bebé, quien aparentemente al sentir la conmoción se despertó, en sus brazos.

Jack entrecerró los ojos. "Tus modales me tienen preocupado, compañero. Quizás podrías presentarte primero con mi esposa y después continuar mirando a _mi_ hijo." Dijo en un burlón tono de voz.

"Aye." Gibbs asintió rápidamente, pero entonces parpadeo, miró entre Jack y Elizabeth y después al bebé en desconcierto, antes de que las noticias se introdujeran en su mente asombrada. Pero cuando finalmente lo hicieron, Gibbs sonrió ampliamente, finalmente siendo capaz de decir un apropiado saludo.

"¿Estas solo?" La voz de Jack interrumpió su alegre conversación con Elizabeth.

Gibbs parpadeo, de repente recordando que había olvidado asegurarse si Will lo había seguido hasta la casa, aunque él no parecía alguien que tuviera intenciones de huir, aunque solo fuera por la lamentable mirada en su rostro.

Gibbs se dio la vuelta y se giró a la pared, con la esperanza de tener razón, por no haberse preocupado por ello y efectivamente, Will aun estaba parado en el vestíbulo, con su espalda recargada sobre la espalda y con los ojos fijos en el lado opuesta del pasillo.

Gibbs volvió a la sala y asintió.

"¿Qué pasa Jack?" Preguntó Elizabeth mirando entre Jack y Gibbs con indecisión.

"No es nada, amor." Respondió Jack con una sonrisa, tirando de Elizabeth hacia sus brazos. Blaxton inclinó su cabecita hacia a un lado y miró a Jack con los ojos ampliados, simultáneamente estiró la manita para tomar un mechón de cabello de Elizabeth. "Creo que el pequeñito esta un poco celoso por su mamá." Susurró Jack, divertido por la manera en que los ojos del niño seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Simplemente no esta acostumbrado a ver a mas personas." Replicó Elizabeth, sonriéndole a Blaxton hasta que él comenzó a reír felizmente.

Jack la miró por un momento con una sonrisa pensativa, pensando en lo extraña, que una vez más, la vida demostraba ser, regresándole todo lo que había perdido y dándole más de lo que había esperado encontrar.

"Lizzie…" Comenzó, ahuecando una de sus mejillas en su mano y ella cambio sus sonrientes ojos del bebé hacia él y eso lo sacudió, ese cambio que se había suscitado en ella, porque de alguna manera no podía imaginarla como una madre, no porque no tuviera alguna duda que se convertiría en una madre maravillosa y cariñosa algún día, si no porque mas bien era algo en lo que no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Y ni mucho menos hablar de haberse imaginado así mismo como un padre. "Por favor, esperen aquí con Gibbs, yo voy…" frunció el ceño un poco. "Voy a tener una breve y concisa conversación allá afuera y después vamos a irnos al _Perla Negra_ ¿aye?" Le sonrió.

"Pero Jack…"

Jack la beso y ella sonrió. "Pero creo que tu puedes quedarte aquí y nosotros podemos salir." Dijo Elizabeth, desenredando la mano de Blaxton de su cabello y se la beso. "Queremos tomar algo de aire fresco ¿verdad?" Dijo sonriéndole a su pequeño hijo, a quien parecía gustarle la idea, porque movía sus manitas y reía.

Jack no parecía muy convencido, pero después de un momento de considerarlo y de un dulce beso, consintió.

Caminó hacia el pasillo, pero Elizabeth se detuvo al ver a Will. Ella lo miró fijamente y él lentamente levantó sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de ella, no fue capaz de interpretarla, ya que era casi tan indiferente como la suya, aunque probablemente por diferente razón.

Will quería decir algo, sentía que debía decir algo y sin embargo no pudo decir nada. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué lo sentía? ¿Qué había cometido un grave error? ¿Qué le había robado casi un año de su vida para llegar a la brillante conclusión de que había mal interpretado sus sentimientos, sus sentimientos por Jack? ¿Qué no lo volvería a hacer?

Que había perdido la memoria por culpa de él y que no había manera de deshacerlo…

Will se paralizó bajo la mirada de ella, repentinamente notando que había mas que tristeza o enojo en sus ojos y que había apartado su mirada porque no pudo soportarlo, su dolor, o su arrepentimiento, o su lastima, cualquiera que fuera.

"Lizzie."

La voz de Jack sacudió a Elizabeth de sus pensamientos y le dio una tenue sonrisa y asintió siguiendo a Gibbs hacia afuera y salió de la casa, pasando a un lado de Will con el rostro inmóvil.

La puerta se cerró y la casa quedo de repente en un sorprendente silencio.

Se dio la vuelta y Jack le dio a Will una larga y severa mirada y regreso a la sala. Will lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y después de un momento lo siguió a la sala.

"¿Quieres sentarte, quizás?" Preguntó Jack entrecerrando los ojos y tomando una silla. Después de examinarla meticulosamente por un momento, la derribo y la pateo. La silla voló a través de la sala y se estrelló contra la pared.

"No, gracias." Dijo Will mirando a Jack con indiferencia.

Jack se burló ligeramente. "Tengo que decir que odio ser grosero."

"Adelante." Dijo Will, moviendo sus ojos del piso hacia el rostro enojado de Jack. "Mátame. Dejemos que esto termine."

Jack arqueo las cejas. "¿Matarte?" Miró a Will con los ojos ampliados. "Puedes matarte tu mismo, si quieres." Dijo Jack mirando alrededor de la sala desinteresadamente. Will entrecerró los ojos. "No he esperado todo el día aquí, para perder mi tiempo aplastando a un gusano." Dijo acercándose a una repisa con libros.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?" Preguntó Will cansinamente.

Jack cuidadosamente tomó un jarrón de porcelana de uno de los estantes, inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y después de verlo por un momento, lo dejo caer al piso. "Oh, ¿no lo sabes?" Preguntó con una pequeña y acida sonrisa, dando un paso sobre los fragmentos de porcelana.

"Me temo que no…" dijo Will con el rastro de una cansada irritación en su voz, pero su oración fue interrumpida, cuando de repente Jack lo tomó de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared.

"¿Cómo te atreves a sonar _cansado_?" Jack siseo de forma amenazadora. "¿Cómo te atreves incluso a hablar?"

Will lo miró indiferente. "Estoy cansado." Dijo con voz ronca.

Jack bufó despectivamente. "Lo siento tanto." Dijo burlonamente, y aventó a Will contra el piso. "Él esta cansado." Jack murmuró para si mismo irónicamente, sacudiendo su cabeza en oscura diversión, los últimos meses destellaron a través de su mente con un frio trueno.

Lentamente Will se levantó del piso, medio esperando a que Jack lo pateara o que lo empujara de regreso al piso, pero Jack solo se quedo a algunos pasos de distancia, mirándolo seriamente.

"Quiero que le regreses la memoria a Elizabeth." Dijo en voz baja, mirando a Will intensamente.

Will escaneo la sala ausentemente. "No puedo." Susurró, su mirada se detuvo en los fragmentos del jarrón.

Jack arqueo las cejas. "No puedes." Repitió fríamente. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Preguntó entre dientes.

Will movió sus ojos hacia él. "Es un hechizo, un deseo..." Comenzó pero Jack lo interrumpió.

"Sé que es tu maldito deseo." Dijo Jack bruscamente.

Will pareció solo ligeramente sorprendido y, tan absurdo como era, le cruzó a Jack por la mente… que Will realmente estaba cansado.

"Es el brazalete…" Añadió Will sin aliento.

"Me lo imagine." Respondió Jack con voz fría, mirando a Will intensamente.

"No puedo quitárselo, nadie puede." Dijo Will llevando su mano hacia su rostro. "Lo siento." Susurró casi inaudiblemente.

Jack lo miró fijamente por un momento en silencio, tratando de creer si debía creerle. No había ninguna razón para que le estuviera mintiendo y sin embargo tampoco había ninguna razón para no mentirle. Y sin embargo parecía estar diciendo la verdad y Jack sintió una punzada de pesar y decepción, porque todos los recuerdos de Elizabeth se habían ido irremediablemente, aunque era solo un pequeño inconveniente en comparación a todo lo que había pasado. Podrían vivir sin ellos. Así que solo tendría que decirle todo, _mostrarle_ todo, pensó con una tenue, sonrisa interior. Podrían revivir lo más posible el pasado y después viajarían, como lo habían planeado la primera vez que había perdido la memoria. En ese entonces, no tuvo mucho de que preocuparse, tal vez porque no era principalmente los recuerdos concernientes a él los que había perdido, sino mas bien todos los recuerdos de lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos. Y ahora eran _sus_ recuerdos los que había perdido, sus momentos, sus días y noches, sus miradas, sus susurros.

"Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse." Dijo Jack aun amargamente, pero con mucho menos veneno en la voz de lo que Will había esperado.

"Lo sé." Susurró Will, mirando con indiferencia hacia otro lado y después de un momento de silencio dijo tranquilamente, casi para si mismo. "Ella te ama."

Jack entrecerró los ojos al verlo. "Gracias por decírmelo. Nunca lo hubiera _notado_ por mi mismo."

"No entiendes." Lo interrumpió Will con voz baja. "Yo creía que ella no… yo no creía que tu no… no realmente." Escondió su rostro entre sus manos y suspiró.

"Oh me alegro que al haber arruinado la vida de todos, te permitiera finalmente hacer ese sorprendente descubrimiento." Dijo Jack fríamente.

Will descubrió su rostro, para mirar a Jack cansadamente. "No tienes idea." Dijo en un pensativo y hueco tono de voz. Jack arrugó su frente. "No tienes idea de lo sorprendente que fue." Añadió Will con arrepentimiento, apartando sus ojos.

* * *

"Blaxton Weatherby." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, respondiendo a la pregunta de Gibbs.

Paseaban alrededor del exterior de la casa, Elizabeth llevaba al bebé y Gibbs camina a su lado, aun sintiéndose un poco abrumado por la situación. Nunca había intentado siquiera pensar en Jack siendo un padre, ni jamás hubiera imaginado que Elizabeth sería la madre. Para él Elizabeth era una niña de la que, de cierto modo, se sentía responsable, cuando la tenía a la vista. Y ahora, viendo al niño de cabello negro y ojos marrones en brazos de Elizabeth, se sintió casi como… un abuelo y al darse cuenta de ello, se sintió muy divertido, lo que le hizo pensar en su edad, tan de repente.

Caminaron y caminaron y le contó a Elizabeth sobre el _Perla Negra_, respondía a sus preguntas y también aprendió un poco de su vida en la villa.

Le contó lo que pudo, omitiendo todas las cosas malas, dejando que Jack decidiera si quería contarle sobre los acontecimientos oscuros, aunque dudaba que Jack pudiera ocultarle la tercera herida de bala de su pecho a su esposa, aunque él lo quisiera hacer… aunque también podía inventar una explicación fantasiosa para eso, sin duda.

"Estoy preocupada…" La voz de Elizabeth sacó a Gibbs de sus pensamientos y él giró su cabeza para ver a Elizabeth con una sonrisa. "Tal vez…" Continúo ella, antes de que él tuviera tiempo de preguntarle que era lo que le preocupaba. "Señor Gibbs, ¿tal vez podría entrar a la casa para ver si todo esta bien?" Elizabeth le sonrió tímidamente a Gibbs, encerrando en su puño la mano de Blaxton.

Gibbs considero su petición por un momento. No creía que Jack estuviera en ningún peligro y tampoco Will, para el mismo caso. Pero los ojos suplicantes de Elizabeth y el hecho que no haría daño al ir a comprobar, lo hizo mover su cabeza en acuerdo.

"Gracias." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa agradecida, balanceando al bebé mientras veía a Gibbs caminando hacia la casa y pronto desapareciendo dentro del viejo edificio.

Movió sus ojos a Blaxton quien la miraba intensamente, mientras jugaba lo que parecía ser su juego favorito de la tarde; tirar de su cabello para luego ver su reacción y reía cada vez que Elizabeth trataba de liberar su cabello de su diminuto amarre.

"Hoy vamos a ir a ver un _hermoso_ barco." Elizabeth le sonrió a su pequeño hijo. Tenia la impresión de que él entendía todo lo que ella le decía, porque él siempre la miraba muy atentamente cuando le hablaba y sus ojos brillaban curiosos, como si la escuchara con gran interés. "El barco se llama _Perla Negra_ y ahora vamos a vivir ahí. En el mar." Añadió sonriendo brillantemente y suponía que Blaxton le sonreiría en respuesta como siempre lo hacia, pero por alguna razón él no sonrió esta vez, sino que fijaba sus ojos en algo que veía por encima de su hombro.

El bebé hizo una mueca y los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron en sorpresa, pero incluso antes de que pasara por su mente al girar su cabeza, la mano de alguien cubrió su boca y se encontró con la espalda presionada a alguien y una pistola de repente apareció delante de ella.

Blaxton hizo una mueca otra vez y reventó en llanto, mientras Elizabeth lo sostenía mas cerca de ella, tratando de apartarse de sea quien sea estuviera atacándolos, pero de repente detuvo sus movimientos al sonido de una voz ronca susurrándole al oído:

"Un movimiento _imprudente_ y…"

Elizabeth movió su cabeza furiosamente cuando la persona detrás de ella acercó la pistola a la cabeza de Blaxton y la cargó. Ella gimió desesperadamente y se quedo tan quieta como pudo.

"Mucho mejor." Dijo el hombre con burla. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. Pero no te preocupes, todo lo que tienes que hacer ahora, es esperar, te lo aseguro."

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	80. Chapter 80

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Siento muchisismo no poder contestar reviews, pero me siento mal, tengo una gripa tremenda, de esas que dan el la primavera y con el calor que ya hace por aca, realmente es horrible, prefiero un resfriado en invierno, bueno al menos es justificado, pero en tiepo de de calor las odio.

Aun asi quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron review, saben que estamos en la recta final y lo que siginfica que esten aqui, de verdad que mil gracias. **Danny, Silvia, Cande, Lina, Nallely, Laura,** (reportate para nuestro asunto hay muchas correciones que hacer.)** megumisakura, Monica** (bienvenida de nuevo y no te preocupes.) Y por supuesto **Elizabeth**, mujer que me has hecho llorar con tus palabras, y describiste mis sentimientos muy claramente. Un beso a todas. Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo que espero les guste y me perdonen si tiene algunas fallas de ortografia.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 80**

Cuando Gibbs entró a la sala, Will estaba sentado en el piso con la cabeza en sus manos, mientras que Jack estaba sentado en el piso con su espalda apoyada contra la pared. La atmosfera predominante era la melancolía, pero por alguna razón Gibbs encontró esa escena bastante divertida.

"Elizabeth me pidió que viniera a ver si todo estaba bien." Dijo respondiendo a la mirada interrogativa de Jack.

Jack sonrió levemente.

"Desearía que nunca hubiera pasado." Murmuró Will seriamente, su voz sonaba amortiguada por sus manos que aun cubrían su rostro. "Nada de esto. Nunca."

"Oh, cállate." Contestó bruscamente Jack, poniéndose de pie, bastante enojado de que en lugar de encontrar al arrogante eunuco cuyo cuello podría haber sido roto sin piedad, encontrara a un hombre acabado, a quien parecía no importarle su cuello en lo absoluto.

Gibbs reprimió una sonrisa. "Así que… ¿ya nos vamos?" Preguntó dudoso.

"Aye. Ya nos vamos." Susurró Jack más debajo de su respiración y Gibbs decidió posponer sus preguntas adicionales hasta encontrar un momento mas oportuno. "Ve a preguntarle a Lizbeth si quiere llevarse algo." Dijo Jack arqueando las cejas.

Gibbs asintió y comenzó a salir, pero se detuvo de golpe, antes de salir de la sala.

"Eso no será necesario."

Jack se congeló a mitad de acción al escuchar una voz familiar. Will levantó la vista lentamente y entonces brinco sobre sus pies, sus ojos se ampliaron ante la visión.

"¿No es una gran reunión?" Dijo Barbosa con una amplia sonrisa, entrando a la sala, sus pesados pasos resonaban en el perfecto silencio que cayó en el momento que él apareció.

Jack sacó su pistola y apunto con ella a Barbosa, quien hizo una mueca desdeñosa en respuesta.

"Oh, yo no haría eso." Dijo Barbosa entrecerrando los ojos. "Le dije a mi tripulación que si no volvía en tres horas podían matar al bastardo y que hicieran lo que quisieran con la mujerzuela." Se burló. "Así que si yo fuera ustedes me aseguraría de llegar a mi barco en mejor salud."

Jack no bajo su pistola. "¿Dónde esta Elizabeth?" Preguntó en voz baja. Debió esperar que Barbosa apareciera. Debió esperar su aparición en el momento menos oportuno.

"Jack no estas poniendo atención ¿verdad?" Barbosa fue hacia el sofá, cojeando un poco. "En mi barco." Dijo desplomándose en el sofá. "En el _Perla Negra_." Modifico sonriente, mirando a Jack para ver su reacción, pero el rostro de Jack estaba serio, e ilegible y ni siquiera movió un musculo al escuchar la mención del _Perla_.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?" Preguntó Will con una mueca, mirando a Barbosa con incredulidad, cansado enojo brillando en sus ojos.

Barbosa se rio. "No fue difícil seguirte señor Turner. No creí que tomaras alguna precaución. Excepto por." Hizo hincapié en la palabra y dijo con sarcasmo. "A excepción de la sesión de culpas de algunos actos abominables que realmente jamás cometí." Barbosa entrecerró los ojos con una dulce sonrisa. "Por lo menos no aun…" Se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Jack interrogativamente.

"Y ¿Por qué no puedo solo limitarme a matarte y después aparecer en el barco antes de que pasen las tres horas?" Preguntó Jack presionando su pistola en la sien de Barbosa.

"Una buena pregunta." Respondió Barbosa calmadamente. "Y tengo una muy buena respuesta para eso también."

"Y yo me estoy _muriendo_ porque esa respuesta sea revelada." Dijo Jack entre dientes.

"Muriendo." Barbosa sonrió. "Puedo decir que me tomaste por sorpresa con eso." Dijo con un suspiro. "Oh ¿no sabias eso señor Turner?" Barbosa se enderezó un poco para ver a Will, la pistola de Jack nunca dejo su sien. "Después de tu desesperada y deshonrosa huida, él se disparó." Will parpadeo. "Para nada, como todos podemos ver, pero sin embargo lo hizo. Ahora podrías tener su muerte en tu conciencia. Que consuelo ¿no?" Barbosa se reacomodo en el sofá buscando estar mas cómodo, claramente disfrutando de la situación.

Will entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus puños deseando golpear a Barbosa solo por recordarle esa noche. Y también estaba sorprendido por le hecho de que Jack intentará suicidarse… realmente amaba a Elizabeth… él realmente la amaba…

"Creo que estas tratando de distraernos." Susurró Jack furioso.

"Aye." Respondió Barbosa casi alegremente. "Tu cansada tripulación esta en las celdas. Y mi tripulación es cautelosa, así que no intentes nada. Mejor ¿vamos a discutir mis intenciones?" Preguntó con una sonrisa. "Para la liberación de tu amada esposa." Dijo en respuesta a la dura e indiferente mirada de Jack. "A menos que ella ya no te interese." Se mofó y luego observó a Gibbs tratando de escapar de la sala, sacando rápidamente su pistola y disparando hacia la puerta, golpeando el pomo que cayo al suelo con un fuerte ruido.

Jack tomó esa oportunidad para golpear la mano de Barbosa y quitarle la pistola, presionándola contra su pecho.

"Pensé haberte explicado bastante bien las razones por las cuales no debes hacer esto." Dijo Barbosa con un suspiro.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Jack fríamente.

"Por fin has decidió comenzar a hacer las preguntas correctas." Contestó Barbosa complacientemente. "Quiero solamente tres cosas, pero afortunadamente para ti, ya tengo una de las cosas que quiero." Hizo una pausa. "Que es mi barco." Sonrió. "Por lo que solamente tienes que proporcionarme dos objetos mas. Casi es penoso ¿no creer?"

"Así como tu existencia." Replicó Jack oscuramente.

Barbosa sonrió. "También deberías considerar ser agradable conmigo Jack, porque si decido que no me gusta la manera en que me hablas, es posible que no te guste la manera en la que tu amada regrese a ti."

Jack cargó la pistola.

"Nos seguiste." Interrumpió Will, aun tratando de comprender la situación.

"¡Oh! he sido tan ingrato contigo al no darte las gracias por traerme a salvo a tierra a bordo del _Holandés Errante_." Barbosa bufó y se levantó, indiferentemente apartando la pistola de Jack.

"Te buscamos en el barco." Dijo Will humildemente.

"Me subestimaste, señor Turner." Dijo Barbosa, mirando a Will con diversión.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó Jack entre dientes.

Barbosa se giró hacia él. "Tu Agua de Vida y el corazón del capitán del _Holandés_ _Errante_ de él." Dijo mirando sobre su hombro a Will. "Si tienen ambos objetos con ustedes, podremos resolver todo inmediatamente." Añadió con una sonrisa y se inclino hacia abajo para levantar su pistola.

"El Agua de Vida." Repitió Jack dudoso, pero Barbosa lo interrumpió tajantemente.

"Oh ni lo intentes. Sé que la tienes. La tercera bebida. Nadie la bebió. Lo sé. Estuve ahí." Entrecerró los ojos con una acida sonrisa.

Will miraba entre Jack y Barbosa su mente giraba, el miedo por su padre luchaba contra el mido por Elizabeth y el bebé…

Gibbs miraba la escena silenciosamente, esperando poder salir de la sala y de la casa en algún momento, aunque no estaba seguro si eso podría ayudar de alguna manera. Quizás podría llegar al _Perla Negra_… ¿y que? Si el barco estaba vigilado y todos los demás estaban en las celdas… sin mencionar que el mar no estaba del todo cerca.

"O quizás el Agua de vida ¿esta en el _Perla Negra_?" Preguntó Barbosa mirando a Jack interrogativamente.

"Me temó que no." Respondió Jack, regresándole a Barbosa una mirada indescifrable, Will miró a Jack.

Barbosa le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Si tu lo dices." Dijo, moviendo sus ojos a Will. "¿Y el corazón?"

"¿Enterrado?" Respondió Will con severidad, recibiendo una mirada reservada de Jack.

Barbosa sonrió. "Inteligente movimiento, pero me temo que tienes que hacer con eso, entonces. Es una afortunada circunstancia que tengas aquí a tus amigos para que te ayuden." Dijo Barbosa burlonamente. "Les daré un día." Añadió después de una pausa. Mirándo entre ellos. "Y si no tengo mis peticiones." Suspiró y agitó su cabeza. "Bueno, supongo que tendré que _conformarme_ con lo que ya tengo." Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa dedicándole a Jack una larga mirada.

"¿Por qué necesitas el corazón y el Agua de Vida?" Preguntó Will deteniendo a Barbosa que ya comenzaba a irse.

"¿Quieres negociar conmigo?" Preguntó Barbosa con una sonrisa. "Mala idea." Añadió, girándose serio y mirando a Will penetrantemente. "Y para que quiero lo que quiero, es por una razón que no te interesa." Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. "Y ahora espero que me disculpen. Tengo que hacerme cargo de mi barco y de mis invitados." Dijo mientras salía de la sala, pero antes de que saliera un disparo lo tomo por sorpresa y arrugó la frente, mirando que su sombrero caía al suelo con una bala atravesada. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y miró a Jack con los ojos entrecerrados.

Jack bajo lentamente su pistola, sus ojos oscuros nunca dejaron los de Barbosa, quien lo miró por un momento y entonces levantó su sombrero con un bufido y salió medio enojado, medio asombrado.

_Como si hubiera algo que pudieras hacer sobre esto._ Pensó sonriendo para si mismo irónicamente y cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe detrás de él.

"Lo siento mucho Jack." Gibbs hizo una mueca apenada tan pronto como Barbosa se fue. "Yo…"

"Tenemos que llegar al mar." Dijo Jack, arqueando las cejas y escaneo la sala para ver si había algo que pudieran llevarse.

"¿Y entonces?" Pregunto Gibbs preocupado.

Jack lo miró en blanco y Gibbs asintió calladamente.

"¡Podrías haberle dicho donde esta la porción del Agua de Vida, así tal vez hubiera desistido en tener el corazón!" Dijo Will de repente, atrayendo la atención general.

Jack movió sus ojos hacia él. "¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos, la furia regresó a su mirada y oscureciendo sus ojos. "¿Me estas diciendo lo que según tú debí hacer?" Dio unos pasos hacia Will mirándolo enfurecido.

Will cerró los ojos y suspiró con frustración. "Él le va a decir a alguien que le dé el agua y cuando ya sea inmortal va a apuñalar el corazón. Quiere dos cosas la inmortalidad y vengarse." Dijo Will tranquilamente.

"¿En serio?" Jack amplio sus ojos al ver a Will. "Esa es una sorpresa inesperada." Dijo mirando hacia Gibbs, quien se rascaba la frente, mirándolo muy preocupado. "Aprecio mucho que me lo hayas dicho. Habría estado perdido sin tu ayuda."

Gibbs abrió su boca para interrumpir, viendo que la situación se estaba poniendo tensa.

"No creo que sea momento para tus ironías." Dijo Will enojado, Gibbs dudaba que la lucha que había estado pendiendo el aire desde el principio, seguiría aplacada, con la predilección de Jack por los comentarios sarcáticos.

Gibbs hizo una mueca, sabiendo que ese no era el mejor momento para decir algo.

Pero era demasiado tarde y Will tuvo que retroceder para evitar que la espada de Jack lo cortara por la mitad. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"Gritó Will.

"¿Y de quien es la culpa?" Preguntó Jack dando varios pasos hacia Gibbs, quien parpadeo en desconcierto. "Todo. Todo es por lo mismo. Es tu culpa." Desenvaino la espada de Gibbs y se la lanzo a Will. La espada cayó a sus pies.

Gibbs suspiró de alivio.

Will miró la espada y frunció el ceño. "¿Crees que es el momento adecuado para pensar en eso?" Preguntó irritado, levantando la espada del suelo. "¿Cuándo Elizabeth esta en peligro?"

Jack bufó oscuramente y atacó a Will, quien bloqueo el golpe sin siquiera pensar en eso, a pesar de que su mano no había sostenido una espada en meses.

"No tienes derecho ni siquiera a pronunciar su nombre." Le susurró Jack de forma amenazadora.

"¿Qué no tengo derecho?" Will hizo una mueca, moviendo la espada en el aire y no golpeando a Jack por centímetros. "Ahora mismo estaríamos felizmente casados y viviríamos en paz si no hubiera sido por Beckett que nos arrestó, por tu culpa." Gritó Will. Su espada se estrelló contra de de Jack. "Y todo lo que paso después también ¡fue por tu culpa!"

"Oh eso otra vez." Comentó Jack con una mueca… y dando otro ataque.

"Creo que deberíamos comenzar a ir hacia el _Perla Negra_." Observó Gibbs audiblemente, tratando de hace su voz audible ante el ruido del metal chocando.

"Cuantas veces mas vas a repetido los mismos argumentos, una y otra vez." Contestó Jack bruscamente, casi logrando sacar la espada de la mano de Will, haciéndolo romper el vidrio de uno de los retratos colgados en la pared.

"¿Muchas veces?" Will frunció el ceño. "¿Y cuantas veces te cruzó por la mente el padre de Elizabeth, quien murió por tu culpa?" Hubo un momento de desconcentración en Jack ante ese comentario, el cual Will lo utilizó para tomar ventaja, haciendo que la espada de Jack se tambaleara en su mano y haciéndole una herida poco profunda en su brazo izquierdo. Jack maldijo por lo bajo y avanzó de nuevo. Will dio un paso hacia a un lado, preguntándose brevemente cuantos meses había tenido sin tener una espada en su mano. De hecho, no había practicado en meses. Casi había olvidado que alguna vez había practicado. Tres horas al día… años atrás… "Beckett no lo hubiera matado, si no hubiera sido el padre de Elizabeth." Gritó Will furioso entre dientes. "Y no le hubiera interesado matar a su padre, si tu no hubieras estado interesado en ella…" Will de repente se detuvo, olvidando bloquear el siguiente movimiento de Jack y recibiendo una herida en su pecho, una delgada franja de sangre apareció en su pecho.

Jack se detuvo a mitad de acción y miró a Will interrogativamente. Will se mantuvo quieto por un momento, solo mirando a la distancia.

"La recompensa." Dijo Will tranquilamente, moviendo sus ojos hacia Jack, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. "Hiciste un trato con Beckett." Will hizo una pausa, estudiando el rostro de Jack por un momento. "Cuando dijo, _"reclama tu recompensa"_ él estaba halando de Elizabeth ¿verdad?" Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, regresándole a Will la expresión en su mirada. "Y yo pensé que… que lo que querías era la inmortalidad."

"Lo hice." Jack lo interrumpió con voz fría. "Y no lo hice. Pero si recuerdas, fui intercambiado." Sonrió medio cínicamente.

"¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo?" Preguntó Will en voz baja, y con sincero interés, inconscientemente bajando su espada.

La boca de Jack se movió en una mueca, pero no sonrió. "No lo estuve."

Will rodo los ojos. "Sabes de lo que estoy hablando. _Finalmente_ aceptaste. Sin… luchar."

Jack entrecerró los ojos al mirar a Will y guardó su pistola. "Luchar." Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió sombríamente. "Y según tu ¿Qué era lo que tenia que hacer? ¿Tomarla en mis brazos y llevármela lejos?"

"Ella no hubiera estado enojada por mucho tiempo." Observó Will amargamente, apartando sus ojos.

Jack le dio una mirada curiosa. "Pero no era el momento oportuno." Dijo en voz baja, después de un momento de silencio.

Will lo miró en blanco. "Ella odia estar aquí." Le susurró casi inaudiblemente, su mente se desvió hacia su anterior discusión.

"Lo sé." Dijo Jack en voz baja. "Curate tu solo." Movió su mano con una mueca. "Tenemos que ponernos en marcha." Añadió rápidamente.

"Eso esta bien." Agregó Gibbs audiblemente, feliz de que el duelo terminara tan rápidamente y sin mucho derramamiento de sangre.

Will pareció desconcertado, pero entonces notó la mancha de sangre en su camisa. "Estoy bien." Dijo cansadamente. "Vamos."

"Ah, ah." Jack lo detuvo antes de que saliera de la sala.

Will le lanzó una mirada interrogativa.

"El cofre, por favor. Necesitamos llevarlo con nosotros." Jack le dio a Will una sonrisa artificial.

Will lo miró fijamente por un momento, pero después asintió y fue hacia las escaleras, sin molestarse en preguntarle a Jack como sabia que no había enterrado el cofre.

Sin embargo, una idea lo golpeo, haciéndolo detenerse y miró a Jack sobre su hombro. "¿Y donde esta la botella con el Agua de Vida?" Preguntó con indecisión.

Jack entrecerró los ojos al verlo y por un momento Will pensó que no iba a tener ninguna respuesta. Pero después de un momento de silencio, Jack dijo seriamente: "En el _Perla Negra_." Preguntándose cuales eran las posibilidades de que Barbosa la encontrara por si mismo… haciendo de situación algo peor… si no que completamente desesperada.

* * *

En el momento que salió del transporte, fue llevada hacia un barco con velas negras y tan pronto como vio esas hermosas velas negras, ondeando con el viento, Elizabeth supo que era el _Perla Negra_.

El barco de su esposo. El barco de Jack. _Su_ barco.

No luchó contra los dos hombres que la conducían hacia la plancha. Tenía su atención plenamente ocupada en sostener a Blaxton contra su pecho y ver al _Perla Negra_ con asombro.

Posiblemente una casa no podía compararse con este barco y aunque estaba aterrorizada por la situación entera, no pudo dejar de sentirse emocionada al abordar. Besó en la frente a Blaxton, quien apenas recientemente se había calmado y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, tratando de cubrir su ansiedad.

Los hombres que la escoltaban, no habían hablado con ella y ella no les había preguntado nada. Ella solo los había mirado, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pero manteniéndose sin hacer nada, con el fin de no poner en peligro a su bebé, a causa de una inútil demostración de valentía.

Sin decir una sola palabra, los dos sucios hombres la llevaron hacia debajo de la cubierta, donde la empujaron dentro de una de las cabinas y después cerraron la puerta de un fuerte golpe detrás de ellos.

Blaxton hizo una mueca por el ruido, pero Elizabeth lo calmó susurrándole palabras tiernas y afortunadamente él no comenzó a llorar.

Cautelosamente se dio la vuelta y miró alrededor de la cabina. Era bastante espaciosa y parecía cómoda. Había un escritorio con mapas y documentos apilados, un armario, algunos libreros, gabinetes, una mesa… y una cuna. Frunció el ceño levemente en desconcierto, pero rápidamente supuso y asumió que todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba perfectamente planeado por el hombre que la había amenazado. Hizo una mala cara y se alejo de la cuna y entonces también vio una puerta a su derecha.

Después de seguir observando su entorno, llego a la conclusión que esa debía ser la cabina del Capitán y sonrió para si misma ligeramente, preguntándose si había sido aquí donde había estado viviendo con Jack.

Probablemente lo era y la idea le dio algo de consuelo. Sin embargo, al parecer el barco había sido tomado y por lo que notaba ella y Blaxton eran rehenes. Para que, no podía imaginarlo. Por rescate, eso era lo más probable. Nada tenia sentido para ella.

Caminó lentamente alrededor de la cabina, meciendo suavemente al su pequeño hijo en sus brazos y esperando que se durmiera pronto. Lo había protegido lo mejor que había podido en esos dos meses. No había dejado que nadie ni siquiera, lo cargaran. Y quien quiera que quisiera cargarlo, ella les decía con una sonrisa brillante que solo lo vieran. La señora Roggson lo encontraba un poco divertido y algunos otros vecinos le decían medio en broma que estaba exagerando, pero a ella no le importaba lo que pensaran. Ella quería que él fuera el bebé más feliz del mundo, e iba a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse que estuviera sano y salvo y muy feliz. Y ahora, cuando ese hombre escandaloso lo había asustado, había gritado y llorado y si ella hubiera podido lo hubiera estrangulado con sus propias manos, si no las hubiera tenido ocupadas sosteniendo a Blaxton.

Se estremeció al recordar el sonido de la pistola siendo cargada y siendo colocada muy cerca de la cabeza de su pequeño hijo.

Elizabeth caminó hacia el escritorio y cuidadosamente se sentó en la silla. _La silla de Jack,_ se dijo así misma y sonrió con tristeza. Él la había encontrado y finalmente su vida había comenzado a tener sentido y ahora todo se había alejado _de nuevo_ y tan rápidamente.

Con un fuerte suspiró, miró al bebé y sonrió al notar que finalmente Blaxton estaba dormido. Suavemente acaricio su diminuta mejilla y besó su mano con sus deditos apretados en un puño. Se veía tan adorable cuando estaba dormido. Aunque en realidad, él se veía igualmente adorable cuando estaba despierto. Elizabeth sonrió para si misma.

Igual a su padre…

Mordió su labio inferior, mirando hacia otro lado, reviviendo en su mente su encuentro con Jack: recordando todas sus palabras, la manera en la que la miró, la manera en la que acarició su rostro, la manera en la que la abrazó y la besó…

La manera en la que la besó…

Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar tratar de sentir el sabor de sus labios y casi pudo, casi lo sintió. Y aun estaba ahí, en sus labios… y aun podía sentir sus manos en su piel…

Solamente esperaba que tuviera el suficiente dinero para pagar el rescate… Lo extrañaba. Lo había extrañado por diez meses aun sin saber que era a él a quien extrañaba y eso era bastante malo. Pero ahora, que lo conocía, que lo había visto, que lo había _sentido_, era aun peor… ahora sabia exactamente que extrañaba… extrañaba sus terriblemente seductores ojos oscuros, sus divinos labios dulces quemando los suyos cuando la besaban, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello cuando le besó el rostro; extrañaba sus manos que tiraban de ella hacia la felicidad, y a sus brazos encerrándola en el paraíso de su abrazo, haciéndola sentir que pertenecía ahí, y solo ahí, como si no hubiera mundo fuera de sus brazos, lejos de su tacto… la había hecho sentir viva, le había regresado su vida, y luz, y calor, del que había estado privado por casi un año.

Él le había llevado el mundo, porque él es el mundo, el océano, el cielo y el sol, y la luna…

Sentía lágrimas en sus ojos, porque no podía mantenerse pensando en él, deseando que vinera y la rescatara…

Cerró los ojos y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

_Lo amo_, pensó con una sonrisa apenas perceptible, el pensamiento la hacia sentirse extrañamente eufórica y adolorida al mismo tiempo. Reamente sabia que lo amaba y le parecía maravilloso conocer finalmente a quien amaba, conocer por fin al hombre que realmente amaba, que tenia un rostro y un nombre y que no era un fantasma ni una amorfo invento de su imaginación.

"Jack." Susurró, solo para escuchar su nombre, para recordarse que era real, que él estaba en algún lugar cercano, y que seguramente vendría pronto…

"De hecho, soy Héctor."

Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron abruptamente y se enderezó en la silla rápidamente. "¿Quién es usted?" Preguntó mirando a Barbosa con dagas en los ojos, él sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"Soy el capitán Héctor Barbosa." Dijo en voz alta y con una sonrisa, acercándose al escritorio y extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Elizabeth miró su mano y después regreso su mirada al rostro de él. "¿Y donde esta _su_ barco, capitán?" Preguntó sin sonreír, y con un rastro de ironía en su voz.

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos y forzó una sonrisa. "Es una pena que no recuerdes nada." Continúo después de una pausa, retirando su mano y dando varios pasos lejos del escritorio.

"Puedes ahorraste el problema de comenzar con alguna historia, porque no voy a creer en ninguna cosa que tu digas." Dijo rápidamente Elizabeth entre dientes, pronunciando cada palabra muy claramente.

Los labios de Barbosa se estiraron en una sonrisa. "Oh, sé que te cuesta creer en historias de fantasmas."

Él se alejó de ella y se acercó a la mesa. Elizabeth miró en silencio por un momento como su mano se había quedado inmóvil sobre un plato con manzanas verdes.

"No es que recuerdes _alguna_ historia ¿verdad?" Preguntó sin mirarla, finalmente tomando una de las manzanas, la giró en su mano y espero a que ella dijera algo. Pero ella no dijo nada y él sonrió para si mismo. "Debe molestarte mucho, lo reconozco." Dijo en un casi preocupado tono de voz, girando su rostro hacia ella. "Ese brazalete." Añadió en voz baja, finalmente notando un cambio en el rostro de ella ante sus palabras.

El brazalete… Elizabeth parpadeo. Así que Jack tenía razón… cuando él había notado el brazalete había sugerido que podía tener algo que ver con su memoria perdida…

"¿Te gustaría quitártelo?" La voz de Barbosa irrumpió en sus pensamientos y ella movió sus ojos hacia él y lo miró fríamente. "Y recordar, ¿otra vez?" Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió y dio un mordisco a su manzana masticándola lentamente.

"Y tú entre todas las personas, ¿sabes como quitármela?" Preguntó Elizabeth con toda la indiferencia que pudo, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. Sintiendo un rayo de esperanza destellando a través de ella y casi cegándola por un momento, pero sabia muy bien que no iba a ser fácil, había algún tipo de sugerencia detrás de las palabras, incluso si era verdad, incluso si el hombre realmente sabia como deshacerse del maldito brazalete.

Barbosa solo sonrió enigmáticamente como respuesta, dando otro mordisco a la verde fruta en su mano.

Elizabeth estaba a punto de hacerle mas preguntas, pero se contuvo al pensar que eso revelaría que su interés en el tema era demasiado.

_Mujerzuela inteligente_, pensó Barbosa agradecido, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por romper el silencio. En cuanto a verla era una actividad muy agradable en si misma, y aunque decir que la había extrañado era una ridícula exageración, tenia que admitir que había estado esperando esta reunión.

Había comenzado a planear todo tan pronto como recupero la conciencia y se encontró encerrado en las celdas que inmediatamente reconoció como las del _Perla Negra_. Estaba sorprendido de que aun siguiera con vida, aunque realmente había sentido que estaba vivo, por el agudo dolor palpitando en tres partes de su cuerpo, donde las balas de la pistola de Jack estaban atrapadas. Su brazo y su pierna estaban sangrando, pero no mucho, pronto se dio cuenta de que las balas no estaban enterradas muy profundamente y que podría sacarlas con un cuchillo… si solo tuviera un cuchillo.

También tenía una bala en el pecho y era la que más le dolía y la que más sangraba. Había maldecido casi sin aliento y había intentado levantarse. Iba a cojear, estaba seguro, maldito idiota, debe de haber casi aplastado su rodilla.

Cuando comenzó a levantarse, se sostuvo de los barrotes y fue entonces cuando descubrió que… la celda no estaba cerrada. Y afortunadamente el descubrimiento disminuyó el dolor que sentía, convirtiéndolo en una continua anticipación a la… venganza.

"¿Tengo que entender que no quieres tus preciados recuerdos de regreso Elizabeth?" Preguntó con una cómplice sonrisa, pensando brevemente que su nombre sabia bajo su lengua casi también como las manzanas verdes.

"Soy la señora Sparrow." Replicó Elizabeth tajantemente, dando una mirada a Blaxton para asegurarse de que no hubiese despertado. Por él estaba tratando de mantener la voz baja.

_Lo voy a recordar cuando te lleve a la cama._ Barbosa sonrió y por alguna razón su sonrisa le envió escalofríos a la columna vertebral de Elizabeth.

"Entonces… ¿no quieres?" Repitió Barbosa, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Aun no puedo ver la relación entre mis recuerdos y tu." Dijo Elizabeth, entrecerrando los ojos.

"La relación es muy simple." Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa. "Perdiste la memoria por un deseo de el señor Turner. Concedido mágicamente."

Elizabeth frunció el ceño, mirando a Barbosa con incredulidad. "Concedido mágicamente." Repitió escéptica.

"Aye." Barbosa asintió, mirándola a los ojos con toda seriedad. "El único problema, como puedes ver, es que no era su deseo." Barbosa hizo una pausa y estudio su rostro por un momento, preguntándose como se sentiría que lo besara, no como antes, cuando él la había besado en contra de su voluntad, sino con su consentimiento; como se sentiría que lo besara como besaba a Jack.

"No entiendo." Dijo Elizabeth fríamente, la comprensión de que no había perdido su memoria por un accidente, sino por una decisión consciente de Will, lentamente fue entrando en su mente, y le sorprendió que no la lastimara, físicamente. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? Si era verdad… tan increíble como sonora. ¿Cómo pudo?

"Él tenia cierta grafica, que intercambio por un deseo." Dijo Barbosa lentamente, dejando a un lado la manzana a medio comer. "Pero esa grafica…" Se acercó a Elizabeth, mirándola intensamente. "Era mía, no suya. Se robó mi grafica y mi derecho al deseo y por lo tanto puedo romper su deseo." Se detuvo al lado de la silla en la que Elizabeth estaba sentada.

Elizabeth se empujo hacia atrás con todo y silla, alejándose rápidamente de Barbosa.

"¿Y por qué harías eso?" Preguntó Elizabeth bruscamente. "¿Por qué me quitarías el brazalete? ¿Por qué me regresarías la memoria? ¿Por amabilidad?"

"Creo que nuestra discusión seria mucho mas entretenida si recordaras tu pasado." Dijo Barbosa, acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo. "¿Solo por eso?"

"¿Solo por eso?" Barbosa sonrió. "Eso es mas que _solo_ eso."

"Esta bien." Dijo Elizabeth, dándole a Barbosa una acida medio sonrisa y después miró a Blaxton que aun seguía dormido. Se acercó a la cuna, beso a su pequeño hijo en la frente y lo dejo suavemente sobre la cuna. "Esta bien." Repitió, dándose la vuelta y encontrándose cara a cara con Barbosa quien estaba justo en frente de ella. Ella dio una paso hacia atrás y extendió su mano hacia él. "Quítamela." Dijo con indiferencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

Barbosa inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y la miró, claramente divertido. "No tan rápido." Dijo con una ociosa sonrisa, tomando su mano, pero ella rápidamente se la arrebato. "Tengo una condición."

Elizabeth bufó, dándole una mirada condescendiente.

"Pero es un condición muy fácil." Añadió con simulada defensa, sonriéndole dulcemente. Elizabeth arqueo una ceja. "Y ni siquiera es una condición." Se corrigió con una pequeña mueca. "Es un simple requisito. Un simple…" sonrió. "Beso."

"¿Perdón?" Elizabeth entrecerró sus ojos con una mueca.

"Tú pasado entero." Continúo Barbosa en voz baja. "Tu infancia, tus padres…" Barbosa hizo una pausa y sonrió, viendo una mirada de emoción, de algún tipo de tristeza en los ojos de ella. "¿Quieres recordar como era tu madre?" Susurró dando un pequeño paso hacia ella. "¿Quieres recordar el sonido de la voz de tu padre?" Elizabeth apartó sus ojos por un momento, tratando de imaginar… pero no pudo, no podía ver o escuchar nada… solo había un _sentimiento_ que se conectaba con esas palabras, pero nada mas… "Puedes tener todo eso de regreso." La voz de Barbosa la sacudió de sus pensamientos. "Todo. Todos los días olvidados… y las noches." Sonrió. Elizabeth movió sus ojos hacia él y lo miró intensamente. "Y todo eso a cambio de un beso. Me atrevo a decir que es un intercambio justo." Dijo casi sin respirar, estudiando su rostro y tratando de leer sus pensamientos, pero su rostro era ilegible, sus ojos brillaban con… enojo, indignación ¿vacilación? Extendió su mano y sonrió. "¿Tenemos un acuerdo, entonces, señora Sparrow?"

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	81. Chapter 81

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Hola muchas gracias por los deseos de recuperacion, ya esoty mejor y gracias a Dios no es influenza, solo un refriado normal, solo que soy de las personas que tienen sinusitis y los resfirados me llegan a durar meses. Pero parece que esta vez no me va a durar tanto.

Bueno como aun no me siento del todo bien, solo quiero darles las gracias, mandarles besos y abrazos y decirles que ya estamos cerca del final. Y que yo estoy a un capitulo de terminar la traduccion de este fic.

Aun no lo puedo creer. Bueno sin mas preambulo, aqui se los dejo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 81**

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos y miró a Barbosa analíticamente, tratando de estimar cuales eran las opciones de que él realmente le estuviera diciendo la verdad, de que realmente él pudiera liberarla del brazalete…

Lo cierto es que no le importaba… mucho… o no del todo… la idea de besarlo le parecía ridículo y repulsivo y mas que nada sospechoso.

"¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo al revés?" Preguntó Elizabeth después de una pausa.

Barbosa entrecerró los ojos, lentamente levanto su mano, de alguna manera decepcionado, aunque no muy sorprendido. "¿Qué significa?" dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

"Tu me quitas el brazalete primero y después yo te beso." Respondió Elizabeth sin problemas, milagrosamente se las arregló para no ahogarse en la palabra "beso" en ese contexto.

Barbosa convirtió su sonrisa fingida en una genuina. "Indudablemente es una propuesta interesante. Aunque me parece que desaparecerá una diferencia…"

"Oh la diferencia es casi significativa." Replicó Elizabeth fríamente. "Mi orden de los acontecimientos no evitara _mejorar_ tus injustas peticiones, puedes ser educado y mejorarlas."

Barbosa sonrió. "Esa es una muy injusta acusación. Te lo aseguro. Sin embargo…" Hizo una pausa y miró alrededor de la cabina, como si considerara las palabras de ella.

Barbosa no dudaba que una vez que ella tuviera su memoria de regreso, podría nunca cumplir su trato, eso si ella estuviera pensando justo ahora en no cumplirlo… sospechaba que solo estaba tratando de ganar algo de tiempo, tan ingenua como era en las actuales circunstancias, dado que la oferta que le había hecho era bastante espontanea y que por supuesto no cambiaria nada a su plan original y su plan original obviamente, era ver que hacia ella cuando se quedara sin _ninguna_ opción.

Él quería que recuperara su memoria solo por el puro placer de ver la consternación en sus ojos, cuando cayera en cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza del predicamento en el que estaba. Justo ahora, muy probablemente ella estaba pensando que él era algún atacante al azar con desconocidos motivos y que no se le satisfacerla completamente. Barbosa quería que ella recordara lo que había sucedido antes, quería que recordara ese forzado, delicioso beso, quería verla indignada y temerosa, quería ver en sus ojos ese resplandor de enojo y ansiedad, cuando él la hiciera hacer todo lo que quería que hiciera, con la simple amenaza de arrojar por la borda al pequeño bastardo.

Todavía podía hacer que ella lo besara voluntariamente, incluso cuando recuperar su memoria. Casi sentía pena por ella, ya que aparentemente ella aun creía que tenia mas opciones.

Él sonrió complacientemente. "De acuerdo."

La expresión facial de Elizabeth no cambio, pero él pudo ver un pequeño destello de malicioso triunfo en sus ojos y eso le pareció muy divertido.

"¿Puedo?" Preguntó extendiendo su mano abierta hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Sin palabras, y aun un tanto insegura Elizabeth acercó su mano a la de él, su mente corría mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, que simultáneamente, estaba preocupada por la emocionante idea de tener todos sus recuerdos de regreso… no tenia la intención de cumplir con su parte del trato. No quería besarlo y no podía besarlo, no había ninguna razón para hacer eso y dudaba si su esposo (_mi esposo_, la palabra aun se sentía tan dulce, incluso cuando solo lo pensaba…) lo aprobaría, o si incluso lo entendería… y en realidad ni ella misma lo entendía… ese hombre era repugnante y espantoso y… peligroso.

Se preguntaba como reaccionaria cuando ella se negara a besarlo…

Pero ella quería tener sus recuerdos de regreso y todavía no quería pensar en las consecuencias.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando Barbosa encerró su muñeca en una de sus manos. Pero repentinamente lo notó y jadeo involuntariamente ante el contacto.

_Vas a tener que acostumbrarte_. Pensó él irónicamente. "Ahora, tengo que cortar esto." Dijo sacando un pequeño y dorado cuchillo de su bolsillo.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño y miraba entre él y el cuchillo.

"No voy a cortar tu piel, solo al brazalete." Dijo con una sonrisa irónica, estudiando el rostro de ella por un momento

"Lo sé." Murmuró Elizabeth, arrugando la frente en repentina vacilación. ¿Por qué quería tanto recuperar su memoria? ¿No podía Jack contarle todo? Por supuesto que dicho no era lo mismo que recordar, pero no creía que le trajera problemas el ser, _curiosa_, además quería recodar todo por si misma y esto era apenas una razonable cosa por hacer.

Por impulso, quiso alejar su mano, pero Barbosa se la apretó más fuerte.

"Demasiado tarde." Sonrió él secamente, deslizando el cuchillo debajo del brazalete y lo cortó en un rápido y brusco movimiento.

Elizabeth jadeo, no por la sensación, porque no sintió nada cuando el brazalete se rompió, sino más bien porque el brazalete realmente estaba roto… dos piezas del brazalete cayeron al piso sin hacer ruido. O al menos sin hacer ruido para ella, porque de repente el mundo a su alrededor se quedo en silencio y sin color y pronto se disipó, dejándola en el silencio y en la oscuridad y le cruzó por la mente que se iba a caer, aunque se sentía consciente, sorpresivamente consciente, pero muy mareada. Puso su cabeza en sus manos tratando de mantenerse equilibrada y entonces la oscuridad y el silencio reventó en millones de sonidos y colores y el ruido y la viveza en su cabeza casi la hizo gritar y quizás había gritado, no estaba segura. No estaba segura si todo lo que veía era real o si solo estaba viendo todas esas resonantes imágenes en su imaginación.

Veía lugares, personas, pueblos y mar, sentía el viento moviendo su cabello, la lluvia empapando su piel, el sol quemando su rostro y también había palabras girando alrededor de ella, voces llamándola, música llegando de algún lugar del fondo… de algún lugar… de todos lados… no había diferencia entre nada y todo, entre la nada y el todo… se comenzó a elevar dentro de una enorme y amorfa nube de pálidos colores que se acercaban y se aferraban a ella como niebla fresca y caliente al mismo tiempo y que estaba congelándola y quemándola simultáneamente, tratando de atrapar todas esas imágenes que corrían alrededor de su cabeza, bajo sus parpados cerrados, por todos lados… y en ningún lugar…

_"¿Cuál historia te gustaría escuchar esta noche, mi cielo?"_

Estaba lloviendo y sintió frio aunque había un cálido resplandor en la chimenea, el crujir de la madera aliviaba su mente…

… pero entonces la calidez se fue y la frialdad prevaleció.

_"¡Madre!"_

… y otra vez estaba lloviendo.

_"Por Royal es un pueblo hermoso, ya veras."_

Las calles, los edificios, las voces… y nadie con quien hablar. Calles abarrotadas, calles vacías y sentía como si no tuviera a ningún lugar a donde ir. Pero el sol brillaba, el sol estaba brillando y eso hacia que dejara de llover…

_"Palos y piedras."_

… y hubo una explosión del luz y la tranquilidad se quebró en piezas, la imagen del mundo se destrozo y sin embargo el mundo se convirtió en un asombroso y hermoso lugar.

_"Lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado."_

El sol brillaba, y sin embargo sentía como si estuviera lloviendo…

Y continuo… sillas vacías alrededor de ella… la lluvia y…

_"Sucede que no tengo un vestido en mi cabina."_

… el fuego otra vez. La luz. Brillante, trascendente, llamar ardientes, aterradoras y apetecibles.

_"Una palabra, amor."_

… pero entonces la luz se apagó...

_"Pirata."_

… y su corazón se congelo…

_"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Elizabeth."_

… tan congelado que ya no estaba segura si seguía teniendo corazón…

_"Uno es suficiente."_

… tan frio, y sin embargo todavía había esperanza y tranquilidad… nada a que temer… y sin embargo, tenia miedo de no tener a que mas tener miedo…

_"No había un antes."_

El sol, podía ver el sol otra vez, en su interior, en todas partes, fuera de su alcance, dentro de ella, desesperándola, imposible…

… arrastrándola…

_"Eres este mar… eres esta noche y este viento y las estrellas… y el amanecer de mañana, Lizbeth."_

Estaba en todas partes, era todo, la luz dentro de ella y el calor tan abrigador, tan tranquilizante y sin embargo estaba empapada, su piel estaba empapada y fría, tan fría y tan caliente, llamas la quemaban de adentro hacia afuera, eufóricas y completas y la lluvia se arremolinaban alrededor de ella, bajando desde el cielo en torrentes oscuras, su corazón se hundía, creciendo como la espuma, sin poder hablar, sin poder decidir y ese sentimiento en su interior, ese sentimiento alrededor de ella y sabia todo, entendía todo, era todo, era…

_"No quiero dormir. Quiero ver a mi esposa."_

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y jadeo por aire.

El mundo llego a ella.

Todo llego a ella.

Elizabeth sonrió y aun aturdida por todos los sentimientos evocados, por el huracán de recuerdos y levantó sus ojos… repentinamente se encontró con la mirada intensa de Barbosa; su sonrisa se congelo en sus labios.

* * *

"¿Tenemos un plan?" Preguntó Will con indecisión después de una hora de caminar rápidamente, pero en completo silencio.

Gibbs le dio una mirada, haciendo una ligera mueca, anticipándose a la mirada que Jack daría en dirección de Will.

"Solamente puedes darle el cofre al señor Gibbs y regresar a tu alegre pesadilla y a tu pequeña aldea de pesadilla." Dijo Jack entre dientes, acelerando sus pasos.

"Así que tu plan es ¿darle el cofre y el Agua de vida, o no?" Preguntó Will impaciente, sin creer completamente que ese fuera el plan de Jack y sospechando que tenia uno, solo que no iba a decírselo a él.

"Señor Gibbs." Llamó Jack y Gibbs dio unos cuantos pasos apresurados para alcanzarlo.

"¿Aye?"

"Por favor, infórmale al señor Turner, que si cree que el propósito de su presencia aquí, es para algo mas que llevar el cofre, entonces esta en un gravísimo error y que si continua vociferando sus opiniones y haciendo preguntas que no son de interés para nadie, al menos no para aquellos con los que esta viajando, entonces él podría resultar mortalmente herido y privado de la capacidad de hacer cualquier pregunta y de vociferar sus opiniones en el futuro."

Gibbs parpadeo varias veces antes de asentir. "¿Podría dar el mensaje un poco mas breve?" Preguntó con precaución.

Jack murmuró "aye" en respuesta y Gibbs se detuvo, esperando un momento a Will, quien se encontraba un poco detrás de ellos, llevando el cofre y preguntándose porque demonios él no solo había tomado el corazón, en lugar de llevar consigo el pesado cofre todo el camino hacia el mar.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Preguntó Will, mirando a Gibbs, quien comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

"Sugiere que es mejor para ti que te quedes." Respondió Gibbs en un tono de voz tímido y agradable.

"Todo esto es mi culpa." Murmuró Will después de una pausa, con sus ojos fijos en el cofre que llevaba en brazos.

"No voy a decirte que no lo es pero…" Gibbs sacudió su cabeza resignadamente. "Barbosa estaba obligado a reaparecer tarde o temprano."

"No puedo ver como pudo haber sobrevivido." Observó Will seriamente.

"Aye. Él ya tiene su estancia segura en el infierno." Respondió Gibbs, arrugando la frente.

"Ella esta indefensa." Susurró Will roncamente, y Gibbs le dio una mirada interrogativa. "Él usara al bebé para controlarla. Ella hará cualquier cosa para protegerlo, ama a ese bebé mas de lo que te puedes imaginar."

Gibbs suspiró tristemente. "Aye, usualmente eso sucede con las madres." Dijo tratando de sonreír, pero en realidad sin tener éxito en su cometido. "Pero ella es una chica inteligente." Añadió en un tono de voz menos tranquilizador del que había pretendido.

"¿Quién soy Gibbs?" Preguntó Will repentinamente, en un tono de voz inexpresivo. Gibbs lo miró pensativamente. "¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué lo hice?"

"Es muy tarde para hacer esas preguntas, chico. No puedes regresar el tiempo." Dijo Gibbs, acelerando sus pasos para no quedarse muy atrás de Jack, quien ya estaba muy adelante de ellos, desapareciendo gradualmente de su vista.

"Nunca voy a perdonarme si…"

"Eso tampoco va a ayudar." Lo interrumpió Gibbs en voz baja, pero firme.

Will hizo una mueca y suspiró. "Lo sé." Susurró casi inaudiblemente. "Lo sé."

* * *

"Bienvenida." Dijo Barbosa, entrecerrando los ojos en una sonrisa.

Elizabeth lo miró fijamente, lentamente recuperando la compostura, su mente gradualmente se relajaba, a pesar de que incluso aun se sentía mareada por la extraña experiencia de tener todos sus recuerdos disparados hacia ella, rodeándola, literalmente, dejándola sin aliento.

No podía creer que realmente había acabado, recordaba todo otra vez. Todos los hermosos momentos, y todos los días oscuros de su vida. Dolor y felicidad, muerte y vida. Amor.

"Espero que ahora recuerdas todo, también recuerdes nuestro trato." Dijo Barbosa sonrientemente, mirándola con gran interés, engolosinándose con su reacción.

Elizabeth se sostuvo de un costado de la cuna, estabilizándose, aun sintiéndose un poco mareada. Mirando a Blaxton quien dormía pacíficamente, sus deditos curvados en un puño, ambas manos las tenía en cada lado de su cabeza morena.

"¿Cómo escapaste?" Preguntó Elizabeth incrédula, lentamente sus sentidos estaban bajo control.

"Estoy mas que encantado de responder a todas tus preguntas, pero creo que primero tienes que cumplir tu parte de nuestro acuerdo." Dijo Barbosa con una mueca parpadeando en su rostro.

Elizabeth le disparó una mirada severa. "¿Piensas que realmente voy a hacerlo?" Forzó una pequeña sonrisa irónica, aunque sentía mucho menos calma de lo que quería aparentar.

Barbosa rio. "No, de hecho, no." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, pero luego repentinamente la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a él, inclinando su boca hacia la de ella. Elizabeth se retorcía furiosamente, golpeándolo sin ver por todas parte donde pudo, pero él solo la tomó de los hombros mas apretadamente, como respuesta y ella gimió de dolor, casi podía escuchar sus hombros rompiéndose bajo el amarre de sus manos.

Después de un momento él la alejo, empujándola hacia a un lado, y ella dio unos pasos tropezados hacia atrás, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Elizabeth lo miró, la furia ardía en sus ojos, furia y algo más que trató de ocultar, pero sin embargo él pudo ver: miedo.

"Considero que llegamos a una conclusión, satisfactoria para ambos." Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

"¡Capitán!"

Barbosa miró hacia la puerta, al sonido de la voz de alguien que lo llamaba al otro lado. "¿Qué pasa?" Gritó con un suspiró impaciente.

"Lo necesitamos en la cubierta." La vos respondió.

Barbosa gruñó y respondió que iría pronto.

"Me temo que tengo que dejarte ahora." Dijo girándose hacia a Elizabeth, quien estaba inmóvil mirándolo con tanto odio, que él incluso lo encontró bastante fascinante, pues no creía que alguien pudiera en una sola mirada dejar entre ver tantas emociones. "Pero regresare." Sonrió, dando unos pasos hacia ella.

Elizabeth se enderezó bruscamente, y quería alejarse de él, pero Barbosa la tomó de las muñecas, lanzándola contra la pared.

"Espero que entiendas que puedo hacer todo lo que quiera, sin verme obligado a pedir permiso." Susurró amenazante, acercando su rostro a centímetros del de ella.

Elizabeth se encogió y pateo su tobillo, causando que él hiciera una ligera mueca. "No, veo que no entiendes." Se burló y la empujo lejos de la pared, lanzándola hacia la cuna. Elizabeth no había tenido ni siquiera tiempo de levantarse cuando él ya estaba parado detrás de ella, halándola del cabello y llevando su rostro mas cerca de la cuna. "Déjame mostrártelo entonces." Dijo en voz baja y ronca, sacando su pistola y apuntándola al bebé dormido.

"¡No!" Gritó Elizabeth, las lágrimas reventaron de sus ojos en ese instante. Los ojos de Blaxton se abrieron por el ruido.

"Ves, Elizabeth, esto es lo que pasara si tu no eres agradable, ¿esta claro, o debo mostrártelo mejor?" Dijo cargando la pistola.

"¡Detente!" Gritó. El bebé hizo una meuca y comenzó a llorar.

Barbosa apartó a Elizabeth de la cuna y la lanzó contra la pared. "Esta va ser una larga noche y no quiero estar sufriendo tus quejas y lloriqueos durante toda la noche, señorita, de modo que si quieres que tu mocoso todavía respire mañana, te aconsejo cambiar de actitud, de humor, de expresión facial y de comportamiento. Y ahora, si pudiera tener un buen beso antes de irme." Entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa acida.

Elizabeth acercó su cabeza un poco a la de él y susurró entre dientes. "Vete al infierno."

Barbosa hizo una mueca y agitó su cabeza con un bufido y después se dio la vuelta y antes de que Elizabeth tuviera tiempo de gritar disparo.

La bala golpeo una de las patas de la cuna y varios pedazos de astillas cayeron al piso.

Elizabeth se alejó de él bruscamente y corrió hacia la cuna, tomando en sus brazos a un Blaxton lloroso.

"Vas a pagar por esto." Dijo Elizabeth enfurecida, mirando a Barbosa sobre su hombro y tratando de calmar a su pequeño hijo, meciéndolo suavemente y presionando su mejilla en su frente.

"No, no lo hare" Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa. "Lo tendré todo gratis." Susurró con una mueca burlona, bajando su pistola. Elizabeth lo ignoró, meciendo a Blaxton y susurrándole. Barbosa se acercó a ella y la giró agresivamente, levantando su barbilla con su mano. Elizabeth presionó al bebé más fuerte contra su pecho. "Y te quiero con una sonrisa en el rostro, o a la próxima vez, no será la pata de la cuna a lo que le dispare." Dijo Barbosa en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

Soltó su barbilla y salió de la cabina, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

Tan pronto como Barbosa salió, Elizabeth dejo salir las lágrimas que había intentado mantener dentro de sus ojos, mientras él aun estaba en la cabina. Continuaba susurrádnosle a Blaxton algunas palabras tranquilizadoras, pero no podía hablar coherentemente, ahogándose con cada silaba. Para su sorpresa y a pesar de sus sollozos, el bebé dejo de llorar y solo la miraba con sus ojos oscuros ampliados.

Elizabeth tropezó con más de una pieza de madera de las que salieron de la cuna, mientras caminaba ausentemente hacia la habitación, donde se sentó al borde de la cama, tratando de calmarse. Blaxton trataba de alcanzar su rostro con sus manitas e incluso lo lograba, limpiando accidentalmente algunas de las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Elizabeth sonrió entre las lágrimas y tomó las manitas de su pequeño en la suyas y le beso cada uno de sus diminutos dedos.

"Todo va a estar bien." Le susurró inclinándose hacia él, tratando de no hacer muecas, cuando se dio cuenta, que en realidad _no_ creía completamente lo que acababa de decir.

Frunció el ceño, su mirada se torno distante, mirando ausentemente a su bebé, sus pensamientos vagaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada? No debía asustarse. Ella era ¡la maldita Pirata Rey!...

Blaxton movía sus deditos en el aire y atrapó un mechón de cabello de Elizabeth, su humor mejoro inmediatamente, cuando por fin se ocupó en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, que era tirar del cabello de Elizabeth y enredar sus deditos en los mechones de cabello. El gritó felizmente y el sonido sobresalto a Elizabeth, regresándola a la realidad.

Miró a Blaxton y le sonrió ligeramente, aun medio sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"Mami es el maldito Pirata Rey." Murmuró, arrugando la frente. Debía hacer algo, no podía solo sentarse y esperar a Jack (quien justo ahora podría estar encerrado en las celdas).

Aunque presentía que no lo estaba, pero no podía depender de sus presentimientos.

Suspiró. Jack tendría un plan si estuviera aquí. ¿Por qué no le llegaba a la mente una brillante idea? Quizás no tenía mucha experiencia como pirata, después de todo. Y para ser completamente sincera, generalmente él siempre llegaba a rescatarla, y no al revés, así que ¿Cómo se suponía que sabría idear un plan de rescate con éxito?

Perder el tiempo en inútiles pensamientos tampoco va ayudar mucho. Pensó Elizabeth irritada, sonriéndole a su hijo ligeramente, quien no le ponía atención a nada que no fuera su cabello en ese momento, aparentemente trataba de atar varios de sus mechones, pero en realidad no sabía como hacerlo.

Elizabeth acariciaba suavemente su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos y sonrió cuando el bebé se rio. Respiró profundamente, su mente giraba, pensaba fervientemente la manera de salir de esta situación.

Y de repente se congelo.

No se atrevió a moverse cuando sintió que algo la golpeaba en el tobillo, algo… no sabia lo que era, o lo que podría ser, pero no obstante, tenia miedo de moverse…

Cautelosamente, se inclino hacia adelante y miró hacia abajo…

Un par de pequeños y oscuros ojos parpadeaban al mirarla…

"Nosotros pillamos, nosotros saqueamos." El loro batía sus alas. "Nuestros rrrifles y botines."

Blaxton detuvo su juego en el cabello de Elizabeth y comenzó a mirar alrededor, aparentemente tratando de identificar el sonido de la chirriante voz.

Elizabeth miró al loro fijamente, preguntándose por un momento que era lo que hacia el loro de Cotton en la cabina del capitán, pero de repente notó que este loro se veía diferente al loro de Cotton…

"¡Beberrrr!" El loro chilló y voló desde el piso hacia… el hombro de Elizabeth.

Blaxton sacudió sus manos, dando gritos alegres ante la vista, extendiendo sus manos, todo lo que podía, tratando de alcanzar a la colorida ave.

Elizabeth giró la cabeza lentamente, arqueando las cejas y miró al loro interrogativamente. El pájaro inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y miraba entre Elizabeth y el bebé

"Beberrrr hasta harrrtarrnos, ¡yo ho!"

Blaxton se rio y Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente, pero luego, de repente, sus ojos se ampliaron, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

_"Un loro. Un colorido, hablante y cantador loro."_ Se mordió el labio inferior y ya no supo si quería llorar o reír.

"¡Secuestrramos y destrrrozamos y no nos importa!"

Blaxton se rio otra vez y el loro lo miró y batió sus alas. Elizabeth beso a Blaxton en la mejilla y le sonrió al loro.

_Oh Jack._

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Elizabeth por mantener la compostura, sintió como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Jack había recordado que ella quería un loro cantante y solo se lo había dicho una vez, una sola vez, aquella mañana después de su primera noche juntos…

"¡Extorsionamos, rrrobamos, burrrlamos y saqueamos!" El loro anuncio triunfalmente y voló del hombro de Elizabeth hacia uno de los armarios.

Blaxton parpadeo, visiblemente decepcionado de que el loro desapareciera de su vista. Elizabeth tomó una de sus manitas entre la de ella y atrajo su atención. El bebé movió sus ojos hacia ella y le sonrió.

"Papito, le enseñó al loro la canción de mami y papi." Dijo besando la manita del bebé. "Estoy segura de que te cantara mas tarde."

"Desfalcamos y merodeamos…" El loro chirrió casi en un tono pensativo de voz, golpeando la pared con su pico.

Elizabeth sonrió divertida, pero pronto recordó la situación en la que estaba. Porque el bebé y el loro la habían hecho olvidar por un rato lo que estaba sucediendo… respiró profundamente y arqueo las cejas. Aun no sabia que iba a hacer. Barbosa podría regresar en cualquier momento y no había encontrado ninguna solución práctica. Quizás si trataba de averiguar si Jack había sido capturado, o no y después actuar debidamente…

Debidamente. Suspiró. Eso no haría mucha diferencia, en realidad, porque aunque él estuviera libre y de camino a salvarla, no sabría cuando conseguiría llegar a ella. Y si lo hacia, el barco estaba vigilado y no habría manera de pudiera tomar el barco él solo.

… aunque es Jack.

Sonrió ligeramente. Por supuesto que él es el capitán Jack Sparrow, así que había la remota posibilidad de que pudiera hacerlo, pero…

"Beberrr, escuchamos, escucharrr, valientemene, ¡yo ho!"

Elizabeth levantó la vista al escuchar un crujido.

"Yo ho, yo ho." El loro picoteo la pared con su pico unas cuantas veces mas y… "Una vida pirata…"

Un pedazo de madera cayó de la pared, cayendo en la superficie del gabinete. Elizabeth parpadeo e incluso Blaxton pareció levantar su cabecita un poco para ver lo que pasaba.

"¡para mi!"

Elizabeth se puso de pie lentamente y con Blaxton en los brazos se acercó al gabinete y al extraño agujero que apareció donde estaba el pedazo de madera que cayó de la pared.

El loro también parecía muy interesado en lo que había en el pequeño escondite. Inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante y miró hacia adentro.

Elizabeth se aproximó al gabinete y suavemente apartó al loro pues le estaba bloqueando lo vista. El pájaro fácilmente acepto y voló de regreso al hombro de ella, causando que Blaxton moviera sus manos alegremente.

"Somos unos endemoniadas y negras ovejas." Chilló el loro. El bebé se rio.

Elizabeth extendió su mano y la introdujo dentro del agujero sacando un pequeño objeto de él.

"Rrrrealmente que ¡mala pata!" El loro movió sus alas dos veces y voló.

Elizabeth miraba fijamente la pequeña botella en su mano con una seria expresión en su rostro.

"Realmente una mala pata." Repitió ausentemente, mirando el liquido transparente dentro de la botella.

Con el loro fuera de su alcance de visión, Blaxton comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Elizabeth otra vez, mientras ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en el Agua de Vida.

Después de un momento de consideración, apretó la botella en su mano y el rastro de una sonrisa ladina cruzó a través de sus labios.

"Realmente muy mala pata." Repitió, colocando el pedazo de madera de nuevo en su lugar y se alejo del gabinete.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando a Blaxton con una sonrisa. "Creo que vas a tener que ayudar a mami en su pequeño plan, mi querido pequeño pirata." Susurró. "Y espero que funcione." Añadió frunciendo el ceño con un suspiro.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	82. Chapter 82

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Como tu los has dicho me has hecho estremecer con tus palabras y sí, tengo que aceptarlo, me hiciste llorar de lo bonito que te expresaste. Muchas gracias, has hecho que el corazón se me encoja en el pecho. Te quiero mucho y mil gracias.

**Silvia**: Ya es miércoles Silvia y aquí esta el capitulo. Muchas gracias espero que lo disfrutes.

**Cande**: Muchas gracias a ti también por dejar review a pesar de ya saber en que termina el fic. Un beso y muchas gracias.

**Mónica****:** Mónica, me has dejado temblando otra vez y eso no es justo. Pero con eso demuestras lo buena que eres para captar las cosas. Woow que imaginación. La respuesta al enigma lo veras en este capitulo, espero lo disfrutes y muchas gracias.

**Elizabeth:** Lo mismo te digo yo a ti, ¿Qué te contesto si ya todo te lo he dicho? Eres una gran, gran persona y te agradezco tus palabras como no tienes idea. Soy muy feliz de contar con tan buenas lectoras como ustedes. Me hacen sentir tan especial que Wooow, las palabras se me acaban y no se mas que decir. Quizás la palabra mas sencilla, la mas común y corriente no es la correcta para expresar mi gratitud y mi afecto hacia ustedes. Un enorme beso y mil gracias. Al igual que Danny tus palabras lograron hacer que mis lágrimas saltaran de mis ojos. Gracias de verdad muchas gracias. Disfruta este capitulo mucho, porque nos quedan tan pocos que de sol pensarlo lloro de nuevo. Ahora si me despido porque son muchas palabras y poca acción. Un beso.

**Pauliz****Sparrow**: ¡Hola! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo y saber de ti! Gracias por tus buenos deseos y me alegra que no dejes VOUN, es una gran historia que también esta llegando a su final. De verdad fue un gusto enorme verte de nuevo. Un enorme abrazo.

**Nallely: **Muchas gracias por tu enorme review. Tienes razón en todo lo que dices, pero ya pronto terminara el martirio y sabrás que pasa en la vida de esos dos personajes maravillosos. Y bueno también del nuevo y creación de Flor, Blaxton. Un beso y espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Megumisakura:** Muchas gracias, es muy agradable recibir tus reviews.

**Chiquislau**: Hola Laura, no he tenido tiempo de ver si por fin publicaste el fic como quedamos. Pero en cuento termine con esto voy y lo hago. Los arreglos eran necesarios, porque creo que me equivoque en los años de Jack cuando piensa cuando pateo a su papá y uno que otro de ortografía. Pero en fin que ya te mande tres corregidos. Pues muchas gracias por lo que dices, me haces sonrojar por lo de "perfecto" gracias y un beso.

**Lady Padme Naberrie:** Primero que nada ¡BIENVENIDA! Gracias de verdad muchas gracias el hecho que tu me escribas diciendo que hace mucho que lees el fic me da mucho ánimos porque eso significa que así como tu, hay muchas personas mas que lo leen pero que no se animan a dejar un comentario. De verdad espero que sigas leyendo que te pases a leer Vulnerant Omnes Ultima Necat, que es un fic también sensacional y que también es de Florencia y que también me permitió traducir. Muchas gracias de nuevo y ojala sigas por aquí.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 82**

Elizabeth estuvo segura de que su plan era brillante…

Por lo menos unos minutos. Pero entre más pensaba en eso, menos segura se sentía.

Besó la frente de Blaxton, lo dejo en la cuna y rápidamente se dirigió al escritorio de Jack. Abrió los cajones y leyó algunos papeles que definitivamente no estaba muy bien ordenados y apilados, había diferentes objetos. Incluso encontró varios adornos, algunas monedas y pedazo de listón (sonrió al recordar cuando Jack le había vendado el brazo lastimado con listones, después de haber sido golpeada por el mástil y que recupero su memoria, pero que había olvidado temporalmente su tiempo con Jack después del accidente en Tortuga…). Suspiró y continuo buscando, aunque no estaba segura de lo que estaba buscando… la botella con el Agua de Vida estaba en el escritorio y Elizabeth la veía de vez en cuando, como si aun no estuviera segura de que estuviera ahí. Era su única esperanza, la única idea que le había llegado y sin embargo sabia que era una locura creer que su plan podría funcionar. Había tantos elementos en su plan que podían no funcionar, que por un momento se pregunto si no seria mejor abandonar la idea del todo… pero no podía pensar en algo mejor que hacer. _Loco como Jack._ Pensó con una ligera sonrisa.

El loro voló desde la habitación hasta la cabina principal y descendió suavemente en el escritorio junto a la botella con el líquido transparente. Elizabeth miró al loro y el pájaro movió sus alas como si le respondiera. Ella le sonrió y regreso su vista al cajón y de repente vio algo que le podría ser útil: un pequeño cuchillo para abrir cartas. Sacó el cuchillo y un trozo de papel del oscuro cajón. Colocó el papel sobre la mesa y con cuidado recortó un pequeño y rectangular pedazo de papel en el que escribió algunas palabras con una pluma.

Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, pensando en que tan lejos llegaría su plan.

"Esto es estúpido." Murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

"Estúpido manojo de plumas." Chillo el loro.

Elizabeth levantó la vista, divertida. "¿No te a puesto un nombre, verdad?"

El loro opto por no responder a la pregunta.

Elizabeth bajo la pluma y se abrazo a si misma. Había sido diez meses, casi un año, casi un año entero sin él y de pronto tomo plena conciencia que había pasado muchos días sin él y sin siquiera saber que existía, sin haber podido extrañarlo debidamente, solo había extrañado a alguien que suponía existía, sintió ganas de llorar de pura tristeza, de amargura y dolor, al pensar que habían pasado tantos meses. Cada día, cada noche, había tenido que vivir en ese mundo donde le había sido imposible vivir, porque estaba vacio, frio y solo…

Hizo una mueca, se mordió el labio, pensando en lo maravilloso que pudo haber sido ese año, si esta pesadilla nunca hubiera ocurrido. Trató de imaginar como le habría dicho a Jack que estaba embarazada. Había tantas maneras divertidas de haberle dicho y trató de imaginar su rostro cuando el entendimiento llegara a él… ¿Le habría sonreído? O ¿Solo la hubiera mirado fijamente por unos minutos? Sonrió, sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Sí, seguramente la hubiera mirado fijamente por un rato, con esa adorable expresión de confusión en su rostro.

Dejo de sonreír y con una adormecida sensación de tristeza en el pecho, trató de imaginar como habría sido el comportamiento de Jack durante el embarazo, como la habría cuidado. ¿Habría insistido para que ella se quedarse en tierra, en algún lugar, para mantenerla a salvo? ¿Quizás en la Cueva del Naufragio? O ¿habría querido que se quedara en el _Perla Negra_ y mantenerla cerca? Por alguna razón sospechaba que la habría sobreprotegido, en algunas únicas y raras maneras, pero no obstante sobre protectoras y eso la hizo sonreír, si es que podía sonreír. Pero no pudo. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, mientras pensaba en todos esos momentos robados, en esos días y noches robados, en todo lo que pudieron haber pasado, en todo lo _pudieron_ haber pasado juntos.

Hubiera llamado a su hijo Jack, si hubiera sabido… si hubiera recordado.

"Yo ho, yo ho…"

Elizabeth se sobresalto por el inesperado sonido, la voz del loro la devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. Jadeo, mirando ansiosa hacia la puerta. Realmente no era el momento para desviar sus pensamientos. Tomo el pedazo de papel marrón y miró entre él y el Agua de Vida, mordisqueándose nerviosamente el labio inferior. Después de un momento de vacilación, busco entre los cajones del escritorio algo mas, pero pronto detuvo su búsqueda con un suspiro. Barbosa podía regresar en cualquier momento y no tenía tiempo de buscar otra botella que pareciera más una botella de medicina.

Cerró el cajón y pegó el pedazo de papel marrón en la botella de vidrio. El loro siguió sus acciones interesado, moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda. Elizabeth miró al loro dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno te pondré un nombre mas tarde." Dijo presionando el papel en la botella, asegurándose de que no se soltara. "A menos de que Jack ya te halla puesto uno." Miró al pájaro interrogativamente.

"Manojo de plumas." Chillo el loro con entusiasmo.

Elizabeth sonrió y limpio algunas lágrimas que surgieron de sus ojos cuando sonrió. "No, ese no es un buen nombre." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndose de pie cuando Blaxton comenzó a llorar.

Elizabeth guardó la pequeña botella en el bolsillo que tenia el vestido, caminó hacia la cuna y tomó al bebé entre sus brazos.

"Lo sé, mi vida, lo sé." Le susurró con una mueca. "Sé que tienes hambre, pero tienes que esperar por un momento, esto es parte del plan de mami." Suspiró frustradamente. Era casi insoportable, ver a su hijo llorando y deliberadamente no hacia lo que sabia podía hacer para que sonriera de nuevo.

Lo meció y lo calmó un poco, aunque se mantenía mirándola expectante, como si se preguntara si algo estaba mal y el porque ella no entendía lo que quería.

Elizabeth hizo un mueca y se mordió el labio. Cuando lo mecía, le daba una pequeña distracción y podía evitar que llorara por un momento. Pero cuando lo dejaba en la cuna, él comenzaba a llorar otra vez inmediatamente y ella no quería que comenzara a llorar, al menos no tan rápido…

Elizabeth gimió y sacudió la cabeza. No estaba funcionando. Suavemente recostó a Blaxton sobre la cuna para experimentar, y tan pronto como lo dejo, él comenzó a llorar inmediatamente. Elizabeth puso sus manos en su rostro. Esto no iba a funcionar, simplemente no iba a funcionar, esto no…

Parpadeo y levantó abruptamente su vista para ver porque Blaxton había dejado de llorar. Y no solo había dejado de llorar, sino que estaba sonriendo. Elizabeth lentamente movió sus ojos del rostro de su hijo hacia al loro que estaba parado en la esquina de la cuna, batiendo sus alas, atrayendo con éxito y manteniendo la atención, de su pequeño hijo.

Elizabeth recargó su barbilla en su mano y miró la escena con el ceño fruncido.

Ahora, si solo pudiera conseguir que el ave mantuviera a su hijo entretenido por unos minutos y luego volara…

"¡Una vida pirata para mi!" El loro exclamó con su voz chillona.

Elizabeth sonrió a su hijo quien movía sus manitas hacia el loro y reía con deleite.

"Quemaremos la ciudad, ¡rrrealmente los asustaremos!"

Era un loro inteligente, sin duda, realmente había aprendido la canción entera, sin mencionar que le había enseñado donde estaba el Agua de Vida. Aunque… era solo un pájaro. Como sea, parecía que al loro le gustaba volar alrededor y no se quedo quieto para que Blaxton lo viera, alzando el vuelo y dejándolo solo, así que eso le recordó que tenia hambre y comenzó a llorar otra vez…

Tratando de no pensar en lo ridículo de su comportamiento, Elizabeth acaricio ligeramente la cabeza del loro con las yemas de sus dedos y tranquilamente le explico lo que quería que hiciera el loro.

_No, no esta tan loca como Jack. Esta mas loca que Jack, en realidad. ¡Estoy hablando con un perico!..._

"¡Beberrr!" El loro, batió sus alas y Elizabeth suspiró.

Si su plan no funcionaba…

Pero no tuvo tiempo para más discusiones internas, porque escuchó, unos pesados y desiguales pasos en el pasillo y pronto la puerta se abrió y Barbosa entro en la cabina.

* * *

"Aquí esta." Susurró Gibbs mirando al _Perla Negra_ que flotaba en la orilla, con sus velas negras desplegadas y ondeando con el inusual fuerte viento.

"¿Vamos a abordar furtivamente?" Preguntó Will en voz baja, dejando en cofre en la tierra.

Jack veía fijamente al _Perla Negra_ entre los arbustos en donde los tres estaban escondidos, su frente estaba arrugada, sus ojos estudiando la vista intensamente.

"Están esperándonos, sin dudas." Respondió Gibbs con un suspiro. "Así que a menos que tengamos la intención de negociar…"

"No vamos a negociar con ese maldito traidor." Bufó Jack, sacando su pistola, la reviso y la puso otra vez en su cinturón.

"¿Entonces que es lo que vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Will con un rastro de irritación en la voz. "Solo vamos a abordar y…" Se detuvo cuando la pistola de Jack repentinamente apareció en frente de su rostro.

Gibbs se frotó nerviosamente la frente.

"Quizás pueda resultar útil recordarte que la principal, si no que la única razón por la que aun sigues con vida, es porque tengo cosas mas importantes en mi cabeza en este momento." Dijo Jack entre dientes.

Will entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada, solo sostuvo la mirada de Jack.

Gibbs aclaro su garganta. "No veo a nadie en la cubierta principal, pero quizás solo estén fuera de vista." Observó casualmente, mirando el _Perla Negra_.

"Puedo ir solo." Dijo Will en voz baja. "Puedo atraer su atención hacia mi y así ustedes podrán pasar desapercibidos cuando bajen de la cubierta."Jack bajo su pistola, sonriendo burlonamente. "Una vez dije que moriría por ella y nunca he cambiado de idea." Añadió Will después de una pausa en un tranquilo pero resuelto tono de voz.

Jack bufó. "En todo caso, la constancia que has demostrado poseer en el asesinato, no redime tus habilidades." Dijo irritado, saliendo de los arbustos y encaminándose al _Perla_.

* * *

Elizabeth le dio una mirada a Blaxton a sus brillantes ojos marrones fijos en el loro, quien estaba parado en el mismo lugar de antes y Elizabeth estaba agradecida de que no hubiera volado por el sonido de la puerta azotándose detrás de Barbosa. Miró al loro, repentinamente aterrorizada, notando repentinamente la dramática fragilidad de su plan. El latido de su corazón se torno acelerado y podía escuchar el ritmo inestable del latido de su corazón en los oídos.

"Yo ho, yo ho." Chilló el loro y Elizabeth quiso sonreír pero no pudo.

"Ah, veo que estas calmada." Escuchó la voz de Barbosa detrás de ella. Lentamente se dio la vuelta.

"_Al amanecer, comenzaremos la guerra."_ Las palabras volaron hacia ella de la nada y por un momento deseo regresar a ese punto en el tiempo, deseo estar otra vez en esa noche y que en lugar de pasar una noche sin dormir removiéndose y girándose y pensando, hubiera ido a buscar a Jack para decirle que lo sentía. Él le había dado el pretexto, había votado por ella para que fuera el Pirata Rey, hubiera podido ir a verlo y decirle y… besarlo, o quizás ¿él la hubiera besado a ella?... y entonces no se hubiera casado con Will, y no hubiera cometido su ultimo error que le había costado, casi medio año de soledad, de desesperación, de nostalgia y ahora no le hubiera costado un año mas… porque a pesar de que Will había sido quien había ocasionado esto, era culpa de _ella_. Ella debió de haber terminado con él antes, debió de haber hecho la elección correcta cuando de hecho tuvo el momento adecuado; debió de haber notado el momento oportuno y de algún modo, tuvo la sensación de que el momento oportuno fue la noche en que fue elegida como el Rey Pirata.

"Todavía puedes hablar." Dijo Barbosa con una sonrisa, levantando la barbilla de Elizabeth con su mano. "No te he prohibido hablar."

Elizabeth volvió a la realidad abruptamente, e instintivamente alejo su barbilla de la mano de Barbosa. Barbosa entrecerró los ojos y la tomo por los hombros para acercarla. "Eso no fue agradable, pensé que te había explicado muy claramente lo que pasara…"

"Lo siento." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth con voz indiferente.

_"Pirata."_

Barbosa sonrió agradecido. "Eso esta mejor."

"¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?" Preguntó Elizabeth forzándose así misma a no bufar cuando Barbosa llevo su mano hacia su cabello. "Podías solo comenzar una nueva vida, de hecho se te concedió una vida nueva. Y en lugar de comenzar de nuevo, desperdicias tu tiempo en buscar venganza." Elizabeth se paralizó, cuando él se inclinó hacia abajo y pudo sentir su aliento en su rostro, cuando él la miró directamente a los ojos.

"Oh eso es exactamente lo que intento hacer, _Elizabeth_. Quiero comenzar una nueva vida, pero para comenzar una nueva vida, primero tengo que terminar con el pasado." Sonrió secamente y recorrió con su mano el rostro de ella. Elizabeth apretó los dientes pero no se movió.

"No veo que rencor puedas tener contra Jack. _Tu_ fuiste quien lo _traiciono_, le robaste _su_ barco."

Barbosa sonrió. "Me sorprende que el Rey Pirata no pueda entender tan simple cosa." Dijo en voz baja y Elizabeth se estremeció involuntariamente cuando sintió la mano de él rodeando su mejilla. Enarcó las cejas escépticamente. "No es rencor lo que tengo contra él." Barbosa hizo una pausa y Elizabeth se acercó a la cuna. Elizabeth miró al loro por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía que el loro la estaba mirando. "Es la falta de rencor lo que no puede ser perdonado." Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos y Barbosa sonrió. "Él no es un ben pirata, ese esposo tuyo, tu sabes." Barbosa golpeó la puerta de la habitación para abrirla y empujo a Elizabeth hacia adentro. "Se le conceden barcos…" Azotó la perta al cerrarla. "Se le conceden personas…" Elizabeth dio un paso hacia a un lado, pero Barbosa la tomó del brazo y la lanzó sobre la cama. "Una muy imprudente cosa para hacer."

Elizabeth rápidamente se enderezo y quiso levantarse para estar a su altura, pero Barbosa la obligo a que se quedara abajo, desplomándose en la cama detrás de ella.

_Vuela, vuela_… pensó Elizabeth sin expresión, mirando la puerta cerrada con los ojos ampliados. _¡Vuela lejos, ahora!_

"Y sin embargo tuvo el mas grandioso barco del Caribe." Barbosa puso sus manos en los hombros de Elizabeth y deslizo las mangas del vestido por sus brazos.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior y enterró las uñas en el colchón. _Vuela, vuela, vuela…_

"Él pago con su alma." Elizabeth no pudo evitar que su voz saliera temblorosa, que apenas si la dejo pronunciar palabra.

Barbosa hizo una mueca burlona y para su consternación sintió los labios de Barbosa sobre su hombro.

_Vuela, oh Dios, que vuele, por favor. Vuela. Vuela._

"¿A quien le importa?"

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron, cuando sintió las manos de Barbosa abriéndose camino desde su cintura hacia arriba y tibias lágrimas inundaron sus ojos nublándole la visión.

_¿Cómo pude pensar que funcionaria? El loro bien podría quedarse en la cuna la noche entera. O Blaxton podía caer dormido. O…_

"Es muy tonto pagar tan alto precio por algo que es tan fácil de perder. Porque ahora sin tener que pagar nada, voy a tener todo." Continuo Barbosa, en un ronco susurro, presionando sus labios en el cuello de Elizabeth.

_Vuela, vuela…_

"… Su barco…" Barbosa tiró de Elizabeth hacia él y los ojos de ella se ampliaron de un modo casi doloroso.

_... vuela, vuela…_

"… A su esposa…"

Elizabeth gimió con los ojos cerrados, sus parpados ardían como si fueran lava ardiendo, en lugar de sus lágrimas atrapadas bajo sus parpados cerrados.

Barbosa atrapó el borde de su vestido y comenzó a subirlo.

_…Vuelavuelavuelavuela…_

Y cuando sintió su mano en su rodilla, gritó en su cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba gritando en voz alta…

_… ¿O no?..._

Escucho a Barbosa gemir en molestia y entonces el sonido finalmente llego a sus oídos y casi dio un grito apagado ante la realización. Ella no había gritado. Era Blaxton el que gritaba. Estaba llorando. ¡Estaba llorando!

Elizabeth se mordió el labio, controlándose para no llorar. Su corazón comenzaba a latir mas furiosamente (si es que eso era posible) en su pecho que antes.

_Inteligente manojo de plumas._

"¿Por qué ese bastardo esta llorando?" Preguntó Barbosa enojado y Elizabeth apenas si se pudo controlar para no golpearlo en la nariz por su elección de palabras.

_Ahora tienes que jugar bien Lizzie. Tienes que jugar malditamente bien._

"Ya lo alimente, no tiene hambre." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, sintiendo un cumulo de emociones corriendo a través de ella, como una serie de rayos y no estaba segura si era porque realmente estaba asustada, o tal vez que estaba extrañamente entusiasmada por el peligro, por haber recuperado, aunque solo fuera por un remoto momento, el control de la situación.

"Entonces ¿por que esta llorando?" Barbosa giró su cabeza hacia ella abruptamente, mirándola oscuramente. "Tranquilizado, o lo hago yo. No voy a estar escuchando ese sonido toda la noche."

El fuerte llanto de Blaxton parecía resonar en el barco entero y por una vez Elizabeth agradeció que su hijo tuviera tan fuerte voz, tan estridente cuando estaba enojado, porque quería comer. Así como también sentía su corazón encogerse al sonido de sus lamentos y mas porque no podía hacer nada, y le lastimaba físicamente escucharlo sollozar de esa manera, aunque también tenía la esperanza de que su plan pudiera funcionar. Solo tenia que estar calmada, solo tenia que estar calmada y mantener su voz firme.

"Esta enfermo, y esa enfermedad ocasiona que sus piernas se le inflamen de vez en cuando y por eso esta llorando." Dijo Elizabeth mirando a Barbosa directamente a los ojos. Blaxton siempre movía sus pequeñas piernas salvajemente cuando quería comer. Este tipo de llanto se diferenciaba de los otros. Casi parecía que él quería deshacerse de sus piernas. Barbosa enarcó las cejas y la expresión de escepticismo en su rostro le envío escalofríos a la columna vertebral de Elizabeth. Pero continúo hablando y mirándolo sin expresión. "Tengo que darle la medicina, así…"

"Oh no, no tenemos nada de eso." Dijo Barbosa con una mueca, poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a Elizabeth con él. "Si esperas que voy a enviar a alguien por su medicina, para así poder ganar algo de tiempo…"

"Tengo su medicina conmigo." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth con el rostro indescifrable y pensó que quizás se veía muy pálida, porque casi podía sentir como los colores eran drenados de su rostro. "Siempre tengo su medicina conmigo, así cuando…"

Barbosa la empujo hacia la puerta con una mueca. Abrió la puerta y empujo a Elizabeth hacia la cuna.

Blaxton estaba llorando tan fuerte que Elizabeth apenas si podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

"Dale la medicina, pero rápido, o de lo contrario…"

"No quiero." Elizabeth lo interrumpió, tomando un mechón de su cabello suelto y colocándolo detrás de su oreja, su mano tembló en el proceso.

_Cálmate, todo ira bien Lizzie, cálmate, tu eres el capitán Elizabeth Sparrow, el Pirata Rey, ¡Cálmate con un demonio!..._

"¿Qué?" Barbosa entrecerró los ojos en irritación y le dio una mirada furiosa a Blaxton, quien respiro profundamente y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte que antes.

"Es una medicina muy fuerte." Dijo Elizabeth con voz baja, lamiéndose los labios. "Si se la doy, dormirá la noche entera y la mitad del día de mañana."

Barbosa bufó. "Eso es exactamente lo que queremos, señora Sparrow. Una noche sin interrupciones. Tus gritos proporcionaran suficiente ruido."

"A veces deja de llorar si lo meso durante una hora." Dijo Elizabeth, sus manos apretadas en un puño, por primera vez en su vida sintió deseos de darle a alguien un fuerte puñetazo. Muy fuerte.

Barbosa la tomó por los hombros, la irritación estaba clara en su rostro. "Dale la maldita medicina. Porque estoy comenzando a perder mi paciencia."

"Pero el doctor dijo…" Elizabeth se mordió el labio e hizo una mueca; una mueca de dolor causada por el dolor del amarre de Barbosa en sus hombros, mueca de miedo y por alguna extraña razón de una extraña emoción, porque su ridículo plan realmente estaba funcionando. "Dijo que es un nueva medicina, muy fuerte y que puede tener efectos después, efectos secundarios." Su voz tembló y se grito por dentro, porque casi sonreía cuando su voz tembló, su corazón latía tan fuerte, que sintió que saltaría de su pecho en cualquier momento. "No quiero darle esa medicina tan frecuentemente, se la di apenas ayer."

Barbosa bufo. "No me importa, quiero que el mocoso este tranquilo." Siseo, sacó su pistola y la apunto al bebé, los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron. Barbosa se burló. "Puedo silenciarlo yo, si tu no puedes."

Elizabeth lo miró con todo el enojo que pudo reunir y sin lagrimas en los ojos, llevo su mano al pequeño bolsillo de su vestido y saco la botella de vidrio con el liquido transparente.

_Mamá, mamá, ayúdame por favor._ Las palabras repentinamente destellaron a través de la mente de Elizabeth y sintió una punzada de agridulce sensación ante el recuerdo, ella la ayudaba en el momento más terrible de su vida, aunque era doloroso. El pensar en ella siempre la lastimaba, sin embargo ahora se sintió un poco diferente, ahora le daba mayor resistencia al dolor, porque ahora ella era diferente, porque ahora… ella era una madre y tenia la fuerza para cuidar de alguien…

"No le gusta." Dijo Elizabeth mirando a Barbosa con furia. "Debe saber horrible. A veces solo necesito mecerlo…" Elizabeth fue interrumpida, cuando Barbosa le arrebató la botella de la mano y miró el papel que la envolvía.

"Dije que se la des." Dijo mirando a Elizabeth intensamente.

"Bien." Dijo Elizabeth entre dientes, se inclinó hacia abajo y suavemente tomo al lloroso Blaxton en sus brazos. "Pero tienes que ayudarme. No puedo sostenerlo y dársela al mismo tiempo." Dijo Elizabeth irritada, apenas escuchando su voz amortiguada por las latidos de su corazón y solo esperaba que su voz sonara lo bastante enojada, con un toque te preocupación y de temor. "Siempre se mueve de un lado para otro cuando se la quiero dar y tengo que sostenerlo para que no se derrame el medicamento. No funciona si no se toma la dosis completa." Explicó en una voz un poco apresurada, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Blaxton. Tenía miedo de que si veía a Barbosa, pudiera ver algo en sus ojos, algo que pudiera descubrirla. También tenia miedo, que una vez en sus brazos Blaxton dejara de llorar, pero afortunadamente (hizo una mueca interior por la palabra) estaba tan hambriento que no le importaba en brazos de quien estaba y solo continuo llorando.

Barbosa bufó en irritación, descorcho la botellita y la acercó a la boca del bebé.

"¡Con cuidado, suavemente!" Exclamó Elizabeth por sus bruscos movimientos.

Barbosa le dio una mirada severa, pero no dijo nada. La primera gota cayó entre los labios de Blaxton y él se calmó por un breve momento, pero tan pronto como sintió el sabor diferente al que él esperaba, comenzó a sacudir su cabeza y Elizabeth se preguntó si en realidad el Agua de Vida no tenia un buen sabor, o si quizás era el hecho de que no era agua lo que él quería.

"Shhh." Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza y presionó sus labios en la frente de Blaxton. "Cálmate amor, bébelo." Susurró con voz temblorosa, así como también le temblaban sus pensamientos, sus corazón, su mente, su ser entero.

"Beberrr hasta harrrtarnos yo ho." La chirriante voz del loro resonó en la cabina y Elizabeth sonrió interiormente, viendo el Agua de Vida fluyendo lentamente a la boca de Blaxton y notó que se calmó un poco al escuchar el sonido chirriante del casi canto de la voz del loro. Barbosa pareció no prestarle atención al loro y Elizabeth pensó que probablemente creía que se trataba del loro de Cotton.

Pero no era. Sonrió brevemente, cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar la tensión. Era su loro, y trató de distraerse por un momento, con el fin de soportar los últimos segundos, los pocos segundos que le parecieron horas.

"Hecho." La voz de Barbosa causo que abriera los ojos y lentamente dirigió su vista hacia Barbosa para verlo cerrando la botellita y aventarla hacia otro lado.

Elizabeth miró a Blaxton quien aun parecía bastante infeliz y quien estaba a punto de reventar en llanto otra vez. Él la miró con un rastro de adorable irritación en sus ojos marrones y… ¿eso fue un mohín? Sí, estaba haciendo un mohín. Elizabeth sonrió interiormente, pero entonces su sonrisa vaciló, cuando le cruzó por la mente, que de hecho, no sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaba a la persona que había dado de beber el Agua en morir… un sentimiento de pavor cayó sobre ella, cuando pensó en si eso llevaría mucho tiempo…

Pero repentinamente su atención regreso a Barbosa, quien de repente gimió y llevo su mano a su cabeza. Elizabeth dio unos pasos cautelosos hacia atrás, besando la frente de Blaxton, viendo a Barbosa quien endureció el rostro y un destello de ironía brillo en los ojos de ella.

Barbosa la miró dudoso, llevando su mano a su garganta, su respiración se convirtió en ahogada. "¿Qué? ¿Qué?..." Tartamudeo roncamente, luchando por respirar, su rostro de torno pálido en un instante.

Elizabeth dio unos rápidos pasos lejos de él y él trató de alcanzarla, pero ella ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Barbosa miró en dirección donde había lanzado la botella y después regresó su mirada a Elizabeth quien estaba a una distancia segura con su lloroso bebé en sus brazos.

"Gracias capitán Barbosa." Dijo Elizabeth con voz fría, una sonrisa soberbia se cernió en sus labios. "Espero que siempre recuerdes este día, como el día en que tu _casi_ derrotaste al mortal capitán Elizabeth Sparrow y al _inmortal_ capitán Blaxton Sparrow." Dijo Elizabeth con una pequeña, triunfante sonrisa, mirando a Barbosa, quien colapsaba en el suelo, con la comprensión destellando en sus ojos.

Pero antes de caer completamente en el suelo, tomó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, para alcanzar su pistola y prepararla un momento antes de derrumbarse golpeando contra el suelo.

De repente la puerta de la cabina se abrió.

Una pistola se disparó.

Elizabeth gritó.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	83. Chapter 83

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Danny****:** Gracias Danny.

**Silvia**: Gracias Silvia, tampoco sé que mas decir.

**Cande**: Me da mucho gusto poder recordarte estos capítulos y espero que disfrutes los últimos. Un beso.

**Mónica****:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y ¿ves porque siempre te tengo miedo? La mayoría de las veces le atinas. Jaja. Tranquila y concéntrate en tus exámenes. Un beso.

**Elizabeth:** Tengo mucho que contestarte y poco tiempo. Sobre lo del blog, ya hablaremos después que aunque ya termine de traducir este fic de VOUN, estoy muy atrasada. Y estoy en exámenes con mis hijos así que ya te has de imaginar como ando. Por otro lado estoy esperando actualización, no me puedes dejar así, eh. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y mejor dejo capitulo porque si no, me atraso mas. Un beso y ya sabes lo que siento por ti. Ojala y algún día nos encontremos en msn.

**Mizuhi-Chan: **Antes que nada muchas gracia y ¡BIENVENIDA! Aun no lo puedo creer sigue llegando gente nueva a leer el fic y eso me emociona muchísimo. Ahora, no tienes nada de que disculparte, a veces se puedo y otras no. Y por otro lado no tienes nada que agradecer, lo traduje para ustedes, para que supieran lo hermoso que escribe Florencia y ¡que barbara te leíste 76 capítulos en una semana! Y tienes el teclado lleno de verdad con lo referente a Florencia. Muchas gracias una vez mas y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero lo disfrutes. Y espero verte también VOUN.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 83**

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth corrió hacia él, cuando repentinamente irrumpió en la cabina y disparó, hiriendo la mano de Barbosa y quitándole la pistola de su mano, antes de que pudiera disparar. "¡Jack!"

"¡Afuera!" Gritó Jack empujando a Elizabeth fuera de la cabina, sus ojos fijos en Barbosa, quien por alguna razón estaba tumbado en el piso, pareciendo mas bien… muerto.

"Jack ¡esta muerto!" Protesto Elizabeth.

"Nadie muere por una mano herida, Lizzie." Contestó bruscamente, cargando su pistola otra vez. "¿Están bien?" Preguntó mirando de arriba abajo con rapidez e intentando cerrar la puerta.

Elizabeth rodo los ojos, presionando aun salvajemente contra su pecho a un Blaxton lloroso. "Jack, _esta mu_erto."

"Lizbeth…"

Elizabeth lo tomó por la camisa con una mano y tirando de él hacia ella, causando que sus labios chocaran contra los de ella. Elizabeth cerró los ojos por un momento, dejando que el sentimiento corriera a través de ella, ese olvidado y feliz sentimiento de sentirlo cerca, cerca, en cada momento, al alcance de su mano, a la vista, dentro de su mundo.

"Esta muerto." Repitió Elizabeth sin aliento, alejándose y sonriendo de si misma por la confusión en los ojos de Jack. "Te lo diré todo en un momento, pero tengo que alimentar a tu hijo primero. Ya comenzó a hacerme mohínes." Añadió mirando a Blaxton quien en ese momento no le importaba ninguna otra cosa, concentrándose exclusivamente en llorar.

Jack arrugó la frente y ahueco el rostro de Elizabeth en sus manos, mirándola ansioso y mirando a Barbosa, sin estar seguro de lo que había pasado y si Barbosa realmente estaba muerto, si estaba muerto de verdad, como era posible que estuviera muerto.

Pero cuando la vio, por un momento todo desaprecio y suavemente acaricio los costados de su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, convenciéndose así mismo que ella realmente estaba ahí, con él, otra vez.

"Jack." Elizabeth acurrucó su rostro en el cuello de Jack y cerró los ojos, las lágrimas se acumularon bajo sus parpados.

Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y ella colocó varios besos sobre su cuello y levanto la vista.

"Lizzie…" La miró escudriñadoramente, para ver si lloraba porque estaba bien o porque no lo estaba. Limpio algunas lágrimas de su rostro con sus pulgares y cuando ella sonrió ligeramente, la beso urgentemente en los labios y ella le respondió el beso fervientemente, llorando aun más.

"Tengo que alimentarlo." Susurró Elizabeth retrocediendo y mirando a Blaxton quien se mantenía llorando, sin impórtale lo que estaba sucediendo y hasta el loro que estaba cantando en algún lugar no tuvo éxito en atraer su atención esta vez. "¿Cómo tomaste el barco?" Preguntó Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa antes de encaminarse a la habitación, lanzándole a Jack una mirada curiosa y conociendo la respuesta tan pronto como sus labios se extendieron en esa inolvidable sonrisa en su rostro.

"Amor, soy el capitán Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth sonrió, deteniendo las lágrimas. "Y como tu…" Comenzó Jack, aun mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Barbosa con dudas.

"También soy el capitán Sparrow." Elizabeth lo interrumpió con una sonrisa y desapareciendo en la puerta de la habitación, exactamente cuando un espantoso ruido resonó en el pasillo, y pronto Gibbs y varios otros miembros de la tripulación irrumpieron en la cabina gritando amenazas a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

Afortunadamente, la tripulación había sido encerrada en la misma celda donde había estado encerrado Barbosa y que Pintel y Ragetti habían creído que no habían cerrado la puerta, pero lo que resulto fue simplemente que el candado estaba roto, así que la tripulación fue capaz de escapar de la misma manera en que Barbosa había escapado antes, tomando el barco exactamente cuando Jack, Gibbs y Will llegaron.

"¡Oi, tranquilos!" Jack movió sus manos en el aire y haciendo muecas.

"Oh." Murmuró Gibbs notando a Barbosa, y rápidamente suponiendo que su entrada fuerte y temible era más bien superflua.

"¿Esta muerto?" Preguntó uno de los piratas, apuntando a Barbosa.

"Aparentemente… sí." Dijo Jack frunciendo el ceño y moviendo su nariz. "Pero no habrá errores esta vez." Dijo decididamente. "¡Señor Gibbs!"

"¡Aye!"

"Deshazte de eso." Dijo Jack arrugando la frente. "Láncenlo al mar." Añadió puntualmente. "Estoy seguro de que alguien estará muy contento de verlo." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y Gibbs después de un momento de consideración sonrió sabiéndolo muy bien.

* * *

Jack miró fijamente la puerta de la habitación moviendo sus dedos en el aire, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso. Cautelosamente empujo la puerta para abrirla, entro y se detuvo abruptamente, sorprendido por la vista, aunque por lo menos estaba esperando ver eso…

"_Pirata o no, este hombre salvo mi vida."_ Aun podía recordar, aun podía _sentir_ la mirada en sus ojos, el destello de condescendencia, que se convirtió rápidamente en enojo, la culpabilidad sustituyendo a la curiosidad, porque había traicionado a la aventura envolviendo las cadenas alrededor de su cuello.

Y ahora esa salvaje sirena en peligro estaba sentada al borde de la cama con _su_ hijo en brazos. El bebé parecía tan pacifico y satisfecho que era casi inimaginable pensar que era el mismo bebé de hace varios minutos que estaba llorando y gritando.

Jack se quedo en la puerta, sintiéndose extrañamente superfluo, pero solo hasta que Elizabeth giró su cabeza y lo miró.

_"Estoy muy listo para estar casado."_

Y sonrió.

_"Si quiero, lo haré, lo deseo, acepto, acepto. Acepto."_

Jack le respondió la sonrisa e interiormente se rasco la frente, antes de acercarse a ella y de sentarse en la cama junto a ella. Blaxton hizo un esfuerzo para levantar ligeramente la cabeza y verlo, pero después se relajo, concentrándose en su comida y colocando una de sus diminutas manos en el seno de Elizabeth, como para asegurarse que ella no se lo llevara lejos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Elizabeth en un susurro, sonriéndole a Jack con incertidumbre un poco perpleja por la casi avergonzada sonrisa en su rostro.

Jack envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro, preguntándose como podría poner en palabras todas las emociones que corrían a través de él en ese momento, todos esos recuerdos destellando a través de su mente, formando inimaginables imágenes del pasado, enfrentándose con todavía más inimaginables imágenes del presente. Había nadado en el mar en todos esos meses, años enteros, y nunca hubiera imaginado si quiera un solo día en que lo entendería. Recordó su noche de ron, corriendo en la isla, la foto de ella con sus ojos brillantes tatuada en su mente, dibujada debajo de sus parpados y que podía verla cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

"Te extrañe Lizbeth." Dijo Jack levantando los ojos para verla, sus ojos avellana fijos en él y la mano de Jack apretaba sus hombros.

"Estoy aquí." Le susurró apoyando su mejilla contra la de él y mordiéndose el labio para contener las lagrimas.

"Lizzie, no…" dijo inclinando su cabeza y presionando sus labios en su mejilla.

Pero ella ya estaba llorando. Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y hacia sus labios..

Pudo verla con su chaqueta roja en medio del azul oscuro de la noche con su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, brillando a la luz de la luna cuando le dijo que ellos eran tan parecidos como guisantes en una vaina y había parecido como si quisiera protestar, pero también había habido un toque de alegría en sus ojos, de… ¿esperanza? O… ¿orgullo?.

Orgullo. _"Lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionada, querida."_ Al momento en que lo dijo, el significado de esas palabras lo golpeo repentinamente. Era un adiós, le estaba diciendo adiós, y no la volvería a ver nunca más. Le había sorprendido mucho que esas simples palabras, le había hecho notar algo que lo asustaba, que lo consternaba. Pero había hecho todo lo posible para deshacerse del fantasma de ese sentimiento. El fantasma que lo había atormentado y perseguido por todo un año.

No debió desaparecer de su vida. Debió quedarse. ¿Había sido orgullo? ¿Había sido miedo? No sabía. Se había concentrado en el cofre y en la llave, en todos los fragmentos que lo hicieran olvidar el pasado que había caído sobre él antes de siquiera haber tenido tiempo de notarlo y que tenia que pagar su deuda. Bebió, planeo y había tratado de dormir, sin éxito. No podía hacer nada, obsesionado con un puñado de recuerdos. De solo un par de días ¡de horas!... se había dicho así mismo una y mil veces que ya eran muchas veces las que la había visto en su mente. Pero de alguna manera no le importaba. De alguna manera siempre se quedaba dormido con ella en su mente.

"Extrañe que me llamaras así, extrañe tu nombre, extrañe tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus manos." Le susurró Elizabeth entre sollozos y temblando.

"Shhh, amor, se acabo." Colocó su cabello detrás de su oreja y acomodo su rostro en su cuello.

Cuando la había visto en Tortuga, la primera vez, pensó que solo era un sueño, que no estaba pasando realmente, que en realidad no iba a navegar con ella a bordo, la idea se había sentido amenazadoramente bien, peligrosamente tentador. Y ese encantador anuncio que había hecho y que iba a cernirse en él en meses. _"Vine a buscar al hombre que amo."_

Elizabeth miró a Blaxton, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, pero aun seguía succionando, de manera pacifica cayendo dormido.

"Es un bebé muy feliz." Dijo Elizabeth tratando de sonreír y deteniendo las lágrimas. "He estado cuidándolo muy bien." Dijo con voz vacilante, frescas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos ante el recuerdo del vacio, por haber dormido en la soledad todas las noches.

"Shhh." Jack acaricio su cabello. "Apuesto que es feliz." Dijo después de una pausa, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado. "Yo también seria feliz si fuera él." Añadió con un rastro de una sonrisa ladina cruzando sus labios.

Elizabeth movió sus ojos del bebé hacia él, el significado de las palabras llegó a ella cuando atrapó la mirada de malicia en los ojos de él. "¡Jack!" Exclamó de manera indignada, riéndose entre las lágrimas.

Jack sonrió, besándole las lagrimas, hasta que por fin se calmo los suficiente para dejar de llorar.

"Creo que se quedo dormido." Susurró Jack mirando a Blaxton, sus ojos accidentalmente se fijaron en la mano de Elizabeth. Parpadeo. "Lizzie ¿Dónde esta?..."

"Shhh." Elizabeth lo silencio con un beso. "Me gustaría recostarlo en la cuna, pero no en esa." Hizo una mueca señalando la cabina principal.

Jack movió sus ojos de ella hacia su muñeca otra vez, preguntándose como demonios había podido quitarse el brazalete. "Voy por algo." Dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie, pero Elizabeth lo detuvo por una manga.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y suavemente recostó a Blaxton al centro de la cama, poniendo una almohada a cada lado de él. Tocó su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos y la boca del bebé se movió. Elizabeth se rio y se giró hacia Jack.

"Tenias razón." Dijo ella sonriente, apoyándose en su tacto cuando él ahueco su rostro en sus manos. "Fue un niño." Le susurró a su mirada interrogativa.

Jack sonrió, pero después parpadeo, repentinamente sobresaltado por la realización de lo que significaba la ausencia del brazalete. "Lizzie, tu…"

"Pero tiene _tus_ ojos, así que yo también tenia razón." Sonrió y él solo la miró en silencio.

"Lizzie." La miró profundamente a los ojos. "Cuando regrese, necesito todas las respuestas adecuadas, explicaciones, aclaraciones y especificaciones, cuando…"

Ella inclino sus labios sobre los de él y le sonrió astutamente. "Y yo te necesito en esta cama sin toda esa ropa o me volveré loca." Susurró.

Los ojos de Jack se ampliaron. "Creo que podemos claramente negociar una satisfactoria conciliación a esas dos… _necesidades_." La beso ardientemente y sonrió.

La boca de Elizabeth se movió, pero en lugar de sonreír, comenzó a llorar otra vez, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Jack la acercó más, encerrándola en sus brazos y ella acomodo su cabeza en su pecho, sollozando. Él acaricio su cabello, sus dedos recorrían su cabello casi incrédulo, y por un momento sintió como si fuera esa noche otra vez, como si fuera esa noche cuando desaprecio y cuando pensó que la había perdido para siempre.

"¿Donde fuiste Lizzie, donde fuiste?…" Le susurró escondiendo su rostro en su cabello, su mano subía y bajaba por su espalda.

Elizabeth apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Solo subí a la cubierta un momento." Susurró en su pecho, su voz sonaba amortiguada y quebrada. "Él me dio un regalo de despedida. Yo no lo quería, pero lo tome para evitar un discusión inútil, quería quitármelo de inmediato, pero después…" Estallo en llanto.

"Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé." Le susurró de manera tranquila, abrazándola. "Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer otra vez. Solo despiértame antes de ir a cualquier lugar en medio de la noche ¿esta bien?" dijo, levantando su barbilla con su mano, e intentado sonreír y sonar un poco gracioso.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió rotamente, ahuecando su rostro en sus manos. "Puedes atarme a la cama si quieres." Dijo, trazando un interminable camino con sus dedos a través de su rostro.

Jack sonrió. "Tengo que decir que me gusta esa idea amor."

Elizabeth se rio, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos con su mano. Jack la miró sorprendido por un momento, por otra vez encontrarse en su presencia. Después de tantos meses, después de creer que estaba muerta, después de la fallida búsqueda, ella estaba aquí, en sus brazos, en cuerpo y alma, su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos, su voz…

Estrelló sus labios contra los de ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y la acercó a él, besándola febrilmente, ardientemente, codiciosamente, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido, tratando de beber en sus labios el tiempo perdido, bebiendo sus recuerdos de los días cuando no estuvieron juntos.

Elizabeth deslizó sus dedos en sus rastas, acercándolo, de repente recordando cuando lo había besado por ultima vez y como lo había visto, la ultima vez antes de… como había besado una de sus rastas y lo graciosa que se sintió su rasta sobre sus labios y quiso llorar otra vez, llorar de pena, y de arrepentimiento, aunque todo se había acabado, lo peor se había acabado y ahora él estaba aquí, y la besaba con esos labios que le prometían libertad, que le ofrecían amor, que la hacían sentir a salvo, y completa, que la hacían sentir como si hubiera llegado a salvo a su refugio, y sin embargo, como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta, en medio del peligro y a salvo simultáneamente. Pero no era un peligro real, siempre que estuviera cerca de él, a su lado no tenia nada que temer, siempre y cuando sus labios atraparan los de ella, siempre y cuando sus brazos estuvieran alrededor de ella, que su voz flotara en el aire, en su oído como iridiscente niebla llenándola de música y sus palabras sonaban como música… celestial, como en esa tormenta que ella había surcado y que ahora recordaba como celestial. Y que él había estado justo a un lado de ella, como ahora, trazando un camino de besos en su cuello.

"¿Cómo te la quitaste, Lizzie? ¿Cómo recuperaste la memoria, amor?" Preguntó, conteniendo el aliento y apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

Elizabeth sonrió. "Pirata." Le susurro deslizando su mano bajo su camisa.

Jack parpadeo. "Lizzie." Comenzó de manera de advertencia, pero Elizabeth se rio, y lentamente rozó sus labios contra los de él. "Lizzie…"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Elizabeth sonriendo coquetamente y llevó su mano hacia su hombro.

"Suéltalo." Dijo Jack mirándola directamente a los ojos, "Como hiciste, uno: para quitarte el brazalete, dos: para matar a ese malito traidor, tres:…" Movió su nariz, aparentemente inseguro, de lo que podría ser el numero tres. Elizabeth levantó una ceja malévolamente y con expectación. Jack miró hacia abajo, y después miró hacia su rostro otra vez. "Tres:" sonrió. "¿Cómo conseguiste, amor, ese… escote."

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron. "¡Eres terrible!" Ella exclamó riéndose, y presionando sus labios en los de él, besándolo apasionadamente.

"Y tu eres hermosa." Le susurró, rompiendo el beso, apartándose un poco y quitándose su abrigo.

"¿Qué estas…?" Comenzó Elizabeth sonrientemente, pero antes de tener tiempo de terminar su pregunta, la derribo al suelo, o técnicamente en el abrigo que había dejado en el piso, "¡Jack, Blaxton!" Elizabeth trató de sentarse, pero lo encontró imposible con Jack arriba de ella.

"Esta dormido." Dijo Jack desestimando el comentario. "Y además tiene dos meses e incluso aunque haya heredo tu inteligencia y mi astucia, dudo mucho que pueda darle sentido a lo que pasara aquí, dentro de un momento." Sonrio maliciosamente, rozando con sus labios a lo largo de la clavícula de ella. Elizabeth se recostó de nuevo con un suspiro. "No le hará ningún daño aun cuando se despierte." Se inclinó hacia abajo y la beso tiernamente.

"De hecho, no muchas cosas pueden dañarlo ahora." Susurró Elizabeth con una enigmática sonrisa.

"¿Por qué eso amor?" Preguntó Jack con una pequeña, e interrogante sonrisa, peinando su cabello con sus dedos.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y acaricio con su mano su rostro. "Dije que no muchas cosas pueden dañar al inmortal capitán Sparrow." Dijo Elizabeth en un tono de voz casual.

"Aye." Concordó Jack ausentemente, inclinándose hacia abajo le beso el cuello, Elizabeth dio una risa ahogada y espero. Y de hecho, después de ese momento, Jack detuvo sus movimientos, retrocediendo lentamente y mirándola con los ojos ampliados. "Lizzie creo que… escuche algo mal." Dijo arrugando la frente en consternación.

Elizabeth tomó una de sus rastas en su mano y trató de envolverla en su dedo. "Dije que no muchas cosas pueden lastimar al inmortal capitán Sparrow." Repitió pacientemente, mirando intensamente el cabello de Jack y no su rostro. "¿Es eso lo que escuchaste Jack?" Jack asintió, aun mirándola fijamente y con desconcierto. "Así que no escuchaste nada mal." Dijo con una dulce sonrisa, ahuecando su rostro en sus manos y tirando de él hacia ella para besarlo.

Jack le regreso el beso y por un momento solo se besaron, saboreando el momento. "Lizzie…" le susurró, jadeando por aire.

Elizabeth colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios y respiró profundamente. "Él dijo que era su grafica y su deseo." Dijo Elizabeth en voz baja. "Dijo que al pedir Will, que perdiera la memoria, el deseo fue robado, así que él podía quitarme el brazalete."

"Y ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por bondad?" La interrumpió Jack arqueando las cejas.

Elizabeth sonrió ante la pregunta de Jack, porque esa misma pregunta era la que ella le había hecho a Barbosa. "No." Su sonrisa se detuvo un poco y deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa de Jack dejándolas sobre sus hombros. "Quería que lo besara… ¡Jack!" Afianzó su amarre sobre sus hombro y lo empujo hacia abajo, antes de darle oportunidad para que se levantara. "¿Dónde vas? ¿A matar a una persona muerta?"

Jack frunció el ceño y ella levanto su cabeza un poco para besarlo suavemente en los labios. "Pero no lo hice." Jack entrecerró los ojos. "Le dije que tenia que quitármela primero." Dándole una pequeña sonrisa petulante.

Jack sonrió cautelosamente y le beso la mano cuando ella ahueco su rostro en sus manos. "Mi pequeña pirata."

Elizabeth sonrió, pero algo en su sonrisa, causo que la de él titubeara. "Así que te la quito y ¿Entonces?"

"Y entonces le dije que se fuera al infierno." Susurro Elizabeth con un mohín.

Jack suavemente tomó su mano en la suya y le dio un beso en la palma de su mano. "Y ¿entonces?"

Elizabeth suspiró y evito sus ojos. "Entonces me beso." Espero por un momento y después regreso su mirada a Jack, cuando sintió sus labios en sus dedos.

"Y ¿Entonces?" Él preguntó sosteniendo su mirada y mirándola con apacible calma. Sin despegar sus ojos de su rostro, suavemente comenzó a besarle cada uno de sus dedos.

Elizabeth se relajó un poco. "Y entonces se fue, y pude pensar en un plan…" Hizo una pausa y sonrió brillantemente. "Con la ayuda de mi loro cantante."

Jack frunció el ceño. "Tu loro cantan…" Sus ojos se ampliaron y Elizabeth se rio, tomándolo de las rastas y atrayéndolo hacia ella para poder besarlo.

"No puedo creer que recordaras eso." Susurró sonriente, trazando el contorno de sus labios con sus dedos.

"Alguien tiene que tener buena memoria en esta familia." Dijo Jack con una sonrisa. "Y de todos modos no es como si realmente fuera un cantante." Añadió con el ceño fruncido y arrugando la nariz.

"¡Oh, no, no, no!" Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza decididamente. "¡Canta _hermoso_!"

Jack amplio los ojos al verla. "¡¿Hermoso?! Ese estúpido manojo de plumas ni siquiera…"

"¡Ah, ah!" Lo interrumpió Elizabeth triunfalmente. "¡Así que eres tu el que lo llama así! Lo sabia. Y ni siquiera te a cantado a ti."

"¿Cantado a mi? Traté de enseñarle al maldito…"

Elizabeth puso un dedo sobre sus labios. "Te agradecería que no insultaras a mi loro."

"No pudo ni siquiera aprender una canción…"

"¡Se sabe una canción entera!" Lo interrumpió Elizabeth con indignación.

Jack parpadeo. "¿En serio?" Elizabeth asintió con una sonrisa. "¿Una canción entera?" Enarcó las cejas.

"Sí."

"¿Las palabras correctas?"

"Sí."

"¿En el orden correcto?"

"En perfecto orden."

Jack enarcó las cejas y después sonrió. "Me retracto entonces. No es un loro estúpido." Elizabeth sonrió y Jack frunció el ceño. "Es un loro medio estúpido."

"No, no lo es." Protesto Elizabeth sonriente. "Es un loro muy inteligente. Él me enseñó donde estaba el Agua de Vida…" se detuvo abruptamente y rodo los ojos. "Y ahora arruinaste mi historia." Murmuró infeliz.

Jack la miró fijamente sin parpadear. "El Agua de Vida." Repitió, el misterio de las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

En pocas palabas y lo mas concisamente posible Elizabeth le dijo lo que había pasado, terminando su historia con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa, una sonrisa orgullosa, mirando furtivamente el rostro de Jack para ver su reacción.

Él la miró por un momento con una expresión ilegible en su rostro, entonces se levanto y se puso de rodillas, apoyando su mentón en el borde de la cama y con cautela se asomo para ver al bebé dormido.

Elizabeth sofoco una risa y se arrodillo a un lado de él, presionando su mejilla en la de él.

"Quieres decir que él es…" Susurró Jack envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella.

"Sí, al parecer el mundo estará dotado de un inmortal capitán Sparrow, después de todo." Susurró ella sonriente.

Jack giró su cabeza y la miró. "Ese fue un buen plan, Lizzie." Dijo con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia ella, pero ella retrocedió abruptamente.

"¿Bueno? ¡¿Bueno?!" Exclamó, pero Jack hizo un gesto para silenciarla, señalando al bebé. Elizabeth acercó mas su rostro al de él. "¡Fue brillante!" Susurró agitadamente.

Jack sonrió pícaramente. "Ahora, ahora, amor." Dijo guardando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, lentamente llevando su mano a través de su rostro. "No exageres…"

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron llenos de indignación, pero luego los entrecerró y se acercó a Jack para golpearlo.

"Te estas burlando de mi." Mirándolo con diversión, brillando en sus ojos, su cabello caía como cascada sobre su rostro.

Jack le sopló a unos de sus mechones para quitárselo del rostro. "¿Yo? ¿Burlándome?" deslizó su mano entre su cabello y la acercó a él para darle un beso feroz. "No me atrevería a burlarme de ti, amor." Y rodaron en el piso, atrapándola debajo de él y bajando su vestido por los hombros.

"Pensé que ibas buscar un cuna." Dijo Elizabeth con una risita, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado, cuando él acurrucó su rostro en su cuello, mordisqueándolo y besándolo.

"No una simple cuna amor. Voy a encontrarle las mas hermosa y lujosa cuna, pero tan pronto como regrese del cielo." Le susurró, dándole besos boquiabiertos en los hombros.

"Bueno, creo que todos estamos ya en una gran cuna." Señalo Elizabeth sonriendo, quitándole la camisa a Jack sobre su cabeza y lanzándola hacia a un lado.

Jack sonrió contra el escote, lo beso y lo miró. "Eso es correcto, pero…"

"Jack, ¿Qué es esto?" Elizabeth lo interrumpió bruscamente, recorriendo su mano sobre su pecho.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó con consternación.

"¡Esto!" dijo Elizabeth rozando ligeramente la cicatriz de su pecho con las yemas de sus dedos.

Jack arrugó la frene y miró hacia su pecho. "Oh, eso."

"Sí." Elizabeth lo miró interrogativamente.

Él sonrió alegremente. "Un agujero de bala, amor. Creo que hablaremos de eso mas…"

"¡Jack!" ella ahueco su rostro y lo mantuvo en su lugar deteniéndolo cuando intentaba basarla. "No me hagas enojar. ¿Cómo y cuando obtuviste esta tercera herida?"

"¿Tercera?" Jack parpadeo inocentemente, y se miró así mismo, señalando cada herida con su dedo. "Una… dos…" Elizabeth rodo los ojos y bufó molesta. "Tres…" Jack sonrió. "Tienes razón amor." Anuncio felizmente. "Son tres."

"Jack." Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos y lo miró amenazadoramente. "Dime que pasó."

"¿Qué pasó con que, amor?" Preguntó inclinándose hacia abajo, pero Elizabeth se deshizo de sus brazos y se sentó para el visible descontento de Jack.

"Jack, esto no es gracioso." Dijo seriamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyando su frente contra la de él. "Dime."

"Decirte que, amor…"

Elizabeth gimió y se puso rápidamente de pie.

"Lizzie." Jack se puso rápidamente de pie y la tomó por la cintura, atrapándola en sus brazos, antes de que saliera de la cabina. "Lizzie." Sonrió, levantándole suavemente la barbilla con su mano, forzándola a que lo mirara, porque ella se mantenía mirando alrededor, a propósito para evitar sus ojos. "He estado extrañándote por diez meses." Ella movió sus ojos hacia él. "Y por mucho que disfrute de nuestra peleas." Le sonrió astutamente. "Quizás podríamos hacerlo primero para recuperar el tiempo perdido y después pelamos ¿aye? ¿Qué te parece?" Enredó su mano en su cabello y Elizabeth cerró los ojos con un suspiro, inclinándose hacia adelante y encontrando sus labios en un dulce beso.

"¿Por qué no puedes decirme simplemente que paso?" Preguntó tranquilamente, ahuecando una de sus mejillas en su mano.

Jack enarcó las cejas, y la miró intensamente, no sabiendo realmente como decirle la verdad.

Un inesperado golpe en la puerta llego en su ayuda. Jack sonrió. "¡Adelante!" Gritó alegremente, antes de que Elizabeth tuviera tiempo de protestar.

Gibbs entro en la habitación. "Siento interrumpir…"

"Solo no nos digas que esta vivo después de todo." Dijo Jack frunciendo el ceño, girándose hacia Gibbs y apretando su brazo alrededor de Elizabeth, quien intentaba alejarse de él, molesta con Jack, por haber encontrado otro pretexto por no responder a su pregunta.

"No." Gibbs sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa. "Él esta eliminado, pero no es eso."

"¿Qué es entonces?" Preguntó Jack y Elizabeth pasó sus ojos hacia Gibbs, de repente sorprendida por la idea, de que mas tarde, podría tratar de obtener la información que quería de él, en lugar que de Jack. Gibbs seguramente, sabia que era lo que había pasado.

Gibbs hizo una ligera mueca. "Es Will." Dijo con un suspiro. Jack rodo los ojos. "Quiere hablar con Elizabeth."

* * *

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien esta aquí." Bill Turner caminó a través de la cubierta del _Holandés Errante_, que emergió del océano para cumplir con su deber y recoger un alma que había muerto en el mar.

La risa ahogada de la tripulación acompañaba a sus pasos silenciosos.

"La respuesta es no, así que puedes ahórrate y ahorrarle a todo el mundo el espectáculo." Dijo Barbosa cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando sombríamente a la distancia.

Bill se detuvo en frente de él. "¿La respuesta?" Enarcó sus cejas y miró alrededor de la cubierta. "¿Hice alguna pregunta?" Preguntó en voz alta, echándole un mirada a su tripulación.

"¡Yo no escuche nada, capitán!" Alguien gritó mas fuerte que los demás, su respuesta seguida de una serie de risas.

"¡Bien!" sonrió Bootstrap. "No creí haber preguntado nada." Dijo en voz baja, mirando a Barbosa, con el fantasma de una sonrisa burlona cruzando a través de su rostro y un brillo de solemnidad en sus ojos.

"No, no le tengo miedo a la muerte." Dijo Barbosa burlonamente, en un ronco susurro, forzando una acida sonrisa.

Bill Turner sonrió. "Bien por ti." Dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Barbosa. "Creo que puedes comenzar por limpiar la cubierta. El señor Maccus, no es muy aficionado a hacerlo ¿verdad?" Gritó girándose alrededor.

"Aye. Capitán. No me gusta nada, arruina mis botas." Respondió Maccus, mas alto que todos los demás.

"¿Tus botas?" Bill Turner dio unos pasos hacia atrás y entrecerró los ojos, inspeccionando las botas de la tripulación. "Sí, no se ven demasiado bien." Dijo mirando sus botas con desaprobación. "¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?" Preguntó mirando alrededor.

"Es bueno si se pulen bien." Sugirió Koleniko y un coro de risas divertidas estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

"Aye, eso suena a una gran idea." Bootstrap asintió sonriendo, sus ojos cambiaron a Barbosa,

quien escuchaba el intercambio con una severa irritada expresión facial. "Mi madre solía decir que Dios no es rápido pero si justo." Sostuvo la mirada de Barbosa por un momento y dando un paso hacia atrás. "Pero vamos a empezar ¡limpiando la cubierta!" Dijo en voz alta y caminando con una sonrisa.

* * *

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Jack con una mueca a Elizabeth, quien ponía objeciones a su idea de atar a Will con cuerdas y encerrarlo en un barril, llevar el barril a los cañones y lanzarlo al mar.

"Jack." Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza y se rio.

"Esta bien. Pero Gibbs se va a quedar aquí. No voy a dejarte con ese…" Bufó airadamente. "Sola ¿savvy?"

"Savvy, savvy." Elizabeth levantó la camisa de él y se la lanzo. Jack la atrapo mirándola con enfado.

Elizabeth corrió hacia él y acurrucó su rostro en su pecho. "Quiero terminar con todo y después quiero que naveguemos lejos de aquí." Le susurró cerrando los ojos.

Jack la abrazó y la acerco mas a él. "Todavía tenemos que dar una fiesta de bodas en Tortuga." Dijo él con un sonrisa, besándole el cabello.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos y levantó la vista. "Pero no vamos a ir a Tortuga." Dijo ella tomado la camisa de sus manos y ayudándolo a ponérsela.

Jack enarcó las cejas interrogativamente.

"Bueno, no todavía." Enmendó Elizabeth. "Primero vamos a navegar a la Cueva del Naufragio."

Jack amplio los ojos. "¿Para que?" Preguntó parpadeando.

Elizabeth suspiro. "Por muchas razones. Pero hablaremos de eso después. Cuando hayamos zarpado." Sonrió. "Y ahora voy a terminar con esta pesadilla y tu vas a ir a conseguir una cuna y…" Rozó sus labios contra los de él. "Un baño para tu cansada esposa." Apoyó su frente contra la de él. "Y entonces…"

"¿Voy a tener a mi esposa?" Él murmuró contra sus labios, haciendo un mohín.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos en una mueca de fingida consideración. "Sí." Dijo ella lentamente. "Creo que es posible."

"¿Posible?" Jack sonrió con un destello de malicia en sus ojos. "Ineludible." Suspiró, presionando sus labios sobre los de ella. "Inevitable…" Profundizo el beso. "In…" Se detuvo, interrumpido por el sonido de un gemido. "¿Qué es eso?"

Elizabeth se rio y lo beso, antes de retroceder, alejándose de sus brazos. "Ese es un sonido del que pronto comenzaras a acostumbrarte, te lo aseguro." Caminó rápidamente hacia la cama, levantó a Blaxton que acababa de despertar y que comenzaba a llorar, y que dejo de hacerlo, tan pronto como Elizabeth lo levanto en sus brazos.

"Oh." Reconoció Jack, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Elizabeth besó la nariz del bebé y miró a Jack, sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa astuta. Iba a llevarse al bebé con ella, pero ahora lo pensó mejor…

"Aquí tienes." Dijo casualmente extendiendo sus brazos, como _si_ fuera darle al bebé. _Como_ _si_, porque Jack estaba seguro de que no era posible que ella tuviera intención de hacerlo.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó con un ligero pánico en la voz, casi saltando hacia atrás.

Elizabeth trató de no reírse de nuevo. "Vamos Jack, puedes sostener al bebé por unos cuantos minutos ¿o no puedes?" dio un paso hacia él pero Jack retrocedió dos.

"¿Sostenerlo? ¿Yo? ¿Sostenerlo?" Preguntó señalando respectivamente, a si mismo, sus brazos y a Blaxton.

"Sí." Dijo Elizabeth con una muy divertida sonrisa. "Tú, sostendrás, al bebé." Hizo que Jack se apoyara contra la pared y extendió sus manos, obligándolo a sostener al bebé por ella.

"Lizbeth, realmente no creo saber, como…" Miró entre ella y el bebé con tanto desconcierto en los ojos, que Elizabeth no pudo mantener una expresión seria en el rostro.

"Oh, ya veo." Elizabeth ignoró la mirada de suplica en sus ojos y finalmente hizo que Jack sostuviera a Blaxton, acomodándole las manos y mostrándole como debía sostener al bebé. "Puedes desaparecer debajo de los ojos de siete soldados de la East India Trading Company y puedes saquear el puerto entero de Nassau sin disparar un solo tiro, pero no puedes ¿sostener a un bebé?"

Jack tomó aire y miró a Blaxton quien lo miró con gran curiosidad y… "Se esta riendo de mi." Dijo Jack con un rastro de asombro en la voz.

Elizabeth sonrió y acaricio la mejilla del bebé con las yemas de sus dedos. "Estoy segura de que tu mismo te reirías de ti, si pudieras ver tu rostro en este momento."

Blaxton se rio y cuando Elizabeth dio un paso hacia atrás regreso su atención a Jack. El bebé pareció estudiar bastante el rostro de Jack intensamente por un momento, antes de alcanzar muy hábilmente una de las rastas de Jack.

Elizabeth caminó a un lado de Jack y apoyó su mentón sobre su hombro. "Ya esta bien, puedes respirar." Dijo sonrientemente y Jack exhaló dudoso, a pesar de que todavía estaba muy rígido y temía moverse, manteniendo al bebé exactamente como Elizabeth le había señalado, su expresión facial era aterrada.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta y tomó a Jack por los hombros, obligándolo a moverse y que caminara hacia la cabina principal.

"Pillamos, saqueamos, con nuestros rrrifles y ¡botas!" Chirrió el loro que estaba parado en el escritorio de Jack, pero Jack ni siquiera lo miró y solo miró al pájaro en su imaginación, sus ojos fijos en Blaxton, como si temiera que al dejar de ver al bebé, lo dejaría caer.

Elizabeth miró al loro con los ojos entrecerrados divertidamente. "Creo que ya veo a lo que te referías." Le dijo a Jack con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta de la cabina principal.

"A eso me refería amor." Murmuró Jack, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo, cuando Blaxton tiro de una de sus rastas, sonriendo alegremente.

Camino en el pasillo sin ni siquiera notar a Will quien esperaba en la puerta para hablar con Elizabeth.

"Voy a enviar a Gibbs…" Comenzó Jack sonando tenso, causando que Elizabeth riera. Parecía que trataba de hablar con voz monótona, a fin de… bueno, no podía adivinar porque, pero sin duda, tenia algo que ver con cargar al bebé.

"Voy a estar bien, por mi cuenta. Solo regresa en un cuarto de hora." Se puso de puntilla y lo besó en la mejilla. Blaxton movió sus manitas hacia ella y ella se inclinó hacia abajo para besarle la frente. "Vete." Dijo con una sonrisa, empujando ligeramente a Jack hacia las escaleras.

"Lizzie, ¡espera!" La llamó con su voz llena de pánico, cuando ella se dio la vuelta aparentemente para regresar a la cabina del capitán. "No puedes dejarme así, ¡Lizbeth!"

"¡Sí puedo!" Gritó Elizabeth divertida, girando sus ojos hacia Will su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, inmediatamente.

"Gracias." Susurró Will. "Gracias por aceptar verme."

Elizabeth le sostuvo la mirada por un momento y después entro en la cabina. Will respiró profundamente y la siguió. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"¡Lizzie!" Jack se dio la vuelta lentamente y con precaución, pero el pasillo estaba vacio. "Bugger." Susurró, con mas rigidez.

Blaxton palmeaba sus manos y sonreía con alegría. Jack cambio sus ojos temerosos hacia él y el bebé dejo de aplaudir y lo miro expectante, tirando de uno de sus adornos. Jack lo miró con los ojos ampliados y muy tranquilo, casi inaudiblemente susurró: "Ayuda."

El bebé se rio.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	84. Chapter 84

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Spoiler**: Hola, solo quiero avisarles que este es el ultimo capitulo en donde veremos a Will, es hora de decirle adiós, así que por favor ¡no lloren!

Tengo muchísimas cosas que agradecerles, desde sus reviews hasta cada una de sus palabras de aliento y demostraciones de cariño.

Creo que como todos sabemos que el fic está por terminar, tenemos el corazón herido pero al mismo tiempo lleno de alegría. Solo me resta decirles que disfruten el tiempo que nos queda juntas y darles las gracias de nuevo.

Un beso a todas. Laura, Danny, Silvia, Elizabeth, Mónica. Y a todas las personas que sé que leen pero que no han podido dejar review.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 84**

"Elizabeth…"

"No quiero hablar contigo." Lo interrumpió Elizabeth fríamente, caminando al escritorio.

"Lo entiendo." Dijo Will con un suspiro.

"Solo acepte verte, porque quiero darte unas cartas para Giselle y la señora Roggson." Dijo Elizabeth sentándose en el escritorio de Jack y extendiendo una hoja de papel en frente de ella. "No quiero irme sin decir adiós. Pero no quiero regresar a hacerlo en persona. No me voy a arriesgar a que algo mas suceda." Añadió después de una pausa, alcanzando una pluma. "Así que solo les escribiré unas cuantas palabras."

Will asintió sin hablar, bajando su mirada al suelo.

* * *

Jack miró las escaleras con aprensión. Nunca había notado lo empinadas y peligrosas que eran las escaleras. Eran definitivamente demasiado pronunciadas para alguien que estuviera cargando a un bebé, considerando que se requería levantar un pie y dejarlo en el aire, cosa que sin duda, podría causar que perdiera el equilibrio y por consiguiente una fatal caída.

Paso a un lado de las escaleras que llevaban a la cubierta principal. Jack miró hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la bodega de ron, una pequeña sonrisa rápidamente apareció en sus labios, pero desapareció con igual rapidez. Escaleras. Y no importaba, que en este caso, tuviera que bajar en lugar de subir. Seguían siendo escaleras y tendría que doblarse ligeramente hacia adelante mientras bajaba y…

Casi se estremeció al pensarlo.

"Bugger." Murmuró con el ceño fruncido, recibiendo una risita de parte de Blaxton.

El bebé observaba su rostro con excepcional intensidad, jugando con sus rastas y sus adornos, sonriendo y riendo y teniendo, aparentemente, el mejor momento de su vida, a diferencia de Jack, cuyas manos comenzaban a dolerle, por haberlas mantenido tan rígidas, temía cambiar la manera en la que Elizabeth le había acomodado los brazos aunque sea un centímetro.

Se sentía tan torpe de sostener a algo tan pequeño, tan frágil y los mas importante, con _vida_. Cada movimiento del bebé causaba que el corazón de Jack saltara un poco, tenía miedo de que de alguna manera Blaxton se saliera de sus brazos y sin embargo, realmente no podía apretarlo muy fuerte, porque tenía miedo de aplastarlo.

"Mami nos dejo completamente solos ¿eh?" Dijo mirando alrededor con frustración. Desde las escaleras, que no eran una buena opción, el único lugar que parecía serlo era el comedor, pero alguien podría estar ahí, y en realidad no le apetecía la idea de que alguien lo viera en esa mezcla de torpeza y ansiedad y…

Blaxton dejo ir uno de sus adornos y tocó la mejilla de Jack con su manita.

Jack lo miró con los ojos ampliados por un momento, abrumado por el repentino sentimiento, un extraño sentimiento que no podía ni siquiera nombrar, un sentimiento que estaba al borde del orgullo y la preocupación, que estaba al borde de…

El bebé alcanzó su nariz y se la apretó y rápidamente retiró su mano, sonriendo simpáticamente.

Jack sonrió. "Eres igual de travieso que tu mamá, ¿verdad?"

El bebé se rio en aparente estado de acuerdo, inclinando su cabecita hacia a un lado y entonces, de repente, cuando Jack miró a los ojos oscuros del bebé una extraña realización llego a él, la realización de que este bebé era _su_ bebé; que este bebé era _su_ hijo, el hijo de Lizzie y suyo, y que él ahora era el responsable de este bebé y que de alguna manera no solo se trataba de una carga con la que no contaba, sino que también era una carga que llevaba un extraño, nuevo, tipo de desafío, un estimulante tipo de libertad que realmente quería probar.

Le sonrió al bebé y el bebé grito regresándole la sonrisa.

* * *

Will se mantuvo en silencio viendo a Elizabeth escribiendo largas cadenas de letras con tinta negra. "Lo siento Elizabeth." Dijo rompiendo el silencio y mirando hacia su rostro, pero ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el papel y no los levantó cuando él habló. "Sé que… nada de lo que diga va a cambiar lo que pasó, pero…"

"¡Beberrrr!" El loro voló desde la otra habitación y aterrizó en el hombro de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth miró al loro dándole una tenue sonrisa. "Robaste diez meses de mi vida." Le dijo en voz baja, inesperadamente moviendo sus ojos hacia Will, quien la miraba enmudecido. "Y no me importa si lo sientes o no, sobre todo, porque no fuiste tú, quien lo termino. Si hubieras sido tu…"

"Quería decírtelo." Will la interrumpió, dando un paso hacia el escritorio.

Elizabeth regreso su atención de nuevo hacia las cartas.

"Realmente quería." Susurró. "Solo que no encontré el momento adecuado y…"

"¡Detente!" Elizabeth le dio una mirada asesina y después escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

Will miró hacia otro lado. "Apenas si recuerdo lo que estaba pensando. Incluso no se porque lo hice. Ya no es así… ¿Cómo pude creer que podía hacerte sentir algo que nunca sentiste?" Su voz titubeó en la última palabra, apenas audible.

Elizabeth sumergió la pluma en la tinta negra.

"¿Alguna vez me amaste?" Preguntó Will después de una pausa en un agotado tono de voz y sin embargo, había en su tono cierta urgencia que hizo que Elizabeth levantara la vista.

"Ya te lo explique. Te lo dije hace muchos meses. Lo hacía. Te amaba. Con a un amigo, como… a un hermano, como alguien a quien respetaba, pero perdiste todo. ¿Cómo puedo tratarte como un amigo después de esto? Me engañaste y…"

"Él te engañó más de una vez y no parece importarte." Eso no podía ayudarle y sin embargo, sabía que debió de haberse quedado en silencio. Él no tenía derecho a juzgar a otros, no después de lo que había decidido hacer.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos.

"Entonces ¿fue por eso?" Preguntó ella bruscamente, la voz le tembló un poco. "¿Pensaste que era así como funcionaba? ¿Pensaste que si perdía mi memoria, me enamoraría de ti porque estabas al alcance de la mano?" Arrojó la pluma al escritorio y se puso de pie. "¿Qué me enamore de Jack solo porque no te recordaba?" Elizabeth caminó alrededor del escritorio y se paró delante de Will. El loro voló de su hombro y se quedo en el escritorio. "Querías hacer lo mismo, querías hacer lo mismo que él." Añadió Elizabeth después de un momento de consideración en un casi incrédulo tono de voz. "¿Qué estabas pensando?" Preguntó tranquilamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándolo incrédula.

Will la miró fijamente por un largo momento, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

"Estoy tan cansado, Elizabeth." Dijo por fin en voz baja. "Estoy tan cansado de pelear por todo. Nunca quise pelear. No recuerdo como comenzó todo." Se encogió de hombros. "No quiero recordarlo. Estoy…" Miró alrededor, agitando la cabeza con impotencia. "Te amaba." Dijo suavemente, moviendo sus ojos de regreso a Elizabeth, una pequeña y rota sonrisa parpadeo a través de sus labios. "Solo que no pude entender que tu no. Lo siento." Se quedaron en silencio solo mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Elizabeth apartó sus ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

"Lo sé." Le dijo despacio. "Sé lo que quieres decir muy bien." Dijo roncamente.

Will parpadeo muy sorprendido por sus palabras. "¿Bien para quién?" Preguntó con un débil bufido. "Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte daño… pero creo que no pensaba exactamente en tus sentimientos más que en los míos."

Elizabeth sonrió amargamente. "Y en los sentimientos de quién crees que yo pensaba cuando…" Se detuvo con un suspiro.

"Así que entonces, todos somos unos egoístas." Dijo Will lentamente, llevando su mirada al piso. "Pero eso aun no justifica mis acciones. Debiste de haber pasado ese año, donde tú hubieras querido y ahora no puedo regresártelo…"

"Piratas." Susurró mas para ella misma que para él.

"¿Qué?" Will levantó su vista para verla interrogativamente.

Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente. "Piratas." Repitió, aunque él todavía no parecía entender. "Y no lo veas tan oscuro. Me haces sentir culpable."

"¿Me perdonas?" Preguntó apresuradamente, animado por el rastro de humor en la voz de ella.

Elizabeth estudio su rostro por un momento. "Yo también estoy cansada." Le susurró, mordiéndose el labio. "Solo quiero ser feliz." Miró hacia otro lado y las lagrimas que había tratado de controlar rodaron por sus mejillas. "Estoy cansada de la sangre, de la muerte, de la decepción, de la culpabilidad y de la tristeza." Limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Mirando pensativamente a la distancia por un momento, antes de mover sus ojos de nuevo a él- "¿Me perdonas?" Preguntó con una mueca.

Will parpadeo. "Elizabeth…" Frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia ella.

"Es en serio." Dijo Elizabeth firmemente, interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos con extraña expectación.

Él le regreso su mirada silenciosa por un momento, antes de que el mensaje en los ojos de ella llegara hacia él. Y comprendió que ya era demasiado tarde o demasiado pronto para una discusión exhaustiva, para explicaciones superfluas o disculpas vanas.

Él asintió, dando algunos pasos hacia adelante. "Te perdono."

Elizabeth sonrió rotamente entre las lágrimas. "Yo también te perdono." Dijo con voz quebrada, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Will la miró en completa incredulidad y entonces sonrió, acercándose para abrazarla. Elizabeth envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sollozo y pudo sentir que él también lloraba, pero ninguno de ellos habló y solo se abrazaron por un momento antes de alejarse.

"Se feliz." Le dijo Will, intentando sonar amenazador, pero su voz titubeo y Elizabeth se rio.

"Lo seré." Dijo ella apretando los diente y con voz firme. "Tú también."

Will asintió, y se apretaron las manos.

"Tus cartas." Le recordó Will con una sonrisa.

"Oh, sí." Elizabeth sonrió ligeramente y regresó al escritorio. Se sentó y termino sus cartas en silencio, las dobló cuidadosamente y escribió los nombres en el frente. "Aquí están." Dijo, extendiendo las cartas hacia Will.

"Adiós Elizabeth." Dijo Will, moviendo sus ojos de las cartas hacia su rostro.

"Adiós Will." Respondió ella con una sonrisa, las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

"Siento mucho hacerte llorar." Añadió en voz baja, sosteniendo su mirada por un momento.

Ella asintió y se sonrieron el uno al otro y entonces Will abrió la puerta y le dio una última mirada sobre su hombro, rápidamente salió de la Cabina del Capitán, cerró la puerta y el pasado quedo atrás de él.

Elizabeth miró la puerta y llevó sus manos a través de su rostro con un suspiro. Había terminado. Por fin. Por fin todo había terminado. Quería alejarse de la puerta, pero entonces la puerta se abrió de repente. Elizabeth arqueo las cejas, esperando que no fuera Will de nuevo.

Pero no era Will y sonrió al ver a Pintel y Ragetti llevando una tina a la cabina.

"¿Dónde está Jack?" Preguntó Elizabeth sonriente, cuando ellos bajaron la tina.

Ragetti abrió la boca para responder, pero Pintel le dio un codazo. "No creo que debamos hablar con ella." Susurró Pintel en el oído de Ragetti.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Ragetti en voz alta. Pintel le pateo la espinilla.

"Porque se supone que no debemos demostrar que sabemos quién es ella." Susurró Pintel entre dientes. "¿Recuerdas? ¿Quieres ser golpeado por una luz?"

Ragetti parecía considerarlo por un momento.

Elizabeth escuchaba su absurda conversación, frunciendo el ceño en confusión. Por fin rodo los ojos y salió de la cabina, decidiendo que era más fácil y más rápido encontrar a Jack por sí misma.

* * *

Contrario a lo que Elizabeth esperaba, Jack demostró ser difícil de encontrar. Nadie sabía dónde estaba y Elizabeth caminó alrededor del barco, buscó en la cabina, y en un acto de desesperación fue a buscarlo a la bodega del ron, golpeada por la idea de que Jack podría haber querido mostrarle a su hijo uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Sin embargo, estaba aliviada de no encontrarlos ahí, después de todo.

_Ellos_. Sonrió para sí misma. Ellos: su esposo y su hijo. Y solo hace un año, quien iba a pensar…

Detuvo sus pasos en la puerta de la cocina, al escuchar voces familiares. Con cuidado, empujo la puerta para abrirla y miró adentro, incluso antes de realmente ver a Jack parado de espaldas a la puerta, en medio de la habitación con el bebé en los brazos.

"… Y entonces me nombraron su jefe." Dijo Jack mirando a Blaxton con una sonrisa.

"Me encantaría escuchar esa historia también." Dijo Elizabeth con voz suave, inclinándose sobre el marco de la puerta con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

Jack se dio la vuelta sonriendo. "Tengo un conjunto de historias especiales, solo para ti, amor." Dijo caminando lentamente hacia ella y Elizabeth notó algo divertido, aparentemente trataba de caminar derecho lo más posible, sin su usual movimiento. "Fue una conversación corta." Dijo en voz baja, mirándola con escudriño.

"No fue realmente una conversación." Dijo Elizabeth con un encogimiento de hombros y una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla del bebé con las puntas de sus dedos. "Dijo que lo sentía. Dije que lo sentía, dijo adiós, le dije adiós." Lo miró con una sonrisa vanidosa. "Pero me gusta cuando estas celoso."

Jack amplio los ojos en un instante. "¿Celoso?" Preguntó, burlonamente horrorizado.

Elizabeth se rio. "Sí." Se acercó más a él. "Y ahora devuélveme a mi bebé."

"Mi bebé." Dijo Jack con una maliciosa sonrisa, colocando a Blaxton en los brazos de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sonrió brillantemente y quería decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Blaxton quien hizo una mueca, moviendo sus manos tratando de alcanzar a Jack. Elizabeth parpadeo, mirando a su hijo con incredulidad.

Jack sonrió triunfalmente. "¿Celosa?" Preguntó divertido.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos. "Muy bien." Dijo levantando el mentón y regresándole el bebé a Jack y notando no sin asombro que Blaxton se calmo al instante, atrapando una de las rastas de su padre y tratando de enredarla en sus pequeños dedos. "Si prefieres cargar a tu hijo en lugar de bañarte con tu esposa, es tu elección. Así que entonces, tendré que bañarme sola." Dijo sonriendo victoriosamente, ante la consternación de la expresión facial de Jack y dejando la cocina, antes de que Jack tuviera oportunidad de detenerla, comenzando a reír cuando regreso a la Cabina del Capitán.

* * *

"¡Adelante!" Gritó Bill Turner subiendo un pie a la silla de su escritorio.

Con indecisión, Will abrió la puerta y entro a la Cabina del Capitán del _Holandés Errante._

Bootstrap sonrió brevemente.

Will respiro profundamente. "Quería…" Comenzó exhausto.

"D, P, S." Lo interrumpió Bill colocando sus manos en los hombros de Will.

Arrugando su frente y un poco confundido, Will bajo su mirada al suelo.

"Disculpas." Dijo Bill con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a su hijo intensamente.

Will miró alrededor de la cabina y después movió sus ojos hacia el rostro de su padre, sus palabras entrando en él.

"Yo lo siento." Replicó Will lentamente.

"Perdón." Dijo Bill sin aliento.

Will suspiró. "Lo hice y lo hare."

Bootstrap le sonrió cuidadosamente, y atrajo a su hijo a un breve pero fuerte abrazo.

"¿Qué significa la S?" Preguntó Will, arriesgandose a sonreír.

Bill Turner sonrió. "Sigue adelante."

Will regreso sus ojos a su padre y asintió.

* * *

"¿Lizzie?"

Elizabeth sonrió para si misma y abrió la puerta del cabina del capitán y rápidamente adquirió una expresión facial seria. Pero tan pronto como vio a Jack en la puerta viéndose positivamente herido, no pudo más que sonreír.

"¿Cambiaste de idea?" Preguntó ella arrogantemente, tratando de no reírse.

Jack entro a la cabina. "Nunca fue lo que yo tenía en mente en primer lugar." Dijo él con un mohín.

Elizabeth sonrió y tomó a Blaxton en sus brazos, a pesar de las protestas del bebé. Mostrándole a Jack un fingido malestar.

Jack sonrió. "Es solo por las rastas, amor. Estoy seguro que si tuvieras rastas le gustarías mas." Dijo cerrando con seguro la puerta detrás de él.

"¡Le gusto mucho!" Exclamó Elizabeth, viéndose horrorizada.

Blaxton rio Jack sonrió.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño. "Esto no es gracioso." Dijo en voz baja, inclinándose hacia abajo y besando la frente del bebé, finalmente poniéndole atención a ella. Blaxton tocó su rostro, cerrando sus deditos alrededor de su mentón, haciéndola un poco feliz.

"Ahora, amor. No te preocupes." Jack caminó alrededor de ella y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura desde su espalda, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro. "Las rastas son fáciles de hacer."

Elizabeth estaba a punto de responder, pero entonces Blaxton dejo ir su barbilla, moviendo sus manos hacia el rostro de Jack. Jack sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Elizabeth bufó exasperada. "Bueno, ya quiero ver quien le gusta ms cuando tenga hambre." Murmuró en un juguetón tono amenazador, besando la nariz del bebé sonriente. "Mi pequeño bucanero amado." Añadió, dándose la vuelta, de repente dándose cuenta de algo nuevo. Una cuna de madera estaba en medio de la cabina. "Jack ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo?..." Lo miró incrédula.

Jack sacudió la cabeza con un suspiro. "Lizzie, amor, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo. Soy el capitán…"

El llamado a la puerta lo interrumpió. "¡Esta cerrado!" Dijo medio triunfalmente, medio irritado.

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth le dio una divertida mirada.

"Soy solo yo." Dijo Gibbs inseguro desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Jack rodo los ojos, desbloqueo la muerta y la abrió precipitadamente. "Solo es cuestión de perspectiva." Dijo puntualmente.

Gibbs sonrió a manera de disculpa. "Lo siento, pero me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo, Jack."

* * *

Decirle adiós a Elizabeth y después decirle adiós a su padre, hizo sentir a Will extrañamente triste y pensativo y de alguna manera también aliviado, pero predominantemente triste y arrepentido. Algo había llegado a su final. Una parte importante en su vida había terminado y esa parte iba a viajar lejos de él para siempre. No iba a ver a su padre en los próximos nueve años y lo más probable, es que no iba a volver a ver Elizabeth jamás.

Sin embargo, pensar en ello no le causaba dolor, el dolor se había ido, aplastado por la culpabilidad y por el perdón, perdón que ni siquiera se había atrevido a soñar que se le concediese. El dolor se había ido junto con el amor, ese amor que se había evaporado en esos diez meses, herido por la indiferencia, por la torpeza, por la amargura y finalmente asesinado cuando por fin se dio cuenta, cuando por fin entendió que el corazón de ella le pertenecía a otra persona. A otro hombre, a otro lugar, a otra manera de vivir.

Inhaló profundamente, mirando fijamente la tierra mientras caminaba lentamente lejos del mar, siguiendo un polvoriento camino que conducía a Maldream.

No sabía lo que iba a hacer. Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería hacer. Quizás mudarse a otra villa, no sabía si podría explicar la desaparición de Elizabeth y del bebé. Podía decir que lo abandono, por supuesto, tan simple como eso, pero no era justo culpar a Elizabeth y ensuciar su nombre, de ninguna manera. Una mujer que deja a su esposo, definitivamente, no habla bien de ella.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, casi no se dio cuenta, cuando llego a la casa, estaba medio sorprendido por haber llegado tan rápido y solo sus piernas se sentían muy cansadas por haber estado caminando por horas.

Con reticencia, abrió la puerta y entro a la casa y de inmediato se sorprendió por el extraño olor que circulaba adentro. Inhalo sospechosamente, arqueando las cejas en perplejidad.

Mirando en la cocina, sus ojos se ampliaron al ver la mesa puesta y arreglada, platos con diferentes alimentos y pasteles perfectamente horneados, el piso de la cocina estaba brillante, hasta el punto de lastimar los ojos.

Parpadeando en consternación, Will se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se había dado el breve duelo entre él y Jack. Por alguna razón, no le sorprendió que la habitación estuviera tan ordenada o era quizás que nunca había estado así antes, el vidrio roto había sido removido del piso, las sillas estaban en su lugar, el piso pulido…

Miró fijamente por la ventana por un momento.

Sí. Había cortinas nuevas colgadas, y las ventanas aparentemente habían sido lavadas.

Frotándose la frente en desconcierto, Will se dio la vuelta e inesperadamente se encontró cara a cara con una persona que bajaba las escaleras llevando un gran tazón de agua en sus manos,

"Buenas noches." Dijo Will en voz baja.

Giselle dio un grito apagado por la sorpresa, su voz la sorprendió y la hizo perder el equilibrio, dejando caer el tazón, salpicando el agua por toda la escalera y si no hubiera sido por Will que se movió rápidamente y la atrapó a medio vuelo, ella ciertamente se hubiera caído por las escaleras.

"Me asustaste." Dijo con una breve sonrisa, rápidamente recuperando la compostura.

Will desenredo sus brazos de alrededor de ella y asintió con una tibia sonrisa. "Lo siento." Dijo con voz baja, casi preguntándole que estaba haciendo, pero decidió que eso sonaría maleducado.

Giselle sonrió, aparentemente leyendo su mente. "Vine en la tarde y la casa estaba vacía, pero todas las puertas estaban abiertas y los muebles desordenados." Sonrió moviendo las manos para hacer hincapié en su punto. "Así que decidí limpiar un poco. Espero que no te importe." Añadió cuando él no dijo nada, mirándola casi con indiferencia.

"No, por supuesto que no." Susurró rápidamente, notando su mirada. "A sido… un día largo y solo estoy… muy cansado…"

Giselle asintió, sonriendo ligeramente. "Hice un poco de cena, en el caso de que llegaran tarde." Vaciló por un momento. "¿Elizabeth esta aquí?" Preguntó cautelosamente.

Will la miró pensativamente, pero entonces repentinamente recordó lo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo." "Tengo una carta para ti." Dijo mirando los dos pedazos de papel enrollados y dándole a Giselle el que tenía su nombre. "El otro es para la señora Roggson." Añadió en un susurró, mirando medio ausentemente a las cartas por un momento, antes de alejarlas.

Se sentía completamente cansado, que ni siquiera tenía la suficiente fuerza para pensar.

Giselle parecía un poco desconcertada, pero después de un momento de consideración, abrió la carta y la leyó lo más rápido posible, impaciente por las noticias.

"Se fue." Dijo Giselle tranquilamente, después de un momento de silencio, mirando a Will.

"Sí." Will se dio la vuelta y bajó lentamente las escaleras. "Se fue con su esposo y con su bebé." Susurró mas para si mismo que para ella.

Giselle termino rápidamente la carta y lo siguió a la cocina. "Parece ser un larga historia." Dijo ella deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

"Es una larga historia." Acordó Will mirando hacia afuera por la ventana.

Giselle rápidamente entro a la cocina y se sentó en un de las sillas de la mesa. "Entonces, es bueno que tengamos la noche entera." Dijo convencionalmente.

Will movió sus ojos a ella con un poco de incredulidad, mirando cómo se encargaba de la vajilla.

"Dudo mucho que quieras hablarme después de que te cuente lo que he hecho." Dijo Will en un serio tono de voz.

Giselle entrecerró los ojos al verlo. "Tomare el riesgo." Dijo ella con una divertida sonrisa.

Will lo miró lleno de dudas. Ella suspiró y se puso de pie, caminando hacia él.

"Te conté cosas peores de mi." Dijo ella pensativamente, inclinando su cabeza contra el marco de la ventana y mirando el cielo que se oscurecía.

"¿Cómo sabes que son peores?" Preguntó moviendo sus ojos a ella. "Creo que lo mío definitivamente es peor." Declaró decididamente.

Giselle sonrió, sus ojos fijos aun en el paisaje de afuera. "Creo que nunca lo sabré si no me cuestas tus malas acciones." Dijo ella, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

"Son terribles." Dijo él con voz solemne, observando su rostro.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa divertida cerniéndose sobre sus labios. "Ya casi esta oscuro." Dijo señalando hacia la ventana. "Justo el momento adecuado para las historias de terror."

Will sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo cansadamente. Apartó sus ojos, mirando ausentemente alrededor de la cocina. "No creo que realmente quieras escuchar..." Comenzó, pero no tuvo oportunidad de terminar, porque de repente Giselle se inclinó hacia adelante, quitándole las palabras de la boca con un dulce beso.

"Realmente quiero escuchar." Le susurró convincentemente, retrocediendo antes de que él tuviera tiempo de comprender lo que había pasado.

Will la miró con los ojos ampliados. "Bueno…" Dijo por fin, recobrándose de la sorpresa. "Si _realmente_ quiere escuchar…"

Giselle inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y asintió, regresándole la sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando Jack dejo la cabina para hablar con Gibbs, Elizabeth alimento a Blaxton y después de un poco de tiempo, caminó alrededor de la cabina para arrullarlo y se quedara dormido, finalmente lo dejo en la cuna, mirando el rostro dormido del bebé por largo tiempo.

A pesar de sus graciosos cometarios, estaba absolutamente encantada de lo cariñoso que era el bebé con Jack, no estaba celosa, no del todo (lo que no significaba que no pudiera usar el tema para molestar a Jack). También estaba muy feliz por la reacción de Jack hacia el bebé, aunque honestamente, no esperaba menos de él.

"Se parece a ti cuando está dormido."

Elizabeth saltó por la sorpresa y se dio la vuelta aterrizando directamente en los brazos de Jack.

Lo miró pensativamente, y con deliberada falta de prisa envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. "No." Sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa. "Despierto o dormido se parece a ti." Se inclinó hacia adelante presionando lentamente sus labios sobre los de él.

Ahuecando su rostro entre sus manos, Jack la beso ardientemente, rompiendo el beso repetidas veces, para susurrar su nombre contra sus labios, una y otra vez.

Elizabeth rio al principio, pero después algo se rompió dentro de ella, rompiendo en llanto y ocultado su rostro en su pecho, mientras que él la acercaba a él, abrazándola fuertemente, recorriendo con sus manos, su espalda de arriba abajo, enredando su cabello alrededor de sus dedos, envolviendo su dorado (_dorado como el oro_, pensó con una sonrisa interna, recordando Tortuga, recordando el momento anterior a que despertara, sin su memoria, pero con la marca de una vida nueva, esperando por ella) cabello alrededor de sus dedos.

"Esta es la última vez que lloro." Le susurró en su pecho, enterrando su rostro en la tela de su camisa. "Lo prometo."

"No, Lizzie." Jack suavemente le levantó la cabeza con su mano. "Esa es mi promesa." Dijo mirándola solemnemente y presionando sus labios en su rostro.

"Así que ¿podemos comenzar?" Preguntó Elizabeth apoyando su frente contra la de él y ahuecando su rostro en sus manos.

"Y ¿Cuáles son las opciones?" Preguntó rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

Elizabeth le correspondió al beso, pero retrocedió antes de que él lo profundizara, riéndose burlonamente de su herida expresión facial. "Uno; nuestro baño." Dijo tomándolo de la camisa de manera caprichosa.

"Me gusta el uno." Sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Dos: La explicación de cierto agujero en tu pecho." Dijo, mirándolo de manera sospechosa.

Jack rodo los ojos. "¿Tres?" Preguntó, aparentemente ignorando la segunda opción.

"Tres…" Elizabeth arrugó la frente, tratando de pensar en la tercera opción.

Jack sonrió. "Yo elijo la número tres."

Elizabeth parpadeo desconcertada. "Pero ni siquiera he dicho… ¡Jack!" Exclamó cuando Jack la tomo en sus brazos, pero luego se cubrió la boca con una mano mirando a Blaxton con aprensión, temiendo que su grito pudiera haberlo despertado, pero afortunadamente la única reacción del bebé fue arrugar su pequeña nariz.

Jack pateo la puerta de la habitación para abrirla, colocó a Elizabeth sobre la cama y se subió arriba de ella. Elizabeth entrelazó sus dedos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de él y lo miró expectante.

"Dije que haremos el numero tres primero." Propuso seriamente. "Después haremos… el numero tres otra vez." Elizabeth se rio. "Después…"

"El número tres una vez mas." Lo interrumpió sonriente.

"Exactamente." Acordó Jack con una sonrisa. "Y después haremos el número uno, continuaremos con el numero tres y…" Hizo una pausa y se inclino hacia abajo para besarla. "El numero tres y después…" respiró profundamente. "Podemos negociar el número dos... ¿Qué fue eso, amor?"

Elizabeth abrió la boca para responder, pero entonces un llanto que venia de la cabina principal interrumpió su conversación. Ahuecó el rostro de Jack en sus manos y sonrió. "Y yo digo que tendremos que añadir el numero cuatro: bienvenido a la vida familiar." Dijo Elizabeth sonriendo, antes de ponerse de pie e ir a ver a Blaxton.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	85. Chapter 85

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review. Se los agradesco mucho. Un beso para todos.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 85**

"Tiene sus dedos tan pequeñitos." Dijo Elizabeth maravillada, sonriendo cuando Blaxton cerró todos sus dedos alrededor de su pulgar.

"Aye. Nunca había visto unos dedos tan pequeños de cerca." Jack sonrió pensativamente, moviendo sus ojos entre su esposa y su hijo.

Elizabeth rió, ella y Jack estaban recostados en sus costados sobre la cama, sus cabezas apoyadas sobre sus manos, Blaxton reía alegremente en medio de la cama entre ellos. Estaban tratando de dormirlo, lo habían mecido, le habían cantando, le habían hablado, hasta incluso, el loro le había cantado, pero todo había sido en vano. Blaxton sonreía, reía, pero estaba absolutamente reacio a dormir.

"Yo tampoco había visto a un bebé así de cerca, antes." Dijo Elizabeth sonriendo, inclinándose sobre el bebé y besando su manita. "Antes de que naciera, quiero decir." Añadió, mirando a Jack y acariciando la mejilla del bebé con la punta de sus dedos. "Parece tan frágil, al principio, tenia miedo hasta de tocarlo, pensé que lo lastimaría con el solo hecho de tocarlo."

Blaxton pateaba alegremente, alcanzando uno de los mechones de cabello de Elizabeth que caía sobre su hombro. Elizabeth sonrió brillantemente y entonces levantó la vista, al sentir las manos de Jack sobre su mejilla. Él le sonrió, no con su usual sonrisa exactamente, sino con una nueva, una enigmática sonrisa, que había notado solo hace unas horas, en sus ojos había una mirada un poco tímida, pensativa.

"Se te ocurrió un nombre muy elocuente, amor." Observó él con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth correspondió a su sonrisa, inclinándose en su contacto, cuando Jack ahueco su rostro completo en sus manos. "Después de todo, _black_, estaba en mi lista." Dijo con un suspiro, su sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció. "Le hubiera puesto Jack si…"

Jack presionó su pulgar sobre sus labios. Elizabeth sonrió y él recorrió con su dedo el largo de su labio inferior. "Elegiste el mejor nombre en el que pudiste pensar." Elizabeth sonrió aun más. "Blaxton Weatherby. Podrá ir directo a Londres y al parlamento con ese nombre." Añadió Jack con una muy seria expresión facial.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron al instante. "¡Sé que no te gusta!" Exclamó ella con una risa nerviosa, medio divertida, medio horrorizada.

"¿Qué?" Jack parpadeo. "Acabo de decir que ese es el mejor nombre jamás inventado." Afirmó decididamente, una mirada maliciosa parpadeo en sus ojos. "Además." Aclaró su garganta. "No hay nada perdido en este asunto, hubiera sido mal que lo hubieras nombrado… de otra manera..." Enmendó, moviendo sus cejas provocativamente.

Elizabeth lo miró fijamente por un momento, antes de que el significado de las palabras se registraran en su mente. "Oh, no, no, no." Dijo enderezándose y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Me sentia verdaderamente muy mal con todo. No lo haua de nuevo." Dijo con un pequeño mohín, examinándose las uñas, pero mirando a Jack por el rabillo del ojo.

Pero ahora los ojos de Jack se ampliaron. "¿Qué es lo que quieres decir amor?"

Ella levantó la vista, mirándolo lo más seria posible, tratando de adivinar si él también estaba fingiendo estar serio.

Pero entonces, de repente ella recordó algo y se soltó riendo a pesar de sus esfuerzos de mantenerse seria. Jack sonrió dándole una mirada interrogativa.

"Yo solo…" Elizabeth volvió a reír. "Pobre Will." Dijo, mirando a Jack quien no parecía muy contento con la mención del nombre. "Realmente fui horrible." Añadió Elizabeth rápidamente, para aclarar su punto y evitar una discusión, aunque disfrutaba viendo ese brillo de celos en sus ojos. "Me sentía tan mal y todo me parecía tan irritante, así que le gritaba a Will por razones completamente ridículas, cada vez que podía." Dijo mirando a Jack.

"Definitivamente se lo merecía." Jack comento secamente, mirándola intensamente.

Elizabeth cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¡¿Aun estas celoso de él?!" dijo sonriendo incrédula

"¡No lo estoy!" Dijo Jack indignado.

Blaxton interrumpió la conversación, gritando alegremente.

"¡Ya se lo que le gusta!" Elizabeth extendió sus manos cambiando de tema y cambiando sus ojos entre Jack y Blaxton. "¡Le gusta cuando haces mohines!"

"No hago mohines." Dijo Jack haciendo un mohín.

Blaxton se rió, moviendo sus manitas en el aire. Elizabeth miró a Jack sonriendo triunfalmente.

Jack frunció su frente, pero entonces otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente. "¡Y si no necesita dormir?" Preguntó Jack moviendo sus ojos de Blaxton a Elizabeth con sincera preocupación.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Preguntó Elizabeth frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

Jack se inclinó hacia adelante y Elizabeth imitó sus movimientos, sus rostros casi se tocaban. "Quizás no necesita dormir, porque es inmortal." Explicó Jack con un susurró de confabulación y aunque la primera reacción de Elizabeth fue dar un bufido, en su segunda reacción lo pensó y ambos miraron a su hijo curiosamente.

"No." Elizabeth rompió con el momento de silencio, sacudiendo su cabeza decididamente. "Comió después de tomar el Agua de Vida, así que si come eso significa que también va a dormir. Creo." Añadió encogiéndose de hombros, mirando el rostro de Jack buscando su confirmación.

"Aye." Acordó Jack, mirando al bebe de manera sospechosa. "Quizás solo quiere tu atención completa, para él solo." Elizabeth sonrió, se inclinó hacia Jack y lo beso suavemente en los labios. "En realidad, no puedo culparlo." Dijo Jack lentamente llevando sus manos hacia su rostro. Elizabeth cerro los ojos y se inclinó en su tacto. "Cuanto te extrañe Lizzie." Susurró Jack casi inaudiblemente y Elizabeth abrió los ojos.

"Nunca mas volverás a extrañarme." Dijo apoyando su frente contra la de él y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Y él le sonrió acercándola más a él. "Cuida…" Elizabeth miró al bebé. "¡Jack, se quedo dormido!"

Blaxton dormía con su cabecita inclinada hacia a un lado, sus deditos doblados en un puño a ambos lados de su cabeza. Moviendo su naricita una o dos veces, respirando constantemente.

"Es tan extraño…" Elizabeth se inclinó sobre el bebé y suavemente tomó al niño en sus brazos. "Que sea nuestro." Dijo cuidadosamente deslizándose de la cama, se puso de pie. "Quiero decir." Sonrió. "Es extraño pensar que fue hecho por ti y por mi." Se detuvo, sacudiendo su cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada. "Lo que estoy diciendo no tiene sentido, pero…"

"Lo tienes, amor." Jack se levantó también, acercándose a ella. "Tu le das sentido." Acomodando algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Elizabeth sonrió. "Voy a dejarlo en la cuna y tu vas a ir a conseguir agua para nuestro baño."

"Eso suena mas que brillante para mi. Y también creo que ya es momento de zarpar." Jack abrió la puerta para que Elizabeth pasara.

Elizabeth se dio la vuelta y lo besó. "A la Cueva del Naufragio." Le recordó dulcemente.

Jack rodo los ojos. "¿Por qué?" Preguntó, con una muy infeliz expresión en su rostro.

"Primero, porque quiero que Blaxton conozca a su abuelo."

Jack parpadeo, mirando a Elizabeth como si no tuviera idea de lo que ella estaba hablando. "¿Abuelo?" Repitió con voz indiferente.

"Jack." Elizabeth lo miró seriamente. "No tienes abuelas y tu padre es el único abuelo. Así que realmente pensé…"

"¡¿Mi padre?!" Jack la interrumpió, mirándola sinceramente sorprendido, por decir lo menos.

"Sí, creo que tu padre es el abuelo de Blaxton, a menos que mi razonamiento sea incorrecto. Y si lo es, por favor, por todos los medios, corrígeme." Dijo Elizabeth manteniendo la sonrisa, divertida por la expresión en el rostro de Jack, como si realmente estuviera tratando de hacer la conexión.

"No creo que él pueda ser una… brillante figura… como padre… o como abuelo, para el mismo caso." Dijo Jack cautelosamente, encerrando un poco sus ojos.

Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, mirándola pensativamente. "Bueno, no estoy planeando dejarlo a cargo de nuestro hijo, solo estoy pensando en que conozca a su nieto." Replico Elizabeth, un poco intrigada, no sabiendo realmente, como preguntar lo que quería saber. "Además." Añadió después de una pausa, cambiando el tema por el momento. "Esa es solo una de las razones. La otra es que quiero ver mi barco, hablar con mi primer contramaestre…"

Jack hizo una mueca ante eso.

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth lo miró sospechosamente.

"Nada." Respondió Jack con una expresión culpablemente inocente.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué es todo eso?"

Jack movió sus manos despreocupadamente. "¿Algún otro motivo, amor?"

Elizabeth suspiró, pero dejo el asunto para mas tarde. Parecía que cada tema que ella trataba de comenzar, tenia que abandonarlo, y tenia miedo de que pudiera olvidar todas esas cosas inexplicables que quería saber. Ya había olvidado la primera… ¿Cuál era? Oh, sí, la tercera herida de bala. La herida de bala, el capitán Teague Sparrow, la _emperatriz_. _Hacer una lista es una buena idea_, pensó secamente.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cuna, acomodando a Blaxton en las suaves telas. Quito un mechón de cabello negro de su frente, se inclinó hacia abajo y besó al bebé ligeramente en la mejilla, recibiendo un apenas perceptible movimiento en su nariz como respuesta. Ella sonrió y entonces se dio la vuelta acercándose a Jack quien la miraba con esa nueva sonrisa en su rostro.

Elizabeth simplemente colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, cuando él tiró de ella hacia él, chocando sus labios contra los de ella, besándola de una manera que no se pudiera olvidar, besándola como en el pasado, como todos sus días juntos y varias imágenes colapsaron mientras destellaban en la mente de Elizabeth, el intercambio de anillos, cuando subieron al nido de cuervo, la firma de el acta de matrimonio…

"¡Todavía tengo el anillo!" Dijo Elizabeth felizmente, cuando rompieron el beso, para poder respirar.

Jack apoyó su frente contra la de ella, manteniéndola cerca y mirando hacia su mano que ella había levantado para que él pudiera ver el anillo verde en su dedo. "Lo encontré." Susurró con un suspiro. "Lo encontré… en tu abrigo." Dijo con una mueca. "Y tu abrigo se quedo en esa casa." Añadió con un mohín.

"Tengo un abrigo nuevo." Respondió Jack con una sonrisa engreída, encogiéndose de hombros para demostrar dicha pieza de ropa y después atrapó la mano de Elizabeth en la suya y la llevó a sus labios. "Ya no me importan los abrigos, ni los sombreros, ni los anillos, Lizbeth." Rozó sus labios contra sus nudillos, antes de depositar un suave beso en el dorso de su mano.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos en juguetona desconfianza. "Estás diciendo que vas a evitar la compra de nuestros apropiados anillos de boda. Pero te recuerdo que prometiste…"

Jack sonrió maliciosamente, rozando con sus dedos sus labios. "Recuerdo eso amor. Y tengo intención de cumplir esta promesa, como todas las otras."

"Perlas en China." Susurró ella contra sus labios, deslizando su mano entre sus rastas y la otra usándola para quitarle el abrigo. "Diamantes de África Meridional." Muy lentamente presiono sus labios sobre los de él, fuegos artificiales estallaban detrás de sus parpados cerrados y en su mente como copos de oro una vez perdidos y ahora siendo recuperados. "Rubíes en Madagascar." Exhaló, sus labios aun tocaban los de él y lo sintió sonreír, sus ojos se cerraron y él los abrió con dificultad. "Zafiros en Tailandia y las sedas de la India."

"Recuerdas cada palabra, amor." Le susurró mirando su rostro, viendo sus labios temblar en una sonrisa.

"En ese entonces pensé que no necesitaba todas esas cosas, pero ahora, realmente creo que quiero todas." Dijo con un rastro de capricho en su voz, abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole dulcemente.

"Por supuesto que sí." Le sonrió, cuidadosamente acariciando con el dorso de su mano su rostro. "Y mucho mas que eso. Todo, de todos lados, de cada lugar al que vayamos." Se inclinó hacia abajo y le beso la esquina de la boca y ella lentamente giró su cabeza pera encontrar sus labios en un beso.

"Vamos a zarpar." Le susurró, mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

Había una razón para querer ir a la Cueva del Naufragio, pero para eso necesitaba un poco de intriga por un lado y no estaba segura si funcionaria, así que prefirió no mencionárselo a Jack todavía.

Afortunadamente, él no la presiono en el tema y con reticencia aun estuvo de acuerdo en navegar hacia la Cueva del Naufragio.

* * *

"¡Señor Gibbs!" Jack emergió debajo de la cubierta, acercándose al timón. "¿El señor Ragetti regresó de su misión?"

"¡Aye!" sonrió Gibbs, alcanzándolo. "Lo hizo."

Como Gibbs había sugerido, le fue enviado a Giselle un hermoso cofre con algo no menos hermoso adentro, para agradecerle, porque si no hubiera sido por su carta él nunca hubiera descubierto donde estaba Elizabeth. Y también había un cofre similar para Scarlett para cuando se detuvieran en Tortuga.

"Entonces, vámonos." Ordenó Jack con una sonrisa.

"¡Por fin!" Gibbs sonrió. "¿Tortuga?" sonrió con complicidad, la posibilidad de celebrar la muy largamente pospuesta fiesta de bodas, era una muy agradable idea para la tripulación entera, especialmente después de buscar la Fuente de la Juventud, que no les había dado la inmortalidad como ellos habían esperado y después seguida de diez meses de búsqueda y no exactamente actividades piratas. Varios días e incluso semanas de celebración era definitivamente una enorme mejora en la atmosfera en general.

Jack sonrió. "Nay. Nuestro primer curso es hacia… la Cueva del Naufragio." Dijo con un ligero ceño fruncido. "Ordenes del Rey." Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa, respondiendo a la mirada interrogativa de Gibbs.

"Ya veo." Asintió Gibbs son una sonrisa.

* * *

Elizabeth se quedo inclinada sobre la cuna, vigilando el sueño de Blaxton y esperando que durmiera pacíficamente durante toda la noche.

Movió sus manos en un gesto de silencio hacia Pintel y Ragetti, cuando los dos piratas comenzaban a discutir, a la vez que llevaban baldes de agua para llenar la tina vacía.

"¿Quién lo creería, eh?" Susurró Pintel, mirando sobre su hombro a Elizabeth quien les dio la espalda y apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano, mirando al bebé. "El capitán y la muñeca, casados y todo. Y también con un hijo."

Elizabeth se mordió el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa y preguntándose si Pintel realmente no era consciente de lo fuerte que eran sus susurros.

Después de varias visitas mas la tina estuvo llena y Pintel y Ragetti dejaron la cabina permanentemente.

Elizabeth le dio una mirada de anhelo al agua caliente, pero cada vez se sentía mas impaciente por lo que a Jack le estaba tomando tanto tiempo. Él solo tenía que dar la orden de zarpar y luego volver.

Miró alrededor de la cabina, buscando al loro, pero al parecer el loro también había decidido tomar un descanso de su compañía y también se había ido.

Dando una mirada tranquilizadora mas al bebé dormido, Elizabeth sonrió para si misma, y comenzó a desabotonarse el vestido. Pensó que con un poco de suerte, podría tomar su baño, vestirse e irse a la cama para fingir estar dormida, así cuando Jack regresara, se sentiría frustrado de tener a su esposa tan rápidamente dormida por estarlo esperando.

Sonrió, y después de quitarse la ropa se acercó a la bañera y se sentó lentamente, disfrutando del agua caliente envolviéndola, lavando todos esos solitarios y miserables días y por un momento, tuvo la impresión de que regresaba en el tiempo y que de nuevo era esa día, cuando Jack le propuso matrimonio… en esa misma bañera, de hecho. Se rio, deslizándose mas profundamente en el agua, hasta que solo su cabeza estaba por encima de la línea del agua. Se quedo inmóvil por un par de minutos, antes de tomar la pastilla de jabón y con bastante rapidez se baño, mirando la puerta sobre su hombro.

Después de bañarse y lavarse el cabello, Elizabeth se levantó, se envolvió en una toalla y salió de la bañera, buscando los baúles que tenían su ropa y para su asombro, estaban exactamente en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado hace casi un año. Jack no los había movido. Jack no los había quitado, ni siquiera los había movido a ningún lugar. Abrió uno de los baúles, buscando un vestido, que no hubiera usando antes, cosa que no era particularmente difícil de hacer, ya que no había tenido oportunidad de ponerse todos los vestidos que Jack le había comprado en Tortuga.

Buscando a través del tercer baúl, encontró un hermoso vestido blanco que en realidad parecía más un camisón de dormir, pero como ya casi era de noche…

Elizabeth se puso rápidamente el ligero vestido y tomó un cepillo del baúl siguiente y comenzó cepillarse el cabello, cuando de repente escucho pasos apresurados en el pasillo.

Con un grito apagado, brinco sobre sus pies, corrió hacia la cuna, para asegurarse de que Blaxton siguiera durmiendo pacíficamente, le sonrió al bebé y rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Escuchó como la puerta de la cabina principal se abría y se cerraba, justo en el momento en que ella se recostó en la cama, escondiendo su risa en la almohada. Con el corazón latiendo acelerado, levanto ligeramente la cabeza y escuchó. Escuchó unos pasos y reconoció rápidamente la manera de caminar de Jack, confirmada por su voz.

"¿Lizzie?"

Ella sonrió y presiono su mejilla contra la almohada, quitando los mechones sueltos de su aun mojado cabello de su rostro, permitiéndose abrir los ojos disimuladamente por un momento. Había olvidado cubrirse con la manta, pero era demasiado tarde para solucionar eso. Quizás era mejor así. Sonrió de si misma y cuidadosamente levanto su vestido un poco dejando al descubierto sus piernas más arriba de las rodillas.

"¿Amor?"

Elizabeth sostuvo la respiración y por el rabillo del ojo vio la silueta oscura de Jack parado en el marco de la puerta. Y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse, pero no pudo evitar que de su boca escapara un fuerte gemido.

Jack miró fijamente la visión delante de él, con una mezcla de sentimientos, eufórico por verla dormir con tanta gracia y tan pacíficamente en la cama de ambos después de todos esos meses, en los que llego a pensar que la había perdido para siempre. Pero al mismo tiempo triste (por decir lo menos) porque estuviera dormida.

Se quitó el abrigo y el sombrero, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se inclinó sobre ella quitando algunos mechones húmedos sueltos de su rostro.

Elizabeth se movió un poco, un adormilado ceño fruncido apareció en su rostro. Jack la miró por un momento, acariciando su cabello y el contorno de su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos gradualmente, el rastro de una maliciosa sonrisa, parpadeo en sus labios.

Se inclinó un poco mas hacia abajo y rozó sus labios en el oído de Elizabeth. "¿Sabes Lizzie? La próxima vez que pretendas estar dormida, debes de recordar no temblar cada vez que te toco." Le susurró al oído, enterrando ligeramente sus uñas en su mejilla.

Elizabeth sonrió y rápidamente rodo sobre su costado quedando de espaldas. "¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó, abriendo los ojos y moviendo sus brazos a través de su pecho, pero antes de que hiciera eso, Jack atrapó sus manos y las colocó en la cama a cada lado de su cabeza.

"Amor, soy el capitán de este barco y al ser un capitán…"

Elizabeth levantó su cabeza y lo beso brevemente en los labios y después retrocedió dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada. "Me debes una luna de miel, capitán Sparrow." Dijo en voz baja, viendo su rostro con esa entrañable fascinación, y que él había extrañado tanto.

Jack le sonrió. "Aye. Lo debo." Acercó sus labios una pulgada a los de ella, pero después retrocedió antes de besarla. "Pero creo que un baño me espera." Dejo ir sus manos y comenzó a levantarse. "Así que si me perdo…"

Elizabeth se precipitó hacia adelante, lo tomó por la camisa, tirando de él hacia ella sobre la cama. "Llegaste tarde, así que te perdiste del baño." Susurró resueltamente, deslizando sus manos bajo su camisa y tirando de ella hacia arriba. "No voy a estar esperándote otra hora." Le sonrió y lanzó su camisa hacia a un lado. "Sin mencionar que el agua ya esta fria." Lentamente dejando correr sus manos sobre su pecho, sus parpados se sentían tan pesados, que apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Al menos espero que hayas disfrutado de tu baño, amor." Se inclinó hacia abajo, colocando besos boquiabiertos sobre su cuello, enredando una de sus manos en su cabello y la otra deslizándola bajo su vestido apretándole los muslos.

"Pude haberlo disfrutado… mas." Le susurró, cerrando los ojos y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, enterrando suavemente sus uñas en su espalda. "Si mi legalmente esposo hubiera estado."

Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y la miró, después se inclinó hacia abajo y deslizó su boca a través de ella y Elizabeth apretaba sus brazos alrededor de él, dejándose caer en la impaciencia del beso, sin importar nada más, cualquier sentimiento, cualquier emoción. Se besaron, quitándose el resto de sus ropas y riendo mientras las lanzaban a todos los lugares posibles.

"Solo Dios y el mar, saben cuanto te extrañe." Le susurró Jack, apretándola en sus brazos, enterrando su rostro en su cabello, sus manos recuperaban el mapa de su cuerpo, aprendiendo de nuevo todos los recuerdos. "Lizbeth…" Sus labios indecisos vagaban entre sus labios, su cuello, sus senos. "Lizbeth…"

Ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió levemente a punto de responder, pero el nombre de él fue arrancando de sus labios por su gritó ahogado, cuando él le sonrió cálidamente, con un rastro malicioso en sus ojos, se inclinó hacia abajo y cubrió su boca con la suya, el mundo se balanceo y giró.

"Te amo." Le susurró Elizabeth, aferrándose a él, los labios de él estaban en su oreja y ella pudo sentir su sonrisa contra su piel.

"Lo sé." Le susurró el roncamente.

Elizabeth protesto con incoherencia y él sonrió más.

"Dilo otra vez." Le susurró al oído, después de una pausa.

"Te amo." Le susurró, deslizando sus manos sobre sus hombros, cuando él escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y en su cabello, como si no pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella. "Te amo." Repitió, a pesar de que él no se lo pidió otra vez. "Te amo." Jadeo, sus pensamientos giraban en su mente, empapados de colores, de sonidos, el mar chocando contra su imaginación, las manos de él la sostenías sobre la superficie del océano de su corazón, sus labios trazaban cursos en su piel, rozando sobre sus labios y ella ahueco su rostro en sus manos para profundizar el beso, dejando ir el pasado, pero no a él, él era el recuerdo que no se podía permitir perder, ya no mas. "Te amo…"

"Te amo Lizbeth." Le susurró fervientemente contra sus labios, rompiendo el beso por una fracción de segundo, pero antes de que ella abriera los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada, la besó de nuevo, con tanta desesperación, que le recordó a su primer beso, ese primer beso en Tortuga.

"Recuerdo eso." Dijo ella en apenas un audible susurro, sonriendo contra la sonrisa de él, pensando en ese beso, en la primera vez que le dijo todas esas palabras, en los días y noches con él, y sin él, cada una de sus palabras, cada llama ardiendo en sus ojos, cada gesto y la época en la que él solo era un personaje literario de las paginas de los libros que estaban llenos de aventuras que estaban mas allá de su alcance. "Te recordaba… aun cuando no…"

Difícilmente, Elizabeth abrió los ojos, para ver dos oscuras, negras llamas mirando hacia ella. Jack sonrió, su mano se deslizaba hacia arriba en su brazo, hasta ahuecar una parte de su rostro. "Lo sé." Le susurró engreído. "Lo sabia. Ese es el porque… no me moleste en decirte la verdad… en primer lugar… amor." Su sonrisa se volvió misteriosa, atrapando sus labios en un largo y feroz beso.

Elizabeth gimió, sonando amortiguado por el beso, por sus labios aun confesaban lo que no había dicho, persuadiendo, disculpándose, amando.

"Pero lo hiciste." Respiró, cuando los labios de él dejaron los suyos y trazaron un camino descendente hasta su pecho. "Lo hiciste." Repitió inaudiblemente, cerrando los ojos y derritiéndose en su tacto, en su voz, en sus ojos observándola, mirándola como era ahora, como siempre y para siempre. Aun cuando estaba oscuro y sus ojos estaban cerrados. A pesar de que nunca estaría realmente oscuro mientras pudiera sentir su aliento contra su piel.

Y ella había tenia razón cuando una vez había encontrado su respiración fascinante. Solo que le había tomado un tiempo darse cuenta que no era su respiración lo que le fascinaba. Era su cercanía, su presencia y la forma que susurraba su nombre al final del arcoíris…

* * *

Elizabeth despertó con una ligera, sensación de hormigueo en su hombro. Se movió y sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

"Puedes seguir haciendo eso." Susurró ella adormilada, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

"Lo siento, amor. No era mi intención despertarte." Respondió Jack en voz baja, trazando un camino de suaves besos a lo largo de su brazo y en su hombro, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y acercándola mas a él, presionando su espalda contra su pecho. "¿Dormiste bien?" Preguntó sonriente, peinando su cabello lentamente con sus dedos.

"¿Ya es de mañana?" Preguntó Elizabeth con un suspiro.

"No." Jack miró la oscuridad por la ventana. "Es antes del amanecer," empujo su cabello hacia a un lado y dejando su cuello al descubierto.

Elizabeth rio. "Entonces ¿Por qué me despertaste?" Preguntó, inclinando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

"Te dije que no era mi intención despertarte amor." Sonrió Jack, rodándola sobre su espalda para poder ver su rostro.

"¿Eso significa que pudo continuar durmiendo?" Preguntó Elizabeth juguetona, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Jack llevo su mano hacia su rostro, trazando delicadamente el contorno de su rostro con la punta de sus dedos. "En realidad, tu podrías querer despertarte para esto Lizziebeht." Murmuró rozando sus labios contra los de ella. Observando su rostro.

Ella sonrió, pero sus parpados apenas si temblaron. "¿Para que?" Preguntó adormilada, alcanzándolo a ciegas y deslizando sus manos por sus hombros. Cuando él no respondió, ella repitió. "¿Para qu..?" Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron abruptamente por un segundo y después se cerraron otra vez.

"Aye." Susurro Jack con una sonrisa. "Para esto, amor." Respiró, atrapando sus labios entre los de él, sus manos volaron hacia su cuerpo y ella tembló al sentir el frio de sus anillos rozando contra su piel, aun cálida por el sueño.

"Siento como si nunca hubiera sucedido…" Dijo Elizabeth, besando un costado de su rostro, cuando él inclino su cabeza hacia abajo, para acariciar su cuello y mordisquearle la piel. "Como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado…"

Jack colocó besos boquiabiertos a lo largo de su clavícula, levantando lentamente su cabeza para verla. "Eso es porque, hemos sido muy eficientes en recuperar el tiempo perdido." Respondió con un ronco susurro.

Elizabeth sonrió, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola caer en la suave almohada. Quería decir algo, pero encontró que cada vez le era más difícil respirar, sin mencionar el pensar, o el hablar, así que solo medio consciente susurró un "aye" causando que su esposo sonriera y que se perdiera en el brillante medio silencio de su cercanía.

* * *

"Puedes dormir amor, te prometo que no te volveré a despertar, otra vez." Susurró Jack con una sonrisa de lado, sosteniendo a Elizabeth en un apretado abrazo, mirándola intensamente a los ojos y observando su cabello entre sus dedos.

Elizabeth se rio quedamente, acercándose mas a él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. "No, no voy a creerte otra vez." Sonrió, mirándolo con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. "Ya me dormí tres veces y tres veces me has despertado violentamente…"

"¡¿Violentamente?!" Los ojos de Jack se ampliaron en fingida indignación. "Corazón." Enredo sus dedos en su cabello, cuando ella le dio una sonrisa brillante y adormilada. "Ni siquiera he comenzado a ser cruel contigo, todavía." Susurró, suavemente arañando con sus uñas, su espalda. Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior, al ver la mirada oscura, brillando en sus ojos maliciosos.

"Quizás debas comenzar a serlo ahora." Sugirió ella sin aliento y con voz tranquila, trazando el contorno de sus labios, con la punta de sus dedos, los ojos de ella vagaron por el rostro de él y su pecho, sus ojos una vez más se encontraron con las tres heridas de bala.

Los ojos de Jack brillaban cada vez más y acercó su rostro al de ella unos centímetros mas, sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa maliciosa. Acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano. "¿Estás segura?" Preguntó sonriente.

Elizabeth puso sus manos sobre las de él, acercando más su rostro al de ella. "Jack…"

"Ah." Le sonrió con otra sonrisa deslumbrante, besándole los labios. "¿Tienes miedo de tu propio esposo, amor?"

Elizabeth sonrió, rompiendo suavemente el beso y deslizando su mano sobre su pecho. "Jack…" Respiró profundamente, su expresión facial se torno seria. "¿Puedes… decirme que paso? Preguntó cautelosamente, mirándolo con una pequeña y ansiosa sonrisa.

Jack la apretó en sus brazos con un suspiro e inclinó su cabeza sobre su hombro, Elizabeth cerró sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Jack…" Dijo ella suavemente, llevando sus dedos hacia sus rastas. Jack gimió y Elizabeth reprimió una sonrisa.

Se quedaron largo tiempo en silencio y Elizabeth cerro los ojos, comenzando a dudar que le fuera a decir algo, después de todo. Pero después de un momento, Jack se movió ligeramente, aclaró su garganta y susurró con un rastro de mal humor en su voz:

"Fue…" Comenzó con un suspiro. Elizabeth contuvo el aliento. "Gibbs." Comenzó de nuevo.

Elizabeth amplio los ojos abruptamente. "¡¿Gibbs te disparo?!" Casi grito, ahuecando su rostro en sus manos, levantando los hombros para mirarlo a los ojos.

Jack hizo una mueca. "No, no exactamente." Jack arrugó la frente, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "¿Realmente necesitamos hablar de esto, en este momen…?"

"Si, así es." Comenzó Elizabeth decididamente. Jack suspiró, dándole una mirada infeliz. Elizabeth sonrió. "Vamos a hablar de eso." Dijo, deslizándose hacia abajo, de tal manera que su rostro quedara directamente sobre el de ella.

Jack la miró hacia abajo, sonriendo ligeramente, al ver lo hermosa que se veía. "Te ves hermo…" Comenzó, intentando besarla, pero Elizabeth puso su pulgar en sus labios.

"Capitán Sparrow, no podrás cambiar de teme en esta conversación." Dijo ella en un tono amenazador, sus ojos brillando en diversión.

"Yo solo…"

"¡Jack!" lo interrumpió, mirándolo intencionadamente.

Jack rodo los ojos con un gemido. "Si no fuera por Gibbs la bala estaría en otro lugar." Dijo rápidamente, girando su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, para besar cada una de sus manos que ahuecaban su rostro.

"Y ¿donde seria?" Preguntó Elizabeth con voz baja, arqueando las cejas.

Jack miró el techo. "En algún lugar de ahí." Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Elizabeth siguió su mirada y miró el techo en confusión. "¿Ahí?" Preguntó dudosa, moviendo sus ojos entre Jack y el techo.

Jack suspiró, al parecer, lentamente, renunciando a la idea de poder tener éxito en eludir la necesidad de decirle a Elizabeth lo que realmente había ocurrido.

Jack levantó su mano y señaló su cabeza en un gesto descuidado. "Aquí."

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron en completo desconcierto. "¿Qué?" Susurró pálida.

Jack sacudió su cabeza, despreocupadamente. "Lizzie, esta bien. Es…"

"¡¿Esta bien?!" Exclamó mirándolo con incredulidad. "¡¿Esta bien?! Pudiste… Pudiste…" Sacudió la cabeza, pareciendo aterrada, lo que hizo que Jack sonriera ligeramente, y que tiernamente acariciara su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

"Lizzie…" Se inclinó hacia abajo tratando de besarla otra vez, pero ella mantuvo la cabeza de él en su lugar, mirándolo sorprendida a los ojos y finalmente preguntando la pregunta que él esperaba que no hiciera.

"¿Quién te disparó?"

Jack la miró por un momento en silencio, preguntándose si podría creer la versión popular proporcionada por Gibbs en la Cueva del Naufragio, de que había sido herido en una batalla en el Mar Fantasma…

"Jack." Dijo con voz alta. "¿Quién te disparó?"

… Probablemente no.

Jack entrecerró los ojos y bufo en desesperación. "Nadie." Dijo por fin con un pequeño mohín.

Elizabeth parpadeo, desconcertada. "¿Qué quieres de…?" Comenzó a decir, pero entonces, se congelo, deteniéndose a mitad de la oración. Lo miró con los ojos ampliados, sintiendo escalofrió recorrerla la columna vertebral. "Jack." Susurró con voz quebrada.

"Pensé que te habías ido Lizzie." Dijo lentamente, rozando el dorso de su mano sobre su boca. "Pensé que estabas muerta. Así no había razón para seguir viviendo." Se inclinó hacia abajo y la beso ardientemente, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo. "Shhh, amor." Retrocedió, ahuecando su rostro en sus manos y sacudiendo su cabeza en simpático enojo, desaprobando la visión de las lagrimas fluyendo de las esquinas de sus ojos.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" Le susurró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, inconscientemente, enterrando las uñas en su espalda.

"Shh, Lizzie. Se acabo. Dejemos todo atrás ¿esta bien?" Le sonrió, limpiando sus lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos.

"Como puedo…"

"Es una orden." La interrumpió con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth sonrió rotamente. "Oh Jack…" Sacudió su cabeza, dio un grito apagado y después tiró de él para besarlo, apretando sus brazos alrededor de él hasta que los brazos le dolieron.

Se besaron fervientemente, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo respirar, ni pensar, hasta que el mundo cayó, dejándolos en la iridiscente oscuridad…

Ambos saltaron casi al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Elizabeth, mirando a Jack en desconcierto.

"No…"

Ambos brincaron, cuando otro cañón se escuchó, seguido por gritos y disparos de su tripulación.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	86. Chapter 86

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 86**

Rápidamente, localizaron sus ropas, Jack y Elizabeth saltaron de la cama, se vistieron y corrieron a la cabina principal, donde la primera cosa que hizo Elizabeth fue tomar a Blaxton en sus brazos, quien había despertado y comenzado a llorar por el sonido.

Suavemente giró a Elizabeth. "Lizzie quédate aquí." Dijo en un casi amenazador tono de voz, mirándola intensamente, pero a pesar de lo que esperaba, ella no discutió.

Ella asintió y lo beso. "Ten cuidado." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack sonrió, la beso y se dio la vuelta, pero Elizabeth lo tomó de la manga y tiró de él hacia atrás. "Ten mucho cuidado." Le susurró y se besaron otra vez.

"Amor, soy…"

"Ten mucho, mucho, cuidado." Lo interrumpió, tomándolo de su camisa.

"Lizzie." Ahueco su rostro entre sus manos. "No tengo intención de morir en este momento." Y con eso, una sonrisa engreída y un beso decididamente largo, pues duró más tiempo de lo que debería, debido a las circunstancias, Jack rápidamente dejó la Cabina del Capitán.

* * *

Afuera aun estaba oscuro, así que después de emerger de bajo de la cubierta, Jack no fue capaz de juzgar la situación inmediatamente. Se sorprendió de que los disparos y los gritos, amainaran un momento antes de ser capaz de dar una buena mirada a su alrededor.

La primera cosa que notó fue la silueta de un barco a la derecha del _Perla Negra_. El barco le parecía familiar.

"¡Jack!" Gibbs se aproximó a él rápidamente.

"¡Señor Gibbs! ¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando?" Bramó Jack, mirando alrededor, preguntándose porque no estaban respondiendo al fuego, a pesar de que había visto varios rostros desconocidos.

Gibbs abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por otra voz.

"No hay necesidad de estar tan agitados, Jackie."

Gibbs reprimió una sonrisa, ante la aterrorizada expresión que apareció en el rostro de Jack. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y Jack se encontró cara a cara con su padre.

"¿Alguna razón en particular para dispararle a mi barco?" Preguntó cautelosamente, entrecerrando los ojos en una fingida media sonrisa.

Teague sonrió un poco. "Aye, nay." Movió sus manos en rechazo. "Es un pequeño mal entendido, por así decirlo. Rumores de que Barbosa tenia al _Perla_, lo vi de pasada y me imagine que podría seguirlo y ver…" Acentuó la última silaba, deteniéndose a mitad de la oración, al ver el reprimido enojo en el rostro de Jack.

Jack no dijo nada, aunque de hecho, todo el mundo parecía asumir que si Barbosa aparecía en busca del _Perla Negra_ seguramente tendría éxito en obtenerlo y eso le parecía enervante a Jack.

"Vimos al _Perla_ y comenzamos a disparar, en caso de que fuera él." Añadió Teague, sus ojos brillaron con ligera diversión. "Pero puedo ver que lo tienes de regreso…"

"Muchas gracias por tu preocupación, aunque no lo tengo de regreso, porque no lo perdí en primer lugar." Lo interrumpió Jack bastante rígido, sin mencionar que Barbosa había estado a bordo hace unas cuantas horas, que no era un detalle digno de ser mencionado.

"Bien por ti Jackie." Sonrió Teague, causando que Gibbs reprimiera otra sonrisa, pero no con éxito como antes, porque Jack miró sobre su hombro, dándole una mirada asesina.

Gibbs sonrió a manera de disculpa y se excusó, alejándose rápidamente.

"Entonces ¿hacia dónde te diriges?" Preguntó Teague cuando Gibbs se fue.

Jack arrugó su frente y suspiró inaudiblemente. "A la Cueva de Naufragio." Dijo por fin en un tono ronco de voz. Teague entrecerró un poco los ojos. Jack miró alrededor de la cubierta antes de regresar su mirada a su padre. "Encontré a Lizzie. Esta viva." Dijo, arrastrando ligeramente sus pies, un poco avergonzado por el involuntario quiebre en su voz.

Los labios de Teague se extendieron en una sonrisa reflexiva. "Me alegra escuchar eso." Dijo, después de una pausa, en un tono bajo y serio, mirando a Jack por un momento intensamente.

Una mirada de sincera satisfacción en los ojos de su padre, una mirada de compasión relacionada al pasado, al tiempo cuando ella se había ido, haciendo sentir a Jack incomodo.

"Esa es la razón por la que vamos a la Cueva del Naufragio." Continuo, con el fin de romper el silencio. "Liz- queremos encontrarnos con alguien…"

* * *

Elizabeth se sentó en la cama con Blaxton en los brazos. El bebé se había quedado rápidamente dormido, porque después de esos dos cañones que ella y Jack habían escuchado, no hubo más ruidos fuertes, ni siquiera se escuchaba el chocar de espadas, que hizo que Elizabeth se preguntara que era lo que estaba pasando en la cubierta. ¿La tripulación de _Perla Negra_ había tenido éxito en defender el barco tan rápidamente? Tenía miedo de pensar que pudiera ser al revés.

Mirando con aprensión hacia la puerta que ella había tenido que cerrar, después de varios minutos de escuchar por algún sonido, en completo silencio, escuchó que la puerta de la Cabina del Capitán se abría y que alguien entraba.

"¡Lizzie!"

Elizabeth suspiró y sonrió. "¡Jack, aquí estoy!" Lo llamó poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola rápidamente.

"¿Estás bien amor?" Sonrió Jack, acercándose a ella y ahuecando su rostro en sus manos.

"¡Yo!" Elizabeth se rio. "¿Qué paso allá afuera?"

Jack rodo los ojos. "Te va a encantar amor." Dijo con una pequeña e irónica sonrisa. Elizabeth sonrió confundida. "El capitán Teague Sparrow planeo un heroico rescate del _Perla Negra_ y quitárselo de las sucias manos a Barbosa y ese es el porqué de los disparos, pensó que él estaba en posesión del barco en este momento."

"¿Tu padre está aquí?" Preguntó con los ojos ampliados en sorpresa.

"Aye." Asintió Jack, moviendo su nariz y suavemente pero con firmeza movió a Elizabeth hacia la cuna. "¿El pequeño, volvió a dormirse?" Preguntó mirando al bebé, y después a ella, de repente notando que el blanco y ligero vestido que ella llevaba era un poco transparente…

"Sí." Elizabeth sonrió y bajo a Blaxton en la cuna. "Él…"

"Eso es bueno. Ahora, tenemos que vestirte, amor." La interrumpió Jack, tirando de Elizabeth hacia los cofres.

"¿Vestirme?" Elizabeth le dio una sorpresiva mirada, sonriendo interiormente ante el recuerdo, cuando él había dicho más o menos lo mismo antes de recibir toda esa ropa en Tortuga. "Jack estoy…"

"¿Quizás este?" Preguntó Jack, sacando un grueso, azul oscuro vestido de uno de los baúles.

Elizabeth arqueo los ojos. "¿Vamos a navegar a través de océanos congelados?" Preguntó, mirándolo con un destello de diversión parpadeando en sus ojos. "Porque creo que ese vestido, puede ser demasiado abrigador incluso para ese tipo de viaje."

Jack rodo los ojos, lanzado el vestido hacia otro lado, y sacando otro, un hermoso vestido negro, incluso aun más grueso que el vestido azul.

"Jack." Elizabeth cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Qué hay de incorrecto en mi apariencia?"

Jack la miró con los ojos ampliados. "No hay nada incorrecto en tu apariencia, amor. Pero ¿Puedes ponértelo?" Propuso esperanzado, extendiendo sus manos con el vestido negro hacia ella. Elizabeth miró al vestido con los ojos entrecerrados. "Y ata tu cabello…" Añadió Jack en un tono de voz bajo.

Elizabeth movió sus ojos a él. "¿Perdón?" Jack se encogió ligeramente. "¡¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?!" Llevando sus manos a su cabello, alisando sus dorados mechones y peinándoselo con los dedos.

"Nada, no hay nada malo en tu cabello, Lizzie." Dijo Jack con una mueca. "Esto es porque…"

"¿Crees que no luzco lo suficientemente bien para conocer a tu padre?" Lo interrumpió Elizabeth, de repente golpeada por la idea.

"¿Qué?" Jack parpadeo, sus ojos ampliados en asombro. "No, no, Lizzie, _definitivamente_, no es eso, en realidad… es exactamente lo contrario." Dijo por fin, entrecerrando los ojos en ligera irritación por tener que explicarle esto.

Elizabeth le dio una mirada interrogativa.

Jack suspiró y rodo los ojos. "No quiero que nadie mire lascivamente a mi esposa ¿está bien?" dijo con pequeño enojado mohín.

Los ojos de Elizabeth se ampliaron y miró a Jack fijamente, sorprendida por su explicación. "No es en serio." Dijo incrédula, después de un momento de silencio, sonriéndole con divertida incertidumbre.

Jack enarcó las cejas, mirándola con una mueca infantil. Elizabeth sostuvo su mirada por un momento, tratando de mantenerse seria y no reírse y entonces llevo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso apasionadamente en la boca.

"Dudo mucho que tu padre vaya mirar así a la esposa de su hijo y madre de su nieto, Jack realmente, no seas absurdo." Elizabeth rio y ahueco su rostro entre sus manos, dándole un suave beso a lo largo de sus labios de una esquina de su boca a la otra.

Jack la miró aparentemente poco convencido. Entonces, después de un momento largo de solo mirarse uno al otro a los ojos, Jack dejo caer el vestido al suelo y tiro de ella a sus brazos, chocando sus labios contra los de ella, sonriendo cuando Elizabeth trató de tomar el control de beso y no dejándola, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos, besándola ferozmente, arrogantemente, casi agresivamente, pero ella solo gimió quedamente contra sus labios y se presiono más cerca de él como respuesta y Jack apretó su abrazo alrededor de ella, un brazo envuelto firmemente en su cintura y con la otra mano deslizándose en su cabello y acercando su cabeza más cerca de la de él.

Perdidos en el beso, el uno en el otro, no escucharon el llamado a la puerta, ni tampoco escucharon cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse y a alguien entrando.

Se apartaron un segundo lo suficientemente largo para poder respirar y dejando caer en otro largo e intoxicante beso otra vez. Se besaban, poco a poco olvidado que necesitaban aire, olvidando que necesitaban cualquier otra cosa, que no fuera el uno al otro…

Y probablemente se hubiera besado por mucho tiempo más, si no hubiera sido por la tranquila y clara voz que repentinamente resonó en la cabina.

"Así que este es mi nieto. ¿Aye?"

Rompieron el beso, abriendo los ojos abruptamente y por un segundo solo se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos ampliados y poco a poco regresaron al horizonte y a la realidad. Elizabeth miró sobre el hombro de Jack, mientras que Jack se daba la vuelta abruptamente, sus miradas fijas en Teague quien estaba a un lado de la cuna, inclinado ligeramente sobre ella y mirando al dormido bebé con una tenue y cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Elizabeth escondió su rostro en las rastas de Jack, golpeándole la espalda y sonriendo avergonzada. Jack movió su nariz, frunciéndola ligeramente.

"Se suponía que iba a esperar en la concina." Murmuró Jack, recibiendo en su hombro un advertencia de que se callara de parte de Elizabeth. "Aye." Dijo en voz alta, bastante forzadamente, sintiendo que Elizabeth reía en su cabello.

"Aye." Confirmó ella de la misma manera desde atrás de Jack y después de un momento de consideración tomó la mano de Jack entre las suyas y tiró de él hacia la cuna.

Jack le dio una infeliz mirada al vestido negro, pero se dejo ser conducido por ella, mirando a Elizabeth con un pequeño mohín que ella notó por el rabillo del ojo, apretando la mano de Jack en respuesta y reprimiendo una sonrisa.

"Se parece a ti Jackie." Dijo Teague dándole al bebé una paternal sonrisa.

Elizabeth sonrió.

"No es que tu recuer…" Comenzó Jack secamente, pero Elizabeth le enterró ligeramente las uñas en el dorso de su mano, interrumpiéndolo.

"Sí, así es ¿verdad?" dijo ella coloquialmente.

Jack luchó para no rodar los ojos.

"Estoy seguro que no va a pasar nada de qué preocuparse, todavía." Añadió Teague en un tono de voz serio y simpatía en sus ojos.

"Oh, espero que no." Dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa, moviéndose en frente de Jack, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la cuna para ver a Blaxton y Jack tomó esa oportunidad para envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, presionando su espalda contra su pecho. "Quiero que sea como su padre."

Tegue enarco las cejas con fingida incredulidad, sonriéndole a Elizabeth y mirando a Jack quien veía la cuna, tratando de librarse del ceño fruncido que había aparecido en su rostro y que no se iba.

"Quizás debería de reconsiderar eso, dulzura." Observó Teague de buen humor, dándole a Elizabeth una mirada, que para su sorpresa, podría ciertamente considerar lasciva.

"En realidad en _Tu Majestad_." Murmuró Jack, mirando a su padre.

Elizabeth contuvo una sonrisa y estuvo a punto de decir que ahora eran familia y que no importaba que su suegro la llamara como fuera, cuando Teague hablo:

"No, no creo que sea _mía_." Dijo lentamente, con el fantasma de una sonrisa extendiéndose en sus labios. "Pero si te cansas de él, paloma, y quieres mantener el nombre…" le giño un ojo a Elizabeth quien amplio los ojos por eso. "Los veo en la cocina." Dijo, dándoles un pequeño saludo y después se alejó de la cuna y salió de la cabina.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Jack tomó un libro al azar del escritorio y lo lanzo hacia la puerta.

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth tiró de él hacia ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó, riéndose y deslizando sus manos en sus hombros. "¡Estaba bromeando! No puedo creer que te enojaras, viendo que tú tienes exactamente el mismo tipo de sentido del humor…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó Jack, en un alto tono de voz. "Yo no…"

"Si, lo tienes. Como tu primera propuesta de matrimonio." Sonrió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Jack la miró sorprendido. "¡No estaba bromeando, Lizbeth! Si hubieras aceptado hubiéramos estado casados al llegar a la Isla Cruces." Añadió en voz baja, apartando sus ojos.

Elizabeth parpadeo. "Realmente… ¿querías casarte conmigo, en ese entonces?" Preguntó incrédula, ahuecando su rostro en sus manos y forzándolo a mirarla.

Jack la miró, un parpadeo de una familiar malicia destello en sus ojos. "No habría tenido muchas opciones si tu hubieras dicho que sí, amor ¿o sí?" Le sonrió, encerrándola en sus brazos.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos en fingida indignación, riéndose y presionando sus labios en los de él. Jack la beso tiernamente y retrocedió.

"Solo ten cuidado con él. No es tan inofensivo como parece." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando su rostro con sus pulgares.

"¿Qué paso entre ustedes Jack?" Preguntó, apoyando su frente sobre la de él, sus pestañas rozaban contra las de él cuando parpadeo.

Jack bufó pensativamente. "No mucho." Respondió después de una pausa. "La primera vez que lo vi, tenia doce años. De repente recordó a mi mamá y fue a visitarla…" Jack se encogió de hombros. "No sé si sabía de mi en ese entonces. Era difícil saberlo por sus viajes. Me llevo a su barco y fui, porque mi madre pensó que era una buena idea, para que me conociera y eso. De alguna manera fue un trato entre ellos…" Suspiró y frunció el ceño. "No me gustaba mucho su barco, así que en uno de los puertos, nos separamos en barcos diferentes, después no lo vi en dos años. Entonces regrese a la Cueva del Naufragio a ver a mi madre…" Se detuvo y cerró los ojos por un momento. "Pero ya no estaba ahí." Exhaló lentamente. "Ya no estaba en ningún lado. Así que." Aclaró un poco su garganta y Elizabeth pudo sentir su frente frunciéndose contra la suya. Ella ahueco su rostro entre sus manos, él abrió los ojos y la beso suavemente. "Así que fui de ahí para allá, encontrándomelo de pasada…" Su boca se movió y se encogió de hombros y Elizabeth pudo sentir que había algunas cosas más por decir, pero ella pensó que ya había dicho más que suficiente, considerando que era la primera vez que él le decía algo sobre la verdad de su pasado, por lo que decidió no presionarlo para obtener más respuestas en ese momento. Quizás algún día él le cuente todo.

Ella sonrió y lo beso y él ahueco su rostro entre sus manos y le beso los parpados. Ella sonrió, ante el gesto que siempre le hacía recordar a Tortuga y a ese primer y tormentoso beso.

"Puedo hacer eso también." Ella sonrió, parándose de puntillas y besándole los parpados en respuesta. Cuando ella retrocedió Jack la miró, sospechosamente divertido. "¿Qué?" Elizabeth lo miró interrogativamente.

Jack sonrió. "Nada." Dijo también muy contento y sonando sincero y besándola en la mejilla. "Aparte de que nunca supe que el carbón se vería mejor en tus labios que en mis ojos."

Elizabeth parpadeo y después entrecerró los ojos en fingida irritación. "Oh, de verdad." Le sonrió dulcemente, atrapándolo por los hombros y tirando de él en un apasionado beso.

"Debemos conseguir más carbón." Le susurró él contra sus labios, sonriendo.

Para su consternación, Elizabeth sacudió su cabeza. "Oh, no, otra escusa ¿aye?" Ella puso sus dedos sobre sus labios antes de que él tuviera oportunidad de hablar. "Primero tenemos que conseguir nuestros anillos de bodas, después todos los diamantes y todo lo demás que me prometiste y solo después podrás comenzar a pensar en tener cosas para ti ¿Savvy?"

Jack sonrió y tomó su mano en la suya. "Solo si recibo algún tipo de compensación…" Le beso la palma de la mano y la parte interna de la muñeca.

Elizabeth sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "En cualquier momento, capitán Sparrow." Le susurró mirándolo soñadoramente a los ojos.

"¿Quieres decir… que todo el tiempo, amor?" Le susurró, lánguidamente presionando sus labios en los de ella.

"Jack…"

Él rompió el beso y solo sonrió con sus labios tocando los de ella. "No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé."

"Oh, lo sé." Elizabeth lo interrumpió, trazando suaves besos en sus labios. "Lo sé." Le susurró pensativamente, delineando su rostro con su mano, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos sus pómulos, deslizando el dorso de su mano a lo largo de su rostro. "Te extrañe sin conocerte." Sonrió tristemente, rozando sus labios contra los de él.

"Lizzie." La abrazó y la beso. "Mi Lizzie, mi hermosa esposa Lizzie."

Elizabeth rio y abrió los ojos, inclinando su frente sobre la de él. "Mi… esposo pirata." Respondió con una sonrisa.

Jack amplio los ojos al verla. "Que sucedió con lo de hermoso." Murmuró él con un mohín.

Elizabeth rio y ahueco su rostro en sus manos. "Oh, Jack, ¿Sabes cuál es el más grande error de tu vida?" Preguntó entre suaves besos.

Jack quería pensar en algo gracioso que decir, pero eventualmente dijo la primera cosa que le vino a la mente.

"Dejarte ir. Siempre. Nunca."

Ella sonrió ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No." Le susurró. "Después de rescatarme por primera vez, debiste secuestrarme, _inmediatamente_." Hizo hincapié en la última palabra, con una dulce sonrisa, esparciendo suaves besos en todo su rostro. Jack sonrió y se inclinó hacia abajo. "Aquí." Dijo Elizabeth felizmente, colocando un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Jack detuvo sus movimientos."¿Qué?" Preguntó suspicazmente.

Elizabeth rio. "Nada." Chirrió con una sonrisa. "Puedes ir a la cocina." Dijo besándolo una vez más, antes de deslizarse fuera de sus brazos y encaminarse a la otro cabina. "Voy a hacer de mi apariencia algo absolutamente espantoso y después llevare a Blaxton también." Dijo sonriente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Entonces, después de unos momentos, ella abrió la puerta, sosteniendo un pequeño espejo delante de ella, moviéndolo en el aire, para que Jack lo viera y lo puso cerca de un gabinete. "Y recuerda que tenemos que hablar con Gibbs ¿aye?" dijo sonriendo y rápidamente cerro la puerta otra vez.

Jack suspiró, mirando a Blaxton y tristemente se encogió de hombros, sin recibir alguna respuesta del durmiente bebé. Caminó hacia el gabinete, desinteresadamente tomó el espejo en su mano y…

Entrecerró los ojos, y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, mirando el reflejo de manchas de carbón en su rostro.

"¡La venganza puede ser cruel!" Gritó, buscando algún tipo de trapo para limpiar su rostro y sonriendo al escuchar la risa amortiguada de Elizabeth llegando desde el otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Teague se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, al otro lado de Gibbs, quien sirvió ron par ambos, esperando a Elizabeth y a Jack.

Gibbs le dijo a Tegue una pequeña historia de su búsqueda de Elizabeth, después de que Bill Turner les dijera que ella estaba viva. Le contó sobre los lugares que había visitado mientras capitaneaba el _Emperatriz_ y finalmente le contó sobre la manera en que se enteraron del paradero de Elizabeth y que la habían encontrado con el bebé y de cómo habían derrotado a Barbosa.

Teague lo escucho en silencio y una casi imperceptible sonrisa parpadeaba a través de su rostro de vez en cuando.

"Todavía me cuesta creer que se termino." Concluyó Gibbs, sacudiendo la cabeza con un suspiro.

"Y ¿Qué fue lo que termino señor Gibbs?" Preguntó Jack entrando en la cocina con una amplia sonrisa.

"Yo solo estaba diciendo…" Se detuvo a mitad de la oración, sorprendido con una pregunta. "Jack, exactamente ¿Cómo murió Barbosa?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, de repente recordando que Barbosa no tenía ninguna herida de muerte. O alguna otra lesión visible.

Teague inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, mirando a Jack por encima de su tarro de ron.

Jack movió su nariz, desplomándose en una silla de la mesa. "Bueno." dijo tomando una botella de ron por sí mismo. "Esta… muerto." Dijo mirando a Gibbs con una alegre sonrisa.

"Sí." Sonrió Gibbs. "Pero ¿Cómo?" Preguntó cautelosamente.

Jack descorcho su botella y miró el corcho interesadamente. "Él… dejo de vivir. Señor Gibbs. Así es como fue. Las personas dejan de vivir y así es como se sabe que están muertos." Declaró resueltamente, lanzando el corcho detrás de él.

Quizás le hubiera dicho a Gibbs lo que había pasado realmente, pero no en presencia de Teague, a quien no tenía intenciones de informarle todo lo que sucedía en su vida, o de cómo su hijo se había convertido en inmortal, por ejemplo.

Gibbs se frotó la frente, reflexionando la respuesta de Jack por un momento, pero no encontrando nada particularmente informativo. Pero antes de decidir en hacer su pregunta otra vez, Teague interrumpió la conversación.

"Y ¿mi encantadora nuera va a reunirse con nosotros?"

Después de una breve lucha, y al final la derrota de la gloriosa idea de arrojarle la botella que sostenía en su mano a cierta persona, Jack respondió tan alegremente como sus dientes apretados le permitieron.

"Aye. En un momen…"

La puerta se abrió, Elizabeth entró, casi causando que la botella de ron cayera de su mano.

_Voy a hacer de mi apariencia algo absolutamente espantoso_. Pensó con un rastro de molestia ante la absoluta sorpresa de la apariencia en Elizabeth.

Elizabeth caminó hacia la mesa con un durmiente Blaxton en los brazos, con un negro vestido de seda con encajes blancos como adornos. Ella se sentó a un lado de Jack, quien la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Ella también lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de no sonreír. El vestido era negro, justo como el que él quería (aunque no exactamente el que tenía en mente) y su cabello estaba recogido, como él quería (pero con varios mechones sueltos accidentalmente cayendo en sus medio desnudos hombros, porque así era el diseño del vestido.)

"Te ves… espantosamente hermosa, amor." Dijo Jack mirándola.

"Oh, gracias." Susurró Elizabeth con un rastro orgullo en la voz, pero después lo miró directamente a los ojos y él logro atrapar un atisbo de malicia en sus ojos, un momento antes de que ella se inclinara hacia él y lo besara completamente en la boca.

Gibbs sonrió, recibiendo una mirada significativa de Jack. "Señor Gibbs." De mala gana desplazo sus ojos de Elizabeth a Gibbs.

Gibbs aclaró su garganta, enderezándose un poco. "¡Aye!"

"Tenemos… tres preguntas para ti." Dijo Jack con una voz muy seria y casi severa, mirando a Gibbs penetrantemente.

Elizabeth miró a Gibbs también, tratando de no sonreír.

Gibbs parpadeo, sin realmente saber si le gustaba como sonaba o no. "Aye." Repitió con menos seguridad en su voz.

"La capitán Sparrow, es decir mi esposa." Comenzó Jack solemnemente, sin resistir la casi accidental mirada de Teague, quien estaba sentado en su silla, mirando la escena en silencio, con el rastro de una sonrisa permanente en sus labios. "La capitán Sparrow tiene una pregunta, después yo tengo una pregunta y después los dos te tenemos una pregunta." Concluyo Jack con una muy seria expresión en su rostro.

"Aye." Susurró Gibbs, dejando su tarro de ron, demasiado ansioso para beber en ese momento.

"Corazón." Jack movió su mano graciosamente a Elizabeth para que hablara.

"Sí." Sonrió ella brevemente, rápidamente volviendo a poner una expresión muy seria en su rostro. "No sé porque la tripulación se rehúsa a hablarme y porque parecen no tener una idea de quién soy." Gibbs parpadeo. "El señor, Marty sugirió que hablara de esto contigo." Añadió en un estricto tono de voz.

Los ojos de Elizabeth, Jack y Teague descansaron en Gibbs, quien parecía más confundido por la pregunta. Miró a Elizabeth perplejo, cuando de repente la comprensión llego a él.

"¡Oh sé porque!" Exclamó, llevando su mano a su frente y sonriendo por lo bajo. Con una sonrisa, rápidamente explicando la desafortunada historia que le había contado a la tripulación justo antes de que Elizabeth subiera a bordo en Tortuga; la historia que tenía como objeto mantener a la tripulación lejos de Elizabeth y diciendo que no la conocían.

"Oh." Reconoció Elizabeth con una divertida sonrisa. "Creo que tenemos que aclarar eso de alguna manera."

"Aye." Asintió Gibbs. "Yo lo aclarare todo." Sonrió.

"Muy bien." Lo interrumpió Jack. "Ahora mi pregunta." Gibbs frunció el ceño, sus sonrisa titubeo un poco. "Señor Gibbs ¿Qué sabes sobre…?" Jack entrecerró los ojos. "Sobre el Mar Caspio." Preguntó medio serio, con un rastro de algún tipo de amenaza en su voz.

Gibbs amplio los ojos. "Que sé del mar Caspio." Preguntó con una voz un poco ronca y pensativa, tratando de ver la conexión entre las preguntas, pero no encontró ninguna, así que sin saber exactamente que responder a la segunda pregunta. "Bueno." Se aclaró al garganta y frunció el ceño en concentración. "El Mar Caspio es… el mar…"

"Muy bien." Jack lo interrumpió con una ancha sonrisa, causando que Gibbs parpadeara, por lo menos varias veces y Elizabeth rio, aunque trataba muy fuerte de no hacerlo. Gibbs movió sus ojos entre Jack y Elizabeth en desconcierto. "¡Tercera pregunta!" Exclamó Jack y junto con Elizabeth se puso de pie y se acercó a Gibbs, quien rápidamente también se puso de pie, sin saber realmente que esperar. "¡Señor Ragetti!" Jack abrió la puerta de la cocina y llamó al alto pirata, quien se acercaba algo vacilante.

Gibbs se frotó la frente. Estaba nervioso, y un absurdo pensamiento cruzó por su mente, y que Ragetti iba a quedarse con su posición de primer contramaestre, mientras que ¿él iba a ser…?... realmente no estaba seguro en que pensar.

"Señor Gibbs." Comenzó Jack en un solemne tono de voz, sacando un libro aparentemente de ningún lado y leyendo (o al menos pretendiendo que leía) de él. "Prometes honestamente en presencia de los aquí presentes y en presencia del Pirata Rey." Miró a Elizabeth quien estaba parada a un lado de él, sonriendo brillantemente. "¿Ser un pirata en lo general honestamente deshonesto y solo juzgar a veces con justicia injusta, un amable y ineficiente Señor y miembro legal de Corte de la Hermandad?" Preguntó Jack mirando a Gibbs expectante.

Gibbs los miró con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, y con los ojos ampliados. Elizabeth le dio un pequeño alentador asentimiento y Blaxton quien repentinamente se había despertado con un bostezo, inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y miró a Gibbs con los ojos adormilados.

"Acepto." Dijo Gibbs y no muy conscientemente pero con voz audible.

Jack sonrió. "Por la presente declaró…" Elizabeth le dio un codazo a Jack, con sus sonrientes ojos fijos en Gibbs, quien se mantenía viéndolos con un casi boquiabierta expresión en su rostro. "Oh sí." Jack se aclaro la garganta. "Por el poder otorgado a mi, por la capitán Sparrow Rey Pirata de la Corte de la Hermandad." Se corrigió, dándole a Elizabeth una sonrisa. "Por la presente declaró a ti Joshamee Gibbs, Señor Pirata del Mar Caspio." Jack miró a Ragetti quien con una bastante triste expresión en su rostro, tomó su ojo y se lo dio a Jack. "Toma este…" Jack extendió su mano, haciendo una mueca ligera. "Ojo, como símbolo de nuestra confianza y respeto. Puedes quedarte con él."

Gibbs miró el ojo y parpadeo.

"Puedo guardarlo." Ofreció Ragetti con voz tímida. "Esta no es una real Pieza de Ocho… Esa era del Capitán Barbosa, la real Pieza de Ocho, que en realidad se quemo cuando…"

"Señor Gibbs." Repitió Jack ignorando a Ragetti.

"Aye." Asintió Gibbs, tomando el ojo, aun sin comprender completamente lo que estaba pasando.

Jack sonrió. "Bien. Ahora puedes darle el ojo al señor Ragetti. Era solo para simplificar la ceremonia."

Elizabeth se rio y Blaxton viéndola reír, se rio también. Alcanzando su barbilla a falta de cabello que estaba atado y fuera de su alcance.

Gibbs le dio el ojo a Ragetti quien se vio muy aliviado y muy feliz. "¿Puedo tener mi libro de cocina también?" Preguntó tímidamente, señalando el libro en las manos de Jack.

Jack movió su nariz y le regreso el libro a Ragetti.

"No sé qué decir." Afirmo Gibbs después de un momento de silencio, mirado a Jack y Elizabeth en lento desconcierto.

"¡Ah!" Exclamó Jack con una sonrisa. "Afortunadamente lo sé." Se giró hacia Ragetti. "Mas ron." Ragetti asintió y rápidamente se deslizo fuera de la cocina, encaminándose a la bodega de ron. "Y por fin vamos a comer el desayuno, como si no hubiéramos sido despertados convenientemente por el fuego de los cañones."

Tomando ventaja de que Jack les estaba dando la espalda en ese momento y que no podía verlos, Elizabeth rápidamente se inclinó hacia Gibbs. "Más tarde tenemos que hablar. Es algo importante." Le susurró al oído, sonriendo enigmáticamente y después siguió a Jack, tomando su lugar a un lado de él en la mesa.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	87. Chapter 87

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Hola, perdon la tardanza, pero tuve visitas hoy y tenia que atenderlas.

Ok, tengo que darles las gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review, **Danny, Cande. Silvia, Elizabeth, Monica, Nallely**, (bienvenida de nuevo, se te hechaba de menos) **Pauliz**, y por ultimo pero no menos importante a **ENIUN**, (bienvenida o bienvenido, tu nombre no deja claro que eres, si chica o chico, espero te guste el fic y tambien te recomiendo el otro que traduzco de la misma autora)

He estado pensando y creo que el ultimo capitulo lo voy a publicar dentro de quince dias, creo que para entonces todos salimos de vacaciones y la verdad estoy en examenes finales y tengo dos hijas que se me graduan el mismo dia, claro una de jardin de niños y la otra de primaria, pero en verdad ando ocupadisima y sé que ustedes tambien, asi que creo esa es la mejor opcion.

Perdon si no estan de acuerdo. Pero no veo otra salida.

Un beso a todos y gracias por su paciencia y por seguir aqui despue de tanto pero tanto tiempo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 87**

"¿Esta alguien aquí?" Preguntó Elizabeth en voz alta e indecisa, deteniéndose en la bodega de ron y sosteniendo una linterna en frente de sus ojos.

"¡Aye, aquí estoy!" Respondió Gibbs, emergiendo de una esquina oscura.

"Bien." Elizabeth sonrió simpáticamente y miró detrás de ella para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en las escaleras. Cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Gibbs.

Gibbs tomó la linterna que él llevaba y la levanto a un costado de su rostro. "Tengo que decir que esto es muy sospechoso." Susurró con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth rio por debajo de su respiración. "Y entonces, ¿pensaste en mi idea señor Gibbs? Al parecer nos entendemos el uno al otro, sin muchas palabras." Dijo ella en un susurro cómplice.

"Una idea irreal, te lo aseguro." Respondió Gibbs con una media sonrisa. "Y doy la mitad de mi parte de ron, después de la vida, por ver su reacción."

Elizabeth rio. "Oh tal sacrificio no será necesario, vamos a verlo muy pronto. Entonces ¿tenemos un acuerdo?" Preguntó sonriente, extendiendo su mano.

"¡Aye!" Gibbs sacudió su mano con una sonrisa. "Toma lo que puedas." Dudo por un momento. "Y nada devuelvas."

Los dos rieron tranquilamente. "Pasárselo, simplemente, pasárselo." Enmendó Elizabeth con una sonrisa, tomando dos botellas de ron, abrió la puerta de la bodega y rápidamente subió las escaleras.

* * *

"No, no, no. No llores. No hay razón para llorar, ni razón para estar triste." Dijo Jack persuasivamente, comenzando a dudar si seria mala idea tomar al niño de la cuna él solo.

Pero Blaxton comenzó a llorar y simplemente le parecía imposible escucharlo llorar y no hacer nada, así que Jack, reunió todo su valor y tomó al bebe en sus brazos, su corazón latía apresurado, mientras trataba de recordar como debería sostener a un niño.

Blaxton, sin embargo, ignoró sus heroicos esfuerzos y se mantuvo llorando, moviendo sus pequeños puños y pateando el aire con sus pequeñas piernas.

Jack hizo una mueca. "Por favor no llores." Dijo suplicando, mirando a su hijo con creciente desesperación. "¿Por qué estas triste compañero?" Preguntó con sincera preocupación.

"Oh, Jack ¡no esta triste!" Exclamó Elizabeth con una sonrisa, entrando en la cabina y dejando las botellas de ron en la mesa. "Tiene hambre."

Jack la miró y suspiro con alivio. "Estamos encantados de que hayas vuelto, Lizzie." Dijo sonriente, colocando al bebé en los brazos de Elizabeth. "¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?"

"¿Tanto?" Elizabeth parpadeo incrédula. "No fue mas que unos cuantos minutos." Declaró resueltamente, desapareciendo en la recamara y sentándose en la cama.

"De eso es lo que estoy hablando, amor." Respondió Jack con una sonrisa maliciosa, siguiéndola. Se inclinó contra la pared y la observo deslizándose el vestido por los hombros.

"Uno podría pensar que ya has tenido suficiente de esta visión en particular." Observo Elizabeth con una sonrisa divertida, sus ojos fijos en el bebé-

Jack arqueo las cejas, una maliciosa sonrisa parpadeo en sus labios. "Estaba bastante oscuro, amor. Recuerdo mas la _sensación_ que la vista."

Elizabeth levantó su vita para mirarlo. "Bueno, yo recuerdo ambas." Susurró astutamente.

Jack sonrió y caminó sin prisas hacia la cama. "Eso es muy interesante."

"Oh, no del todo interesante." Replico Elizabeth con una sonrisa, mirando sobre su hombro a Jack, quien se desplomó al otro lado de la cama, quitándose las botas y sentándose con la espalada apoyada en la cabecera.

Elizabeth giró su cabeza y arqueo una ceja. Inclinándose hacia adelante al otro lado de la cama, Jack alcanzó sus zapatos y se los quito. Elizabeth cuidadosamente se empujo así misma mas en medio de la cama y ambos apoyaron la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

Jack envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y Elizabeth inclino su cabeza hacia a un lado, apoyando su mejilla sobre su hombro y Jack apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella. Blaxton siguió todos los movimientos que se llevaron a cabo con ojos curiosos.

"Lizzie." Dijo Jack después de un momento de silencio, su voz sonaba amortiguada por el cabello de Elizabeth cuando le beso la cima de su cabeza. "¿Todavía tenemos que ir a la Cueva del Naufragio?"

Elizabeth bufó, Blaxton movió sus ojos hacia ella y se rio. Jack los miró a los dos con una expresión herida en su rostro.

"Jack, todavía tenemos que decirle al señor Gibbs que el _Emperatriz_ es suyo, claro si es que lo quiere." Explicó Elizabeth, inclinando la cabeza hacia a un lado y mirando a su esposo.

"Podemos decirle ahora." Dijo Jack con un pequeño mohín. "Y entonces podemos dejarlo en el barco de mi padre y…"

"Dudo mucho que mi primer contramaestre…" Elizabeth se detuvo a mitad de la oración y enarco las cejas. "Jack." Levantó la vista para mirarlo otra vez. "Dijiste que el señor Gibbs fue capitán del _Emperatriz_ por un tiempo, pero…" Jack nerviosamente movió sus dedos sobre el hombro desnudo de Elizabeth. "¿Cómo convenciste a Rin Han para que te diera el barco? Porque el tenia instrucciones especificas de…

"Amor." Jack sonrió tan alegremente como pudo. "Soy el capitán Jack Sparrow." Dijo en voz baja, esperando que su explicación, fuera suficiente por el momento.

Y para su alivio Elizabeth le sonrió en respuesta y entonces solo se acercó mas y acomodo su rostro en su cuello. "Lo… sé." Dijo contra su piel y se rio un poco.

Jack suspiró por dentro y plantó varios besos a lo largo de su mejilla, medio temeroso, medio divertido por la reacción de ella cuando supiera que había lanzado a su primer contramaestre a las celdas.

Sonriendo Elizabeth, acariciaba el cuello de Jack, pero pronto tuvo que detenerse, porque Blaxton movía sus manos con impaciencia, aparentemente enojado por no ser constantemente admirado.

"¿Qué pasa, mi vida?" Elizabeth rápidamente se regaño por su negligencia y besó la mejilla del bebé.

"Es mas celoso que…" Comenzó Jack con una divertida sonrisa, pero se detuvo abruptamente.

Elizabeth rápidamente movió sus ojos a él. "¿Qué?" Preguntó dulcemente, moviendo las pestañas exageradamente.

"Que…" Jack arrugo la frente. "Que… ¡antes!" Anuncio felizmente después de un momento de consideración.

Elizabeth suspiró. "Bien." Dijo Elizabeth dándole una mirada divertida, antes de mirar de nuevo al bebé. "Es solo que no esta acostumbrado a compartir la atención." Dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno dulce, el que siempre usaba cuando le hablaba a Blaxton. Se inclinó hacia abajo y beso la pequeña frente de su hijo. "Estos dos meses, desde que nació, no pasaba ni siquiera una hora que no lo cargara." Dijo suavemente, tomando la pequeña mano del bebé.

Jack presiono su mejilla en la de ella y sonrió pensativamente. "Sabes Lizzie… estaba pensando… pensé… cruzo por mi mente que todo pasa por alguna razón. Que estuvieras en tierra, a salvo en un lugar tranquilo. No creo que hubiéramos sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para dejar el mar y…"

"Lo sé." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente. "Pero… me siento a salvo ahora." Dijo acomodándose en sus brazos caprichosamente.

Jack sonrió y enterró su rostro en su cabello. "No me siento seguro si estas tu." Le susurro en su oído.

Elizabeth sonrió y Blaxton movió sus manos hacia ella y sonrió, aparentemente pensando que él era la razón de su sonrisa.

"Capitán Sparrow." Comenzó Elizabeth con fingida indignación. "Realmente creo que deberías mostrar mas respeto hacia una mujer casada, a una madre, una…"

Elizabeth se detuvo, mirándose el uno al otro, interrogativamente, el llamado a la puerta resonó otra vez.

"Si es _él_ otra vez..." Murmuró Jack, ahuecando el rostro de Elizabeth en sus manos y besándola profundamente antes de deslizarse fuera de la cama.

"No te preocupes, estaremos en la Cueva del Naufragio en dos días y podemos pasar ahí quizás otros dos y entonces nos vamos a ir a Tortuga." Dijo Elizabeth sonriente.

"Todavía faltan muchos "entonces", querrás decir, amor." Dijo Jack con un pequeño mohín, acercándose a la puerta.

Habían estado navegando por cinco días ya, con el barco de Teague de puntero y a pesar del gran descontento de Jack, Teague se mantenía constantemente jugando al visitante en el _Perla Negra_: visitando a _Jackie_, o a _la paloma_, o al _Señor pequeñín_. (Y Jack no estaba enteramente seguro cual de todas esas expresiones le molestaba mas, aunque _paloma_, podría hacer que muy probablemente Teague se ganara _accidentalmente_ una bala, si tuvieran la desgracia de participar en una batalla mientras navegan hacia la Cueva del Naufragio) en su barco.

Y Jack no solo pensaba que las visitas eran detestables, sino que esas visitas siempre eran las causantes de que luchara con su extraña inclinación de _dispararle a alguien_, cada vez que su padre hablaba. Teague estaba muy ajeno a las emociones que su presencia provocaba, o lo mas probable, es que disfrutaba alegremente de la situación,.

Durante su última visita, había expresado su deseo de cambiarle el nombre a su barco, pidiéndole a Elizabeth asesoramiento en cuanto a cual podría ser el nuevo nombre. Jack había rodado los ojos tantas veces en los últimos días que ya le dolían, pero los ojos se rodaban tan pronto como se demostraba que no había sido suficiente, cuando después de rechazar suavemente algunos nombres dichos por Elizabeth Teague dijo que iba nombrar a la nave… _Elizabeth_. Jack había estrangulando a su ron (que por cierto había necesitado enormes cantidades de ron, durante esas conversaciones) y con voz muy paciente, expreso su suposición

Jack alejo sus pensamientos irritantes y abrió la puerta.

Ragetti sonrió avergonzado y ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar que era lo que quería…

"El capitán Teague me envío para preguntarles si quieren reunirse con él para la cena de esta noche en el _Teliza de Oro_." Dijo en voz baja.

Jack rodo los ojos y estaba a punto de despedir a Ragetti con un resignado "aye, aye" cuando algo en la oración lo golpeo. "En ¡¿DÓNDE?!" Gritó causando que Ragetti saltara, y parpadeara nerviosamente.

"Creo, creo, que es el nuevo nombre del barco del capitán Teague." Respondió Ragetti, pensando rápidamente.

Jack lo miró fijamente y con odio. "Dile que nos encantaría ir, pero que desafortunadamente no podemos." Dijo entre dientes, cerrando la puerta en el rostro boquiabierto de Ragetti.

_Eso_. Pensó Jack con complacencia y cerrando la puerta. _Debió de haber pensado en eso antes_.

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó Elizabeth saliendo de la otra cabina, dejando a Blaxton en la cuna.

Jack tomó una botella de ron de la mesa y la movió frente a su rostro, cuando Elizabeth giró su rostro hacia él. "¡Ron!" dijo con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth lentamente se acercó hacia él, tomo la botella de su mano, la aparto y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Te garantizo que puedo emborracharte sin una solo gota de ron." Le susurró sonriente, presionando sus labios en los suyos.

"Solo asegúrate que no me pase." Respondió Jack en voz baja, respondiendo al beso con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth se rio. "Oh, no lo harás." Dijo con voz divertida, se acercó mas a él. "No lo harás…"

* * *

Después de siete días de un muy pacifico viaje, llegaron a la Cueva del Naufragio y los dos barcos atracaron uno al lado del otro, a pesar de la sugerencia de Jack de atracar al _Perla Negra_ lo mas lejos posible, preferiblemente en otro muelle, pero simplemente no fue posible.

Elizabeth ignoro sus protestas, una sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro. Le dio a Jack a Blaxton y junto con Gibbs fue a ver al _Emperatriz_ y a hablar con Rin Han (Jack miró a Blaxton ocultando una mueca de dolor en su rostro). Lamentablemente no fue hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que se dio cuenta del hecho que si Elizabeth y Gibbs se alejaban solo significaba en realidad, que tendría que llevar a Blaxton todo el camino del barco a los edificios a plena luz del día y delante de todos y la idea por alguna razón le asustaba, por no hablar de lo embarazoso que era... El Capitán Jack Sparrow paseando en una ciudad pirata con un bebé en los brazos… eso era algo extraño.

Blaxton alcanzó y tiro de una de las rastas de Jack, sacudiéndolo de sus pensamientos. Jack miró al niño con grandes ojos y después de un momento de vacilación, levantó una de sus manos, con la otra sostenía firmemente a Blaxton contra su pecho y trató de alejar los dedos del bebé con indecisión. Blaxton parpadeo, aun sin dejar de ir la rasta de Jack, sus ojos fijos en la mano de su padre curiosamente. Jack se mordió el labio y arrugó su frente y muy lentamente, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, bajo su mano muy cuidadosamente y con mucha mas cautela acaricio la mejilla del bebé con las yemas de sus dedos y después rápidamente apartó su mano y miró al bebe preocupado, sin estar realmente seguro si no le había causado ningún daño. Blaxton se mantuvo mirándolo, aun curioso y aparentemente sin tener idea de la razón de la orgullosa mirada en el rostro de Jack.

"La chica nunca debió dejar al niño a tu cuidado." Resonó una voz ligeramente divertida al lado de Jack, quien giró su cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

"No veo porque no debería." Bufó Jack en voz baja.

Blaxton inclino su cabeza hacia a un lado y arrugó su nariz.

Teague dio un paso hacia adelante y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. "¿Puedo advertirte algo?" Preguntó con el fantasma de una sonrisa parpadeando en sus labios.

Jack bufó, sus ojos fijos en Blaxton. "¿Cómo la ultima vez?" Preguntó, dándole a Teague una mirada intensa, después apartó sus ojos de él otra vez.

Tegue sonrió brevemente. "Eso sucedió hace ocho años, Jackie." Dijo con un rastro de diversión en su voz. "Eso no fue muy bien. Quizás no fue el método mas afortunado, pero tienes que admitir que yo estaba en lo correcto."

"Por favor." Lo interrumpió Jack, molesto. "Eso es inolvidable y no tengo que estármelo recordando." Dijo con voz severa.

"Tu comenzaste." Respondió Teague sencillamente, mirando hacia otro lado. "Bien, entonces. Solo déjame decírtelo ahora..." Miró a Jack otra vez, quien le dedicó la mirada mas desinteresada posible. "Perdiste la cabeza…" Comenzó lenta y seriamente. "Perdiste tu barco… perdiste tu titulo… perdiste todo lo que querías y sea cual sea la vida que decidas tomar." Dijo en voz baja pero firme, Jack lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, mirándolo de ves en cuando. "No pierdas a esa maldita chica." Jack movió sus ojos hacia él sin girar la cabeza completamente. "Te ama mas de lo que mereces y eso es algo por lo que vale la pena morir." Teague sonrió levemente. "Pero supongo que _eso_ ya lo sabes."

"¿Dónde esta la advertencia?" Preguntó Jack con aparente voz indiferente.

Teague sonrió levemente, con un destello de viva diversión en los ojos. "La advertencia es, que si la pierdes, yo personalmente te dispararé." Saludo a alguien indiferentemente y sin prisa se alejó sin esperar una respuesta.

Jack lo siguió con la mirada pensativamente por un momento, entonces rodo los ojos y miró a Blaxton. "Eso se acerca a mi sentido del humor y después mami…"

"¡Jack!"

Tanto como Jack como Blaxton ampliaron los ojos al verla.

"¡Jack!" repitió Elizabeth, acercándose rápidamente.

Jack hizo una mueca y lentamente levantó la vista, sin estar muy sorprendido al ver a Elizabeth seguida por Rin Han y un muy aparentemente divertido Gibbs.

"Bugger." Murmuro Jack, Blaxton se rio y movió sus manitas.

* * *

"Él fue muy, _muy_…" Jack miró al primer contramaestre de Elizabeth quien arqueo las cejas expectante. "Desagradable." Dijo Jack defensivamente. Elizabeth cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Gibbs reprimió una sonrisa, mirando a Blaxton quien le había sido entregado a él por un momento. "No quería darme el barco." Añadió Jack con un pequeño mohín, poniendo en sus ojos una adolorida mirada.

"¡Comandaste mi barco!" Exclamó Elizabeth, ignorando las justificaciones de Jack.

"Pero lo regrese." Corrigió Jack, arriesgándose a sonreír un poco.

"¡Dejaste a Rin Han en las celdas! ¡Mi primer contramaestre en las celdas! ¿Cómo te sentirías si yo mandara a las celdas al señor Gibbs?" Continúo Elizabeth en un airado tono de voz.

Gibbs levantó la vista.

Jack sonrió. "Es mi invitado, amor." Dijo alegremente, haciendo gestos hacia Gibbs, quien sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos y se mordió el labio para evitar soltarse riendo, desafortunadamente Rin Han no fue tan exitoso como ella, porque en realidad se rio, causando que Jack lo mirara asombrado. Realmente no pensó que el joven pirata fuera capaz de reírse, de reírse quedamente o de sonreír. Elizabeth miró a su primer contramaestre y decidió que no tenía sentido prolongar la escena. Y para el desconcierto de Jack Elizabeth comenzó a reír también.

"Oh Jack." Sonrió y lazó sus brazos alrededor de él, besándolo brevemente en los labios. "¡Ni siquiera me dijiste todo! ¿Cómo es posible que no me lo dijeras?"

"No pensé que fuera tan terrib…" Comenzó Jack pero Elizabeth lo interrumpió.

"No estoy hablando de eso." Sacudió la cabeza y lo miró intensamente, pensativamente. "Estoy hablando de toda la búsqueda, de todos los barcos. "Me buscaste por el mundo entero." Dijo en un susurro, sosteniéndolo de las solapas del abrigo.

"Te lo dije." Dijo Jack con cautela, sonriendo ligeramente.

Elizabeth rodo los ojos. "No pensé que lo estuvieras diciendo _literalmente_." Dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

"Ah." Jack sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Bueno, en realidad el señor Gibbs te busco. Yo solo fui a Tortuga y espere por las noticias." Dijo con un rastro de indiferencia en su voz.

"¡Jack!" Elizabeth lo golpeo juguetonamente en el hombro.

Jack sonrió. Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, antes de que Jack se aclarara la garganta y cambiara de tema, temiendo que si la veía mucho tiempo a los ojos en frente de todo el mundo, podría hacerle olvidar que había alguien alrededor de ellos. "¿Cuáles son los disposiciones?"

"Bueno, estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Gibbs con una sonrisa y un suspiro. "Aunque…" sacudió la cabeza. "Es muy difícil imaginar toda una vida lejos del _Perla Negra_." Sonrió. "Y tu tendrás que encontrar un nuevo primer contramaestre Jack." Añadió mirando a Elizabeth, quien miraba al suelo, con una tenue sonrisa coqueta cerniéndose sobre sus labios.

"Aye." Dijo Jack con un suspiro y quedándose callado. Después de algunos momentos se espera, Elizabeth levanto la vista, molesta. "Ese es un problema." Dijo Jack con una sincera preocupación en su voz.

Elizabeth lo miró incrédula. "¿Un problema? ¿Qué quieres decir con un problema?"

Jack suspiró otra vez. "Es que no puedo pensar en un buen candidato en este momento." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y Elizabeth estudio su rostro, pensando que quizás solo estaba bromeando y tomándole el pelo, pero después de verlo por un rato, fue claro que en realidad él no sabia quien podría ser su próximo primer contramaestre.

Elizabeth frunció los labios y se alejo de los brazos de Jack, dedicándole una mirada furiosa. Jack amplio los ojos al verla, confundido.

Elizabeth tomó a Blaxton de los brazos de Gibbs y se dio la vuelta, alejándose de los muelles. "Bueno, vamos a ver que esta haciendo tu abuelo." Le dijo a Blaxton y a propósito miró a Jack sobre su hombro antes de comenzar a caminar.

Jack parpadeo, aun sin saber realmente que era lo que había dicho o hecho mal.

Gibbs sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa. "Jack." Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Qué?" Jack le dio una mirada interrogativa.

Gibbs bufó. "Hacer enojar a tu primer contramaestre, no es una buena cosa para hacer." Observo de buen humor.

Jack amplio los ojos al verlo. "Mi…" la comprensión lentamente lo golpe. "Estás diciendo que ella quiere…"

Gibbs asintió sonriente. Jack cerró los ojos y llevo su mano a su rostro. "Bugger." Murmuró para si mismo y rápidamente fue tras Elizabeth.

* * *

"Lizzie." Jack alcanzo a Elizabeth en el pasillo y suavemente la giró. "No tenia idea, ni siquiera había soñado con tener al Pirata Rey como mi primer contramaestre." Dijo acercándola. Blaxton movía sus ojos entre sus padres interesadamente.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio. "Simplemente no crees que soy lo suficientemente buena como para hacerme cargo del _Perla Negra_, siendo tu primer contramaestre." Dijo rápidamente sin mirarlo y en un infantil tono de voz irritado.

"¿De que estas hablando amor? Si ya dirigiste el barco a través de una tormenta ¡y tu sola!" Exclamó Jack, tomando un mechón de su cabello y colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Blaxton hizo una mueca ya que era el mechón que él había estado tratando de alcanzar y casi, _casi_ lo alcanzaba.

"Oh sí, con tus manos sobre las mías." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, mirando a Jack con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jack sacudió la cabeza. "No, no. Fue solo por un momento."

"Entonces ¿Por qué…?"

"¿Realmente te gusta…" Jack la interrumpió, pero ella lo interrumpió a él otra vez.

"Sí." Dijo presionando sus labios en los de él.

Jack le respondió el beso y después inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y la miró pensativamente. "Pero estoy seguro de que ya sabes de algunas tareas que tienes que hacer, aparte de una prueba…"

"¿Una prueba?" Elizabeth lo miró con los ojos ampliados y él no pudo mas que sonreír al ver la sincera curiosidad en el rostro de ella.

Jack aclaró su garganta. "Aye." Dijo, tratando de mantenerse serio. "Tienes que demostrar que eres la persona mas adecuada para el puesto, tu sabes." Dijo entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente al verla. Elizabeth asintió ansiosamente, sin detectar la trampa. "Muy bien." Jack sonrió. "Primera tarea." Elizabeth lo miro expectante. "Besar al capitán sin cerrar los ojos."

Elizabeth parpadeo y lo miró por un momento y entonces rodo los ojos y bufó. "¡Pensé que estabas hablando en serio! ¡Eres insufrible!" Exclamó, apartándose apresuradamente, sonriendo de si misma, cuando él no pudo alcanzarla.

"¡Es en serio!" Jack le gritó, siguiéndola. "Pregúntale a Gibbs." Dijo cuando la alcanzo.

Elizabeth se detuvo, mirando a Jack con los ojos ampliados y riendo. Jack sonrió y la atrajo a sus brazos, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

"Lizzie, Lizzie." Murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Blaxton se rio, cuando atrapó las barbillas de sus padres con sus diminutas manos, que pasaban a estar justo por encima de él.

"Vamos." Dijo Elizabeth respirando profundamente y mirando a Blaxton con una sonrisa.

"¿A dónde?" Preguntó Jack, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Elizabeth lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Quiero preguntarle a tu padre si los Señores Piratas están aquí ahora, y si no lo están, si podría reunirlos a todos en un par de días…" dijo aun sonriéndole a Blaxton.

Jack frunció el ceño. "¿Para que, amor?" Preguntó confundido.

Elizabeth se mordió el labio. "Yo… quiero llamar a una votación." Dijo mirando a Jack con una pequeña sonrisa. "Quiero ver si puedo conseguir mas votos… ver si ahora si me eligirían." Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Jack la miró desconcertado. "Amor, tu eres el Pirata Rey. No necesitan ningún voto. Ya fuiste elegida." Suspiró. "Y odio decirte esto, pero… ellos son quienes son, piratas. Y hay muy pocas posibilidades de que ellos voten por alguien mas que no sea por ellos mismos, sin importar lo hermosa que seas."

"Eso es cierto." Dijo Elizabeth con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero tengo curiosidad." Lo miró a los ojos, tratando de mantener el nerviosismo lejos de su voz, aparentemente Jack pareció no sospechar.

"Bueno amor, si eso es lo que realmente quieres." Dijo por fin, aun sin entender realmente sus razones. "No es como si fueras a perder algún voto." Le sonrió brillantemente y la besó.

* * *

Al final resulto, que todo el mundo estaba en la Cueva del Naufragio, a excepción de una sola persona, pero Teague le había asegurado a Elizabeth que Sri Sumbhajee Angria, podría ser convocado en otra ocasión, así que ella le pidió que votara por él.

La votación fue planeada para que se llevara a cabo por la tarde y Elizabeth decidió asegurarse de que Jack no tuviera suficiente tiempo en seguir insistiendo, así que trató de mantener su atención constantemente ocupada, cosa que no fue difícil. Estando en un lugar tan abarrotado y ruidoso, como la Cueva del Naufragio, en esta época del año.

El resto del día lo dedicaron a comer, beber, y a tener discusiones interminables y a contar historias, cuentos y leyendas.

Elizabeth estaba un poco desconcertada, porque en realidad Jack no lo estaba, cuando el capitán Eduardo Villanueva se unió a ellos en la mesa y se mantuvo lanzándoles algunas alusiones y frases extrañas, parpadeos y guiños y parloteando sobre la alegría de vivir para siempre. Elizabeth le daba a Jack miradas interrogativas, pero parecía que Jack no entendía mejor el comportamiento de Villanueva.

"Creo que él cree que nosotros somos inmortales." Susurró Elizabeth al oído de Jack, inclinándose hacia él, cuando Villanueva se giró por un momento, para intercambiar algunas palabras con el Corsario Ammand.

"Aye, creo que lo piensa, amor." Respondió Jack en voz baja, besando la mejilla de Elizabeth mientras hablaba.

"¿Por qué cree eso?" Preguntó Elizabeth acercándose mas a él.

"No lo sé, Lizzie." Jack envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y miró a Blaxton quien estaba dormido en los brazos de Elizabeth. "Supongo que cree que como llegamos a la Fuente de la Juventud, tuvimos que haber bebido." Añadió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Elizabeth sonrió y sofocó una risa. "Si mas personas creen eso, tendríamos muy poco dificultad para gobernar los mares. Nadie nos enfrentaría." Dijo divertida, presionando su mejilla en la de Jack.

"No había pensado en eso, amor." Susurró Jack con una sonrisa. "Ojala que lo sigan pensado de verdad."

Se sonrieron el uno al otro.

"¡Mas ron!" Gritó Villanueva, girándose de nuevo hacia ellos.

Jack y Elizabeth le sonrieron al unisón, muy divertidos por la idea del Señor Pirata Español de que ellos eran inmortales.

* * *

Por la tarde, para sorpresa de Elizabeth Sri Sumbhajee Angria llego, y sin ningún obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino, la votación comenzó, como había estado planeada.

La habitación estaba más abarrotada que la última vez y Elizabeth miró alrededor con sentimientos encontrados, la situación, la habitación le traía tantas emociones intensas, recuerdos dolorosos y por un momento, tuvo la impresión de que otra vez era _ese_ día, un día antes de la gran batalla, un día antes de tomar tantas, o mas bien demasiadas decisiones equivocadas… el día que comenzó a creer que Jack podría perdonarla. Sin saber que él tenía sus propias razones para elegirla como Pirata Rey. Pero también sabia que él no lo hubiera hecho si no la hubiera odiado por sus acciones.

Miró hacia Blaxton, a quien sostenía en los brazos y le besó la frente, preguntándose como podía dormir entre tanto ruido. Debía de estar realmente cansado con todos esos cambios de entorno y de todas esas personas alrededor de él.

Teague entro a la habitación y las conversaciones cesaron, permitiendo que él y Elizabeth dijeran algunas palabras a todos los que habían acudido a la reunión.

El capitán Chevalle observó en voz baja que la votación era superflua, la Maestre Ching estuvo de acuerdo con él y Sri Sumbhajee era de la misma opinión quien también lo expreso.

El capitán Villanueva, quien desde que había encontrado la Fuente de la Juventud y de haber obtenido el amor y la inmortalidad, estaba constantemente de buen humor, interrumpió la discusión señalando que la reunión terminaría tan pronto como dejaran de discutir y que solo dieran sus votos. Elizabeth le dio una sonrisa agradecida y él asintió educadamente.

El caballero Jocard, se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie anunciando su voto con voz aburrida.

"¡Caballero Jocard!" Después se sentó en su silla y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

Jack, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, miró a Elizabeth sacudiendo la cabeza con un suspiro, dándole una sonrisa que decía, "te-lo-dije-amor." Elizabeth le dio una sonrisa brillante, viéndose muy divertida.

Después de cuatro Señores Piratas anunciaran sus votos, fue cuando Jack se le ocurrió que la sonrisa de Elizabeth era _muy_ divertida, por no decir _demasiado_ divertida.

"Sri Sumbhajee vota por Sri Sumbhajee."

Jack entrecerró los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo para profundizar en sus reflexiones, porque ya era su turno para votar.

"Elizabeth Sparrow." Dijo sonriendo, fijando sus ojos en Elizabeth, quien sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Jack Sparrow." Dijo ella mirándolo intensamente, aun muy divertida, pero había algo mas en su rostro, solo que no podía adivinar que era.

Alguien en la habitación bufó y algunas personas se rieron. Elizabeth mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Jack, Gibbs aclaro su garganta, se puso de pie y con voz alta emitió su voto:

"Jack Sparrow."

La habitación se quedo en completo silencio, pero de repente el infierno se desato y las personas comenzaron a gritar, a discutir y a protestar.

"Y nosotros que pensamos que la ultima vez era una tontería." Murmuró el Caballero Jocard, rodando los ojos.

Jack miraba ente Gibbs y la todavía sonriente Elizabeth, quien difícilmente podía mantener su rostro serio.

Un momento mas pasó y fue solo entonces, fue cuando el voto final de Gibbs se registro en la cabeza de Jack, detuvo su sonrisa y brinco sobre sus pies.

"¡¿Qué?!" Miró a Gibbs como si acabara de robarle al _Perla Negra_.

Gibbs se encogió de hombros y sonrió inocentemente, señalando con sus ojos hacia Elizabeth, quien lentamente se levanto y le entrego a Blaxton a Gibbs y caminó hacia Jack.

"Lizzie ¿Qué demonios hiciste?" Jack la miró con incredulidad.

Elizabeth sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Solo voté por el mejor candidato." Repitió las palabras de él, sonriendo dulcemente. "Como lo hicieron todos los demás. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a expresar su opinión…"

"Pero ¿Por qué Lizzie?" Jack la interrumpió con una expresión facial realmente preocupada. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Pregunto haciendo una mueca. "¡Protesto!" dijo Jack en voz alta, mirando alrededor esperanzadamente, pero el ruido en la habitación impidió que alguien lo escuchara.

"¡Porque quiero!" Respondió Elizabeth, tirando del abrigo de Jack. "Deja de protestar o le diré a tu padre que no quieres mantener el Código." Sonrió, su puso de puntillas y lo beso.

Jack suspiró y la miró infeliz. "Lizzie…" Llevó su mano a través de su rostro. "Pero te gusta ser el Rey." Señaló. "¿Por qué hiciste es…?"

Elizabeth puso su mano sobre su boca. "Y ahora quiero ser la Reyna." Dijo decididamente, con una feliz sonrisa. "¿Savvy?"

Jack refunfuño. Elizabeth entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Todo esta bien, paloma?" Preguntó Teague, acercándose a ellos desde el otro lado del salón, su aparición causo que todas las discusiones y el alboroto en general cesaran.

"No, en realidad. El Rey se rehúsa a mantener el Código." Dijo ella tirando del abrigo de Jack otra vez y mirando a Teague con una sonrisa.

"¿Es así?" Teague miró a Jack, sonriendo ligeramente.

Jack rodo los ojos. "Oh, ya veo. El mundo entero esta conspirando." Señaló, mirando sobre el hombro de Elizabeth y deslumbrando a Gibbs con la mirada, pero Gibbs solo sonrió en respuesta.

_¿Reyes?_ Jack parpadeo. _Rey. El Pirata Rey_. Arrugó su frente tratando de ignorar la gran felicidad que la palabra le hacia sentir.

Tegue sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de Elizabeth por un momento y después se alejó antes de que Jack tuviera oportunidad de patearlo.

"¡Ahora lo recuerdo!" Exclamó Jack, cuando Elizabeth lo acercó a ella para intentar regañarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?" Parpadeo desconcertada.

"¡Porque lo patee cuando tenía doce años!"

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	88. Chapter 88

**¿NOS CONOCIMOS ANTES?**

**NO SE PIERDAN VULNERANT OMNES, ULTIMA NECAT.**

Ok, antes que nada mil disculpas por el atraso, pero este domingo se me graduaron mis dos hijas, claro una del preescolar y la otra de la primaria y de verdad que la semana pasada fue un completo martirio. A parte que también me mude de casa, si, otra vez pero esta es la definitiva, espero en Dios.

Ha transcurrido un año casi cuanto meses desde que comencé a subir este fic, aun me parece increíble que por fin llegue a su fin. Algunas veces llegue a pensar que nunca lo lograría, pero sus continuos reviews y sus palabras de aliento fueron las que me hicieron continuar. Y por supuesto el hecho que Florencia se merecía que yo terminara, porque su historia siempre tan perfecta no podía quedar a medias y mucho menos en la oscuridad de los latinos que no hablan o no entienden el idioma ingles.

Me gustaría darles las gracias a todo aquellos que leyeron el fic y obviamente a aquellos que aparte de leerlo tuvieron el tiempo de escribir algún comentario. Esta historia de verdad no hubiera terminado de traducirla sin su apoyo, sus palabras de ánimo que lograron hacerme la vida más llevadera.

Tratare de no olvidarme de ningún nombre pero si lo hago mil disculpas.

EnnairaSkywalker, Amy, Miss Killer, Annasak2, Roguelion, Danny, Silvia, Wiii, , Megumisakura, xsweetxxbloodx, Lina Snape, Mónica, Lady Padme Naberrie, Anne Van D'Uberville, Manfariel, lina!!!, wiiix, indira de Snape, Elizabeth, Jessica!, Cecilia, anyie, angie, MaRiieL, Miss Killer y Ponky, Ponky y Billy, Billy, CARMEN AIDE, captain sweeney lina, chiquislau, Mizuhi-Chan, ENIUN,

También quiero agradecerles a quienes subieron esta historia a sus favoritos y que nunca dejaron un review, pero el hecho de que a tengan en sus favoritos significa que también la leyeron. Muchas gracias,

Bueno ya no los entretengo mas.

Un beso.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES LEEN PERO NO PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW, PERO OJALA Y SE ANIMEN. BESOS.**

**CAPITULO 88**

"… Ciento cincuenta y nueve, ciento sesenta…"

El sol brillaba a través de las delgadas cortinas que ondeaban con el apacible viento que llegaba desde afuera a través de una medio abierta ventana. La ventana daba a los muelles y al mar que estaba tranquilo, y a los barcos anclados en la Cueva del Naufragio. El _Perla Negra_ estaba en medio de todos.

"… Ciento sesenta siete, ciento sesenta y ocho…"

Elizabeth despertó, pero no quería abrir los ojos, sintiéndose perfectamente satisfecha con la luz del sol sobre su rostro, con el pecho de Jack presionado en su espalda, su brazo acariciando el suyo, mientras estaba…

"… Ciento setenta y tres, ciento setenta y cuatro..." Murmuró Jack.

_¡¿Qué esta haciendo?!_ Elizabeth abrió un ojo, pero desafortunadamente estaba acostada de lado y con su vista hacia la ventana, por lo que no podía ver mucho.

"... Ciento ochenta y ocho, ciento ochenta y nueve..." Continúo Jack, pareciendo hacer la tarea mas monótona, su voz sin embargo, sonaba con una extraña fascinación.

Elizabeth también abrió su otro ojo y parpadeo, tratando de imaginar lo que estaba haciendo Jack, ¡¿Qué era lo que estaba contando?!

"… Ciento noventa y uno, ciento noventa y dos…"

Elizabeth se mantuvo muy quieta, tratando de mantener su respiración estable. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver el codo de Jack apoyado en la cama y también podía sentir su aliento en la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando hablaba…

"…Ciento noventa y nueve, doscientos…"

Elizabeth pensó que tal vez detendría su cuenta en ese punto, pero el numero doscientos parecía no ser la meta. Él continuo y su curiosidad fue creciendo mas y mas en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando, cuando de repente sintió las yemas de los dedos de Jack en su cabello. Estaba acariciando su cabello, pero sin embargo no podía sentir su toque; muy ligero, casi imperceptible. Como si, como si…"

"… Doscientos cinco, doscientos seis…"

Elizabeth se mordió el labio, considerando recostarse sobre su espalda y poder encontrarse cara a cara con él. Pero estaba haciendo algo con su cabello y un movimiento brusco podría arruinar… cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo.

"… Doscientos trece, doscientos…"

"¿Jack?" Elizabeth se atrevió a hablarle en una suave e indecisa voz. Él no respondió. "¿Jack?" Repitió un poco desconcertada.

"¡Shhh!..."

Para la completa frustración de Elizabeth Jack la había silenciado, al parecer no muy contento con la interrupción.

"Jack. ¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó Elizabeth, comenzando a rodarse sobre su espalda.

"¡No!" Jack la detuvo a mitad de acción, colocando su mano en su hombro. "No te muevas amor."

"¿Jack?"

"Doscientos catorce…"

"¡Jack!" Exclamó sin saber que pensar, medio divertida, medio enojada.

"… Doscientos quince…"

"¡¿Jack?!"

"… Doscientos dieciséis…"

¡¡¿¿Jack??!!"

"… Doscientos diecisiete…"

Elizabeth perdió la paciencia y en un rápido movimiento se rodo sobre su espalda. Los ojos de Jack se ampliaron y se paralizo con sus manos levantadas en el aire y con una mirada de desilusión en su rostro. "Lizzie." Dijo en un infeliz tono de voz.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Pregunto Elizabeth mirándolo curiosamente.

Jack enarcó las cejas. "Arruinaste mi cuenta, amor." Dijo él con un mohín.

Elizabeth extendió sus palmas sobre su pecho desnudo y las deslizó hacia arriba. "¿Qué estabas contando?" Preguntó cerrando sus manos alrededor de sus hombros y acercándolo hacia ella.

Jack le sonrió maliciosamente y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella. "Tu cabello." Le susurró, jugando con sus labios entreabiertos.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Elizabeth con una radiante sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Jack la beso y después retrocedió, deslizando su mano entre su cabello y observando sus mechones café dorado entre sus dedos. "Estaba contando tu cabello, Lizbeth." Repitió apoyando su cabeza en su mano y mirándola con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y se rio, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la suave almohada. "Jack, estas absolutamente…"

Jack la interrumpió con un beso, sus rastas acariciaban su clavícula, sus fríos adornos le enviaban escalofríos por la columna vertebral, cada que vez que rozaban contra su piel. Se besaron hasta no tener aire para respirar y verse obligados a separarse.

Jack rodo por su costado y tiró de Elizabeth hacia él, cerrando sus brazos alrededor de ella. Elizabeth acomodó su rostro en su pecho y enredo sus piernas entre las de él.

"¿Te he dicho ya lo hermosa que eres, amor?" Preguntó Jack enterrando su rostro en su cabello.

"Sí." Susurró Elizabeth sonriendo en su pecho.

"¿Y valiente?" Jack le quitó el cabello de su hombro y acaricio su brazo con el dorso de su mano.

"Sí." Respondió Elizabeth rápidamente.

"¿E… inolvidable?"

Elizabeth rio. "Aye." Dijo, su voz salió amortiguada, besando su pecho.

"¿Y que te amo?"

Elizabeth levanto su vista para verlo y ahueco su rostro en sus manos, sonriendo brillantemente. "Aye. Mencionaste eso hace unas pocas horas."

Jack amplio los ojos para la incredulidad de ella. "¿Hace unas pocas horas? Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, eso es imperdonable." Sonrió y le beso el hombro arrastrado sus labios a través de su clavícula y después más abajo.

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo." Concordó Elizabeth en un susurro apenas audible, sonriendo, sus parpados cayeron pesadamente sobre sus ojos. "Continua." Añadió con un toque de diversión en su voz, tratando de atrapar su respiración. "En todas partes…"

Jack sonrió contra sus senos. "Tus deseos son ordenes Mi Majes… ¡espera!" Se detuvo abruptamente, retrocediendo y mirándola con un rastro de travesura en sus ojos y de malicia en su sonrisa.

Elizabeth con reticencia abrió los ojos. "¿Qué?" Preguntó con un poco entusiasta ceño fruncido, tratando de acercarlo a ella otra vez, pero él sacudió su cabeza.

"No, no, no." Jack movió sus dedos sobre ella, sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa picara. "¿Recuerda amor? Yo soy el Rey." Dijo señalándose así mismo con una sonrisa complaciente.

Elizabeth arqueo las cejas y le dio una mirada interrogativa.

Jack se recostó sobre su espalda y entrelazo sus dedos detrás de su cabeza. "Continua, corazón." Dijo a propósito en un ronco y despreocupado tono de voz y cerrando los ojos. Elizabeth rápidamente se colocó en posición vertical y se sentó en la cama, deslumbrando a Jack con su mirada, como si fuera posible solo con sus ojos reír y sonreír, en ves de con sus labios. Jack se removió, con una mueca de fingida impaciencia. "Por todos lados…" Añadió con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth sofocó una sonrisa y se inclinó sobre él, besándolo en los labios, y después haciendo su camino de suaves besos sobre su pecho, delineando todos sus agujeros de bala, cicatrices y tatuajes con sus labios.

"Me gusta ser el Rey." Dijo con voz somnolienta. "Creo."

"¿Crees?" Exclamó Elizabeth con fingida indignación.

"Aye, yo…" Los ojos de Jack se abrieron ampliados. "Estoy… _seguro_." Susurró sin aliento.

* * *

Después de cuatro días de estadía en la Cueva del Naufragio (que, según Jack cinco días eran demasiado) el _Perla Negra_ y la _Emperatriz_, dejaron el pueblo pirata detrás de ellos y se dirigieron a Tortuga donde se realizaría la tardía fiesta de bodas (aunque Teague había sugerido que la fiesta se hiciera en la Cueva, pero Elizabeth ni siquiera quiso imaginar la mirada de Jack en sus ojos, cuando le expresara la propuesta…).

Jack estaba en el timón sonriendo alegremente al alejarse de la figura del _Teliza de Oro_. (En realidad no había creído que Teague fuera cambiarle el nombre a su barco, pero para su absoluta consternación, una mañana cuando había ido a los muelles, vio a un grupo de piratas, escribiendo el nuevo nombre).

La sonrisa feliz, sin embargo, desapareció de su rostro, cuando vio como el barco de su padre desplegaba las velas.

"¿Cuántos días nos llevara llevar a Tortuga?" Preguntó Elizabeth apareciendo a un lado de Jack y agachándose bajo su brazo para quedar entre él y el timón.

"Lizzie, no lo invitaste ¿verdad?" Preguntó Jack ignorando la pregunta (aunque no dejo de envolver su brazo alrededor de su cintura y tirar de ella para acercarla mas a él), con los ojos fijos en el _Teliza de oro_.

Elizabeth parpadeo y giró su cabeza, siguiendo la mirada de Jack. "Bueno." Dijo inclinándose sobre su pecho. "Lo mencione…" Jack gimió. "Por educación." Añadió rápidamente con una sonrisa. "Tenia que hacerlo. ¡Teníamos que hacerlo!"

"¡No, no tenemos que!" Protesto Jack recargando su mentón en el hombro de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth giró la cabeza y le beso la punta de la nariz. "Voy a sostener tu mano durante toda la fiesta. Te lo prometo." Dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Jack arrugó la nariz y la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "Eso podría ser aceptable. Pero…"

"¿Pero que?" Preguntó Elizabeth rozando con sus labios su mejilla.

"Pero ¿Qué con lo que va a ver, amor?" Preguntó Jack en un ligero interés en su tono de voz, su mano jugaba con el borde de la camisa de ella.

Elizabeth frunció los labios, poniendo una expresión pensativa en el rostro. "No se…" Se abrazó más contra él. "¿A ti?" Ofreció después de una larga pausa, mirándolo expectante.

Jack redujo su sonrisa interior hasta convertirla en una benevolente sonrisa externa. "Aye. Buena respuesta. Y espero que mantengas tu palabra, Reyna, amor."

Elizabeth sonrió y presiono sus labios en su oído. "Pero para que funcione tiene que trabajar en los dos sentidos." Le susurro coquetamente.

Jack miró a la lejanía con los ojos entrecerrados. "Entonces, vamos a hacer una apuesta." Dijo moviendo sus ojos hacia ella. Elizabeth se mordió el labio y enarco las cejas. "Quien quiera que vea a otro lado _primero_…" sonrió maliciosamente, inclinándose hacia él y susurrando el resto de la oración en su oído. Elizabeth se rio.

* * *

El interior de la _Hada Luchadora_, la mas lujosa taberna de Tortuga, había sido cambiada de decoración en tiempo record. En menos de un día, el lugar se convirtió en el más bello y encantador salón, lleno de flores y adornos de colores. Manteles blancos y azules fueron extendidos en las mesas así como también vajillas de plata que se veían extrasñas porque parecían pizas de diferentes vajillas, resplandecían a la media luz de las linternas y velas.

Sin embargo, la pulcritud del lugar, quedo completamente arruinado y olvidado, tan pronto como los invitados, amigos y extraños comenzaron a llegar al _Hada Luchadora_ y la celebración comenzó oficialmente.

Tal y como lo había prometido, Elizabeth envolvió su mano alrededor del brazo de Jack y sin importar lo que pasara alrededor y sin importar quien le hablara, ella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Jack y solo en él. Y pronto las personas dejaron de intentar iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación con ellos, dejándolos solos. (Cosa que de todos modos iba a suceder, porque después de varios minutos de saludos, de alegres gritos y de deseos de felicidad en su matrimonio, así como de varias rondas de ron y de otro tipo de bebidas, a nadie parecía importarle o ni siquiera recordaban exactamente el motivo de la celebración, concentrándose en la pura diversión del momento.)

"Espero que ahora por lo menos te arrepientas de haber pateado a tu padre." Dijo Elizabeth alcanzando su vaso de ron, cosa que no era fácil considerando que solo tenía una mano a su disposición y que no podía apartar sus ojos de Jack y el vaso estaba en alguna parte de la mesa donde no podía realmente verlo.

Jack hizo una mueca, tratando de localizar su propio vaso de ron con su mano izquierda. "Era la primera vez en mi vida que lo veía. Entre a la cocina y vi a un extraño besando a mi mamá. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?" Jack paseo su mano por la mesa a ciegas, hasta que por fin toco su vaso.

"Yo hubiera preguntado que si quien era." Respondió Elizabeth cerrando su mano alrededor de su ron.

"Le pregunte quien era." Dijo Jack defensivamente, cautelosamente levantando su bebida. "Después de patearlo."

Con una sonrisa, Elizabeth llevo su bebida a sus labios. "Pero tienes que admitir que fue muy amable de su parte, ofrecerse para cuidar de Blaxton esta noche."

Jack arrugó su nariz. "Aye." Murmuró con reticencia. "Es una buena cosa que sea un pequeñín inmortal, porque sin duda, moriría de aburrimiento al estar escuchando tocar la guitarra toda la noche al capitán Teague."

Elizabeth se rio. "Realmente quisiera escucharlo tocar." Dijo tercamente, dejando su ron, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Jack.

Jack entrecerró los ojos. "No creo que…"

Una pareja que giraba alrededor del salón en un baile caótico, accidentalmente golpearon la mesa, pero al mismo tiempo, golpearon a Jack, a quien se le cayó su vaso. Y sin pensarlo siguió el camino de su ron perdido con los ojos.

"¡Gané! ¡Gané!" Exclamó Elizabeth, aplaudiendo sus manos. Jack cambio rápidamente sus ojos sorprendidos hacia ella. "¡Viste para otro lado!" dijo ella felizmente.

Jack bufo y rodo los ojos. "Maldito ron." Murmuró con un mohín. "Siempre me mete en problemas. Especialmente cuando se acaba." Añadió con un suspiro.

* * *

Elizabeth paseaba alrededor de la cabina, la suave tela de su vestido brillaba. Se mordía el labio y reía por lo bajo.

"Oh." Susurró al fin impaciente y se acercó a la puerta.

Rápidamente caminó a través del pasillo y se detuvo en frente de la puerta del comedor, cuidadosamente, presionó su oído en la superficie de madera. Escuchó un sonido tranquilo y melodioso, algunos murmullos y solo la única palabra que pudo identificar fue "Bugger" Elizabeth puso una mano sobre su boca para ahogar un risa y sin hacer ruido empujo la puerta y se deslizo de la cabina del comedor hacia la cabina de la cocina.

La puerta estaba abierta y sin hacer ruido se recargó en al umbral y vio hacia adentro.

Jack estaba en medio de la cabina, las mangas de su camisa estaban enrolladas hacia arriba, sus rastas estaban llenas de harina, sus manos llenas de una masa sin forma, que parecía pegarse en sus manos, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por darle alguna forma a los desobedientes ingredientes.

Elizabeth lo miró por un momento antes de aclarar su garganta y llamar a la puerta. Jack levanto su vista.

"Vengo a ver como va mi pastel de boda." Elizabeth entro con una sonrisa.

"No es nada." Murmuró Jack, mirando la masa.

Elizabeth rio y camino mas cerca de él. "Y ¿Cómo esta mi esposo?" Preguntó, limpiando la harina de las rastas de Jack.

Jack le dio una mirada muy triste. Ella sonrió y lanzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso. "Esta bien. Te ayudare." Dijo con un suspiro.

"No creo que tu cocines mejor, amor." Dijo Jack escépticamente.

Elizabeth lo miró con los ojos ampliados. "Oh y es ahí, donde esta tu gran, gran error." Dijo ella sonriendo interiormente, ante el recuerdo de sus lecciones de cocina que la señora Roggson les habían dado a ella y a Giselle en Maldream.

"¿Lo estoy?" Preguntó Jack divertido, aun escéptico con la idea.

"Sí lo estas." Respondió Elizabeth con firme voz, enrollando sus mangas.

* * *

Una pequeña mesa estaba en la cubierta del _Perla Negra_ bajo el cielo azul oscuro del Caribe. El _Perla Negra_ se mecía en la calma del mar, entre millones de estrellas que se reflejaban en el agua oscura alrededor del barco y parecía como si el cielo estuviera hecho de cadenas infinitas de perlas blancas y diamantes negros entrelazados, unidos, brillando en la oscuridad.

Jack y Elizabeth estaba sentados a la mesa uno frente al otro, comiendo su pastel de bodas, el cual, Jack tenia que admitir, que definitivamente, Elizabeth le había demostrado que tenia ciertas habilidades para la cocina. Comieron y hablaron, relatando otra vez, todo lo que habían pasado, agregando algunos detalles mas, recordando el uno al otro, pequeños sucesos, riéndose del pasado, desactivando el dolor y removiéndolo…

* * *

El _Perla Negra_ dejo Tortuga siete días después, se despidió, al menos por algunas semanas del _Emperatriz_ y del _Teliza de Oro_.

Jack estaba en el timón admirando el amanecer, y el deslumbrante horizonte extendiéndose ante él.

"¿Tenemos un curso?" Preguntó Elizabeth, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de él, y metiendo algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja, se puso de puntillas, sintiendo la agradable calidez de la madera de la cubierta, bajo sus pies desnudos, su camisón ondeaba ligeramente en el apacible viento.

Jack la miró y sonrió envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella, acercándola a él. "No quería que despertaras, Lizzie." Dijo, presionando sus labios en su mejilla y moviéndola para que quedara en frente de él y atrás del timón.

Elizabeth se paró arriba de sus botas y recargó la parte de atrás de su cabeza en el hombro de él.

"Aye." Dijo con una sonrisa, acomodando su rostro en su cuello. "Tenemos un curso."

"¿Sin la brújula?" Pregunto Elizabeth, sonriendo tristemente ante el recuerdo de Jack diciéndole como él la había roto accidentalmente y por desgracia literalmente.

"¿Sin?" Jack rozó sus labios contra su cuello. "Aun la tengo." Dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Elizabeth inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado y lo miró interrogativamente. "¿De que hablas?" Preguntó deslizando lentamente su mano a través de su rostro.

"Esta aquí." Susurró Jack en su oído, girándola y deslizando su mano sobre el corazón de ella.

Elizabeth sonrió y lo besó. "La mía esta aquí." Dijo ella, deslizando su mano sobre el corazón de él.

"Y me preguntó, ¿Dónde puede llevarnos dos cursos?" Susurró Jack ahuecando su rostro en sus manos y presionando sus labios sobre los de ella.

"Al horizonte." Dijo Elizabeth tranquilamente, mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus ojos, en sus labios y en ella.

Jack sonrió, bloqueando sus ojos en los de ella, la deslumbrante oscuridad en sus ojos brillaba con la luz del sol y los de ella también lo hacían. Jack rozó sus labios contra los de ella y en voz baja y ronca la corrigió:

"A _nuestro_ horizonte."

**FIN.**


End file.
